A different tale of Ash Ketchum!
by Robin.exe
Summary: A story request by ghost509. Rated M to be safe! Pairings Ash x Female Lucaio x Female Ninetails x Female Gardevoir x Female Blaziken. Pokemon who were abandon by their trainers, are being given to Ash ketchum, a 14 year old who is just starting his pokemon journey! Can he get them to trust him and become close friends to another on his quest?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I do not own Pokémon! Hey everyone! I know you probably weren't expecting this, huh? Me tackling my own version of how the Pokémon anime should've gone down. This was a request by a member who wanted me to take a shot at Ash and his adventures. Now there are some things that will be cleared up. Yes, I already know there are a lot of these fanfics about how things should go for Ash. Why I am taking a shot at it? Well, I've been in a Pokémon mood lately and have been watching the entire first season of Pokémon again thanks to Netflix airing all the way up till the Orange islands episodes. That and I've been thinking of writing my own version of how Ash's Pokémon journey should've gone. Plus, like Naruto, I'm actually following a mostly original story arc this time, and not trying to add too many original ideas for my own Pokémon fanfic. So yeah lol, now I'm going to lay down what will be different.**

**1\. Ash is 14 years old in this story, after an incident happened with a close friend of his. The Pokémon Officials changed the age limit from 10 to 14 years old.**

**2\. I will be following somewhat closely to the original canon, but all the while not exactly like them. Meaning I will follow the path Ash took in the anime, but different kinds of events and happenings will occur.**

**3\. No, Ash will not have full access to his Aura, or any other kind of powers.**

**4\. Ash will be somewhat smart, but not overly powerful. He will still be his goofy self, and will be inexperienced throughout his journey. I don't care what people say, you are not a prodigy when you start on your journey the first time.**

**5\. Gardevoir and Blaziken are Ash's only hard-hitters, and they will not listen to him at all until a certain point and time in his journey when they will completely listen to his commands. As for Lucario and Ninetails, they evolved before they could have any battle experience, so their strengths are that of beginners.**

**6\. There will be lemons in this story, which will begin around Ash's 3rd or 4th gym badge. The requester wants this to be an Ash x Pokémon pairing...at least far as I know. XD So you have been warned, and if you're not into that stuff, kindly hit that back button. ^^**

**7\. Also, the female Pokémon will be Anthro to Ash's eyes, while everyone else will see them as regular Pokémon. This will be somewhat explained throughout his journey.**

**And that's about it! If anyone has a better title, I would love to hear it, but for now it will stay as it is. I know you're all probably going to find grammar problems and etc. So please be kind enough not to go into a raging fit about it, I have this apparent strange habit of whenever I start a new story and get working on the first chapter, it's littered with some errors lol. So I am aware of them, but I don't catch them right off the bat. So without further ado, and I'm glad that I'm back into writing again, hope you all enjoy the first chapter, of hopefully many to come with Ash and his Pokémon!**

**Edit: Chapter 1 revised and betaread by Orthodox.**

xxxx

A Different Tale of Ash Ketchum!

The excitement in the air was intoxicating, surrounding the entire arena of the Pokémon League Championship! People from across the globe and all over the region of Kanto were cheering and rooting for their favorite trainer to win. The cheering intensified as the two opponents tossed their fighters into the ring.

Red corner's first Pokémon was Gengar, the shadow ghost Pokémon. Materializing from the bright light the Pokéball spat out, it cackled and swung its tongue in different directions.

Blue corner's Pokémon was Nidorino! The large pink creature let out a loud roar and began sliding and kicking its paws into the ground.

With the cheers increasing in volumes and the two battling Trainers all set for their first round, the starting bell rang. The two Pokémon charged straight towards one another, with Nidorino starting things off with its Tackle attack.

"Nidorino starts out with an amazing Tackle attack! Oh! But it was no good! Gengar easily dodges it with its quick speed and jumped off of the Pokémon! Oh, what's this!?" The announcer shouted through his microphone. Gengar, with that huge smile of his, began moving its paws in front of it, waving them in small circular motions. "Oh my! It's Gengar's special attack, Hypnosis! A powerful Psychic move that puts any Pokémon asleep! Will Nidorino get out of this okay?!" The pink Pokémon slowly wobbled, fighting hard to not fall asleep.

"Looks like the trainer has recalled his Pokémon! What kind of Pokémon will be sent out next?!" The announcer screamed out, and then slammed his hands onto his desk dramatically as the next Pokémon to be sent out from the blue corner, is a mighty Onix! "Wow! Its heavy-weight and hitter rock snake Pokémon, Onix!"

The rock Pokémon roared and immediately dove straight towards Gengar. It slammed into the Ghost-type Pokémon, causing it to fly upwards, but it quickly repositioned itself upright. It quickly retaliated by firing off its Nightshade attack! It missed after the Onix quickly moved its head to the right and lifting itself from the ground.

"The excitement in this stadium is amazing, as people and trainers around the world are witnessing the battle of history! None of our combatants seems to be tired, and won't give up the fight. With their Pokémon sharing blows after blows of attacks off one another, who knows who will come out on top!" exclaimed the excited announcer, who is shouting and screaming. Giving play by play of what's going on in the battle in front of him.

Watching from the comfort of his small TV, a young man dons his green fingerless gloves as his brown eyes watch the riveting battle in front of him.

"Alright! I knew this battle would be exciting, and with those strong Pokémon in the battlefield, it makes me even more psyched to start my own Pokémon journey!" He announced. The 14 year old boy's name was Ash Ketchum.

He had always dreamed of starting his own Pokémon journey. Children who are of the age 14 can start their official Pokémon journey, and are required to receive their first starter Pokémon from a nearby Professor, as well as their Trainer's license.

Ash grabbed a Voltorb clock off of his drawer and raised it above his head. "I, Ash Ketchum, hereby decree that I will go out and catch every Pokémon out there. To become the greatest trainer of all time, a Pokémon Master!" He thrust the ball forward. "Of All-!"

"Ash!"

He yelped when he suddenly heard a motherly yet scolding voice, throwing the clock forward straight into his mother's hand, which popped open with a small Pidgey chirping out.

His mother sighed and shook her head with a giggle. "Now Pokémon Master, the one thing you should be ready for is going to bed," she announced while pointing towards the clock as she then tossed it back towards Ash, who let out a few chuckles of embarrassment and rubbed the back of his head.

"Eheh...sorry, mom. I couldn't sleep, since I know tomorrow is my big day! I'm even more excited to start my training and Pokémon journey!" the boy announced while grinning and smiling towards his mother, who couldn't help but smile.

"Well, it wouldn't do you any good if you were to be late…" she sighed and lifted a remote from a nearby desk, changing the channel to a more education based program, now showing Pallet Town's own expert Professor Samuel Oak!

"Here, watch this. This should teach you more about what kind of Pokémon you will be starting out with. It's a lot better than those pointless league matches you always watch," she explained, getting Ash to bashfully scratch the side of his cheeks. Though before she could turn around and leave the room, Ash spoke up and stopped his mother in her tracks.

"Hey mom, why do Trainers have to start their Journey at an older age? What happened to starting out at ten years old?" The boy asked his mother, who blinked her brown eyes and then looked up in thought. It was an honestly good question for the boy to ask, remembering how upset Ash got when he found out. He couldn't start his journey until he was 14, a rule change that occur with the official Pokémon league attendants.

"If you want my honest opinion, I think the reason they changed the rules is because kids will be more prepared and ready for the rough road ahead of them by that age," she said with a caring smile and crossing her arms.. "But the truth is, something terrible happened. Those kids who started their journey at a young age sometimes disappeared, or…" Ash caught on to what she was trying to say.

"Oh…I understand now." He bowed his head. His mother approached him, and gently rubbed the top of his head, making him laugh and try to push her away. "Mom, stop it."

She smiled. "Oh, Ash, you don't have to be worried. I'm sure those kids did their very best to impress their family," she reassured him. "As long as you have a big heart and respect those trainer's achievements, I have no doubt they're at peace." She hugged him tightly, making him smile a bit and hug her back.

"Now come on, don't think about the bad things. Be positive and always watch out for your Pokémon." She pulled away and began walking towards the bedroom door. "Now Ash honey, remember, when you get your starter Pokémon-"

"Come right on back for your survival teaching and teachings of how to cook, I know, I know!" He said with a large grin. He turned to the TV as Professor Oak appeared on the screen after the long commercial break.

"Greetings inspiring young Trainers! My name is Professor Oak. I will be teaching you about the basics of Pokémon and the Pokémon you will be starting out. Their names are Bulbasaur the Grass/Poison-type Pokémon, Charmander the Fire-type Pokémon and Squirtle the Water-type Pokémon."

"Now once this show is over, you're going straight to bed, understand?" His mom demanded while closing the door behind her. Ash only nodded his head, still staring and watching intently at the T.V.

"I'm going…" He replied to her, not realizing she closed the door, as his smile grew even more. "I'm going!"

Xxx

Chapter 1: Ash and the Five Pokémon!

Xxx

The morning sun rose high above the city of Pallet town, the small and quaint little town blanketed with the warm rays of sunshine. The local Dodrio, nested on one of the rooftops, began cawing loudly out with its three heads, waking up the farmland and animals living nearby.

We head on back to the Ketchum residence, as Ash and his mother are downstairs in the kitchen and dining room. The youngster was being taught last minute tips from his mother on preparing food on the road for himself and his Pokémon.

"You understand, Ash? I know we're starting a little ahead of schedule, but I figure learning about breakfast before getting your Pokémon might be better than learning later!" She said with a smile, watching him practice, now in his traveling clothes and his official Pokémon League hat.

He stuck his tongue out as he used a spatula to expertly handle his scrambled eggs, making sure they wouldn't get burned or toasted badly. "Wow, I never realized how much focus you need to cook. Am I doing it right?" The fourteen year old asked.

His mother hummed openly as she stirred the sausages and bacon on her own set of pans. She looked over towards Ash, in which she nodded with a smile. "Just like your mother, you're doing great, son. Now once your timer rings, that means the eggs are ready to be taken out."

While enjoying their small yet enjoyable meal, they realized that they had almost forgot about the time! Ash hurried through his breakfast and rushed out the door, almost tripping over his feet when trying to make a turn. He began running as fast he could to Professor Oak's lab, praying that he wasn't too late.

XXX

Panting and breathing heavily, the boy silently looked up towards the sky. The sun wasn't too high, meaning that he still had time to make it! He bobbed and weaved through a few crowds of people, shouting out apologies behind him as he ran like the wind.

In his rush, he didn't have time to react to a shop door open just in time for him to slam into. He slowly fell back to the ground, groaning with swirls in his eyes. Several people ran over to him, wide eyed.

"Have a nice day and come back again…" he mumbled in his delirium. The shop owner ran out and quickly picked him up, shaking him a bit.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" He asked with concern.

Ash shook his head to wake up and blinked. "I'm fine, thanks…" He rubbed his head and widened his eyes. "Oh no! I gotta keep going!" He quickly jumped up and started running again, the dumbfounded crowd sweatdropping as the just unconscious kid sped away.

After a good thirty to forty minutes of running, he finally reached Professor Oak's lab. He was hanging off his knees, gasping for air. Standing in front of the gates of the Professor's home, he managed to stand up and pumped his fists.

"Alright, Pokémon, here I come!" Ash shouted and ran up the stairs, straight towards the front door of Oak's lab. He thrust the door open and shouted out, "I'm here for my Pokémon! …huh?"

"Well, well, if it isn't Ashy boy! Late as usual it seems…" Sneered a boy with brown spiky hair, his arms crossed over his long purple sleeve shirt as he leaned against the wall.

"I would say that, but you're actually on time for once, loser." Gary taunted, making Ash to grit his teeth. Though after getting a good look around, he saw that he and his rival weren't the only ones here.

The boy standing near a bookshelf and looking towards Ash was his close friend, Robert Arma, who he met at one of Professor Oak's Pokémon camp tours. Quiet and shy, he was an expert when it came to knowing about Pokémon and their types. He remembered many times when he was confused about anything related to Pokémon, the shy kid would help him out as much he could though.

After managing to break through his shy exterior, Robert was amazing to hang out with, as well as a great Pokémon Trainer! However, he suffered from health problems since he was little, so he couldn't push himself too hard physically. Granted, journeying might've helped him greatly, but Ash couldn't help but be concerned for his safety. He could only hope that Robert would have someone to look after him during his travels.

Ash brought his attention to the third trainer, who was a close friend of Robert's. A girl named Leaf, she and Robert grew up together as kids. Ash had never seen these two argue over anything, except out of fun.

Unlike Ash and Gary, Robert and Leaf were about a year older than the two, and they already had some experience with Pokémon, due to their parents being Pokémon trainers and whatnot. Naturally they would want to have Pokémon on their own. Even though their parents' Chansey and Jolteon are really close to them, they obviously couldn't bring them.

Ash quickly realized that they were missing someone: Professor Oak! The living room had a TV, some sofas and chairs, and a coffee table. Down past the living room was the dining room and kitchen with some tea pots and pans on the kitchen oven and stove, along with a coffee brewer making a fresh pot.

"Hey, where is the Professor, anyway? I thought he wanted us here." Ash wondered while crossing his arms and lifting up an eyebrow in confusion. Robert and Leaf chuckled. Robert, who was reading one of the Professor's many books, pointed down the hall and towards the back of the building, where the lab was.

"He's probably busy, as usual. He'll be back soon enough," he explained.

XXX

A good hour went by as the four future trainers glanced occasionally at the lab door, impatiently waiting for the professor to come out and give them their starter Pokémon. Ash was especially anxious, unable to contain his excitement. When he had turned ten, he had the same feeling. Unfortunately, he was disappointed when he was informed that the age requirement had been changed to fourteen years old. His excitement changed to depression, and he moped at home for a few months afterwards. Now that he was finally fourteen, he couldn't wait any longer!

"Gramps! Would ya hurry it up?!" Gary shouted at the top of his lungs, thrusting his arms down in his impatience, making everyone in the room jump and cover their ears. Ash stumbled back a bit since he was pacing right next to Gary.

Leaf and Robert hissed in pain, wiggling their fingers into their ears trying to get their hearing back. All four of them blinked their eyes and faced towards the lab, hearing what sounded like tools falling to the floor and items being accidentally thrown off a desk.

All three deadpanned. 'Was he sleeping this entire time?' they all thought. They fell comically onto the floor when they saw the Professor come out and give a big long yawn.

He blinked his eyes and stared at them. "Hmm? Why you all sleeping on the floor? You won't be able to start your journey like that!" He said, quickly raising his hands up in defense when all four kids started screaming at the poor old professor.

"You made us wait for an entire hour while you slept!" they screamed with flames burning in their eyes. The professor chuckled nervously while sweat dropping.

After giving his apologies to the four trainers to be, he guided them into his lab. Everyone, minus Gary, was amazed at how huge the professor's lab was, with rows upon rows of Pokéballs from who knew how many trainers!

Ash was quite dumbfounded, but was curious if Professor Oak ever had the time to get out and interact with the Pokémon the trainers sent him. His thoughts didn't linger long, as he was facing a familiar machine containing the starter Pokémon, his excitement skyrocketing. This was it! The start of his Pokémon journey!

_"Alright this is it, Ash! Inside one of these Pokéballs is your new partner! I can't wait to get started on my journey!"_ He coached himself while shaking in excitement, barely hearing Professor explaining the importance of the trainer needing to get along with their Pokémon. Ash had heard this already from watching his TV reports. He watched as not four Pokéballs, but three slowly rise up from the machine.

Ash blinked, confused. _'Wait, why only three Pokéballs? Shouldn't there be four?' _He thought. He looked up at Oak, the professor looking a little embarrassed.

He scratched the side of his cheeks and gave an apologetic look towards them. "I'm sorry to say that I had forgotten that the four of you will be getting your starter Pokémon, and that I neglected to prepare four Pokémon for all of you." He rubbed his neck, chuckling nervously. "Not to worry! As soon the three of you choose your Pokémon, I'll have another batch ready in a month."

Ash slumped his entire body down, his mouth hanging open in disbelief! _"N-No way... are you kidding me!? One of us will have to wait an entire month for another batch of Pokémon!?"_ Ash said to himself. He noticed Robert and Leaf quietly discussing between themselves who should wait for their starter Pokémon. He smiled softly, a sudden feeling coming over him.

_"You know what…it's only fair for Robert and Leaf to go. After all, Robert waited longer than me anyway. He was in the hospital at the time, before the rules changed. It would only be fair for him to get started on his journey."_ He said to himself. He felt a bit selfish for wanting to go right ahead and grab a Pokémon from the Professor without giving any warning to Robert or Leaf. He didn't want to hurt his best friends' feelings.

Of course, Robert would've wanted Ash to get going before him. Right on cue, Robert nodded to Leaf and turned to face Ash, but was stopped before he could speak.

"Don't worry about it, Robert. I can actually wait another month, after all!" Ash smiled brightly. "You've been waiting longer than I have, and it wasn't fair that the age limit changed while you were in the hospital!"

Robert was shocked, but he took it and smiled. "Thanks, Ash. That means a lot to me." The young trainer smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

_"Ash, you did the right thing..."_ He said to himself as he turned around and walked out, but not before tripping over his own two feet and running straight into a table and then onto his back on the floor, wincing and grunting out in pain. "That was terrible!" he yelled out, making Robert and Leaf laugh.

Professor Oak chuckled. _"Even though he knew that he would have to wait a whole month, he still allowed his friend to choose before him, knowing how important this is for Robert. I think I've found the right trainer for those four."_ He murmured to himself. He stopped Ash before he could leave.

"Ash, I do want you to wait after all. I think you'll be the right person for the Pokémon I have in mind. So in the meantime, use this time to study a little bit more about Pokémon and traveling." he announced. "Don't worry, my boy, I'll make sure that you are the first to arrive!" Oak reassured him, making Ash smile and nod.

"You've got yourself a deal, Professor!" Ash ran out of the lab and back home with renewed energy and excitement. He wondered what exactly did Professor Oak mean? He will be the right person for the Pokémon he is thinking about?

"Maybe it's a rare Pokémon that only somebody like me could handle!" He shouted in excitement as he ran through the town once more, making sure to avoid unnecessary obstacles.

"But what Pokémon? Maybe a Dratini!" he said, picturing himself with the little Dragon-Type, Laughing and chuckling with the little dragon happily coiling and wrapping around his body and nudging its cheek against his.

_"Or even maybe a Scyther! They are rare to come by!"_ he continued through his thoughts, imagining himself with Bug-Type, the two practicing battling with one another. _"Aww, man I can't wait! I gotta tell mom about the good news!" _He shouted as he jumped for joy, throwing his fist into the air.

He told her everything at the dinner table: the long wait for the Professor, who was there, and how there were only three Pokéballs. Small tears formed in her eyes while he explained to her that Robert or Leaf would've been left out on getting a starter Pokémon. They both knew how bad Robert's health was in the past. He had to go to the hospital after an incident with a wild Nidorino rampaging through Pallet Town. He tried to stop it from hurting Leaf by battling it with his mom's Jolteon, but he was struck by one of its Poison Sting attacks, putting him in critical condition. This was on the day before his journey, as well as right before the Pokémon Officials changed the age limit. Ash figured that Robert deserved to get his starter Pokémon from all the bad luck he had.

That's when Ash connected the dots. "Hey mom, that incident with Robert...is that why the age limit was changed?" he asked out loud. She sighed, wishing she hadn't lied to her son about not knowing why.

This didn't bother him at all, since he now knew why. "Don't apologize, mom." He said with a smile. "You wanted to protect our friendship, and you didn't want me to blame him, right?"

"I probably would've done the same thing. Especially if I found out my friend got severely poisoned from a wild Pokémon at such a young age." He yelped when his mom got up from her chair and nearly brought the boy into a crushing hug. Tearing up and laughing.

"Oh, Ash...I'm so proud of you! You've become such a mature young man, think of others before yourself." she sniffled.

"Can't….breathe!" he hacked, his mother releasing him from her grip. He took a deep breath, trying to get his lungs working again. He laughed as his mother rubbed his head playfully.

"It's true, though! That was very mature, what you did. You should feel really proud as well, you know. Just how happy you made Robert today, there's no doubt he will ever forget your kindness." She said while sitting back down into her chair, smiling towards her son.

He scratched his neck. "Mom, you're making me blush! I just hope Robert won't try to return the favor." He joked, knowing that Robert would try to repay Ash's kindness in some way. Though knowing him and the fact that he's traveling now, he had a feeling that the next time they met, he'll probably want to show his appreciation by having an awesome and exciting Pokémon battle!

"Well, I have no doubt once you see each other, Robert will try and find a way to thank you. But!" She exclaimed. "Now that we know Professor Oak is going to give you a Pokémon month from now, it gives me enough time to help teach you more about survival skills, what to and not to do while journeying, and..." She then slyly looked away from him. "Teach you about girls."

She giggled when in the middle of drinking his glass of orange juice, his eyes bulged and he spit his drink out, coughing and choking over what his mother just said. In his mind, it sounded like an embarrassing waste of time, but he paled and leaned back into his chair, when his mother glared with her one finger raised. "Now young man, I don't care what you think! Someday you'll have girls getting interested in you, as well the other way around! Now be quiet and let your mother teach you everything you need to know."

Ash groaned and rested his head on the table, tears streaming down his face as he listen to his mother giving her take on the birds and the bees. He closed his eyes and whimpered quietly. _"I should've chosen my starter Pokémon…but I had to be noble." _He whined, listening to his mother go on and on. _"Is it too late to go back and get my Pokémon?"_

XXX

A whole month had passed in the town of Pallet, and Ash had been training and learning everything from his mother: about surviving in the wild, learning how to cook for himself, and for any Pokémon he will be traveling with, along with, against his will, learning about girls. What to say to them, what not to say. Be nice them and respect them for who they are, as well as any faults they might have. He was even told about any hints or indication he'd need to know if a girl was interested in him. The boy let out a disgruntled sigh as he walked up the steps to the Professor's lab, wondering why he needed to know all of that.

_"I mean, seriously, I'm going to be a Pokémon Master! I'll be focusing on Pokémon and making them the best they can be! There's no way I'll have time for things like...girls, or romance!"_ He grumbled to himself while sticking his tongue out in distaste. But he still took it to heart. After all, he wouldn't have been there unless his mother tried everything to get his father's attention and married him. So he guessed he would give a point to that detail.

His mother did bring up that if he wanted to settle down and possibly take a break from traveling, he could always let his kids take the stress for him and travel the world for him. Of course, it would be a long, long time before he would even think about having kids. It made him blush just thinking about it.

_"Heh, now that I think about it, it would be... kind of cool to have my kids do things that I've done in my Pokémon travels."_ He chuckled at that thought, and moved it to the back of his mind, since he was now standing in front of Professor Oak's home.

After ringing the doorbell, Ash heard the static of the intercom being turned on and a light gruff voice. "Who is it?"

Ash smiled. "Professor Oak, it's me, Ash! I'm here for that Pokémon you wanted me to wait for!" He responded, getting a bit giddy.

"Oh, of course! Ash, you're just in time, as well a little early! I was about to send someone to you. Come in, come in! I'm in the lab." The doors unlocked and he happily marched right in. He couldn't wait to see the starter Pokémon that he had waited the longest of time for!

He immediately ran right on through to the back of the house, entering through the automatic doors. His smile grew even larger when he saw the Professor was already ready for him. He was almost shaking with excitement.

"Now I understand your excitement. Every new trainer feels the same way." Oak explained. Ash nodded, bouncing on his heels. Oak laughed and move towards the machine. This time, Ash noticed that something was different.

Last time, it held three Pokéballs, but now it held a total of five. Confused, he wondered if Oak was preparing for a larger crowd this time around.

"Now we'll get to the other five in a moment." Oak said, walking up and grabbing the first ball with a lightning bolt engraved on it. "This will be your starter Pokémon. He's waited a long time for you as well. I had too tame him before hand." He raised a finger.

"You see Ash, I actually did have a fourth Pokémon at the time, but I couldn't offer it because it was newly caught. I wanted to study it more and have it in good behavior." He explained. "If I had given this little fellow to you, he would have disobeyed you greatly, and might've caused some trouble. Originally he was going to be given to Robert, since his mother had a Jolteon."

Ash smiled widely. _"Oh, maybe Professor Oak is going to give me a Jolteon! Robert's experienced with Electric-Type Pokémon, so it would make sense."_ He thought to himself, now imagining himself with a Jolteon. He remembered how excited and playful Robert's mother's Jolteon was whenever he visited.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Professor Oak laughing. "Sorry Ash, it's not a Jolteon. I don't think you're experienced enough to handle an Eevee evolution." He said, making the boy sheepishly rub the back of his head. "Here you go. Go on, release your Pokémon!"

He handed the Pokéball to Ash. The boy gasped when the ball immediately burst open and shot out a beam of light onto the desk nearby. The light slowly faded away, revealing his future partner and best friend. Yellow fur covered its entire body, brown stripes arcing down its back, black fur on the tip of the ears, and two red circles on its cheeks that gave off small sparks of electricity. The Pokémon's lightning bolt shaped tail wagged a bit as it slowly opened its eyes and spoke.

"Pikachu."

"His name is Pikachu!" Professor Oak exclaimed, seeing Ash is completely dumbfounded and left without words. He watched the little electric mouse tilt its head and blinked its amber eyes. "Pikachu is an Electric-type Pokémon; they store electricity in their cheeks."

"Oh, wow! He's amazing, Professor! I already like him! I'm sure we'll become a great team!" Ash shouted as he picked up Pikachu and nuzzled him against his cheeks. "You're a cool Pokémon, Pikachu!" he announced, and then let out a small scream when Pikachu happily gave a small electric shock!

"Pikachu, chaaa!" Pikachu exclaimed with a happy smile as he hugged Ash back with the biggest smile he could give. He paused, as Ash was a little crispy, with wide bulged eyes.

"Pikachu said hello to you. They sometimes greet trainers by giving them small shocks, letting them know they want to be friends." Professor Oak explained with mirth in his voice. "Shocking isn't it?"

"Awesome…." Ash puffed out some smoke from his mouth.

"Pikachu pika!" the electric mouse said. Smiling as well laughing at Oak's joke. He looked at Ash, leaning away from his trainer's shoulder and blinking his eyes. "Pikapi?" He chanted and lightly tapped against Ash's forehead, hopping from his hands onto his stomach as the boy fell over and onto the floor, twitching and flinching in pain.

"Pikachu!" smiled the electric type, enjoying being near Ash already, thinking he was quite funny and hilarious to hang around.

After recovering and getting to know Pikachu a bit more, as well learning about how dangerous Electric-types can be, Ash waited patiently for his Pokédex and Pokéball's.

"So Professor, who are the other four Pokémon for? Are they for other trainers that will be arriving?" Ash asked, with Pikachu also being curious.

The Professor simply smiled. "You see, Ash...they're actually the rest of your team!" He exclaimed, waiting for the moment of Ash and Pikachu reactions. His smile broadened as they yelled out in complete shock.

"W-whaaat?!" "P-Pikaaa?!" The pair exclaimed, nearly falling over from leaning forward too much. Ash quickly stood up and shook his head. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Professor, I thought beginning Trainers only started out with one Pokémon!"

Professor Oak nodded his head, reaching for one of the Pokéballs. "You're correct, Ash. Trainers usually start with one Pokémon. However, because you let Robert choose his starter first, as well as your deep care for Pokémon, I've decided to bend the rules a bit." He explained. Ash tilted his head, confused as to how he reached that conclusion. The old professor laughed and pointed at Pikachu.

"You and Pikachu just met, and he already enjoys being around you, Ash! I'm certain that I'm making the right choice for you to have these four Pokémon." Oak stated. Ash blinked and looked at Pikachu, who rubbed his cheek affectionately against his cheek.

"However, I need to inform you about something, Ash. These Pokémon that you are about to receive…have been abandoned by their Trainers." He said solemnly, making Ash gasp. The Professor took one of the Pokéballs and released the Pokémon inside.

Ash rubbed his eyes from the flash and smiled brightly at what he saw. The Pokémon was none other than Ninetails, the fully evolved version of Vulpix! He let out a low hum, as for some reason, it looked kinda strange for a Ninetails...

"Her name is Ninetails." Oak stated as the smooth, white furred Pokémon let out a cute yawn and stretched her arms above her head and shook her head...wait, arms? She opened up her eyes, seeing the new trainer that she and the other three Pokémon were told about. She blushed lightly and tapped her fingers together. "She prematurely evolved into this stage, without her trainer giving her any real battle experience, hence her move sets are rather basic. Despite this, I'm sure you will do great with her, my boy."

Oak chuckled lightly when Ninetails approached Ash, making sure to be careful with her nine white tails. She sniffed the boy, making him chuckle and flinch. "H-hey, cut it out! That tickles!" Ash laughed, making Ninetails happily bark and wag her tails.

After calming down, Ash finally got another good look at her. He noticed that she was definitely different than most other Pokémon. She even, dare he say, looked like a full grown female human! Her body looked somewhat thin from the upper body down to her hips. Her hips seemed quite wide, probably to help support her nine tails. Her legs were a bit muscle heavy and curved inward, meeting with the rest of her smooth furry legs. The most obvious part that definitely seemed out of place for a Pokémon, was, thanks to his mother's descriptive explanation about girls, was Ninetails' perky D-cup breasts that bounced lightly with every step she took.

He could tell because Ninetails began nuzzling and pressing up against him, his arm being squished between her boobs, making him feel a little nervous. "Tails, Ninetails!" She yipped and licked his cheek, making Ash laugh.

"Eheh...nice to meet you too, Ninetails! This is Pikachu! He's also going to be with us!" He explained and laughed some more when Pikachu gave a cute 'chaa'. Ninetails immediately accepted the electric type as a friend and partner.

Professor Oak couldn't help but smile, seeing how close Ninetails was becoming with Ash and Pikachu, despite being a shy Pokémon. He cleared his throat to get the three's attention once more. Ninetails almost fell over from leaning into the boy's hands petting her head.

"Now, your next Pokémon that will be traveling with you has almost the same backstory as Ninetails. However, because her Trainer didn't want her to evolve, they abandoned her here at my lab." He tapped his chin. "Well, not exactly abandoning her, per se. More of her trainer was scared of how this Pokémon evolved during the day. I believe she thought she wasn't ready to keep training the Pokémon." He informed them, making Ash tilt his head in confusion. Why would anyone abandon a Pokémon after it evolved?

Oak understood his confusion. "Sometimes, trainers don't want their Pokémon to evolve, Ash. I've seen plenty of cases like these. The trainer will sometimes keep their Pokémon from evolving, while in some cases when the Pokémon does evolve..." He paused mid-sentence and let out a sigh as he released the next Pokémon from its ball. "The Pokémon, if they don't think their trainers are skilled enough, will ignore their commands completely."

Ash gulped nervously, as he didn't know that Pokémon would ignore their Trainers commands. "I'll have to keep that in mind...but if that's true, then why is Professor Oak giving me a fully evolved Pokémon to take with me?"

Ash widened his eyes and mouth at his next Pokémon. "Her name is Lucario, a Fighting/Steel-type Pokémon." Oak announced, as the blue-furred Pokémon appeared in front of him. Her paws and face had black fur, with the fur going across her eyes. Her lean and smooth body had tan fur covering it, as well as very supple and fully rounded DD cup breasts that bounced and rubbed against the thin and smooth metal spike between them middle. Her thighs were quite muscular, and plump as well from the looks of them.

The Lucario opened her eyes a bit and then blinked a few times, her ears twitching excitedly as she tilted her head. "Cario?" She barked and smiled brightly at Ash, nearly toppling him over when she tackled him to the ground in an embrace. "Cario, Lucario, carrr!" she exclaimed, getting Ninetails to puff her cheeks in jealously as she watched the way she purposely pressed and squished her large boobs into the boy's chest, as well as rubbing up and down against him.

"W-whoa, nice to meet you, too! You're definitely very affectionate!" Ash stammered, with Pikachu laughing and giggling at his trainer's surprise. They both looked toward Oak, asking for an explanation for this behavior.

The Professor stroked his chin. "Well, it's been shown that Riolu and Lucario can sense a person's Aura, which they can use to learn who it is or how that person behaves" He then raised a finger. "Some even say that these Pokémon, if the person's aura is pure and strong, will gain their immediate respect, or see them as important enough to protect."

"Oof...that's great and all, Professor, but how can Lucario know that I have any Aura?" Ash asked, doing his best to push the clingy Pokémon away from him. She whined and growled out of irritation from him pushing her away. Even though she knew that she was making him uncomfortable, she didn't care. She was told he would be her new trainer, but even so, she never expected one to have such a strong Aura!

Oak didn't really have much an answer for the boy, considering he didn't really know anything about his history or family. "Who knows, Ash? I've only known you for a month, but it does seem like you have a strong enough Aura that would make Lucario behave like this." He surmised, trying not to laugh at the scene as Ninetails tried to join in, attempting to pry the jackal away from Ash, with Pikachu falling off the boy's shoulder and rolling on the floor laughing hysterically.

XXX

After finally getting Lucario to calm down, he was still being cuddled by both, dare he say sexy, female Pokémon. He could feel both of the females rubbing and kneading their breasts against his arms. In his innocence, he could only assume it was because they were excited to have a trainer who have them travel on his journey to become a great Pokémon trainer!

Oak cleared his throat. "Alright, now these next Pokémon will be a bit harder to handle, Ash. These two in particular received more extensive training, but their trainers eventually decided they didn't need them anymore." Oak said with a sad tone.

He released the next Pokémon. "This next Pokémon is Gardevoir, a Psychic/Fairy-type Pokémon." Oak stated as it appeared from the fading light, almost making Ash fall onto his behind if it weren't for Lucario and Ninetails keeping him in place.

"Gardevoir…voir?" The Pokémon spoke, who opened her ruby eyes and looked around, only to then stare forward and glare at Ash. He flinched under her gaze and nervously waved his hands. "…Voir?" she asked while turning to face Oak, who like Ash flinched from her gaze, and nodded his head. "…Gardevoir." She chanted in a fashion of 'oh well' while shrugging her shoulders.

Like Lucario and Ninetails, she has the same physical appearance of a female human. Her beautiful white gown flowed gracefully down her sleek and slender legs, with small openings of the dress revealing just how toned her legs were, as well as giving a small curve to her hips and waistline. Her dress showed how smooth and skinny her stomach was, while the green part of the dress was literally being pushed out by her very large E size breasts. Ash, looking closely, could see that the female Pokémon's nipples were pressed against the dress a bit, while her sensitive red horn was being swallowed by her large breasts, as well showing off some cleavage to the world.

Gardevoir smirked teasingly at him, watching the way he was looking her over. Even though she knew it wasn't perverted, she did like to be regarded for her beauty, as well as loving the way Ash was chuckling nervously. She read his thoughts of how he hoped she won't kill him in their travels. Of course she wouldn't, but that didn't mean she would listen to him, or wouldn't have a little fun here and there.

"There is one thing you need to know about Gardevoir's species, Ash." Oak quickly announced, getting the attention from all of the Pokémon. "They are feeling Pokémon; they can sense emotions from both Pokémon and humans, which allows Gardevoir to sense danger, or if there are peaceful and kind trainers nearby." He explained. Ash smiled and looked at Gardevoir.

"Oh, then you must already know that I mean no harm, right?" He asked the Psychic-type, who simply humphed and looked away. He sweatdropped. "Heh…I guess we'll have to work on our teamwork..." Ash groaned as he felt Pikachu patting his head, trying to comfort him. He turned to Oak.

"OK, Professor, I think we're ready for the last Pokémon!" Ash exclaimed with excitement, but was put off by Oak's wary expression.

"Alright…but I should warn you; out of all the Pokémon here, she had it the worst…" Oak warned, looking at Gardevoir, who nodded in understanding.

"This Pokémon's name is Blaziken. As you already know, the others were abandoned. She, on the other hand, was released from her Pokéball. She was forced to watch her trainer break it in front of her, yelling such terrible things to her…" Oak frowned, looking genuinely angry. It was rare for him to show such emotion. He barely even touched the ball before it burst open, releasing the raging Pokémon inside. All of the Pokémon, including Pikachu, screamed out in fright.

"BLAZIKEN!" roared the raging Fire/Fighting-type as she pumped her arms and fired a powerful Flamethrower towards the ceiling. The amount of hate and anger she was giving off could be felt by everyone in the room. Ash, Pikachu, Lucario and Ninetails all hid behind a desk as the crazed raging Pokémon spouted fire in every direction.

Ash bravely looked over the desk to get a better look at the Pokémon. He immediately wished he hadn't, as his face was burnt to a crisp. He fell over, letting out a puff of smoke.

Gardevoir, fearing for Pikachu and the Pokémon, ran in front of the desk and put up her Reflect attack to direct the Flamethrower in another direction. The flames split in two directions, erupting and exploding nearby computers. The Psychic/Fairy-type grit her teeth and grunted in stress from the sheer power the Flamethrower was giving off.

From what Ash managed to see before getting burned to a crisp and fainting was that she too had a body like a female human…although out of everyone in the group, she was most definitely the most womanly. Her very large and fully rounded EE cup breasts were literally bouncing, jiggling, and moving in every direction whenever Blaziken would move her head to fire off a Flamethrower.

Her body was heavily curvy from the upper body down to her hips, with a very skinny and athletic hourglass figure, plump thighs, and strong, slender legs. It was a body that any woman would die for, or man to get his hands on.

Before Blaziken could charge at Gardevoir and send her flying with a Shadow Punch, the female Fire-type let out a grunt when she felt Psychic being used on her, sending her flying towards the wall behind her and pinning her up against it. "Blaziken, return!" Professor Oak shouted as the red beam of light shot towards the thrashing and struggling Pokémon, pulling her into her ball.

Oak let out an exhausted sigh and looked around his lab, seeing the tremendous damage that had been done. He was upset and worried, not for his lab, but for how much pain and anguish she must be going through.

The female Pokémon and Pikachu were helping their trainer up, while Ninetails and Lucario were trying their best to lick his wounds, their ears folded against their heads…

"This, Ash, is why I think you will be the best for them." Oak concluded as he walked over to them, gently placing Blaziken's Pokéball in his hands. He watched the emotions running through Ash's eyes, as they showed worry and concern for the angry Pokémon. There wasn't a single hint or sign of wanting to scold her for what she did.

"You…you think I can help them, Professor?" Ash asked, finally finding his voice and looking up. Oak smiled down at him and gently rested a hand on his shoulder.

"I have no doubt you will, Ash. This is one of many things Pokémon trainers face and go through. They all have to choose what is right or what's best for their Pokémon." He stated, his smile growing as he saw his concern replaced with determination

XXX

After receiving his Pokédex and five starting Pokéballs, Ash was now standing in front of Professor Oak's home, giving one last look at his home town of Pallet. He chuckled when he felt Pikachu climbing up his back and onto his shoulder. He quickly found out that the little mouse Pokémon didn't like being in his Pokéball, and figured that he might as well allow him to stay out and stay beside him.

"Ash, one more thing!" Oak called out through his window, getting Ash to turn around. "Make sure that you take care of every single one of them. I know Gardevoir and Blaziken will probably give you a hard time, but for the most part, they will only give you trouble in battles."

"What do you mean?" Ash asked with a tilt of his head.

The professor rubbed his head a bit. "What I mean is that not all Pokémon ignore the trainer's commands outside of battles. I've seen cases where Pokémon will completely ignore their trainer in any sort of battle, but outside of that, they'll listen to their every command" He explained. "So it's alright to allow Gardevoir and Blaziken out from their Pokéballs time from time. But I think you should be on guard around Blaziken especially." He quickly said, getting both him and Ash to shake a bit from what happened earlier.

Before turning around, a thought popped into Ash's head. "Oh! Before I leave, Professor," Ash questioned, making Oak raise an eyebrow. "How come Lucario, Ninetails, Gardevoir, and Blaziken almost look like humans?" The Professor just blinked his eyes in confusion. Pokémon looking human? What was he talking about?

The day was only just beginning as Ash and Pikachu began their journey to become a Pokémon Master. With their four female partners with them and the history they all shared, this was one journey that Ash would never forget! He only hoped that someday he could befriend all his Pokémon! What kind of excitement and adventures await our young hero?

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors notes: I do not own Pokémon! Phew, that took awhile! I'm really glad how this chapter turned out. XD So I hope everyone else will enjoy this chapter! There isn't much for me to say, but I am amazed how everyone enjoyed the first chapter, so I hope and wish the future chapters will have the same quality as chapter one, lol. XD So without further ado, and seriously, have nothing really to say tonight, lol, here is chapter two! Enjoy! Oh, right! If there are any questions about who Ash's 6th Pokémon will be, it's already been decided, so if you all start suggesting Pokémon, please don't. ^^ Don't want to hurt anyone feelings when they find out the Pokémon they want Ash to catch doesn't appear ^^; So I hope you all understand that, and with that ending statement, ENJOY!  
**

**Edit: Chapter 2 revised and betaread by Orthodox.**

xxxx

We last saw our hero, Ash Ketchum, finally become a Pokémon trainer, along with receiving not one but five Pokémon! However, his four female Pokémon, Ninetails, Lucario, Gardevoir, and Blaziken, all looked rather strange to him, and him alone. With his newly found partners at his side, the new trainer sets out from his home of Pallet Town into the unknown...

Xxx

**Chapter 2: Trials of a Trainer!**

Trotting along the rather quaint Route 1, we can see Ash and Pikachu taking their first steps into the Pokémon world, unable to wait and see what kind of Pokémon they will run into, or maybe even catch!

The crisp warm air blew against their skin and fur, the sunny clear skies beaming. It was the perfect day to be out traveling! Ash stretched his arms high above his head, letting out a soft groan.

"Man, what a beautiful day! Wouldn't you say so, Pikachu?" Ash asked his partner next to him. He smiled at the way the Electric Pokémon smiled back and nodded with a squeak. "Though I wondered what Professor Oak meant when he said that the female Pokémon aren't supposed to look human?" He pondered with a tilt of his head.

Pikachu seemed just as confused. "Pikachu, chu?" He asked. He wondered if Oak was just too old to even realize their situation. Ash chuckled and look down at him.

"So they look female humans to you, too, huh?" He guessed, getting Pikachu to perk his ears and nod his head. "Well I'm glad you can, although...I wonder if we're the only ones who can?" He questioned, his hands behind his head as they carried along.

Ever since leaving Pallet Town, he had been curious as to why his Pokémon, Ninetails, Lucario, Gardevoir, and Blaziken, looked so...womanly, looking almost identical to that of a human female in physique. He had asked Professor Oak about it, but he had no idea what Ash was talking about.

Of course, Ash went out of his way to describe to him what the first three girls look liked. He avoided Blaziken altogether since she nearly barbequed them in Oak's lab. The end result was Oak becoming very curious, since all he saw was three ordinary Pokémon.

It made Ash wonder if he had some kind of bug or disease that was affecting him. "I know for sure that I'm not sick, or else Mom would've been keeping me in bed all day. So it has to be something else…" Ash pondered. He suddenly stopping in his tracks, kneeling down in front of Pikachu, who looked up at him and tilted his head. "You're sure that they looked human, right?" He chuckled when the little Pokémon hopped into his arms and nuzzled his cheeks. He knew that Ash wasn't crazy, nodding his head in confirmation.

He melted and cutely squeaked when Ash scratched behind his ears. "Thanks, Pikachu." He stood up and looked around the area, searching for any nearby Pokémon. All the while, seeing how it was almost lunch time, he figured it was a good time to get some grub for him and his Pokémon.

"Alright, Pikachu, I think we traveled far enough. How about we get something to eat?" He asked, getting his friend to bounce happily in place and nodding vigorously. Both of them blushed as their stomachs growled out in approval, making them laugh. "Seems like our stomachs agree! It's settled!" He announced while grabbing two Pokéballs from his belt.

"Okay Ninetails, Lucario, come on out! It's lunch time!" He shouted, releasing the two from their Pokéballs. Beams of light burst out, with both Pokémon and their beautiful figures appearing before them, blinking their eyes sleepily.

"Cario, lu!" Lucario, before Ninetails could get a chance, tackled Ash to the ground, rubbing and nuzzling her body against him, making him laugh and chuckle. He tried his best to get her off of him, while Ninetails growled out jealously and started yipping and barking at Lucario, watching her practically molest him, seeing her grind her pelvis against Ash's own and pushing and squishing her boobs as deep into his chest as possible. Hearing her yipping, Lucario turned her head around and stuck her tongue out.

"Cario, Lucario carrrr!" Lucario teased, sticking her tongue out at Ninetails and telling her she's just too slow. She smacked her butt cheek at Ninetails, whose face turned beet red in embarrassment and lunged at the two. The girls wrestled and thrashed about on Ash for dominance, who is begging for help from Pikachu.

The yellow mouse just stood there with a slight blush, watching how their breasts squished and kneaded into his trainer's arms. It was pretty obvious to him that they were trying to show Ash their affection by purposely rubbing their bodies sensually against him. "Pikachu…" chattered Pikachu, not exactly sure of what to do in this situation. He had learned over time while on Oak's farm to never get between two females who were after the same Pokémon they love…or in this case, his own trainer! The little Electric mouse shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

Xxx

After getting the two girls to calm down and distance himself from them, Ash was now cooking lunch for everyone, while everyone else was sitting at the table he set up. Pikachu was happily sitting on top, wagging his tail and giggling at the way Ninetails was playing with his tail, pretending to try and catch it with her paw.

The smooth surface of the table pushed against her D-cup boobs, her small pink nipples barely visible through her fur. She happily yipped whenever Pikachu tapped his tail against her snout.

Meanwhile, Lucario sighed and stared hungrily at Ash's back. She silently and constantly rubbed her thighs together, her tail between her legs. She blushed at the feeling of her tail rubbing against her womanhood. She constantly pushed her shoulders in and out into the sides of her breasts, making them look bigger every time she pushed into them. All three Pokémon's ears twitched when Ash announced "Lunch is ready, guys! Hope you're hungry!"

They all cheered happily as he walked over balancing four plates. "Alright, I hope you all like it! My mom drilled me hard to make sure it's good!" He beamed, placing their bowls in front of them. They were practically drooling when the aroma hit their noses. They all then thanked Ash for the food and dug right in.

"I made sure to use berries for you three. I hope they're to your liking!" He explained, as he made himself a small bowl of beef stew. He immediately blushed when he saw how messy Lucario and Ninetails were being, behaving as if they've never eaten before. Berry juice was dripping down onto their breasts and between their cleavages, making it difficult for him to focus on his food.

On account of their manners, they were definitely that of Pokémon, since Lucario and Ninetails were eating like real canines. They did their best to move with their bowls whenever it would move, making their furry boobs smear berry juice all over the table.

Seeing Pikachu, Ash couldn't help but laugh, seeing that his red cheeks were the color teal. The electric mouse laughed with him. "Haha! Pikachu, your cheeks…you look hilarious!" he laughed, holding his stomach.

Even Ninetails and Lucario giggled and burst out into their own laughing fits. Already enjoying themselves around Ash. They were sure that Oak's decision was definitely the right one. Ash was very friendly and fun to hang out with! Pikachu was the perfect fit for his playfulness.

The laughter died down when Pikachu, Ninetails, and Lucario's ears twitched upward, all of them facing towards the right. Confused, Ash blinked and tilted his head. "What's wrong, you guys?" He asked, standing up to see what they were looking at and gasping. It was a wild Pokémon, the Flying/Normal-type Pidgey! The little bird had landed a short distance from their picnic, scratching its talons on the ground and pecking for seeds.

"Oh, wow! It's a Pidgey!" He exclaimed, grabbing his Pokédex and scanning it, activating its directory.

"Pidgey, the small bird Pokémon. A common sight in forests and woods. It is docile and prefers to avoid conflict. It flaps its wings at ground level to kick up blinding sand. If disturbed, however, it can ferociously strike back." It stated in a tinny voice.

"Alright, it's our lucky day, guys!" He said to his Pokémon as they got up and walked towards him. "Since you girls don't have a lot of battle experience, how about Pikachu and I show you how a Pokémon battle works?" The two females happily yipped their names, bouncing up and down, forcing their breasts to jiggle and bounce with them.

"Alright Pikachu, let's go! Use Thundershock!" Ash commanded, pointing at the Flying Pokémon. Pikachu nodded with a 'Pika!' and charged at the wild Pokémon.

The Pidgey turned its attention towards the charging Pikachu. "Pikachu!" The electric type cried out and fired of a lightning bolt at the bird. It missed completely when the Pidgey flapped its wings and flew out of the way, stretching its wings.

"Watch out, Pikachu! It's going to use Gust!" Ash called out. The two girls were shaking and huddling together, watching their friend battle. This was the first time they saw a real Pokémon battle!

Pikachu looked up when Ash alerted him, in which he immediately darted out of the way. Two powerful gust-like blades came flying toward him, smashing into the ground Pikachu was just standing on. "Pikachu, try again with Thundershock, but this time get closer!"

The Electric mouse nodded and ran closer to the Pidgey, making sure to avoid each Gust attack by jumping to the side. He followed up by leaping into the air and charging up another jolt of electricity, firing it straight at Pidgey. The little bird tried to dodge, but it let out a painful screech when it was hit by Pikachu's attack.

"Alright! Way to go Pikachu!" Ash cheered, as well as Lucario and Ninetails, who were hugging each other closely and hopping up and down with blushes on their faces. Their fleshy breasts were bouncing and being squished together, while their nipples were pushing into each other. They both then stop their bouncing when they saw the Pidgey quickly recover by looping in the air and charging straight towards Pikachu with a Tackle attack!

"Watch out, Pikachu!" Ash tried to warn him, but it was too late. Pikachu took a direct hit from the Tackle, being lifted off the ground and going into a small roll. "Pikachu!" Ash cried out. He sighed in relief as Pikachu got back up on his four paws, shaking off the attack and smiling at him. "Alright Pikachu, Pidgey is…huh?"

He was about to point at the wild Pokémon, but it had disappeared! "Where did the Pidgey go!?" he exclaimed. All of his Pokémon looked around, confused. Ninetails suddenly yipped and pointed at the sky. They all looked up in time to see the injured bird flying away.

"Aw, man! It got away...there goes our chance of catching our first Pokémon." Ash groaned, adjusting his hat. Pikachu agreed, walking over to him sadly.

"Hey, come on now, Pikachu. It wasn't your fault. After all, who cares if we miss one Pokémon, right?" He said comfortingly. The little mouse twitched his ears and blinked his amber eyes. "After all, I think having the girls see their first real Pokémon battle is better than trying to catch a Pokémon, right?" He smiled.

Pikachu smiled and nodded, laughing when both Lucario and Ninetails ran up to him and picked him up in their arms, rubbing their cheeks against the happy and giddy Pikachu! Ash chuckled and rested his hands on his hips. "Heh, see, Pikachu? Even the girls agree with me!"

He flinched, seeing how when they hugged him, they had the mouse right between their breasts, smothering his body with their fleshy mounds. He unintentionally watched the way Pikachu's little legs would press and knead into the girls boobs, causing his feet to sink into their mounds, making them looked very inviting.

He quickly shook his head clear of those thoughts, lightly clearing his throat to get their attention. "Alright, alright, I think you're smothering Pikachu a little too much. Let him breathe."

Ninetails and Lucario smirked with a sly glint in their eyes, thinking that Ash was getting jealous of the attention they were giving Pikachu. They wiggled their butts before tackling him and dog piling onto him, entangling them all together, wanting to make sure Ash would also get the same treatment Pikachu received.

They smothered the boy's face in their large bosoms, wrapping their arms around him and pushing their boobs into him, their nipples rubbing against his cheeks. They blushed and let out low pleasurable purrs as he thrashed and breathed against their breasts. After giving their attention to Ash for couple of minutes, the girls separated from the winded trainer. He took a deep breath, a large blush on his face as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Okay, did not expect that to happen..." He chuckled nervously, his three Pokémon sitting around him. Lucario had her paws in her lap, blushing cutely and wagging her tail. Ninetails was sitting on Ash's left, lightly bobbing her upper body left and right, enjoying the warm air and being around everyone, wagging her tails.

"Now before…" Ash began to say as he stood up, only for everyone to whip their heads towards the picnic table. They gasped, seeing that their food was being raided by purple mice! "Hey! Get away from our food!" Ash shouted, running over to them.

Causing the four different Pokémon to look at him and immediately run off. "Yeah, you better run! Man…what Pokémon are they?" He grumbled, pulling out his Pokédex. Pikachu, Lucario and Ninetails ran toward the table with sadness in their eyes. Ninetails began to whimper, as she never got to finish her trainer's amazing meal.

"Rattata, the field mouse Pokémon. Living wherever there is food available, it ceaselessly scavenges for edibles the entire day. Its fangs are long and very sharp. They grow continuously, so it gnaws on hard things to whittle them down." The Pokédex chimed.

He tilted his head and grumbled. "That's good and all, but we're in the middle of the field!" he retorted, looking up at the Rattata when the Pokédex continued its entry.

"They also look for and steal from stupid trainers." It said, making Ash grit his teeth and glare at the snarky encyclopedia.

"What did you say?!" He growled, getting some snickers and chuckles from the girls and Pikachu, who quickly looked away when he glared at them, pretending that nothing happened.

"Whatever, I think you're stupid! Thinking that I, Ash, am stupid!" He fumed, closing the Pokédex hard and stuffing it back in his pocket.

After stepping forward, he let out a frightful scream when he stepped on a sleeping Rattata's tail, scaring it half to death. He fell forward and landed on the ground face first, the mouse Pokémon darting away with tears flying from its eyes.

The two girls and Pikachu approached the boy slowly, with the Electric Pokémon twitching his ears. "Pikapi pikachu, chu?" He chanted out while lightly patting Ash's head, asking if his trainer is alright. Ash slowly lifted his head up.

"Not. A. Single. Word. From any of you…" He grumbled, resting his head back on the ground. Lucario and Ninetails giggled at each other with a smile, Pikachu grinning brightly with his tail wagging.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cheered, not understanding that Ash felt like he was insulted, by his own Pokédex, no less.

Xxx

Managing to get his spirits back up, they cleaned up what was left of their lunch. All four of them continued on their way, walking down the dirt road.

Pikachu was happily humming to himself as he rode on Ash's shoulders, the young trainer humming along with the little Electric Pokémon. Ash chuckled embarrassingly when he felt a tug on both his arms from Lucario and Ninetails, as they tried to make sure that they were pressed as close to him as possible!

They forced his arms to slide between their boobs, making sure that he would feel every movement their supple mounds would make. He could also feel slight jealousy coming from the two, as every time either Ninetails or Lucario looked at each other, they would exchange glares. With large blushes on their faces, they would tug on Ash. While doing so, and probably unintentionally for the girls, Ash could feel his fingers or hand gently slide down right in front of their womanhood, causing his imagination to go a bit rampant!

He tried his best to discreetly move his hand away from either Lucario or Ninetails' womanhood, only to feel resistance from them, making him feel even more embarrassed. He had a feeling that the two of them liked the feeling of his hands brushing against their privates.

Thankfully he was saved from further embarrassment by Pikachu. The electric mouse's ears tilted all the way up, and he thrust his small paw forward. "Pikapi, Pikapika!" Shouted Pikachu, getting all three of them to stop and look towards the grassy area.

"Ah, wow! It's a whole school of Pidgey!" He exclaimed, managing to pull away from the girls, who let him go and grinned widely. "We'll have another shot at catching them, so let's-"

He never got to finish his sentence before Ninetails raced ahead. He stretched his arm out in alarm. "No! Wait, Ninetails!" He shouted towards the charging vixen, watching the way her ass cheeks would jiggle and bounce from her running.

Making Lucario humph, jealous that Ninetails ran towards the Pidgey before her! All the while showing off just how plump her ass cheeks were. Lucario lightly twisted her body a bit to see if her cheeks were plump and juicy like Ninetails, watching her tail twitched up and down a bit. She growled, disappointed that she wasn't as gifted.

Ash watched a couple of Pidgey flying away from Ninetails, as well picking up dirt all around them. They tried their best to avoid her ramming into them or shoulder tackling them. "I know Oak said that they have no real experience in battles, but what exactly are Ninetails and Lucario's move sets?" Ash thought to himself, looking at Pikachu cheering for the Fire-type as she tried desperately to knock out at least one of them.

He slapped his head, having a revelation. "Oh, wait, of course! Vulpix knows Ember and Tail Whip when they start out!" He exclaimed, making Lucario flinch and pale slightly. She never realized that Ninetails would already know a Fire-type move. Since she was part Steel, Ninetails could easily defeat her if they were to take their fighting for Ash way too far.

Ash cupped his mouth and shouted, "Hey, Ninetails! Use Ember on one of the Pidgey!" Hearing the command, her ears twitched and she nodded.

She quickly stopped and crouched down low to the ground, with her ass held as high up in the air as possible, making sure all nine of her tails were raised up, exposing and flashing her ass towards the trio. Ash, in his embarrassment, quickly looked to the side with a sheepish chuckle and blushed from the sight, even though he thought it was possible that that's how Ninetails used her Ember attack against her opponents.

Lucario on the other hand tightened up her shoulders and began shaking her arms in great jealousy and anger. Ash may have thought that was how Ninetails uses Ember, but Lucario knew it wasn't! Ninetails took that position on purpose, making sure everyone could see her juicy and plump butt cheeks, showing herself off in front of Lucario!

The air around her started to look like a mirage of some sort, when suddenly Ninetails whipped her upper body up and fired off small embers from her mouth! Three different fireballs flew towards the fleeing Pidgey, who tried their best to evade the fire attacks. While some were using their gust attack too reflect some of the fireballs away from them.

"Ninetails, quick, behind you! Use Ember!" Ash shouted. Ninetails quickly spun her lower half in a 180. The female Pokémon cried out and fired another barrage of fireballs right behind her, nailing a couple of Pidgey, who fell towards the ground.

"Alright! Way to go, Ninetails!" Ash and Pikachu cheered, running over to the fire fox, leaving Lucario behind a bit. She let out a sigh and shrugged her shoulders. She had to admit that that was pretty sharp shooting on Ninetails' part. She quickly chased after them, all three of them seeing that she was already very worn out.

"Whoa, you okay, Ninetails? Why are you so tired?" Ash asked as he slid on the ground, and stopped right in front of her, watching the way she was panting and breathing heavily, even sweating! Concerned, he listened to her whimper a bit, but she still managed to smile at him, not wanting him to be worried about her.

Pikachu approached her timidly. "Chupika, Pikachu?" He said, asking if she was alright. He laughed when she lightly licked his cheek and then Ash's cheek, letting them know that she was alright, just tired. Even Lucario was showing concern for the female Fire-type.

"Ninetails and Lucario are practically beginners. Since they don't have any real battle experience, these two aren't all that strong." Oaks words echoed through Ash's head. He remembered what he told him, about how these Pokémon were abandoned and prematurely evolved before getting any real experience in Pokémon battling.

Ash gently rested his hand on Ninetails head, stroking her. She whined in delight, leaning against his hand. "So this is what the professor meant. Lucario and Ninetails won't be able to push their bodies to the limit. They'll easily get tired and weak, despite being fully evolved." Ash thought to himself and smiled at Ninetails, who look up at him with curiosity.

"Hey, you did great, Ninetails! You might be a bit tired, but that's okay. It just means that you and Lucario need more practice out in the fields! We'll make sure that you'll both be in tip top shape! Right, Pikachu?" He praised, while looking down at his Electric partner.

"Pi, Pikachu!" Shouted the mouse with his hand raised high into the air. Ninetails and Lucario blushed from the determination the two are giving, and giggled when Ash brought them into a group hug, smiling and rubbing his head against their cheeks.

"No matter what, we are a team, and a team looks out for each other! So once your-"

"Spear!"

All three of them blinked. "Did anyone else hear that?" He asked, as all three slowly turned around and faced the direction where the voice came from.

They spotted what appeared to be another bird Pokémon lifting itself out from the tall grass, slightly burnt from Ninetails nailing it with her Ember. "Err…what Pokémon is that?" he said with a shaky voice. He grabbed his Pokédex as the bird Pokémon began cawing loudly.

"Spearow, the tiny bird Pokémon. Very protective of its territory, it flaps its short wings busily to dart around at high speed. Eats bugs in grassy areas." Informed the Pokédex.

Ash raised an eyebrow. "Okay, but why is it crying out like that?" He pondered, watching the Spearow stop suddenly and glare at the four, making them flinch. "Uhh...do you think it's angry at us?" Ash chuckled nervously with a worried expression.

"Spearow are highly dangerous and usually travel in packs!" Suddenly, they saw what looked like a cloud of Spearow headed right towards them!

"AAAAAH!" They screamed in fear. Ash quickly jumped to his feet.

"In favor of running away with our tails between our legs, say aye!" he announced, raising his hand up. The three Pokémon smiled and copied him. "The ayes have it! Let's get out of here! Ninetails, return!" He said, grabbing her Pokéball and returning her inside.

Ash, Pikachu and Lucario began running down the road as fast as they could, Pikachu in front of them and Lucario taking the rear. They could hear the cries of many Spearow following right behind them, taking a few small glances back.

"Lucario, do you think can fight back with Force Palm?!" He called out. The Fighting/Steel type looked at him and tilted her head. "You know, Force Palm? The move you learn as a Riolu?! That Force Palm!" Ash explained frantically, demonstrating by thrusting a palm forward.

He unintentionally watched how Lucario's large bust bounced and pressed against her chest spike as Lucario moved her paws in front of her, blinking her eyes as if saying, 'Can I really do that?'

"You don't know Force Palm!?" He exclaimed. The jackal rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, Pikachu and Ash deadpanning. Ash shook his head. "Do you at least know Quick Attack?"

Lucario's expression brightened up and she nodded her head. She slammed on the brakes, sliding across the road. With a white glow behind her, she darted straight at the horde! Ash and Pikachu stopped themselves. "No Lucario, I didn't mean now!" Ash groaned, chasing after her. "Lucario, don't be a hero!"

"Pika Pika-cha!" shouted Pikachu, watching the canine Pokémon head straight towards the Spearow. She leered and harden her eyes, quickly jumping into the air and shoulder tackling the first Spearow that flew down at her, driving it into the ground. She quickly rolled out of the way of five Spearow dive bombing at her, then flew back into the air before hitting the ground. She twisted and turned her body, dodging several Pecks aimed at her.

She used Quick Attack once more, jumping onto a Spearow that dared to come close and jump kicked off of it, sending it down to earth. She flew straight into another one, this time grabbing it by the wings and throwing it behind her right into another Spearow.

Unfortunately, she was left open to attack, and she let out a painful yelp when one of the Spearow tackled her right in the stomach and send her straight towards the ground. More of them followed suit and flew down towards her, scratching and pecking at her body.

She grunted and whimpered in pain, using Quick Attack once more to get away. The injuries were too much, and she had used up a lot of strength from using Quick Attack a lot, causing her to trip over her feet and fall down into the ground face first.

"Pikachu, Thundershock!" Ash shouted. The electric mouse cried his name, shooting a lightning bolt straight toward the pack of Spearow, hoping to scare them away. As Ash ran straight ahead of Pikachu and immediately slid right next to his whimpering and injured Pokémon.

"Lucario! Lucario, are you alright!?" Ash questioned with fear in his voice. He lifted her upper body from the ground, shaking her gently. He could see the many bruises and scratch marks her fur had, as well pieces of her fur being cut near her muzzle. She weakly opened her eyes, whining and smiling up at him, her breasts heaving.

"Why did you do that, Lucario? We could've escaped from them!" He stuttered. He whipped his attention behind him, seeing another wave of Spearow ready to strike down both him and Lucario. Pikachu ran in front of them, firing off another wave of Thundershock.

"Caaar…" Lucario whimpered, grunting and flinching from the pain. She lifted her head and licked his cheek, resting a paw onto his cheek and stroking it affectionately. He looked down at her with tears in his eyes

"You wanted to make sure that we would be okay…" He understood. She nodded her head before passing out in his arms, her head resting on his chest.

"Lucario! Lucario, come on, wake up! You'll be okay, you will be okay! Just please wake up!" He sobbed, shaking her. He was trying his best not to cry or tear up, fearing the worst for his Pokémon…

He quickly put his ear against her chest, searching for a heartbeat. Pikachu stopped his attacks, sweating a bit from using up a good amount of energy. The little Electric mouse turned around and faced his trainer.

"She's still breathing, Pikachu! Come on, one last Thundershock!" He shouted as he grabbed Lucario's Pokéball, calling her back. Pikachu pumped his paws and nodded, turning around and firing off one last wave of Thundershock at yet another flock of Spearow, causing a large amount of electricity to travel between all of them.

"Alright let's go!" Ash cried, holding out his arms. Pikachu leaped into his arms, the duo running down the route.

Xxx

The skies have started cloud up, and Ash is still running down the route, unsure if he was still being followed or not by the Spearow. All he can really think about right now is his three injured Pokémon. Ninetails was injured from her battle with the flock of Pidgey, and Lucario was badly hurt from being swarmed by the Spearow. He was proud of them both, especially Lucario, who had tried to weaken the flock and protect him! He had only wished that it hadn't ended up like this.

He looked down at Pikachu, who looked extremely exhausted. After his initial fight with the Pidgey and using a lot of electricity fending off the Spearow, he didn't know how much energy the little Pokémon was running on. He didn't even get to finish his lunch, no thanks to Rattata scavenging it.

"Pikapi?" Pikachu asked, hearing Ash panting heavily from running for so long.

"Don't worry about me, Pikachu! I can handle this-waaah!" He tried to speak, but his foot got caught against a rock, causing him to fall forward lose his grip of Pikachu. The electric mouse shouted out to him.

"Ugh! Pikachu!" grunted Ash after he hit the ground, quickly getting back onto his feet and diving for Pikachu.

He landed in the river, making sure to hold onto the little mouse as the flow carried them downstream, off of a small waterfall, and into another part of the river, Ash closing his eyes and wincing from the stinging sensation. He blinked his eyes open in time to see a Gyarados coming straight for him and Pikachu, ready to eat him up! Luckily he managed to swim to the side, floating further down the river.

The rapids were keeping him underwater, and his lungs were burning with pain, both from swimming and running for so long without a single break. He knew that he would drown if he didn't go up for air. It was hard for him to even swim upwards. The pressure was squeezing the life out of them, breathing out a few bubbles, dying for air. He suddenly saw what he thought was a fishing hook. Without many other options, he took his chances with becoming someone's big catch.

Xxx

On the shore, a young girl with fiery red hair tied back in a ponytail was lazily leaning back, watching intently at her fishing bob floating on the surface of the river, waiting for any Water-type Pokémon to get snagged onto her line.

"Sheesh...when they told me that there were rare Pokémon here, I didn't think it would take this long to even get a bite." She groaned, gently leaning back and stretching her legs. She wore a small yellow top that reached just below her abs and above her stomach, with two red straps stretched up and over her shoulders from her jean shorts.

She looked up at the cloudy sky with her green eyes, sighing with boredom. "Seems like it's going to storm pretty soon. As much as there's a better chance during a storm, I better not get caught in it." She muttered.

She looked back at the river, seeing her bob dive beneath the surface and hearing what sounded like bubbles coming up. "Oh, wow! Finally, I got a bite!" She exclaimed and immediately grabbed her fishing rod, reeling it in. "Oh, geez! You're a heavy sucker, aren't ya? I bet it's finally a Tentacool! Or even a Tentacruel!"

She pulled back with her body, grunting and straining her arms. "Ugh...one thing for sure - whoa!" She felt herself sliding closer to the river. "This Pokémon is putting up a big fight!" She let out a battle cry, finding a burst of energy going through her body. "Hiiiyaaa!" She screamed, pulling whatever it was out of the water.

"Aaaah!" Another voiced screamed, a body flying over the girl's head, her eyes going wide.

"It's…a kid?!" She cried, flinching when he crashed into the ground and right into a boulder. "Not just a kid, but a boy? Okay, real funny...I didn't actually think that my sisters meant it literally when they said that there's plenty of fish in the sea...or river." She grumbled.

In any case, her sisters' stupid saying turned out to be somewhat true! "Man, I was really hoping for a Tentacool, at least…oh! Is that a Pokémon? Are you alright!?" She exclaimed, realizing that the boy was holding a Pokémon in his arms. He coughed and hacked water out of his lungs.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, but Pikachu…" Ash tried to say, but his voice was weak from holding his breath for such a long time, as well as from running away from the Spearow.

"I wasn't talking about you! I was talking to your Pokémon!" She fumed. She immediately realized that he looked like he literally ran a marathon and was soaked to the bone. "Oh! Oh, geez, I'm so sorry! I should've also asked if you were okay." She apologized, making him chuckle lightly.

He weakly waved it off. "No worries, I get worried about other people's Pokémon, too. Pikachu?" He explained and then shook his friend a bit. Pikachu coughed lightly and spit out some water, showing that he was doing okay…though he was very weak and tired.

"Pikapi, Pikachu, Pika." Pikachu chanted with a painful smile. He looked up at this newcomer standing over him and Ash. He started small sparks and growled.

"Whoa, easy there! I'm come in peace! I saved both you and your trainer." The girl quickly explained with a happy smile, hoping to ease the Electric mouse's worries about her harming them. They both gasped when Pikachu let out a cry of pain and trembled in his lap.

"Pikachu, please don't push yourself!" He cried, hugging the mouse closer to him. "Quick, tell me where the nearest Pokémon Center is!" The girl was taken aback.

"Please, you have to show me where one is! My Pokémon are really hurt and tired. We were training earlier and showing them how Pokémon battles worked when we were ambushed by a bunch of Spearow..." He filled her in, telling her about the mess they had gotten into.

"So please, miss, do you know if-"

He didn't get to finish, the girl putting a finger to his mouth. She smiled and nodded her head, pointing behind him.

"Don't worry, there's a Pokémon Center in Viridian City! It's about another twenty minutes if you walk from here. I'm sure you'll reach it before nightfall!" She couldn't help but beam when she saw his face literally glowing in happiness.

"Really? There's a city not too far from here?!" He repeated in disbelief, making her nod her head. "Thank you, thank you!" He said over and over, trying to hug her to death. She kept him away by pushing her hand into his face.

"Whoa, a simple thanks is fine! No need to hug me. Now get going and heal up your-", She was interrupted at what sounded like a flock of Pokémon cawing loudly. She turned around and gasped, a look of pure terror on Ash's face.

"Shoot, you weren't kidding when you said there were a lot of Spearow!" She said to herself.

"Oh, no! How the heck did they find us!?" He ran up the hill and straight for the road again. "Look, I really need to get out of here, is there-"

"Take my bike, Ash! You'll get there faster and hopefully outrun the Spearow!" The red haired girl shouted, pointed to the red bike resting against one of the trees. "Just remember to leave it where I can see it, okay?" She winked at him. Ash laughed and grinned.

"I will, I promise!" He hastily hopped on the bike and rested his tired Pikachu in the basket, quickly speeding away, determined to make it to Viridian City.

Xxx

The clouds had grown dark and covered the skies in nothing but grey blankets across the entire route, the winds howling and blowing across the trees and grassy plains. The wild Pokémon of Route One were taking shelter in nearby bushes, burrows, and trees. The storm raged, pouring freezing cold rain down on any unlucky souls that weren't sheltered. Thunder boomed, lightning streaking through the sky and lighting everything with an eerie blue glow.

Ash was pedaling as fast and hard as he could. He was confident that they would be at Viridian City soon. He grit his teeth, and doing everything he could to ignore the aching muscles in his body and the cold rain soaking him to the core.

Pikachu's eyes were halfway open and he was breathing heavily, staring at Ash and watching his strained expression. "Pika…Pi?" he weakly asked.

"Don't worry, Pikachu! We're almost there, just hold on! Before you know it, you, Ninetails, and Lucario will all be smiling and laughing again!" Ash panted, trying his best to stay optimistic. The little mouse smiled weakly. "Wouldn't that be great? You'll all be playing together, and maybe with me, too!" The wind was blowing harder, and the rain was only increasing in its intensity.

Ash pulled his hat down. "I'm sure that Gardevoir will join in, and maybe, if she feels up for it, Blaziken will as well!"

Pikachu blinked his amber eyes. Ash wasn't fooling him. His trainer was crying. For him and the girls. "Yeah...that'll be great...and then when we're done stuffing our faces, we...we can all sleep together!" He choked up.

Images of how strong and determined Ninetails was flashed in his mind. She had tried her hardest, wanting to prove to Ash that she wasn't weak. He pictured the fire fox playing with Pikachu, happily pawing and tapping her paws on Pikachu's tail, or rough housing with Lucario…

Then he saw her hurt and injured on the ground, struggling to force herself back up. Covered in dirt and scratches, she whimpered and whined at Ash, thinking she made him upset for tiring so quickly.

"Y-yeah…we can stay up late at night, telling each other scary stories." Ash sniffed, wiping the tears from his eyes. A sharp crack of thunder, followed by a loud boom, made Pikachu curl up and shiver, whining weakly. "Heh...ok, maybe not so much the scary ones…"

He could barely speak to Pikachu, knowing how much pain he must be going through. His thoughts wandered to Lucario, the proud Fighting/Steel-type that went and faced off the Spearow by herself. She only wanted to try and stop them from hurting Ash and Pikachu and help her trainer escape.

Ash shut his eyes tightly, gritting his teeth. The image of her passing out in his arms almost made him break down, especially considering that both Lucario and Ninetails wanted to impress him...to show that they would be strong for him, despite how inexperienced they were. They wanted to prove that they were there for him. They wouldn't be Pokémon that sat on the sidelines. They were the Pokémon who would battle for their Trainer!

"I knew that I made the right choice in having these Pokémon become your partners, Ash. I'm counting on you!"

Weren't those Oak's words? He said that Ash would be a great trainer, and that he would be able to get them to trust him and become strong with him, because he cared deeply for Pokémon.

"But if I cared so much, why wasn't I able to stop Ninetails and Lucario from getting hurt?!" He scolded himself, constantly bombarded with imagery of his injured team. "If it wasn't for me, Pikachu, Lucario, and Ninetails would still be walking instead of lying injured in their Pokéball!"

His train of thought was interrupted when the bike slipped on a rock, sending him and Pikachu flying and hitting the ground hard. Ash slowly got up, groaning and looking around. "Pikachu!" Lightning lit up everything around them.

He shuddered in complete fear, seeing Pikachu lying on his side, covered in bruises and mud. He was breathing heavily and not moving a single inch. "P…P…Pikachu?" Ash spoke slowly, trying to crawl over to the electric mouse.

"…Pika Pi…" Pikachu weakly chanted, watching Ash come over to him with tears in his eyes. "Chu…Pika Pi…" He said as he felt Ash's hand rest on his head.

"Pikachu…?" Ash breathed, barely able to speak. His starter Pokémon didn't even seem to care that he was soaked to the bone.

"Spearow, row, Spearow!" The shrill cries of the oncoming flock announced their arrival, finally catching up to the duo. Ash turned around to face them, seeing that they were now surrounded.

"Pikachu, get inside your Pokéball!" He shouted with urgency, grabbing Pikachu's Pokéball and holding it in front of him. Pikachu looked up at him, dumbfounded. "Please, Pikachu…I know you don't like it, but if you get inside, I know that you'll be safe!" His shoulders shook as thunder clapped and lightning lit the dark skies.

"S-so please…get inside the Pokéball, Pikachu! You'll be safe, just like the others..." He pleaded, resting the ball in front of Pikachu. The mouse flinched when he watched his trainer shakily stand up and look down at him. "Heh...a bunch of Spearow doesn't frighten me anymore..." He muttered, smiling at Pikachu.

Pikachu's eyes widened in shock. "Pikapi, Pikapi, pikachu, chu!" The mouse cried through grunts and painful yelps. He knew that Ash was writing his own death sentence! Even though he had Gardevoir and Blaziken, they wouldn't listen to a word he would say, and would probably abandon him.

Pikachu tried to reach out for Ash, only to watch the boy stepping forward at Spearow and spread his arms out wide. "Spearow, do you know who I am? I am Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town! My dream and goal is to become a Pokémon Master!" He screamed at the raging flock, the wild birds cawing and circling around the two of them like vultures.

"And there's no way that you'll be stopping me! I swear, I will defeat you all!" He ranted. Pikachu's face was etched with total fear and worry, watching Ash use himself as a shield.

"I will make sure that none of my Pokémons' honor will be tainted by you!" He screamed, his fallen friends flashing before his eyes. He looked behind him. "Pikachu, quick! Get inside the Pokéball!"

Another bright flash and booming thunder filled his senses. He spread his arms out wide. "Come and get me!" With those last words, the flock of Spearow dove straight at him.

Everything is moving slowly in Pikachu's eyes, watching the entire flock soar down at the Ash. He was true to his word, standing tall and refusing to move. Lightning danced between the clouds, and the claps of thunder were almost constant.

With a sudden burst of energy, Pikachu got on all fours and ran up to Ash, hopping up his back and over his shoulders. Ash shifted his gaze, his eyes wide with surprise. Pikachu leapt forward with a mighty jump, gritting his teeth.

"I will not let you harm him!" Were Pikachu's words to the Spearow as a stray lightning bolt shot straight down from the skies and connected with the mouse's body.

"Pika...Pika...Pika!" He chanted as his body was infused with the power of lightning. Electricity covered his body and expanded into an awe-inspiring Thundershock.

"PIKACHU!"

Everything seemed to light up, with a massive dome of electricity surrounding Ash and Pikachu. The brightness was seen from miles away, before it slowly faded away, jolts of lightning shooting into the sky before disappearing.

Xxx

Ash's body felt completely numb. Everything was dark. The last thing he remembered was facing an entire flock of Spearow, trying to protect Pikachu. "But...that's right! Pikachu jumped in front of me, even after I told him to get inside the Pokéball. But...?" He pondered, slowly starting to feel something breathing in his face.

Both Ash and Pikachu were burned, bruised, and covered in dirt. They slowly opened their eyes, realizing that they were alive. Injured, but not badly. Ash smiled, Pikachu returning it.

"…didn't I promise?" He chuckled, wincing in pain.

Pikachu nodded. "Pikapi…Kachu." Pikachu chanted, painfully resting his paw on Ash, saying in his words, "Ash Promised." Ash painfully choked a bit, tears in his eyes.

"Well, we won…" He sighed. They both suddenly felt the rays of sunshine beaming down on them. Ash slowly sat up, seeing a beautiful rainbow through the clouds.

They blinked their eyes in disbelief when they saw a majestic creature soaring through the skies. "What...what Pokémon is that?" He asked, unable to believe that he's witnessing this. He pulled out his Pokédex.

"Pokémon identification unknown. There are still many types of Pokémon to be discovered and researched." The Pokédex informed. Ash looked back up at the flying Pokémon, watching it slowly disappear under the rainbow.

Xxx

This was just the beginning for Ash and his Pokémon as they continued moving forward in their Pokémon journey. They would discover new and mysterious Pokémon along the way, as well as face many dangers on the road ahead!

"Viridian City…" Ash whispered, seeing that they had finally made it to the town. He looked down at Pikachu, who licked his cheeks a bit and fell back to sleep in his arms. He smiled and nodded, running down the hilltop and hoping to find the closest Pokémon Center.

Keeping his promise of protecting his Pokémon from further harm, Ash and Pikachu had defeated the flock of Spearow and arrived at the first city. More excitement and adventures await our young hero and his Pokémon as their journey continues!

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors notes: I do not own Pokemon! Sigh...sorry for the wait everyone. I had really bad technical trouble with my old laptop. That it almost broke down with everything I have written with it! I manage to recover some of my story, especially this one. Which why it took so long, to upload the next chapter as well finishing it. So now using a different laptop, along with a different writing program. Called Openoffice, now I have no real experience with this writing tool or its features? So I am not exactly sure how reliable it is...as well not sure. If it even has grammar checker. So I did my best and hard as possible, too making sure. MY writing will be eligible to read...So anyone who has experience with Openoffice before? Can you inform me, if it has any sort of grammar checker? Will be appreciated.  
**

**Also, I have a poll going on in my main profile. Called "If Ash were to catch ONE legendary in A differnt Tale of Ash Ketchum. Who should it be?" This has been up for a good long time, was originally suppose to be up with this chapter XD Giving the poll the official two weeks too staying open! So without further adieu, and praying to god my chapter will be readable, and you readers/reviewers can tell me. If Openoffice does have grammar checker...Here is the next chapter, enjoy I hope ^^;**

**Huh I did not know that this site! Comes with its own grammar checker XD Though I will say it's probably not reliable, but wouldn't hurt to click on the proofread button lol ^^;**

**xxx**

The evening sun was almost going into the night life, as the passing thunderstorm. Come and gone the minute it got there in route 1. No wildfire or anything breaking apart, or catching on fire from the storm could be found anywhere. As well as no signs of people getting hurt from it either…

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY BIKE!" Well…almost anyone. We see the red hair girl, with her arms up towards her chest. Flexing her fingers in and out, breathing heavily and panting from running. Running to the area where she saw, that giant yellow like explosion was! Having this nagging feeling that Ash and his Pokemon Pikachu might have been caught by the explosion!

So she ran towards the direction it came from and hoped. That the boy and the electric mouse wasn't engulfed by it, or even worse killed by said explosion…only that when she got there and seeing what looked like a horrible battlefield took place?

She closed her eyes in anger, while rising up a fist too her face. Having it shake and tremble in anger! "When I told him to leave it, where I can see it? I DIDN'T MEAN LIKE THIS!" She yelled at the end, as she now has a good look at her bike…and boy did she not like the looks of it.

The bike was trashed and useless; looking like it went through a very horrible furnace. Only for said furnace not being hot enough today and decided that the bike? Needed to suffer…it is literally charcoal, the red painting cannot be seen anywhere. The bike wheels look like they melted from catching on fire, and the bike pedals? Seemed to be the only ones that manage to survive the ordeal…

"It's completely ruin..." the red hair girl whined out and fell to her knees. Only to glare openly forward with gritted teeth. "Ooh when I get my hands on that Ash! He will be in so much trouble and pain, that even his dental doctors will not recognize him!" she exclaimed too no one, while getting up and struggled. Too lift the bike over her shoulders, hopping backwards a bit from the sudden weight.

Only to recover quickly and let out a harsh breath, "I don't care if it is used for an emergency, or to get his Pokemon to the center!" she stated, as she began taking small steps forward. So this way she can find the right balance to walk with the bike on top of her. "It gives him no right to treat others property, like this! Just you wait Ash, caused once I am done with you! You wished you've never started you're…" she didn't get to finish her sentence.

On the account after walking for a couple more steps forward, she spotted what looked like a small rock? Though looks very odd in color, along with the trail leading off from it? Making her blink her eyes a bit, and kneeling down carefully. Too get a closer look at it, "…what is this?" she mumble.

Carefully removing her left hand from the bike, she pressed a few fingers against the strange red markings. "It's really fresh I wonder if it…" the red hair girl then let out a loud gasp, after swiping her fingers on it and bringing up close to her face. IT was blood…Fresh blood from somebody getting injured!

The only person who would've run here and gotten caught in that explosion…"OH NO ASH!" She screamed and immediately gotten up onto her two feet, holding on her bike. As she began running down the route and hopefully arrive to Viridian city. "_With the way he got worried about his Pokemon safety and health! I bet he is completely ignoring his own injury, oh man I hope I am not too late!"_ She thought to herself, worried that the boy. On his way to Viridian city is losing too much blood from his injuries, that he might pass out from blood lost and collapse somewhere close by.

Needing heavy medical service badly and with no one, knowing of his location but her? Not only will he probably…well for the worst. His Pokemon will also be worried about him, without realizing their trainer is hurt and has passed away on them. As the girl is hoping whoever is watching over Ash? Will allow the girl to reach him in time, and help him out in any way possible before it's too late!

**Xxx**

**Chapter 3: Emergency at Viridian city!**

We find out hero Ash Ketchum, running down the hilltops of Viridian city. In hopes of finding and reaching the Pokemon center! As his run in with the wild Spearow earlier today, really caught him and his Pokemon team off guard.

As he and his team tried to run away from them, led Ash and Pikachu running through the fields! With an injured Lucario, who did her best. Too try to fend off most of the Spearow as possible, but because she has no battle experience? While evolving into a Lucario early in her life as a Riolu…

The fighting/steel type Pokemon has fallen against them, and was recalled back into her Pokeball. After a while trying to escape, and running into a girl. Who offered her bike for Ash, him and Pikachu had tried their best out running them.

Only for the bike to run into a rock, and send the two flying! Pikachu, exhausted and tired from using his Thundershock against the Spearow, watches in fright. Of his trainer getting in between him and the Spearow…calling out the flock, saying how he will defeat them and not let his Pokemon team honor. Get tainted by them!

With enough will power and the drive of protecting Ash from the Spearow, he leaps into the air and used a Powerful Thundershock and saved him and Ash! After waking up from their momentary faint, the two was greeted with a beautiful rainbow…as well a beautiful Pokemon. That flew across them in a shining gold body, as it disappear inside the rainbow. With the Pokedex informing the two, that there were no information about it and there are still many Pokemon, to be discovered!

Now here there are at Viridian city, hoping to find the Pokemon center. As Ash is making sure his tired Partner, is being held tight in his arms and close to his chest. "Don't worry Pikachu we are almost there, I can see the Pokemon center a mile away!" Ash informed his tired Partner, who just let out a quiet chu…

Ash silently wince his eyes and grunted out in pain, whenever he would run. It felt like he is feeling nothing but sharp spikes, going up his right leg. Although ignoring it much as he can, on the account Pikachu, Ninetails and Lucario are more important than his own leg.

He can see many buildings up ahead, as well as tall looking signs. Lights being turned on through their windows, as a couple of them…had neon lights flickering on and off. Illuminating the road much they could, as the setting evening sun is slowly sinking down in the horizon.

"See Pikachu Viridian just up ahead, please hold on!" The boy shouted with closed eyes, knowing his little buddy is doing everything possible. To staying awake, but knew the electric mouse had fallen asleep three minutes ago. "_Come on it can't be far…please let the Pokemon center not be far!"_ He thought to himself, as the pain in his leg. Continued to ache and shoot spikes into it, with his pant leg having a dark red color around the ankles, with his shoe. Where the white coloring's were, is getting lightly stained.

He opened his eyes and smiled as up ahead, he can see the city gates along with what seems to be a Police station. Next to it meaning he can get some assistance and help, for where the Pokemon center is! Unaware that Viridian city is on high alert of devious criminals nearby…

Xxx

"Attention all citizens, attention all citizens!" announced a woman voice, going through the city loud speakers and towers. That is placed in most of the inner sections, of Viridian city. Giving her evening announcement and warning for tonight!

"This is Officer Jenny here to report to you and reminder, of locking your doors and windows tonight. As there are reports of criminal activity in the nearby parts of town…if you have Pokemon with you, and are out in the night. Make sure you take shelter at the nearby Pokemon center, where you and your Pokemon will be…huh?" She suddenly pause her announcement and peaked through her station window.

"What in the word!?" she question, seeing that a young child. A boy who is exactly around fourteen year old with a blue open jacket, carrying around what appears to be a Pokemon? Not any Pokemon but a Pikachu, who looks badly injured.

As the boy gotten close and quickly shouting, there is no time to talk and tried his best. Too run right past her, only for Jenny to quickly reach out a hand and grabbed his jackets collar. "WHOA hold it kid, where you think you're going with that Pokemon!" Jenny exclaimed, stopping Ash from continuing on and watching his legs constantly kicking the air.

Only for him to stomp them onto the ground, and glared at her in concern "Listen I don't have time! You see Pikachu and my Pokemon are very tired and weak!" He announced turning to face at the officer, who blinked her eyes and stared at Pikachu in his arms.

"So if you could please", he didn't get to finish his sentence as Jenny smiled at him. Though he can definitely see there is some doubt in her look, questioning if the Pikachu does belong to him or not? Granted he can see where she is coming from, unusual too seeing a Pokemon stay out of their Pokeball after all…

"Easy there, easy much I want to believe you and trust what you are saying? I need to see some identification, that this Pokemon and any others. Do belong to you or not, if not then I will have too…" She just left it at that, seeing the expression on Ash's face. Mixed with fear and slight confusion, fearing that he might go to jail and have his Pokemon taken away from him, while confused if he does have ID or not?

She then lean forward still giving off that warm smile of hers, "it's alright you're not going to Jail. The whole taking you to the station, is so we can solidify your claim. With somebody you know, but since the Pokemon does need treatment. Where or what city did you come from?" She asked, eye smiling at Ash. Making this process a lot faster which relieved the boy greatly!

He smiled back "I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet town. Pikachu was giving to me, as well other four Pokemon by Professor Oak!" He then chuckled seeing the wide expression Jenny gave, as she then stood up with a bright smile.

"Well then there is no need for further ID! You have a Pokedex right…" she then let out a, ah-ha! As she grabs the device from his pocket and opened it up with the Pokedex turning on with Ash's picture on it.

"My name is Dexter, the owner of Pokemon Trainer Ash Ketchum, who was giving me by Professor Oak." Informed the Pokedex, making the boy to blink his eyes and grabbed the device Jenny returned to him.

"Oh wow I did not know my Pokedex, is also an ID case?" He muttered though widen his eyes and shook his head. "What am I doing standing here being impressed by this thing, I need too." He wanted to finish his sentence, only to hear what sounded like an engine being turned on.

As Jenny is sitting on what seems to be a motorbike, and smirked at him with a wink "I am way ahead of you Ash, get on and hold on tight. I'll personally take you to the Pokemon center!" she announced, as the boy nodded and got onto the passenger seat of the motorbike.

After getting settled in and Jenny revving up the engines, the three of them were off! As Jenny made sure to make a sharp turn, when she came out of the garage and had the bike go at full throttle. Causing Ash to let out a small scream of surprise, as they got up from the ground a bit and slammed back down.

Leaving a large smokescreen behind them, while a Person? Who somehow manage to arrive; only a little late to let out her voice…began coughing hard from the smoke hitting her lungs and face. She then opened her eyes, facing at the now moving motorbike that is already five minutes ahead of her.

"HEY WAAAIT!" she screamed only to pale, when she bend her upper body down. Too catch some air, only to spot a decent size puddle of blood on the ground. "_Does Ash realize he is losing blood!? Let alone why Jenny didn't even see it!"_ she said too herself, and gritted her teeth. Still holding onto the bike on her shoulders, the girl ran once more! Determine to aid Ash from his injury as well hopefully, to run into Officer Jenny. Letting her know about the condition the young trainer is in!

Xxx

Right after the red hair girl left the station, a fishing hook hovered down towards a wanted poster. Pealing the photos of two people off from it and started reeling it up…

Then an arm belonging to a woman, who is wearing black gloves that reaches just above her elbows. Grabs the sheet of paper and brought it close to her, and her partners. "Look at that James, we are on a wanted poster." Announced the feminine voice with a cackle...

In which the man who is name James, who swiped his hand across his blue hair. Grabs the paper and scuffed "They couldn't even get my good side." He joked with a fake insult, of ruining his good looks. "Looks like we would have to show them, what happens when you don't get something right huh Jessie?" James asked, where the woman with the extremely long ponytail hair.

Proceeded to close her blue eyes and chuckle "By that you mean by stealing all their precious Pokemon?" She replied back with a smile, as the two then looked down to their third Partner. Who happily step forward from the shadow, revealing it to be a Pokemon Meowth!

"Heh thinking that all their Pokemon will be safe at the center, wouldn't they be in for a surprise. To finding out that Team Rocket, will make a house call!" said the talking Pokemon, while wagging his tan like tail up and down.

"While doing so we will show them, the power of team rocket!" Jessie announced, as their hot air balloon continued floating through the night starlit night. As all three can see the Pokemon center from the distance...

"With all those Pokemon in their PC, who knows what kind of rare find and haul we will have for the boss!" James exclaimed, getting the feline to jump up onto the edge of their balloon basket. Leering ahead of them while his charm glistening from the moonlight.

"Just don't forget that I will be the top cat around here!" Meowth reminded them, getting Jessie and James to nod their heads, as they reply back saying they know as all three of them laugh in the night.

Xxx

"I see so that's how you and your Pokemon turned out like this." Jenny shouted through the whipping winds and roars of her motorbike engines, listening to Ash's tale of how he got here so quickly in one day. All the while saying how things were turning out good, for his training with Pikachu, Ninetails and Lucario.

Only for a miss fire of Ninetails ember, somehow managing to hit a Spearow? Who was in the confusion of the Pidgey, got burned from the attack and called out too its friends! To attack and chase after Ash and his Pokemon.

"Yeah, that's exactly what happened." Ash then closed his eyes growling at himself. "I should have been more prepared! As well more careful, if it wasn't for me. None of my Pokemon will be like this right now! He exclaimed, scolding himself for getting his Pokemon this injured and hurt. As the flashing of lights from different buildings and shops, zip passed them.

Jenny shifted her gaze at the boy with concern and a soft look in her eyes, "Ash it's not your fault. You can't always be prepared for the unexpected. Especially something like that, and besides", she paused while looking forward. "How would you know if a Spearow was there anyway? Trainers always mixed up Spearow with Pidgey all the time."

"Yeah but", Ash then blinked his eyes when Jenny smile at him and shouted proudly.

"No buts young man! You should be very proud for your Pokemon! As well how much they cared about you, to risking their lives. Just to protect you…" she then giggled. "Too be perfectly honest, I never seen a beginner trainer like you? Become so close with their Pokemon, that it truly amaze me how much trust they have for you." She then looks at him. "Should be very proud for Pikachu, Ninetails and Lucario…for going out of their way to save you Ash…"

This made the boy to stare at her for a bit and then looking down at his sleeping partner. Nearly tearing up, when after she finished her sentence? Pikachu must have heard her and snuggled closer to the boy and lightly grabbing onto his black T-shirt. Making Jenny to prove her point, of just how much they cared for him. "You-your right Officer Jenny…I am proud for my Pokemon."

"Good now hang on tight, cause things are about to get tricky and bumpy!" She suddenly shouted, causing Ash to whip his head up at her and then forward. Seeing that the Pokemon center is very close now, alerting the boy that she might be planning on crashing through the doors!

"Whoa-whoa-whoa are you going to ram through the doors!?" Ash exclaimed in fright and panic, as he then paled, nearly leaving his mouth wide opened when she announced.

"Yup, it's too late for me to hit the brakes. So we are going to jump the steps, and hopefully stop in time once we're inside!" shouted the police woman. "Just don't scream!" she joked out, knowing the boy will do just that as they used the small stepping-stones, as a ramp. Literally shooting them off from the ground and into the air, causing Ash too screamed out!

About twenty minutes behind them and halfway across the street? Is the red hair girl, who looked like she has been running a whole marathon! She is breathing heavily and panting, as she is hunched over the bike on her shoulders. Just staring and watching her legs now just going on autopilot for running!

As she didn't dare to look up ahead of her, to see just how far it is to the Pokemon center…all the while feeling the beads of sweat her forehead is producing. Running down her face and chin, hitting the ground with each step she makes. Although her attention was caught, when she heard a boy screaming along with what sounded like an engine roaring out?

Looking up to see what it was, had her standing still. Blinking her green eyes at the now air born Motorbike that was in the air! Causing the girl to literally throw her bike off from her shoulders, and threw her hands in front of her shouting "ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME!? HOW INSANE IS THAT POLICE WOMAN!" she huffed out with a shake of her head, and sat down in front of her bike.

The girl then pulled her head back, trying to regain her strength and stamina. "Ash…Ash better…better be great full…after I kill him, for making me run all this way here." She groaned out and placed her head between her legs. "Look at it this way Misty? At least you're getting a great workout!" she laughed at her own joke, as it is true? Who knows how much of a workout she is getting, just by running with her bike for thirty minutes alone!

She just wished she didn't have to go through all this trouble, to aid Ash in his time of need. Who knows how much blood the boy had lost, even if he get to the Pokemon center and ask Joy for help with his Pokemon? Who will be left to help him out, when he passes out for waiting if his Pokemon? Is alright or not…

"_Which will not happen on my watch!"_ thought Misty as she won't let Ash's deeds. Go to waste by dying from blood lost! "_Come on girl just another twenty minutes left, to reach the Pokemon center!"_ She then gets back up onto her two legs once more, after getting a good amount of rest.

After doing that she then lifted up her bike, and continued marching towards the Pokemon center. Making sure she will get there in time for the boy, as well as giving him piece of her mind! About destroying others property!

Xxx

Well he can definitely say? That is one way to enter the Pokemon center. After the almost traumatic event, with Officer Jenny. Almost crashing into the Pokemon center doors, and coming to a screeching halt! In front of the receptionist desk where Nurse Joy is sitting.

Had the nurse scolding lightly at Jenny. For parking her motorbike right inside the hospital, without using the parking lot! Of course after being explained the situation, and Ash asking the nurse for treatment of his Pokemon? Joy let it slide this once for Jenny, and had summoned. Her Chansey Pokemon, to come and take Pikachu.

Too the healing ward where they will recharge. Pikachu electricity into its cheek sacks and bring it back to health. Along with Lucario and Ninetails, who were in their Pokeball. After giving his Pokemon to the nurse, and Jenny leaving the Center...from her still having her motorbike inside.

Ash is left alone in the main lobby, staring at the needle like symbol. Of where Pikachu and his Pokemon were taken too. In order to get the treatment they needed. Pacing around and ignoring whatever this phantom pain is coming from?

The boy stops in his tracks after shifting his eyes, onto his left. Spotting what appeared to be video telephones on the west side of the center. Facing towards them and gnawing gently against his lower lip...he is curious if he should call home? To let his mom know how he is doing?

"_I might as well call home? Mom might be worried about me..."_ he thought too himself. Ash then let out a quiet sigh and walked on over towards the video phone. Dialing back home at Pallet Town, hoping that his mother will pick up at this hour?

He heard the phone ringing and waited for a few seconds "Hello this is the Ketchum residence." announced a woman voice through the speaker. Belonging to Ash's mother Delia.

"Hello mom its me." Ash replied and then winced a bit, when his mother. Shouted his name out, and heard some movement behind the speaker. Then smiled gently when the video part of the phone, turned on and revealed his mothers face. Wearing what appears to be a bathrobe.

"Oh Ash its good to hear your voice! I gotten a bit worried when you haven't come home, and showed me your Pokemon." Delia explained with a giggled. Though blinked her eyes when she heard her son, giving a small chuckle. "Oh dear gosh Ash what happened to you!? You're a mess!"

"Eh...yeah my Pokemon and I ran into some trouble on the way too Viridian city." He explained, getting the mother to widen her eyes at Ash! Making it all the way too Viridian city already, when it took his father. About five days just to reach the city, when he started his journey!

Ash went and explained what has happened, along with telling her. What kind of Pokemon he received from Professor Oak. Making the mother to nod her head once in a while, letting him know she is listening. Although her heart ached a bit, hearing how distraught Ash is...from watching and witnessing his Pokemon. Get badly injured from protecting him, from the Spearow.

"I feel like I am a pathetic Trainer!" Ash shouted at the end, clenching his teeth together and closing his eyes shut. "What kind of Pokemon Trainer? Lets his Pokemon get so hurt...so badly injure..." he then shot his head up. When he heard his mother raising her voice!

"That's enough Ash! No son of mine is going to treat himself like this!" She shouted while leaning forward towards the screen a bit. "Did you not forget what I told you? About how Pokemon, will do everything they can. Too protecting their trainers and partners from danger!" she exclaimed. Getting the boy to look down and nod his head.

"If Pikachu and the other Pokemon, were to hear how your treating yourself! They will feel like their deed, got wasted! Thinking they failed into protecting you, do you want them to think that!?" Delia continued, getting Ash to give a small smile and shook his head. Making the mother smile lightly at his response.

"People make mistakes Ash...everyone goes through these things all the time." Delia said softly while tilting her head. "So come on once your Pokemon are fully healed, you should welcome them with a big smile! As well congratulate them on a job well done!"

At this Ash couldn't help but smile and gently wipe away, some tears in his eyes. He then looked back at the video phone and smiled at his mom. "Your right mom I should be happy as well proud for my Pokemon!" He exclaimed with a smile.

"Thanks mom I really needed the help." Ash said with a smile, getting his mom to giggle. Only too then blinked her eyes when Ash. Suddenly widen his eyes "Oh that's right", he began and lifted a hand too his left with an open palm.

"Mom Professor Oak couldn't explain this too me, so maybe you could?" Ash asked, getting his mom to nod. Letting him know to go ahead "I am curious if anyone in our family? Has ever seen female Pokemon...looking like humans?"

This question definitely threw Delia for a loop? As she hummed out and started moving her eyes around, thinking why her son will ask her that? Heck the honesty in his voice, definitely says he is telling the truth..."Why do you ask son?" Delia questioned. Getting her son to hum out and started explaining too her.

Of how when he sends out Lucario, Ninetails, Gardevoir or Blaziken? In his eyes only so far...take the shape as that of a human female. He, even though it's embarrassing, went and explained their figures too his mom. So she will get a good idea of what he is seeing.

Causing the mother to blink her eyes a couple of times, trying to comprehend. Of her son describing in full detail, of how womanly his Pokemon were! Making her wondered if he is ill...though threw the thought out, knowing he isn't. She scratched the back of her head, letting out a low huh...

This definitely is puzzling for sure? Let alone, she never even heard of Pokemon. Having distinctive human like figures, womanly figures at that matter? While the more questionable thing being is that. Ash, her son, is the only one who apparently see the girls like this?

"So I am curious if anyone...who is a close relative had this happened before?" asked Ash. Watching his mom through the video screen, humming and crossing her arms. Over her bathrobe, thinking it over as well as. Curious if anyone in their relatives had the same thing happen or not?

"Not that I know of Ash? But I will look into it okay!" Delia beamed at the end. As she then smiled at the boy "you just work on being a Pokemon Master alright? Take care honey and make sure you..."

Ash waved his hands too stop her, from saying to change his know whats. He then thanked his mom and said his goodbyes too her, as he hangs up the phone and leans against the chair. Letting out a breath of air, staring openly up at the ceiling.

Ash realizes that it has only been day one? Everything that's been happening to him and his Pokemon, only started on this single day. The boy was expecting things too be crazy, by tomorrow...apparently not since fate had decided. Too smack him on the face, letting reality show its ugly head!

Ash then tilted his head towards the hallway, leading towards the healing station. Where Pikachu and the other two Pokemon. Are being treated by the nurse...much he studied a lot over the four years? He still doesn't know exactly, how the healing process works.

Not wanting to get back into a depressed mood...the boy slapped his hands onto his knees and stood up. Ash figured to have a look around the center lobby. To see what he can do or find, something too read? For a Pokemon Center, it is definitely well furnished. As he can see a couple of potted plants lined up, next to some of the support columns of the building.

With yellow tiles on the floor, with some red carpeted rugs near the entrance. Some sofas and chairs placed on either side of the lobby walls, from the west side and to the east side. With small coffee tables in between the said chairs or in front of them.

Feeling that phantom pain shooting up his leg again. Ash let out a small hiss and gently rubbed the side of his right thigh, hoping to get rid of the pain. So he turned around to face the receptionist counter and let out a small gasp!

Hanging up behind the chair were four different designs, of what look to be a Pokemon? With different coloring to represent probably their element types? Though what caught his interest the most, was the bird looking Pokemon on the right!

It reminds Ash of the same bird he saw! Flying through the rainbow, that appeared after Pikachu. Used that powerful Thundershock with the raw lightning, striking down on the small mouse! "_But something seems a bit off?"_ Ash told himself, letting out a small hum.

Too his eyes it definitely looks like the Pokemon, but at the same time it doesn't? At least the design of the mural picture...before the boy could even hit the nail on the head. His entire body jumped out of fright, nearly scaring him to death. When he heard a phone nearby ringing out...behind the desk.

Blinking his eyes and looking around to see, if there's anyone else around? The boy figured to go ahead and answer the phone, by walking around the desk and picking it up "He-hello?"

"Ah Ash! Hello I didn't expect you too pick up, it's great to see you!" The voice belong to Professor Oak! Although, much Ash can hear the man? He couldn't really see him, making him too tilt his head? When the professor said its great to see him...

"Err...great to hear you too Professor. But I can't see you at all?" Ash explained, then let out a small ah. When Oak told him that he is behind him, in which the boy turned around and faced up towards the murals. Noticing a video screen right underneath the bird Pokemon picture.

"Professor your camera...? Its facing towards your back." Ash chuckled out, getting the man to look behind him in slight shock. As he then turned around and started frantically, typing onto his computer. Muttering out oops and wrong camera...then let out a chuckle when the camera. Changed place and now facing at the professor.

"There we go a lot better, so Ash I heard from your mom. That you made it to Viridian city, pretty amazing feat if I do say so myself." The professor said with a chuckle. Making Ash to laugh at the man, as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Before you even say anything, I do know about what happen...and couldn't be more proud of my choice." This caused Ash to widen his eyes in shock! The professor even though, being told what happen too Ash and his Pokemon? Is...proud of him?

"Professor I..." Ash didn't get to finish his sentence. As he watches Oak raise a hand, to stop Ash from talking or probably telling him. Not to be proud of the boy, as Oak then gave a small smile.

"Ash, what you did today is amazing. You risked your life trying to protect your Pokemon, along with trying to help them fight." Oak began as he place his hand down onto the desk. "Because of that and getting along with Pikachu, Ninetails and Lucario? Had the three having the drive, of protecting their trainer! Despite of Ninetails and Lucario being abandon, they still showed that they care for you."

He then looks up in silence and let out a pleasing smile "Even with them here at the labs. I could barely even get near those two, let alone having them run off from me. Being afraid, but you!" He exclaimed thrusting his left hand forward. "You've manage to get both Ninetails and Lucario! Wanting to fight for you, to protect you from other Pokemon! As well as risk their lives trying to save you, all in one day Ash!"

This made Ash too bashfully rub his head, while blushing a bit. Being told how Oak, the professor of Pokemon? Couldn't even get anywhere near these Pokemon? Is praising him, for a very well done job of, having Lucario and Ninetails. Wanting to protect and fight for Ash, as well gain their trust in one day!

"Ash I never have felt more proud to know, those Pokemon. Are in capable hands", he then chuckled seeing the boy about to protest. "Ah not a single word Ash! I am sure Gardevoir and Blaziken too...will someday become trusting of you. Just need to have patience." Oak explained, wagging one finger left and right. Making Ash to silently nod his head in agreement, only to then let out a small oh.

"Right professor is by any chance? That a Pokemon trainer might see that!" Ash shouted while pointing above the man, who looked up at the picture Ash is pointing at. "It's a little off design, but Pikachu and I saw that Pokemon. Flying over the rainbow after the craziness with the Spearow!"

Hearing this and humming to himself, along with Ash. Explaining how its a little off design? Had him wondering if he and Pikachu...hit their heads hard into the ground. Thinking they saw the ancient Pokemon? Though...just to be sure "Did it look exactly like it Ash? Not that I disproving you, but even the most dedicated Pokemon researchers and trainers? Could never find this Pokemon at all, let alone its whereabouts?"

At this information and being told how Oak, didn't want to disprove him. Made Ash smile "Well as I said...design wise its very off." Ash then went and explained, how and what the bird Pokemon looked like. Giving everything he knows about the short sighting; even describing the color it had.

Making the old professor looking shocked, amazed as well giddy. Hearing the boy distinctively explaining and detailing out. Just what he saw when he woke up! "W...wow, just wow Ash! I know a lot of people who get knocked out like that? Never fully memorizing what they saw, when first waking up! But...wow!" the speechless Oak said, making Ash too laughed.

"So if the Pokemon you saw, was gold color? Then that means the one above me, is not what you saw." Oak said with an eye smile, getting Ash to blink his eyes. Watching the man raised a finger "think about it Ash? Everyday people, trainers and researchers, everyday are discovering new and exciting things about Pokemon. That we always finding new species of them...always curious. What Pokemon are out there, or what kind of Pokemon we never seen before!" He exclaimed, getting really excited about this.

Watching the young trainer in front of him, eagerly listening intently at Oaks speech. Though when Oak opened his eyes, about to continue his speech...stopped right before talking again. As he now got a good look of Ash and his condition, the man thoughts suddenly raised warning flags!

Reason? Because he saw that near Ash left ankle, he can see what looks to be blood. Staining the boy's blue jeans and parts of his shoe. Meaning that Ash has seriously injured himself, when fleeing the Spearow! "ASH!"

"ASH!" the boy's name echoed out, causing Ash too blink his eyes? The second voice sounded very female like? Nothing at all of Oaks voice? "ASH!" as well as being very angry, but at the same time worried..."ASH!" the scream literally had the boy jumping up into the air in fright!

Unexpected too be yelled at from behind him! Holding his chest and breathing in and out, had him whirling around and sweat dropped with gritted teeth. The person he is staring at, looked like they went through a marathon!

"Hey your that girl from the lake!" Ash finally spoke and points at the red hair girl. Who is holding her bike, with one arm and had the other. Hanging next to her hip, as her forehead is covered in sweat. Ash raised his hands in defense, when the girl thrust her free hand up and points at him.

"Look miss whatever Ash did, he needs medical attention now!" shouted Professor Oak. Who then blinked his eyes when the girl nodded her head, indicating that is why shes here!

"I know...that, that's why I...am here to tell Ash. His leg...his leg", she tried to say. Though purposely dropped her bike onto the floor and hunched over, with her hands. Touching her knees, letting out loud breaths of air.

"What about my leg...what." Before Ash could even start speaking, or realizing what the two were saying? Everything became quickly blurry for Ash, as well the floor suddenly being pulled in front of his face. As the boy had collapse and fainted on the floor, hearing muffled voices shouting at him.

Watching what he could see through the darkness, of the red hair girl. Kneeling in front of him and shaking him! Trying to wake him up, as well moving past his vision and towards his legs. Right before Ash's world gone dark, he heard a Pokeball being opened. Then a very mature womanly voice speaking too him...

"Ash hold on everything will be alright. Everything will be alright..." The voice spoke, while slowly being drowned out as things were becoming silent for the boy and passes out completely...

Xxx

Ash wasn't sure how long he's been out for? Let alone able to tell what time it is, as everything is still dark. _"Uh...what happened?"_ he said to himself. "_Last thing I remember is speaking to Oak, and then that red hair girl?"_ he continued, trying to figure out what happen. Only to come to the conclusion that he passed out!

From what he couldn't say? All he recalls is both the girl and professor Oak, were about to tell him something? Before the world became dark...

After getting his senses back and somewhat conscious, he can tell. He is laying on a soft bed, probably belonging to the center trainer dorms? With his head resting on someone lap, all the while feeling something soft and squishy being pressed down on his face? With delicate hands softly caressing his face and hair, humming pleasantly too him.

"_I wonder who is humming? Sounds wonderful..." _he thought, only to suddenly have realization hit him! Pikachu and the girls! As he shot his eyes open and about to shoot up from the bed. "PIKACHU!" only to then get forced back down, after hitting his face into something very soft and round.

Along with what sounded like a pleasure giggle and two elegant hands, forcing the boy back down. Ash, after calming down, opened his eyes. Too see who it was exactly, that is holding him down? Only to have what appears to be something blocking his view, two big round orbs blocking him. With little nubs sticking against what seems to be a green vest?

"Gardevoir." announced the person in the room. It was Gardevoir! Gardevoir is the one, who is keeping Ash down, as well having her boobs? Purposely on top of his forehead, giving Ash a great angle of her supple breasts, along with her nipples pushing against her green vest. Smiling down teasingly a the boy, as well affectionately massaging his cheek bones and chest.

"Ga..Gardevoir what are you doing?" Ash asked slowly, with uncertainty. He then chuckled lightly and blushed badly, when she pushed her boobs more into his forehead. Feeling the soft flesh, flattening a bit. As she tilted her head and eye smiled.

"Voir, Gardevoir." chanted Gardevoir, while lifting a hand up and pointed towards his leg. In which much to his displeasure...being force to lift Gardevoir's breasts up with his head. Is able to see where she is pointing at.

Ash then winced when he tried to move that leg, as sharp pain shot through his ankle and legs. Nearly having the boy to move his hands onto the injury. "Gah...ow man that really stings, how the heck did." He then let out a oomph when Gardevoir. Once again forced him back down onto her lap, giggling at his somewhat annoyed and confused expression.

"Voir, Gardevoir voir." Ash didn't understand at first what she is saying, only to get subliminal imagery. Of him cutting his ankle, when he and Pikachu. Were fleeing from the Spearow, with the boy somehow hitting a rock during his fall.

Gardevoir then went and explained how both professor Oak and a girl. Who name he finally gotten was Misty. Tried to inform him of how he was losing too much blood and that Misty? Summoned Gardevoir, which silently Ash was glad she chose the right Pokeball...who knows what would happen if Blaziken were to be sent out.

Ash let out a sigh of relief and then shifted his gaze up, much he could past Gardevoir's rising and falling breasts. Saw the relief look she is giving, along with happiness. "And Pikachu, Lucario, Ninetails? Are they alright Gardevoir?" he asked. Getting the female psychic/fairy type to nod her head and points to said Pokemon.

With Pikachu resting peacefully on a stretcher, having what appears to be a light bulb helmet? On his forehead generating electricity through his cheek patches. While two Pokeballs is placed on a nearby desk, informing Ash. About how Pikachu needs a few more minutes of sleep, before he is up and raring to go!

Making the boy to smile and rest a hand onto his chest "What a relief...was really, really worried." He told her, making the female Pokemon to smile. As she continued stroking his face, making sure to rub the back of his head. Against her lap as well enjoying the blush he is giving, when she would push down her boobs into him.

"I'm confused of one thing though?" asked Ash, getting Gardevoir to blink her ruby eyes and stare down at him. Watching him lift one finger up and points at her, "how come you were willing to help me out? I thought you would ignore me?"

The response he got from the female was her shining her teeth at him, then moved her face towards his. Pressuring more of her large boobs into his forehead, making Ash feel his entire face and head. Too slide right into her cleavage, getting a good view of her red horn as well getting hug by the fleshy orbs.

Only to chuckle when he felt her, rubbing their noses together and lifts away. "Gardevoir, voir, voir." explained Gardevoir, letting Ash know that. Despite being abandon by her trainer? There is no way in hell, she wouldn't listen to the boy outside of battles! But during battles she will definitely give him a hard time.

Making Ash to blink at this information...finding it to be such a reverse logic? But figure to take it anyway and gently lifts his hand up, to stroke Gardevoir's cheek. Getting her to mew pleasingly from the touch and lean into it a bit.

"Well then thanks for watching out for me Gardevoir! Although, is it alright to sleep on a pillow and not having your...well." Ash then shyly looked away, and scratched the tip of his nose. "Breasts pressing down onto my face?" He asked, only to let out a muffle panic. When Gardevoir out of nowhere! Immediately started suffocating the boy, by pushing her boobs together and then pressed down hard against the boy's face!

Letting out low moans and mews of pleasure, from feeling his nose rubbing against her. And his hot breath touching her breasts, despite them being covered by her green vest. Enjoying the way the boy is flailing his arms up and down, doing everything he can. Not too accidentally touch or fondle her boobs, by pushing into them. In order to get Gardevoir off of him...

Ash then let out a loud gasp of air, when the female Pokemon decided he had enough and removed herself from him. Causing him to grunt when his head, hit onto the pillow. Hearing the psychic Pokemon laughing and giggling her head off!

"Very funny Gardevoir, ha-ha-ha." Ash mockingly said. Doing his best not to stare intently at the jiggling and bouncing boobs, from Gardevoir's laughter. He then saw Gardevoir calm down and lightly, wipe away some tears from her eyes. She then smiled at him with her hands folding in front of her, swaying her body left and right.

Only to then open her eyes and soften them, as she watches Ash. Stare over towards the sleeping Pikachu...showing great concern for the mouse Pokemon. Being the embrace Pokemon and the feeling Pokemon? She can easily pick up trainers emotions and feelings, she can tell just by being next to the boy...felt like he failed Pikachu, to all his Pokemon.

As if he was to blame for having Pikachu and the other two. Getting hurt badly from the Spearow...Of course Gardevoir knows it wasn't his fault! It was just bad luck and timing that's all...though before she could comfort him and, fighting the urge to harm him. No thanks to her trainer, making her feel like. All humans are like that, had her eyes blink couple of times.

From Ash staring over towards her and then down towards her dress, making her tilt her head in confusion? "I have to apologize to you too. Look some of my blood is now on your dress Gardevoir..." Ash said with a sad tone in his voice. Causing the female to look down and in fact does see blood stains on her white dress.

Gardevoir then had Ash sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, when she waved her hands up and then down. In a 'don't worry about it' manner and then began proceeding to take the dress off! Right in front of the boy, who threw his hands forward.

"Whoa Gardevoir! What the heck are you doing getting undress..." only to then quickly said with a pointed finger. "Wait you can take that off?" he asked only too quickly shake his head and closed his eyes. "NOT the point, Gardevoir should at least use the restroom to get undressed!"

Ash shivered when he heard Gardevoir gave a teasing giggle. Meaning that this Gardevoir, likes to apparently have fun and tease her trainer. On the account he heard the dress hit the floor, and then his entire body shook.

Feeling something now crawling on top of him, and pressing down against his body. "Gar-gar-gar- Gardevoir knock it off!" Ash shouted in a slight squeaky voice. Apparently only encouraging her some more, as he can now feel her laying down on top of him. Feeling her bountiful boobs being squished against his chest. Only to then felt a force around his hands, forcing them away from his eyes!

Meaning Gardevoir is using her psychic power, to force the boy to see her naked! Of course thinking ahead and knowing she couldn't control his eyes, had them shut tightly.

But didn't seem too upset Gardevoir, as she let out dare he say...hot and sexy like moan, when she forced his hands. To go down her body and right onto her rear, smacking both of her butt cheeks. Causing Ash to blush fully red and doing everything in his will power! Too remove them from her butt!

"Gardevoiiiiiir", the psychic female moaned out purposely. As she force Ash to give a big squeeze too her ass. She then giggled watching her trainer, trying to form a sentence and telling her to get off. Which she did after, having the boy smack one butt cheek each.

xxx

After getting done teasing the boy and having him first hand. Know how a female body felt like, by touching. Had the boy crossing his arms, grumbling and mumbling to himself. Saying how teasing Pokemon are troublesome, as well as right before Gardevoir went into the bathroom too clean her dress? Gave Ash and force him to watch her, give a quick small exposing dance of hers.

By pressing up against the side of the doorway, sliding up and then down slowly. Making sure that Ash will see everything, even her small pink nipples rubbing against the wall. Then bending forward a bit, to show off her butt and gave it a wiggle before fully entering inside the bathroom.

Leaving the boy red in the face, as well as questioning himself? If professor Oak's decision is the right one? Cause if Gardevoir is like this now? He hates to see how much she will get into it, later down in his travels...as well hoping the other girls won't copy her.

"I am now seriously questioning Oaks choice..." Ask grumbled, as he opened his eyes and stared at the top bunk. Hearing water rushing from the bathroom, with Gardevoir happily singing too herself. Making Ash to sigh and happily smile..."I guess it's not too bad? After all my adventures won't be too boring I guess." He chuckled out, then blushed when Gardevoir once again!

Gave him mental imagery of her, Lucario and Ninetails all giving sexy like poses and dances into his mind. "NOT COOL GARDEVOIR AND STOP GIVING ME MENTAL IMAGES WILL YA!" He screamed, slouching his head further down on the pillow. Listening to the boastful laughter of the female Pokemon...

Ash look down at his foot, seeing that his ankle? Is all bandage up...probably from when Misty and Joy? Carried him into this room, and then left him here to rest. Alongside with his Pokemon team, though that brings up another topic?

If Lucario and Ninetails are still in their Pokeball? Does that mean they are fully healed, and that Pikachu? Is the only one so far, who needs to rest a few more hours? Carefully turning onto his side and making sure not to hurt his ankle.

Ash went and tried to reach Lucario and Ninetails Pokeball, only to stop and face the direction where the window is. Hearing a loud siren going off throughout Viridian city! "What in the world?" Ash quietly said, as he then turn his attention back towards the bathroom. Regretting the choice already, since the alarm also alerted Gardevoir. But caused her to now wear her drenched dress like outfit, where he can clearly see through them and her entire body. Giving him a very distinctive look of how womanly she is, which he really wish the dress? Didn't show so much of her figure and body...

Turning his attention back towards the window. Ash could hear what sounded like Officer Jenny voice, announcing through the loud speakers? He listens in of the emergency message...

"Attention citizens of Viridian City, attention citizens of Viridian city!" exclaimed the officer. "The known criminals of Team Rocket have been sighted! If you have Pokemon with you, and not in the PC. Be advise that they will take them away from you! All citizen must keep their Pokemon with them, I repeat these criminal are dangerous and will steal your Pokemon!" Jenny announced.

Up high in the air and above the Pokemon center. A hot air balloon can be seen through the night sky, positioning itself over the large Center. As the criminal group known as Team Rocket! Is preparing their assault on the Pokemon center!

"Seems like they are welcoming us Jessie." James said with a chuckle, as the two of them. Are now holding what seems to be explosives in their hands. Getting ready to drop them down, at the Pokemon center!

"Right you are James...Why not we show them our hospitality!" Jessie stated, as the two then said bombs away and tossed their explosives. Over the side of their basket and had the bombs, hurl straight down to the roofs of the Pokemon center. In which a loud explosion erupted on contact, and opened up a giant hole through the building!

Xxx

This cause Ash and Gardevoir to look at the ceiling in panic. As they could feel the explosion and shaking of the foundation around them. Ash gritted his teeth and stare towards the doorway, wondering what the heck is going on!?

"If what officer Jenny just said? This Team Rocket are here to steal the Pokemon! Gardevoir! We have to go and support Joy and Misty!" Exclaimed Ash, balling up his fist and stare at the female Pokemon. Who look back and nodded her head in response, though bulge her eyes a bit. When she saw Ash forcing himself off the bed and onto the floor, with that injured leg of his!

"Voir", she didn't get the chance too argue. From Ash glaring hard at her and wincing through the pain, smiling at her.

"This...this is nothing Gardevoir! The others will need our help, rather my leg is hurting or not!" The boy explained, as he hissed and flinched from the pain. Constantly lifting and touching the floor every few seconds, so he would not put too much pressure. On his injured leg and gimp his way, over too Pikachu's bed stretcher. "Now come on let's go before they get the chance, to steal any Pokemon!" He exclaimed getting the female Pokemon. To softly smile and beam at him, as she followed the boy out the door and to the halls.

"_My only concern is if Gardevoir? Will be able to defeat this Team rocket?"_ Ash pondered, as he and Gardevoir along with Pikachu bed stretcher. Were heading down the halls and towards the main lobby of the building...as the boy. Is concerned about Gardevoir actually listen to him for a fight?

"_Gardevoir did say she will listen outside of battle...but during a fight. She will completely ignore me, what am I suppose to do? If she does ignore me in battle?"_ These were the troubling thoughts Ash is having.

Ever since starting his journey and being told about their past. He knew what he is getting into, as well knows about Pokemon? Who are usually traded to another trainer, won't listen. If they don't see them skilled enough as a trainer. Or like them very well in the beginning, having to build their trust around them.

Then...and he uses this term very loosely. There are moments where during a battle, he would sometime notice? Lucario and Ninetails trying to show of their figures at the boy, along with making every movement they make. Look very sexual or alluring for the boy, when they would evade or use an attack. Curious of why they would do that in the first place..?

"_Well I will worry about that some other time..."_ Ash thought, as he and Gardevoir. Finally reaches the end of the hallway, where the main lobby is. The boy quickly look at Gardevoir and ask her quiet down, with a finger near his lips. Getting her to nod as they both then watch the scene in front of them...

Seeing Misty and Nurse Joy, were both staring down the mysterious Team Rocket!

Xxx

The explosion that happened in the main lobby, had left a smokescreen. Covering the entire front entrance with smoke! Making it difficult to see anything through the smoke, and out the front door. As Joy and Misty were standing watch, waiting for whoever it is in the smoke. Too show themselves and show their intentions!

"Alright who are you and show yourselves!" yelled Misty. Hearing couple of cackling and giggling through the smoke, as it is clearing away slowly.

"Glad of you to ask little girl." announced a feminine voice, as Misty can see three figures. Starting to appear through the smoke, with one of them in a shape of a Pokemon.

"And with a question like that, rewards you with our response." This time the voice belong too a man. As the nurse and Misty. Were able to see clearly of their culprits, along with their Pokemon a Meowth.

"So here's a little yarn of who we are!" announced the cat Pokemon. Making Misty and Joy to step back a bit, from how it could talk! Even Ash and Gardevoir widened their eyes! From hearing the Meowth speak in human language.

"A talking Meowth?" mumbled Ash, as he grabs his Pokedex and points it at the Pokemon. While lightly deadpanned from Gardevoir, leaning over his shoulders and pressing her semi wet boobs into his arm. Wanting to see the device in his hand.

"Meowth: The scratch cat Pokemon: It is nocturnal in nature. It wanders the streets on a nightly basis to look for dropped loose change. If it spots something shiny, its eyes glitter brightly." informed the Pokedex, making Ash to raise an eyebrow?

"_So there is no species of Meowth, able to talk human?"_ He said to himself and looks back onto the scene. As it seems the three were preparing a speech? In which Ash will later regret hearing and wished, they would never do this again...

"Prepare for Trouble!" the woman started off first, for the man to continue right after her.

"Make it double" the man said after her, as they were now going through. Their organization team motto...that will haunt Ash throughout his journey!

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unit all the people in our nation!"

"To announce the evil of truth and love!"

"To reach the stars up above!"

"Jessie!" the woman announced. Giving her name while posing behind the blue hair man...

"James!" the man this time announced his name, pressing his back against Jessie. As the two then moved their arms out stretched over their heads.

"Team Rocket! Blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" They both said, finishing their sentences and posing in front of everyone. While the Meowth hopped over form behind them, and landed perfectly.

"Meowth that's right!" The Pokemon said, ending the motto right there. Having Misty, Nurse Joy, Gardevoir and Ash. All staring directly at them with dotted eyes...never have they heard? Such a ridiculous motto of their life?

Even Gardevoir after coming out of the shock, looks to the corner of her body. Mumbling the motto through her head? "_Master if their criminals? Why do they need to protect the world?"_ a voice rang through Ash's head. Making the boy to gasp and look towards Gardevoir, remembering that very nice and womanly voice.

Telling him everything will be alright, before he passed out. Meaning it was Gardevoir who spoke too him! Seeing her with a quizzical gaze, waiting for his reply. Though had him sheepishly scratched the side of his cheek...from being called Master. Hummed lightly and replied much he could.

"_I don't know Gardevoir, but I guess thieves wouldn't want the world? To become a barring wasteland or destroyed." _Ash whispered back to the female Pokemon. Getting her to let out a quiet Gar, as she look down at the floor and then smile at him. Then happily smile when he petted her head gently, saying hope that helped answer any questions she had, which she nodded her head. Letting him know that it did.

After giving his answer and turning his attention back, too the group. Ash notice that their idle chit-chat is coming to an end. As it looks like both Jessie and James, are going to send out their Pokemon! Up against Misty!

Ash gritted his teeth as he saw both a Ekans and Koffin coming out from their Pokeball. At first Ash was about to run on out and stop them, but didn't. On the account he had actually read up, that Double battles are allowed! Although he questions if this was their purpose...

"Now if you would be kindly dears, to give us all the Pokemon you have here? We will be on our way." Jessie explained with a cackle, as she then lifted her hand up to her mouth. "Of course if you want to make things go the hard way?" she then moved her arm forward, pointing at her snake Pokemon. "Ekans and I will gladly show you, what happens. If you get on our bad side!"

"Yeah and it ain't going to be a pleasant feeling, when it sinks those fangs. Into your shoulders nyahaha!" explained the Meowth. As Misty gritted her teeth and took a step back, getting ready her Pokeball for a fight!

"Oh look Jess? The little twerp is going to use a Pokemon, thinking she can stop us!" James announced, causing all three of them to laugh and chuckle at Misty. Making her growled irritably, shifting her green eyes left and right...

"_Much I do want to help Joy save the Pokemon? I can't fight these guys, with just Goldeen! Argh why did I transfer Staryu and Starmie too my sisters!"_ Misty scold herself, for making that mistake...even though Goldeen needs the experience? She had to use the fish Pokemon, to hopefully weaken any water Pokemon. Who will get caught in her fishing pole and line...but land battles?

"I think we stall enough, since you aren't going to do as we say..." Jessie started and thrust her arm forward. "Ekans show this brat! Not to mess with us, go and use bite!" the woman shouted. Having the snake say its name and lunges too Misty. Causing the girl to step back and let out a gasp.

Ash and Gardevoir seeing this, quickly thrust his hand at a flower-pot. For Gardevoir too use her psychic and throw it straight at the snake Pokemon! Which she nodded and did just that, as the flower-pot had a blue glow around it. It then lifted up into the air and flew straight towards the attacking Ekans!

Smashing and shattering into million of pieces, while throwing the Pokemon. Straight towards the far left wall, away from Misty. Causing everyone there to turn their attention too, where the pot came from and saw Ash standing there with his Gardevoir glaring at Team Rocket.

"Not so fast Team Rocket, you aren't harming anyone or stealing any Pokemon!" Ash shouted while balling up his hands. Growling and gritting his teeth, causing Jessie and James to lower one eye brow a bit and hummed.

"And who are you exactly?" Jessie asks, getting Ash too smirk and take a painful step forward. Making Misty and Joy too get worried for the boy...thinking he hasn't fully recovered from his injury.

"My name isn't of importance to scum like you!" Ash explained, getting the three members. Too glare and have a tick mark at the boy. "There is no way I will let you take the Pokemon! Come Gardevoir, let's show them what we got!"

Misty who was about to shout his name, quickly stopped herself. By shaking her head "Are you're sure you will be able to take them!? You just started your journey!" Misty cried out, getting Jessie, James and Meowth to look at one another and then started laughing openly.

Slapping their knees and wiping away fake tears in the eyes. This did not bother Ash at all, as this will work in his favor! If they let their guards down and underestimate his skills? For just being a beginner...even though he is. They would probably be filled with too much ego, to take him seriously!

"We will be fine, just have you and nurse Joy. Get the Pokemon out of here! NOW!" Ash shouted while looking at the two. Getting both Joy and Misty to step back, then Misty smile and gave a thumbs up.

"Alright good luck, come on Nurse joy!" Misty said to the nurse, who nodded with determination as the two began running down a different hall.

"Not so fast, Koffin smog attack let's go!" James shouted moving his arms forward. In which the gas Pokemon, flew over his head and began letting out smog like smoke from its pores. In which Ash gimp himself forward and thrust his arm out.

"Gardevoir go and use Psychic attack!" He shouted with a smirk. Waiting for the psychic type to use her move, though had the boy standing there silently. While the room is getting filled with poisonous smog, causing him to flinched and started coughing violently.

"What Gardevoir?" When Ash look to see why she isn't doing anything. Had him sweat dropped, as the female Pokemon. Seems to just be loitering and standing in the same place...doing absolutely nothing, but just blinking her eyes. Causing Ash to fall to the floor comically..."Ah right! You won't listen too any commands when battling!" exclaimed Ash. Having the female Pokemon to tilt her head, wondering why he fell like that?

Though this got more laughter from Jessie and James, seeing how not even his own Pokemon! Will obey him "Oh my gosh stop you're hurting my sides." bellowed James, who is laughing his head off. With Jessie holding onto his shoulder for support.

"Ekans...Ekans go and use poison sting attack!" Jessie tried to say, through her fits of giggles. The snake Pokemon followed the command and began slithering over towards Gardevoir. It then leaps into the air, opening its mouth to fire multiple purple projectiles towards Gardevoir!

"Gardevoir quick get out of there!" Ash shouted, waving his arm. Though nearly trip as the Pokemon, once again ignored commands. But instead used her reflect move, to deflect the purple needles from touching her.

"Alright Koffin tackle attack go!" James commanded, as the ball of gas cried its name. Flying through the smog like fog, straight towards Gardevoir. In which the psychic/fairy type twirled out-of-the-way. Before it could hit her, and had the Pokemon slammed right up against a trash bin.

"Alright Gardevoir! Go and use confusion, they are weak too psychic type moves!" Ash commanded...only to once again hang his head down. When the Pokemon just let out a loud yawn...ignoring another command from the boy.

"Ekans wrap attack!" Jessie shouted, as the snake burst through the floor, and lunges towards a shock and surprised Gardevoir. As she then let out a cry of pain, from feeling the snake Pokemon. Coiling all around her body, squeezing her tightly. Making sure it will be difficult for her to break out!

"Gardevoir no!" shouted Ash, as well blushing from Gardevoir having a red face on her. As the snake's body, seem to coiled on her provocatively...Well it would too his eyes. Watching the way it will slither and grind between her large breasts, forcing them to bounce and press against one another. Its tail between her legs, forcing it to slide through her womanhood and even push the tail. Between her folds, forcing the Pokemon to moan and gasp out in pleasure and pain.

Ash then growled when he heard Team Rocket, cackling out at him. Mocking him for the poor battle performance he is giving them. "Boy do you even know how to train Pokemon?" Jessie asks, while giggling through her hand.

"I don't think he even knows, how Pokemon battles works Jessie. After all he is a stupid twerp." James announced, getting Ash to become really angry as well frustrated. He knows how battles work! Just...he was hoping for Gardevoir to listen, to his commands...

He turned his attention back too her, and widen his eyes in fear. From Ekans chomping its fangs down on Gardevoir's neck, causing her to scream out in pain and started wiggling, thrashing about. Forcing her compressed boobs to jiggle and shake, all the while popping out from her green vest. Showing Ash her nipples and naked breasts.

Gardevoir is also rubbing and squeezing her legs against Ekans tail, that is rubbing up against her womanhood. "_If I don't figure something out! Gardevoir will faint from taking too much damage...think Ash, think!"_ The boy said too himself, trying hard not to watch his Pokemon. Cry out in mixture of pain and pleasure, watching her do everything she could. Too break her arms free and out from the snakes coils, as well trying her best. To ignore the fangs sinking into her shoulder-blade...

"You know we will gladly take your Pokemon from you." Jessie finally spoke, causing Ash to whip his head at her and James. "After all she doesn't listen too you at all? So why bother keeping a disobedient Pokemon brat?"

"Jessie is right, what good a Pokemon will do ya? If they don't listen too you, just hand her over and any other Pokemon you have. We will make sure to take real good care of them." James added with a chuckle, making Ash to grind his teeth and look back at Gardevoir. Who is now building up some sweat and started having trouble breathing...

"NO way, over my dead body! Gardevoir drop to the floor now!" Ash shouted, hoping that she will listen just this once! Her eyes shot open and nodded her head, as she then purposely jump backwards and slammed herself, straight towards the floor. Causing Ekans to cry out in pain, as it quickly uncoiled itself from Gardevoir, slithering over towards a support beam.

"Lucky shot brat! Koffin sludge attack!" James shouted, where the Pokemon flew over at Gardevoir. Spitting out sludge like substance at the psychic/fairy type. Who in her weaken state, quickly began hopping towards her left. Avoiding about three to four sludge's, only to scream out in terrible pain. When the fifth sludge made a direct hit. Causing her to fall over and slide against the floor, near a fire extinguisher. Ripping more of her dress apart from the slide and spreading her legs apart, after stopping.

Giving Ash a small view of her somewhat soaked womanhood, no thanks too Ekans wrap attack. He ran over towards her in panic. "GARDEVOIR!" he shouted and slide on the floor, stopping right in front of her. Panting and breathing heavily, while wincing in pain. No doubt he probably just reopened his wound...

"_I don't get it? Why did Gardevoir scream like that...she isn't weak to Poison types? Is she...?"_ Ash thought while lifting Gardevoir up a bit, and having her rest against his chest. Ignoring her attire situation, watching her slowly open her eyes and smiled at him. "_Damn of course, she is part Fairy! Meaning she is now weak to Steel and Poison types!"_

"How touching, Ekans and Koffin finish her off!" Announced Jessie, as both Ekans and Koffin darted towards Ash and Gardevoir. Ready to deal the finishing blow at Gardevoir, and probably hurt him as an added bonus!

Ash with quick thinking and looking to his right. Saw the fire extinguisher and immediately pulled it off, from the wall and threw as hard her could. Towards the two Pokemon, in which Koffin out of instincts, used its sludge attack.

Causing the extinguisher to explode and erupt into nothing but white smoke, blinding everyone from seeing Ash and Gardevoir. As well having them coughing and choking from the cold gas..once it cleared out, and a loud bang being heard.

Jessie and James started fanning the smoke away, only to sweat drop and gasp. From both their Pokemon getting entangled with one another, as well leaving a crack up against the wall. But no boy or his Pokemon anywhere to be seen!

"Slippery little twerp ain't he." Jessie growled out, getting James to nod. But the two still smiled either way, on the account it means. They won against him, all the while running away.

"Seeing how hurt his Pokemon got, he is probably running away in fear. Abandoning everyone here Jessie." James noted with a cocky smile and nodding of his head. Making the woman to cackle out, with both hands clasps together.

"Come on let's go and find Meowth, we won't have to worry about the twerp. Getting in our way, of stealing the Pokemon!" Jessie announced, as James nodded his head and followed the woman. Through the hall Misty and Joy taken.

Though hiding in a nearby closet, is Ash with Pikachu. As the boy returned Gardevoir back into her Pokeball, not wanting her to take any more serious damage. From Team Rocket, or get hurt from their Poison type Pokemon.

Turned and face Pikachu laying on the bed stretcher, still recovering his strength. As Ash, tighten his grip on the handle bars. Growling too himself...trying to think of how to exactly stop team rocket? "_Gardevoir just like professor Oak said. Will not listen during battles...and she can't handle anymore attacks like that. Nor her clothes can go through another torture..."_ he shuddered at that. Watching how that soak dress of hers. Is literally being ripped and shredded into nothing...almost giving Ash too much to see already.

He then crossed his arms on the handle bar, leaning against it a bit. "_Lucario could probably take them on? She is part steel and steel types, are resistant to Poison." _He thought, as well there is also Ninetails. The two Pokemon got unlucky with the flying types in route one, so maybe? Fighting team rockets Pokemon, will do wonders for them!

"_And since Koffin uses gas like attacks! They will become flammable if Ninetails? Times her ember attack just right!" _He said openly, only to then lower his head. Much that is good an all, he still will have to worry about them. Getting their hands on the Pokemon, and having them on their person.

Ash then looked up seeing the lights being turned off, meaning that Team Rocket? Must have cut the power...making him wondering who though? He was keeping Jessie and James busy...only to realize, there were no Meowth there during their battle.

"Alright no more mister nice trainer!" Ash shouted while grabbing both Lucario and Ninetails Pokeball. "Come out you two, I need your help to stop Team Rocket!" He exclaimed, watching the two female Pokemon coming out from their Pokeball and facing at him.

Looking distraught at first, only to tilt their heads in curiosity? Wondering what the boy wanted them to do? "First of all its none of your faults, of what happen back there. With the Pidgey and Spearow okay?" He quickly said and then chuckled, as they smiled happily and wagged their tails. All the while glomping against him, causing the boy. Too fall backwards and onto the floor, hissing out in pain.

In which cause Ninetails and Lucario to pull away, and flatten their ears. Concerned for his health, while gasping at the sight of his ankle! "Its alright, its alright a lot better than before. Now here's what we are going to do!" Ash announced with a wicked grin, and huddle the two together. Whispering to them and relaying out his plan of attack!

XXX

Its been nearly an hour through this fiasco with Team Rocket, as Joy and Misty. After finally transferring the Pokeball, over at Pewter city. As well as getting the generators working again, to bring the lights back on.

Had the two girls pinned in the room, by Meowth, Ekans, Koffin, James and Jessie. Going on a tangent, how there is no escape. While demanding them, to give them all the Pokeball. Explaining to the two of them, of how they bested their little hero.

Misty of course wasn't angry or upset if Ash did lost or not? Seeing how much he cared for the Pokemon? Would never think of ditching them or abandoning the Pokemon, knowing him? He is probably thinking of something now! Not knowing if Ash needed some time, Misty decided to distract team rocket long enough for the boy. Too come up with something and since they are, in a confine room?

Goldeen will have an easier time battling the group! Of course will be difficult, and it surely was! Goldeen was out numbered and out strength by the goons Pokemon! Having an advantage of the floppy fish, gave them an easy win. But Misty did her job of keeping them busy, and distracting them long enough.

Why? Cause right behind Team rocket and out in the hallway? Was Lucario shouting at them, in getting their attention. While slapping her ass towards the group. Making Meowth to growl out and translate towards Jessie and James, saying how the Lucario? Found them to be pussies and pathetic that they needed. Too double team a girl just to win.

Angering them and getting them to follow Lucario, lead the five straight out towards the main lobby. With Misty and Nurse Joy, who look at one another. Followed right behind Team Rocket, wondering what exactly does Ash have planned for them.

Xxx

"You again!" shouted Jessie and James, as they arrived towards the lobby. Seeing once again the boy, they thought ran away. Giving them a very overly confident grin. "Came back to lose some more twerp!" the two shouted as Ekans and Koffin got into place.

Which Ash steady his stance, and had both Ninetails and Lucario. Get into their battle stance, "You got lucky that's all! IF Gardevoir obeyed, you all would've been obliterated!" He exclaimed pumping a fist in front of him. Getting the girls to shout their cries and began growling.

"Please twerp you know nothing about Pokemon! Ekans go and use wrap!"

"Koffin go and use Sludge attack!"

Jessie and James commanded, having the two Pokemon dart forward. At Ash's team in which the boy glared hard and swung his arm to the left. "Ninetails dodge and use quick attack on Ekans, Lucario. You use quick attack on Koffin!" The boy commanded, getting the girls to look at another and nod their heads.

In which they did just that! As Ninetails is easily maneuvering between the sludge attacks, that is being thrown at her and Ninetails. As she activated her move and have a white glowing trail behind her. Darted straight at Ekans, who tried to coil against the bosom vixen. Only to scream out in pain, when Ninetails shoulder tackle the snake, sending it flying and down onto the floor.

Same was said about Koffin, who let out a grunt of pain. When Lucario same fashion as Ninetails quick attack, leap up into the air and slam her elbow right on top of the gas Pokemon. Causing both Jessie and James to let out gasp of surprise, and then growled out.

"Ekans what are you doing poison sting attack!"

"Koffin tackle let's go!" shouted the two of them, as both Pokemon. Got themselves back up, as Ekans whipped its head forward. Firing off once again its purple like needles, towards Ninetails. But was blocked and being received by Lucario!

Who ran right in front of the fire type and began wincing a bit. Feeling the poison sting hitting every inch of her body! "Hang tough Lucario, duck now and Ninetails! Ember!" commanded Ash, which Lucario smirked at the charging Koffin.

As she quickly dropped to the floor, having Koffin to shrink its head and then bulged its eyes from Ninetails. Opening her mouth and firing off a powerful ember attack, roasting the Pokemon to charcoal! Koffin then gets thwacked by Lucario, swinging her tail at it. Sending it towards Ekans, who let out a sharp hiss and began rolling on the floor with Koffin.

"What the hell you two are doing, get back out there and take out his Pokemon!" shouted Jessie, watching the two Pokemon. Struggling themselves from each other, causing both Jessie and James to fall comically onto the floor.

Lucario and Ninetails though were panting and breathing heavily, making Ash get concern..."_Dang their already tired! Seems like they still have a lot of work, if they want to be in top form."_ Ash thought too himself, and watch the two girls. Smiling at him as they gotten back up, wobbling at first. But straighten themselves and ready to continue fighting.

"Koffin smokescreen!" James yelled in which the tangled Pokemon. Listened and fired off puff of smoke from its mouth, that hit the floor and began rising through the air. Causing Ash, Lucario and Ninetails to start coughing violently.

"Ash be careful! Smokescreen will make it difficult to fight!" Misty shouted, and heard Lucario crying out in pain. Followed by Ninetails as the two girls got tackled, by Ekans and Koffin! Sending them straight towards Ash. Knocking the boy over with them and right up against Pikachu's bed stretcher!

Rolling the bed down the lobby and up against Misty's bike. In which the vibration was enough, to stir Pikachu. Who opened his eyes slowly and blink them fully open "Pikachu?" he chanted out. Alerting the Pikachu in the generator room. Too come jumping down from the second floor, and piling up onto the electric mouse.

They then all gave their Thundershock attack! To restore Pikachu electrical energy, as Ash who is holding onto Ninetails and Lucario. Who were spotting bruises on their left and right boobs, all look behind them and watch the electricity flying everywhere.

All the while firing off towards Team Rocket! Causing them to start flailing and twitching their bodies everywhere! From the electric shock they were receiving, leaving them crispy! Making James and Jessie to puff out some smoke...

Pikachu then climb towards the top of the dog pile, and gave out his name. "Pikapi!" he called down too Ash, and hops down into his arms "Pikapi, Pikachu!" he said in glee, feeling the boy hugging him along with the girls.

"Pikachu your alright! Thank goodness I was so worried little buddy!" Ash exclaimed, rubbing his chin against Pikachu head. Who let out a pleasing Cha, and laughed when he got licked by Ninetails and Lucario. "Had a nice nap?" Ash asked lifting the Pokemon away from him, as the little mouse happily swung his arms up.

"Pi-Pikachu!" he chanted saying it felt great and recharged! Though their little moment got interrupted when Meowth. Stomped his way forward extending his sharp claws out from his paws.

"That's it I had enough of this twerp, time to end this now!" Meowth exclaimed, getting the boy and the girls. To growl and grit their teeth, only for Lucario and Ninetails to flinch badly, from the injuries they suffered as well the energy, they used up. For their attacks on team rocket...

Ash then heard Pikachu started talking to him, waving his paws up and down. "Pika-pika?" he repeated with slight confusion. Which Pikachu nodded and continued talking, as well pointing towards Misty's bike "pika-pika...Pika power? Are you saying you need more power?" He asked, with a grin. Getting his response by the mouse Pokemon with a nod. "OKAY then Lucario, Ninetails go over too Misty and Nurse Joy!" He told the two, as they nodded and did their best running over toot he girls.

Who happily hug them close, as well-looking towards Ash. With Misty asking "What are you doing Ash?" She asked, watching the boy getting up and placing the burnt bike in front of him, and upside down. As he got on top of it and placed his foot on the pedals.

"Huh? What is this about?" Meowth asked stopping in his steps, watching confusingly. At this twerp pedaling hard and fast, on a broken down bike.

"Let's just say Meowth, that Pikachu and I? Are going to show you and your team, why you should never! Underestimate the future Pokemon Master!" Ash shouted, pedaling even faster. Getting the flashlight on the bike to start glowing and gathering energy. In which Pikachu happily perched himself on it, and started extracting. The electricity out from the light, as it gathered around his light bulb helmet.

"Pika-pika...PIKACHU!" shouted Pikachu, as yellow electricity covered his body and shot straight towards Meowth. Who step back and shielded his face in fear, only to start screaming out in pain. Along with Jessie, James and their Pokemon.

Shouting and screaming out in pain, flailing their bodies all over the place. With ridiculous looks on their faces, as well as Koffin. After having enough began firing off its gas out form its body, whistling like a train whistle!

As the electricity then gathered around the flammable gas and gave off, one hell of an explosion. Towering and bursting through the Pokemon center roof top! With towering flames roaring out from within, as Officer Jenny. Who is arriving to the scene in her motorbike, stopped midway and look up at the flames.

"I'm too late...at least not for the fire works? Who could have done that?" She pondered and then gasp, when she look up into the sky. Seeing five different figures soaring and blasting straight into the starlight night.

"Well that was certainly an explosive mission if I say!" James whined out, as he and his group. Were flying through the sky as Jessie growled out.

"Next time we see that brat, he won't be so lucky!" Jessie exclaimed.

"That is no ordinary Pikachu! No Pikachu are that powerful or strong!" Meowth bellowed out, as all three of them nodded their heads and closed their eyes, then glared harshly towards nobody.

"For now..." as they whistle through the sky they gave one last shout! That Ash will also remember throughout his journey "LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF!" They screamed through the night, soaring straight towards the mountains. Only to disappear with a twinkle of a star and vanishing for the night!

Xxx

The next day...

"All your Pokemon have been successfully transferred too Pewter city Pokemon center sis. Everyone checks out A-okay!" announced the nurse joy, through the video phone. Too the one in Viridian who happily smile and thanked her sister.

"That is great to hear, Ash and Pikachu are heading your way sis. So I hope you welcome them with open arms." Joy said, then had a worried look on her face. "That is if he and his Pokemon can get through, Viridian forest...?" she said with a worried tone. Then look up towards Jenny who was behind her, laughing and smiling.

"Don't worry if he and his Pokemon? Were able to stand up to Team Rocket? I'm sure they can handle anything, the forest has to offer." She then opened her eyes and stared down at Joy. "By the way I know Misty wanted to go with him? But where did she disappear to?" She asked, getting Joy to smile.

"Oh after everything settled down and the situation calmed down? Ash ask her why exactly, was she fishing at the rivers." Joy explained, then giggled clapping her hands together. "Misty told Ash she was looking for Tentacool, and was upset she couldn't find any. Only for Ash telling her, that they're habitat too ocean waters. He then told her that, there is an ocean south from Pallet town!" She explained, getting Jenny to smile.

"Ah I see in a way to repay her, for that broken bike huh?" She asked, only to blink her eyes when Joy tilted her head and giggle.

"I doubt Misty will forget it easily, but yeah. It was Ash way to apologize, though Misty promised. After they meet up again, she will be traveling along with him...I just hope those two will be okay." She sigh out and giggled.

As we follow Ash and Pikachu, entering inside of Viridian forest. Confident, strong and filled with energy! Our heroes are walking down to their next destination! Where Pewter city is beyond the green luscious forest, filled with many kinds of Bug and flying type Pokemon. Excited and wanting to catch some Pokemon, for professor Oak. As well as get some good training done for Lucario and Ninetails, as our heroes run head first deep in the forest. For what excitement and wonders await for them? As their Journey continues!

To be continue...


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors notes: I do not own Pokemon! Argh no matter how much I study and learn about punctuation? I can't seem to grasp the generally idea with things like Semi-colons or ":". I understand some of them are used for making a list yes. But how do one or author, translates them into a story formatting? As well when to use a semi-colon in a sentence...without abusing it to much. Sigh, well for now and until I get a good gist of how those things work. I am probably going to stick with periods, question marks and exclamation marks. While practicing a bit of when to put a comma, in between sentences.  
**

**Anyway I think I am going to leave the poll open, for one more day on my profile. Seeing how the tenth of august is coming close? I figure to close it early so it won't drag to long XD As well as this week on the ninth is my birthday. So you guys probably won't be seeing an update for awhile. Without further adieu, enjoy Chapter 4 XD I hope lol took a very long time, editing and working on this chapter for the past week lol.**

**xxx**

Last time we saw our hero? He got taken to the Pokemon center, in Virdian city. From the help of Officer Jenny, who stopped him at the town gates. Upon arriving to the Pokemon center Ash went and informed his mother of what occur during his travel. Along with explaining to her, about his special condition.

Afterwords, Ash then spoke to Professor Oak, as he went on and told the Professor of what he and Pikachu saw. After waking up from the storm and telling Oak, about a Pokemon he never seen before! After that Ash then met up with the girl he met back on route 1 whose name is Misty.

Came to approach Ash of his injury, only a little late of warning him! As Ash passes out in front of her and Professor Oak. Being taken care of by his Pokemon Gardevoir; Ash and Gardevoir is alerted to some trouble out in the lobby of the Pokemon center.

Investigating, they were then met up with a criminal group known as Team Rocket. With courage and bravery from Ash, his Pokemon were able to repel and stop Team Rocket. From stealing all the Pokemon that were inside the centers computers! With Pikachu delivering the final blow and sending Team Rocket flying!

Now we join our heroes entering Viridian forest. Where their next destination and adventure awaits for them!

**xxx**

**Chapter 4: A great training feat in Viridian Forest! **

**Xxx**

Beautiful skies and warm air welcomes Ash and Pikachu today. As they are walking down the dirt road, through the thick and dense forest of Virdian. Where Bug and Flying type Pokemon are around in the forest. Making an ideal place for beginner trainers like Ash, to start catching some wild Pokemon!

Although, unlike most trainers, Ash began with five Pokemon already. There is no reason for Ash, to catch a sixth Pokemon right away. But doesn't mean he wouldn't try to catch every Pokemon, he will see on his way to becoming a Pokemon master!

Walking down the dirt road Ash and Pikachu, are enjoying the warm crisp air. Just admiring the nature around them, as they traverse through the forest. In hopes of finding some bug Pokemon or, even finding a good spot to train.

Stretching his arms above his head and yawning out. The boy opened his eyes and stare down at Pikachu "Pretty peaceful wouldn't you say Pikachu?" Asked the boy down too his Pokemon. In return Pikachu looks up at him with a smile, nodding his head in agreement.

Ash chuckle and look ahead of him once more "Sure is...we've been traveling a lot in the forest? So why not we find someplace to set up lunch? What do you say Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed, getting his and Pikachu stomach to growl out in agreement "Heh I think our stomachs likes the idea!"

Making Pikachu to chuckle at the boy, while nodding his head. "Pikachu-Pi?" the electric mouse suddenly asks, while pointing between some trees. Making Ash, to blink his eyes at him and then face towards the direction.

Ash then gave a smile and says with a pumped fist "Nice going Pikachu! That's definitely a good spot to rest up, come on!" and with that both him and Pikachu ran through the trees and bushes. Making their way over too what looks like a big opened field? A perfect spot for any weary travelers, to make a picnic area for lunch!

Upon arriving and getting his portable picnic table all set up. Ash, as well Pikachu, were sitting in front of a campfire. With the little mouse happily gathering some twigs and sticks. For said campfire, with Ash rubbing two sticks together. In order to start a fire, he knows he can use Ninetails or Blaziken for the fire...

But he doesn't want to always use his Pokemon. For something trivial like this, after all? Whats the point of survival skills? If you can't make a simple fire yourself. "Alright Pikachu back up don't want you to get burn." Ash informed. Having his buddy to nod and step back, while Ash leans down and start blowing into the small fire.

Once the fire is lit and burning brightly, the boy happily sits up straight and wipes his forehead. He then chuckled when Pikachu, hopped up on his shoulder and nuzzled against his cheek. Pikachu then gave a happy cha when Ash, petted the side of his face and rubbing gently up and down.

They then look down as Ash, grabs his Pokeball from his belt. Holding all four balls in front of him, humming to himself. "What do you think Pikachu? Should we try to get Blaziken, to join us?" He asked the electric mouse. Who looked up in thought for a while and then nodded his head yes "Yeah...the only way I can get through to Blaziken? If I let her outside the Pokeball, plus she is probably starving right!" He exclaimed with a smile. Getting Pikachu to eye smile as well agreeing with the boy.

With that decided and needing to make a closer bond with Blaziken? Ash, got up on his two feet and began releasing his Pokemon. "Ninetails, Lucario, Gardevoir come on out and get ready for lunch!" announced the boy. Tossing three of his Pokeball forward, and releasing his attractive female Pokemon out into the open.

With all three of them giving each of their species cries! As well Lucario and Ninetails, glomping and knocking the trainer down on his back. Nuzzling and rubbing all over him, only to then glare and growl at each other...

Making Gardevoir to try to stifle her giggles, only to happily run forward and jumps on top of Ash, having him let out a muffle grunt. Along with having his face buried into the psychic types boobs. Getting both Lucario and Ninetails to let out small yelps and, began shouting at Gardevoir.

And then commenced the tugging and pulling on the boys limbs. Trying to make heads or tails of whats going on? Ash started grunting and shouting out to the three to stop! Only to get a low growl from Lucario, trying everything to pull him closer too her body. The shy and timid Ninetails, who face turned red from blushing...doing everything she could to have Ash's hand, touch and rub against her waist and pelvis.

Gardevoir? She is just letting out low pleasure mews and giggles, from Ash being constantly pulled and tugged back and forth. Between both Lucario and Ninetails, who are succeeding in having Gardevoir covered breasts to slip and slide along the boy's face.

As for Pikachu? The little electric mouse feeling a bit left out, thinking this tussle was a game? Twitched his tail up and down waiting for the right moment. To dog pile in and join in the fun! When he did Pikachu, immediately took action and ran forward, crawling right underneath Gardevoir legs.

Causing her to squeal out and literally jumped off from the boy. Blushing madly and pushing down her dress to cover her pelvis. She then leered up, only to drop her anger...figuring out who it was that crawled between her legs. Making the psychic female to giggled out, seeing it was Pikachu! Who probably felt left out from the fun and wanted to join in on it.

Xxx

After getting the girls to finally calm down and off from him. Ash, whose face turned red from feeling the girls bodies. Is standing in front of Pikachu and the girls holding the Pokeball containing Blaziken, in front of them. Ash is a little worried if he releases Blaziken from her ball? Would she still be in rage and try to attack everyone again?

"You guys think we should let her out? I want to double-check again, with the four of you?" Ash asked his team, as Lucario whimpered a bit and lowering her ears. She understands what the boy is doing and, that is wanting to have Blaziken? Start warming up to him by releasing her out of the ball.

The shy Ninetails, who has two of her tail's wrapped around her breasts. Look up at him and meekly nodded her head slowly, it wouldn't be fair? If they were to have Ash's amazing meal and leave Blaziken out of it? Will be rude and will probably having her starve!

Gardevoir shrugged her shoulders, she knows it isn't a good idea? But seeing how well the boy cared for Pikachu back at Viridian city? He probably wants to try to get somewhat a bond, started with Blaziken. "Voir, Gardevoir!" she quickly chanted with a smile.

Informing the boy before he releases Blaziken, why not have a bowl of food ready for her? Making Ash to smile widely at the idea as he exclaimed "That's a perfect idea Gardevoir! Then maybe she won't attack us right away!"

Making the psychic type to bashfully rub the back of her head. All the while getting the other Pokemon to agree with the idea or, saying how great it was. Making her become even more bashful, as they all listen to Ash speaking again "Alright girls, Pikachu? Get your bowls ready and I will get your food in them!"

Watching them nod and yip their names out. Ash then walks over toward the frying pan frying up some meat and vegetables for him and his Pokemon. Watching with careful eyes, of not burning the food or, having it become to crispy for everyone to eat. He called out to the others "I hope you guys are in the mood for some steak, with some fried vegetables on the side!" he exclaimed as he nearly laughed.

At how Lucario and Ninetails both had dreamy looks in their eyes, having their tongue lull out from their mouths. As they immediately darted past both Pikachu and Gardevoir, with great haste. Causing Gardevoir to hold down her dress from blowing, while Pikachu dug his paws deep into the grassy ground. So he won't tumble forward from the wind, the two Pokemon caused by using Quick Attack!

While Ash and his Pokemon are getting their food. They are unaware that they're being watched by a group of people. Watching them through some binoculars, observing them closely. Waiting for the right chance to leap out and surprise them!

"Look at them thinking they can rest? Thinking they are safe-and-sound", explained a female voice belonging to Jessie. Of Team rocket, along with her two partners in crime James and Meowth. "How dare he thinks can get away with embarrassing us!" Jessie growled out.

"Yeah and fooling us, thinking he is just a rookie too", explained the cat Pokemon Meowth. "There is no way somebody like him, will have rare and powerful Pokemon on his hand!" He then started wagging his tail up and down "Just think about what team rocket could use them for!"

This had James chuckle quietly imagining what the boss. Could do with all these rare and valuable Pokemon, this little twerp have in his possession! Although he had to raise a very good question? He set the binoculars away from his eyes and, stare over towards the two.

"But Jessie, Meowth exactly how did this twerp? Manage to get such rare Pokemon in the first place?" James asked the two. Causing both Jessie and Meowth to lower their binoculars and, openly blinked their eyes in confusion. The man has a good point they thought? How did a beginner like this boy captured Pokemon? Who aren't native to this region..?

Jessie then growled out and rests the binoculars, on the ground. "Who cares where or how he got them! He made a mockery of team rocket, so we're not going to take that lightly now are we!?" She exclaimed. Standing up on her two feet, with her hands ball up. Having both Meowth and James, standing up as well nodding their heads in agreement.

"So whats the plan Jess?" asked the excited cat Pokemon. Making her to giggle silently, wagging one finger left and right.

"What we always do when stealing Pokemon. We set up a trap and have that fool! Fall right for it and leaving his Pokemon, for the taking!" Jessie informed. Getting James and Meowth to nod and laugh at the idea, only for her to quickly open her hands "We are going do this right though we wait until both, he and his Pokemon. Are tired out from wandering around so much or, constantly having his Pokemon battle!"

At this idea James smile and places a hand under his chin "Very good idea Jessie! This way there will be no way for his Pokemon to have any strength to fight us!" James said. Making Meowth to cackle out loud and rests his paws against his hips.

"And when the time comes for our grand entrance! His Pokemon will be too tired to fight us and faint on the spot! Giving use the chance to steal them and Pikachu!" Meowth exclaimed. As he can picture the scenario inside his head. With the boy sending out his Pokemon, one at a time. Fainting or falling asleep on the spot, before even making a move on them. While they have one of their Pokemon easily hit and knock out Pikachu! Running away with their prize: with a weeping boy crying in their success!

With very freaky happy smiles on their faces...Jessie, James and Meowth. Spun around and grabbing shovels and pickaxes from nowhere, began marching down the dirt road singing out "We are team rocket we do what is wrong; we steal and beat trainers in our ways. Robbing them of their Pokemon, whenever we may come!" They sang while walking away from their hiding spot. Getting ready to set up their traps, for the unexpected Ash and his team to trigger.

Xxx

We head on back to Ash and his Pokemon. Placing their bowls and plates of food, on the picnic table. Informing them and warning the group of how the meal is still hot. In which had the boy laughing when Pikachu, gave out a disdain groan. While having his tongue out, from biting on his food. Before it could even get the chance to cool down.

Ash, who rubbed Pikachu head a bit. Stare at the others to see they did not make the same mistake like Pikachu. Though couldn't help but blush and sigh out in irritation. Once again Lucario and Ninetails, showed no table manners. Doing their best to tear through their steak, causing some of the sauce. To fly off from it and splashing against their fur and breasts.

With said breasts, for Lucario, to bounce and sway left and right. Skin smacking against the table top. With Ash noticing a bit of her nipples peaking through said fur, were dare he say quite hard and erect. As for Ninetails?

Since her fur is very smooth out and not puffed out like Lucario? Can easily see the shy female, doing her best to clean away the sauce. Before it could stain her fur, had Ninetails swiping and pushing down against her boobs. Flattening them and pushing them forward, forcing her nipples be fully shown along with showing Ash. How very round and, probably soft they were? Considering how easily they get squished by just touching them.

Feeling funny and wanting to change his attention to something else? Face towards Gardevoir, hoping she is showing some table manners? And glad too as he saw that she did in fact have table manners. Though couldn't help but laugh, with the way she is growling and getting irritated. Of the steak not cutting for her "Gardevoir here let me help you." announced Ash. Getting the female Pokemon to look up and smile at him.

Approaching behind Gardevoir, Ash then leans over and grabs her hands gently. Getting Lucario and Ninetails, to puff their cheeks out. They then face at their steak, then to their silverware wondering if they could? Get Ash to lean against their backs and show them how to use their fork and knife?

Secretly wanting to feel the boys chest, against their backs. Looking back towards the boy and Gardevoir, both Lucario and Ninetails widen their eyes in jealousy! Gardevoir, being taught how to cut the steak properly. Had wrapped her arms around Ash's own arms forcing the boy to press both arms. Against the sides of her large bust, sliding them up and down against them. Teasingly having the boy be force, to fondle them and enjoying his annoyed expression on his face.

Making Lucario and Ninetails, to look away silently and humphed. Silently saying 'clever vixen' to themselves and should have thought of doing that themselves! Ninetails shivered at the thought and shook her head, too shy to even give it a shot. They both sigh out and continued eating their meal, making Pikachu to blink his eyes at them?

Wondering and curious of what is wrong, though let it go and hummed. From Ash walking past him, stroking his head gently and continue to the other side of the picnic table. Grabbing another plate fixed for Blaziken. Ash let out a small breath of air and grabbed Blaziken Pokeball, holding it in front of him. He then look at the others, who stopped eating and gave a reassuring nod.

Letting him know that he should send her out and, give Blaziken her meal. "Okay...Blaziken come on out!" Ash announced throwing the ball forward. Said ball erupted and shot the white beam of light towards the ground. Shaping and forming Blaziken out in the open, making the Fire/Fighting type to appear and like last time.

Blaziken pumped her arms and gave a loud roar! She then glare straight at Ash, with hate and venom in her eyes as she shot flames from her beak. Ash stagger back and started sweating bullets, when he saw the fire Pokemon? Now running at full force straight at him! With kill intent in her eyes, not caring how her large E cups. Were being thrown left and right bouncing up and down, so getting his wits and courage back...

Ash thrust his arms forward with his eyes closed and, gritted teeth shouts "HERE'S YOUR LUNCH BLAZIKEN!"

Blaziken who got ready a shadow punch and, had it ready to punch Ash stomach. Stopped mid-swing and blinked her blue eyes at the plate, breathing heavily from her raging fit. Looks up at Ash and back to the food...wondering if this is some trap? To poison her or, trick her into having false security around him?

The other girls and Pikachu were at the ready to attack Blaziken. Just in-case she decided to start attacking their trainer, watching her slowly accepting the plate. They sighed out some relief as they then smile at Blaziken, whom look at them and then back at the shaking boy.

Who opened his right eye a bit and then fully open both eyes. Staring up at Blaziken and noticing confusing emotions running through them, which had Ash chuckle lightly "What never been given food before? It's yours Blaziken hope you enjoy it, I made it myself!" Ash joked/explained. Doing everything he can, to keep his eyes up at hers.

Reason why? Is because Blaziken is taller than him, by a few feet, with him being just above her chest. Giving him a great view and being up close to her large breasts. As the red fur on them looks a bit ruffled up and messy, doing a poor job of covering the front of her boobs.

Although that isn't the reason Ash is staring...what he is staring at is what looks like? To be some cuts on her skin? With some of her red fur seemingly, been shaved off here and there? Making some if not most of her pattern fur, inconsistent with the rest of her fur? "_Why is Blaziken fur seem out-of-place? Did her trainer do more, than just say those terrible things to her?"_ Ash pondered?

Curiosity getting the best of him and, threaten the boundaries with Blaziken. Raised his hands up to check further on her fur, alerting Blaziken of the boy's actions. Making her glare down at him and let loose a flamethrower! Burning his face and body to a crisp, making the boy to puff out some smoke with wide eyes.

Ash then let out a grunt of pain when Blaziken did a twirling kick into his stomach! Sending him a good few feet away from her and, hits the ground hard. While Blaziken humphed and lift her head then ran off towards one of the trees and, jumps on a branch. Leaning against the bark and eating her meal "Ken, Blaziken." she growled out. In her way of saying thanks pervert to Ash for the meal. A small pink blush is a crossed her face, a little surprised? The boy would even dare touch her supple boobs, but truth be told and thinking herself...he wasn't staring or checking out her figure. But more of something caught his interest?

"_He...didn't see the scratches did he?"_ Blaziken said to herself, as she peaks over at the boy. Who slowly got up from the ground, laughing and saying your welcomed Blaziken. Making her growl and look away from him, as Ash went towards the table to join the others.

Xxx

After awhile and enjoying their lunch silently with each other, Ash who got done with his food. Leans back against his chair and stares at Gardevoir. Who returned the look and tilted her head, giving a teasing smile as she gently reaches a hand too her right breast. Getting ready to fondle and squeeze it for him.

Only to blink her eyes and stop when he shook his head. Sighing in irritation, getting a giggle from her although, stopped when she saw Ash? Leaning forward and spoke up "Gardevoir...back at the Pokemon center? How come you didn't dodge or, try to avoid any of team rockets Pokemon attacks?" asked Ash. Making Gardevoir to blink her eyes, she then stared down at the table. Fiddling around with her fork, by having it press against the table.

"I mean not that I am mad or anything!" Ash quickly said with wave of his hands. "I am just curious? Considering I know your trainer, must have trained you in avoiding attacks? Even the weakest of them all?" continued Ash. Wanting to know exactly why, she did not avoid them? He blinked his eyes when Gardevoir, let out a quiet sigh and sheepishly rub the top of her head.

"Voir, Gardevoir garde." Gardevoir chanted out and moved a hand forward. Transferring images inside Ash's head and, showing him exactly why she didn't dodge or avoid the attacks. Giving images of her battles, where said battles? Were all single battles she has competed in, no imagery or signs that she ever entered double battles!

"OH I get it I think?" Ash suddenly said, lightly tapping a fist in an open palm. He then smile at her along, with the others getting interested in the conversation as they too. Stare over at Ash and then to Gardevoir; they then smiled when Ash said "You're so use to single battles that your trainer never used you for double battles! Is that it Gardevoir?" He asked. Making her smile and clap her hand happily, at him for getting it right!

"Gardevoir, voir, voir Garde!" Gardevoir chanted happily while nodding her head. Making Ash to grin confidently, liking how he is communicating better with his Pokemon.

"Okay then I have a good judgment of everyone's skills!" Ash suddenly shouted, while getting up from his chair. He points at the smiling Lucario and a bashful Ninetails, who couldn't help but look away. Not wanting to get lost in his confident smile of his!

"Lucario and Ninetails you're both skill levels is that of beginners. On the account your trainers just got you or, never have you entering battles before correct?" Ash asked. Getting them both to nod, Lucario nodding for the never entering battles. As Oak told Ash Lucario, as a Riolu, was more of a pet Pokemon than a battler. On the account her owner wasn't a Pokemon trainer.

While for Ninetails? She got prematurely evolved as Vulpix, before learning any of Vulpix move sets! Making her trainer probably upset, thinking it was a mistake? Left Ninetails with Professor Oak, without properly training her the right way.

"We aren't going to say anything about Pikachu, since my buddy here. Is the starter Pokemon!" Ash chuckled out, making Pikachu to nod his head confidently then let out chuckles of his name, when the girls. All said he is their cute and cuddly leader! Embarrassing the young electric type, of how much confidence they have in him. Hell! Even Gardevoir agrees with the others, as she had her hands folded on the tabletop.

Smiling at everyone's excitement and energy, even Ash when he stare towards her. Although she blinked her eyes when he suddenly hummed out "But I don't know your skill level Gardevoir?" he suddenly said. Making her to just smile and wait, for him to ask how experience she is?

"Gardevoir, badge wise, how experience are you exactly? How many badges did you complete?" Ash pondered and asked the female Psychic type. Who playfully tap against her chin, letting out a small hum. Feeling everyone's eyes on her, along their emotion of curiosity.

"Gardevoir!" exclaimed Gardevoir. Holding up four of her fingers. Meaning she has completed about four gym battles! In which to a traveling trainer, four badges is consider novice level experience. This had everyone smile widely with wide eyes, making Gardevoir giggle at Ash. Pumping his arms in excitement and exclaimed out.

"WOW! Four badges really, then that means your really experienced!" Though paused when he recalled about Gardevoir, not having any double battle experience? "Hold on that doesn't make any sense?" he suddenly said. Crossing his arms humming out, as Gardevoir flinched horribly! Panicking and, curious if the boy had found a hole in her tale?

"If your four badges experience?" Ash started slowly. Making Gardevoir to gulp silently, afraid he might think she is lying and that her trainer did not use her on the fourth badge. But only three badges in, the reason for her to lie? She didn't want Ash, to think she is consider a rookie! A very well experienced rookie Pokemon.

"But have no double battle experiences..." he continued and then snapped his fingers. Pointing at Gardevoir with a big smile "Then it means your trainer avoided a lot of double battles right!" he exclaimed. Almost causing Gardevoir to fall in a goofy fashion, only to recover quickly and nodded her head. Silently letting out a breath of relief...glad he didn't discover it right away.

Xxx

Finally done with their lunches and learning more about his Pokemon. Ash and the girls, started to clean up and pack everything away. Before they go and start traveling deeper in the forest, as well start looking for some wild Pokemon to catch! Of course Ash won't use them in his team, since he sees no reason to as of yet for their sixth Pokemon member in their team.

Right before he goes and return them back to their Pokeball. The boy suddenly paused and, looks around the open field for a bit. Discovering how big and wide it was along with the trees nearby and clear skies? This spot will be perfect in helping out Pikachu and the girls training!

After all they had a lot of bumps on their way here? Unable to get much training done because, of team rocket attacking the Pokemon center in Viridian city. The Spearow chasing them back in route 1, forcing them to stop their training and running for their lives!

Because of them his Pokemon couldn't get any training done! So, what better way to begin their training? Than right here in the open field! "Hey girls Pikachu, why not we begin our training here?" He asked the girls and Pikachu. Getting the group to look at one another and then, back at Ash with happy smiles!

"Cool so why not we begin!" exclaimed Ash with his arms spread. Getting everyone to cheer out their names, while Blaziken just turned her head away. She then turned her back towards Ash and the others, causing the boy to sweat drop. "Well-well ", he started while scratching the side of his face. "Whenever you want to join in Blaziken, just drop on in okay?" he said with a sheepish chuckle.

Ash then heard the female Pokemon growling out, making him to shake his head left and right. He then claps his hands "Alright let's begin shall we!" He shouted and walking towards the girls and Pikachu. Began telling them and informing them of what they will be doing for their training.

The first part of their training for today? Will be testing out their reflexes and evasion from Ash, throwing small pebbles and rocks at them. Making Pikachu and the girls get excited at the idea while Gardevoir, let out a quiet yawn. Shrugging her shoulders figuring she doesn't really need to train in this? But giggled when Ash and getting turned on. With the way he scolded her and reminded her, about her fight with team Rocket?

Caused Gardevoir to blush embarrassingly and, gave Ash a sheepish smile. She then nodded wanting to join in on their training by joining the girls and Pikachu, in their little line up. All watch the boy smiling towards them and, picked up a rock from his pile. Tossing the pebble up and down grinning at them.

"Alright everyone are you all ready?" He asks the girls and Pikachu. Who all nodded their heads and got into their stances. Waiting for Ash to get started and, throw those pebbles towards them! "Now everyone I want you to try to dodge, as much of these pebbles as possible!" He stated. Having his arm out forward towards them. "I will be throwing these pebbles, in different speed and directions. So do your best!"

And with that the training begins! The boy started throwing the pile of pebbles, he gathered up at his Pokemon. Who began spreading out in the fields to evade them a lot easier and, not crashing or bumping into each other!

Whenever a pebble is about to hit one of them? The girls will either stop themselves right before the rock will hit them. Twirled in mid-air with the pebble flying right under their backs, then slide down on the ground. Laying flat against the ground much as possible when two more pebbles. Flew over them and completely missed them, as well bounced off the ground.

Ash, liking how everyone is doing good with their training as well as unintentionally getting great views. Of the girls breasts and butt cheeks being fully shown too Ash. Had the boy trying his best to ignore the way? They're boobs will fly up into their faces and muzzles, while having their skin let out noises when ever they smack against their body.

Even their fur around they're boobs will show their erect and hard nipples! Thankfully only briefly, but when they land on the ground and flatten themselves? Ash, will visibly shiver, which he can't explain from what? As Ninetails, Lucario and Gardevoir boobs will get pressed down on the ground. Literally causing their fleshy mounds skin to spread out.

With the girls purposely doing this to the boy. Showing him just how easy they are to fondled with! Gardevoir, then start rolling on the ground in a teasing fashion to turn Ash on even more. By showing her large cleavage when she goes on her back and then kicking her legs up. To remove her dress a bit to show her pelvis at the boy, and then rolled quickly on her stomach. Moving her upper body up and down, purposely pressing down on her boobs. To make them look bigger as well showing more of her cleavage at him, all in good teasing fun!

Pikachu out them all is having the most fun and enjoyment in the training! As he is making sure to use his speed and, agility. To avoid most if not all-of-the pebbles being thrown towards him. Even making sure his tail wouldn't get hit by the rocks! Everyone's doing their greatest, sure the three girls are purposely showing their body to Ash. They too are having some fun with the training, as well building up a lot of sweat in their workout.

There were a few times when Ash, almost trip and fell over when ever Ninetails or Lucario hit the ground? Will raise their asses up in the air, while lifting their tails high as possible. Reveling they're sweaty and, bouncy butt cheeks! As well a little, which Ash regrets seeing, their womanhood a bit. In which causes the boy to almost trip up!

Xxx

One hour has gone by for Ash, Pikachu and the girls, training very hard and long. Making sure that everyone's reflexes and evasion were good enough, so they would not need to worry about getting hit. Or being not skilled enough to evade some devastating blows!

Everyone tired and exhausted from their training. Ash's Pokemon, are sweating very badly and, spread out on the ground. Trying their best to get air back into their lungs and not groaned out from their muscles aching out.

This had Ash scratching the back of his head...worried if he had them trained a little too hard? "You guys alright I didn't push you too hard did I?" the boy asked. Smiling lightly at his team for getting up by throwing their upper body. Despite them sweating badly and trying to calm their breathing down? They still smiled at Ash with glee! Especially Ninetails and Lucario, considering this training will help them in the long run.

Ash had to chuckle seeing how the two girls and Pikachu? After getting up, wanted to continue training and get even more stronger! Even though he is all for it...he didn't want to push them too hard. After all what good will it do? If all his Pokemon are unable to fight in a Pokemon battle?

Holding back his laughter from their pouting faces. Ash wipe some tears from his eyes, hugging his stomach a bit. "So-sorry girls and Pikachu, but it wouldn't do you good? If you all passed out from taking one hit in battle, now would it?" Ash stated. Getting the three Pokemon to look at one another and then sheepishly smiled.

Their trainer is right if they were to fight in a Pokemon battle? They would easily be defeated and faint from taking one hit! So agreeing with the boy and, needing to rest up. The girls and Pikachu got up from the ground and ran towards Ash with giddy faces.

"Wait-wait-wait no stop don't dog pile!" exclaimed Ash. Who then let out a loud grunt of pain when Pikachu, Ninetails and Lucario? All pounced on the boy and sent them tumbling on the ground, nuzzling and hugging into the boy. Making Ash to hug them back and joked out, how they kind of smell from their sweat!

Gardevoir, who is peacefully sitting on the ground and enjoying the warm breeze. Just watch the group being their goofy selves, having her raise a hand up to her mouth and giggle out. Loving the excitement and high energy everyone is giving off! As the embracing Pokemon, these type of things is hard to ignore and, sometime wants her to join in on the fun. But made sure to hold herself back and not embarrass herself.

That and since she is cover in sweat? Her white dress like gown can easily be ripped open and torn apart! Of course it didn't sound like a bad idea for her? The female psychic type then turned her gaze behind her and, towards where the bustling trees were. Seeing Blaziken has not left her spot whatsoever, glaring and sneering down at Ash and the Pokemon. Who are cuddling and snuggling against the boy with hate in her eyes.

Blaziken, who felt like somebody is watching her? Glare towards Gardevoir with her sneer, making Gardevoir to return the glare back. And then stood up carefully as she silently began speaking too Blaziken, through telepathy.

"_What is wrong with Ash Blaziken?"_ asked Gardevoir. Who then wrapped her arms under her large boobs "_He has shown no hate or frustration towards us or, the others? Ash is even being patient with Ninetails and Lucario, inexperience for battles!"_ She explained. Watching the way Blaziken stood up on the branch with a hop.

Forcing her large breasts to bounce and jiggle in every direction. She then thrust a talon finger at the psychic type. _"He maybe like that now wrench! But you will see, all of you will see! Humans always show their true color's when things get to hectic or not going their way!"_ exclaimed Blaziken to Gardevoir.

Only to growl and stomped her foot on the branch when Gardevoir, scoffed and shrugs her shoulders "_Please just because of what happen with your trainer? Doesn't mean the same will be with this one!"_ Gardevoir quickly twirled out-of-the-way!

Time slowed down between her and Blaziken, from when Blaziken charged straight at her with Shadow punch. Both female glaring at one another with ruby eyes glaring to sapphire eyes! Gardevoir then slide across the ground: adjusting her dress a bit when doing so. Watching Blaziken standing up right then turned at her.

This alerted Ash and the others as the boy. Got up on to his feet and, took couple steps forward, getting ready to scold at Blaziken for attacking Gardevoir. Only to feel his entire body freeze in place? As if...something was keeping him back?

"_Of course it will happen with him! They always do and always will with humans! Especially Pokemon trainers!"_ screamed Blaziken. Causing Gardevoir to wince her eyes a bit considering, they are speaking telepathy with one another. The shout gave her a slight headache...

"_Just because he is all happy and in a positive mood, Is the only thing you can sense and feel, because of your naive and stupid species nature! IF your such an embracing Pokemon: then how come you couldn't sense your trainers feelings? Of abandoning you huh!" _spat Blaziken.

Causing Gardevoir eyes to bulge a bit and then tried her best to not lash out or, get teary eyed. She swiped her left arm forward "_What the hell you know about my species huh!? You don't know what happen with me and my previous trainer!"_ Gardevoir growled out and then ball up her hands.

Seeing that Blaziken just huffed and raised her head from Gardevoir. Making Ash becoming really concern about these two? Breaking out into a heated dispute with one another and, start attacking against one another.

"_Yeah sure I bet it was all peaches and cream with you two? Then why did he abandon you huh?! IF you were so tight and loving with one another!"_ continued Blaziken as now both female Pokemon. Are growling and pressing their foreheads against one another. Even pushing their breasts against one another, daring one and the other...to strike or attack them!

"Girls, girls please stop all this fighting! You're scaring Pikachu and the others!" shouted Ash. Finally finding his voice and running up towards the two. Only to scream out in pain when Blaziken, turned and blasted him with a face full of Flamethrower!

Causing Lucario, Ninetails and Pikachu to run up towards the boy who fell backwards. Letting out a puff of smoke "Please settle down..." Ash managed to groan out before passing out. Pikachu, having enough of Blaziken attitude and, harming his trainer.

Glare towards the fighting/fire type "Pikachu, PIKACHUUU!" he shouted and discharge a powerful Thundershock at Blaziken! Causing her to wince and flinch from the weak attack, actually surprised Blaziken though?

Of how, despite being a rookie Pokemon, Pikachu was able to deal some damage to her! Blaziken glared and growled down at Pikachu. Who return them back with his own, standing in front of Ash. Defending him from the enrage Pokemon.

"Blazikeeeen..." Blaziken growled. Asking why he dares harm her? Only to let out a oomph and stumbled back. When Pikachu shoulder tackle against her stomach, pushing her away from Ash. This action caused Gardevoir, Lucario and Ninetails to have bulging eyes and worry expressions on their faces!

Afraid of the little electric mouse pushing his limits with Blaziken! "Pikachu, Pika-pi pi-pikachu!" chanted the electric mouse at Blaziken. Telling her Ash has done nothing wrong with her nor, will he ever turn his backs on them! "Chu-chu Pikachu!" he continued. Watching Blaziken lightly rubbing her stomach as well as looking at him.

Listening to his speech of how Ash, nearly killed himself to protect him Lucario and Ninetails, from the Spearow! Even rushing towards the Pokemon center with an injured ankle! After the winded speech and breathing heavily Pikachu, stared intently at the intimidating Blaziken.

"Blaze...iken." scoffed Blaziken at Pikachu. Making him growled and grit his teeth for being called a 'fool'. Although he twitched his ears when Blaziken walks past him. Whispered out that he got guts, for standing up to her and proceeded to enter her Pokeball. Of course without first punching Ash in the gut! Causing him to groan and sat up with arms over his stomach.

Xxx

After that ordeal was over and Ash with Pikachu. Continued their way through Viridian forest, as the boy is finally recovering. From all that happen had a very depressed look on his face. "Man...I knew going on a journey would be difficult? But not this difficult?" Ash commented. Hearing his little buddy whined out for him and, nuzzled his cheek with Ash.

Who returned the gesture by petting Pikachu "I have to thank you for standing up for me Pikachu. You're very gutsy for a small Pokemon!" He joked getting Pikachu to smile and nod his head. "I think Oak made a good decision for partnering us up!" He then face forward with a sigh. "Though wished say the same with Blaziken", he then crossed his arms humming in thought. Getting Pikachu to do the same as him, as they both began tilting their head left and right "exactly what did her trainer do to her? That's having her really distrusting of me?" pondered Ash.

"Pikachu..." whimpered Pikachu. He wasn't sure what her trainer did? But it certainly had Gardevoir really upset from something the two said? "Pikapi? Kachu-Pika?" He asked Ash motioning his hands, down his body. To describe Gardevoir being really upset, having Ash to nod in agreement and sighs out.

"Yeah whatever Gardevoir and Blaziken, were discussing with one another? Had her really upset and ready to throttle Blaziken to the ground." Ash said. Unaware that he is walking straight for a trap! That's being quickly set up by team rocket up ahead.

"Hurry the twerp could be here soon!" scolded Jessie. Who is picking away at the ground with her pickax! With James, who is shoveling away at the ground same with Meowth, as the man responded back with irritation.

"Well if Meowth didn't forget where we placed our last trap! We wouldn't be digging another hole!" exclaimed James, making Meowth to growl out and grumbled.

"Yeah whose fault you think that was huh? If you two weren't so busy stuffing your faces! We wouldn't be digging up another hole!" the cat Pokemon responded. All three of them were making quick progress, as they were digging deeper down into the ground. Making sure that it was deep enough for Ash and Pikachu to fall into and unable to climb back out!

After getting done and climbing back up from the hole. The three quickly went to work of covering and hiding their hole from view. So Ash will walk right on top of it and fall straight through! Once it's done and, nothing else need done? The trio claps their hands and paws together, laughing their heads off of a job well done.

"Now we wait", Jessie went to say. Only for her and James to yelp out in pain when Meowth, jumped up and grabbed their ears. Pulling them behind couple of bushes and trees...

"Shut it he is right down the path! Want to blow our cover?!" shouted Meowth. With much strength tossed the two over a bush and, then dived into said bushes with them. Only to then let out a me-ouch from Jessie and James, pounding their fists on his head. They then look over the bushes, watching in anticipation for the trap too be sprang!

The three were becoming very giddy as they watch Ash, walk ever slowly towards their trap. As the smiles on their faces, grew wider and wider. Focusing on the boy's feet as he is literally about, five walking steps from,the discolored patch of ground.

Ash who is walking down the dirt road and looking up through the tree bushes. Is silently thinking through his head of what he could do, about getting Blaziken to trust him? As well as getting everyone skills up to fighting speed?

Granted; the forest is probably a great place to train? For speed and evasion, and using the trees like obstacles could help his team. To learn when to not over shoot or over exhaust themselves, by using too much energy when running or dodging.

Ash heard Pikachu moving behind his head and then rested his chin, on top of Ash Pokemon league hat. Making the boy to smile and chuckle lightly "Your thinking hard too huh Pikachu?" Ash asked the little mouse. Who happily let out an cha and nod his head. Pikachu, like Ash, is also trying to think of something?

That might help get the boy closer to Blaziken and, hopefully thaw out that cold heart of hers? Hoping to show her that Ash is nothing like her trainer..."You know Pikachu, you should really be careful?" Ash suddenly said. Causing Pikachu to blink his amber eyes down at him, wondering what he means?

Only to lower his tail and chuckled sheepishly when Ash, raised a finger up and said "I am grateful for you protecting me from Blaziken? But, you have to remember that Blaziken is more experienced than you are? She can easily, if not, knock you out with probably two hits buddy." Explained Ash, hearing his starter Pokemon. Just playfully scoff and patted his head, saying he knows what he is doing.

Making Ash to smile "just keep in mind of how dangerous Blaziken is okay?" He reminded Pikachu. Who nodded in agreement as both parties. Were now walking over the slightly darker color dirt, with the ground shaking and rumbling under Ash's feet. Causing the boy to hum out and look around; wondering why the floor is shaking?

Ash then stopped his tracks feeling the ground shaking even more! "What in the world", he never got to finish his sentence. As both Pikachu and Ash, both look down at the ground and then scream! The ground underneath them collapsed and sent them down a hole. Making Ash and Pikachu to let out a grunt of pain with Ash, rubbing his lower back. While Pikachu tended to his sore forehead and then shook his head, glaring up at the open hole.

Ash also looks up when he and Pikachu could hear laughter above them "Whose there!" shouted Ash as he stood up on his feet. Turning his hands into fists and heard Pikachu, shouting out as well. Only for the two of them to deadpan and twitch their faces from the all too familiar voices...

"Ah-ha-ha-ha prepare for trouble, for you are under our guise now!" announced a female voice. Who Ash knows belonged to that woman Jessie.

"And make it double for you are ten feet under!" This time the voice belonged to James, as Ash groan and face palmed. Are they seriously going to say their motto too him and Pikachu? Let alone why are they bothering him this time?

"To protect the world from devastation!" continued Jessie. Standing on one of the tree branches and starts swinging to the west. Ash, not wanting to deal with this now, whispered to Pikachu. Asking him to reach inside the bag, to grab either a fork or knife. Pikachu saluted and crawled up Ash's leg and arm, to his shoulders and then proceeded looking through his backpack.

"To unit the people in our nation!" James called out. Doing the same thing as Jessie, by grabbing a vine and began swinging towards the east where Jessie is coming from. As the two of them were now swinging through the air and reaching the highest point. Of their vines jumped off by doing back flips and spread their arms out. Falling towards the ground to make a graceful landing.

"To announce the evils of truth and love!" Jessie exclaimed as she grunted a bit. From landing on the ground and have her right arm stretched out. Unaware of Ash and Pikachu, now climbing out of the hole they dug up. By using a fork and knife and stabbing them into the side of the hole.

"To reach the stars up above!" James shouted and landed right behind Jessie. With his arm pumped forward a bit, as both of their eyes is closed.

"Jessie!"

"James!"

They both then posed in a R-fashion symbolizing their team. "Team Rocket blasts of with the speed of light!" continued Jessie with James, finishing their motto for them. While Ash and Pikachu out of the hole; dusting themselves off from the dirt and grime they've got from climbing.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" James finished for them, with Meowth. Jumping in front of them and saying the last bit of their motto. They then blinked their eyes confusingly, having this sense some thing is a bit off?

They moved forward and look down at the hole. As they all let out yells of surprise! "What the heck-where is the twerp!" Jessie screamed out, as James and Meowth began looking left and right. While Jessie crouch down and glares at the hole.

"He was just here Jessie, we even heard the trap being sprung!" James announced while also crouching down. With confusing eyes of where the boy and his Pikachu went? As Meowth, who twitched from hearing somebody clearing their throat? Turn around quickly and yelled out!

"Waaa! He is right behind us!? How the heck did you get out of the hole!" Meowth exclaimed thrusting a paw to the boy. Alerting Jessie and James as they too; turned around and widen their eyes in shock! Of how the boy was able to escape their incredible trap!?

Ash just crosses his arms and purses his lips to the side a bit. "How about somebody who is a good climber? As well resourceful?" the boy stated, making the three to blink their eyes a bit. Wondering what did he mean? Only to then face planted on the ground when Ash, sighs and showed them his now. Dirty fork and knife, indicating he used them to climb out of their hole.

The trio quickly recovered themselves and thrust their arms forward. "Very clever of you boy, but nobody makes a fool out of team rocket!" exclaimed Jessie.

"Yeah who do you think you are? Ruining a perfectly good trap like that!" shouted James. Making Ash and Pikachu, sweat drop at their antics. And at how they are blaming him? For making them look like fools, which had the boy scoff as he rested both hands. On to his sides and leans forward with an annoyed expression...

"Me making fools out of you? You're doing that to yourselves team rocket, as well-doing a good job of it too." Ash whispered the last part out, while turning his head away from them. Watching the trio fuming and seething in anger!

"Why you that's it! We will take Pikachu and your Pokemon by force!" Jessie and James shouted together, while grabbing their pokeball's. But before they could throw them and hopping a bit, heard Ash yelling out!

"If it's a Pokemon battle you want? Then we will do it my way, 3 on 3 got it!" Ash exclaimed. Although sweating a bit on the inside. Despite their trap failing or preventing him from escaping? They probably had a second plan in motion, in which is this exact Pokemon battle of theirs!

"_I have no doubt they planned ahead? Did they know my Pokemon are tired out from training; that they came up with the idea of battling me?"_ Ash said to himself. Curious if that is their intent all along, if so..then he has to give them credit for thinking ahead?

His suspicions were confirmed with the way, the three of them cackle and gave creepy smiles. To one another and face back at Ash "Alright little boy but if we win? We take all-of-the Pokemon from you!" explained Jessie, as she got her Ekans pokeball ready and throws it "Ekans come on out, let's teach the little boy a lesson!"

The ball opened up and reveals the snake Pokemon out into the field, with its dilated black pupils and yellow eyes. Rattling it's tail ready to serve his master, and make her happy for defeating the boy. All the while his Pokemon! For making them look like fools "Ekans!"

Ash stood ready as he is contemplating of who he should choose? Lucario, will obviously be the best choice on this fight? Since steel types aren't weak to Poison types but, that brings up the question? Is Lucario still raring to fight against someone like Ekans?

"_I can't risk using Gardevoir since Fairy types, are weak to Poison types. Plus add the fact she doesn't listen to my commands; will hinder her battling skills. Pikachu, Lucario and Ninetails it is then! I just hope they're not too tired to fight?"_ the boy thought to himself, as he reached for Lucario Pokeball.

He then move a hand to the front of his hat and swung the front end, behind his head. As he then grabs Lucario Pokeball "Lucario I choose you!" shouted Ash. Throwing the ball hard and fast! As the female fighting type came out from the ball and materialize out in the open. Thrusting her arms down and gave her battle cry, she then got into her fighting stance. Gently rocking back and forth raring to fight!

"Ekans go and use bite!" commanded Jessie. Ekans let out a cry and slither with incredible speed, towards Lucario. Who watched Ekans closely, watching it slither left and right on the ground. Making use of its ground mobility.

"Lucario use Quick attack to dodge and counter!" Ash commanded. Just in time to as Ekans made a leap for the female Pokemon. Who dodge out-of-the-way, by having a white trail glow behind her and darted towards a nearby tree. Avoiding Ekans attack completely, making the snake fly in the air a bit and coming back down.

Only to screech out when Lucario, slammed her feet on a tree bark and darted back at Ekans. Shoulder tackling its body! Sending it flying and rolling on the ground, past Ash who shielded himself from the dust the snake created. "Ekans quick use Dig attack from underground!" Jessie shouted.

Ekans who heard her command follow suit, by burrowing into the ground and out of sight! Making Lucario, who landed back on the ground, widen her eyes and began looking around frantically for the snake. "Lucario calm down and focus your aura senses to pick up Ekans!" Ash commanded. Even though it's quite a stretched out plan...he hope Lucario aura reading? Will be able to pick up the snake underground...

Lucario smirk as she did just that by standing still and, brings one paw in front of her muzzle. As her ears twitched up and down. Having the entire world turn black and white with Aura glowing all around her; Ash's Aura being the brightest out of everyone else, with team rockets aura being mixture of red and blue.

Lucario open her eyes quickly and jumped back a good three feet. Dodging Ekans completely when the ground where Lucario was standing? Broke apart and rip open, with the poison snake jumping into the air "Alright Lucario way to go, now-" before Ash could even get a command in. Jessie interrupted it with her scowl like smile.

"Ekans Poison sting go!" The woman commanded throwing her arms up. Making Ash to stagger back and watched how Ekans. Who was in the air quickly whipped its head down and, began firing off multiple purple like needles towards Lucario.

"Lucario quick use feint!" shouted Ash. Not entirely sure if she knows it yet or not? But smile seeing she did, as her body ran forward and began to disappear and reappear in and between the poison sting. Showing no signs that she is getting hit.

"Ekans wrap let's go!" Jessie quickly shouted, only to gasp when Ekans attack? Completely missed and went entirely through Lucario phasing body, showing of how great Feint is. Even though it's more effective on Pokemon, using Protect. But still great skills of how she used it and punches Ekans on the back of its head.

Having the Pokemon go flying and straight into Jessie! Causing her to yell out in pain and collapse on to the ground, with James and Meowth watching the scene and glares forward. "Alright then it's my turn, Koffing I choose you!" James shouted and sent out his Poison type Pokemon.

"Koffing" "Koffing quick use Smog attack let's go!" James commanded, in which the gas Pokemon. Open up its mouth and let out a horrible gas towards Ash and his Pokemon. As they began coughing and choking from the gas, interrupting Lucario focus. As she is trying everything to see through the gas...

Only to yelp out when she felt something slamming right up against her. Causing her to slide against the ground, holding on to her sides from the blow. She went to face forward only to get hit in the head this time! Having her body flying out from the gas "Lucario no!" Ash coughed/screamed out watching his first Pokemon.

Slam into the ground and trying her best to get back up. "Alright Koffing finish it with Sludge attack!" James exclaimed and moved his arm forward. Not caring if Steel is resistant to Poison, Lucario is not immune to Poison status.

"Ko-fiiing!" shouted the gas Pokemon. As it now began spitting out black sludge like substance, towards Lucario. Making Ash to growl out and thrust an arm forward.

"Lucario quick attack get out of there and then use Feint!" announced Ash. Watching Lucario opening her eyes and dart forward, using Quick attack to support her and avoiding the sludge. She then directed her turns by, gliding a paw against the ground and started charging towards Koffing. Who proceeded to use Sludge attack over and over. Hoping to hit the charging Lucario only failing miserably!

Lucario after dodging the fifth sludge, jumps into the air and got ready her shoulder. Hoping to ram into Koffing and knock it out, only "Dodge and tackle on top of her Koffing!" James called out with now a rose in his hands.

Koffing followed the command by hovering up, dodging Lucario who widen her eyes and had time slowing down for her. She then yelled out in pain when Koffing, slams down on her back hard! Sending her flying straight towards the ground "Lucario!" "Pikachu!" shouted both Pikachu and Ash.

Watching Lucario slam into the ground and bounce back up, having her arms out forward. She then screamed again when Koffing once more, tackle down into her back and pressing her down against the ground. Causing her to whimper and whine out in pain, from her back and feeling her breasts. Being roughly pushed and flatten out on the ground. She clawed against the dirt, struggling to break free only to completely faint on the spot, with her eyes being replaced by swirls.

"Lucario return!" Ash recalls the fighting type back to her ball and, thanked her for the great job she did. He then place the ball back on to his belt and glares at the three in front of him. Ekans is down and now is Koffing.

The smug looks on their faces and their little dance team rocket is doing? Is annoying the crap out of the boy, singing out how they are going to get his Pokemon. "_They really think it will be this easy? Since Koffing is the gas Pokemon..."_ and with that final thought. He grabs Ninetails pokeball and sends her out into battle!

The shy and timid fire type Pokemon, let out her battle cry and slammed her paws hard on to the ground. Growling and snarling at Koffing, with his derpy face just smiling back at her. "Koffing tackle!" "Ninetails dodge and use ember!" both trainers commanded.

Ninetails swiftly moves out-of-the-way from Koffing tackle attack. Forcing the gas Pokemon to fly back up, into the air. Avoiding the ground only to let out its name, when three different embers struck against it back. Causing the Pokemon to smoke a bit and begins floating down, "Koffing no!" James squealed out!

"Alright Ninetails go and use Quick attack, let's finish Koffing off!" Ash cheered out and commanded. With Pikachu hopping up and down excitedly! Wanting to show support to his female comrade, who yip out and runs forward with a white glow trailing behind her.

Nearby and couple distance away from the battle. A boy, wearing samurai like armor and padding, with a sword hilt to his back. Heard what sounded like eruptions and pounding nearby, as he stares to where it is taking place. The boy then gritted his teeth "_shoot don't they know they're in Beedrill territory!?"_ the samurai wearing boy thought too himself and begins running, to where the battle is taking place.

As we switch our view back to Ash and team rocket battle, where Koffing who is nothing but soot now. Slammed up against a tree bark and slides down on to the ground, letting out one last cough. Before his eyes were replaced with swirls

Ninetails who delivered the final blow, is panting and breathing heavily. Not from being tired or getting hit a lot. Just from moving a lot to avoid the poison gas and sludge attack that, were heading in her direction. Ninetails lifted her head in glee and began hopping left and right!

Excited that she won her very first ever Pokemon battle! Not caring at all if her boobs were bouncing and swinging in every direction! "You did it Ninetails way to go, that was awesome!" Ash exclaimed along with Pikachu.

James, who recalled Koffing, tighten his grip on the Pokeball in anger. "How dare he mocks us!" The man growled out as Jessie walks up next to him, smiling at him.

"Don't worry James we still have one more trick in our sleeves." Jessie explained, getting the man to blink his eyes at her. They both then smiled with evil looks on their faces, and slowly looks at Meowth on either side of him.

Making the cat to look at Jessie on his left and then James to his right. He then faces forward towards the giddy boy and his Pokemon. Celebrating their victory over Koffing as well Ninetails, winning her first battle. The gears in his head started turning as he then widen his mouth "MEOOOWWW I'M A POKEMON!"

"No duh Sherlock, now go!" Both Jessie and James announced. Rearing their legs backwards and kicked Meowth hard and far, as he screams and flew straight towards Ninetails. Who didn't get a chance to react or respond in time, cried out in pain. When Meowth, with quick reflexes, extended his claws and used Scratch attack across her face!

"aww Ninetails!" Ash shouted in complete shock and worried, as he catches the fox. Before she could hit the ground and kneels down. While glaring at Meowth who landed gracefully and cackle out. "That was a dirty trick!"

"Heh get use to it kid! Bad guys don't always play by the rules!" explained Meowth who smiled at the boy. Watching him grit his teeth and then calls Ninetails back to her Pokeball.

"You did great Ninetails take a good rest." Ash whispered out to the female Pokemon. Placing her ball back to his belt, he stood up and looks at Pikachu. "It's all you Pikachu, Meowth is a push over. Go and take him out!" Ash exclaimed and thrust his arm forward.

"PIKA!" shouted the electric mouse happily. As he began running forward at a frantic Meowth, who does not know what to do!? He shifted his gaze at Jessie and James, hoping they could help him out? Only to blink his eyes, seeing that the two of them. Smile brightly and gave him thumbs up at him, meaning he is on his own.

"Some team..." Meowth mutter under his breath, only to take his remark back. He saw that Jessie and James are setting up a capture rocket! Meaning that they want Meowth, to distract Pikachu and Ash long enough for them, to use their net catcher and ensnared Pikachu in it!

"_That's the team rocket I know and love!" _Meowth said to himself, as he then faces forward. Watching Pikachu building up electricity in his cheek patches. "Alright Pikachu get ready for ma Scratch attack!" Meowth shouted and ran at the mouse, with his claws extended.

"Pikachu Thundershock!" Ash exclaimed!

"Pikachu net catcher away!" shouted Jessie and James, as they get ready too fired off their net catcher. Though before they could fire it off, a voice suddenly yelled out through some bushes!

"Stop don't you know you're in Beedrill territory! You will agitate them!" yelled a boy. Who ran through the bushes and stops in his tracks, seeing that his shout? Just caused everyone's lives be endangered! Pikachu thundershock completely missed Meowth, who fell on his face from the screaming boy.

The rocket that's placed on Jessie and James shoulders, tilted up and misfires. From the two pulling their attention away from the battle and face at the weird boy? The net along with being a lightning rod for Pikachu thundershock, crashed right into a tree that is behind Meowth.

Causing a loud cackling of lightning to fly everywhere, along with shocking any Pokemon. Who is living in the canopy of the trees, while said electricity? Followed the nets ropes and straight towards where Jessie, James and the reunited Meowth are standing. Shocking them and electrocuting them!

Causing their bodies to flail in all directions! Followed by the net catcher overheating and erupting on the trio! Sending them flying high in the sky "For crying out loud, we were close of getting our Pokemon!" Jessie sulk with her head shaking left and right.

"So close of teaching the brat a lesson, but no-show for us." James whimpered out with a defeated sigh. While Meowth flew close too them and exclaimed.

"Now returning to our daily dose of", as all three began screaming out in unison. "TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" their voice echoed out in the sky, as they disappeared into the horizon and once again. A star twinkle into place of where team rocket flew off to and disappears...

Xxx

Back with Ash, Pikachu and the samurai boy? Ash after removing his arm away from his face, blinked his eyes over towards the new comer. Who is also removing his arm, from his face, had Ash about to ask him what he meant by 'Beedrill' territory? Only for all three of them to start hearing what sounded like buzzing noises?

"You imbecile! You angered the Beedrill!" The samurai wearing boy shouted. With fear on his face, start looking around where the Beedrill will be coming from? Only to forget about it and made a running start, past Pikachu and Ash! Shouting "FOLLOW ME, I HAVE A CABIN THAT WILL PROTECT US!"

"Protect us?! Protect us from what!?" Ash wanted to know what got him so scared? Only to then hear Pikachu squealing and frantically shouting his name out. With his arms waving up and down "...There is something very bad and dangerous behind us huh?" Ash said with his voice trembling.

Pikachu nodded his head quickly he then began running after the samurai. With Ash right behind him as his body is telling him, yes! There is danger right behind him and confirmed. By the noise of buzzing, meaning they were the Beedrill the boy was shouting about!

Chasing after the samurai armor wearing boy Ash and Pikachu, hoping the boy is telling the truth about a cabin. As they are running for their lives away from the Beedrill! Taken shelter and hoping the swarm will die down, our Heroes journey in Viridian forest has become quite a predicament. Will they get out of the forest alright? As their journey continues!

To be continue...


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors notes: I do not own Pokemon! Hey everyone sorry for the long update XD I have been very busy the past few weeks, as well as trying to get a good explanation about how or why Ash is able to see the female Pokemon, looking like Anthro forms. So that in itself took a lot of consideration and time, to think of. Especially since I changed the focus away from Ash for this chapter, and mainly focusing on his mother Delia. I hope what I have come up with, as well special thanks to Sinnoh myths ^^ will be believable and making sense for Ash's special gift XD So without further adieu hope you all enjoy the next chapter! As well the next chapter, will be Ash's long await first gym battle against Brock. Enjoy! Also to let everyone know, this might be shorter than most chapters lol, as well as informing everyone that; asking me of when I will be posting? Please understand, it takes time for me to get these chapters up and ready XD All the while I have to go and check over, any errors. So if you would kindly ^_^ try and not PM me to much of when I will update XD Cause I will, just be taking some time lol.  
**

**XXX**

Last time with our hero, Ash has continued his journey from Viridian city to the huge forest area known as Viridian forest. Where it will lead him and his Pokemon, to their next destination that will take them to Pewter city. As Ash and his Pokemon travel through the forest, the boy took a momentary rest in an open field.

After that he then released his Pokemon team, to spend some time with them as well get to know them better. With Blaziken, giving a little hard time bonding with the boy. But manage to have her at least accept his cooking, with the female fire/fighting type punching him in the gut. For a strange and somewhat visible cut, could be seen on her. Attracting Ash's attention only to not get far, before getting that said punch to the stomach.

Once they were done with their meal and finish eating Ash; along with Gardevoir, Lucario, Ninetails and Pikachu? Began training his team to become a bit more better with their reaction times, as well preparing them for the future battles they might run into with the training turning out fruitful at the end of the day!

As Ash and his team has run into once again Team Rocket, who waited for the boy to spring their trap. In order to hopefully to steal and take his Pokemon. Only for said plan, to back fire when Ash climbed out of the hole they made and battle them to a Pokemon match!

During the commotion and harsh fight between the two of them? Has stirred a Beedrill nest nearby, angering the horde Pokemon into coming straight towards Ash and Pikachu! With a warning and help by a Samurai armor wearing boy. He informed Ash to follow him, to a nearby cabin he built nearby for when something like this would happen!

Following the boy to his cabin, Pikachu and Ash are hoping things will turn out okay for them. As well as the Beedrill horde will die down and leave. As of now they wait for when the time is right, to head on back into the forest and to the next town.

But our focus and attention will be turning over back in Pallet town. Where a mother, who after speaking with her son Ash the night of Team Rocket attack. Is looking into what Ash had informed her about his Pokemon, looking like humanoid looking women. Being intrigue and curious why her son, is the only one who can see them like that?

Decided to see if she could help solve this mystery for her son. Knowing the boy would want some answers that even Professor Oak, couldn't give to the boy when he left. As our story will now continue with Delia Ketchum, finding the mystery of the Anthro Pokemon!

**XXX**

**Chapter 5: The Anthro mystery.**

**XXX**

It is early in the morning in Pallet town; the Dodrio doing their usual routine of crowing of the rising sun. From over the hill tops and mountains nearby Pallet town, letting the people and Pokemon know it is morning. Waking up the sleeping inhabitants of this quiet town for their morning routine and job.

One house belonging to Delia Ketchum; has woken up very early in the morning that day. After hearing and getting informed by her son Ash last night, about being able to see the female Pokemon? Having the shape and sizes of human female bodies...it confused her at first if he was just seeing things?

But after he went on and explain to her as well as, detailing exactly what they look like? Made the mother believed the boy and said, she will look into it when she gets a chance. Which is exactly what she is doing now, sitting in front of a computer screen. Humming and moving her eyes left and right, staring at the screen with diligence.

But over the past few hours after six o'clock in the morning as well making sure, to eat breakfast. She had no luck of finding anything about Pokemon, taking on human shapes? Or at least similar too Ash's predicament? Sure there are a few instances where she was in, the right direction. Only to come up short with some of the websites or forums, being fan art of children and some older groups...

Picturing what it will be like if Pokemon, did had human figures or look like humans. Delia closes her eyes and sighs out, hanging her head down a bit. Rubbing her palm against her cheek "no matter how much I delve and research Ash's problem? I get nowhere and come up empty-handed!" Delia then leans back against her chair, stretching her arms above her head yawning out.

"I know my son and he wouldn't lie to me like that. Heck, the way his face and expression were any indications? He was telling the truth..." she then slap her hands on to the desk and pulled her chair away. To get up and pace around the living room for bit, still having a hand under her chin.

Trying to make heads or tails of what is going on, as well why Ash? Is the only one who can see his Pokemon, looking humanoid? "It just doesn't make any sense whatsoever?" Delia hummed. Stopping in the middle of the room, staring towards a picture frame with her, Ash and his father. With the glaring sun rays, blocking out the fathers face "what is it that I am not seeing...as well Professor Oak?" She pondered.

Before she could think any further or get lost in thought, she blinked her eyes and changed her attention. To the house door bell ringing, wondering who it is that is visiting this early in the morning? '_Who could that be...I wasn't expecting any visitors?'_ walking over towards the door.

Delia peak her head around to the side window, then gave a big smile. It was Robert's mother who is at the door, smiling and just lightly bouncing on her heels a bit. All the while adjusting her bangs a bit, while combing her hand through her blue hair. Curious of what she wants Delia, decided to make herself more presentable and approaches the door.

Opening up the door and welcoming the mother with a big smile "Mrs Arma what a surprise seeing you here. Is there anything I can do for you?" Robert's mother giggle lightly as she waved her hand, as she then looks up in thought.

"Eheh well I was going to see how you are doing? Considering I know it must be hard to let your son go out on his journey!" Mrs Arma announced rubbing the back of her head. Lying a bit on the account, she is mostly worried about her own son. Going out in the world they live in, traveling with many different kinds of people and Pokemon alike.

Mrs Ketchum laughed lightly while bringing a hand up to her mouth, knowing full well. This is Mrs Arma way of trying to calm herself down, from knowing her son is out there. Even though he is traveling with Leaf, it still doesn't mean a mother can worried. "I know how you are feeling, it's the same with Robert for you isn't it?" Delia then sighs lightly. She then looks up towards the sky feeling the soft winds, blowing against her and Mrs Arma.

"But we should know that they will be alright, they have Pokemon and friends watching over them right." She smiled at the mother, who replied by nodding her head and then blinked her eyes when Delia then asked "besides wanting to know that? Was there anything else you are here for?"

"Oh right there was actually!" The mother then stuck her tongue out lightly, as she stuck a hand down in her long-sleeve slick fabric pants pocket. Trying to find whatever it is she is looking for, and then let out a ah-ha and pulled out a small paper. "I was wondering if I could borrow one of these items from you? You see...I'm trying to make a homemade recipe but I don't have any of the ingredients. How embarrassing is that right!" Mrs Arma chuckled bashfully as Delia, took the paper from her and look through the list.

Delia then smile as she responded with a happy nod "I actually do have these, come on in and make yourself comfy. I can definitely use the company!" They both then entered inside the house, with Mrs Arma blinking her eyes and opening her mouth half way...reason why?

Well the house looks a bit messy, at least in the living area that is? With some papers and folders spread out on the coffee table, with a few of the papers falling out on the sides. Some of the cushions were on the floor indicating that Delia, was probably moving between both the floor and sofas. With a few tea cups empty and sitting neatly on the coffee table, right next to a laptop.

"Wow...and I thought I was messy when searching for something?" Mrs Arma blurted out. Carefully making her way over to the living area, picking up some of the pillows and papers off from the floor. Hearing Delia letting out an embarrassing laugh from the kitchen.

"Sorry about the mess", shouted the mother as Mrs Arma, can hear what sounded like cupboards opening up and then closing shut "been doing some research for Ash. Something he told me last night, really confused me a bit. So I went and decided to see if there were, anything I could help him with!"

Delia then let out a small yelp of surprise, from couple plates falling out from the cupboard. Although sighed out seeing it was paper plates that fell, along with some salt and pepper shakers "Everything alright?" shouted Mrs Arma. Who then chuckle from Delia stammering out that she is okay and a little shaken up.

"Okay though if you need any help, let me know? I'm in no rush", Mrs Arma replied to Ash's mom as she places. The cushions and pillows back on to the couch and then stared to the laptop...showing different windows and pop ups of information about Pokemon.

Although, what caught her attention is whats written in the search bar. "Pokemon having humanoid figures?" whispered the mother as she sat down on the couch and pulled the laptop closer. Inspecting the windows a lot closely, wondering if this is what Delia is looking up for her son?

"Do you need any paprika for your recipe?" Mrs Arma turn her head when she heard Delia asking her that, as she smiles and responded back.

"Nope, just some honey, maple and a bit of cinnamon. Those are all I need to use for my recipe, to make sweet and tasty maple cinnamon buns!" she then turned her attention back to the laptop, and started clicking on the open windows. Of what Delia manage to find or at least got the answers she needed? Though from the looks of things and the crossed out words on paper, seem like Delia had no luck.

"Hey Delia is this what you are searching up for Ash? Pokemon having human shape bodies?" at this she heard Delia tripping a bit, as well catching herself on the back of the couch. She then gently scratch the side of her cheek and closed her eyes.

"Y-yeah when Ash called me from Viridian city, as well telling me how he was doing? He brought up a very interesting question." Delia then saw Robert's mom blinking her eyes and lightly nodded her head. Letting her know she can continue and watches the mother, coming around the sofa and sitting down next to her. Placing the ingredients on the coffee table and leans back with a sigh.

"I search all morning about Pokemon, having human like shapes? But every time I try to search up some...I either get forums, of people drawing Pokemon and what they will look like if they were human? Or Pokemon that do have human shape bodies...but nothing describing what Ash told me." Delia informed. While clicking and closing out some of the windows, or websites she thought she had luck with.

Making Mrs Arma hum lightly and curious of what description Ash given his mother? "May I ask what kind of description he told you? Maybe I can help?" Delia, who look at her. Shifted her gaze towards the right and gently nibbling her lower lip "don't worry Delia, I've seen my fair share of things. When I traveled through the Pokemon world. Nothing will ever surprise me!" announced Mrs Arma, patting Delia's back couple of times.

Causing the worried mother to laugh and chuckle "that is true you traveled a lot when you were a kid. Even when you started having children..." Delia then nodded her head and began informing Robert's mother, of what Ash told her. Before hanging up the phone at Viridian city Pokemon center and went into great detail, of what the boy saw from his female Pokemon partners.

Mrs Arma listen and focus intently at Delia as she told her everything, Ash knows. As well-being a bit surprise of herself, learning how the boy started out with five Pokemon? Instead of the usual starter Pokemon but didn't question it, as it seems those four Pokemon. Were abandon by their trainers and Professor Oak, from what Delia got from the man? Said he made the right decision of letting them travel with Ash, and hope someday he will bond with all of them.

Once the story was getting into the Human descriptions? Had Mrs Arma blink her eyes wide and in shock of the details each female Pokemon bodies is presented! Even Ash telling his mother of how Professor Oak, when he showed them to Ash, did not see any signs or hints of them having human like shapes... after the story was over and the two now having couple of drinks and snacks to eat.

Made Mrs Arma hum out lightly "that is quite a story as well a lot to take in?" she then open her eyes and stare at Delia "So he is the only one who can see the girls, looking like that?" Mrs Arma asked, making Delia to nod her head slowly.

"Yeah, even after Ash calling back this morning. Told me so far nobody else but him, can see the female Pokemon like that. Even in front of Nurse Joy and another trainer." Delia then close her eyes tightly "I tried to search it up and find anything that could help my son with this mystery! But..but..." she started to shake a bit and tearing up.

"Hey, hey it's okay Delia it's okay. I'm sure there is someone out there who has this information! I mean come on." The mother then smiled at Delia, who sniffled and looks up at her. "Remember what I always say, nothing is impossible! In a world where we live with wonderful and amazing creatures, there is no doubt there has been no riddles that been fully solved yet, or been yet explained!" She then places her drink on to the coffee table and chuckled out "I'm sure there is some sort of explanation of Ash's...special trait?" Mrs Arma wasn't sure how to word it right. But figure trait will be the right thing to say, as she face at Delia. "I also have no doubt after Ash left Professor Oak's lab? He too is researching the same thing as you!"

This made Delia smile and let out a few chuckles, as she wiped away some stray tears from her eyes. She definitely can say she enjoys hanging out with Mrs Arma, she is very adventurous as well as informative. Many years of traveling as a trainer, did wonders for her and even inspired. Her two sons, to start their own journey, despite Robert. Having somewhat medical problems, the boy is still anxious and raring to go out and start his Pokemon journey!

Plus she can be quite the emotional speaker when needed "you're right Mrs Arma, I shouldn't give up just yet. Just because I haven't found anything, doesn't mean there are people out there. Who have witness the same thing as Ash or those, who had similar traits as him!" Delia then stood up with new vigor and energy.

"If you don't mind Mrs Arma, I need to head on over to Oak! I need to see if he had any luck of finding the information on this than I have!" with that and a smiling Mrs Arma. The two said their goodbyes and headed on out of the Ketchum residence, with Delia heading on over to Professor Oak. While Robert's mother head on back to her own house, as well as saying she will call some people she know. And find out if they have witness anybody with the same traits as Ash, or has heard stories about this trait being heard of?

Xxx

Delia who is now walking down the streets of Pallet town, is making her way over to Professor Oaks lab. Hoping that the research professor will offer some assistance as well as, anything that could help her narrow her search down. About this mystery she is looking into about Ash's Pokemon looking human?

Walking down the peaceful and quiet home town of hers, Delia couldn't help but smile. From couple of children and their Pokemon, ran past her and circling around her. Making the mother to giggle out from their playfulness as well how much, they are getting along with Pokemon.

Even tilting her body to the left to avoid, getting bumped into by couple of Nidoran and Rattata that were chasing after the children. All in good harmless fun too. Delia couldn't help but shake her head as she continues walking down the streets, waving and greeting those she passes by.

Even some of the Pokemon movers Inc workers, who were helping new families and couples. Moving in from far away regions and places, as the boxes they were carrying looked extremely heavy and possibly irreplaceable? Though knows they will get the job done and make sure, nothing will break on their watch...at least that is how they were when she and her husband moved in.

Taking her attention away from them and facing forward. Delia is able to see the center of Pallet town, where most of the activities and shops live at. A more residential area if you were to call it, having a marvelous fountain in the center. Where people can relax and sit down next to it, or toss in some coins, to make wishes at the fountain.

It is definitely a popular fountain for the Pokemon as Delia, couldn't help but laugh at the times. When Ash would try to chase some of the wild Pokemon around the fountain, having a good time and laughing at the way. Those Pokemon will enjoy playing with him or even just resting next to the boy, when he gotten tired from chasing or playing with them!

"_And now he is traveling on his journey with Pokemon, having probably a blast with them! Ooh I sure hope Ash is doing alright without me..."_ Delia sighed a bit, as her motherly instincts were really taking over her better judgment. She knows Ash has waited a long time to start his journey...as well waited an extra month for Professor Oak, to give Ash a starter Pokemon?

But what she didn't know is that Oak, planned on giving Ash five different Pokemon on his bid day. Four of them who got abandoned by their trainers! While one of them apparently got the worst treatment, out of them all! Which worries Delia, wondering if Ash will be able to handle a Pokemon? Who hates anyone who is a Pokemon trainer...

The mother quickly shook her head left and right, as she then leer ahead of her with a smile. "_No, I know Ash can do it. There's a reason Professor Oak gave them to my son, and have no doubt he did made the right choice."_ She then paused her sentence. When she gotten closer to the fountain the mother couldn't help but blink her eyes at the sight before her...

It was the Nidorino who rampaged in Pallet town four years ago, as well as being the Pokemon. Who poisoned Robert, after he and Mrs Arma Jolteon, tried and protect Leaf from the wild Pokemon! Now, after four years later and calming down from that incident. The big old Pokemon be seen having a blast in this quiet town.

Carefully and making sure to watch over some of the little children, who were gathering around him. Making Delia to almost burst out in laughter, as if he was a nanny to the town children. "Hey Nidorino everything doing okay!" Delia called out towards the Pokemon. Who blinked his eyes and tilted his head around, and then smiled bright as he nodded his head.

Who would've thought after that incident? Nidorino turned out to be a big old teddy bear, and the cause of its rampage? Would make anyone laugh and feel sorry for the Pokemon...right after it attacked and poisoned Robert? The boy through sheer will and perseverance, lifted the Pokemon paw up and pulled out a thorn! A little tiny thorn that got pricked underneath the Pokemon right paw!

"Make sure you be careful around them alright, even though you're not attacking? Your horn is consider dangerous!" Delia then continued walking, smiling at the small grunt Nidorino gave out. Letting her know he understands and continues playing with the children.

Yup sure is a peaceful and quiet home town with nothing troubling them at all!

Xxx

It took thirty minutes but Delia finally arrives at Professor Oaks lab. Staring and marveling the home the old man lives at, with his windmill right next to his home. Along with a wide and far acres of land to study and research, the Pokemon that inspiring trainers catches and sends back to the Professor.

Breathing in and exhaling out softly, the mother opens up the gates and walks up the flight of stairs to the home. Hoping and praying that Oak, has been researching the Anthro like Pokemon...that Delia couldn't help but giggle at the nickname Mrs Arma gave to Ash's female Pokemon. Or any female Pokemon that might take those forms for Ash?

Reaching the front door and ready to ring the doorbell, Delia blinked her eyes and winced one closed. From hearing what sounded like a shout of frustration and couple of mumbling from the other side of the door. Making her sigh and shook her shoulders in laughter... "_yup I have no doubt Oak is researching this problem."_ and with those final thoughts and ringing the doorbell?

Delia could hear Professor Oak stumbling around inside, as well what sounded like books? Falling off from some tables or desks with the Professor, grunting and yelling out in frustration. Having a good sense of judgment he was up all night, trying to find anything about Pokemon taking human shape.

"Yes who is it and not to sound rude, but I am very busy at the moment and looking into something for a Trainer of mine." the tone was definitely one of exhaustion and reaching their limits of sanity. Making Delia giggle out and presses the intercom.

"Professor Oak its me Delia, Ash's mother. I was wondering and", she then snicker out the last part of her sentence "was wondering if I could, could help you out?" which the response from the Professor was a quick and loud oh. All the while hearing what sounded like rushing footsteps coming towards the door.

"Sorry for my tone Mrs Ketchum, ever since Ash informed me about his Pokemon. Taking on human shapes the day he left? Had me very curious about it and started doing research for if, anything like this happened before." Oak voice rang out through the door and then reveals the tired Professor behind it. After he opens it up and allows Delia to come in.

The mother waved her hands in a 'I'm in the same boat as you' fashion. Making the old man to smile and close the door behind her "sorry about the mess...been none stop looking into this problem. Hoping that I could help Ash out in some way or another."

"I'm sure he will be grateful just to know, you are looking into this Professor. As am I, I too am trying to help solve this mystery for my boy. But..." Delia then look down at the corner of her shoulder. Showing signs that she like Oak, is not having much luck.

Delia then look at the old man who proceeded to walk down the living room, making sure to bend down and pick up. Whatever books he accidentally knocked off from his desks or coffee table "Professor Oak is it possible for Pokemon, to have human shape bodies? I mean real human like figures?" The mother asked. Following the professor throughout the house and towards the back, where his lab is.

Having the scientist to hum out and places some books under his arms "well...it is possible for Pokemon, looking almost identical to humans. But nothing of what Ash described to us, let alone any Pokemon resembling closely to a human? Besides Machop, Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee..." he then opens up the sliding door to his lab.

Having Delia nod her head of where he is coming from as it is true, most if not a lot of Pokemon? Can resemble close to a human, but not all of them will look almost identical to one, except those that were mention and probably the Gardevoir and Gallade evoluitions? "There has been some Pokemon, like Ditto or those who have the ability to use a move called transform, but that will be the most closest thing for Pokemon too look human." The two of them were now approaching a large computer like screen.

Having Delia a good idea this is where most of Oaks time is spent at? Seeing so many articles and rumors about pokemon. Spread out on the screen with a few forums and message boards, from the Pokemon officials themselves. Responding back to Oak, informing him that they are doing their best. Of looking into this matter but are having no luck "whatever it is Ash has? It is definitely one big mystery that even I, or the other researchers can figure out."

"Same here, Mrs Arma came by this morning and after explaining to her of whats going on?" Delia then let out a small sigh and sat down on a nearby desk, closing her eyes in defeat. "Told me she will help me out and see if any of her friends, or those she met on her journey? Ever had experience this, which I told her to call me here if that is okay Professor?"

"Not at all dear any help be appreciated! As well I do have to update her about Robert's progress anyway!" joked Professor Oak. Smiling at Delia who couldn't help but giggle at the man's heart, of watching over the trainers who set out on their journey.

Delia then look up towards the computer screen, seeing some photo's and bad photography of people. Witnessing this kind of phenomenon of Pokemon, taking on human like figures. Or sightings of a newly discovered Pokemon that has never been seen before!

Even some forums that Delia herself, had look into but still had no luck. "Hey Professor...?" Delia then hops away from the desk, getting the man to blink his eyes at her and watches her walk over to the computer "what if...we are searching through the wrong ones?"

This had rising Oak's brows...wondering what did she mean if they were searching through the wrong ones? He waited until she continue speaking, "now hear me out...as well sometime? Whenever I speak or hang out with Mrs Arma when we were kids, she would tell me the most incredible or amazing stories. That I thought were true as a kid..." she then giggled out "only knowing the truth that Mrs Arma, likes to tell exaggerated things when we were kids." this earn a snort from Oak. As he is all to familiar with the mother's imagination at the time.

In which surprisingly rubbed off to her second son Robert. But this is bringing up an interesting point to Oak, as Delia might have a point? "I am wondering and this is just a guess..." she continued while turning around and face at Oak. Leaning gently on the computer keyboards "what if instead of looking into the present, but instead our history?"

This had made Professor Oak to hum out and think this through. "That...actually might help us solve this mystery more, or at least be a great lead to look into?" He spun his chair around and pulls it closer to the computers keyboards "what brought this up if you don't mind me asking?" he asked while looking towards the mother. Who turned around and faces at the computer...

"Just something Mrs Arma brought up as a child, which is to me. Sounded a little ridicules then, but now am not sure? If it is true or not..." she paused. Going through her memories of what exactly, her friend told her that sounded a little off world? "This one region she went too had a library, with one of the books she read...stated of humans and Pokemon living together?"

From the tone and sound of Delia's voice, Professor Oak. Has a feeling even she herself wasn't sure or can't exactly remembered what it was she got told of, but Pokemon and Humans living together is a good start to search.

"Well that doesn't narrow anything down, but like my good friend Rowan. In the Sinnoh region once told me? Take whatever evidence or lead you have. Even if it is a small lead, it will be a good start to take." Oak then starting typing on the computer. Only to then smile as he realizes "which means...we have been searching in the wrong region!"

Delia raised an eyebrow of what Professor Oak just said, as well stating that they have searched in the wrong region? "I'm sorry Professor but I am not...really catching on what you mean?" the mother then watched the Professor, typing away on his computer. Bringing up what looked to be old research folders and files of past adventures. He used to do as a young Pokemon trainer, before becoming a Pokemon researcher.

"It is quite simple Mrs Ketchum!" He started while looking up at his computer screen "you see every region and place has their own legends and mysteries behind them. Are completely different from one to another and since Kanto and Sinnoh historic will be completely different from one another?" and then the professor let out an Ah, when the files he found on the computer. Opened up with old research data that, he has done in the Sinnoh region.

Moving the mouse and clicking on the folders, the two were blinking their eyes at the many files and data. The professor has done in the Sinnoh region, surprising the mother very immensely of how, serious the old man was when he was young!

"Should be around here somewhere...just need to remember exactly where I put it." The professor muttered out while humming to himself and scrolling the screen down. Much this is good and all, this still doesn't answer Delia's question? What does Sinnoh have to do with her son, and what connection do the two have?

"Professor seriously what does Sinnoh's mystery has to do with Ash?" The mother then lean back a bit, when the old man smiled widened and double clicked on to a folder. He then smiles at her and points at the screen wanting her to look at his findings.

Doing so and looking towards the screen, the mother eyes nearly bulged out in pure shock! Of the title the folder contained as well the written text document it has, making her nearly speechless and leaning up against the edge of the computer console, reading silently of the words for the main head liner.

"Pokemon and Humans marrying..one another?! Professor that", Delia was about to protest to the man, ready to defend herself. Thinking that the old man, probably thought the reason Ash could see his female partners with humanoid figures, is because she might have gotten intimate with a POKEMON!?

"Whoa, whoa hear me out Delia please! No way would I ever connect you or Ash with a Pokemon! Honest! I am not thinking like that at all", he then reassured her that this article he made. Was about the past, their ancestors at the most. Relieving some tension away from the mother and calming her down, as he got through to her and telling her has nothing to do with her or a Pokemon.

"But! It brings up an excellent topic about our ancestors who did live with these Pokemon. Or marrying them that it could have something to do, with our strong connection and bond with these Pokemon and even having...and this is a WILD guess!" Oak said swinging both arms away from each other. Emphasizing the word 'Wild' in his sentence.

"I am thinking that maybe the reason Ash, is able to see his female Pokemon partners like that? As well probably many others he might run into?" He then paused and took a breath, letting this information sink into the mother's head. As she is staring at him with a lot of focus and nodded her head, to letting him know to continue. "Might be because of either A) Having one of his ancestors bloodline, from whom they gotten together with their Pokemon. Being really strong that will allow Ash, to see the Pokemon for who they are or B", this is where he had to stop and think really hard.

Cause after he said 'B' it cause Delia to stop from whatever she is about to say, in turn might be right of what she is about to say? Meaning if that is true then how come she can't see the Pokemon, like Ash does? "This...this is where I am leaning more into, and that is whatever Ash has in his DNA? Will behave like a generation kind of deal."

This had Delia stare a bit for couple minutes, then five minutes and immediately let out a "OH! Sort of like a family trait that will skip at least one generation of said family? But on to the next generation of kids, they belong too right?"

Professor Oak smiled and nodded his head "exactly I have a feeling the reason, you aren't able to see the Pokemon like Ash does? Might be because it skipped your generation and became really strong for Ash. Making him probably and I am using this term loosely", he quickly explained. Letting Delia know that he isn't sure if Ash? Out of all the Kanto residences is the only one, who can see the Pokemon in this way?

"Is the only trainer and person to ever have a strong DNA, from whatever ancestors you or his father grew up with? Giving him this remarkable gift he has been given." The professor then chuckled at Delia. Who plop herself on a nearby chair and, resting a hand up against her forehead "I know a lot to take in, but remember Delia? This is all speculation I am not positive, of what we found and research is true or not. I still need to delve deeply into it, as well speak with other Professors." Oak then got up from his chair and stretching out his arms.

"About them running into something like this? So please...go home, get some rest and relax for the rest of the day? Okay, I'm sure everything will come together eventually so try to soak in what we discovered today slowly alright?" He explain to her as the mother gave a light sigh and smiled gently.

The professor is right it wouldn't do good, if her mind is so fixated on what they've discovered today? As well as keeping her away from doing her regular chores and activities for the day. After all she still has some cleaning to do, get some lunch in her stomach and watch her daily soaps on the television!

"You are right professor I should definitely take it easy, especially now having a good idea. Of why Ash is able to see his Pokemon like that?" She smiled and got up from her chair and patted down against her dress. She then shook hands with the professor "although definitely had fun researching this up for Ash! Who knew it could be exciting of discovering something, you never seen before!"

"I know right! This is why I chose this profession when I was a trainer, seeing and discovering new things everyday. Especially life and the beauty of what Pokemon, can offer to us!" the two then started laughing and headed on out of the lab.

XXX

It sure was thrilling and exciting today for Delia Ketchum. Going up the hill and visiting with Professor Oak, hanging out with Mrs Arma this morning, chatting and discussing what they should do about Ash's special trait. Along with said mother going out and giving some calls, to some friends that might know something like what she and Oak discovered?

Getting more involve and helping out her son, despite him not being here in pallet town. It was still awesome to still being able to be a Mother, helping out her child who is out on his Pokemon journey. Knowing he is still trusting of her and wanting to get some help from his mother, despite traveling by himself.

Yeah it was definitely an awesome day for her as Delia is standing in front of her home. Smiling brightly and just staring openly at her house and every meaning it had behind it. Before she could reminisce any further or get lost in her train of thought again. Delia hummed out and stared at her mailbox, seeing a piece of paper hanging out. With the signature of Mrs Arma's handwriting...

"Oh I wonder if she came up with the same conclusion as Oak and I?" Delia pondered out loud. Grabbing the paper and pulling it out from her mailbox, she then open the paper and began reading through of what Robert's mother discovered. Only to then lean her face closer and re-reading it again, with a wide eye expression and shouting out "NO WAY!?" and ran straight towards her house, ready to make a phone call. Too Professor Oak despite already leaving his house not so long ago, even though this is an emergency! As the paper she was holding swerve and floated down on to the ground, revealing the paragraphs that got her attention the most!

"Delia you will not believe this! I called some friends that I've met during my travels and have run into, asking them if they ever heard anything of Ash's special trait? Well color me surprised when one of them, responded back and had informed me...that yes! This special trait of what Ash has is true! It's a rare DNA to that of our ancestors! A very rare and special trait that only seem to happen, when an Ancestor family tree is very strong in it. So I highly suggest you either research your ancestors or your husband ancestors, as well family history? To see if any of your old relatives or family members, used to have this trait! Okay see ya, now I am curious if my family ancestors might have this!"

Today has definitely gotten more interesting as Delia did as instructed, right after she calls and tell professor Oak about his theory and guessing about their ancestors and family tree? Having a strong connection with this special trait? Once she finishes up her call with Professor Oak, she will then immediately start making phone calls to her close relatives to get some answers, as well getting really excited! Hoping that they will offer any information about this and curious, if they had at least one family member having this strong gift!

There was only one thing that is running through Delia mind now, as she is smiling and giggling to herself "_I cannot wait and tell Ash the great news! Man will my son be surprised!"_

As our journey will continue with Ash and his Pokemon, reaching Pewter City. To face and fight his very first Gym battle and win his first gym badge, what will wait for our Hero in his first Gym league battle? As our adventure continues!

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6: Battle for the Boulder badge!

**Authors notes: I do not own Pokemon! Hey everyone lol sorry yet again for a long update. But I guess you don't really mind, seeing how you all got the mindset of knowing? When the updates are this long, you know he is making sure to make the Chapter the best it is lol. So yeah its finally time for Ash to get his first Pokemon badge! I hope everything turns out great as well epic fight for all to read, as I really wanted this to be entirely different than the anime. Along with how the show neglected on one important thing for Ash, and that is learning or knowing how Pokemon types and moves works, as well as how Pokemon gym battles work. I know it seem like he knows in the anime, but I figure be nice to explain it while he fight Brock. Because let's be honest lol, when we ALL first time played Pokemon? We had no clue what was type advantage was, or how different moves Pokemon learn, are not their same typing etc and things like that lol XD It was trial and error when we first played Pokemon, where we had to learn what will work or not ^^ So without further adieu enjoy!  
**

**XXX**

"We finally made it Pikachu, to Pewter city!" Ash announced as he and Pikachu, were staring down at the city. They have tried to reach for almost two days now ever since, stepping foot in Viridian forest! Where our hero has been challenged by Team Rocket; who wanted to try to steal Ash's Pokemon and Pikachu.

During that conflict and meeting up with a boy wearing samurai armor? They got chased down by a horde of Beedrill, by disturbing their next with their battle against Team Rocket. Causing Ash and Pikachu to flee and take shelter with the boy at his cabin. In order to wait until the Beedrill horde will calm down and leave them be for the next day.

Even the next day our hero still ran into trouble once again by the Beedrill horde. Who evolved from Kakuna when Ash and Pikachu went out to catch some Pokemon. But couldn't thanks to the Beedrill chasing them once more and nearly half way through the forest!

The two let out couple breaths of relief and sat down on a nearby boulder. With both their eyes closed and groaning lightly for how much, they had to run a lot in the woods. Just to avoid getting stung or poison by the bug Pokemon "Sure glad that is all over though, thanks to that boy helping us out right Pikachu?" Ash commented while looking down at the electric mouse.

Who smiled up at him and nodded his head as Pikachu ears then twitched. When he heard a muffle voice below them. Getting their attention to a man who then said "It is also convenient that you are resting on one of the finest rocks out here." a man announced with a big enough beard, to cover his mouth and face.

Alerted and scared Ash a bit as he jumps away from the rock he is sitting on "Ah sorry about that! Didn't see you there...by the way, what are you doing?" Ash blinked his eyes when the man looked up at him and chuckled.

"Why selling my merchandise of course, you will never find fine rocks like these anywhere in the Kanto region. Finest Pewter city has to offer", he then paused and looks at Pikachu. Who smile back and tilted his head to the right "Is that your Pikachu?"

Ash stared at the man who is wearing a sleeveless yellow shirt, with brown long sleeve jeans. Asking the boy if the Pikachu next to him is his which Ash, couldn't help but smile and replied back "Yup! Pikachu is my partner and we came all the way from Pallet town."

"I see...then I am going on a guess and say you are here to face the gym leader?" The man then stood up and stretches his arms out. Watching the boy blink his eyes a bit and chuckled out a yep, only to then face plant down on the ground when the man then said "You stand no chance against him...especially with your strength", he laughed out. Getting Pikachu to growl lightly as well Ash. Getting back on his feet with his fists pumped.

"What makes you think we will lose?! We just got here so you can't judge our strength, just because we arrived!" Ash yelled with Pikachu shouting his agreement. Making the man in front of them to laugh out some more, as he finds this boy very entertaining.

"Yeah...well I wish you luck then. You will need all of your wits if you want to beat Brock." The man then started walking over towards a lawn chair and sat down on it. With a groan and leaning back against it, he looks at Ash, who look back with blinking eyes. Only to face plant back on the ground when the man said "By the way that's 200 poke dollars for resting on my rocks."

Xxx

**Chapter 6: Battle for the Boulder Badge!**

**Xxx**

"What nerve he got thinking we should pay him, for resting on some stupid rocks." Ash grumbled out as he and Pikachu are finally walking on the city roads of Pewter city. With the sun shining down from the skies, giving off a nice crisp warm spring air to everyone. As the two to of them started noticing how there were many different kind of rocks and boulders laid about in the city?

With some of them forming small pathway to houses, some being stacked up and used as signs for shops and retailers. Even some looking very smooth and soft, for children and Pokemon to play on. Getting the two of the be amazed of how much you could do with these boulders?

"Pikachu pii?" Pikachu blinked his eyes in wonder at how these boulders is put to good use. He decided he needed a better view-point as he started crawling up Ash's back and shoulder. Looking over the boy's head with a smile, getting him to smile up at his partner.

"Amazing huh Pikachu? Well we aren't here to sight-seeing, we need to try to find the Pokemon center. After everything happening with the Beedrill? You must be tired as well the other Pokemon right?" Which he got a happy cha in response, indicating he is right. Pikachu is tired and the others do need to recover, after their fight with Team Rocket as well as the Beedrill horde that chased after them.

It took them awhile but they manage to find a nearby Pokemon center. Surprisingly not to far from the city entrance. Entering inside the building as well quickly moving out-of-the-way, from couple Trainers rushing inside and approaches Nurse Joy. Asking her if she could heal their Pokemon; making Ash curious if they got defeated by the gym leader here?

Let alone didn't he met this Joy from Viridian city? "Alright, alright calm down. I will get all of your Pokemon heal don't worry, Chansey would you please take them to the back?" Joy asked to her assistant, who happily nodded and waddle her way across the counter. Then chatted to the trainers to follow her with her stub like hands, pointing the direction of where to follow her.

"Oh boy much I don't mind trainers entering here? It does get quite busy with beginner trainers, fighting the gym leader." Joy giggled out and then faces forward when Ash approached. "Hello , welcome to the Pewter city Pokemon center...huh?" she then blinked her eyes when Ash was giving her a confused look. Only to then smile and rested a hand to her mouth.

"Hey didn't we met back at Viridian city..?" Ash asked as well getting Pikachu to nod his head. As the two then raised one eyebrow up and watched Joy, shaking her head no and smiled brighter.

"Oh no that is my sister you met in Viridian city. I am her older sister, which means you must be Ash! She told me about how you helped her protect and save the Pokemon there." Getting the boy to bashfully rubbed the back of his head. "Now, now don't be modest a trainer like you? Taking on the most powerful gang called team rocket, is amazing for someone like you."

"Well-well I wouldn't go that far...I was only doing what was right." Ash couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed about beating Team Rocket and saving the Pokemon? I mean who wouldn't stop them from stealing others Pokemon? "By the way Joy think you could heal Pikachu and my Pokemon? We kind of ran into some trouble with Beedrill."

"Right away Ash, here at the Pokemon center. We are always there to help heal Pokemon who needs it the most. Now come on little cutey", she giggled out getting Pikachu to chuckle and hop over into her arms. While Ash started placing his Pokeball's on the tray in front of him, which she happily pick them up. "From the look of things, it shouldn't take more than three minutes. Enjoy your stay and make yourself at home Ash."

"Thanks I will!" He then waved at Pikachu as the nurse took him and Ash's other Pokemon to the back. Giving the boy a well deserve rest, from all the traveling he did back in the forest. Turning around and giving the main entrance a good look around? The boy spotted some sofa's he could sit on and a couple of phones on the west side of the wall. Not wanting to bother his mother or Oak about his arrival to the city, he decided to go and rest on the brown color sofa's and sat down on the left side of it.

"_Phew...man who would've thought being a Trainer could be tough?_" He thought to himself. Staring up at the ceiling as he is recalling the couple of days he began his travels. From the day he met Pikachu and the girls, to the runabout with the Spearow and having almost get peck to death by them. With Pikachu saving his life by using a powerful Thundershock from the raw lightning striking him.

To waking up and spotting a very special and rare Pokemon he ever seen before, flying over the rainbow. Meeting up with a girl name Misty and then the notorious criminals Team Rocket at the Pokemon center...getting teased by Gardevoir at said center. Training the girls and Pikachu at the forest...one thing led to another and all of it was a bit stressful. Fun but stressful especially when they ran into Team Rocket again and then getting chase twice by the Beedrill.

"_Well like my mom said it's not easy being a Pokemon trainer. Now I see why she wanted to prepare me a lot before heading out on my journey? There's a lot I didn't know about let alone, the dangers I might get into." _His attention then towards one of the walls, where the entrance is. Making the boy to blink his eyes and lean forward a bit from the sofa. Noticing what looks like a poster...or advertisement for an event?

"Huh...wonder what that is?" Ash openly said and decided to give it a read. Once he approaches the poster and lean forward, he then began to read what is written on the poster. "Pokemon Trainers, do you have what it takes to be number one in the Kanto region and becoming the champion? Then sign up and enter the official Pokemon Gym league and Indigo plateau challenge! To enter the Indigo league, you must challenge and defeat our most powerful gym leaders and acquire the eight badges they hand out, to those who overcomes them in their challenges! Do you have what it take to be the best of the best? Sign up now at any nearby Pokemon center and register yourself. We can't wait to see you at the Plateau!"

This had the blood boiling inside of Ash, after reading the poster and getting really excited. The boy couldn't hold in his excitement as he smiles brightly and pump his fist "Heh the Indigo league, sounds like a great place to challenge really powerful trainers! Alright then I will enter this league and be one step closer of becoming a Pokemon master!" He declared all the while lifting his head, hearing what sounded like Joy's voice through the intercom. Letting Ash know that his Pokemon team are rested up and ready to be picked up.

"Here ya go Pikachu is feeling 100% better as well your other Pokemon!" Joy said pushing the tray forward, with Pikachu happily eating a small apple in his paws. "We hope to see you again."

"Thanks nurse joy...hey Joy?" Ash started getting the woman attention, as she blinked her eyes. Watching him putting his Pokeball's on his belt as well laughed when Pikachu, happily hop up on his arms and back onto his shoulders. "Do you know how I can register for the Pokemon league?"

"The Pokemon League?" She repeated getting Ash to nod his head and then points at the poster. Making her to lean on her right a bit, and then smiles "OH The Indigo league yes of course Ash! To enter the Indigo league all you have to do is hand over either your Pokedex, or written entry papers here on my left. And I will punch in what you've written on the computer and you will be set!"

"Pikachu?" The electric mouse blink his eyes as he is not sure? What Ash wanted to do with what sounded like a food product? Let alone why he would even enter something like the Indigo color...as he then looks up in thought, trying to imagine. Bunch of humans and their Pokemon, drawing and making what would probably be the best indigo looking colors of them all. "Pi-pikachu?"

Pikachu then watches Ash, grab his Pokedex and handed it over to Joy. Who happily smiles and accepts it, as she then enters it into her computer. She then began typing on the keypad, making Pikachu to tilt his head...wondering why would Ash enter something like this? In which the boy look up and can sense his buddies confusion.

"Ah Pikachu you see, the indigo league is where the strongest of all trainers? Gather around and compete to be the best Pokemon trainers out in the Kanto region. By signing up and entering ourselves, we can compete for it!" He exclaimed making the mouse Pokemon, to let out a low Pika and then both stare back at Joy, who happily handed the Pokedex back to Ash.

"And by doing so you are now able to compete for the Gym league. I am guessing you will be challenging Brock the Pewter city leader?" She asked with a tilt of her head. Making Ash to happily take his Pokedex and nods.

"Yup, I have no doubt that Pikachu and I will win!" That's what he wanted to say, only for his hype energy to get deflated when Joy smile lightly and points towards the door. Making both Ash and Pikachu to turn and watch, couple more trainers. With some Pidgey, Rattata and Nidoran rushing in and towards the desk. With more Chansey coming out and helping the trainers, to walk towards the healing stations in the back.

"I think you should plan before facing off against Brock." She then saw Ash looking back at her with a curios gaze "you see Ash? Electric type Pokemon are weak against ground types, with their electric type attacks. Not working on them or even damaging them...so unless you have some other Pokemon to beat Brock? You will have some trouble..."

Ash blink his eyes at the information he was given by Nurse Joy, explaining to him of how ground type Pokemon? Aren't weak against Electric types which, he already knows about that. But seeing how badly most trainer's normal types and flying type Pokemon injuries are? He has a feeling it's not just Ground type's he will be facing off, but probably also Rock type Pokemon...meaning this gym leader is a Rock/Ground type trainer.

"Okay thanks for the information Nurse Joy, don't worry I'll come up with something...I hope." Ash quietly said the last part out and then heads on out of the Pokemon center. Making Pikachu to tilt his head in concern for the boy...wondering what was wrong?

As they headed out of the center and nowhere to really plan too? Ash, let out a worrisome sigh. "Good thing Joy told us about the gym leader, having ground type Pokemon. Or else we would've been beaten badly if we head into the gym, head first like that huh Pikachu?" Pikachu nodded his head and cuddle his cheek against Ash, while humming in delight when the boy pet him in return.

"Now we know what we are facing, we have to come up with a plan." Ash continued as he crosses his arms and decided the first thing they should do? Is find a good spot to train his Pokemon, as well as teaching them new moves to defeat Brock and win.

"Pikachu pi?" The mouse chanted as he hops down from Ash's shoulder and stood in front of him. Smiling up at him, saying he will gladly fight for the boy. Making Ash to chuckle and kneels down, petting Pikachu on the head.

"I know you want to fight for me Pikachu, but it's not that simple." He saw the electric mouse tilt his head in confusion? Wondering why he couldn't fight Brock? In which Ash raised a finger smiling "you see Ground type Pokemon are immune to electricity Pikachu. If you were to use thundershock on them? You will be wasting energy and time, as well", he then playfully poke Pikachu in the stomach. Making him giggle out from it and push his finger away "Electric type Pokemon are weak to ground, you will be receiving twice the damage if you were to fight Brock."

"Pii..." Pikachu hummed out and now understood where his trainer is coming from? If he did went and fought Brock as he is...he wouldn't stand a chance at all. Though it brings up a question? Ash has other Pokemon like Ninetails and Lucario, so shouldn't they have an easier time?

"Heh you just thought about Ninetails and Lucario right?" Pikachu nodded his head and then let out a low cha when Ash then said "you would be right that using them will be great. But you also have to remember, the two girls don't have much battle experience. Even Lucario, who hasn't learned any fighting type moves will have a difficult time winning. As Normal type moves also don't deal any damage to rock." At this Ash couldn't help but laugh a bit, when Pikachu tried to wrap his mind around all this information. Rubbing and massaging his head from getting a mind grain from this...

"Eheh it's alright Pikachu, my head some times hurt when trying to over think it." Ash then look up in thought as he goes through of what and how they should handle this gym battle? "Though Lucario would be the best choice, since steel types aren't weak to Rock? And if we are lucky Brock Pokemon, shouldn't have any ground type moves? So we should be okay there...Ninetails is a no, since fire moves don't work at all on Rock type Pokemon." He then sat down on a nearby boulder, humming lightly and watching his Partner.

Start pacing back and forth, wagging his tail up and down. Thinking through the same thing as Ash, trying to figure out how should they tackle this gym? Without losing on their first go at it, of course there is no shame in loosing their first gym battle. After all getting the experience and seeing how far you've gone with your training what matters the most.

"We need some sort of edge", Ash started out now closing his eyes in thought. With Pikachu repeating the same sentence as him. "Some how get Lucario to learn force palm, without needing to battle...as well find a way for a second Pokemon, to fight as well." He continued through his thoughts as he is going through everything he had study, with his mom back at home. When she wanted him to learn more about Pokemon move, Pokemon abilities and Pokemon types.

"Pikachu, pika...pika...pikachu." Pikachu, after getting done pacing around and going through his thoughts? Sat down on the boulder with Ash, in the same sitting position as him, with his arms folded. Ears twitching up and down, trying to figure out how they can help their teammates, as his tail kept tapping on and off from Ash's arm. Making the boy to swipe it away few times...then couple more times, getting a bit irritated by it.

"Pikachu can't think when your tail is...tapping...on...me", he slowly said as well then looking towards the electric mouse's tail. Blinking his eyes and staring at Pikachu's tail for a couple of minutes, causing the electric mouse to tilt his ears up and opening his eyes.

"Pikachu?" Pikachu then look up at Ash, who is looking at his tail, had Pikachu look at his tail. Then wagging it up and down wondering why his trainer is looking at it? As he then stares back up to Ash, "chu?" and then fell off the boulder when Ash. Suddenly hops up onto his feet and pump his fist.

"That's it Pikachu! I know how we can defeat Brock, without you needing to use Electric type moves!" The boy exclaimed as the electric mouse, who fell backwards. Open his eyes and blink them couple of times, wondering exactly what he just thought of? Letting out a low sigh of breath and a sweat drop...hoping this wouldn't blow up in his face later.

Xxx

"Lucario?" The female fighting/steel type chanted out as well-being out of her pokeball. With Pikachu next to her is watching Ash with curious eyes, as the three of them were couple miles away from Pewter city. Near a path leading towards Mt. Moon as well as being surrounded by nothing but Rock, as the aura reading Pokemon. Look at Pikachu in wonderment, asking him what they are doing here?

Which the mouse happily smiles and replies to her that they are going to train! Making the canine Pokemon to smile brightly and blushed. As she then looks towards Ash with her tail, happily wagging back and forth. Wondering what kind of training that only she and Pikachu can do?

As well as feeling how serious his Aura is, meaning she cannot tease the boy with her body at all today. Having a good feeling that this training will be preparing them, for a big battle ahead of them. "Alright you two, much I want to have either Ninetails or Gardevoir out here to train with us? It will do no good for either of them, on the account. Gardevoir", Ash raised his right hand to emphasize the Psychic/Fairy type Pokemon.

"Will ignore any commands I will give her during battle, while Ninetails?" He raised his other hand for the fire Pokemon. "Is a fire type Pokemon and fire moves don't work well on Rock type Pokemon. So, for our first Gym battle. I will be relying on you and Lucario today alright?" He saw the two Pokemon, happily giving nods of approval and raring to get their training started.

"Okay, but today isn't exactly going to be training per-say." He chuckle seeing the confused looks on the Pokemon, with Lucario tilting her head "what we are going to do today, is try to teach you two? A new move for the up coming Gym battle that will give us an edge." Ash then points at Lucario, making the female to happily bark. As if she knows exactly what move he wants her to do "Lucario, you will be trying to learn Force Palm okay? I know you were evolved very early as Riolu, before you could even learn the move. So that will be our priority today alright? As well as increasing your movement speed", he then chuckle.

Knowing he said they weren't exactly going to do hard training today "now what I mean by that is, getting your Force palm to activate quickly and not being sluggish understand? In gym battles you have to be fast and quick, if you want to defeat their Pokemon!" He pump his fist in excitement "right!? What good will it do if your move, won't activate if your opponent hits you before going off?"

"LU, Lucario!" She happily nodded with a smile, understanding now what he meant! He is right too, it won't be good if her paws don't connect in time with the other Pokemon? She can't leisurely charge her attack and then punch forward casually into them...she has to have speed behind her attacks, as well power!

"Pikachu", Pikachu turn his head from Lucario to Ash all the while smiling when the boy. Approached him and kneels down petting his head "you will be trying to learn Iron tail." Ash, couldn't help but let out a few chuckles. When Pikachu lower one eyebrow and raised the other..."yes Iron tail, before we came here, I went back in the Pokemon center and looked up. Some of the moves you could learn that will do good, against Rock type Pokemon?" Ash then stood up with both hands pump and excitement filling his body.

"Which one of said moves is Iron tail! A steel type attack that is great against Rock type Pokemon, and since you are a speedy Pokemon already? All we got to do is get the attack, to activate for ya and work! What do you think, want to give it a shot?" He asked Pikachu, which the electric mouse hummed worriedly...as he recalls Ash saying how, he wouldn't do so well against Ground type Pokemon? As well as stating even Steel types, are weak to ground type Pokemon.

"I understand your concern Pikachu", the electric mouse blink his amber eyes up at him. Who saw Ash smiling down at him with confidence behind his eyes. "But I know you can do it, as well I know you can get this move down without any problems!" Ash then gently stroke Pikachu's cheek. Getting Lucario to hold back a squeal, of how much of a bond these two are sharing with one another!

Despite them only traveling for four days, Pikachu and Ash has already built this amazing trust with one another. That its making this scene very sweet and cute, even their Auras are melding together as one. Energizing Lucario and giving this odd sense, these two can definitely go the distance!

"Plus if you do learn Iron Tail Pikachu? You will be able to face off any Rock Pokemon that comes your way! Even if they are both rock and ground, their rock typing? Will still receive type weakness, as well think of all the cool defensive styles, we could come up with it!" Ash grinned as his speech, is getting Pikachu to become excited as well his trainer is right!

If he does learn Iron tail, not only will he be able to face off against Rock Pokemon? He will also be able to use the move in a defensive way as well! "PIKACHU!" he shouted with glee and jumps into the boy's arms, knocking him on his butt. Having the two of them to laugh and chuckle out as well Lucario, joining in on them as well.

"Alright then it's settle! We will start training now and learn our new moves!" Ash cheered as well as Pikachu and Lucario, as they got off the boy and head into positioned. Watching Ash getting up from the ground and sweeping his clothes out.

"Alright so the first thing to understand is the fundamentals", Ash began to say as he pocket his hand, into his jacket pockets and pulled out a sheet of Paper. He wrote down some of the notes and information of how to use Iron tail and Force palm "of how these attacks work? So before we go and start attacking the nearby boulders, we have to figure out. Exactly how to use said Iron tail and Force palm...ehh", he gave a ridiculous look at the Paper. Seeing everything he had written and copied off from the computer...were very confusing and hard to understand. Especially when he accidentally mix Iron tails instructions with Force palm.

"Aw fudge...", Ash groaned out getting Lucario and Pikachu to blink their eyes, then had worried expressions when Ash apologize and said "I accidentally mixed both instructions together. I guess was so in a hurry, I didn't take the time to see what I written. Sorry you two..." He explained as the two Pokemon, gave a caring smile as well chanting out to him. That it is okay, even if their instructions is mixed up? The two Pokemon were still rearing to go and learn the moves!

Making Ash to blink his eyes up at them and then smiles "your right we shouldn't let this get our moods down! If anything this will be good training for me too!" This made the two Pokemon become interested of what he meant by this will be good for him too? "Hey, it's the trainers job to teach his Pokemon right?" which Pikachu and Lucario nodded. "What good of a trainer I be, if I don't make mistakes to as well, even help my Pokemon learn these moves right!" he shouted with excitement. Getting Lucario to happily bounce up and down, with Pikachu nodding his head as the two then got into positioned to use their attacks!

"Alright then you two let's try to learn these moves without fail. We will begin with Lucario, considering she should have learned Force Palm. Now let's see..." he stated and began unwrapping the piece of paper, as he heard the two of them chattering to one another. As he gave a small peak to Pikachu and Lucario, watching how Pikachu?

Is focusing his attention to his tail, swaying and wagging it left and right. Trying to teach himself of how the iron tail will respond? As well getting an idea if it will weigh him down or not, which Ash spoke up and got his attention. "Yes Pikachu, I do recall the note saying the Iron tail might weigh the Pokemon down. I mean", he then laughed lightly making Pikachu to smile "what any steel like material wouldn't right? So for now try to figure out how you should strike your opponents." The boy exclaimed as he sees Pikachu nodding back at him and then focus back on the boulder with a stern look.

Ash then look towards Lucario, who is practicing by thrusting her paw forward and back to herself. Watching the way she will let out small grunts whenever, she will punch one paw forward? And then the other one alternating, between both of her arms. As her breasts will jiggle and bounce from the subtle movements she makes with each punch.

"Lucario try to not too thrust your palms to hard, don't want to tire yourself out if you hit hard! Pace yourself!" The aura Pokemon smile at him and nodded. Knowing where he is getting at, on the account? If she did constantly throw hard and fast palm thrusts? She will leave herself open if she were to miss completely, leaving her opponent to land a free hit!

Pikachu, after getting a good idea of how he should swing his tail? Grins and began running forward to one of the boulders in front of him, as he is making great running distance between him and the rock! Pikachu then slide against the ground and twirled in place, swinging his tail at the boulder with a light pat. As he then jumps back and run to his original spot to do it again!

Ash, watching the two working hard and trying to learn their moves for the upcoming gym battle? Hummed out in thought and looks up towards the clear sunny skies. Watching some of the clouds fly on by leisurely and without a care in the world. A perfect weather condition for Pokemon training and work out. The boy then smile "Why bother having only Pikachu and Lucario train? Will be no good if the others didn't train as well! Come on out everyone!" called the boy, as he grabs his Pokeballs and sends out the rest of his team out.

With Ninetails, Gardevoir and Blaziken all coming out one by one. Letting out their small cries of their names, minus Blaziken who just roared out and flamethrower Ash in the face. Making him become soot and having his eyes bulged out from the random attack, as she then distant herself from the group and towards some nearby trees. Swiping an Apple from a branch and just content of where she is.

Making the other Pokemon to huddle around Ash, who collapsed on the ground and let out a puff of smoke "what...was that for Blaziken? Ugh..." groaned out Ash as he felt Lucario and Ninetails. Literally dog piling him and overreacting of his injuries. Feeling both of their bodies rubbing and pressing against the boy, shaking him left and right. Thus having Gardevoir and Pikachu to just sigh out and shrug their shoulders.

Xxx

"Thanks again for the groceries." A voice belonging to a young man, wearing a green vest over an orange shirt. Walks out and faces back towards the Poke Mart entrance.

"No problem at all Brock, say hi to your brothers and sisters for me!" cried out the manager. Making the boy, name Brock. As the young man chuckled out and nodded his head as he continues walking out of the store and heading on back home. Making sure to have a good hold on the grocery bag in his hands, enjoying the morning breeze and warm air Pewter city is having.

"Nothing like a good morning, to start making my special All you can eat BBQ. Yup, I definitely know my siblings will enjoy what I got for today." Brock hummed out with glee as he stares down in the bag. Making sure that he has enough for everyone, including himself. Knowing how big his family is and with his mother and father, out on their journey and adventuring? He was left with watching over the gym, as well as his many siblings. A big responsibility he has taken for himself, knowing just how much his family needed him...

"Let's see...dozen moo-moo milk bottles check, four pounds of pork meat packets and steaks check. Some six-pack of baby back ribs and sirloins, with some corn, meatloaf and corn dogs", he said out, counting and looking over the food he has for the BBQ meals he is going to prepare. Nodding and bobbing his head, as he then smiles out and looks forward.

Only to then get scared out of his wits when he heard a very loud explosion nearby, followed by what appeared to be smoke rising over the hills to his left. "What in the world..?" hoping no one is in danger as well his duty as Gym leader? He needed to investigate and check out if anyone, is causing trouble!

Following the direction the explosion came from and taking couple minutes to reach over the hilltop? Brock stare down the mountainside and let out a calming breath as well laughing. Seeing it was just a trainer with his Pokemon, practicing or training for probably their upcoming gym challenge...though he had to raise both eyebrows, as when the smoke cleared. He can see a Lucario, standing over what appeared to be a broken boulder, panting and breathing heavily with one palm out stretched with the other arm folded inside.

"_Whoa a Lucario around these parts? They shouldn't really be native here in Kanto, let alone around these routes?"_ His attention then turned towards the left, shocking him even more of the other Pokemon he saw! As well the trainer they were all surrounded with, who had his eyes and mouth wide in shock and amazement. The boy then pump his fist up into the air and ran towards the exhausted Lucario and tackle her down to the ground, making the Pokemon. Having the biggest smile of her life and wagging her tail in glee.

"Way to go Lucario! You did it you finally learn Force Palm!" shouted the raven spiky hair boy. Who then got dog piled by a Pikachu and Ninetails, who were all tossing and turning both him and Lucario. Shouting out their own cries of excitement and cheers, with the Gardevoir giggling and clapping her hands together.

"_Ninetails, Pikachu, Gardevoir and if I'm not mistaken the Pokemon in the nearby trees", _Brock then look beyond the boy and saw what appeared a very ticked off Blaziken, mix in with a bit of amusement in her eyes at the scene "_and a Blaziken? Phew...whoever this trainer is? He is definitely going to make things interesting with our Gym battle._" Brock couldn't help but to laugh when everyone got off the boy and proceeded to move about in the fields, with the boy. Telling Lucario to take a five-minute break, only to have her shaking her head no and pump her paws.

Informing him that she will keep on training and did exactly that by running off, to find another boulder and practice on it. "You have pretty amazing Pokemon there!" Brock called out, alerting the boy from below to turn and fave up at the newcomer. "Training for your first Gym battle I take it?" he continued while walking down the hill and reaching towards Ash, who happily chuckle and nodded.

"That's right me and my Pokemon are hoping to learn some new moves, before we go and face Brock the gym leader!" Ash then closed one eye, when he had Ninetails running towards him and glomp against his arm, nuzzling her head against his shoulder. Pushing his arms in between her breasts, while pushing them together with her own arms. "Much I can though...as I know not everyone will fair well, if we were to fight without being ready."

"I see...I see." Brock nodded his head and began watching the Pokemon around him, focusing a bit hard on the Pikachu. Who is running and swinging his tail against a boulder with the tail, slowly and flashing between white and its normal color. He then stare towards the Gardevoir, who is happily practicing and focusing on controlling her psychic powers more, by levitating and twirling a lot of small pebbles around her! Having them spin and fly in the air, making different variations of shapes in the air, all the while having them come flying towards herself, as she will then quickly try to use Reflect on them.

Managing to deflect at least five pebbles, before the psychic wall fades away and have her defend herself. "Careful Gardevoir! Don't over stress yourself alright, remember to take it one pebble at a time." Ash told the psychic/Fairy type, who nodded and bow her thanks to him. Making Brock to laugh lightly and stare at the boy.

"I'm impressed usually beginner trainers, don't have fully evolve Pokemon right away? Unless they are very dedicated, as well rare Pokemon." He then stare down at Ninetails. Who red eyes blink up at him and then purred, when he knelt down and started petting her head "This one definitely seems to like you, I heard Ninetails are hard to tame as Vulpix."

"Eheh yeah well how I obtained them and got them on my team is a very long story...as well sad too." Before Brock could ask what he means, the two turn their attention towards Pikachu. Who came running across the field with excitement as well out of breath. Jumps up on the boy sides and climb all the way to the back of his head.

"Pikapi, Pikapi, Pikachu, pika-pikachu!" exclaimed the excited electric mouse! Telling and informing Ash about how he is almost mastered Iron tail, as well as getting really close. As he then moves his tail around Ash's face and showing his progress. Showing the two of how much dirt and bruises his tail has on it.

"Pikachu!" Ash went to tell how upset he is about the little mouse Pokemon. Is hurting his own tail, though couldn't get it out when Brock let out a low whistle, having the both of them and Ninetails to stare at the young man.

"Impressive Pikachu, you trying to learn Iron tail huh?" Brock ask, making the electric mouse to smile and nods his head. Then let out a small his when Brock, gently and carefully grabs his tail. Making Ash to let out a low uh, feeling this boy's demeanor changed immediately. "Hmm...I think you should take a break Pikachu, you've exhausted the muscles on your tailbone and the tail itself. If you push it any further, you will have to wait an entire day for it to heal."

"Pii..." Pikachu hummed out and then moves his tail upright, having it face him. As he tilt his head and twitched his ears. He then face back to the young man, who gave a happy chuckle and places his bags down.

"Your trainer was about to tell you that too, well no worries! I have a special cream in my backpack. That can instantly relax and sooth the aching muscles", Brock explained getting Ash and Pikachu to look at one another, while Ninetails. Let out a low yawn, finding this very interesting...but also tiring and figured. She should go on ahead and work on her stamina. As she yip at Ash letting him know she is going to go and train, as she hummed when the boy smiled down and petted her head.

Then watches her run off in another direction to go and train. "OH right I almost forgot to introduce myself! Names Ash Ketchum, I come from pallet town and this is my buddy Pikachu." Ash introduced each other towards the young man, with Pikachu waving a paw out with a happy cha.

"Nice to meet you Ash, alright Pikachu hold still. This might sting a bit but I promise, once the ointment sinks into your skin? You will feel relief!" Brock exclaimed while standing back up and grabbed a small can of ointment from his bag. He opens the lid and then placed to fingers gently against the sweet-smelling green substance, and then places the two fingers. On Pikachu tail causing the mouse to shiver and clench his eyes shut...then let out a content sigh.

"There we go...you know Ash, I never seen such a well-trained and healthy Pikachu." Having Ash to chuckle out and gently petted Pikachu's cheek pouches. "How long have you two been together? As well as your other Pokemon?"

"Eh that's where the long story comes into play, so I hope you won't mind?" Ash went to say, as Brock nodded and told him he can explain it, on his way towards his house. As he needed to get the groceries there before they go bad. "Sure, girls!" Ash called out alerting all of his Pokemon, who stop from what they were doing and stare at the boy. Minus Blaziken who is snoozing away on the tree branch "will you all be alright by yourselves and with Pikachu? As I go with...oh uh whats your name?" Ash sheepishly asked "I forgot to ask ya sorry about that."

Making Brock to laugh and shake his head "don't worry about it, as for my name?" He then playfully hummed out and stroke his chin "Heh it's Brocko." Brocko gave a playful smile, as he doesn't reveal to Ash yet. That he is the gym leader he's about to face probably later today and, he wanted to see his surprised look on his face. Once he figures out he just hanged out with a gym leader.

"Brocko than! Will you girls and Pikachu be alright by yourselves?" Ash asked once more, as everyone let out their cries of acknowledgment, minus Pikachu who shook his head. Grabbing more tightly on Ash's head with a happy pika, making the boy to smile. "Okay, okay Pikachu you can come. Don't start any trouble okay girls?" and with that as well Ninetails, Lucario puffing their cheeks out in jealousy. From Pikachu wanting to stay and hang out with Ash more, reluctant to stay behind and train some. While being told that they should not push themselves too much, as they watch Brocko, Ash and Pikachu head on out.

Xxx

"I see that must have been rough for the girls...especially Blaziken." Brocko silently said with slight venom in his voice. Of what transpired between Blaziken and her Pokemon trainer, as he couldn't believe her trainer would do something like that?!

Ash nodded in agreement as he is carrying two separate bags for Brocko, as they were walking down the yellow dirt road. Towards his home as well where his brothers and sisters will be "It's kind of rough but..." Ash then smile "I'm sure I will be able to get Blaziken to trust me! After all my mom always told me I am very persistent!" Both Ash and Brocko let out couple of laughs from it.

"I'm sure you will Ash don't worry, from what I've seen so far? You have a very deep and caring to Pokemon. Now granted, Lucario and Ninetails despite being abandon? Seemed to understand their Trainer's predicament, meaning they have no hard feelings for their choice." This had Ash and Pikachu to blink their eyes and stare at Brocko.

"Think about it", Brocko then smile at Ash with a wide grin. "Lucario and Ninetails were probably ecstatic to hear there is a trainer, willing to take them. With Lucario already building a strong with you, because of this...aura inside of you while for Ninetails?" He paused a bit as the two of them. Tilt their bodies sideways, from somebody running down the road and apologizing to them. Only for them to say it's no problem and watch the young boy, running towards the Pokemon center with a smile.

"Seeing how trusting and caring Pikachu was to you? She knew you were the right person, to take care of her." Brocko then fave back forward with Ash doing the same following him down the road. Having the boy to feel very embarrassed as well feeling sheepish.

Ash then felt Pikachu leaning down and giving a light Pikachu to him, while rubbing his cheek against his. Making Brocko smile to grow even more "what amazes me even more! Is how trusting Pikachu is to you as well the bond the two of you share! It's not easy to tame them and will give trainers some hard times." He then laughed when Pikachu let out a proud Pikachu, then pounded his chest. "I guess you're an exception huh!" with that had everyone laughing and enjoying themselves, as they got closer and closer to his home.

"If anyone that confuses me the most though is Gardevoir", Ash then chuckled. "I mean no matter how many times, I seem to know what she is going to do or not to do? She surprises me greatly, by doing something random!"

Brocko then look up in thought "and from what Professor Oak has explained? She seems to only disobey battle commands, but will honest with truth listen to you outside of battle." This even confused Brocko himself, as Ash does have a point? Gardevoir out of the bunch seems to be the most, confusing and random Pokemon out of them all "Well then be glad she is, means your journey will not be boring! And having a Pokemon who surprises you everyday, is better than a predicable one!"

"HA I hear you on that!" as well Pikachu agreeing to them. As the group then made a right turn halfway through the middle of the town, as Ash and Pikachu then look up at the house they were heading at. Only to pause and raise an eyebrow...

The house is shape and form what appeared to be made of rocks! As well structure into one, thinking this is a joke as well a prank? Ash and Pikachu, look to the right and then to the left. Trying to find this so call home Brocko lives at, as the boy in front of them continued walking forward and stops in front of the door.

"Huh..." Brocko then turned around and saw the confusing looks the trainer and Pokemon were giving. "Something wrong guys?"

"Um...yeah Brocko where is your house? It doesn't seem to be in this neighborhood?" It took awhile for Brocko to respond, as he stared openly at Ash for a couple of minutes. Only to then realize what he is asking and had the young man start laughing. Making Ash to lower one eye and question what is funny?

"Oh sorry, sorry Ash but forgot to say. This is my house I had it styled like this so people won't bother me a lot!" Brocko then motioned his head to come on, making Pikachu and Ash. To stare at one another and shrugged their shoulders?

"If you ask me having your house looking like the caveman era, ain't the most welcoming." Ash explained. Walking up behind Brocko who couldn't help but chuckle and nod his head in agreement, as well can't wait to surprise the young trainer after they get inside.

Once he unlocked the door and opening it up, the three of them headed on inside. With Brocko turning to the side a bit and saying "Well welcome to my home Ash and Pikachu, just let me get the lights." with that and flipping a switch? The lights in the room they entered, blinded Ash a bit with a light gasp.

Watching the way each one were being turn on, one after another. Illuminating the large like room, with very big and spacious leg room. Almost large enough to fit about dozen of Pokemon!? As well confusing Ash and Pikachu a bit, at the decor of said room? Especially with the weird flooring in front of them...or should Ash say? Weird platform having tan like rocks and boulders litter out here and there, with a rocky like flooring.

Pikachu hopped down from Ash's shoulder and stood up on his toes. His ears pointing straight up at the sight before him, letting out a low pika. "Wow...either you are really messy? Or you really enjoy having rocks in your house Brocko?" Ash chuckled out while facing at the young man. Who couldn't help but laugh with the boy and stand next to him.

Facing at his arena floor "Yeah, well it does good for when you have Rock/Ground type Pokemon with you ya know? Makes them happy." Making Ash to smile and nod his head. Makes sense he thought, Rock and Ground type Pokemon will definitely enjoy...

"Whoa wait I didn't know you were a trainer!" Ash suddenly yelled out, alerting Pikachu to stare towards Brocko with blinking eyes. Watching the young man to smile and lift a hand, to his chin. With the bag waving gently, as he rested a finger across his mouth.

"Oh? It might have slipped my mind", he joked and then the two of them faced forward. When they heard what sounded like a door. Opening up and along came out, a lot of different children coming out and shouting out big brother "hey guys you all behaved yourselves?" which the little children gave out couple of yes as well nodding their heads. As they were all gathered around Brocko, with a couple of them tugging and pulling his sleeve.

"Big brother, big brother my dress has a tear in it..." whined a little girl. Who is doing her best to try to not shed any tears. With the young man chuckling and kneeling down at her, as he gently rubs her head.

"Alright, alright let me take a look at it okay? Let's get inside and I will make it all better." He reassured the young girl, who nodded her head and then all of them proceeded to follow Brocko. Towards the back room, leaving Ash and Pikachu to stand there for a bit only to lightly chuckle and followed.

Xxx

Ash, who is standing in the next room and between the doorway. Was watching Brocko taking care of the little girls dress, as he is near a small sowing table. Gently and neatly doing his best, to sow the torn dress back together. As everyone around him stood there and watch him work, "Is it...going to be better?" asked the young child.

"Don't worry just couple more strings and should be all good." He assured as he continued working on the small pink dress, making sure that everything is all neat and tidy. As well as the thread being strong enough, not to be torn up again when she goes and plays.

"_Wow Brocko is very dedicated to helping out his siblings? I didn't even know he had this many brother's and sisters?"_ pondered Ash. Giving him a warm feeling in his heart as well a smile. Amazed how much of a big brother and role model Brocko is, to his little brothers and sisters. As well having the dedication and strong mind to make sure, to help them all out.

Sort of reminding him of his own mom, when she would go out of her way? To stop whatever it is she is doing and help Ash out, with anything he is worrying about or is having difficulty understanding something. As this house is definitely giving the feel of home..."Hey Brock is he going to be your next challenger?" one of the boys asked. Making Ash to blink his eyes and then look towards Brocko, or Brock as the young boy said?

Wondering if that is his nickname they given him? "You never know, I haven't asked Ash yet if he wanted to battle or not." Brocko then handed the dress over to his sister, who gave a happy giggle. "After all he was helping me, carry the groceries here...so kind of got side track."

"Oh...well I doubt he could beat your Pokemon anyway! Since Rock/Ground type Pokemon can beat electric types right!" shouted the boy while running over to Brocko. Making Ash and Pikachu to silently sweat drop and twitch one brow.

"_Confident little tyke...but he is right, Pikachu will have trouble with Rock/Ground type Pokemon."_ Ash will let that go with a warning. Seemingly he knows the young child, doesn't know Pikachu will have a secret weapon in store...if they did fought Brocko. They just need some more time to perfect Iron tail and Pikachu, will have no worries about Rock/Ground duo typing!

Brocko stood up and gave a couple of chuckles, while rubbing a hand over the boy head. "Now what did I say about judging a trainer? You never know what they will have in store, let alone what kind of strategy they might have? For defeating someone like me..." he then smiled up at Ash. Who leaned away from the door sides and nodded, while widen his eyes when Brocko then said "remember the boy Robert? After beating his Bulbasaur, he had the grass type lowering my Pokemon attack? By using growl, so this way when he sent out his Nidoran female, she wouldn't receive too much damage?"

"_Oh wow I didn't know Robert fought Brocko, and cool! He chose Bulbasaur as his starter and even caught a Nidoran female!" _that is until something caught Ash's attention? Why...would Robert and Brocko fought each other anyway...it doesn't seem right for Robert, to randomly walk up to a trainer and then fight them in a Pokemon battle?

"Hey Brocko...why did you and Robert fought?" Ash asks while moving forward a bit. With blinking eyes, causing Pikachu to twitch his ears? As he too is confused of why Robert, would fight somebody like him? "I mean no offense, but it doesn't sound like something Robert will do? Especially..."

Ash didn't finish his sentence, as everyone in the room? Look at him with confusion in their eyes and then towards one another, as they all then began giggling and laughing to one another. Making Ash and Pikachu to sweat drop a bit as well, look at one another then back "something I missed? What's so funny?"

"Boy are you dumb!" couple of them said, getting Ash to glare a bit and then turn his attention to another half of the siblings "the reason Robert fought Brock is because." That is when Brocko stood up on his feet and clap his hands up and down, seeing that the cat is out of the bag now.

As he then smirks towards Ash and thumbs to himself with a confident smile "I am Brock the Pewter city Gym leader, and I will happily accept your challenge Ash." He proclaim. Making the boy and Pikachu to stand there for a bit as they process of what they just heard? Only to then take a step back and thrust a finger towards the young man and screamed out.

"YOUR THE GYM LEADER!/PI-PIKACHU-CHA!?"

Xxx

After realizing Brocko aka Brock, is the gym leader Ash is supposed to fight? The boy and Pikachu was being inform that the reason he didn't want to show himself is that one, he really needed some help with the groceries and two? To help Ash out of finding where the Pokemon gym was, making Ash be very grateful for the help. As well as letting Brock know he didn't mind helping him carry the bags after all, they look pretty heavy in the first place.

So after that and heading back to check up on his other Pokemon and needing to train Pikachu, some more on Iron tail? The two of them came back to the sight of near destruction of the training area they used. As well as seeing a very exhausted and worn out Ninetails and Lucario, who had swirls on their eyes. Indicating they had fainted and passed out from something, while in the distance the boy. Could see Blaziken and Gardevoir growling and panting at each other...with bruises, cuts and burn marks here and there...

As if they were literally ripping and going at each others throat when Ash left them alone. Of course the boy and Pikachu had to intervene between the two before things got even worse, with Ash promptly getting a Flamethrower to the face, knocking him backwards and onto the ground from Blaziken. Who then proceeded to go and fight Gardevoir some more, only to faint and get sent flying backwards!

From the female psychic/fairy type, went and used Psychic on her. All the while thankful Ash had distracted her long enough, for her to get an attack out in time. After all that craziness and getting everyone including Ash, back to full health and rested at the Pokemon center. The boy with a very distraught look on his face sighs and shake his head...

As he and Pikachu are now heading back to the Pewter gym. To have their first official Pokemon Gym battle with Brock...though made sure to get some training in before they left. "I just don't get it Pikachu..." Ash then rubs his face a bit, listening to the electric mouse whining a bit "ever since the incident back in Viridian forest? Blaziken and Gardevoir lately, has been going at each others throats!" He said while raising his arms up and then back down to his sides. As they are approaching the gym building "Gardevoir no matter how many times I ask what was said between the two? Won't tell me anything, nor will she even let me know what happened back there."

"Pikachu, chu, chu..." Pikachu tried to tell Ash that there had to be a reason? Of why Gardevoir won't tell him anything or explain what happen between her and Blaziken? Hoping he would understand him as the electric mouse sighed happily when Ash petted him gently.

"Yeah...I guess there must be a reason behind it, but still...Gardevoir knows she can trust me." Ash then faces forward and stops in front of the double doors leading into Brock gym. As he let out a couple of breaths, to get his nerves to calm down as well straighten out his hat.

"Well if any case...if all four of them did fight each other while we were away? I will say one thing", he then gave a light smile to Pikachu. Who leans down next to his face ready to get started on their first gym battle "rather I like it or not? The girls did in a way trained themselves with each other...even if it was a dispute? So, you ready buddy?" With a nod from Pikachu, Ash grabs the door handles and opens them up and steps inside.

Xxx

After walking inside and taking couple steps forward Ash and Pikachu. Could see that everything had been darken and the lights being turned off, knowing and hearing earlier with Brock. Before leaving the house has told him and Pikachu that he will need some time to prepare the gym. On the account of it being messy from earlier gym battles he had, with other trainers.

And also he wanted to make a somewhat dramatic and epic feeling to the gym once the boy. Comes back and Ash has to say, the mood is definitely set to feel like epic? The boy then stopped walking as he and Pikachu look up to the lights, booming and turning on throughout the gym. Then a spot light shining right where Brock is sitting at, smiling towards Ash who returned it back.

"Is this your first Pokemon gym battle?" Brock questioned as Ash hummed out in thought, while he then nodded his head. "Then I will explain the rules for you, as well as what you can do." With that and getting up, the entire gym room started lighting up and revealing the entire arena in front of Ash and Pikachu.

Seeing a very rocky and tough terrain in front of them, with rocks and boulders covering the field here and there. Making it very tough for land Pokemon to run and traverse through them, if they aren't careful of where they are running too. Ash, who saw Brock getting up then jumps from his platform and onto the trainers square space on the other side of the arena. With Ash and Pikachu doing the same thing, by stepping on their own trainer space.

"The official Pokemon league Gym rules are as followed, the challenger must accept and obey any rules. The gym leader gives out as well making sure they stay in the guidelines of them! Originally, the Challenger and the Gym leader must do battle with 3 vs. 3 Pokemon! But since this can be altered and change by the Gym leader? He or she can change them to fit their style understand?"

"Yeah I think so? So in a way the gym leader who runs the gyms, can change things around for being the owner?" Ash wondered as he wanted to be clarify, that when he enters other gyms? He would be ready to understand how things work in gym battles.

"Exactly let say the original rules states you must fight 3 on 3 Pokemon battles? The gym leader, who runs the place, will some time change it to fit their style and fighting styles. For example I only have two Pokemon with me, which means you and I will do battle with just two Pokemon. Agree?" he then smiled seeing Ash nodded with a grin, understanding how the rules work. "Okay then also while during battle, the challenger who challenge the gym? Is allowed to substitute their Pokemon, although once they do? They must stick with the Pokemon they switched out for."

"_So if I were to switch Lucario with either Pikachu or Ninetails, those two Pokemon are the only ones who can fight? Okay I understand now, you're not allowed to use any other Pokemon. Except the ones you've chosen to fight with, meaning the battles will either decide between a two out of three wins." _ Now understanding how it works, the boy went ahead and grabbed Lucario Pokeball. As he then raised it in front of his face "so in a way once I chose two Pokemon? That's it those are the only ones who can fight correct?"

"Heh you got it now are you ready to battle?" As Brock says that he went ahead and grabbed his Pokeball as well, "alright then let's go Geodude!" the boy shouted and threw the pokeball forward and onto the battlefield!

As it then bursts open and shot a white beam of light on the field, with the ball going back to Brock. As it materialize and shape into the rocky arms Pokemon Geodude! "Dude, Geodude!" cried the Pokemon, pumping its two fists.

"hmm.." Ash pulled out his Pokedex and face it towards the Pokemon in front of him, with the dex beeping and registering the Pokemon.

"Geodude the Rock Pokemon: Found in fields and mountains. Mistaken them for boulders, people often step or trip on them. It is impossible to distinguish from rocks. It slams against others in contests of hardness." informed the Pokedex as Ash then pocketed it back into his jacket.

"Alright then hope your ready Brock! Cause we aren't going to lose today!" and with that Ash twirled his hat backwards and raised the Pokeball in front of him "Lucario, I choose you!" he shouted and threw the Pokeball forward and out into the battlefield! With it burst open and releasing the fighting/steel type Pokemon into the field!

Lucario gave out her cry and pumped her arms ready for battle and win this fight for her trainer! As she got into her battle stance and got ready for the first move to begin. "Ah using a fighting type against a Rock type, but I hope she knows some fighting type moves. Let's go Geodude use Tackle attack!"

Geodude shouted its name and charge towards Lucario with incredible speed, as the sand around it picked up into the air. "Lucario dodge by using Quick attack!" Ash commended as Lucario did that and had a white energy trail appear behind her, as she darted towards the right and avoided the attack. With Geodude crashing and plowing through the boulder behind her, as Lucario then jumps on a nearby rock.

Then rocket towards Geodude "Alright go and use Force palm!" Ash shouted, as Lucario let out a cry and pulled her paw back.

"Don't think so, Geodude pick up the piece of rock and throw it at Lucario!" Brock commanded causing Ash to blink his eyes. Geodude who heard the command, leer towards the charging canine. As he did just that and grab the small rocks that broke apart and threw them towards Lucario. Who widen her eyes and yelped out, as she went flying backwards and sliding against the ground.

"What the?!"

"You see Ash there's more to battling than just calling out attacks. You have to be creative and making sure, your Pokemon won't be left open." Ash tsk although couldn't help but feel even more excited about this fight!

"I gotcha you heard him Lucario, let's be creative! Quick attack let's go!" Lucario smiles as she nodded and did as told. By darting and running through the fields, straight towards Geodude. Who is watching the Pokemon start weaving and bobbing between each boulder and rocks that were in front of her.

"Geodude punch the ground in front of you-"

"Lucario jump and Force palm!" Ash shouted, causing Brock to step back. As once Lucario got close, she immediately jumped into the air and avoided Geodude punching the ground. Which caused the floor in front of him to crack open, almost tripping her up. Although before she could even get her force palm to connect.

"Geodude roll out-of-the-way and use Mega punch!" Brock said excitedly as Geodude did just that, with a shout of its name and tugging his arms close to him. Had him form a ball and rolled out-of-the-way, when Lucario force palm the ground. Gritting her teeth and shifted her eyes towards the Rock Pokemon, who then uncurl itself and charged energy into its fist.

"Lucario grab Geodude arm and throw him!" Ash shouted and then cheered when she did that. By ducking underneath the mega punch, as she then proceeded to grab Geodude arm. She then began spinning in place while holding onto the rock Pokemon, then let out a roar as she then shoulder tossed him right towards a big rock.

Causing the Geodude to cry out and then in pain after smashing into the boulder and breaking it apart. "Not bad Ash! I see you are understanding how battling works?" Brock commented as the two watched their Pokemon standing apart from another. With Geodude shaking its head and glaring at Lucario, who is happily wagging her tail.

"Somewhat but I'm sure you still teaching me, Lucario feint attack." Ash commanded as Lucario nodded and ran forward.

"Oh yeah there is still much to learn, Geodude rock throw let's go!" With their commands set, the two Pokemon began using their moves. With Geodude raising his arms up into the air, all the while summoning and forming rocks in the air.

As he then began thrusting and throwing his arms forward, sending the twelve different rocks. That appeared in the air straight at Lucario, whom is using Feint in her advantage! By disappearing and reappearing between and through the rocks that was being thrown. "Quick attack!" Ash shouted as he took that chance after seeing Lucario in the clear and had her zooming through the fields right at Geodude.

Shoulder tackling him and sending him flying backwards and through couple of boulders "Alright way to go!"

"I don't think so Ash! Normal type moves aren't strong against Rock." smiled Brock, causing Ash to widen his eyes and saw Brock is right! After the dust disappeared, both he and Lucario can see Geodude is okay! Minus a few bruises here from crashing into the boulders, but is still raring to go as it shouted its name. "Not only you have to learn about how battling works? But you also have to take consideration, of how Pokemon moves also have type advantages and disadvantages."

"What do you mean?" Ash asked as he watches Lucario, jumping and hopping backwards. Avoiding Geodude swinging arms, all the while trying hard not to get hit by Mega punch. With Pikachu jumping up and down cheering for Lucario to win and to take out Geodude!

"Quick attack is a normal type move, it's a great move for small Pokemon to use or very fast ones. But when used against Pokemon? Who aren't weak to normal type moves, the power behind them won't be efficient." Brock then smirk after watching Lucario getting punch against the cheek and sliding backwards. While huffing and wiping the stinging sensation away "For example Mega Punch, is one of the strongest normal type moves, but because Lucario is part steel? The full power from said move, didn't deal the damage it should."

Explaining that and having Ash look at Lucario a bit, can now see what he meant! As he replayed the quick attack earlier when Lucario used it on Geodude? Yeah sure it was enough to send the rock Pokemon flying, but it didn't dish out the power it should have! Same with Geodude Mega punch, the power can be seen in the fist? But after it landed on Lucario and having her slide backwards, she shrugged it off like it was nothing!

"_Meaning both Pokemon and Pokemon moves have types of their own! So not do I have to think about type advantages with the Pokemon...but I have to also consider their attacks they use."_ Ash couldn't help but smile as he now understood why Quick attack, didn't behave like a fighting type move!

Just because the Pokemon are different types and can learn said moves, from other typing? Doesn't mean those moves will behave as the user. "Alright I get it now, Pokemon like Lucario and Geodude? Despite having that move, doesn't mean they become their typing am I correct?" Ash commented making Brock to smile and nod.

"Now you're getting it and yes that is correct, you learn fast. Geodude", Geodude looks towards him and smiles when Brock then said "Time to show Ash what we mean by that! Use Mud slap!" he shouted causing both Lucario and Ash to widen their eyes in fear!

Mud-slap maybe a weak ground type move, but it will still hurt like hell if Lucario were to get hit by it. As well as lower her accuracy! "Lucario dodge by using Quick attack, use the boulders as defense!" Ash commanded quickly, causing Brock to open his mouth slightly. As Lucario did that and barely dodge the first mud-slap that came her way.

As she continue doing so by dodging the rest of the move, as Geodude. Constantly slaps and punches the ground, sending the mud towards the fleeting canine. While watching the canine running through the rocks and boulders Ash, who is gritting his teeth...widen his eyes and then smiled.

"Lucario force palm on the rocks, send them flying towards Geodude." He commanded causing Brock to step back and warn Geodude to dodge, only to late. Once Lucario heard Ash, she began punching her palm sideways and straight into the rocks and boulders on the field. Having them blast into small pieces and pummel against Geodude, who couldn't help but flinch and guard himself from the pebbles.

"Now get in close and finish Geodude with both Quick attack and Force palm!" Ash shouted while thrusting his fist in an upper cut. As Lucario gave a short hop on a rock, and then used it to gain extra speed with her quick attack and flew straight towards Geodude.

"Geodude quick Mega punch!" Brock tried to command but was to slow, as Lucario pulled both her paws back and thrust them straight into a wide-eyed Geodude. As a loud boom could be heard from the palm connecting as well Aura, shooting out from underneath them. Geodude then went rocketing away from Lucario and slammed into the ground, sending dust everywhere!

Lucario landed on the ground and slide against it a bit, as she began breathing and panting heavily. With dirt and grime covering her fur a bit. As she is slowly wagging her tail left and right, waiting and hoping that her move had defeated the Geodude or not? Everyone is on edge and tense, waiting for the dust cloud to disappear and show if Geodude is still standing...or fainted?

After it cleared up and everyone getting a good look at the Pokemon. They can see the rock Pokemon is down on its back with mouth open lightly as well having swirls in its eyes. Indicating it had fainted and lost against Lucario. Brock couldn't help but let out a low breath of air and pulled out his Pokeball "Geodude is unable to battle, which means Lucario wins this match!" he announced. Getting Lucario to smile bright and ran straight towards Ash all the while tackling him down on the ground!

"Way to go Lucario! You did it, you won your first Pokemon gym match!" shouted Ash in glee, as he felt the female Pokemon hugging and rubbing all up against him. Not caring if he could feel her breasts and pelvis between his arms and legs, as she definitely earned this win. As well laughing and chuckling from her licking and kissing his face. Even more so when she brought Pikachu into the hug, getting the electric mouse to laugh along with the two! As well congratulating her on their first real win!

Brock who is watching this couldn't help but smile, seeing just how much of a bond. Ash has with his Pokemon, or at least from what he understands? With Pikachu, Ninetails and Lucario, Gardevoir is a bit questionable to the boy. As she seemed to love to become random with him, while Blaziken just hates the living daylights out of him.

"You ready for round 2 Ash? I hope so, cause I am now bringing my A-game with me." The gym leader tossed up and down a Pokeball, containing his next and strongest Pokemon he has in his team. Alerting the boy and his Pokemon about this, with Lucario calling out and ran forward. Breathing and panting badly, though still raring to fight and continue the match.

"Are you sure about this Lucario? You took a lot of hits earlier..." Ash reminded her as he is concern if Lucario will be able to handle the next Pokemon or not? The canine turn her head and gave a firm nod with a smile, as she faces back forward to Brock. As she then wagged her paw in a bring it on motion.

"Well I think she is ready to continue after all", Brock then paused when he watch Ash get up and look at him. Wondering where he is coming at as the boy lifted a finger at Lucario "Understanding your Pokemon feelings and how they behave, is another thing a Pokemon trainer must know and learn. When you travel with them and knowing Lucario is a Fighting type?" He then chuckled watching how the exhausted Pokemon...

Is just eager to continue battling with her light bouncing on her heels, indicates she is ready as well wanting to continue impressing Ash. "Her spirit and pride to challenge tough opponents, will show a lot when they see a worthy challenger. Speaking of", and with those final words and tossing out his next Pokemon.

Brock has release the mighty rock snake Pokemon Onix on the field, with it towering everyone in the room. Causing Lucario to widen her eyes and take couple steps back, at the same time gulping a bit. From the way it let out a loud roar and stare down its opponent! Causing Pikachu to get frighten and climb up Ash's body and behind his head.

"A Onix wow I didn't think you would have one!" Ash then pulled out his Pokedex and register the towering rock snake's data. Waiting for the information to be recorded and categorize...

"Onix the rock snake Pokemon: It usually lives underground. It searches for food while boring its way through the ground at 50 miles per hour. The tunnels it leaves are used as homes by Diglett." Informed the Pokedex as the boy then pocketed it back into his jacket as he then smiles towards Lucario.

"Alright Lucario we just have to be careful of Onix hitting us! Try and keep your distance when it attacks, then counter!" Ash called out to Lucario who nodded in understanding. Despite the dex saying it can burrow underground at 50 miles? He figure that is only when it's not battling, boy will Ash be in surprise as Brock. Smiles and shook his head, as he figure the trainer shoulder take the Pokedex advice very well.

"Alright Onix go and use Tackle attack!" commanded Brock as Onix roared out and charges too Lucario, with its head first ready to slam the Pokemon into the ground!

"Lucario dodge out-of-the-way and then use Force palm", commanded Ash as he watches Lucario. Jump to her right and slide against the ground. Though stumbled a bit when Onix slammed into the ground, she was standing on? Caused a small vibration to the field and shaking the entire gym about! Though before she could control her footing and get her attack into the rock Pokemon? She let out a loud yelp of pain, when Onix immediately swing his head at her and out of the ground. Sending her flying in the air "how in the world-"

"See Ash you should have listen to the Pokedex! My Onix isn't like other Onix, now screech!" shouted the gym leader. As Onix did just that and howl in the direction of where Lucario flew, causing her to grab her ears in pain and then grunted out in pain some more. After falling down she crashed right into a boulder, crumbling it underneath her. As she is flinching and twitching badly on the ground, doing her best to get up.

"Get out of there!"

"Too slow!" Brock commented causing Ash to widen his eyes. As Onix got fully up and tackle straight down into Lucario, pushing her deep into the ground. Causing the canine Pokemon to howl out in great pain as well going quiet after Onix. Removed himself away from the female Pokemon, with few rocks and pebbles falling down.

Showing that the fighting type Pokemon had fainted and with swirls in her eyes. Indicated she lost this round and match. A red light shot into her and reabsorbed her back into Ash's Pokeball, with the boy facing down at it and grinning widely. "You were amazing Lucario, take a good long rest." He then pocketed it and face at Brock with twitching brows.

Watching how Onix is rising up and towering over everyone, waiting for Ash. To send out his next Pokemon and opponent he will be facing? "Do you understand now Ash? Even if you know the Pokemon well? Or even study on their species, there are still things they can surprise you with! Unleashing that Potential..." Brock then raised an arm out smiling "...is what makes them special. If we can find that potential and figure out how to get the Pokemon? To unleashing it then nothing will be impossible for them! We just have to figure out when or how to unleash it. Pokemon are nothing without their trainers and trainers, are nothing without Pokemon."

"_Much I don't mind him telling me this, as well having a good point. But it's not easy to know or figure out how much a Pokemon can push themselves!" _Ash then look at Onix and checking over the conditions, even though it just got released? It didn't waste any time or moment, to taking down Lucario! Who granted probably could have lasted a little longer, but that screech attack? It lowered Lucario defense somehow and giving the rock Pokemon, the easy win.

"_No, not easy win...Lucario battle with Geodude tired her out and wasting so much energy doing so? Must have given it the win...plus."_ Ash then grabs Ninetails Pokeball. Staring intently at it while going through his thoughts "_both these Pokemon didn't get the right training from their trainers. As well skill levels being that of beginners? That is what Brock is telling me...knowing how or when to give out the Pokemon potential? Will turn the tides in battle..."_ He then recalled Lucario match with Geodude.

Despite only traveling for three days and getting some training here and there? She would have still gone down easily when facing Geodude. On the account Ash hasn't been giving them a lot of training session on his way to the gym. Of course didn't help that he is constantly running into trouble here and there...but the way she battled? The way she was able to keep up and fight back against Geodude...Lucario, was going beyond expectations and showing great skills!

"_Meaning just because the Pokemon isn't fully trained or has gotten a lot of battle experience! Doesn't mean they can show what they are capable of in battle! Despite difference in experience!"_ Ash then blinked his eyes, before he could even throw the Pokeball. Look down and felt Pikachu tugging on his pant leg, while pumping its paws.

"Pikachu...? You want to battle Onix?" The boy then knelt down to Pikachu level, as the mouse Pokemon nodded his head and pounded his chest. As they then look towards Onix, with Ash lowering his gaze halfway and hummed lightly.

"I don't know Pikachu, you're sure you can handle Onix? I mean we haven't perfected Iron tail yet?" He pondered while looking back to Pikachu. Who nodded and ran on out into the field, without letting Ash get a word in. With Brock letting out a low huh, watching the electric mouse head onto the field.

"A Pikachu? Are you sure you want to use Pikachu in this fight? I mean..." Brock can see the confusion in Ash's eyes as well, when he stood up and look at Pikachu. Only to then smirk and give a big smile.

"If Pikachu wants to battle then I will let him, after all! Who says we are out just yet!" Ash commented with Pikachu sparking his electricity with pump fist. Wanting to show Ash that he can do it, as well doesn't want Ninetails to get badly injure during this fight! Plus! If Onix is that fast and capable out speeding Lucario? Then Ash will need someone who can out run that speed, who else than him?

"Alright but your making a big mistake Onix go and use Screech!" "_even after discussing about Type disadvantages..he is still willing to send out Pikachu? I understand Ninetails being fire type, but she will still be able to harm rock Pokemon with fire type moves."_

Onix who heard the command reared its head back and ready to let out the move towards Pikachu! "Pikachu get out-of-the-way quick!" Shouted Ash. As Pikachu did just that and immediately ran out-of-the-way from Onix, who let out the powerful screech attack.

In which had Ash covering his ears tightly from the loud noise. Though manage to look out with one eye open, seeing Pikachu running along the side of Onix. "Alright Pikachu go and use Iron tail!" Pikachu who heard Ash nodded and immediately turn too his left, sliding against the dirt floor.

As he then jumps forward and then jumps on a boulder, as he then leaps into the air. "Pika-pikachu!" he shouted and began swinging his tail around and right behind him, ready to swing in a side way direction. With the tail glowing white indicating its about to summon the energy for the attack!

"Alright!" Ash shouted as he and Brock watches on the battle. With Onix who barely had time to move out-of-the-way, shifted his head towards Pikachu. Who then flip forward ready to slam his iron tail into the rock Pokemon, only for the energy to disperse causing both him and Ash to widen his eyes "Pika/Huh!?"

"Seems like Pikachu needs time to practice it, blow Pikachu away with screech!" Brock commanded, watching Pikachu tail just tap on Onix and then scream out in pain. When the rock Pokemon swung its massive head at it and let out a loud screech! Causing the electric mouse to go flying and bouncing against the ground.

"Pikachu are you okay!?" Ash called out and watch the mouse Pokemon, climb back onto its four paws and growls towards Onix. Who is staring back at them and waiting for the moment to strike and fight back. Ash, tighten his hands and began going through his thoughts...of how he should take this battle next? "_Electric moves won't work on it, Iron tail didn't work...well haven't been perfected yet. We need an edge..."_

"Onix use Rock throw go!" Brock called out as Onix roared and summoned rocks above its head and began flinging them straight towards Pikachu. Who grunted and began running away and avoiding the rocks, making sure to slide and jump over some of the boulders that were coming his way!

"_Wait...tail whip and screech lowers defense? if I have Pikachu constantly use tail whip, then maybe..."_ "Pikachu go and use Tail whip!" Ash then saw Pikachu looking towards him while running. Widening his eyes of why he wanted to use that? When he knows using it will be a waste of time! "Trust me Pikachu it will work!"

Pikachu nodded his head and turn in a big U and ran towards Onix. "Using Tail whip to weaken Onix defense will be a waste of time Ash! Should give up right now if that's all Pikachu can use." Brock smugly said as he then order Onix to use tackle attack.

"Trust me Brock I have faith in Pikachu, as well know exactly what I am doing!" remark Ash watching Pikachu. Jump towards the right and slide against the ground, watching Onix slam on the spot he was just at and continue sliding forward. As Pikachu then jumps forward and hits the rock snake with his tail, lowering its defense. "Quick attack to get out of there!" which Pikachu did so as he got out in time, before Onix could go and use bind on him.

"_What is he up to?"_ "Onix once more tackle and then bind!" Brock shouted as Onix swerve around the gym field and back towards Pikachu, following right behind the mouse Pokemon. Who is trying to out run the rock Pokemon.

"Jump on the boulder in front of you and then backwards!" Ash commanded, making Brock to step back and watches Pikachu doing just that! By jump on the side of the rock and leaping back at Onix, completing avoiding the tackle attack all together as he then flip forward and slam his tail on top of Onix, though caused Pikachu to squeal out in pain, when he flew off from the rock Pokemon speed. And landing hard on the ground, "hang tough Pikachu!" Ash shouted and watch the electric mouse widening his eyes as he quickly rolls on his feet and quick attack out of there.

Though yelled out in pain when Onix, swung his head towards the left, making contact with the electric mouse. Who went flying backwards and away from Onix. Slamming and rolling all against the ground, getting bruises here and there as well starting to pant out. "Looks like this match is almost over, Onix rock throw let's go!" Brock commanded, watching the giant serpent Pokemon.

Climb up and high in the air and began rotating its body, summoning rocks to appear above him and start sending them down at Pikachu. Who manage to get up and gritted his teeth "Pikachu watch out!"

"It's too late, this match is over!" and with that the entire room erupted in a loud boom. As rocks and boulders made contact of where Pikachu was! All the while covering the entire area around the electric mouse Pokemon, making it impossible to see or what happen!

"Pikachu..." Ash then tightened his fist and closed his eyes. "_This can't happen...no way Pikachu will lose like that! I know this is our first gym battle and it will be difficult! But I won't accept defeat!"_ He then whip his head up with determination and shouted "Pikachu if you can hear me! Use Iron tail!"

"There is no way Pikachu can survive something like that, let alone even dodging it." Brock then paused his sentence and widen his eyes, when he saw the cloud moving forward along with a white beam trail. Following right behind a tired and exhausted Pikachu! Who is running straight towards Onix! "What, how, when!?" Brock said completely in utter and complete shock!?

Watching the injure Pokemon charging and running towards Onix with determination and glaring hard at the giant Rock snake Pokemon. "Onix don't let it get close, rock throw once more!"

"Pikachu, zigzag between the boulders!" Ash called out watching the mouse doing just that and avoiding the rocks. Making it hard for Onix to get any hits or even landing a rock at Pikachu, as they will bounce and fly over the electric mouse. Who is dodging and avoiding them greatly, making sure to make use of his terrain!

"That's it Pikachu a little closer!"

"Onix tackle go, don't let Pikachu get a chance to have his iron tail. Land on you!" Shouted Brock which the rock snake did just that and slam forward and hard into the ground, "destroy the terrain!" causing Ash to widen his eyes and smiled. Seeing Onix breaking and destroying the many boulders and rocks that were laid out. Causing it to be harder for Pikachu to use them, "_I know they are hurting Onix but you have to stand strong! We don't want to lose to someone like Pikachu!"_ Brock thought to himself and watch Pikachu cried out when Onix, crashed into it before jumping on one of the rocks. "Yes!"

"I don't think so Brock, now Pikachu IRON TAIL!" Cried out Ash looking up at his body, who through the pain and aching muscles? Look down at Onix and quickly turn his body around and flip it forward, letting gravity take place. As he is falling straight down towards Onix!

"What makes you think it will work this time!? Onix turn around quick and use bind!"

"Because Brock", Ash paused his sentence and saw that Pikachu tail is changing and morphing in front of everyone. Causing the gym leader to step back as well shock to see Pikachu's tail, becoming completely steel! "Using Tail whip those two times weren't a fluke, I figure since Pikachu? Didn't understand how to properly swing his tail correctly, is what caused him to have trouble!" exclaimed Ash and watches Pikachu landing a direct hit on Onix body, causing the snake Pokemon to howl out in pain, though continue to proceed in wrapping around Pikachu.

"Again Pikachu make sure you don't get coiled!" and Pikachu did so, by stepping on the ground and swung his tail once more, but this time right at Onix head. Sending the rock Pokemon flying up into the air as everything is moving slowly for everyone.

"_Using Tail whip shouldn't have given Pikachu the idea, how to use Iron tail right?" _Brock then replayed how Iron tail failed for Pikachu, as the light disappeared and reverted to the Pokemon. Normal tail and bounced off from Onix, only to then widen his eyes at the sudden realization as well why Iron tail.

Did so much damage to Onix! "_Of course it did! The first attempt Pikachu tried had the energy disappearing, but instead of acting like the move failed? IT behave like a tail whip attack, and when Ash had Pikachu using it two more times." _He then replayed those two times, when Ash commanded Pikachu to use tail whip on Onix?

He wanted the electric mouse to get the feel, of how to swing and use his tail effectively! Pikachu had the power and energy for it, just not the feel of how to use his tail correctly. Brock, couldn't help but smile as Onix came down towards the ground hard and loud. Causing the entire gym to shake, with Pikachu landing couple feet away from Onix. Panting and breathing badly, while sweating horribly from exerting so much energy and stamina in that battle. As he and Ash waits to see if Onix has gone down or not?

"Onix return..." and just like that the fight and gym battle is over! As the giant rock snake is called back into its Pokeball, being absorb by the red light and right into the Pokeball. Causing Ash and Pikachu to stare at the boy for a couple of minute and then slowly started smiling, as Pikachu then ran towards Ash.

"Pikapi, Pikachu!" shouted the electric mouse who ran up and jump at Ash. Who caught him in his arms and swung him around, cheering and laughing!

"WE DID IT PIKACHU, WE DID IT WE WON OUR FIRST GYM BATTLE!" Cheered Ash as he then hugs Pikachu close to him, all the while laughing and chuckling along with the Pokemon. Who nuzzled and hugged the boy close as Brock. Couldn't help but smile at the scene...as they deserve it!

"Congratulations Ash, Pikachu...you both showed great courage and determination in your fight." Brock started as he walks down from his platform and head to the boy. Who turn and face him "you trusted your Pokemon and your judgment of how long they can go. You and your team showed excellent skill..." he then stops in front of Ash, as he let Pikachu climb up onto his shoulder and smiles towards the older boy.

"I hear by grant you the official Pokemon league gym badge, the boulder badge!" Brock showed the boy the badge, as it was in the shape of a gray boulder. As it shined and glistened in the light, as Ash and Pikachu couldn't help but marvel at it! "You earn it, both Lucario and Pikachu showed great skills...I wish you luck in the future battles!"

"Thanks Brock!" Ash then grabs the badge and stares at it for a few minutes. The feeling of excitement building and bubbling up inside of him, is too much for him to handle all the while. Just proud and happy that he couldn't help it "YES", he then spins around and stretches the badge forward, as it glistened with Ash posing "I got the boulder badge!"

Xxx

They were now outside with the sun setting for the day, as it showed how long and hard the battle was for Ash and his Pokemon. As he is standing in front of the gym with Brock facing him "there", Brock raised his hands and points towards the next direction for Ash to go too. As the boy look in the direction and smirks "that mountain is called Mt. Moon, it will lead you to the next town over. Cerulean city, there you will get your next gym badge and gym battle." Explained Brock, who then face at Ash with a smile.

"I don't have to tell you how things will become a bit difficult?" Brock then chuckle when Ash shook his head and chuckles. "Alright then, I wish you the best of luck Ash as well. I hope you do well in the Pokemon league, I hope we meet again!" He then moved his hand out forward. Making Ash to stare at it and then smiles.

"Same here! See ya Brock and thanks for the awesome battle!" and with that and saying their good byes to the gym leader, along with his siblings who came out and saying their goodbyes to Ash and Pikachu? Our hero continues on his travels of becoming a Pokemon master!

As his next destination will be leading him to the mountain range of MT. Moon, where new and exciting adventures awaits for him, along with new Pokemon and new battles too be fought. As the journey continues!

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7 Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon!: Hello everyone and sorry for the long awaited update for this story XD After having trouble coming up with how to execute Buneary and Lopunny separating from each other? Took a long time until some friends and people on a community forum helped me out with that problem, then after getting that done and writing out the scenes later till Team Rocket showed up? I got carried away and had too much fun writing Team Rocket...which would definitely be shown as you read their scenes so yeah, this is a first where a chapter is going to be split into TWO chapters. On the account it got too long for my taste and needed to separate them apart, which actually will turn out good in my favor. Considering the next chapter was going to be Ash vs. Robert too then Ash going to the Cerulean gym, which figure be too much going on if I were to do that! So without further adieu Sister act of Lopunny and Buneary will be split into 2, with the same title in the next chapter. But with Ash going to be facing off Robert.  
**

**SO ENJOY and have fun reading as well hope this makes up for the long wait XD**

**xxx**

Last time with our Hero...Ash Ketchum and his Pokemon have finally arrived at Pewter city, where their first official Pokemon gym battle will be taken place. Resting up and healing his Pokemon at the nearby center, the boy found a poster inside the main hall of the Pokemon center. Detailing out about the up coming event of the Pokemon Indigo league tournament!

Where trainers are welcome from anywhere and any region they live at. To compete and become the Pokemon champion and receive an honorary trophy of their feat. Excited and wanting to enter the league, Ash then got informed by nurse joy of how to register and that in order to compete in the league? He will need to travel too eight different city where a Gym resides at, lucky for our hero? There is one in Pewter city, with the gym leader being Brock.

After leaving and starting training with his Pokemon team, Ash and Pikachu met up with a young man who at first went by the name of Brocko. Who approach the boy and studied the conditions his team was in, impressed and telling Ash how well maintain and healthy his team is? Offered the boy to come with him as well Ash, asking if he needed help with the groceries.

Accepting his offer and walking through the city. Ash and Pikachu later learned that the person they helped out with as well accompany to his home. Was none other than Brock, the pewter gym leader! Not at all distraught of the young man not telling his name, Ash was glad either way to help him out and hang out with the boy. All the while telling his story of how his journey began, making Ash become a bit bashful and a little bit more confident. That the way things are now and despite the troubles him and his Pokemon went through?

Brock told the boy he sees great potential in him especially if his Pokemon strong need, to protect him from those wild Spearow? Shows that he cares for his Pokemon greatly and them caring for him and trusting him.

After getting done helping with the groceries the two boys went ahead and began Ash first official Gym league battle. With impressive results of Lucario training and winning against Geodude, to Pikachu facing off Onix and winning by a tail has earn Ash his first gym badge and the road too becoming a great Pokemon Master! What new discoveries and adventures awaits our hero, as his next destination is Mt Moon!

**XXX**

**Chapter 7: The sister act of Lopunny and Buneary!**

**XXX**

Near the mountain tops and high above Mt Moon patches of grass and green fields can be seen, with Pokemon flocking here and there, flying over the skies and running in and out of the bushes. Finding something to do, or something to eat as well keeping themselves warm at night. This area of Mt Moon is very dangerous to reach and only few brave trainers have ever reach too the top of it.

Some say there are rumors of rare and valuable Pokemon that aren't native in the Kanto region. They be right as a hiker, who wanted to climb this very top of the mountain. With his rough skin hands, clutching and pulling his hefty body up from the side. With the pick ax in his left hand, clang and bang against the side of the mountain. Making sure to keep his grip whenever the winds blow against his body, having him to grunt a bit and press close against the side of the mountain.

"Phew...come on Lester, just a few more miles and you reach the top!" Lester cheered himself on as he took the chance, to look down below and can see. He is about nearly ten too twenty feet in the air, making this climb very impressive for somebody like him. As he whistles too himself, marveling the beauty below him. Where he can literally see everything that route 3 has to offer, along with how Mt Moon is sculpted between here and route 4.

"My, my look at that beauty nature at its best..." Lester said openly to no one, as he then faces back to the mountain side and continue climbing "boy howdy sure hope those rumors of rare Pokemon. Being up here are true, or else I just wasted a lot of resources and money to get these climbing gears." He boast openly as his hand, reaching up grabbed onto something very rocky and shape like a human hand?

Lester confused look up at what he grabbed onto and could see, it was a Geodude! Who was staring back at him and blink their eyes. "Well howdy there Geodude! I reckon accidentally grab yer hand, you think could help me reach the top?" Geodude who look up at the top. Smiled and look back towards the man and gave him a smile, nodding his head. "Appreciate the help!" Lester announced with a chuckle and then let out a whoa, when Geodude hop forward a bit and closer to the ledge it was standing on.

Grab Lester's arm with both hands and began twirling and spinning in place. With the man letting out whoa with each spin and then shouted out yahoo when Geodude gave a mighty toss of his body into the air, aiming perfectly for the man to reach the edge of the mountain top. As he slammed his pick ax on the side of the mountain and grab the ledge with his other hand. Planting his feet firmly on the side of the mountain and let out a quiet sigh, he then looks down and smiles at Geodude.

"Yo thanks for the help there Geodude!" which the rock Pokemon saluted back and went back to resting in its spot. Lester, finally reaching the top carefully climb himself fully up, rolling his body over the ledge and laying on his back. Panting and breathing a bit, starring up at the sky, feeling beads of sweat dripping down his forehead and puffy beard.

After he caught his breath and regaining his composer, the man rolled onto his hands and legs. Then standing up carefully, so this way he won't lose his balance and had the biggest smile of his life! "Well I'll be a manky uncle, the rumors were true! There is wild life up here I'll be dog-darn!"

It was definitely a sight to behold! There were trees, bushes, even berry bushes spread across the mountain top. With nearby tunnel systems that can be used for travelers to head on down, or ground Pokemon had created to traverse easier. All the while about ten feet from where he is standing, he can smell what could be fresh lake waters! Which is good considering his canteen is nearly depleted of water, and had the man lifting his bag up a bit and started heading towards the direction.

Lester couldn't help but smile as he is traveling through the lushes mountain forest? There were Pokemon swinging or running through the tree branches, as they will once in awhile stop from what they are doing and stare down at the man. With a few Mankey hopping up and down screeching out their names, with a few Butterfree flying and swooping over some fields of flowers, to get their nectar.

Lester then look to his right as he then saw what appears to be couple of Sandshrew and Sandslash, walking about and playing with one another. With a few of them curling up into balls and began rolling around. Beyond them he can see couple of Onix and what appear to be Paras, just sunbathing and enjoying the morning day.

"Heh...well I don't see any rare Pokemon. But after seeing and witnessing something like this? I think that in itself is amazing to see..." though before he could even reach the lake or at least. Five feet from the said lake, he heard what sounded like a Pokemon cry? Which caught his attention only to then let out a loud grunt of pain, when he saw something brown and furry, with legs extended outward. Kick him right in the stomach and sent him flying towards a tree bark, causing him to slam up against it and slide down with swirls in his eyes.

"Punny! Pun!" shouted the attacker who was happily, hopping back and forth. Posing and mimicking what appear to be a boxer pose, as the Pokemon then extended her arm and did a come on motion with its paw. "Lopunny, pun!"

"Ugh...huh?" Lester look up after recovering from the pain he just received and then blinked his eyes at his attacker. "What the...are you the one who attacked me?" He questioned as he gotten up and then deadpan a bit, when he saw the Pokemon eye smiling and nodding her head. As she then punches the air a few times.

"Feisty thing aren't ya I take you want to have a Pokemon battle?" He then chuckled when the strange Pokemon nodded her head, and then thrust her arm out and points too his bag. Making Lester to tilt his head and then look at his bag "what the...OOOH you want food if you win right?" the Pokemon, as he now figured out was a Lopunny, from listening to her chanted out and nodded her head. Happy that the man caught on real quick, making him chuckle and swing the bag down on the ground.

"Well alright then even though, I would've given food to ya anyway. Alright Lopunny get ready cause I ain't going to lose easily! Go Graveler!" Lester grabbed his Pokemon pokeball and threw it forward. Where Lopunny smiled brightly and got poise and ready for the fight ahead.

As she watches the man's Pokemon, bursting out from the Pokeball and appearing in front of her. With four arms thrusting out and away from its rocky body. Smirking and smiling down at the rabbit Pokemon, who is very eager to get started.

Couple distance behind Lopunny and hiding in the bushes, was another brown fur Pokemon. Poking her head out gently from the bushes, to watch and see what her older sister Lopunny is facing up against? Only to shake and cover her eyes when the Graveler cried its name out, scaring her a bit. Only to bravely remove her paws from her eyes and watched how her sister? Wasn't at all scared of the rock type Pokemon!

"Alright then..." Lester paused his sentence considering he usually calls somebody by their genders and since he doesn't know Lopunny gender? He wasn't sure what to call it "quick question female or male?" Lester then watches Lopunny, stopping her exciting hopping as she blinked her eyes from the sudden question.

Lopunny then giggles as she did a curvy motion with her paws. Hoping the hiker will understand what she is saying along with what gender she is. Which he did as he nudge his travel hat upward with a grin "Ah, alright lassie don't go thinking this will be easy for ya. Normal type aren't strong against Rock types." he announces which Graveler happily pounded its two front fists together. Showing it is ready and rearing to go, as the bunny Pokemon in front of them.

Just smirk and gotten into a battle poise ready to get the fight started as she lifts a paw up. Then did a come on motion by waving it up and down. "Seems like she is one cocky lass eh Graveler? Alright then go and use Tackle" commanded Lester as the Graveler did just that.

By slamming its right foot back and then darted forward and fast it could go. Leaning it shoulder out in hoping to hit the normal type Pokemon dead on. Only to miss just barely when she leaps into the air, doing a front flip over the Graveler, then quickly turned around letting out a battle cry and dive bomb towards the rock Pokemon. By extending her leg and kicking the Pokemon on it's back, causing a loud boom to be heard along with Graveler growling out in pain!

Lester, who didn't realize Lopunny could learn a fighting type move? Let alone the jump kick attack had his eyes bulge a bit, only to then get into a gleam. "So that's how you want to play it huh, you mean business." He chuckled as he then swipes his arms from left to right. Watching the Lopunny landing on her feet and then began jumping backwards when Lester commanded Graveler "Rock throw Graveler and don't let Lopunny get the chance to fight back!"

In which the down Pokemon did as such by getting off from the ground, using all of its limbs to do so. Then spun around with a roar as well summoning boulders above it. Then began swinging and throwing his arms downward to send each and individual boulders, towards the fully evolve Pokemon. Who is easily and swiftly avoiding them like they were nothing. All the while smiling through each and every boulder that passed her as well missing her entirely.

Her little sister Buneary, whose hiding behind the bushes couldn't help but marvel at how well and amazing Lopunny is doing against the rock type Pokemon. That she began bouncing up and down cheering for her sister win and defeat this Pokemon trainer!

Even though she knows that if her sister were to lose? As well if the hefty guy in front of them were like any other trainers, they have ran into on this mountain? Not only will Buneary be alone but she might also lose her sister, by her getting caught by one of those Pokeballs. Even when they were little and she herself, could barely defend herself? Buneary always relies on her older sister to help her, especially after what happened to their parents couple months ago...

Living on the mountain range and tops was a dangerous month for any Pokemon. From a terrible and horrible storm had came on that fated month, with howling winds blowing and whistling through the airs. Caressing and throwing rocks, pebbles and boulders off from Mount Moon as each time the winds howl or blows hard? A boulder would be sent careening down the mountain side and crushing anything below them.

Including despite not wanting to imagine, some of the Pokemon who were fleeing and running for cover. Would screech out or goes silent whenever they have a shadow being on top of them. Crushing anyone who would be right underneath them...she was still a newborn at the time. But can still recall those horrible screams of pain and misery the native Pokemon would cried out.

Buneary, was being carried by her mother at the time. A fully evolved Lopunny whom tried everything in her power to making sure that her daughters and herself will find a cave nearby. All the while doing her best to avoid any stray lightning bolts that were constantly striking down near them and the surrounding area around them. The mother nearly squeak and had to immediately shoved Buneary sister, out of the way when one of the lightning strikes down a nearby tree and causing it go up in flames. Then tumbled straight down near them with a loud crash and boom.

"Bun...bun..buneary?" the older sister panic and panted out with rapid breathing. As the cold rain drops were hitting her and her family, as she coward and shook behind the mother. Who is gritting her teeth as well trying hard to see through the harsh winds. That were hurting her eyes as well doing her best, to ignore the cries of other Pokemon getting hurt or blown away from this terrible storm!

"Punny lopunny, punny." chanted the mother while comforting her daughter. As she told her that everything will be alright and that to stay strong! She kneels down in front of the older sibling, resting a paw on her shoulders. Feeling her large ears flopping and swinging from the harsh winds that were blowing throughout mount moon.

Much she could lecture the older sibling and telling her that if anything were to happen too her? She would look out for her younger sister no matter what! Keep her safe from harm, keep her away from any strangers or strange Pokemon as well as Pokemon trainers who mean to do harm or doesn't seem to care for Pokemon in the wild.

Xxx

That was the last Buneary remembered before she went asleep and slept through that horrible day. As right before she fully went to sleep and was brought into a cave with her sister? All she could remember is their mother crying out in a horrible shriek and then everything went quiet.

Ever since then its just been her and Lopunny, whose been living alone and with each other. Before she could muse any further, the young Pokemon shook out in fright when she heard Lopunny letting out a squeal of pain and was sent flying across her view. Watching how her older sister had gotten hit bad by what seems to be a roll out attack!

"I have to say lassie you are putting up one hell of a fight! Jump kick, Ice Punch, Ice beam and frustration?" Lester couldn't help but whistle and watches the sliding Lopunny, grunting and flinching badly on the ground. As she is doing her best to get back up on her feet, but will whine and fall back on the grassy ground. Making Buneary to widen her eyes and covers her mouth with her hands, very worried and concern that her sister? Might have met her match as she looks over too where the hiker is?

She saw Graveler was also in bad shape but still rearing to go, as it struggle to get back onto its own two feet. Then smiled proudly at the Lopunny, not at all mad that its loosing or getting whoop by her sister. It was honestly enjoying the battle between the two of them? "But hate to say Lopunny, its time to finish this battle alright Graveler! Rock blast let's go!"

This was bad Buneary thought as Rock blast if she remembered correctly? Is a multiple hit move that can easily wipe out her sister, if she doesn't dodge all five of the Graveler's rocks! She saw her sister finally getting up bruised and battered, all the while breathing heavily from exerting so much energy.

The first rock was created around the front of Graveler and fired straight at Lopuny, who at the last second, jump out of the way and over the rock. While it exploded on the spot she was just at she then rolled away from the second blast which caused her to yelp out. From the force behind it was stronger than the last, sending her forward a bit and bouncing off from the ground and rolling towards the bush where Buneary is.

Causing Buneary to frantically wave her arms up and down while shouting her name constantly, then looks up into the air. Both her and Lopunny widening their eyes as Graveler had jumped and aim straight down towards Lopunny, but also inadvertently Buneary as well. Once the rock landed and exploded right in front of Lopunny?

It sent her flying backwards as well hitting right up against Buneary, sending the two of them through the bushes and sliding harshly against the ground. Cutting both their fur and skin against it, while slowly coming to a stop near the mountain edge, as Lopunny. Through slit eyes tried her best to move her floppy ears behind the hurt Buneary and prevent her from falling off the edge!

They both came to a screeching halt as well nearly dangling over the edge, well Buneary at least. Who held on for dear life on her sisters ears with her left foot. Kicking and swiping against nothing but air as Lopunny, her sister, is grunting and hissing out in pain from feeling Buneary's claws digging into her ear.

Before she could even swing the girl back onto land? Lopunny whip her attention forward and heard one last rock blast being fired and coming straight for her! Panic had enter her body and her heart rate went into overdrive! Considering she has two options and both of them weren't good at all!

The first option is to let the rock blast explode on the ground in front of them and send both her and Buneary right off the mountain edge and down below, where the chances of them surviving is very little or...

Second option and hopefully will work for her is to pull all the energy she has left in her body, as well holding onto her sister in her ear. Jump out of the way and hoping the height of her jump, will be enough to safely dodge and avoid the blast while using the whiplash from the explosion, to send them further away from the spot they are in and away from danger. Now the only question that remains is?

How safe is the nearby edges of the mountain? On the account the explosion from the rock blast might cause a tremor and break more of the mountain side, that may or may not send both her and Buneary off the cliff!

Lopunny going for the second option and the more safer one she hopes, as she closes her eyes. Tighten her paws and feet on the rocky ground and curled her ears much she can. To keep Buneary against her ear; Lopunny then jumps high and forward much she could with what strength she has left in her body and barely dodges the rock blast as it soared right under the both of them.

It then explodes right on the spot she would've been and careens the two of the rabbit Pokemon. Further ahead from the whiplash from the winds, causing Lopunny and Buneary too start spinning and rolling into the air! As well as Buneary unwrapping from Lopunny large ear as she cries out for her along with Lopunny doing the same, as they swing and thrash their paws around. Trying their best to grab onto one another as Lester; who was seeing this widen his eyes in fright and tries his best. Too run forward and catch either one of them from falling of the edge, but wouldn't be able too get there in time.

When the two rabbit Pokemon hit the ground and bounced from impact they managed to hold onto each other, by their fingers and felt themselves sliding along the rocky ground. With both female Pokemon closing their eyes and gritting their teeth. Feeling the many pebbles and small rocks cutting up against them and slowly came to a stop! With Buneary just barely couple inches from the edge and sides of the mountain.

The two of them blinked their eyes open in slight confusion, then the two of them look left and right seeing that they have stopped themselves from sliding and even going right off the edge of the mountain. After looking couple more times and then leaning their upper bodies up a bit, they both look at one another and then gave laughter of relief, as they felt like all the air in their lungs. Finally released and began breathing heavily "lopunny." stated the older sister saying that was a close one.

Which Buneary nodded and agree as well as the two of them heard Lester couple distance with his Graveler, shouting is everyone alright? With the two of them watching the way the hefty man, rested a hand against his chest letting out a worried sigh with his Graveler. Who walked up next to him had a very apologetic look on his face, silently and trying his best to explain he didn't knew they were on the mountain edge at all.

"Bun!" "Lop!" both rabbits chanted out with smiles letting the two know they were okay as well as reassuring Graveler that it isn't his fault. After that scary experience and needing to get back to safer ground? The two sisters finally stood up onto their feet with Lopunny, letting out a breath of relief and pets her sisters head. Smiling down at her sister and nearly going into tears, worried about what would've or could have happened to her younger sister? If she didn't grab her in time and getting them out of a tight situation.

And that is when something terrible happened as once Lopunny turned around to walk up ahead with her sister? Following right behind her, they both stopped after taking two steps forward and tilted their heads. From hearing what sounded like cracks and rumble being heard really, really close by. Before any of them knew it and felt the mountain shaking and making snapping noises.

Lopunny; felt her entire world slowing down and shattering around her. Her eyes widened from turning her body completely around, saw and witness her sister letting out cries of fear and swinging her tiny arms. As the mountain side she is standing on completely snapped off from the mountain and began taking Buneary with it!

Lopunny went to go and grab her sister with her sister doing the same as they stretched each others paws outward. Tried to grabbed onto each other as both fingers were barely touching only that they swung right over another, causing both girls to widen their eyes and screams could be heard.

As Lopunny in complete frozen state and sitting down on the edge of the mountain. Watches in completely helplessness as her sister was crying and screaming as she fell down...down with the crumbling rocks and boulders of the mountain side, falling past and through the clouds. Disappearing into the air without any traces to be found let alone any signs, of her sister could be seen on the mountain top.

Lopunny could only watch and sit there on the edge of the mountain...her amber eyes quivering and shaking badly, as she felt the hot tears forming around her eyes. Her body going limp and cold as the only family member she has and cruel fate the world has taken her sister! "...P...L...lopunny...Lopunny...lopunny!" she repeated over and over, feeling her chest heaving in and out as her breathing is going faster and faster. As if she was going into shock as the brown rabbit Pokemon closes her eyes tightly and let the stream of tears, flowing down from her eyes. Nails and claws digging into the dig and scratching along against it as she then thrust her head up in pure rage and pumps her arms letting out a feral cry of her name as it echoes throughout Mount moon.

Sharing her pain and lost to anyone nearby or is traveling through the mountain range! Lopunny after a good few minutes of screaming hangs her head down, breathing very harshly as well her ears drooping and sliding down next to her face. As she couldn't believe what just happened to her! Too her own sister as well how irresponsible she was for letting her sister...no putting her sister in danger like that!

Despite all the begging and whining of Buneary wanting to watch her sister battle and fight traveling trainers and Pokemon? Lopunny couldn't take it anymore as well as finally broke down and allowed her sister to come and watch her battle and now...because of her letting Buneary watch her fight and getting mixed into the battle as well?

Caused Buneary life to be taken away...away from her as well. Her sister, her sister was the only family member she has and now she lost her! And the one to blame it all..."Lopunny!" she growls out and whips her head towards the hefty man and Graveler which causes the two too flinch and taken a step back. From how threatening the female Pokemon voice was all the while watching the way, she slowly gotten up and turn in a frightening way around at them.

"Lopunny!" her voice growled out and is glaring deadly at the two. Blaming the two of them for her sisters misfortunes! For taking Buneary away from her, from her life and all because of them using that stupid Rock blast move!

"Whoa, whoa now easy lassie let's not be too hasty here." Lester tried to reassured the normal type Pokemon, who now flexes her two paws and had cold blue like energy surrounding them. Knowing exactly what type of move she is going to be using on them. Which is the move Ice punch "it was a complete accident Lopunny, a bit of bad luck on both our ends!" whimpered Lester as Graveler, walked in front of the man. In hopes of defending him from the raging rabbit, even though she does have every right to be angry and mad at them!

"Lopunny, pun, pun!" she didn't care what he says nor will she let him apologize for something they did! She thrashed her head when she yelled out her name and charges forward at the two of them. With cries of pain and misery in her voice as all you could hear is sounds of punching and smacking noises echoing out through the mountain top, with flying type Pokemon scattering away from the tree tops and bushes as they flew into the skies.

Then Lopunny could be seen running through one of the bushes with a knocked out hiker on the floor, with bruises, black and blue eye and the right side of his body frozen up. With Graveler completely covered and frozen solid as Lopunny who left the two.

Stood on the edge of the mountain top glaring down the rocky pathway that were hidden from normal eyes that only Pokemon knows about. As the rabbit Pokemon then looks too her right, where the route connecting Mount moon from two different cities could be seen. Hoping and praying that fall Buneary went through didn't finished her off and that she did survived from it, is just and hopefully knocked out or passed out from landing on the ground.

After all there were a lot of trees deeper down the road of mount moon and there is a river stream, connecting between the two cities? So maybe...and praying that Buneary manage to somehow survive and fell into the river stream surviving from what could have been lethal fall. "Punny..." she silently said to herself and brings a paw to her chest, gritting her teeth as she tries to fight back the tears. She then harden her stare and leaps down the rocky roads ahead of her, in hoping to search and find her sister! Wherever she could be!

Xxx

"Alright everyone lunch is ready!" announces Ash Ketchum, a boy who is on his Pokemon journey. To becoming the Pokemon master along with his Pokemon team and friends. Pikachu the electric type Pokemon could be seen running and hopping side to side, training himself to becoming faster and more evasive by using the boulders and rocks, in the surrounding area. As well to train himself although lost his concentration, when he heard his trainer calling out that lunch is ready?

Had Pikachu grunting out in pain and accidentally ramming into one of the boulders, then plop onto his back in pain with swirls. "Pikachuuu..." he quickly then shook his head and lifted himself up with a big smile! As well hearing his stomach growling out as the little Pokemon, let out cries of his name shouting food, food over and over. Wanting to reach Ash before any of the girls could especially Lucario and Ninetails!

Speaking of which Lucario, who is also training and practicing by herself. Isn't too far from where Ash was as she like Pikachu, is practicing using one of the boulders and rocks nearby their camp site. From Ash ordering everyone that while he is making lunch? They go off and practice a bit more on their moves and attacks, as well physical training! And since Lucario; who wasn't able to use force palm at all during her time against Brock's Geodude? is slamming and thrusting her paws into the stationary boulders and rocks, while running towards them when doing so.

Lucario wanted to get faster with her moves she was to slow when she fought Brock! Barely able to handle and take out even a Geodude, despite not being weak to Rock types? That Geodude and because of her lack of training and stamina, still manage to weaken her for when she went up against the gym leader next Pokemon, Onix.

"Cario!" the fighting type thrust her palm forward while preemptively stopping couple distance from it as she lets momentum carry her forward and slams both of her paws. Right up against the rock and pushed her Aura into the attack, causing the boulder in front of her to crack open but not exploding. Making her to growl out in slight frustration but breathes out calmly, knowing it will be sometime before she could perfect the move...

Although she squealed when Ash voice rang out calling too them about lunch being done and finished. Had the aura reading Pokemon to claps her paws together and against her chest, as she turns around and used quick attack in hopes, of reaching the boy. Dive bombing him and glomping him into the ground, while hugging and wiggling her sexy body into the boy. Before a certain fire type does and has him, feeling up her juicy round plump ass of hers. Well no sir Lucario will definitely not let Ninetails one up her!

Ninetails may have the best ass in the group, but Lucario in her own thoughts. Have the most plump boobs out of the group and with her fur making them twice as soft! No doubt once it gets through Ash's head, he will enjoy fondling them more than some white fire fox butt cheeks!

Yeah sure Gardevoir and Blaziken might become new competition if they start fallen for the boy? Considering that both Gardevoir and Blaziken beats Lucario in the bust department...with Gardevoir having a very nice and slim curve to her body, while Blaziken? Despite the fighting type constantly attacking and hurting Ash...she has quite a strong build to her figure, with her feathers covering just the right places to not expose herself. Hell, if anything Blaziken is the only Pokemon out of the four whose body is basically exposing herself if it weren't for her feathers puffing out near her breasts and pelvis!

By the time Lucario finally arrived to the campsite and feeling herself getting really hungry. The steel type Pokemon leaps over a boulder that was in front of her in order too reach Ash quicker, only that when she lands and slides to a stop, she hanged her mouth opened in shock and then started gritting her teeth.

Because Ninetails beat her too Ash before she could even reach him and was already, cuddling and rubbing herself all over the boy. Who is carrying hot bowls of food in his hands, as he is trying his best not to drop them or spill them over the Ninetails. Who is happily trailing all nine of her tails, against the boy's chest and waist as well as pushing her cheeks against his pelvis, trying to make the boy flush or blush from her actions.

"Easy Ninetails easy I don't want to drop any of the food on you, which I doubt you want them to burn ya!" The boy chuckled out as well warning the fox about his predicament. Causing her to giggle and purr for no reason at all. After she spun around Ash's body one last time, gave a knowing smirk at the fuming Lucario in the distance whom is doing everything she could, not to lash out or pounce at the teasing Pokemon.

Only for her anger to quickly go away and began laughing when after Ash manage to reach the table by bending over it. To place the bowls of food his right leg, lifted off the ground for a bit with his shoes gently going up the female fox's legs, causing her to yelp out in surprise and immediately dashed away from Ash.

Blushing deep red and hiding behind his tent, as Ninetails then poke her head out with blinking eyes. She then whimpered lightly and shook a bit, from her stupid shyness kicking in right away when his foot. Traveled up her leg for that brief moment, caused her to become scared from the feeling she felt.

Lucario on the other hand took advantage of this as well laughing at Ninetails distress, causing the fire type to glare at her and sneering a bit. Watching the steel type happily humming and swaying her hips, as she then quickly blew raspberries at the fox then after ran towards Ash and glomps the boy from behind, causing him to nearly fell over on top of the table.

Feeling extra weight being added on his back as he is hunch forward a bit. His hat in front of his eyes a bit as he quickly adjusted them and tilted his head, to see who it was that jumped on him. Only to sigh and shake his head with a chuckle "nice to see you too Lucario, you hungry girl?" which Lucario happily bark out and then nuzzled her cheek against his.

Having Ninetails who is watching from behind the tent, growl out harshly as well glaring deadly at the back of Lucario's head. Giving the female Pokemon this round for now, but she will make a comeback later down the road, especially have Ash notice more of her body as she watches Lucario. Trying hard to rub her boobs against the boy, but was denied from doing so.

When Pikachu finally arrived and hops up into the boy's arms. Making Ash giving a huge smile and laughing when the electric mouse just jumps randomly into his arms and then licks him against the cheeks. Greeting the boy with his hellos as well asking if the food is ready "yup!" Ash directed the Pokemon to their chairs and bowls that were on the table. "It took awhile to do mom pot roast surprise recipe, but I think nailed it down perfectly."

Ash couldn't help but laugh at all the Pokemon who had their mouths open and drooling at the amazing aroma and smell of his cooked meal. Causing them to immediately dash from their spots and plop themselves in their chairs, causing Ash who was between Pikachu and Lucario. To jolt and spin a bit from the two Pokemon running for their spots and passing the boy, causing Ash to teeter a bit and laugh during his dizziness "w-wow you guys must be really hungry! Then again we had to skip out breakfast, so I could get the food ready and cooked right." Ash then smiles at everyone who began digging into their food.

Without hesitation and once again with poor table manners as they were scarfing and eating much of the food they could! With Lucario having the boy in her paws and up near her muzzle, doing her best to slurp and eat the broth surrounding the roast. Causing some of the broth to fly out and stick onto her fur and body.

"_Yeah should have seen that coming which reminds me? I need to release Gardevoir and Blaziken so they too can eat."_ which is what he does next as he grabs the other two females Pokeballs and detach them from his belt. Looking between the two Pokeballs only to then soften his look and lower his eyes halfway...

Causing Pikachu and the others to briefly stop from eating and twitched their ears, as they look up at the boy and noticing his somewhat sorrow expression and who could blame him? Right after they won their first gym badge and began their travels towards mount moon?

The two Pokemon whenever he would send them out from their pokeballs and having them enjoy the day with everyone? They would for some unknown reason, start attacking and thrashing at one another too the point, their arguments are becoming to much too handle along with very dangerous!

Ash doesn't know what happened when he and Pikachu left the four alone? After going and helping Brock out with his groceries and meeting up with his siblings...on the account when he and Pikachu came back to check up on them, they were left with what appears to be a harsh battlefield between Gardevoir and Blaziken fighting one another, in a very bad rage. Causing Lucario and Ninetails to get caught in the middle of their fight, along with creating craters and burn marks surrounding the nearby Pokemon center...

It then became even more worse as they traveled out from Pewter city, with them constantly wanting to destroy each other or going after one another throats. Making things very hard and difficult for Ash and the other Pokemon, to get some peace and quiet! SURE, Gardevoir behaves great and is really calm around them when Blaziken isn't out from her Pokeball; but once she is out from her ball?

Besides automatically trying to kill and destroy Ash on the spot...she will now go after the Psychic/Fairy type for no good reason. Okay so Ash knows there had to be a reason? But it is starting to become very unhealthy between the two Pokemon. "_I guess in a sick twisted way, Blaziken and Gardevoir are helping each other with experience."_ Ash then looks up at the three in front of him, who were still staring back at him.

With couple of broth dripping and falling out from Ninetails muzzle, who quickly squeak and began licking it up from her lips. As she then shyly looks away from Ash with her nine tails wagging up and down through the open hole of the chair. While Lucario just happily eye smile and wags her tail excitedly, as she didn't care what kind of decision the boy will make.

Pikachu on the other hand had a passive look on his face which matches Ash's own. On the account like Ash, he is worried that the two girls will once again try and fight each other and ruin this delicious lunch of theirs. "Much I want to know why these two are fighting one another and why..." he pause his sentence to let out a breath of air "they seem to not get along well with each other? I can't let them go hungry, so here's the deal." He then tosses Gardevoir's Pokeball first. Releasing the busty and sexy form of the Psychic/Fairy out into the open.

Who did her initial cry and swiping her hand through her green hair, only to quickly harden her glare. Ready to take on Blaziken once more only that...there was no Blaziken outside? Causing confusion for the psychic type, considering she knows that whenever she is released? Ash will send out Blaziken next, in hopes of forming a bond with the girl and calming down her anger, or as Gardevoir will say calm her tits down.

Gardevoir turns towards the boy and gave a big happy "Gardevoir!" and bows too greet Ash, whom rubs the back of his head only to then sigh out in irritation. Causing Gardevoir to look up at him while in her bowing position, showing off her large cleavage to the world "voir?"

"Gardevoir", Ash took a step forward so he is standing in front of the Psychic type. Who stood up straight with blinking ruby eyes and stared at the boy. Who is looking at her with a hard stare "I know that once I released Blaziken from her ball? The two of you will be attacking one another, for what reason", as he lifts both hands up in a don't know manner. "I don't know but think the two of you, could knock it off?" He then points a thumb at the others, who returned too their meals with three bowls still left for him, Gardevoir and Blaziken to enjoy.

"Not only are the two of you making things difficult and hard for everyone, but you also hurting the teams moral." Ash then turn his attention back the female Pokemon. Whom had her eyes halfway open and then looks down in a sorry way, swaying her hips left and right with her hands. Clasp together and in front of her waistline "so could the two of you please try and get along? I really want to help and know why you both, are behaving like this. As well what is troubling both of you...so please." he then rests a hand on Gardevoir's shoulders. Causing her to widen her eyes and felt all of the boy's emotions and feelings, coursing through her entire being.

Being the feeling Pokemon and able to sense both Pokemon and Trainers emotions as well feelings, the things she is sensing and feeling from Ash alone. Is...is unspoken of as well hard to detailed out! His love for Pokemon, his love for his mother, his love for wanting to travel the world and meeting every Pokemon there are. Is overwhelming her and causing the female Pokemon to grow a deep blush on her face, as she quickly clenches her eyes shut and shoves Ash forward.

"Whoa! Sorry, sorry I didn't mean to touch you Gardevoir!" Only to quickly silence himself when Gardevoir quickly whip her head and wave her hands in a no it's okay fashion! Causing confusion for everyone, especially Ash and Pikachu? Considering this is the first time Gardevoir, has actually shoved Ash from when he touches her?

"Gar...gardevoir", she quietly said while quickly looking down at the ground. With her hands touching and fiddling around with her dress. The blush on her face never leaving nor did it seem to want too go away. Whatever she felt from the boy and she means mentally, felt Ash emotions and feelings for the first time?

Is...is just unbelievable let alone trying to comprehend what it is she actually felt from the boy? Whatever it is or was, it was definitely making her feel weak to the knees and feeling of dizziness. "You alright Gardevoir your face is red?" Ash tried to approach her and have his right hand, rest on her forehead.

Though afraid of feeling the boy's feelings and emotions again had her widening her eyes. Then began feigning laughter and scratches at the bottom of her cheek. Making sure to turn her head away from his hand so he wouldn't touch her forehead "Gar, gar, gardevoir voir!" she chanted out while turning back at him with a smile and nodding. She then tilted her head "Voir, voir?" asking he wanted her to try and not fight against Blaziken while they eat right?

In which the boy hummed lightly and then smiles as he nods "y-yeah if you could Gardevoir? I will also try and reason with Blaziken..." he then chuckle sheepishly with one finger scratching his cheek. "IF...she let's me get a word in." he then snaps his fingers and looks towards Pikachu "hey Pikachu!" causing the mouse Pokemon, who is eating his food to lift his head up and smile at Ash with a chu. Making the boy to laugh at how Pikachu bottom mouth is dripping with entire pot roast broth "think you could help me out with Blaziken? By using thunder wave to paralyze her?"

Pikachu happily nodded with his head bobbing up and down rapidly, as he has no qualms of helping out his trainer with troublemakers like Blaziken! Even the other girls if they start to cause trouble for the boy as well!

Gardevoir, who is looking at the two of them and watching how they were interacting with each other. Like they were brothers and really close friends with one another, caused another wave of warmth going through her body. Having her smile softly and proceeds to go and sit down at the table, so she can go and eat her lunch for the day.

As well letting Pikachu help out Ash with Blaziken considering she has enough fighting, with the stupid fire/fighting Pokemon. Who just doesn't know when to quit or let things go, even going far as hurting Gardevoir's feelings about her ex-trainer and such. Yeah, she definitely needed a break from the fire Pokemon as she sat at the end of the table and plop herself on the chair with a huff.

While leaning forward and just began eating the pork stew in front of her. Although quickly let out a very sensual and happy hum of her voice! If there is one thing she definitely enjoys about Ash? Is that his mother taught him very well on how to cook, and making their meals very delicious and amazing to eat. Plus and she couldn't help but give a perverted giggle, he is quite fun to mess with and tease when it comes to female bodies.

After watching Gardevoir going over to her bowl and enjoying her meal? Ash turns away from the table and let out a calming breath, as he picks up Blaziken's Pokeball from his belt and held it out forward. Staring at it with a focus gaze...out of everyone of his Pokemon? She had the worse of all trainers who abandon her, leaving her broken and not trusting any humans or Pokemon around her. Even not letting them become friends or get close too the female Pokemon!

"_And make things even worse she began having fights with Gardevoir...over what I don't know but something tells me has something to do with trainers."_ It was just to confusing and heart breaking to know that someone like her? Had to experience such a horrific event of her trainer, just out right abandoning her, telling her off and even saying terrible things too her. That opted her too close her heart from everyone, becoming cold and bitter to the world...

He then smiled and look to his right shoulder as Pikachu just happily let himself climb up on the boy shoulders and then nuzzle against his cheek. Letting him know that he is ready and they will be able to figure out how to get closer too Blaziken "thanks buddy alright", Ash then throws Blaziken's Pokeball "come out Blaziken it's lunch time!" he announces and watches the ball releasing the Fighting/Fire type from her ball.

In which the female Pokemon let out her usual feral roar of anger and sadness, she then turns her head quickly too the boy with hate and means of killing on the spot in her eyes. Though didn't even more or dash towards the boy, on the account her attention then turns too the Electric Pokemon who is sitting on the boy's shoulders. Glaring right back at her and sparking his electricity ready to stop her or even paralyze her on the stop.

Blaziken then turn her attention towards the other Pokemon, who too were glaring at her. Ninetails more so than Lucario, on the account she is able to absorb Blaziken's fire type attacks without receiving any damage because of her Flash Fire ability, will raise her abilities. Although, any other moves Blaziken has will be very painful.

But Blaziken gaze and glare was towards Gardevoir, who is ignoring her completely and just humming in delight and moaning of how good the food taste! In which she then gave a 'what you going to do about it' look at her. Causing the female Pokemon to widen her eyes and then flare out flames from her wrists ready to march at the Pokemon.

"NO STOP Blaziken!" shouted Ash as he then got in between her and the table. Watching how she is completely ignoring him and continuing marching forward. Ready to just toss him aside and throw the table away from everyone, so she can beat on the psychic type. "Do you really, really think you can beat Gardevoir with just Shadow punch?" this had the fire type briefly stopping and standing up right.

"Yeah you heard me Shadow Punch isn't going to cut it Blaziken and you know it!" Ash then gulped a bit, considering he has no idea where this bravado is coming from? But it sure is getting through too the female Pokemon...if only slightly as she growls and bare her teeth at the boy. With the flames now igniting around her ankles, showing the boy he is making her angry.

"Look for once today only can you and Gardevoir not fight or argue with one another?" Ash then thrust a hand towards the other girls, who stopped eating their meals as their attention was on her and Ash right now "can't you see not are you and Gardevoir arguing and fighting is hurting each other, but this team as well! You can't constantly fight each other it isn't good for moral, let alone good for anyone's health!" Blaziken continued growling and glaring at the boy, ready to use flamethrower on him once more.

But didn't for...or she couldn't for some reason as if some unknown force, is making her stand there and hear the boy out as well what he has to say too her? She then gets her fists ready as Ash turns his back on her and grabs something from the table and then turns around, with food in a bowl "so please if it is not too much to ask of you? For the rest of this journey, whenever it is breakfast, lunch or dinner time...can you not attack any of us?" Ash then smiled while slowly walking up to the girl.

Watching the way her eyes is shifting at the bowl and then at him, being very cautious and not letting her guard down not one bit.

"You can't tell me you're not hungry?" Ash chuckled while bashfully using one hand to scratch the side of his cheek, with that smile of his still there "there aren't many bushes or berry trees nearby Blaziken. And you need nutrition in your body." This tidbit had Blaziken blink her eyes as she then took this time. Too actually look around her surroundings and figure out where exactly they were?

Noticing that they were definitely nowhere near any types of foliage or forest like areas. So finding and scavenging for food is definitely out of the picture. Sure there is a river stream nearby with water and such, but she doesn't feel like in the mood for seafood. Blaziken feeling someone is really uncomfortably close to her, had her jumping away from them in fright and let loose a flamethrower.

In which hits Ash right on the face as his eyes bulges outward and his pupils becoming dots, as the female Pokemon. Quickly stops from what she is doing and sweat drop...though sighs in relief. Not because from Ash being okay oh no, she was worried about the food in his hands. Got destroyed from her attacking the boy as she watches him puff out some smoke from his mouth "yeah deserved that no lie." he groaned out as he is blaming himself for that one and being to close too the female Pokemon while she was scanning the area.

Pikachu who jumped off from his shoulder in the nick of time watches the boy shook himself from his dazed state and blew out some depressed air. Causing the electric mouse to lower his ears and then growls out at Blaziken! Who return the gesture by shrugging her shoulders in the form of a ignorant 'what' fashion. Angering him even more for how much she doesn't care about the boy's health, almost letting him use thundershock or thunderwave at the Pokemon.

Only to stop when Ash cleared his throat and began walking forward at the fire Pokemon again. Making Pikachu to blink his eyes curiously at him and then stood upright, seeing he is once again trying to give the food too Blaziken. Which the female Pokemon crosses her arms underneath her large breasts, pushing them upward as well looking away from him as if not accepting his presence at all!

"Blaziken", Ash then lets out a depressed sigh and is few feet in front of the female Pokemon. Only to then harden his stare at her and just roughly thrusts the bowl of food into her stomach. Causing her to let out a grunt and then immediately slaps the boy away from him, hard enough to lift him off the ground and few feet away from her. While instinctively holding the food in her other hand, as everyone rushes towards Ash to check on his condition and seeing if he was alright?! Even Gardevoir got off form her chair and approaches the boy, with Pikachu up in front of his face and sitting on his chest. With Lucario and Ninetails on one side each and Gardevoir, with her hands near her mouth looking down at him from above.

"There ya go was that hard to do?" is all Ash said while laughing and chuckling out, making everyone who is around him. To raise an eyebrow only to then turn their attention towards Blaziken, wondering what he meant by that? Too then smiled brightly at the now confused fighting type, who is staring back at them.

"KEN!" Blaziken growled out threateningly towards everyone demanding why they are smiling at her! Only to blink her eyes and then looks down at her right hand. Noticing and seeing that the boy wasn't attacking her, but in fact the reason he thrust his hands right into her stomach? Is to hand the girl her food as the sweet and delicious aroma finally hits her nose, causing Blaziken to suddenly blush out in embarrassment when her stomach. Out of everyone around here to growl very loudly as well demanding for the food.

Causing the Pokemon and Ash to laugh and chuckle at Blaziken's suspense, only for Ash to once against scream out in pain when Blaziken attacked him with Flamethrower once more and runs off from the group. To find a place where she can be by herself and enjoy her food in peace "You're welcome ugghh..." and the Pokemon promptly watches the boy fall back down on the ground. Having them all look at one another and laugh with each other.

Xxx

The rest of the lunch hour went on without too much trouble for everyone there. As they were enjoying the crisp warm breeze blowing against them, the nice juicy and delicious pot roast. Even Blaziken, despite not wanting to do anything with Ash? Or being in his presence has to admit herself, the boy knows how to cook...but that is all she will give him credit for.

Cause once she got done with her food she made sure to eat both the roast and broth in it and then threw the bowl, right at the back of the boy's head. In hopes to inflict some pain on him although growled in frustration when the bowl stopped few inches right behind the boy's head.

From Gardevoir who had her hand up with her eyes glowing blue, using her psychic energy too stop the bowl from hitting the boy. Making her glare harshly at the fighting type, who returned it back at her only to then humphed and turn her back away from the group.

As Ash lets out a low huh and then looks up to seeing a floating bowl, being brought over his head and down on the table. Noticing it being covered by psychic energy and then a giggle "ah thanks Gardevoir! Is everyone done with their meals?" Ash look around to everyone, who all yipped and cried out their names. As well as being very messy around their fur and such, considering they were digging into their food like there was no tomorrow!

"Geez everyone your all a mess, how about we all go on over towards the river side. To wash up and clean up our messes while I do the dishes! How that sounds?" The boy then smiled when Pikachu and the girls nodded their head, although blushes forming around Gardevoir's, Lucario's and Ninetails faces the most, as Ash has a funny feeling that they will make things interesting...well mostly Lucario and Gardevoir, as once Ninetails realizes Ash said they should head near the riverbank?

The female Pokemon widen her eyes and then rests her chin against the table, rubbing and shifting her rear against the chair whimpering and crying about having to be near water. Or anything that has to do and be about water consider she is a fire type Pokemon. Her weakness of water type like attacks can be seen in her eyes, watching the way she covered her eyes with her paws.

"Oh don't worry Ninetails you don't have to be in the water. I'm sure we can find another solution to cleaning you up!" Ash suggested causing the girl to lift her ears upwards and then uncover her eyes to face at him. Letting out a low cry of her name asking really? Which Ash responded back "yup we could just use a wash cloth and then use it too rinse off the broth from your fur!"

Making Ninetails to happily wag all of her tails and yip excitedly as that sounded like a great idea! Let alone she doesn't have to worry about getting her fur or body drenched by being in the water. So with that agreement and Ash; bravely asking Blaziken if she needed to be washed up? Had the fire type to just huff at him and turn her back even more from him, while crossing her arms over her body.

Having Ash to sigh out and figure to leave her alone for now, especially since she is still going to give him and the girls a hard time. Let alone doesn't seem like she is too messy like the others and so without much else to do? The group head on out "we won't be too far Blaziken, come join us whenever you feel like it okay?" Ash called out by turning his head over his shoulder though chuckled lightly when he heard the female Pokemon yelling at him, probably telling him to shut up and go.

Xxx

The river waters flowing through the day is nice, crispy cold for anyone and Pokemon to come drink from. As well as being refreshing to those who are low on energy or just needs something, to freshen themselves with.

With a few small water type Pokemon here and there swimming through the river, with a few Magikarp splashing in and out from the water without a care in the world. Letting out their names whenever they would jump out of the water and splash right back down into the river, continuing up the river with their swimming being mindful of little boulders in its way and obstacles.

Though as it continued up the stream it began blinking its eyes a bit, noticing something brown floating down the river? Looking to be what appears a Pokemon who seems to be unconscious..."karp?" it then swim right on up towards the floating Pokemon to see whats up, or if it needed help?

Once it did reach the Pokemon and inspecting it? Found out it was a Buneary, a Buneary who seemed to be in a lot of pain! Especially with some of the cuts and bruises she seemed to sustain, making the Magikarp to lower its eyes half way in concern and gently, presses up against the female Pokemon. Spinning her body facing upward, so she wouldn't drown during her knocked out state and proceeds to carry her down the river.

In hoping that it can find someone to help the poor bunny Pokemon. All the while finding a good place for her to dry her fur off from the sun and keeping her body warm, from the cold river she probably had been floating in for half the day?

Magikarp began to pick up speed as well as being more worried, as he can hear the bunny Pokemon heart beat. Slowing down at dangerous levels as well panting out and breathing heavily, saying her name silently with the words of sister being said through each breath.

"Come on Gardevoir stop fidgeting!" a voice rang out towards Magikarps ears, making the fish Pokemon to blink his eyes and slowly went towards Buneary sides, pushing her towards the side of the rocky ground. So it can poke it's head out from the water and see who it was shouting out like that along with fits of giggles and laughter?

When it did and looking far south of the river the Magikarp, spotted what appears to be a Pokemon trainer! A boy with four different Pokemon whom seems to be having loads of fun, just messing with him, splashing around in the water or just out right being goofy. Especially the Gardevoir and Lucario, who were hopping and jumping away from the boy in the river bend, playing hard to get too the boy.

Even when the boy about to grab one of them? They would immediately twirled around him and then shove him forward with their paws, making the trainer to laugh out and chuckle. Shaking his head at them while placing his hands on his sides "come on girls you want to get wash or not?" announced the trainer.

The boy faced then turned shades of red and for odd reason spun his body around, shaking his head. On the account when he asked them that? The female Gardevoir and Lucario seemed to have a gleam in their eyes and mischief written on them, as the Gardevoir right after the trainer ask the question? Immediately threw off her soak dress and toss it on the ground, while the Lucario then ran up behind the Gardevoir.

Wrap one paw around the Gardevoir front and slapping it into her chest, while the other paw reach down towards the Psychic types rear. Having the boy growl out in frustration and shouting out something Magikarp couldn't understand? Even though Magikarp doesn't know why the boy is upset, considering the looks the two females...well at least Lucario was giving?

Is her way of inviting the boy to come and join them as well enjoying their bodies, even the Gardevoir had that look. But seems to be only in a teasing fashion and apparently likes to mess with their trainer very much just to see a reaction?

Magikarp though did get a kick out of Pikachu who apparently was laughing throughout the entire ordeal and rolling around on the ground, as if this has apparently became a regular routine with the group. While Ninetails who is couple feet away from the river side? Is huffing and puffing out her cheeks as well as stomping and clawing her paws against the ground in anger and jealousy.

"Magikarp, karp..." the fish Pokemon pondered if they will be able to help out the Buneary next to him? And the group in front of him seems to be a playful bunch, as well as very caring to others around them? It even laughed when this trainer finally gain the courage to turn around and immediately grab the Lucario, who approach closer too him and immediately pins her too sit down on the ground and begin drying her off from what looks like a wash cloth. Causing the fighting/steel type to fidget and laugh from the tickling sensation.

With a smile and nod of its body Magikarp dove down in the river and began splashing out and in the water, moving forward and closer too Ash. As every time he will splash out of the water it will make a cry of its name towards the group, hoping to catch their attention. And keeps doing so as it got closer and closer towards Ash and his Pokemon team as Lucario was free from Ash's grasp, running forward and then quickly bends down on all four of her paws.

Purposely facing her rear end towards the boy and shook her fur out like a dog, in order to shake off the water from her body and have her butt cheeks jiggle and wiggle in front of the boy. To tease him and show him that unlike Ninetails, she too also have a great ass to look at. Along with having her tail much she could, lift up high into the air too expose more than she should of that Ninetails was afraid to doing so, from her shy nature.

Although after she dried herself off and turn her head at the boy with a seductive smile, only to growl in irritation and leer harshly. On the account apparently Gardevoir helped herself by approaching the boy, using her psychic powers on him to turn around and facing her back, as she sat down on her knees and teasingly smiles at the boy, while winking at him.

Still stark naked and not wearing her white dress as she showed off her body too the world. Making Lucario to growl out in anger and even more jealousy than Ninetails, but immediately drops it and chuckle. On the account Gardevoir, doesn't seemed to be romantically interested in Ash? Just loves to tease the boy, especially having him roam and glide his hands against her girlish figure. Enjoying the way he would once in awhile squeak out in protest or scolds her, for wanting his hands to touch and squeeze her boobs.

Pikachu, who is happily curled up and sleeping on a flat surface rock, bathing in the warm sunlight. Twitched his ears once in awhile from hearing what sounded like splashing coming nearby, but didn't think nothing of it. As he would uncurled his body and stretch out his limb, letting out a low chu like yawn and turns onto his left side curling up once again, in order to go back too sleep.

The splashing noises began to be annoying as the electric mouse Pokemon really, really wanted to take a nap and dry off in the sun. But with the constant splashing being made it started to annoyed Pikachu greatly, as he sat up and rub his eyes a bit. Looking towards where the girls and Ash is, noticing that they weren't at all making much noise?

Maybe except Lucario, Ninetails and Gardevoir giving Ash a little hard time brushing them and grooming them. As they would always fidget or run away playfully from the boy as he will try and stroke their fur, or head and Gardevoir; being a goofball more than usual as she would constantly move away from Ash, as he tries too have her put her dress back on, only to laugh and twirl away purposely showing off her body too him, and would even randomly grab Lucario or Ninetails. With her psychic powers to lift them up into the air and then throwing them towards the boy, with either breast first or their rear ends knocking them over and on the ground.

Pikachu tilted his head not from confusion of the group being playful or messing around, as it has becoming a daily thing now with the girls and Ash...but that splashing noise has to be coming from somewhere and Pikachu's ears, were twitching up and down trying to pinpoint the noise. Which he finally found the source and looks on his left side then letting out a loud gasp!

In the river side and swimming on over towards the group was a Magikarp! Who seems too be drifting what appears to be a injured Pokemon, along with bringing them close too shore as it did not move at all when it was on land. "Pikapi!" shouted the electric mouse Pokemon, who began running towards the brown fur Pokemon, alerting Ash and the others of his voice and then following him towards the spot Pikachu is running too.

"Pikachu, pika-pika?" the electric mouse after approaching and standing next too the brown fur Pokemon, he began speaking and asking the Magikarp of what happened too the Pokemon and where did it found the Pokemon?

While Ash, Gardevoir, Lucario and Ninetails all gather around the little Pokemon. With the boy gasping and kneeling down right next too it, lifting its head up gently having it face up too him. "Hey you alright can you hear me?" he tried shaking the Pokemon couple of times, to get a response or reaction but nothing...

"Its very cold...Ninetails!" Ash look at the fox who stood attention with her orange eyes. "I need you to sit next too the Pokemon and curl up around it, use ember to warm it up!" Ninetails nodded her head and quickly steps forward and did as Ash told her to do, being very gentle and careful around the freezing cold Pokemon, as she moves a paw around the body and pulls her close. While breathing a small stream of ember out from her mouth.

"Gardevoir go and grab my bag, I think might still have a Potion inside it and Lucario. Go and see if you can find any towels or blankets we can use too carry the Pokemon!" The two of them nodded and yip out their names as they turned around and dashed for the things Ash had asked them to grab and get. With Gardevoir grabbing her white dress along the way, as she moves too his bag and use her psychic powers to grab it.

While Lucario is sniffing and digging into their tents to find a suitable and comfortable blanket for the little Pokemon to use! Ash then faces towards Pikachu who wave at the Magikarp while waving goodbye, seemingly gotten all the info he needed as the mouse walk on over too him, with his ears drooping down. "Its a good thing you spotted them Pikachu, who would know what could happen too the pokemon." The boy praised the Pokemon as he reaches a hand out and pets his head.

With Ninetails smiling and yipping out her name saying that Pikachu did great! Making the electric mouse to chuckle and rub the back of his head, as they then look back at the Pokemon. Watching how Ash is being careful with their head. "But to be sure...Pikachu small thundershock." making the mouse to nod, already understanding what the boy wanted him too do. Which is give a small jolt too make sure, the little Pokemon is doing alright and breathing alright.

He pumped his paws together and let out a small electric shock towards the Pokemon, having the body thrash up a bit and then resting down. Causing the ears on the Pokemon to shoot straight and then curl back in, with it making a cute squeaking moan "ah it worked great job Pikachu!" the Pokemon in the fox care, slowly opened it eyes into slits. Hearing what sounded like mumbling and muffle voices, with her vision blurry...

From what she could tell and slowly getting her hearing back it sounded like a human talking to other Pokemon. Thanking them and taking what seems to be blankets or towels as she would then feel something nice and soft wrapping around her as she let out a soft coo of appreciation, hearing couple of the Pokemon and this human voice chuckling.

"There there everything will be alright, just relax and we will bring you to a nearby Pokemon center!" The voice rang out as the Pokemon who is now Buneary, after Ash used his pokedex to read her information. Blinked her eyes a couple of times and getting her vision cleared up revealing what appears to be a male trainer, looking down at her with a caring smile and the look of relief she is fine. "Good thing Pikachu spotted you and Magikarp when he could, or else we would never notice the water type. Getting our attention!"

Which said Pikachu hops up onto Ash's shoulders and let out a happy pika at her, making the Buneary to blush and cover her face up some more with the blanket. Then peek her head out at the group, as she heard them giggling lightly and then smiled when she gave a small "b...bun...buneary." in a very shy tone thanking them and Pikachu, mostly towards Pikachu as she wave her small paw left and right. As she then closes her eyes tightly in bashfulness and pulls the blanket even further up her face.

"Heh shy one aren't ya well don't you worry once we get too Nurse Joy and have you healed up? We will then help you find your way back okay!" Exclaimed the boy, who Buneary figure was a Pokemon trainer. Caused her to have both ears out stretched in a curious manner, as she pulls the blanket down from her face and felt herself being lifted up from the ground.

"Alright great work everyone return!" Ash recalled his Pokemon minus Pikachu and Blaziken, who is still back at the camp but has a good feeling she wasn't too far. On the account after he recalled the girls back too their Pokeball? He went to turn around and head back into his campsite, to pack things up only to find out and see the fighting/fire type roaming around a bit with his things.

Looking for something interesting to do or just something to kill the boredom away as she is getting really impatient. Of waiting for the others to comeback and somehow manage to get herself, curious and interested in what appears to be some snacks or candy bars, Ash had bought from the mart back in Pewter city for himself. Happily humming and for the first time in his travels with the Hoenn Pokemon?

The Blaziken was giving off a very warm and delightful smile as she munches on the chocolate bar "I didn't know you like Chocolate Blaziken! Maybe I should try and get some more for ya!" exclaimed the boy, nearly causing Blaziken to jump in fright as she would immediately turn around with a light flush and about to fire off a Flamethrower in anger as well annoyed, how he manage to sneak up on her like that!

Only to stop herself from doing so when she notice a Pokemon, in his arms. Causing her cheeks to puff outward and then back to normal as she opened her beak slowly, letting out what appears to be smoke from her about to use flamethrower. Though did get a kick out of Ash nearly freaking out and tried to defend the Pokemon, by turning his back at her in order too take the flamethrower attack for the Buneary...

Ash though didn't felt any heat or an attack coming from the Blaziken as he wondered if she wouldn't attack him? If he is holding a Pokemon or in case in his somewhat naive mind, he is finally getting through to her as he smiles bright and spun around "HEY you didn't attack that is!" only to let out a loud grunt of pain and seeing a flash of red feathers in his face, as Blaziken opted to instead punch the boy hard in the gut and sent him flying backwards!

With Pikachu quickly jumping off from his shoulders in slight fright, from the fighting Pokemon suddenly appearing in front of him and quickly grabs Buneary out of harms way. By having her swing around onto his back and having her paws, latch onto the sides of his back as the two lands on the ground safely and spun around. Watching Ash groan out and flew across the rocky terrain a bit and then bounces off the ground, causing the two Pokemon to wince and flinch their heads and eyes from the pain he is probably feeling.

"Ugh...forgot that you're part fighting type and decided to just punch...ow." Groaned the boy as Blaziken, who is still flushing a bit from her lowering her guard like that and showing another side of her. Too the boy and letting him figuring out that she has a big thing for chocolate bars! Making Blaziken feeling very embarrassed about that, even exposing and making the boy to think he could now win her over.

By buying and getting her chocolate bars during their journey...even though she would love those treats and such as well have something, she can claim her own food? Blaziken would never give Ash the moment or thinking he is winning her over.

"Buneary, ary?" the Buneary asks Pikachu if this is a reoccurring thing with this boy. As she couldn't help but feel a smile creeping up on her face, as well giggling at how funny and...dare she say fun the boy is with his pokemon? She then laughed loudly when Pikachu sighs out and nodded his head, saying that yeah it is a reoccurring thing...but a fun occurring theme between Ash and the others!

Buneary smiled and watches the boy in front of the electric mouse. Having a hard time with the Blaziken Pokemon who is literally firing and attacking the boy with constant growls and roar of her name. Thrashing and throwing her limbs all around, as the little rabbit Pokemon. Couldn't help but giggled and laugh a bit, though hissed a bit when she realizes she is still hurt.

Causing Ash and Blaziken who has the boy by the shirt collar and lifting him off from the ground. Unintentionally pressing her large breasts against his chest and chin, breathing hard and fast against the boy. Though the two of them turn their attention at Pikachu, noticing the electric mouse groaning and whining out his name towards the boy, letting him know they needed to get going!

Making Ash and Blaziken to look at one another with their eyes, though Ash grunted out when Blaziken flamethrower his face and then drops him on the ground. As she huffed and properly let herself back into her ball by kicking the Pokeball and Ash at the same time, hearing the boy letting out a groan of pain as she then got sucked into her Pokeball.

Making Ash who is trying his best to roll onto his hands and knees as well coughing from the pain. Pulled himself off from the ground and started walking over to Pikachu and Buneary "ri-right don't worry Pikachu we will get Buneary safe." He explained as he approaches the two and about too kneel down and pick up Buneary from Pikachu, only to then see her yelping out and holding herself closer against the electric mouse back shaking and trembling.

Causing Ash whose hand is right above the two too momentarily stop in place and then pulls it away. "Oh...right she is a wild Pokemon we don't know if Buneary has any interaction with other humans..." The boy then saw Pikachu lightly bouncing the girl up and down. Trying to calm her and explain too her that Ash won't hurt her or harm her as he just wants to help out.

But the scared Pokemon is just too afraid and not really assured Ash wouldn't hurt her as well as what happened between her and her older sister Lopunny? Who did went and fought a Pokemon trainer, had the two of them separated from each other! As Buneary nearly survived that great fall she took from atop of Mount Moon...

But then again if it wasn't for Pikachu and his trainer finding her? She probably...wouldn't have survive "oh I know!" Ash suddenly pique as he stood up fully looking down at the two Pokemon. With Buneary and Pikachu facing up at the boy "Buneary will you be more safe if Pikachu were to carry you instead of me?" Which had the electric mouse to smile and twitch his ears upward as the idea is great!

"Pikachu pi!" announced the Pokemon who turn his head smiling at the female Pokemon. Who blinked her eyes at him and then Ash, back to Pikachu blushing from the smile the electric mouse is giving her. As she nodded her head lightly and held a bit tighter on Pikachu "Pikachu, Pikapi Pika!"

Ash couldn't help but smile and eye smile at the two as he nods his head "then lets go make sure you keep her safe Pikachu! She is now our guest and we have to make sure she is going to be okay, and according to my map?" The boy then brought out his travel map from his pocket and unfolds it "the Pokemon center shouldn't be too far from where we are right now! So if we hurry, we might be able to get there before sunset!" Ash explained towards the two Pokemon.

With Pikachu nodding his head and as they began to travel on ahead? The electric mouse went on and started explaining too Buneary about how the Pokemon center works, as well about the nurse joy who goes out of her way. To making sure that any Pokemon rather they be from Pokemon trainers or wild Pokemon? Will make sure that they get the out most care too feeling better and back to 100%!

Making the Buneary to whine lightly and speaking softly back towards the electric mouse as Ash, who is couple distance in front of the two. Couldn't help but laugh and smile at the way Pikachu is making friends with the little rabbit Pokemon and probably. Explaining to her how safe it is too be at the Pokemon center, which is a good idea to tell the scared Pokemon ahead of time...considering who knows how scare she will be if they were to bring her there?

Little did the group know they were being watched and spied on from couple distance away from them and high up on the mountain top. Being viewed through some binoculars from none other than "twerp spotted at one o'clock!" announced a scratchy feline voice belonging too Meowth. Who is wagging and twitching his tail up and down "and seems like he has another Pokemon with him, besides Pikachu!"

xxx

Team Rocket who has been thwarted by Ash and Pikachu has been following the two ever since their defeat back in Viridian city and Viridian forest. Plotting and coming up with an elaborate scheme of getting their revenge back onto the young rookie trainer, to steal his Pokemon away from him as well as Pikachu!

Jessie the female of the group and somewhat deems herself the leader stood up from kneeling down next to their hot air balloon. Looking over at Meowth with a sinister like smile "Nice work Meowth do you know which way the little twerp is heading?" she asked, as she then shifted her gaze at James. Who let out a low breath of air and swiping his arm over his forehead. Placing down some metal poles and plates in their balloons getting ready to start making their trap for Pikachu.

"So far looks like they are heading too a Pokemon center couple miles from here. We have all the time we need to prepare ourselves!" the cat Pokemon announced while hopping up on his feet and walking towards the two with James happily smiling and chuckling as he places his fists on his sides.

"No way they will be able to escape from this plan of ours. And since we know what to expect from that little twerp." James then leans forward with a sly grin "we will be ready to snatch that Pikachu away from him!" causing Jessie to clasp her hands together and give a big victory smile with one leg kicking up.

"Especially with Team rocket jet glove detach-er, we can easily knock the boy away from his Pikachu and capture the little rodent from a safe distance!" she sing-song out while then her and James. Places both their hands together snickering and laughing.

"While coating our machine with rubber there is no way, we will get shock!" and then the two spread their arms out both saying the same thing together.

"With our greatest success and ingenious idea we will be able to catch any Pokemon out there! Without the need to get our hands dirty!" and began laughing out loud, causing Meowth who is watching the two too silently nod his head up and down as he then lifts a paw.

"Even with his other Pokemon who ignore him? They'll have to come and be forced to join team rocket!" he then laughed manically "just think of all the trainers and their weak pathetic Pokemon faces. Once we have those strong Pokemon on our side, defeating the competition and snatching them away from everyone!"

"Even our boss Giovanni!" Jessie began while leaning against their hot air balloon basket. With one finger up in the air "will have an invincible army with those Pokemon, just imagine what he will say and think about us! When we bring those five Pokemon too him!"

Which James smile broadly and held his head high along with the others doing the same "he will give an amazing raise in our salary and even probably promote us to being his second in-command team rocket members!"

"As well Meowth will be the top cat around the joint, kicking away any smug nosed Pokemon. Who tries to defy us and the boss hahahaha!" Meowth laughed out loud while daydreaming the look on Persian face with a sorrow and dreadful look. Only to then get thrown out of the building office and into the streets, to defend itself with Meowth purring and being petted by Giovanni on his throne!

The three who had dreamy look and fantasizing in their eyes quickly got out of it and cleared their throats. While smirking at one another and then towards Jessie "right first thing first, we need to get our trap set up!" which Meowth and James shouted right "then we set it up couple distance away from the Pokemon center, no doubt the twerp is heading further north-east." And another nod from the two as they all begin to grab the tools and equipment in the basket.

"Then", though before she could continue the list of what they need to do. All three of them heard what sounded like a timer going off ringing out right next to the three of them. With the timer being placed next to their hot air balloon.

After one of them stop the timer they were all gathered around on a sheet of blanket, with food laid out on it and in front of them. As they have what would cups of teas and big smiles on their faces as they announced out "BREAK TIME!" and began eating their delicious meal for the day without a care in the world or stress of work getting in their way.

With a picnic basket some drinks and even little paper plates were handed out to each member of the team. With sandwiches, sodas and some bananas for them to enjoy and eat their lunch for the day. As they begin eating their lunch with James, happily taking a bit out of his apple.

Meowth smiling brightly as he takes a sip from his drink and lets out a comforting sigh while Jessie, who is eating her sandwich eye smiles and clasps her right hand against her cheeks. "Ah nothing like a good old Team Rocket picnic lunch to boost your moral wouldn't you agree James?" James nodded in agreement as he took another bite from his apple.

"Oh do I Jessie especially with the fresh produce Meowth had found in the store, nothing could beat this wonderful meal!" As Meowth laughed triumphantly and pounded his paw against his own chest snickering.

"Yeah it was a great shop I've chosen wasn't it? But I do have hand it too James, with his special mustard sauce on these sandwiches! They wouldn't be this great to eat!" and with that comment had James laughing and rubbing the back of his head.

He then snapped his fingers with a smirk "well then hope the two of you will have extra room." getting the other two too blink their eyes, and then had them shining in delight! Having a good idea exactly of what he is talking about as Jessie and Meowth move forward.

"You don't mean?" they both asked and then cheered happily when James nodded his head and crosses his arms proudly. Watching the two happily moving some of the drinks, apples and bananas aside for the biggest meal they would have and probably, James best sandwiches in the whole entire world!

"That is right", James pumps his fist up into the air with a hard glare up to the sky. "It took a long time for me to do this and finding the right ingredients of perfectly blended produce and meat products to make this incredible sandwich." He then pump his other hand with both fists gripping tightly, stretching out his rubber gloves. "For making this sandwich the best sandwiches out of this world, only for I and my teammates to enjoy! For every town, city and half off prices!" imagery of the man in many different shops, stores, outlets and even bakery events. Showed James in many different kind of outfits, dresses and even wearing goofy shades of glasses, to keep his identity as a Team Rocket member hidden.

"It was long and hard taking weeks to find the right length, the right texture, sweets, flavor and even all the best mustard and mayonnaise this world has ever given or shown!" he then laughed loudly as he turns around, grabbing a large picnic basket and quickly faces at the two slamming it down in front of them.

Having Jessie and Meowth to begin drooling out from their mouths and hanging them open, as the basket is most definitely shaped and design to held one of the biggest sandwiches to hold, a foot long hoagie as they would say. "And here I James, happily announced to you my team and friends. That I have finally done it and made the perfect hoagie sandwiches that has ever existed!" The man then smiled proudly and began opening up the basket or more of, tearing off the wrapping paper that surrounds it "I give you the special team rocket Hoagie surprise!" he shouted and threw the basket off to reveal his teammates, of their largest delicious sandwich they will no doubt be glad to have!

Although right after the basket was removed and the wrapping for the foot long hoagie was teared away. Both Meowth and Jessie excited and hungry look on their faces, turned into one of confusion and belittled as they just stared at the mans lap.

James who has his eyes close and arrogantly rubbing a finger under his nose thinking he did an awesome job that it left his teammates speechless! "Don't worry about praising me the great sandwich maker, I can tell you are all speechless of seeing such a wonderful beauty!" he praised himself for a job well done.

Meowth who was now sharing a sorrow looked twitched his ears and looks up at James "Yeah great sandwich maker there is only one problem." Meowth started while causing the man in front of him. To blink his eyes open and looks at Meowth and Jessie.

"Oh why is that Meowth?" which Jessie also looks up at the man, both her and Meowth sharing the same looks of belittled and confusion on their expressions as the woman points down.

"Where is the sandwich then oh great sandwich maker?" Jessie accused making James to have a question mark appearing over his head. As he decides to see what they mean and looks down towards his lap only to find out there is NO sandwich!

The man then let out a fright scream and clawed his hands up into his hair "AHHH!? WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SANDWICH!" Jessie and Meowth backed away and watches the man frantically begin searching around them, knowing and mumbling out that he did have the sandwich with them.

Making Jessie to sigh out and shake her head "if you didn't have the sandwich James? You've could have just said so ya know?" she assured him and then leans back with her eyes crossing at his pointed fingers. With the man baring his teeth and having light tears in his eyes.

"Listen here I did so have the sandwich! I even made sure to take care of it, set it all up and even making sure the meat was in perfectly stacked together nicely!" he announced making Jessie to lightly chuckled out bashfully, hearing the seriousness in his voice. Then proceeds to watch him continue his search for the missing sandwich "maybe I just misplaced it or might have left it in the balloon?"

"Poor guy..." Meowth commented but can relate with James, knowing how frustrated he will get if his achievement. Were suddenly to disappear like that or just no where to be found; before he could get up and help the man search for the missing sandwich. Meowth ears twitched and alerted him towards what sounded like somebody making mumbling sounds as well nibbling on something? "Hmm hey what is that over there?" alerting both James and Jessie as they look at the cat Pokemon and then straight ahead with James moving forward.

"Is it my sandwich!?" James suddenly announced making Meowth to deadpan at the man while lowering both eyes half way.

"Yeah sure a sandwich that makes noises and mumbles to itself." sarcastically responded to James, who glares at the Meowth.

"Listen here feline I worked day and nights preparing that sandwich and what you could do. Is show some respect!" then the both of them started wrestling and grabbing each other when James. Lunges at the Pokemon for that insult and being sarcastic at him. Making Jessie to sigh out in irritation then blink her eyes noticing the creature behind those bushes.

Lifted up its head and gave a happy "Lopunny", and then laughed at the man and Pokemon who were wrestling and beating each other up. As well as the Pokemon who revealed herself holding what appears to be very small sandwiches.

"Hey isn't that", Jessie began to say only to get interrupted when James jumped to his feet and steps forward with a wide eyed expression.

"That's my sandwich!" Then yelled out when Lopunny whom tilted her head and then looking at the two pieces of food in her paws. Sneered at the man and tauntingly finishes off both of the sandwiches left, by tossing them into her mouth and began chewing happily. Causing James to throw his hands up to his head and shouted "NOOOOOO!" as Lopunny then proceeded to lick the crumbs off from her fingers, laughing and snickering at his distraught.

"H...how dare you eat team rockets ultimate sandwich like that and have the nerve to make fun of us!" James shouted while raising a shaking hand. While the Lopunny just humph and snap her fingers in a that's life manner. Causing James to fume out and grabs his Pokeball, sending out his Koffing into the open.

"Pretty stock up Pokemon there..." Jessie remark not really caring if a Pokemon did eat their biggest lunch or meal. Since all it is a sandwich they still have enough food for the rest of the meal "James aren't you taking this a little too Personal." Jessie then shrunk a bit when James head enlarges and start yelling out.

"Don't you give me that speech because your not the one who made the sandwich!" The man then turns around making Jessie to raise her hands in defense as he watches Koffing getting into place "I always wanted to make a sandwich for my best friends and teammates. For all the rotten, dirty and thieving missions we've done to serve team rocket and no smug, rabbit looking Pokemon!" He then pump both arms outward with roaring flames and burning eyes, passionately shines behind the man. "Will take that away from me and then make a mockery out of my hard earn work! Koffing go tackle attack!" shouted James.

Koffing let out its name and charges straight towards Lopunny, who just sighs and immediately twirled out of harms way. While swinging her large rabbit ears around and smacks the smog Pokemon forward, causing it to let out a grunt and slamming up against a nearby tree.

"Never have I seen somebody get this worked up over a sandwich?" Jessie commented as her and Meowth watches the battle taking place as Koffing, tries once more using Tackle on the Pokemon. Who once more twirled around the smog Pokemon and repeated the same thing, by smacking it forward with her large ears.

Meowth who is standing next to Jessie had grabbed a book from their traveling bag. Looking through it to see what kind of Pokemon they are facing looking through the 'L' section as he managed to hear the Pokemon saying her name. "Lopunny...Lopunny...ah-ha here we go? Let's see Lopunny..." getting Jessie to look down at the Meowth and then bends forward to read what the book has to say about the rabbit.

As Lopunny began hopping backwards from Koffing firing off sludge attack at her, causing the acid like substance to hiss and burn the grassy spots Lopunny was previous standing on. Who then counter attack by using Ice beam at Koffing, who nearly dodges it when James warned him about the attack coming!

"Ooh this is a rare Pokemon their not suppose to be native around here!" Making Jessie to blink her eyes and asking how so, as Meowth lower the book and points with a paw "says here that Lopunny are mostly native Pokemon, in the Sinnoh region and evolve from Pokemon known as Buneary." He then looks back at the book as the two, were ignoring the battle taking place it front of them.

"Although there isn't much more info about them except for their Pokedex entry?" The two of them then hummed and looks up to the battle. Wondering how things are going and surprisingly seems that Koffing and the Lopunny are evenly matched with each other, as the rabbit Pokemon is glaring and sneering towards them "makes me wonder what is making her mad?"

"Koffing its almost knocked out finish it with smog and then follow up with another Tackle attack!" James announced as Koffing did so by breathing in and then exhaling bad toxic gases from its mouth. With the putrid smell rushing towards Lopunny, who steps back a bit and then held her breath in.

Powering up a move as she waits for the right moment for when Koffing will be using its tackle attack which it did, causing the smog to be pulled away by the wind with Koffing goofy grin rushing towards her.

"Punny!" she growled out and thrashed her ears around alerting Meowth with a yelp!

"Watch it James she is going to use frustration!" the feline shouted causing James to look at Meowth and then back towards the battle. Only to have his entire face froze up in fear and watches how Lopunny, lunges forward grabbing Koffing from each side, making the smog Pokemon to blink its eyes and then widen them in fear.

As Lopunny then flips forward throwing the gas Pokemon straight into the ground and then proceeds to following the Pokemon. Beginning to punch, kick, elbow, headbutt and even toss it up and down into the ground, doing great damage on the Pokemon all the while giving it a beat down of its life. Causing James to frantically thrash his arms around a bit and stretches out Koffing's Pokeball "Return!"

Jessie who saw what transpired and how much strength this Pokemon has in her? Giggled lightly and to herself thinking she would make a great addition to the team, especially getting even with the twerp "surprisingly strong to handle us." Making the thrashing Lopunny, who finally stopped attack the ground and breaking it apart with frustration. Threw her head up at the group causing all three of them to flinch in fear and then wave their hands in a calm and scared manner.

"Now-now easy there no need to get even more angry", Jessie began as she straighten herself up and happily clasp her hands together "although there is a question I wanted to ask you. And seeing how powerful and strong you are? I figure making a offer to you that you can't resist, will help us greatly!" Jessie continued while rubbing her hands up and down glad to see Lopunny, who lean her head away with a cautious gaze hummed lightly "what do you say want to help us? And we can give you all the food you want?"

"JESSIE! WE", James was about to protest only to feel the heel of Jessie boot. Slamming down on his own foot, causing him to shout out in pain and agony while hopping up and down tending to it. As Jessie let out a chortle giggle.

"Oh don't mind my friend here he is just upset about you eating his mega sandwich." Jessie quickly assured then smiles at Lopunny, whom definitely seem interested in the offer. Especially when this strange woman mentioned food. Though Jessie humphed in anger when the rabbit Pokemon decline with a shake of her "oh why not?"

"She says its because she is on a mission already." Meowth spoke out while translated Lopunny chants after Jessie asked her why not. "Apparently from what she is saying is that earlier today, a terrible accident happen recently up in the mountains." he continued translating and telling the two rocket grunts about what happen with Lopunny and this supposed sister of hers.

Making the two to blink down at Meowth with James letting out a quick whoa and fell on the ground with him facing sideways "huh that would definitely make me angry and afraid for my sister safety. As well makes sense to lash out on us."

Making Jessie to groan with shrugging her shoulders "well you did attack first and from what we got told. Her sister Buneary was lost..." she then paused her sentence and grinned with a evil smirk "will you excuse us for a quick second Lopunny! Group huddle!"

Jessie announced as everyone gathered around her minus Lopunny who tilted her head in confusion while humphing a bit, with her paws against her hips. As she has no time to be wasting around these goons, let alone she still needs to go and find Buneary!

"What's up Jessie?" causing the woman to cackle lightly while leering at the two with a sinister smile on her face as she gently raise a finger up in front of them whispering out towards the two.

"Meowth earlier when we were spying on the twerp, didn't you say that there was a Buneary with him? That he is carrying to the Pokemon center?" Jessie wonder causing James to hum out and looking up in thought, as he too does recall the little twerp having a Buneary?

"Yeah so it doesn't mean there are chances it will be 'that' Lopunny sister..." Meowth paused a bit while blinking his eyes, facing down for a bit and then back up at Jessie "could it?"

"Jessie is right if what the book says about them not being native here in the Kanto region? And only being native in the Sinnoh region, than our chances of that Buneary being Lopunny sister is highly possible!" James announced as well figuring out where Jessie is going with this plan, as the woman smiled and pounded a fist on a open palm.

"Exactly and what better luck for Team Rocket to run into probably a very strong Pokemon, who can handle itself against the meddling twerp!" she declared making the two to smile and nodding their heads with Meowth becoming exciting.

"Yeah and since Lopunny has all those ice type moves the twerp won't know what will hit him!" Meowth then proudly raise his head "and not only that but if we capture Pikachu? We can also grab Buneary and Lopunny in the mix too!"

"And the boss will be raining down praises to us with having rare and valuable Pokemon! Even ones that aren't native here in the Kanto region!" exclaimed James as they all squealed in delight and quickly stood up apart from each other. With Jessie clearing her throat and sneaking a glance at the impatient Lopunny whom is tapping her paw, on the ground.

"First thing first is too get Lopunny on our side for the time being and let her know about Buneary." Which Meowth and James lowly said right and they all fully turned around with big smiles on their faces and rubbing their hands together. "Oh Lopunny we have come to a nice offer that you may really, really like if we were to help each other out!"

Lopunny blinked her eyes as she heard the woman now directing her attention too herself. Saying how she and the other two males in the group, has made an offer that could help her and them out? Although helping her out with what she isn't quite sure and seeing how they're probably going to be persistent in speaking with her as well as not leaving her alone? She might as well hear them out and see what they have to offer...

"Hmm you said looking for your sister a...Buneary right?" which Jessie got a nod from the rabbit Pokemon. Who then widened her eyes and started twitching her rabbit tail when Jessie continued with saying "well then it is your lucky day! We know exactly where she is being held at as well being imprisoned!"

"PUN!? Lopunny, punny, lop!" shouted the frantic Pokemon who came rushing towards the group with fear and hope in her face. Reaching and walking in front of Jessie as she grabs the woman hands, shaking them up and down. Demanding her to tell her where her sister is being imprisoned at or being held, that she will get her out!

"Ah, ah, ah", Jessie clicked her tongue while wagging a finger left and right. Making Lopunny to stop what she is doing and stares up at her "you see we of team rocket don't generally help out for free." She explained making the rabbit Pokemon to groan a bit though nodded her head in understanding...

After all they did say they have a offer that would work out for both her and them? So maybe this free thing is helping them out first with something, that will then help her freeing her younger sister. She turned her gaze over at Meowth who cleared his throat and took couple steps forward, with his tail wagging up and down.

"You see it is not just any ordinary imprisonment she is in Lopunny", Meowth then stops a few inches in front of her, crossing his arms while smirking mischievously at her while lowering his ears "Buneary right now is in the hands of a very rowdy and awful Pokemon trainer!" he exclaimed causing Lopunny to squeak and bringing her paws up to her muzzle.

"Yeah that awful and he forces any and every Pokemon he catches, to do his own bidding!" Meowth continued as Lopunny began having horrible imagery in her head of what her little sister must be going through "Tortures them forcing them to battle without their consent or feelings, of not wanting to battle. Doing everything that he could easily do, but wouldn't do." he continued on and on as the imagery in Lopunny head gotten a little darker in theme and quickly shook her head left and right.

"And even worse doesn't even bring them to a Pokemon center or cure their illness or injuries!" That last bit of information sunk in and won the Lopunny over, as the rabbit Pokemon began growling and grinding her teeth left and right! She knew it, she knew no Pokemon trainers are that friendly or nice let alone treating other Pokemon with love and kindness!

"So you see", James this time began speaking as he approaches towards the Pokemon. Who look up at him with a cold glare, causing him to flinch. On the account of two things one: her knowledge of two ice type moves is dangerous and two, he was the first one who attacked her out of nowhere with his Koffing. "We of Team Rocket are trying our best to free the Pokemon and taking them away from awful trainers like that boy!"

"So Lopunny not only will it benefit for your sister", this time it was Jessie talking who tenderly took Lopunny's paws and raise them up. With quivering eyes and having tears stream down her face "it will mean a lot to all those poor Pokemon, who are trapped and being slaves too that awful nasty boy." she then sniffed and began rubbing her eyes "if...if he continues who knows what will happen to your sister and Pokemon." Lopunny could feel the kindness this group of people have for Pokemon.

As Lopunny was also starting to cry and feel hot tears running down her cheeks, as she sniffed and smiled "will you help us to stop this horrible boy?" waiting for her response and hoping their little scheme of tricking Lopunny into assisting them. Watched carefully as the rabbit Pokemon is going through her thoughts as well wondering...if she could trust them?

"And if you need assurance look at me! I've been around with these goons for a long time and never have they mistreated me at all!" The Meowth announced while walking forward making James and Jessie to look at him, then closing their eyes in anger holding back on punching the cat when he then said "if anything I am like their boss and brains of this group, they can't live without me!"

"Punny..." Lopunny wasn't sure but seeing how healthy Meowth is along with how happy he is? Maybe...maybe not all Pokemon trainers are bad and if this team rocket they speak of? Does goes around freeing Pokemon from their bad trainers and setting them back into the wild...maybe it won't be so bad to help them out and kick this boy's ass for mistreating his Pokemon and enslaving her sister. "Lopunny, pun, pun!" she nodded and smiled towards the group as they cheered and fanfare around.

"Awesome choice and don't you worry Lopunny!" all three said while guiding her towards their hot air balloon. "By tomorrow morning we will be getting your sister and those poor Pokemon, away and free from that horrible boy!" they explained with James opening up the door towards the balloon basket and let's Lopunny hop on in with the other two doing the same.

They then whispered quietly towards each other as they take off into the air and further into route four of mount moon knowing exactly where the twerp and his Pikachu will be exiting from the caves. As well now doubt will bring Buneary with him "and if everything goes according to plan, we snatch Pikachu, Buneary and Lopunny during their weaken state!" whispered Jessie as the other two nodded in agreement and then stares at the back of Lopunny, chuckling menacingly too themselves. As they can't wait to get the operation going and getting praised by their boss!

As Team Rocket moves their plans forward to capture Pikachu from our Hero, who has no idea what is going to happen or come this morning. Let us hope whatever team rocket has in stored? Our hero will prevail reuniting Buneary and Lopunny together as the journey continues!

**To be continued in the next chapter...**


	8. Chapter 8 Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon! Hello everyone who has been kindly waiting, even though I have informed you all about how drained I was of Pokemon on my profile? Seems like got a lot of people asking me to update this story, so please try and understand it takes awhile for me to update and write these chapters and that asking me to update over and over? Won't make it go any faster...so I appreciate and respect you all, to understand it takes time for me to write these out.  
**

**Anyway either than that I am glad to say, I have finally gotten done with this chapter and hope it will make up for the long wait lol. As the Sister act of Lopunny and Buneary is finally done and over with, as I can now move on with Ash's journey through the kanto region and collecting more gym badges. In which the next chapter, seeing how there wasn't much action in this one. But a lot of Character interactions and development, along with hinting at a second plot with the whole, Ash and Pikachu noticing Ho-oh in the beginning of their journey. As it was never once again mention, except few times in the movies. Will be once in awhile get mention in future chapters!**

**So yeah the next chapter will have Ash challenging and fighting for the Cascade badge. As to oppose of this chapter having no action, also when I got done this chapter it was originally only going to be 20 pages. But got caught up with the interaction between Lopunny and Buneary speaking to one another, I couldn't have it short. So Enjoy and have fun, as well hope this makes it up for the long wait XD ENJOY!**

**xxx**

"There ya go all healed up and ready for action." exclaimed the Nurse Joy, whom had taken care of the injured Buneary that Ash and his partner Pikachu. Brought from finding the little rabbit Pokemon, floating and drifting along the riverbank: injured and hurt to the point she could not move or even lift a muscles, all the while being very cautious and afraid around the boy and his Pokemon.

"Buneary, Bun, bun!" she cheerfully said and began hopping left and right on the counter top. Amazed and surprised how much she is feeling better as well as not hurting! "BUNEARY!" she then leaps right into Pikachu arms, causing both her and the electric mouse to roll across the counter and then right off from it, hitting the floor. Making Ash and Joy to laugh and chuckle at the excited Pokemon, only for the boy to suddenly face forward with a smile when Nurse Joy then asked.

"You don't have to worry about a thing young man, Buneary injuries surprisingly weren't all that bad." Joy then lifted a finger up, as a few Chansey came walking out from the back "in fact the only thing I seemed to notice; were just small splinters here and there. While minor bruises on her feet, anything else she was perfectly good."

"That is wonderful thank Nurse Joy!" The boy exclaimed and then blink his eyes when Joy suddenly rests a hand on her own cheek, tilting her head lightly "something up?"

"Well..." Joy hummed and looked at Pikachu and Buneary, as the electric mouse is happily running across the room. Playing tag with the female Pokemon, who is waving and throwing her arms around in giggling fits as well as tried; to pounce on the Pokemon with her big hops. Only to miss and slide against the purple tile floors "it's just unusual to seeing a Pokemon, from the Sinnoh region? Being here in the Kanto region...let alone", she then stares at Ash by tilting her head lightly. Having her pink hair bounce "in the mountain like regions."

This caught by surprise as this got his attention and looked over towards the rabbit, as Joy continues explaining. "For example and from what I had to research? Buneary and its evolution Lopunny are more known to hang around or gather in big open grassy slash flower like fields. Then flocking anyway near the mountainous like areas..." she then giggles lightly. "But then again I am not really expertise with other regional Pokemon. Only knowing what they need and how to cure them, try and be careful around her okay Ash?" she then waved towards the boy. Who nodded and will definitely take her advice too heart, considering how scared she was with him just approaching her?

Indicates she barely has run into humans all that often. Lifting his hat a bit and ruffling his raven hair, the boy couldn't help but eye smile at the way Buneary. Manage to grab a hold of Pikachu's tail, in which the electric mouse happily smiled and gently moves it up and down against her paw. Having her laughing and giggling whenever it would tickle her nose, forcing her to roll on her back and rub against her face.

"Hey Pikachu, Buneary", announced the young trainer, walking over towards the two. Noticing Buneary to whip her head up at him, and then quickly stood upright. Smiling and snickering towards him showing great trust for the boy. In which warmed his heart, as he knelt down in front of the two and leans one arm over his knee "heh going to trust me now huh?" he joked. Earning a bashful wave of Buneary paw and then happily yip out her name and throwing her arms around; indicating or at least relaying a message.

Saying how the boy definitely kept his promise that she will feel better and making sure, she will be back on her feet. Along with the help of Pikachu, telling her the story of how the boy would have sacrifice himself with the flock of Spearows; just to protect the electric mouse and his other teams. She then quickly curl her ears in happiness, with a squeak of delight when the boy started petting her head. "I don't know what you said, but something tells me it has to do with telling ya about feeling better!" he smiled and then felt the Buneary immediately hopping into his arms nuzzling against his chest.

"Ha-ha alright, alright your very much welcome!" the boy replied back rubbing her back and then watches the female Pokemon. Hopping away from him and then bashfully with a blush, hugged Pikachu too only to pull away and bring her fluffy fur up to her face. With a very deep blush and one confuse Pikachu tilting his head. "So Buneary exactly...and if you don't mind telling me", the boy began while quickly raising both hands up in a don't have to manner. Watching the rabbit remove her fur from her face, then stares up at the boy. "Exactly how did you get here let alone wind up in the river?"

"Bun..." The rabbit Pokemon hummed out lightly as she crosses her arms. How she will tell him is going to be a difficult part on her end. Considering humans and Pokemon cannot exactly speak the same language as the other "bun!" she suddenly raise her paw and began bouncing her way over towards one of the windows.

Stopping in front of the main lobby windows, the rabbit Pokemon. Happily hops onto the window sill and starts tapping the glass "Buneary, ary!" squeaked the Pokemon as she continues tapping the glass. Wanting Ash and Pikachu to come and look outside, in which the two did as told. With the boy standing up and walking on over with Pikachu following behind him.

Leans against the edge of the window and Pikachu hopping up on next too Buneary. As the two of them then look out the window and towards where she is pointing at. "Ary, Buneary neary!" she happily yipped out while pointing towards one of the tallest mountains Mount Moon had to show. Making both boy and Pikachu to let out a what expression on their faces and sweat dropped.

"W-wait you mean you came from that mountain!?" The boy exclaimed looking at the female Pokemon. Who happily nodded and then raised her paws in a 'how this happened' fashion. By doing charades and acting out what was going on or happened too her; that lead her to being in the river.

The little rabbit Pokemon sucked in some air and did a somewhat pretty impressive impression of a hiker, waddling and walking his way through the fields on top of the mountain. As she even playfully tipped a paw over her ears, earning a snicker from Pikachu and a chuckle from Ash. Continuing her charades and up to when this hiker? Found a open field and was preparing to rest up and eat lunch, she then begin explaining how her sister, a Lopunny, went out of the grassy field and tried to steal the mans lunch. Only to then challenge him into a Pokemon.

"...Oh" and this is when Ash manage to catch what happened next, as well pretty good idea of how Buneary landed in the water. As he looks back at the mountain and then towards Buneary with a very concern look in his eyes "you fell off the mountain during the battle, which is why you winded up into the river right?" he asks with a very soft and caring voice. But notice Buneary despite looking somewhat depressed of being separated from her Lopunny sister, didn't seem to worry about the situation.

Earning a giggle from her as Pikachu patted a paw on her shoulders, chanting his name and asking if her sister. Is possibly blaming herself for what happened to her and thinks its all her fault, for having Buneary to fall off like that? Which she nodded but then wiggled her body happily "Buneary neary, bun!" she chanted in a fashion of saying if I know my sister well enough? She will be finding her way down the mountain top and go searching for her!

"Though there is one thing I don't understand?" Ash began and had the attention of the two Pokemon, as he shifts his amber eyes down at the two with one finger up. "How were you able to avoid such bad injuries? Nurse Joy told me the only injuries you seemed to had, was splinters and slight bruises?"

This even had Buneary surprise as she just stares openly at Ash, shifting her eyes left and right only to then shrug her shoulders. Indicating she herself doesn't know how she manage to avoid such horrible injuries, earning a low chuckle from the boy. "Well then Buneary, if you don't mind sticking with Pikachu and I, as well as the rest of my team? We can wait for your sister come and find this area if you like, and then have you reunite with her! What do you say!"

Buneary couldn't help but nod her head rapidly and then grabs Pikachu paws in excitement, bouncing him and her up and down. Shouting how she will be able to stay and be with Pikachu for awhile longer, as well as being able to see how Humans and Pokemon trainers truly behave! Earning some laughter from the boy, as he looks towards the clock to see what time it is. Noticing it was around 2:54pm meaning his team still has enough time, to get some training done for the rest of the day before dinner time!

"Well then Buneary hope you will get even more excited! As you will be the first wild Pokemon, to see and watch how a true Pokemon master trains his Pokemon!" the boy exaggerated while nudging her and Pikachu to follow him out towards the back of the Pokemon center. Where the training fields is set up for those, who will traverse through Mount Moon's caverns: as the boy already got a head start of the two Pokemon, whom happily jumps down on the floor only to then Buneary laughing hysterically. When the Electric mouse explains to her of how Ash, sometime gets ahead of himself and truly sees himself as a Pokemon master.

Only to then say to Buneary that what he likes about the boy, his energy and determination to becoming a Master and the drive to do good? Makes the electric mouse to uphold that dream of his and make it come to fruition for Ash. As he too would love to become the Pokemon, who helped his trainer to becoming a Pokemon master!

Buneary let out a soft coo and then faces forward, as she looks down in thought. She will have to admit something about this boy and his energy surrounding him, just felt...so right and comfortable! Never has she ever felt such presence before in her life. Yeah granted she was sheltered a lot from her older sister, after that terrible storm that happen few years back. Always being protective and watching out for each other, bringing food to her when she couldn't walk. And then Lopunny bringing her out to gather food and berries, stating how she will always be there and by her side. Never abandoning her whatsoever or leaving her side...

The small Rabbit Pokemon wondered how her sister is doing now? No doubt she is possibly driven herself to near exhaustion and starvation, looking for her right now. "Come on you two slowpokes!" shouted the boy excitedly bringing Buneary into attention and then nearly laughed and tripped. From seeing Ash; stretching out his face and giving out a goofy but somewhat taunting expression towards the two!

In which enlighten Pikachu to take the bait and start charging towards the boy in a playful manner and leaps right into Ash open arms, as the boy grabs the electric mouse and spun him around. Laughing happily and turning his head away when the mouse, began giving light licks towards the boy cheeks. Then begins nuzzling up against the boy, showing just how much of a bond the two of them have for each other. Making Buneary to smile softly and being reminded, of how close of a bound she has with her sister.

If anything Pikachu and Ash were like the closest friends slash brothers she ever seen! Never has she seen such a bond between a human and Pokemon before? It only made her wanting to play along with them and hop into his arms as well. "Come on Buneary you know want too!" Ash joked out and heard the Rabbit Pokemon squeal in delight and charges towards the boy, using Quick attack "no wait!" and crashes into both he and Pikachu, sending them backward and rolling against the boys back.

The boy groaned lightly along with the other two, who were laying on his back. Once they recovered and stared at one another, they then began to openly laughed at each other with Ash. Bringing them into a playful hug and wrestling Pikachu and Buneary against the ground, tickling their sides and stomachs. Just out right having fun with the two and for Ash personally, hoping to keep Buneary happy and smiling. Hoping to not having her becoming depress or sad, as well as afraid about being separated from her sister for too long.

Now the only obstacle he has to worry about now, is Buneary being used to hanging out with his other Pokemon. Which no doubt she will become afraid and tries to hide herself or run away from the group, suddenly appearing out from their Pokeballs. Scaring the poor rabbit into either a bush or just out right, hiding behind either him or Pikachu.

Little did Ash and Pikachu know? Lopunny, Buneary sister, is also getting used too the group of people she had met up. Who agreed on helping her find her little sister and get paid back, against whoever this trainer is. For enslaving her and possibly doing terrible things with her; as the evolved Pokemon is walking couple distance ahead of Team rocket; going close or near towards the road that will lead straight towards Cerulean City!

All the while being somewhat halfway point between the Pokemon center. She peeks over the balloon basket and looks down below, letting out a cute squeak of surprise as well amazed how these people? Were able to lift them up into the air, letting alone being able to fly?

Lopunny wiggled her rabbit tail as she couldn't help but admire the view and being very curious if Buneary will like flying? Only to snicker and leans against her paw, figuring she probably wouldn't...considering what just happened to her and falling right off the mountain? Would possibly give the small rabbit Pokemon a phobia of heights.

Little did she know and being with Team Rocket? The trio were beginning to plot and plan ways of how to get not just Pikachu, but also Buneary and Lopunny. As they weighed their options and silently began speaking to one another: as today will be quite eventful for both groups once they meet up!

Xxx

**Chapter 8: The Sister act of Lopunny and Buneary Part 2!  
**

Xxx

As the hot air balloon continues to float and lower itself to the ground. Team rocket would notice the rabbit in front of them, excitedly wiggling her little rabbit tail in glee. As well as peeking her head over her shoulders too them and then back down at the approaching ground.! Really amazed and astounded at how they were able to do all this, with such weird things.

"Seems like someone really enjoyed the balloon ride hm?" Jessie giggled out while leaning forward at the Lopunny, who happily smiled up at her and nodded while then yipping out her name, wondering how they were able to do such a thing? Only to pout and puff her cheeks, when Jessie giggles and wags a finger left and right.

"Ah-ah-ah that there is team rocket secrets only, and only members of Team Rocket are allowed to share that kind of info." taunted the red hair woman, as she then stood up right; feeling the basket of the balloon softly touching ground. "Now shall we go over the plans once more?" explained the woman, getting Meowth to nod and one mopey James to sigh and nod as well.

Feeling quite down and upset about his super-ultra-amazing sandwich being eaten and taken away from him and his team, by this female rabbit Pokemon. Eating the entire thing and possibly enjoying it at the time..."Right then!" Jessie suddenly said while raising a fist into the air with a eye smile!

"So here is what we are going to do, to help our poor friend Lopunny here; of getting her sister back and paying back the trainer. Who had capture her and kept her hostage, too do every bidding and orders he forces upon her." Acted the worried woman with a hand up to her forehead, showing great concern and worriment in her face. Making Lopunny who is listening and watching the girl, to grit her teeth and growling out in anger, only to then yelp and feel the weight of the woman arm. Leaning against her shoulder, causing her amber eyes to look too her and lowered one eye halfway.

"So here is what we are going to do!" explained Jessie, as she guides Lopunny over towards the others and all began huddling together. As the rabbit Pokemon blink her eyes and clasps her hands together, leaning over to see what they wanted her to discuss about?

Watching the purple hair man who is named James, kneeling down and spreading out what looks like blue paper? With white squiggles litter all over the paper surface, forming and shaping into something she wasn't quite sure what it could be?

"We will be building a special device, a device so grand. It will allow us to not only be able to reach out and grab your sister, safely from this horrible trainer!" Jessie began saying while placing a finger on the paper, circling around the machine she was discussing. Making the female Rabbit to tilt her head curiously and then up at Jessie, who smiled back "it will also allow us to grab her at a safe distance, without being shocked by his HORRIBLE Pikachu!"

This made Lopunny glare at the paper with hate, not only is this trainer is bad? But also his Pokemon are helping him doing whatever they want with her sister! And possibly future Pokemon this trainer might catch and do too them! As they continue speaking in some things she couldn't understand...Lopunny begin chattering and yipping out her name of what she should be doing? While they were building this machine of theirs, to help save her sister from this trainer?

"You get the easy part of the job!" Meowth suddenly announced with glee and hops up onto his cat like feet and approaches the bunny, while turning her around and having her walk with him "walk with me and we will discuss things of how you can benefit for this mission!" he explained while smiling towards the two, with Jessie and James nodding back at him as they went ahead and dash off too build the machine.

"Now you see my beautiful Lopunny, the thing about this mission and how you can help out. Is that this Pikachu, is no ordinary Pikachu." Meowth continued saying while bringing her away and keeping her attention on him; not what Jessie and James are working on. Making Lopunny to tilt her head asking what he means by this Pikachu, not being ordinary?

In turn had the Meowth laughing lightly and stops from their walking standing in front of the girl. "What makes this Pikachu not being ordinary, is he was able to take on all three of us! Without getting tired or wasting a lot of energy on us!" exclaimed the Pokemon, making Lopunny to blink her eyes.

"Lopunny..." The rabbit placed her hands on her hips, raising one eyebrow stating or asking if he sure about that? That him and his group of humans aren't just very weak? Making Meowth to snicker while shaking his head left and right.

"Believe me if we were weak? I wouldn't be able to speak human now would I?" Meowth chuckle and snicker, making Lopunny to gasp and hang her mouth open while leaning forward. Asking if that is true, is he really speaking in human?! "Yup", he nods while wrapping his arms over his chest "how you think they're able to understand me and speak to me like a person?"

Making Lopunny to smile and giggle in surprise, apologizing too the Meowth of doubting their strengths! Especially if they were able to have the Pokemon in front of her! Being able to speak and talk like a human person!

Making the Meowth to blush and chuckle sheepishly "Aww shucks your making me blush", the feline stated as he then cleared his throat. As he continues to convince Lopunny of why Pikachu, is very dangerous and strong. "Now we gotten that outta the way, this Pikachu as I was saying. Is very strong and very cunning." he started explaining while going through the many attempts they tried facing the boy and his group.

Along with exaggerating some of the tales of how. Him and his friends tries their very best of saving poor and defenseless Pokemon. From this boy and his partner Pikachu, along with their cronies of his other Pokemon partners; who they tricked and forced them to slave over and work under his command!

"And to make things even worse? The two of them don't even appreciate their allies helping them out!" he growled out. Making Lopunny to grit her teeth while fisting her paw into a fist, while Meowth continues "and who knows what kind of dangerous, horrible things he does too them, while they aren't battling and fighting Pokemon!" Lopunny was about to answer only for the Meowth, wagging his finger and swipe it too the left side of his body, from the right.

"Why he forces them to exhaust themselves by forcing them, to do training even when they do not want too!" He then pump his arms "even having them keep doing it over night, with no rest! What kind of human does that right!" The Meowth then smiled and turns his back from the Lopunny. Hearing her mumbling and saying profanities in her low angry tone. "_This is great if I keep this up and having Lopunny, become so enrage over the twerp and his Pikachu? We will be able to not only swipe the electric rodent...but also his other Pokemon! Including her and Buneary!"_

The Meowth whispered quietly too himself as he then finally turns around, facing the fuming female Pokemon. Who looks at him and demanded where the boy and his Pikachu are right now "ah-ah-ah we don't want to go rushing in and start a commotion now do we? Along with throwing away our great plan right!" Meowth chuckled and then smiles when Lopunny puffed her cheeks, while looking away. "But if you feel up for it?"

And this is where Meowth biggest mistake for Team Rocket, will go south as he points in the direction of where the boy might be coming from. "He is down this road and at a Pokemon center. No doubt forcing everyone to train harshly and become a sweaty mess, with no food or water", he then looks back at Lopunny who stares back. "So if you want to see how he fights and trains, it will be a good idea. To study him and come up with a plan, to save your sister without getting hurt during battle."

"Meowth come one we need you to help us with our plan." Shouted James towards the male Pokemon, as he waves happily too Lopunny. Who stares at the man and then Meowth walking past her all the while, telling her to take everything he had said too heart.

Making the rabbit Pokemon to sigh out resting her paws against her hips, as she then open her eyes softly. Then glares lightly towards the giggling trio as they were from what she can see...gathering and getting started on building some sort of contraption?

Of course it was too hard to understand for her mind and decided to face towards the road, leading to the Pokemon center. From what Meowth has told her, the boy and his Pikachu were at the place right now. Possibly forcing all of their partners into exhaustion from training...no doubt they are probably forcing her little sister to doing as well.

Worried and wanting to check up on her sister, she really wanted to head on over there and check things out! Lopunny looks at Team rocket and then the road; Meowth did say it was alright to go and check things out? As long as she doesn't get caught, she should be alright to see how her sister is doing...

So with that decided and in mind, Lopunny peaks once more towards the group. Who were now grabbing some machinery and pieces of metal, tossing them down on the ground next to them. And began hammering away: with Lopunny once in awhile sidle herself away from them...then couple more times and then full out began hopping and running down the road. Where this Pokemon center be at along with this horrible Pokemon trainer!

Xxx

Meanwhile with Ash and his Pokemon partners, the boy was outside of the center. Using the training and battlefield that is made behind all Pokemon centers. For Pokemon trainers to use and practice their battling skills, or battle one another. As the boy had released Lucario, Ninetails and Gardevoir from their Pokeballs, keeping Blaziken in her ball for now. On the account he didn't want her to well...burn him, but also get into a huge fight with Gardevoir. As the two of them seems to continue their arguments and fights lately at one another, about their Trainers or who had it the worse when they were abandon.

It wasn't good for Team moral and figure if he doesn't have them both out of their Pokeball? Then things will be calm during training sessions, even it takes a long time for Ash. To convince Blaziken to train with the others and not overly harm them with her harsh ways.

"Pikachu use Thundershock at Lucario, so she can practice dodging range attacks!" Ash commanded with a pump fist, as the electric mouse nodded and began charging up his electricity around his cheek patches. All the while firing it off towards Lucario, as the female Pokemon got into battle read and smiled bright as she immediately jumps to the right and then rolled forward avoiding another electric shock.

Although right before she could move again the Pokemon yelped and felt electricity course through her body, forcing her to flinch and thrash about as she then whimpered. Laying flat on the ground and groaning lightly as she then looks up at Ash, who walked up to her and knelt down. "Hey you alright Lucario?" the boy asked and began petting her head, having her nodding lowly with a blush and then began humming in delight, then quickly gave a teasing look towards a fuming Ninetails.

As the fire fox Pokemon who was pouting and fuming lightly, as well as thrashing her nine different tails at the scene of Ash. Petting and rubbing the fighting canine head and chuckle at how silly Lucario is being, as she wiggle and shook her rear for him.

"Well seems like everything is alright with ya." Ash stated while getting back up, as Lucario blink her eyes and then huffed...she wanted the boy to continue petting her until she rolled onto her back, forcing the boy to pet and rub against her double c-cup breasts. But nope was denied of it and gave a glare towards Ninetails, who is snickering and laughing lightly while moving her paws up to her face. Making fun of Lucario by making kissing faces, then rolls bashfully onto her back and kicking her legs up and down.

"Cario..." the fighting/steel type threaten the fox to shut it, or else she will tell everyone how her rear, behaves like a bubble. Forcing the Ninetails to bluish and quickly sat up right, with a very embarrassed look in her eyes. Growling back at the fighting type Pokemon, as that is one thing she doesn't have that Lucario does...being bold and daring to having her assets being petted or touch by their trainer.

Unlike her who is very bashful and shy, shivers and shakes at the thought of having Ash touching any of her assets. Of course their bantering between one another wasn't going unnoticed by Gardevoir, who is sitting on a nearby bench. Cutely kicking her legs up and down, enjoying the training session and the little show between Lucario and Ninetails.

Gardevoir, turn her attention towards their new guest of honor Buneary. Who seemed very fascinated and interested of whats going on in front of her. That whenever Pikachu lands a hit, or does a move and does it perfectly from Ash's command? She couldn't help but either bounce or cheer happily for the electric mouse! Even as to clapping her paws at the little guy, wondering if the little brown rabbit...is having a small crush on their Pokemon starter?

"Alright Pikachu use Iron tail, Lucario try and use Force palm!" Ash command towards the two of them while swinging his arm upward, watching the two Pokemon nodding and charges towards at each other. As Pikachu jumps and leaps into the air, swinging his tail around much he could so that it was facing downward, while Lucario runs forward and brought her paw back and leaps into the air.

As they were about to clash with one another, the two of them blink their eyes and panic as they did not feel the Iron tail activating for Pikachu, while Lucario felt her aura not even going through her arms and too her paw. Causing the Lucario, who is bigger than Pikachu to slap her paw against Pikachu's tail and send the electric mouse down! While she continued her forward motion and bang into the ground while rolling into a kneeling position: while Pikachu grunts and hiss lightly when his back slammed into the ground.

Causing Ash, Buneary and Ninetails to run up towards the two of them and begin checking over them "Pikachu, Lucario!" shouted the boy and the others. As Gardevoir who was still sitting at the bench, had to wince from the impact the two received...all the while wondering why Iron tail didn't work for Pikachu?

The two Pokemon gotten up into a sitting position, as Pikachu looks at his tail and wags it up and down. And then stared up towards his trainer, along with Buneary. While Lucario and Ninetails, after the fire fox asks if she was doing okay and got a nod from her...immediately went over too Pikachu. "Pikachu you okay buddy...why didn't Iron tail work?" Asks and pondered the boy, as he gently pets Pikachu's head, getting a small cha from the electric mouse and then a chuckle.

When Buneary came over and hugged him lightly, all the while turning and moving him slightly to the left and right. Hoping he is alright and nothing seems broken, making the Pikachu to bashfully rub the back of his head and tries to reassure Buneary of him being alright.

"Hmm...I wonder why the Iron tail did not work?" Ash pondered, getting the Pokemon around him to stare towards him As he rubs his chin "Pikachu?" he asks the electric mouse, who stared up at him. "Try Iron tail one more time but this time towards a rock." Ash then points towards one of the nearby boulders for Pikachu. To go and strike one down with his Iron tail attack, in which the mouse Pokemon happily oblige and hops onto his feet.

Pikachu then dashes forward on all fours leaps into the air, and then begins swinging his tail around himself for a bit. Follow by flipping forward with the tail facing downward, feeling energy ready to gathering around his tail, ready to form the attack. Only to disperse right before Pikachu could even strike down at the boulder, with a light pat when made contact and fell onto his two feet. "Pikachu?" the male Pokemon chanted with confusing, while cocking his head to the left a bit.

Buneary found this peculiar as her sister does tell her how Pokemon moves, always and will activate whenever they go and uses it? Never has she seen not work properly...the rabbit then looks up to Ash, noticing the boy staring and calculating why the move didn't work.

"_It worked against Brock's Onix back during the gym battle...why is it not working now?"_ The boy then called Pikachu over, and wanting him stand in front of him. In which Pikachu has done so and look up to his trainer and then watching Ash kneeling down in front of Pikachu "Pikachu, do you know what might make it not work?"

Which the electric Pokemon hummed and fiddle with his ears a bit, as he wasn't sure himself? Let alone why its not working...then again he did get it to work once, but "Pikachu, chu?" he chanted while moving his hand towards his tail. Asking Ash if the first time they have done it...was a fluke?

"Fluke huh..." Ash nodded as well now making sense "you know what I think your right!" The boy chuckled while rubbing Pikachu's head playfully "we have been training a lot to get Iron tail to work, and when we needed it to. It succeeded", he then pump his arms. "Now all we got to do is train even harder to have that energy working for ya, what do you say!"

In which Pikachu cheered with a back flip while nodding his head towards Ash. As he then watches the boy look on towards Ninetails and Lucario, who stood at attention "I'm not going to forget you girls either! We will all train hard; especially for our next gym battle!"

Getting both girls to smile and then when Ash wasn't looking, glared at each other with fangs showing, as they want to have the boy's attention. As well as noticing their hard work as they immediately ran forward and towards the training field, curious of what Ash wanted them to work on? Which Lucario figured he wanted her to try and learn Force Palm soon as possible, but also wanting her to perfect her other moves as well!

While for Ninetails? Ash wanted her to work on using her Quick attack and Ember so this way, they will become battle ready and more proficient to her accuracy and aiming of the moves. So while in battle, she doesn't have to worry or become nervous whenever she attacks a Pokemon. Making the shy Pokemon to happily yip and does as requested, figuring to begin things with her quick attack. Using the training field as her track course.

Smiling and laughing of how everyone is working hard or wanting to impress the boy with their workouts? Had Ash to let out a hum and shift his brown eyes towards Gardevoir, who is sitting on the bench playfully and cutely kicking her legs up and down against the dirt. Just enjoying the evening warm air and everyone working hard "Hey Gardevoir!" the psychic/fairy type turn her attention at him. "Why not also train, I'm sure there are moves you want to improve on right!"

Making the female Pokemon to giggle out and nods, but wasn't sure if he has earn her trust enough? To even train or practice her skills "come on I have a feeling you want too, even though you tend to ignore my commands." Joked the boy and getting a shrug from Gardevoir. Why not she thought, it will do good and seeing how determine he wants everyone to train? She figure to get some practice in and regain some of her lost reflexes and battle experience she lost, for being cooped up in the PC storage.

"Gardevoir, voir, voir?" she asks while walking or more of swaying her hips left and right towards Ash. Wanting to taunt and tease the boy with her figure before training, only to see it not working at all. When Ash began thinking of what type of moves the psychic Pokemon has, as he lifted up his Pokedex and scan for her moves.

"Let's see Confusion, Psychic, Light Screen and Draining Kiss?" the boy read the moves the Gardevoir knows, and definitely could tell. Whoever her trainer was definitely trained her well and gotten her very strong...curious though of why they would stopped training her halfway through the gym badges? "Hmm...well seeing how Draining kiss behaves, I say practice using your Psychic and Confusion for now." he order her with a smiled, then grunts lightly with a light blush and a chuckle. When Gardevoir teasingly hugs him and places a kiss on his cheek.

Then giggles playfully when he shoves her quickly, thinking she was using Draining kiss. Only that...he didn't feel like his energy was stolen or drained? "Sigh go and train ya goof", Ash chuckled and then rubs his shoulders when the Gardevoir; punched his shoulder playfully and happily skips along to find a good spot to train on her confusion and psychic powers. Making Ninetails and Lucario, who saw what happened had their mouths hanging and staring openly of what the female just did.

In which had the two growling and doubling their efforts, so this way they can impress the boy and possibly get in their own little kisses for him!

The energy and excitement going around with Ash and his Pokemon, could be felt from Buneary. As the little girl Pokemon could not help but laugh and smile throughout everyone antics and how they were behaving around the boy. Wondering how long they've known each other for and how happy they are of being with Ash? Making Buneary feel a bit out of place around them, as well as worrying about what or where her sister might be...

IF anything they definitely are behaving like family to one another. As from the spot she is watching and standing next to the boy? She can tell just by how hard they're training, with Pikachu not being frustrated or mad about his Iron tail not activating, or working whenever it wanted too...Lucario, punching and palming the rock she is punching at. Trying to learn and activate her Force palm attack for the boy, as she can be seen wagging and thrusting her tail happily. While Ninetails, who is just happily smiling and running through the fields with her quick attack move, making those tight and sharp turns. Only yelping once in awhile whenever she feels her paws, tripping her up or sending her towards a bush.

As for Gardevoir, it looked like she was quite enjoying herself as her eyes were glowing blue and using her confusion attack. To start lifting up small pebbles, then some medium size rocks that are scattered around the back yard. Swirling them and having them floating in a circle around her body, making them go up and down with the movements of her hands. Ever slightly going up towards her face and then down with her other arm towards her waist, to have the pebbles go up and down between the rocks. With the rocks doing the same motion as the pebbles...

All of this training and fun they were having? Is making Buneary want to give it a shot...but with what? The only moves she has right now is Pound and Growl...she doesn't have any other moves that might fit for the boy. Thinking this had caused her to whimper lightly and curling up her ears, which did not go unnoticed by Ash. As the boy blink his eyes and looks down at the rabbit, noticing her somewhat sad expression and staring towards his Pokemon who are training and working hard.

"Hey..you want to train with them Buneary?" Ash asks while smiling down at her when she blink her eyes and looks up at him. "I don't mind at all and will be cool ya know?" he then chuckled "think about it, training with them and practicing your moves? You will be able to show off your skills too your older sister, and show that you can start protecting yourself!"

Making Buneary to smile brightly and begin lightly bouncing on her heels wondering if will be alright? "Go ahead!" he then moves up a hand and turning into a fist "I'm sure with you practicing, not only will you be able to protect yourself! But you can also help battle with your sister and protecting her in case, things become bad!" he informed her and then steps back when Buneary happily leaps into his arms and nuzzle against his chest. Then hops back down and begins finding a good spot to practice her pound attack "try and not to over exhaust yourself Buneary! Don't want a second trip to the Pokemon center now do we!" he joked getting the small rabbit Pokemon to giggle and laugh, as she turns and waves her paw at Ash. Letting him know that she will be alright and careful, so that won't happen.

Little did the group knows and couple distance from their training spot? They were being watched by amber eyes, peeking through some bushes. Scanning them and analyzing their threat levels, only to pause and stop herself from growling...it was Lopunny.

Who had arrived couple minutes ago as Ash and his Pokemon were getting deep into their training session. The Lopunny with Meowth permission, went ahead and head towards the Pokemon center to scout and see just how terrible this trainer is, along with his Pikachu!

Watching carefully and keeping herself from jumping out, whenever the boy was close or near her little sister...or she would say that or think it. Only to find out and feel somewhat her heart stopping, too realize how...happy her sister was?

Matter of fact how happy all of his Pokemon were! The boy was very caring and trusting of his Pokemon, especially when she saw him running towards Lucario and Pikachu. After the two manage to pat their tail and paw together, with Pikachu falling straight towards the ground and Lucario rolling and bouncing a bit when she went past the electric mouse. Having this trainer...this boy running up to them asking if they were alright and checking over any injuries.

Even her little sister ran up to the Pikachu, checking over his body to see if anything was broken. Which made Lopunny feel good about herself, as she taught Buneary to always check up on others whenever they are hurt. Despite if they want your help or not...as Lopunny then continued watching the scene in front of her.

Giggling lightly from how Lucario and Ninetails, were competing with one another from what she could detailed out? Of wanting Ash's attention and possibly love from the boy, which kind of made her sick to her stomach from hearing how two Pokemon; want some loving affection from the boy. Only to then had her ears somewhat shoot upward when Gardevoir, was called over from the boy, began swaying and swinging her hips at him. As if trying to tease him and showing of her figure...which of course had Lopunny herself.

To stand away from the bush and stood up straight, to look down at herself and begin trailing her hands up and down her figure. Over her nice, firm and soft e cup breasts as they were nice and squishy too the touch, but weren't as rounded like Gardevoir's; she then continue moving her hands down her nice and tone abs and stomach too her somewhat medium size hips and firm butt cheeks that poke out nicely and giving the rabbit Pokemon a evenly nice curves to them. Though she had to puff her cheeks out lightly, as she did not expected a Pokemon, like Gardevoir, to have such nice rounded boobs!

Lopunny quickly shook her head and faces back to the trainer and his Pokemon, scolding herself about not the time to be jealous of a Pokemon figure or how rounded their boobs are. Despite hers being very perky...continued to watch and begin to have second doubts about what Team rocket had informed her about this boy?

Heck she even was surprised to see that her little sister! Wanted to join in the training session with his Pokemon, which of course anger her. Thinking he would give her a hard time and how she isn't ready for such treatment! Only...only to then feel her eyes widen and her heart fluttering when the next thing the boy said. Truly hit home to her heart and that was if Buneary trains and practice with her move?

Not only will she be able to protect herself and battle with her older sister...but she can also help and save her sister whenever things look bad. It nearly knock the wind out of Lopunny, from hearing those words and had to immediately lean against a tree bark.

Looking down at the grassy ground with her amber eyes shivering and shaking...'_he...he wants to help my sister. So she can help me and protect me...'_ Never in her life Lopunny had lived, to see the day when a Trainer...a human trainer, will ever show such concern and kindness to a Pokemon before. And to make it even more amazing and the tone he has, it sounded like he never actually caught Buneary in those Pokeball contraptions.

"..Lopunny?" she stated with a I wonder tone and stares back towards the group. Wanting to get a good reaction or at least idea just how much they love and trust the boy? As well as the condition they were in and by the time ten minutes has gone by: Lopunny can definitely say this...

This trainer and his Pokemon most definitely trusts one another and respects each other. Especially his Pikachu! Never, and she means never has she saw a Pokemon so trusting and caring to their human partners, or how close both human and Pokemon are together? Will ever show such disdain or hatred to other creatures; even with the way how the boy takes the time out of their training session...

To go and play with the Pokemon and even playing with her little sister, tossing her up and down in his arms. Making the female Pokemon giggle and laughing out loud, like a little child would whenever their parents toss them into the air and catching them. Or wrestles and plays with his Pikachu, Lucario and Ninetails in a wrestling match everything that "..a family would do..." is the final conclusion Lopunny came up with and had harden her stare openly.

As well deciding that tonight she will go to the center, figure out what room they are sleeping in and get Buneary out of there. To speak with her and figure out exactly much about this boy as possible and see if what Team Rocket had told her? Was the truth or not and if they were lying to her...ooh will they have such a rude awakening tomorrow as well as get payback for being tricked!

Seeing how they were all done and finished with their training, as well as heading back to the Pokemon center? Lopunny went to work and heads towards the building, waiting out from the front door, as well hiding herself from other trainers. So this way she wouldn't get caught and kept an eye on this boy, Pikachu and her sister as they were walking inside and announcement from the boy, they will get dinner and head for bed tonight. Which will be Lopunny chance, as she immediately darted out and ran towards the open door, right before it closes and hides once more inside the center.

Heading straight towards a broom closet, making sure to leaving it ajar so she could hear the boy, speaking to the woman with pink hair. Along with helping Pikachu and Buneary up on the counter, saying if she could heal them up. And then head on out towards the bedroom after they recovered, with the large rabbit Pokemon following right behind them and waits for everyone to be asleep...

xxx

Couple hours has passed as Ash and his Pokemon team, were refreshed and now enjoying a little dinner with their new friend Buneary, as they were talking and chatting with one another. Telling stories of their current adventures so far, as well as accomplish so far. As the little rabbit was definitely enjoying her time with everyone as well as giggling and laughing her head off.

From some of the girls like Lucario and Ninetails, arguing or barking at one another. Trying to in which had Buneary a bit confuse, compete for who can get Ash's attention and having him spend more time with either one of them.

Either way though and even though she is confused about the situation between the two? Buneary is having a lot of fun being with the boy's Pokemon. Especially Pikachu! As they were eating and telling their story too Buneary? The girl was literally at the edge of the trainers dorms bed, hands up to her face and eyes quivering in excitement and fear...of how things started out for Pikachu and the girls journey, when they were chased down and were attacked by a flock of dozen of Spearows!

Buneary couldn't believe what she is hearing along with how Ash, nearly sacrificed himself for protecting Pikachu and the girls! By having the Spearows instead attack him than his Pokemon, with the boy having his arm spread out and guarding the electric mouse Pokemon. Telling him to get inside his Pokeball, so this way he can be safe and sound: along with releasing Pikachu out when things are cleared.

"Bun..buneary?" Buneary asks frighten if everything turned out okay? Which of course they did or else none of them would be here! And had to smile brightly with stars sparkling in her eyes, as Pikachu chuckles and rubs the back of his head. Explaining too the female Pokemon, how he used every energy in his body to get off the ground.

Climb up Ash's body and jumps into the air, firing off a very powerful and destructive Thundershock! Defeating and scaring away all of them! Leaving both him and Ash knocked out on the ground, burnt and bruise from receiving such voltage in their bodies. After waking up and looking up towards the sky, both he and Ash saw this most amazing creature flying through the skies and into the rainbow!

Causing not just Buneary but the other girls to blink their eyes and let out low whoa of breath. Considering Ash or Pikachu, neglected to inform Lucario, Ninetails and Gardevoir about this Pokemon that was flying in the sky and through the window after waking up!

"Neary, bun, bun!" exclaimed the rabbit Pokemon who hop onto her feet and bouncing up and down on the mattress. Excited and curious if Pikachu and Ash, saw this rainbow bird again? Only for her bouncing to end and softly lands back on the mattress when Pikachu shook his head and then stares at the window.

"Pikachu, chu, chu Pika-cha", chanted the Pokemon. Saying how he would wake up early in the morning sometime, in hoping of catching the Pokemon again. But could never see it nor has there been a rainbow lately, for the electric mouse to see it. He even explains how even Ash sometimes wakes up early in the morning in some days during their travels? In hopes of finding this bird Pokemon and seeing it once more...

"Gardevoir, voir?" The female Psychic/Fairy type suggested that maybe they will be able to see the Pokemon again...if there was another lightning storm like the one when they began? And then raised a hand happily, explaining how usually Rainbows appears whenever there is sunshine being blocked out and covered by a rainstorm. Thus after it gets done and clears up, they will be able to see a rainbow.

"Cario, car, car!" growl the Lucario with a happy smile. With Ninetails nodding her head happily, as they all were in agreement! If there is another storm coming or about to appear during their travels? They should immediately try and watch the skies after the storm is over, in hopes of finding this Pokemon!

Making Pikachu to chuckle and smile at the girls determination as well as, wanting to help in search for this Pokemon. Ash and Pikachu saw after their traumatic event when the Spearow attack them. "Pikachu..." is all he could say and then laughs lightly when Lucario and Ninetails, happily brought the mouse close too them and cuddle him against their breasts and face cheeks.

Making Buneary to giggle and smile at the affection they were showing "Alright girls and Pikachu! Dinner is ready come and get it!" Ash voice ranged out from the kitchen part of the Trainers dorm, as it alerted Lucario and Ninetails, as they whipped their heads at each other and then darted off in a hurry. Leaving Pikachu behind and being tossed over to Gardevoir, who happily grabs him in midair with her psychic attack and places him down.

With the male Pokemon sighing and thanking her for the help. As they get up and tells Buneary not to take long as they left the room and too where they can hear, Ash grunting and yelping out from Lucario and Ninetails trying to jump on him or tackle hug him into the ground. Only instead just circling around the boy, as they didn't want to get burnt from the food he is carrying.

Xxx

Before Buneary could hop down from the bed, she felt her ears uncurling up and shooting straight up. From hearing what sounded like tapping of glass? Making her to blink her eyes and look around a bit "Lopunny..lop!" she quickly spun around and look too the window smiling brightly at who she is seeing!

"Buneary!" squeak the young rabbit as she bounces her way over to the window in a hurry, all the while jumping across the bed and onto the desk that is sitting in front of the window. With the girl ready to leap into her sisters arms, only to grunt and let out a oomph when her face crashed into the glass and face planted on it. Causing Lopunny, who is on the other side to flinched as well as laughing a bit, from her sister antics.

Only to then watch the girl slide down on the desk face first. Wondering if she is okay "Lopunny?" and then watches her little sister, to sitting up lightly rubbing her forehead and grumbling out how she should have seen that! Only to then leans her paws against the glass, smiling and eye smiling to her sister. Who return the same expression while tilting her head, only to then begin looking left and right.

"Punny, Lop!" she told her sister they need to talk, making Buneary to blink her eyes and then looks towards the door. Where Ash and the others are eating and possibly waiting for her..."Punny!" the urgent in Lopunny's voice meant now, and causing Buneary to whimper a bit and then sighs. If her sister needs to speak then they shoulder, as the female rabbit nodded and told Lopunny to wait for her. Getting her sister nod and heads towards the bushes, where she will await for her sister to come on out and speak with her.

After awhile and pacing back and forth Lopunny; who is waiting for her sister come out. Began puzzling and having thoughts buzzing around the inside of her head. Of what she was watching and witnessing, during that boy and his Pikachu training session earlier?

It...didn't look like he was mistreating anyone not even his Pikachu, looked like was even treating the other Pokemon badly? And to top it all off her little sister Buneary, also got into the training session and was enjoying it! The evolution Pokemon sighs and leans against a tree bark, with her arms wrapped underneath her large breasts, pushing them up lightly as she tries and think if the information Meowth and Team Rocket given her...were false?

"Buneary, bun, bun!" Lopunny got out of her musing and looks up to see her sister. Coming out from the Pokemon center, holding onto what look like food in her arms. Happily smiling and walking her way over too her older sister, making the sibling. To raise an eyebrow and stares down at her little sis who stops in front of her then raises one of the food cups in her arms; up to her and saying how good it taste and wants her sister to eat.

"pun", The sister giggles and accepts the food and happily bonce up a bit and then plop down into a sitting position. Seeing the lids were already opened and ready for the two too eat. "Lopunny~" she hums as the aroma of the soup smells wonderful and carefully lifts the cup to her muzzle, sipping against it lightly so she would not get burned.

"Buneary! Bun, buneary, eary!" smiled the little sister as she sat down next to her sister and begins eating with the girl. With the two of them just enjoying and happy to see each other again...as well as doing good and are in fine condition. Buneary looks at her sister when she felt the Lopunny, rubbing her head along with great concern on her face.

As they listened to some of the bushes and tree branches, rustling and moving gently from the somewhat night air blowing against them. Giving off a nice spring cool air around everyone and living things out here in the fields. "...Punny?" Lopunny tilted her head asking if Buneary was okay?

Getting a nod from the small rabbit, as she slurps up some more of the soup and the noodles inside of it. Sighing out blissfully from how good it tasted and the warm broth as Ash told her, going down her throat and soothing it. "Lopunny, punny?" once more her sister spoke and asks if that boy...and his Pikachu did anything terrible with her?

Making Buneary to blink her eyes and stares up at her sister with a raised eyebrow, and then shook her head. "Buneary", Buneary started with a paw raised "Bun-buneary, bun, bun!" she explained and told Lopunny of how she met up with the boy, after that terrible incident this morning with the hiker. Of her falling down the mountain, landing straight towards the water and drifted along the riverbank. Until a Magickarp had found her and carried the brown Pokemon, towards Ash and Pikachu's location.

Along with his other Pokemon as they all hurried over to her spot, and began checking over her condition, seeing how she was doing and worried if she was breathing. Buneary then smiles ahead at the center, with a cute blush on her cheeks. Looking down sheepishly as she then continues to tell Lopunny, how Pikachu carried her all the way to the center on his own.

"Lop, lop", Lopunny didn't mean to interrupt and told Buneary that as she is glad how the boy took her too the center as well, seemingly needed to thank Pikachu. For helping her sister out but..."Lopunny", her tone turned dark and asks did they mistreat their partners?

Getting Buneary to blink her eyes and stare up at her sister with a low huh, and then saw her sister face scowling a bit and lightly squeezing the cup in her hands. "Punny! Pun!" she almost screamed but quickly lower her tone, seeing how it scared Buneary a bit but smiles. As the girl shook herself from the fright, only to then get a confused expression on her face as Buneary asks her where or why she is even asking it?

"Lopunny...pun", she repeated again but at a much softer tone. Seeing something odd about her sister behavior, as she seems confuse of why Lopunny is mad about this? As the little sister shook her head slowly "Lop?" she asks once more while leaning forward "Lopunny, pun, pun Lop!?" she continue throwing question after questions, making Buneary being a bit nervous about her sisters behavior as well as misplaced anger.

"Buneary, neary!" retorted Buneary, saying no, no, no, no over and over! No, Ash does not threaten or treats his Pokemon poorly or having them force on certain things they're not comfortable with? No, he and Pikachu do not hurt or even harm their partners while training them or teaching them new moves and last NO, they do not exhaust their partners until brink of death. Making Buneary very angry and somewhat frustrated of these accusations Lopunny is throwing about the two of them!

The little Buneary stomps her foot and caused Lopunny to stagger back from it suddenly, as she then watches her little sister. Like their mother always does when she gets mad, furrow her brows places one paw against her hip and the other pointing straight towards either her or Buneary when she was alive. But now her sister is doing it and pointing at her "BUNEARY, AERY!" she demanded Lopunny, to tell her of where the heck she even got the idea or heard of Ash and his Pokemon?

When she herself never met him or Pikachu in person, never have met the boy or even heard of them! Especially when she tells her sister they only just started their journey about one week ago! Raising light warning flags in Lopunny head: but threw them away thinking now, Ash and his Pikachu must have tricked her into saying these things about them, so they can jump at the right moment and catch them!

"Buneary, aery, aery" and that is where Buneary struck home. IF they were those things then why would they go out of their way, to pick her up and take her too a Pokemon center. A hospital for tired and injured Pokemon to go too; if they were such bad human and Pokemon?

Making Lopunny quiet and having her mouth shut for once, as her little sister...does have a point? If they were cruel and mean...why would they go out of the way to helping her in the first place? Having Lopunny to sigh and sits down on the ground, against the tree bark. Grumbling and mumbling to herself of how annoying this is.

Causing Buneary to blink her eyes and then walk her way over to her sister then plop herself down next to the rabbit. And she leans her head against her sisters arm, smiling just happy she knows her sister is alright and that she wasn't hurt while looking for her. "Buneary...neary?" Buneary asks what or where she even got the idea of Ash and Pikachu? Being this horrible Pokemon and human from anyway?

In turn having Lopunny sighing out and just bop her arm against Buneary with a small smile. As she then looks up wondering if she should tell her or not? "Lop...lopunny?" instead asks if Buneary won't laugh at her or think she is lying if she told her where she got the information from.

Making the younger sister to tilt her head and then nodded as she watches her sister, lean her head back against the tree bark. Lopunny then closes her eyes as she then replied "Lopunny, pun, punny" in which explaining to Buneary about how a talking Meowth. Has told her how bad Ash and Pikachu were to their Pokemon and partners: saying how they would pushed them to near exhaustion. While then saying how he and Pikachu would harm them and hurt them badly during training sessions, not caring how hurt or injured they were or how much they begged for them to stop.

Buneary had to double take of what she just heard...A talking Meowth? "B..buneary?" she was about to ask if that was true, only to pause her sentence and said wait? "Buneary, eary!" she quickly chanted while hopping up onto her feet and waving her arms up and down. Asking and detailing Lopunny, if there was a man and girl with this Meowth, having blue hair and red hair?

Making the Lopunny to blink her eyes and stare at her little sister with a raised eyebrow "Lopunny?" she nods her head and ask where she heard about them? Only to then be told by the little rabbit, of how Ash and Pikachu. Had ran into them couple of times during their journey. Saying and telling the sister of how they were really bad people, who tries and steal Pokemon from their Pokemon trainers, or even using them for horrible things!

Even going on and saying how they are now hunting down the boy, in hopes of stealing his Pikachu from him! As well as the other Pokemon partners that are with him right now!

Lopunny had to blink her eyes a couple of times and process what was being told and said to her...she then looks ahead and growls out. "Punny", she growled as well realizing of why they wanted her to help them out! Team Rocket is possibly hoping that when she battles him and possibly injure his Pokemon? They will come in and swoop them up with that strange device they are building, in order to catch them and seal them away from a safe distance! "Lopunny...pun", she then grumbled how they might also do it to her and Buneary...

Well one thing for sure they messed with the wrong Pokemon! And since they would expect her to come back and get the needed Intel she needed of how to best Ash? She can easily sneak around in the middle of the night and sabotage their strange device, preventing it to work properly and leaving them open to get pay back!

"Buneary where did ya go? It's getting late ya don't know want to be exhausted, once we head on out and find your sister!" called out Ash, alerting the girls to facing the boy who is out in front of the Pokemon center. Along with Pikachu who is also calling out towards her, with tones of not being worried but slightly concern for her safety.

"Lopunny, punny", the older sibling stated and told Buneary she better head on back. As she gets up and dust off the dirt from her fur and giggles down at Buneary. As she hop into her arms and hugged the rabbit, who returned it back with her own hug and separated from the sis. "Punny, Lopunny" she then told Buneary that once they head further out of Mt moon and meeting up with Team Rocket? They will both head on home and say their good byes too the boy and Pikachu.

Only she would have said that...only to notice that her sister Buneary stopped in her tracks. As if what Lopunny said had alerted her into something, she then notice the little rabbit both ears curling down against her head. Indicating she is nervous about something or...is keeping something from Lopunny in which had the rabbit Pokemon. To lower her eye lids halfway and giving a small glare at the rabbit Pokemon back "...Lopunny" she warned with a very deep tone. Causing Buneary to flinch and felt her skin crawling up her body, as she then slowly turns and looks at her older sister.

Noticing the female Pokemon tapping her foot down against the ground, giving her a very stern and hard look. "Lopunny, punny!" she growled out and points a finger at her sister, asking her that she better not be thinking what she is thinking? Making the Buneary to shift her eyes left and right as well as tapping her hands together.

Buneary then sighs and straightens up herself and firmly held her arms down in defiance. "Bun", she nodded and had to close her eyes when Lopunny let out a harsh gasp of breath and scrounge up her nose. Growling lightly and began to say that she has no right of being with the boy, only for her unable too when Buneary glares at her and thrust a paw at her sister. Forcing the older sibling to step back in shock "Buneary, aery, bun, bun!" she shouted and screamed while throwing her head left and right.

Stating and saying how she is not a little girl anymore and that she doesn't always have to protect her or watch over her! "Bun, bun, buneary, Buneary!" she then continued on and saying how she does not see what the problem of her wanting to travel with Ash and Pikachu? As they took great care of her, stayed by her side while she was injured and recovering inside the Pokemon center. And even gave her some amazing food to enjoy!

Hell she even had fun training and spending time with Ash's other Pokemon team! Making Lopunny who is standing there and listening to everything her sister was telling her, as well as informing how she...she wants to be with Pikachu and Ash! Wants to become a Pokemon trainer's Pokemon and be caught by the two of them...she didn't know what happened as everything happened so fast and so quick. That the only thing Lopunny remember next was her huffing and panting heavily, her paw raised high into the air and Buneary...knocked down on the ground, holding her right cheek staring wide eyed at her sister with a red mark on her face.

With her eyes shivering and shaking in complete shock of what just happened, it even had Lopunny widening her eyes and then looks at her paw in the air. "L..Lop...lop" she began stuttering out and shook visibly in front of her sister...as the only time she or Buneary ever gotten somewhat slapped? Was from their mother whenever they pushed her too far or completely ignore or causing a lot of trouble for themselves.

Buneary had to admit...she did not expect that and actually kind of in a way glad too. Cause despite being hit from her raising her voice and yelling at her sister? She knows just from that slap alone, how much of their mother influenced Lopunny along with showing, just how much she really does care for her and is looking out for the little bunny. Yeah sure others will find it somewhat wrong, but discipline has to be show in certain fashion despite the nature behind it.

And what Lopunny just did is one of discipline and realize what you are saying fashion! Making Buneary to slowly rise up to her feet and rubbing her cheek, kind of glad Lopunny did not use her Ice punch move when doing so. Or else that will really hurt "Buneary..." she softly said informing the frantic sister that she is fine. Making Lopunny to look at her and hyperventilating a bit as she shook her head repeatedly only to then get a hard look from her sister. "Bunear, aery!" she growled out in order to calm her and saying she was only doing what came in nature, getting the Lopunny to grit her teeth and stare away a bit. Only to then look back at her sister when she then said she is still going with Ash!

:"PUNNY!" Lopunny yelled out and grabs the little girls arms, "Punny, lopunny punny!" asking and stating of why would she throw her life away! Why leave the comfort of her home and living space from what their mother worked hard for! As well risked her life of protecting them and making sure that they will live safe and sound, only to gasp and felt her hand being slapped away from Bunary's ears. Then noticing the tears rolling down the sisters eyes, as she looks up at her and yelled out.

"YOUR NOT MOTHER!" she screamed as loud as her lungs could allow her, echoing out through the mount roads, walls and boulders surrounding them. Causing a few flying type Pokemon to fly away from their nests: with a few Pokemon who were hiding in bushes or sleeping in their burrows, to stare out into the open fields and towards where the rabbits were talking with each other. As Lopunny eyes were wide in complete shock of what she just heard her sister saying.

"...your...not mother and you can't be our mother!" Buneary continued hiccuping and panting lightly as she tries and fight back the tears. She then clenches her eyes shut and sniffled a bit "stop...trying to be her Lopunny please; much I know you missed her so much? She isn't here to help us anymore...or protect us from dangers." Buneary continued as she then opened her eyes into slits, as her vision were being blurred out from her watery eyes.

The wind blowing and softly caressing against their fur and nearby bushes. Rustling and bustling against the soft winds blowing through the fields, whipping up some leafs and blowing them along the flowing winds as it landed between the two sisters. With Buneary looking up at her sister, with Lopunny looking down back at her. "So please...don't pretend to be mother anymore Lopunny please..."

Lopunny wasn't sure what to say or even speak on the matter...considering that Buneary is right. Much as she wants to watch over her and letting her little sister know? She will always be there cannot behave someone she is not! And it can be seen as Lopunny closes her eyes, knowing exactly what her little sis means...much as she hates it? Her personality is clashing with that of trying to being of their mother's caring nature.

When truth be told Lopunny is nothing like that or anything like her mother in terms of personality! She loves to battle, she like picking fights and battling neighboring Pokemon in friendly battles. To see who is stronger between the two of them, all the while being somewhat rash and adventurous! In a way she is sort of a trouble maker...

While Buneary herself has more of their mother's personality than she does herself, as well as a big heart. "...but why would you leave me?" is all Lopunny ask while opening her eyes at Buneary, who looked like didn't considered that or has considered it. As the little female Pokemon smiles softly up her and raises a paw towards the center.

"I don't want to leave you sis...I actually was hoping to ask if you would allow him to catch you too!" Buneary beamed. Making Lopunny to let out a low gasp and then looks towards the Pokemon center, where both Ash and Pikachu were just idling chitchatting with one another, smiling and laughing to one another. Discussing something so carefree without to much worry in their expression, showing just how much they really trust Buneary or not really going after her in a way of capturing her?

"I..I don't know Buneary, you know how I am about being caught by trainers." Lopunny explained while rubbing her arm a bit. As she then deadpanned at her sister who giggles while waving her paw up and down, then pounds her chest with a smile.

"I know big sis because of mother almost being caught by multiple trainers. Which is why she wanted us to try and live on top of Mt moon, instead of the pathway and fields where they can easily battle us and catch us." Buneary then smiles up at her sister with arms wide "but think about it! If you and I were to travel and join Ash and Pikachu? Not only will we be safe and sound...well for the most part."

Getting Lopunny to nod as Trainers do go on dangerous journey and having to rely on Pokemon to help them out? "BUT! You will also be able to fight and face off really, really strong opponents!" this caught Lopunny attention as she looks down at her sister and then lower one eyelid halfway.

"What do you mean...you have my interest now?" Lopunny snicker lightly and then almost had her eyes shining in stars. As once she asks what Buneary meant; the little sister went on and explained one of the stories Ash was telling her in the center. About how he had to battle a really tough opponent name Brock, along with his Geodude and Onix in order to get a Gym badge. In which said badge will allow Ash and his Pokemon team, if they were to collect all eight of them?

Will not only be able to face these strong Gym leaders and their Pokemon. But they will also be able to compete and take on the Pokemon league! Where they will be able to face even stronger opponents who traveled and done the same thing to what Ash has done by collecting these badges!

"And the next town Ash and Pikachu are heading into right now, is going to be their second gym battle!" Buneary explained to her older sister, as now she can see the girl. Fighting a mental battle inside of her, of now wanting to go but at the same time not wanting to go!

Buneary couldn't help but giggle and smile at the way Lopunny thrust her arms down and then growls out "argh man it sounds tempting...but", she then shift her eyes at Buneary. "I...made a promise to mother of watching over you and making sure."

"You will keep your promise!" Buneary giggles causing Buneary to raise both brows of her eyes and then felt her ears gently being pushed by the winds. "Think about it sis if you and I get caught by Ash? We will never have to worry about separating from each other, or being pulled apart during a terrible accident or natural disaster that might happen!"

Lopunny could see the logic behind it and would make sense of the two of them, never being separated if they allowed the boy to catch them. As well as Lopunny if she allows it, will also be able to challenge and fight many strong opponents on the boy's journey. "Also", Buneary spoke once more as she move close too her sister, wiggling her little rabbit tail with a smile.

"Ash is a really, really good cook! Can have meal time whenever breakfast, lunch or even dinner comes! As well as being able to have snacks if he allows it!" Buneary exclaimed getting older sister to widen her eyes. All the while going into imagination land, of all the different kind of foods and meals they could have! Even human food without the constant need of finding and scavenging for berries in the wild!

Lopunny then lifts a hand near her muzzle and then looks at her little sister. "...without needing to scavenge for berries?" in which she got a nod from Buneary. "And...we can eat human food with him?" again a nod though Buneary quickly raised a paw with a giggle.

"Of course not all the time as Ash, doesn't want to feed his Pokemon with human food all the time. So we sometime get Pokemon food in bowls. Which, they taste like human food but better as well with berries inside of them!"

Yup Lopunny is being sold on the deal and liking the idea by the minute of Buneary, telling her and explaining the benefits of being caught and becoming a Pokemon trainers partner! Although, there is a slight snag with the proposal..."are you sure", Lopunny paused a bit while raising a hand up with a finger raising up. "You want to leave our home Buneary...and everything we worked hard for?"

In which the little girl sighs and looks down bashfully, rubbing and twirling her paw against the ground "Lopunny...I-I honestly think we are better off. Not being there anymore", explained the little girl as she looks up at Lopunny with a sad expression. "Let's be honest are we really happy there?"

There it was the question that has been bogging and bothering Lopunny for over the years of watching and taking care of her sister for so long. 'Are they happy being there?' is the question she herself been meaning to ask, but never had the courage to do so. Times has changed and they are barely getting through as is...

Nearly freezing and being cold during the winter seasons, barely getting through and quench of thirst during the summer seasons as well as suffering near heat strokes. And Spring to Fall seasons barely able to go out and scavenge for any berries and fruits, to store up and harvest for themselves. Only to constantly get attacked and ambush by many other Pokemon, who out best them or even come and steal their own horde of berries they've gathered for themselves on a good day!

Lopunny sighs and then gave a caring smile towards her sister "..come here you!" and happily giggles with her younger sibling. As Buneary leaps into her arms and knocks the two of them over, as they laugh and giggle at one another, while Lopunny brings her into a headlock and rubbing her fist on the top of her head "when did you all became mature and grown up!" She laughed out as Lopunny then lets go of Buneary, and then let out a calming breath with her hands resting against her hips.

"S...So does that mean?" Buneary smiled widely as well as hoping that her sister is considering of joining Ash and Pikachu on their Journey? And then squealed happily when Lopunny gives a thumbs up and nods happily.

"You bet...now before we do anything Buneary, we have to make a surprise for both him and Team Rocket. So here is what we are going to do." Lopunny then kneels down and begins whispering something in Buneary ear, as she tilts her body sideways and raised both ears up high as possible. Listening and shifting her gaze around of what Lopunny is whispering to her. Making the little girl to giggle and laugh lightly, as she nods and let out small yeahs and okays. As tomorrow both Team Rocket and Ash are going to get one heck of a surprise!

Xxx

The next day has arrived before anyone knew it and fell soundly asleep through the night without any worries or troubles! Minus Ash of course as the boy had bit trouble, with both Ninetails and Lucario not wanting to be in their Pokeball at all last night? Wanted to cuddle and sleep with the boy in the same bed as him.

Holding him and nuzzling against the young trainer against his body so much, he was unable to get much sleep. But just enough for him to being able to wake up, get washed and dressed as well as heading out. The reason behind him unable to get too much sleep last night? Is because of the girls positioned and the way they were cuddling against him last night; was sort of provocative in his mind.

Both of his arms were being squeezed and squish between the girls rather busty bosoms! With the way how both of their full rounded boobs from Lucario, pushing and sliding greatly against his sleeveless arms; with the fur and fleshy mounds skin over lap with his arm and tickling him throughout the night with her tan fur brushing over his arm, along with having her rounded nipples pressing against his arm.

Same with Ninetails own perky breasts doing the same thing with his left arm. While they may not be rounded and full like Lucario's? They did their job of making sure Ash can feel how different her fur and boobs feel completely different from touch and softness, to Lucario own rounded and somewhat rough fur touching his skin.

And having both their legs sliding and caressing against his own legs, as the boy tries so hard not to shift or move. Afraid that if he were to do so? Lucario or Ninetails pelvises will be rubbing and pushing against his own pelvis, making the night very awkward and interesting.

But what was truly interesting though right before they all head to sleep? Is when Buneary after coming back from heading outside of the center last night? Was happy and excitedly running towards the boy, yipping and chanting out her name rapidly; trying to inform and tell Ash of how if they were to continued down the road, closer towards Cerulean city?

Not only will Ash and Pikachu be one step closer too their next gym battle? But they will also have a feeling that they will meet up with Buneary sister Lopunny! Thus is where we will meet up with the boy, Pikachu and Buneary happily moving along the dirt road that is still somewhat going upward in a hill fashion.

With the boy happily holding onto his travel bag straps, making sure not to over step or step on either Buneary or Pikachu. As the two Pokemon in front of him were happily laughing and talking to one another, just enjoying the morning sun rays beaming down at them. The sound of the riverbank flowing down the hillside and Mt moon boulders, rocks and walls becoming fewer and fewer in every direction. As the rocky terrain is slowly becoming much grainier and somewhat grassy, as the two of them could see in the distance of many trees and forest life ahead!

"Buneary", Ash began speaking while turning his attention down towards the young rabbit Pokemon. Who turned her head up at him with a smile, as she happily bounce and hops forward. "you sure we will be able to find your sister down this path?" He asks with a concern look "I mean...we are awfully getting close to the next town, what if we don't find her?"

"Buneary, bun, bun!" The Pokemon happily chanted out with a giggle, telling him and Pikachu that they were a lot closer than they think. As she turns her focus back forward and begins snickering lightly, as she can't wait to see the look on Ash's face once they do meet up with her. As well as Team Rocket, who are plotting to try and steal Pikachu, her and her older sister.

In which will ultimately fail consider Lopunny, despite not understanding what was written in the blueprints? Knows how to sabotage their strange device, so that this way it won't work on them and blow up in their faces! Or at least...malfunction on them and forces them to send out their Pokemon.

Pikachu who saw her snicker was about to ask what was funny? Only for everyone to stop in place and look ahead of them, noticing and seeing what appears to be a Pokemon. Making a huge leap into the air and blinding them in the sunlight, then proceeds to fall down and lands on the ground! In a kneeling position and immediately stood upright with the Pokemon. Swiping her hands across her ears and having them swing behind them and thrust a hand forward "Lopunny!" shouting out hold it right there!

Making Ash and Pikachu to widen their eyes as well as surprise to see the Pokemon in the flesh! Along with Ash to also be seeing Lopunny, having the same human like figure like the other girls. Though very, very womanly! That it is almost rivaling to Gardevoir and Blaziken in term of figures, but right now isn't to admire a Pokemon.

"Lop-lopunny, lopunny!" The girl swung her arm around and then pump them in front of her in a challenging grin and smile. Challenging Ash and his Pikachu into a duel! Making the boy in front of her to blink his eyes and then smiles brightly.

"Wait are you saying you want a Pokemon battle? Are you sure about that, don't you want Buneary", he didn't get to finish his sentence as Buneary. Walks up to him and tug on his pants, as she nodded her head and then points at her sister with a giggle. Chanting out her name and informing the boy to go ahead and fight her, as she really does love fighting strong opponents.

"Well..if you says so alright then Lopunny, you got yourself a deal! Come on Pikachu let's show her our strength!" The boy announced and thrust a hand forward, with the electric mouse smiling and running out ahead of the group. Sparking his electricity and glaring down the Lopunny, who went into a boxer fighting pose as she begins hopping one leg after another, eager to get the battle started!

All the while and up on the small mountain top where they are all being watched from was Team Rocket laying flat on the rocky surfaces. Peeking over the ledge with wide grinning smiles on their faces, as their plan to having Lopunny fight and battle the twerps Pikachu is going according to plan!

"_Once the two of them become weak to not even stand anymore, then we will strike and capture not only Pikachu. But also Lopunny and Buneary!"_ whispered Jessie towards Meowth and James, as the two cackle and chuckled under their breath.

"_Yeah and the twerp won't know what hit him, as he will be left shock and moping of loosing his Pikachu!"_

"_Not only that but none of his other Pokemon, won't be able to do anything about it!"_ Both Meowth and James announced while then Team rocket had stars in their eyes, beginning to daydream about their boss praising them and congratulating them on catching such rare and powerful Pokemon!

They quickly then shook their heads to get out of their daydream and look back to the battle that is about to unfold before them. As they wait for the right time and moment to show themselves as well get the jump on everyone!

Xxx

Ash who is about to begin the fight with the Lopunny sister, pulled out his Pokedex to get the information about her and what type she is. As the device was taken out from his pocket, faced it forward and heard the dex beeping "Lopunny the Rabbit Pokemon: Extremely cautious, it quickly bounds off whenever it senses danger. The ears appears to be delicate, if touched roughly, it kicks with its graceful legs."

Informed the Pokedex as Ash closes it up and place it back into his pocket. Chuckling about how the first part of the information, explains how they run away whenever they sense danger. "Doesn't look like this one follows that ordeal." Ash joked getting the Lopunny to giggle and then did a come on motion.

"Alright then let's start things off with Thundershock Pikachu!" commanded Ash while swinging his arm up and then down towards his sides. As Pikachu moved his head around and gathered electricity into his cheek patches: he then slammed his paws down on the ground and fired off a stream of electricity straight towards Lopunny.

Whom immediately hops into the air and avoiding the attack completely, causing Ash and Pikachu to look up into the air. Seeing how high she was jumping and then saw white looking energy gathering around the female Pokemon left paw! "Pikachu get out of there quick!" Ash saw Pikachu doing just that as he dashes towards the right and hops up into the air, right when Lopunny came straight down and punches against the ground hard and fast!

Causing Icicles to appear and covering the spot Pikachu was on, indicating Lopunny used Ice punch. Though they couldn't relax just yet, as once Lopunny placed her feet on the ground. She immediately darted and having white energy trailing right behind her, using Quick attack towards Pikachu. As the mouse Pokemon couldn't do much about it, yelping out in pain when she elbowed into the electric Pokemon!

Sending Pikachu flying towards the mountain wall and falling forward, landing on the ground with a grunt. "Pikachu watch out, she is attacking again! Quick use Tail whip...now!" Ash commanded right away as Lopunny was in front of the Pokemon. Smiling and ready to deliver another Ice punch at Pikachu, only to squeak out and face plant against the mountain wall.

"Great job Pikachu, get out of the quick and then follow up with Thundershock!" exclaimed the Boy, as Pikachu nodded and ran a good twenty steps from Lopunny. As she finally managed to pull her face out from the wall: rubbing and tending to her muzzle. Grumbling lightly as well as kind of impressed of the timing of Pikachu's tail whip working like that?

Lopunny then widen her eyes and twitched her ears as she heard what sounded like static of electricity heading straight towards her. As the female Pokemon acted before thinking, as she jumps up and then jump kick off from the mountain wall, out of harms way with the Thundershock exploding the wall after making contact with it.

"Lopunny, punny!" chanted the female Pokemon with a smile. As she gathered up some energy around her mouth and fired off an Ice beam attack towards Pikachu. Forcing the Pokemon to roll to the right with the first stream of ice shooting at him, then jumps back from the second beam of ice almost hitting him as Pikachu then rolls to his left; avoiding another beam of Ice as the ground surrounding him and Lopunny were being covered in ice.

"Aw man she is really good and strong!" exclaimed the boy with excitement as he then chuckles. Hearing Buneary screaming and cheering the two Pokemon of an amazing battle, let alone becoming quite an admirer towards Pikachu! As she never seen such a Pokemon, being able to avoid and dodge all of her sisters attacks before!

"Pikachu let's wrap things up by using Iron tail!" commanded Ash throwing his arm back. As the Pokemon nodded and trusts in his trainers choice of this, as he ran forward and leaps into the air. As Lopunny did the same by running forward and leaping into the air as well as gathering energy for another Ice Punch. '_I know we haven't mastered the Iron tail move..."_ the two Pokemon were getting close to one another with Pikachu, quickly turning and spinning his body around so that his tail. Was facing downward and ready to strike at Lopunny, with the rabbit Pokemon arching her fist back and ready to throw her punch forward.

"_But I believe in Pikachu, I know he can master it! We just have to constantly use it despite it failing!"_ and watches how Pikachu tail began to glow with energy. Slowing forming and turning into a silvery tint of color, as both he and Lopunny were face to face. Only for the glow to stop and revert back too Pikachu regular tail, causing him to gasp and then grunted out badly. When Lopunny Ice Punch made contact to his stomach and sent him flying down towards the ground, with a loud boom.

"Pikachu quick Thundershock!" Ash commanded in haste as well watching in fear, of his buddy flying down from the air in pain. But still manage to follow through with the command and fired random shots of Thundershock, towards Lopunny. Whom yelped and squeak out with her arms and legs flailing about, trying her best to avoid and dodge the electricity!

Only to then let out a painful cry when one of the stray bolts of lightning? Manage to strike and make contact into her large ears, causing both Buneary and Ash to wince and grimace out from the wail she is giving. "Bun...buneary", chanted the rabbit Pokemon as Ash nodded in agreement, no doubt she had said that would hurt Lopunny badly.

As which the two Pokemon finally made contact towards the ground with dust clouds, covering the area their in. With Pikachu hissing and grunting out from the pain he is feeling, with dirt and bruises covering his body...but still manage to roll onto his feet sparking out his electric, still raring to go! As so was Lopunny as after she crashed into the ground, rolled onto her legs and knees. Smirking and smiling towards the electric mouse direction. Panting and breathing lightly, as much as she is an evolved Pokemon?

Lopunny never had to battle this hard and rough before, let alone using up so much energy. In a battle before as usually, her Ice type attacks freezes her opponents or just enough to defeat them and having her win the battle. But this...this is definitely not one of those days and she is loving it! Her last move Frustration might finish Pikachu off...but so will she, as she only uses it as a last resort move.

"Pikachu are you doing alright!" Ash called to his Pokemon, as the small Pokemon nodded even though he is covered in nothing but bruises and dirt. He lowered his body closer too the ground, ready to keep going and face off against Lopunny.

In turn Lopunny being the same as she stood up, if not slowly as well being in the same condition as Pikachu. Making her little sister Buneary to blink her eyes and then smiles fondly reason why? Well just by looking and watching her sister fight for a good long time before, whenever she goes out for food and such or taking her near the lake?

She always seems to win easily in her fights out in the wild, without tiring out or looking exhausted. Except for a few times where they had to face off with very tough Pokemon...but no this fight though wasn't about survival or needing to live! This battle her sister is having...she was enjoying it and actually, and she means this literal: giving respects for Pikachu and Ash! For giving her one heck of a fight along with being able to keep up and keeping her on her toes, and the way Lopunny is smiling throughout this entire battle without once showing disgust or frustration?

No doubt in Buneary mind and their talk last night about Buneary, wanting herself and Lopunny to travel with the boy? Is now taking it into consideration...Buneary then blinks her eyes when both Pikachu and Lopunny charged straight towards one another at quick speeds. Ready to finish this battle with one last strike!

Which was the cue Team rocket took as well as told Lopunny to do, in order for them too time their net just right in order to get Pikachu. In turn they all heard the cannon blast from above their heads, with whistling noises of what seems to be a object or a large net falling straight down towards where Lopunny and Pikachu were. As this had Lopunny smirking to herself with a glint in her eyes, as once she reach and ready to hit Pikachu?

Instead grabs the electric mouse and rolls into the ground soon as the net spreads out and hits the ground. Along with smoke bombs exploding and erupting the spot they were in, causing Ash and Buneary to start coughing and hacking through their hands "Pikachu, Lopunny!"

"AHAHAHAHA!" cackled out three different voices causing Ash to glare and look up towards the mountain, wondering and curious who in the world that is. As well as fired that net towards his buddy and Buneary sister!

"Whose there and what is the big idea!" screamed out Ash as he steps forward and fanning his hand left and right, trying to get rid of the smokescreen from blinding him as well as hoping, both Lopunny and Pikachu were alright.

"Prepare for trouble for you have no right to demand us what to do!" exclaimed a familiar female voice. Causing Ash to deadpanned and then hung his head down, as he grumbles out not them again!

"Make it double for a double play to your face!" a male voice announced to continue the motto as their silhouettes began to appear high above the mountain top with the sun shadowing them out. As the two figures then hops up and lands on the slanted slope of the mountain.

"To protect the world at a sloping speed of the mountain lights" exclaimed Jessie as she jumps into the air making a pose with her arm stretching out with the other, moving along her long hair and whipping wildly against the winds.

"To unite our people of hikers nation of mountains!" James exclaimed as he jumps into the air with Jessie, while biting down on a rose doing somewhat a same pose as Jessie. As the two of them then spread out their arms in a T fashion.

"To denounce the evil through the skies of surprise!"

"To slam down the truth and love from the ground!" They both announced after landing down on the ground, with grunts and light gasps. As Jessie then stood up quickly throwing her right arm out forward with a smile.

"Jessie!"

"James!" James exclaimed as he too then stood up and grabs Jessie hands, as the two then thrust both their other arms straight at Ash and the Pokemon, with the smokescreen slowly disappearing and revealing everything to everyone.

"Team Rocket blast of at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" at which then Meowth came front flipping over the two of them and lands down wearing what appears to be a control device over his chest and shouting out.

"Meowth that's right yeah!" causing Ash who was just staring blankly at them in annoyance as well frustration. Just watches the three geek out over the successful motto not being interrupted, while giving one another praises and high fives of a job well done.

"Yeah good an all but you guys always have to show up! I'm in a middle of a Pokemon battle!" shouted the boy with his arm raising up and forming his hand into a fist with gritted teeth. Then blinks his eyes in confusion as the three laughed and chuckles.

"We know twerp that is why we had that Lopunny, come and attack you!" Jessie exclaimed swiping a hand over her hair. Causing Ash to step back in shock; making Jessie to lower her gaze halfway with mirth on her face.

"Oh look how surprise he is Jessie!" James cackle while resting his hands against his hips, then pump the arm. "We found our little friend wandering around the mountain", he then quickly shut his eyes in anger "as well as eating my super-ultra-amazing sandwich", causing Jessie and Meowth to sweat dropped at this. Wondering when he will ever let that sandwich go?

"And so when we heard the Lopunny was looking and searching for her sister! We agreed to help her out, only if in return she helps us!" Meowth informed grinning widely as he is about ready to activate their new machine, the Rubber glove Pikachu grabber 2000!

"And it seemed to work perfectly well seeing how well she fought against Pikachu", Jessie began and then thrust a hand out. "We will gladly take him off from your...ha.." she blinked her eyes and paused in her sentence. Cause once the smokescreen cleared away and allowing everyone to once again see in that direction.

Although what Team rocket was not expecting though...was no Pikachu in the net or even the Lopunny! "What the...hey Meowth thought you said the net catcher will not miss!" exclaimed Jessie moving her arms in front of her chest, shouting down at the cat Pokemon.

Making him grimace and winced from the ringing sensation going through his ears "H-h-honest Jessie it would! I even made sure the calculations were spot on!" informed the cat as he stares forward, only to then for everyone to hear what sounded like a Pokemon voice. Having everyone including Ash and Buneary, to turn and face the east side of the pathway and up the mountain top.

Making Jessie, James and Meowth to scream out in shock and surprise "Lop-lop?" chanted out the injured and tired out Lopunny who winked at the group, having Ash smiling brightly. As he can see Pikachu was on top of Lopunny's head, a-okay and not in the net!

"What is the meaning of this! No one double crosses team rocket!" shouted James while thrusting and throwing his arm, as he then points at her. "I knew we shouldn't trust her especially when she ate my super-ultra-amazing sandwich!"

"Oh will you let that go already!" screamed Jessie at James, who whimpered and shrunk himself back. As Jessie eyebrows twitched in annoyance "explain yourself rabbit!" Jessie demanded as Lopunny, happily smirks and jumps down too the pathway, only to yelp and fall over on her hands and knees. Wincing and grunting out in pain, not realizing how much energy she had used up.

Causing Pikachu who was on her head to fall off from her and land on the ground also. With Ash and Buneary rushing on over towards them and to check up on their conditions. As Lopunny who is breathing and sweating heavily, looks up at the group and begins chanting and talking to them while laughing at the end.

"Whaaat!" screamed Meowth all the while turning paled from what he just heard her saying. Causing James and Jessie to look down at him with curious gazes. "...she knew we were going to trick her at the end, and decided to go and ruin our plans of capturing Pikachu!" this caused James and Jessie to shout out what and how she even knew about it. Only to then glare harshly and having flames behind them when the next thing Meowth said, as well as sheepishly chuckling out.

"W-well I might have told her yesterday...she could go and study on how the twerp and his Pokemon...battle?" He then felt two different fists going to the back of his head. As Jessie and James were beating up on the loose lips Pokemon, for telling the rabbit she could do such a thing. Then quickly stops from what their doing, clutching their fists in anger only for Jessie. Too then move her hand forward with a cackle.

"Fine doesn't matter she did the job for us, so activate the Rubber glove Pikachu grabber 2000!" she exclaimed as the Meowth who is covered in bandages and cheek puffing out from the pain. Happily saluted and presses the button on the remote control.

"Rubber glove Pikachu grabber activate!" The Pokemon exclaimed happily. Making Ash to grit his teeth and hold onto Pikachu close to his body, only to suddenly blink his eyes while staring towards Buneary and Lopunny.

Who were giggling and winking their eyes at the boy, while moving their fingers near their lips. As to keep it a secret along with Lopunny. Last night went and messed around with the device that was suppose to go and capture Pikachu for them; all the while covered in rubber fabric to prevent the electric mouse form using his Electricity on them! Lopunny, punched and covered the device in some of her ice types attacks in a way to freeze the wiring and prevent it from working.

"Meowth why isn't it working!"

"Yeah you foolish cat, you told us not to worry about any malfunctions!" James and Jessie yelled out at the cat Pokemon, who return the shouting back with his own and screaming out how he had the machine working just last night!

"Gah whatever", Jessie then grabs her Pokeball "there are other ways of getting what we want. Ekans come out!"

"You too Koffing!" they both exclaimed sending out both Ekans and Koffing from their Pokeball. As they appeared out in the open and let out their species cries, as they begin charging towards Ash, Pikachu, Lopunny and Buneary!

Although considering their condition and unable to move from the pain they received from battling one another? Pikachu and Lopunny were in no condition to battle, as Ash moved in front of the two of them and spread out his arms. "Tackle them down and snag Pikachu!" shouted the two of them as the Pokemon followed orders and charge straight towards Ash.

As the boy gritted his teeth and closed his eyes ready to receive their attacks. Causing Lopunny and Buneary to widen their eyes of the boy, wanting to protect them. "_I would do anything to make sure my Pokemon will be safe! As they are like family to me Buneary!"_ is what Buneary recalled Ash telling her last night right before they went to sleep.

Making the female young rabbit to harden her glare and stood up from the ground. Making Lopunny, who was hugging her close to stare at her and then shouts towards her. From the girl using Pound attack and flew right in front of Ekans, right before touching and biting down on Ash. Sending the snake Pokemon flying backwards and slam right against Koffing!

"What the!?" both Jessie and James exclaimed as they watched both Ekans and Koffing struggling and rolling around the ground. After the snake Pokemon received a heavy blow to the face from Buneary pound attack. Causing them to look ahead of them and saw the little rabbit Pokemon puffing out her cheeks and pumps her arms.

"Buneary you...you protected us?" Ash asks in disbelief along with smiling happily when the little rabbit turn her head and smiles at the boy, then face back forward towards the others. As Ekans and Koffing manage to break themselves out from their entangled form.

"No way a pint size rabbit is going to defeat us! Ekans go and use Poison sting attack!"

"Koffing use Sludge go!" They both commanded as the snake and gas Pokemon, raised up their bodies and began firing off multiple purple needles towards Buneary from Ekans, as the rabbit Pokemon began hopping left and right with incredible speed, easily dodging and avoiding the needles like they were nothing. As they erupt and exploded onto the ground with each hit they made towards the ground, as the rabbit Pokemon continues running forward.

Buneary then look up to seeing now sludge were being thrown at her, as she then hops into the air a bit and gathered energy towards her body, then once she lands back on the ground. She darted forward "whoa! Buneary is using Quick attack!" Ash exclaimed, as her older sister who is watching this all happened.

Could not believe her eyes of what she is witnessing! Her sister, her little sister Buneary is actually fighting and avoiding Pokemon attacks like they were nothing and to top it off? She is even using Quick attack, as the white trail of energy follows right behind the young rabbit Pokemon. Who is easily swerving left and right. Avoiding each Sludge that were coming her way and even jumping over one of them that tried to get her from the front, and by doing so?

Buneary slams right up against Koffing and sends him flying backwards and towards Team rocket. Making Jessie and Meowth to jump out of the way and then watched James, get hit and smacked in the face by his Pokemon. With both of them landing onto the ground passed out and ko'ed, forcing Jessie to turn around and thrust a hand out. "Don't get cocky! Ekans bite attack go!"

In which the snake did so by flying up into the air and flies straight down towards Buneary, who turned around at the snake with a glare. "Buneary look out!" Ash called out and watches the young rabbit Pokemon, roll right underneath Ekans. Causing the snake to bite right into the ground or more of slamming into it, as it then quickly get up and begins snapping and thrusting its body forward. In hopes of biting and sinking its teeth into the young rabbit.

Only for Ekans to yelp and scream out in pain after it got punched in the face. By Lopunny suddenly running up and throwing a Ice punch at it, causing it to go flying and slams right into Jessie, sending her and Ekans in the same spot as James and Koffing. Leaving Meowth to be the last of the trio to be standing, as he whips his head forward and began backing away. "Now-now-now no hard feelings right?" the talking Meowth asks with a chuckle.

"Lopunny?"

"Buneary" The older sister asks shall they with Buneary nodding in agreement, as well as beginning to charge up energy in front of their paws. Causing Meowth to panic and tries to run away, only for him to trip over the passed out Jessie and James.

Making Pikachu and Ash, who were now standing and watching the show in front of them. Saw the two rabbits charging up a lot of energy and powerful at that matter. "What kind of moves are those?" Ash pondered as his Pokedex then beeps out and started talking.

"Return: A powerful technique that increases in power, when the Pokemon and Trainers have a strong bond between one another! The stronger the friendship is, the more powerful this move is!" it informed making Ash to wonder how that is even possible?

"Pikachu-Pikapi?" Pikachu chanted while crawling up on the boy's shoulders, chanting and speaking out maybe their love for another allowed them to learn the move? As the boy faces forward and saw how Lopunny and Buneary ears were waving through the winds. As the orb of energy finally formed above their ears and let it ripped!

As both energies roar with power and began swirling and circling one another, bouncing and bumping into one another. Only to then fuse together and enlarge into a bigger ball of energy, causing Meowth to stare in pure fright! In which James and Jessie finally woke up from their throbbing pain and stare forward.

And then screams their heads off and hugging against one another with Meowth being between them, as they eyes shrank and everything turned white on them. Followed by a loud explosion appearing on their spot! Sending them soaring through the skies and into the air, with smoke trailing off from their bodies. Covered in nothing but bruises and dirt, with Ekans and Koffing eyes being replaced with swirls indicating they have fainted, with Meowth having the same with him as he is between Jessie and James.

"Beaten and defeated by a little runt of the litter! How embarrassing can we get!" Jessie groaned out while thrashing her arms around and kicking her legs.

With James who had his eyes closed and arms crossing over his chest, nodding and stating firmly. In which had Jessie glaring harshly at the man as he says "You know this would never had happen if we did not let Lopunny eat my super-ultra-amazing sandwich!" and then began screaming and yelping out in pain, as Jessie begins grabbing his mouth and stretching it all directions as Meowth coughs out.

"Even so and if we even did eat the sandwich? We probably would have lost anyway..." and they all cried out and screams.

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" and then screamed in pain when the device on Meowth body, activated and had the rubber gloves stretching out and began entangling them and squeezing them tightly off into the distance, disappearing in a small star.

xxx

Couple hours has passed since Team Rocket defeat as we see Ash, Pikachu standing in front of the road and pathway that will take them towards a fork in the road. With the two of them looking and standing in front of both Lopunny and Buneary, with the two sisters doing the same towards the two of them.

"Well...looks like this is where we go separate ways", began Ash as he spoke to the sisters. With the two rabbits smiling and lightly laughing at one another. Making Ash to smile at the two of them "man I really wish the two of you could come with us! But I can understand wanting to stay with family." He told them in which the girls, look at one another and back at the boy with soft nods.

"Pikachu, pika-pikachu." Chanted Pikachu with a smile, making Buneary to blush badly and shyly look away as the electric mouse complimented of how strong and amazing Buneary was back there! In which Lopunny had to agree and pat her sisters back harshly and then hugs her close too her body. Saying how proud and amazed of how well she handled that situation and battle!

Making Buneary to giggle and blush even more so, especially from getting praised by her sister like that. And then the two of them faces forward and blink their eyes when Ash waved his arm up "well then I hope the two of you take care now!" he explained and was about to head on out and walk away, only to let out a whoa when he felt gust of winds blowing past him and Pikachu.

After looking up from the winds blowing against their backs, they saw Lopunny and Buneary standing in front of them. With the older sister tapping her foot with a wiggle of her finger "Lopunny, punny! Lop!" she exclaimed while then moving her arms behind her back, rocking forward and back. Bashfully blushing and looking away. With Buneary happily bouncing up and down excitedly as well as circling around her sister. Making both Ash and Pikachu a little confuse of what they wanted, only to then have Pikachu smiling brightly and wagging his tail when Lopunny leans forward.

Having her breasts dangle a bit and moves a hand outward "Lop-lopunny!" she then did a circle fashion with her hands and beams brightly. Hoping the boy will get it, in which didn't get through Ash right away...only to then realize what it is she is offering!

"Wait..are you?" and saw the two nod their heads with Lopunny, pounding against her chest and then crosses her arms under her buts. Nodding her head in a that's final fashion, indicating they do in fact want to be caught and travel with the boy!

Ash couldn't believe it! He didn't expect the two of them wanting to be with him! Considering that they were sisters and lived with one another, he figure they wouldn't like the idea of being separated or apart from one another...or even from their home! Before he goes and grabs one of his Pokeball, he then heard Buneary chanting out her name as well as patting both of her paws at her chest. As she too was asking if she can be caught as well!

Not seeing the problem and looking towards his buddy Pikachu, who happily smile and lifts a paw in the air. Saying why not bring them both and had Ash chuckling happily as he nods "alright then girls! Welcome to the team and hope we become great partners!" Ash exclaimed as he grabs another Pokeball and threw the two of them forward! Hearing the sisters squealing out and high five one another, as they ran forward and allowed the Pokeball hit them and absorb them inside the balls.

As they shook once, twice...and three times. With the red light dimming on both Pokemon Pokeball's, as Ash approaches the two of them and grabs them from the ground. "...ALRIGHT!" he screamed out while spinning his body around and thrust both arms forward "I've caught Buneary and Lopunny!"

"Pi-Pikachu!" Both him and Ash cheered as the two of them look down at the Pokeballs, noticing one of them still having their lights red. Then about to vanish in his hands, only for Buneary to quickly burst out from the ball and appears on the ground, right before it disappeared and transported back to Professor Oak's lab. Making Ash to blink his eyes down at Buneary, only to then smile in understanding as it seems, she doesn't want to be sent too wherever it is she is going, but to stay and hang out with Pikachu and Ash. As well as hopefully watch his other Pokemon in action during trainer battles and gym battles!

Xxx

It did not take long for our heroes to walk and reach towards the fork road. As the three of them saw the sign they were looking for, to direct them and guide them of where the next two cities will be at. Ash running up towards the sign with Buneary and Pikachu, running right behind him. Steps up to it and reads what was written on them, with the west pathway will lead them to Viridian city, while the east will lead them to Cerulean city! In which Cerulean city seems to be the closet in travel distance!

"Alright guys if we follow this path here", Ash points to the right path with a chuckle and smile. "We will be able to go and enter the next town, as well as hopefully our next gym battle!" he informed the two Pokemon. Who waddle their way close too the path and smiles, seeing a city just ahead of them and not too far. Though before they got excited and about to go ahead of Ash? Both Buneary and Pikachu, turn their attention towards the boy as he gave a hum.

While Ash then chuckle "heh looks like someone written on the sign post with some pen! I heard that kids and travelers used to do this a lot when they travel." He then leans down to go and read what it says "Let's see..."

"**Gary Was Here, Ash Is A Loser!"** the little letters read out along with what appears to be Gary's oaks face, sticking his tongue out and blowing raspberries towards said boy. As Ash shoulders began shaking and stuttering with Ash then pumping his arms down and yelling out "WHY..! I'LL SHOW YOU GARY!" and began running down the pathway towards Cerulean city, leaving Pikachu and Buneary behind as they squeak and called out to the boy, of what is the matter! As our Journey continues!

**To be continued...**

**xxx**

**Whose That Pokemon! "Its brain cells multiply continually until it dies, As a result it remembers everything!"**

**Lol I figure to add these segments to future chapters as well. Considering the show did or is doing these currently now, and figure why not? And test everyones knowledge of the Pokemon series! Hope you all have fun reading and enjoy 'Whose that Pokemon' at the end of each chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon! Hello everyone finally manage to get this done and make the battle for the Cascade badge! Hopefully though it will turn out good and amazing to you readers, on the account becoming somewhat creative for Ash vs. Misty became somewhat difficult to do. Especially without Ash using Pikachu to easily sweep this gym with one Pokemon. Considering I didn't want the fight to be over quickly, as well as making it somewhat intense. So hopefully it did turn out good and hope you all enjoy the chapter! As the next one is to be update is Chapter 10 : ) enoy! Edit: Oh also forgotten to mention, I have a poll going on right now. Asking who should be Ash's one true pairing out of his harem? In a way one to be more focus on without being overwhelmed deciding who should get the most attention.  
**

**Whose that Pokemon answer: its Alakazam!**

**Xxx**

It has been quite the eventful week for our hero on his quest of becoming a Pokemon master! Excitement in every direction he and his team of Pokemon visited. Battling Team rocket reuniting Pokemon sisters, battling his first gym at the Pewter city gym. And stopping Team Rocket from stealing Pokemon at the Viridian city Pokemon center!

Yes Ash Ketchum had quite the excitement and is now taking a well deserve or somewhat of a rest. By arriving to the next city and the next gym badge: Cerulean city! A place filled with people and Pokemon that are wondering and walking around on the sidewalks. Chatting and speaking to one another, playing chase or just having fun with some of the local children.

Even enjoying the afternoon sun rays beaming down on the city. Blanketing them with warming heat and a bright sunny day for those to enjoy a picnic. Or having lunch outside and even watering their flower gardens. Yes it is quite the lovely day here in Cerulean city, a place where people come and go. To chat and mingle with each other or even spending the day with their Pokemon. Including being a tourist attraction for those who comes from far away or the next town over. To come and see the fantastic water show that is held in the middle of the entire city!

Where admission is at a fair price and everyone in their family can come too seeing Water Pokemon. Put on a play and give out an amazing performances with their Pokemon trainers. Who are known as the Sensational Beautiful Sister! Violet, Daisy and Lily! Three beautiful ladies and their Pokémon brings entertainment and wonders for audiences of all ages, bringing the beauty out of their huge array of water type Pokemon.

Little does everyone know though is that these sisters? Aren't just performers but are also the Gym leaders of Cerulean city. Their Gym is also their water show and place of business where Trainers will come and do battle for the Cascade badge; giving trainer's one step further into entering the Pokemon league!

Thus is where our hero Ash Ketchum will be heading in order to obtain his second badge! As we go on over and check on our young inspiring trainer, who is enjoying this lovely day with his Pokemon. "Waaaah!" or so he was enjoying this lovely morning?

The boy who is standing upright and holding onto what seems to be a bowl filled with Pokemon food. Open his mouth and letting out a puff of smoke: with his entire body charcoal and burnt to the crisp. He then fell backwards and crashed into the ground. Having Pikachu and Buneary quickly moving towards him and shouting out their names at the young trainer. Asking him if he is alright and that nothing is hurting? With Ash replying back and the food bowl being taken from his hands, from the Pokemon responsible of burning him into a crisp was none other than Blaziken. Who seems to be happy with the food she grabbed from the boy. While jumping and heading to a nearby tree branch for herself to stand on, and enjoy her lunch.

With Pikachu sighing and shaking his head left to right. With Buneary blinking her eyes and gently poking Ash on the head. Curious if he is alright and then asks Pikachu if this always happens? With the electric mouse nodding his head and then chuckles sheepishly when Ash spoke in pain.

"At least I am getting through Blaziken enjoy…the food uhhh." And promptly fainting on the pavement with swirls appearing his eyes, having Pikachu sighing out and Buneary just lightly giggled at how silly Ash is with his friends and partners.

**Xxx**

**Chapter 9: The Sensational Irresistible Water flower power battle!**

**Xxx**

"Alright does everyone have their food now?" Exclaimed the boy with a very wide and happy smile. Watching every one of his Pokemon sitting down and gathered around with each other. Grabbing and eating their food evenly and somewhat messy, giving out their cries of yes they most certainly were.

Making Ash nod "that is good to hear remember", he raised a hand and begins walking over towards one of the outside tables. That were near the Pokemon center as he took a seat and chuckled "there still more where that came from! Just ask me for more and I'll pour some into your bowls." He told them and got a collective nod.

Ash then went ahead and begins eating his own plate of sandwiches and some rice he made for himself. Just keeping an eye on everything in front of him, making sure that his Pokemon wouldn't be causing any type of trouble or harm to one another. Though he does have to remind himself to introduce the girls to Lopunny right after lunch. Since he hasn't gotten the time to properly introduce the normal type too the group.

Although from where he is sitting? Looks like the female Pokemon is going to do that herself especially the way she is staring at Gardevoir. Whom had her ruby eyes blinking at the rabbit Pokemon, sweat dropping at the serious stare the female Pokemon is giving her along with the way her eyes were leering. Giving out a low humming noise from her throat "Gardevoir?" the psychic/fairy type asks silently of what is it?

"Punny~" yipped the rabbit Pokemon as she is staring greatly at Gardevoir's breasts. Wondering exactly how it is the female Pokemon? Can even walk or sit up with those large rounded mounds of hers? It even made Lopunny to sit up straight and look down at her own breasts, cupping them lightly and moving them up and down. Feeling somewhat inadequate compare to Gardevoir's full rounded E cups boobs to her own E cup boobs. More of hers being perky and somewhat pointier than Gardevoir's breasts, where they were fully rounded without being perky at all.

"Punny, pun", the rabbit Pokemon sighed out and hang her head down in defeat. Making Gardevoir to chuckle lightly reassuring the rabbit Pokemon. There is nothing wrong with her body and that comparing her breasts shouldn't matter. Only to lean back and then grin sheepishly when Lopunny got up close to her face. Pumping her paws and giving a very determine look in her eyes "Lopunny, punny!" she chanted out.

Saying that there will be no way she will lose to Gardevoir and prove to her. She is more beautiful and sexier than the psychic/fairy type. The rabbit pounded her chest in a way to challenge her in the way of beauty, causing the Psychic type to just sigh and lower her head. Though happily smile at the rabbit Pokemon and figured it might be fun? After all, never a day someone challenges you into being more sexy or prettier than you right?

"Lopunny pun", Gardevoir went completely red in the face when Lopunny leans over to her ear. Raising a paw up to her muzzle, whispering out and asking the female if she had mated Ash? In order to get such big breasts and curvy body. Only to yelp out and then laughed lightly when Gardevoir let out a small scream and shoves the rabbit away from her. Then quickly begins covering her body much she could with her arms. Shaking her blushing face left to right stating no, she did not mate with Ash in order to get this body and even started yelling at Lopunny of why she would ask that!

Then had her ruby eyes shrinking down into tiny dots. When Lopunny teasingly rested a paw under her chin and giggled out. "Lopunny, lop-lop lopunny" saying how usually and over hearing some female travelers back at mount moon. That usually doing something with their bodies with another helps increase the size of one's bust. Then let out a grunt when her food bowl levitated and got flown strait into her face! Curtesy of an embarrassed Gardevoir who is now trying her best to cover herself more from embarrassment, especially when Lopunny after stating that said. Ash probably wouldn't mind helping her to make her look sexy.

The rabbit just huffed and shrug her shoulders wondering what the big deal is? And decided to get a refill for her food bowl, by heading on over towards Ash. When she did and away from the blushing Gardevoir. The female psychic type silently removed her arms away from her body and lets out a stressful sigh, while shaking her head left to right. Then stares down at her food…going over of what Lopunny had told her. About Ash helping her out by making her body become sexier; to doing so though will mean she had to mate with him. Or having him physically touching her body in a way that probably would feel…good?

The girl quickly shook her head left and right repeating her name in a way of saying no! Over and over much it probably would feel good to have his hands roam her body? She rather just stick to teasing and messing with the boy. Instead of actually having him touching her in a loving matter besides: who would even want to be with her? When her original owner did not even want her around and put her into the PC, abandoning her after saying how Gardevoir. Doesn't have the drive or the means of bringing pain to her opponents Pokemon.

"Hey-hey easy Lucario, Ninetails you will get your refill! Right after Lopunny!" shouted Ash's voice. Alerting Gardevoir to blink her eyes towards him and then smiles softly. Seeing Lucario and Ninetails trying their best to move and shove one another away from the boy. Even Lopunny when the rabbit Pokemon; walked over towards him and possibly pushed her way between the two Pokemon. In order to get more food from him and doing a good job of standing in one place. Without being shove or push from the fighting type and fire type Pokemon.

"Okay there you go Lopunny and sorry about Gardevoir", he wanted to apologize about Gardevoir shoving the food into Lopunny face. Only for the rabbit to giggle and waving her paws in a don't worry fashion while then curtsey too him. In a fashion of saying she had it coming and happily skip her way over to one of the chairs and sits down next to Buneary. Tickling her young sister into a laughing fit: tilting and kicking her legs excitedly from being tickled.

Making Gardevoir who has been watching this to smile and laugh happily, as she returns back to her food. Staring at it for a couple minutes as her thoughts then wandered into those weird feelings she gotten back at the riverbank. From Ash holding onto her hands and helping drying her off, caused the psychic Pokemon to somewhat freak out and pulled away from him. When a strange sensation went through her body JUST by touching his hands? It…puzzles her and still does to this very day?

Xxx

One hour has passed with Ash and his team as everyone had enjoy their meals and with full stomachs. Deciding that it will be best to just laze about for now and enjoy the warm sunny day outside. Before going off and in search for the Pokemon gym. Letting his Pokemon go and play with each other or just rest for now. In which is what Gardevoir and Blaziken is doing right now, even despite the fire/fighting type wants nothing to do with the boy.

With Lopunny, Pikachu and Buneary happily playing with one another out in the small field of the center. Chasing down one another or playing tag with each other, with Lopunny being somewhat faster than Buneary and just fast enough with Pikachu. With her easily jumping and hopping over the two of them enjoying the way her fur will move and sway with the winds. Her breasts bouncing wildly whenever she will run or charge ahead of the other two. Almost getting caught once in a while whenever Pikachu or Buneary.

Will stop chasing the girl for a bit only to suddenly grab a hold of one another. Swinging them around and slingshot them straight towards the fully evolved Pokemon. Who will let out a grunt of surprise when Pikachu comes hurling into her chest and knocking her down into the ground. Then all of them going into a laughing fit once Buneary comes and dog pile on the two of them. With Lopunny happily hugging them close into her chest and tossing the two of them into the air!

Ash just happily laugh and chuckle watching his Pokemon enjoying themselves and having fun with one another. Of course he wasn't out of the clear yet, on the account Lucario and Ninetails. Are making sure the boy wouldn't feel left out or alone sitting on the chair. Making him to lightly blush or becoming somewhat embarrassed: from the girls trying their best. To sit on the boy's lap or even having his arms around their bodies, or underneath their rears. Just so he can hold them on his seat. But will huff in annoyance or giggling out when he silently slides them off from him. Making Ninetails who is the shy one of the group to instead just rub herself against his legs. Making sure to having her breast and bouncing cheeks squish and bop against his legs. While for Lucario who prefers being by the boy's side?

Wrap her paws around his arms and holding him close as possible! Making sure that his arm and hands will get a good feeling of her double D cups. Sliding and kneading into his skin with his fingers and palm; rubbing and kneading into her own fur, stomach and around her waist. Having the fighting/steel type to beam happily and even giggles when she heard Ash. Sighing in defeat as it seems like no matter what he does? Ninetails and Lucario will be determine to having him feeling them up or touching their bodies one way or another.

He is glad of one thing though? And that is the two of them teasing him or purposely trying to place themselves on top of him or laying on top of his body. Unlike Gardevoir who seems to enjoy teasing him and doing just that whenever they try and go to sleep at night…

"Ash is that you?" announced a female voice coming across the other side of the Pokemon center fields and fence. Alerting Ash to looking up and away from his Pokedex to see who it was calling him? "Oh wow it is you hey!" it was Misty! The red hair girl he ran into while he and Pikachu were fleeing and running away from the Spearows!

Along with help defending and protecting the Pokemon from being stolen by Team Rocket back in viridian city! "Hey Misty haven't seen you in a long while! How are things?" the boy exclaimed with a smile and getting up from his chair. Only to then widen his eyes and lean back when the orange hair girl, jumps over the fence and begins stomping her way over to him and getting in the boy's face! Having Ash to chuckle sheepishly and raising his hands up in defense when Misty began speaking.

"Well besides someone and his certain electric type rodent gone and ruin my bike? Leaving me with nothing to ride on and forcing a young maiden like myself to actually walk and get blisters in her feet!" Misty yelled out while moving her hands around in order to point at Pikachu. Who like Ash, lowered his head down to his shoulders rubbing the back of his head in apologetic way. Misty then start poking and pushing Ash backwards towards the Pokemon center walls. Having Ninetails and Lucario baring their fangs and beginning to growl out threateningly towards this girl! Only to then blink their eyes and calming down from the next thing she said after shoving the boy into the wall.

"Either than that I am doing fine", Misty smiled causing Ash to fall on the ground in a goofy fashion. Then quickly getting back up scratching the side of his cheek with eyes closed. Only to then smile brightly when Misty tilted her head with a finger raised. "Matter of fact thanks to you telling me where to find good water Pokemon? I was able to get a lot of fishing done south from Pallet town!"

After calming down and shoving the boy into the wall. The two of them resume their conversation by sitting at the outside table. With Misty giggling and making funny noises towards the Buneary on the table, getting the small rabbit Pokemon. To giggle out and wiggle around on the table: returning the same funny noises and facial expressions back at the girl. Finding her to be quite fun and playful getting Misty to squeal out "oh my you're such a cutie! I can't believe you managed to catch a cute Pokemon!" Misty exclaimed while lightly grabbing the small Pokemon. Lifting her up and down on the table getting Buneary to laugh some more and flailing about.

While Lopunny who is next to Misty lightly panic and stretch her arms out a bit. Chanting out at the girl to be careful and don't drop her. Only to get scolded by Buneary and forcing Lopunny to tap her fingers together in a sheepish way. After being told or more of being scolded by her little sister saying she doesn't need protection. Making Misty to let out a small "aw don't worry Lopunny I won't hurt Buneary!" Misty then gently pets the Lopunny's head getting a squeal from the rabbit. Enjoying the trainer rubbing her head lightly "heh I know how it feels to having sisters protecting you. Or more of…responsible sisters watching over their younger sibling."

This had Ash and Pikachu to blink their eyes after the boy took a sip of his drink and placing it down on the table. "I didn't know you had sisters Misty?" The boy announced and then chuckled when the girl happily place Buneary down on the ground. Watching the rabbit hop her way over towards Pikachu, tagging him and then darting away. Making Pikachu who was sipping his drink, to whip his head at her and then his drink. Letting out a happy Pikachu and darts right after the Pokemon!

"Yeah they can be quite annoying though and somewhat irresponsible." Misty groaned out while resting her hand against her chin. Sipping through her straw "all they care about is making sure their performances and shows do well. Without actually taking responsibility to making sure the Pokemon are okay."

"Eheh sounds like they're more of making a good impression huh?" The boy chuckled out and sweat dropped with a sheepish smiled. When Misty nodded and leans back against her chair crossing her arms with frustration. "They can't be all that bad right?"

"You kidding me!" Misty shouted making Ash to flinch and chuckled lightly when Misty, looked away from him. Having a very serious look on her face and then closes her eyes "they're so annoying and frustrating sometimes. That I believe I'm more responsible than all three of them combine!" Misty then moved forward a bit with gritted teeth. "They even sometime focus so much on making sure the show is perfect! They never bother to making sure they are feeding or taking care of their Pokemon, or me the matter of fact." She then thrust a hand forward and whipped her glass off the table. Sipping hard and fast on her straw. Making Ash to be somewhat concerned of the girl's temper rising any father as it is somewhat…scaring Lucario and Ninetails a bit. "I mean how can you forget about you're younger sister! Or how hungry she might be!"

"Uhh Misty?" Ash began quietly at first and then chuckled a bit. Listening Misty continue speaking about how her sisters. Even will sometime to forget about making her lunch for school or picking her up "Misty?" Ash said once more and got ignored again when she went onto about how they would forget to go and heal up their Pokemon. After having what sounded like an intense Pokemon battle between each other or visitors "MISTY!"

"Huh?" Misty then blinked her eyes and stared towards Ash. Noticing the boy had stood up from his chair and letting out a calming breath. Looking to be asking the girl about something but ignored him "it's kind of rude to interrupt somebody when their talking Ash." The girl informed with a glare only to then blink her eyes when Ash waved his hand.

"Yeah sorry about that but you were going on about you're sisters. That I actually wanted to ask you something." In which the girl stared for a bit and then flushed lightly. Rubbing her head embarrassingly as she did not realized Ash was trying to get her attention. So she asks what it is he wanted and felt herself going quiet when the boy lifted up a fist asking. "I was wondering if you know where the Cerulean gym is!"

"Oh-oh and why is that?" The girl tried to feign ignorance about knowing where the gym is. Or mostly trying to avoid anything that has to do with the cerulean gym at all cost. Though had to lower her smile when the next thing she heard Ash saying.

"Well I am competing for the Pokemon league and that the next gym badge I am after. Is here in Cerulean city!" He then opened up the side of his jacket and reveals the Pewter city Boulder badge to her "see I already got my first badge from Brock back at Pewter gym! And am curious if you know where the Cerulean gym is?"

"There is no gym!" Misty defiantly said while whipping her head away and crosses her legs. Causing all the Pokemon there to stop from whatever is they were doing. To stare at the girl with blinking eyes and curios of what she means there is no gym? Hell even Ash was confused about it and was about to say the people around here told him, there is a gym. Only for the boy to flinch when the girl slams a hand on the table and stood up "trust me Ash there is no Pokemon gym!" She then smiles "the gym their probably thinking of is where people work out and lifts weights!" oh how she hates lying to the boy about there being no gym. But there is no way she will actually walk and guide him to where it was! Especially since she doesn't want to see those three faces again or hear on about their beauty, or how much prettier and better looking they are to Misty!

Or even listening to them trying to come up or plan for a great water performance and play they could come up with for next showing of theirs! "Really…but", Ash began while lightly scratching the side of his cheek with his other hand pointing in no exact direction "I was told by the people here that there being a Pokemon gym?"

"Well there lying to you Ash", Misty began while she stood up and grabs her red bag. "There is no gym and there never was one!" The girl was about to walk away only for Ash to ask how come. Making her freeze in mid-step. Gulping and shutting her eyes tightly trying her best, to figuring out an excuse or a way too making Ash forget about the gym. "Because…" she began while turning her head slowly at him and then smiles "because they tore it down that's why!"

"Huh!?" Exclaimed the boy as he took a step back and then step forward raising both arms up. "Why they do that for?! Did the gym leader do something terrible or did something bad?" He asks wondering if this is true or not? Watching the girl turning her back on him. Having an 'oh gosh' expression on her face and chuckling to herself.

She could not believe how much Ash is believing her lie! Of course this did not go unnoticed by Gardevoir and Blaziken. Who can see and read the girls expression noticing that she is lying towards the boy. Convincing him that there is no gym here, only for them to realize that there is a Pokemon gym. Just for some reason the girl doesn't want Ash to know for whatever reasons they're not sure?

But one thing for sure and having Blaziken to tsk by turning her attention away from the two of them. As she couldn't believe how stupid her trainer is of believing this girl! Let alone not realizing that he is being tricked by this girl? Gardevoir on the other hand being a psychic type, silently probed Misty's mind and actually search through her memories of why she doesn't want Ash going there? The tale she was saying earlier about her sisters and such were…actually somewhat true? Minus the part about them mistreating their Pokemon. More of not treating Misty with proper respect or treating her nicely with her tomboyish acts. In one memory even has Misty announcing and shouting towards her sisters that she will go out and become a great Pokemon trainer, and never returning to the gym till she does.

Meaning the reason behind tricking Ash into thinking there is no gym? Is because of that announcement she made to her sisters. Of never coming back till she is a great trainer comes true! Gardevoir has to give respects to the girl and now fully understands the meaning behind this lie of hers. So she isn't going to say anything and just happily smiles, being ignorant of the situation and just happily kicks her feet up and down on the chair she is sitting at. Though is enjoying the looks Pikachu, Lucario, Ninetails, Lopunny and Ash were giving towards Misty.

The red hair girl cleared her throat and swung around to face the group. Smiling brightly and ready to give out why they tore down the gym. "Because the gym leader who runs the place…" she paused her sentence and grins evilly at the group "passed away and began haunting the gym. Scaring off any challengers who dared enter the building!" She then moved her hands up and began wiggling her fingers as she begins telling the scary tale. Watching Ash and his Pokemon paling a bit "and whoever goes in to fight the ghostly gym leader and loses? Will have their souls taken away from them! Trapping them for eternity, forcing them to battle and fight against his ghostly Pokemon and other restless victims he had defeated!" Misty informed while having a very serious look on her face. Along with wiggling her fingers to emphasize the situation better and how creepy it is.

Ash couldn't help but blink his eyes and twitched his right eye lightly. It definitely sounded dangerous and this spirit of the gym leader? Does sound very evil especially if he will steal the spirits and souls of his defeated victims…buts is it true or not? After all Misty could be pulling his leg right now and prevent him from going to the gym. Then again what or why she would do that in the first place will be the better question.

"So yeah you should probably go and take the gym down at Vermilion city Ash!" Misty winks while raising a hand. With one finger pointing upward "I heard they have an amazing beach there and great place to hang out. Relax and even enjoying the ocean breeze!" she then leans forward moving her arms apart. "What do you say? Forget about the Cerulean gym and just go to the one in Vermilion city?"

The boy hummed lightly while rubbing his arm a bit. He took a glance around too his Pokemon, noticing some of them weren't really paying attention. Well mostly Blaziken and Gardevoir weren't paying attention to the conversation. But from staring at Gardevoir and seeing giggling lightly; shook her head in a way to silently telling Ash. It would be a bad idea for them to head down towards Vermilion city.

Meaning that Gardevoir might have figured out something is wrong with Misty's story. With the girl wanting to prevent the boy of going towards the gym, or this supposed tore down Pokemon gym. Wanting some third party opinion on this the boy. Looks over towards Pikachu, Lopunny, Buneary, Lucario and Ninetails one by one. Seeing some of them just shrugging their shoulders from Ninetails and Lucario. While Lopunny shook her head not at all believing this tale whatsoever! Even Pikachu and Buneary aren't believing Misty fake story about the gym. Giving Ash a good idea they rather see the truth for themselves and head on towards the gym.

"Heh well Misty much I wouldn't mind the offer", Ash began while standing up right and grabbing his Pokemon pokeballs. "But I think will go with my guts and my Pokemon decision. Of wanting to see this gym ourselves and check your story out." He then recalls almost everyone minus Pikachu and Buneary into their Pokeball; then pocketed them onto his belt and lifted up his green backpack.

Holding an arm out for Pikachu to go and climb on top of his shoulders. Including Buneary who giggled and happily hopped onto his hand and then onto his other shoulder. Shouting out 'let's go' fashion and threw her paw forward to wherever they were heading. Making Ash to chuckle and begin walking out from the Pokemon center picnic tables and onto the streets of Cerulean! Leaving Misty behind with the girl staring in disbelief and having her green eyes blinking in confusion.

The girl then gritted her teeth and threw her right fist into the air "FINE SEE IF I CARE! I HOPE THE GHOST STEALS ALL OF YOUR SOULS FOR NOT LISTENING TO ME!" screamed the girl and crosses her arms in defiance. Only to then hang her head down, letting out some a frustrated sigh. Opening up one eye and tilted her head lightly towards the direction of where Ash disappeared too "one way or another Misty girl? You'll have to face them either way, aw man their never going to let this down if I show up." She groaned indicating that her sisters. Are so going to tease and make fun of her for coming back home, after declaring that she won't return until she becomes a great Pokemon water trainer!

Xxx

One hour had passed since Ash and his Pokemon met up with Misty back at the Pokemon center. And on their way to finding out where they could go and find the Pokemon gym in Cerulean city? What a quest it was too considering how populated this place is and with people having their Pokemon out from their Pokeballs. Or wild Pokemon running through and out of bushes then into the alley ways, some flying and swooping down towards the riverbanks catching fishes to eat. Along with some of the Pokemon and people hanging around a huge fountain that is in the middle plaza of the city!

The three Ash, Pikachu and Buneary couldn't believe their eyes of just how busy this place is! Making the boy a bit worried that they might get lose themselves of the traffic "man if this gym does exist and there is an evil spirit taking victims? I think being victim of being carried away from the crowd will be worse!" Ash joked getting the two Pokemon on his shoulders to chuckle out. Agreeing with his statement about being sweep away from so many people.

"Buneary arry?" the rabbit Pokemon decided to speak up and asks Ash. Why not go and speak to one of the people and get directions for the gym? Getting the boy to shift his gaze at her and smiled brightly, moving a hand up and rubbing her stomach. Getting Buneary to go into a laughing fit and cooing lightly from the boy petting her.

"That is a great idea Buneary!" And so the boy stopped walking while standing in front of a store. Looking around to see who might be willing or take the time out of their schedule? To helping him and his Pokemon out in looking for the gym? "Oh he looks like someone might know?" Ash pique while pointing towards a man at a nearby corner. Holding up what looks to be a town map and reading it through next to a lady. "Excuse me sir!" Ash called out and began running over towards the two of them.

Having the man and woman to look up from the map and then blink their eyes down at Ash. Watching the boy straightening up a bit and raises his hand "do you two know where I can find the Cerulean gym? You see", he the stretches out his jacket a bit. Smiling brightly at the two of them "I'm on my way to earn my second gym badge for the Pokemon league!" He then closes his jacket pumping both fists. "It's really important that I challenge the gym leader here!"

"Well then you're in luck young man!" The woman announced with a giggle. Enjoying the way Ash and his Pokemon had smiles on them. As the man who is holding the map lowered it down enough, for everyone to see and had the woman place a finger on the center. "The Pokemon gym you're looking for is right here! In the middle of the town!"

The man then lifts his arm up and points northeast "just go about three blocks from here and then make a left. Go down one more block and face to your right." The man then faces at Ash with a grin while thumbing behind him. "Can't miss it, it has a Dewgong Pokemon in the front of the building! Good luck in your battle!"

"Ah-ha thanks lot mister, ma'am", he bowed down towards the two and thanked them for the directions. Along with Pikachu and Buneary thanking the two of them as well. Then hanged on tightly on Ash's hat when the boy began running down the directions he was directed to go through. Making sure to not crash or bump into anyone down the streets. Including those who might be coming around the corners of the streets, so this way he won't have to feel pain or ram into someone. Who might be carrying groceries or parcels in their hands and in grocery bags!

Xxx

It took a while for them but they managed to make it…the Pokemon Cerulean Pokemon Gym! Standing tall and mighty in front of them! With the description matching just like the man and woman earlier today had described. There was definitely a Dewgong on top of the gym. Symbolizing possibly Ash's guess there will be Water type Pokemon he will be facing? No doubt that Pikachu can handle such foes!

Only one problem he is noticing about the place "why are there so many people here!?" Ash exclaimed with wide eyes and mouth. Noticing there were tons and he means like a ton of people walking and entering the gym! Standing there with his mouth gawking and staring openly at the so many people…who possibly could be challengers from across the region coming here to get their gym badge.

Buneary had to shake and shiver visibly becoming quite nervous of this many gathering of humans. Never has she expected a place to be filled with them. "Pikachu, pika-pika", chanted Pikachu whom happily patted and rubs her back comfortably. Telling her that it will be alright and that he is here for her as well as Ash. Making the small rabbit Pokemon to smile back at him with a blush, nodding her head and saying thank you to Pikachu. "Pika!" Pikachu smiled back with one paw raised into the air excitedly and then tap against Ash's head.

"Hmm what's up Pikachu?" The boy asked and then followed Pikachu's finger pointing forward. Ready and willing to go challenge the gym! Not caring how many people are gathering or entering inside of it, he is ready to go and earn them a second badge! "You're right Pikachu!" exclaimed Ash as he moved his right arm around and pumped it in front of him. "Who cares how many people are challenging the gym! We came here to win our self a gym badge and that is what we are going to do!" and then swung his arm behind him and begins running forward and straight towards the building. Being mindful of those around him: who are entering and going through the double doors of the building. One by one they were slowly approaching and reaching the doors of the building. Ash, Pikachu and Buneary were jittery with excitement as they could not wait to see! What kind of battlefield or arena they will be battling on along with what Pokemon? Ash will have to fight against in order to get his gym badge?

Only problem is though after stepping through and following the group of people to the main room…there seems to be what appears to be a water show going on! Instead of what he and his Pokemon would figure a Pokemon battle might be happening?

The main room looked to be packed with a lot of people who appears to be sitting and waiting for whatever it is to start? Sitting down what look like bleachers in sets of rows, even some safety bars down at the bottom row of the seats. To prevent children or young ones to climb over or duck underneath them. Too get close towards what appears to be a very large pool in the center of the dome. Filled up near the top of it and having what appears to be aquatic life and reefs inside of the glass?

"What…kind of gym is-", Ash never got to finish his sentence. The room lights dimmed and began turning off one by one making it somewhat hard to see in the room. But at the same time still illuminating enough with the floor lights near the steps. For those able to see where they will be stepping and possibly be leaving out from the stage room. Then search lights began moving and gliding all around the entire dome like room with a loud speaker turning on! With what sounded a like a female voice echoing through the speakers! "What-what's going on!?" the boy silently exclaimed. Both he, Pikachu and Buneary began looking left and right following the search lights. Curious of exactly what is about to happen? Only to get their answers when the female voice began speaking…

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen! We all are proud of you to come and seeing the show! As our beautiful and wonderful actors are coming up onto the stage and ready to perform. Their aquatic performance and dance routine of the underwater ballet!" announced the voice getting everyone to cheer and shout in the room. Echoing throughout the entire dome, causing Buneary and Pikachu to wince their eyes, trying to cover their ears much as possible from the loudness!

"Underwater ballet?! What the he-", once again Ash couldn't get a word out. The female voice through the speakers spoke once more and the stage lights. After realizing what this place is all began moving and centering all in one place. With what appears to be a diving bored and showing three woman standing on it. Wearing different kind of bikini's and outfits on them, representing three colors of red, yellow and green.

"Here they are the famous and beautiful water maidens of today's show! The Water flower Sensational sisters!" cried the voice as the sisters smiled and wave their arms. Then immediately begin diving into the large contain pool area. Making loud splashes with perfection in their diving form! They then began dancing and swimming around with the nearby water type Pokemon, who are also performing with such grace and finance in their movement inside the pool.

"…I guess there really is no gym here?" Ash muttered quietly at the two Pokemon on his shoulders. Who were mesmerized of the performances that is happening in front of them. Watching the way how each girl will move and swiftly swim around the pool. Enjoying their time with bright beautiful smiles and making poses whenever they can, whenever they reach to a certain point of their swimming. Along with playing and having fun with the Pokemon inside the pool. Consisting of what appears to be a Magickarp, Shellder, Seel and a Goldeen. Ash sighs out and hangs his arms down letting them swing a bit "here I thought we will be able to get our second badge…aw man."

Xxx

The boy after waiting for the performance to be over and everyone leaving out from the building? Headed on down after being told by one of the people. Who were watching show told him that he should head on down, and wait for the sensational sisters to come out. Then they will tell him this is a Pokemon gym. Of course the boy is still bit skeptic about this place being a Pokemon gym…but if the audiences knows this is a gym? Then he will take their word for now and wait downstairs for the three women to head on out from their dressing room.

"Pikachu, pi-pi-pi!" taunted Pikachu towards Buneary. Waving his tail up and down while then quickly swinging his body around the floor. To avoid the girl dive bombing him and tackling him into the ground, laughing and giggling in happiness. On the account while they were waiting Ash told Pikachu and Buneary they can have some fun or play with each other. Until the sisters come out from wherever they were exiting from so Ash, can go and see if they know where the Gym leader is. So the two playful Pokemon decided to go and play tag with one another. Happily giggling and laughing with one another in the long hallway they were in. With the windows showing and viewing the pool the sisters were just dancing in from earlier. With Pokemon happily moving and swimming about, with a few of them approaching the glass window.

Eye smiling and waving their fins or tails at Ash. Who couldn't help but chuckle and return the gesture back at them. He then leans more down against his arms on the railing bars, humming lightly "_now that I think about it? I haven't given Oak or my mom a call yet? About why it is that I can see certain Pokemon, looking to be human shape?"_ It completely went over his head about that weird situation of his…and forgotten all about it from the many excitement he had. From traveling through Viridian forest to Pewter city and then mount Moon!

Whenever he gets the chance and going back to the Pokemon center. After defeating the Gym leader here and earning his second badge. Ash will try and give his house or Professor Oak a call; too seeing what they have come up with? Along with if Ash is the only person who can see female Pokemon looking to be human shape? He suddenly got out of his musing when the boy heard what sounded like a squeal coming down the hall.

"Oh, my, gosh! These two are quite adorable!" One of the female voices squealed out along with what sounded like Buneary. Having a giggling fit earning Ash to lean far back as he could from the railing bars, to see who it was that shouted that? And saw the girls from earlier gushing and rubbing their fingers gently against the small rabbit Pokemon stomach. "Where did you come from little one? Oh your such a cutie and so fluffy!" the girl with what appears to be pink hair and wearing an orange swimming suit like dress. Snuggle and nuzzled her cheeks against the rabbit, while the blond looking girl picked up Pikachu and gave a warming smile.

"Oh those rosy cheek patches of yours are cute! They were right Pikachu's are cute!" and hugged him close to her chest. Petting and rubbing the electric types head, letting out small purrs and chu of his name. Earning the girl with blue hair to move both hands towards her chin "say you two have a Pokemon trainer?" the blonde asked and then all three look ahead of them.

"Yeah they belong to me sorry if they were bothering you three?" Ash shyly said with a chuckle. Rubbing his neck a bit as he approaches them and then laughs. When Pikachu jumped out from the blondes hands and then climbed right on top of Ash's shoulders. Nuzzling his cheek against the boy's and then chuckled from Buneary doing the same and climbing on Ash's other shoulder.

"Aww…wanted to catch her." The pink hair one pouted while crossing her arms underneath her chest. Earning some giggles from the blonde and blue hair girl. While then facing at Ash with collective smiles as the girl who is pouting quickly changed attitude. "So what brings you here at our gym?" she announced.

Having Ash to blink his eyes a bit and then sheepishly grin "well I was hoping that I did not get the address wrong. But", then removes his hand from his neck and points at the three. "You three would have happen to know, if this is the Pokemon gym?" in which the three giggled and looked at one another. While the blue hair girl nodded lightly with one finger raised.

"Indeed this is the Pokemon Gym of Cerulean city! And we are the gym leaders!" The girl then introduced herself "names Violet, the one standing next to me is Daisy and Lilly on the other side." Violet introduces her sisters towards the boy. Watching Ash stepping back a bit in complete shock, including Buneary and Pikachu leaning their head away in surprise! As they did not expect these three…performers were the gym leaders of Cerulean city!?

Making Daisy to smile with a giggle "surprise huh? Yeah we get that a lot whenever Trainers comes here and challenges us to a gym battle." Daisy then looks at Lilly. Watching the girl happily posing in front of the boy with her arms above her head laughing happily.

"And are amazed with how beautiful and good looking we are. We sometime dazzle them with our performances and battling skills." She then squeals and clasps hands with Violet. From the two of them suddenly gushing over something Ash was not sure of…? But will soon feel a bit disappointed when the two of them then said: "Oh man you think we will someday attract handsome men to us? If we show how beautiful we can be during battles!"

"I don't know Lilly! But I hope so caused some of the trainers we fought recently, were quite handsome!" Violet squealed along with her as the two of them. Then smiles up towards Daisy watching her nodding and crossing her arms. Underneath her somewhat big chest blushing lightly from their last Pokemon battle.

"Especially that one boy he sure did look handsome." Daisy then sighs while lightly resting a hand on her cheek. "Too bad he was quite shy and timid…he would have probably made a great boyfriend." She then sighed in defeat. "I was really looking forward to asking him out too."

"Aw don't sweat it sis! I doubt he would have gone with any one of us anyway! Considering he had that girl with him!" Chuckled Lilly who then laughed playfully when Daisy began, punching her arms a bit. While the two of them suddenly looking towards Violet.

"Plus what we were told of why that girl is with him? Is to watch over his health and making sure he will be taken care of. Which honestly is a good thing you didn't ask, or anyone asked if he could stay?" Making Lilly and Daisy nodding in agreement. They knew nothing about the boy and his health problems…so it was a good thing that girl was with him. Who knows what kind of mistakes they would have made?

"Err hello?" Ash tried to get their attention only for his voice to be unheard. From the three of them continuing discussing and talking about many different type of boy's or guys they have seen or met coming here in Cerulean gym. "Girls what about my gym battle?" he tried to speak once more though again…went unheard. Causing Ash to grit his teeth and becoming quite annoyed of being ignored, especially over something stupid like boys! "HEY!" he shouted while thrusting both arms down, causing the three of them to look at Ash with blinking eyes. With Lilly stating how rude he is for interrupting their conversation, only to then sweat dropped. From how annoyed him, Pikachu and Buneary look while Ash; took a step forward and raised his hand up "I came here for a gym battle and was wondering if I could have it now!" Then points at the three of them "but you insist on talking about things I don't really care about!"

"Right, right", Daisy sheepishly announced while waving her hands up and down in defense. Apologizing towards the boy. Along with being right they are being quite rude and who knows how far this kid, traveled in order to have his gym battle with them. She lifted her right arm up and towards the hallway exit "how about we head on up and get started okay?"

Xxx

"Alright then I challenge all three of you for the gym badge! I don't care what kind of Pokemon you will…be using?" Ash began with great determination in his voice. Only to begin dying down his volume when he saw the girls. Lightly looking away from him and gently biting down their lips a bit, with the two Violet and Lilly, gently rubbing their arms up and down on their other arm.

"Something the matter?" Ash questioning about their odd behavior all of the sudden? Especially after challenging them to a gym battle for the badge. Wondering what is up and why they are being very hesitant about fighting him?

"Well you see…we kind of don't feel like battling." Announced Daisy while smiling apologetic. "You see…we have been in multiple battles non-stop this past week. That all of our available Pokemon are extremely exhausted."

"What..?! But how am I suppose too get a badge if I don't fight!" Ash took a step forward raising a hand up in worriment. With Buneary and Pikachu nodding their heads in agreement with the electric mouse. Pumping his paws and chanting out his name.

"Look we're sorry okay? But it was like one, two three in a row! From kids and trainers from some place called Pallet town. It was like…so a massacre on our end!" Lilly exaggerated while twirling two fingers into the air. In air quotations making Ash to groan lightly…figuring who one of those trainers might be. Which will be Gary his Pokemon trainer Rival and somewhat childhood friend.

"Well I guess not all of the battles were too bad?" Violet then giggled while looking towards the other sisters. "I actually quite enjoying battling that girl and other boy here!" Making Daisy and Lilly to hum with their heads nodding.

"Agreed!" Daisy then sighed out "they were more understanding for our sake, after that spikey hair kid. Brutally took out our Pokemon in one hit after another." She then shivered with her hands grabbing her shoulders "how he managed to get Nidoking so early is beyond me!"

"Yeah I so don't want to get on his bad side!" exclaimed the other two sisters. Who are once again in their own little world… ignoring Ash and his Pokemon completely as they once again? Go onto another discussion and topic about how two really nice trainers didn't go Rambo on them like Gary apparently.

"HEY!" Ash shouted finally after becoming quite annoyed and agitated of being ignored. Causing the sisters to once again look up at his direction. Then sweat dropped with apologetic expressions "will you three focus! How am I supposed to have a gym battle, if you all won't battle me! I mean", he then threw his arms up and then back down to his sides. "What made you girls decide of not battling?"

"Oh right", Daisy then reached behind her and grabs a Pokeball connecting on a small keychain that is hanging off from her bikini bottoms. "This is the only Pokemon we have left to fight." And then threw it forward releasing whoever it was inside the ball. Only for Pikachu, Buneary and Ash to all deadpan with disappointment with their pupils shrinking into tiny dots.

The Pokemon to be release and sent out is a Magickarp! Splashing and flopping on the pool floors saying its name repeatedly only to then get recalled back. Daisy sighing and closing her eyes lightly "Magickarp, besides Seel are the only two Pokemon we have to battle." She then places the ball back onto the keychain. Making Ash to rub the top of his head lightly moving his hat while doing so…

"Even then we don't use Seel to battle all that much. Afraid our star performer might be injured and unable to act!" Violet explained and then giggles "if anything you are actually in luck!" this confused the boy greatly. "We can just give you the badge and no one will be disappointed!"

"That is a great idea Violet!" Lilly exclaimed clapping her hands together and then facing towards the boy. Who seemed somewhat appalled of getting a free badge out of all of this! Without even having a proper gym battle. "Seel!" Lilly commanded while clapping her hands to call the water Pokemon up to the pool surface. In which the water type happily pop its head and swam towards the side of the pool, then hops onto the floor. Sticking its tongue out revealing a tear drop looking item which Daisy; happily grabs it and shows it to Ash.

"Here you go the Cascade badge! It's all yours to take Ash and no hard feelings alright?" The blonde girl explained while moving towards him. "After all we will be able to keep our Pokemon healthy, while in return you can get a gym badge without worrying or needing to wait. For all of our Pokemon to be heal isn't that great!" she cheered happily with a giggle.

"Well-well…I rather earn my badges and not get them for free?" The boy is very hesitant on taking the badge all willy-nilly like this? It…would feel like an empty and hollow victory if he were to just take it. Even Pikachu and Buneary were upset about this and doesn't like the idea of just taking it! Hell with the way Ash has told Buneary and her sister about how strong the gym leaders are?

The rabbit Pokemon would have been excited to see her older sister take on these gym leaders! Having a blast and being able to show her full potential of defeating them and winning with pride! But it seems not today though…and it upsets her greatly "come on don't worry about it! We won't tell anyone that you gotten the badge for free! Be our secret", Daisy winked at the boy. Whom just sighs and with shaky movements with his right hand.

Was ready to lift up and grab the badge from the older girl. Not at all feeling enthusiastic about this at all and is even questioning if he rather waits till their Pokemon are healed? And then challenge them at a later date and time? Well he won't have to wait any longer! The doors of the gym were slammed opened with a loud bang!

Shocking and surprising everyone in the room too turning their attention towards the entrance. With a female shouting out "How pathetic can you three be! Can't you see the boy doesn't want the badge, without actually earning it!" it was Misty! Showing a very scary and threatening scowl towards the group down below the stair case.

"Mi…Misty?!" Ash, Pikachu and Buneary were a bit surprised to see the girl here? And even more so when she managed to somehow leap from the top of the steps, and land perfectly between Ash and the older girls. Swiping away the Cascade badge from Daisy hand "what are you doing here?" Ash wanted to say it only to shake his head and caused Misty. To squeak out when he growls out "And what was that whole crap about the gym being torn down and haunted huh!"

Making the girl to chuckle sheepishly and moving away from the ticked off kid. "Well-well you see…I that is to say I uh?" Misty stuttered out with each word of her voice. Being caught in her throat and then widen her eyes and flushed deeply. Only to then begin sweating bullets when she felt Daisy hand laying on her shoulder with a tight grip. Lowering her head down to her ears with a very serious look on her face.

"Yeah Misty going around telling fake stories about our gym again?" Threaten Daisy and then watches the girl moving away and stepping close towards the pool. Waving her hands in defense "what are you doing back here anyway?" Once more Daisy spoke and gave a very menacing look at the young girl. Or more of all three of them were giving Misty the evil eyes.

Causing Ash and the two Pokemon there to blink their eyes in confusion along with how they all know each other? "Hey", the boy dared to speak up and chuckled lightly "how…do you all know each other?" He then felt Violet and Lilly appearing behind his back. Forcing him to look at one another and then facing forward with a very shock expression when they said.

"Misty is our little sister and the tomboy of the group!" They both announced in unison. Causing the young girl to growl out and gritting her teeth wide. Hardening her shoulders tightly up to her chin with her fist raising up. "Compare to us Misty is the least beautiful of the sensational sisters!" then the two of them began laughing and chortling from their remarks.

Having Daisy to sigh out and shook her head stopping Misty from lashing out "no seriously Misty why are you back? Didn't you told us you won't be coming back until you're a great Pokemon trainer?" Daisy asked with a confused expression. Watching how the girl looked up at her and then away, chewing her lip lightly.

Only to clear her throat "I've been hearing rumors how my sisters were doing a poor job. Of being gym leaders that", she then lifted a hand with a smug look on her face. "I decided to come back and give them a little hand on beating their next opponent!" making Daisy to laugh lightly. Seeing through the girls rouse and knows that she actually is concerned about the status of their gym. After being told and called from Daisy herself about how all their Pokemon right now, are in the Pokemon center. Asking the young girl if she could spare some time to come back at Cerulean and run the place for a while.

Only to be told harshly from the girl she had made a promise and will not come back. No matter what or how much begging the older sisters give to her. "Yeah Misty just face it!" Violet voice broke out from Daisy thoughts having the blonde sister. To face palm lightly knowing the other two will just add fuel to the fire…only to then blankly stare at the floor from the next thing she said. "What makes you think can beat this boy?" The girl then happily bends down and picks up Pikachu into her arms. Giggling and nuzzling against the happy Pokemon "his cute Pikachu will easily defeat all the water type Pokemon you have!"

Making Misty to sweat drop at that notion being right "…right didn't think about that? Wait!" She then widen her eyes and face the three "is that the reason why you're giving him the badge!?" This did not occur to Ash at all and nearly forgotten about how electric types? Can easily defeat Water type Pokemon in a battle which means…the gym leaders knew about this and was going to hand him the badge for free!

"OF course you think we are that stupid to face off against Electric types?" Lilly then giggle "yeah sure we are daring against Grass type Pokemon, but knowing how they can be slow at times. We don't worry about them all that much!" she then roughly knuckled her fist into Misty's head. Causing the young sibling to growl and shout at her of letting her go.

"Hey if that is what you three", only for Ash to quickly corrected himself when Misty glared at him. "I mean four…are worried about? I can always fight you guys with my other Pokemon if you want?" The boy then smiled when all four of them blinked their eyes and stared at one another. Even Pikachu had to blink his eyes and then whined out. Earning Ash to look at him and lean over at his buddy face "sorry Pikachu but the girls are right. If you were to battle it will make things way too easy and end the fight quickly." He then pets Pikachu head and had the electric mouse smiling brightly when the next thing the boy said "but if you think about it? This will give the other Pokemon some experience in battling! After all I did promise Lopunny didn't I."

Having Pikachu nodding quickly from the boy being correct! Ash did promise Lopunny on their way here, she will be the first Pokemon he will choose. To battle the gym leader here and have her first real challenging fight "Pi-pikachu pika!" he chanted and hops out from Violet arms and into Ash's. Having the boy chuckle and laughing out from seeing how understanding Pikachu is.

"Buneary ary!" even Buneary is excited about being able to watch her sister fight. While also explaining to Pikachu that he can stand by her side. Cheering both Ash and his Pokemon on the sidelines, making the electric mouse to smile happily. Then felt Ash turning towards Misty raising a fist up to his chest.

"What do you say Misty? Shall we have an official gym battle", and then chuckle "to be honest I am curious of what kind of water type Pokemon you have with ya!" earning a bright and challenging smile from the girl. As they clasps hands with one another and giving a firm nod towards the boy.

"Challenge accepted Ash! Plus I am also a gym leader here so don't think I won't be easy on you!"

Xxx

After that and preparing the Pokemon gym arena with Ash and Misty. Standing at each end of the giant pool with floating platforms on the surface of the water. Ash's Pokemon Pikachu and Buneary standing close by with Daisy, Violet, Lilly and their Pokemon Seel. Are awaiting eagerly for the battle to begin between the two teens on the end of the pools. Wondering what kind of Pokemon Misty will be using? Along with how many Pokemon they will use in battle.

"This will be a 2 on 2 Pokemon battle! The challenge Ash Ketchum from Pallet town, will be facing off against Misty the gym leader for the Cascade badge!" Daisy announced out while raising her hand to each opponent and then lower her arms "the challenger will be the only to be able recall his Pokemon. Alright trainers begin!"

"I'll use my star water Pokemon!" Misty began while raising her Pokeball and then her arm high above her head "Staryu I choose you!" and threw the ball forward letting it soar straight towards the water and burst open. With stream of white energy revealing what appears to be a sea star shape Pokemon on the water surface? The color of it body being brown with gold star shape around the middle with a big ruby sphere glistening from being wet.

"Staryu huh?" Ash pondered while reaching into his pocket and pulling out the Pokedex. Then faces it towards the water Pokemon. Who is swimming from left and right on the surface as the dex pinged!

"Staryu the Water star shape Pokemon: Staryu center section has an organ called the core that shines bright red. If you go to the beach at the end of summer, the glowing core of these Pokemon look like the stars of the sky." Informed the Pokedex. The boy then put it away and smiles brightly.

"Alright then the Pokemon I will be choosing", Ash then moved a hand up towards his hat and spun it around to the back of his head. Grabbing one of his Pokeball and threw it forward "Lopunny I choose you!" exclaimed the boy and watches the rabbit Pokemon coming out from the ball and landing on one of the floating platforms.

"Lopunny!" Cheered the Pokemon while already going into her fighting stance. Grinning brightly at the competition and Ash keeping his promise. Of letting her be the first Pokemon of his choice for this gym battle.

"Heh just because it is a fully evolve Pokemon Ash! Doesn't mean she will be able to win easily, go Staryu start things off with Water gun!" commanded Misty and heard the Pokemon crying out as it immediately hops onto one of the platforms. Bending the top of its body forward and began firing off powerful streams of water towards Lopunny.

"Lopunny dodge the water gun and counter back with a quick attack!" Ash shouted while swinging his arm from left to right. Watching the rabbit Pokemon do just that by hopping lightly to the right, avoiding the water gun complete and then darted forward! With incredible speed and white energy trailing right behind her easily running on top of the water!

"Dodge Staryu!" Misty quickly commanded and watched the Pokemon twirled out of the way. Making Lopunny completely missing "good now tackle attack go!" which the Pokémon cried out and started spinning right back towards Lopunny. Only to completely missed when Lopunny shifted her eyes at it and slammed her foot down hard on the platform!

Quickly leaping into the air dodging the tackle attack completely! "Great job Lopunny now use Ice beam!" Ash threw a fist forward with a wide smile. Lopunny moved her upper body back: beginning to charge blue energy around her muzzle and then thrust her face forward firing off beams of ice towards Staryu.

"Watch out Staryu!" Misty cried out with slight panic in her voice. Watching her water Pokemon who recovered from its tackle attack? Began diving into the water and swimming with incredible speed away from the multiple beams of light. Hitting and exploding on contact with the water surface forming very tiny icicles on the pool surface!

"Wow I never realized how good Misty will be?" Violet announced with amazement in her tone. As the three girls watches the Pokemon trying their best, to hit one another and making contact with one another. Only to be struggling and having trouble doing so as both of their speeds are great!

"I'll say and that Ash kid not bad himself? Never have I seen a battle like this before…not even with previous trainers we fought?" Lilly stated with a firm nod. Hearing Pikachu and Buneary cheering and screaming out for Lopunny! Wishing her luck and telling her how great she is doing!

"Water gun!"

"Lopunny Ice punch your way through it!" Both trainers commanded as Lopunny. Who landed back onto a platform quickly pulled her fist back and having it glowing lightly blue. Too then charges forward with great speed, watching the Staryu landing into the water and began firing burst after burst of Water gun at the rabbit Pokemon.

Who is swerving left and right at first and when she gotten close? Punches forward and forces her way through the Water gun. Grunting and gritting her teeth from receiving decent amount of damage from the move, but preserver and manages to land a powerful blow into the star shape water Pokemon with a loud boom. Sending it skidding over top of the water and into one of the walls near Ash. "Alright! Way to go Lopunny!"

"Not over yet Ash! Staryu swift attack let's go!" Misty commanded and threw her arm upward. Causing both Ash and Lopunny to widen their eyes in surprise! Watching the Water type Pokemon dislodging itself from the wall and spun its way into the air; it then straight itself out. But still spinning itself in place firing off fast and rather large star shape energy attacks at Lopunny!

The rabbit Pokemon could not escape in time as she is unable to move right away. Her body began twitching and flinching badly from the multiple hits she was receiving as well the stars. Exploding on her when making contact "Lopunny are you alright!" Ash cried out when she flew backwards and slamming down on the next platform over.

Groaning and shaking her head lightly from the damage she received "don't let her recover Staryu! Quick use rapid spin attack go!" Misty commanded and watches the Staryu flattening itself out and begins spinning rapidly through the air and straight at the recovering Lopunny who managed to get back onto her feet. Though wobbled a bit from being slightly dizzy and shot her eyes open while looking up at the Pokemon.

"Lopunny you are faster and let's prove it too Misty by using Quick attack! Then follow up with Return!" The brown fur Pokemon did as so. By running quickly forward and leaping right over the star Pokemon, tugging her arms close to her chest. Watching carefully as the spinning Pokemon flew right underneath her!

"No Staryu get out of there quick!" Misty screamed in panic and then closes her eyes. From watching Lopunny landing onto one of the platform edges and gathered a small amount of energy in her hands. Then clap them together firing off what looked like a medium size energy beam straight at Staryu, who shouted out in pain and got blown away from the moderate power move. Sending it skidding and skipping on top of the Pool. To then coming to a complete stop sinking down into the pool and then floated back up. With the jewel in the middle of its body flickering and blinking badly "oh no Staryu is almost out of power!" Misty stated with twitching brows.

"How can you tell? It doesn't even have a face?" Ash asks with a confused expression. Then blink his eyes when Misty eye smiled and replied back to Ash. Saying she can feel and know what her Pokemon conditions are without needing a face. Making the boy to cross his arms deadpanning "oh and I can't?"

"Staryu come on go and use your Water pulse attack! Don't let Lopunny win easily!" Misty cheered out with a fist pump. Watching her Pokemon diving into the water and quickly shot out into the air with a hiya! Water then began flowing through each tip of its body ready to fire a powerful pulse of water at Lopunny.

"Lopunny don't be intimidated! It is still low on energy and you're not, now go and finish it before it can attack!" Lopunny squealed happily as she began running forward, hopping and bouncing to each platform with relative ease.

"Now fire!" Misty tug both of her arms close to her and watches Staryu spun its body and fired what looked like an orb of water surrounding by a ring of water. Sending it straight down at the fast approaching Lopunny!

"Lopunny twirl jump away from the blast and finish it off with Ice beam!" And so Lopunny follows his command and does exactly that! Leaping up into the air and making sure there was a twirl when doing so, allowing her to easily raise her body over and right above the water pulse attack. Causing Misty to widen her eyes in disbelief. Soon as Lopunny reached her highest point of her jump. Fires off a quick burst of blue energy beam towards the Staryu, making a direct contact and encasing it into a giant block of ice!

In turn hurtling the water Pokemon straight down towards the pool platform. Erupting and shattering the ice completely off from its body. Lying flat on the platform unmoving and not even flinching its body! The gem in the middle of the Pokemon continued flashing and dimming only to then fully went dark "Oh no!" cried the red head girl. Watching Lopunny coming down and landing with grace onto a nearby platform, while then squealing happily with her paws. Raising up to her chin and immediately runs straight towards Ash in delight!

"Staryu is unable to battle! This victory goes to Lopunny!" Daisy called out with her arm raised in the air. Smiling and giggling from hearing Pikachu and Buneary. Cheering and woot for Lopunny and her amazing first ever battle with a gym leader's Pokemon! They then laughed happily when Lopunny tackled Ash down on the floor, hugging and nuzzling in great delight over her first win! With Ash happily chuckling back at the female Pokemon. Rubbing and petting her head telling her how a great job she did!

"You were awesome Staryu, thank you for an amazing match there now return." Misty spoke softly and proudly to her Pokemon. Recalling it back into the ball and having it face towards her, giving the water Pokemon a caring smile.

Xxx

The three sisters who watched the battle had to be impress with Misty. She handled that battle like a real gym leader would. Especially when up against a very fast and agile opponent like Lopunny! Violet and Lilly just thought of the girl being somewhat a loud mouth, who just boast things about being a strong trainer or water type trainer. But seeing this just proved too them she was not all bark of her words.

"I didn't even know Misty could even handle such intense battling like that?" Violet blinked her eyes in disbelief as the other sister nodded lightly. "The way she is able to stay calm and collective in that fight is really impressive."

"Even her Staryu put up an amazing fight." Lilly then look towards the Lopunny and her somewhat drenched fur. Panting and breathing heavily from using so much energy and stamina during that battle with Misty's Staryu "and at the end she managed to wore down the Lopunny, it doesn't look like it can handle anymore hit or is able to deliver couple more attacks?" she stated getting Pikachu and Buneary to look up at them.

Then back at each other with smiles with Pikachu, asking Buneary if she is worried about Lopunny? Only to get a response from her shaking her head no. Then pumped her paws lightly with a giggle saying how she will be proud of her sister no matter what! Even if she does faint or not in her second round after all: Pokemon can only go so far in battles that fighting even just one Pokemon, can wear them down greatly!

"Seel seel, seel, seel!" the sea lion Pokemon chanted out and clapping its flippers against one another. Cheering and clapping on the battle in front of it. Making the three sisters and the two Pokemon; to stare at it with collective sweat drops. Wondering exactly which side it is clapping for?

Clearing her throat and getting into position for the next round. Daisy raises her hand and told the trainers are they ready for their second match? "Lopunny", Ash spoke up while resting a hand on her shoulders. Having the rabbit Pokemon tilting her head at him trying hard to keep her breathing even "are you able to continue? There is no shame in losing." He explained to her and then smiled when she gave him a thumbs up and nods firmly "alright then I am sticking with Lopunny!"

Misty giggled as she heard the rabbit chanting her name and hops forward on the platform once more. "You have a lot of confidence in your Pokemon Ash", Misty then closes her eyes "that is good…A trainer should always trust and believe in their Pokemon." She then open her eyes with a strong look as she grabs her next Pokeball "so I am going to put faith into my next Pokemon! Starmie come on out and wipe the floor on Lopunny!" she shouted and threw the pokeball forward and watches it burst open.

Revealing another star shape Pokemon onto the battle field! But this time seemingly bigger and wider than Staryu earlier. Along with the coloring being that of purple with a lot more pointed tips on its body, making Lopunny to glare at it with gritted teeth. Somewhat worried that this thing might take her out in one single blow.

"Starmie the mysterious Pokemon: Starmie swims through the waters by spinning its star-shape body as if it's like a propeller. The core at the center of the Pokemon body glows in seven colors!" Informed the Pokedex before Ash pocketed it back into his jacket.

"Alright Lopunny let's win this and get ourselves a gym badge. I want you to try and conserve much energy you can!" informed the boy. Making the rabbit to nod in approval already liking where the boy is thinking! Cause if she can save much energy during this battle and weaken the Starmie? His next Pokemon will be able to come in and finish where she left off!

"That what you think now Starmie let kick things off with Swift attack!" Misty shouted with her arms moving forward. Hearing her Pokémon crying out and immediately darted right out of the water and straight into the air. With such speed and agility causing both Ash and Lopunny to look at the Pokemon in disbelief!

Once it reach to its highest point it began spinning rapidly in midair. Firing off a dozen of stars in rapid session straight towards Lopunny. "Quick attack get out of there and fast Lopunny!" Ash commanded with haste, watching his Pokemon do just that by running forward and across the surface of the Pool. Having a white energy trailing right behind her, swerving left and right as the explosions from the stars were erupting right behind her. "Good job and now-", before he could even get the command in Misty interrupted with a chuckle.

"Go and use Hydro pump!" forcing Ash to widen his eyes and whip up at the Starmie direction. Watching it cease firing of its swift attack. Then move multiple parts of its body down at Lopunny and fired off a huge blast of water straight down at the Lopunny. Who squeaked out in surprise from not being hit, but instead the platform she landed on? Got a direct hit and flipped itself upward sending Lopunny backwards and straight into the water with a loud splash!

"Lopunny no!" Ash cried out and watches the rabbit struggling a bit on the surface. Doing her best to quickly swim towards the edge of the platform. Only to scream out in pain from Starmie landing right in front of her and fired another Hydro pump attack at the rabbit. Sending her flying and gliding over the surfaces of the pool! And then crashes into the wall being pushed and shoved into it from the heavy force the hydro pump is giving and then stops. Letting the rabbit Pokemon to fall forward and splashes into the water: resurfacing back up with swirls in her eyes groaning lightly.

"Lopunny is unable to battle! This round goes to Starmie and Misty!" Daisy commanded and thrust her hand over at the younger sister. Who cheered and jumps in joy from the easy sweep Starmie gave! Despite Lopunny being tuckered out from her previous fight, no way Misty would want to prolong her fight with it. On the account those Ice punch, Return and Ice beam can be quite painful if they were to land on Starmie.

"You did great Lopunny you've earn a good rest", Ash recalled the rabbit back to her ball. Staring at it for a few seconds and then firmly nodded. He then stood back up facing back into the battlefield and Starmie…"_Starmie is very powerful and fast! With that Hydro pump attack it will be difficult to dodge and avoid it." _The boy then closes his eyes and thinks of what he should do next? Let alone what Pokemon will be able to tank that attack while still being fast? "_Ninetails is fast but her fire typing will be horrible for this…Lucario might be able to win? But will she be able to swim if she gets knocked down into the pool?" _ That is another factor Ash has to take into account. All of his Pokemon are land based and not water based.

One wrong step or move they will easily fall into the waters and try their best to get back onto the platforms! Leaving Misty and her Starmie a chance to get in a free hit and win the battle. "I know this maybe risky and somewhat stupid? But you're the only fast one I have so go Ninetails!" he shouted and tosses the pokeball forward. Releasing the Pokémon from within as she appears on the platform in front of him and letting out a loud roar of her name, then lowers her front body down much she could growling and snarling at Starmie.

"Did he…seriously send out a fire type to face off against a water type Pokemon?!" Violet and Lilly shouted together. Wondering if the boy has clearly lost it? "Hey kid don't you know fire types are weak to water! Are you trying to throw away the victory!?" Lilly shouted at the boy. Who didn't look like is budging or even acknowledging her statement. This even made Daisy wonder the same thing?

"_I understand not probably a flying type or a fast Pokemon to handle Starmie? But what is he thinking?" _ The blonde then look over at the Ninetails noticing how her fur is quite different than a regular Ninetails? But at the same time very determine and ready for battle despite being up against Water, or surrounding by a pool filled with it! "_Well whatever he has planned hope he knows what he is doing?"_

Xxx

"You know Ash just made this easy for us!" Misty threw her hand up "alright Starmie this won't take long, go and use Water gun attack!" and off goes the water type Pokemon. Splashing into the water and gliding across the surface. Bending down the top of its body forward ready to fire its attack!

"Ninetails every time it bends its body! It is going to be using a water type move, so quick get out of the way and counter with Ember!" The boy shouted and heard his Pokemon yipping out her name. Ninetails immediately jumps out of the way from the water gun attack without any problems, sliding on the long boarded platform a bit. She then opened her mouth and fired off multiple ember rocks at the Starmie!

"Starmie swim around them and press on with Rapid spin attack!" Misty watches the Pokemon easily swerving and dodging the embers Ninetails is firing off. Starmie once it got close enough flew out of the water and begins spinning on its side right at the fire type Pokemon.

"Tail whip attack Ninetails! Knock it away before it can touch you!" Ash threw his arm forward and watches Ninetails lowering her body, waiting for the right moment of when it comes close. Then her eyes glinted as she quickly spun her rear around and thwack the Starmie away with all nine of her tails! Causing it to bounce and skip against the pool surface!

"Whoa what a powerful tail whip!?" Daisy shouted in complete shock. Not expecting a defensive move like Tail whip to be use in such a way? Let alone being able to knock Starmie off course with its rapid spin attack!

"Hang in there Starmie and counter attack with Water pulse!" Misty commanded while letting the Pokemon know it can handle something like that. She watches the star shape Pokemon flying up into the air and gather the same amount of water like Staryu did for this attack. Though at a faster rate with the orb of water flying straight at Ninetails.

"Ninetails quick attack and then follow up with another Tail whip attack!" Ash shouted, making everyone there to blink their eyes. Of why another Tail whip attack? Is he hoping too lowering Starmies defenses enough, so Ninetails can easily damage it physically? They watched on and can hear Pikachu, Buneary cheering on for the fire Pokemon.

Watching her gathering white energy behind her and ran forward. Hopping over the water like there is no problem, landing perfectly on the next platform over. Avoiding just barely of the water pulse attack as she leaps into the air. "Quick Water gun!" Misty quickly shouted making Ash to step back and then closes his eyes.

Hearing Ninetails screaming out in pain while being pushed back down into the platform. From the powerful water gun attack making a direct hit. "Ash should give up now…no Fire type has ever survived against Starmies water type moves." Violet silently stated towards Lilly. Who nodded in agreement but can't help but feel this is not over?

"Ninetails come on you got to get up!" Ash cried out in fear and gritted teeth. Watching his Pokemon struggling and flinching on the ground, drenched and soaked badly from the water gun attack. "I know you can do it! You are faster than it is!" He complemented and watches the Ninetails opening her red eyes and snarling out. Forcing herself back onto her feet, hearing the Starmie whipping straight down towards her.

"This is over!" Misty commented then blink her eyes in confusion when Ash replied.

"It's not over yet not in a long shot! Quick attack!" Ash commanded while moving his arm back and then thrust it forward. Watching Ninetails shoulder tackling Starmie directly into its core!

"How can she still move!?" Misty shouted in disbelief watching her Pokemon go flying backwards. Then slamming its pointed feet into the platform. "Doesn't matter another water type move should finish her off, go and use Hydro pump!" commanded the girl "make sure you do it in rapid sessions, don't let the Ninetails come anywhere close!"

The Starmie chanted out its name while bending one of the pointed ends of its body forward, firing off powerful streams of water! That looked to be able to knock out Ninetails in one blow!

"Alright Ninetails hurry and use Quick attack before it hits ya!" There wasn't much the boy can do by moves. Ninetails only has Ember, Quick Attack, Confuse…ray "Wait that's it!" He smiled almost forgetting her third move completely!

Making the girls to blink their eyes in wonder what it is the boy thought of? As they watch Ninetails dodging and doing her best to avoiding the Hydro pump. Watching the move blast away and slamming down against each platform Ninetails is running on, though knew she will be running out of space soon if Ash doesn't come up with something quick! "Ninetails turn around and charge at Starmie!" Ash smiled and watches the female Pokemon eyes widen in confusion, only to then face forward and smirked.

"Is he crazy!? Water pulse let's go before Ninetails can get in close!" Misty commanded with haste, watching her Pokemon stopping its hydro pump and began spinning its back quickly. Forming and gathering water on the top of its body and then fired the orb of water straight towards Ninetails!

"Jump into the air and follow up with Confuse ray!" Ash commanded causing everyone there to open their mouths in complete awe and shock. They watch the fire Pokemon easily dodging the water pulse attack completely and then had its eyes glowing eerily. Forcing Starmie to step back sweat dropping from the intense glare the Pokemon is giving. It then began wobbling and stumbling over its own feet as if it lost its balance completely!

"Starmie what's wrong quick use Water gun!" Misty cried out and then watches her Pokemon instead. Jumping into the air straight at Ninetails "no don't jump towards her! Water gun Starmie quick!" Misty cried out and right before Ninetails could shoulder tackle it? She instead kick jump off from the Pokemon body, forcing it to spin in midair and firing water gun everywhere. Soaking and drenching the floors and spectators watching the battle. Even Misty's sisters, Pikachu and Buneary as they cried out in defense trying to defend themselves from the move.

"Alright Ninetails finish it off with one more tail whip and then follow up with Quick attack!" Ash pumped his arm in glee. Watching her yipping happily as she runs forward and right in front of the Starmie, after it landed back down on the platform. She then backflip sending her tails up into the Pokemon sending it into the air.

"Starmie no!" Misty shouted and watches Ninetails using her quick attack to follow right behind it and pounding right into the core once more sending it straight down into the pool waters. "Starmie I know you can still do it! I believe in you fight through the confusion and use Hydro pump!" Misty announced while throwing her arm from right to left.

Misty then smiled as she saw Starmie coming out from the pool surface and fired off one last Hydro pump straight up at the free falling Ninetails. "Ninetails!" Ash panicked on the account he thought that would have done it! That would have ended the battle but no, seems like Starmie is more resilient than he thought. Although everyone had to blink their eyes when they saw Ninetails, different tails shooting upward and gathering a heatwave around them.

"What the?"

"What's going on with Ninetails?"

"Why is it getting really hot in here?" Everyone has commented and stared in awe at the way everything seems to be melting around the fire type Pokemon. Who moved her head back, opening her mouth with a cry of her name with fire gathering inside her mouth. She then slammed her mouth shut, containing the flames within her mouth and then let it all out in one powerful blow! FLAMETHROWER is what she is using and countering against Starmies hydro pump attack and even pushing through it!

Burning and erupting roughly and roaring with intense power that it engulfed Starmie completely! All the while having steam and smoke flying out of the pool surfaces and boiling the water. Ninetails then stopped her attack and landed onto the platform with a heavy thump, but still managed to struggle herself back onto her feet. Panting and breathing heavily, sweating profusely from overly exhausting her energy in that last move of hers!

Everyone were on edge and waiting for the steam to pass. In order to see if that Flamethrower attack finished off Starmie or not? Once it did started passing and clearing up the pool area, everyone were leaning forward or were on the edge of their seats. With Seel still clapping and chanting its name repeatedly, making Violet and Lilly to wonder exactly why it is still clapping its fins?

The steam finally resided and began clearing up for everyone to see the conditioned Starmie is in. Only for Misty to gasp and widened her eyes…the gem or core of the Pokemon is completely dark. Indicating and meaning that it had fainted, passed out from the intense power the flamethrower Ninetails unleashed! Raising her arms Daisy shouted and with impressed tone in her voice announced "Starmie is unable to be battle! This victory goes to Ninetails as well as the match of this battle is over! Ash Ketchum is the winner!"

"We did it…We DID IT!" Scream the boy as he began running and hopping over the platforms of the pool. Dive bombing straight towards Ninetails and bringing her into a hug "I knew you could do it Ninetails, I just knew you could! Way to go!" he shouted and glee out. Making Ninetails to yip and chanted happily, nuzzling and licking Ash on the cheek. While then proceeded to get dog piled on from Pikachu and Buneary next. With the little rabbit sending out her sister so she can congratulate her on amazing job!

"Starmie return", Misty announced and then smiled "you did an excellent job Starmie. Now take it easy okay?" She then look towards the happy Pokemon and Ash. Going through her thoughts of how well he able to handle the situation, along with being able to use Ninetails and Lopunny effectively for being land type Pokemon "_I did not expect him to actually win without his Pikachu? Let alone being able to do so with his fire type Pokemon. He sure is full of surprises that Ash…"_

Xxx

"Here you go you deserve this more than anyone!" Daisy announced standing outside of the gym. Handing Ash the Cascade badge towards the boy. Smiling brightly at the way the boy couldn't contain his excitement and did a pose.

"Alright I got…The Cascade badge!" He shouted and had Buneary and Pikachu cheering along with the boy. Eying and looking at the tear drop looking badge, from the boy kneeling down and showing them the badge. He then stood up and faced at the four sisters who were smiling and clapping for him.

"I have to agree Ash the way you battled and performed impressively, despite the disadvantage with Ninetails?" Misty began while placing her hands on her hips. "I can see some promise in ya, though I'm not getting my hopes up of you being able to beat ALL the gym leaders." Making Ash to let out a sarcastic chuckle and then snicker. When Misty choked out when Lilly wrapped her arms around her neck into a headlock.

"Says the girl who promised herself to becoming an expert Pokemon trainer hm?" Teased out her sister and thrashing about with Misty. Trying her best to get out from the headlock and breaking herself free from her only for Violet to join in as well.

"Anyway…if he go in that direction Ash? You should be able to reach the next town over. Vermilion city, there you will find the next gym and badge." Daisy then smiled while rubbing his head roughly shifting his hat. "Now take care alright and don't forget how you battled today."

Thus with his next gym badge in his hands and saying good bye to the sensational sisters of the Cerulean city gym? Ash and his Pokemon are on their way once more into the roads and routes in search for his next Gym battle and possibly earning his third gym badge of the Kanto league! All the while witnessing an impressive power from Ninetails, unleashing the powerful fire type move Flamethrower and won her fight against Starmie!

What new and exciting adventures awaits for our young hero and his Pokemon? As the journey continues…

**Xxx**

**Whose that Pokemon! "When the stars flicker in the night stars. It flutters about scattering a glowing powder."**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon! Woot another chapter bites the dust! I'm surprise I managed to get this done XD Along with thanks to fanfiction Ghost, suggesting the idea for the setting of this chapter? I am glad for the suggestion and manage to get things done! Though I did not intend it to be long though eheh...happens every time I introduce Team Rocket into the mix, but sadly no fights with them sorry. But decided to go on their more goofy selves like in the shows. Anyway had a bit hard time with the stupid word programming, telling me to switch to either "It's" or "Its" with one of the paragraphs, unable to make up its mind at all on which word to sue : / so I have no idea which one is the correct usage.  
**

**Anyway in five days will be my birthday, so I am hoping to get some of these chapters updated till then. That is...if I ever plan something on said birthday. Anyway enjoy and have fun reading as well hope you enjoy the battle between Robert and Ash, also sorry in advance if Robert's explanation gets confusing with the whole trying to teach Ash, how or what way he should train his Pokemon. so yeah...Enjoy and have fun reading!**

**Whose that Pokemon answer: It's Ledian!**

**Xxx**

It is a beautiful morning as our Hero Ash Ketchum, travels onto a new path. A path that will lead him surely the right way too his next gym battle! After winning his second gym badge: The Cascade bade! Our hero is more pump and excited for his next victory. Along the way and meeting up with our hero, we see that he is already accepting Pokemon battles from other trainers he comes across on his journey.

"Pikachu quick dodge out of the way and counter with Quick Attack!" Commanded Ash. Watching his partner rolling out of the way from a Rattata tackle attack then counter it. With his quick attack sending the Pokemon flying over the fields and in front of a young boy who had his mouth open in shock. "Great now finish it with a Thunder shock!" Ash announced with Glee pumping his arm upward.

"Pikachu!" The electric mouse folded his arms close to his body and began sparking his cheek patches. Causing the boy on the other end of where Ash is standing; telling Rattata to hurry up and get out of the way. Only it was too late as the Rattata received a heavy blow from Pikachu thunder shock! Causing it to screech and scream lightly in pain then wobbles a bit from being dizzy.

"Aww…Rattata return!" The boy called out and thrust the normal type's Pokeball. With a red beam touching it and sucking the rat Pokemon back inside. "You did great Rattata take a good break", the boy then faces at Ash. Watching him hugging Pikachu close after he leap into his arms and begins nuzzling the trainer. Buneary is also cheering and congratulating Pikachu on a great job as she blushes lightly, cuddling herself against Pikachu after he jumped off from Ash arms, allowing the raven hair boy to shake hands with the boy. "I have to say you're really strong!" The boy smiled.

"Well I wouldn't go that far", Ash mused out while chuckling lightly "your Rattata was pretty awesome, keep it up and you might beat me someday." Ash somewhat gloated with respect. He then pulls out his jacket to show his badges.

"Oh wow you won two badges!" The boy exclaimed and then grins widely "that is impressive no wonder you beat me!" He chuckle and getting Ash rub his head sheepishly. Being a bit too cocky for his good or more of having a big ego. After defeating Misty at the Cerulean gym as well winning two badges without losing once…the boy has begun to think him and his Pokemon are a strong team.

"Yup it wasn't easy let me tell you! Right Pikachu, Buneary?" Ash stated looking down at the two Pokemon. Which Pikachu happily thrust a paw up into the air getting a big ego himself, despite not fighting Misty at the gym? But is very confident in his own abilities after he and Ash manage to win about thirty battles today!

"Buneary, bun, bun!" cheered Buneary who is rapidly bouncing and hopping around Ash. Making the two trainers to laugh happily. Only for Ash to turn his gesture at the kid who raised a hand looking to say something important.

"You know Ash…you and your Pokemon should compete in this upcoming Pokemon battle festival!" The boy announced watching the trainer in front of him tilt his head confusingly. Making the youngster to beam brightly "yeah I can guess what you're thinking, how can there be a Pokemon battle festival out here right?" Getting a nod from Ash, had the kid rubbing a finger under his nose. "Well then be glad to tell ya! This Pokemon battle festival happens every once a month between the daycare center and Cerulean city." The boy then moved his hand outward thumbing in the direction of the city. "It is said that a mysterious Pokemon from long ago: came to help out some settlers who were building Cerulean city at the time. Managed to come and helped out the settlers from a deadly Pokemon called a Rhydon!"

The boy continued the tale as Ash and his Pokemon began imaging the scene playing out in their heads. With these workers running, fleeing from this Rhydon that apparently began rampaging. "Because of this Rhydon and its trouble making ways. Wanted to claim the land as its territory and destroyed everything in its path, making sure nothing is left behind. Only", the imagery then showed a silhouette of a person and a Pokemon. "It was challenged by a strange wandering person and their Pokemon. Who went and challenged the Rhydon, defeating it and scaring the massive Pokemon away!" As the imagery then shows the person and their Pokemon, being praised and thankful for protecting the workers and carpenters.

"OH wow that sounds SO COOL!" Ash exclaimed loudly with stars twinkling in his eyes. "Which Pokemon did the person use to stop the Rhydon!?" Ash then got a bit closer to the kids face. Earning a nervous smile from the boy and raising his hands in defense. "Was it a Charizard, maybe a Blastoise?!"

"Neither of them", the boy stated making Ash to blink his eyes. He then back away from the kid with eyes blinking. "In fact the Pokemon he used to fight against Rhydon was actually a normal type Pokemon called: Furret!" and then the youngster pupils shook violently from Ash and his Pokemon stepping back and screaming 'what' at the information. Making the youngster to hiss a bit rubbing his ear with a finger.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there is no way and I mean 'NO' way that person could have beaten a Rhydon with a Furret! Even when evolved they don't have that kind of strength to doing so!" Ash argued with this information; noticing his outburst did not bothered the kid at all. Who chuckled and laugh at the reaction he and his Pokemon partners were giving. "You…are joking right?"

"Pikachu?" both Pikachu and Ash asked at the same time. Making the youngster to chuckle and shook his head.

"Nope not at all…" The youngster then sweat dropped. "Of course it might have been a Furret since that…makes more obvious sense for the Pokemon at the time be fully evolve. That took on the Rhydon…" he then move aside and points in the direction of where the festival is being held. "If you want proof and wanting to enter this contest? Then why not go and check it out yourself Ash", he then turn pump both arms in excitement. "I have no doubt you could win this festival with flying colors! Especially having two gym badges on ya!

Ash snicker and nods having a new found determination building up inside of him. "No question about it", he then looks down at an equally excited Pikachu and Buneary. "Shall we take on the contest Pikachu and claim some more victories?" watching his buddy nodding and Buneary doing the same. The two of them hops up onto Ash's shoulders with Buneary, standing up fully and holding onto the side of his hat. With one paw out forward in fashion of let's follow that road!

"Cool then better hurry the signs up end around 2pm, you only got five minutes to get there." The youngster than watches Ash freaking out a bit and ready to run ahead. Only to stop and quickly thanked the boy about this festival and why it was created. Dashing off with his partners with great haste; as the youngster waved them off shouting out his goodbyes and telling them good luck in the tournament.

**Xxx**

**Chapter 10: Ways of the Pokemon league! Ash vs. Robert!**

**Xxx**

Flyers, paper flags and triangle multi-color shape flags were hanging and flapping gently against the warm breeze. White rope and strings holding them up and being connected by two separate trees; being right in front of a large wooden archway leading into the much hyped festival that is taking place right now. With many different kind of Pokemon stands and shacks selling different kind of merchandises, tools and Pokemon chow for wandering trainers that can buy food for their Pokemon. Having them out of their Pokeball and enjoy the bright and amazing energy the small town like area is giving off.

Children of different ages and sizes were running around the open fields and spacious village. Playing and having fun with their Pokemon. Some being wild Meowths which had Pikachu and Ash to disdain of the Pokemon. But not entirely hating its species considering of a certain nefarious team Rocket: Jessie, James and Meowth who are constantly hunting the boy down. Trying their best and hardest to steal Pikachu away from the boy. So this way they can present it too their boss, probably to impress him and get a big reward for stealing a powerful Pikachu! Which no way Ash will allow it nor will he give his buddy towards that awful syndicate. They treat Pokemon badly and from the sounds of it only sees these wonderful creatures? Means of making money out of them and selling them off into the black market!

The boy continued walking down the dirt road making up this nice and quaint town of the people. Laughing and chuckling at some of the Pokemon who are enjoying themselves; playing with some of these children. Even some Pokemon he never seen or heard of…too bad he can't use his Pokemon and catch some of them right now. No, it wouldn't be fair for the children and the people who seems to co-exist with the wild Pokemon.

"Bun!" Buneary suddenly yipped out with a happy tone. Pointing and gently bouncing on Ash's shoulder. Wanting him to take a look at what it is she is pointing at. Making the boy to pause and then turn his attention at what Buneary is looking at? Along with Pikachu doing the same thing and smiled with a happy cha: as the thing they were staring at is a statue depicting of the person and his Furret who took on the Rhydon and drove it away from harming anymore people.

"Oh wow this must be the person and his Furret that fought against the Rhydon!" The boy mused out with a chuckle. With the statue of this person seemingly to be that of an adult, with his one arm stretched out pointing in a posture of ordering Furret. With said Pokemon statue down on all fours ready for action and to taking commands from its owner. Ash stepped forward a bit to get a good reading on what appears to be a plate? "Hmm…to honoring the Furret trainer that help protecting our fine village from the rampaging Rhydon. May the people of the future who look upon the statue and this very festival to honor their bravery of defeating such a powerful Pokemon!" The plate read out. Making Ash to standing back upright and resting his arms on his waist smiling.

"They must've been really amazing…" He muttered out and then felt Pikachu and Buneary hopping down from his shoulders. Getting up close to the statue of the Furret and pretending to pose in similar fashion as the statue Pokemon. Making Ash to chuckle and laugh playfully "you guys look great in that pose! Just like Furret!"

"They sure do and have to say I'm surprise how healthy they look young man." Announced what sounded like an elderly voice. Walking and approaching the boy from behind getting Ash, to turn around and then smiles lightly. "Hi there young man I see you are admiring the statue of the famous wandering trainer and his Pokemon." The man asks while placing his cane in front of him. Chuckling and laughing lightly at how Ash's Pokemon, continued to pose and making battle ready faces to look more intimidating. Having the old man to rub and scratch lightly on his chin with an eye smile "so young trainer are you here to celebrate with us?"

Ash chuckle and shook his head lightly while rubbing the back of his black hair, moving his hat up and down. "Actually originally I wasn't going to sir." He then moved a hand forward and turning it into a fist. "But I did heard about there being a Pokemon tourney here? To celebrate the famous battle between him and Furret fight, against a Rhydon!" Exclaimed the boy and then gently flinched forward from feeling Buneary and Pikachu hopping up onto his back and shoulders.

Letting out their species cries and nuzzling on the boy cheeks. The old man who is adjusting his brown vest and white long sleeve shirt underneath. The old man then look up towards the trees surrounding the village, feeling and letting the warm air blowing gently against him. Enjoying the way of how the bushes and leaves on the trees rustled, shook and danced within the whipping winds that were blowing by them. Even window chimes were dancing and making beautiful noises from the winds hitting them!

Heck even some of the Pokemon who were playing and running around the village? Are enjoying the nice and warm evening day. With a few of them happily dancing and hopping in place, with a few of them just lazing about and sleeping on couple of the shelves and counters with some of the shops.

"Uh…you alright sir?" Ash spoke up a little concern of the old man. Loosing himself in thought and just standing there not saying a word. Is definitely concerning Ash greatly and even making his Pokemon, feeling a bit nervous around him, Ash then smiled when he sees the old man breathing in lightly and exhaling out smiling down at them.

"Sorry for the worry just enjoying the evening breeze." The old man then smiled and directed his arm towards the town "well then if you want to enter and compete the small tourney we are having? Then might as well follow me and I'll take you there." He stated and gently wraps an arm around the boy's shoulders. Taking Ash deeper into the small town of his where the excitement and volume becoming quite loud once they've entered. "So is there anything you want to learn about that trainer? Or possibly the rules we have here during the Pokemon battles?"

"Of course!" Ash exclaimed with a big smile while raising a hand "how was that trainer able to fend off against the Rhydon!?" Ash threw his arm out when asking this. "I have never heard of a normal type taking out a Rock type like Rhydon!" it was really confusing for Ash. He never thought a Pokemon like Furret could even take on or stand up to a Rhydon? Considering how powerful and strong they are compared to it.

Having the old man laughing and chuckling at the excitement Ash is having or more of disbelief about a Furret. Defeating a fully evolved Pokemon like Rhydon, even though Furret itself is fully evolved Pokemon. "Well that there my young man…" he then pause and quickly laugh "or forgotten to introduce myself, name Stan and you?" Stan introduced himself quickly while throwing his cane upward and then back down with each clack and tap on the ground.

"Oh right", Ash chuckled "my name is Ash Ketchum! This here is my buddy Pikachu and Buneary." The boy moved a hand towards each Pokemon. With Pikachu twitching and wiggling his ears saying hello to the old man. While Buneary happily eye smiled and waves her paws towards the man in her usual happy hello!

"Ah hello there you three", Stan then faces forward raising a hand up. "Anyway like I was saying: how Furret was able to defeat the Rhydon young man. Is because this Furret who traveled with this wanderer knew how to use water and fighting type moves Giving the Furret the advantage to stopping and defeating or…" he chuckled wanting to readdress his statement. "More of scaring off the Rhydon from harming the people and carpenters at the time. Being the first Pokemon and People too stopping such a juggernaut, not even the people at the time had partners with them. That were strong enough to face this Pokemon!"

Hearing how the Furret was able to learn water and fighting type moves. Amazed the young Pokemon master to be including Pikachu and Buneary. Who were amazed to hear how this Pokemon is able to learn such moves! "Really, Furret knew how to use water type Pokemon moves and even fighting type moves?!" Ash exclaimed in somewhat disbelief and then crosses his arms "no way am I buying that! There is no way", he swung his arms away from his chest closing his eyes "a normal type Pokemon like that could even learn other types attacks."

Earning a chuckle from Stan as he shook his head left and right. While looking up "you'll be surprise what type of moves. Pokemon can or can't learn while training and doing battle against one another…" he then smirk and shifted his gaze towards Ash. "But then again Normal type Pokemon can almost if not, learn every single type of moves that exists." The man then shrug his shoulders. Getting Ash to open one eye curiously at him and then rested his arms down to his sides. Staring up at 'is that true' fashion and then widened his eyes greatly, stepping back in pure shock when the man nodded his head.

"Now as for the rules for the Pokemon mini-tournament? You are only allowed to register one Pokemon and compete against three other Trainers. Who will also only register one Pokemon from their party, to determine and earn the ranks of being honor of becoming just as strong as the wanderer trainer! Who came and saved everyone from the Pokemon!" He explained and informed the young boy while looking down at Ash. "And some time we give out prizes to the winner of the mini-tournament."

Making Ash, Pikachu and Buneary to blink their eyes and then smiled when Ash asks "really wow what is the prize?" he was curious on the account he did not know. They give out prizes in these tournament; he figured just having the honor of being crowned or…at least being told the trainer and their Pokemon shares the same determination and strength that of the Wanderer trainer and his Furret friend? Though Ash got even more excited when he was told of one of the prizes.

"Well six months ago we gave out year supplies of Pokemon protein. To the champion of the mini-tournament." Stan began while looking up in thought and hums with both eyes closed. "Then two months after that, we gathered and saved enough donation money to help us. Expand and build a small stadium to make things easier for us", he explained while moving a hand towards Ash. Moving his fingers around in a way of saying. How messy things were when they had no stadium, to take the Pokemon battles in "to have control and make certain no Pokemon attacks. Might accidentally destroy our stands and houses." He chuckled and getting some laughter from Ash as they continued walking forward and reaching what seems to be a small line in front of a reception stand?

Making Ash to blink his eyes curiously at the two people standing in line…looking to be very familiar? Especially their outfits and clothing. Only way he couldn't tell if they were 'those' two is because of what looks to be an Eevee running and happily circling around what appears to be a boy. Wearing what appears to be a completely orange long sleeve shirt with black sleek-like long pants with blue stripes going down on the sides. While wearing what seems to be a new fashioned Pokemon league hat?

"The tournament then was a prize money of 30k Poke' dollars to whoever win and who knows what the prize might be this time around." Stan finished while stopping next to Ash, prompting the boy to stop as well. "Alright then Ash here we are", the man then points at the line in front of them "that there is the signup sheets. I wish you the best of luck and hope you put on a great show! As for me", he then begins heading out and waving his arm up into the air "I need to make sure the prize doesn't run away on us, while we get things prepared! See ya and happy battling!"

Unaware to Ash and Stan while they were passing by a food stand. Three peeping ears were listening in onto their conversation, causing one of the people with an extremely long red hair reaching down to her legs to cackle lightly "_James, Meowth did you hear what I heard coming from that man?"_ it was Team Rocket!

"_I certainly did Jessie it sounds like there is going to be an amazing prize. Containing possibly a Pokemon for whoever wins the tournament."_ Whispered James while shifting his gaze at the woman. Who nodded back "_what do you think we should do Jess? Be goody two shoes and enter the tournament and win the Pokemon? Or steal it from the stands?"_

_"The way how you two battle with your Pokemon? You both will lose right away in the first rounds!" _Joked the Meowth who laughed quietly and dustings off his charm on his head. Getting James and Jessie to glare at the Pokemon and promptly punches him in the head. Facing forward ignoring the lumps and dazed the Pokemon is.

"_Much as I hate to agree with the disrespectful cat. We might lose against the twerp if he and we were first to battle." _Jessie stated while taking a sip of her drink from the cup. Lifting up to her mouth and tilting it to get the substance down her mouth. Then lets out a happy gasp only to then sweat drop "_especially with his Pikachu constantly zapping us and blasting us away."_

_"Well Jessie we could always steal the Pokemon!"_ James exclaimed lifting a finger up and smirking towards the two of them. Making the woman to blink her attention at him "_think about it while they are so busy battling and beating each other Pokemon to a pulp! We can get in snag the prize awarding Pokemon and their tired out Pokemon!" _ The man giggled out while the two of the smiling goofs grabs one another hands.

"And before they could even react or respond to us! We team rocket will be out of the stadium before they know it! With the prize and the victors Pokemon!" Glee the woman as she begins snickering and laughing historically "and no way will the twerp even dare try to harm us! Not with the victors Pokemon in our grasp!"

"Yeah and maybe we can even get his Pikachu during the commotion!" the recovered Meowth stated while hopping up and grabbing onto Jessie and James shoulders. With wide scary grin on their faces and then quickly switching their facial expressions to that of determination and promise of trouble "watch out you fools. Team Rocket will be blinding you with our styles!"

"Robbing you blind of your Pokemon too!" Both Jessie and James exclaimed as the two gotten up from their stools and were about to run off. Only for all three of them to be grabbed from the shop owner, who stretched her arms out towards their neck collars and slams them back onto the stool. Forcing the three of them to turn their head and sweat drop at the scary look, the hefty chef has on her face.

"I do hope you three were hoping to pay the food. You all scarfed down without question or even ordering from my store." Bellowed the hefty woman, tapping one of her fingers against her muscle toned arms. Getting team rocket to look at one another with blinking eyes and the facing back at her with collective grins.

"Uhh…well you see the thing is?" Meowth began with a sheepish chuckle. With James and Jessie speaking up next for the Pokemon with their own sheepish chuckles. All saying at once "we…don't have any money?"

"Think it will be alright if we leave you an I.O.U?" James suggested. Only for the three of them to start screaming in fear and tries to run away quickly. Only for the hefty woman grabbing them once more and throwing them right inside of her shack. Fire burning through her eyes and grinding her teeth angrily, forcing the three goons to huddle and hug each other in pure fear!

"Oh no you don't, I don't care if you can't pay or not! No one and I mean no one goes off swindling me of food on a special event like this. Thinking they can get away of not paying off their bills! You three are going to work it off until I say you are done!" and everyone outside of the shack and those who were walking past it. All had collective sweat drops and somewhat frightful look on their faces. Hearing what sounded like screams of terror and shouting of no's coming out of the shack of the woman. Only for the crowd to ignore it completely and continued on with their lives.

Xxx

Back with Ash, Pikachu and Buneary the three of them were standing behind the small line to the registration sign ups. For trainers who wanted to come and compete in the mini-tournament, to see who can earn the title of becoming the strongest trainer. Too that of the wanderer trainer and his Furret who came and save this very village from certain destruction the Rhydon almost caused many years ago.

The Eevee who is running and happily bouncing about and even rolling around on the ground, perked his ears upward and quickly hops onto his paws. Barking and yipping up at Pikachu and Buneary asking them if they wanted to play. Getting a nod from the two of them and immediately hops off from the boy's shoulders and begins chasing the excited Pokemon around the registration stands and peoples chair "Easy Eevee don't bother the people here alright!" shouted the boy in front of Ash. Making him to widen his eyes and realizing who that voice belong too and then widened his eyes even further when the girl in front of the boy?

With that sun hat of hers and wearing the same clothing as Leaf, and is Leaf! Turned her head lightly at the boy behind her with a giggle "oh come on Robert you know how Eevee gets when he sees Pokemon. HE always wants to", she then pause her sentence and then hum. Leaning further to the right and seeing who was behind Robert, had the girl smiling brightly! "HEY IT'S ASH! Ash it is great seeing you again, man how long has it been!"

This outburst caused Robert to step to the left from Leaf from her sudden outburst. And then whip his attention behind him then smiled brightly of who it was "whoa Ash I didn't expect seeing you here!" The boy exclaimed and getting a happy chuckle from the boy. As the two of them face one another and begin pounding and punching their fist up then down, and then fist pump at the end. "How is you're journey coming along? Hope you have caught some impressive Pokemon!" Robert asked with a chuckled.

Earning some giggles from the girl "yeah we were somewhat worried you may never gotten out of Pallet town!" Leaf teased out and rests a hand on Robert's shoulders in somewhat loving manner. Watching and enjoying the confuse expression the boy is wearing as of now, about to ask why is that? Only to then growled and turn his hands into fist "because Gary oak last time we ran into. Might say you would probably never get past even the first route. Without running home crying to your mother", Leaf then tilted her head cutely having her long brown hair, rub and slide against her back. "Of course Robert and I told him off and said, you will definitely get past route 1."

Which Ash couldn't help but smile and rubs the back of his head ready to speak. Only to then deadpan when Leaf backed away from Robert and shrugs her arms with both eyes closed. "OF course without first getting bruised, battered and possibly injured. But I knew you could handle something like that, since you always do get hurt!" she teased out and grunts when Robert elbowed her. Getting even some more fits of laughter from the girl. While Robert sighs and shook his head, shrugging his arms only to then smile at Ash.

"Well anyway we were right as you are here now!" Robert stated and then blink his eyes when Ash, who was about to retort only to brighten his smile and steps forward with the biggest smile of his life. "Yeah what is it?" Robert asked with blinking eyes and then watches the boy open his jacket.

"Well before I do tell you guys of the Pokemon I have, I want to show you the gym badges I've managed to get and won during my journey!" Ash informed while showing his Boulder badge and Cascade badge. "I'm competing for the Pokemon league and already I managed to win two gym badges!" he then chuckled and begins rubbing the back of his hat. "Of course they weren't easy to get, but I feel like me and my Pokemon are getting stronger! That the rest of the gyms will become easy!"

"Really…" Robert slowly said with a small concern grin "um sure Ash. But I don't think things will keep getting easy. Especially with that kind of thinking", joked the boy and lightly laughs a bit. Only to then grunt and turn his head down at the ground, noticing a Pikachu had bumped into him and begins rubbing his head quickly: he then looks up at Robert and gotten the biggest smile plastered on his face. "Heh is this you're Pokemon Ash?" Robert asked while bending down and picking up Pikachu from the ground.

Tickling and rubbing the electric mouse stomach. Getting the Pokemon to giggle and laugh happily from the tickling sensation coursing through his body. Earning a smile from Ash while wrapping his hands behind his head. "Yup that is my starter Pokemon and best friend! Though, never have I seen Pikachu smiled so brightly before?" Said a confused Ash blinking his eyes, noticing how extremely happy Pikachu is around Robert? Then again and if he recalled back when they were children…most if not every Pokemon they have seen or met during Professor Oaks Pokemon camping trip? None of the wild Pokemon would ever leave the poor teenager in front of him alone, always wanting to be near him or playing with the boy.

Buneary got Ash out from his thoughts and stared down at the rabbit. Then laugh loudly from the pouting face she is having, wiggling and waving her arms up at Robert. Only to be then picked up by Leaf, who figured is better than nothing. Laughing and nuzzling against the girls chest. "Aw you are such a cutie!" Leaf squealed out and playfully tossed her up and down in her arms "never have I seen such a cute Pokemon ever!" Leaf then looks at Ash, grunting a bit and closing her left eye. From the Buneary moving up her shoulder and pressing her cheek against the girls own cheek. "Is she yours too Ash and where the heck did you get her?" Leaf was now curious if she could go and catch herself a Buneary now!

They are very rare and hard to find here in Kanto! Making her jealous of the boy being able to find this little Pokemon. Before he could answer to Leaf's question, he let out a 'whoa' when Eevee from earlier who saw Robert and Leaf were being occupied by Buneary and Pikachu? Decided that Ash needed a Pokemon to hold and promptly hops into his arms, letting out a cute squeak of his name. Then purrs from Ash happily petting his head "yeah Leaf Buneary is one of my Pokemon. But I want to know", Ash then lifts Eevee up a bit and has him looking down at him. Wiggling his paws cutely and wagging his tail happily "who this Pokemon belong too. He is quite adorable in a sense of the word." Joked the boy.

"Oh he belongs to me", Robert then happily toss Pikachu forward in a jump. With Eevee doing the same by jumping out of Ash's hands and right into Roberts. With Pikachu landing on Ash's shoulders "surprisingly my Mom at the time prepared a Pokemon for me, right as I was leaving to Oak's lab." Robert then sweat drop from Ash's mouth hanging down. "Eevee…was my birthday present as a surprise!" Robert then chuckled rapidly in embarrassment as he scratches the back of his head.

Ash though quickly got out of his stupor and smiled "well I guess it kind of make sense now thinking about it." He then leans forward with one arm out "considering that is when Gary, I and then Leaf were all going to receive our Pokemon!" Getting a nod from Leaf and Robert. Only to then laughed when Eevee, promptly crawled on top of Robert's shoulder. Wobbling a bit and trying to keep his balance, in a way to sitting on his shoulders like Pikachu. To then yelp when he slip but quickly gets caught by Robert "adventurous huh?" Ash stated with a soft tone.

"Little to adventurous", Robert then helps Eevee back onto his shoulders. Petting it and scolding the little guy about trying to climb on him like that. But not at all discourage of being scolded.

"Robert and I think Eevee caught a little too much of his mother's Jolteon personality." Leaf spoke up while placing Buneary down on the ground. Watching the giggling rabbit moving her way over and behind Ash, lightly tugging on his leg looking back at the two trainers. Leaf then grunted lightly when she stood up again smiling "there were times where we had to chase or search for the little guy. Running off into the bushes or chasing down some Pokemon." She then scratches under the normal types chin, getting the little guy to lean more and more against her finger. "But we forgive him isn't that right Eevee, oh that is right you like having your chin scratched!" cooed the girl.

Making Robert and Ash to chuckle lightly with the Pokemon yipping and barking at the girl. "Makes me wonder who spoils the Pokemon." Robert softly said while shaking his head. As once again Leaf takes Eevee from Robert's shoulder, petting and scratching its tummy enjoying it greatly. "So anyway Ash…what kind of", Robert then got interrupted when Ash spoke first. Making the boy to blink his emerald eyes lightly then sweat drops.

"So if Eevee was your surprised gift from you're mother? Then does that mean you never got Bulbasaur?" Ash wanted to know if Robert left Oak's lab without getting his starter Pokemon. "If you did gotten the Bulbasaur and Eevee!? Then why did you not let another trainer get it huh!"

"Whoa, whoa easy Ash", Robert defended himself while raising his hands. "I got Eevee right after receiving Bulbasaur and on my way out of Pallet town." He then sighs moving a hand up to his forehead. "My mom was being a mom Ash and didn't wanted me to get upset. If I couldn't get my starter Pokemon." The boy then harden his look at the boy. Causing Ash to step back lightly "and if I knew she was going to give me Eevee! I would have left Bulbasaur back at Oak's lab, but it was too late to doing so." His posture then change one to being sheepish. "Actually…"

Then Leaf spoke up with a giggle and wide grin as she bopped her head on Robert's head. "The trainer who actually came to receive the Bulbasaur, on that exact day? Actually told Robert and I that Oak has another prepared for him all the while encouraging him, to keep both Bulbasaur and Eevee!" She then faces at Ash with a big smile "despite Robert constantly telling and saying to the trainer how he would happily give Bulbasaur too her! Only that-"

"The Bulbasaur got attached to me so quickly it didn't want to separate from me…" Robert then hang his head down with a bashful chuckle "that and didn't help the trainer then said. How Eevee and Bulbasaur would make an excellent team."

Ash who almost accused Robert of being selfish and taking both Pokemon his own. Is now feeling like a big jerk…here is a boy. Who would've given Bulbasaur to the trainer only to be told by said trainer: of professor Oak has some more starters ready for new trainers and even told Robert. From what Leaf is saying would break Bulbasaur heart if it didn't go with the boy.

"Sorry Robert about", Ash was about to apologize only to get a hand on his hat. Then followed by rough rubbing by a fist. A trait Ash still remembered Robert doing to him, back when they were younger. Especially with the boy trying to apologize for something he almost accused someone.

"Ash I would probably do the same", Robert then chuckled only to yelp lightly when Eevee hops back onto his shoulders. Forcing the boy to bounce forward a bit and then stood up right, glaring playfully at the Pokemon. Then gets licked on the face by it "Eevee…anyway what I was about to ask." Robert began facing back at the boy. "I was going to ask what kind of Pokemon you have caught. But seeing how we're next to signing up. Think it will be better to showing me", the teen announced while facing forward and walking up to the registration desk.

"I would like to enter Eevee and I please?" Robert told the woman who nodded and smiled. Making Robert to blush lightly from how cute Eevee is behaving, while wrapping around the boy's neck and behaving like a scarf for him giving a light squeak of his name.

"Oh what a darling the Pokemon is! Sure thing honey you will be position three in the tourney. The battle will begin in exact one hour from now." The girl informed the boy and those behind him. Robert bowed and moved aside and let's Ash sign up next "alright young man will you be registering that cute Pikachu?"

"Pi-", Pikachu was about to announced his name and nod at the girl. Only to nearly collapse and fell down onto the ground in a goofy fashioned with Buneary squeaking out in fear. Hopping down and checking over to seeing if the electric mouse is okay.

"Nope I will actually be registering my Lucario." Ash then smiles down at Pikachu "I figured since Pikachu already had a fight with that youngster. He would need some rest." He informed the woman who nodded and is shock to hearing of a Lucario.

"Pii…Pikachu…" groaned the electric mouse as he closes his eyes. Sighing out depressingly on the account he is raring to go and keep fighting on today! Not at all is he tired…but then again wouldn't be good if Lucario did not get more battle experience. Like Ninetails during her gym battle with Misty, must've gained a lot of experience from defeating her Starmie. So guess…it is only fair if Lucario experience her real first tourney. He then plop his body fully on the ground and getting a light kiss on the cheek from Buneary. Letting him know that she is there for him and Ash is looking out for his health "Pikachu…"

Xxx

"Come on out everyone and say hello to some friends of mine!" Ash cried out tossing all of his pokeball into the air. With them bursting open and releasing a white glow out onto the ground, revealing each and every Pokemon one by one in the open but somewhat lush forest they have gone into. In order to get some lunch and relax before the tourney started. That is until Ash screamed out in pain from Blaziken being the last one out, flamethrower his face and then punches him in the stomach.

Leaping up towards a nearby tree branch and spat small flams at his direction. Turning her back on the passed out and down boy. Who groaned lightly and started twitching his limbs "should have…ducked from that attack huh." He groaned out getting collective sweat drops from Leaf and Robert. Leaf then freaked out when the Blaziken up on the tree branched, stared at them and then widen its eyes in great hate!

"Blaziken!" she shouted and charges straight at the two of them. Making Ash who quickly got up stretching out a hand at the fire/fighting heading straight at the two. Completely forgetting about her hating humans or Pokemon trainers!

"No Blaziken stop Pikachu quick use!" Ash went to tell Pikachu to go and use Thunder wave, only for the two and the other females. To suddenly whip their heads over and saw Blaziken eyes shrunk into pupils, gasping and breathing out air then dragged her feet against the ground. Digging into them and then kneels down from losing so much air. Gasping and breathing heavily as she stares up and see who the attacker was.

"Good job Eevee that was a good Quick attack." Robert complimented while standing up from his seat. With Leaf un-shielding her eyes and peak between her fingers. Seeing that Eevee had repelled Blaziken back from hurting her and Robert.

"Voir…Gardevoir", the female psychic type is shock to seeing a normal type. Fending Blaziken off like that and not at all looking too used a lot of energy when doing so? She then snicker and gave a 'you got beaten by a pip squeak' look in her eyes. Then crosses them with a full on giggled when Blaziken thrash her head towards her and scream at her to shut up. While turning her attention back at the Eevee with a growl.

"Blaziken…please calm down", Ash quickly got in front of her and spread his arm out. Though eyes bulged out when he got flamethrower again and then gets shoved aside. Making the boy to stumble and bounce on his feet for a bit. "No don't attack! Quick Lucario", Ash look towards her as she runs in front of Ash and nods. Ready to use feint attack to strike the fire type…only for them to widen their eyes and blink them. When Blaziken walked past Eevee, giving a low blaze complimenting the young Pokemon of his power.

Having the little guy excitedly hopping up and down. While he then watches the growling and snarling Pokemon walk over at his trainer. Which Leaf quickly move behind the boy, telling Robert to be careful "Blaze…" the female growled out. Heaving and huffing her chest heavily causing her large bust, to bounce and shake whenever she does. Glaring down at Robert who returned the glare back at her with twitching of his eyebrow. Ready for anything she might do or even attack him with "…ken."

"No…no way" Ash is in disbelief along with the others who too were staring and blinking their eyes in disbelief. Well…minus Lopunny who is happily eating couple chocolate bars that were hanging out from Leafs bag, giggling and mewing happily of the sweet taste! What everyone is seeing and not believing is Blaziken, who had a light flush on her face with her claw outward…wanting to shake hands with Robert!?

"Heh thanks yeah took a long time for Eevee to get that strong!" Robert chuckled out and shook hands with the Blaziken. Who just smirk and walks on back towards the tree she was standing on, not before looking and glaring at Ash with hate and disgust. Making the boy to watch her walking past him and away, and then had him chuckled. When she whip her attention towards the chocolate bars.

"Lop…punny!" Lopunny squeaked out and began running away with dozen of chocolate bars in her arms. Being chased down and followed By Blaziken: shouting at the rabbit that they belong to her and no one will get them or eat all of them. Causing the two of the females to constantly run in many different directions of the forest.

After everyone calming down and Lopunny deciding her life is more important than chocolate bars? Threw some of them at Blaziken in hopes of her accepting them and go back to being emo on the tree branch. So she can eat in peace and enjoy the chocolate bars unaware the gooey chocolate were getting her brown fur messy and sticky. Squealing and wiggling her rabbit tale in delight! She then happily shared some to her sister and telling her not to get any on her.

"I see so that is the story behind the Pokemon." Robert muttered out while sitting down on a picnic table. Leaf had set up for everyone to sit and enjoy their sandwiches and drinks. While happily sitting down next to Gardevoir, who smiled up at her and happily reaches a hand out grabbing one of the sandwiches.

"Yeah…though that is the first time? I ever saw Blaziken being nice to a trainer before?" Pondered Ash while looking towards the fire/fighting type Pokemon. Who is happily munching and chewing down on the chocolate bars, watching how her arms is squishing and pressing into her bust. Making them jiggle and bounce lightly in her arms. The boy then faces forward with a sigh "from what Oak told me the trainer who had her? Was horrible to her and literally said nasty things too her, while breaking the Pokeball right in front of her." The boy explained.

Leaf growled out with her eyes closed slamming down her glass. "Damn do I hate those type of trainers! Especially the cruel and punishing ones that don't treat their Pokemon properly!" informed the girl and then smiles when Gardevoir. Happily chanted at her and rubs her shoulders "you're right Gardevoir despite the history you and probably the other girls had. I'm sure Ash is treating you kindly right?" which she gets a nod from the Pokemon.

Making Ash to cross his arms and teases out "says the one who only listens to me outside of battles! This one here seems to enjoy messing with me and making it a chore. Just to have her obey or listen to any of my commands in battle." The boy got a sheepish chuckle from the psychic type who then blushes badly. Not at all expecting the boy to actually being able to tease her back! She has to make up for it the next time they are traveling again.

"Lucario, Ninetails, Blaziken, Gardevoir, Lopunny and Pikachu." Robert numbered openly while looking up in thought. "Fighting/Steel, Fire/Fighting, Psychic/Fairy, plain fire, normal type and electric types. That is an impressive lineup you have Ash very impressive." Robert complimented with a chuckle. Watching how the boy is sheepishly rubbing the back of his head as he nods.

"Yeah it is an impressive team huh? I have no doubt they will become great Pokemon as we conquer more gym."

"But some of them lack a lot of experience." Robert blunted stated with his arms crossed and closing his eyes. Making Ash to fall off from his chair, while getting some of the girls to do so. Well at least Lucario and Lopunny falling down in goofy fashions. Ninetails having light tears going down her eyes sniffling a bit form being told she lacks experience. While Pikachu jumps back onto his feet yelling out at Robert in anger of what does he mean they lack experience?!

Ash got up from his fallen state and slams a fist on the table. "Yeah what do you mean they lack experience!? They manage to win two of the gym badges without any troubles Robert!" Ash commented while blinking his eyes, when Robert pursed his lips to the right and raised an eyebrow.

"I find that hard to believe they didn't have trouble with the gyms." The teen then looks towards Pikachu who blinked his eyes and then sheepishly chuckled when Robert asked. "Right Pikachu? I'm sure you and the Pokemon had trouble fighting against the Pewter Gym and Cerulean gym right?" in which the electric mouse lightly waved his paw in a so-so fashion.

"Well…" Ash backed away a bit and then shook his head. Grabbing the two badges from his jacket "even so and that we did had trouble fighting them. We still managed to get two of the badges, thanks to Pikachu beating Onix and Ninetails defeating Starmie!" getting Leaf and Robert to blink their eyes then look at another. "What, what is wrong" and then smirks "oh I get it you two are just impressed. Of how my Pokemon were able to win huh!"

Leaf moved a hand forward while closing "no…we are finding it hard to believe how stupid you are. Of using an Electric type, on a rock/ground type Pokemon. And a fire type against a Water type" Leaf then giggled when Ash glared at her with a serious look. "Though it is kind of…cool that Ninetails won against Starmie."

"Like I said…" Robert began getting the young trainer to face at him. "They lack real experience Ash. Despite if their trainers abandon them or not? Oak had said Lucario and Ninetails has no real battle experience right?" which he got a firm nod from Ash. The boy knowing they are just rookies he will give them the experience for such things! "Well…" Robert then rubs the back of his head lightly with a small smile "the way you have been traveling and battling from your tales? It sounds like Lucario, Pikachu and Ninetails would been up to par with at least the third gym leader's strength. But", he then sighs and softly looks at Leaf. Who nodded and lightly patted his hand as the boy and Pikachu look confused of where they were getting at?

As well what do they mean Lucario and Ninetails should be up to the 3rd gym leaders strength? "What Robert is trying to say in a nice way Ash…" she then sighs "is that you're not giving them any real Pokemon trainers or wild Pokemon they could battle and fight against." Leaf and Robert then watches Ash lowering his arms lightly with confusion in his eyes.

"What do you mean I train them every day and making sure everyone is up to speed", Ash then places a hand onto his chest "we even fight against Team rocket couple of times on our trip. If that isn't giving them any real experience than."

Robert slammed his hands on the table and stood up. Giving him a strong firm look with his eyes "yes Training is good and making sure they keep up with it Ash. But if they don't fight and battle a lot during you're travels? They won't be able to get strong." Robert told the hard truth and stood up straight.

"But…but", he was about to show his gym badges again. Only for Leaf this time speaking up and stopping him. Having the girls blinking their eyes a bit and staring between the two and Ash…

"Gym badge or not Ash from the sounds of things? You got really lucky in those fights with Iron tail working at the right moment for Pikachu. While Ninetails learning Flamethrower just before being defeated by Starmie." Leaf explained while standing up and facing the boy "besides the point from the sound of things. Pikachu out of everyone one of them, seems to have the most battle experience than Lucario and Ninetails. Especially if those two can't even handle or stand up against Team rocket whenever they come and fight ya."

"Listen Ash", Robert then walks up to him and lightly places a hand on his shoulders. "You listening? Training is good yes, and helping them learn moves and getting them down to perfection is awesome. But", Robert then had Ash face him and then towards the girls while pointing towards the two "if you don't let Ninetails and Lucario get into Pokemon battles, or get full on training with Pikachu? They will start to fall behind and not gain the full strength they should have gotten." Robert then steps away and in front of Ash. Feeling Eevee running and jumping right off the table. "You're not a bad trainer Ash, but you're also not a good trainer."

"I am so a", Ash then gets a hand covering his mouth from Robert glaring harshly. Not liking to be interrupted or being able to finish his sentence without someone, shouting at him or completely ignoring what he is getting at.

"Let me finish and I am not saying you are a bad trainer. I am saying you're an average trainer at best…you're still learning I understand." Robert removes his hand from his mouth smiling. "You just need to figure out what it is you need to do, in order to be a great trainer." He then looks at Lucario who steps up with a smile. Not at all seeming to be upset anymore and understands what Robert is relaying out and saying towards the group. Robert even felt Ninetails purring lightly and rubbing up against him, earning a chuckle from the boy. "See these two even knows where I am getting at. I just hope you do too."

Ash blinks his eyes and stares at the girls who were definitely seeming to know what Robert is saying? Along with showing respect and affection at him, then turn at Ash with great determination in their eyes. "Alright…but if I win this competition Robert and Leaf. Then I can prove to you that our training and methods are good!"

Getting Robert and Leaf to sigh but still chuckled "alright then Ash but if one of us defeats you?" Robert then pokes his chest pushing the boy back. "Then we are right of what we are saying about you not, giving the proper training the girls need. In order to becoming stronger and then take into what we said to heart. Agree?" Robert extends his arm out and then smiles.

"Of course!" He clasps his hand with Roberts. Only to then he and all of his Pokemon nearly collapsing when Leaf suddenly stood up and giggles out. Waiting to saying this for a while and wanting to see the looks on Ash's and his Pokemon faces once they learn.

"Oh and Ash? Robert managed to get three gym badges!" Leaf exclaimed and gotten the boy and his Pokemon too crying out what and how's?! Making Robert who really wished Leaf kept her mouth shut wouldn't told Ash, about him earning his third gym badge. Having Robert to chuckle sheepishly and scratching the side of his cheek no doubt, is going to get bombarded with questions.

"How-how about we go and eat everyone! We don't want to waste the food!" Robert quickly stated and rushes back to his seat, almost throwing Eevee off from his shoulders. But managed to land back on the table letting out a happy yip, chasing Robert across the table and sitting in front of him.

Blaziken who listened in everything that the two trainers were saying. Had to stare at Robert for a bit with a questioning gaze…some reason? She just can't force herself to hating the trainer, no matter how much she tries and forces herself of wanting to hate him or needing a reasoning to hate him or hurt him. Just could not find the will to doing so, especially right before she could even attack the two of them. Blaziken was taken back from his Eevee using Quick attack straight at her stomach with enough force! Too knock the wind and air right out of her lungs and causing her to slide backwards, digging her feet into the ground and then kneeling down from lack of air. "Blaze…" she soften her gaze and faces forward, hearing what Robert and Leaf explaining to the idiotic boy Ash about Lucario and Ninetails not being experienced enough…hit her hard to know or maybe questioning that she is probably losing experience?

IF a little Pokemon like Eevee is able to knock the wind out of her with relative ease? Then who to say…she is starting to become weak? "Kin", no she thought while shaking her head she isn't weak. Robert just trained that Eevee very well and she can definitely tell with that simple quick attack. That quick attack was stronger than usual, making Lopunny and possibly Pikachu's own quick attack be put into shame.

And when she stared at Robert? This aura about him or this feeling about the boy is telling Blaziken he isn't a threat to her. Behaving like he is a friend which is odd…this is the first time she ever met the boy and already her instincts are telling her to treat him like a friend? Blaziken even could tell the other Pokemon felt like that after meeting Robert. Just something about him is telling her he will become quite an opponent if they cross him. And it actually truly scares her to know someone who looks so nice and friendly can feel so scary.

Xxx

"And make sure that doesn't happen again you hear?" The hefty woman told Team rocket. Looking all worn out and tired but actually made quite a good pay. Along with doing an amazing job for the woman restaurant stand of hers. The woman smiled "but since you all did an amazing job working and helping me out. Here some of the pay." She then hands the three couple stacks of money, getting Jessie, James and Meowth to having confuse expressions.

"A-are you sure we can't really-", Jessie went to say along with the other two saying the same thing. Of not wanting to take away or accepting her money. Yeah sure they can use it greatly for their schemes, but after eating so much of her food and working to pay her back? Team Rocket would never thought they would actually get money for their hard work.

"Nonsense you three were so thorough and nice to my customers. I never had so many compliments and good things be spoke about my service in my life living here! Have a nice day now!" she then closes the door of her shop and locked it tight. Leaving the three rocket members to stare disbelieving on what just happened…

Only to then smiled at one another with glee and stood on up on their legs. Heading on out from the shopping area and back on the streets of the small village "I have to say that was actually quite fun despite the circumstances!" Meowth stated with a wide grin on his face. Happily marching along with the other two members of his team.

"To think we actually earned an honest pay from making food for the customers!" James exclaimed with his arms wrapping behind his head. "I wonder if we should do this for a living. Maybe after retiring team rocket we could open our own business!"

"Yeah that will be great and then we don't have to worry about scrounging for food ever again!" Meowth and James began laughing at the brilliant idea only to then freeze in place and twitched their bodies when they heard Jessie shouting.

"NO!" The red hair woman announced while placing her hands onto her hips. Leaning forward with a very nasty look in her eyes. "Have you fools forgotten about our goal!?" she screamed once more at them. Having James and Meowth to stare at one another and then back towards the woman, chuckling sheepishly. Causing her to sigh out and thrust a hand up towards the stadium "we came here to steal the winning prize of that Pokemon mini-tournament they are about to have!"

"OH right almost completely forgotten about it?" James murmured while looking up in thought having his arms crossed. "But Jessie we're probably too late to even sign up for the tourney. How are we supposed to", James then gets interrupted from Jessie moving right next to him and begins stretching and pinching his face.

"You idiot we didn't come to sign up for the tourney! Why would we belittle ourselves in doing so? We are team rocket! We don't follow the rules nor do we abide too them!" After letting go of James face and having his cheeks swollen. The three of them huddled together "now here is what we are going to do." Thus begins their scheming to get the main prize of the tournament that is now taking place!

Xxx

The small stadium that is being held in the middle of town is booming with excitement! Crowds roaring and cheering their lugs out for things to begin. Waiting for the contestants to come on out into the fields and demonstrate their skills, strengths and abilities with their Pokemon! Especially those who are sitting up in the stands, cannot wait to see what kind of Pokemon will be used for this great event! For whoever can win and get through the four man tournament rounds? Will be awarded and gifted with the grand prize of acquiring a brand new Pokemon! But not just any Pokemon, a Pokemon that once was used by the wandering trainer who saved many lives many years ago. When the plantation of their fine town was in danger from a rampaging Rhydon; whom almost thrash and destroyed everything!

Too then be stopped by an unknown person with their Pokemon partner Furret! By defeating and scaring the wild Pokemon away from town and back into the wild. Not only will the winner be gifted this special Pokemon? But they will also be recognize by those witnessing this amazing event, to share that same strength and determination of said trainer of the past! Runner ups who come into second and third place will receive medals and free coupon tickets. That allows them to have any food they want in their home town. Without the need to spend any type of money, of course it is only useful for today. The crowd began getting louder when they saw what appears to be an elderly man. Coming out from one of the side entrances of the stadium, waving his hands and greeting everyone up on the stands. The man was Stan who Ash and his Pokemon have met back at the town's statue. Along with guiding the young trainer towards the signup sheets for the tourney. Even giving Ash and his Pokemon a brief if not quick history lesson of who the statue is shape of along with the Pokemon.

"Welcome ladies and gentle of all ages", Stan began speaking after stepping up on a platform. Then walk on over towards a microphone, leaning forward towards it and spoke through it. "It is that time of month again as we celebrate the traditional annual Pokemon mini-tournament. We have once every few months, to remind ourselves and to those who visited. About of a great hero with their Pokemon who saved our village from a terrible disaster!" The man continued on with his speech and going into a light discussion of the history and the events that had happen long ago.

We head on over towards the waiting stands where Ash, Leaf, Robert and another trainer are waiting to be called out. Along with their Pokemon standing by them eagerly awaiting to get some battles in and possibly put up an amazing show. Lucario, who is next to Ash is grimacing lightly and visibly shaking on the account she never seen so many people before in her life!

Especially all in one place…it is quite nerve wrecking for her as the canine Pokemon. Began rubbing and sliding her paws together. Whimpering and whining a bit, afraid that she might make a fool of herself? Or even worse make a fool out of Ash in front of so many people. She nearly yelped when she felt someone touching her shoulder, only to quickly calm herself down and saw it was Ash who placed his right hand on her shoulder. "You alright Lucario? You're not nervous are you?" The boy asked. Noticing the bead of sweat pouring down her face and the light worried expression. Watching the female Pokemon quickly shaking her head no slowly.

"Hey it's alright", Ash began while standing fully in front of her. Petting her snout lightly hearing the female purring "everyone gets nervous once in a while, even I'm nervous Lucario." The boy informed her. Making Lucario to blink her eyes and look up at Ash's face seeing his smile "it is quite scary to seeing so many people huh?" the response he got from her. Is a light nod and closing her eyes halfway, beginning to look away and rubbing her forearms a bit "well don't worry about them alright?" Ash said getting the girl to look at him and then tilt her head cutely to the right. Watching the boy pump his arm with a firm smile.

"All you need to focus on is me and your opponent! No one else matters alright Lucario, there are no crowds, no people watching you or judging you." The boy then rests both arms on the girls shoulder. Watching her tail beginning to wag at a rapid pace, grinning brightly and feeling a lot better. "All that matters is you doing your best out there and fighting to the fullest! Right!" Ash announced and then laughed when she wrapped her arms around the boy. Bringing him into a tight hug, squishing and rubbing her body against his. Yipping and barking happily all the while nodding in agreement as she quickly licked Ash's face and pulls away, pumped up more than ever. "We are going to win this and win that prize!" cheered the boy as he got couple cheers from Lucario, Pikachu and Buneary as they were all excited and psych for the boy and female Pokemon winning this competition!

"So without further ado, and not making the day become any later! Let us welcome our first two fighters on to the battlefields! Let the competition commence!" shouted Stan from the platform he is standing on. Swinging his arms outwards on each side of the stadium buildings. Where Ash and his Lucario will be coming out from the left side, along with a trainer coming out from the right side with their Pokemon Bellsprout!

Back inside the entrances of the stadium where Robert and Leaf were waiting for them to come on out. Had the boy blink his eyes and stares at Leaf, from feeling her wrapping her arms around his waist and pulls him into a hug. Smiling at the boy "think Ash understood what we were trying to tell him earlier?" she asked. Making Robert too lightly scratch the side of his face, sighing a bit.

"Honestly after trying to explain it to him and telling him what way to properly train his Pokemon? Confused him even more…" he then chuckled "hell think I even confused myself when trying to explain it…" and then laughed from Eevee bopping his head against his. Letting him know he understood it, even though he only understood half of it.

Leaf just smiles and felt her Pokemon Charmeleon stepping up next to her. Grinning lightly at the two and getting a grin back from Leaf. Who look down at him briefly then back too Robert "well those type of things are difficult to understand. Along with everyone does have their own way of training and teaching their Pokemon Robert? So who knows…maybe Ash might have his own way of training his Pokemon? Despite if they're lacking in battle experiences."

"Maybe but can't help but be concerned about his Pokemon. Not getting enough battles to even make a difference Leaf." The boy then looked down at the ground with a concern expression "I just don't want him", and had Leaf finish his sentence for him. As the girl now understands why Robert was trying his best, too explaining Ash about how to properly train his Pokemon. He didn't want the boy to possibly abandon them at some point in his journey.

Shaking his head and chuckling Robert change his concern expression to one of smiling "oh well I don't think Ash will do such a thing. He loves Pokemon too much to behave such a way right! So let's enjoy the battle and see how good Ash really is." Getting some happy yips and roar from Charmeleon and Eevee. While Leaf giggled out agreeing with Robert, it will be interesting to watch Ash in action and see how his Lucario fairs against a Bellsprout?

Xxx

"Bellsprout huh?" mumbled Ash as he went and grabbed his Pokedex from his pocket then points it forward at the Pokemon.

"Bellsprout the flower Pokemon: Bellsprouts is thin and flexible body lets it bend and sway to avoid any attacks, however strong it may be. From its mouth, this Pokemon spits a corrosive acid that can even melt iron." Informed the Pokedex with the boy pocketing back into his pockets.

Lucario harden her stare at the wiggling Pokemon in front of her. Watching it sway and move its body like a rubber band, staring blankly back at her. "Alright Bellsprout lets start things of by doing vine whip attack!" shouted the man across the stadium. Making the first move on Lucario by having his Pokemon attack with vine whip! The grass Pokemon said its name and summoned vines from within its body and flung them forward one at a time, ready to whip and thwack Lucario!

"Lucario dodge the vine whip by leaning right and left! Counter with quick attack!" shouted Ash while thrusting his arm forward. Hearing Lucario growling out and does as commanded, by gathering energy to her body and darts forward with incredible speed. Making sure to move right and then left from the corresponding Vines, that were whipping with the left vine first and then the right vine second.

"Bellsprout bend your body backwards!" the man called out and smirked. Watching his Pokemon doing so and completely avoiding Lucario's quick attack fully. Watching her fly right over her and completely shocked of what just happened. "Now use", the man went to continued only to widen his eyes when Ash shouted out with a smile.

"Slam your feet on the ground and then use pound!" The boy called out and watches Lucario doing as such. Slamming her foot down into the ground before she could gain any farther distance from Bellsprout and goes in for a Pound attack "don't aim at the body but the head!" Ash continued with his command and lets out a cheer. Seeing Lucario succeeded in hitting the Bellsprout with her pound attack and having it fly into the air!

"Don't let your guard down Bellsprout go and use Razor leaf!" The man cried out with gritted teeth as he points towards the fighting/steel type Pokemon. Watching his Pokemon upright itself and bends its leaf like hands around, throwing razor sharp leafs straight down at Lucario. Whom quickly brought her guard up and grunted out in pain from the leaf's making direct contact to her.

"Lucario hang in there!" Ash cried out and then blink his eyes from the next move the man shouted out. Which was acid a poison type move in retro-respect should not effect, Lucario whatsoever considering Steel types are immune to Poison types?

"Ash even if she is immune to poison type moves! Lucario can still lose special defense if she gets hit by it!" Robert shouted out from the entrance, causing the boy too turn his attention at Robert and then back forward towards Lucario. Seeing a smug look on her face only to then blink her eyes when she look towards Ash, hearing a frantic tone.

"Lucario get out of there quick before the move hits!" Having the canine to blink her eyes and nodded her head. By running towards him along with jumping, hopping and weaving her body around the fields. Doing her best to avoiding and evading the many globs of acid Bellsprout is spitting down at her. Hissing and burning along the ground. "Alright way to go! Now let's return the favor and use feint attack!" Ash commanded and heard the Pokemon giggling out with her bark.

Lucario then turns around with the heel of her foot and jumps straight towards the Bellsprout. "Use Razor leaf Bellsprout, don't let her get anywhere close to you!" Shouted the man as he watches the grass Pokemon doing so. Whipping and throwing its leafy hands forward and back, firing off multiple different sharp leafs at. Lucario But failing in hitting or making direct contact towards the Pokemon, from her fighting type move feint. Is allowing her to bend and move her body around enough too avoiding the leaf's with no problem. "Quick bend and twist your body around by using wrap attack!"

Causing Ash to let out a gasp and Lucario to widen her eyes in shock. When right she was about to kick the Pokemon? Her foot slip through a small opening the Bellsprout created and then quickly snaps itself around the girls foot, then begins wrapping and swirling its entire body around Lucario's own body. Squeezing and squishing her painfully in its bindings, sending the two of them down towards the ground with a loud cry of pain from Lucario! "No Lucario!" Ash shouted and watched in slight terror of his Pokemon being bounded by the Bellsprout.

"Heh don't mess with Bellsprout kid! When it wraps its opponents they won't let go, until their strengths leaves from the Pokemon." The man cockily said while watching Ash. Growling and gritting his teeth a bit hearing Lucario struggling and whimpering in pain from the roots. Squeezing tightly against her and having them rub and move around her body, making it very uncomfortable for her.

The female Pokemon can feel the vines that were wrapped around her breasts? Squishing and squeezing the fleshy orbs together, making them look bigger than usual and pushing the roots deeply into them. Almost cutting her up and leaving marks behind whenever they pushed her boobs outwards and then back into her chest.

Her butt cheeks were getting thwacked and squeezed tightly from the roots, wrapping and snaring tightly against her rear. Pushing straight up into them and even slipping between her cheeks dangerously rubbing right where her womanhood will be. Even her own tail is tied down and being pressed against her cheeks, preventing her to even thump or wag her tail. Lucario felt like she is being violated and is not liking it at all! Granted she would probably like it if Ash is the one doing this?

Hell even squeezing her body in the same fashion as this Bellsprout! But he wasn't and she needed to find a way to break out from the wrap attack, before the perverted grass type. Even though it isn't being perverted; becomes frisky with her body parts and touch something she doesn't want it too! "Cario!" screamed Lucario as her eyes bulged out and felt even more pain entering her body. From how the vines are tightening up on her even more, just like the man said. This grass type Pokemon is not going to let her go until there is no more strength left in her body.

"_Come on think Ash think! What can you use to get Lucario out of there?"_ The boy's mind is going a hundred miles per second. Trying to think of a way for Lucario to break free from the Bellsprout hold, "_forcing herself out with pure strength is just asking for trouble. Along with wasting more energy for her…no doubt the vines will even hurt more. If she were to struggle her way", _he then gasps and shouted "Lucario bite down on the vines!"

Causing the man, Leaf and Robert to blink their eyes at this command and watches Lucario. Who struggled to open one eye: nodded her head and wiggle herself a bit while stretching her neck forward. She then opened up her mouth and bared her fangs, slipping the bottom part of her muzzle through the vines near her breasts and bit down hard on the Pokemon. "BELLSPROUT!" screamed the grass type Pokemon and unraveled itself from Lucario and fell to the ground in agony!

"No way!?" exclaimed the man in complete shock. Watching his Pokemon rolling and wiggling about on the ground. With Lucario relaxing and panting lightly, she then rolled onto her hands and legs. Pulling herself up and then swung a fist over her head and straight down onto the grass Pokemon with Pound attack! "Bellsprout quick stun spore!" the man shouted only to then gasp when Lucario continued her assault, by using another Pound attack but this time in a uppercut fashion. Sending the grass Pokemon into the air spiraling uncontrollably!

"Wow I didn't expect Ash to come up something like that?" Leaf stated with blinking eyes. Never knowing Ash would even come up with such a plan for Lucario, to break free from wrap? "Something you would have thought of doing right?"

"Uh…yeah", Robert was too in somewhat shock of the plan of attack? He too wasn't expecting it and couldn't help but cross his arms with a light snicker. "Maybe we were wrong about Ash not training his Pokemon properly?"

"Maybe…" Leaf agrees and continues to watch the battle playing out. By Ash commanding his Lucario to use combination of Quick attack and one last pound on the grass Pokemon. "Or maybe he just got lucky and didn't think biting down on the vines would work." Leaf quickly stated with a shrug of her shoulders. Having Robert to chuckle sheepishly with a passive look on his face. As that too does take into account with Pokemon battling…

Bellsprout after being hit from the pound attack and falling straight down onto the ground. Rolling couple feet away from Lucario. Let's a low groan of pain and trying its best to getting back up onto its own feet "Come on Bellsprout this kid and his Lucario are pushovers! You've taken worse hits than this! Get up!" the man called out to his Pokemon. Having a lot of faith in his Pokemon to press on and continue fighting despite how much energy it had lost.

Lucario landed back on the ground in a kneeling position. Breathing and panting heavily from exerting so much energy in her attacks and moves. Even receiving somewhat damages from Bellsprout razor leaf attack and wrap attack; Lucario punches the ground lightly. Blaming herself of why is it that she can't even handle or keep a decent stamina in battle? She is getting quite tired of becoming exhausted or tired out from just using only about fix different kind of attacks, let alone receiving little damage from moves like Razor leaf or even wrap at that matter!

The girl looked towards Ash feeling a bead of sweat dripping down her forehead. Wondering if she is upsetting him of already being tired and somewhat exhausted from battling for only about three minutes in…but is surprise not seeing any shape or form of disgust or depression towards her? "You're doing great Lucario! Told ya you would do awesome although as for Bellsprout?" The boy called out and then look at the grass type Pokemon. In turn having her turn at it herself with a worried look in her eyes and being in the same boat as Ash…

Lucario and Ash don't think the Pokemon can continue fighting anymore. Considering it can barely get up onto its feet with it constantly falling back down. The ref who is monitoring the match shook his head and figured to end it already. Though will have to honor the Bellsprouts determination of continuing the fight "Bellsprout is unable to battle the winner is Lucario and Ash!" the ref called out. Having everyone cheering and rooting down at the two of them. Watching Ash shouting great job and running out into the battlefield towards Lucario.

Who happily gets up and lunges towards Ash knocking the boy down into the ground. Nuzzling and hugging Ash happily with fits of giggles and laughter. She then brought Pikachu and Buneary into a big hug, having the two Pokemon laughing with the fighting/steel type Pokemon. With Buneary nuzzling and rubbing her head against Lucario chest, enjoying how warm and soft her fur is. While Pikachu patted and rubs the girls shoulders congratulating her on a great job!

"Bellsprout return you did a great job!" The man announced and smiled at his Pokeball. Then walks out into the fields towards Ash and his giggling Pokemon. "I have to say young man, no one and I mean no one has ever beaten my Bellsprout in battle before! Let alone with the combination of Acid and Wrap attack. Never have I seen someone take control in battle like that." The man stated with a grin. Watching Ash and Lucario bashfully rubbing the back of their heads, with the female Pokemon shyly kicking against the ground. Then blushes happily when Ash pulled her in close chuckling out.

"Well I owe it all too Lucario! When she managed to stretch her neck out to bite down on Bellsprout? You probably would have beaten us with stun spore!" Ash commented and gotten Lucario to hug him back with a delightful sigh. Having the man laughing loudly and patted the boy shoulder hard and fast.

"So true, so true! You and your Pokemon are going places I just know it! The way you battle you should keep it up, no doubt you will turn heads and surprise anyone you face!" and with that the two of them shook hands and head on back towards the entrances of the stadium. With Stan telling everyone to give more round applause for Bellsprout and his trainer.

Xxx

The crowds cheering and echoing within the stadium walls. Three members of Team Rocket were making and sneaking their way over towards the back of the stadium. Lightly poking their heads out from around the corner of the wall, peeping to see if the coast is clear and there were no guards around for the operation they are about to do.

"Meowth go and scope the area see if they are any guards." Whispered Jessie while looking down at the feline. Who saluted and hops out from the corner and runs over to the locked door, looking to his right where the forest and trees could be seen on the east side of the stadium. Then towards the west where the town buildings are, he then looked behind him for anyone coming from behind. Only seeing a very tall fence and gate surrounding the outer area of the dome.

"Its all clear guys you can come on over!" shouted the cat Pokemon waving his paws at James and Jessie. Letting them know to come on over as they did so by running right away and stopping next to the cat Pokemon. Grinning and chuckling lightly while rubbing their hands together in glee: James then reaches a hand out and grabs onto the doorknob ready to open it. Only when he tried to jiggle and wiggle the knob? The door wouldn't open up for him and begins tugging and pulling against the door.

"Its lock how are we supposed to get in?" James asks dumbfounded making Meowth and Jessie to sigh out in irritation. With Meowth clearing his throat deadpanning at the man by moving a paw up, then flicked a claw upward to indicate he can pick the lock open. "Ooh good idea Meowth!" smiled the man "we don't have to break the door down and alert", only to then seeing stars before he could finish his sentence. From Jessie throwing a right hook at the back of his head promptly sending him down into the ground.

"James sometime you can be clueless…" muttered the woman. Watching Meowth do his work of getting the lock undone and smiled when there was a click coming from the door. With it then opening up when he pushed against the door. Revealing creepy smiles coming from the three with James, having a big lump on the back of his head. "Team Rocket is making a house call...now let's see if we can find any valuables!" she whispered out with glee. Resulting the other two rising their arms up into the air and giving a low cheer!

The three then begins moving around in the storage facility of the stadium. Hearing the announcer calling out the next match of the fights going on. Jessie going through some of the shelves and cabinets drawers. Opening and closing them lightly trying to find anything that is worth stealing or taking, let alone if there is any grand prize money to be found? "If I were a grand prize where would I be hiding at…" she whispered openly.

James who is opening and closing some barrels and boxes isn't having much luck like Jessie is. As he too couldn't find anything except for minor Pokemon food and some odd equipment that do not make any sense at all. Let alone a one year supplies of ramen noodles, lunch meat or even macaroni and cheese boxes! The man closed his eyes and sighs out "not even any food in these boxes whatsoever…" he then opens the next box almost freaking out! When he saw there were Pokeballs in them "Ah…wait a minute?" the man was about to alert the other two. But didn't as he needed to make sure there were actual Pokemon inside of them first. So grabbing one and tossing it at the ground, the ball burst open and came out empty handed. "I knew it was too easy…" he mumbled and picks the ball up and tosses it back into the box while promptly closing it.

"Hey guys I think I found something!" Meowth shouted across the room making James and Jessie. To stare towards their left and walks on over towards the shouting cat. Who is beaming happily and pointing towards a pole in the middle of what appears to be a stage. "Is that what I think it is?" he stuttered out.

Making the woman and man to blink their eyes at him then looking up at what it is. He is pointing at, causing the two to brighten their smiles. "I think so Meowth! It is a Pokeball in the middle of a stage and you know what that means?!" only for Meowth and Jessie to glare towards James. Who had what appears to be a passive look on his face with his eyes looking up at the ceiling.

"Another empty Pokeball…" James whined out and then gave a frightful yelp when Jessie grabs his shirt and begins shaking him. Shouting and yelling out what does he mean it will be empty?! Making the man too calmly rest both hands on Jessie's hands with a nervous groan "Jessie I found some boxes filled with Pokeballs, but when I tossed them to see if there were any Pokemon inside? They came out empty and who knows", he then stares towards the ball on the stage. Sweat dropping fearing for his life in case Jessie might pound him to death "that one might be empty too!"

Making Jessie to purse her lips out and then stares down at Meowth. Silently telling him to check out this box with Pokeballs out through eye contact. "The box in the far right middle next to the vacuum cleaner Meowth." James called out hearing the cat thanking him. Finding the said box and opening it up giving a long 'oh' of his voice.

"Well Meowth are they empty!" Jessie shouted towards him and watches the feline reaching down into the box. Picking up what looks like a pokeball? Now to see if what James says is true or not and that it is empty. "Don't just stand there with your gawking like a Loudred Meowth! Send the Pokemon out from the pokeball!"

"Okay, okay keep your skirt on sheesh." Muttered the cat and hops down from the edge of the box. Throwing it forward and watches the ball bounce against the ground bursts open. Resulting just like James said earlier, it being empty and having no Pokemon inside of it. "Hey James old boy was telling the truth! These pokeballs are empty and have nothing inside of them!" earning James to smile sheepishly at Jessie and then shouted whoa, when the woman humph and closed her eyes. Promptly dropping the man down onto the ground and begins walking up the small steps that leads to the stage.

Walking on over towards the convenient placed Pokemon on what appears to be a pillar of sorts? Waiting to be picked up or grabbed by someone who might find it. "…" Jessie is quietly thinking through her thoughts of what if this ball really is empty? And it is just here for show to trick anyone who might enter the storage room, picking it up and then coming out with it. Throwing it towards the ground thinking it might be a Pokemon? Only to become disappointed into finding out there is nothing inside of it…

"What do you think Jessie? Think there is a Pokemon inside the ball?" Meowth asks while walking up on stage and towards the woman. With James following right behind him then standing on the other side of the woman. Who crosses her arms and hums lightly "who knows maybe this one might have a Pokemon inside of it?"

"Yeah but like James said it might be another Pokeball that is empty, and is only on this stage for show." Jessie retorted back feeling her eyebrow twitching in annoyance. Doubting her gut instincts that is telling her this does have a Pokemon! Just grab it and run for the hills, no one will ever suspect a thing!

"True", Meowth stated while rubbing his chin shifting his eyes towards the left. He then moved his paw forward "but again this one might be different and have a Pokemon inside of it." He informed and then watches James leaning forward a bit. Lifting a finger upward having an idea forming in his head.

"Hey I have an idea how about we wait and see who the winner is of the tournament. Then once they determine a winner and announce that this Pokeball is the prize? Then we can immediately swipe it off the stage and run off with whatever Pokemon inside of it!"

"Bad idea", Jessie quickly stated while crossing her arms "knowing our chances of losing and being attacked immediately are very high James. We don't want that do we and get blasted off into the skies with no Pokemon again."

"Oh…I didn't think of that", it was definitely a tough call and the three of them are wasting valuable time. Just trying to figure out if there is a Pokemon inside the ball or there isn't a Pokemon inside of it…one thing for sure there are being pressed for time. On the account they just now heard the announcer shouting out, how one of the trainers immediately forfeited the match against an Eevee trainer during their match. Being informed and told by that trainer her Charmeleon would not be able to defeat the Pokemon.

"HEY!" Meowth brighten up with a huge grin on his face staring up at the two of them. "I have an even better idea!" he cackled while rubbing his paws together watching the two of them looking down at him with blinking eyes. "What if we just grab the Pokeball and then whoever the winner is of the contest, we steal their Pokemon!" Making James and Jessie to look at one another and then back.

"You're not making any sense Meowth? Why would we take the Pokeball when there is probably nothing inside of it? And then steal the winners Pokemon?" James asks making the feline to face palm his face. Then jumps up using fury swipes on the man, causing James to have red scratch marks on his face. Having him scream out in pain and holding his face to try and ease out the stinging sensation going through his face!

"Because you dunce! The winner of this tournament is going to be given the grand prize right?" Which he got Jessie to nod her head ignoring the whimpering and whining of James. Meowth then moved his paw forward at the Pokeball "and since this is the only thing on a stage like this? Means that on the other side of these thick curtains, is where the battlefield and fights are taking place!"

"Okay go on I see where you are going with this?" Jessie responded while lightly folding a hand up to her chin. Listening to what Meowth is telling them and explaining how the battlefield might be on the other side of these curtain. Noticing the cat grinning and chuckling deeply as he nods his head up and down.

"Thus the winner's Pokemon will be probably walk up onto the stage with its trainer. Exhausted and tired out from the intense battles it is going through." He then pumped an arm out watching the smiles of the man and woman becoming huge. "And when they start moving the curtains up and revealing whatever prize they are going to receive? That is when we nab both the Pokemon and take the Pokeball with us! Thus concludes my deduction that this here ball, in fact does have a Pokemon inside of it!" He then places his paws onto each side of his mouth. Unable to contain that huge smug grin of his "they will be too confuse and disoriented of what's happening, they will be left speechless and that is when we make our escape!"

"And that brings a glorious victory to us Team Rocket!" Jessie shouted out loud and then all three of them huddled together and stretched their smiles wide as possibly, making anyone who is staring at them to become very creeped out. "A two for one deal at a mall, is better than nothing at all!" they all sing-song out and began preparing themselves for the outmost surprise anyone has ever seen!

Xxx

Things were definitely heating up inside the stadium! The crowd were going crazy in their seats, eager and anticipating of what will happen next? Especially a battle between Ash and his Lucario, against Robert and his Eevee. A normal type facing off against a fighting type Pokemon where everyone knows that normal type Pokemon. Are at a type disadvantage when up against a fighting type: but then again they weren't able to judge or determine exactly how skilled this Eevee is? On the account Leaf, who was the first match Robert faced off against?

Had forfeit the match and told everyone how Eevee will just be too much for Charmeleon. Hell! Even the Charmeleon when it came out and took one look at the Eevee before the fight began? Turn its head at Leaf and shook his head no, if not wanting to fight against the Pokemon? Then again…it could be that they are really close friends to one another and they didn't want to upset each other. If one of them were to lose, who knows there are so many variables of why Leaf forfeited her match with Robert…

Though now the audience will now be able to see just why the girl did. By waiting for the next fight to begin! With Ash in one of the entrances waiting to be called out, along with being very confused of why the girl did not even bother fighting Robert at all? Yeah sure they were childhood friends and grew up with each other for many years in Kanto. But it doesn't mean they can still have a friendly battle with one another and determine who the better of the two is?

"It doesn't make any sense?" The boy stated with a whisper. Having Lucario to look up at him while playing with Buneary and Pikachu, with the two of them also staring at Ash. With the boy tilting his body over at the group with a curious gaze "why wouldn't Leaf fight Robert? Isn't it a tournament aren't they suppose too fight one another?" he asked his Pokemon. In which Lucario just shrugged her arms and then happily purred by walking up to him and then leaning her body against him.

Rubbing and nuzzling her cheek against his. Making Ash to chuckle out lightly and pushes her away gently, seeing how Lucario doesn't care and that she is just happy. To be around the boy and even showing her affection for him by constantly pressing herself against him. Lucario let out a low bark and a snicker from how shy he is being. "Much I don't mind you nuzzling Lucario, but we do have to try and stay focus!" He informed while pumping his arms, watching her doing the same as him. Wagging her tail happily left to right. Then surprised him by lick his face in a playful manner causing him to stumble back, giving a few chuckles.

"Cario, lu-lucario!" Chanted the Pokemon while pounding her breasts lightly, forcing them to jiggle and move around purposely. While then cutely folding her hands in front of her waist in turn, having her arms pushing and gently squishing the side of her boobs together. Earning a sigh from Pikachu with a shake of his head. Having Buneary to blink her eyes at him and then looking towards Lucario confusingly with one paw up to her mouth. Wondering why it is that Lucario is trying to look pleasing towards the boy?

Curious and wondering if the canine Pokemon is becoming sick or coming down with something? Only to get out from her musing when the microphone turned on and began asking the trainers and their Pokemon to come out onto the fields. "Alright Lucario you ready to win this!" Ash asks with a proud and confident smile, with the girl nodding her head rapidly and immediately grabs his arm. Causing Ash to let out a "whoa" and gets drag out into the fields. Being followed by Pikachu and Buneary who both were laughing at their trainers distress and even more so. When the audience couldn't help but laugh at the boy being dragged by his Pokemon, or couple of the girls and ladies awing and giggling at the cute display and how happy the Lucario looked of wanting to battle!

Robert and his Eevee came out next from the other side of the stadium; with a very eager and bouncy Eevee running in circles around the boy and happily jumping up and down on the ground. Making sure to take few steps forward and then quickly start spinning place, getting more laughter and awes from the audience from the bundle of joy Eevee. Making Robert too lower his hat lightly blushing in slight embarrassment, only to then grunt out when Eevee jumped right at his chest and then kicked off form him. Yipping happily of his name towards the boy, just enjoying being with him and wanting him to get psyched for their last match of the day! Even though Eevee is still upset about not being able to fight against Leaf and her Charmeleon…

But is glad he will be able to face off against Ash and his Lucario! "Alright is both sides and their Pokemon ready?" Stan announced out towards the two of them. Watching the two boys nodding their heads, one serious look from Ash. While a very calm and collective look coming from Robert who just has a smile on his face. "Alright then if both sides are ready then begin!"

Xxx

"This is going to be an easy victory! Go Lucario let's start things off with Pound attack!" called out Ash watching his Pokemon nodding and darted forward with good speed, pulling her paw backwards ready to slam a punch towards the little Pokemon. Who is just happily sitting there wagging his tail left to right and then cutely tilted his head towards the left.

"Don't think this will be an easy match Ash, remember our experiences are quite different." Robert then moved an arm outward "Eevee roll to your right and then counter with Tackle!" Robert commanded and watches Eevee quickly getting into battle his battle stance, watching carefully towards Lucario. Who approached him and swung her fist down at the little guy, only to miss at the last second when Eevee rolled out of the way. Watching the ground cracking and indenting downward from the blow: Eevee then countered with Tackle attack by slamming into Lucario's side. Sending the Pokemon backwards but not enough to deal any major damage as she digs her feet into the ground. Stopping only couple distance from the Eevee as she then quickly jumped forward. Ready to deliver another Pound attack at the little Pokemon!

"Dodge again Eevee and once more tackle attack, jumped off from Lucario's chest!" Commanded the boy while moving his arm from left to right close to his chest. Watching Eevee jumping out of the way from Pound attack once more, and again used tackle attack on the steel/fighting type Pokemon. But this time jumping right off from her chest.

In turn causing Lucario to widen her eyes and tried her best to stifle her moans, from feeling her right breast being pushed into her deeply and then buoyance outward. Giving an extra bounce for Eevee to gain a good amount of distance from her! Making Ash to blink his eyes of how skilled this Eevee is, then gritted his teeth a bit. Waiting for Lucario to recover from that tackle to the chest, having a good feeling the whiplash of the attack hurt her…well breast lightly. "Lucario chase after Eevee and then use Feint attack!"

Lucario yipped out and did as she was told, by running at incredible speed. Moving left and right through the battlefield making sure to make her movements hard to detect. "Eevee wait at the last second and for my signal!" Robert called out, causing Ash to widen his eyes from the command he just gave and look towards the Eevee.

Watching it lowering his body close to the ground as possible, smirking and smiling as if can't wait to surprise Lucario. Whom appeared right in front of Eevee as everything moved very slowly between the two of them with the brown fur Pokemon: hopping lightly into the air and then slamming his paws back down right on top of Lucario's paw, causing the fighting type to yelp out in surprised. Then gets slammed down into the ground sliding underneath the Eevee after it bounced off from her paw. Flipping over her and landing neatly back on the ground with no damage!

"What how!?" Ash shouted in complete shock and surprise of witnessing such a maneuver from the little Pokemon. He didn't expect the Eevee too completely avoid Feint attack just like that, let alone have the reaction response in doing so!

"This is what I mean Ash by your Pokemon not having much battle experience, or I should say." Robert began then chuckled lightly with a sheepish smile. "You having much battle experience for your Pokemon, to move freely in the battlefield." Making Ash to widen his eyes and gasp lightly. Now understanding what he means now, as it was confusing earlier of what Robert meant by his Pokemon not having battle experience…

"Sorry for confusing you earlier but I got so jumbled up with my words. I couldn't explain to you properly of what I meant." Robert stated in a sorry tone. "So instead I figure to show you what I mean by battling you instead. Now, Eevee run forward and jump into the air!" Robert shouted while throwing an arm forward. Watching his Pokemon doing so and immediately as soon he got close to Lucario, leaps into the air dodging at the last second from Lucario using Quick attack in hopes of surprising the Pokemon. Only for her to shift her eyes towards her back with her muzzle hanging open in complete shock.

"_How…how is Eevee capable of dodging so many attacks from Lucario?!" _Ash could not understand how Robert is able to do this with such precision? Let alone able to stay calm and collective like that and not being worried of Eevee getting hurt? Let alone most of Eevee's attacks were behaving more of a defensive method than offensive?

"Lucario turn around and use Quick attack once more! No way Eevee will be able to recover in time and dodge you!" Ash grins smugly only to then blink his eyes. When Robert just chuckled and shook his head left to right, watching and hearing the canine turning around and darting back towards Eevee with white energy glowing behind her.

"Eevee Shadow ball!" Robert commanded with a hard stare forcing Ash to step back.

"What!? Eevee can't learn that or is even a ghost type!" shouted the boy and there it was. The little normal type Pokemon moving his head up towards the skies. Mouth open and gathering what appears to be dark electricity above his mouth. Forming and circling into a purple like energy ball and then fires it forward straight at Lucario! "Dodge Lucario!" Ash frantically shouted in fear and watches the female Pokemon widening her eyes and shrink her pupils. Then came a loud boom and explosion from the Pokemon taking a direct hit from the shadow ball, sending her backwards! Bouncing and hitting the ground repeatedly and then began rolling uncontrollably! "Lucario!" Ash then growls and stuffed his hand into his pocket, taking out his Pokedex and facing towards the giddy Eevee.

"Eevee the evolution Pokemon: A rare Pokemon that can adapt to harsh environment by taking on many different evolution forms!" Ash then places the dex back into his pocket. Growling in somewhat frustration of how Eevee is able to learn a ghost type move? Yes granted Lucario isn't any means weak to ghost…but it will deal a lot of damage since it is not a normal type move.

"Lucario can you get up?" Ash called out and watches the fighting/steel type growling and gritting her teeth a bit. Struggling to even get up onto her knees, let alone in a kneeling position watching carefully at the Eevee who proceeds to sit back down and wagging his tail left to right. Smiling that cute smile of his as if not at all stressed or worn out in this fight? Lucario lets out a roar after rising back to her feet and got into position of wanting to continue fighting, even if the bruises on her fur were anything to go by?

The female Pokemon might be able to pull off couple more moves or take couple more hits from this fight. Thankfully most if not Eevee's attacks are normal type moves and one ghost type move "alright Lucario how about we try and use Counter." commanded the boy. Knowing that Eevee either way has to get in close and physically touch Lucario, which then activates the move and sends it back at Eevee x2 the strength! With cost of receiving damage herself though…

"Huh that is smart to do Ash and from the look of it?" Robert began speaking watching and noticing Lucario grinning to herself, preparing her move when Eevee comes in close. "You figured out that since she is part steel? She won't receive too much damage from Eevee, but Eevee will gain extra damage from the attack." Robert then smirks as well as having Ash doing the same.

Only to step back when Robert smile turned into a serious look "but it won't be enough, Eevee use dig!" Robert called out and watches the Pokemon squeaking out and jumping straight down into the ground. Burrowing through it and leaving behind a hole, causing Lucario to step back in fear and begins looking around the arena for where the Pokemon might pop up?

"Lucario stay calm and focus everything into your aura! You can then sense where Eevee is coming from!" Ash called out and is glad to remembering about the Pokemon, being able to read and sense aura. He then watches the female Pokemon nodding and closing her eyes, resting a paw over her chest and having her sensory aura move up and down. Closing and darkening everything around her, seeing everything in a black and white vision. Seeing and picking up everyone different kinds of aura and even her own trainer's aura.

She turned her head towards the right and continued searching, trying to pick up where Eevee Aura might be and then widened her eyes. "Now Pound attack!"

"Eevee stop!" Robert shouted as soon as Ash called out Pound attack. Watching the earth breaking up right behind the female Pokemon, only for it to quickly cease. Causing Lucario fist to go right over it "alright Eevee finish Lucario off!" Robert told his Pokemon and watches Eevee continue with his Dig attack and came bursting out from the ground, right into the Lucario's stomach and sending her flying with a very loud boom and whiplash shockwave of air coming out from the blow.

"No Lucario!" Ash cried out and went to step forward. Stopping himself from doing so and watches the female Pokemon fly straight into the air whining out in pain and agony, feeling the move doing a critical hit on her. Sending her spiraling and spinning uncontrollably in the air and coming right back down into the ground with a loud thud and slides few inches away from Eevee. Who came back on the ground panting and breathing lightly, by using every force he can mustered in that attack!

The ref look over at the Pokemon and checking over the female's condition, then saw her eyes being replaced with spirals. Indicating she had fainted and lost the match completely, it being very one sided battle. "Lucario is unable to battle! Which means the winner and champion of the tournament is Robert Arm and his Pokemon Eevee!" the ref called out and swung the green flag towards the older teen. Who smiled and happily moved his arms openly for Eevee to leap into and hug him close.

"You did an amazing job Eevee! Told you could do it!" Robert complimented and then laughed when the Eevee began licking his face happily and then hummed happily by nuzzling against his neck. The two of them then look out towards the field, watching Ash, Pikachu and Buneary running straight on over too Lucario.

"Lucario are you alright?" Ash bent down and lifted the girl's upper body. Smiling at seeing her opening her eyes and looking towards him then smirk. Chanting out her name asking if she had won? "No…but you did an amazing job either way Lucario!" The boy complimented and chuckled when Lucario snickered, while then being nuzzled by Pikachu. Telling her that she did great out there and that she put up a great fight, even if the match was one sided.

"Just means you two got to train." The voice belong to Robert as he approaches the group. Smiling down at them and tilted his head at Lucario "right Lucario? That is what fighting types do, they keep training and practicing." Robert then extended his hand out for Ash. Causing the boy to look at it and then up to the teen "you understand now Ash of what I meant?"

Making the boy to smile broadly and nods his head, happily clasping his hand with Roberts. Feeling the teen lifting him up onto his feet and staring at one another "yeah it means not only does my Pokemon need to train? But I too need to train with them and become one with them, like you and Eevee!" The boy smiled and then laughed when Eevee lets out a squeak after jumping off from Robert and into Ash's arm. Licking the boy's face "ah ha knock it off Eevee!" getting everyone there to laugh and cheer for the two impressive trainers and their performance!

Xxx

After everything has calmed down and the trainers gathering around in front of the stage. Watching Robert and Eevee climbing up onto it and walking towards the center stage. Where Stan and a woman is waiting for the young boy. Clapping and applauding the two of them for the great battle they had with Ash and his Lucario.

Along with the trainers and people clapping for them. Though Ash had to lean over at Leaf, who lean also wondering what it is the boy wanted to ask her. "So why did you forfeit against Robert Leaf? I thought Charmeleon are strong Pokemon?" he asked while curiously looking at the girl. Who just smiled and giggles.

"The reason why I forfeit besides his Eevee being completely faster than my Charmeleon, along with having that dig move?" She then looks at him with a smirk "I decided that Robert will be better off, showing you exactly what he meant earlier today. About you and training your Pokemon", she then faces back forward laughing. "And from the looks of it he manage to get it through and able too properly show you what he meant."

Having Ash and Pikachu to look at one another and then smiling towards each other. Now understanding why Leaf didn't fought Robert. She wanted Robert to show him personally of what and where he was getting at, when telling the boy of why his Pokemon. Don't have proper battle experience…and explained it after their battle. He was trying to say that "he" himself hasn't trained enough to understand how to battle effectively along with his Pokemon.

Though before Stan could begin his speech and informing Robert and his Eevee, of how they have shown great skills that could even make the wanderer trainer. Be impressed with the way he handled his normal type Pokemon in battle. Only to be interrupted when smoke began coming out from underneath the red thick curtains while having them raising up slowly. "What the…what is the meaning of this!" The old man shouted facing at the crew, wondering if they pressed the button too early. Only for them to shake their heads and shouting how it might be a malfunction?

"Don't be alarm as there is nothing to trouble about!" echoed a woman's voice. Making Ash to grit his teeth and face palm his face. Groaning and shaking his head, quietly saying why now and why today? Causing Leaf and Charmeleon to look at the boy questionably? Only to then face back forward on the stage hearing another voice echoing.

"Make it double as we smoke out the mystery people!" The man announced as there were now lights flashing against the rising curtains. Showing two shadows of people standing behind the curtain, with more smokescreen coming out from the curtains, revealing their legs slowly to everyone out in the fields.

"To protect the stage for the nation!"

"To uniting the stage frightful of their people!"

"To announce our stars of truth and love!"

"To reach the stars high above the movies!"

The curtains raised high and above the stage showing a dark room in the back. Only to then shine brightly revealing a woman who opened her eyes, throwing a rose out into the stage "Jessie!"

Then another stage light shined on what looked like a man wearing a black top hat over his head. Only to then having it roll down his arm and into his right hand, throwing it forward and across the stage. Landing on top of Robert's head, making the boy blink his eyes confusingly. While then picking it up and staring at it questionably "James!"

"Team Rocket coming to a theatre near you!" Shouted the woman while thrusting a hand forward with her eyes close. With James kneeling down in front of her and raising his hand up to her hand, connecting them as his teeth shines.

"Surrender the rights or prepare to fight!" And then a Meowth front flips over the two of them and lands right in front of them. Posing with both arms up in a ta-da fashion crying out that's right at the end of their motto. Only for Stan to widen his eyes and saw that the Pokemon has the grand prize Pokeball!

"Hey what do you think you're doing with that Pokeball?!" Shouted the man as he steps forward. Making the three of them to chuckle and stand upright with smiles. "Are you planning on stealing the Pokemon inside of it!?"

"Well now that we know there is a Pokemon inside of it, we are now!" Jessie commented while then raising her hand up and what looked to be a device in her hands. Only for the three of them to stop themselves and blink their eyes, when they heard a scratchy voice shouting.

"Team Rocket don't think you will get away with this!" It belong to Ash! With him, Leaf, Charmeleon, Pikachu and Buneary running forward and hopping onto the stage. Walking up next to Robert, along with Ash's Lucario standing in front of Ash with her fangs barring out along with the other Pokemon.

"You know these guys Ash?" Leaf asked with a curious gaze at him and then back forward towards this team rocket with her glare. Making Robert too start glaring as well when the boy began telling them how their bad guys who goes and steal other Peoples Pokemon!

"Geez twerp do you always come wherever we appear!" shouted Meowth as he then looks up at Jessie "go and push the button! Before we get shock and blasted off!" informed the cat. Making the woman to nod her head and cackle loudly after pushing the button on the device.

Causing everything around them to quake and shake terribly, feeling the ground behaving like an earthquake. Then they all watched in disbelief of the dome surrounding the storage area of the stage they were standing on? To start falling apart and breaking open, revealing what appears to be an inflatable object shooting outward with a Meowth designed balloon! Beginning to float and lift off the ground!

Down behind Team Rocket is a green basket waiting for them, as the trio ran quickly over to it and hops into it. "And let's not forget our constellation prize! You're Eevee!" shouted James as he quickly picks up a claw from within the basket and presses a button. Causing it to shoot out and straight towards a confused Eevee, who watches the claw ready to grab him!

"Charmeleon Metal Claw!" Leaf shouted and watches her Pokemon run on over towards the Eevee and flex her claws outward. Turning them razor sharp and being coated into steel! She then slashes straight down at the grabber before it could touch Eevee, braking it and snapping it into two! Making Team Rocket to freak out.

Then look at the girl who order the Pokemon, noticing just how angry and ticked off she is. Making Jessie to growl out in frustration "you made a big mistake", only to get interrupted by the girl.

"No you three are a mistake! Charmeleon use Ember attack!" Leaf announced whipping her arm forward with a finger stretching out. Watching her Charmeleon turn menacingly at Team Rocket, who all step back and then screamed out in pain before Jessie could even send out her Ekans. Covering them into nothing but soot, with each one puffing out smoke from their mouths.

"Ash, you ready?" Robert announced at the boy with Ash nodding at him. The two of them then looked at Team Rocket "Eevee!"

"Lucario!" They then both said at once "Use Quick attack!" towards their Pokemon and watches the two Pokemon moving forward and gathering white energy behind them. They then blasted forward with great speed, pouncing and crashing into the green basket. Causing the three of them to jerk and bump around inside of the basket with Meowth yelping out ow when James and Jessie elbows slammed down against his arm.

Causing him to throw the Pokeball in his hand to fly out and towards the children. With Robert running forward and grabbing the Pokeball "alright, finish them off Ash!" Robert commented towards the boy. Who nods and looks at Pikachu, which the electric mouse jumps forward into the air.

Having Team Rocket after their basket getting hit and knock straight into the air by Lucario and Eevee's quick attack. Had the trio floating and ascending into the air, the three then grabbed onto the ledge of the basket. Lifting themselves up one by one groaning, with Meowth screaming out "Ah the Pokeball is gone!" causing James and Jessie to look at him and then blink their eyes when they heard.

"Hey Team Rocket we have a delivery that might charge your mailing fee!" Having the three of them to look over the basket and down below. Only to then paled and screamed loudly from seeing Pikachu, leaping into the air and charging electricity around his cheek patches.

"NO THANK YOU WE RATHER RETURN TO SENDER!" They shouted and then began flailing and flinching out after being shocked and electrocuted by Pikachu's thunder shock attack hitting them. Thus procedure and history repeating themselves with their balloon gas burner. Blowing up and erupting on them and sending the flying through the skies! "LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" and disappeared into a flashing star in the sky.

Xxx

Things went back to normal and the ceremony of the tournament finally came to an end. Right after Team Rocket got blasted off and soaring through the skies, Stan went ahead and end the day of telling Robert. That the Pokemon who resides inside the Pokeball, is one that the Wanderer trainer used in the past. Although it is the pre-evolution form of Furret and was told by Robert, that he will make sure he would take great care of the Pokemon.

Thus ending the Pokemon tournament and sending everyone on their way, wishing them the best of luck and have safe travels. We head onto the middle of the route where Leaf and Robert, are packing up and putting their camping sets away. Wanting to try and get some more walking done before they go and find a Pokemon center to stay at, or camp out for the night. "Got everything you needed Robert?" Leaf ask as she swung her bag over her shoulders, smiling at the boy. Nodding and stating yeah quietly as he too stood upright and swung his bag onto his bag. Closing one eye lightly from the evening sun beaming down against them. "Now you're sure be alright with the drinks we have left over? I know water doesn't help you much with your sugar."

"Relax Leaf I'll be fine, I still have enough drinks for at least till we head into the next town. Or when we find another Pokemon center out in the middle of nowhere." He reassured her and chuckled when the girl just sighs with a shake of her head. He then chuckled when he felt Eevee running up from behind and plop his forward legs over his shoulder. Letting out cute squeak at Robert and then smiled when the boy scratches his chin "Eevee here will make sure I'll be alright, right?" he chuckled when the little guy nodded and goofily stares at Robert with wide eyes as possible. In a sense he is watching him carefully and somewhat creeping Robert out greatly.

"Hey!" right before they headed off the girl and boy turned around and faces down the road. "Wait, wait I want to ask you guys something hold up!" it was Ash! Running and charging straight towards the two of them. Wondering what is up and what is it he wanted, watching his Pikachu and Buneary also shouting and screaming out their names at the two.

"Ash…what's up?" Robert asked when the boy came to a stop and began breathing, panting lightly. Hanging off from his legs and knees; raising an arm up trying to form a sentence. "Easy there take even breaths." Robert explained while lightly patting his back and then step back when Ash looked up at him. After getting air back into his lungs and bluntly asks…

"Do you guys think could come and travel with me for a bit!" Making Leaf and Robert to widen their eyes at the sudden question. And then watches Ash sheepishly smile with his hand rubbing the back of his head "I know you both are probably busy right now, but it would mean a lot to me. If you both wouldn't mind traveling with me and teaching me how to train properly with my Pokemon?" he then claps his hands together. Along with Buneary and Pikachu doing the same, as they too wouldn't mind hanging out with the two of them. Even getting more chances to play and have fun with Eevee! "Please I won't be a burden and I will make sure to follow anything you guys say!"

"Uh…"

"Um…" the two of them then looked at one another. Silently communicating with one another through eye contact. Then smiled brightly and figured why not? If Ash wants them to come and join on his travel for a while? They don't see any harm in it and besides, the two of them were just going around collecting some more Pokemon. Before heading on out towards the next town for Robert's gym badge, after winning and defeating the vermilion gym. "Alright I don't see why not, after all." Robert then rests a hand on Ash's shoulder. Grinning brightly when the boy looked up at him. "It will be nice and interesting to see how far you come if we do train ya. So lead the way Ash!"

"What…you want me to lead?" The boy questioned while pointing at himself. Getting Leaf and Robert both to nod, with them explaining how they have no real idea of where they will be going? On the account they're just collecting Pokemon for now and figure it might be fun. To see what direction Ash will take in reaching too Vermilion city. Making the boy smile brightly and then nods "alright then follow me, I was going to be heading the direction towards the south! So let's go!"

Thus the day ended with Ash learning a great responsibility about there being more than just Pokemon battling, and training his Pokemon. As our hero has been taught in battle with one of his friends from Kanto Robert: That not only does he need to train his Pokemon? But he also has to train himself just to be one and in sync with his partners while they battle. Who knows what else Ash will learn from Robert and Leaf, with new friends traveling by his side? He knows one thing and that his journey will become even more exciting than ever as the journey continues!

**To be continued…**

**Xxx**

**Whose that Pokemon: "Even if its body is torn, it can regenerate as long the central core remains intact"**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon!Another one bite the dust, hey everyone another chapter has been done, checked and looked over! As we continue moving things along with Ash's adventures through the kanto region XD. Some of you I notice were confused of Robert in last weeks chapter, with the way he was trying to teach or tell Ash. How he doesn't have much battle experience and you were all thinking, he was meaning his Pokemon aren't strong.  
**

**No, no what Robert is relaying to the boy is that he wasn't battling along with his Pokemon. All he been doing is telling them what moves to use and then hope for the best it hits lol. Instead he wasn't constantly keeping watch or telling his Pokemon what to do after making commands. Which in order for Robert to show what he meant and saying, is by bluntly showing him during a fight and show just how much he needs to learn about Pokemon battles. Which I think is what the "The path to the Pokemon league" episode was trying to relay in that episode. Though granted...it has nothing to do with the game except though, despite being in a type disadvantage. As long your confident in your Pokemon abilities and how well you trained them with the right move sets. They can still win even when they're weak to said typing XD. So yeah hope you all enjoy the chapter and have fun reading! The next few chapters will have Ash catching three new Pokemon into his team! **

**So without further adieu enjoy!**

**The answer to Whose that Pokemon: It's Staryu!**

**Xxx**

Last time, Ash participated in a tournament honoring a trainer and his Furret, who saved a village from devastation. There, he reunited with Robert and Leaf and was told that his training methods were inadequate. After suffering defeat from Robert's Eevee in the final round, Ash realized that they were right in their observations. Promising himself to become stronger, Ash asks to join with them to ensure his success. We now go see our heroes discovering what Pokemon was the prize.

"Come on out!" Robert called out and threw the Pokeball he has won during the tournament. Watching the Pokeball burst open and shooting out beam of light towards the ground, forming and shaping into the Pokemon from within. It then disappeared with the Pokemon raising its arm wide with a happy yip of i's name!

"Sentret!" Announced what looked like a brown fur Pokemon. With a white ring like design in the middle of its stomach. All the while stretching its tail down against the ground, lifting its small body up and begins rocking left and right in a happy chant.

"Sentret The scout Pokemon: When Sentret sleeps, it does so while another stand guards. The sentry wakes the others at first sign of danger." Informed Ash's Pokedex after having it out and then places it back in. Chuckling lightly at how happy the little guy or girl looks.

"It sure seems to enjoy being around us!" exclaimed the boy and then laughed when Sentret ran forward and leaps into the air. Grabbing Ash's hat and begins waddling around with it, waving it up and down cutely "hey that is my hat!" joked the boy and tries to get it back. Only for the Sentret to immediately jumps too its right and then left when Ash tries to grab it again. "Alright come on now give back the hat." Ash asked while standing upright with a smile. Then deadpanned when the Sentret shook its head and happily places it on its head. Having the entire half of the body being covered by the hat "come on give it back, it doesn't belong to you!"

"Hey take it easy Ash Sentret is only playing." Robert chuckled out as he raises his hands up, moving them in the fashion of calming the boy down. Robert then looks at the Sentret with a smile "Right Sentret? Now come on give Ash his hat back, and you can play with my own hat." He suggested while pulling his own hat from his head. Letting his blue hair spike out a bit from being press down from wearing his hat for a long time.

"Tret…" the Pokemon look down at Ash's hat and then towards Robert. As if contemplating if it should give it up and back to Ash? "TRET!" and then smiles nodding in agreement while running forward, dropping Ash's hat on the ground and quickly began climbing up Robert's legs and sides. Then happily moves onto his shoulder reaching for the trainer's hat. Only for it being pulled away in a taunting manner.

"Ah-ah-ah not so fast Sentret, first I need to figure out if you are a male or female. Before I go and giving you this hat." Robert chuckled out. Earning the ring tail Pokemon to puff its cheek out, only to then giggles out when Robert reaches his one free hand up tickling the little Pokemon stomach.

Ash who got his hat back onto his head curiously looks at Robert in confusion, wondering why it is important to knowing the Pokemon gender. "Robert why would you need to know if it's female or male? I mean it shouldn't matter right?" The boy asks and then scratches the side of his head. When he heard Leaf, who is couple distance from him and Robert. Setting up a picnic table and chairs for their morning breakfast. Let's out an irritated sigh while clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth, making the boy to then crossing his arms "something you like to say Leaf?"

Making the girl to stand upright and grins "Yeah you are a dunce!" Is all she stated causing Ash to fall down in a goofy fashion! Getting Sentret who is still trying to swipe and grabs Robert's Pokemon league hat, to snort lightly from the boy falling down like that.

Ash then quickly recovers and pumps one arm while stepping forward "how am I dunce! IT shouldn't really matter if the Pokemon is female or male!" retorted the boy. Noticing how the girl is just staring at him with that grin of hers still on her face. "What…it doesn't right?" he questioned once more and again falls down in a goofy fashion when she replied back.

"Yup you are definitely a dunce!" Making Robert who is doing his best to keep Sentret from grabbing his hat. To hang his head down lightly and then shaking it with a sigh, having a good feeling that today is going to be a long one…

**Xxx**

**Chapter 11: It's a Poke-hard knock life!**

**Xxx**

After getting everyone settled and Robert learning of Sentret gender being female, had come up with a good nickname for the bundle of energy Pokemon: Senny. In which had the ring tail Pokemon happily swinging and bouncing lightly against her tail. Liking the nickname greatly and suits her personality greatly!

Senny, who is hanging out with Buneary and Leaf who are setting up the table. Are sitting happily on the table top. Watching their trainer from couple distance away, Ash and Robert, had brought out Lucario and Eevee into the fields. On the account of Robert promising Ash he will get in some quick training with the boy, teaching him few basics of what it is he needs. Too understanding how to become a better trainer with battle experience!

"Okay Ash you start first with Lucario and I will have Eevee do his thing." Robert gotten a nod from Ash. "Now remember what I said back at the tourney? You yourself have to gain and earn experience from understanding how you should fight." Robert then raises an arm up with an open hand. "For example like how Eevee was able to stay cool and able to dodge every attacks Lucario gave out."

"Yup I remembered, you were still ordering Eevee and directing him how to move." Ash then looks at Lucario. With the female nodding back at him and faces forward wagging her tail eagerly "alright then that means I can't stand idle after making a command right?" In which the boy smiled seeing Robert nodding "alright then Lucario let's start things off with Pound!" The boy announced and watches Lucario dart forward straight towards the Eevee.

Who is sitting down and wagging his tail waiting for Robert to make his commands: "Alright Eevee roll to the right!" Robert shouted and watches Eevee do exactly that by waiting at the last moment once Lucario got in front of him. Slams her paw straight down towards the ground with the left paw first, missing entirely her target.

"Quick Lucario pound again with your right, then follow up with a left!" Ash commanded making Robert and Leaf who is watching from the table. Eyes brighten at how quick the boy understood how he should follow up his move. "Then quick attack in case Eevee dodges everything!" Ash swung his arm around.

Watching Lucario following the command by slamming her foot down. Then did an overhead swing with her right arm towards the Eevee, who quickly rolls towards the right. Watching Lucario lower body lifting in the air a bit only to then continued her assault by bringing her left paw. That is still in the air straight down towards Eevee, whom hopped backwards avoiding the move. "Eevee lay flat on the ground!" Robert shouted and watches the little fluffy Pokemon doing so and avoiding Lucario's Quick attack at the last second!

Nearly bringing the little Pokemon off the ground from the wind she created after using Quick attack. "Good job Eevee", Robert then look towards Lucario after slamming her foot down to break and stop herself from gaining more distance. "You too Lucario, you performed Ash's commands wonderfully!" getting the female to let out a bashful yip of her name and cutely kicking the dirt.

"And you Ash that was good execution on your part. Almost trip us up with that Quick attack of hers", Robert then chuckled at the way Ash smiled and then turn back into a serious look. "But just because of this doesn't make you experienced enough for battle. Okay let's keep practicing until you have the basics down okay?"

Making Ash to nod his head and continued with their training with Robert and Eevee. While the two of them were doing that and Ash, learning or at least getting the understanding of how the trainer. Needs to train themselves for battle; Senny and Buneary were happily moving along the tabletop. Following and helping out Leaf to set up the table.

"Thanks you two you're are great help!" Leaf told the two watching the brown Pokemon, waddling and moving carefully to each edges of the table. Where the chairs are, placing and putting down one plate each in their respectful spots. For Ash and Robert will be sitting at after the two of them gets done with their training exercise, so this way they won't have to worry about grabbing their own plates from their bags.

"Buneary!" The rabbit Pokemon happily chanted and bounce her way back to Leaf. By jumping to the ground and moving up close to the girl. She then tip-toe into the girl's bag, shuffling and moving things around in order to find Pokemon bowls just for her and Pikachu. So this way she can happily sit down next to the electric mouse and enjoy their meals together.

This had Senny tilting her head in confusion of why Buneary? Wants to find and grab some bowls for herself and Pikachu? "Sen…sentret, tret?" the raccoon looking Pokemon chanted up towards Leaf, watching the girl just smiling down at the rabbit Pokemon. Kicking her feet up and down while having half of her body, deep in her bag. Struggling lightly to grab or find any bowels inside her traveling bag.

"I guess Buneary just wants to be next to Pikachu Senny. Although", Leaf then happily bends down and picks Buneary up from under her arms. Having the rabbit to blink her eyes and then looks up at the girl "sorry to say Buneary, I don't have any Pokemon bowels for any of you." In turn had the female to tilt her head in manner of how come?

Buneary then lets out a giggle when Leaf, before putting her down, began wiggling and moving her fingers on each side of her body. Tickling the rabbit playfully and then setting her down on the ground "because Robert and I just let's our Pokemon eat with us at the table. We hardly have them eating on the ground." The girl then winks "of course once awhile we do let them eat from a bowl that Robert carries around." And then places her hands on her hips before standing upright. "In a way we find it that plates are a lot easier to eat from, than eating out from a bowl." Leaf then flinches lightly when she heard Ash shouting Lucario's name telling her to watch out. Followed by a loud grunt from the Pokemon and rustling of leafs shaking in tree branches. Earning the girl to open her eyes and hiss lightly at seeing Lucario pressed against the tree head first it seems…

With Eevee lightly walking and approaching the steel/fighting type Pokemon. Yipping out his name asking if she is alright? Only to then hop back when Lucario dislodge from the tree bark and slams down onto her back with swirls replacing her eyes. Growling and mumbling out that she is okay too then groaning from the throbbing pain shooting through her head.

"I think that should be enough training for now Ash." Robert called out to him. The two of them run towards Lucario to check up on her, seeing if she is alright or not. With Ash kneeling down and gently petting the girl's head. Earning some purring from Lucario, watching the way she smiled and wagging her tail happily from feeling Ash's hand on her head and muzzle. Earning some chuckles from Robert "looks like she will be okay right Lucario?" he snickered while bending down a bit. Getting her to nod and bark lightly up at the boy.

Ash couldn't help but smile too, making him look towards Pikachu whom happily crawled his way up to his shoulders. Letting out a low chu and then nuzzled lightly on the boy's cheek and then felt Ash looking at Robert with a questioning gaze "why do we need to stop? I'm sure Lucario can still keep going right girl!" Beamed the boy. Getting a low grunt response from Lucario saying how she can definitely keep going with their training that is until they look out back into the fields.

Noticing that the morning fog around the place is becoming thick. Too thick in order to continue with what they were doing, in turn having Robert to stop their training for now. And save some training for late plus, all their stomachs could be heard growling and protesting out to the boys. That they need food and they need it badly, earning few sheepish chuckles and snickers "well-well I guess we can have breakfast and then save some more training later in the day." Ash bemused and then laughed when he began to hear Pikachu's and even Lucario's stomachs growling out.

"Good call come on let's head on over to the picnic table. I'm sure Leaf had prepared some breakfast for everyone!" And with that everyone gotten up from their spots then head on over towards the Picnic table, where they can see through the thick fog. The girl already placing down some sandwiches and a light breakfast on the table with a little help from Buneary and Senny.

Xxx

"Man this fog is sure thick this morning…" mused Leaf while taking a look around the forest and path they're all taking. Remembering the last time her and Robert walked down a similar road like this, but never saw the fog being this bad "makes it kind of like a scary movie scene." She joked at the end while taking a big bite out of her sandwich.

"We were more on an open field Leaf, so it kind of makes sense for it to be this thick." Responded Robert. Though he will have to admit this is definitely giving the vibes of a horror movie "I'm sure it will pass thought, so all we need to do is keep following the road and we should be okay." The boy just couldn't help but feel a little nervous about the weather condition. As the last thing he wants in his mind is for everyone to get separated and lost in the fog. Subconsciously he reaches a hand out towards Eevee and gently pets the Pokemon, in order to calm down his nerves.

Ash on the other hand just scoffs at the two of them being worried about the fog. Or saying how it feels like a scene from a horror movie; not at all worried or scared about this whatsoever "aw come on you two there is nothing to be worry about!" He then grins at everyone with a big smile "it is just fog it's not like can hurt anyone. And besides", he then took a bite of his sandwich. Chuckling to himself "if anything we should worry about is wild Pokemon. No such thing as ghosts or monsters!"

"Says the one who is technically surrounded by monsters." Robert snickered lightly at Leaf's deduction. On the account she is right their Pokemon are creatures and are monsters if one were to think that way. Though it didn't bother Ash at all considering he just continued to laugh some more about the two, just making things look scary. "Alright then Ash if you're so brave why not you go and collect wood out in the forest." Leaf suggested and snickered with a 'you brought yourself into this' look. Watching the way the boy's eyes bulged a bit and began choking against his food. Feeling Lucario walking behind him and beginning to pat and rub against his back, helping the boy too swallow his food.

Once he did finally swallow and taking a huge gulp Ash began panting and coughing. Trying his best to calm himself down from nearly choking on his food, lifting his head up and looking towards Leaf with a ridicules look on his face "WHAT! Why me, why should I go and get the wood? Let alone why you need wood for anyway?" only to lean back with a sweat drop from the way Leaf is glaring at him. She then thumbs over at what appears to be a formation for where the campfire will be at.

"Because Ash if we are going to stay here any longer and having you train up. We would need the wood to start a camp fire in order to eat lunch and having dinner later tonight." The girl informed while watching the boy chuckling nervously and then groaned from the next thing she said. "Besides I'm not going out there in this fog, who knows what will happen to me if I did go out there!"

Robert raises his hand "actually I can go and", only for him to grit his teeth and begins hissing out. Banging and punching the top of the table! Showing what appears to be pain etched across his face causing Ash and his Pokemon to look concerned for the boy…also wondering why he is hissing out?

"So what do you say Ash? Can you go and get the wood after all", the girl then leans forward having a very 'I dare you' expression "you not scare over some fog right?" getting Ash to respond with a firm look and nodding his head "good! Then if you will be so kind to go and get some it will be greatly appreciated!" Smiles the girl and nearly went into a laughing fit. When she heard Ash grumbling and mumbling under his breath about why is it that he has to do everything, or why does he have to go and get the wood? Especially when he heard Robert, or at least Robert was going to say he can get up and get the wood. Only for something causing him great pain to course through his body, looking too be one very painful 'whatever' that's hurting him? Oh well he thought, Leaf is just probably too scare of the fog she didn't want to get the wood herself. So Ash figure to just go ahead and do it while getting help from his Pokemon, by carrying some wood he might not be able to pick up.

"LEAF, FOOT, OFF, NOW!" Robert finally managed to choke out after banging on the table couple more times. He then let out a fresh air of relief and quickly lifted his foot off the ground and over his lap, tending and rubbing through his shoe.

"Oh geez I am so sorry Robert!" Leaf apologized while having her hands near her mouth. Then went to stretch out an arm over to him, to then quickly bring it back with both of her hands. Facing upward in an 'I come in pace' fashion chuckling lightly with the glare she is receiving from Robert. "I just didn't want you or Eevee to head on out into the fog blindly. Or you two losing your way!"

"By having Ash and his Pokemon instead taking my place and possibly get lost themselves?" Robert retorted back angrily. Still tending and rubbing his foot with the boy growling frustratingly towards the girl. While looking down to his injured foot sighing harshly as he heard Eevee yipping at him asking if he is alright. "I'll be fine Eevee the pain will eventually go away", he then deadpan towards Leaf "though somebody here should be ashamed to even suggest somebody else. Too go getting the wood before slamming their foot down, after the one in question was going to offer their help!" he shouted while moving his head at Leaf's direction. Making the girl to look away and feign innocence as well ignoring the look Robert is giving her.

"Come on it will be good for him and besides", the girl then gave a cat like look towards the teen. Earning a raised eyebrow from Robert, only to then quickly widen his eyes and blushing "it gives us enough time for ourselves Robert. Without needing Ash to stick around or bothering you about wanting to train himself too better understanding how a battle works!" The girl giggled and quickly grabs Eevee's pokeball, recalling the Pokemon into it and then chucks the ball over her shoulder and right into her bag.

Beginning to lean over the table top and climbing on top of it. Lying flat against it as she reaches Robert, who looked to be slightly annoyed and shakes his head with his eyes rolling. "Leaf I don't think this is the time", and never got to finish his sentence as the girl grabbed onto his shirt collar and immediately pulled him into a kiss.

Xxx

Meanwhile with Ash and his Pokemon who had left east from the campfire. Were carefully walking through the thick fog, gathering and picking pieces of wood that were laid across the fields. Watching and leaning down just a bit for his Pokemon, to come and place whatever sticks or wood they could find onto the boy's arms. With the already gathered wood he himself could find: while making sure not to step or trip over any of his Pokemon well, mostly Buneary and Pikachu considering it's impossible for him. To trip over Lucario on the account she is making sure to stick close to the boy much as possible.

Giving him a hand for any pieces of wood that might down to the ground. By picking it up and carrying it in her own hands. Laughing lightly and being very giddy around the boy "I still don't understand why we have to be the one, to gather the wood." Ash argued towards his Pokemon. Making sure to stop in his tracks whenever he hears Buneary or Pikachu chatting their names at him. Then running off to find more sticks or wood "I'm pretty sure Robert was going to offer to gather the wood? Too bad whatever it was that is hurting him, became too much that it prevented him from getting up." He sighed out.

Lucario couldn't help but smiled while snickering to herself. No Robert did in fact wanted to help, just the reason why he was in pain. Is because of Leaf slamming down a foot down onto Robert's own foot, making sure to dig her heels into him much as possible. To prevent him from speaking or even offering his service to gather up the wood for the campfire. And surprisingly the canine is glad she did caused it means, Lucario will be able to spend some more time with the boy without Ninetails constantly butting heads with her. For whoever gets to cuddle and stick by his side more often than the other!

Though of course Pikachu and Buneary are with while they were out here. But it won't bother her nor will they give reasons to stop her. From trying to either impress Ash with her services and helping him out, or having the boy become very interested in her figure and body. If she were try to have him become infatuated by her. Of course that is easier said than done, on the account the boy seems to be agitated about having to be out here too gather wood, in such thick fog. It is nearly impossible to see where exactly they were going or even knowing what is in front of them. If it weren't for Buneary and Pikachu running forward and then coming back, yipping out towards the two of them. About there either being a bump in the road or about to step on some rocks which will scream bloody murder for Lucario's feet.

And possibly tripping Ash into the ground sending all the wood and sticks they gathers, into the thick fog and probably down a very steep hill. "Lucario you doing alright not worry are you?" asked the boy while moving the pieces of wood he is carrying to the side. In order to look and check over the Pokemon, making sure that she isn't getting tired or worn out from walking out this far "I can understand if you want to be in the ball. On the account you did had that training session with Robert's Eevee?" Ash stated only to then laugh lightly when Lucario.

Happily moves closer to him and carefully loops her arm through his, pushing his elbow into her and the female Pokemon. Nuzzling up against him smiling not at all tired or exhausted from her training with Robert's Eevee earlier today "Lucario, car, car", she chanted out telling the boy. She will be out here as long he needed her to be. Despite Pikachu and Buneary being out here with him; just enjoys being with the boy.

Along with enjoying the way she will have him blush once in a while, whenever she tries and forces the boy. To have some feels to her right boob with his elbow purposely rubbing it and kneading herself into the elbow. "Come on Lucario I don't want to drop the wood we gather already for the campfire." Ash then smile at her causing her shyly look away with her own blush. Giggling out from the next thing he said "that and I don't think you would like to be dog piled by said wood and sticks now do you?" getting a soft no of her head.

Pikachu who is up ahead couple distance from Ash, stops in his tracks and stood upright. Twitching and moving his ears up then down "Pikachu?" he chanted while turning his head at the group. Watching Buneary to stop herself from adding more sticks to the pile and blink her eyes at him. With Ash and Lucario doing the same as they too look at his direction "Pika-pikachu, chu, chu!" he chanted out while pointing a finger forward wanting everyone to look ahead in that direction.

Noticing what appears to be distance glimmering of lights flickering through the very thick fog? Even what sounded humming of a machine being on "I wonder what that is…?" Ash then unhooks himself from Lucario and places the gathered wood down onto the ground. "Come on let's check it out you guys!" The boy announced and begins running towards the light source, causing Lucario to bark quickly and followed right behind him trying to keep up with the boy while being followed by Pikachu and Buneary who to chanted out their names shouting to Ash to wait for them!

Xxx

Where the light source that Ash and his Pokemon were going to and close, could barely detailed out what appears to be children around his age, or one year younger than him. All circling around what appears to be a machine and a person. On top of said machine panting and breathing heavily, running in place with his arms moving forward and back, finding this weird and out of place? Ash decided to stay back for a bit and analyze the situation before heading in with guns-a-blazing to understand what the heck is going on?

"_Look like they're wearing uniforms you guys?"_ Ash whispered to his Pokemon as they look at him confusingly and then back forward with him explaining "_a uniform is something you wear for formal events or when you're attending a very high class school. And from the looks of it they're definitely in some sort of academy?"_ The boy though hummed. Why are students out here in the middle of nowhere in such a deep fog? Don't' they know can easily get lost if they were not careful?

Whatever their reasoning for being out here they seemed to be speaking, too the boy on top of the strange device? "Alright now answer this one and tells us the Pokemon in the Picture." One of them announced and wanted the kid on the machine too answer what Pokemon is on the picture. In which the photo of said Pokemon is that of a Pidgey.

"Is it…a Rattata?" The boy answered getting a collective groan and sighs. With the boy in front becoming annoyed and frustrated at the lack luster answer, knowing the boy can do better and is able to see the picture. The fog may be thick…but it's not that thick enough to be impossible to see two feet or two inches in front of you. "It's a Pidgey", the boy finally answered correctly as he continues to run on now what appears to be a treadmill.

"That is good and what does Pidgey evolve into along with its attacks?" The boy in front continued sending question. Making Ash to raise an eyebrow at these weird Pokemon trivia? Even more so that the answer is quite obvious, Pidgey evolves into Pidgeotto and its moves while gaining experience are Quick attack, Gust, Sand-Attack and Wing Attack basic 101 knowledge there.

"Pidgey evolves into Pidgeotto: it can learn Gust, Sand-Attack, Quick Attack and Wing attack. Once the Pidgeotto gains enough experience it can then evolve into a Pidgeott." Panted the boy on the treadmill as he answers the questions correctly, though looked like he might pass out any given moment if he were to continue running on that machine.

"Lucario…" The fighting/steel type blink her eyes at the answers. Never knowing Pidgey could even evolve into such a Pokemon before? Causing the female to look at Ash while tugging against his sleeve, having him to look at her and then smiled "Cario?" she yipped out while tilting her head cutely towards the left, crossing her arms lightly underneath her chest. Watching Ash lifting up a finger to reply towards her question.

"Yup Pidgey evolves into those Pokemon along with being able to learn those moves. When it gains enough experience from battling other Pokemon Lucario." Ash then pets her head "and their pretty fast once they evolve into Pidgeott, I heard they can go-"

"Pikapi!" Pikachu quickly shouted and thrust a hand forward. Alerting Ash to face forward and then gasps at the sight of the boy. Falling down and hitting against the dirt, it made Buneary to whip her paws up to her mouth. Shock of how none of the boys are helping him up or even checking to see if he is alright. This made Pikachu angry and started having the electric mouse sparking his electricity a bit "Pikachu…" he growls out.

"I'm with you Pikachu let's go guys!" Ash exclaimed and seen enough to know that these boys. Are just bunch of bullies! Yeah giving him random and odd questions about Pokemon facts, but they shouldn't let their friend lay there on the ground! That is despicable and downright wrong!

"Sorry guys I…guess I forgot." The boy groaned out while digging into the dirt lightly with his fingers. Slowly getting up onto his hands and knees. Listening to some of them sighing and groaning out, with the boy in the front of that kid. Shrugging his shoulders with a shake of his head making sure to be careful with his candle.

"Face it if you keep forgetting things like that you will never pass ever. Who goes and forgets simple things as Pidgeott speed?" The boy would have continue speaking only to hear someone shouting and running straight at the group. With appears to be Pokemon following right behind him and coming to a sliding halt in front of the boy.

"Hey what is the big idea of picking on him like that!? Let alone why you having him force too run on a treadmill!" demanded Ash with his Pokemon barking and yipping out their names. Wanting the snotty looking kids to demand their reasoning for such a treatment, causing the boy who had fallen. To look up at this strange kid and the way he is defending him…without actually knowing the full purpose of this training.

"Who are you tell us what and what we can't do? We at the Pokemon Institution academy, don't allow slackers in our schools. And will use any method to helping our fine students to passing their grades without actually falling behind in their studies." One of them explained facing at Ash. They then look towards the three Pokemon who were slightly baring their fangs at them. "But telling you might be a waste?"

"What was that!?" Ash growled out threateningly thinking he is being made fun of. Only to then blink his eyes when the boys, turned their backs on him and begins walking towards the opposite direction. "Hey where you all think you're going! Come back here!" shouted Ash and only got a response back that is directed to the kid now known as Joe.

"Joe try and not be late for class meeting alright? Good luck…you'll need it." They all then lightly chuckled and converse to one another. Disappearing in the very thick fog along with their candles having Ash to shake his fist in complete anger, always hating these type of students! Thinking they know everything, thinking they are better than everyone well they're not!

"Pikachu, pika-pika?" Pikachu chanted out towards the light brown hair boy Joe. Trying to help him up from the ground and blink his amber eyes at him. While then smiled when the boy look at the mouse Pokemon and grins.

"Yeah I'm fine don't worry Pikachu, though you are someone I never met?" Joe directed that towards Buneary who hopped over towards him and happily tries her best. Too lift him off the ground and then giggled lightly, bashfully grabbing the tuff of her fur and pulling up to her face. "Shy one aren't ya?" Joe chuckled and decided he spend enough time on the dirt and stood up fully. Dusting himself off and sighing lightly "oh well looks like I will be washing the restrooms once again for being late."

"What is up with them and why were they having you run on that…" Ash then paused his sentence. Looking towards the weird machine while scratching the side of his hair. "Treadmill? I don't get the purpose of that at all, were they doing that just to have kicks?" Ash asked angrily towards Joe and then raised a hand up. "Because that is not anyway to treat friends let alone bullying someone!"

"OH no, no nothing like that at all!" Joe quickly reprimanded for his friends actions too this Pokemon trainer. Not at all questioning or getting mad of him accusing his friends of bullying, after all he did only just gotten here and doesn't understand the situation. "It is actually a real reason behind me running on the treadmill you see", the boy then stuck a tongue out with his right eye. Facing upward towards the sky moving and shifting his hands into his pocket. Trying to fish something out and gave a smile "ah-ha here we go. I am actually from the Pokemon Institution Academy program. One of the ways the students here study and keeping their minds sharp. Is by doing some activities that keeps them proactive and focusing on the subject." He informed Ash as the two of them were going on a discussion about different ways of studying and keeping focus on the questions being ask towards you?

Pikachu, Buneary and Lucario were hovering around the Treadmill device. Curious of how it was making the boy run in place like that? Let alone why it was making those weird machinery noises "Buneary…bun" Buneary leans forward and begin sniffing it a bit. Only to cough and gag at the horrible scent the machine is giving out. Making her to hang off from her knees a bit and getting patted on the back by Pikachu.

Lucario decided to examine it herself and quietly approaches from the front. "Lucario?" She chanted out and gently pats and touches the rims of the device. She then hums lightly with both of her arms crossing underneath her chest, having them squish lightly into one another and spilling out over her arms. "Cario!" she yelped out after giving a kick towards the machine. Only to then bulge her eyes widely and continue moving her foot away from the machine. She then grabs onto her foot hopping up and down, from the immense pain shooting through her foot. While whimpering and whining out, plopping herself down on the ground and rubbing out the pain.

Pikachu then decided to check it out as he hops onto the middle of the machine. Looking down at the treadmill, stomping and pounding his feet on the surface. Wondering exactly how this thing begins? "Here you go everything you need to know about the Institution is all written in this brochure. If you would like to read it of course." Joe chuckled out lightly and watches Ash, accepting it and opening it up.

"Let's see oh before I forget names Ash, that there is Pikachu, Buneary and Lucario." The boy beamed brightly while introducing him and the Pokemon. Making Joe to bow lightly and then smile at the Pokemon quickly and then back at Ash. Who begins reading what is written in the brochure "Pokemon Institution Academy, a place where students can come and learn the ways about Pokemon, being a Pokemon trainer and anything to do with type advantages and disadvantages. Along with learning Pokemon strategy and battling techniques that will have our students. To prepare themselves and readying the outside world of their travels." Ash repeated what is written while becoming engross in it, unaware of his Pokemon becoming more fascinated by the treadmill every second.

Pikachu who had enough examining on the platform of the machine. Decided to hop on up towards what appears to be a console. Connecting towards the machine and tries his best to climb on top of it, moving and swiping his paws around the flat surface. Only to then slap a hand down onto a button and felt his entire body vibrating and shaking, then fell right on the treadmill after hearing a whirring noise.

But upon landing on the treadmill Pikachu, is forced to begin walking or jogging in place not getting anywhere or towards a direction at all. Having Lucario and Buneary to become fascinated of how he manage to turn it on. With Buneary happily bouncing and hopping around the machine, shouting yay over and over or Pikachu did it, he did it! While Lucario who is in quite a playful mood, began dancing and pouncing around the machine in fascination! Amazed and kept asking Pikachu how he is able to get it to turn on?

Not aware of the distress the electric mouse is in or the panting of his name. Asking the two females if they could turn it off! "What the hell!? What does it mean if you take all of their classes, you can earn a guarantee of entering the Pokemon league without fighting or collecting the gym badges!?" Ash demanded to know and hands the brochure back to Joe. Who chuckled lightly and rubs the back of his neck, understanding Ash's plight about this as to someone like him. Who is collecting the gym badges would probably find this insulting.

"It is how things work here in the Institution Ash, it's for kids who don't think they are ready to head on out into the world. Facing all kind of danger that nature has to offer and figures, to students who are willing to stay and graduate through the classes? Will be able to attend the Pokemon league with everything they have learned and studied." Joe then steps back with a sweat dropped from Ash. Nearly towering over him and had a very angry look.

"Studying is one thing but actually experiencing and battling your opponents is completely different!" stated the boy. Recalling his match with Robert back at the tourney, Lucario losing very badly against his Eevee "I should know even if I knew about type advantages and what moves to use? I still lost to someone who was better than me, along with having more experience than I do. Despite me being able to have two gym badges." He informed while getting out of his thoughts and look at Joe.

Whom shrugged his shoulders "I wouldn't be surprised those who have only two badges, are considering novices or beginners here in the academy." He then grimace lightly with his mouth hanging open a bit. At the ticked off look Ash is giving "not-not that you are a beginner! " He quickly defending himself with a chuckle "that is just how the teachers and other students determine how experience one is." He then blinked his eyes when Ash. Leans onto the treadmill with one of his fingers hitting the up button on the machine.

Increasing the speed output on the treadmill that Pikachu is running on. Causing him to double his efforts and began panting faster and fast, trying his hardest too keeping up with the speed. Impressing and leaving both female Pokemon in awe at how fast the little guy is running. "Cario, Lucario?" the canine asked how he is able to keep up with the machine? Unable to get a clear answer from Pikachu on the account the speed, kept increasing more and more by how long Ash is pressing down on the button.

Though the two of them closes one eye and watches Pikachu tripping up and gets dragged off of the machine and into the ground. Having both female Pokemon quickly moving towards him, with Lucario kneeling down and lifting the male Pokemon up lightly. With Buneary standing in front of him with her paws near her mouth. Asking quietly if Pikachu is okay and not hurt, noticing swirls in his eyes as he mutters out that he's fine. Then quickly shook himself out from his daze and lets out a quiet sigh…they all then blink their eyes from Joe announcing out "One of the upperclassman who is sitting over at the tree. Is only what you would considering second level of graduation, which is the cerulean badge and is unable to even pass the hardest of tests! That is how difficult and hard these questions will be later down the road."

"What I don't understand is why is it that you pretended, not to know anything about Pidgey?" Ash muttered lightly. Rubbing his hands under his chin "is there a reason you put up with these type of torture?" only to get a shake of Joes head. Making the young trainer to becoming puzzle even more so when he begins saying.

"The reason why I feign ignorance about not knowing something, even though I do know the answers. Is so I don't have to worry about the questions and treatments becoming that much difficult." Joe then opens a hand "some time the harder the question is? The harder the treatments become and since the treatment becomes harder, it will be difficult to staying focus and answering the questions they give you."

"Why do you even go through with it? Can't you tell them no and let you study in your own pace?" Ash questioned and then heard his Pokemon chanting and happily yipping out. Unaware of Lucario stepping onto the treadmill, running as fast she could on it with both Buneary and Pikachu on her shoulders. Laughing and smiling while cheering the girl on for doing an excellent job of keeping up with the machine.

"Sorry Ash much I would like too I can't, they don't allow much of their students. To be left behind or inexperience for when battling another higher graduate in battle." Joe then places his hands onto his sides. Hearing what sounded like the school bell ringing out through the thick fog and forest, with the fog slowly clearing up and revealing a very large campus school yard with many different track and fields, playgrounds and areas for students to go and enjoy themselves. Along with learning and teaching them how to battle and practice coming up with battle ideas during a fight. The boy then blinked his eyes when Ash grumbled out.

"Well who is in charge and is the ring leader of these so called 'friends' of yours! I want to give them a piece of my mind and how bullying isn't the way to go!" Demanded the boy. Making Joe to shake his head at Ash, still thinking they are bullying students to becoming better and get better grades.

"I have a picture of our class leader for my class. Here you go", Joe informed while taking out a photo and showing Ash the picture. Making him widen his eyes in shock and almost yelled, causing his Pokemon to become shaken up and trips on the treadmill. Falling into the ground one by one, laughing and giggling out.

"It's a girl!? Your class president is a girl?" Ash announced staring at the picture of what appears to be a young girl. Looking to be around his age "well…she looks pretty for a prep student?" Ash then chuckled lightly from Joe smiling.

"Yeah she is the president of my class and a very smart one too. She is very skilled in the ways of Pokemon battling and teaching, she is the one who came up with some of the study methods for the students. Who are falling behind", and then blushes lightly when Ash deadpanned towards him.

"You mean how 'your' falling behind right? Something tells me you are the only one in her class, who might be falling behind." And Joe wonders how Ash figured that out right away? Earning a snicker and a somewhat cocky look from the boy "from the way you make things sound? Along with knowing all these different ways of study methods. Tells me you get this a lot", he then glared harshly "which is bullying Joe. I don't care what you say or defend them all you like. You are being picked on and bullying into doing better, just so their reputation won't be tarnish!" Ash then gets in front of Joe, causing the boy to slouch down with a chuckle. "Now where is this girl? I need to give her piece of my mind and tell her off about how bullying a bad thing!"

Making Lucario, Pikachu and Buneary to approach behind him with light panting and breathing. Causing Ash to look behind and towards the Pokemon, noticing their somewhat exhausted forms. Being assured from Pikachu and Lucario that they are alright, while pointing towards the treadmill. Saying how they were just having fun on the machine and tries to beat it at its own game. Making Ash to chuckle lightly with a sweat drop, somewhat embarrassed of how his Pokemon. Though the treadmill is a toy or somewhat a game thinking they could beat it. "I can take you into the school and show you were my classes take if you want? We might be able to see Giselle if we're lucky." Joe informed and begins walking towards the schoolyard, having Ash and his Pokemon following right behind him.

Couple distance away from the schoolyard and about thirty minutes away. Is Robert and Leaf walking through the route and path Ash had taken…wondering what the heck happen to the boy? For being gone for nearly thirty to one hour. Granted Leaf actually didn't want to head out and search for Ash, considering she wanted to spend some more privet times with Robert. But nooo, because of him having a big heart and after they finished up with their privet time? Robert gotten worried about Ash and his Pokemon, getting lost in that thick fog.

Still trying to adjust her skirt and shirt the girl roughly growls and glare at Robert. Making the boy to nervously keep himself looking forward "I'm telling you Robert he is fine!" she growled and then crosses her arms. "I don't know why we need to find him, he has Pikachu and Lucario with him. Last I check Pokemon can protect the boy and don't need us butting in!" she yelled at the end while throwing her arms down and leaning towards Robert.

Causing him to wince one eye closed and letting out a small ow, quickly rubbing the ear she screamed into. "Leaf you saw the messy pile of wood and sticks? What if something had chased them or began attacking them. Too cause Ash to drop the pieces of wood he gathered?" Robert convey and then chuckled lightly when the girl turn her head away and humph. "Come on Leaf, we don't want his mother becoming worried about her son possibly well…dying right?" Robert then rests his hands on her shoulders.

"Besides if we do find signs that he is alright? We will head on back to the campsite and well…" and then leans back with a big blush on his face. With how serious and somewhat perverted Leaf face look while smiling lightly.

"Continue where we left off?" Leaf then hums lightly and shrugs "alright but fondling this time around. Don't think have enough energy to do it again. Now come on let's go and see if the rookie trainer is alright." Leaf then stops in her tracks and blinks her eyes towards the west. Noticing a very large campus school or academy, with many different variations of students wandering and walking about. "Hey maybe he is in this school?" she suddenly announced. Having Robert leaning back from his position and looking over her shoulders.

"Why would there be a school in the middle of nowhere?"

"It will be the same too saying why there are Pokemon centers, in the middle of nowhere Robert." Leaf deadpanned out and then giggles "plus this school isn't that far from Cerulean city. So maybe it is one of those prep schools rich people go too. Come on let's check it out and if he is in there, we can immediately leave!" she exclaimed and grabs on the boy's arm and begins pulling him towards the school. With Robert protesting and shouting how he doesn't want to head in there, along the lines of saying school can be a living nightmare!

Xxx

Sound of an elevator stopping on a certain floor rang out a bell sound. Opening up revealing both Ash, his Pokemon and Joe: stepping out from it and into what looked to be a lot of computers standing in rows of two. "This is where we all come and learn about different simulations of Pokemon battles. Giselle comes here a lot by herself and is really good at what she does." Informed the boy while walking into the room chuckling lightly at the surprised looks Ash and his Pokemon were having.

"This is where you practice Pokemon battles?!" Ash exclaimed with shock. "The arena is huge and the way how the room stretches out. You could have a giant Pokemon being able to fit in here!" he exclaimed having Pikachu nodding his head while turning left to right, looking up and around the room making himself or about to make himself dizzy. While Buneary is making sure to sticking close too and behind Ash, much as possible on the account feeling a bit intimidated of the sheer size of this place…

"I wouldn't be surprise considering the school founding's has to make sure. All hard working and talented Pokemon trainers have everything they need, in order to have their practice battles and fights. For certain types of Pokemon they are learning about or facing off against." Joe explained walking towards the computers of the room. Making Ash, who quickly scooped up Buneary into his arms, to run on forward where the boy is and stop couple inches from him, watching Joe look at him and resting his arms firmly on his sides.

"How things work here is what I already explain too you outside, with how depending what class you are in. Or how much studies you've passed determines what kind of level Pokemon trainer you are." He then sits down on the bench in front of the nearest computer. Turning and facing at the screen "for example and despite my lowest rank of my class? I am a beginner trainer who let's say…got his two badges?" He said this while turning his head at Ash and then back at the screen. Booting up the computer and accessing water-type Pokemon battling. "If I was up against the Cerulean gym leader I would be using electric and grass-type Pokemon, in order to defeat them and earning my gym badge with relative ease." He then input couple button commands and defeats the Starmie on screen with one shot.

Though this for some reason makes Ash feel really sick and annoyed of how this boy? Thinks that a simulations of a battle with the Cerulean gym, determines his sure victory against them! Hell, Ash just fought them couple days ago and barely defeated Misty with his team. Yeah sure he fought without using Pikachu but that would have made things way too easy for him and wouldn't be fair for Misty. Too having a fighting chance against him, and so he battle her without Pikachu. Using Ninetails and Lopunny…granted using a fire-type Pokemon in that fight WAS stupid to do. But he needed speed on his side and Lucario definitely wouldn't be fast enough against Misty's Starmie.

Crossing his arms and grinding his teeth a bit Ash, leans forward with a very annoyed look in his eyes "you know Joe there are more factors to take into, besides having a type disadvantage." The boy then smiled and rests a hand on top of Lucario's head, earning a purr and wagging of her tail as he begins petting her. "You also have to take into account if your Pokemon might be faster or not against your opponent. Or might be able to withstand the other Pokemon attacks or even being able to get past their defenses." Ash then went silent for a minute recalling his fight with Robert and Eevee yesterday. At how easily Eevee managed to dodge and avoid every attack he had Lucario using, without Robert commanding or retaliating back at all. Remembering his words now that were sinking into his head…

_"You're Pokemon may have some battle experience Ash, but you alone don't have much experience for battles. It is not just giving commands to your Pokemon and hope for the best. It is about working with them and believing that they CAN win and knowing they have you backing them up!"_

"Even so facts are facts Ash, winning with type advantages is a sure way to victory." Joe announces while shrugging his shoulders. His expression showing or wondering what else is there to prove, if a Pokemon is a type advantage then you win! Plain as the day on Mankey's nose "besides you have Pikachu right?" Joe looks at the electric mouse who stare up at him confusingly. "Didn't you easily defeated the Cerulean gym using just an electric-type?"

"Nope I didn't think it would be fair of me, to fight the gym with just Pikachu against all water-type Pokemon." Informed the boy with a chuckle enjoying the shock expression on Joes face. "I actually fought them with both Lopunny and Ninetails."

"What why would you use a fire-type Pokemon in a water field!?" Joe exclaimed while trying to wrap his head on how that is even possible?! "That…that is just stupid Ash, what made you think Ninetails could win and get you that badge! You know how…" he then stops when the boy glared at him harshly along with Buneary in his arms.

"Because Ninetails is able to keep up with Starmie Joe", he retorted and raises a fist in the air. "If I went with any other of my Pokemon. They would have been out speed and out powered by that Pokemon's agility, it was that or risk of losing the match!" Pikachu nodded in relation towards Ash statement and is even proud to say. That his decision was a wise one, considering not only did Ninetails kept up and managing to win: she also learned a new move and that is Flamethrower one of the most powerful fire attacks she can learn!

"You…use speed in order to win?" Joe is absolutely baffled by this let alone his brain can't wrap around the idea. Of a fire type like Ninetails being able to out running or keeping up with the Starmie "but the text books and studies…"

"Aren't always true Joe", a female voice announced themselves from behind the boy. Making Joe, Ash and his Pokemon to look behind the boy. Blinking their eyes at what appears to be a brown hair girl, wearing a very formal and prep looking uniform. With the skirt barely reaching down below her thighs and having a bow around the neck "yes what this boy did is irrational of using a fire-type into battle. But what he said about using the Pokemon speed, to helping him win against the water gym. Is quite a smart move." she then stops walking towards the two boy's. Having her heels clop against the solid floor when she stopped, resting her hand on her hips and leaning against it. Using her free arm to fan out her long hair over her shoulder, with a snob like moving of her head. Smiling towards the two of them "stupid but is a good strategy this kid did in order to win his second badge."

Ash blinking his eyes and staring down at Buneary, then Pikachu and at Lucario who were all wearing the same expression as he is. Confused of who this girl is and why it is that Ash did is impressive, even though it is "uh thank you miss?" Ash began to ask and heard the girl giggling lightly.

"I am one of the advance trainers here in the Pokemon Technical institution prep school, along with being one of the better and more skilled out of my classmates in Pokemon battling. Giselle!" she informed while throwing an arm up above her head, with one leg rising as high it could go. Enough to show a lot of leg but enough to expose or reveal anything important and then straighten her body out. "And you Joe have to be the worst student in your class!" she scolded out causing the boy to step back.

"What-what?" a confused Joe announced while then flinching from the tone of her voice raising up a bit. And begins moving closer to him, having a very disappointed look in her eyes while tapping and shoving him back. Making Ash to grit his teeth and hearing his Pokemon growling out at the way she is treating him!

"If you don't shape up and get better Joe you will become a disappointment to this entire school, let alone you're fellow classmates!" Giselle began and stops her shoving on the boy, having the other kids backing her up and nodding their heads. "I have been looking over your test scores and recent grades, you are falling behind." The girl then crosses her arms and sighs in disgust "if anything and the way you are progressing, you will never be able to pass. And if you don't pass neither do the other students in my class" and then flicks his nose causing Joe to react violently from it and stumble backwards.

"So you better get yourself in order or else! We're not going to constantly keep helping you if you're not willing to try!" And with that she turns her back against him and begins walking away from the boy. Making him to stand there in complete distraught of what she said and told him. Even going as far to saying she and the other students will abandon him! Just like the boy sitting outside at the tree, who is an upper classman!

"Wow and here I thought Robert wasn't kidding about the bullying, but geez that girl is a-one real witch!" another female voice announced out. Causing everyone there to widen their eyes and whipped their attention towards the elevator door. Making Giselle who was about to walk past couple of the computer consoles. To pause in her steps and letting out a low snort, turning her head over at the door with a very menacing gleam in her eyes.

"Excuse me? Share to repeat that again?" Giselle asked and fully turn too seeing who it was that dared speak to her like that. Causing Ash and Joe to also turn their attention at the elevator, making Ash to widen his eyes at who it was along with lightly chuckling from Robert. Waving at him who waved back in returned towards him even having the Pokemon waving at him.

"Oh?" Leaf exclaimed with a surprised look on her face and giggled lightly "didn't think you could hear me from over there. Not with that big ego of yours inflating your head, I am surprise sound could even reach those puffy ears!" retorted Leaf making Giselle standing there with twitching of her eyes. Watching how this…this girl from out of nowhere start talking down at her, treating her like she is some common enemy here?! Let alone disrespecting her stature of being one of the top students in this school!

"Hey Leaf how about we keep things down a notch? I mean you", Robert wanted to go and say she doesn't exactly know this girl. Or anything about what she does here only to lean back from Leaf, glaring up at him with a serious look.

"Robert…I wouldn't be talking considering someone like you and I", she patted her hand against his chest. Then rested few fingers onto her own chest "don't like the idea of bullying and would not stand for it if someone. Is being treated in such a fashion", she proudly then raise her head up with a firm nod. Only to then giggle sheepishly with a tongue sticking out when Robert responded with a hard look.

"That may be so but we know nothing about this boy or anyone in this campus. All you know?" Robert then faces forward, looking at the collective glares mostly everyone is giving to him and Leaf. Well…mostly Leaf "it just a show of…tough concern eheh?" making Leaf to just deadpan at him and letting out an 'uh-huh' while resting a finger gently on her cheek.

"What are you guys doing here anyway? Thought you were going to go and eat breakfast?" Ash stated while raising a hand up and pointed towards the two of them. Only to sheepishly back away when the two glare over at him, well more of Leaf than Robert. As the boy looked to be annoyed more than frustrated at the statement Ash just gave.

"We had a small breakfast no thanks to a certain trainer, not coming back with the fire wood!" exclaimed the girl. Making Ash to rub the back of his neck silently apologizing towards the two of them, making the girl who is glaring at him harshly. Too then letting out a low sigh and waved her hands "oh well, honestly we were worried about you Ash and came to check up on ya. Though seems like we came at the right time."

"Excuse me", Giselle finally announced out getting tired of this…unknown group ignoring her and making seem like none of them existed in the room. She leans forward with a very angry expression on her face and had her arms up against her sides "I don't know who you are or why you are even here, but insulting the class president and treating her disrespect? That I will not tolerate and is by punishment to the student who treats me so!"

"OH well good thing we're not students to such a snobby school!" Robert then slaps his mouth shout! Surprise he actually blunted those words out or even had them coming out of his mouth. Making Ash and Leaf to widen their eyes from the bold statement, only to then having Leaf give a smug smile. Having the teen to look away embarrassingly…

"Oh didn't think you had it in you Robert, nice one", snickered the girl while elbowing him in the arm. This though didn't fair for Giselle and will not stand for somebody insulting this fine school and getting away from it! And demanded to knowing who these…children are right away and properly show them the exit in a way, they won't forget.

"Well then if you think of this place so poorly and think we are just snobs? How about you and I have a Pokemon battle, I can then properly show you just how snobby us prep students can be." Giselle threaten and pointing her finger towards Robert. "Starting with you boy!" she announces, having Robert to look left and right in order to see if she is speaking about some other boy in the room. Only too then quietly point at himself making Giselle nodding lightly and couldn't help but hold back a giggle.

"Aw man…thanks a lot Leaf." Robert growled out and starts walking towards the inside battlefield and then yelped when Leaf patted his back with a big smile.

"Don't mention it! Go kick her ass Robert and show her just how different things are outside the school, than inside!"

Xxx

"We each will only use one Pokemon agree?" Giselle informed towards Robert on the other side of the battlefield. Who doesn't look like he is really in a mood for a Pokemon battle, and could be seen with him slouching down and replied back to the girl. "You send out your Pokemon first and then I will send out mine, people will know why I am the top battler in my class." The girl is full of herself Leaf thought and even Ash is also having the same thought. But is excited to watching Robert, who has nearly two months experience wipe the floor of this girl! Let alone show everyone here just how different things are, compare to such simulations and papers.

"Pika! Pika! Pikaaaachu!"

"Bun! Bun! Bunneeeary!" chanted and cheered the two Pokemon who were thrusting and pumping their paws up and down. Cheering on Robert and whoever Pokemon he will be using in this battle, to wipe that smug look of the girls face! Wondering and picturing in their heads of how the girl, will be on the floor weeping and crying tears of defeat!

"Ash", Leaf began speaking to the boy having him looking up at her confusingly "pay attention to the battle and remember what Robert has been teaching you this morning." She then smiles at him "if you watch him battle and work with his Pokemon? I'm sure you will be able to do the same with your own partners, remember it is about working alongside your Pokemon. Not just giving them commands", informed the girl repeating Robert's words too him and hoping to remind him of those words. Thinking them over as he watches the boy in front of them battle.

"Ivysaur I choose you!" Robert called out and throws the Pokeball forward, by arching his arm back and giving a good toss of the ball. Watching it burst open and releasing a white energy out into the battlefield! Revealing a four legged creature ready for battle, shaking and wiggling its body a bit to rustle and shake the leaves on the top of its back. Being only slightly bigger and wider in length than that of Bulbasaur with the pink flower bud still folded up.

"Oh wow that must be Robert's starter Pokemon!" Ash exclaimed while grabbing his Pokedex and having it face towards the grass-type Pokemon hoping to know what it is!

"Ivysaur the seed Pokemon: There is a bud on this Pokemon back. To support its weight, Ivysaur's legs and trunk grow thick and strong. If it starts spends more time lying in the sunlight, it's a sign that the bud will bloom into a large flower soon." Informed the Pokedex as the boy still kept it out.

"Then my Pokemon who are really high in experience shall be", she paused her sentence while lifting the ball up high into the air and above her head while then opening her eyes. Throwing the ball in an underarm fashion watching it fly forward and hitting the ground, burst opens revealing the Pokemon she has chosen "Poliwhirl!" causing Ash to widen his eyes at the choice of using a Water Pokemon against a grass-type. But then again the same could be said about him using a Fire-type to a water-type Pokemon. So he will keep his mouth shut on this one and just points the Pokedex at the dark blue round Pokemon, who is swinging its very somewhat medium size gloved hands forward and back, having what appears to be a swirl on the stomach.

"Poliwhirl the tadpole Pokemon: The surface of Poliwhirl's body is always slick and wet with a slimy fluid. Because of this slippery covering, it can easily slip and slide out of clutches any enemy in battle!" informed the Pokedex once more on the second Pokemon today, making Ash to place back inside his pocket curious of what might happen?

Robert stared at the Pokemon for a few minutes wondering what it is she is up too. Let alone why would she be using a Poliwhirl? "Alright Ivysaur let's start things off with Razor leaf attack!" Robert called out and watches his Pokemon, shaking and rustling its flower bud on the back with razor sharp leafs flying right out from them and flying towards the Poliwhirl who is still standing there waiting. Making Leaf and Ash to stare intently of what the girl is about to do?

"Poliwhirl use double-slap and whack all leafs from the air!" Giselle ordered while moving an arm forward. Causing everyone there minus the prep students who are supporting Giselle, to widen their eyes in shock and even more so when that is what Poliwhirl is doing! Slapping each leaf that is coming its way with precise aim and accuracy! Causing everyone there to gawk at the scene and becoming quite surprise of the outcome.

"Ivysaur switch it up with Vine whip while moving forward!" Robert commanded as he swung his arms from left to right. Ordering his Pokemon to attack with a different move and begins running forward, revealing two vine whips coming out from the plant on its back. Whipping forward and ready to thwack and hit Poliwhirl!

"Poliwhirl you move forward and slide away from the vines that are about to hit you!" Giselle commanded and watches her Pokemon doing so. By running forward as fast it can go, hopping and sliding to the left and then right which each vine that is trying to hit the water Pokemon. Making Robert to grit his teeth lightly and then chuckle in worriment "I can see you are worried about this. And you should be my Pokemon are raised and handled with such advance skills, they can even overcome their own weaknesses." She smugly said with her nose raise high into the air.

"Students or trainers who don't attend to this school or even learn from here. Don't stand a chance against all of us, let alone defeating my Pokemon! Now Poliwhirl, Icy wind!" she exclaimed causing Robert to step back in shock along with Ivysaur as well. Only to then gritting her teeth lightly deciding to try and hit Poliwhirl with both of her vines instead of one at a time. "Jump and aim down!" Giselle ordered and watches the tadpole Pokemon.

Leaping into the air and then quickly spun itself around falling backwards. Firing off Icy wind at the vines and freezing them together and into the ground! "Oh no!" Robert exclaimed and watches Ivysaur trying her best to break through the ice with grunts and growling of her name.

"Oh yes now Poliwhirl finish the Pokemon off with multiple Double-slaps!" shouted the girl and watches on the fight with a smug smile on her face. Watching the grass-type Pokemon getting hit repeatedly from the water-type Pokemon constantly.

"Robert come on do something get Ivysaur out of there!" Ash cried out along with his Pokemon doing the same thing, with Pikachu and Buneary bouncing up and down telling Ivysaur to hurry and get out of there or break free!

"Ivysaur Tackle let's go and run towards the frozen vines!" Robert commanded and watches her tackle into Poliwhirl, sending the Pokemon flying and then proceeded to keep running forward. Making sure to re-track her extended vines until she reaches the bulbs that are frozen in the ground.

"To slow Poliwhirl body slam down while using Icy wind!" Giselle commanded making Ash to widen his eyes and thrust a hand upward shouting out.

"Hey you can't use two moves at the same time, that is-"

"Allowed", Leaf stated openly and shifted her gaze towards the boy. Who look at the girl and blinked his eyes "you can combine two different attacks Ash, it just the Pokemon will use one at a time though. And since Body slam is a move that has the Pokemon coming down from the air? Poliwhirl or any other Pokemon who can summon energy, can also use an energy type attacks to double the original moves power. And with body slam being use with Icy wind…well let's just say she won this battle."

Ash lets out a 'what' and faces forward when they all heard a loud boom with gust of cold winds blowing everywhere. Showing a small dust cloud of where the Pokemon collided within one another, then disappeared after Poliwhirl leaps out from the clouds and landed with appears to be static of electricity running through its body. Making Giselle gasp in surprise and then smiles "ah clever use of Stun spore there, you were hoping to paralyze Poliwhirl in case Ivysaur pulled through huh?" "_Clever indeed I would never thought of doing that with a grass-type Pokemon. I should definitely keep note of that when I used one. He is no slouch though when it comes to battling and from the looks of his eyes?"_ The girl looked at the boy who sighed out and rubs the back of his head. Showing signs or facial expression of they need to work a bit harder next time and improve themselves some more "_he is not upset about losing…I wonder why? Usually trainers get upset when they lose…unless?"_ She then shifted her brown eyes over at the boy with a Pikachu.

Who seemed to be in disbelief of what has happened along with showing signs of how are they allowed, to use such commands? "_I get it now…he only battled me so he can help teach his friend. How a proper Pokemon battle is! Well then I better keep my charade up then, so this way I will be ignorant about this. Plus be good lesson too Joe as well."_

"Ivysaur is unable to battle the winner and victory goes to Giselle and Poliwhirl!" one of the prep students called out. Without a single hint of snobby attitude too his tone at all, as if they really liked watching the battle that just happened!

"Nice battle Ivysaur you did your best!" Robert walked on over to the Pokemon and knelt down rubbing her head. As she lets out a low saur and then smiles lightly from feeling Robert petting her head "Icy wind definitely surprised us, we did not see that coming at all!" Robert chuckled out and recall's Ivysaur back to her ball.

"See now Joe", Giselle stated out towards the boy who steps back and looks at her. "Even though I was at a type disadvantage, I still manage to win and defeat an Ivysaur without any problems." She then sighs with both eyes closed. Shrugging her shoulders and open up her hands "it matters on the trainer skills and abilities that can trust in their Pokemon. Being strong enough and experienced to handle such circumstances." She then raised her head and glares "if you can't figure those simple things out then why bother being here in this school?"

"HEY KNOCK IT OFF!" Ash finally felt his boiling point and anger reaching its limits and ran in front of Giselle and Joe. "Who gives you the right to talk down to him like that!? Joe tries his best to learn and answer every stupid questions here in this stupid school, wanting to become a Pokemon trainer! And you just go and states that he doesn't have what it takes!"

"Pi-pikachu, chu!" growled Pikachu along with his trainer. Standing in front of him and growling towards the girl in anger. Sharing the same notion and thoughts as Ash, there is no reason for this girl to treat the boy in such a manner! Let alone being friends with him and friends don't treat each other like that!

"And who are you?" Giselle asked in a not a care manner lightly pressing a finger against her cheek. Looking over the boy and wondering why he should care what they do or don't do here in the school? Let alone to a complete stranger they just met today, besides that and how he is dressed. Looks to be a Pokemon trainer just like the other two teens here.

"I'm Ash from Pallet Town and on my Pokemon journey to becoming a Pokemon master", he paused his sentence while grabbing two of his badge from his jacket. "And I already got two badges along my journey!"

"_Which he got the second won by using a Lopunny and Ninetails, using speed to help win his second badge." _She recalled Ash saying that to Joe while listening in their conversation earlier. Making her to chuckle lightly "so you're a beginner trainer right? How long have you only been traveling Ash?" she had to know exactly how long it took him, if it is more than four months? Then she will give him credit for taking care of and raising his Ninetails to take out a Water-type.

"OH uh..." Ash then go through his thoughts of how long he been traveling. In which the answer he is about to give out. Gave a collective stare of disbelief when he answered "about two months or so…probably a month in-half." Causing Giselle who had her finger on her cheek and arm, to slump down to her sides. Her eyes blinking in disbelief along with having her mouth hanging open lightly. "…something wrong?"

"He…only been traveling a month in-half?" Leaf repeated and looks down at Robert. Who look back at her and shrugs his shoulder. The two of them only been traveling about two months, so it wouldn't feel weird in seeing Ash just traveling a month in-half. "Wow and I thought Gary was speedy…huh." Leaf giggled out and have to say? If Ash managed to beat the second gym with his current skills then that is quite amazing, who knows how crazy strong he will become? In couple days of traveling with the boy and helping him learn how to become a better trainer, will Ash become even stronger after the lessons…who knows?

"What really", Giselle just couldn't wrap her mind around the fact this trainer. Been only traveling about one whole month and a half, managed to beat and win his second badge at the cerulean gym with a Fire-type no less! "You've only been traveling a month really, then you must know that when you teach and train your Pokemon…"

"Whoa don't bother with the basics of Pokemon trainer, I have read it up and only knowing the things. I needed to know about Pokemon and battling." Causing everyone there to fall down into the ground in a goofy fashion. Even Robert had to fall and letting out a few chuckles, now understanding why Ash hasn't learned to fight side-by-side with his Pokemon. Or how to use their moves correctly with perfect timing and controlling the battlefield.

Giselle quickly gotten up from her disbelief and cleared her throat with a very knowing look. "Alright then that means, you didn't learn a thing about Pokemon attacks and what they learn while gaining experience. Or how they can use moves that can change the battlefield quickly, by causing status effects to their opponent?" She then leans forward a 'oh my gosh' expression and begins cackling loudly "what you don't? And you only been traveling for a month and got two badges how funny!" she begins laughing more and more. Making Ash to grit his teeth and forming his hand into a fist, hearing cackling of electricity coming from Pikachu. Soft growling from Lucario and a whine from Buneary not enjoying the way this girl is making fun of the boy…

"Then you should know about Pikachu being able to learn Thunderbolt at a certain experience, along with some moves that can help it in battle. Increasing his speed and even learning some defensive moves like Double team and Light screen", she then leans her upper body forward once more "What you don't seriously?! And you only travel this long without knowing any of this!" and laughs wildly in a teasing manner and making fun of Ash about his knowledge of Pokemon…or lack of knowledge about him knowing anything about his Pokemon.

"Pikachu!" shouted the electric type as he steps forward and lower his body greatly in anger. Wanting to defend Ash's honor and peg this girl a down or two! For making fun of his trainer and best friend, who cares if he doesn't know about the moves he learns? You don't need to become a great trainer or a smug faced know-it-all to be a Pokemon trainer!

"How about you put your foot in your mouth and we have a battle, then I can show you that I don't need your stupid school lessons and teachings to be a Pokemon trainer!" shouted Ash while standing behind his Pikachu. Who nodded firmly with the boy and is raring to shut this witch, as Leaf will say, up from her annoying laughter and voice!

Giselle eyes gleamed as she giggles "alright then this should be easy! Cubone I choose you!" exclaimed the girl doing her exact pose from earlier with Poliwhirls Pokeball and throws it forward. Releasing what appears to be a brown color Pokemon, wearing a skull on its head and wielding a bone like weapon in its paw.

"Cubone the lonely Pokemon: Cubone pines for the mother it will never see again. Seeing the likeness of its mother in the full moon, it cries. The stains of the skulls the Pokemon wears are made by the tears it sheds."

"Alright Pikachu let's do this and show her what we are made of!" Ash told his buddy with a firm nod. Watching Pikachu stepping forward and sparking its cheeks. Making Leaf to groan lightly and shaking of her head, wondering if the boy is seriously dumb about choosing an electric type to a ground type?

"Ah Leaf remember Giselle used Poliwhirl against my Ivysaur and still won." Robert stated while walking up next to her and smiles forward. Crossing his arms "let's see how Ash handles this after all, Pikachu is quite fast against a Cubone."

"You sure want to use Pikachu in this fight? IF anything to go by your Pikachu would only have probably Thunder shock, quick attack, tail whip and growl for its move sets. Judging the way you have been traveling so far." The girl giggled out in a know-it-all tone making Ash to just click his mouth against the roof of his mouth.

"Don't think you know me just by how long I've traveled! Pikachu let's start things off with Quick attack!" Ash commanded while throwing an arm forward. Watching his buddy gather energy around him and darts forward with a white trail following behind the Pokemon.

"Cubone jump out of the way and use Bonemerang!" Giselle ordered and watches her Pokemon swiftly avoiding the Pikachu greatly. Watching him speed past it with the electric mouse eyes widening in shock, then quickly slammed down his feet. Too stare at the ground type Pokemon who chucked its bone right towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu jump over it and counter with Thunder shock!" Ash called out and watches Pikachu leaping into the air, then fires of discharge of electricity…only to then letting out a surprised Pika when the move did not work at all and bounced right off from Cubone. "What!?"

"If you were to read the basics of that trainers guide. You would know that Ground types aren't weak to electric types, including being immune to all electrical attacks." Giselle mused out and then smiled from Pikachu getting hit hard from the back of his head. When the bone came back and knocking him forward with great dealing of damage! "Now Cubone go and use Boneclub!"

"Pikachu quick get out of there!" Ash cried out and widened his eyes when he saw his friend. Slowly getting up onto his feet and then screamed out when Cubone ran forward and swung his bone from the right side of Pikachu and then from the left side of Pikachu, whacking him across the face and sending him flying backwards into the floor of the school. "Pikachu!" what can he do? If what Giselle said is true about electric types unable to hurt ground types…then that must mean, ground are strong against electric types and Pikachu is in trouble!

"Ash Pikachu is weak to ground! Try and pull yourself together!" Robert shouted out and earning the boy to quickly look at him and then back towards Pikachu. "He isn't fighting this battle alone he has you to trust on and making the right decision! Remember!"

"_Pokemon aren't fighting alone they have me to help them", _Ash concerned look turn one into seriousness causing Giselle, to step back in light worried. "_And Pikachu is trusting me to winning this battle and shutting the girl up!" _"Pikachu roll out of the way and shoulder tackle into Cubone!" Ash called out watching his body, who is lying on the ground to open his eyes and nods. Then quickly got out of the way from Cubone about to use Boneclub once more and then yelps out in pain when Pikachu. Slams his shoulder into the Pokemon, pushing him away from the electric type.

"Cubone counter with leer!" Giselle yelled out in hopes that lowering Pikachu's defenses will help it out more. Only for when Cubone went to use the move the electric mouse wasn't there at all! "What where-"

"Quick attack Pikachu and then follow up with Tail whip!" Ash commended with a smile thrusting a pointed finger at the Pokemon. Watching both Giselle and Cubone to turn her head up into the sky and watches the Pokemon coming straight down from the air.

"When did Pikachu jump!?" Giselle cried out and then flinches when the electric Pokemon, landed in front of Cubone. Tricking the Pokemon greatly by thinking it will use Quick attack first, only that instead Pikachu swipe his tail underneath Cubone! Tripping it and then screamed out in pain when Pikachu followed up with Quick attack! "No Cubone!"

"I can't believe Ash's Pikachu is defeating Giselle Cubone!? That is one of her strongest if not experienced Pokemon she has!" Joe announced out in great confusion. He then turn his attention towards Leaf when she began speaking with a giggle.

"Doesn't matter if your Pokemon inexperienced or experience in battle. As long as the trainer feels confident about winning and knows their Pokemon can win the fight? Then that is all the Pokemon needs to feel…" Leaf then looks at him. "You see Joe it doesn't matter if you have the right moves, the right attacks or even the advantages of defeating your opponent." Then faces back forward watching the electric mouse Pokemon.

Jumping and sliding back away from Cubone trying to use boneclub on the Pokemon. Along with a few scratch attacks here and there. Missing every single time on its opponent from Ash, keeping the mouse Pokemon moving and telling him how to move when avoiding the attacks. "We have been trying to teach this lesson to Ash for a while now."

"And I think he finally understands it…" Robert then winced when Pikachu got hit. "Of course he will need time to get used to it." The teen chuckled out and had Joe blinking his eyes, facing back forward into the battlefield. Amazed at how the outcome is turning out into Ash's and Pikachu's favor greatly without even missing a single beat. The boy then smiled brightly and hopes that Pikachu will come out victorious: understanding now what Ash and the other two meant now…just because you know everything and have studied everything in books? Experiencing it first hand is a completely different subject and no text or written ink can predict how the outcome of battle will turn out.

"Bonemerang!" Giselle called out one last time and watches the Cubone throwing his bone straight at Pikachu with great strength and speed! Although the Pokemon looked to be exhausted and tired out from constantly trying to scratch and swinging its bone around too hitting the mouse! While Pikachu is in the same condition as Cubone although with the same amount of bruises as the opponent.

"Pikachu use Iron tail and smack the bone back!" Ash called out and watches his buddy looking towards him with concern. On the account the many times they tried and use Iron tail? It never seems to work for him let alone activate when he swings his tail perfectly "don't worry Pikachu I believe in you, you will get it to work!"

The Pokemon nodded and stares forward with gritted teeth watching the bone getting close to him. "Honestly a steel type move? Pikachu cannot learn a steel type move that is impossible!" Giselle called out the boy's bluff "Cubone follow your bone and finish Pikachu off by scratching him into the bonemerang!" the girl commanded and watches Cubone running forward and straight at Pikachu and the bone.

"Now Pikachu swing!" Ash called out pumping his arm lightly. Watching Pikachu and hearing him crying out his name and hops into the air, gathering energy he can while swinging his body towards the right with his tail following along his movements. Then began changing and glowing through the air, covering and converting Pikachu's tail into a silvery color that of Iron! "GO!"

"Pikachuuu!" shouted the Pokemon and swung his newly acquired move right into the bone and thwacking it right on back towards Cubone. Who skidded to a halt and began flailing its arms up and down, only to then get hit smack into the head and flying backwards with great force!

"Pikachu did it, it learned Iron tail!" Joe shouted with excitement and amazement of Ash teaching or even having Pikachu learn such a powerful move for the little Pokemon! With everyone minus Leaf and Robert to stand there gawking at the spectacle of a Pikachu, learning a steel type move and deflecting a ground type attack right back towards Cubone without any worries of whiplash!

"Cubone", Giselle called out in a whisper and then smiles softly when the Pokemon began crying and wailing out in great pain and agony. "It's alright return to your Pokeball, you did an amazing job Cubone." The girl softly spoke and called back the Pokemon into the Pokeball. She then looks up at Ash and watching him running towards Pikachu, who hopped right into his arms and get throwing around a bit. Laughing and chuckling with the boy, nuzzling against his chest while Ash praise happily to the Pokemon, for doing a fantastic job and mastering Iron tail "never have I read in a text book, saying that a Pikachu no less could beat a ground type Pokemon or even learning a steel type move."

Xxx

Few hours has passed and everyone went on their way back to their classes or going to help heal the Pokemon that did battle today. With our heroes standing in front of the school grounds where Joe and Giselle are standing in front of them, Giselle moved forward and lightly pets Pikachu head "I guess there are really things the text books, can't teach us in real life Pokemon battles." She giggled out when Pikachu hummed lightly and then steps back "thank you for the experience, both you and Robert." The girl smiled and then blinked her eyes.

"Actually I should be the one thanking you and Robert", making her to ask how so? "During the two of you battling Poliwhirl and Ivysaur? I learned a lot about Pokemon battling, even more so that you can't only rely with one move and hope for the best. But making sure to be creative and having your Pokemon, not attack with just one move but instead making sure to follow up with another move right after another. While still making sure to keep an eye out for when your opponent changes things around." Ash then laughed when Robert happily rubs his head.

"Yup and I learned that should definitely be prepared for what Pokemon might do in battle. They may come and surprise you greatly of the moves they know." Robert stated and chuckled along with Ash, who removed his arm off from him and nodding in agreement.

"And I guess I learned you shouldn't judge a book by its cover." Leaf timidly said and raises a hand up towards Giselle. "Sorry for thinking you were harsh and hard on other students…or you bullying them. Joe told me that the methods you guys teach, helps makes the student focus more on the question and coming up with answers."

Giselle smiled and shook hands with her "it is quite alright and I learn from three of you two, I will try and make the treatments less harsh and not pushing the boundaries of my friends and classmate. Or at least the punishment." The girl and Leaf giggles out in agreement.

They all then began heading out and down the road once more into the path of Ash becoming a Pokemon master. Learning and understanding great things they had back at the Pokemon technical institution for inspiring trainers. Never knowing they would learn so much from a school after traveling on their Pokemon Journey!

"I think am going to go home and start fresh with my starter Pokemon like Ash", Joe suddenly spoke towards Giselle who look at him with a smile. "I figure it be for the best, I may learn a lot better out there than I do here."

"And I'm glad", Giselle suddenly said too him. Having the boy blink his eyes and watches her face forward "we all learn different things in different ways Joe. Sometime one must learn it by themselves, or learning something as they're doing it. They is no wrong way of doing something, as long you have the determination and drive to follow your dreams." She then lightly places a hand against her ear, feeling the soft evening winds blowing "it may be slow and frustrating at time, but if you keep at it and learn how things work. You will surely one day surprise every one of what you're capable of. Like how Ash showed us today that you shouldn't always believe what the books says about Pokemon. Action speaks louder than words or in our case books!" She joked.

"Say is it alright to keep your picture?" Joe asked towards her and then blushes when she giggle and responded back.

"Sure Joe and I will keep yours too. And someday we might see each other at the Pokemon league."

And so another day has passed and another adventure went by! Ash will surely treasure this day greatly as he learned from both the school and teachings of his friends. After watching his best friend battled and lose against Giselle, taught him greatly that his Pokemon are not battling by themselves. They have him to trust on and making the right decisions and choices to make during their fights! And Robert himself has learn that he should always be prepared for what surprises Pokemon might have when you battle them. They walk proudly forward and on the road to Ash's next gym battle, as their journey continues!

**To be continued…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon! Wow I totally forgotten too make a "whose that pokemon" didn't I XD. Don't worry I will do it with this chapter. Anyway hello and welcome everyone, another chapter done and gone by. I am going to inform everyone that I will be taking a small break from writing. I don't want to burn myself out right away from doing so many chapters : ). So yeah, it is going to be a small break though I will come back writing this series again. Right now I want to go and write a different story, to get back into the flow of well...lemons I guess as we are approaching when Ash, has his first time with one of the girls after his gym battle.  
**

**So without further adieu enjoy and have fun reading!**

**xxx**

We followed our heroes out in the wilderness after visiting the Pokemon technical institution academy. Where Ash has come to terms with what Robert has been teaching him these past few days, along with the help of Giselle. That his Pokemon team are not the only ones battling but they are battling as one, even though this gotten through the boy? Ash still insist the way he is training his Pokemon is the way to go. One thing for sure though he is being more wiser of how he trains his Pokemon, we meet up with the trio walking into a forest after telling Robert and Leaf, they will get to Vermilion city faster by taking a shortcut.

"Shortcut my ass…" Leaf grumbled out as the three of them were walking through very tall grass that reaches up to their stomachs, while for Ash it reaches up near his chest. "I understand you want to get too Vermilion city a lot quicker Ash, but it will be good idea to also try and catch some new Pokemon." The girl informed crossing her arms over her chest. Giggling lightly from Buneary leaning more on top of her hat.

"Buneary, eary!" cheered the Pokemon being in agreement with the girl. Buneary throughout her journey with Ash and his new friends? Has learned a lot what it means to be a Pokemon trainer and had to admit it is quite fun! Cause not only do trainers go and travel, challenging tough opponents and collecting gym badges. But they also go out and try to catch new Pokemon to help them out on their journey, and that means making new friends!

"I know Leaf but the sooner we get to Vermilion city, the sooner I can win my next gym badge!" Pumped the boy is as he is determine to win his next gym battle. Making Pikachu to happily chant out and wag his tail happily, looking over Leaf and Robert as the two couldn't help but chuckled out.

"You have any idea what Pokemon you will use Ash? Cause the third gym leader I have to warn ya, is no push over." Robert informed gaining the boy's attention "he took out almost all of my Pokemon when I fought him, barely won that fight if wasn't for Ivysaur using stun spore." Robert shivered. Still remembering how ruthless Lt Surge is and possible still a ruthless gym leader so far…that Raichu of his can pack such a punch, it make you wonder how any beginner trainers can defeat him?

"Don't worry I'm confident my Pokemon and I will be able to win. Right Pikachu no gym leader scares us!" which Pikachu happily nodded and clap his paws with Ash as the two of them were smiling and beaming brightly with confidence! Making the other two just shake their head with Leaf shrugging her shoulders and letting out a soft sigh.

"Well at least we know him and Pikachu share the same minds." The girl stated earning a giggle from Buneary who agreeing with the girl and couldn't help but admire the electric mouse from afar. Watching him and Ash discuss things between on another, along with pumping each other up for their next gym battle that is possibly couple more days away.

Buneary ponders of what surprises Ash will do in his next gym battle? After performing an amazing feat back at Cerulean gym with Lopunny and Ninetails? Heck who knows what kind of Pokemon this gym leader will be using in the upcoming battle?

"Before anything guys we should find a place to sit down and rest. My leg are killing me and we have been walking for almost two hours straight." Suggested Robert calling out towards the two while then looking around them "and being in this tall grass is not a good idea. Who knows what kind of Pokemon will attack us in such dense grass?"

"That sounds like a good idea I can't see anything through this many grass." Ash then sweat dropped when he heard his stomach growling out, along with Leaf and Robert's stomachs doing the same "ah-ha-ha seems like I am getting hungry too." The boy chuckled out and then blink his eyes when Leaf. Out stretched her arm and pointing in the west direction.

"Ah there is a clearing over there that should be a good spot, to set up a picnic table and eat some lunch!" The girl beam and had the others agreeing with her and begins running towards the opening. Ready to set up a small resting spot for themselves and their Pokemon, unaware that they are heading towards a small preserve full of Pokemon!

**Xxx**

**Chapter 12: The Queen of the Poke-preserve!**

**Xxx**

"Phew!" Robert sighed out and plop himself down on a chair. Taking his hat off and began swiping his arm over his forehead. "Finally some rest don't think my legs could carry my anymore!" groaned the boy while slouching down on the chair of his. Looking over at Ash and Leaf as they grabbed some plastic bags of sandwiches and fruits from their traveling bags. "So", Robert began directing his question towards Ash who blinked his eyes at him. "Decided what Pokemon you might choose against the gym leader?"

Robert then thanked leaf for handing him couple slices of sandwiches too him and sat down next to the boy. Smiling brightly at him and then looks over at Ash, absent minded began petting Buneary on the head. Earning some purrs from the rabbit Pokemon as she waits for the boy to answer Robert's question. "Well…" Ash began while looking up in thought "I might go with probably Pikachu, and then Lucario next in case the gym leader challenges me on a two on two match." He then chuckles "if three vs. three then no doubt Ninetails for my third choice!"

"Ah the old hit them fast and hard tactic not bad idea actually!" Robert smiled getting Ash to chuckle sheepishly and rubbing the back of his head. "Matter of fact that is actually quite a good idea to do for this gym leader, considering his tactic is exactly the same." Informed Robert watching Ash blinking his eyes curious if it's true or not?

"Yup", Leaf answered for him while taking a bit out of her sandwich closing her brown eyes. "He is one of those that rather use very powerful moves and quick tactics to finish off his opponents, rather than stalling them out and making them get tired." She swallowed her food while leaning forward, with a very teasing grin. "In a way you better be on your toes Ash, because you and your Pokemon will be like toothpicks to him!"

"Are you saying my Pokemon and I aren't ready?" Ash questioned while standing up in his chair nearly tossing Pikachu off from his shoulders. Having Pikachu quickly grabbing tightly against his shoulders, nearly slipping off from him only to then quickly get back up. Chanting out angrily at the girl thinking they cannot do it! "Have you know", and gets interrupted from Leaf giggling while lightly waving her hand up and down.

"Relax only teasing you Ash", Leaf then leans back while resting her hands behind her head. Then opens one eye at him "well mostly teasing you." Making Ash to growl out lightly and ready to retort only for him to stop and stare at Robert. Who cleared his throat and breathes in lightly with a sheepish grin…one that hopes Ash is ready for the challenge that is about to come.

"Ash, Leaf isn't joking really…" Robert then looks down at the table. "What I said about him defeating almost all of my Pokemon is true. He is not one to be messed with and will give you a hard time if you're not properly prepared." Robert then lightly fiddles around with a bread crumb sighing lightly with both eyes closed. Alerting the young boy at how serious Robert's tone is and the way he describing this gym leader? Isn't one to play games or what sounds like being very nice to his opponents Pokemon…"he will make sure your Pokemon will be left with no energy, no way to being able to move for an entire day. And making sure that you will be rethinking of becoming a Pokemon trainer after losing against him." Robert then leans his head up at Ash. "Lt Surge had actually even made me question myself if I am ready to becoming a trainer or the tough challenges that is ahead…you really, really need to bring you're A-game when you are fighting him Ash." Leaf from hearing this nodded and turns her attention at the boy, who look at her in response.

"That is why Robert is helping you train Ash, in hopes that you will understand that no matter the amount of training you do for your Pokemon. And I mean having them try to learn a move", she quickly stated with a giggle making him to letting out a low oh! "Yeah you got it, because teaching them a move or trying to perfect them isn't really teaching them how to battle." She explained and hands over a small piece of her sandwich too Buneary, who yipped cutely and began nibbling on the sandwich. "If you train them in a real combat situation, all that experience they learn and earn from learning their moves? Won't be as affective in a real Pokemon battle."

"Which is why you want to help me learn more about being in the battles more, than just ordering my Pokemon! Is that it Robert?" asked Ash along with getting a nod from said teenager. Glad to seeing Ash has finally figured out what these two were trying to do and offer their help for Ash. "Wow…huh", what can he say? All this time he thought training his Pokemon to learn and perfect a move is the way to go…but without them actually fighting or battling against one another? Won't give them the needed experience in a real Pokemon battle! The boy sat back down on his chair and chuckled "I get it now they have the experience 'in theory' and have an idea of how it works but."

"They don't know how things will turn out in a real life experience." Robert then claps his hands happily "there you go Ash now you're getting it." He then raised a finger "the way you train and teach your Pokemon is good and great from what you told us, now you just got to apply that", Robert moved both hands next to one another but not actually connecting. Forming what would be a box and shifting them in a way to passing something along "to them using that knowledge in a battle training session and see how it turns out. Either than that you are really good to go and we got our lesson through." He smiled.

"Right!" Before they could continue talking or Ash asking what they should do next once they finished eating. They all heard what sounded like rustling nearby one of the bushes, alerting the group towards what looked like a Pokemon waddling their way out towards a small lake. "Hey is that a Nidoran female?" questioned the boy while getting up from his chair and points his Pokedex at the Pokemon.

Who is leaning down and taking quick small sips of the water "Nidoran Female the poison pin Pokemon: Small and very docile, it protects itself with its small, poisonous horn when attacked." Informed the Pokedex making Ash to smile brightly. This is his chance to possibly catch a new Pokemon on his team!

Although what is surprising him is how this Nidoran female? Doesn't look anything like the other female Pokemon do with them having that female shape body? _"Maybe it only happens with fully evolve Pokemon? Then again I've seen some Pokemon who only as two stages who were females, but they didn't have the shape or body that of a girl…is whatever I have only allows me to see specific species?"_

Whatever it is and why it is that only certain Pokemon have female like bodies? Ash ran forward and grabs one of his pokeball "alright then here I come Nidoran!" the boy shouted and caused the female Pokemon to look up towards the boy and the other humans. Watching Ash spin his cap around and throwing the Pokeball forward towards the female Pokemon and releasing the Pokemon inside of it.

"Gardevoir!" Chanted the happy Psychic/fairy type Pokemon who blinked her eyes and tilted her head over at the boy. Speaking through eye contact if he originally chosen her to fight? "Voir?" she then cutely tilted her head to the right, curious if he had made a mistake with choosing a Pokemon?

"Ash didn't you say Gardevoir ignore your commands in a battle?" Leaf quoted what the boy had told her and Robert back at that small village. Remembering quite clearly from the young trainer, about the female psychic/fairy type ignores every commands he gives her during a Pokemon battle.

"Yeah but that was only with Team Rocket", Ash stated while facing back at Gardevoir with a smile "but I have this gutsy feeling Gardevoir will actually listened to my commands with wild Pokemon! And not trainer battles!" making Robert to look up in thought and cock his head lightly.

"That is some messed up logic there? A Pokemon who will ignore commands while in a trainer battle", he then lifts a finger closing one eye "but will listen to you during a wild Pokemon battle?" he stated while looking at Pikachu and Buneary who just shrugged their shoulders. It is definitely a weird logic to go by and if Ash is right about it, then they definitely can say it will turn some heads.

"Alright Gardevoir let's not have Nidoran female run away! Go and use Magical leaf!" Ash commanded while moving his arm forward. Hoping that his theory will be correct and that Gardevoir will listen to him during wild Pokemon battles…

The female Pokemon just shrugs and figures what the heck, if Ash thinks she will listen to him during wild Pokemon battles? Then why not after all it wouldn't be fair if she ignored him when catching an important Pokemon he wants to have in his team. "Voir, Gardevoir", she chanted and spread her arms out and lifted them into the air. Summoning multi-colored leafs around her and fired them straight towards the Nidoran female, having her dress flap and whip around in the winds the leafs created.

Having Ash widen his smile at how she listened and used a move without ignoring him! Along with the Magical leaf charging straight towards the scared Nidoran, who tried her best to flee from the attack only to get hit hard and fast from the multi-color leafs. Sending her flying backwards and tumbling over the ground "well I'll be a Mankey uncle!? She actually listened!" exclaimed Leaf with blinking eyes and somewhat disbelief? Trying to figure out how the hell Ash's logic even made sense?!

"Alright Gardevoir we have her now, go and use Draining Kiss!" exclaimed the boy and got even more excited when Gardevoir giggles out and charges towards the Nidoran female. Listening and obeying Ash's commands and silently enjoying it greatly!

Gardevoir is actually enjoying following Ash's commands! She doesn't even know why though or what it is that's making her want too listening to his directions? Maybe, maybe it might be that he defeated the second gym leader, it might be something about this boy has changed while she was inside the Pokeball? Who knows, all she knows is that she actually likes it and would definitely follow his commands…of course only in Wild Pokemon battles at least, after all she doesn't want to give his hopes up too much.

"Nido-nido-nidoran!" chanted the injured Nidoran female as she struggled onto her feet and then fires off multiple poison sting attacks towards Gardevoir!

"Gardevoir twirl around the poison stings and strike!" Ash announced out while moving his arm from left to right. Watching Gardevoir nodding her head and immediately twirled and dance her way around the Poison stings that were coming at her, avoiding each needle like a ballerina. Bending and flexing her body in different directions, along with kicking and lifting her legs up and down enough to kick her dress up and expose a bit of her body towards Ash, or having her nice and plump breasts to bounce and be thrown around in different directions just to show them off too Ash. Enjoying the expression the boy is giving while face palming lightly, alerting Robert and Leaf to his distress wondering what is wrong?

Or curious if he is somewhat annoyed with the girl being a show off. "NIDOQUEEN!" that got everyone's attention, having Robert and Leaf to immediately jump up from their chairs and watch in complete shock of Gardevoir. Right before she could summon her draining kiss attack, gets shoulder tackle heavily into her chest. Forcing all the air out of the female Psychic/Fairy type from her lungs and begins bouncing, tumbling and rolling across the ground. With Ash running up towards Gardevoir and helps stopping her sliding across the ground after she flipped onto her legs and glided her hands across the ground.

Blushing lightly from feeling Ash hands and arms wrapped around her waist and stomach. Grunting and gritting his teeth in order to stop Gardevoir. Then lets out a low breath of relief "you alright Gardevoir?" the boy asks her while resting his hand onto her shoulder. Causing her to widen her eyes and visibly shivered greatly from feeling his emotions and concerns for her. Along with feeling her own emotions and feelings connecting to him, forcing her to step away from him and nervously nodding her head and chanting out she is alright. While then quickly turning around trying to calm herself down and this weird emotion bubbling up inside of her, forcing her face to slowly becoming red. "What Pokemon is that?!" Ash finally announced and look towards the new Pokemon who had appeared.

Nearly making the boy blush deeply and choke against his own breath, which caused Gardevoir to look at him "Gardevoir?" she chanted out asking if he is alright and then looks ahead towards the new Pokemon. Making her also choking out in her own breath and completely turning red in the face as well as hanging her mouth wide open at the sight of the Pokemon!

"Nidoqueen the drill Pokemon: Nidoqueen's body is incased with extremely hard scales. It is adept at sending foes flying with harsh tackles. This Pokemon is at its strongest when it is defending the young." Informed the Pokedex after Ash placed it back into his pocket.

The Nidoqueen they were staring at looked entirely different than what is shown in the Pokedex! Her body and figure is very small comparison to an actual Nidoqueen, the way it is shaped and formed is that of a very womanly hour glass with a very thin and toned waist. With a very smooth and flexible stomach accompany by her nicely firmed thighs that would look like will sink-In her body if one were to knead into it. Her arms and legs looked to be very athletic in build with nice and soft muscles here and there while her face looked very different than the one in the dex, almost humanoid in shape but still retaining the Nidoqueen look to it and the horn on her nose looked to be dull and small. No doubt will extend outward when using her Pokemon moves and, which is Gardevoir thoughts.

Nidoqueen breasts placed inside what looked to be a breastplate of her species, ready to burst out and throw itself into the open! Rivaling her and Blazikens breasts combined, no doubt possibly in the range of double E or possibly F-cup sizes! Gardevoir couldn't believe there is a Pokemon with such a body like this before and thought only Legendary Pokemon, could possibly have this kind of figure? Nidoqueens eyes glared harshly at the two of them and steps in front of Nidoran female more.

Growling and chanting down to the little Pokemon to go ahead and run, she will take care of them and make sure they don't harm another Pokemon. "Ash, you better be careful!" shouted Robert with a very worried tone alerting the boy and Gardevoir towards him. "Nidoqueens are very defensive Pokemon and strong, considering what her typing is too. Gardevoir is weak against her as she's part fairy, fairy types are weak to Poison type Pokemon!"

"I know, I know", Ash responded with his own concerned tone. Looking and shifting his gaze up at Gardevoir who returned it back "think you will be able to handle her Gardevoir?" the boy asks and watches Gardevoir grimacing a bit and stares forward. Watching the Nidoqueen staring back at her waiting for them to make the first move, flexing her hands in and out ready to deliver punishing blows too her. "I can always switch you out with Pikachu or Ninetails?" Ash told her and then heard a voice echoing through his head.

"_No good Nidoqueen is also part ground, Pikachu won't be able to handle her. Neither will Lucario or Ninetails…especially if she knows any ground type attacks. I…I can do this Ash, just give the order and will do my best!" _informed the psychic type Pokemon. In which Ash nodded and now understands the situation of why Gardevoir is up tight and concern for everyone safety now.

Nidoqueen is not a Pokemon you should take lightly too, even fully evolved Pokemon or Pokemon only in their second evolutions is not something a trainer should kid around with! They are still dangerous creatures and when upset or feel threatened by others? They will attack you without a second hesitation or second glance, if you are an enemy to them or threatening. You bet should be on running away and fight another day, than pummeling your Pokemon in a fight they cannot win!

Nidoqueen lets out a terrifying roar and begins charging straight towards Gardevoir with a menacing tackle attack. In which Gardevoir quickly got out of the way by twirling around the Pokemon and then quickly using her Psychic attack to throw her away from ramming into a defending Ash! Sending the Pokemon flying towards one of the trees, only for Nidoqueen to quickly righted herself and slams both of her feet down on the ground sliding across the fields.

Feeling her large busts bouncing and jiggling around from the movement. Coming to a stop after she lifted her head and fired off three sludge bombs! "Gardevoir charge forward while ducking and weaving through the bombs!" called out the boy while moving an arm forward. Watching the female Pokemon doing so and running forward, not at all caring or feeling worried about the explosions the poison type moves were leaving behind or erupting around her.

She is determine in stopping this Nidoqueen and hoping to distract her long enough for the others to pack up and run away! Or possibly catching the Pokemon for Ash, as she manage to get close enough too Nidoqueen. Feeling everything slowing down around her, her eyes glowing blue ready to unleash another Psychic type move on the Poison/Ground type Pokemon! Knowing perfectly well she will receive great damage from it, only to come into shock and letting out a painful grunt and feeling her back getting hit hard! "GARDEVOIR!" screamed Ash in fear as he watches her get hit with Poison jab and slamming straight into the ground with a loud boom!

Sending whiplash of winds from the impact and causing everyone, even Leaf and Robert to shield themselves from the harsh wind the attack made. They then look back at the scene to seeing Gardevoir, coughing and groaning badly…her arms shaking and trembling as she tries to push herself up from the ground. Coughing couple more times only to then feel a foot kicking right up into her chin, sending Gardevoir flying backwards and into the air. Forcing her breasts to thrash wildly and breaking loose of her green vest and exposing themselves for only Ash to see, along with rubbing and hitting her sensitive horn with loud slaps including her chin.

The force of the kick is so strong and powerful it even caused Nidoqueens own breasts, too bounce wildly from it and even cause her somewhat nice and firm thighs to jiggle lightly. Nidoqueen then brought her leg back down and then ran forward ready to finish the Pokemon off. Watching how Ash ran behind Gardevoir, catching her in midflight and grunting badly from both her and him sliding against the ground hard and fast. Causing Robert and Leaf to call out towards the boy and asking if he is alright, hearing him responding back with a groan.

"I'm fine Gardevoir what about you?" Ash asked while sitting up and helping her up with him. Having the Psychic/Fairy type too groan lightly and touching the top of her forehead, panting and groaning heavily from the powerful punch she gotten from the Poison Jab and then following up with Double Kick towards her chin, despite being a fighting type? It was strong enough to force her flying backwards and straight into Ash's arms.

Her eyes shot open and then look up at him realizing of what she just said "_Ash…caught me while I was hurt…Ash, caught me while I was hurt…"_ she blushed deeply at the boys look and how close they were. Feeling his breath hitting against her, his arms and hands wrapped around her waist, sides and on her lap. The female Pokemon gulped nervously and could feel her heartrate beating a mile per second! "_What…what am I feeling? Why…is my heart racing?" _ She questioned and then nearly lost herself from feeling faint. Not from being low on energy or weak no, it is when Ash smiled at her that caused her body to feel like fainting.

"Good thing I caught ya would have fell into the lake and gotten your dress", Ash went to finish his sentence only for someone shouting and screaming in fright.

"Ash, Gardevoir look out Nidoqueen is using body slam!" it was Robert voice! Him and Leaf frantically trying to get out of their chairs. Along with Buneary and Pikachu ready to rush in and shove the boy aside, only for all of them freeze and widened their eyes greatly!

From Gardevoir looking up towards the sky and saw the Nidoqueen coming down fast and hard towards the two of them. "ASH LOOK OUT!" shouted the female Pokemon and blasted him away with her psychic powers, causing the boy to yell out in fright and tumbling backwards. Gardevoir went to move her hands up and stops the Pokémon from hitting her, with eyes glowing only to widen in fright and the next thing you hear. Is the Pokémon screaming out in agony along with the resulting sound of a loud crash!

"Pikapi!" Pikachu ran forward and towards the boy who fell into the lake, while splashing out of the lake and shook himself out of it while grabbing the edge with his arms. And then gasp loudly while shouting out Gardevoir's name, along with Pikachu after checking him over. Turn his head around then fully with a wide eye expression "Pikachu-chu!" he shouted and saw the Psychic type underneath Nidoqueen!

"Buneary-ary!?" The rabbit Pokemon also called out for Gardevoir and then covered her eyes quickly. The sight was to traumatizing to look or watched. It even made Leaf and Robert to close their eyes from the sight and the way Gardevoir legs were kicked up into the air, her head lifted high as possible. Her mouth wide open and eyes shrunk down in an expression of pain and agony shooting throughout her body, back and even her legs. She then gritted her teeth and slammed her head down whining, whimpering and begging Nidoqueen to get off of her!

"Leave her alone you won the battle! Get off of Gardevoir!" Ash growled out while climbing fully out of the lake and ready to run towards the female Pokemon. Who is pushing down her weight more and more into Gardevoir, feeling her large boobs and breastplate flattening and spreading out against the female psychic/fairy type Pokemon. Pushing down heavily into the back of Gardevoir's sensitive horn, earning more terrifying screams from the Pokemon and kicking of her legs, clawing and swiping of her hands on the grassy trying to crawl her way out. But is unable to no thanks of Nidoqueen, making sure the girl is getting all the pain she receives from her body slam.

"Ivysaur!"

"Butterfree!" Nidoqueen heard the other two Trainers calling out their Pokemon. Ready to fight and defend this sorry excuse of a Pokemon underneath her, who can't even break free from her! And the boy who is rushing towards her with Pikachu sparking his electricity with anger in his eyes.

"NIDO!" she screamed and caused everyone there to freeze from their tracks and look at the girl. Who finally decided to get off from Gardevoir, only to making sure to stomp her foot down on her. Making her whimper out in pain and begging for Ash to save her…in which and Ash, wasn't sure what it is but nearly snapped and lets out a battle cry of anger charging straight at the girl. Only to get swatted away by Nidoqueen swinging her arms into Ash's chest. Sending him flying towards a running Robert, who went and caught him only to go crashing into the ground with him with a thud. "Queen, Nidoqueen, nido-nido!" chanted the Pokemon. Telling everyone if she ever catches them fighting or harming any Pokemon in the surrounding area? She will make sure they get the same treatment as Gardevoir!

And left without making sure to picking up Nidoran with her and over her shoulder, patting her back. Telling her that the mean Pokemon trainers won't harm her ever again or even catch her. Though, the Nidoran female blinked her eyes and stare at the humans and their Pokemon partners, having a very sadden expression on her face, whimpering lightly at seeing how badly hurt Gardevoir looked.

Xxx

"Hold on Gardevoir this will only sting a bit", informed Ash while using a super potion on the bruises and cuts the girl had receive from defending them from the fully evolve Pokemon. Causing her to hiss and whine badly out from how terrible it feels and felt Ash, holding onto her arm and rubbing her with care and gentleness "I know Gardevoir, I know but it is the only way to heal you up and cure your injuries." Ash stated with gritted teeth and worried expression for the psychic type Pokemon.

Whom look at him with her own depressed expression feeling so many emotions running through the boy right now…proud for her wanting to defend and protect everyone from the Pokemon. Angry at what she did to Gardevoir along with even still attacking her, despite Gardevoir unable to battle or continue on when she did her body slam on the girl. Upset at himself for not being able to do more for her or failing as a trainer to keep Gardevoir from getting this badly hurt!

"Ash…" Robert started while lifting up his bag and wrapped it around his shoulders. Showing great concern for the boy "you couldn't have done anything else back there. Nidoqueen…" and then gets silenced when Ash yelled out.

"Of course I could have done something! I could have shoved Gardevoir out of the way before getting hit by Body slam!" he growled out while looking down towards the ground. Causing Gardevoir to blink her eyes and stare openly at him. "I…can't forgive her for this, for hurting Gardevoir like this!" growled the boy while firmly tightening his hold on Gardevoir's arm. Having her widened her eyes and then looking away with a big blush on her face.

Leaf who is leaning against a tree and looking down at the grass let's out a hum. "I know Nidoqueen protects the young of Pokemon and will do anything to at least make sure the enemy or Pokemon are scared off." Leaf started saying, earning everyone attention at her. Buneary who is the closest, looked up at her curiously and then harden her stare at what she said next and even feel angry more at the Nidoqueen when Leaf finished saying "but nothing and I mean nothing in books or even studies, shows them continuingly attacking their opponents until they are unable to move. Even when protecting young Pokemon from wild or trained Pokemon…something seems off about that Nidoqueen?"

"Leaf", Robert turn fully at her blinking his eyes "are you saying that Nidoqueen purposely went out of her way to harm both Ash and Gardevoir?" the boy asked making Ash, Pikachu, Buneary and Gardevoir to stare at one another and then back to the girl, who had her eyes closed. Going over how the fight went and the moves Nidoqueen used to inflict heavy damage on Gardevoir: and since Gardevoir aren't exactly built for physical combat along with not taking great physical damages all that well?

Add in fairy types being weak to poison type Pokemon, you have one ticket down to fainting and being defeated rather quickly. The girl removed herself from the tree bark and sighs out "I am not sure but the way her behavior was? It look like she does not like Pokemon trainers at all…" she then walks forward and in front of Gardevoir, leaning over resting a hand on her shoulder with a smile. "But for now you take it easy okay Gardevoir? I have no doubt we will run into her again, possibility of that happening again is literally zero."

Making the female Pokemon to nod her head and sighs out, only to then giggle lightly when Ash places a hand on her head." Yeah don't worry about it Gardevoir!" He then pump his arms making her both blush and smile to grow wide "if we do meet up with her again then we can always challenge her to a rematch! But this time we will be ready for any surprises she might have for us, and not get the jump on us right!" cheered the boy and then laughed when Gardevoir. Unable to help herself and feeling the charge emotion running through her from Ash, had gotten up and hugged the boy close to her. Not a teasing manner, not in a way to make him uncomfortable either just a thank you for believing me kind of hug. Along with telling him through telepathy that she will try and do better next time getting Gardevoir to giggle out happily when Ash pulled away, while tickling her sides. "I know you will now come on everyone! We should try and find a Pokemon center!"

"Way ahead of you and from what the guide book is saying, even though it isn't a center? There is a nearby Pokemon preserve just about twenty minutes away from our current position. No doubt they will have a healing station or at least allow us, to use some of their medicine or healing items to cure our Pokemon with." Informed Robert holding the book in his hand, while then looking up from it to see which direction they needed to head towards. "North-east!" he announced and heard Ash with his Pokemon shouting alright and begins heading out!

Xxx

Peeking through some binoculars and flying high above the treetops and skies. Floated three familiar faces in their hot-air balloon shape Meowth looking down below spying on the kids and their Pokemon. While getting a spectacle out of the battle they just had with a Nidoqueen who over-powered the twerps Gardevoir!

"That is very interesting of what just happened to those kids?" exclaimed the cat Pokemon, looking over their balloon basket. Hearing both James and Jessie snacking and eating down their lunches "interesting how the twerp Psychic type Pokemon, lost to a Poison type so easily I wonder why?" he continue explaining and then got a vein popping on his head as he turns around and yells.

"Would you stop snacking and eating!? We got a job to do and the twerp and his Pokemon are right down below us!" he shouted and then sighs out when both Woman and Man, look at the Pokemon for a brief moment and then went back to eating.

"Yeah so Meowth? It doesn't mean anything and we are on our lunch break anyway." Informed James taking a sip out of his drink. While Jessie hummed and mewed lightly of the delicious food she is eating and places a hand onto her cheek smiling.

"Of course it means something there is a Wild Pokemon, who easily defeated the twerps Psychic Pokemon! Despite it being a Poison types", Meowth then crosses his arms nodding his head up and down "and last I remembered poison types are weak to psychic types", he then raised a paw with a sinister smile "so if there is a Poison type out there who can defeat psychic type Pokemon without any problems."

This then clicked towards Jessie as she hops up onto her feet "we can give it to the boss and be able to take care of any pesky trainers, with Psychic type Pokemon. Defeating them with no problems and worries!" the woman then paused to think as she recalls last time they fought the twerp back in Vermilion city. Her Ekans and James Koffing were able to deal good damage too that psychic type, along with recalling what that boy said back then. "Oh wait Meowth isn't Gardevoir part Fairy types?" Jessie questioned while looking down at the cat Pokemon. Whom blink his eyes up to her and then shifted his eyes upward in thought.

James, who heard the question brought out his Pokemon guide book and flipped through the pages to find the species of Gardevoir "now that I think about it? I believe they are part fairy types Jessie, but what that got to do with her being weak too Poison types?" questioned the Pokemon moving his tail up and down curiously of where the woman is getting at?

"If memory serves me right I think the fairy typing are weak to Poison aren't they?" Jessie wanted to be sure about it and soon enough, James is there to provide the answer as he raises a hand up to get their attention. Making both Meowth and her too look towards him and the book of his as he cleared his throat.

"According this guide book it does say that fairy typing are weak too poison types. Along with also steel type Pokemon: therefor when that twerp and his Gardevoir went to fight or fend off that Nidoqueen, they were at a type disadvantage." James announced as he then crosses his legs together and looks up "if that is the case then that means Nidoqueen did not fear Gardevoir at all and mercilessly attack her without a moment hesitation."

Which this had Jessie placing her hands onto her hips that part alone what confuses her "yeah what was up with that? Normally wild Pokemon of her species aren't that vicious unless they're protecting a young Pokemon right?"

Meowth nodded his head "yeah that is right and there was a Nidoran female down there who got ambush by the twerp", he then paused his sentence looking down in thought. "But still…what she told them is what got me thinking", and then grins evil-like "which I know just how to trick her into helping us beat the twerp and his Pokemon! As well catching Pikachu!" having them all then smiled at one another and huddled together. Forming a plan, a devious plan to finally catch that Pikachu they've been after for a while now and even probably get more Pokemon from the boy! They just need to play it just right and make sure the Nidoqueen will work with them, especially after Jessie and James were told how the Nidoqueen warn those trainers that she ever catches them again? She will use deadly force on them indicating she probably doesn't take kindly to Pokemon trainers at all! Thus their schemes begins of tricking Nidoqueen into helping them defeat Ash along with his friends, even possibly catching his Pikachu and any other Pokemon they might have, along with Nidoqueen herself!

Xxx

Ash and the gang were making good progress with their travels towards the Pokemon preserve, even though there were bumps along the way. With them falling down into pitfalls that were dug up and blending in with the scenery causing the trio to tumble on down into the dirt. Groaning and grunting out in pain, thinking it was traps made by team rocket! Only for said team not to appear at all or even announce themselves publicly towards them? Which they found it quite odd and weird for them not to do…or at least to Ash it felt odd.

It even got confirmed by Gardevoir, Pikachu and Buneary who didn't fall into the traps with the trainers. Telling them there are no signs of them anywhere! So they continued on and climbed their way out of the pitfall and continued moving only once again after five minutes later. Too fall into yet another pitfall that was dug up and blending in the scenery greatly, earning couple growls of annoyance form everyone.

This has been going on for a while now and the team were becoming quite annoyed of constantly falling into these weird traps and questioned why the hell anyone would dig so many of them in the first place? Thankfully to their luck it didn't seem they were anymore as they managed to reach towards what sounded like rushing waters and a bridge up ahead of them.

Of course before they even attempt getting on the bridge Robert, who felt a little skeptical about this. Wanted everyone to wait as he goes and makes sure the bridge is alright and safe to travel. "Hmm…" he began humming out while approaching the pillars that were hammered in for the wooden bridge. Checking and analyzing the ropes that were tied to it as he plucks them once then twice, too seeing if they were strong enough or start breaking apart from just being touched.

"What do you think Robert is it safe to cross?" Ash called out feeling Pikachu climbing up his back and stood on his shoulder, wiggling his ears a bit. With Buneary doing the same as she hops up into Ash's arms and then climb her way onto his other shoulder, holding onto the side of his head gently. Looking and sniffing her nose lightly for any signs of danger.

"Well the rope seems alright? It looks new enough to be able to hold our weight if we cross the bridge…either than that seems fine?" Robert called out and gently places a foot onto one of the wooden planks. Pushing it down with enough pressure that might causes the bridge to break or the wooden plank. But seems to be in good condition, so Robert started walking onto the bridge with couple steps forward and gently bounces on it. To make sure it was fine and not ready to collapse on them: seeing how it didn't and perfectly safe to walk over it? He waved his hand towards the others with a smile "alright its safe guys come on if we cross this bridge, we will be getting close to the Pokemon preserve!" he called out towards them.

"I'll go next and then you Ash", Leaf informed and begins walking forward while grabbing each side of the ropes. Supporting the bridge they are about to cross, breathing in lightly and sighing out to calm her nerves doing her best not to look down below where the rushing river is. Making sure that each step she makes with each plank, wouldn't shake or rock the bridge badly.

Next up is Ash and his Pokemon who began walking forward to the bridge and did the same as Leaf. With the boy grabbing onto each rope that supported the bridge and begins walking forward carefully, making sure to let Gardevoir know to hold onto the ropes, in case the winds might blow and having her lose her balanced. In which she nodded and used both hands to grab the left side of the ropes carefully following right behind the boy. Making their way through the wooden bridge and reaching the halfway point of it, only to then all yelp out and hold tightly onto the bridge when sudden gust of winds blew by them!

Shaking and trembling the bridge so much that the ropes supporting it were beginning to snap and break apart from one another! Before anyone knew it or could react in time they heard a snap! The rope supporting the left side of the bridge broke apart and began unraveling the entire thing with it, but not only that but Gardevoir who is holding onto the left rope? Flung up and down ready to fall straight down into the river!

"GARDEVOIR!"

"Ash wait!" Robert and Leaf screamed out when the boy made a lunge for the psychic type, successfully grabbing her hand, with Pikachu and Buneary clinging for dear life on the boys back, facing downward and towards the river. Ash grunted and hissed out when he felt his legs being grabbed by two separate hands, along with their own grunting and screaming out in pain from the weight of holding him with them and him keeping Gardevoir in his hands.

"Gardevoir hurry climb up my body!" Ash shouted down at the frightened and scared Pokemon. Who looked up at him with complete fear "trust me Gardevoir you have to climb up my body and reach the other end of the rope!" exclaimed the boy as he could definitely see the Pokemon is frozen with fear. Shifting her ruby eyes left and right of not entirely sure of what to do? Despite Ash giving her orders of what to do…it is too risky to attempt! And because of her species along with their dex entries saying how they will use all their Psychic powers, to making sure to protect their trainers from any harm?

The feeling of doing so is messing with her train of thought and being able to focus on the dangers right now. Gardevoir yelped and screamed in fright when she felt her hand slipping down Ash's own, causing the boy to quickly swing his other hand onto her arm growling in determination. "Gardevoir do it! If you don't you will fall! I don't want to see you fall and possibly get hurt, now come on and climb up my body!" continued to tell her and screaming out in pure panic of her safety. Ash wanted the female Pokemon to come too senses and try at least climb up his body, hoping that she will be able to trust him to at least doing this.

"..Gardevoir!" she screamed in terror while shaking her head no. Tears were forming around her eyes and gritting her teeth: feeling her hand were continuing to slip through of Ash's. Hearing Robert and Leaf calling down at her, telling her that she can do it and there is nothing to be afraid! Even Pikachu and Buneary who is in the same predicament as her, only holding for dear life on Ash's back. Are calling to her and telling her tot rust Ash, he will make sure nothing bad will happen to her if she were to climb up his body.

"Please Gardevoir", Ash began with a whisper alerting her towards him with wide eyes. Hiccupping and hyperventilating rather fast with her breathing, only to then gasp when she felt Ash's own tears hitting against her face. "Please trust me that is all I want you to do, if you climb up my body and grab the rope where Robert and Leaf are? I will know that you would be safe and getting out of this without being harmed." Ash stuttered out with fear behind his voice and concern tone. The boy then chuckled lightly with a smile and closed his eyes "if you do and we make it out of this, you can tease me all you want or even messing me around with your silly antics!" The boy choked out and then gritted his teeth as Gardevoir. Whose eyes were trembling from the emotions he is giving out and pouring through the psychic type Pokemon, weren't of fearing he will die or wanting to let her go. No…he wanted to make sure that Gardevoir and his other Pokemon will come out of this danger alive, even Robert and Leaf making it through!

He doesn't care if he had to fall into the river just to save everyone here, long as they all get out of here unharmed than it is good enough for the boy. "Voir…" Gardevoir nodded her head and began moving her free arm up towards Ash's arm. Having him smile down at her and nodding his head not needing translations of what she just said. All he knew that tone alone is her saying okay and is slowly making her way too grabbing his arms.

"That's it Gardevoir you're doing well don't rush alright? Take your time alright?" encouraged the boy as they all were watching the female Pokemon. Making her way up the boy's arm by moving her own one after the other, doing her best to not swing her body left to right when climbing up Ash's arm. "That's it try and reach out for Pikachu and Buneary." He told her and could tell how scared the Pokemon is, with the way she is trembling and shaking for dear life against Ash's arms. "I'm here Gardevoir, I'm here just keep going." He soothed his voice for her hoping it will comfort her as she nodded and closed her eyes tightly for a bit.

Then open them back up as she stares up towards the bridge, seeing Robert and Leaf smiling down at her. Despite the pain their arms are going through from holding and keeping Ash in their grip for long as they can. Watching the female Pokemon fully pulled herself up face to face with Ash, briefly pausing and staring at the boy. This brave and courageous boy who is going out of his way to making sure she will be the first to make it up his body and grabbing one of the ropes from the bridge, just so she will be safe despite him dangling upside down. "You're doing", he went to say only for everything to suddenly go quite for everyone there as the only thing could be heard was Robert and Leaf shouting

"NO!" The rope connecting from where they came from fully snapped off and caused the rope to whip against both Robert and Leaf bodies, forcing them to letting go and screamed at the top of their lungs at the sight of Ash, Pikachu, Buneary and Gardevoir falling straight down towards the river! While they feel the bridge dislodging itself and swinging all the way to the other side of the mountain, with both girl and boy screaming their lungs out and holding on for dear life. In case the impact with the side of the mountain might throw them off and into the rocky grounds below them.

"Gardevoir!" Ash screamed out and immediately wrapped his arms around the female Pokemon midsection! Forcing her to grab him back and closing her eyes tightly as they impacted into the river, with Pikachu and Buneary moving and huddling between the two. All the while doing the same as Ash, holding on for dear life on the psychic type Pokemon! Making sure that she and they won't get separated and get sweep away from the powerful rushing waters carrying them away and having Ash, bump and crash into some of the rocks in the water. Knocking him out cold and passing out from the force of hitting the water badly: including hitting the rocks along the river bend.

Feeling that she is separating and pulling away from Ash? Gardevoir with gritted teeth and bubbles coming out from her mouth. Wrapped her arms fully around the boy and hugged him close as possible into her body along with Pikachu and Buneary. Using her psychic powers to form a small barrier around them making sure they will all stay together and not get separated! The boy jumped for her and grabbed her before she fell off the bridge and then made sure to hug her close to him. After the ropes and bridge finally broke from the side of the mountain sending them down into the river!

Yet Ash still determine not letting her go or allowing Gardevoir out from his sights! Even making sure Pikachu and Buneary would stay close to them after hitting the river bend. No question about it and finally coming to her senses after these very long travels, Ash Ketchum. Is a trainer she needs to make sure is safe and protected from anything and anyone who might come and harm him! No more ignoring his commands, no more messing around and teasing him. If this boy is willing to risk his life for her and his Pokemon? Then no doubt about it he is definitely a trainer she will be willing to work with and become close to the boy!

Also, it doesn't mean she can stop teasing him after all? That is how she behaves and her personality is after all, she won't be getting rid of that personality so easily. She just wished she could stay awake some more instead of passing out and having everything turn dark for her…

Xxx

Back with Leaf and Robert who managed to hold onto the bridge for a good time during their swinging session. Managed to climb all the way down from the broken bridge and leaps off from the mountain walls, down to the rocky ground below. To then standing up right breathing and panting heavily from the terrible incident that just occur!

Robert then looked towards the river bend and runs up towards it. Crouching down near the water and stares intently at it to determine which direction it is flowing. While Leaf who is leaning against the side of the mountain, is trying everything in her will power to not break down or cry hysterically of what just happened to their friend "I…I can't believe…believe that, that happened!" she growled out and punches the mountain. "I should've…should have hold on much tighter!" she scolded and blaming herself for letting go of Ash after the rope whipped and smack against her and Robert's back.

"Leaf now not the time to start putting the blame on yourself!" Robert yelled back and then dipped his hand into the river, making sure to pull up his sleeve. "Don't forget I too was holding onto him so half of that blame should go to me too! But right now, we need to figure out how deep this river is and which direction its taking Ash and his Pokemon!" the boy continued saying while doing his best to focus and not get too upset like Leaf about what just happened.

"But Robert", Leaf was going to say they wouldn't be able to tell how deep the river is. If they have nothing that goes that far out into it without being pulled or dragged away. Only to find Robert standing up quickly and looks towards the left of the river, in the direction of east on the map. Watching him then move an arm up pointing in that direction.

"The flow of the river is heading in that direction!" He then quickly moved an arm over towards his Pokeballs "if we have a flying type Pokemon soar through the skies and follow the river. We…and by a miracle, be able to determine where it goes and leads us to Gardevoir, Ash, Pikachu and Buneary!"

Leaf nodded but also had a very concern look on her face while staring towards the river bend. "I hope we do find them who knows where they will end up?" the girl stated lightly while looking towards the left side of the river. Robert, who looked at her first and then in the general direction she is staring at nodded as well.

"I too hope they will be alright but remember, Ash still has his other Pokemon with him. Lucario, Ninetails and Lopunny should be able to help him out." Only to hear the girl saying not that and shook her head. Making Robert to tilt his body lightly "what do you mean?"

"Robert", Leaf began saying while approaching him "we are talking about a good ten to possibly twenty feet fall here", she then points towards the river. "And seeing how deep the water is, there are high chances that Ash? Might have been knocked out or bashed into couple rocks in the river while being underwater. If…" she felt like her resolves were breaking down as she tries not to imagine the scene in her head.

"If that were to happen and his Pokemon got knocked out as well? I don't know what we could do if we found them and they winding up…up" she began hiccupping and gritting her teeth. Imagining the worse cased scenario with Ash and his Pokemon. Possibly have passed away or before they could even reach him or his Pokemon, they will be too late of saving them…

"Leaf that is not going to happen!" Robert announced while resting both hands on her shoulders. Giving a very stern look "I'm sure Ash and his Pokemon will be fine, remember this river leads to the Pokemon preserve, I have no doubt a Pokemon would have spotted them and warn the person in charge about the situation." He assured Leaf while gently thumbing over her eyes to wipe away the tears.

"Now come on we should still check it out and see if he's alright!" And with that along with her being in agreement they settled down their nerves. Releasing their Pokemon Pidgeotto and Butterfree out into the field! Informing them to fly on ahead and see if they can find any traces of Ash and his Pokemon partners. With their Pokemon chirping and chattering their names flew off and followed the river bend for any signs of the boy and his Pokemon with Robert and Leaf, following right behind them doing their best to keeping up with them.

Hoping that they will find them and are safe from any type of harm after being washed up onto the shore. And praying the boy hasn't received terrible injuries while being pulled down the river bend…who knows what kind of bruises and cuts Ash might have sustain while in it?

Xxx

_"Uhh…feels like my head is pounding badly?"_ groaned Ash as the boy is finally coming two and is slowly seeing the world spinning and swirling all around him. _"What happened? The last thing I remember…is battling a Nidoqueen with Gardevoir, who got badly", _Ash then let out a gasp and shot his eyes wide open! Though big mistake as it caused everything around him to spin around quicker and forcing him to stare up towards the ceiling of what appears to be a cabin. "_Gardevoir is hurt and I need to rush her too the Pokemon center! Where…wait where is Pikachu and Buneary!?"_ the log looking ceiling finally stopped spinning for the boy and figure his body adjusted from waking up. Deciding to look around at the place he is resting in…it definitely did not look like outside or the river…!?

"AHH Gardevoir!?" Ash tried sitting up only to feel something heavy on top of him, along with an arm wrapped around his neck. Holding him down and hugging him very close to their person…making him wonder who it was that's holding him like this. When he shifted his gaze at the arm he could tell it was the color green with five fingers in a loving embrace and curling against his black t-shirt tightly. Had Ash follow the length of the arm towards the person…or should he now say Pokemon. "G…Gardevoir?" he quietly whispered out seeing such a peaceful look in her eyes.

Gardevoir green hair looked very messy and yet she is sound asleep in such a peaceful state, breathing lightly with a small snore. Sighing comfortable and snuggled even closer too Ash, making him feel her chest and body pushing against him. With one of her legs wrapping around his in the covers and bed they were resting on.

Not out of teasing, not out of perversion and surprisingly not out of having fun neither. This, this is fashion of hoping and loving someone who is dear and close to them, praying they will wake up and be alright while greeting them with a smile. And what is funny Ash thought, is that he wasn't freaking out at all about the position he is in.

"Pikapi!" the voice belong to Pikachu! The electric mouse hopped off from what sounded like a chair and thump his way down onto the floor. Then ran his way over with his claws lightly clicking against the floorboard and pop comes Pikachu's face to Ash's! "Pikapi, Pikapi, Pikapi! Pikachu chanted rapidly and then hugged him best he could earning a chuckle and couple hiss from Ash "Pikapiii", purred the Pokemon and let out a comforting cha when Ash returned the hug with a few chuckles.

"Hey Pikachu you're alright that is good what about?" Ash was going to ask how Buneary is, only to also seeing her face also popping in front of his. With the biggest concern and worried expression on her face, along with what appears to be tears of joy. Seeing that the boy is alright and just plop herself against his chest. Rubbing and nuzzling her face deeply into him earning more chuckles from the boy: moving a free hand off from Pikachu and places it onto Buneary, patting and rubbing her back. "You're okay too Buneary that is good to hear, where are we?" he asked finally while then taking a better look of the cabin they were in. Beginning to hear what sounded like footsteps from the next room over and a door creaking open.

"Why you are at the Pokemon preserve my dear boy", it belong to what seems to be a woman around her thirties to mid-thirties. Wearing what appears to be a green sweatshirt with brown skinny jeans, having a head piece over her head with the color red. Smiling brightly at seeing him recovering and softly approaches towards a dining room table with what looked to be trays of food, Pokemon food and many drinks. "You were lucky that one of the Pokemon here spotted you, or else who knows how long you and your Pokemon might have been knocked out." She informed him and then giggles when Pokemon she mentioned, shyly came out from the kitchen door and happily chanted her name!

"Nido? Ni-nii Nidoran!" it was the Nidoran female from before!? Making Ash to blink his eyes and then laughed happily when out of the blue came barreling down the living room and tackled herself against him. Licking and nuzzling against his face getting Pikachu and Buneary to join in on the fun too!

"Ah-ha stop, stop that tickles, that tickles I'm alright stop have mercy!" joked Ash as he managed to move his arms around the Pokemon and places them down to his left. "That was very brave of you Nidoran…" he then sheepishly chuckled and rubbing the back of his head "sorry about attacking you and trying to catch ya." Only to then smiled when the female Pokemon just tsk and waved a paw saying it's alright and wiggled her body. Making Ash to laugh "from the looks of it you wanted to get caught!" and then laughed some more when she nodded her head, yeah sure he surprised her back at that lake when he sent out Gardevoir?

Which at first she thought he was a Pokemon poacher, but until she saw his other Pokemon and those other two kids? She connected the dots and figured out they were Pokemon trainers, only if Nidoqueen didn't interfered she would have gotten her first ever trainer! "Wait?" Ash suddenly piqued and look towards the woman who sat down on one of the wooden chairs, smiling towards the boy. "If this the Pokemon preserve and if I hoping getting my facts right?" he sheepishly chuckled out rubbing his raven spikey hair, realizing his Pokemon hat wasn't on and spotted it near the door. "Then why…" and slowly points too Nidoran female asking silently of why she wanted to be caught?

"Oh", the woman then giggled "yeah a Pokemon preserve is like a habit preserve protecting and watching over Pokemon. Making sure nothing interferes them or poachers hunting them down, including Pokemon trainers." She then shook her head with a chuckle "the funny thing is while I was trying to put up the fence and inform the wild Pokemon who comes about to my preserve? Actually didn't mind about wandering off the fields and into the more open parts of the forest. In a way they love to travel somewhat good distance from the preserve. When things become too crowded for them to live in, or thinking they're not ready to be caught by Pokemon trainers." She then rests a hand on her chest.

"Oh before I continue my name is Salacia", Salacia informed and gotten the boy's name back. "Well then Ash, instead of telling you? Maybe I could instead show you what I mean after of course." She then giggles and points at the Gardevoir. Who seems to have a vice-grip on the boy making sure he will not get separated from her whatsoever! "When Gardevoir wakes up and seeing you okay will I then show you the preserve if you like." Getting a nod from him and the other Pokemon began looking at her smiling features and content on sleeping next to him.

"She is quite a special Pokemon you have there", Salacia began while having Ash silently looking down at Gardevoir. "She would not let you go at all Ash, when Nidoran and a few other Pokemon spotted you they informed me of Gardevoir, surrounding you, Pikachu and Buneary in a very dense and powerful psychic barrier. Growling and threatening anyone who got close to her or you, warning them that she will harm them if anyone of us got close."

"What", Ash couldn't believe what he was hearing! His attention went to the woman and then back down at Gardevoir "she…did all of that?" he quietly asked getting a firm nod from the woman. Seeing how surprised and shock Ash is of hearing all of this.

"Yup" Salacia then looked at the Psychic/Fairy type with a soft smile "it took a lot to convince her that we were there to help you and the Pokemon out."

Xxx

The woman recalled the scene quite well with her sitting on the porch side of her house. Watering some of the flower pots hanging off from her house. Getting some of the Pokemon like Bellsprout, Oddish some Hoppips and even Sunkern help taking care of the flowers. While some of the others like Pidgey, Rattata, Nidoran male, some Caterpie and Weedles running about and moving some bags and using some small powder bags tied around their backs, sprinkling them on the planted sprouts and seeds they been planting around the house.

"_That is very good everyone the flowers will no doubt be happy, of all the kindness and hard work you put in planting them!" _Salacia exclaimed with a happy giggled. Having a gardener's hat on her head with a veil covering her face. She then blinked her eyes when she began hearing what sounded like a Pokemon crying out towards her "_Nido-nido what's the matter what's gotten you all worked up?"_ she called out towards the panic and frantic Pokemon who is running at top speed towards her.

Yipping and crying out that there is trouble and someone needs their help! "_Lead the way then and let's hope they're okay!"_ responded the woman and began following right behind Nidoran female back towards the spot of where they're Pokemon who might need her help.

"Come to my surprise after reaching the river side seeing you and your Pokemon, laying on the gravel for who knows how long. Being protected by Gardevoir", she informed Ash through tale as her past self and Nidoran female finally arrives to the scene. Seeing what appears to be a see through pink Psychic bubble, surrounding a very badly injured Gardevoir. Panting and breathing very heavy looking ready too passing out from using up so much energy and strength, but forcing herself to stay awake. Growling out whenever a Pokemon gotten close to her and then backed away when she threaten them to not step anywhere near her or Ash!

"Gardevoir must've thought we were there to take her and your Pokemon away from you. Possibly thought I and the others thought you were going to abandon them by throwing them off into the river." She couldn't help at the expression Ash had, the way he sweat dropped and chuckled. Gave her a good idea Gardevoir probably did thought that and didn't want her to take them away.

"Let's just say Gardevoir had been abandon by her trainer, so I wouldn't be surprised if she thought you and the Pokemon here. Will take her away from me thinking I am a bad trainer." The boy told her and gotten a giggled out of Salacia.

"Yeah took a long time to convince her that we weren't and even told her, how we know you weren't bad?" In which got him, Pikachu and Buneary to blink their eyes and stare at the woman. Going back to the scene and her past-self kneeling down in front of Gardevoir, pointing too Ash's arms.

"_See he has his arms wrapped around you and the other Pokemon Gardevoir, no way will a bad trainer even do that or show how much they love their Pokemon. By making sure they are close to them as possible and probably protecting them from getting any injuries. So please…" _ Salacia then moved her hands upside down with an open palm, smiling caringly at Gardevoir and the Pokemon around her doing the same "_let us take you four in and heal your injuries alright? No need to be afraid and I won't separate you from him." _ She then smiled brightly "_can even sleep next to Ash if you want!"_

Xxx

"And thus Gardevoir dropped the barrier allowing faint to finally come to her, giving me and the Pokemon here the chance. To bring you all back and help with any injuries." She finished her tale and could see how surprised Ash is of the story, especially how the boy is looking towards the sleeping Gardevoir. And then chuckled when Pikachu waddle up close to Gardevoir, then happily spun in place and curled up next to the Pokemon. With his tail gently laying across her neck earning a content sigh from her and a bigger smile on her face.

Even more so when Ash gently brushes his hand along her cheek and hair "thanks Gardevoir for watching over the Pokemon." He told her and happily grins from her out of instincts moved her arm and wrapped it around his wrist, holding it down and keeping it close to her.

Making this very heart felt scene bring a smile to Salacia and Nidoran female "once you are fully awake and your leg not hurting Ash", which had him turning at her "don't worry it is just a bruise on your ankles. Nothing serious though, just let your muscles calm down first and then you can move around." She assured him and then giggles seeing the relaxed look "but when it does I'll show you around and can possibly help me out while we wait for Gardevoir to wake up." In turn had Ash staring down at her and then chuckle even more from Buneary doing the same as Pikachu, but instead sleeping with him instead. By placing her head over his body and stretched out her rabbit ears over the electric Pokemon like a blanket.

"She used up a lot of energy and who knows how long she held that barrier for when the four of you were in the river." She informed and gotten up from her chair, grabbing the tray and bring sit over to Ash and his Pokemon. "Till then and after she wakes up, you can be on your way! And hopefully don't worry your friends. Alright?" and with that she gotten back up from bringing the tray over to him and heads on out of the cabin.

Making sure to leave the door open for Nidoran female as she trots her way over too her, and then jumps around with a big smile on her face. "Nido-nii!" telling Ash to get well soon and hope Gardevoir feels better before heading outside with Salacia. Leaving the boy to eat his meal and rejuvenate his lost stamina and energy back into his body, while making sure to lightly shake Pikachu and Buneary for their food.

"Amazing how Gardevoir did all of that just for us?" Questioned Ash getting Pikachu to nod his head, wagging his tail left and right in happiness. "You're a great Pokemon Gardevoir I have no doubt, Lucario, Ninetails, Blaziken and Lopunny will be proud of what you did for us back there." He whispered quietly towards her with a soft look. Caressing and rubbing his hand gently on her hair and face cheek, noticing how the female Pokemon white dress is not on her "heh", but it didn't bother him at all. No, Gardevoir being naked under the blankets and sheets won't bother him this time. She would need that dress to be taken off or else she would have caught a cold!

Though couldn't help but remember how she pressed down on him and rubbed her body against him when she did took it off back in viridian city. After telling Ash his blood got on it and used the bathroom sink to wash it off, only to come back out and press herself on him. Ash sighs "please get well soon Gardevoir even though you are sleeping, we are still worried about you. Hope you get better…" he informed and then felt his arm being lifted up. From Pikachu walking and crawling between his arm and sides, chanting up to him letting him know that she will be fine and possibly 100% better after getting a good rest and eats her meal.

Ash then felt Buneary whining in irritation as she doesn't like Pikachu constantly moving around or having trouble deciding to either be asleep or cuddle up with Ash! It annoyed it greatly and decided to do the same thing with Ash's other arm. Cutely squeaking her name out and rubbing her head into his sides "Heh don't worry Buneary I'm sure Pikachu didn't mean to wake ya. We do need to eat after all and let's try to eat in silence." He inform the two having both Pokemon to twitch their ears. Looking up at him and then smiled brightly when he told them "Gardevoir is still resting and needs all she can to recover. Now come on starving after all that excitement!" and thus they all began eating their meals, drinking their water and soda Salacia had left for them. Making sure to once in a while whenever they take a bite to eat? Will look over at Gardevoir and checking her over for any signs of discomfort.

Only to giggle and chuckle when they saw her whining lightly and rolled onto her right side going back to sleep after getting comfortable once more.

Unaware that they were all being watched and spectated by Nidoqueen! Who is looking and watching everything that is happening through the window. Huffing lightly at how the boy and his Pokemon were interacting with one another, caring for each other and making sure they were all doing okay. Having her for better of the word jealous…jealous of how much of a bond they all have with one another and even more so with Gardevoir.

Back then while fighting her and beating her to a pulp Nidoqueen could tell and feel the Pokemon, like herself, got abandon by her Pokemon trainer. Well more of Gardevoir being abandon while Nidoqueen herself actually didn't get abandon from her trainer per-say? More of that something terrible happened to her train and caused her Pokeball to somehow unhook from their belt, falling out from their traveling bag or out of their hands.

Sending her Pokeball down off from a mountain side and floated along the river during a horrible storm. Making the small Nidorina scared and frighten of what was happening outside of her Pokeball. Not knowing what is going on or where her trainer was? Even more so that the lock mechanism for the ball, to allow the Pokemon to release themselves out from the ball. Gotten broken and somehow dislodged within the device…when it was all over and the storm passed Nidorina, who rests and scared to death felt her Pokeball being picked up belonging to a female voice.

Who later turned out to be Salacia finding her at the end of the river bend! Fixing up the Pokeball and releasing Nidorina out into the open and helped calmed the traumatized Pokemon from the experience she had went through, even asking where her Trainer is? Only for the small Pokemon to shake her and then looking out towards the mountain cliffs and grunting out they were traveling along the mountain ridge when that storm broke out.

Ever since then and learning how this place is a Pokemon preserve to protecting Pokemon, who can't defend themselves or aren't ready to be out in the wild. From any Pokemon trainers and Pokemon poachers who might be hunting them down or wanting to catch them. Granted, Trainers do not get the same treatment as Poachers as Salacia told Nidoqueen many times during Nidorina? That whenever a Pokemon wanders off the preserve and move into the wild, it is free game for Trainers to catch them.

Sometime even in the preserve, if the habitats becomes way too full or there are too many Pokemon for her to take care of? That she will announce a small event and invite Pokemon trainers to her home, and give out Pokemon to starting or beginner trainers of getting their starter Pokemon! One of her best friends at the time and a rare Pokemon to come was an Eevee, a happy and giddy Eevee who was her closest friend and was taken from her. By a mother telling Salacia at the time about her son ready to start his Pokemon journey a month ago. Only that informing Salacia that he might not be able to get his starter Pokemon, on the account of a terrible incident happening with him and a Nidorino when he was nine and thought he will be ecstatic!

If she were to come back home and giving him an Eevee, in a way to have as a starter Pokemon! It upset Nidorina greatly and even began barking, growling and snarling at the woman. Telling her she won't be taking her best friend away from her, nor will she separate her and him from this preserve! She almost got yelled out by Salacia and even get scolded about it wouldn't be fair for Eevee, only for the Pokemon saving her the trouble and snarled at the Nidorina!

Shocking her greatly and even told her off how, how it was his dream! His dream of becoming partners with a Pokemon trainer and traveling with them throughout the region of Kanto. Even those times telling her stories about how Trainers can even compete in a competition of theirs, allowing them to face of many different people and Pokemon from all over the world!

It broke her heart greatly and just sat there watching the mother, who really did looked pleased and excited of getting Eevee for her son. Including telling the little guy before going out of ear shot how she herself, has a Jolteon who would probably love playing with him in case her son does get a starter Pokemon "Nidoqueen…" she sighed out and looked away from the window.

Now feeling quite the ignorant…as some will say and will she ever say this 'dumbass' at the time. Never thinking of Eevee's feelings at the time when he got chosen by a mother. Who wanted him to become a starter Pokemon for her son, in case he couldn't get his Pokemon from the professor…even more so when she figured out that is the purpose of this preserve. Is to give out Pokemon who are overflowing in their habitat, to starting and beginner trainers in case they couldn't get their starter Pokemon. Or just handing them out to people who might want to keep them as pets or having them just there at their house to keep them company.

The female Pokemon look back at the window and stared at the boy. Seeing him messing and hugging the young Buneary and his Pikachu close to his body. Laughing and chuckling with happiness, tickling and dancing his fingers over their bodies. "Queen", she silently apologize to the sleeping Gardevoir, knowing she wouldn't be able to hear her from the window and walks away from the cabin house and into the fields.

But little does everyone know and including Ash? Trouble is coming their way and they aren't going to leave until they get every last Pokemon there is here in the preserve!

Xxx

"I spy with my little cat eyes a slogan spore of Pokemon of many kind!" exclaimed the feline Pokemon, looking down below to ground level from their Team Rocket hot-air balloon. "Nidoran, Bellsprout, Rattata, Pidgey and some other Pokemon like Mankey and Cleafairy this place has them all!" the cat put away his binoculars snickering and giddy of the many Pokemon they will be able to steal and give to their boss.

"I do say there are quite a lot of them! It was a good thing we decided to come here isn't it Jessie?" James announced while looking over at the woman. Who is equally excited as the other two, not being able to contain her excitement of just how many Pokemon they're are down there! And no twerp or his meddling friends in sight too stop them from taking them all.

"So how should we do this team", cackle the woman while happily smiling towards them "the old fashion team rocket net, or maybe the Pokemon grabber machine we installed this morning into our balloon?" she giggled. Making the other two smiling and nodding their heads at the many different suggestions and methods they could do in catching these Pokemon.

"Why not all three of them this way we don't have to worry about deciding what will be best!" the feline stated with a paw raising up in front of the two. Getting the man and woman to squeal lightly patting the Pokemon head for the good idea.

"I don't see we can't? Alright team, let's go and grab ourselves some Pokemon! No one and I mean no one will stand in team rockets way, fearing our names and why they shouldn't be messing with us!" they all cheered and began their operation of stealing all of the Pokemon from the preserve! Jessie and James reached around their backs, grabbing Ekans and Koffings Pokeballs as they tossed them over the basket and down towards the ground.

"Ekans and Koffing go rally up the Pokemon around the area, chase them towards us so this way. We can go and grab them all with our machines and nets!" Both James and Jessie said at the same time with the Pokeball bouncing and hitting against the ground near some Bellsprouts who blinked their eyes. They then yelp in surprise while beginning to run away when the two Pokeballs: burst opened revealing both snake and gas Pokemon out into the open!

Already firing off their poison sting attack and sludge attacks at the scared and frighten Pokemon. Causing everyone to scream and run in many directions, not entirely sure of where they needed to go or what will be a good hiding place from these attacking Pokemon!

The commotion Team rocket is making is definitely loud and could be heard from a mile away in the preserve, causing Salacia to whip her attention towards the direction of the thicker forest. Seeing what appears to be some flying Pokemon fleeing on sight, only to then get suddenly grabbed and thrashed about by what looked to be a balloon? "Oh no the Pokemon are in trouble!" she exclaimed while throwing her water can across the porch, running and pumping her arms at full speed too the direction of the Pokemon poachers! "Nidoqueen the Pokemon are in danger come and help!" she yelled behind her.

Already hearing what sounded like a roar and stomping of a Pokemon feet hitting the ground. Revealing themselves and bursting through couple of bushes is Nidoqueen! Running alongside with Salacia scooping her up onto her shoulders and begins to run even faster with gritting teeth and anger behind her eyes. Watching how her friends were being attacked and force out from their habitat by what appears to be two Pokemon poachers in a balloon "hurry before they start unbalancing the Pokemon between habitats and having a war breaking out!" Salacia informed her partner who roared in agreement.

Back at the cabin and where Ash, who is limping his way out onto the porch. Could hear what sounded like Pokemon crying out and screaming in fright, alerting him and his Pokemon too check it out. Only to then gasp in shock while balling up his hand "Team rocket!" he announced out while turning back inside the cabin. Grabbing his green travel bag and Pokemon league hat; swiping each arm through his opened-button blue jacket with his fingers stretching and flexing through his fingerless gloves. "Pikachu, Buneary", he then saw Gardevoir who was on the bed.

Quickly getting up and groaning lightly hearing the commotion and sensing there is trouble brewing outside. But is having a difficult time getting up from the bed as she fell back down, holding both of her hands onto her head "Gardevoir…" Ash stated getting her to look up at him with a flushed and tired look in her eyes. "You stay and rest leave the rest to me and the other Pokemon!" He smiled and gives a thumbs up "you did a lot today and I am grateful for what you did, now it's my turn to repay the favor. So please sleep and let us worry about Team Rocket!"

"Pikachu, pika-pika!" Pikachu told her that she is still recovering and regaining her strength from using a psychic barrier. To protect him, Buneary and Ash from any dangerous Pokemon from the river all the while stating how Team Rocket are just push overs! Making Gardevoir, to stare at them all and blushed from the emotions they were radiating and being confident about defeating the three goofball of villains…

Though she really wanted to help them and stop Team Rocket from stealing Pokemon. "Voir", she was going to say no and that she is fine only to widen her ruby eyes and feel Ash approaching her, placing his hands on her shoulders and pushes her back onto the mattress.

"I am not going to take no for an answer Gardevoir!" Ash then glared at her with concern while having the blankets move over top of her body and over her arms. "You're my responsibility, I am not going to let you go into battle in this condition alright?" His tone was soft but also demanding. Rubbing and tapping his hand on top of her shoulder "so please can you do this for me Gardevoir? Can you rest and rejuvenate whatever energy you have lost okay?" he told her while then getting back up and heading towards the door. Leaving a very tired and blushing Gardevoir to stare at the boy's back. "We will be back soon Gardevoir, please try and stay in bed okay?"

With that the boy opens up the door and limps his way towards the direction of Team Rocket. Knowing full well of how bad his legs are hurting and still is determine to head out into the fields. Helping out Salacia with the troublemakers. And yet here she is, laying on a bed out of commission until she is fully rested and recovered her strength…and it annoys her greatly that she couldn't do anything to help!

"Voir…" Gardevoir grunted and closed her eyes tightly. Cannot believe how much emotions is running through her body and some of them being very confusing to understand too! What is it that is making Ash that is causing her to behave like this? What is it about that boy, who she only known for couple weeks now or month and a-half. Is making her question her psyche and feelings too him let alone, why is it that she had a hard time deciding at that moment with the bridge? Wanting to save him but at the same time saving herself from danger?

The female Pokemon rolled her head towards the right and out into the main room of the cabin. Curling her fingers against the blankets, going through her thoughts of why? Yeah her species which the Pokedex gave out, will use anything in their power to making sure their Trainers are safe. But because of that and Ash not being her real trainer yet, it caused her to becoming conflicted with her deciding if she should live and let Ash fall…or have Ash live with her falling into the river herself.

Then there were Pikachu and Buneary on Ash's back who were also in danger. That could also came into factor of wanting to protect Ash? "Gardevoir", she sighed out and closes her eyes while moving her hands underneath her cheek. Softly closing her eyes halfway questioning herself and what she should do in the future? No…doubt she is beginning to trust Ash more and more over the course of their journey, and even…possibly falling for him? "Voir…" she whimpered and decided to curl into a ball with her hands resting against her chest. Gritting her teeth and grinding them lightly against one another afraid that is what's happening…she is becoming in love with Ash!

Yet they are separate species and of different creatures! She can't or couldn't possibly be falling in love with the boy? Could she…yeah sure there often times when Ash makes her feel funny, while some other days has her body behaving strangely whenever she watches him interact with the other Pokemon. Having fun with them and helping them train even though his method of training, is not entirely good.

Hell her heart would even beat a mile per second whenever the boy gives that confident smile of his, or caring smile and even playful smile towards Pikachu and Buneary. Making her…jealous of how Pikachu, Buneary, Lucario and Ninetails get to see this smile often and not her. Yeah sure she doesn't usually want him to smile at her or be playful around her. Considering she likes to tease him a lot or just often times run away from him in a playful mood, but for once and she is guilty of admitting this. She wants him to smile at her, she wants him to praise her for a job well done and how an amazing fighter she is for winning a Pokemon battle.

This had caused Gardevoir to punch the bed and growled in frustration! Because she has to be a stubborn fool and ignore him during a Pokemon battle because of him, not being her trainer or seeing him skilled enough to her level! All because of Sabr…"voir!" she firmly nodded her head and tossed the blankets off the bed and begins walking towards the cabin door. Making sure to grab her dress and putting it over her body, knowing full well she will be needing it and not exposing herself too every Pokemon out there. IF she wants Ash to smile at her and being proud of her? She has to earn it and show him how she is willing to work with him now…no more ignoring commands, no more seeing him not being a worthy trainer! He risked himself to save her and even dived right after her when they completely fell off the bridge, wrapped his arms around her and held her close with Pikachu and Buneary!

Gardevoir nearly fell over but quickly grabs the side of the door before fully falling on the floor. Groaning lightly and feeling sweat building up around her forehead. Not realizing just how much energy she had lost, but it won't stop her as she growled irritably and struggled lightly to opening up the door. By thrusting it open and heading on out of the house, in the same condition as Ash. Limping her way over to the battle scene that's taking place from a far distance. With what looked like Nidoqueen and Pikachu's different attacks trying to free and hit Team Rocket's balloon. With how high they are it will be nearly impossible for either one to reach "Voir", thus she knows what she can do to help! Gardevoir just hopes she will reach there in time.

Xxx

"Ahahaha!" cackled Team Rocket watching different types of electric attacks and poison type moves completely missing and unable to reach team Rocket. As Jessie leans over the green basket smiling smugly down at Ash and Salacia, along with Pikachu and Nidoqueen who looked to be exhausted and tired out from using many different ways to hitting them. "Give it up twerp we have won this time and there is nothing you can do about it!" Jessie exclaimed while waving her hand around.

"That is right twerp and soon we will be after your Pikachu too! Once it uses up all of its electricity, it will be easy picking with our Pokemon grabber!" bellowed James with a hardy laughter. Making the boy down below to grit his teeth and squeezing his nails into his hand. He then heard Pikachu ready to use another thunder shock attack.

"No don't Pikachu if you use any more attacks, Team Rocket might snatch you up and take ya!" The boy warn the electric mouse whom stopped sparking electricity from his cheek patches. And then looking up at the trio who were making their way with the stolen Pokemon. Salacia couldn't help but bring both hands up too her mouth, watching the struggling Pokemon crying and calling down to her begging her and Ash to save them.

"Man what can we do…Pikachu and Nidoqueen can't reach them from here. And I have no doubt you're other Pokemon will be able to either." Salacia asked the boy who answered with closed eyes. Lopunny possibly but Ice beam can only go so far without draining the Pokemon energy, return from both Lopunny and Buneary is out of the question as the energy beam will probably missed by centimeters from Team Rocket's balloon if they were to shove their balloon away.

"Aw what the matter twerp can't handle defeat because we out smarted ya?" Meowth cackled while looking down below with a wide grin "too bad some Pokemon trainer you turn out to be, can't even do anything but stand there and watch us. Flee with almost all of the Pokemon ha-ha-ha-ha!" laughed the feline rising Ash's anger even more.

"Listen here Meowth I will find a way to taking you guys down from the air, and bringing those Pokemon back!" only for him to suddenly spun around hearing what sounded like the ground breaking up right behind him and Salacia. With a Pokemon bursting through the ground and charging straight at him ready to bite down on him or even tackling him with its dig attack!

"NIDO!" Nidoqueen ran right in front of Ash and then cried out badly from receiving a good blow to the chest from Ekans slamming right into her. Pushing her backwards and about to lift her off the ground, only to then feel Ash hands pressing up against her back, and then into his arms. When her weight became too much for him and force the boy into kneeling. Causing her to shoot her eyes wide open and staring at the boy, who looked to be incredible pain!

"You okay Nidoqueen?" Grunted Ash while hearing Pikachu using thunder shock straight at Ekans. Who immediately moved out of the way and then tackling the electric type. "PIKACHU!?" Ash shouted, in which caused Nidoqueen to widen her eye and saw Pikachu flying.

"Queen!" Reaching up the female Pokemon grabbed the Pokemon and then hops onto her legs. Grinding her teeth heavily from holding Pikachu down, from what you may ask? From Team Rocket grabber machine shooting from under their green basket and successfully grabbed the injured Pokemon. "Nid—nido!" growled the Pokemon doing her best of holding the Pokemon down and preventing the thieves form taking Pikachu from Ash!

"Hey what is the big idea you big lug! Let go of our Pikachu!" Jessie shouted down at the Pokemon. While then slamming her fist on the side of the basket. "Ekans take care of her!"

"You too Koffing Tackle that Pokemon!" they commanded their Pokemon together and watches their Pokemon charging straight at her. Making Nidoqueen to shift her gaze towards them and then closes her eyes tightly from the impeding damages she might receive!

"Buneary Quick attack on both of them!" Ash called out towards the small rabbit Pokemon. Who did just that and gathered energy around her then shoot towards both the snake and gas Pokemon. By ramming into Ekans head first and then kicked off from the Pokemon, straight towards Koffing using her shoulder to bash into it sending the Pokemon into a tree with Ekans! Both screaming out and grunting in pain from the attack causing Team Rocket to let out small gasps. While then recalling their Pokemon back into their Pokeball's.

"Doesn't matter we got our Pikachu soon enough, no way this Pokemon can last forever!" Meowth cackled out wiggling and moving the joystick on his device back and forth. Trying his best to shake off the Nidoqueen from the gloved hand that's holding the electric mouse. Causing Nidoqueen too pant and grunting out badly, feeling her body lifting up and then move forward only to slam back down into the ground. Digging her heels much as possible in the dirt, making sure her grip is not faltering or even slipping out from the strange machine.

"Nidoqueen!" both Ash and Salacia announced as they then ran towards the female Pokemon. With Ash wrapping his arms around her stomach and Salacia doing the same to Ash's own stomach. Followed by Buneary hopping her way over towards Salacia leg and tugging it backwards join in with Nidoran female taking Salacia other leg. "Don't give up yet Nidoqueen I'm sure we can beat them!" Ash exclaimed doing his best of holding onto the female Pokemon.

Whom shifted her eyes at him and then back forward "we won't let them take Pikachu from us!" he growled out and did everything he can pulling the female Pokemon back with him. Showing great love and concern for his buddy and fellow Pokemon. Having the Nidoqueen harsh and cold eyes, to turn soft and caring for him as she then glares forward and begins pulling with everyone.

No doubt about it and being wrong about this young man, he truly does care for his Pokemon and many other Pokemon surrounding him. No way will she let his Pokemon get taken away from him or even be taken by these three losers! "Try all you want there is no way you or those pitiful friends of yours will ever break this machine!" Jessie gloated while raising her hand up to her mouth. "Ah it is amazing James, we are actually going to win!" She continued laughing and listening to the click-clacking of the small remote Meowth is using, too tug and pull the glove hand from the Nidoqueen.

Her eyes suddenly blink and then stare towards the man "James what's with the silent treatment?" She pondered and then look in the direction he is staring at. "What got your attention other than our victory?"

"I was wondering what would happened if that strange glowing boulder this Pokemon is using? Would strike and hit the machine?" He openly stated with blinking of his eyes. Causing Jessie and even Meowth, who tiptoed over the basket look at what appears to be a Gardevoir? "From how tired the Pokemon looks, she seems to be using all of her energy to carry that boulder?"

"VOIR!" screamed the Pokemon as she throws both her arms over her head and then downward! Sending the giant boulder she has been using Psychic on, hurdling at Team Rocket and their balloon. Making the trio to just stare and blink their eyes at the flying rock. They then watched it not heading towards them but instead…

"AHH!" They all screamed at once and watched the giant boulder going straight through their Pokemon grabber machine and cutting the giant net of Pokemon they recently stolen or taken from the preserve "our Pokemon!" they screamed out and felt their Balloon shaking and rocking from the force of their net breaking off and the grabber machine letting go of Pikachu.

Causing the group to tumble backwards and on top of one another, while Nidoqueen falls onto Ash's lap with Pikachu bumping and crashing into her breasts and arms. "Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed happily and then laughed when Nidoqueen happily handed the Pokemon over to him, with the little guy shaking himself out from being dazed and chanted happily at the boy.

"But how?" Ash then heard what sounded like a Pokemon collapsing on the ground alerting everyone to the direction it came from. Seeing it was Gardevoir, gasping and coughing out badly from using almost all of her energy to send that rock a-flying! "Gardevoir…thank you." Ash smiled towards the female a big thank you and glad you came type of smile. Making the kneeling Pokemon to giggle and nods towards his direction, then looking over at Nidoqueen. Who looked back and closed her eyes with a light nod, silently congratulating her on a good job.

"Well there's a heartbreaker for ya…" Jessie groaned lightly as there isn't much they can do about it now. Watching before them of the Pokemon getting free and walking over towards the woman with happy faces. Jessie growls out ad begins stomping her foot against the green basket "not fair, not fair why is it we always lose!? Meowth you better have a backup plan on getting those Pokemon back right now!"

"I can't Jessie all the money we saved up and gotten from that small village, got spent on the nets and the Pokemon grabber machine!" he bellowed out and then began yelling lightly when the red hair woman picked him up and began shaking, thrashing him around like a rag doll in her hands.

"Err hate to be bearer of bad news but I think the heart breaking is only just now beginning." James stated with a shake of his face as well letting out a frightening squeal. Having both woman and feline to look at him and then towards the direction he is pointing towards. And then the two of them sweat dropped while having got to be kidding me looks.

It was Robert's Pidgeotto and Leaf's Butterfree flying straight towards them! And they do not look very happy in seeing them at all "Pidgeotto Gust attack!"

"Butterfree Gust Attack as well!" shouted the two teenagers getting Ash, who is getting up thanks to both Gardevoir and Nidoqueen. To look in the direction of where the voices came from and smiled greatly from seeing both his friends running and waving towards the boy glad that he is alright and seems to be doing just fine.

Team Rocket gave a collective sigh with down casted expressions "should we even bother saying it?" one of them asks. Hearing harsh and powerful winds gathering and forming together from the two Pokemon, creating a giant vortex of winds! Ready to hit them and blasting them off through the skies!

"We might as well it's becoming a tradition now-a-days." Meowth informed the two and once more gave a collective sigh. Feeling their bodies and balloon getting caught up with the giant tornado and carrying them off.

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" They screamed out and flung right out of the vortex and out into the horizon at such incredible speed. Disappearing within a shine of a star and nowhere to be found or in sight!

Xxx

Even sun is setting over the fields of the Pokemon preserve. With every single Pokemon and Salacia being near the exit ready to send Ash, Gardevoir, Pikachu and Buneary off. Smiling brightly at the group "thank you all for all of you done for us. I would never know what might have happened if those hooligans were to take the Pokemon!"

Leaf smiled and headlock Ash under her arms "you should be thanking Ash here! With his quick thinking and having his Pokemon ready to fight off Team Rockets Pokemon? Who knows what would happened if Nidoqueen were to let go of the machine!" and then let's go of Ash with a giggle. With him swiping her arms away and bashfully rubbing the back of his head.

"Even more so you got Gardevoir to even trusting you!" Robert cheered and saw the Psychic type bashfully rubbing the back of her head, sheepishly grinning while nodding her head. She then rests her head lightly on Ash's shoulders with a small coo.

"See what did I say Ash? Long you have your Pokemon believing you trust them and they trusting of you back, no doubt you will have them be able to follow your commands." Salacia informed and then blinked her eyes curiously. Noticing Ash half listening to their conversation while looking around them "something the matter?"

"Well", he then lifted his hat off from his head and chuckled lightly. Ruffling his raven hair "was wondering where Nidoqueen is? If anyone deserves these thanks it's her", he then smiled "if it wasn't for her holding tightly on that grabbing machine we would have lost Team Rocket."

"Oh", Salacia blinked her eyes as the boy is correct! Nidoqueen was a big help back there and if it wasn't for her? They would have lost all the Pokemon. "She was around here somewhere, I definitely know she was behind me?" The woman state and then chuckled lightly "guess she is still not used to being around with other trainers. I'll tell her your thanks alright?" and with that while being a little upset about Nidoqueen not being there…

The group began heading on out and towards the route they were originally on. Leading them to the next town on their little map of theirs with Robert reading through the guide book. "Says here that the next town we are heading too? Is called 'Blare Gits town' who are known widely for shipping and trading items over the region of Kanto. Along with home of where most if not Fire Pokémon and awesome Barbecue's! Oooh sounds delicious!" Robert hummed.

Getting Leaf and Ash to laugh "someone is fantasying about BBQ ribs!" Leaf joked and then rubs her stomach with a blush "though I would definitely love to eat steaks and some burgers! I haven't had a proper outdoor barbeque in a long time!"

This even made Ash and his Pokemon to chuckle out along with picturing the food themselves as they continued to walking forward. Though before they could go any farther as well passing a good foliage of bushes and trees, the gang turned their attention towards the left listening to the rustling. Along with what sounded like stomping of foots, a Pokemon no doubt walking out and revealing themselves too the gang. "Ah Nidoqueen!" Ash exclaimed seeing it was definitely her in the flesh!

"What are you doing here girl? Came to give us a proper send off?" Ash asked while approaching the very busty and womanly Pokemon with Gardevoir next to him. Raising both of their eyebrows when the female Pokemon, letting out a low grunt of her name and shaking her head left and right. "Oh…maybe you", he then gets interrupted when the Pokemon teared up lightly and hugged him close to her body. Causing everyone there to widen their eyes in surprise and then laughed openly with the way she is cuddling and nuzzling the boy into her like a mother would.

Making Gardevoir a little jealous and pouty from puffing her cheeks out in anger. Watching how her cleavage and fleshy mounds despite being in a breastplate. Will sink in and trying to swallow Ash in her large cleavage and even having the nerve to nuzzle and rub her cheek against him! Did she not this morning wanted to kill them and harm them?! When did she start warming up to Ash!?

Breaking free and doing his best to walk backwards from her. After getting some air back into his lungs the boy notice that Nidoqueen kept walking forward and close to him. Making him very cautious and curious of why she is following him? To the point that he and the female Pokemon began walking around Robert and Leaf "maybe she wants you to catch her Ash? If anything that would be my guess of why she is following you like that?" Robert stated with a chuckle. Unaware that to Ash, he can see how every little movement she makes or walking towards him is one of admiration and sexual.

The way she will rub her forearms up against her large boobs, pressing them together with each forward movement of hers. Those hips of hers and swaying them causing just the tiniest of jiggle effects to her womanly body and to add it all up? Nidoqueen to somebody who are quite into woman, is dead gorgeous and can be seen takes care of her body greatly.

Before he could ask why she wants to? The boy got pounced on and falls onto the ground with a grunt, feeling his entire face being sucked into her rather large boobs. Forcing him to crawl out from the breastplate with a gasp, doing his best to not blush in front of the Pokemon. Who is smiling and giggling down at the boy continuing with her nuzzling on him. Making Ash to finally come to terms of what it is she wanted and smiled brightly "well if you are alright about it Nidoqueen?" which he got a nod from the female who then reached down into his bag. Grabbing a Pokeball from it and handing it towards him, rubbing and rocking forward into the boy in excitement "okay, okay hahaha! Welcome to the team!" Ash announced and enlarge the Pokeball, giving Nidoqueen the chance to tap herself against the button of the ball and get pulled inside.

"_Great…another sexy and voluptuous Pokemon wanting Ash's attention."_ Gardevoir sighed out with those thoughts but chuckles. "_Who am I to complain? What female Pokemon or human could even resist his charm and smile",_ she then tackled Ash out of the blue along with the other Pokemon. Cheering him and congratulating the boy for a job well done after he did his pose of catching a new Pokemon. "_After all we now have some Pokemon to aid us, in case Blaziken might cause trouble or we need someone to fight a tough opponent. She isn't so bad of a Pokemon in the end, Ash made a great choice and Pokemon to have on her team!"_

Thus our hero continue on their way after an exciting and dangerous day on their journey! Meeting up with another partner and another Pokemon who will definitely become valuable for Ash later down the road. As they all give one last glance to the Pokemon preserve, where Pokemon are held and taken care off for unable to defend themselves from Poachers or the nature of the world. With one of them Nidoqueen, who had a tragic past and becoming separated from her Pokemon trainer. Had open her heart up for the boy and learned that because of her incident of being separate from her trainer? Who didn't look out for her, did not mean all trainers were like that and considering her own did not abandon her.

Nidoqueen decided to give it another shot and who better than this caring and loving boy! Inside her Pokeball while being transferred to Professor Oak's lab, one thought and only one kept crossing in her mind. Making her smile to herself with a gleam "_he will become quite the mate and trainer through his journey."_ Nidoqueen then snickered "_and seeing how much Gardevoir loves him? Then I have no doubt he will become quite the ladies' man to us female Pokemon. I hope I will be great help for Ash and possibly help him catch even more Pokemon!"_

Xxx

In the town they were heading towards in a dark and somewhat wet basement, is a Pokemon whimpering and shaking badly. Trying her best to clean out her fur and clean away the injuries she had sustain from so many Pokemon battles and fights she been entering. Not at all getting healed or recovered at the Pokemon center on the account of her trainer, her master not believing in science of curing her from injuries.

Saying how she will keep them and build a resistance from each injury she gets from every battle he has her entering. The female Pokemon widen her eyes in fear and began whimpering, crawling much to the corner of the basement much as possible, but is unable too with the chain tying her down in the center. With a metal pole sticking out where the chains are connected, with her golden color Pokeball standing on top of it. A prize possession of hers when she was an Eevee, during the time when her trainer didn't become obsess of over working her and his other Pokemon.

"Fl…Flareon!" she yelped when she felt the chains tugging and digging into her neck. Forcing her to be dragged forward near the sounds of boots.

"Shut up and get inside the fucking ball you useless Pokemon!" shouted the voice, causing Flareon to shake and tremble badly from it and slowly walks forward. "Can't believe you made me lose my 120th battle this week! Do you love angering me? Do you love being punished for you failure!?" he continued scolding and yelling down at the Pokemon. Hefting her up not by the fur but instead the chain not caring about the distress her voice if giving out "no matter what it seems you enjoy getting pain don't ya? Well then I hope you are willing to actually win this time around. Cause I schedule over thirty fights today", he then tossed her down on the ground with force. Causing her to yelp and whimpered from the pain, no doubt possibly sprained one of her paws ankles. "I expect you to win understand?" he then growled when she didn't answered him and deliver a kick into her sides.

Causing Flareon to scream out and feeling her head being roughly grabbed into a headlock, feeling her cold trainer's breath on her "I said do we understand!" he yelled out. Watching her nod her head and then squeaked when he shoved her face into the floor "good now in the ball you go!" he cackled out grabbing her golden Pokeball and recalling the female Pokemon into the ball then heads on out of the basement. Spots of what looked like torn fur of Flareon could be seen here and there, with some dark spots on the floor of where she gets thrown or shoved against and even some bandages, still fresh from her injuries from Pokemon battling.

As the Journey continues…

**To be continued…**

**Xxx**

**Whose that Pokemon: "In its true form, it possess a huge amount of power. Legends of its avarice tell once how it carried off an entire castle to gain the treasure hidden within."**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon! Hey everyone the next chapter is done and finished XD. Sorry for the somewhat long wait but had to take that one week break from Pokemon. So this way I would not burn myself out by constantly updating these chapters over the weeks I have been writing them lol. But now I have taken a break along with changing my scenery to a different story, which is the Gatomon two chapter shot fanfic.  
**

**I have returned and greatly took my time in making this chapter. As you all know from previous chapter I had said this chapter might be dark in tone compared to most if not many other stories or chapters I have written so far. It is true but the dark tone and I personally don't want this fanfic to turning dark all the time, is not too extreme or overly staying its welcome. I hope it is a good amount to have readers understand that there are trainers in this world, who don't treat their Pokemon nicely or upright abuse them. But I also don't want readers to thinking that this is how Ash catches or gains his Pokemon all the time. No, like the previous chapter Nidoqueen Pokeball gotten lost when her trainer traveled through a terrible storm and fell into the river. The next Pokemon story is sort of abandonment, but not entirely being abandon per-say. Which you will find out in the next chapter and the episode it will be focusing around is "Go west young meowth!"**

**Also I added something a little extra to really make this chapter standout the most out of the others. Along with showng Ash's character growth in this chapter along after discovering this trainer and how he abuses Flareon. To those who will be reading said "special bits" I want you all up too that point to go on youtube and search up "Totally Pokemon: Never to far from home"**

**Anyway without further adieu and is literally 3am as I am posting this XD. Enjoy and have fun reading the chapter!**

**Whose that Pokemon answer: Its Hoopa! "I command thee to give me Doughnuts! :3 "**

**xxx**

Last time with our hero they had travel quite a distance on his journey of becoming a Pokemon master. Ash, Robert and Leaf had taken a small little break from their travels to have an enjoyable picnic lunch. Upon resting the group had ran into a Nidoran female who Ash tried and catch with his Pokemon Gardevoir, but failed in doing so when they were suddenly ambushed by a Nidoqueen! Who easily triumph over the Psychic/Fairy type, too protecting the little Pokemon from being caught!

Later that day after the two Pokemon left Ash and the gang decided to head on out before the Pokemon decides to return. Along with informing the boy how they would need to heal Gardevoir from her injuries considering she can only go so far with one super potion.

They reached a bridge that look safe to cross and have everyone walk across it. But disaster struck as the bridge began falling apart sending Ash and his Pokemon, falling down to the river below them. All the while catching Gardevoir and holding onto the female Pokemon, surprising her greatly of how much he cares for her and followed her despite her protesting that he should let her go.

After landing into the river and being drifted away, Ash woke up couple hours later inside a cabin house. Being told and informed by a girl going by Salacia. She carried him to her cabin house of the Pokemon preserve after he was found by one of the Pokemon, even then told him how his Gardevoir must have really trusted him. By the way she held up her barrier move for who knows how long too protect him, Pikachu and Buneary.

Soon after Team Rocket began attacking the preserve and beginning to steal all of the Pokemon that were living there. With help by Nidoqueen and Gardevoir combine efforts, they were able to not just save the Pokemon but also Pikachu from being taken by team Rocket! Who blasted off into the skies to never bother anyone again or taken any of the Pokemon living at the preserve.

Because of this and being helped by the female Nidoqueen who later in the day. Came up to our young hero and asked permission if he could allow her to join on his quest? Without any questions or hesitation the boy accepted her offer and happily got tackled down by her, showing affection for him and his bravery back there of wanting to save her friends. All the while thanking him for taking her in his care, with a new team member in his party and a slightly jealous Gardevoir.

Our heroes adventures has taken them to a nearby town called Blare Gits. Famous town for their best outdoor barbeque restaurants and fire Pokemon show casing. Little does Ash know and learning to becoming a Pokemon Master. There are things that even young trainers will have to face and experience firsthand of how truly awful some trainers are.

**Xxx**

**Chapter 13: Lick the burns and feel the Flare!**

**Xxx**

"Lopunny dodge it!" It was another day and another for our young hero Ash Ketchum! Not even arriving to the city or even five minutes away from said town. The boy has been running into trainers left and right of all different sizes and personality traits. He watches the female Rabbit quickly cartwheeling from an ember attack heading straight towards her from a fire type Pokemon Ponyta!

"Ponyta don't let up go and use stomp!" A female voice announced with her blue ponytail swinging behind the back of her head. With her tannish skin arm throwing forward, hearing her Pokemon neighing and trotting right towards the rabbit Pokémon. Who just smirked and leaps up into the air right before the Ponyta could slam its hoofs onto the ground, then grunted out when Lopunny landed on top of her using the Pokemon as a footstool.

"Great Lopunny now use Return!" Ash called out while throwing his arm into the air. Watching the fully evolved Pokemon quickly spinning around facing down towards the horse. She then places her hands together gathering a lot of energy between them, she then pulls them back and thrust them forward with a loud battle cry. Sending a powerful beam of energy at the fire horse Pokemon who let out a painful scream!

"Ponyta!" The girl shouted and then whines when she sees the horse falling over and having swirls in its eyes. While Robert swung his arm up into the air with a smile announcing Ash the winner! "Return Ponyta you did an amazing job!" exclaimed the young lass after recalling the Pokemon into its ball. The lass then looks up at Ash and his Lopunny, watching the way how the rabbit is proudly looking up into the air.

Blushing and becoming slightly embarrassed with the way Ash is praising her on an excellent job. "You two were amazing I couldn't believe how strong the two of you are!" Stated the lass as she approaches Ash "congratulations", she raised her hand up ready to accept Ash's hand shake. Though laughed happily when instead Lopunny shook her hand instead of Ash.

"You kidding your Ponyta is great too! That speed of hers and using Flame charge to enhance it almost had us lose!" Ash announced with honesty while rubbing the back of his head. Earning some giggles from the girl and then the two of them went into a small discussion with one another, like how long they have been battling or how long they were traveling for?

Making Robert who referee the match to shake his head happily while crossing his arms. Sensing Leaf approaching up next to him "he is improving a lot wouldn't you say?" the girl asked towards Robert with a grin. Watching the way how he nodded his head and turn his attention towards her "you think he will be okay against Lt Surge?"

"I think so", Robert tone though is unsure cause even if Ash did use Nidoqueen against Lt Surge? There is the off chance that Raichu of his. Will go and use that one 'certain' move that is very devastating and quite dangerous when using Thunderbolt right after using the first move. Since Nidoqueen and Ninetails are weak to water type moves? It could spell out danger for the rest of Ash's team if they were to do all 3 vs. 3 match. "If anything and like how I barely won", Robert did a motion with his right hand in the fashion of I too almost lost. "It all matter of how lucky Ash can get when facing up against Lt Surge, caused heck did I have trouble facing him."

Robert then chuckled when Buneary after praising her sister and getting thrown around lightly from her sibling. Hops down to the ground and then came right on over towards him and Leaf, in which Leaf happily scoops the bunny up into her arms. Tickling her an rubbing her stomach as lately, Buneary been having a hard time staying on top of Ash's shoulders and with her arms tiring out from even climbing up his back it puts too much strain on her little arms. So she instead figured to let Leaf or Robert carry her around while they travel, seeing how they don't mind and plus.

Buneary been feeling strange as of lately around Pikachu. Feeling her stomach keep giving this butterfly effect to her stomach and whenever she looks at Pikachu from the distance. She always feels her face heating up for no reason while freaking out greatly whenever Pikachu approaches her and starts speaking to her.

"Hey guys!" Ash voice ranged out causing everyone to look forward in his direction. Watching him carefully running through the yellow dirt road with Lopunny following right behind him. "The town is just couple minutes from here and you won't believe this!" he shouted at them and in his hurry quickly slides to a stop. Hanging his upper body down towards his waist with his hands grabbing onto his knees. Breathing lightly and trying his best to get air back into his lungs, he then stood upright with a big grin adjusting his Pokemon league hat a bit "Blare Gits is full of many different fire type trainers, and they are accepting any challenges today for anyone who wants to beat them!"

Making Leaf to just sigh and shaking of her head. "You sure like to battle a lot lately don't you? Even though there is nothing wrong with that. But Ash", she began while turning her attention at him and Lopunny. Watching the black hair boy stare back at her feeling the soft spring breeze blowing against their bodies with the clear sunny skies beaming down on them. "Don't you think you're over doing it…that Lass there was you're what? Twentieth trainer battle you had the past couple hours don't you think should let your Pokemon rest up?"

"She's right Ash", Robert interjected while stepping closer to Ash and then begins petting Pikachu's head who is on the boy's shoulders. Purring lightly from how good it felt and having his head pet "Pikachu, Lucario, Lopunny, Gardevoir and Ninetails has been working really hard lately. And I know for a fact Gardevoir herself is putting even more effort in her battles." He informed while removing his hand away from Pikachu, and saw the confusion in Ash's eyes only to then the confusion get replaced with your right expression when Robert said "we don't even know if there is a Pokemon center there?"

"Ah…good point?" Ash hummed out while crossing his arms. Then absently started walking forward and ahead of the two which they didn't mind at all. They don't want to spend their entire day standing out here in the open fields for very long and it is nearly lunch time, be best to reach the town quick as possible if they want to eat and figure out if there's a Pokemon center at this town.

Lopunny who is happily skipping and hopping forward behind the boy. Letting her ears bounce up and down with each skip she made listened carefully towards what everyone is saying along with being concern about Ash's Pokemon team conditions. Sure they are right everyone has been working very hard and pushing themselves to become stronger and better for the boy, and been battling none stop as of lately. So yeah they would all be tired, but not her she thought.

The female rabbit doesn't feel exhausted at all or even tired! Matter of fact she feels even more pumped and ready to keep fighting strong opponents! It felt so great and gives her the thrills of wondering exactly who her next opponent will be like, and it excites her of not knowing what kind of Pokemon she will face. Ever since the decision of following and allowing Ash to catch them has been quite the exciting choice she and her sister has ever made! Plus, they can eat delicious food whenever breakfast, lunch and dinner strikes on the clock.

"Well one way to find out if this place does have a Pokemon center? Is by going there and see for ourselves right?" Stated the boy while turning his head towards the older teens. With Leaf ready to retort only to stop from doing so, shifting her eyes towards the corner of her head and then eye smile. Simple logic is a right logic they always say and what Ash stated is true, if they truly want to figure out if there is a Pokemon center at this town? The only way is to find out once they arrive much as the travel guide Robert has in his hands, don't generally give good details of the towns themselves.

So with that announcement and no words coming from Robert on the account he too is in agreement. The trio continued their way to Blare Gits where they will be staying for a while and possibly enjoy some amazing meals after arriving there, along with Ash hoping to have great Pokemon battles with many different fire type Pokemon that reside in town!

Xxx

Our young heroes have arrived in Blare Gits town taking only just about two to three minute walking time. With their eyes wide and mouths open in amazement of the beautiful town they see before them! Different colored brick like houses stood high and tall, with a few of them being small and short. Having what look to be black color iron bars and fences in front of the houses. With couple of them having full on iron fences and gates to block and prevent any fire type attacks burning through the people yards.

The road, sidewalks and streets were made out of gravel like stones and cemented pavements were made for the sidewalks. While asphalts for the roads in the town so this way, they can absorb and resist any high level temperatures or powerful fire attacks. There were also many different performers, athletes and even acrobatics roaming around the streets, putting on shows and entertainment for their guests along with their Pokemon!

"Oh wow look at this place!" exclaimed Ash watching what looked to be a Fire breather with a Magmar spinning and twirling two sticks in their hands. Then raising each sticks of their own into the air while aiming their mouth towards them, firing off flamethrower from Magmar and a fire breath from the Fire breather! Lighting up the tip of their sticks with fire and proceeds doing the same thing with their second sticks, and begins to twirl them in their hands and paws once more for their audiences. "Isn't that cool Pikachu, Buneary and Lopunny?" the boy asked the trio. With Pikachu letting out a low chu and nodding of his head. While Buneary happily hops on one foot then to the other with Lopunny, just smiling while shrugging her shoulders. Chanting out that it is kind of impressive but not to impressive, earning a few chuckles from the boy.

"Ooh my gosh the food here looks amazing!" Squealed out Leaf staring and ogling at the many different people and chefs who were outside of their restaurants. Using what appears to be outdoor burners and stoves, with some of them using some fancy grills or fire places to cook their food. Some even had a portable fire lit gas grills they can push around and travel with. While using the top of the stove to cook and slice up what appears to be sushi, steaks, small beefs and even some cheeseburgers! Using their partner Pokemon to help them out lighting up the grill with some of them being Charmander, Growlith, Numel, and even some Pokemon who aren't fighting types but can learn fire type attacks were helping them out to light their grills.

"Get up I know you can do better than that!" this voice despite how loud everyone is being or how much energy is coursing through the town. Had alerted Robert and caused him to turn in the direction of where this angry tone voice came from. Making him blink his eyes and glaring in the north-western part of the town. Urging him to start running towards the source of the voice which in turn alerted Ash and Leaf, to look at the boy and then to each other following right behind him "hey wait up, what's wrong Robert! Why the sudden rush!?" shouted Ash with his three Pokemon following right behind him.

The three then let out a low gasp when they heard what sounded like an explosion nearby. Doubling the three children efforts some more as they came around a corner and immediately slamming down the breaks. Barely stopping from hitting the group of people in front of them, but instead bumped into each other with Robert glaring at the two. Which had Leaf and Ash raising their hands up in a sorry fashion then turn their attention at what sounded like a Pokemon yelling out in pain.

But are unable to see what Pokemon it was that got hurt or attacked. Considering there were a lot of different people gathered around and watching presumably a Pokemon battle taking place. "Excuse me pardon me, sorry but just got to squeeze through." Robert suddenly began pushing his way towards the front. Getting Leaf and Ash to ponder why Robert is behaving so differently, in which figured to follow his cue and also squeeze their way through. Not before Ash recalling Lopunny back to her ball letting her know, he will inform her later of what it is they see. Making her just squeak happily and nuzzle against him getting couple giggles and aw from some of the people. Who proceeded to step aside for the trio to come and see what is going on?

"Mankey return you did a good job." The voice sounded very defeated in tone and young at that matter. Which the red hair boy who pocket his ball return his gaze forward and stared at the trainer on the other side. Sickly grinning and smiling towards him as if he had won the battle, but it wasn't really him that the boy is concern about. No, it was the Pokemon he is facing off against that he is really worried about.

"Flareon…flare…flare" it was a Flareon, a badly beaten and injured looking Flareon who looked like is ready to collapse at any given moment! And her fur, oh her fur looked to be completely messy and doesn't even look to be cleaned at all lately or brought to the Pokemon center. But she still looks determine to continue fighting as she gave out a weak growl and her paws looking to tremble and shake badly from that last fight with his Mankey.

"Come dork send out your next Pokemon, or are you afraid of losing again?" Cackled the trainer darkly. Making some of the people around them to shake their heads or murmur one another. "Come on already my Flareon is ready to burn the shit out of your next Pokemon."

"_What's with this guy's attitude?"_ whispered Leaf with a very death like glare "_and what is worst is his Flareon! The girl look like she can't continue fighting in the condition she is in, let alone I don't think he has been treating her well!"_

_"It does look like that and it sickens me!" _ Robert growled out dangerously causing Leaf who is standing next to him. To shiver visibly and begins moving lightly away from the boy: heck even Ash felt scared of what Robert could do or would do when he is mad…especially getting mad about a trainer not treating their Pokemon properly.

"Pika!? Pikapi!" alarmed Pikachu who crawled furthered up Ash's head and points directly at Flareon. Making Ash to look ahead and gasp in complete fear. There near the Flareon ankles and legs were stains of what appears to be blood! Blood could be seen on the Pokémon legs and from a closer inspection and squinting his eyes he can also see what appears to be multiple cuts here and there around the female Pokemon body. Including what appears to be some burns here and there from possibly a rope…chains maybe? And the way her tail is drooping down and what appears to be fur missing from it, might mean that this Pokemon is more than just not getting treated properly but instead.

"She…she's abused!" Ash suddenly said openly causing some of the people and even his friends to stare at him. "Why…why would someone?" he then glared harshly and ran forward after the challenger sent out Spearow next and commands it to use peck attack at Flareon "STOP!" screamed Ash as the boy got between Flareon and Spearow, guarding his arm quickly and taking the peck attack head on.

"Ack!? Spearow stop!" The boy commanded quickly and even saw Spearow widening its eyes at the boy defending its target. Flapping its wings quickly while moving away chirping and apologizing towards Ash "dude you crazy getting in between a Pokemon battle?" the boy asked in complete shock and somewhat impressed that he would even do something like this?

"Ow…yeah sorry but", Ash then smiled at Spearow letting it know he is alright and chuckle at the relaxed look it gave while shaking its head. "This Flareon can't continue anymore and I won't standby watching you push her any further!" screamed the boy while facing around and looking deadly at the man who is standing behind Flareon.

"Fuck you know anything about my Flareon!" The middle age man sneered out while looking down at the fire Pokemon. Who visibly flinched and looked away in fear from her trainer "she will stop fighting when I say so, she will keep fighting until I say she has enough!" he growled out and turns back towards his challenger "And not going let some snot nose asshole get in my way of winning! Flareon fire spin attack!"

"Are you crazy asshole!? There is a boy standing right in front of her, you want Flareon to fight despite there is someone in front of her!" Robert this time shouted out in pure anger and ran right next to Ash, moving the boy behind him. Making the boy and his Pikachu to blink their eyes "no way I will let you harm my friends or even push Pokemon to their limits!" he then thrusts a hand down towards Flareon, having the point of his finger touching her snout. Making the fire type to cross-eye at it and then look up cutely at him in confusion.

"You ever considered how much pain Flareon is going through let alone how badly hurt she is!" Robert continued yelling at the man with a harsh glare. Watching the person in front of him just staring back at him with his own glare and equal hate. He then steps forward causing both Ash and Robert, to realize just how tall this guy was and had them both nervously gulp but stood firm.

"Who the fuck gave you the right of what I can't or can do with my Pokemon?" The tone of his voice is to be dangerous. The gruff sounding and growl he gave out through his throat is warning the boys that this man. Is not someone they should take lightly or even push his buttons. His dirty brown spiky hair swayed a bit when the winds blew by, his red eyes glaring down at the two boys. "If you idiotic of a friend didn't step in between a battle that is going on, maybe he wouldn't get hurt. Or forcing me to take actions and have Flareon attack him and her opponent!"

This made Ash grit his teeth growling at the man and swung a fist into the air "oh yeah If I didn't interrupt the battle Flareon here? Flareon would have unnecessarily gotten more hurt than she already is!" the boy yelled out with Pikachu chanting and sparking his cheeks. Being in agreement with his friend and trainer.

The boy who was fighting this man let out a low what and then stares over at the now cowering Flareon. "Wait are you saying this Flareon is being mistreated!?" The young boy shouted while now having the same glare as Robert and Ash. He then swung his arm behind him "hey man I am not going to battle a Pokemon, who is going to be mistreated like that!"

"The hell you all know!?" The man snapped back with his head whipping towards the kids Spearow, who is now parched on the young kids shoulder. Refusing to battle and fight the tired out Flareon "come on why you just standing there! Fight, attack use your Pokemon to battle we have to finish!" he continued shouting and screaming. Watching the young boy just crossing his arms over his chest shaking his head no.

"No I will not fight nor will I have my Pokemon continue fighting." The boy defiantly said and even gotten everyone else or the crowd surrounding them. To start murmuring and speaking to one another while then facing towards the man with disgust.

The man growled and step back lightly from everyone. Seeing the many different stares and hateful looks they were all giving him. Even some were saying how he should be ashamed of himself for hurting and pushing his Flareon this far or not even bothering to heal the little Pokemon, or taking it to the Pokemon center! "YOU!" is all he stated towards Ash and Robert while he thrust Flareon's Pokeball returning her inside of it.

He then looks at the ball and click his tongue against the roof of his mouth. He then look up at the people and points the ball towards the kids "I don't need some snot nose brats to warn me or tell me how I should battle my Pokemon or not. She belongs to me and will listen to everything I tell her to do understand!" and with that he turned his back on them while walking away. Leaving Ash, Robert, Leaf and the kid to stand there quietly watching him leave with the crowd of people doing the same as him and left.

Once it was clear of audience and there were no one left the group let out a harsh breath. With Ash then began rubbing the back of his neck turning towards the young boy "Hey…sorry about interrupting that battle. I…don't know what came to me?" he apologized only to have the young blond hair boy to chuckle with a shake of his head.

"Oh no I am actually glad you did came and stop the Pokemon battle." The boy then places a hand up on Spearow heard who chirped happily. "I knew there was something wrong with Mark's Flareon that I stubbornly continued fighting without realizing how much pain she was going through." He informed them while petting Spearow's head. Causing the three there to blink their eyes at him, surprised the boy even knew that man's name? Let alone sounds like he is quite well known here in this town of theirs.

"Mark? You know this guy?" Robert asked with interest as the group watch the boy sadly nodded his head and look towards then. Making Robert too lightly touch a finger against his forehead with a low hum "I guess he has been infamous here lately and what is up with that attitude of his!?"

"Yeah!" Leaf exclaimed with gritted teeth as she looks down towards the sidewalk they were standing on. Tightly hugging Buneary close to her chest causing the rabbit to grunt lightly while struggling against her hold, only to then giggle when Leaf apologized by tickling her sides. "Never have I seen someone like **him **harm their Pokémon like that in my life! Let alone doing it to the point of not even bothering having the poor thing get recovered by the Pokemon center." She continued saying while throwing a hateful look down the streets of this Mark person went down too.

Ash, who is ignoring the conversation that is going on right now. Couldn't believe how much pain the Flareon was in…especially considering like the girls? He is able to also see her in her anthropomorphic form or humanoid form as he will call it. Showing exactly where it is this Pokemon got mistreated, her tuff of fur and tail looked to be completely dirty and possibly rough to the touch if you were to pet her. Covered in nothing but what appears to be mud, dirt and dare he said spots of blood around her tuff of fur surrounding near her chest.

Her body were cover in nothing but what appears to be horrible cuts, bruises and even what appears to be scars from the many battles she previous had. With signs of even going into starvation with the way her stomach is dangerous small and skinny, nearly showing her rib cage and the way when she used her fire attacks earlier to take out the kids Mankey? It look like she hasn't even had any decent drinks or water entering her throat to quench her thirst. And her legs…they look horrible to the point they might actually be broken or sprang so much she is unable to properly walk or evading Pokemon attacks. Being force to take Pokemon moves head on or purposely being told to stand her ground while receiving heavy blows to her body.

"Pikapi?" Pikachu can sense Ash's dismay and worriment for the Flareon. Making the little electric type to press his cheek into Ash's own, making the boy to blink his brown eyes and look at him. "Pikachu, Pikachu?" the little Pokemon chanted couple more times. Asking his trainer if he is alright and that he thinks Flareon will be okay with that sort of trainer?

"I…don't know buddy", Ash replied while facing back in the direction Mark walked through. "But if anything I don't think Flareon deserves to be with such a horrible trainer like him." Growled the boy and could feel his hands turning into fists. "I mean what reason gives that horrible person to treat his Pokemon in such a way!" he then closed his eyes in anger. Feeling his partner paws gently patting on the top of his head. Trying his best to calm Ash down even though, he too is in agreement and having the same thoughts as Ash. "I mean", the boy then turns and faces at Robert, Leaf and now the boy who is name Charles. "Are there seriously trainers like him who treats Pokemon like their nothing but tools?! Or not even caring how much hurt and pain their partners are going through let alone, how much they are purposely hurting them!?" Ash continued shouting and showing a rare emotion of hate coursing through his body. The boy then gritted his teeth and sucking in a lot of air, doing the best he can to keep himself calm and collective "we…we got to do something!"

"Unfortunately we can't", Charles suddenly announced lightly pocketing his hands into his short black pants. Staring down at the ground with half opened eyes "I should know there have been people and trainers here trying their best to report Mark, about him mistreating and hurting Flareon." The boy even remembers one very trainer who did his best too even bring Officer Jenny towards his house. Only for the man to somehow tricks the police woman into agreement, about him not at all hurting or even mistreating his Pokemon. Leaving the purple long sleeve shirt boy devastated at what transpired and demanded Officer Jenny to get a warrant to investigate his house. Only to be told that it is way over her power and jurisdiction to doing so.

"Seems like every time someone does try to report him? They never succeed in getting hard cold evidence that he is mistreating Flareon." Charles then look towards the group and could see in their eyes. Silently saying they should give it a shot and see if they could have better luck than those before them making Charles to sigh. Then let's out an ow when Spearow pecked him on the head and giving low chirps and growls at him, telling the boy that maybe if they were to investigate without rushing towards Officer Jenny first. They will probably catch the man in the act and figure out if he is abusing his Pokemon or not "you…think so Spearow?"

Leaf then smiles "it is worth a shot! You never know if we don't try and catch Mark red handed!" She then lifts Buneary up lightly and nuzzle her cheek "right cutie if we all do our roles and time it right, we can easily get the man on the scene. Abusing his Flareon which we can then show it too Officer Jenny." They all then heard Ash shouting no and caused them to look at the boy. "No?"

"No! It will be better if we take Flareon from him and take her to the Pokemon center!" Ash shouted while throwing a fist into the air "I can't stand people who mistreats their Pokemon like that and get away with it!" He then looks down "you guys probably won't understand it but what I saw is worse than you think." Robert and Leaf then saw the boy fingers clutching tightly into his gloved hands "…the cuts and bruises Flareon has on her. There were a lot and if we don't do something about it or take her away from him…who", he then closed his eyes tightly. Hissing and choking "who…who knows what will happen if we leave her with him!"

"Ash…" all three silently said towards the boy. Seeing how conflicted he is of the situation and they could see that he does want to bring the man to justice. But at the same time he wants to save Flareon from this man and if what he is saying is true about the cuts and bruises? "Ash...come with me for a sec." Robert suddenly said and nudge his head towards an alley way. So this way they can speak and chat with one another in privet and away from ear shot. "We will be quick Leaf and Charles", Robert insisted as he quickly moves towards Ash's back while pushing him towards the alley way. Along with Buneary who hopped out from Leaf's arms, followed the three between the buildings.

Once they were far enough away from anyone listening in on them. With Robert poking his head out to see if Leaf and Charles were following, only to see the girl giving the okay. While then turning towards the young boy asking directions and where this Mark person lives. Giving Robert enough time to speak and hopefully calm Ash's temper down along with how the boy…was able to see cuts and bruises on the Flareon? Where he and the others couldn't cause you have to have good eyes too spotting something like that through Flareon fur tuff.

"Alright Ash…how the heck did you see cuts?" Robert bluntly stated while turning his head at the boy. Noticing him blinking his brown eyes up at him. "You had to gotten a good look to seeing them, but I am not buying that one bit." Robert stated as he crosses his arms. Looking sternly at the boy whom look at Pikachu and then Buneary, after she managed to climb her way up onto his free shoulders. All of them wearing what look to be worried glances and expressions silently wondering if they should tell Robert or not?

"You…promise you won't see me as a freak?" Ash quietly asked watching how both Robert's eyebrows raised to the top of his forehead and then slowly nodded his head while turning it slightly towards the right. Making Ash to close his eyes and took in a deep breath, flexing his fingers and wiggling them a bit too hopefully calm down his nerves and prepare himself to inform the boy. Of how and why he is able to see those cuts and bruises on Flareon, on the account it seems like Robert and the others weren't able to or just saw minor injuries they could see on her sides. "Alright, how I was able to see them is because…" he then looked away worriedly. Making Robert to move an open palm forward waving it lightly in the fashion of go on.

"Is because for some reason I can see certain female Pokemon humanoid." And tightly closes his eyes to wait for the teasing or you're kidding me laughter echoing out of Robert. Or Robert asking him if he was joking and that he is pulling his leg? Only…for nothing to coming out of Robert's mouth or the teasing laughter from the older teen in which had Ash. Opening his eyes while blinking them up at Robert, noticing the expression on his face is one of curiosity and not entirely sure if he heard him right?

"…you can see certain female Pokemon?" Robert started saying slowly at first "in a humanoid figure?" and then finished the rest while lowing his head down. In which the three Ash, Pikachu and Buneary nodded their heads which Robert of course figure it wouldn't matter for the Pokemon. Since well he doesn't know what they see through their eyes, but Ash seeing female Pokemon as humans? "I…huh" he then tilt his head towards the right with one finger touching the side of his forehead.

"I know it is kind of hard to explain Robert or even mention but please", Ash then had a serious look on his face. "You have to…"

"I believe you and I myself seen a lot weirder things on my travels or even stories. But I believe you Ash", Robert interrupted the boy. Causing him to let out a loud huh and step back in surprise with his right arm moving over his chest in shock. "I mean that does explain…a lot actually?" Robert stated in a no wonder tone and faces towards the side of the buildings wall. Rubbing his chin "is this with all Pokemon?" Robert stated in a tone of all female Pokemon "or just certain ones?" he asked again but this time facing at him with his right open palm hand facing towards the streets.

"Only certain…" Ash then stopped his sentence "you're taking this awfully well Robert? I thought you would be laughing, teasing and joking around thinking I am making this up?" The boy asked with a suspicious tone as he sees the older teen looking at him. And then chuckles lightly while putting his hands into his pockets.

"Trust me Ash if anything and the world we live in? Nothing would surprise me of the things I have seen or even heard." Robert stated and watches Ash letting a low huh and nodding his head with his lips pursing to the right in thought. Making Pikachu and Buneary to smile, glad that the boy in front of them is understanding of Ash's situation "so that means the other Pokemon in your party? Are they also take humanoid forms?"

In which Ash went ahead and told them that mostly the Pokemon he has seen or caught have taken on a humanoid form. Minus Buneary on his shoulders who happily waved her paws towards Robert, and even went detail of exactly their height and how tall they were. Making Robert to just well…stare in astonishment and even though the current situation is important. He wanted to be sure of what Ash is saying is true or not and that he is definitely seeing Pokemon taking on humanoid shape. "So the Flareon earlier, is she in humanoid form?" which Ash nodded "alright", Robert didn't even let Ash speak when he nod. Watching the older teen claps his hands and glaring harshly towards the streets "then we shouldn't waste any time and from what you have stated about cuts and bruises?" He then turn his head at him with a cold glare.

"We must go and save Flareon before this man causes her situation to becoming worse." Robert then places a hand on both shoulders of Ash. "Now tell me everything you saw and don't leave any details out. If the situation is bad as you say it is for Flareon, then we have no time to waste!"

Xxx

"Whoa, whoa, whoa you serious? Mark and Flareon were actually really close to one another? Before this whole mistreating her began?" Leaf exclaimed in surprised widening her eyes at Charles. Who nodded and telling Leaf the story behind Mark and Flareon. How they once were very friendly and caring to one another, always doing things together putting on fire performances for travelers and people who come to this town. Even going shopping and taking walks in the parks and even doing Pokemon battles while winning them with flawless victories! Having Leaf who lightly adjusted her blue shirt, hummed out and closes her eyes in thought.

"I find it weird too when the man stopped caring for his Pokemon too Leaf." Charles stated with a shrug of his shoulders and gently grabs his left elbow. "If anything those two were one of the best fighters and best of partners that you couldn't believe how close they were. Almost close to each other like Ash and Pikachu." He stated and then stares at Leaf when she lifted a finger and opening her mouth. Only to then close her mouth with an irritated growl, not exactly sure what else to ask or what changed the man completely?

"One thing I don't understand is that…why the sudden mood change?" Leaf then threw her arms up and began pacing left to right "hell why even began hurting and harming your Pokemon? Just because she isn't doing what you wanted her to do, or even listening to your commands or I don't know ignoring commands!?" there were to many variables to count for and one of them will probably be Flareon. Unknowingly began to ignore his commands or becoming disobedient towards the man. But that wouldn't make sense considering how close and fond the two of them were of each other.

"Charles exactly when did Mark start changing?" Leaf asked after finally stop pacing back and forth facing in the direction of the boy. Who hummed out with his eyes closed and tilting his head towards the right, feeling his brown spikey hair pushing forward and back from the gentle breeze.

"I say around the time when tough Pokemon trainers began entering our town. Especially this one boy from Pallet town? I think goes by the name of Gary oak?" He stated and getting Leaf to blink her eyes "I guess you heard of him?"

"Eh yeah" she giggled lightly while rubbing the side of her cheek. "He…uh was actually one of the trainers who got his starter Pokemon with me and Robert. Back in Pallet town", she then crosses her arms with a somewhat impressed expression "he certainly moves fast for a trainer. And when did he arrived to this town?" only to then widen her eyes when Charles stated just three days ago. "Whoa what this been going on for three days of that man abusing Flareon like that!?"

"Yeah…trust me when I say this Leaf." Charles expression quickly turn into sadness. "Everyone tries their best to get that man arrested and brought into justice for Officer Jenny. But can never catch him on the act or figuring out exactly what it is that he does too Flareon." Charles then sighs lightly and shook his head, balling his hands into fists. "If what Ash saw is right though and we do bring her to Nurse Joy? We could have something for Jenny to arrest the man with."

"I hear ya", Leaf growled while punching a fist into an open hand. "If we could somehow sneak into his house find where he keeps Flareon Pokaball at. Grabbing it and then using it to recall Flareon into, we can then bring her towards the Pokemon center and have Nurse Joy check her over."

"We then can use whatever Joy finds out what's wrong with Flareon towards Officer Jenny! To then arresting Mark for whatever it is he's doing to the girl!" Charles exclaimed excitedly and then thumbs at himself "and great thing you guys have met me then. Cause I know exactly where Mark lives and where his house is." He then blinks his eyes "oh but we have to figure out how to sneak into his house…"

Making Leaf to stare at him and lowered her gaze lightly "what do you mean the man has to leave his house some point and time right?" only getting a no from Charles as the boy hang his body down in defeat.

"Sadly whenever he loses a fight or leaves from one he always stays the entire day in his house. With Flareon inside and never, ever leaves his home until he meets up with someone he scheduled a fight. And to make things worse he always brings his Flareon towards these fight, despite how tired and injured she is."

"Then we will just make a schedule for him to leave the house." Ash shouted out after finishing talking with Robert in the alley way. As they walk and approach Leaf and Charles over hearing their discussion about sneaking into Marks house and finding Flareon inside of it, then taking her towards the Pokemon center to heal her up. After that they can then bring her medical reports to Officer Jenny and have the man arrested for what he is doing to her. "If we schedule him to a fight later today and having him out of the house without Flareon of course", Ash quickly stated at the end and grins brightly.

"We will be able to sneak in and find Flareon then bring her to the Pokemon center! No doubt she will thank us!" Ash exclaimed with a cheer only to have that tarnish right away when Leaf cleared her throat and deadpanned towards the boy.

"Or she could easily start attacking us and using her fire type moves, to get rid of the intruders in the house and possibly if we did get her at the Pokemon center." Leaf then lower her eyes with concern "she might try and run away from us and back to that nasty trainer of hers."

"What no way she will do that to us!" Ash shouted while stepping forward "if we show Flareon that we care and wanting to help her! I'm sure she will allow us to bring her to the Pokemon center and heal her!" only to then widen his eyes and took a step back when Leaf glared at him.

"And what Ash? Huh what are we suppose too do after that!" Leaf then places a hand on her chest. "Much as it pains me to say it and Arceus help us if we do get that man arrested. How is Flareon going to survive in the wild huh, or matter of fact what if despite how she is treated? What will stop the Pokemon wanting to return and be with her trainer!" this had Ash stammering a bit and taking couple steps back. Even making Pikachu and Buneary to have sadden looks on their faces, considering Leaf is speaking the truth. How long this Flareon been with her trainer would still probably wants to be with him and stay by him, despite how abusive he is of her.

"Your heart is in the right place Ash", Leaf began while lowering her tone and then looking down at the ground. "But we still have to worry about what will happen too Flareon after arresting the man. Obviously she can't go out into the wild on the account how she is sheltered and more of an indoor Pokemon."

"We…" Ash started hiccupping lightly and grinding his teeth. He understands truly he does, he knows where Leaf is going with this now and it hits him hard to realize. Despite being helpful to a Pokemon like Flareon and having her abusive trainer arrested and in jail for the things he has done to her? But what are the chances that she alone can survive out in the wild, or defend herself from wild Pokemon or getting food? "We still have to try and help her at least then we can figure out what to do after that! RIGHT!" He exclaimed and then pumped his arm "I won't let Flareon be harmed anymore or get abuse by her trainer. Who cares if she wants to be with him even after getting healed or her trainer getting arrested!?"

Ash then swung his arm from right to left "if we can show her how in the wrong he is, or how a bad trainer he has become. Then I have no doubt Flareon will turn her back on him and move on with her life knowing she is better off without him!" declared the boy with a very serious look on his face. Making Leaf and Charles to look at one another for a bit and then towards Ash with a firm nod.

"Yeah we can at least do that for Flareon, now the only question will be?" Charles began while looking at the group and then Robert who decided to join in with them. Listening to their conversation a bit distance from them after going through his items and checking over what he has left over; hoping that he has some potions and other Pokemon items for when they needed to heal Flareon up from her injuries just in case the wounds opens up on them when carrying her out from the house.

The boy then looks at the group with a confuse expression while moving one arm out too his right. "Who will be the one to challenge Mark? He is pretty powerful with his other Pokemon even without Flareon on his team. And if we do get him to come and challenge one of us", Charles then leans forward with a pointed finger "how can we be sure he won't come and bring Flareon to the battle?"

"Heh leave that to me! I will be the one to challenge him!" exclaimed Leaf with a proud look on her face. Pounding her fist into her chest "and to make sure he won't be bringing Flareon, I will make sure to make a special request of him. Not bring the Pokemon, informing him that if he wants to win so badly? He should go and use his other Pokemon to fight me", the girl then rubs her nose lightly. "Of course we will need to time this just right and making sure everything goes to plan. And I know what to do so huddle up everyone because here is what we are going to do."

Telling everyone to gather around and forming a small circle. The four children began listening to the plan that Leaf is going to come up with that will ensure them being able to get Flareon, out of the horrible trainer's house. Without anyone getting caught or be seen from Mark when they reach his house and sneaking inside of it to look for Flareon. Informing that Robert and Ash will be the ones to go towards his house, sneak in and liberate Flareon from within her trainer's home. Take her out from wherever she may be hiding inside or put away in her Pokeball. While then bring the fire type Pokemon towards the Pokemon center and hopefully get her all patched up as well recovered from any horrible injuries she might have gained after the last battle being interrupted.

While Ash and Robert are searching and getting Flareon out from his home Leaf, will then be battling and doing her best to keep the man busy. With their Pokemon battle making sure his attention is all on the fight between the two of them stalling enough time for Ash and Robert, to get out of his house and straight towards the Pokemon. With Charles using a walkie-talkie to inform the two of the situation and status of what's going on and even warn the two, just in case Mark decides he had enough with the Pokemon battle against Leaf or quits midway during battle to hurry back and grab Flareon in case things aren't winning in his favor.

Once they were done discussing what they will be doing and agreeing to the plan. They all set off in different directions to get it started! With Ash and Robert heading down one of the neighborhood streets of Blare Gits: being told from Charles of the whereabouts of Marks home and where he is currently staying at. Informing them that he rarely ever leaves his house for nothing or anything except for either Pokemon battles or needing to go grocery shopping for food and supplies. Also making sure the two will be carrying their walkie-talkie with them to keep an update between each other.

All the while Charles and Leaf goes and finds a phone booth or the Pokemon center to use the phone. In order to call Mark; requesting him to a Pokemon battle with Leaf and making sure that he will agree to her terms of not bringing Flareon with him. As they all hope and wonder that they're plans will turn out okay and go without any hiccups determined to saving this Flareon "_Don't worry we will get you and free you Flareon, you just have to hang on a little longer and hold out alright? Please…please be alright."_ Were the thoughts running through Ash's mind, thinking about what kind of terrible things or suffering she might be going through as of right now…never ever he thought will see the day. Where a Pokemon Trainer would ever do something like that to their own Pokemon!

Yeah sure he has heard of abandoning them or saying terrible things about them. That causes the Pokemon to either leave their trainer or getting left behind in their PC storage box, never to be used ever again by their trainer. Forcing the Professors who watches and monitors the trainers Pokemon: sets that Pokemon free into the wilds and hope one day they will be happy about their decision.

This thought suddenly ran through over about the girls Oak had given him. More of towards Blaziken and Gardevoir on the account they had the worst treatments from their trainers. Than Lucario and Ninetails had yet still a mystery of why it is those two Trainers? Would ever abandon them in the first place granted, Gardevoir after coming to terms and fully listening and obeying his commands during battles. Might not be afraid to inform him or telling him what caused her trainer to abandon her? He just hopes it isn't something along the lines of what Mark is doing with his Flareon.

Now Blaziken on the other hand and from Oak informing Ash how her trainer literally said awful things to her as well breaking her Pokeball. Right in front of her face had many thoughts running through his head of what other reason for Blaziken to be full of hatred towards humans…only to recall back near Mount Moon after handing her meal and breakfast during that day before getting a fist into his cut. He remember seeing what appears to be a scar under Blaziken's left chest that look way out place than the rest of her red feathers. A darker red looking scar going from her underarms to underneath her left breast, very hard to see yes while literally have to be up close to Blaziken. In order too even see the scar in the first place and by the look of things as well recalling how violent Blaziken gotten when Ash. Tried to move a hand up towards it and attacked him out of defense sending him away from her.

"_Does that scar still hurts if someone were to touch it? Is that why Blaziken attack me so violently is because she didn't want me to touch it…" _it was definitely a possibility and if so? Just…how much pain is Blaziken going through with that big of a scar? And why hasn't Nurse Joy even told him about the said scar in the first place is beyond him "_maybe Blaziken doesn't even allow Joy to check on it. Afraid she might make it feel worse. Man, I seriously need to find a time to speak with everyone again and figure out exactly what happen with them and their trainer."_ For now though he will focus the task currently at hand and that is to get Flareon out of there before it becomes too late!

"Ash", Robert suddenly spoke as the two of them were running down the streets and making sharp turns around corners and blocks. "I don't know if this has enter your thoughts but there is a slight chance that Flareon, might try and run away in the Pokemon center. Just like Leaf stated earlier back with Charles." Robert repeated of what Leaf said earlier as the boy look towards Ash. "Much as it hurts me to say this but sometime Pokemon, even though they don't mean too or even understanding how wrong their trainers are?" Then faces back forward "they will trust them either way and still want to try being with them despite how much pain they go through."

"…" Ash didn't respond or say anything as he looks down towards the sidewalk. Much as he wants to be ignorant and ignore what the two older teens were saying. He has to face facts and do some growing up as they are right…"if that does happen then I will chase her down!" Ash responded with determination in his tone. Earning Robert to smile softly as they focus heading towards the man's house "if she breaks through a window then I will follow her! If she is hiding and shielding herself away from us then I will comfort her, if she bites me or even fire spin attack me I will push through it!"

"No Pokemon should ever be treated like this and be abused even further despite how much they want to believe in their trainer or trust them." Ash growled out and continue running. Feeling Pikachu's and Buneary grip tightening around his hate both having the same determined look in their eyes. "I still want to show Flareon that I care about her safety, that we all care for her health and that we are just here to making sure she will feel better!" He then closes his eyes grunting "even if she doesn't mean it or even hurt me for trying to help her. I will still carry her and scoop her up into my arms or even drag her back to the Pokemon center! No matter what kind of protest or thrashing about she makes we will show her that her trainer is in the wrong!"

"Alright then I wanted to be sure of your decision", Robert stated earning Ash to blink his attention towards the boy. Who look at him with a confident grin "after all the only way to show that we care, is through tough love right! Now come on we got a Pokemon to save!" and with that as well a confident nod from Ash and his Pokemon. The three of them continued running through an alley way and coming to a stop near the building Charles had described back when they were forming this plans of theirs.

Peeking over the building wall and staring at what would a stoop leading towards a building. They then quietly and quickly sneak their way over towards the side of the stoop. Ducking down much as they can and peek over the railing bar. The house looking to plain and simple with white coated walls and a wooden frame door leading inside the house. With some chimes hanging outside along with a few strings and ribbons to celebrate the annual barbeque feast today and to make things somewhat creepy? It is way too damn quiet around the house. Making it very nerve racking for the boys and their Pokemon, especially for Buneary as the Pokemon will whimper and tremble once awhile as if something is scaring her or hearing something very unpleasant?

"Buneary what's wrong?" asked Ash he stares at the rabbit Pokemon who quickly hops off from his shoulders. Whining and whimpering badly trying her best to cover and curl her ears down to her head, shaking her head left and right. "Hey Buneary what is it girl what is bothering you?" his tone became more worried at the behavior she is showing and even got frighten at the tears running down her cheeks.

"Buneary, ary, ary!" The female Pokemon chanted up at the boy and Pikachu. Waving and moving her arms about trying to describe what exactly it is she's hearing. That's causing her to shake and whimper over something that sounds very scary to her along with whimpering of another Pokemon nearby. Trying to explain how the sounds were odd and that they sounded like cracks. "Ary", she then shook her name out one last time while holding down her ears. Making Pikachu to hop off from Ash's shoulder landing right next to her and begins comforting her, asking her silently what it is she can describe to him. Of the noise or sounds that is making her react like this let alone where it is coming from?

"Hmm…Pokemon do have a better sense of hearing than us humans. Whatever it is Buneary is hearing, must be coming from inside Mark's house?" Robert stated while looking towards the stoop and then towards one of the windows. "But then again we should be able to hear it at least unless these walls are built to be very thick?"

Ash took a look himself then back down to Pikachu and Buneary. Watching his body speaking to the now breathing Buneary who is doing her best to staying calm and informing Pikachu. Of what is going on and why she is behaving as such? It took a while for the boy to understand and staring intently at the two Pokemon movements of their body that is, until Buneary began humming and crossing her arms quickly with closed eyes. Then pounded her paw on top of the other and began moving her arm far back behind her then throwing it forward; once more pulls it back and threw it forward in a motion of…

"WHIP!?" Ash screamed out and then felt his mouth being covered by Robert. Who tries to quiet him down and scolding him for being loud! Then removed his hand seeing Ash nodded his head and apologizes for almost blowing their cover. But then growls "I know that motion anywhere and what Buneary is hearing from inside the house is sounds of whipping!" he then look towards Robert who had his own disgusted look on his face.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu alert the two boys with his voice having them look down at him. And then quickly took cover on the side of the stoop. Watching and hearing what sounded like the door opening up quickly by the man of the hours, mumbling and grumbling to himself. Speaking in profanities that no children should ever hear or even young people should even be told of, as the man is talking under his breath about how this fool of a trainer doesn't know who they are messing with.

Fumbling and moving his hands inside his pocket and pulling out some keys. He then places the key into the lock of the door and leaves too wherever he is going. As the Pokemon and trainers made sure to keep themselves hidden much as possible. Watching him walk off from his stoop and head on out towards the south of the city in the direction where Leaf and Charles is, meaning phase one of their plan is working like a charm! "Alright coast is clear let's try and get inside!" Robert whispered out and fully stood up, hopping over the stoop and runs towards the door.

"How? Didn't he lock the door on his way out?" Ash hastily announced while stepping up the steps behind the boy with Pikachu and Buneary following behind. Watching his friend leaning an ear against the door frame possibly listening out for Flareon or any hints of whimpering coming from the Pokemon.

"Heh one thing you should always remember Ash about these types of houses." Robert glee happily while removing himself from the wooden door. Becoming a bit concern that he didn't hear any signs of the female Pokemon inside or even sounds of her barking or trotting about inside. "The owner always usually have a spare key to these places in case they lost the originals." Robert continued saying while standing on the tip of his toes over the arch of the door way.

"Really…" Ash then lowers one eye halfway in suspicion. "Alright that make sense but why would someone dirty like Mark will even have a second", then Ash went silent after Robert. Who couldn't find the key on the top of the arch bent down towards the welcome mat and lifts it up lightly. Then slides his hand fully underneath while announcing out 'ah ha'. Pulling out and tossing a spare key up into the air and down into his hand. Smiling brightly at Ash and his Pokemon astonished expressions then chuckles "okay then remind me not to question your logic!" Ash joked.

Making Robert to laugh and begin unlocking the door "although much this is a good thing we are doing. We are technically breaking and entering, so he could definitely use that strike against us. If he reaches Officer Jenny first…" Robert stated in a worried tone but still proceeds breaking in the house to save a Pokemon life.

"Well if that time does come I will take the full blame." Ash stated with a firm tone as the group enters the house and quickly shuts the door behind them. "I don't want you to get charges or arrested for something I want to do." And then yelps when Robert after turning to face him. Punches his shoulder lightly with a snort.

"Please Ash we are all in this together all for one and one for all right!" Cheered the older teen and then turns around looking at the living room. "Now", he said as he places his hands onto his hips. Looking out into the purple wall paper that is placed all around the house, with red carpet floors. Some leather looking couches and sofas with a very small looking TV set with a DVD player underneath the stand. Some dining table only fitting enough for one or two person and the curtains of the house. Were the shades of see through grey fabric as there is a weird nasty smell radiant off from the entire place, almost smelling as if something had died in here or never taken a shower for nearly a whole month!

"UGH that putrid smell!" Both boys announced out while covering their noses and closing their eyes tightly. Along with Pikachu and Buneary doing the same thing "man smelled like something…err actually rather not say." Robert groaned out and Ash understood why. He too didn't want to think they were too late and that by entering inside the house smelling something fowl? May lead to them believing they were too late and that Flareon had passed away.

"Pikapi, PikPik!" shouted Pikachu towards both Robert and Ash. Waving his paw into the air along with trying to get everyone's attention. The little Pokemon after the four of them got tired of complaining about the smell, began wandering about and looking through the household for any signs of Flareon anywhere. Even calling out her name once in a while between the four of them as they search through the house.

After three minutes or so Pikachu, who stumbled over a rubber ball? Fell forward and roll towards one of the walls of the house. Banging against it and then sliding downwards only to then have his amber eyes blink open when he heard what sounded like a squeak. After sitting up and looking at the wall he hit as well as poking a finger onto it. He saw it move inward and then back towards him informing him this is a hidden door!

"Pikapi, Pikpik Pikachu chu!" he shouted once more towards the group after discovering this doorway. Alerting the two trainers and Buneary to come rushing over towards Pikachu. With Ash looking down at his friend and bending forward towards the little mouse Pokemon. "Pikachu", he chanted at Ash and points towards the wall while demonstrating how it can open and close.

"This must lead down to a secret basement? Way to go Pikachu, Flareon might be down there come on Robert!" Ash exclaimed too his friend who nodded and helps the boy opening up the secret door and heads on downstairs. Not before making sure to congratulate Pikachu and thanking him by petting their hands against his head; across one of his ears earning a giggle from the Pokemon. Whom then blushed lightly when Buneary happily bounce forward and kisses him on the cheek, for a well good job of finding the room Flareon might be in! Hopping on down the stair case behind the trainers leaving Pikachu with his blush still on he then openly lets out a happy Pikachu, following right behind them.

Xxx

The four who felt the air being completely different in the basement along with that horrible smell now being tens time strong in here. Is making Robert feel sick to his stomach and can barely keep himself from well, losing his lunch or trying to keep himself from becoming dizzy. While for Ash is somewhat the same way but ready to lose his lunch right there and now. Even Buneary and Pikachu were afraid of how different the presence felt when they are coming down the stairs, their bodies telling them they should leave now! Never to come back in here and that there is danger somewhere down here even though, they know it must be Flareon their senses were warning them about.

But continued on anyway wanting to help a fellow Pokemon out. From getting her away from her Pokemon trainer and towards the Pokemon center! "Careful Robert the steps gets a little bit", Ash then lets out a frightful whoa and began tumbling down the stairs with Robert; swiping a hand forward hoping to catch the young trainers jacket collar only to miss and then hissed out from hearing Ash's body, bashing and crashing down the stairs while sliding straight into the wall. Upside down with his back up against the wall with his legs bending down towards his shoulders and between his head.

"Ash, you alright!?" Robert shouted along with Pikachu and Buneary doing the same as the three of them came running down the stairs towards the boy. Making some short hops from each step and then fully jump down onto the floor next towards the young trainer. Who had swirls circling around his eyes and had Robert chuckling lightly.

"Why yes I will accept the awards for the best rolling human ball award." Groaned the boy. Earning some comforting sighs from the Pokemon and Robert. While Robert then just chuckle and shook the boy awake watching him jerk himself awake and into a sitting position "I'm alright, I'm okay I didn't break anything!" quickly the boy spoke while breathing and panting lightly. Earning some more chuckles and giggles coming from the group having Ash, to lightly blush in embarrassment and looked away. Only to then whip his head back towards Robert whose eyes were wide.

"Ash you're…your hand!" Robert exclaimed and had one finger trembling and shaking badly at the sight of what's on Ash's hand. Making the young trainer to look down towards his fingerless gloved hands and nearly freak out at the sight of "how are you not screaming or hissing in pain! You're bleeding man!" Robert exclaimed worriedly as he quickly goes and grabs Ash's hand. Alerting Pikachu and Buneary to quickly run down the stairs and trying their best to look and see how badly injured their trainer is.

"I…I don't know I didn't feel anything! Nor does it feel like I cut myself with anything!?" stated Ash in a very concern and worried tone. Watching Robert swinging his bag down from his shoulders and down onto the ground "please don't Robert we should really focus on…huh?" both boy's said that at the same time Robert removed the glove in order to see the wound and patch it up.

"Pikachu?" Pikachu and Buneary blinked their eyes and sniffed their noses against Ash's open palm. No cuts, no signs of blood or even a tiny mark on Ash's hand indicates he cut it at all. Yeah sure a little red probably from sliding against the ground, but not enough to warrant an open wound.

"Wait then whose blood?" Robert stated quietly while looking towards the green gloves he took off from Ash's hands. Tilting it and moving it around in front of his face "if this isn't your blood and certainly not my blood?" Robert continued stating and then the two boys lifted their heads and felt cold shivers going down their spines, turning and slowly moving towards their heads in the general direction of where these growling noises were being heard.

Once they locked eyes with the creature who is growling at them and the sunlight through the basement windows flashed through the basement. They saw the noise and growling were coming from Flareon! "Flarrr", the Pokemon eyes were leering at the group. Stomping her injured paw against the floor, swiping it behind her in a threatening fashion. Albeit whimpering and hissing lightly from feeling the cuts and bruises on her body preventing her to be threaten enough to warrant danger.

"Flareon", Ash softly said while slowly getting into a kneeling position. Looking towards the badly beaten Pokemon who is glaring towards the group while stepping back. "We…came to help you Flareon." He began saying as he watches the fire Pokemon. Tilting her head lightly and then bared her fangs once more only to then collapse onto the ground with a yelp. Almost causing Ash to run forward only to be stopped and grabbed by Robert, making Ash to turn his head at him "we have to help her! Can't you see how badly hurt she is!"

"I know where your heart is Ash, but first things first we have to let her know. That we come in peace and that we aren't going to do any harm too her." Robert informed him while standing up fully with the boy and looking at the injured Pokemon. Who is grunting and hissing out towards them trying her best to get back up onto her feet and scare these intruders away! "She isn't going to make this easy for us and who knows how long Leaf can battle Mark for." The boy informed and watches the female Pokemon ears rising up and then folding back down growling tens fold. "Ash, you said can see certain female Pokemon humanoid right?" Robert wanted to double check and see if he can see Flareon in such a way?

Getting Ash to nod his head and then widen his eyes while then facing forward at Flareon. Understanding what Robert is going to ask him "you want to know how serious her injuries are right?" The boy asked while sensing Robert nodding his head while looking forward, watching the way the girl is literally back up into the wall of the basement. Rattling of what sounded like chains could be heard through this somewhat dim lit room, barely able see much of what is on Flareon or what kind of condition she is in. "Pikachu do you think can spark some electricity and light the room up?"

This was a bad idea that Ash suggested on the account both Buneary and Pikachu, whimpered lightly towards one another and then back up to the two boys. The reason they were whimpering is because of the smell of fresh blood is filling in the air, along with worriment of how the two trainers will react if they were to see the condition Flareon is in now…"Pikachu", not having much choice and knowing they will have to see it sooner or later.

The electric mouse began sparking electricity from his cheek patches. Lighting up the room briefly and with enough light for everyone to see and able to judge their surroundings. Only for the electric mouse to hear both boy's gasping and freezing in their places, tilting and moving their bodies left to right. Unable to believe what they were seeing or even witnessing in the center of the room, some of the walls and even on the floor!

"My god…what…what has that monster." Robert could feel all his energy draining right out of his body. The walls looked to be somewhat smeared in what appears to be dried up blood with cracks in the middle of them from someone bashing and crashing right into them. Hard enough force to even cause indentions and cracks in these brick walls, while the said someone slides down to the ground. In which Robert could see what looked to be Flareon's yellow pieces of floor left on the ground, dirty and brown with smidges of redness in them.

"This is terrible why someone do such a thing to a Pokemon!?" Ash shouted with his hand turning into fists. He then looks forward at the Flareon who is whimpering and began shaking in front of the two trainers or more of towards Pikachu, gritting her teeth in fear and hugging herself close to the wall behind her so much so. That she is beginning to curl up into a ball on the ground, closing her eyes and whimpering for the pain to come and getting electrocuted by the electric mouse!

Flareon herself is in worse condition than Ash and Robert could even imagine. Her slender and long body frame were still covered in the same amount of cuts and bruises they saw earlier when battling against Charles. But now with new cuts on her body from what Ash presumed earlier that Buneary were informing them is whip marks, from Mark possibly using a whip on the fire type Pokemon. Her mane fur were drenched and covered in nothing but dirt and sweat; her hair matted down and looked frizzled from not being comb or properly being washed and clean for the longest of time. Even her tail fur looked very weak with its fur looking to be rip and somewhat torn off forcibly from her body…

Much as he wants to describe her figure and what she looks like? He couldn't…not with the girl in such bad conditions. All he can describe is that Flareon figure is one that took a very nicely form hour glass shape with her stomach being the most flexible and skinny frame throughout the rest of her body with hips and thighs looking to be plump and wide for easy massages and kneading. For her upper body though it is being covered by her mane and is unable to determine where the whip marks even begins or ends.

"Robert…Ash…Can…You hear us?" a frazzled and fuzzy voice began echoing out from Robert's pocket. Bringing the two boy's back to reality along with realizing they brought the walkie-talkie with them. "Pick up now quick!" the voice belong to Charles, Charles is calling the two boys through the other end of the walkie-talkie in which Robert quickly picks it up and places it near his mouth.

"Go ahead Charles what's up is everything alright? Is Leaf keeping Mark busy?" Robert spoke back while pulling the radio away from his mouth. Then stares ahead watching Ash slowly beginning to move forward and towards Flareon, who widen her eyes and quickly gets up onto her feet. Growling even louder but along with yelping and whimpering in pain, threatening Ash to get away from her or that he is on privet property and shouldn't be here!

Causing the chains around her neck to roughly rub and tug against her body badly. Making her choke out couple embers from her mouth. Almost cause Ash to run over to her and ask if she is alright, to then restrain himself from doing so. Knowing that will just scare her even more so than she was before, silently talking and whispering out too Flareon that they aren't here to hurt her or cause any trouble. Hoping to reach through the female Pokemon and having her trusting the two of them.

"Leaf is doing alright and her Pokemon are keeping Mark busy, but you have to hurry up. Mark is nearly down to his last Pokemon and if he loses that Pokemon in this battle. He will no doubt run back to his house and grab Flareon, force her to continue fighting where his Pokemon fallen!" This is not good Robert thought, Leaf is proven to be quite strong with her team and is able to defeat Mark's Pokemon with no problems whatsoever!

"Come on how weak is his Pokemon?!" Robert stated in annoyance while then turning his head towards Ash "Ash we need to hurry up, Leaf's Pokemon are easily taking out Mark's own Pokemon without much trouble." Robert called out and then went back to the Walkie-talkie asking Charles how many Pokemon Leaf has in hand.

Informing Robert that she has not lost a single Pokemon yet and is wondering does he want her Pokemon, to fall in battle to save enough time? "No, it would not be fair for her Pokemon to suddenly give up the matches. Along with it will cause Mark to become suspicious." Inform the boy while pacing left and right. Wondering exactly what they should do let alone how to get Flareon too trusting them and getting out of this hell she's living in?

Ash who look at Robert briefly turned his attention towards the cowering Flareon. Who keeps insisting on growling and barking out her name towards the boy! "Flareon don't you want to be heal?" Ash finally spoke with slight shake of his voice. Causing the Pokemon to blink her eyes and stares up at the boy "don't you know how badly your trainer is treating you, do you want him to keep beating you up? Keep hurting you and harming you for things you have no control over?" Ash continued speaking while he begins kneeling on one leg and gulps lightly. "Come on girl….you don't want that kind of life forever do you?" he then slowly begins moving his hand forward towards the frighten Pokemon.

Pikachu and Buneary were also chanting, speaking towards Flareon translating for Ash. Just in case she isn't understanding him or hearing him correctly. Telling her that if she were to keep staying here and allowing the man to keep injuring her in such a way? She might and possibly could die if she continues living her with the man!

"Please try and understand Flareon that we are only here to help you, we want to bring you to the Pokemon center and get proper treatment!" Ash exclaimed and then yelps out in immense pain when his hand got close enough to Flareons face. The girl immediately attacked and bite her fangs down into his hand, growling and keeping him in place. Making sure to show just how dangerous she can be along with warning him that she isn't going to listen. This cause Pikachu and Buneary to freak out all the while Pikachu ready to shock Flearon, threatening her to immediately let go of his trainer before he really does hurt her! "NO Pikachu stop!" growled out Ash while wincing one eye open staring at Flareon, who continues to biting down on his hand. Sinking her teeth deeply into his palm drawing out blood from his body "please let me try Pikachu, I don't want to resort to more violence." Ash grunted out and continued sliding forward towards Flareon.

Not caring how much and agony he is going through right now all the while watching the female Pokemon eyes widening in pure fear! Continuing to squeeze even harder down on Ash's hand, tasting tar through her tongue and teeth knowing just how bad the wound for the boy is becoming. "This is what you feel everyday don't you?" hiccupped the boy as well feeling tears running through his eyes. Making his Pokemon and even Robert who finally saw what is going on. Becoming quite worried for the boy and his safety especially if Flareon, will go and use Ember, Fire spin or even worse Fire fang on the boys hand and burn it right off.

"You feel this pain every day when he hurts you don't you?" Ash hiccups became stronger and even begins shaking his shoulders. Letting the tears rolling down his eyes as he scoots even closer towards Flareon, not caring about his hand now being covered in his own blood or even staining against his jeans. Making the female Pokemon to shut her eyes tightly and began tearing up sensing and feeling the boy's agony and sadness despite her injuring him and biting down on his hand.

Flareon then opened her mouth once more and bites down but with less force now and just in a gnawing fashion. Hiccupping and panting heavily out feeling the boy beginning to wrap his other arm around her neck and body. Bringing her close to his body all the while moving carefully his injured hand away from her mouth, to then wrap it around her back and neck like the other. "Please Flareon let us help you", choked out the boy while fully crying now and hiccupping against Flareon own depression and sadness "I don't want you to die from him or get treated badly anymore! I don't want you to suffer his punishment anymore." Ash continued saying while rubbing his face into her head. Feeling his black t-shirt becoming soaked and drench from now a crying Flareon "so please if you let us…let us take you to the Pokemon center. We can set you free and won't have to worry about anyone harming you or hurting you anymore! So please Flareon!" Ash then pulls away from the Flareon and sniffles lightly.

The scene in front of the other three is very touching and heartwarming. Making Robert to feel his own tears running down his face and cheeks. Watching and noticing just how much Ash cares about Pokemon and how they are feeling or being treated by others. Having the older teen after being told about Ash's tale of why Oak gave him those four Pokemon. Now realizes why Oak chose Ash in the first place and why he thinks the boy will be the right choice for them…

"_He truly cares for Pokemon and his love for them is greater than any trainers Professor Oak has ever seen. It all make sense now…"_ Robert then rubs his eyes lightly and wiping away the tears from his eyes. Hoping to prevent them from being raw and red in case he accidentally rubs them too much. He even chuckled lightly when Buneary; hugging tightly against Pikachu and rubbing her face into the electric mouse chest. Being comforted by the electric mouse Pokemon who too is tearing up and hiccupping of the interactions between Ash and Flareon.

"So…please Flareon will, will you let us take you to the Pokemon center?" Ash asked once more after pulling away and lifting the female Pokemon chin up towards him. Watching the girl eyes shivering and shaking badly up towards the boy, then gave a teary eye smile towards him with a gulp. Nodding her head and weakly yipping her name out towards the boy. "Great…Robert help me get the chains off please." The boy turn his head at the boy who nodded and went towards the center of the room where the chains were connected towards a metal pole. While Ash, who turn back at Flareon softly smiled and then raised his eyebrows when Flareon.

Lifted her paw up under Ash's left hand and lifts it up to her mouth. Licking away the blood and hopefully tending towards the wound she had giving him "it's alright Flareon…it will heal you don't have to worry. For now just leave everything to us." He smiled at her having the female Pokemon. Stop licking at the injury she gave the boy on his hand, whimpering lightly and then moved her head up at him. Watching him standing up onto his two feet and then steps towards her right side. She then notice Pikachu and Buneary running over towards Robert asking the boy if he needed any help with the chains. Which had the boy smiling down at them and thanking them for their support.

_"A trainer's life is hard, you're travel routes so far~"_

The two Pokemon trainers began unchaining Flareon from her tied down position. Making sure to unravel the chains off from the girl's neck and legs. Making sure to get every last bit of the metal bindings away and off from her, all the while tossing it aside. Letting the female Pokemon some leg room and telling her to try and walk around the basement room so this way she can get feelings into her feet.

"_Away from friends and family, you learn to sacrifice. Always ready to pay the price but what you have to understand~"_

The two of them stood there watching and smiling lightly at how the female Pokemon. After limping and moving ahead of Ash from her last position, began getting a light smile on her face and even a bigger smile crossing over her face. That she then began doing light jogs and hops around the basement floors, giggling and for the first time ever very happy and enjoying herself! Not bound down by anything or keeping her tied down to one position only, wanting to run and jump around in the basement for so long and so much. Without the need of feeling pain coursing through her body or wounds opening up just because of the chains slicing against them or reopening them up from just the slightest of movements.

Flareon then yelped out when her legs gave in and caused her to fall onto the ground and sliding forward. Making Robert, Pikachu, Ash and Buneary to all run over towards her and surrounding her body asking if she is alright along with if she needs help?

"_Even heroes needs a helping hand~"_

Ash scoops Flareon up into his arms and using his knees to help push her up into his chest. Causing the fire type Pokemon to blink her eyes and then stares up at him. And then down towards the ground, wondering why it is that he wanted to carry her and heard Robert saying. They needed to go and get out of here before Mark spots them and calls trouble for them. Making Ash to agree and begins running over towards the stair case making sure his grip on Flareon back and legs were nice and tight. Having the female Pokemon to just stare dumbly at these two, who is going out of their way in helping her and wanting to care for her… she then felt tears forming around her eyes and began sucking in her lower lip.

"_Whatever you want, whatever you need? You know can always count on me, there'll always be someone waiting. Cause you've never too far from home~"_

Pikachu and Buneary together pushed the door open for Ash. Being mindful and careful of what they are doing as they swing it open. Hopping and walking towards the front of the staircase, ready to catch and grab Flareon in case she goes flying out from Ash's arms. Looking at the determine expression in Ash's eyes as he steps up onto the last step and begins moving forward towards the front door, waiting and making sure Robert is following right behind him. In which the blue hair teen is as he quickly slams the basement door shut behind him and runs straight towards the front door. Opening it up for everyone, swishing and waving his arms in a hurry up fashion. So this way they won't be caught by anyone or those who might be walking by the house thinking they are stealing Flareon.

"_Wherever you go, whatever you do? You know we'll be there to pull you through, you know there will be someone waiting. Cause you've never too far from home~"_

After leaving the house and making sure that the spare key was back under the welcome mat. All the while locking the house door once more. The group began hurrying down the steps and off into the sidewalk Ash, insisting and telling Robert that he is alright. He will push through despite his one hand throbbing and aching in terrible pain along with losing blood from the nasty bite Flareon gave him. Making the female Pokemon who is silently resting her head on his shoulder, began going through her memories and thoughts. The days she spent with her trainer and the moments where they were both once happy, once cheerful and didn't had a care in the world began playing out through her mind.

They were same feeling and presence she is getting off from Ash and Robert. The way this trainer this young boy, kept persisting to get close as possible to him. Despite the female Pokemon being threatening and showing that she is dangerous and yet…Ash didn't care? He even didn't care when she bite down on his hand so hard that he was bleeding! "Flareon…" she softly cooed out and nuzzled her face into his shoulder, wiping some stray tears from her eyes into his shoulder. Alerting the boy down towards her and smiling softly with worry eyes.

"Don't worry Flareon the Pokemon center is about ten minutes from here. Just please hang in there okay?" Ash told the Pokemon who eyes looked very droopy and exhausted as the fire type nodded her head. Feeling the heartbeat of Ash thumping against her ears and cheek, slowly making her go into a soft slumber in his arms.

"_We never had a doubt you'd always figure out. Which way you're going yeah~"_

Just like Ash said it only took him and Robert only ten minutes towards the Pokemon center. Glad in seeing Leaf and Charles were standing right in front of the building. Gasping and rushing straight towards the group, only for Robert to quickly increase his speed and stops the two from approaching Ash. Nudging his head at the approaching boy to continue forward and past them, straight towards the double doors and through the Pokemon center! "Robert why did…" Leaf was about to ask why he stopped them. Only to suddenly go silent and whipped her hands up to her mouth both her and Charles eyes bulging out in pure shock.

"Because right now and the condition Flareon is in. I think be best only Ash, Pikachu and Buneary goes into the Pokemon center and tell Nurse Joy of what happened." Robert inform the two and began telling them of what they saw in the house and basement of the horrible monster that is Mark. Detailing out how gruesome the basement look. All the while saying how it even seems that Mark didn't even both to bathed or even wash Flareon up from the many previous battles she had went through; even going as far as to using a whip on the fire Pokemon! Leaving nasty cuts and slash marks on the Pokemon body, barely noticeable or hard to see if you weren't up close to her. The three of them then turn their attention towards the Pokemon center. With Leaf hiccupping lightly and feeling this fear creeping over entire being along with Charles. Gritting and clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth, not comprehending of why a person would do such a thing to a Pokemon?

"_Be proud of what you've done and the person you'd become but if you ever feel afraid? We're going to help you find your way~"_

"Nurse Joy quick you gotta help Flareon! She is in seriously bad conditions and needs your help right away!" screamed Ash running through the main entrance hall of the Pokemon center. Pushing and shoving his way through a lot of People, who were shouting at the boy to watch where he is going only to then gasp and began murmuring at the sight of the Pokemon in his hands. Causing Joy who is behind the counter to gasp and literally jumps over the desk of hers and stops the boy from crashing into her desk.

"What happened why is she cover in so much cuts and bruises!?" Joy asked frantically while shouting out to the Chansey, to go and grab a stretcher they can use for Flareon. In which they happily saluted and ran off towards the back of the center main room to the emergency hallways. "Young man do you know who is responsible for Flareons conditions!?" Joy asked towards Ash while turning her attention towards the boy, while grabbing a stethoscope from her pockets and placing the ear pieces towards her head and places the cold disk shape end piece on Flareon.

_"Whatever you want, whatever you need? All of our love will set you free! You know there is someone waiting cause you never too far from home~"_

"It was Mark he did this to Flareon and even goes and using a whip on her when we arrived to his house!" Ash informed Nurse Joy making her to glare openly while removing herself from Flareon, hearing her heartbeat and breathing were very bad. "Please you have to help her Nurse Joy, if you don't…if you don't." Ash began gritting his teeth and shutting his eyes tightly. Feeling the tears beginning to break through his eyes once more. Earning Pikachu and Buneary who were next to the boy on both sides too look up at him. Whining lightly towards the boy while gently tugging against his jeans pant leg, telling him and informing him that everything will be alright and that he doesn't have to be worried.

"No worry young man I will do everything I can, and trust me", she then smiles at Ash when he opened his eyes and felt her hand. Resting on the top of his hat "Flareon will be feeling better in no time at all. Now go and grab something for your hand okay, I will take care of the rest." Nurse Joy then scoops Flareon into her arms and carefully as she could. While watching the fire type biting down against the boy's jacket not wanting to separate from him. Opened her eyes weakly while shifting her gaze towards the Nurse who is holding her while smiling down at her. "Don't worry Flareon", Joy then looks at Ash silently asking through her eyes of what his name is? In which he happily gave it to her "I'm sure Ash here will be glad to stand by your bedside and watch over you as you heal and rest up. First he must tend to his own wounds alright."

_"Wherever you go, whatever you do? All of your dreams will soon come true, you're never too far from home~"_

Hours went by and everyone who were staying at the Pokemon center had gotten their Pokemon healed and retrieved them from Nurse Joy. Telling her and asking her to give their regards towards Flareon and Ash on them being very worried about the two of them and how they couldn't understand why such a person? Would ever do that to their own Pokemon like that let alone leave them in such bad conditions!

After they left and Ash's friends came inside the center asking the woman of where he is? Directed them down to the halls of where the healing station is and in the waiting area just outside of the healing room. Where the three of them enter down the halls and rushing down towards the boy, who is looking and standing in front of a see through window. Allowing him to see and watch how Flareon is doing along with making sure to let her know, he is right there for her and is on the other side of the room. Waiting and willing to be the first one to greet her after being fully recovered.

"…did we do the right thing?" Is all Ash stated openly towards the others. Not even daring to turn his head or even look over his shoulder to look at them as he can always see their reflection. Along with comforting smiles and caring ones, watching Robert be the first one to step forward and places a hand onto his shoulder.

"I think you did an amazing thing Ash, you went and got a badly treated Pokemon out of the house. Freed her from her shackles and even gave her the freedom she ever wanted. Before all of this bad treatment he has been giving her happened." Robert then pats his shoulders lightly and rubbing his shoulders turning around with a caring smile "you did great and I bet your mother will be very proud of what you did." With that Robert left Ash at the window and joined with the others by the soft couches and chairs that were in the room.

Making the young trainer to sniff lightly and rub his hand across his face, making sure to be careful of his bandage hand. Stinging or opening up the wound again, he then felt Pikachu climbing up his shoulder and happily lets out a cute 'Pikachu' at the boy. When he felt Ash moving his free hand up towards the top of Pikachu head and begins rubbing him "yeah buddy I'm okay…" he then faces forward. "I hope Flareon will be fine as well."

_"You're never too far from Home~"_

Xxx

"Ash…Ash", a female voice echoed out through the boy's head. Everything is dark and the boy groaned out lightly, feeling his chin shifting and rubbing against the top of his head. He then felt something touching his shoulders and shaking the boy gently "time to wake up Ash there is someone who wants to see you." The voice now he remembers belonging to Nurse Joy!

He must've fallen asleep in the waiting room and halls for Flareon to getting better. Though how long he was out is the good question? "Uhh…what time is it?" The boy asked while lifting his head up from the table he apparently found and slept on. Blinking his eyes and rubbing them gently against his eyes, looking up towards the pink hair nurse. Who smiled down at him and carefully helped him out from his chair before falling over.

"Its 7am in the morning you and your friends fell asleep through the entire night here in the Pokemon center." She informed the young boy while stepping back, happily smiling and pointing towards the healing ward "your friends and Pokemon along with Flareon are all waiting for you to enter the room. Once you are all settled come to me and we will see about writing the reports to Jenny." And with that the nurse bowed her head at Ash. "You did the right thing Ash never question it alright?" Joy then giggles while walking towards the door leading to the main hall "if anything I think Flareon will be better off being with you than Mark." She then left the boy to his deeds and regroup with his friends. Having those words echoing throughout his head about Flareon joining on his quest to becoming a Pokemon master…doesn't actually sound all that bad!

No doubt she will be probably better off with him than Mark, but before making that decision though. He should really ask the female Pokemon first then making the choice without her consent. Stretching his arms and yawning out the boy grabs his hat while heading on inside the healing ward. Letting the door swoosh open and nearly getting knocked down to the ground by Pikachu and Buneary running over to him, jumping into his arms and then nuzzling against his chest. "Oof easy guys you almost made me fall, you two had a good sleep?" The boy asks the two Pokemon who happily chanted and yipped their names up to him and then proceeds to climbing up his body and to his shoulders.

"Hey Ash you doing alright buddy?" Robert is the first to ask this question. While being near the bed that Flareon is sleeping on. Who looked very healthy and full of life, eating and scarfing her way through about four pounds of Pokemon food! Specially made kinds from Leaf as the girl felt so worried for the female not getting enough to eat and too her surprise, Flareon is one starving Pokemon.

"Yeah I'm good how is Flareon doing?" Ash then laughed when the fire type Pokemon. With crumbs all over her lips and mouth happily let out a low flare and wagging of her now bright and colorful bushy tail. Only to resume back into eating her Pokemon food rapidly. "Heh she almost has a bigger appetite than I do!" he joked and earn some chuckles and giggles around the room.

"I hope so who knows how long that man left her to starve, the poor thing stomach was growling so loud when we enter. I couldn't help but make about six different bowls of Pokemon food for her to eat! And already she is down to her fourth bowl this morning", Leaf informed Ash while gently stroking and rubbing her hand down the Pokemon head and back. Earning some purring and happy yipping of her name as she continues to eat and scarf down her breakfast. "It was a good thing we went through with our plans, I don't know if Flareon would have survived any longer…"

Ash agrees especially the condition he left her in. Definitely showed signs she wouldn't even last one more day with these terrible injuries. Even more so when that monster began using a whip on the Pokemon "oh hey where's Charles?" Ash suddenly announced while looking left and right. Then gets told by Robert that the boy had to run off and get Officer Jenny, informing the police woman about the situation as he didn't wanted to take risks of Mark. Showing up to the Pokemon center causing a scene and demanding his Pokemon to be back. "That is good", Ash silently stated while he then approaches Flareon and stands in front of the bed where she is enjoying her food.

The female Pokemon blinked her eyes and looks up at him then eye smile "hey Flareon…do you still want to stay with him?" Ash struggled to say without losing his voice. He then moves a hand over to her face and gently rests his palm against her cheek a smile creeping across his face. From the way Flareon leans into it and sighs cutely "because if you do keep staying with him. All he will do is keep pressuring you and pushing you so hard that he wouldn't care how badly hurt you will get." He stated now his voice barely audible but still able to hear him.

Causing Robert and Leaf in the room to soften their eyes while looking at one another. They truly feel for Ash, especially what the young boy had to see or even witness on his journey. Hoping he wouldn't have to witness such troublemaker trainers like this early on in his quest…but seems fate had something else in mind and wanted the cheerful boy. To see the ugliness in some of the trainers out here in the world, letting him know and possibly understand that not everything is exactly how he would picture it.

"If you want and alright with either Leaf, Robert and I. You could possibly come and travel with one of us on our journey!" Ash smiled bright while beginning to pet and stroke the Flareon cheek some more watching the girl. Opening her eyes up and continuing to wagging her tail "I have no doubt you will have tones of fun with one of us on our adventure, and being able to make new friends allies and possibly discovering new and interesting things!" He then laughed when the girl leans forward and licks his face.

"Flareon, flare, flare!" she cheerfully said while then hopping left and right on the bed. Which to Robert and Leaf's eyes would be a regular Flareon doing it. But to Ash's own eyes was a humanoid Flareon wiggling and swaying her rear left to right lightly bouncing up and down against her hands and knees. Nodding her head happily: wanting to be with either one of them but more importantly being with Ash!

"Well I guess that settles it!" Robert announced with a clap of his hand. Causing everyone there minus Flareon to blink their eyes at him. Robert then you got it fashion with his pointer finger and thumb winking "I think be best if you take her Ash, you are the first person to notice her injuries along with being able to convince the Pokemon. To coming with us and properly get too the Pokemon center without thrashing or arguing with us!"

Making Leaf beamed greatly "yeah! And if I did had Flareon on my party no doubt my Charmeleon would probably get jealous! Thinking that she is going to be replace by someone like her!" Joked Leaf. Watching the way now Pikachu and Buneary were chanting at one another and then down to the boy. Saying in their own language that it is not a bad idea! Yeah sure they will have three fire types in their team, but it wouldn't matter as all Pokemon have their own unique ways of fighting. And with both Ninetaile's flash fire and whatever ability Flareon has? Will be amazing combo when up against other fire types or even Grass and Ice type Pokemon who might give Ninetails a hard time during a battle!

Ash couldn't help but feel somewhat ashamed much he knows everyone does their own thing while traveling. He would have thought Robert or Leaf would want to have a Flareon on their team but now thinking about it? It wouldn't make sense if they do have her as Robert has his own Eevee, who could possibly evolve into any Pokemon he wanted. While Leaf has her Charmeleon and stating the fire type Pokemon might get jealous of seeing another fire type on her team. Which leaves the only candidate left is Ash.

"Flareon!" though seems like the girl made the decision for him as she happily leaps forward and pounces on the boy. Knocking him, her and his two Pokemon onto the floor! Nuzzling and rubbing her cheeks against his face while licking him all over his face. Earning couple of laughter around the room by his friends and Pokemon.

"Alright then it is a deal and since you already decided on it." Ash told her while lifting the girl off from his body by placing his hands on both of her sides. Sat up and places her over to his right "let's go meet Nurse Joy and see if we can do anything about having you not bound by Mark." He informed her while standing up and getting the fire Pokemon to nod and happily began running around him in a circle letting out happy yips and barks of her name.

"Wow kind of reminds me of Eevee whenever he gets very excited or overly happy about a situation. Better watch out Ash, when they are like this it is nearly impossible to calm them down!" Robert boasted happily. All of them then head on out of the healing ward and into the hallway of the Pokemon center, making their way down the halls and turning the corners where they will be entering the main entrance of the building. Only for a nasty surprise be waiting for them once they get there…

Xxx

"And I'm telling you sir that what you have done to your Pokemon is unforgivable!" Nurse Joy shouted and screamed at Mark. Who had apparently gone home after doing his fight with Leaf yesterday once more not bothering to heal any of his Pokemon, going to check up on Flareon and beat her up for no good reason at all!

About blaming the Pokemon for his lost yesterday and how easily he got defeated when fighting Leaf. But he was not alone oh no, he had brought Officer Jenny with him. Informing her and telling a horrible lie towards the officer…well half lie to her. About his Flareon having been kidnapped and stolen from his property and house hold while demanding her to have a search warrant for the Pokemon center!

"Please let's all just calm down and settle this in a more adult and responsible manner." Jenny exclaimed with authority in her tone. Along with annoyance by this constant screaming and yelling between the two adults. Not exactly understanding what is going on or why Joy is even preventing vital information about the man's Flareon "now Joy", Jenny began while looking towards the nurse. "Do you know the whereabouts of this man Pokemon?"

"I'm sorry but you honestly don't know the situation at hand Jenny and I can't give you the information. Not after what this monster did to his Pokemon." Retorted Joy with a very angry expression crossing her face. Even Chansey had an angry expression across their faces and they are always cheerful!

"_Apparently I don't whatever is going on here, I am not getting anything done." _ Jenny groaned while rubbing the bridges of her nose sighing in irritation. All she wanted to do today is go to work and ask for the day off. After being busy patrolling and watching out for any criminal activity around the city limits and area. But no the infamous losing Mark had to come barging into the Police department, speak to her police chief and demands justice for those who had kidnapped and stolen his precious Pokemon! Yet, every clue and information they had gather while out in the city along with terrible sneers and hateful glares towards the man.

Telling Jenny that there were two boys and two Pokemon, carrying a Pokemon following the description of said Flareon. But then with sass in their tones told her off and saying the real monster is the one she is helping and couldn't believe he wasn't put in jail yet!

"_Not like I want to arrest the boy's especially if they have done something to help the Pokemon in question. If so and getting their side of the story along with proving facts that this man has abused his Pokemon? Then I will arrest him…"_ downside though is getting her voice in and asking for the medical reports of Flareon. Letting the papers decides the man's fate of being brought into justice and be charged with crimes of harming a Pokemon in his possession.

"You will like it Flareon being able to travel across the many different routes, being able to go and battling strong and tough gym leaders. Which of course when you are feeling up for them!" announced a child's voice. Stopping the argument between Mark and Nurse Joy momentarily while turning their head in the general direction of the hall, spotting what will be the kids written in Jenny's notepad. "And even possibly seeing the beach once we get too Vermilion city! I can even ask Professor Oak if he can bring Nidoqueen too!"

"That actually sounds like a fantastic idea Ash! Be able to have and greet all of your Pokemon with the new one", then everything suddenly went quiet and everyone froze in place and nearly freaked out when they saw Mark.

"YOU!" Both Mark and Ash screamed at the same while thrusting both arms forward "what the hell are you doing with MY Flareon!"

"What the heck are you doing here you don't belong in a place like this you monster!" Ash retorted and then widen his eyes when he saw Officer Jenny with him. "Of-Officer Jenny!?" he stuttered out making the police woman to smile and gave a hello wave.

"See there is your proof officer!" exclaimed Mark with his eyes burning with rage and hatred, slowly losing his cool and sanity as he turn his head at the group of kids. Along with a very scared and frighten Flareon who began cowering right behind Ash's legs "they obviously broke into my house, snuck inside and possibly took anything they needed only to go after my prize Pokemon instead. While sneaking out of my home and told lies to everyone about how Flareon is!"

Leaf though cleared her throat with a sneer but mixed with a smirk "actually to be more technical sir? You left your spare keys underneath your welcome mat. Which if anyone who lived with family would know to look under, in case they lost the main keys to their house. So ergo", she waggled her finger "they actually did not break into your house."

Making Jenny to sweat drop lightly with a chuckle "well she got you there Mark. But you kids did trespass on privet property." Which she saw them nodding along with knowing about it. "Alright as long you know about it, but tell me the real story behind Flareon."

"What you seriously going to listen to THEM!? THEY'RE CROOKS officer Jenny, they came into my home, my domain and stole MY Pokemon!" he shouted and continued screaming his lungs out. Showing signs of frustration, agitation and irritation throughout his body language almost ready to snap and shed some blood to someone unless he gets justice.

"So what much as they did so, they would have a perfectly good reasoning in doing such actions in the first place." Jenny retorted towards the man and begins walking forward and approaching Ash first. Seeing how Flareon is cowering behind the boy and kneels down in front of Ash's legs, facing at the fire type "now Flareon did this man hurt you?" she asked the Pokemon. Not even questioning the children in the room or even asking them if Mark has harmed her or not. No instead she will get it from the main source of information and that is the Pokemon, since Pokemon don't ever lie and speak from their hearts? This shouldn't take as long she doesn't get intimidated or having her choice of words be swayed by the man behind her.

"Just look at me honey okay? No one else exist in this room right now, just you and me. Now did Mr Mark harm you and abused you like Nurse Joy has told me?" she asks once more and then glared upward towards her cap. From hearing the man cursing and foul mouthing in the room right now, saying how the fuck would she get answers from Flareon. Just making it look even worse to himself and her decision on really wanting to arrest this man now.

"Flareon…flare", Flareon nodded her head slowly while not looking straight into her eyes. "Leon, flare, flare", she whimpered and whine having tears starting to form across her eyes. Hiccupping heavily at the officer who eyes turn into serious mode, one that says you better not mess with me or you're going to get your ass beat! Jenny then places a hand on the Pokemon head and rubs her gently.

"Thanks Flareon that is all I needed!" and with that the woman stood upright and salutes towards Ash and the children. Having them blink their eyes in confusion and then smiled in relief seeing they were not going to get arrested or be blamed! "Thanks to you kids your service won't be forgotten! Now Mark you hereby under-arrest!" She growled out while whipping police cuffs from her skirt pockets facing towards the man who had the look of unbelievable!

"What the hell Jenny, you are actually going to listen to that no good pathetic excuse of a Pokemon. Over an actual human testimony!?" he screamed out and made it just worse by calling Flareon pathetic, giving it away that he does in fact abuse her.

"Not until you said that", grin the officer making the man to blink his eyes confusingly. While then shifting his gaze up to the corner of his face. And then threw his arm out from realizing what he just said "now you have the right to remain silent and whatever you say will be used against you!" only to then yelp out when the man suddenly charges forward and shoves her aside.

"Fuck it all you piece of shit Pokemon, I should have ended your life when I had the chance!" Screamed the man with wild and crazy eyes. Causing Jenny to slide against the ground and force her feet to dig into the floor tiles and charges forward ready to grab her Pokeball, to send out Growlith to stopping this man watching in pure fright of him pulling out what appears to be a whip from within his pocket! "You will obey me and go into the Pokeball!" he shouted and had everyone screaming watch out towards the now scared and frighten Flareon!

"Pikachu, Buneary double Quick attack!" Ash shouted out and watches his Pokemon immediately jump off from his shoulders and ram their arms into the man's stomach. Causing him to scream out in pain and fly across the Pokemon center main halls and straight towards one of the walls. "Pikachu thunder wave!" Ash swung his arm from right to left showing great hate and disdain towards this awful man!

"Pikachu!" Pikachu shouted while stretching his arms apart while charging electricity throughout his body. Then firing off rings of yellow energy straight towards the down man, who yelled and screamed in agony. Feeling his entire body becoming paralyzed and unable to move from his spot, but is still able to move his mouth and eyes.

"You fucker all of you! I will teach her a lesson I will have her obeying me, battling for me and even doing everything I tell her to do!" he shouted his mind and train of thought literally gone and is now just a delusional and crazy person laying on the ground. "Fuck you Flareon, I hope you rot in hell and let the Murkrow come and eat away the very skin and flesh of your body till there Is nothing-"

Only to completely shut up and scream in complete agony once more. Not from Pikachu using Thunder shock, no this time around and fully having him cover in nothing but soot and ash. Had his pupils in tiny dots and puffing out smoke from within his mouth while passing out on the ground with swirls in his eyes.

Flareon, is the Pokemon who went and used her fire spin attack on the man. Having enough of his mouth and that foul language of his. Even getting really tired of him treating her so badly, saying awful and means too her. Even going far as to wishing for her death and that the Murkrow will come and feast away her flesh after dying or whatever insane thoughts were running through his mind. The female Pokemon stomp her foot and swung her head towards the right spitting out a small flow of fire, in a way of saying shut up, she can do whatever she wants now without having him bound her or chaining her down into the middle of the basement floor. Standing tall and firm in front of Ash, she somehow jumped in front of him when he got ready to pulling out that whip of his and using it against Ash!

Thankfully Pikachu and Buneary with Ash quick thinking had them using Quick attack on the man, shoving him away and preventing him from ever using that horrible tool of his. She like the boy and his friends have been saying to her and whispering to her ears while she slept against his chest, when he carried her here. She will be free from him and will not have to worry about him ever bothering her again and rightfully so!

Xxx

The early morning sun beaming down in the Blare Gits town, everyone in the entire village had gathered around near the exit of town. Giving offerings and supplies to Ash, Robert and Leaf letting them know how much they are proud of them for doing such a wonderful thing they did for Flareon. Can't thank him enough for finally putting that man behind bars or even stopping him from harming and abusing anymore of his other Pokemon.

"On behave of the city and our thanks for your support of bringing a criminal into justice. The people and I would like to wish you all a safe trip on your Pokemon journey!" announced Jenny towards the group. Making Ash to chuckle sheepishly at the many people, having Robert to just tilt his hat downward in thanks while Leaf brought her hands behind her head grinning brightly. "I also want to inform you all that Mark Pokemon were taken into custody and are being brought to the Pokemon center to get treated and taken care of from any injuries or abusing they receive from that man. While also finding trainers who will do a better job of taking care of them."

"That is great news to hear Officer Jenny! You sure Flareon Pokeball reached to Professor A-Okay?" Asked Ash in concern. Hoping that everything turned out okay with changing the ownership of Flareons Pokeball to that belonging to Ash, after doing that Pokeball transfer into his name back in the center.

"Don't worry Ash we have confirmation from Oak himself stating he has received the Pokeball." Jenny smiled at the young man while then giggling "though he also wanted to tell me, he will be meeting you at Vermilion city. Right after you won your next gym badge to come and check up on the progress you and your friends are making, along with saying that he has some very important information to tell ya."

Making the trio to blink their eyes at one another and then grins "alright then! Let him know I will see him there then. Thanks and goodbye everyone!" and thus the trio began heading on out. Waving and saying their goodbye to the People of Blare Gits towns on their way to their next destination and possibly their next adventure. Along the way and about twenty minutes down the road the trio came to a branching pathway.

"Alright I guess this is where we split." Robert suddenly stated while turning to face Ash. Who turned as well having a big smile "remember the lessons well Ash and you will do great! We will meet up with you at Vermilion city as well. No doubt Oak probably wants to meet me and Leaf too once he arrives there."

Which then the two boys clasps hands together and shook on it "now remember the third and final part of becoming a Pokemon trainer." Robert began to say right before they start to leave. Having Ash to start blinking his eyes a bit and then chuckles out when Robert closed his eyes with one finger raised high with his free hand. "Always make sure you switch your party around when out on your quest. Be sure to give all of your Pokemon experience, you never know how helpful they may become!"

"Also make sure that everyone gets proper training schedules okay Ash?" Leaf quickly stated while moving her body towards left from behind Robert. Feeling her brown hair hanging down past her waist and grins broadly "a good schedule and work out session will keep the Pokemon fit and ready to fight!"

"Sure thing and I will definitely make sure that everyone gets equal if not the same training time!" Informed Ash.

Thus our heroes went their separate ways with new meaning and understanding what the world now offers. Along with the dangers and people that live in this world they live in, maturing and growing up during their quest is another testament of young Pokemon Masters like Ash, to understand and know that not everyone are what they seem and sometime even goes to the point of abusing and mistreating their Pokemon. One lesson and understanding he will definitely keep in mind for and making sure, whenever he meets up with someone like Mark again? They're Pokemon will receive better treatment and trainers they deserve more than the ones they currently have. With Flareon added into his team and eager to once again meet our hero when switching her with either of his part Pokemon? She will make sure to thank him and do her best on his quest of becoming a Pokemon master and getting him gym badges!

As the road ahead of Ash is still a long ways from the Pokemon league. What kind of adventures will he and his Pokemon have next and what exciting new Pokemon will he catch? As our hero journey continues!

**To be continued…**

**Xxx**

**Whose that Pokemon! "It has a mischievous spirit. If it spots an angler, it will tug on the fishing line to interfere." **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon! Hey everyone sorry for the long update, considering how much was written in the last chapter. It was kid of difficult to get much done with this one along with struggling with on how Ash might be catching this Pokemon, so...it might not be as good as the previous chapter. On the account the choice of Pokemon for Ash to catch became quite difficult to become original...but I still hope it turned out good and great of a read lol. It might be shorter than the last chapter too. So hope you all enjoy and have fun reading and finally, the next chapter will finally feature and have Ash challenging his third gym badge! So hope you all look forward to that chapter with anticipation!  
**

**I will definitely try and make it up in the next one as well hopefully it will be exciting lol. But still hope you all have fun and enjoying reading this chapter still though. But I have came up with some interesting question concerning the anime? Have you all notice that Team Rocket Meowth...isn't a caught Pokemon or even belongs to either James or Jessie. He is still considered a wild Pokemon and that anyone can easily catch him with a Pokeball XD **

**Oh well food for thought today, without further adieu enjoy the story!**

**Whose that Pokemon answer: "It's Lumbre!"**

**Xxx**

Hello everyone my name is Meowth or Meowsy as my master and owner will call me whenever she sends me out from my Pokeball. My master is very much wealthy and treats me nicely and with so much love. We always go out and visit any nearby towns or cities whenever we go out shopping! I always have a fun time being with her and she having fun being with me as well. Never have I met a wonderful human in my life and I am proud to being her Pokemon partner or pet. She knows no expenses or always heading out to get whatever it is she wants or needs! All the while making sure to going out and buying me things to make my life more exciting and fun.

Yeah you could say I am spoiled or she spoiling me with all these great and amazing gifts. Including the most expensive and delicious foods fit for a princess. And I say 'HA' what do you know about me? You all properly don't understand what it feels like or experience being pampered and loved by someone you truly and dearly care for! Ah how my life couldn't get any better than this, I live in a luxurious home with many different hallways for me to go and explore in and sometime getting lost. Large living rooms and bedrooms for both my master and I with my own bedroom. Being very wide and spacious that you could possibly and will be able to fit a large Wailord in it! I even have my own cat like toys, round objects that I just can't help but paw and claw at and even get tangled up with ball of yarn.

Ooh how I love the ball of yawn but can be quite annoying and frustrating to get the string off! A large and wide spacious backyard that could rival too that of what I guess be considered football fields? I think my master told me our yard is about five or ten yards in size…who knows or who cares what that means. I'm happy to be just with her and living with my caring and rich master. Yes, I was living the big life and I knew nothing will ever, ever get bad for me and my master!

At least that is what I would love to say or think but things looked to be troubling my dear master as of lately? I didn't start noticing it at all the past couple months when I was living with her, but lately things have been mysteriously disappearing and vanishing in our home. Expensive and comfy couches and sofas we loved to cuddle and sleep on, with occasionally me scratching my claws at it to declawing them. Would be gone or nowhere in sight as if they were never there before and even the big widescreen TV she had bought would be replaced with a puny and tiny looking box? That can't even bring the proper colors on the screen or even looking really good! Always static looking and flickering on and off whenever we are watching a station, not even good satellite reception with this pathetic box she had replaced the widescreen with.

Even my own room with my stuff, toys, food bowls and even large soft and luxurious pillows and bed were gone and missing! It was becoming a catastrophe that I nearly had a heart attack and let out a frightful and worried meow as I rush down the hallways, rounding each corner with relative ease considering I always ran down these halls whenever I feel bored. Practicing and improving my speed as a Pokemon trying my best to find ways to reach my room, to the living and then towards the kitchen with the shortest time as of yet. All the while when I do this my reflexes and reaction time had been improving greatly! Including grabbing things before they fall and break on the floor by me reacting quicker than her butlers ever could, grabbing the priceless items before hitting the floor! Always praising me and thanking me when I do the right thing and stop them from breaking. I even get special Pokemon vitamins for a job well done!

But yes after running down the halls and finding out where my master is? I would barge into the living room and come to a sliding stop. Blinking my pearl eyes at the scene of what looked to be very scary and menacing Machamps. Grabbing and taking away some our things that were placed inside moving boxes or what I could make out with a cock of my head? The words repo…those were the only four letters I could make out of the box and when I spoke up towards my master. Nearly giving her heart attack or looked of fright and anxiety too her face. Turn towards me stumbling and fumbling over her words and sentences flailing her arms around like a mad woman. If she wanted to try and keep something from me or not wanting to say something that might frighten me or bring concern too me?

"Meowsy dear what are you doing up so early in the morning!?" were her surprised tone towards me. Sheepishly scratching and lightly rubbing a handkerchief on her face she always carries around in her pocket. Wiping away the sweat that were sliding down her face "did mommy woke you up from your catnap? I'm sorry, I will try and", I forced her to stop her sentence as I turned my head towards the Machamp once more who were carrying our things out the door.

Wagging my tail from right to left turning my attention back at her. Speaking and asking her what is going on or why are they taking our things away? I felt like a confused little child who didn't know what is happening around them or why their parents is behaving so oddly towards them. The only response I gotten out from my master is that nothing is going on or that the people who are taking our stuff. Is actually packing them onto a moving truck and bringing them too our new home and living place.

I lean my head slightly towards the right some more giving a suspicious look towards my master. She is definitely acting strange and is keeping something secret from me, or doesn't want me to finding out something that will change my life and turn it into living hell. I knew there was something up and bothering her but I could never have the heart, to upright asking her if there is something wrong or what is bothering her. I just felt ignorant and took her lie completely like a fool…I honestly thought we were moving and as the days kept going by? More of our stuff were disappearing and emptier the mansion began to feel like as now the only thing that were left for us in our home. Were just her clothes, our kitchen and fridge and a few furniture in the living room for where now my master and her very loyal and kind servants were sleeping at.

Even some of them were even using my own room to sleep in considering some of the extra rooms? Were now demolished and doesn't exist anymore except for nothing but concrete walls and even some abandoning living spaces that no one ever use anymore. Or now where most if not all the useless items and destroyed things were kept at. You are probably wondering where do I sleep now right?

As a caring Pokemon and loving to her master I opted to go and sleep down in the basement. I didn't want the servants to think of me rudely for not allowing them to use my room. For a sleeping space and have been told many times by them, they do not mind cuddling with me or allowing me to sleep with them on the beds.

No, I take up a lot of space and I tend to scratch and claw in my sleep that I didn't want to hurt them. I should know by experience and one of the newer maids before quitting on us and who loves Pokemon? Will be the first to tell ya I am not an ideal Pokemon to cuddle with and I will agree, I am not the best to be around when sleeping.

Honestly the basement isn't at all bad! Yeah sure during the cold days it becomes freezing down there but at the same time it can be quite comfy and warm. Especially when my master turns on the heater the boiler room in the basement that creates and emit heats makes an ideal place for a Meowth to be comfy and warm honestly, I always wondered why I never asked to have a sleeping quarters down here? It is spacious has enough room to wander around a bit and even objects and cabinets for me to jump and climb on!

Course there are days where it gets downright spooky but I am getting lost with myself through memory lane. I should start telling when everything became hell and why my life went downhill from there on: it happened just three days before a young trainer started to appear in my life in a nearby town called "Viral city" a place where movie productions and high quality and expensive foods, clothing and items were all at for someone to spend a lot of money. It was a quiet and peaceful morning, my master had call me and told me we were going to go out for a drive. Carrying my sparkle diamond covered Pokeball with her as she recalls me into it and went into her limousine driving off towards the city.

I never forget that day and those coming after it those were my horrible life living without my trainer, my master who took care of me, who loved me so much and would do anything for me. But…I guess every good thing must come to an end and from what I could understand when releasing me? Is that she was going bankrupt and is losing money fast that she was having trouble paying off bills and keeping herself healthy let along getting the right food for me. Which I did not mind the cheap brand of Pokemon food she gotten me, she is right though and I completely understood her with sincerity.

If she were to keep me around any longer and continued living as she is now? She wouldn't be able to take care of both her and I as the cost and money will become too much for her to handle. So stopping by one of the jewelry shops she and I love so much. Called me out from my Pokeball and began telling me how things aren't going good for us and that I will have to fend for myself while hoping I would understand the situation.

Considering she too now has to fend for herself and take care of her. Despite the servants and butlers telling her they will be with her and help both of us out. Only to be denied and telling them she didn't want them to be taken down by her ignorance; not realizing how much money she was spending or didn't even tried to save up for emergency.

I with my cat tears sniffed and nodded with a smile letting her know that I do understand. And happily giggled when she approached me and gave one last hug too me "thank you for understanding Meowsy…I hope you will be safe and watch yourself okay? Who knows", she then pulled away from me and lifted my chin up to look at her. "Maybe a nice, caring and lovable trainer might catch you and take you with them on their journey." She told me and then sighed when I licked her cheek gently with a purr. "Now", with a finger wagging in front of me "you behave yourself if you do get caught and listen to whatever it is they tell you or try to make you understand okay? They will not be rich as mommy but no doubt they will have the heart just like me."

No doubt they will and from what I have seen time from time while perched on the windowsill? The Pokemon who had trainers with them did always seem to be happy and carefree, even very playful with their owners or partners as some of them will tell me. Whenever they approached me and ask how I was doing or just killing time to start a conversation. To my mind and always daydreaming what it would feel like if my own master became a Pokemon trainer? But shook the thought of it and even alerted my master to my sudden shake of a head.

"Oh you silly Pokemon, you will be right to think I wouldn't be a good trainer." She chortle out while standing up and raised a hand towards the side of her mouth. Seems like she always knows what I was thinking or about to say whenever I speak "alright…goodbye dear I hope you will watch your health and take care." And with that final good bye with one last hug from my master, I watch her enter her car and drove away with my reflection showing my sadness but understanding face. Stray tears falling down from my face and onto the sidewalk coughing lightly when the exhausted blasted terrible smoke from the back of it.

Leaving me to wipe and wave my paw around to hopefully clearing up the smoke. Looking down the road one last time where my master had left. No doubt and deep in my heart she will be able to take care of herself and maybe one day find a Pokemon, to take my place and love her much like I did. "Meowth meow…" I chanted lightly ready to get up and find somewhere to call home for now or an alley to find some boxes and sleep in them. I maybe a domesticated Pokemon but I have learn and watched enough of Pokemon wildlife TV, to understand how wild Pokemon behave or certain species act or respond to situations in the wild. Plus I'm a Meowth and us street cats despite domesticated or not always knows what we need to do or how to fend for ourselves out in the wild.

I mean after all I don't spend my entirety inside the mansion. I too head on outside once in a while and traverse through the nearby town and wildlife just to feel it while gazing up at the moonlight. Little did I know or never expecting things to turn out for worst to the best of things in my life? I was going to be one Mewoth that will make sure to be spotted and become good for her new owner or for her new Pokemon trainer!

Thus my new story is about to begin soon as I figured out how to separate myself with the wild pack of Meowth and their leader Persian. Who causes trouble and is sort of like a gang of these city streets. This…will definitely not going to be easy to separate myself from them on the account. They don't take kindly to those who separate or leaves from their group. Telling me and informing me about how they're like family and family sticks together no matter what, while looking out for one another. Much that is true I am no family to them and that I know deep down inside of me, there is a ferocious Meowth ready to burst out from her chains and start learning how to become a Pokemon worthy to a trainers eye!

That is when they showed up and change my life for the better! Where our story will now pick up with the trainer and his Pokemon!

**Xxx**

**Chapter 14: All that's Golden is Purrfect!**

**Xxx**

Where we last left off with our hero Ash Ketchum, he and his friends had traveled a long distance that lead them to a town. A town that specialized in outdoor restaurants and barbeque meals for anyone who visits or interesting in having their specialties. Along with a town nearly filled and crowded with trainers who are itching to do Pokemon battles and showing off their Fire type Pokemon skills to anyone who challenges them!

Soon after arriving and overhearing what sounded like a Pokemon battle taking place. The group went and investigate it along with spectating who is battling. There they would come across a trainer name Mark, with his Pokemon Flareon battling it out with a young trainer with a Mankey and a Spearow. Upon noticing the injuries and the many cuts, bruises and scars the Flareon had on her body. As well how poorly groomed and in poor condition she was in. Ash took it upon himself to rush into the battlefield and stop the match by getting in the way of the Spearow before it could deal any damage on Flareon.

Later the day and things played out with the boy and his friends planning a way to rescue and save the Flareon from her abusive trainer and succeeded to finally bringing him into justice. Right after he tried to attempt physical harm to both Ash and Flareon inside the Pokemon center with Officer Jenny in the building. But thanks to Ash's quick thinking to having Pikachu and Buneary to use quick attack, before the man could even pull out his whip. Followed by Flareon firing off an ember attack at the man and promptly shutting him up and silencing him for the horrible things he was saying to her. Allowing the townsfolk and Officer Jenny to finally apprehend the deranged and lunatic man into jail. All the while taking away any other of his Pokemon who too got mistreated or abused by him to Pokemon caretakers who will watch over them and make sure they get brought too responsible trainers.

We meet up with our hero couple distance from Viral city. Deciding that today on this fine morning will be their day off and relaxation for him and his Pokemon party. Figuring they all need a break from all their exciting adventures that has been happening over the past few weeks. It will do them all good to finally get the relaxation they needed and letting their aching legs, muscles and stamina recover back to full.

Ash who is the most exhausted out of the group decided to rest and lay up against a tree bark. While sending out all of his Pokemon out into the fields for them to have fun and enjoying themselves or keeping themselves busy with whatever it is they do. Both Ash and Pikachu were both resting and sleeping on the same tree bark. Pikachu resting his head against Ash's side with the boy's left arm around his body. Holding him close to him as they rest up and recover from their long walk from the previous town to here.

Buneary who is hanging out with Ninetails is happily giggling and laughing. Chasing and hopping after the playful fox Pokemon, who would tickle and wiggle her nine different tails against the little rabbit. Having her go into a laughing fit and then trying to glomp the fire type's tails, only to miss at the last second with Ninetails running forward and while being chased by Buneary who is happily laughing and hopping after the fire type.

Lucario, trying her hardest to be sneaky and not be caught by any other Pokemon. Is hiding behind the tree that Ash and Pikachu were resting on. The fighting/steel type Pokemon couldn't help but stare lovingly at Ash's face, reading and sensing his aura. Enjoying how warm and welcoming it is too her and enjoying the way is making her feel fuzzy inside. Causing the fighting type to have a blush across her face and even making her tail wag to and fro in rapid sessions. Contemplating if she should try and sleep on the other side of the boy or cuddle up next to him? But knew if she were to do so it would cause him to wake up and that wouldn't be good. Even having his hand caress and loving hold onto her hips and thighs, while gently rubbing the side of her breast against his shoulders. But risking him waking up and then freaking out of the female Pokemon being sexual with him, might cause him to recall her into the pokeball.

Which had her huff in annoyance while turning herself around and leans up against the tree. "Cario…" she silently spoke while scratching a finger against her nose. Pondering how she will be able to cuddle and nuzzle with the young trainer?

Blaziken being her moody self is up on the tree branch but surprisingly closer to where Ash is than any other trees. Making sure to keep herself away and far as possible from everyone, keeping an eye out down below for anyone who might come and mess with them. Much she hates and loathes Ash; she will admit SOME of his ideas or suggestions can be good sometime. Especially for when the Pokemon needed to rest or sleep from being very tired from all the battles and fighting they had recently. And to make matters worse? There are no Pokemon centers in this town which is quite odd and makes trainers who travels here. Being force to either keep traveling and find a Pokemon center through the routes or, find a place to stay for the night and keep traveling till they reach Vermilion city.

Another reason for Blaziken to be up here and not wanting to admit how embarrassing it was? Lopunny, apparently took it upon herself to go over to her and stare immensely at her chest. Comparing their breasts to one another and even having the gull too have the audacity to reach both arms out and cup both of her breasts! Nearly making Blaziken wanting to kill her and harm her, but was too much in shock of Lopunny. Moving one boob upward and the other one downward and even purposely stood the tip of her toes. Pressing both her own breasts against Blazikens own and compare the two sizes looking to be annoyed and upset of how Blaziken are full and rounded, squishy and firm to touch and even being E cups compare to Lopunny's own perky boobs.

The fire type despite being embarrassed from the situation and hopping up onto the tree branch away from the normal type. She had to smirk a bit and feeling quite good about herself why? Well the way how Lopunny behaved and whined how out of every females here? She has the biggest of boobs out of everyone and even the best if not the greatest womanly figured! Making a comment of saying how if she never tries to hurt or harm Ash every chance she gets. She could easily seduce and make the boy become putty in her hands or even falling for her greatly if she were to tease him with her body.

Of course never will she do it and besides that Gardevoir, seems to be the teasing one of the entire group. Speaking of Gardevoir the Pokemon, from the corner of Blazikens eyes shifted her attention at the female psychic/female Pokemon who looked to be staring at Ash. Out in the open and fiddling with her fingers lightly, having what appears to be a blush on her face. Biting her lower lip once in a while and taking small steps forward towards Ash behaving quite suspicious?

Blaziken fully turned her upper towards her direction and watches Gardevoir continuing forward. Looking to be quite nervous and worried about something. Her hands clutching tightly against her green vest forcing more of her nipples to poking through the fabric of her dress, giving off small giggles and sometime even nervous laughter. Possibly reading Ash's thoughts and looking through his dreams that is causing the psychic/female Pokemon to behaving strangely. Blaziken then blinked her eyes curiously after watching Gardevoir coming to a stop right next to Ash. And then which came as a shocker for Blaziken, Lucario and Ninetails who all had widen their eyes completely of what she did next along with couldn't believe she would even dare in doing so!

Gardevoir with one of her legs moving across Ash's lap with the other one staying where it is. She then scooted herself close to his upper body much as possible and begins to descend down onto his lap. Folding her legs in a fashion of Indian style with her legs and feet facing behind her. Slowly lowering her upper body down against his chest. Softly and purposely caressing her large breasts down into his chest, rubbing and shifting them left to right in what appears to be of…passion.

She then with what appears to be hazy looking eyes from what Blaziken could see from above. Moved her head closer and closer towards Ash's face, looking to be loosing of breath and needy for the boy. Their lips mere inches from one another and ready to touch, too being pressed against one another in a kissing fashion! Causing Lucario who is behind the tree to become fully interested of what or why Gardevoir is doing this, making the jackal Pokemon to blink her ruby eyes curiously at the psychic type. All the while feeling her aura and this odd anticipation welding up deep inside of her expecting something to happen?

While for Ninetails who is still wagging and swishing her nine tails with Buneary. Who proceeds to pounce and trying her best to grab onto them. Had a deep crimson blush crossing her face and causing the white fur Pokemon to gulp and becoming quite nervous and embarrassed of watching the scene playing out in front of her. The way Gardevoir is rubbing and sliding her covered rear into both of the boy's legs, humping herself forward and back as if trying to arouse him or even dare she say hard in his sleep.

Even the psychic type pheromones can be smelt by some of the girls and even Blaziken up on the tree. Making the fire Pokemon on top to widen her eyes and quickly covering her nose much as possible. Forcing her to glare harshly down at the psychic type Pokemon, now realizing why she is behaving in such a way! The psychic type Pokemon is going into heat or is closing in on her species mating season or…at least she thinks Gardevoir might be going into mating season? Come to think of it Blaziken thought: Gardevoir meeting season isn't until somewhere end of summer and beginning of fall? They are in spring right now so there is no reason for Gardevoir behaving like this…right?

"Punny lop, lop!" chirp the normal type happily who seemed to be scavenging through Ash's travel bag. Seemingly looking for any type of sweets or candy hidden inside of his bag. Making Blaziken to whip her attention towards her and saw the rabbit Pokemon. Bringing out what appears to be a chocolate bar, the chocolate bars that she LIKES!

"BLAZIKEN!" screamed the fire/fighting type as she hops on the branch and then lunges forward straight at the normal type Pokemon. Who had the end piece of the chocolate bare in her mouth forcing her to whip her head up from the bag and turn her attention towards the lunging Pokemon! Causing Lopunny to let out a terrified scream and bounded off into the fields away from the enrage Pokemon.

Causing everyone there to blink their eyes and stare towards the two of them. The scream even brought Gardevoir out from her trance and blink her haziness away. Causing her to look left and right in a 'who' and 'what' fashion. She then stares down towards where Ash is and went completely red in the face. This caused Gardevoir to scream out and jumps away from Ash's sleeping form causing Gardevoir to land onto her rear and begins crawling backwards and away from the boy. Panting and gasping heavily from how close her own lips were to the human and even more so, feeling that her body was rubbing itself onto him. She can even feel her pelvis area to begin throbbing and burning up with needs.

Because of her screaming and jumping away from Ash. Caused both he and Pikachu to quickly waking up abruptly, making the two of them to flail around a bit and then quickly sitting up right with Ash shouting "What, who, where, when, why!? What the heck is going on!?" the boy screamed and then whipped his attention towards what appears to be a running Lopunny having what appears to be a chocolate bar in her mouth. Jumping and hopping in every direction with incredible speed and dexterity from the constant flamethrowers being fired off towards her. Her breasts jiggling and slapping against one another and defining gravity greatly, even her rear plump butt cheeks were bouncing and jiggling!

Same could be said about Blaziken who is doing her best too getting Lopunny and probably beating her into a pulp for stealing her chocolate bar. Even though they don't really belong to her or anyone, he bought those chocolate for himself really. But it seems every time he does his Pokemon Blaziken or Lopunny, would seem to steal them whenever he is not looking. Pikachu looked very groggily and tired especially after having a great nap and sleep…

The electric type Pokemon look towards the others noticing Ninetails having what appears to be an 'I can't believe it' look on her face with a full on blush. With what appears to be a playful Buneary, succeeding in glomping Ninetail's tails and snuggling against them. Pikachu ears then twitched from hearing a low cario coming from behind the tree, making the mouse Pokemon to turn his attention towards the other female Pokemon.

Looking to be fuming and grinding her teeth badly. All the while lightly punching and pounding against the tree bark to settle or calming down her anger from something he is not sure of? But when he fully turned around and saw Gardevoir, who looked to be in complete fear of something she might have done? Alerted to his attention and quickly tried her best to getting up onto her legs and straightening out her dress. While clearing her throat and fighting back the blush that is on her face, feigning ignorance of something he wasn't sure off but whatever it is? It seemed to have embarrassed her greatly and seeing how she was staring at Ash? It probably had to do something with him…oh well he will figuring it out later. Right now they have to find a way to stop Blaziken from killing Lopunny for stealing the chocolate bar.

"Hey, hey, hey what the heck is going on?!" Ash shouted towards the two girls who are causing a big commotion and attacking one another in hopes of stopping each other. With Ice beam coming from Lopunny even though she knows wouldn't work on fire types, while flamethrower is being used by Blaziken trying to hit the girl or burn her up. "Blaziken if you keep using Flamethrower it will melt the Chocolate bar you know that right?" stated Ash in somewhat an annoyed tone but at the same time helping the girl out.

In which Blaziken look at him and then back forward towards Lopunny. Growling in irritation of being corrected on something but the boy is right. If she does keep firing off flamethrower at Lopunny there is a chance the chocolate bar will melt. Her eyes twitched angrily when Lopunny turned her head at her and gave a teasing eye smile towards the fire type Pokemon. Causing her to become angrier and double her efforts of chasing the rabbit Pokemon even more. "Come on girls can't we just stop this and was having a good nap too." Yawned the boy while stretching his arms above his head and then slouch them back down to his sides.

Knowing they're not going to stop any time soon and Lopunny, now hopping and jumping through the tree branches now. Gaining more speed and agility by using them to support her "man…Gardevoir will you be able to stop them with your psychic- and what is wrong? Why is your face red?" Ash stared confusingly at the psychic Pokemon. Who let out a low gasp and then began waving, shaking her arms in different directions. While then giggling and laughing in a 'what are you talking about fashion'. Making Ash to look confusingly towards the Pokemon and then shrugged his shoulders. Facing back towards the fighting and normal type arguing at one another.

"Well alright but think could stop them?" Ash tilted his head towards her with a soft smile. "Much I would let them cool off or settle their differences. It wouldn't do well if they were to tire themselves out and being unable to battle. Considering there are no Pokemon centers here, there won't be much I can heal either Blaziken or Lopunny with." He then looks down in thought while humming "we're even running out of potions and super potions in our bag."

Lucario nodded in agreement after fully coming out from behind the tree. Only to then whip her attention towards Ash's backpack. "LUCARIO!" she screamed out and begins running towards the bag alerting everyone and even the two bickering Pokemon. Too look towards where Lucario screamed at and noticed a group of Meowth's gathered around Ash's backpack stealing and plundering his items even food! "Cario, car!" Lucario barked out and leaps into the air with her fist pulled back. Gathering without realizing it aura around her paws and came straight down towards one of the Meowth's. Who immediately ran off with a meow before getting hit by Lucario's Force palm! Making the ground she struck to erupt and explode with a blue glow on the ground, she then before Ash could even run and assist her. Throw another paw outward towards the next Meowth who ducked from the fist and darted between her legs. Though yelped when Lucario turned her eyes towards it and thwack her tail right at the Pokemon, knocking it off from the ground and lightly bouncing off the ground.

"Ninetails ember attack let's go!" Ash called out towards the fire Pokemon while running forward. In which she darted past Ash and leaps into the air. Moving her head upward and then opened her mouth while throwing her head forward firing off multiple ember rocks at each and different Meowth who were still trying to grab things from Ash's bag. Missing and erupting on the ground when they began running away, all the while doing her best not to hit Lucario. "Pikachu thunder shock let's go!" Ash this time order Pikachu who leaped onto his shoulders and then into the air.

Curling his body up and then firing off multiple electric bolts straight down into the ground. Blasting and erupting the ground surrounding the bag, Lucario and Ninetails. Who were doing their best to slam their fist into one of the Pokemon or using Quick attack to bashing into the Meowth. Causing some of them to yelp or crying out in pain from receiving some of the attacks and hitting them with good accuracy.

"Aright! Way to go you three are awesome!" praised Ash and then blinked his eyes when he then heard Gardevoir voice. Watching her using Magical leaf towards the fleeing Pokemon and hitting every single one of them without a single miss, on the account the Magical leaf never misses its target whatsoever! Making Ash to chuckle when she cutely tilted her head wanting to be praised "you too Gardevoir you're great too!" Ash couldn't help but shake his head when the girl gave a happy giggle.

"Buneary bun!" Buneary shouted out while tugging on Ash's pant leg and points towards his bag. Making him to quickly whip towards it and then gritted his teeth. Apparently while looking away from Pikachu and the others, a Persian somehow snuck its way into the battle and began swatting away his Pokemon team and surprisingly even Lucario! Pikachu, bounded back onto his feet and sparking his electricity towards the Persian. With Lucario and Ninetails getting back up onto their own feet growling and hissing at the cat Pokemon looking to be alright.

"Nya meow", spoke the cat Pokemon with Ash's backpack in its mouth. Telling the Pokemon to not following him or attack else they will destroy the bag with him. "Meow nya, nya" he continued speaking but this time directing it towards Ash. Telling him do not dare follow him or his pack, they will attack and make sure that choice alone will be their last. While then darting off with the rest of the group disappearing through some of the bushes and seemingly heading straight towards the city limits.

"No thief is going to tell us what to do!" Ash shouted and then look at his Pokemon. "Who cares what he says or if he has my bag! He has our stuff and took it from us, we're not going to let some thief push us around right!" Ash team let out a cheer of approval while nodding their heads and agrees. No cat burglar will get away with this or stealing from them! They are messing with the wrong Pokemon and trainer "but seeing how he manage to sneak without us spotting him." He then chuckle placing a hand on Buneary head. Making her twitch and fidget happily from his hand rubbing her head and then used her fluff too cover her face when Pikachu, told her of how a good job she did of spotting the Persian. "Except Buneary here, we should definitely try and train up our awareness too our surroundings!" The boy then knelt down and pump his fists while the girls and Pikachu gathered around him "so what do you say everyone? Shall we train up our senses some more and become more aware of our surroundings?"

In which they all let out their different cries of their names and then dog piled on Ash. Causing him to laugh and giggle from everyone agreeing with him. Minus Blaziken of course as she stood from the sidelines with a 'humph' and turning her head away from the group. Though sighed in annoyance and a growl considering yet again the boy came up with another good way to train. Having his team becoming more aware of their surroundings and when to know something is either sneaking up on them or being blindsided by a Pokemon move? Is an excellent idea and one that not even her previous trainer ever thought of doing or even teaching his own Pokemon at the time. "What do you say Blaziken", asked the boy towards the Pokemon. Having her shift her hateful glare towards him making him chuckle sheepishly "would you like to train in that? I'm sure", he then gulp between his sentences "sure it will benefit you greatly. Since you and Lucario are both fighting types it will do great for the both of ya…so what do you say?"

Again correct once more ever since hanging out with Leaf and Robert, while they taught him and teach him how to properly train or battle with his Pokemon effectively? The boy has begun to becoming an even better Pokemon trainer and learning of what will now work appropriately for his Pokemon. "I figured since you and her are Fighting types, with the group earlier being normal types. It will be a great way for to the two of you too work in something like that!"

Lucario who isn't listening is somewhat distracted and staring at her hands. On the account earlier while she was in the air and diving straight down towards the Meowth Pokemon. The ground she struck and the weird energy gathering around her hand, caused it to erupt and explode in a blue like energy. Even her hand at the time got covered in blue energy? "Lucario…cario?" she barked openly while stating if she just used Force palm?

Making Ninetails who is next to her stare at her and cocked her head to the right. While then leaning forward and sniffing Lucario hand "Ninetails, tails?" she yipped saying she might have? Considering the explosion did look oddly blue. "Tails, Ninetails!" she then hopped excitedly asking Lucario to do it again and remember how she did it the first time.

Making the steel type to nod her head and pulls her arm back just like before. Concentrating towards the ground and once more just like attacking the Meowth. Energy began building up and swirling all around her arm and straight towards her fist with her suddenly shouting out slamming her paw into the ground. To once more having it explode and erupt in a blue energy, alerting everyone including Ash to stare at the Pokemon with their guards up.

"Wait", Ash suddenly lower his guard and watched the strange smoke clearing away. "Lucario did you, did you just learn Force palm!?" the boy asked excitedly and then cheered proudly when the jackal Pokemon couldn't help but began jumping up and down in happiness! Shouting that she did it, she did it she learned Force palm and performed it perfectly. While then laughing some more when Ash ran up to her and did his best lifting her off the ground spinning her around "that is totally awesome Lucario way to go, I knew you could do it!" cheered the boy happily. Making the rest of the Pokemon surrounding him cheering and laughing at the affection and praising Ash is giving to Lucario. They can see how much the jackal Pokemon, is blushing and laughing along with the boy. Even helping him out to spin her around considering being part steel type. She would be slightly heavier than most Pokemon with duo typing but she didn't care! She is content with the boy's praises and telling her how awesome it is for the female Pokemon. Too finally learn and acquire the ability to use force palm in battle now along with finally having a fighting type move.

Placing her down and steady himself from the initial spin Ash, places a hand on the girls shoulder and gives a thumbs up. "I think we should definitely do that enhancing our senses training." Ash pumped both of his arms up with a smile "now that Lucario learned force palm it will become very helpful for her to time her strikes and reaction time. For when a Pokemon gets to close or is about to attack, same for all of you so let's do it!" He threw his fist into the air making everyone else doing the same with their own hands minus Blaziken, who just sighs and shakes her head with how easily pumped this kid seems to get…

Little did the group know; they were being watched and spectated by one of the Meowth that came and took their stuff. Blinked her eyes curiously at the boy watching him and his Pokemon from a safe distance as well in the tree tops. Overhearing him saying how he and the girls should try and train up their senses or awareness to their surroundings, in a way to stop something like this ever happening again. Even wanting to help improve and work on Lucario's timing with her force palm attack after just learning it from her group. Stealing the boy's bags and items during their scuffle and fighting.

But that isn't what mostly had caught her interest though what really made her stay behind and watch over them? Is the fact he is a Pokemon trainer! There hasn't been any trainers at all who come around these parts or even traveling in this city at all! Finally seeing one and watching him use his Pokemon, to defend and prevent her group from stealing his bag. Knew he would be the right person for her too travel with and becoming strong on his adventure. But, will he take her in is the down part considering what just transpire just a few moments ago with Persian and the other Meowth. There will probably be no way this boy will even try and catch her or raise her to becoming one of his Pokemon? Unless…

"Alright I think the first thing we should try and do to enhance our senses. Is for use to get attacked while being blindfolded." Ash began and couldn't help but laugh at all the confuse expressions coming from the girls and even Blaziken. Who opened one eye up curiously at the boy, wondering why do they need to be blindfolded? "I actually saw Leaf doing this one morning with her Pokemon when traveling with her and Robert." He began while grabbing what appears to be a blue cloth or napkin from his pocket while walking towards Pikachu first. "Leaf would tie this around her Pokemon eyes and then informing them to listen out or pick up something that is coming to close to them. Or about to hit their bodies and dodge in the right direction to prevent themselves from getting hit." He informed while kneeling down and wrap the cloth around Pikachu's eyes. Getting the little electric mouse to giggle and twitch from the boy's fingers tickling his fur.

"Again though she actually threw stuff at her Pokemon so I won't be doing that with you guys. Until you have probably got the basics down first." After saying that and getting done blindfolding Pikachu's eyes. The boy stood up and begins walking over towards the girls with a smirk "so what I think we should do instead of throwing things…when we don't have any." He announced meekly with a light scratch on his cheek. "I figure we could instead either approach you the blindfolded Pokemon or charge towards the Pokemon so they can understand. IF they are being attacked when their charging or the Pokemon is about to prepare something when they start approaching them! So what do you guys think pretty cool huh?"

Meowth or Meowsy who overheard this and listening to the boy's method of training. Couldn't help but nod her head in agreement. It is an amazing idea and best one at that matter, because Pokemon have many ways of attacking! There are your fast and quick Pokemon who uses their speed to attack while getting in close to their targets. There are your heavy hitting Pokemon, who takes a while to wind up their attacks or moves in which. The Pokemon who has their eyes closed or using their ears to hear different types of sounds can listen out for any range type attacks or even listening in for how the Pokemon is walking or just walking around the fields. Planning something tricky or getting ready to surprise their opponent!

It is pure genius and smart that now she wants to become a Pokemon trainer's partner more than ever! Now she just needs to figure out how though, how will she have this boy throw a Pokeball at her and becoming part of his party? "Nya…" she mewed lightly while laying down on the tree branch swishing her cream and brown tip tail left to right. Pondering and staring openly, trying to figure out how can she show she wants to be caught? Without needing him to worry about her causing trouble or stealing anything else from him.

Meowsy then closed her eyes wrapping her arms underneath her chin and began thinking. Thinking of how to show she is interested in being caught and wanting to travel with him. She can't just upright approach him and babble out nonsense trying to ask him to catch her right there? No, that would be the easy way around things and just waiting for him to throw a Pokeball towards her wouldn't work either. She needed something that will have him wanting to catch her or there being a reason for wanting her to become part of the team but what!?

Her eyes opened up and look towards his general direction hearing what sounded like laughter and snickering coming from his Pokemon. They looked to be having quite an enjoyable time with how Pikachu who seems to squeak or yelp out whenever he tries to move out of the way or determine where his Trainer or the other Pokemon. Is about to approach him or dive towards him would fail and get caught by the others and the trainer, yet not at all looking depressed or upset about messing up the training.

"Meow!" That is it she thought why not go and train herself!? If she trains and becomes strong then challenge the boy. Maybe he will considered adding her to his party and using her for any future Pokemon battles he might have trouble with! Meowsy then smiled brightly as she also recalls another thing Meowth's can use Payday! A move where they throw what would be considered coins or money to their opponents and dealing damage to them, but at the same time can use said coins as currency for the trainer. Without them needing to worry about going bankrupt or having no money to buy items or supplies!

"Nyyaa" she stuck her tongue out and began bopping her head repeatedly. Scolding herself of why she never thought of doing this with her original owner? Only to then sigh and having a depress look in her expression…it was because her original owner. Didn't want to enter Pokemon battles or even getting into them figuring they were barbaric and only used for the poor. If she would allow Meowsy to battle and gain experience to learn Payday? She wouldn't have to worry about going bankrupt or losing every single penny in her name while releasing her into the streets! "Nya, meow!" Meowsy nodded and knows what she must do now.

If she wants this boy to catch her and seeing benefits of having her in his party? She must first train herself and learn how to properly battle against other Pokemon! Right now and how she lived with her original owner she is considered a beginner right now. Humming in thought while rubbing her chin, she had to rethink about the beginner part. On the account being with the Persian group she has done small battles and fights against Pokemon who wanted to take their turf. But had trouble fending them off at the time and only seemed to deal very little damage to them. Meowsy even brought her paws in front of her and shifted her black eyes left to right at them. Scratch, Growl and Fury Swipe are the only moves she knows and had learn while being with Persian but their power behind them were abysmal.

Looking back at the group and studying them immensely. She could tell they were all strong and quite experience from the look of things. No doubt will be quite troublesome to start attacking them head on or even at the current experience she is at. No way will that boy even catch her if she were to go down so easily and lose to them with a single attack.

No she will have to train up and make sure she wouldn't lose to a single blow to the face or struck down by one simple thunder shock or any other type of attacks his Pokemon have. First thing first she must improve on her power and strength how though will be the question? "Alright Pikachu good job! You are getting the hang of it!" His voice echoed out through the fields alerting Meowsy towards the trainer and his Pokemon. Watching in astonishment of how Pikachu is beginning to dodge and avoid his other Pokemon advances on him! Making her wonder how deep in thought was she that had time seemingly going fast?

"Alright let's change things up a bit, Pikachu I want you to try and counter attack when you avoid the girls okay? This way we can work on your accuracy and timing of hitting your opponent when dodging." That's it Meowsy thought: she doesn't need to worry about increasing her strength or power with her moves instead she can practice on improving her accuracy and timing with them instead! And considering how the town is with couple empty cans, soup cans and soda bottles in the alley ways of the town? She can use them as means of timing her scratch and fury swipes when they come flying at her or falling from the skies and with a little ingenuity with some of the wooden planks. She can use them as catapults to fling the said empty cans towards her or into the air then attack them, as they fall back down towards her level once in the air!

Thus her training commences!

Xxx

It took a while for her to gather the right amount of empty cans in the alley way. And then couple minutes finding a good place to train in secret without Persian or the other Meowth finding her. Or figuring out what she is up too, definitely challenging to keeping herself hidden from them. Considering Persian usually has scouts wandering about in the city marking and finding the right places. To steal or plunder food or items from the said marked areas and open door shops that are selling the food they needed.

So she decided training on top of the rooftops in the city will be more beneficial than training on ground level. On the account not only will she be secluded but she can also keep a look out for where the Persian groups are wandering or scouting in the area she is in. Case she needed to pack up and find a new place to train and work on her accuracy some more and even gain some experience while doing so.

The female Pokemon is happily humming and meowing out some words of a song her original trainer used to listen a lot before moving away and leaving her behind. Placing down about five different empty cans on one end of five different wooden planks one end. In which she will use the other end to having them catapult into the air and come straight down towards her like projectiles. Of course she had to make sure all the planks would be tilted and turned at her general direction in order for this to work properly.

Meowsy will then use a rope that is tied towards couple of cardboard boxes. That are lined up to each part of the wooden planks. Making sure they were placed perfectly still along with making sure that when she does tug or pull the ropes hard. They all will fall at the same time and hit all the wooden planks at once in which she will then drop the rope in her hands. Bring out her claws and wait or the right moment to use scratch or fury swipes on the flying projectiles that will come towards her.

After getting done setting things up and walking over towards the X-marked tape she placed down on the grey tiled roof. Meowsy with a wide grin tugs on the ropes hard as she could and let the boxes come falling down on the planks, only for her to suddenly fall forward and landed flat on her face into the concrete. Then yelped and squeaked out when the cans that got catapulted hit and smack her in the face and back causing her to get knocked out with swirls around her eyes.

Her second attempt didn't fare as to her first attempt. She still fell onto her face and stomach but managed to at least rolled onto her back only to once again. Get pelted and smack by the flying cans and empty bottles against her body causing her to again get knocked out with swirls in her eyes. Third attempt went a little better only tripping over her feet after pulling the boxes, but quickly making sure to hop on her paws this time around. Only once more the catapulted items smack her around and caused her to fall forward with her forehead, hitting against the side of the rooftop edge. Promptly knocking her out once more with swirls in her eyes groaning in pain.

Her fourth attempt did a lot better as she managed to keep herself standing and not falling over her face. But her reaction time to turn around and attack the cans wasn't fast enough causing her to defend herself while yelping out with each can and bottles that hit her. The fifth and sixth attempt had the same results as the fourth one, just a little bit faster at turning herself around but still to slow too strike and attack the empty bottles and cans. Making her gain some bruises from the constant hits she is receiving from these constant failures along with making her grit her teeth in anger. Meowsy knew it will be hard to train and get her skills up to speed but never did she thought. It will be this difficult to get her reaction time and abilities to be fast enough?

The female Pokemon kept this up for couple more hours in the day that the evening sun began setting down over the horizon. The orange lit skies blanketed over the town, starting to bring down cool and fresh air over the city and fields surrounding it. Making the Alley ways the perfect place for wild or wandering Pokemon to sleep in to be comfy and comfortable without too much worries about humans bothering them or other Pokemon. Minus a few Rattata's and Raticates that might bother them or outright attacking them for that property.

The evening sun when facing towards it casts shadows or a black outline to anything or anyone who is standing in front of it or is being face at in its general direction. Meowsy, who is panting and breathing heavily along with feeling few sweat drops trailing down her forehead and body. Stared intently at the training device she had made with their shadows casting about four inches away from them and nearing her feet. Thinking and pondering exactly how is she supposed to do this training of hers if her body won't react in time?

Swiping her arm over her forehead and letting out a low calming breath. The female Pokemon gently lower her head with closed eyes thinking over a better solution to her problem? Or a better way of doing this training without constantly exerting herself to the point of constantly passing out or fainting whenever she gets by the empty bottles and cans?

Then a thought came to mind and envisioned of how the boy trained his Pikachu and other female Pokemon when blindfolding them. He would start moving and approaching towards his Pokemon first and then after a while will start having the other Pokemon. Doing the same thing as him increasing the numbers and chances of them succeeding on catching the blindfolded Pokemon. Making Meowsy to open her eyes widely and whip her attention forward towards the make shift catapults!

Instead of having them come flying at her all at once? Why…why not instead having them come flying at her one by one? Yeah sure it will be slower but it will actually give her a chance to make leeway for her accuracy training: by missing one can and possibly trying to recover herself from missing or falling onto her face? She can move onto the next one and try again with that empty can and then to the next one and the one after that! Not only will it save her time and spending a lot of energy it will also allow her body to become accustom too the training she wants! Even if it will take her all night she will make sure will get through this training and succeed in hitting all of the empty bottles and cans!

Xxx

Meowsy after making that determination and becoming quite exhausted from training through most of the night. Had return towards the open fields the next day in order to relax and hopefully get rid of the stress her body is going through right now. Even more so when Persian and other Meowth found a spot and place to stealing food from a store and running on back to their hideout.

Meowsy will say one thing though and that her training is definitely coming along! Especially being able to almost out run most if not all of the Meowth in the group, she didn't realized she was even passing them until one of them pointed it out or approached her asking when did she became fast? It brought a smile to her that is for sure and knew the training she is doing yesterday and throughout the night is paying off! She was gaining experience only if little by doing that catapult accuracy training of hers and managing to now able to hit all of the empty cans and soda bottles at once!

Sure there are few times where she will miss or completely gets pummeled by them. But most of those times five out of ten, she will miss all of them. Only to then start hitting every single one of them with precise aim and accuracy. Five out of ten will be considered average but she is happy with the results either way and glad to know her training or in this case that boy's training method is paying off. Which is also another reason why she is out here in the fields, she wanted to see the boy other means of training his Pokemon.

Considering from what she overheard from coming back here last night to see if he had left or not? Told and inform his party that they will be working on this training for couple more days or until he thinks. They are ready to face and fight the Persian gang; taking back what is rightfully his in which is his backpack. Granted she herself could possibly grab it and bring it back to him, but getting past all of the Meowth and Persian himself without waking them will be the difficult part. Including if said Persian is using the backpack as a pillow and there is nothing to swap the bag with too.

Meowsy after getting out from her thoughts and concealing herself from his Pokemon eyes. Began looking and spectating the boy's next training portion of the day. Along with finding out some very interesting interactions with some of the female Pokemon, who are acting strangely around this boy? Most notably his Gardevoir's strange behavior towards the young trainer seemingly to be having that thousand mile stare, or having what appears to be need or wanting in her eyes. All the while doing strange actions with herself in what appears to passionately swaying her hips left to right, moving herself against his shoulder and closing her eyes. Looking to be inhaling his scent or rubbing her face against his shoulders. Only to suddenly freak out and began muttering and squeaking out random chants of her name in a scared tone. Too then suddenly go running off and away from the group trying hard not to show the building blush on her face.

First Meowsy thought it was an odd behavior for the Gardevoir to suddenly begin doing her mating like ritual of her species? At least the very beginning part of the ritual of swaying your hips, rubbing and kneading your body against the Pokemon or in this case, trainer's body to leaving your scent while registering their own musk and smell in their minds. With the second part of the mating ritual is to then, and Meowsy always loves this when watching those Pokemon wild life shows on TV.

Cutely wrapped their arms the Pokemon of interest with their own arms. Laughing and giggling with big bright smiles on their faces, behaving almost like a female human world. Cuddling, nuzzling and even resting their heads on their lovers arm or shoulders. And from the way how Gardevoir eyes are and looking to be completely lost in passion and love for this boy? No doubt the Lovedisc Pokemon, struck their arrows of love on her greatly and in big doses too!

But enough about that and watching this Gardevoir, trying hard to fight against her own emotions and trying hard to resist showing romantic feelings for the young trainer. Meowsy heard that trainer begin talking and telling everyone that today they will be working on speed and reflexes for their next training session. Informing them that even though they had train a lot for improving their senses and reaction time. They will still need the reflexes and speed to actually respond in time without getting hit or harm by Pokemon attacks.

Once again another amazing thought and idea to go with! Even the look in Blaziken eyes and expressions seemed to be constantly changing and becoming somewhat surprised of the decisions the trainer is making for everyone's training: it is even making her want to join in and get some practices done for training. Yet, confuses Meowsy of why it is that this female Pokemon out of them all…hates this boy? But still willing to go and train with his other Pokemon to his ideas?

Well she wouldn't stick around and pondered too much on it. The female Meowth has some training to do and with what she can work on next will definitely help her out. Now she just need to find a place where she can work both on speed and reflexes, which the area comes into mind for her is this small hedge maze near downtown area of viral city? Nobody ever goes there or even visits the place minus a few curious children or teenagers; the maze itself will be a great place for her to work on her speed and reflexes! Considering how small those turns were and needing to make tight turns as well making sure not to crash into the walls? Will definitely fit for someone like her without needing the Persian gang knowing what she is up too which is another plus! She doesn't have to worry about hiding or concealing herself from the others, thus she gave a firm nod and headed straight towards the hedge maze.

Xxx

It took her awhile to find the maze when traversing through the city alleyways and rooftops. On the account she did not want any of the Meowth seeing her heading over to the maze. Or finding out what it is she is doing on the account they might take things in the wrong way, thinking that the reasoning behind her training and wanting to get stronger.

Might be means of throwing down Persian from his throne and becoming the new leader of the gang. Which is the last thing she ever wanted to do, no, she is doing this so she can be caught by a Pokemon trainer. Wanting to be a partner to a traveling trainer and being able to see the world that most if not every Pokemon who gets caught will witness in their lives! The problem is though and because of the Persian gang attacking and stealing the trainers backpack? They lowered any chances of her being caught by the boy and will probably even think badly of her species. So, the next best thing to do is too train herself up and then challenge the Pokemon trainer into a battle! Showing how serious she is of wanting to be caught and wanting to become one of his Pokemon partners.

The maze standing right in front of her and probably being the last day before the trainer decides to go fighting the Persian gang. Will be her last chance to challenge him before he heads on out of town and move onto the next one. Though she whimpered lightly with a grimace expression on her face…the maze looked really, really old and the bushy walls looked to be very wilted with the coloring of the leaves being brown in color, with couple of prickly thorns poking out or being exposed out in the open for everyone to see and possibly get hurt badly from them. The once beautiful white and purple color flowers were now dried up and withered with age being quite fragile from the touch. Making Meowsy to start thinking twice about doing this with a gulp: but knew she has no other choice and with the condition of the maze?

Will definitely give all the reason to try and make these sharp turns for her speed training. She just wished she knew of another hedge mazes in town to use instead of this one. Well live and learn as they always say? And boy is she learning of how a big mistake this is already…

Her first attempt like the senses and reaction time training did not go perfectly at all. The girl could not keep her body from bashing or crashing into the mazes walls. Prickled and stabbed lightly from the thorns sticking out of the branches and cutting her up lightly with a few times actually getting stuck in them. Making the sharper turns were definitely difficult to do at full speed considering she has too time it just right. When making the turn by either doing it early or right when she reaches the corner, and boy is it hard for her not to trip over her own feet and slide right into the hedge maze…butt cheeks first.

The second attempt fair a little better but still resulting with her crashing head on into hedge mazes and screaming out bloody murder from the thorns fully stabbing her in the stomach, legs, chest, arms and face leaving good amount of cuts and bruises on her. The third attempt progress were being made with less crashing this time around but now tripping over her own feet. It is because of how exhausted and tired she is becoming that it is becoming difficult to keep herself up or standing. She only been at this for about thirty minutes and her body is already giving out on her yeah, it doesn't probably help she is adding this training session with her early morning senses and reaction time training session. But she knows if she doesn't do this she will never become a part of this Pokemon trainer's party! Plus she is starting to get hungry and no doubt the Persian gang would have found a place to rob and steal food from. So she better head on back before they start becoming suspicious of where she went and disappeared too.

Xxx

"Come back here you fucking cats and give back my meat!" screamed a butcher. Who heard what sounded like glass braking and shattering in his store while he was in the freezer. Only to come back out into the main part of his work place witnessing his fresh ham and pork being taken by couple of wild Meowth and a Persian, who swung his head towards the exit and they all began running out. With the butcher following right behind them, glaring and thrashing his arms about. "Come back here you mangy Pokemon!" he continued shouting.

People and children were moving and jumping out of the way of the fleeting Pokemon, including the butcher who is chasing after them. Running past multiple different shops and restaurants along the way earning a lot of attention from many different people and trainers who's spectating all of this. Meowsy, way in the back began panting and grunting from the many different pain shooting through her limbs and body. No thanks to constantly crashing and hitting those thorns in that maze, is causing her to start slowing down and reducing her speed. No doubt that she will be caught and get punished by the butcher or even worse…harmed by him if he catches her.

The others would even leave her behind too considering when they had her join their gang? The number one rule of pilfering from stores or humans: if a Meowth is unable to escape and gets caught by a human, they shall not be rescued from the gang and return to them after recovering from being caught. That is the rule when pilfering from the humans and right now and the way her legs are beginning to buckle…

It seems like she will be experiencing the punishment from the human once more. Feeling like how she used too back before getting better at stealing. "Nya!" she squeaked out and tripped over from the concrete sidewalk she ran on. Causing her to open her mouth and having the pork flying forward and slamming down against the sidewalk. Rolling right up towards a street pole and then out into the streets only to then get destroyed by a car driving by and running it over. Causing her and the now butcher who stood behind her to blink their eyes at the destroyed meat.

Meowsy gulped heavily and began tilting her body lightly behind her giggling lightly towards the now enrage butcher. "You know how expensive that was?" The butcher tone was dark and menacing. It sent chills down the female Pokemon spine as she tries her best to getting up, only to grunt and yelped out in pain from her muscles giving out on her and fell back on the ground. "That there pork cost me nearly 12k Poke dollars you feline!" he yelled out and began tapping his meat beater against his open palm. Watching curiously and somewhat worryingly at the feline Pokemon.

Noticing the different cuts and red marks on her fur and body. Looking to be quite exhausted and tired from something he isn't quite sure off, hell he doesn't even know if those other Pokemon she works with? Are dealing this much damage to her but, no matter how much he wants to feel sorry for the Pokemon. A thief should not go unpunished or let go of their crimes from stealing of his shop even if they are Pokemon. Though before he goes and grabs the female Pokemon his eyes blinked confusingly when the Meowth let out an Ah-ha like nya and struggles to get back on her feet. If she had suddenly thought of something that might help him out or getting her out of this situation?

"Nya, meow meowth?" The female Pokemon chanted up towards the man after fully getting up onto her feet. Wagging her tail to and fro in a happy like manner if asking him if she will be able to pay him for the pork "nya, nya" she chanted while pointing towards her charm with a big smile.

"Huh…are you", the butcher then leans his body down with hands grabbing onto his knees. Making sure not to falling forward or losing his balance "trying to pay for my pork with your charm?" Yeah right Meowth Pokemon will never give up their charm. Though he had to scratch his beard lightly when the Meowth giggled and shook her head as she then sat down, moving her paws up and down rapidly in the fashion of throwing something. "Wait Pay-day you want to see if you can use Pay-day in order to repay me for the destroyed Pork?" Well this is certainly interesting and quite the odd predicament.

Never had he thought he will see a day where a thieving cat like Meowth, will want to use one of their moves. To pay off the meal they have taken and stolen from his shop just to get out of being punished or hurt by a human. But if he recalls whenever Meowth uses pay-day the amount of money they attack with always differ and will definitely use up a lot of energy on the Pokemon. And considering the condition she is in right now and ready to collapse once more would probably take a lot of energy out of her. "Alright, not sure if is just a means of wanting to get out of trouble. But how about you use Pay-day much you can with whatever energy you have and we will see the amount of money you produce okay? That is if you can use the move." He stated firmly at the end while crossing his arms.

Though couldn't help but chuckle at the happy look she gave as if that is all she asks for. Seemingly not even doing this just to get out of trouble but to honestly try and pay him. A Pokemon who wants to actually pay a human for the food they took from them…never will he see the day? So that is exactly what Meowsy did and successfully if not little struggled using the move. Succeeded in using one of the key attacks Mewoth are known fur and began using Pay day towards one of the building walls. Having the money bounce and hit off against the wall towards the ground before them. Doing her best to use it much as she can while making sure she still has enough energy left, to continue with her day and head on back with the Persian gang. Leaving the amount of money she had produced being 345 poke dollars with one long usage of the pay-day attack! Making the man to stand there with his mouth gaping lightly and blinking of his eyes of how the Pokemon, actually managed to go and used the moves their known for to hopefully pay for the food.

"Well I'll be stuffed up Milktank, you can use Pay-day and even manage to produce 300 dollars with the attack!" He exclaimed with a shock toned. Looking down at the Pokemon who definitely seemed too struggled badly when using the move, even looked woozy from doing so. "Huh", he then chuckled and knelt down towards the female Pokemon while resting his hand on both sides of her body. Too help steady her and keeping her from toppling over "here I thought you were lying about being able to use such an attack. But you definitely proved me wrong and now understanding where you got these marks…" he then rests both arms over his knees smiling at the Pokemon. Who had a sheepish grin with a flushed face "you trained yourself in learning the attack huh?"

Technically no Meowsy thought she just happened to learn the move while self-training herself in order to hopefully. Get caught and becoming a Pokemon trainer's partner or becoming a part of their party that she gained enough experience to use such a move. "Well then…I'll let you off the hook only just today, but if you steal from my shop once more." He pointed a finger at her "make sure to pay alright?" he joked and ruffled up her head Earning a happy meow from her and watches the female Pokemon head on out and towards wherever the Persian gang ran off too. Leaving the butcher behind as he closes his eyes and stood up "Pokemon paying for their meals or trying to pay for their meals. What wonders this world has to show." He chuckled while scooping up the money the Meowth produce with Pay-day and heads on back to his shop.

Xxx

Evening had made its way once more as the night is fast approaching throughout the city. This is the last chance Meowsy has to give couple more training sessions before facing off that boy and his Pokemon partners. If she wanted him to catch her and become part of his party, she needs to show how strong she is by battling him herself by challenging him to a one on one fight!

So she returned back to the hedge maze after eating some leftovers from the Persian gang, who saved some food for her. Deciding to get some more training done before returning to the hideout where that boy will no doubt ask directions or whereabouts of that gang.

Her fourth attempt at this hedge maze became a lot better than it was this afternoon. Able to slide and turn her body just at the right moment with each of her turns, only lightly scrapping across the prickly thorns that were sticking out from the walls. Doing light hops couple inches before reaching the end of the turn and using the momentum to drift around the corners and then kick off the small concrete edges of the hedges.

Everything seemed to be working greatly for her and doing quite amazing job that she couldn't help but smile and giggle with glee! She is making the turns she is able to reflex her body in the direction she wanted it to go! She is capable of keeping her speed up without needing to slow down or reducing her speed for making the sharp turns of the maze! It surely is exciting to knowing that all of her hard work is paying off and is showing greatly as she rounded off the last corner of the maze and heading straight towards the other side of it.

The girl felt alive and so strong that there is no doubt in her mind, she will be able to convince the Pokemon trainer of taking her and becoming part of his team! Though like all good things they have to come crashing down; making the final turn of the hedge maze and heading straight towards the exit of it. Meowsy widen her eyes in complete fear and shock! Hopping up into the air lightly and slamming down the breaks after coming back to the ground the female Pokemon went into a full slide right out of the maze. Too then bumping right up against the last Pokemon she did not wanted or even get caught by. She landed onto her back the bumping into none other than Persian himself!

Definitely not a good situation she is in right now especially with the way how everyone seems to be growling and hissing towards the female Pokemon. Making her become quite fearful of what they might do to her or even probably harming her. Persian took a step forward with a low growling of his voice asking Meowsy what is she doing or why she been away from the group these past couple days? In turn making the young female Pokemon to lightly scratch the side of her whiskers, moving her pearl eyes left to right trying to come up with an excuse of why she hasn't stuck around with them.

"Nyau?" Persian meowed in a demanding tone of now will be a good time to answer his question. Causing the surrounding Pokemon to continue growling and hissing towards the female Pokemon. Beginning to step backwards and away from the intimidating Pokemon that is continuing chanting and meowing at her. Wanting her to explain herself of why she is keeping herself apart from them or even not participating in stealing meals with the group whenever they head on out.

Turning this situation bad very quickly as Meowsy continues to step back with step of her paw. Looking left and right at the many different Meowth hissing towards her and their fur beginning to stick out everywhere and their claws extending out from their paws. Meaning they are ready and willing to attack her with fury swipes or scratch attacks at the girl. Persian then began asking her if her disappearance has anything to do with that Pokemon trainer they ran into and stolen his bag?

Forcing Meowsy to yelp out from bumping into a thorn from the hedge maze. Rubbing on the spot and turning her attention back towards the now towering Pokemon. Being very scared and frightful of what he will do and having real no other choice on the matter, Meowsy lowered her head and then nodded. Causing a collective wide eye expressions around her from the Meowth but a very suspicious look from Persian. Meowsy looked up and began explaining of why it is she hasn't been hanging out with them as of lately is because, she wants to become a part of a Pokemon trainers party member and travel out too see the world!

And the only way she will be able to do that while possibly being caught is to train herself. Too becoming stronger and improve her skills in order to let that trainer. Have a reason to catching her instead of thinking all their species are about thieving and stealing other people food and other items. Meowsy then gulped lightly while lifting up a paw with a very nerve wrecking chuckled. Informing that last two days she been gone has been spectating him and learning what kind of training methods she could borrow from him and use it for her own.

For Persian and listening intently at the tale with a very serious look in his eyes, along with shifting his gaze to the ground. Now understood why Meowsy hasn't been happy lately or why she never seem intent on just living in the streets and wild. Here he thought because of her owner leaving her behind and living off the streets is what caused Meowsy to become depressed and sad? But no, the real reasoning for this is because she wanted to be caught by a Pokemon trainer. To seeing the world with them and experience things she will never be able to here in town.

Here he thought she was doing this so she can usurp his authority and power. Too becoming the new leader of the Persian gang and change how things should play out. Shaking his head and knowing that will be one of the reasons, he is left with no choice but to attack and harm Meowsy. It is the law of how their gang does thing. If you have been acting suspicious or training to making yourself stronger without the other members knowing? Than by definition you are betraying your kin and show threat of wanting to hurt them.

Meowsy widened her eyes and was unable to react in time when she saw Persian eyes. Turned into a glare and raised his large paw into the air and came striking down straight at the female Pokemon. In which the next thing you can hear is a very loud scream of pain echoing throughout the city along with sounds of banging, crashing and pounding being heard in the hedge maze. With shadows of a Meowth getting clawed, scratched and even bitten at with many other cat Pokemon diving at her and striking her down before she could even decide to move or escaping from their clutches. Which then couple more yells of pain could be heard along with noise of clattering change of money bouncing off against something with a tan blur darting away. Followed by spotted trails of blood leading out from the maze and into the alleyway! Heading straight towards where the Persian gang hide-a-away!

Xxx

"Hmm the people back near the steak houses and butcher shop did saw that group around here?" Ash Ketchum told his friends Pikachu and Buneary. Walking down a very old and rundown neighborhood where he got told and informed by some of the people back in the busy streets. Is where mostly all of the wild Pokemon go or usually live far away from the public city with humans? Along with also informing the boy that this is usually the Persian gang will run in this general direction.

Thinking this is where they will have their hideout at or mostly live whenever they steal from other trainers and shops in the more public area. Ash will say one thing and that is this part of the town, is definitely giving off that abandonment feeling or running down location. Considering most if not every building, houses and old looking shops they will pass by or walk across each block. Sure look old and run down seemingly that if one were to throw a pebble or even place a feather on one of these buildings? The entire place will come crumbling down and break apart just from its weight alone!

Buneary and Pikachu who were on Ash's shoulder and head were keeping an ear out for any noises of Meowth or Persian calls being made. Along with making sure to keep their eyes open for wherever Ash's backpack might be with the two little Pokemon, turning their heads left and then at each other shoulders. Twitching and folding their ears up and down for any signs or hints of this large group of Pokemon.

"This place sure definitely gives me the creeps. We should definitely watch out for any other Pokemon who", the boy didn't finish his sentence as he and his Pokemon. Turn their attention forward alerting to what sounded like someone attacking and crashing into different objects or trash bins ahead of them. "Hey is that?" Ash began while blinking his eyes and saw what appears to be one of those Meowth rushing by and zipping across the block with incredible speed!

Barely giving the three a chance to get a good look at the Pokemon. But didn't need to know it was one of the gang on the account soon as that first Meowth ran away? A whole bunch of others began appearing and chasing right after it along with the Persian "ah it's them guys and seems like their ganging up on one of their kind!" The boy announced while looking up confusingly at Buneary and Pikachu. "But…" he then crosses his arms "why would they attack their own kind?" only response he got from the two were shrug of their shoulders and then hops down from the boy's body and began running towards where they saw the large group of Pokemon. "Whoa wait for me guys don't want you to get ambushed!" Ash shouted towards the two Pokemon and begins following right after them.

Once he reached over at the young Pokemon and noticing them pointing at something along with sniffing it. Has Ash kneeling down onto one knee and tapping two fingers on what appears to be a red spot and swipes against the strange liquid only to realize how sticky it felt and from the color of it "blood." Is all Ash stated and knew what that means. That Meowth who is being chased and attack by that group gotten badly injured and is losing blood from running away from them and possibly defending themselves from their pursuers!

"Come on guys we better hurry and help that Meowth!" The boy suddenly announced while standing up on his legs raising a fist into the air. "Even if they have stolen our stuff I won't stand by and let bullies like them. Hurt Pokemon to the point of losing blood now let's go!" he then began chasing right after the group of Pokemon with the other two following right behind him. All of them doing their best to follow and listen out for any noises of Pokemon attacking one another and sounds of one getting badly hurt.

Which was not hard to hear for or listen considering the Pokemon screams of pain is definitely one that could break anyone's heart. Especially if they sounded like they were begging their attackers to stop their assault on them or asking them why they were doing this. Just fueling more anger into Ash as the boy continues to pump and slam his foot down on the sidewalks fast as he could, hoping he will be able to make it in time. Before that group of Pokemon corners the Meowth and does who knows what too them or even worse…killing them once they get the Pokemon cornered and leaving them for dead!

"Pikapi, Pikachu chu!" Pikachu chanted out while nudging his head towards the direction of where the last Meowth. They saw rounding the corner and straight into the alleyway of the city. Making sure to turn around that said corner soon as possible on the account, they don't want to lose track of them or becoming separated from the group entirely!

When they did and Ash coming to a sudden halt with his body leaning forward and then standing upright again. With Pikachu and Buneary doing the same as him all widen their eyes and gasp at the sight they saw! The group of Pokemon who were chasing down the injured Meowth had it cornered and back up towards one of the dead ends of the alley, with three different buildings with no means of escaping or even fire escape ladders for her to grab onto. Hissing and snarling could be heard from all of the Pokemon in front of the female Pokemon, taking one step forward at a time with intimidating stances making sure she will not be able to find ways of escaping.

What is somewhat an added bonus Ash, Pikachu and Buneary were able to find their hideout along with Ash's traveling bag placed and resting up against a nearby wall. But for now their concern is the female Pokemon in front of them who definitely seemed to be losing a lot of blood. What Ash could see and determine through the pack is that the female Meowth has a horrible cut across her left cheek, the cut being opened enough to warrant worries as blood could be dripping down her face. While her front left leg also has somewhat a gash to it. Scratches and claw marks could be seen littered throughout her body with the female Pokemon panting and breathing heavily as if she had ran a marathon! Although and the boy finding this quite odd…just like the other female Pokemon in his party. She too has the same humanoid shape and form just like the others! Her whiskers bouncing and dancing with each backwards step she makes and were very pronounce with her somewhat flat looking face, her body very slim and he means like looking to be slim enough that her flexibility and able to bend or possibly move her body in any type of directions could be possible. A very even wavy like curves from top to bottom with her thighs being somewhat plump and sensitive to the touch with very strong and firm legs.

Her curled tan brownish looking tail sticking out straight and stiff attached to what appears to be two very soft and plump looking butt cheeks. That one could say their hands will sink in them and feel just how great they might feel and easily slide along them with her breasts, moderate size of small C cup round boobs.

Danger arose when all of the cat Pokemon began to leap into the air and straight at the female Meowth "Pikachu Thunder shock, Buneary Return quick!" Ash commanded with haste in his voice you could barely tell if he even said those moves correctly. But the two Pokemon understood him and quickly summoned enough energy for their attacks and fired right away!

Pikachu charged electricity into his cheek pouches and then flung his arms upward firing off a powerful looking electric attack that seemed to behave differently than a normal Thunder shock attack. Quite powerful looking and blasted away not two but four Meowth away from the female Pokemon. While Buneary who gathered energy around her ears and enlarging it into an energy orb. Also gotten stronger and more powerful than what it was before!

The small rabbit hops into the air and swung her head towards the back and then forward! Blasting a large energy beam towards the other group of Meowth that caused them yelp and screamed out in pain all the while flying right over the female Meowth. Who ducked from them and then winced her eyes closed when they smacked into the walls, she then quickly dived forward and avoiding the Persian slash attack that was directed at her and missed completely.

Though when the female Meowth dived forward and rolled back onto her feet. She let out a yelp and fell onto her sides from the injuries she had gathered from the gang and winces her eyes open. Hearing the Persian going for another slash attack "Quick attack Lucario let's go!" she heard the boy's voice followed by what sounded like a Pokeball bursting opened and then followed by a blue blur. Rushing and smacking straight into the Persian whom yelped out in pain and bounced against the ground. Quickly righted himself back onto his feet hissing dangerously at the group.

"Hey are you alright!?" Ash called out while running forward towards the female Pokemon. Who struggled to turn her head over her shoulders and blinked her eyes towards the boy she has been spying on these couple days. Rushing on over towards her and lifting the back of her head up lightly showing great concern in his eyes "man what did they do to you? You're a mess…" he stated while then turning his attention forward where his Lucario is in her fighting stance, patiently wagging her tail left to right. Waiting for the Persian to make the first move or the first attack so this way she can counter attack it with her force palm

Persian who is glaring and staring down at the Lucario and the human who is accompany with a Pikachu and Buneary. Couldn't believe they were able to not only to spot him and his gang but also their hideout where they have taken his backpack towards. And now he is assisting while caring for the injured female Meowth before him as if he really cares for her!

As if! No doubt he would have probably attacked her and demanded her where their hideout location will be. If he and his gang didn't reach her first and now that he probably connected the dots of them hurting her? He will no doubt now go after them and harming them all "alright I know there is no Pokemon center here but once we get my bag from that Persian. I will send you back to Professor Oak lab and see if he could help heal you okay?" Ash informed Meowsy who didn't or couldn't say a single word. His concerned and worried tone of his voice along with saying how he will get her healed up, once he gets his travel bag back. Is sincere and can even feel it with the way his grip on her body, is one of comfort and determined to making sure she will be taken cared of! Along with the feeling of protection radiating off from him can also be felt by her, making the female Pokemon to blush lightly and gives a weak nod up at the boy and faces back towards the battle that is going to take place.

The battle began with Persian making the first move by charging straight towards Lucario with his right paw pulling back and about to use a slash attack at the fighting steel type Pokemon. With Lucario bending down lightly ready to strike back and waiting for Ash's commands "Lucario jump into the air and come slamming back down!" Ash called out towards the fighting type Pokemon. Knowing full well she doesn't know the actual move slam, but what he has learn during his travel? Even if you don't issue your Pokemon to using a move, can still physically hurt and harm other Pokemon without the need of using up energy.

Lucario did as she commanded by quickly jumping up into the air, avoiding the slash attack and immediately came back down towards the Persian. With her elbow extended out towards the Pokemon but missed when the Persian, managed to roll out of the way from the attack and then tackles into Lucario. Pushing her back lightly and towards one of the buildings walls being not effective on the fighting type Pokemon, being part steel and all "alright Lucario quick attack against the walls and follow up with a Force palm attack!" Ash commanded and watches the jackal Pokemon nodding her head.

Energy gathered around her body and darted towards the Persian who looked ready to strike her down with what appears to be a scratch attack. Only to then widen his eyes in confusion as the female Pokemon, leaped right over his head and towards the building wall behind him. Flipping forward Lucario then landed her paws against the wall and then jump kick off from it and straight towards the Persian, pulling her paw behind her shoulders with a battle cry and thrust it right into the side of Persian. Blasting him with great force of her aura bursting from contact and sending the Pokemon flying backwards and straight into one of the walls with a loud thump and falls forward onto the ground with a grunt.

Doing his best to shake the pain off with his head moving left and right. Wobbling lightly while getting up and then darted forward slashing and scratching towards the female Pokemon with fury swipes. Forcing the Lucario to yelp and squeak out by moving and tilting her body to the right then to the left, ducking down and then lightly hopping over some of the slashes towards her legs. "Lucario careful he is pushing you towards the wall, trying to pin you down! You have to strike back with another force palm!"

All the while doing his best not to stare or lose his focus with the way Lucario's breasts were flailing about with each rough movements Lucario is making in order to dodging the Persian attacks. While noticing that couple of the fury swipes were getting in hits on the female Pokemon. Even though he shouldn't worry about it too much since being part steel type. But Ash should definitely in the near future find a way to have his Pokemon learn to evade and dodge attacks, without making such rough movements.

Lucario despite knowing what Persian is doing couldn't help but make these rough movements, on the account there is barely any leg room for her to make. But planned this perfectly as soon she reached the alleyway walls. Lucario immediately stood her ground and tilted her body towards the left far as she could watching the Persian aura of his paw moving slowly forward. In turn having the female Pokemon to quickly move her arm right up towards the Persian paw. Fully turning around and then began lifting the Persian off from the ground and over her shoulder with the feline Pokemon bulging his eyes widely and letting out a scream of fright only for it to be silenced when Persian slammed right into the wall. Then begins sliding down onto the ground groaning and moaning out from the pain running through his body.

"Alright Lucario way to go!" Ash pumped his arm and then grins "how about we show him and his pals of what happens when you attack someone or hurting a girl Pikachu!" Ash told his buddy and felt the electric mouse running towards him and leaps up on his shoulders then into the air.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu shouted and gathered a lot of electricity inside of his body and once again fires it down towards the many different Pokemon. Giving off another powerful and stronger version of his thunder shock attack that looked much thicker when discharging it towards Persian and the Meowth. Electrocuting them and shocking them with incredible power, causing the spots they were laying down on and fainted. To start exploding and sending them flying straight into the air with loud yelling and meowing of their voices flying straight into the night skies and disappearing with a flash of light! Making Ash, Pikachu, Buneary, Lucario and Meowsy to look up at the sky with smiles on their faces and then towards one another with soft chuckles and giggling of their voices only to then begins comforting and helping the female Meowth out when she began yelping and grunting out in pain, but still had a smile on her face.

Xxx

After a while and finding a place to stay for one more night along with needing to find a way to heal the female Meowth from her injuries. The boy and his Pokemon began asking the Pokemon if she will be alright, if Ash were to catch her? That will then transfer her back towards Professor Oak's lab who she will probably meet either the professor or one of his aids that might help taking care of her injuries. Even though this isn't exactly what she wanted or even get caught in such a fashion, but took the offer either way and couldn't help but think of the boy being her knight in shining armor!

And hell he practically is a knight in shining armor for her, especially after coming to her rescue. A damsel who was in distressed, being chased down by the enemy group and getting beaten upon on. Only to then be rescued and saved by a valiant knight with his Pokemon partners to saving the day and rescuing her from her captors! If that isn't a fairy tell then she doesn't know what to call it! So agreeing and actually wanting to be caught and becoming his Pokemon partner. Meowsy felt the boy tapping one of his spare Pokeball's against her head and got absorb right into the ball.

And then disappeared from the boy's hand and got transported to the Professor's lab. In which Ash wasted no time to go and finding one of the video phones in the hotel he is staying at to making a call towards the professor lab. Waiting for anyone to answer and picking up the phone on the other side, knowing full well how it is night time. He is hoping that someone will be able to pick up and answer with luck someone did and picked up the phone. Appearing to be a woman with brown hair and wearing what appears to be rounded glasses. "Ah sorry to call so late but I transferred a Pokemon just now and wanted to inform you guys or professor Oak. That she needs medical care immediately and hoping."

"No worries Ash Ketchum" The woman announced with a smile. "We have received your Pokemon safely and already have one of the aids taking her to our medical facilities in the lab. To heal and cure her of the injuries she sustained." She informed the boy and saw him letting out a relaxed sigh of relief. And then smiled brightly with a sheepish grin when the female aid then said "Oak was right about choosing you for those Pokemon. You have such a caring heart for your Pokemon Ash, no doubt you will be able to do well on your journey and taking great care of the five Pokemon. He had given you", she then let out a short ah "right almost forgot! I know Jenny has informed you in Blare gits, but the Professor along with your mother. Will be meeting up with ya sometime in the next five days at Vermilion city. Something about needing tell you something important along with giving you something?" She hummed out lightly, she then giggled. "Even your mother looked like she has interesting news for you. So till then keep on traveling and doing your best!" and with that as well saying thanks to her, the two of them hanged up for the night.

Another day and another exciting adventure has once again gone by for our hero. With news of the newly caught Pokemon safely transferred towards Oak's lab. And being treated too her injuries Ash has acquired another valuable partner! Who no doubt will do her very best to impress the boy of her skills and abilities along with showing just how determine she will be, for any future battles he wants her to attend to or assist him in! Meowsy dream of getting caught by a Pokemon trainer and a very caring one at that along with being quite handsome to her eyes, has finally come true and will make sure to making him proud.

With new information about Professor Oak and his mother about to reunite with the boy in five days from now at Vermilion city. Which is also his next destination and where he will earn his next gym badge! Little does Ash know, he will be facing one nasty opponent who will make the boy come to realize just how challenging it is of being a Pokemon trainer! As our hero's journey continues!

**To be continued…**

**Xxx**

**Whose that Pokemon! "Using the diamond-shape crystals, it can instantly create a wall of ice to block an opponent attack."**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon! lol well this took longer than expected the again, I haven't been feeling all that well for the past couple days. That my allergies got to the breaking point where it became very hard to breath...thankfully though I pushed through and finally gotten this chapter done XD. Originally this was going to have the first lemon scene in this entire story, but once I started typing in Team rocket at the beginning of the chapter. I had to much fun writing them that I wrote about 10 pages worth of them interacting with Ash that I couldn't find the right place for posting the lemon scene. Considering I was hitting over the 30+ pages, I needed to end the chapter at a cliff hanger. But no worries it will be in the next chapter and will probably work better in said next chapter after how I ended this one XD. So yeah and before anyone argues about this "Nidoqueen got wet from a certain attack" which allowed the electric type move being able to do some harm to her. But not enough to having her fainted okay? Good, now without further adieu I hope everyone has fun reading and enjoys the chapter!  
**

**Whose that Pokemon answer: It's Aurorus!**

**Xxx**

The journey our hero has been going through has certainly become exciting for the last three weeks he started from Pallet town. Ash has learned many great things and trained amazingly well with the thanks of the people he met along the way, growing to becoming a Pokemon master by those who have been teaching him. Even getting lessons from his good friends Robert and Leaf of how to becoming a bit more proper Pokemon trainer and understanding that his Pokemon as well himself, must do battle to gain the full experience instead of just training and helping one another to learning new moves or battling one another.

After a while our young hero had come across three new Pokemon on his quest to reaching Vermilion city. The first Pokemon he had come across was Nidoqueen a fully evolved form of Nidoran female, who acted and behave like a protector of the preserve. Where wild and even abandon Pokemon are gathered and protected by poachers, or taking cared of when being abandon by their Pokemon trainers. Where they will be raised and back to full health in order to head on out back into the wild.

For the wild Pokemon who are young and unable to protect themselves are raised there to helping out the person who runs the place. Nidoqueen, upon meeting Ash and defeating his Gardevoir brutally in a Pokemon battle and not trusting of trainers. Had a change of heart joined Ash and his party on their adventures to competing in the Indigo league! From how much love and care the boy showed of wanting to protect and save the preserve Pokemon from the dastardly Team Rocket Jessie, James and Meowth!

The second Pokemon Ash and his friends came across too and the boy learning the truth about there being trainers. Who aren't always caring or kind to their Pokemon, going out of their way to abusing them hurting them and even inflicting physical pain to them. Ran into a trainer who behave exactly like that towards his Flareon and badly hurt the Pokemon so much all the while even chaining her up on a metal pole in his basement. Never going to the Pokemon center to go and heal up her injuries, not once caring about the many attacks and Pokemon moves that made contact with her or even cleaning her messy and dirty fur up from the dirt and grime she received after the battles!

To the point that the trainer left cuts and bruises on the female Pokemon, without a care about how dangerous it was when you don't take care of the Pokemon. Even having Flareon bleed out whenever her injuries becomes serious all just to win Pokemon battles. Thankfully our young hero with the help of Robert had come and saved the fire type from her chains, never to see her trainer ever again. Along with putting him behind prison bars for what he has done and torture the young Pokemon.

With the third and final Pokemon he had caught for his team is a female Meowth. Who was taken into the city streets and released from her Pokeball by her owner. Informing her and explaining to her how she is unable to watch and take care of her anymore. On the account she was going bankrupt and doesn't have the money to taking care of both herself and the Meowth. But encouraged her and telling her that maybe a Pokemon trainer will be better suited for her. Then she could ever do for the young Meowth, it left tears for the both of them when the female Pokemon. Chanted and nuzzled against her owners hand letting her know she understands and will do her best, to fend for herself and even wishes her owner luck with her future. She watches her drive off into the distance never to be seen again.

Things definitely came to good fortune for the female Pokemon on the account she had found a Pokemon Trainer who will definitely fit the bill of taking care of her and even possibly help make her stronger! Who was none other than Ash Ketchum, but in order to having him to catch her and becoming a part of his team? She needed to get herself stronger and train so that she will be fighting fit for the boy along with being able to face, any challenges that comes their way.

Of course things never goes as planned on the account the Persian gang, got wind of what she was doing and began attacking her. Thinking that she would be abandoning their gang and wandered off with a Pokemon trainer. Upon figuring it out and punishing her to the point that her legs were injured badly, the group were then stopped by none other than Ash and his party, coming to the young female Pokemon rescue. Being the knight in shining armor to come and rescuing the damsel in distress from her chasers and attackers!

Now today we meet up with our hero in a terrible predicament and that is "Team Rocket get back here and give back Pikachu!" Pikachu has been Poke-napped by Team Rocket! Who is getting away from the boy and his girls on a hot air balloon, using some propelled rockets to speed themselves away through the route Ash has been traveling through towards Vermilion city.

"Not in your life twerp we have won fair and square!" Cackled Jessie while moving an arm up to her lips. "Matter of fact I am so amazed how our trap work so perfectly and we even gotten away with our prize!" she continued to boast out. Meowth laughed loudly while lifting up their electric glass proof container that has Pikachu inside of it. Looking worn and exhausted from his previous battle with the annoying team.

"Nyahahah! I can't believe someone stupid like you would even fall for the old woman and old man with a baby stroller gag! How dumb can you be for falling for something like that!?" Then all three of them began laughing and snickering down at the young boy with his Pokemon following right behind them. "Oh young man could you please help some old folks out and tells us the directions of where the next city might be." Teased Meowth reciting of what happened earlier with said trap.

Recalling Ash walking up to them and coming to a stop curious if they needed help or directions of where to go. When they spotted the disguised team rocket at the time and then got ambushed by Jessie's Ekans who shot out from a nearby bush and tackled right into Ash, knocking him down into a tree towards his left and bashing his head into it. While then tail whipping at Buneary, sending the young rabbit flying right towards Ash at the same time. Banging their heads together leaving them dazed and confused along with unable, to regain their balance or footing when they watched the snake Pokemon.

Quickly and swiftly wrapping around Pikachu! Making sure to squeezing him tightly as possible to prevent the electric mouse from shocking it. To then uncoiled while throwing the Pikachu towards Jessie and James, who threw away their disguises and opened up their electric proof glass container then quickly shutting it right on Pikachu. Who discharged his thunder shock attack only for it to fail and then get carried off by the team!

"Lopunny, Ninetails try and attack Team Rocket's balloon with Ice beam and Flamethrower!" Ash commanded the girls behind him while chasing after the criminals. The two girls nodded and began running straight ahead and past Ash, while leaping up straight into the air high as they could. Fired off both of their attacks with light blue energy beam coming out from Lopunny's mouth. With a powerful stream of flames coming out from Ninetails mouth, both moves rocketing forward and heading straight towards Team Rocket's balloon.

Only for them to dissipate before even reaching or touching their rocket propelled balloon. Making both girls to land back down to the ground with sweat building across their forehead, panting and breathing heavily as they gave chase once more after Ash ran past them. "Oh boo-hoo what's the matter little baby Pokemon can't touch us? Too bad!" James taunted out while leaning over the balloon basket.

Ash gritting his teeth and growling turn his attention towards Gardevoir, who responded by looking back at him with her own glare. Nodded her head and then chanted her name out towards Buneary whom blinked her eyes at the psychic/fairy type Pokemon. Wondering what she wanted with her only to then smiles brightly, figuring it out right away of what she wanted her to do! In which Gardevoir is going to use psychic on her and then propel her into the air with great force! So this way she will be able to reach the balloon and fire off her Pokemon move Return!

"Alright go for it you two we must save Pikachu!" Ash with a smile moved both hands towards the young rabbit. Wrapping both of his hands around her sides earning slight giggles from her and then helped throwing her into the air! With Buneary kicking off from his palms to extend her speed and height even more so Gardevoir, will have more leeway once she uses her psychic attack on the young rabbit and throwing her even further into the air.

"Come on what will that pathetic small Pokemon going to do twerp? She doesn't have any range attacks that can even reach us!" Taunted Meowth as all three continued laughing and cackling at the trainer. Only to then blink their eyes when they heard Buneary screaming in rage while having blue energy surrounding her body. And then gets blasted straight into the air with incredible speed forcing all three members to lean over the basket in complete shock!

"When can she fly!?" They all bellowed out at the same time and then lifted their heads and stared forward. Watching Buneary somehow managing to reach even level's with them and quickly grabbing onto the iron bars hanging off from the exhaust that keeps the balloon floating. So this way she won't fall back down in case she missed grabbing the balloon. "Say you did not just know bounce did you?" all three asks the female Pokemon.

Who looked ticked as hell frozen over as she growls and began charging energy throughout her body. "Bun, bun, Buneary!" chanted the small rabbit while then having a white energy orb gathering between her ears and ready to thrust forward. Making Meowth to paled and then closes his eyes in worriment.

"Before you even ask me apparently we have awaken her wrath, for kidnapping her boyfriend from her and now we are going to feel her rage in one second." Meowth whimpered and earning the other two members to scream and panic, while flailing about and knocking the glass container down on the basket floor. Causing it to open up and releasing Pikachu from his confinements along with even earning a big blush on his face.

From hearing how Buneary out of anger and rage towards Team rocket, announced that they awakened her rage for kidnapping her boyfriend. Which means that she considers HIM to be her boyfriend and yet she never told him about her feelings towards him, or even approach Pikachu and asking him if he wanted to become her lover or mate.

Once Buneary had gathered enough energy and avoiding Jessie, James and Meowth from grabbing her. By hopping up above their heads and then slams her paws down against them to then bounce forward, letting her energy orb loose and firing straight up into the exhaust and the balloon from the beam of energy striking both of the down! Buneary then lands in front of Pikachu with the two of them yelping out with squeaks, hearing the exhaust blowing up and the balloon losing its air quickly. From the large hole Buneary had made with her return attack.

Buneary then bashfully and shy wiggled her body left and right blushing in front of Pikachu "Buneary…eary?" she chanted shyly towards Pikachu asking. Despite her un-announcing him behind her boyfriend. If he wouldn't mind becoming her mate and lover, only to then stick her tongue out when Pikachu deadpanned with a chuckled.

Told her he will think about it after they jump out from the balloon and being back with Ash. Which she happily nodded and the two of them feeling the balloon hurtling towards the ground quickly hops onto the basket edge. And then shouted out their names falling straight down towards where they can see Lucario. Using her quick attack to dash forward and past everyone while then leaping into the air and grabs the two in mid-air, flipping forward and back down towards the ground in a kneeling position.

Lucario then happily barked and places the two of them down asking if they were alright? In which the two Pokemon nodded their heads and then happily smiled when they saw Ash. Running straight towards them and immediately sliding down on the ground stopping right where they are, only to then laugh and chuckled when Pikachu immediately leaps into Ash's arm "aw Pikachu are you alright, you okay they didn't hurt you did they?" Ash asked with concern in his tone. Watching the two Pokemon shaking their heads indicating they weren't hurt or injured by Team Rocket. "That is good to hear and you were awesome Buneary!" Ash complemented the little rabbit for a job well done.

Making her blush and having the small female Pokemon to bashfully look down and sway her body left to right. Then covered her face with the tuff of her fur when Pikachu even praised her and saying how grateful he is for coming to his rescue. Smiling at the Buneary trying her best to telling them to stop praising her and that they were making her feel very embarrassed from it all.

She even tried to hide inside of Ash's backpack when her sister came over and swipe her up into her arms. Before she could even get into the bag, throwing her up and down cheering, chanting out how she did something impressive that she alone couldn't do! Just earning more redness to appear across Buneary's face as she just thrust and forces her face into Lopunny's breasts. Trying to conceal herself and her embarrassment from everyone even more so from Pikachu. Considering what she just shouted out towards Team Rocket, inadvertently called Pikachu her boyfriend out of anger. Despite the two of them not exactly being officially together!

Buneary praying that Pikachu would think she was joking and just got caught up in the moment with her anger after landing on Team Rocket's balloon. Though their little victory gathering got interrupted when they heard what sounded like groaning and complaining coming from within the forest. Forcing Ash, Pikachu and the girls to look in the direction and then gotten up onto his feet. After seeing the trio immediately stepping forward with glares.

"How…dare you make a mockery out of us you stupid little brat of a Pokemon!" It was Jessie who came out first. Having wild life and twigs sticking out from her half cut and destroyed hair style of hers, making Ash and the girls to gulp lightly while taking a step back. "You know how long it takes to get my hair its beautiful shine!? It's amazing BEAUTY and you gone RUINING MY HAIR EKANS COME ON OUT!" screamed the very angry Jessie throwing her Pokemon pokeball forward and towards the road that Ash is walking along on.

James, who somehow managed to find his way along with Meowth. Panting and breathing heavily from the scary experience they just experienced from their balloon falling and erupting from Buneary's Return move. Only to then flinching their bodies up into the air when Jessie turned around and began yelling out "Don't just stand you halfwit! Send your Pokemon out so we can teach this ass of a Pokemon, of what happens when you destroy my beautiful hair!" scolded the woman while turning back towards Ash and his Pokemon.

Making James to sweat drop with a nod of his head and sends out his Koffing into the battlefield. Afraid that Jessie might harm him if he didn't listen to her…the two Poison type Pokemon revealed themselves from the Pokeball and letting out cries of their names towards Ash. Whom gritted his teeth and got himself ready for the battle up ahead but also a bit worried. Reason why he is worried?

By turning his head towards his team and checking the conditions they are in. The boy could see how everyone looked very exhausted and tired from the constant running and shooting off their attacks. Trying to take down Team Rockets balloon, and from the way everyone is panting? It doesn't look like they will be able to handle a double battle without passing out and fainting from losing energy.

_"Pikachu might be the only Pokemon who could stand up and fight against Team Rocket, since he hasn't used up a lot of energy. I could possibly use Lucario account of not having any range moves. But even then using Quick attack and leaping off from couple of the tree branches to reach them? No doubt would have cost a lot of energy."_ Going through Ash's head as the boy determines of how he should take care of Team Rocket and having them blasting off. Without any of his Pokemon fainting or losing against these three losers!

Jessie with a very menacing and scary looking expression on her face. Began laughing and cackling very wickedly with her arm going across her chin while looking up at the sky. "Aww what is the matter twerp are you scared of facing us? Even with your Pokemon all tired out and exhausted afraid they are too weak? Not strong Pokemon to handle the power of Team Rocket!" She taunted out with another couple more insane laughter. Scaring Meowth and James greatly from the new persona she has taken along with learning now, not to mess with the woman if you cut her hair off or ruining it. Might be said for all girls who value their hair too…

"MY Pokemon are not weak nor will they lose to someone like you Jessie!" Ash shouted while throwing his arm from right to left "they have beaten you many times before and they can do it again! Let's go Pikachu and Lucario, let's teach her what happens when you mess with us or think little of us!" he called out towards the two of them in which both Pokemon. Ran ahead and in front of Ash with Pikachu, sparking out some electricity from his cheek patches. While Lucario moved her arms around and getting into her force palm fighting pose having some aura emitting through her paws with her fangs baring at the trio.

All of them though and with the loud ruckus the balloon had caused earlier, alerted a person to the scene. Who pushed and shoved aside some of the branches, twigs and bushes out of his way. Even though the man himself wearing a cargo open buttoned jacket exposing his chest and body to the world. Let's out a low hum and then chuckles seeing that there is a battle going on right now, catching his interest and whistling lightly at the small kid having what appears to be a lot of fully evolved Pokemon with him. Compare towards the other groups own pre-evolution Pokemon going up against a Lucario and a Pikachu "hey Raichu get a look at this will ya? Seems like there is a baby Pokemon battle going on!" The man called out behind him while watching what appears to be a lightning bolt swishing left to right in a happy manner while bobbing up and down.

With black outline ears twitching upward and above the bushes which then hastily began approaching the tall menacing man. With the Pokemon happily jumping out from the bushes having what appears to be brownish like fur around its body with a white fur underbelly. Having yellow cheek patches on its face along with dark brown paws and toes in which the Raichu Pokemon. Tiptoed high it could and peeking over the bushes that they were hiding in. Too then laughed and snicker at seeing such weak and baby looking Pokemon battling one another, even more so with that Pikachu who is with the kid!

"Let's see how the baby handle this battle shall we and then, just maybe we will interfere and help the little baby out. If he has trouble defeating those pathetic weaklings." The large man told Raichu while crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against one of the tree barks. Hearing his partner chanting its name along with agreeing with him. More so agreeing with the large man about seeing how the baby Pokemon trainer and his weak looking partners of his handles this double battle.

**Xxx**

**Chapter 15: Emotions run high! The Electric Tale of Pikachu! **

**Xxx**

"Ekans go and use Bite attack!"

"Koffing Sludge attack let's go!" Both Jessie and James commanded their Pokemon. Watching the snake Pokemon taking action first by digging into the ground to deliver a surprise attack, while Koffing floated forward and straight into the air. Spitting out multiple sludge like liquid towards Pikachu and Lucario making the two Pokemon to immediately dodge out of the way and moving separately from one another.

"Pikachu go and stop Koffing from attacking with Thunder wave!" Ash then look towards Lucario "Lucario get ready to use Quick attack once Ekans pops out from the ground!" he commanded the two and watching them both take action with Lucario nodding her head. Facing forward patiently waiting and hearing for the crumbling of the ground opening up. While Pikachu went ahead and leaps into the air having his cheek patches glowing yellow and then curls his body a bit then throwing his limbs out. Firing off rings of electricity towards Koffing hoping to paralyze the gas Pokemon.

"Now Ekans!" Jessie growled out ordering the snake to strike from below ground. In which the Pokemon burst through from underground and appearing right behind Lucario! Whom shifted her head towards the right and then smirk, she then gathered energy to then darts away from Ekans who tried to chomp down on the fighting steel types shoulders. Only to miss and slammed into the ground injuring its fangs and face when making contact into the ground. It then screeched out in pain when Lucario came back towards the Pokemon, shoulder tackling it very hard with a lot of force behind the attack. Sending the snake flying towards one of the tree barks, only to immediately recovered and retaliate back by swinging its tail around the tree and slingshot back at Lucario.

Forcing the fighting type to widen her eyes and then yelp out in pain when Ekans. Bites down right onto Lucario's left breast, forcing even more pain to shoot through the female Pokemon. Who fell to her knees and tries to throw a force palm only for Jessie to shout out "Wrap attack don't let that pathetic Pokemon get the best of you Ekans! Show the power of being a snake Pokemon!" Jessie shouted towards the Pokemon. Who let go of Lucario's breast leaving a very bad teeth marks behind in her skin, barely dodging the force palm attack from Lucario. Swinging her right paw towards the Pokemon only for it to go overhead and then screams out in pain when Ekans. Immediately began coiling and wrapping all around Lucario body! Making sure to wrap around both her arms and legs, pressing them together and into the side of her body. Forcing her boobs to compress and get squeezed into her chest, causing the two of them to fall towards the ground with Lucario. Trying her best to force her way out or breaking free from Ekans hold, but is unable to considering how exhausted and tired she is from battling the Persian gang.

"Lucario!" Ash is in panic of the situation Lucario is in right now. Along with receiving quite a lot of damage from the snake Pokemon. Even though bite and wrap attack aren't strong against steel type Pokemon. Lucario would still feel the effects of damage from both attacks, especially after not being able to recover or healed at a local Pokemon center. Since viral city did not have any Pokemon centers Ash and his party had too continued onward without healing up or getting enough rest to regain some of their lost energy. Ash then whipped his head towards Pikachu after hearing the electric mouse yelling out in pain and being thrown through the air and bouncing off from the ground, even getting blasted and coated by Koffing's sludge attack adding more injuries to the Pokemon who is rolling to a stop "Pikachu!" this is becoming too much for the boy. He knew Team Rocket planned ahead of time to strike and attack him! He just knew it, that's why they haven't appeared for the past couple days!

"Pikachu are you alright can you still move?" Ash called out towards the electric mouse who grunted out and got back onto his feet. Nodding his head with determination and growling out towards Team rocket. Ash then look towards Lucario who look like is losing quite a lot of air and even getting hurt from the squeezing treatment she is getting…only for Ash to had a sudden flash of memory of Lucario's fight with that Bellsprout trainer back in that small Pokemon tournament he competed in with Robert for the prize Sentret to honor the wandering hero and his Pokemon Furret.

"Lucario bite down on Ekans just like Bellsprout in that Pokemon competition!" Ash called out with haste watching the girl widen her eyes in shock. And then bite down hard on Ekans body forcing the snake to screech out "alright now throw it back towards Koffing!" Ash cried out watching Lucario, wiggling herself out of Ekans. Using force palm right on top of the Pokemon despite not being effective but still manage to paralyze the Pokemon. Lucario then hops back few inches and then grabs the tail end of Ekans, spinning around in place while then letting go of the snake Pokemon. Too then falling back down onto her hands and knees with sweat pouring down her forehead and gasping heavily.

Ekans who flew across the sky slammed right into Koffing which then sent Koffing and Ekans towards Team Rocket, who began flailing about in place only to then get crushed down by the weight of their two Pokemon. Forcing them to fall into the ground with groans and moans while then blinking their eyes up towards Ash and his Pokemon. "You annoyed us for the last time Team Rocket and now it's payback for kidnapping my buddy Pikachu and harming my Pokemon!" Ash then thrust an arm forward listening to Pikachu charging up a lot of electricity "Pikachu thunderbolt attack let's send team rocket flying!"

"Wait-wait-wait-wait! IS it too late to say we are sorry!" the three of them asked and then paled when the expression on Ash and his Pokemon. Speak for themselves and showed that it is indeed too late for apologies and watches as Pikachu fully charged. Let's out a very loud and threatening Thunderbolt attack straight at the two of them, seeing the thick and strong electricity energy heading straight towards the trio and their Pokemon. Making direct contact and causing them to scream and flail about in the electricity! Thrashing and throwing their bodies in many directions and poses they are able to do only to then feel the electricity to stop, leaving them steamed and charcoal. With James and Jessie's hair puffy and sticking out in every direction from the static electricity. Along with everyone having static of electricity trailing all over their bodies. But…what confuses Ash and his Pokemon with surprised expressions on their faces, saw that nothing happened or Team Rocket blasting off like they usually do whenever Pikachu uses an electric attack on them?

"Hey how come you guys didn't go blasting off?" Ash openly spoke while bringing a finger up to his cheek. Scratching it lightly along with Lucario doing the same with a light hum, while Pikachu tilted his head with a question mark appearing over his head. They all then turned their attention towards their right hearing what sounded like rustling of the bushes and comes out a very menacing tall looking man with blond spiky hair sticking upward with fingerless military gloves. Clapping his hands as he steps on out from his hiding spot along with his Raichu, mimicking and copying of what his trainer is doing.

"Not bad there baby not bad at all, I am surprise you're weak, baby pathetic Pokemon would be able to handle those pathetic goons." The man announced with a chuckled. Watching Ash gritting his teeth along with his other Pokemon, who bare their gangs and nearly wanted to shout at the man. For calling them weak and pathetic "I am more surprised this weak little rat of yours is even able to use thunderbolt."

"What did you say!? Don't make fun of my Pokemon, especially Pikachu now take it back!" Ash shouted throwing his arm forward and pumping a fist at the man. "Apologize to them right now!"

"Or else what? Going to use your Pokemon to harm me? OH that is rich that is priceless, did you hear that Raichu!" The man cackled and laughed boastfully while closing his eyes. Holding his stomach while looking down towards his electric partner who is on his back, rolling in laughter "the pathetic baby think he can intimidate us with his baby Pokemon how cute." He then heard Ash's Pokemon shouting out and chanted towards the man angrily only to then grunt and groaned out in pain. Nearly falling over and onto their hands and knees, pushing themselves way too much and chasing Team Rocket all morning put a lot of stress in their bodies.

"Ah everyone take it easy!" Ash then ran up towards everyone and having them all gathered in a circle. Looking and checking over their injuries along with the help of Buneary. Who began hopping to one of each Pokemon "man we need to find a Pokemon center and fast." Ash openly said while reaching a hand towards his backpack, seeing if he has any spare potions. But doesn't along with gritting his teeth only to then turn his attention towards the man who let out a whistle.

"Hey baby if you want to see what a real thunderbolt is like then watch this." The tall man then turned towards Team Rocket who were tiptoeing away from the scene. Only to flinch and immediately began running fast they could hoping not to feel another shock of their life "Raichu use Thunderbolt! Send them flying and packing!" ordered the large man. Watching his Pokemon running forward and then jumping into the air!

"Rai-rai-Raichu!" screamed the Pokemon while curling up his limps close to his body and then threw them outward. Firing off a very menacing and powerful looking thunderbolt that even the coloring of it looked very strong. Being the color blue as it flew and dance through the air, cackling and screeching its way towards the running team rocket. Only for it to make direct contact on the team re-electrifying them once more in electricity causing them to scream and yell out in pain. Followed by a very loud explosion surrounding them, forcing them to fly into the air and disappearing in a flash of light without even saying their catch phrase!

Ash and the girls stared wide eye of what just happened even more so of how strong and powerful that thunderbolt attack was! Compare to Pikachu it is definitely scary to watch but even still. Ash knows Pikachu's thunderbolt is stronger than that Raichu's! His friend and buddy is just tired and worn out from all the traveling and battling they have been doing lately. Including not being able to rest at a Pokemon center doesn't help with his power output for his electricity. "Now that there baby is what a real thunderbolt looks like!"

Ash gritted his teeth and decided he has enough with this man and his attitude towards him. So instead of fueling the fire even more and probably regret whatever bad decision his anger might make him do? Ash, decided to be the bigger man in this situation and stood up from his spot. Recalling all of the girls to their Pokeball's then told Pikachu and Buneary to get close so he can carry them towards Vermilion city. Hoping that they will find a Pokemon center and get far away from this man soon as possible! "Whatever we don't need to put up with you mister, so good day and thanks for the help." Ash then sneered at the end along with Pikachu doing the same and even Buneary "even though we didn't need it."

"Aww did I hurt the little baby feelings", the man persisted and even began following Ash towards Vermilion city with his Raichu following right behind the large man. Chanted and even making fun of Pikachu who is resting on Ash's shoulders, getting the yellow mouse to grit and baring his fangs towards his evolution Pokemon. "You know squirt that you shouldn't keep that Pikachu forever. Sooner or later that little mouse of yours would need to evolve in order to become stronger and better than before." Informed the man in which the only response he got from Ash. Is a tilt of his head and then a scoff from his throat after facing forward once more doing his best to ignoring the man.

"Come on you know as well as I that Pokemon are more powerful when they evolve!" The man then forces himself to be next to Ash and places an arm onto Ash's shoulders, pushing down some of his weight on him and walking in timing with him. "And if you do evolve your baby Pikachu, into a strong and powerful Raichu? It won't look so awkward or stupid even when he is surrounded by your other fully evolve, yet other baby Pokemon!" The man then felt his arm being whacked off from Ash's shoulders while the boy about face towards him with a very angry look.

"I don't know who the hell you are or why the hell you're poking fun at any of my Pokemon!" Ash then pushes a finger on his chest. Making Raichu to spark electricity out of protection but quickly discharged them considering he knows. His trainer will be able to take care of himself as well this is only a kid, no reason to get worked up or worry about him harming the tall man. "But believe me when I say this…" Ash then tiptoed much he could to get in the man's face. "THERE. IS. NOTHING. WRONG WITH PIKACHU!" he growled in whisper while turning his back on him and continues marching forward and towards the port town known as Vermilion city. Making the tall man to just laugh and shrugging of his shoulders watching Pikachu and Buneary to tilt their noses up into the air.

"Alright, alright if you want to be a pathetic loser trainer for the rest of your life? Then fine by me everyone in their mothers and fathers know that evolving your Pokemon right away. Is the only way you can achieve power and fame." The large man then cackled loudly with a bright teasing smile "see you in the quitters ring baby! I will make sure to bring some loser honorable hand baskets!" and walks away with laughter. Along with Raichu doing the same and sticking his tongue out towards Pikachu, chuckling and laughing boastfully at the group.

In which Ash and Pikachu who had to stop and stare at the man with those last words of his. Are growling and raising a fist up into the air with great anger and frustration. That it was scaring Buneary a bit and yet turning her on greatly of how tough Pikachu look when doing this. Making her eyes sparkle and shimmer in fondness of how much Pikachu trusts in Ash, along with chanting out how he will not let some asshole to tarnish Ash's capabilities or tarnish his honor as a great Pokemon trainer! Even going far as to wanting to wipe away that smug look Raichu had for saying how everyone in their team are babies and weak "we'll show him whose pathetic! IF we ever see him again guys let's give it everything we got to rub it in his ugly mug! Now come on…" Ash then turns around letting out a shaky breath and visibly trembling from his temper boiling up. "Let's find a Pokemon center and get everyone healed and then ask around for where the Vermilion Gym is located."

Xxx

"Here you go all your Pokemon are rested and restored to full health." Announced Nurse Joy of the Pokemon center, bringing the tray over to Ash with his Pokeballs, Pikachu and Buneary. "Is there anything else you need that I could help you out with?" She continued asking with a big smile. Watching Pikachu and Buneary happily jumping down to the floor and began playing with one another.

"Well actually there is something I", Ash didn't get a chance to get his question out. On the account he heard what sounded like a stretcher being pushed followed by what sounded like children. Rushing and calling out to their Pokemon, letting them know that they will be alright and they will get healed soon. Causing Ash and his Pokemon to watch in complete shock and concern at the condition these trainers Pidgey and Rattata conditions were. They looked charcoal and bruised so badly that you wouldn't believe they even survived such an attack! Let alone being able to live through whoever it was that deliver such terrifying results!

"That is the 20th one this week that came in here." Nurse Joy sighed out while closing her eyes. Watching her very busy Chansey working hard and rushing throughout the Pokemon center to help treat the injured Pokemon. Alerting Ash, Pikachu and Buneary to look towards her as she return the questioning expressions "you see these trainers all came here to challenge the gym leader." She informed while they then watched another trainer and their Pokemon rushing into the center. Same injuries and damages as the last one "he is very ruthless and the way he attacks their Pokemon or lower the morals of these trainers? Makes a lot of them either quit on their Pokemon journey…or just having them head back home giving up on their adventures."

"WHAT?!" Ash shouted "are you serious why would a Gym leader do that!?" He demanded while resting both hands onto the counter. "I thought the gym leaders usually encourages Pokemon trainers to coming back and do a lot of training for their rematches! Why would one demeanor a trainers skills or abilities!" his voice raised in slight volumes while speaking to the nurse. Whom can understand what Ash is saying and definitely can tell he is quite passionate about those bullying others or hates it when people dissed their abilities or skills they are good at.

"Sadly that is the way he is though and no matter how many times I tell him, or even inform him about the many Pokemon. Who comes here and gets treated all the response I get", she then quoted what the gym leader told her while raising a finger into the air. "If babies are just going to flock into my gym and cry over their losses, then they shouldn't become Pokemon trainers in the first place." Making her and Ash to let out an irritated growl. "I swear that man doesn't understand about compassion or knowing when he has hurt others feelings. And to make matters worse", she then turn to her side waving her hand in a follow me fashion towards Ash and his team. Having the boy, electric mouse and small bunny follow her towards the back of the counter and towards the healing ward of the Pokemon center.

In which the scene and sight for the three felt their hearts sinking drastically once they've entered. They saw many and all types of Pokemon sleeping and resting in what appears to be medical beds. Bandages wrapped and tied around their foreheads, paws, legs and even their tails! Even some of them having very bad bruises around their eyes or are constantly thrashing and throwing their heads left to right reliving the battle they recently had with the gym leader. One turning into horrible nightmares of the pain they felt from the fight…they were even some Pokemon whose heart monitors will go erratic! Causing the Chansey in the room to come rushing towards them and injecting some medicine to calming them down and getting back their needed sleep.

"Because of how many trainers come and fight the gym leader. I am starting to run out of room in the Pokemon center, to giving them proper treatment and healing stations. That I had to ask the city mayor for expansion for this center alone. Already costing me and the medical ward about 40k Poke-dollars just to expand the Pokemon center."

"Pii…" whimpered Pikachu at the sight of all the Pokemon who were having trouble sleeping and healing up. It must've been one hell of a Pokemon they had to fight against to cause them to behave like so? Let alone making them have constant nightmares. Even Buneary whimpered and scooted closer to Ash, shaking and trembling in fear of whatever this scary Pokemon might look like.

"Joy…has anyone beaten this gym leader?" Ash softly asked never turning his attention away from the trainers and their Pokemon. Slowly his mind began imagining his own team of Pokemon being in the same conditioned. Resting and thrashing about on their beds, groaning and moaning while calling out for Ash or even thrashing about in their beds from the nightmarish experience they had while facing whoever the gym leaders Pokemon is.

Joy wrapped one arm under her chest and lets out a soft sigh "so far I only counted two out of 100 Pokemon trainers who managed to defeat the Vermilion city gym leader. And even then the one out of the two who battled him. Had to rush over here and heal up their Pokemon…" this definitely didn't bode well for Ash. Ash began thinking of the chances of him winning and from the sounds of it, only two out of 100 who managed to defeat and win against the gym leader. His thoughts got interrupted when he looked up at the woman who rested a hand on his shoulders. "If anything and hopefully this little advice might help you out. The gym leader uses electric type Pokemon to battle, if you have a ground type with you? You might be able to win and defeat him."

This would have caused the boy to ask why she will tell him this information. Only to get his question by staring forward and at the injured Pokemon who were on their beds writhing with pain. She didn't want Ash to turn out like these trainers or even hoping for the boy not to give up on his Pokemon journey just because of one person words conflicting his decision to keep moving forward. He nods "I do have a ground type Pokemon on me. I just hope she will be up to battling though, since I just recently caught her couple days ago." With that in mind and Nidoqueen popping into his head. Ash asks the nurse of where he could find the Pokemon center's computers.

In which she pointed back towards the main lobby of the Pokemon center and explain they on the far right side of the main lobby once Ash enters there. Thanking her he hurried towards the main lobby of the Pokemon center along with Pikachu and Buneary following right behind him with the Nurse sighing lightly with her right hand resting against her chest. "Good luck Ash…I hope you won't lose faith and giving up on your journey." And faces back towards the medical ward where the other Pokemon are. "Please don't lose hope…"

Xxx

"I see so you want to swap with Nidoqueen?" Ash who had ran out towards the main lobby and over towards one of the computer video phones. Called back at Professor Oak lab hoping to have someone answering him and picking up the phone. One of the aids who work there did answer and heard the information as well full detail of why Ash had called them "that is a good idea to switching Pokemon Ash, not only will it help you in tough battles. But it will also help them grow and gain experience", informed the purple hair female aid. Making Ash to blink his eyes and then tilted his head "you see Ash even though you have caught Pokemon and send them here in the laboratory? They won't gain any kind of experience or Pokemon battles."

"Wait really they don't gain any type of experience back at home?" The boy asked having Pikachu and Buneary to look at one another and then back towards the video screen. Never knowing about the Pokemon Ash might catch in the future, won't gain any sorts of experience or even battle experience when they are home. "Actually…come to think of it? Makes sense since Oak doesn't really do battle with the Pokemon there, but instead research them right." Ash questioned when he looks up in thought and then faces back to the screen. Watching the woman nodding her head while adjusting her glasses a bit.

"That is right even though Professor Oak was a renowned Pokemon trainer in his youth? He rather research and study the Pokemon that trainers catches and spend time with them. Instead of helping them partake in fights." She then eye smiled "heck even Gary Oak and Robert Arma does this from time to time, making sure the Pokemon they caught or want to train. Gains the right amount of experiences for any future battles they might have trouble fighting in."

Hearing this and knowing about his rival, who switches out his team and rotating them whenever he needed them for a situation? Had Ash looking down in thought and pondered exactly how many times Gary has done this or how strong he gotten while on his journey. Hell, he never ran into Gary or even finding him anywhere along these routes? Makes Ash wonder how really far behind he is compare to Gary…though it didn't matter caused once he heard Robert also switching out Pokemon through the PC storage box. It gave him the idea that all trainers or experienced ones must have done this a lot in the past in order to conquer obstacles they can't get by normally.

"So yeah which of your six Pokemon you want to swap for Nidoqueen?" The aid suddenly spoke up and had Ash looking up at her. "Remember Ash you are only allowed to carry up to six Pokemon during your travels, and can only use those six for either Pokemon battles or Gym battles." She then points towards Buneary with a smile "even though she is with you. She is still considered your seventh Pokemon, she broke out from her Pokeball so this way she wouldn't be separate from her sister and Pikachu right?" in which she gotten a sheepish nod from Ash, with the boy rubbing the back of his neck. "Don't worry as long you only use the six you have on you. You aren't breaking any rules", she giggled out and then asked once more of which Pokemon would he like to switch out for Nidoqueen?

"I think Lopunny will be good to switch out." Ash informed getting Buneary to happily hop onto his lap and smiled towards him. Not at all upset about the decision along with be nice for Lopunny, or her older sister to take a break once in a while. Buneary then giggled when Ash happily petted her head and rubs her ears gently "I figure she will need the break on the account she probably never had one, ever since being caught from MT moon defending herself and Buneary here." He then chuckled when he felt extra weight on his shoulders from Pikachu climbing up on him from his back.

Causing his hat to slide bit further to the front of his eyes. In which he softly brought it back up "so yeah Nidoqueen will be swap with Lopunny alright?" he asked once more in which the aid happily nodded and lifted up Nidoqueen's Pokeball.

"Alright then Ash just place her Pokeball onto the platform towards the left side of the phone. This device here will allow you to switch and swap out any Pokemon you want with your current party. From the PC storage box that is designated to your name and Pokedex ID. Once you have chosen the Pokemon you want to swap with, the Pokeball will then be transfer to the Pokemon lab here. With the Pokemon here being transfer to your location with the Pokemon of choice."

Making Ash to chuckle with a statement of saying it's that easy. Getting the aid to nod with her own giggle and the two began the process of switching the two Pokemon. In a flash of light Lopunny Pokeball disappeared and then another ball materialize in her place with the words "OK" appearing on the video screen then swaps with the aids face. "Okay Pokemon transfer complete", she then squeaked out when Lopunny's Pokeball burst opened and materialize right behind her.

The aid then yelped when Lopunny shoved her aside and presses her face against the screen. "Pun, punny!" she scolded at the boy. Wondering and asking him why the hell is she getting swap out for another Pokemon "Pun, pun, pun, pun!" and began behaving like a little kid with her arms flailing up and down asking why over and over.

Earning Buneary to look away with an embarrassing look in her eyes scratching lightly against her cheek. Muttering under her breath of why her big sister, whose suppose too be the mature one between herself and Lopunny? Is behaving so childish over the matter of being switched out with a different Pokemon "sorry Lopunny but the reason I switched out with ya is so you can take a break." Ash responded sheepishly. Making the female Pokemon to blink her ruby eyes in confusion at first and then continued listening to the next thing Ash said "you never once gotten a break ever since I caught ya at Mt moon", the boy lifted an open hand up with a smile. "And who knows how long you've been protecting Buneary here and yourself from wild Pokemon before I ever showed up. And so I figured because of that and the recent Pokemon battles, we had been getting from Trainers?" He then smiled towards the rabbit and watched her face gaining a huge blush "even fighters and strong Pokemon like yourself needs some R&amp;R right? So don't give the aids there too much trouble alright? And I will swap you out soon as I can."

"Lopunny…pun", she meekly nodded and gently moves away from the screen. To allow the female Aid who was shoved aside to happily giggle and rubs the rabbits head. Making her smile softly and then playfully whack her hand away.

"We will take good care of her Ash don't you worry, we all wish you luck in your next gym battle. Make sure you get some training done for Nidoqueen before facing the gym leader." Informed the aid and then laughed when Lopunny began sniffing around her "get those muscle memories back into her okay? I better get going Lopunny can smell the food I was cooking earlier! Bye!" and with that the connection between Ash and the Pokemon lab has been turned off. Ash then happily picks up Nidoqueens Pokeball and stares at it for couple minutes, before smiling towards Pikachu and Buneary.

"Alright Pikachu, Buneary you heard what the aid said?" He chuckled out while tossing the ball up and back down into his hand "we need to get some training done and help Nidoqueen get her muscle memory back to shape. Along with you Pikachu and one more Pokemon we will use against the gym leader so let's head outside and get some training done!" Thus the group got off from the chair and head on outside and towards a nearby battlefield that is made at the back of the center. So this way Pokemon trainers and their Pokemon can get some quick practices done or training sessions for the day before challenging a Pokemon trainer to a battle or facing off against the gym leader!

Xxx

"Come on out everyone!" announced Ash who is standing outside in the makeshift battlefield of the Pokemon center. With the fields being the same as the sidewalks of the city, cemented and smoothed out with some bumps here and there from being constantly used by trainers and Pokemon. Who practice out here in the open, surrounded by grated fences that surrounds a good yard or two behind the Pokemon center. Nearing the somewhat forest like area's heading directly towards route 6 where Ash came from and towards the ocean side where they can see benches and picnic tables settled and placed couple inches from the edge of the mountain side. To give off that ocean view for anyone who just wants to relax and enjoy the day with one another or with their Pokemon.

One by one each and every single girl came out from their Pokeball's, giving out their individual cries of their species names towards the boy. Even Blaziken herself gave out her cry and for once in Ash's life, didn't go after him or blasted his face off with flamethrower. Instead just turned her head away from him and crosses her arms underneath her large boobs. Though nearly jumped out of her feathers when Nidoqueen came out next and lets out a loud roar of her name, causing most of the girls there to suddenly shake out of fright and then giggling lightly from Nidoqueen. Quickly and rapidly apologizing towards the others as they told her it was quite alright. Along with they didn't expect to seeing her here with them and the group, earning everyone and even Nidoqueen to look towards Ash. To get some confirmation of her being here has anything to do with the future fight they will have?

"Yup you girls guesses are correct", informed Ash while smiling and placing his hands onto his sides. "Nurse Joy told me and Pikachu here that he uses electric type Pokemon and since Nidoqueen is part ground type. She will be immune by any electrical attacks the gym leader might have his Pokemon use against us, along with Nidoqueen." He paused lightly and stares towards the womanly female Pokemon "learning any ground type moves will be able to take them out easily." In turn got her to eye smile while nodding her head up and down. Trying her best not to have her large busts to jiggle or move at all seeing how serious Ash looks about this future fight their going to have. "Of course", the boy quickly shouted while raising a finger "that doesn't throw means this gym leader? Will have other type of attacks for his electric Pokemon to use on us that isn't electric base." He informed while clapping his hands together.

"So that is why I will have Pikachu, Nidoqueen and one more volunteer to fight against this gym leader." Ash's expression then turned serious "we need to be at the top of our game if we want to win. He has defeated over 98 Pokemon trainers that had challenged him and caused them, to quite on their Pokemon journey." He got a collective wide eye expressions from Lucario, Ninetails and Nidoqueen from hearing this. While raised eyebrows from Gardevoir and Blaziken, making the two females to look at one another and then back towards the boy. Watching him looking down towards the ground and balling his hands "he degraded them, dissed their abilities and even made fun of them for even battling him and losing against him. Calling their Pokemon weak and even going out of his way of telling them to go home and too quit on their dreams!" The boy growled out in anger tightening his fist even more. Feeling his finger nails lightly digging into his palms.

"I won't stand for anyone who will tell someone to giving up on their dream! Especially if they want to travel around the world with their Pokemon! Or becoming a Pokemon master!" Ash cried out getting the girls there to nod their heads in determination along with having serious looks on their faces. "So that is what we are going to do! We are going to peg that arrogant gym leader down two levels and show him, how wrong he is about dissing others abilities! So let's get some training done and help Nidoqueen get up to speed with her battling skills!" And thus the next couple hours Ash has begun training everyone in his team, minus Blaziken. Who preferred to sitting this one out and didn't feel like wasting her time with Ash or helping the female Poison/Ground type Pokemon for the future fight they are about to have.

Things started out with Ash wanting to work on Nidoqueen's reaction time considering most Electric type Pokemon. Are very fast and nimble can easily approach their opponents and quickly getting away without receiving any types of damage whenever they get close to their opponents. Even more so with certain ones being able to use long rang moves and close range attacks? They can easily confuse and make their opponents to become very unbalance in the battlefield! Thus why he had order Pikachu and Ninetails, his two currently fast Pokemon. Too help train Nidoqueen for her reaction time while Ash has Gardevoir and Lucario, working on their evasion and timing their dodges whenever they get attack or a Pokemon is about to use a move on them.

Course…getting Gardevoir to do so was a bit difficult for Ash. On the account when he approached her and Lucario, the female Psychic/Fairy type Pokemon began behaving strangely at him and only towards him. By first blushing and swaying her body left to right acting very bashful around him along with trying to avoid eye contact towards him. Only to then flutter eyes at the boy when she does look at him and tries behaving cutely at him to then widen her eyes and her white face becoming beat red. From the action she just did and quickly tries to dismiss it towards Ash while telling him, is doing fine and is feeling alright to then quickly run off towards a nearby tree. Forgetting the fact she is supposed to be training and working with Lucario for this session, causing both Ash and Lucario to stare at one another and then shrugging their shoulders in confusion. Only for Ash to suddenly yelp out in surprised when Lucario, without warning pounces on him and pinning him into the ground with a happy bark of her name. Nuzzling and rubbing her face into his chest being mindful of her chest spike so it won't hurt him.

Hearing the boy protesting and telling Lucario that they wouldn't be able to get any training done if she were to do this. But did not care or would she let this opportunity go to waste! Though she would say that and have begun teasing Ash with her boobs ready to be pressed down into his face, only to let out a squeal of surprised and flew forward! When she felt what would be psychic energy force slapping right up against her rear so hard and fast, it sounded like a hand slapping against her butt cheeks. Forcing everyone there to pause their training and stare towards where the sound came from. Then everyone began laughing and giggling at the whimpering Pokemon, rubbing her rear end trying her best to ease out the stinging sensation/pleasured feeling. With a teary eye the female jackal turned around and growled towards Gardevoir.

Knowing she will be the only one who is capable of condensing her psychic energy to slap her ass like that. In which the female Psychic type just happily waves her hand towards Lucario while feigning ignorance. As if she had nothing to do with her feeling something slapping her butt! Blaziken who is watching this couldn't help but snicker lightly, trying her best to cover her mouth to not show how amusing this looked. Thus everyone return back to their training session or more of Pikachu, Ninetails and Nidoqueen returned to what they were doing. While Ash is having a difficult time getting Gardevoir away from the tree for whatever reasons? She is behaving quite strangely today and it is worrying him greatly that Gardevoir might be sick?

First time he tried to get Gardevoir out from hiding behind the tree? The Female Pokemon would suddenly glomp herself onto him wrapping her arms around his neck. Smelling him and taking in deep breaths against the boy's neck, while nuzzling and sighing comfortably against him. Too then shoot her eyes open and immediately dart herself away from Ash returning back to her hiding spot. When he did get Gardevoir out from her hiding spot too train her in evasion and timing of her attacks? The female Pokemon would do alright for the most part and avoiding most, if not all of Lucario's attacks with Lucario. Doing the same with Gardevoir only when she went back to her fighting stance she blinked her eyes in confusion, noticing the psychic type Pokemon. Just stopped all together having a blush on her face and began skipping happily towards Ash with a dreamy yet hazy look in her eyes. Making Lucario to tilt her head towards the side while scratching lightly against her face.

Her behavior is certainly strange and hindering their training session a lot. For at least Lucario and Gardevoir as it seems she rather wanting to be with Ash more than she does wanting to train? Which Lucario would be all jealous about it and be angry by the fact she wants to be close to him: but there is something definitely off about her that isn't prompting Lucario to feel jealous or angry? Matter of fact she finds it kind of cute of how Ash, is trying everything he could to pushing her away or keeping her at bay from him. But giving up at the end and felt her knocking him down towards the ground and almost gotten her entire body on top of the boy.

Only to squeak and immediately roll herself to the side of Ash with a big blush on her face. Fiddling and twiddling her fingers together apologizing towards the boy of her behavior. Which Ash responded that it is alright and asked if she is doing okay? The response though was vague from the psychic type, all her response was a light nod while curling her legs up to her knees not answering to any other questions Ash might ask. So seeing how Gardevoir wasn't fit for training or her strange behavior making it quite difficult for any training to be done? Lucario decided to join with the boy and sat on his left side, immediately hugging him close to her body.

Cooing and yipping with a low tone towards Ash only to suddenly feel him being pulled towards Gardevoir. Forcing Lucario to jerk in her direction and having the jackal to widen her eyes at this sudden motion. Staring towards Gardevoir and nearly visibly shook from the serious look in her eyes which made Lucario to return it as she jerk Ash back towards herself. Only for Gardevoir to doing it once more and this time enough force to having the boy's entire face be stuffed into her large bosoms! Not one to backing down from a challenge and being part fighting type? Her fighting type urges of never backing down from a fight is rising to the challenge!

Ash didn't know what is worse? Being unable to watch and guide Ninetails, Pikachu and Nidoqueen of what they should be doing? Or feeling his arms and rising heat in his face from the two girls next to him constantly being pulled towards them to then suddenly feeling their arms. Wrapping around the back of his head, to hold him in place and pushing down against Lucario's D cup fur boobs too Gardevoir's E cup boobs that were pushing against her green like vest. Thankfully though after couple more minutes of tug-o-war between the girls. They settled with just leaning against him instead and cuddling with him, a bit discomforting though on the account. Gardevoir would once in while press her face deep into Ash's neck and inhale deeply as if trying to mark his scent and knowing what it smells like. Earning both Ash and Lucario to stare at her worriedly and then towards one another.

Xxx

After that fiasco Ash is finally able to watch over the training Pikachu, Ninetails and Nidoqueen are doing. Letting them know what they should be doing or helping them out with their timing of when to dodge or avoid one another attacks. Granted with Pikachu, Nidoqueen didn't had to worry too much about the male Pokemon electric attacks. Considering she is immune to them and can easily tower over him, but still had to watch out for his Iron tail attack as well him charging towards her or shoulder tackling her to throw her off balance.

Of course the very womanly and busty Pokemon would not let this chance go and show off her body towards her new Pokemon trainer. Soon as Pikachu got close towards her from the air and swiping his tail downward ready to strike with Iron tail Nidoqueen, would immediately spin out of the way by tilting her upper body too her right. Causing her large F cups breasts to throw themselves to the wind and jiggling wildly from the female Pokemon spinning out of the way and coming to a sliding stop when she perfectly avoided the attack. Her breast plate trying their best to contain and holding down her boobs much as possible, but is unable to control their movements when Nidoqueen. Bends her upper body backwards while avoiding Ninetails Quick attack, feeling both of their boobs literally touching and sliding against one another that Ninetails, after landing on the ground tripped over her legs letting out a low moan of pleasure and shivering from feeling Nidoqueeens breast plate sliding against her own boobs.

Nidoqueen of course wasn't done as once she bend her upper body. She could hear Pikachu coming straight at her with what appears to be a shoulder tackle. In which she smirked and immediately slammed her foot down to straight herself upright. Causing more of her boobs to bounce up and down with her butt cheeks, jiggling lightly while then clenching against one another. She felt Pikachu tackling right into the female chest in which caused her to suck her chest inward and then thrust it out forward. Sending Pikachu flying and out into the air from the recoil as well Nidoqueens amazing defense!

This of course cause Nidoqueen to panic and earn a large blush on her face trying poorly to grabbing her breast plate and preventing them from falling off from her body. Forcing her now exposed F cup boobs to revealing themselves and squishing, fondling kneading and sliding all over the Nidoqueens arms and hands. Even her rather big pink nipples were poking themselves through her fingers as the girl is desperately trying to pick up her breast plate like armor back onto her chest. Forcing everyone including Ash, to seeing her very large mountain of cleavage and even her ass would be flashing towards them. From the womanly Pokemon constantly bending down and up to pick her breast plate off from the ground and tying it around her chest once more. Trying her best to not make this more embarrassing than it should be, all she wanted to do was tease the boy! Not fried his brains out and showing her exposed boobs and even her plump ass cheeks towards the young man including his Pokemon!

Thankfully and Pikachu being a saint came towards Nidoqueen asking her if she need some help. In which she smiled and nodded towards the male Pokemon. Directing him to go and climb up her back, watching the electric mouse smiling and nodding as he did so. Nidoqueen though had to giggle lightly at how the electric mouse seemed to have gotten somewhat turned on from her embarrassment, but surprisingly taking it quite well and doesn't seemed to mind Nidoqueen actions earlier. Once she felt him on her back the female Pokemon happily grabbed one end of the breast plate strap, to then bring it up towards Pikachu and then the other strap up to him. Letting him know that they just need to snap together by touching and heard the click she needed to hear and stood upright with a sigh of relief. Still having a huge blush on her face and felt Pikachu hopping down towards the ground and then laughed.

When Nidoqueen happily picked him up and nuzzle her cheek against him. Thanking the male Pokemon for the help and happily lets him down towards the ground and watches him run off towards Ash. Which said boy looked to be too much in shock and had his eyes covered out of embarrassment of not wanting to keep watching Nidoqueen fumble around with her breast plate, or seeing her exposed boobs and butt cheeks from the girl constantly bending up and down. This had the poison/ground type Pokemon to giggle happily while sheepishly looking down towards the ground, letting out a low grunt of her name towards Ash. Letting him know that she is decent and he can look, though she noticed despite her plight of lost clothing? She noticed Gardevoir during that situation seemed to have placed her hands right on top of Ash's lap and somehow slipped her hands up his jeans and near his pelvis, rubbing and gently kneading her delicate hands against his privet part!

Too then quickly threw her hand away from said spot and used her psychic powers to teleport away from the boy and back to her hiding spot. No doubt embarrassed and shock of what she just did and was doing to the boy! Making Nidoqueen pondering if the female Pokemon is slowly if not falling in love for Ash? Or is entering her mating season, though if she was entering her mating season? The other females and Pikachu would have smelt her heat or pheromones in the air. Nidoqueen just giggled and figures the Psychic/Fairy type is finally realizing her feelings for the boy and his personality is finally having her become infatuated for him. Nidoqueen knows she herself is becoming infatuated with the boy and she only known him after helping her saving those Pokemon from Team Rocket!

"Alright, alright if everyone is calm and settled down now let's get back to training before we head towards the gym." Ash called out while clapping his hands together and standing up from his spot. After Lucario finally let go of him and stood up with the boy. "I say about another twenty minutes should be good enough and then we will head into the gym, to challenge the gym leader and get that badge!" He cheered out while throwing his fist into the air. Making everyone else giving out their cries of agreement and immediately went to work!

"Blaziken", Gardevoir after watching Ash from behind the tree and sighs with content let out a terrified squeak and whip her body around behind her. Only to then rest a hand on the top of her chest from seeing it was Blaziken, jumping down right in front of her and standing upright. Caused her boobs to literally flying up and down against her body too then squishing against one another. When Blaziken crossed her arms against them and over them. Making them bigger than they should be "Ken, Blaziken!" she chanted out once more asking Gardevoir what the hell is wrong with her. Watching the psychic type to blink her eyes confusingly and slowly tilted her head to the right.

Making the fire type to groan in irritation while face palming, moving her hand down her face and then thrust a finger right up against Gardevoir's face. Forcing the psychic type to lean back and cross her eyes downward and then leer at the fire type Pokemon "KEN, Blaze, Blaziken!" she shouted out once more now being more literate of what she meant earlier. By saying why the hell was she behaving so strangely towards Ash, smelling the boy, pressing her head into the trainer and even cuddling with him! She then poked hard against Gardevoir's red horn causing the Psychic type to moan in detest considering how sensitive it is, causing her to gently caress it to ease out the pain and bared her teeth lightly towards Blaziken.

"Blaze, blaze, Blaziken ken!" The fire type demanded an answer of why Gardevoir is being so strange and acting so lovingly towards Ash! Even threw her arms up and apart from one another, saying how she thought the female Pokemon hated the boy! Only to let out a grunt when Gardevoir shove both hands against Blaziken breasts and blasted her lightly with psychic force! Sliding few inches from Gardevoir and watches the female Pokemon having a finger point towards her in anger.

"Voir, Gardevoir voir, voir!" Gardevoir chanted and shouted towards the Blaziken. Letting her know for a fact that she never hated Ash nor was there any ill intentions between her and the boy! Hell she shouted out while throwing her arms up into the air and then crossing them over her chest. Walking towards the left by two steps shaking her head while saying: That from the very beginning of his journey or receiving her from Professor Oak? She found him to be rather interesting and look easy to messing with the boy by teasing him and making him feel uncomfortable around her. But ever since he has been letting her out of the Pokeball and watching him interact with the other Pokemon? Along with seeing how much of a bond and strong friendship he has with Pikachu?

Ash began to grow on her and this had her smiling softly while having her eyes open half-way in a loving manner. "Gardevoir, voir…voir" she chanted out how she even found him to be cute sometime with both Pikachu and Buneary. Watching him playing with them or them playing with him, and even had fun playing with the boy when he tried to get her cleaned and washed up back on Mt Moon. Or how he told Robert and Leaf back before Nidoqueen came and stopped them from catching Nidoran female? Risked his life and ran right behind her to try and catch her from getting hurt even further from bashing into the ground or even rescuing her from when the bridge broke on them and they were hanging for their dear life…

Which this anger Blaziken greatly and even showed it by grabbing Gardevoir by her green vest. Lifting her up to her face and growling. In which Gardevoir eyes glowed blue daring Blaziken to do something to her right now and she will be sorry she ever messed with her. "Blaziken, ken, ken Blaziken!" and everything went white for Blaziken as she felt her body. Lifting up and being thrown across the training field, right past Ash and the other Pokemon who immediately jumped and hopped out of the way from the flying Pokemon. Who crashed right into couple of boxes and barrels behind the Pokemon center, crashing and banging all over the place while rolling away from their spot!

Alerting everyone to stare at the female Pokemon who threw one of the waste buckets off from her head and letting out a very terrifying roar of anger. Then charges forward away from everyone and straight towards the Gardevoir, who had blasted her with a powerful Psychic attack that sent the fire type Pokemon flying. She even thwacked Ash in the face who tried to get in her way and prevent her from attacking Gardevoir, only resulting him to go flying across the fields and hitting the ground hard! Forcing Ninetails, Pikachu, Lucario, Nidoqueen and Buneary to all come running towards him and crying out his name. Asking and hoping the boy was alright and that Blaziken didn't broke his jaw when she hit him lick that.

This of course did not make Gardevoir happy as her eyes widen greatly, rage and anger began bubbling up and building deep inside of her. Making her to grit her teeth and breathed heavily in anger, she then turn her attention towards the enrage fire type Pokemon. Who appeared before her with nothing but rage in her eyes arching her fist back, ready to deliver a shadow punch towards Gardevoir! Only for the Pokemon to yelp out and get blasted backwards with a loud boom. When Gardevoir immediately lifted her hand up in front and delivered another psychic attack towards Blaziken!

Gardevoir then darted forward with blind rage in her eyes! Reaching towards Blaziken in no time flat throwing her hand across Blaziken face, forcing her to stumble backwards and spinning around from feeling the slap to her face. To then firing off Flamethrower to retaliate against Gardevoir's magical leaf, burning the multi-color leafs into ashes and dust while she then runs towards Gardevoir, punching a fist forward. Only for Gardevoir to immediately tilt her body to the right and then left, while she then used reflect to block Blaziken's flamethrower attack and then dropped it. Lunging at Blaziken ready to use Draining kiss only to suddenly be flipped over Blaziken body, when she grabbed onto Gardevoir's arms and threw the female Pokemon behind her, causing the psychic Pokemon to yelp and bounce against the ground.

"Ugh…Girls stop! Stop fighting now!" shouted Ash after finally recovering and getting the world to stop spinning around him. Gently tendering towards his jaw checking and hoping it wasn't out of place, and became glad to knowing it wasn't. Trying his best to get into a kneeling position on the ground while lifting his head up at the two fighting Pokemon. "Knock it off!" he shouted once more but went unheard, watching the two girls continuing attacking one another and dealing off blows after blows with their own attacks making contact to one another. Not once they were able to hit one another with their own Pokemon moves and decided to just physically start attacking one another "Nidoqueen can you stop Gardevoir?" he asked towards the poison type who nodded and lets out a battle cry! "Pikachu Thunder wave Blaziken!" Ash asked his buddy while turning his head towards Pikachu. Who nodded and ran forward and leaps into the air, firing off circle yellow rings of electricity towards Blaziken.

Whom yelled out in pain from feeling static of electricity gathering around her body and forcing her down towards the ground! While Nidoqueen grabbed Gardevoir and immediately used body slam on her making sure to push all her weight down against the Psychic type Pokemon! Pinning her to the ground and making sure she is unable to us her arms or even her legs, with the female Pokemon feeling her face and head going right between the large Pokemon breasts and between her cleavage, panting and gasping heavily from her raging fit and temper. Trying her best to calm herself down and start returning back to her senses again only to blink her eyes up at Nidoqueen. Who blinked her eyes back at her and then snickered when Gardevoir looked away in annoyance while feeling embarrassed about being shoved in another females cleavage…

"Alright you two why in Arceus name were the two of you fighting!" demanded Ash while fully getting up while feeling Buneary. Who made sure to hop onto his shoulder, continued to tender and gently knead her small paws against his jaw. Smiling at the boy when he looked at her and letting her know he is fine and it doesn't hurt anymore thanks to her. While petting her head getting a cute giggle from the Pokemon, and went back into a serious expression towards the pinned Gardevoir and the paralyzed Blaziken who looked towards him. With Blaziken then gave out a humph while turning her head away from him, only to then grunt when she felt static coursing through her body. While Gardevoir looked away ashamed for what she just did or even let her anger get the best of her.

"Well?" Ash asked once more while crossing his arms and then felt subliminal images entering his mind. Probably from Gardevoir, to show what was happening and why the two of them were fighting. Which the imagery suddenly disappeared and had Ash sighing out with a shake of his head. "Really…" he just stated with an annoyed expression, alerting everyone to look at him. "I was the reason the two of you were fighting and arguing?" He then look towards the two and watches Nidoqueen slowly releasing Gardevoir and lifting herself off from the Psychic Pokemon. Whom sat up and began rubbing the side of her arm "why is all I want to know, I can probably understand Blaziken wanting to force a fight out from you Gardevoir." Ash stated and he wasn't wrong to saying that either. Blaziken would probably try and force one of the other female Pokemon into a fight, to proving her point of why they shouldn't trust him or like Ash. They would even probably ignore the fighting/fire type completely but Gardevoir? Why would it make her become angry to fight Blaziken, considering despite listening and obeying his commands. The boy would still think Gardevoir wouldn't trust him or even liking him right away right?

"…voir" Gardevoir shifted her eyes up at him and gave her reasoning of fighting Blaziken. By showing the imagery of the group one week ago. Hanging off from the bridge and Ash, doing his best to try and save the female Pokemon from falling off into the river-bend and even possibly drowning. She then showed imagery of Ash, still keeping a hold on her while they were in the water along with Pikachu and Buneary. To the point of her wanting to protect him and his Pokemon from any wild Pokemon, who might want to hurt them or a trainer taking them away from him. To even showing imagery of what she likes about the boy, and wanted to fight against Blaziken for saying horrible things about him!

Even going far as saying Gardevoir is crazy to ever thinking Ash, will ever show her kindness or love to her or his other Pokemon! Especially going far as to saying once he starts watching his Pokemon lose in battle, he would then decide to start abandoning them or leaving them behind to Professor Oak for better Pokemon on his team! Ash…is speechless he couldn't really say anything or come up with something to even speak about what Blaziken told Gardevoir "well…" he began only to pause and lightly sigh out. Definitely feeling really stressed out about all of this as if he wasn't already stressed enough from that man with the Raichu earlier. Calling him and his Pokemon weak, pathetic and not very strong to even handle low level scum like Team Rocket. Even though he and his girls ran in a marathon just trying to keep up with the thieving group from taking Pikachu away from him.

Now he is stressing out from his Pokemon, his two very experience Pokemon. From beating the crap out of one another and scaring everyone else from their powers and lowering team morale's plus their trusts towards them. Today…is definitely a bad day for Ash "I don't mind you and thank you for sticking up for me Gardevoir." Ash finally said while letting out a shaky breath, making the girl to have hope in her eyes only to then turn into sadness while looking down towards the ground in sadness when he then told her with one hand raised. "But I can defend for myself alright, along with having to show to some of my Pokemon. Disobedient or not that I am the one in charge along with letting them know that I am the trainer here." He informed which the sadness in Gardevoir's eyes were replaced with realization.

The boy is right he is the trainer here and he has to show his Pokemon that he is in charge here. If Ash were to allow his Pokemon to do whatever they want without consequences? How can he be a good trainer if he can't handle or tame all six of them right! Thus why he is both grateful but at the same time, not happy of Gardevoir wanting to stick up for him. If he doesn't show Blaziken that he is in charge or the trainer here without his other Pokemon helping him out. He will never get through to her or showing her that she can trust him. In which is another thing she loves about the boy, his willingness to show his Pokemon that he can trust them!

"Love" echoed through her head and felt her heart racing or picking up speed for every time she repeated that word over and over. She then slowly and carefully rested a hand up to her heart and pushes against her chest…"_I…am in love with Ash."_ Gardevoir said to herself while feeling her face heating up and a smile creeping across her face "_I am in love with Ash, I am in love with Ash, I AM IN LOVE WITH ASH!"_ she repeated her thoughts over and over with happiness. "_I am in love with Ash, I want to show my love for him, I want to be with him, I want to love him! That is why I am acting so strangely it is because I am in love, I'm in love!"_ She wasn't going into heat and she wasn't going into mating season that caused her to behaving so strangely towards Ash.

No, she is in fact truly in love with the boy and it is not fake love or just fondness love either! It was genuine the real emotion of love. That is why she showed affection towards the boy that is why she was rubbing up against him or cuddling with Ash. Or even and she was aware what she did earlier when Nidoqueen lost her breastplate, began rubbing and caressing around his cover privet part and if she didn't came to her senses? She would have started un-zipper his jeans just to feel around that certain part of his body.

Her instincts of being a Pokemon were getting the best of her and since she is part Psychic type? The bonds they make with their trainers both mentally and physically will always become stronger than a regular Pokemon. And it is beginning to break through her mental and wanting her to share her love for the boy out in the open! If it continues any further she might not be able to control herself and beings pinning the boy, refusing him to leave her or denying her love for him. No she thought, she has to do this the correct way and in a way that won't scare him away from her or having the other's becoming mad towards her.

"Alright seeing how things are and I think everyone is ready." Ash voice broke Gardevoir out from her thoughts and look towards him. With the boy having a charcoal face, no thanks to probably Blaziken flamethrower and attacking the boy for wanting to approach her and heal her from Paralyze heal. But instead brought her inside her Pokeball "I think we should get Nurse Joy to heal you all up, and then we challenge the gym leader alright?" The boy asked with a smile and got collective cries of their names and cheers. He then turn towards Gardevoir with a wide smile "sounds good Gardevoir and again, thanks for trying to stand up for me girl. But I have to show my stand and let my Pokemon know", he didn't get to finish when Gardevoir giggled out and places a finger on his lips. Nodding her head in understanding while giggling when she removed her finger and chanted out at him saying how he is the trainer here. Thus, has to show he is the boss and shouldn't allow his Pokemon to do as they please! Making Ash to chuckle while standing up right and watches her standing up from the ground. "Thanks for understanding Gardevoir, alright re."

Only to then yelped out when she immediately grabbed his arm and lifted his hand with hers. Pleading with her eyes. Of allowing her to be outside of her Pokeball, so she can watch him and her friends. Take on and battle against the Gym leader, all the while hopping few steps back from him. Pumping her arms with a big grin on her face wanting to show that she is alright! That she doesn't need to be healed the second time at the Pokemon center. Earning couple of laughter from him and the girls "alright, alright you win and if you are sure that you don't need to be healed?" He then hums lightly "don't see why you can't watch us win our third gym badge. Alright then Gardevoir, I'll allow just this once though." Ash retorted while pointing a finger at her "any other time I wouldn't allow it. But I will allow although you will get healed any other times if I think you girls and Pikachu need it okay?" which Gardevoir happily nodded and glomps herself against the boy. Making him giving out a sheepish chuckle while gently rubbing her head, feeling the girl purposely rubbing herself against him with her one leg lifting up slightly against the side of his one leg. Only to then be gently pushed off from him "alright that is enough hugging for today! Time to psych ourselves up for our future gym battle and win our third gym badge!" he cheered along with his Pokemon as they once more enter inside the Pokemon center to heal everyone up and prepare themselves for their future battle with the electric type gym!

All the while Gardevoir is secretly thinking up something to show her feelings and love for Ash? As well timing when it will be a good time to be alone with him and possibly making out with him. One thing for sure and the most logical sense of it all, is to show her love for him and congratulating him by making out with the boy after he wins his third gym badge! What better way to show it at the same time congratulate him after he wins! No doubt that will be a great way to love and make out with the boy when he is in a good mood.

Xxx

Ash, Pikachu, Buneary and Gardevoir were all standing in front of the Vermilion city gym. A building looking to be quite plane and normal for an official Pokemon gym building, more importantly it looks like a warehouse than a place for Pokemon. But sure enough the gym symbol can be seen on the left side of the double-doors of the building with a lightning bolt billboard on top of the doors. Indicating it is indeed the Pokemon gym…a very unwelcoming gym at that manner too. "Alright", Ash stated with a nervous breath. Turning to his Pokemon with a serious look raising up a fist "are we all ready for this?" he asked his team who nodded with small barks of their names. Which Ash then faces forward with a confident smile "good so here we go!" he exclaimed while pushing his hands against the doors and thrusting them open.

In which the doors gave a very loud creaking and cranking noises from them being opened. Mixed in with squeaking and then giving out loud booms after being fully opened. With the sunlight beaming through the doors with Ash and his Pokemon shadows being stretch out in front of them. The group then continued walking in with careful steps all the while looking left to right, wondering where the Gym leader is or where the battle is being taken place. Considering it is somewhat difficult to see through the dim-lit building. "Hello? Anyone here…I'm here for a gym battle." Ash called out after taking few more steps forward and coming to a complete stop. Crossing his arms while tilting his head towards the right sensing Gardevoir on his right, with Pikachu and Buneary waddling their way on his left.

The four of them then nearly jumped in fright when they heard the doors slamming shut with great force. Echoing throughout the entire building and then lights began turning themselves on one by one illuminating the entire gym along with the battlefield that Ash will be facing on. Course the Pokemon and Ash, had to shield their eyes from the lights suddenly turning on and nearly blinding them if they didn't shield their eyes quick enough. Once they were able to see again and clearing up their vision, the group let out a low gasp. Noticing the flat surface battlefield stretching far as the building could give it, along with being quite wide for any Pokemon to run through and design definitely for speedy Pokemon. No hints or signs of any objects or bumpy terrain could be seen at all in the ring. Making Ash pondered if this is how the electric type gym leader? Is able to deal so much damage and harm to Pokemon trainers who challenges him or her in a duel…

And with how flat the surface is and the flooring? It could mean big trouble for Ash if he isn't careful, considering that electric attacks would definitely bounce off from the floor to then be shot towards the air if one wasn't careful or is creative of how they use their attacks. The boy then looked up from hearing what sounded like a door opening up with couple of people stepping out from another room. Snickering and laughing at him and his Pokemon, looking to be bikers. "Look boss seems like we got new fresh meat that is going to challenge you." Announced the man with the weird Mohawk style green-hair.

While the woman wearing what appears to be a red tube top underneath a leather vest jacket. Just shakes her head "doesn't even look that intimidating either, yet another easy win for you." Making Ash and his Pokemon to glare at them in annoyance. What do they know about him? Ash had just arrived and already they were saying their Gym leader will be able to win easily against him!

"Considering most babies and losers come and go to challenge me? I wouldn't be surprise if there were idiot trainers wanting to prove themselves and beating me." That voice…that voice sounded oddly familiar to Ash. And that annoying tone of dissing others abilities and skills…no it couldn't be that man right? "Huh", soon enough the large and tall man Ash and his Pokemon met out in the route showed himself by stepping out from the room. Blinking his eyes and then grinning widely "well-well-well look who we have here! It is the baby trainer and his baby Pokemon from earlier", he laughed loudly while continuing to walk forward and towards Ash.

Watching in amusement at the way the young man is glaring and gritting his teeth. With Pikachu doing the same as well sparking his electricity. "I see you didn't take up my offer of evolving yer Pikachu there? Then again with a baby like you, guess it is fitting to having baby Pokemon to travel with ya." Informed the man while placing a hand on top of Ash's head. Who whack it off from him in anger then raised his voice towards the military looking man.

"Shut up and stop calling my Pokemon babies! They're not babies nor am I, what rights do you have to make fun of us anyway!" Shouted Ash and then felt himself staggering backwards from the man. Poking his chest and playfully pushing him back.

"I call them as I see them baby and of course you are." He then laughed lightly with a shrug of his shoulders "only a baby will get upset and easy tempered from somebody taunting them." He informed the young trainer. Watching the Ash just looked down in somewhat disgust even though he is correct. An immature person would probably behave the way Ash is, for letting insults like these get to him. "But anyway forgot to give my name earlier." The man then smiles down and raise a hand up and then thumbs against his biceps "names Lt Surge the Vermilion city Gym leader, I unlike most other gyms separate the babies from the pros. Weeding out those who don't have what it takes to entering the Pokemon league tournament." Surge then leans forward with an eye smile "and you baby don't have what it takes, not with the Pokemon you have as of now." He taunted. Listening at the way Gardevoir, Buneary and Pikachu were yipping and chanting out their names towards the man.

In their own language saying how they know nothing about them or Ash. Or how skilled the trainer is in Pokemon battles, even stating how they can easily beat him without needing to go full power! This angered Ash greatly and felt his temper hitting boiling point which is very bad for Trainers to do, considering they won't be able to think straight or be calmed during a Pokemon battle! "Oh yeah we will just see once we battle", Ash then thrust his arm forward with an accused finger "than you will be the one in the babies ring after we defeat you and your Pokemon!" exclaimed Ash while watching the smile on Surge face just grew. And then stood upright with both arms resting against his sides chuckling down at him.

"Is that so then let's get this battle going shall we?" And with that everyone got into position and prep for the gym battle that is going to start. With Lt Surge standing on the far south part of the battlefield with Ash standing on the northern part of the battlefield. With Gardevoir and Buneary standing on the sidelines ready to cheer for Ash and Pikachu, shouting and saying show this creep what for and pegging him down from his high horse!

"This is an official gym battle between Lt Surge, the Gym leader and the challenger Ash Ketchum from Pallet town!" called out the man with the Mohawk. "This is a 1 vs. 3 match which the challenger is prohibited from switching out!" This caught Ash by surprise when he heard that he couldn't switch out any of his Pokemon! Once he sends out that Pokemon that is it, he is stuck using them until they faint during battle. Which leaves little to no room for any strategy or plans of attacks when he thinks the Pokemon he choose first. Isn't faring well against the opponents Pokemon and has no choice but to watch that Pokemon faint. What also is confusing is why this is a 1 vs. 3 battle? Is Lt Surge crazy or does he really believes he can easily take out Ash with just one of his Pokemon?

"What's wrong baby getting scared feet because you can't switch out your Pokemon?" taunted Surge while chuckling and adjust his voice to that of teasing "Aw does the baby don't think he can handle losing one of his Pokemon?"

"Shut up!" Ash retorted with a growled earning loud laughter in the room from everyone. Really getting annoyed at being made fun of or being teased at. Just because they think he wouldn't be able to win or do good against Lt Surge "I don't have to worry about switching out or not! I believe in my Pokemon and they believe in me. If I don't lose sight of that then we can do almost anything!" Ash then grabs Ninetails Pokeball first. Thinking ahead of time to saving Nidoqueen for being his second Pokemon of choice or third Pokemon of choice right after Pikachu. "Ninetails I choose you!" Ash called out while throwing the Pokeball forward and watching it fly through the air, landing onto the ground. Bursts open releasing white energy onto the ground materializing into the nine-tailed Pokemon. Who blew some fire into the air and did her species cry, to then leaning low to the ground baring her fangs. Ready and willing to fight against whatever Pokemon Lt Surge might send out.

"Sure baby whatever you say, I wonder how long you can hold that train of thought. After my Pokemon pulverize all three of your team members!" Taunted the large man while he grabs one of his Pokeball's. "Alright then Raichu let's give this boy a reality check!" he shouted while throwing the Pokeball forward and watching it burst open with white energy shooting towards the ground.

The brown fur Pokemon that they saw earlier that day who used Thunderbolt on Team Rocket. Appeared before everyone with his paws moving outward and crying out species name, wiggling and wagging his thin tail with the lightning bolt at the tip. Swishing left to right as the Raichu began sparking electricity from his cheeks. "I would suggest giving up before the fight begins loser", Lt Surge taunted with a smirk "my Raichu here is the strongest of electric types you will ever face. Along with being able to take down all three of your Pokemon with relative ease", he then moves a finger forward and points at Ninetails "you will wish that you never hear the word paralyze ever again!"

"Don't count my Pokemon out just by observing them! You'll be surprise how much they went through. Just to get here and we will wipe that smug smile off your face! Ninetails Quick attack!" Ash commanded while throwing his arm forward. Watching the fire fox do just that by leaping up into the air and darted straight towards Raichu with white energy trailing behind her.

"Oh well I tried to warn ya, alright Raichu dodge it and use Mega punch!" The gym leader announced out watching the electric mouse barking out his name. Then immediately side-step out of the way completely avoiding Ninetails attack! Before she could get her baring, Ninetails let out a horrible cry of pain when Raichu's paw. Glowed white and thrust the paw right into the side of Ninetails ribs with so much force that everyone heard a boom sound emitting from the punch and then watches Ninetails go flying across the arena bouncing, rolling and flailing of her tails against the ground. To then suddenly start sliding to a stop as the girl could be seen flinching and twitching her body in agonizing pain!

"Ninetails! Are you alright!" Ash called out in fear along with the other Pokemon, who had their paws up to their mouths in complete disbelief! That Mega punch looked like it really hurt and the way Ninetails is having trouble getting back up onto her feet, indicated that this Raichu is very strong! "Quick Ninetails get up and try to counter with flamethrower!"

"Raichu thunderbolt!" Lt Surge called out lazily with one hand moving towards the sides. In which the Pokemon began charging very powerful electricity around its body, glowing a menacing blue glow around his entire body and cheek patches. That the Pokemon then threw his limbs apart firing what looked to be a very powerful electric attack that roared through the air and strikes on Ninetails before the Pokemon could even get up onto her legs with the female Pokemon. Screaming a terrifying shriek of pain and once more being thrown off from the ground, crashing straight into the wall followed by a loud explosion with smoke covering the area Ninetails was.

"NO Ninetails!" Ash cried out and began running around the arena and straight towards the spot. Where Ninetails was thrown straight into the wall and receiving the Thunderbolt attack! After the smoke cleared up and dissipated. Ash had to literally stop in place and widen his eyes in pure fear and panic at the sight of Ninetails condition! The once white clean fur is now totally charred and covered in nothing but dirt and grime! Pieces of her fur looked to be badly burnt along with a few of her fur falling out near her ankles and hands, her muzzled is completely red when she slammed into the wall. All the while her arms and legs looked to be twitching and somewhat bent in a way they shouldn't be…all just from one attack and hitting against the wall. Ash fell onto his knees next to the female Pokemon while carefully dragging her close to him, hugging her close to him as he closes his eyes and grits his teeth.

"Ninetails is unable to battle! This match goes to the Gym Leader!" called out the referee with the red flag in his right hand. Raising up and pointing towards Lt Surge and his Raichu as the two just smiled and crosses their arms against their chest. Watching Ash recalling Ninetails to her Pokeball while softly whispering to her of how she did well.

"Alright baby send out our next victim so we can get this show on the road." Lt Surge taunted out with a chuckle while raising his right arm up. Looking at a wristwatch "I got a meeting to go too in thirty minutes and do some shopping." Which was all a joke, he isn't taking Ash at all serious. The boy couldn't believe this man and how heartless he was towards his own feelings for Ninetails! He thinks this battle is a joke, not even worth his time to even battling him!

"Piii", Pikachu never felt so angry in his life! Never has he seen such a smug person before in his life, let alone even his own Pokemon. Adopted his trainer's personality and even worse is that while Surge was talking the Raichu, turn his attention towards Pikachu and gave a wry smile too him. While whispering out and pointing with his paw that he will be next to the emergency room. Right after Ash's second Pokemon in turn had Pikachu sparking electricity from his cheeks, daring Raichu to try something or edge the electric mouse to attacking him. So he can take him down and deflate that ego of his along with upholding Ash's honor and Pokemon who don't want to evolve!

Buneary who is watching the two Pokemon exchanging looks between one another felt herself shivering and becoming quite scared. Of what would happened if these two did start fighting…would Pikachu be able to win against Raichu? Or would he get seriously hurt if the two of them were to duke it out and trying to take one another down. She didn't know and is quite scared of what would happened in the future, especially if Raichu is able to take out Ninetails with only two moves? Who knows how many moves it will take to take out Pikachu…

Gardevoir, couldn't help but look away in sorrow and concern for the fire type who just lost. Let alone feeling the intense emotions running through Ash right now and his Pokemon. The boy felt devastated of witnessing Ninetails being taken out so easily without much effort on Raichu's end. Unable to deliver a single blow or even getting a chance to even fight effectively towards Raichu! Ad to make things worse Ninetails felt a shamed for not doing a good job of surviving Raichu's attacks and felt like she failed Ash.

Even more so after they were just training not so long ago to work on their reaction time for Pokemon attacks! Raichu was just too fast for her and even more powerful then they originally thought, that Mega Punch to the ribs would definitely render Ninetails from getting up from the ground then followed by Thunderbolt. Yeah, even Gardevoir will have to admit that no Pokemon will be recovering from something like that. The female Psychic type stared towards Ash watching the boy walking back towards his spot, standing next to Buneary and Pikachu. Still having his head facing down towards the ground not once ever moving it up towards Surge or to his other Pokemon. Deep in thought of what he should do next and figuring out what plan of attack he should do? No doubt Gardevoir thought, he wants to try and save Nidoqueen for last. Considering being part ground type she will be able to handle Raichu with no problems whatsoever, but seeing that the electric mouse has Mega Punch? He practically has no other choice but to use her now as his second Pokemon of choice, which then leaves Pikachu being the last to do battle towards Raichu.

Gardevoir lightly grabs her chest with her hands, praying that Nidoqueen will be able to win and at least injured Raichu enough for Pikachu to take down during his turn! "Nidoqueen you are up, let's try and take down Raichu!" called out Ash while throwing Nidoqueen Pokeball forward and out into the field. Watching and hearing the female Poison/Ground type Pokemon roaring loudly and huffing out air through her nose.

Along with showing great anger and rage in her eyes! From what she heard in the Pokeball, Ninetails gotten hurt very badly from the electric rodent right in front of her and then heard Ash recalling her into the ball. Meaning she was taken out easily and then got dissed by the gym leader! No one and she means no one will dissed her friends like that and get away with it, she showed it by lifting one foot up and then slamming it down into the ground with a loud thump. Then pumping her arms away from her body as she lets out another roar of anger!

This only made Lt Surge laugh loudly while holding his stomach with his eyes closed "oh man I don't know who the bigger baby is? You and the fact your Nidoqueen is easily losing her temper over your loser Ninetails had fainted and lost in the first round!" taunted the gym leader. Earning a tick mark from Nidoqueen as the female Pokemon shook in anger and then immediately charges forward at the Raichu without waiting for Ash's command "oh please Raichu start hopping backwards and whack her hands away with your tail!" commanded Lt Surge.

Watching his Raichu doing just that after Nidoqueen reached right in front of him and slammed a fist straight down towards the ground. Breaking apart the floor in front of him and then swung her tail at Raichu, only to miss once more when the electric mouse hops into the air once more and then swung his tail across Nidoqueens face. Causing her to stumble towards the left and then swipes her hand across her cheek "Nidoqueen use Sludge bomb in the air!" Ash called out.

In turn making Nidoqueen to smile at the amazing idea! If she aims her sludge bomb into the air and fire off multiple of them? The gravity will pull them down towards the ground at random spots, making it hard for anyone to judge or determined of where they will land! Now they just have to hope Raichu will get hit by the sludge bombs…

"Raichu don't give her a chance and use Surf!" Lt Surge shouted with haste and watches his Pokemon running forward for a bit. Confusing everyone there at the weird move he wanted the electric type Pokemon wanting to use. Making Ash to shake his head with a chuckle knowing perfectly well that Raichu cannot learn Surf since it's a water type only move.

"Please even I'm not that dumb", the boy spoke out while throwing his arm to the side. "Nidoqueen don't get fooled, Raichu cannot learn…what the!?" Ash suddenly exclaimed with both him, Pikachu and Nidoqueen all widen their eyes from the sight they were seeing or even witnessing!? The chubby looking electric who was running forward, leaps into the air and gathered a blue energy ball between its paws. And then threw it straight down towards the ground couple feet from Nidoqueen, who about to fire off a sludge bomb attack. Only to suddenly yelp out in surprise, watching that blue energy orb slamming down into the floor and then creating a giant tidal wave! "Nidoqueen quick fire the sludge bomb at the water! Break it apart!" What else could he think of? Nidoqueen wouldn't be fast enough to out run the giant tidal wave of water let alone jump over it! The only way he could think of stopping such an attack would be firing off Sludge bomb right into the wave and hope for the best!

"It isn't going to work if yer Pokemon isn't strong or powerful enough to even break it!" Surge taunted out and watches the giant wave get blasted by multiple sludge bombs from Nidoqueen. Who is desperately trying her best to break it apart, only to scream and gurgle out in horrible pain once the waves landed right on top of her and caused Nidoqueen to lose her footing. Being dragged away with the currents and down on her stomach, groaning heavily and doing her best to getting up. "Alright Raichu now use thunderbolt!"

"Nidoqueen!" It was too much this battle is becoming way over Ash's head! There is really a huge experience gap between him and Lt Surge. He watch in horror of watching Nidoqueen roaring and whining out in tremendous pain and agony. Even if she is a ground type Pokemon she will still get hurt by the Thunderbolt attack after getting soaked and drenched by the surf attack. And to add insult to injury, Raichu after using Thunderbolt ran forward and delivers a powerful Mega punch right into her stomach that literally lifted her up off the ground and then passing out completely on the floor. With swirls replacing her eyes indicating she had fainted.

"Nidoqueen is unable to battle this round goes to Raichu!" shouted the referee raising the red flag once more towards Lt Surge. As they all watch Ash running fast he could over towards Nidoqueen while stepping to the front of the female Pokemon. Checking over her injuries and damages she had taken from the battle and just like Ninetails, she didn't get a single attack in or even managing to hit Raichu at all. Her entire body is covered in static of electricity and parts of her body were charcoal, burned and even singed from being fried by the combination of Surf and Thunderbolt.

"…you did well." Ash whispered quietly feeling his confidence, mental and physical been slipping away from him. Gardevoir, just could not move from her spot let alone removing her hands from her mouth. She is watching this once excited and up beat young boy, slowly losing himself into despair and worriedness along with even questioning his own skills and abilities of being able to defeat Surge with his current experience? The psychic type couldn't bared to read his thoughts anymore or the strong emotions running through his entire being. Just turning her head with her eyes closed tightly, doing her very best not to choke up or go into tears from the swirling emotions Ash is feeling right now.

"Well baby are you done yet? Want to go home and cry to mommy now that I have taken out two of your Pokemon?" One thing Gardevoir is certain of, is that man is quite annoying and can see why every trainer who ever fought him or lost to him. Would want to try and give up their dreams of traveling or challenging the Pokemon league…he as one would say is an Asshole.

"Pikachu, chu, chu!" Pikachu shouted out enough of your bull crap ad immediately ran forward into the battlefield. Without letting Ash coming up with a decision or deciding what Pokemon to use next, alerting the boy greatly while stretching his arm out to stop his buddy. Only to blink his eyes when Pikachu turn his head at him "Pikapi, Pikachu, Pika!" chanting out towards Ash saying he will defeat Raichu and up hold Ash's honor! All the while saying how he will do it to all Pokemon who doesn't want to evolve or need the strength of evolution to win Pokemon battles. He even began sparking electricity in great anger "Pika-Pika-Pikachu!" shouting towards Raichu. Calling him and his trainer assholes along with stating of what rights do they have to making fun of his friends! Making fun of his partner and best friend Ash! That they will pay for treating him like he is a, nobody along with the girls who went and fought for him, trained so hard for him. Only to get their honor tainted and being dissed by this rude and cruel gym leader and his fat, ugly, disgusting rodent!

In which Raichu step back from the insult Pikachu just gave and then slammed his paw down with dangerous level of electricity shooting out from his cheeks. Not taking too kindly of Pikachu's words or mouth, especially the rodent part considering Pikachu. Will evolve into him if Ash were to go and use the Thunderstone and even went to insult the electric mouse by saying: If his trainer wasn't such a baby or battling all willy-nilly they would have won against them if he took it more seriously. All the while stating that Pikachu might actually stand a chance if he were to evolve. Things were now going into personal levels between the two electric type Pokemon as their fangs and teeth were showing, their fur sticking out all over their body in a threatening manner.

Making both Ash and Lt Surge to honestly become quite scared of what is happening or the discussion the two Pokemon were having with each other. "Err…does this normally happen?" Ash openly spoke towards Lt Surge, whom shook his head left and right. This is honestly his first time in a very, very long time he ever seen his Raichu becoming this angry or furious before.

"To be perfectly honest boy I have not seen Raichu this mad, in a very long time. Something tells me we should let them settled it out between themselves." The gym leader suggested and in a good way too. Considering both he and Ash were thinking the exact same thing, if they were to start ordering or commanding the two Pokemon? They would probably get badly shock or electrocuted from the two electric types who want to settle things their own way.

Thus the two began the battle and charges straight at one another with cries of their names. Running towards one another with incredible speed only for Pikachu, to let out a cry of pain after they both made contact. Raichu, being bigger than Pikachu was able to throw him into the air after tackling him and gave chase through the air. In which Pikachu quickly up righted himself and discharged his Thunderbolt attack at Raichu! Who easily pushed his way through the electric type attack and punches Pikachu across the face with a Mega punch! Sending the yellow mouse straight down towards the ground with a loud boom and small veil of smoke covering around him.

"Pikachu get up quick before Raichu attacks again! Use Quick attack!" Ash cried out to his best friend along with Buneary doing the same. Yipping while hopping up and down in pure fear for Pikachu. The two of them then widen their eyes in fear along with gasping in fright of Raichu, using Body slam against Pikachu! But instead with his stomach Raichu, decided to use his elbow instead against Pikachu's back which caused the yellow mouse to let out an unsettling cry of pain. "Pikachu, Pikachu!" Ash cried out multiple times trying to get his buddy to hear him. But is unable to not with Raichu constantly slamming his elbow against Pikachu's back, even twisting and digging it more into him which no doubt will leave a bruise later.

Raichu then stops his assault only to continue fighting again! Only this time by sweeping his electric tail around Pikachu's body to then lifting him up into the air. Watching the yellow mouse doing his best to open his eyes, only to yelp and scream out in pain. While throwing his head left to right from Raichu using Mega punch once more in rapid session. Hitting the left side and then the right side of Pikachu face, making sure that the electric rodent will understand where his place is in this gym. "Knock it off Pikachu had enough! Let him go, let him go! Can't you see he can't take anymore!?" Ash cried out feeling hot tears ready to break through his eyes as the boy. Just stood there and watch Pikachu taking such brutal beatings and punches to the face that its makes one wonder, how much Pikachu can take before fainting?

Let alone forcing himself to even continue fighting and tried to retaliate by using Thunderbolt once more on Raichu. After the Mega punch assaults stopped only for the evolution Pokemon to laugh and toss the yellow mouse to the left with the swift of his tail. Making Pikachu to grunt out and slide against the floor only to then letting out a wail of pain from Raichu firing off one more Thunderbolt for a good minute or so. "Raichu that is enough! Pikachu had enough now stop your attack now!" scolded Lt Surge towards the electric mouse, who blinked his eyes and twitched his ears upward. Too then stopping his Thunderbolt realizing what his trainer was saying and grimace lightly, from the horrible pain Pikachu might be in. Only to then smile greatly when Lt Surge then said "good job though Raichu that will teach the baby Pokemon not to step over his boundaries."

Gardevoir, Ash and Buneary all scrambled they're way over towards Pikachu after Raichu went ahead and headed back towards Lt Surge. Too then turning around with a smirk on his face, while proudly crossing his arms over his chest. "Pikachu, Pikachu please wake up, wake up let me know you are okay!" Ash cried out towards his starter Pokemon shaking the little mouse up and down in his arms. Choking and sniffing lightly from the tears finally breaking through his defenses "please buddy be alright!" he pleaded couple more times and then lets out a soft chuckled, when he heard Pikachu letting out a low groan.

"Buneary, bun, arrry." The little rabbit couldn't help but whine and whimpered. Leaning her face against Pikachu. Carefully nuzzling and rubbing her face against the now badly beaten and bruised up Pikachu. His yellow fur and red cheek patches were singed badly and almost looking like they have two degree burns from the constant Thunderbolt attacks he had received from Raichu. His fur is a complete mess and sticking out here and there with a few of them covered in nothing but bruises along with exposing little bit of his skin. His red cheeks were completely black and burnt from the overdose of electricity, in which Pikachu will twitch his body badly when he felt Buneary gently licking his cheek. Forcing her to stand back and crying out in fear from hurting him. "Come on let's get him to the Pokemon center!" Ash exclaimed after finally calming down and regaining his composure. "Don't worry Buneary you didn't hurt him and you don't mean too. I'm Pikachu understands you were just helping." The boy reassured Buneary while getting up from the floor and begins running towards the exit.

"Baby whenever you grow a spine or actually become more mature! Come back any time for a rematch, I would love to beat your pathetic ass again!" Surge laughed along with his cronies and Raichu who all watched Ash carry off Pikachu with him out through the gym exits. In which Gardevoir temporarily stops in front of the door and glares at the electric gym leader "oh make sure to call mommy to kiss your boo-boos!" continued the man. Forcing Gardevoir to growl dangerously at him to then having her eyes glowing blue! Lifting every single drum cans in the entire gym into the air with blue glowing energy surrounding them and having them about face towards Lt Surge and his goons. In which all of them then looked up at the drum cans in confusion and screamed in panic when about 20 to 30 different drum cans came spiraling down straight at them, including Raichu who let out yelps of surprise and doing his best to dodging them and avoiding them best he could. But isn't fast enough to avoiding them and gotten caught in a massive pile with his trainer. Causing Gardevoir who saw this to blink her eyes curiously with her body halfway out the door. To then looking down in thought of why…why wasn't Raichu fast enough to avoiding those drum cans?

For now though she needs to be with Ash and his Pokemon to hope and see they are doing alright. Especially Pikachu after the major beat down Raichu giving him, it will be a miracle if the electric mouse will be able to move after receiving those blows to his back.

As our hero rushes to the Pokemon center with his injured friend in his arms, Ash wonders if he will be able to defeat and win against Lt Surge at his current level of experience. Along with being able to win his third gym badge? One thing for sure is to wait and find out as his journey continues!

**To be continued…**

**XXX**

**Whose that Pokemon! "When feeding its young, it first chews the food into paste, then spits it out for its offspring."**


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors notes: I do not own Pokémon! Phew, I am so sorry everyone for the long wait and for the update to be made. If you read my profile, I went and discuss the reasoning behind the slow update and why it was taking forever for this chapter to be released. But I have finally got it done and edited along with hopefully turning out to be the best chapter I have written so far XD I got all my writing groove back soon as I began typing the re match between Ash and Lt Surge, so hopefully this flow will continue on throughout the rest of the chapters lol. Until the next romance scene that is lol.  
**

**So yeah without further adieu and everyone waiting anxiously for this chapter. I give you Chapter 16! Enjoy and have fun!**

**Whose that Pokemon Answer: "It's Nidorina!"**

**Xxx**

**Chapter 16: The Thunder badge! Passion between a Pokemon and Trainer.**

"Pika...Pikachu?" Groaned the electric mouse as he begins fluttering his eyes. Trying his best to getting rid of the blurriness. Hearing what sounded like mumbling and echoing of voices surrounding him with few spots of brown looking coloring, too what appears to be blue coloring as well from two separate people.

"Pikachu you awake buddy are you alright?" The voice was hard to hear but what Pikachu could tell? It was Ash! Ash is calling to him and the tone of his voice seems to be very worried and concerned for the little electric mouse Pokemon. It took a while but Pikachu is able to finally get his vision cleared looking into the eyes of both Buneary and Ash: even Gardevoir is looking down at him as they all gave a caring smile while Buneary began sniffling and whimpering. "Hey Pikachu welcome back we were worried you'd be sleeping all day. " Ash's concerned tone could be heard through everyone's ears as he gently pets Pikachu head.

Too then swiping it away when the electric mouse looked away with a very hard glaring look. "Pikachu…" this confused the boy but suddenly understood what Pikachu is feeling. Hell, all of his Pokemon were probably feeling the same way as he is. "You shouldn't beat yourself up Pikachu", stated the boy while looking down with his eyes closed. Clutching the bed sheets tightly with his fingers curling up causing Pikachu to turn his head at the boy as well Buneary. "If…If I wasn't so mad and angry yesterday with Team Rocket and Lt Surge picking on you guys, calling you weak Pokemon and baby Pokemon you wouldn't…all of you…"

"Pikachu, Pikapi chu." Chanted the electric mouse chanting out towards Ash. Letting him know it isn't his fault nor was it his fault of them losing to somebody like Lt Surge. Crying out loud they were warned, told by both Robert and Nurse Joy how ruthless the guy is? They surely would have not expected his skill level to be quite high compare to their own! The electric mouse actually feels like he failed Ash in that fight against Raichu, he had somewhat resistant too electric attacks and yet Raichu pummeled him like there was no one's business.

Granted if Pikachu hadn't taunted Raichu like that and saying those things, even though he deserved it. The evolution Pokemon would not have charged after him, leading to Pikachu these horrible injuries. "Pikachu…" sighed the electric mouse as he turned his head away once more and looking out towards the window with frustration. Making Ash and Buneary to stare at the electric mouse with concern and worried for what is wrong with the Pokemon?

Gardevoir who is out in the halls and peeking through the doorway of the medical ward. Watches the interactions between the boy and Pikachu. Concerned and worried about what is going to transpired as well concerned of what it will all lead into?

The Psychic Pokemon seen too many times of this scenario when hanging out with Professor Oak: whenever something terrible happens or things become too much or trainers Pokemon, having the most difficult time of winning? They would usually leave them behind and with Oak, or releasing them out in the wild. Too go and looking for a stronger Pokemon to use or replacing their old one "_Please…please don't be like them Ash. Please show me you're not going to be anything like them…"_ prayed the Psychic/Fairy type Pokemon who is holding both hands up in front of her chest and folding them together. Watching the interactions between him and Pikachu…

"Pikachu I know it must been hard to handle something like that but please…" Ash went to move a hand forward to grab his friends paw. Only to feel his partner moving away from him and pushing more of his face into the pillow. Having Ash to sigh lightly and rests his hand back down on the mattress "we just need to find a better way to handle Lt Surge and his Raichu." The boy thought while leaning back against his chair humming lightly and look back at his buddy.

He knows or he can feel why Pikachu is upset and that is because of his spirit and honor got destroyed before him. Wanting to show and prove to that Raichu you don't need to be fully evolved in order to win tough battles or needing your evolution too become strong. Pikachu wanted to show him and Ash that he can do it, he doesn't need to be a Raichu just to win his fights! Hell, the electric mouse proved many times before arriving to this town that he can handle any Pokemon battles: sure he may lose once in a while but he has fun in those fights without any worries of needing to prove himself too his friend Ash, or anyone he goes up against!

"Buneary? Bun-bun?" Chanted the young rabbit Pokemon who waddled herself close too Pikachu and gently rests her paw on his sides. Too then pulling them away when he hissed out in pain and tries to pull more of the blankets over his body, shivering and groaning lightly at Buneary. Telling her to leave him alone "…aery." Whimpered the female Pokemon as her eyes shimmer in sadness but still smiled. Respecting Pikachu's wishes as she leans over and gives him a small kiss to the cheek. Getting Ash to chuckle lightly at how cute Buneary is being with Pikachu and laughed at the surprised look the electric mouse had on his face.

Too then looking towards the rabbit Pokemon with a blush on his face, lightly rubbing on the spot she kissed him on. Pikachu then watches Buneary sheepishly kick and swipe her right foot on the bed moving her tuff of fluff over her face giggling with giddiness. "Is everything alright in here? I hope you and Pikachu are doing okay?" the voice of Nurse Joy caught Ash and everyone else attention as she enters the room with Chansey.

Nurse Joy then grimace from the look on Ash's face as he turns back to his best friend on the bed. Who is still looking away and out into the open. A serious look on Pikachu face were anything to go by? Feels like the battle they had with Lt Surge did not go well at all, even the spirits coming from the group seems to have been destroyed greatly.

"Define Okay Joy…" Ash murmured under his breath while lowering his head down. Still feeling that he had failed his Pokemon in that battle despite them saying he didn't failed them. "I lost my cool and got that asshole in my head during our fight. Leaving me to fail my Pokemon to battle properly, getting them defeating by just Raichu alone!" The boy growled out as he pounded against the bed. Making Pikachu to turn his attention at him with a whimper including Buneary who did the same. "How is it possible for someone like his Raichu defeating two Pokemon without much of a hassle? Let alone being able to defeating a ground type like Nidoqueen!" groaned the boy while sitting back against his chair humming in irritation.

Surprising Nurse Joy at how the boy is behaving at his lost? No hints of wanting to give up or wanting too going back home to stopping on his journey. Just looked to be frustrated over his lost with Lt Surge and from the sounds of it the boy and his Pokemon apparently had met the gym leader. Before they even went to battle the tall man at his gym "It doesn't make sense how Raichu is able to learn surf? How was that even possible and didn't even think it could learn it." Mumbled Ash as he now crosses his arms and purses his lips to the right.

"I may not be much of help but what I understand is his Raichu, during their rigorous training near the ocean and beach side of the town? The electric mouse has somehow adapted or taught himself on the move one day. Watching some surfers and beach goers enjoying their time at the beach one time" then giggled lightly "playfully pretended doing surfing poses on his tail that he somehow taught himself, how to use the move itself and nearly drowned Lt Surge when he came back from an ice cream stand to get Raichu. Only to get pounded and hit by the attack without any warning."

This had some snorts coming from Ash and Pikachu hearing how the gym leader almost drowned from his own Pokemon. Though now understood where he had learned the surf attack now, just being a curious and playful Pokemon at the time. Pretending to be surfing on his tail and boom! He had learned surf "That does explain the surfing pose he did against Nidoqueen", Ash stated while sighing with a shake of his head. "Though it still won't help us on how to defeating or stopping the move", groaned the boy while resting his elbows onto his lap closing his eyes.

Gardevoir turns her back around to the side of the door feeling the emotion between Ash and Pikachu. One out of frustration and blaming himself for not being calm, collective and focus on the battle in front of him. Too worried or concerned about pegging Surge ego down as well shutting him up or proving too him that his Pokemon weren't weak! While the other emotion which is coming from Pikachu. Is concerned and worried that he couldn't do anything towards Raichu or even getting a single hit on the rodent at all. Afraid he had let Ash down, scared that he didn't make him proud for unable to defeat Raichu like he said he would…

Both of their emotions were similar to one another and yet at the same time. Both are worried that they had failed one another for something they had no control of. Making Gardevoir to just well…smile, what else could she do? Feeling how close they are and how much they want to make one another proud is admirable! "Well if you are worried about not being able to defeat Surge next time around and wanting to stop Raichu surf? I know of a way…" Joy's voice brought Gardevoir out from her thoughts ad poke her head through the doorway again with her ruby eyes blinking.

"Re-really!?" Ash exclaimed jolting out from his seat and facing at Nurse Joy. Getting the attention from Buneary and Pikachu also as they too look at her "what way can I stop that surf attack Nurse Joy?! Please, we might be able to have a chance if you know how to stopping it!" asked the now pumped boy watching the woman in front of him. Chuckling lightly though sheepishly looking away in concern as Ash; probably would not like what she is about to offer or even the item she is about to give.

"Chansey can you bring 'it' in." Joy called towards her Pokemon who gave a happy salute and runs right out the door and past Gardevoir. Who in followed her head at Chansey then down the hall wondering exactly what it is that Joy? Wanted the egg shape Pokemon to get or even gather "I don't know if you will like what I am about to suggest or give you. But it is entirely up to you and possibly, the only way in order to defeating his Raichu Ash." Joy's voice brought Gardevoir back to the room, hardening her gaze a bit of why she seems so empathetic all of the sudden?

The female Psychic/Fairy type Pokemon then widen her eyes when she peered into Joy's mind. Spotting an image of what looked like an evolution stone! One that will allow Pikachu, to evolve into Raichu and possibly like she said: 'it might be the only way for Pikachu to defeat Raichu' which coincidentally brought up her and Blaziken's argument from earlier today about how Ash. Might not all be the saint she and the other Pokemon believe him to be. Stating how once there is an obstacle they cannot beat or a very strong opponent he is unable to win against? He will possibly switch them out with better and stronger Pokemon, or even forcing some of his team member to evolving. Including his starter Pokemon Pikachu…

Gardevoir whimpered lightly and clench her eyes tightly afraid that is what's going to happen…Joy is going to offer the Thunder stone in which then the boy will place it on Pikachu. Without letting the electric mouse to have a choice, breaking Buneary heart of seeing her possibly crush evolving right before her eyes. Becoming entirely a different Pokemon altogether and behaving differently towards everyone to possibly even thinking he is better than all of them! She opened her eyes as she felt tears ready to break through and glide down her face. Too scared and afraid of watching the events happen in front of her or Ash. Using the evolution stone on the electric mouse, who is his possibly irreplaceable friend in the entire world!

Evolve right in front of him and changing before him without second thinking or possibly letting Pikachu speak for his own on the matter. Gardevoir then heard Joy opening up the case Chansey brought in and shows it towards Ash saying "this here is called a Thunderstone. An evolution stone that allows certain electric type Pokemon to evolve into their next stage. For example Eevee can become Jolteon and Pikachu, can evolve into Raichu and grow even stronger from the evolution." The woman informed the young man while moving her hands forward. "If you use this on Pikachu he will grow really strong once he becomes Raichu."

Ash, Buneary and Pikachu all looked at the thunder stone in Joy's hands as she is offering it too the boy. "Though once you do give it to Pikachu and using it. Pikachu will stay as Raichu forever though you already know this", Joy sheepishly chuckled as she places it in Ash's hands. Watching the boy just staring at it and going through his thoughts. Tons of different emotions were going through the boy's eyes: many scenarios and events could happen if he were to use this on Pikachu. Which one of them being that he will be just like Surge…evolving his Pokemon just to gain power and strength in order to win his battles.

Throwing away his beliefs of his statement of not needing to force his Pokemon to evolve, just so he can win a battle. But on the other hand not will Pikachu be able to becoming strong and possibly fight back against Team Rocket? He could also help train the girls during their training sessions and helping them become stronger or gain experience when fighting against a fully evolve Pokemon! Which that thought flashed through Gardevoir's mind, despite crying and sniffling a bit she couldn't help but smile.

This boy…this damn loyal and loving boy is still thinking about the others and is thinking on the plus side of having Pikachu evolving. Is so he can help out with the girls become or get experienced when fighting a fully evolved Pokemon, not at all wanting to evolve Pikachu just to gain strength and power. OR even replacing anyone for wanting a stronger Pokemon just because of a defeat. Still though the other girls are fully evolve Pokemon and can help each other in that department greatly…well mostly Nidoqueen and herself so there is no real reasoning to have Pikachu evolved.

"Pikachu I want you to decide!" Ash voice caused Gardevoir to whip her head up in shock and then quickly look through the doorway at the boy. Kneeling close towards the electric mouse and holding the thunderstone in front of him "this is your choice buddy not mine, I am not going to be like Lt Surge and forcing this upon you." Informed the boy with a serious look. "If I force this upon you I won't be any better than he was with his Pikachu: even if this will make you stronger and possibly on even levels with his Raichu?" In which the boy inhaled lightly with a chuckle "doesn't mean we still could lose against him. After all", in which Ash quickly swipe his arm over his eyes and let out a harsh breath. Looking down at his friend. Who is staring at the stone intensely "I messed up in our fight with Surge! It's my fault that we lost."

Only to then felt his hand getting hit hard by what looked to be Pikachu swinging his tail at him! Causing the thunderstone to fling right off from his hands and crashing down hard into the center floor. Making Buneary and Gardevoir to widen their eyes at the action too then softening their eyes, when Pikachu began chanting, shaking his head and throwing his arms around in front of Ash! "Pikachu pi, pika-Pikachu Chu, chu, Kachu Pikachu!"

The electric mouse begins to explain to Ash first of how he had nothing to do with their loss. Everything that had happened today and during the gym battle was not at all his fault. Considering the rough morning they had with Team rocket and the boy constantly running after them after they stole him away from everyone? The boy became stressed and exhausted from all that running and adding more to the stress? Is when they then ran into Lt Surge and him constantly dissing him or the girls as they make their way towards Vermilion city. Constantly egging him and taunting Ash about how weak everyone is and how he himself is a weak trainer!

"Chu-chu Pika-Pika!" No Pikachu announced. He didn't failed them at all and that he shouldn't doubt his abilities or skills as a Pokemon trainer! Let alone thinking that he had failed his partners because he didn't. "Pikachu!" Pikachu glared at Ash and pumped his arms in front of the boy with a serious look on his face "Kachu, Pikapi!" saying how he will not let his best friend belittle himself like this or beating himself up! "Pikapi, Pikachu-chu kachu!" and then moves his fisted paw forward at Ash with a determine look on his eyes. Saying to Ash that he is a great trainer in his eyes and an amazing friend. He will find a way for them to defeating Lt Surge, like he has with his other battles with Brock and Misty. Including the Pokemon battles they had against some of the wandering trainers or even against Team Rocket whenever they think they had an upper advantage against them!

Hell even after they kidnapped him and flew off in their balloon? Ash had Gardevoir use her psychic attack to fling Buneary straight into the air and landing onto the balloon: which at this Pikachu had his paw pointing towards the brown rabbit. Who couldn't help but raise her paw near her lips, nodding her head in agreement and even hopped on over towards the two. Resting her paw against Pikachu's with a happy yip of her name and smiling up at Ash. Too then Pikachu stating how he doesn't need an evolution stone to win his battles, or needing to evolve into Raichu to prove his worth!

"Pi-Pikachu-Pikachu Pikapi." His last words after finally taking the moment to breathe and gain some needed air into his lungs. States to Ash which left Gardevoir speechless and nearly about to be brought into tears when he said "I am only strong when you are around Ash. With you by my side and being there for me? I will always feel like I can take on the entire world in front of me, no matter if I win or lose. Long as I make you proud and feeling happy then that is all the power I need! You are my best friend Ash and I will do my best to making you happy!" explained the electric mouse too Ash. Is what Gardevoir and Buneary are hearing from the little Pokemon after whacking the Thunderstone away from himself and off of Ash's hand!

Ash who listened and watch his little buddy talking and yipping his name out towards him. Had to smile brightly and then holds a hand up fisting it "you're right Pikachu! We don't need a thunderstone to beat Lt Surge!" Exclaimed the boy while moving his hands forward and grabbing onto his friend with a determine smile on his face "just because we failed once and lost doesn't mean it's the end of the world!" Ash then smiled with a firm nod "we were just stressed out from the battle, it will always get the best of us if we don't calm ourselves and think things through."

Ash then stand up right lifting both arms pumped "with the girls and me by your side Pikachu I'm sure you will be able to do anything if you put your mind too it!" Ash then thumbs at himself with a soft smile "fully evolved, not fully evolved, not skilled enough or even experienced. It doesn't matter to me", he began saying having Gardevoir to begin blushing deeply and smiling softly at the boy. Watching him placing both of his hands on top of Buneary and Pikachu head.

"As long you work hard and believing in yourselves knowing you can do it? Then that is all I ask of you guys." Ash eye smiled. "I wouldn't want it either way as you are all special to me. I don't care what anyone have to say about Pokemon needing to evolve just too becoming strong. It just a matter how much you are willing to go the distance." He then pulled his hands away from the two of them "remember that alright? Now get some rest Pikachu you're going to need it if we rematch Lt Surge." He informed the little guy who nodded back and felt his body teetering lightly too then collapsing back down onto the pillow passing out.

"Don't worry we will make sure everything turns out alright for Pikachu." Informed Nurse Joy. Smiling at how Buneary wadded her way over towards Pikachu too then kissing him lightly on the cheek. Followed by getting herself comfy and cuddling next to the electric mouse Pokemon, moving one arm over his body as she presses herself into him. Sighing peacefully with her face nuzzling against the side of his neck "Ash that was very kind of you to saying that about your Pokemon." Joy announced stopping the boy from exiting the room. Making him turn his attention towards her with his brown eyes blinking in confusion: watching her looking up at him with a smile "most trainers would have their Pokemon to evolve into their next evolution or trying to having them evolve from whatever difficult battles they might have trouble with."

The nurse then sat down near the bed and happily took a tray of medical supplies a Chansey was carrying. Too then placing it onto the bed "especially when they fight Lt Surge. I'm sure none of your Pokemon will ever forget what you have done here, along with being proud to having someone like you as their trainer." She then looks at the boy with a smile "I bet you the next time you face Surge? You will most certainly will win and succeed!"

"Sure thing Joy and yeah I have no doubt after we calm down from today. My Pokemon will be able to win against that smug gym leader!" He then waved goodbye towards the nurse as well wishing Pikachu to getting better soon. Too then closing the door behind him with the boy silently leaning up against it letting out a low breath of air. He then lifts his league hat off from his head allowing his spikey hair to bounce outward, combing few fingers across it "I hope we do though…I don't want to see anyone getting hurt like that again." Ash silently told himself unaware of Gardevoir listening not too far from him. Hiding around the corner watching everything playing out and the strong emotions that were being felt in that room.

Ash looked up towards the white tiled ceilings of the Center halls. Contemplating of what would the next course of action will be? He can't power house his way through Lt Surge that much is certain, Ninetails wasn't able to hit Raichu when she used Quick attack. Making the boy wonder how Surge predicted Ash is going to use that move on the fly? To then realize another factor Ash to take into consideration and that was Raichu's Static ability…

There was a risk if Ninetails did succeed in using Quick attack and slamming straight into Raichu? She would have gotten paralyze and make things difficult for the fire type to handle Raichu throughout the rest of the battle. "That is definitely the worst case scenario too", Ash hummed out while looking down at the floor now placing his league hat back onto his head. Walking down the hallway to one of the trainer's dorm: which had Gardevoir stepping out from the corner of the halls with blinking eyes, too then biting down her lower lip as she then followed Ash down the halls.

Pondering of how should she confess her love for the boy? How should she show him how much she is in love with him, let alone being able to go through it with how upset and stressed out he is. Hell it is quite difficult for Gardevoir to get a good reading through the boy's thoughts as the only thing he is thinking and stressing over about losing to Surge again. Leading to another failure attempt at getting a Gym badge or having the girls and Pikachu to once again getting badly hurt and injured like that again if he were to re-challenge the gym leader once more. Making Gardevoir to whimper too herself and watches the boy sighing out depressingly at the same time opening the door to said room.

"_Wish there was a way I could cheer him up. But how…"_ Gardevoir crept her way close towards the trainer's dorm room and gently rests her back against the side of the door. Listening and hearing out for Ash through the doorway. Listening to the boy shuffling and moving about in the room, hearing his backpack being somewhat tossed towards a nearby chair with him now sitting down onto a bed. "_I feel you Ash and understand what you're going through."_ The female Psychic/Fairy type closed her eyes halfway and rests her hands up to her left breast where her heart is. "_I too don't want to see Pikachu or any of the other girls getting hurt that badly again. It was horrible of what Lt Surge did too them!" _ She clench her eyes shut and brought both hands to her heart tightly grabbing her breast. Going through her thoughts and recalling how the match went. Hoping to find any hints or clues of how Ash could win and fight against that Raichu of his? Let alone being able to one up it without losing too much energy or getting hurt constantly from the Pokemon.

Gardevoir blinked her eyes and then peek inside the room. Watching Ash mumbling about something she wasn't sure of and watched him head towards the bathroom. Hearing what sounded like the shower being turned on and water being heard from within the restroom. So with the trainer in the shower Gardevoir, figured to head on inside of the room and sit down on the bed. Sighing lightly as she goes through her thoughts of what she should do? She really wants to show her love for Ash, but at the same time she didn't want to anger him when he is this stressed out.

But again the female Pokemon isn't sure how long she will be able to hold herself back. From her emotions and strong bond she has for the boy! He risked his life saving her back at the bridge! He had shown compassion and love for his Pokemon and even Pokemon, who are being mistreated by their trainers. Too then showing how much he cares for his best friend Pikachu today by not making him or forcing the electric Pokemon to evolve with the thunderstone!

Just everything about Ash is so endearing, lovable, amazing and just honestly one of the nicest Pokemon Trainers she has ever met. Never in her life would she found someone who loves Pokemon like he does! Well…okay maybe other than Robert, but nonetheless Ash has shown great compassion and love for wanting to train, taking care of Pokemon and even wanting to raise them too their fullest potential.

That is possibly another reason why she is becoming so close and attached to the boy? What else could she say about Ash that hasn't been said before? Yeah he can be sometime little dense once in a while or maybe behaving a bit childish during his travels so far. But that is what makes Ash, Ash: it's his personality and charm that possibly what makes her wanting to be with the boy. Wanting to love him and show her compassion for him and wanting to become lovers with Ash!

Oh how she likes that word and just saying it about Ash makes her heart go a flutter! The female Pokemon couldn't help but giggle and tug her arms very close to herself. Pushing her boobs together when doing so as she threw herself down onto the bed, rolling left and right near the edge of the bed. Laughing and giggling in complete love and admiration! Oh how she enjoyed the boy touching against her earlier today during their training, how much she loved being near him and cuddling with the boy.

Despite her becoming scared of her feelings and constantly trying to hide and run away from Ash? She still can't help but start daydreaming about the boy, imagining what it would feel like. If Ash were to start caressing her touching her body like a male human does with a female human. Or even male and female Pokemon when they snuggle with one another or even grooming to each other and taking care of one another.

Gardevoir then opened her eyes and stared openly at the ceiling as she repeated that last train of thought. Pokemon trainers are similar to that of Pokemon lovers and mates? They look out for one another, they help take care of one another and even groom each other when they want too. Minus the trainers since they can use showers and other means of cleaning up…then again Pokemon can help them clean up or get washed at nearby lakes. Gardevoir then places her hands against her boobs cupping them lightly as she pushed them upward and then back down.

"_Ash does see us similar to human females?"_ Pondered Gardevoir as she continued moving and rubbing her hands against her breasts "_granted it is weird of Ash able to see our beauty like other Pokemon?" _Gardevoir then mewed lightly as she continues rubbing and massaging her breasts. Starting to get lost in what she is doing along with beginning to breathing heavily. Feeling her hormones were acting up once more and is almost ready to submitting to her urges.

Only to quickly stop herself from continuing this action by throwing her arms onto the mattress with an audible growl. Too then placing one arm over her forehead "_I shouldn't be doing that especially with our current situation." _ She told herself as she shifts her ruby eyes at the bathroom door "_one mystery at a time Gardevoir, right now find a way to help Ash relax from his stress and telling him of how you feel about him. Then try and help him out on how to defeat LT Surge, win our third gym badge and lastly. Try to figure out why it is that he sees us female Pokemon: in the same eyes of another Pokemon?"_

Which hopefully Gardevoir wishes she could figure that out sometime during their travels. It is interesting when she discovered this back at Veridian city, after the boy had passed out from losing a lot of blood from his cut ankle. To him waking up later that evening blushing and becoming quite embarrassed about the psychic/fairy type teasing him with her body. Amusing at it is she was surprised to hear him shouting and asking how her dress could come off, let along being able to feel her assets!

Yes granted a regular human would probably see them as normal species of Pokemon. With no human like figures whatsoever and usually pets, touch or even groom against certain parts of their bodies without any worries. When in fact that trainers are indeed touching female and surprisingly male Pokemon privet parts whenever they pet them. Sure, they may not realize they are touching a female Pokemon boobs or butt cheeks. But the Pokemon themselves do though and always shows why they're quite affectionate with their trainers or enjoys the way their humans grooms them or pets them on certain parts of their bodies.

Most definitely the four legged Pokemon they sure do love being pet or groom from their trainers. Even forcing their trainer's hands to pet their pleasured spots.

The female Pokemon couldn't continue that train of thought for long as she turned her head at the restroom. Hearing what sounded like the shower being turned off and squeaks of the faucets being turned. "_Alright Gardevoir this is it…" _the female Pokemon sat up from her position and steeled herself up for what she is about to tell Ash about her feelings for the boy, to revealing her emotions and love for this young handsome man! He will probably freak out at first yeah but if she persist enough and get through to the boy? Maybe, just maybe she will be able to show him that despite being different species. They are so alike in many ways…minus the ability to using powers, having fangs for teeth and…

Gardevoir quickly shook herself out of the negative thoughts and pumped her hands. No time to psyche herself out she thought, it is time for action. Ash finally comes out from the restroom with a towel over his head wearing his night clothes for bed. "Oh", the boy suddenly said after placing the towel onto the laundry basket. Staring at the female Pokemon who waved at the boy with a giggle "didn't hear you coming in Gardevoir…" he announced with a chuckle and walks to his bag.

The female Pokemon just shrugs and patiently waits for Ash to come sit on the bed with her. In hopes of helping him out and calming down his thoughts. Considering they were definitely buzzing around and filling the boy with a lot of doubts of what he should do next or how to handle Lt Surge in his rematch. Too then start worrying about him failing his Pokemon: blaming himself for what happened and what he allowed Surge to do and even mock his Pokemon. "I just don't know what to do Gardevoir…" Ash sighed while closing his bag and just sitting in front of it.

"I feel like I let the girls down, letting everyone down for our loss today." Informed the boy as he gets up and slowly makes his way over to the bed. Making Gardevoir happy expression to change into concern as she watches Ash with concern. To then gently rubbing and petting his shoulder when he sat down next to her and then lets out a frustrated sigh.

Leaning his elbows against his knees to then placing his hand against his eyes. "I just…just not sure how I can keep going Gardevoir?" Ash stated while shaking his head left to right feeling the Pokemon next to him. Whimpering lightly as she is trying her best to send mental images of his accomplishments and achievements so far "I know your trying to help Gardevoir, but…" he then lazily hang his hands off from his knees. Looking up at the psychic type with a soft yet defeated smile "I don't know if I want anyone to getting hurt like that again. Especially Pikachu or you girls", he then faces forward and stares at the walls of the trainer's dorm.

Reimagining the battle that took place earlier today and how badly everyone gotten hurt by that Raichu. Ninetails getting punched hard in the ribs then straight towards the walls of the gym. Nidoqueen somewhat put up a better fight but with Raichu using Surf from out of nowhere? After getting wet and drenched from the water type move. Raichu delivered a powerful Thunderbolt attack right at the ground/poison type Pokemon leaving her burnt and singe from the electricity coursing throughout her entire body. She didn't stand a chance and what makes things worse…"Surge is really ruthless with his attacks and they all have great power behind them." Groaned the boy as he plops himself back onto the mattress and stares up at the underside of the bunkbed.

Ash laughs when Gardevoir did the same thing as him while staring towards him with her ruby eyes. Breathing lightly and placing a gentle hand on the boy's left arm. To then sadden her eyes when the boy just looks away with worriment "I don't know…do you think what Surge said is true?" He suddenly asked causing the female Pokemon to widen her eyes "do you think I'm not ready Gardevoir?" Ash then turns at her "are we really going over our heads on this journey? I mean what if…that is to say."

"VOIR!" shouted Gardevoir while prompting herself up with her elbow and glaring down at the boy. "Gardevoir voir, voir!" she chanted repeatedly and rapidly at the boy. Sending mental imagery and visions for the boy of how happy and fun all the Pokemon is having with Ash. She then sat up fully and looks down at him with a very hard look. Giving another set of imagery of him spending time and going out of his way to play with the Pokemon, to playing with Pikachu and Buneary. Too taking the time to groom and help each of them to getting washed up as well including her.

Gardevoir watches Ash looking at her with somewhat bewilderment: noticing the images she is giving him, showing the fun and amazing times his party is having with Ash. Even showing how much happier and gleeful Lopunny is ever since Ash had caught her. Which the boy couldn't help but laugh lightly at the imagery of the tall rabbit Pokemon constantly moving about or examining all the nook and crannies of all the towns they have visited. To even messing around with some of the people in towns, to giggling and laughing at the way they would pet her Or some of the children even wanting to play with said Pokemon to then brushing her large ears sending the Pokemon into a giddy little girl.

"Heh ye-yeah I guess Lopunny did had a lot of fun meeting a lot of humans on our journey." Chuckled the boy with Gardevoir giggling with him. As she then continued showing more imagery of the team, showing Ninetails and Lucario now, who are working hard with their training. To learning their moves and even wrestling to one another trying or wanting to impress Ash of their hard work and hoping to make him happy for their hard work. Though she couldn't help but giggle and tease the boy some of their antics with him.

Rubbing and caressing against him or wanting the boy to petting their assets or wanting him to pay more attention towards the one or the other. "Gardevoir", Ash warned but still had a smile on his face knowing she means well and is doing her best to make him smile. And granted he does find it somewhat funny of how both girls would try their best of wanting Ash. To do those things with him and would whimpered or become jealous at one another whenever he does pay attention to the one girl than the other.

Leading them to start trying to persuade him into being with them more than the other. With Lucario or Ninetails trying their best to show how he can be more interested in them by nuzzling and cuddling against him or wrestle for him. Pulling him into their assets or shoving his face into their chests "though they should know I would give either one of them attention. I wish they don't make that a habit constantly or making it a competition of getting my attention."

Which Gardevoir couldn't help but eye smile and wiggle a finger left to right as she felt those emotions bubbling back into her system again. Her mind wanting to press herself onto the boy and start snuggling against him, wanting to press her boobs on his chest. To wrap her legs around his and begin pressing her pelvis against Ash's own too feeling him becoming hard and erect against her body. She mentally slaps herself and harden her look, forcing her thoughts to the back of her head. Telling her body that she needs to take it slow with the boy. If she doesn't, she can easily scare him and start having the boy to become quite scared and will have a really, really good reason to abandon all of his Pokemon. Or at least the female Pokemon into the PC and back to professor Oak's lab!

"Yeah", Ash couldn't help but laughed and nodded his head at Gardevoir's scolding "guess things would be boring if Lucario and Ninetails didn't make it into a competition." Sighed the boy while staring back up at the top bunk. Feeling himself calming down and beginning to get his thoughts recollected again, folding his hands on top of his stomach sighing. Then smiled with a soft chuckle when Gardevoir then began showing him images of him and Pikachu.

A lot of Pikachu and him apparently…and got his answer of why as Gardevoir. Gave him one of the biggest smile anyone could offer to him, showing him through telepathy of everything the two of them have done. The battles they got into with other Pokemon trainers they met throughout their adventures, to the time of spending with one another whenever they take in between breaks during their travels. Too them playing and having fun with one another to enjoying their time with some of the girls and even enjoying breakfast, lunch and dinner with each other. Too the two of them spending time with Buneary, Lucario, Ninetails and Lopunny. Even some times with Gardevoir when she felt frisky somedays and wanted to join in with their fun or playtime.

Ash felt the bed shifting as Gardevoir crawled closer towards the boy, laying down onto her sides and being very close to him she possibly can. Sighing in peace when he felt the boy lifting a hand up and gently caressing her cheek with a smile.

"You think they really don't care if we lose or not Gardevoir? While not thinking poorly of me or me making a horrible decision?" Ash asked the psychic type who gives an answer of shaking her head no. Cooing and mewing from the tenderness Ash's hands felt, how caring and loving they were. Not loving as in he loves her, more of respectful love and care for the Pokemon: who is going out of her way to helping him relax and letting him know none of the girls or Pikachu see him like a bad trainer. Hell, they all see him as someone who they want to fight for! Who to defend and stand up for whenever someone messes with him, someone to stand by his side till the very end and show the world what he can do or can offer the world!

This is definitely someone Gardevoir wants to stay by till the very end. To love, to protect and possibly maybe even start a family with? Who cares if they are separate species, she will find a way for them to stay with each other. Even making their own family after all…Ash does see them similar to that of human females so what's the difference? Just because one is Pokemon species they can't be together: hell no she will make sure of that once they conquer the Kanto league!

"_Heck I don't give a damn if I have to share him with the other female Pokemon! This is someone we will never meet again in our lives. Who says we have to be picky or selfish too keeping him to ourselves?"_ Gardevoir began to slowly move her upper body over onto Ash. Feeling her breasts gliding and sliding over the bed covers. Getting pressed and squishing up against the side of Ash's forearm and onto his shoulders: flattening out and beginning to spread themselves out on the boy's chest. "Gardevoir…" she silently whispers to the boy. As she now begins to send him new imagery through his head. Of himself this time around…

Although the imagery Gardevoir began sending were completely different from the ones before? All centering on him, showing what appears to be through Gardevoir's eyes. Of what she is seeing and been thinking to herself about the boy from the day they first met to the present. Even letting him feel her emotions as they first properly introduced one another back in Viridian city.

With the way she was teasing him and poking fun at him or even purposely stripping herself in front of him. Too then playfully mess with her breasts and pushing them against the boy's face and head when he laid on top of her lap. And during the time they were washing up and cleaning everyone at the base of Mt moon: she would felt and feel his emotions during their down time. Saying how genuine and amazing it felt of him to love and care for Pokemon so much. Even making Gardevoir to feel embarrassed but yet happy of how great it felt to feel it from him…

To then showing him imagery of her strange behavior during their time at the town where they rescued Meowzy from the Persian gang back in Viral city. Having Ash to blink his eyes at the imagery and the strange things Gardevoir did back then while he and Pikachu were napping. What Ash could make out with the imagery and the way Gardevoir expressions were at the time? Looked to be sick or something really catching her interest and that interest was none other than the boy himself!

Moving and swaying her hips affectionately at the sleeping form of Ash. Walking her way over to him and beginning to caressing her hands against the sides of his cheeks, too then starting to wrap her legs over both of his legs and gently sitting down onto his lap. Folding and wrapping her arms around the back of his neck, placing her forehead against his chin while inhaling and breathing in his scent. Rubbing and grinding herself against his pelvis trying hard to getting him erect and hard in his sleep.

That last imagery caused the boy to freak out a bit and moved back from Gardevoir out of surprise and shock "whoa what you were…you were doing that to me in my sleep Gardevoir!?" Exclaimed the boy while having one arm up towards his chest breathing a bit fast at that last image. Too then calming down lightly and blinking his brown eyes at the way Gardevoir, cutely wrinkle her nose with a huge blush on her face: eyes closed and folding her hands onto her lap as she nodded quietly at the boy, to then placing her hands up against her cheeks in embarrassment of admitting what she did back in Viral city.

This definitely left the boy speechless for words. He didn't know what to make out of this or even understand why Gardevoir behaved so strangely back there? Ash then leans back when Gardevoir shyly look over at him and then given him a loving smile "_wait a minute! Mom told me about things girls do when they're interested in ya and I think this is one of the things she told me about. Does…does that mean Gardevoir…?" _

Which the female Pokemon nodded her head with a small giggle as she begins climbing on top of Ash. Lightly pushing him forward on the bed, gliding her delicate and soft hands up against his chest and then downward. Caressing and massaging his chest affectionately cooing and mewing at the nervous looking boy. "G-Gardevoir, We…can't do this! I-I mean we", the boy started stuttering rapidly as he felt his lower back hitting the bed boards pf the bunkbed. Feeling Gardevoir now pressing and pushing her breasts right up against him, feeling how they were flattening out and pushing outward on his body. The warm and soft fleshy orbs of Gardevoirs boobs were beginning to move up and down against him. As if Gardevoir is trying to entice him or wanting to turn him on as he can see her deep cleavage greatly whenever she pushes her arms on each side of her breasts, to then rubbing her elbows up and down against them.

Moaning lightly from feeling her red horn that is poking through her green vest: touch and flick against Ash's black T-shirt. She can read the boy's thoughts and can tell he is quite nervous as well scared of what will happen if he doesn't stop her or recalls her into the Pokeball.

"Voir…Gardevoir", the female chanted out while wrapping her arms around the boy's neck. With her left hand gently cupping his chin and having him stare up at her eyes. "Voir…voir", she then gulped while wanting him to look into her eyes and show him how serious she is about this. To then leaning her face against his shoulders smiling "Garde-voir", she mewed happily as she felt the boy letting out a low breath huh.

"I…you…" Ash had to find his words before he speaks or even talk without actually first understanding WHY Gardevoir? Is showing the affection his mother told him about let alone, why she even wants to well…fall in love with him. Sure he would find it cute and pretty amazing of how much trust she has in him. But this is the kind of love that a boy and girl starts feeling for each other and, well, he didn't want to "Gardevoir you really feel that way?" he asked wanting to be sure while pushing her lightly away from him.

Looking into her eyes that were showing honesty behind them and shining at the boy. Along with showing love for the boy and nods "but Gardevoir…we", Ash huffed lightly while bringing his right hand to the back of his head scratching it "we can't! We're different species!" he retorted while lightly grabbing her arms and about to bring them down, only to then feel force of psychic energy preventing him to doing so.

Ash blinked his eyes when he heard Gardevoir shaking her head no "what do you mean no?" he pondered with a chuckle "I'm human and your Pokemon Gardevoir; if that isn't different species then I don't know what-" and then spaced out when he felt her going through his mind once more. Giving subliminal images of all the girls on his team and are traveling with him. Hearing what sounded like Gardevoir's telepathy voice asking…

"_Have you ever been curious as to why you can see us as we are?" _ The voice ranged out making Ash to tilt his head confusingly as she continues giving him imagery of all the Pokemon and what they looked like through her eyes! "_You see Ash us Pokemon are able to see each other in form of humanoid figures, because that is how we see each other. Same as with Humans, but for humans they see us as regular creatures."_

This new information made the boy too lean back lightly and humming out in thought while working his brain over time at the images Gardevoir is sharing "so wait-wait-wait you mean Pokemon who see other Pokemon, look humanoid all the time?" which he got a nod from her though quickly waved her hand in so-so fashion. Indicating not all Pokemon see each other as humanoid figures "but then saying how humans see you Pokemon, as we see them in the Pokedex and images on Pokemon books?" Again a nod as well things are starting make somewhat sense but at the same fueling even more questions. He felt Gardevoir sighing peacefully and leaning her head against him once more, hugging him and nuzzling her face into his neck. Inhaling his scent and feeling his entire body with her psychic vibrations to knowing him more and what places makes him feel good.

Ash then lifts one finger up now somewhat comfortable of his situation now and a lot calmer. Hell, even feeling more relaxed for some reason despite the female Pokemon in front of him. Wants to show her love for him and possibly do things boyfriends and girlfriends do when they are together "but then…why is it that I can see you girls as human looking girls?"

"Garde…Gard", the female Pokemon could only shrugged her shoulders and shake her head. She doesn't understand it herself but doesn't care as she pulls back and gave a small kiss to his cheek. Making Ash to widen his eyes in shock and blushing lightly while feeling the psychic energy moving away from his arms and now vibrating against his body. Leaning him away as Gardevoir showed the most loving, respectful and needing smile she ever given too Ash as she felt her breasts bopping into each other after falling away from him. "Voir, voir-Gardevoir" she chanted and gave couple more images of letting him know or at least feeling what she is saying in which is. Being happy that he does see her and the other Pokemon like human looking girls. To be honest she is quite ecstatic about it her happiness, is starting to flow through Ash own body.

Ash didn't know what to say or even speak as he felt Gardevoir sharing her emotions about the situation. Too then showing everything she likes about the boy through more subliminal imagery through his thoughts: making him feel a bit overwhelmed and somewhat bashful at how Gardevoir feels about him "oh…oh uh wow is that…" he crossed his eyes when Gardevoir places a finger on his lips nodding.

Telling him to be quiet and then removed the finger away from his lips, to then slide over towards his right cheek. With her hand moving towards his left cheek as the boy widen his eyes and began panicking, becoming worried of where this is all leading too as the boy gulps. Watching Gardevoir now closing her eyes and moving forward, her lips moist and ready to pressing against Ash's own lips. Ash felt like he should stop her to telling her once more this is wrong and yet…?

He didn't want to hurt her feelings and honestly ever since that talk with his mom about girls? With the birds and the bees etc. He is curious of what a kiss would feel like or what he can experience from having his first kiss? IF anything and catching Leaf and Robert one day after exploring around Pallet Town, he spotted the older teens one day before turning fourteen. Near Leaf's house with the girl dragging Robert by the shirt collar and then pushing up against him at the back of her house walls. Lips connecting to each other and the happy looks they gave.

Of course Robert more confusion but still mixed with happiness seemed to enjoy it greatly. And ever since then before Ash got all caught up about becoming a trainer? He had been curious of how the kiss would feel…and his Pokemon is about to give it to him! "_Will it be any different if I did kiss a Pokemon? I mean…it could still be amazing feeling and Gardevoir really does want to show her affection or in her case. Her love for me; who knows… I may like it?"_

**_*Lemon up ahead please skip if you don't want to read.*_**

The boy and female Pokemon finally had their lips connecting to one another. Ash, who felt Gardevoir continuing to push up against him with her entire body. Felt the girl moving and shifting her head left to right in order to deepen the kiss. Moaning and mewing through their mouths, as the boy who didn't know what to do or how to respond? Felt Gardevoir going through his thoughts telling him through telepathy of just return the kiss in the same fashion as her: which he finds it kind of cute how Gardevoir wants to help him with this kind of thing.

Ash then felt her hands moving to the back of his head combing through his hair and massaging through his neck. To then stiffen up when she felt Ash, with shaky movements of his arms wrapped them around her nice and slim figure too her back in a nice embrace. Returning the kiss back to Gardevoir albeit inexperience with it. Did not bother Gardevoir at all though as she too is new to this and happy to just feel Ash returning the kiss back to her.

The two continued this for another good five minutes or so with one another. Just caressing and holding onto each other bodies, combing and massaging each other without letting go or separating right now until they needed air. Which both Ash and Gardevoir desperately needed as they pulled away, breathing and gasping lightly from lack of air. Staring at one another with crimson blushes crossing their faces, to then Gardevoir cooing happily. Eye smiling at Ash and cutely tilting her head to the right in fashion of asking how was it?

Honestly he isn't sure what to say or even respond to that face? It felt…odd and yet right for some reason? Like he didn't felt sick about it or even felt like he was even kissing a Pokemon at all. Just another human girl or what would feel like kissing another human girl: trying to even out his breathing Ash lifted up his hand towards his lips and gently touches them "it…I don't know Gardevoir, not sure how to explain it. Felt right?" the boy is definitely confused. He looked up at Gardevoir watching her placed both her hands to each side of her cheek, sighing and mewing happily even being giddy about the kiss they have. Making Ash to laugh lightly with his shoulders shaking "though seems to me you enjoyed it greatly!"

Gardevoir nodded as he is right it felt great for her and she wanted more of that feeling! The female Pokemon blinked her eyes at Ash, cooing at him while lifting her shoulders up to her chin. Trying to look sexy and alluring towards the boy along inviting. Purposely letting her green vest strap sliding down her forearm revealing bit more of her left breast at the boy or at least the top of it.

Giggling lightly at the way Ash is looking away from her in embarrassment and shyness "Voir, Gardevoir, voir?" Chanted the Pokemon asking him why look away. To then giggle happily at Ash's reaction to then annoyance but in a fun way. Seeing how the female Pokemon is now teasing him right now, like she always does throughout their journey so far.

Scratching the side of his cheeks and still looking away from Gardevoir. Ash begun to think things through and how will this affect his journey if…If he and Gardevoir were to continue this? Where will it lead to let alone how far can they take this. He didn't have much time to think as he felt Gardevoir, once more placing her hand onto his lap: he eyes illuminating a blue like glow with blue energy surrounding his body. Ash then felt himself being lifted up from the bed, yelping a bit too then grunting lightly when he felt his body being turned around with his back facing down on the mattress.

Too then being placed down on it as Gardevoir's hand is still on his lap from all of this. The female Pokemon proceeds to now crawl on top of Ash, sliding and pushing her elbows against each side of her boobs. Letting the straps of her green dress-vest to slide down halfway off her shoulders. Smiling and giving Ash a very loving yet hazy look in her eyes, cooing out to the boy and asking if he is ready to continue on with their make out session. Watching in amusement at the way the boy is sweating lightly struggling against her psychic powers; holding him down on the bed as his right leg jolt a bit when he felt her hand. Beginning to caress and rubbing down against his leg in a loving fashion, purposely trailing and spreading her five fingers against the boy thighs and calves. Even dangerously moving up near his waist and pelvis area.

"G…Gardevoir I don't…Don't think we have to do this." Stuttered Ash trying his best to move or even breaking free from Gardevoir's Psychic powers. But is unable too as she continues to crawl halfway over the boy now. Her vest straps completely down her arms, the dress dangling over her large boobs with the red horn completely exposed now through her large cleavage. Ash, can literally hear the sound of skin bopping against one another which were coming from Gardevoir. Who had a very wry smile mixed with mischief behind her eyes as she lifted her left hand up from the bed. Too start tugging and pulling her straps further down her arm: exposing more of her boobs at Ash. "You…You're not going to give me a choice in this are you…" stated Ash in a defeated tone. Which his guess is on the mark when Gardevoir nodded lightly at him and proceeds to pull down her vests right strap further down her body. Forcing her top part of her dress to hang loosely and freeing her once confined boobs with no restraints.

Swaying and swinging into each other forward at Ash and then backwards as Gardevoir is now fully on top of the boy. Breathing and gasping heavily down at him with a crimson face. Ash then felt the girl getting close to his face to then suddenly move down at his neck: kissing and suckling against him there as she caresses and massages his arms and shoulders. Wiggling, gyrating her lower body against the boy in order for him to feel every inch of her body.

Gardevoir then moved her right leg between Ash's legs, sliding them apart and locking them around with her own legs. Getting a small moan out from the boy as he felt Gardevoir beginning to grind and rub herself against his pelvis in which: had the female Pokemon gasping and moaning into his neck from feeling his covered manhood rubbing up against her. Feeling her womanhood burning for attention and becoming somewhat wet from the frictions she is getting from both his pants and covered manhood sliding against her pelvis.

"Gardevoir…this feels…feels really odd." Ash groaned out as he wasn't exactly sure how to describe the feeling that's coursing throughout his body. Let alone why it feels like his body is heating up? Even feeling funny down in his pants as he feels Gardevoir still rubbing and sliding her lower body against his pelvis. Feeling her boobs squishing against his chest and her hot breath hitting against his neck, the warm sensation of her tongue licking on his skin to then her warm moist lips smacking into his neck too then feeling her suckling on him.

The boy then felt her hands removing from his shoulders and arms; gliding their way over his chest and down his shirt where the hems were. "_I am not understanding this how come I am feeling really good? Just feeling Gardevoir caressing me and rubbing up against me: is giving me odd and good sensations." _Ash then felt the female Pokemon sliding her left hand inside of his shirt, causing him to let out a sharp gasp of breath from feeling her soft, delicate hands and fingers sliding over his bare stomach and reaching their way up to his chest.

Ash didn't really know how to react or even respond to all the sensations coursing through his body. He then felt Gardevoir removing herself from his neck to start kissing him again on the lips, mewing and moaning into his mouth. Her hands dancing and gliding all over his bare stomach and chest inside his shirt, gently massaging him with her left hand. While the right hand moves up towards his hair and begins combing through it and sliding her fingers wistfully through his messy bangs and giggling lightly against his lips.

The young trainer then felt Gardevoir vibrating her psychic powers now throughout his entire body. Still holding him down on the bed, making sure he won't be going anywhere or leaving from her sides. To then lifting one leg up into the air and begins pulling her dress down through her body. Beginning to expose herself too Ash and hopefully moving onto the next step of making love with him.

Xxx

An hour had passed inside the room Ash and Gardevoir were in with Gardevoirs dress is now thrown down on the floor, along with Ash's own black t-shirt and even his socks were on the floor. With sounds of both the boy and the female Pokemon's gasps and moans could be heard.

Gardevoir fully being on top of Ash's body constantly kissing and meshing their lips together after an hour from them doing so. Had finally gotten the young boy to somewhat submit into kissing her back and it made the Pokemon: to become quite happy and giddy of him finally returning her affections!

Even though Ash is still somewhat concerned about making out with a Pokemon? He can't help but wondering why it felt so right…why is it that he isn't seeing this as a bad thing, let alone feels like he should be telling Gardevoir no or even pushing her away in disgust. It just doesn't make much sense to him and yet: he is enjoying it nonetheless!

Granted it took a while for him to get Gardevoir to stop holding him down with her psychic powers. Informing her how if she doesn't let him go, his muscles will become stressed and stiffed if he does not move his body at all, to then being glad she did stopped pinning him down with her psychic powers.

Allowing him to move and flex his limbs for a bit as Gardevoir, used this small time to go ahead and fully take off her dress from her body to then removing Ash's T-shirt from his own body. Too then immediately going back down on top of him and resuming their kissing session between one another and even visibly shaking and shuddering from making full contact with their bare bodies.

In that time span it all happened in thirty minutes with the other half hour just them spending time kissing and exploring each other's figure and body. "Voir…voir", panted the Psychic type as she rolled the two of them over with her being on the bottom and Ash. Being on top of her and laughed at the huge crimson blush that is on his face right now.

And knows why too considering he will be able to have an entire eye view of her naked body. Her large E cup breasts heaving up and down from her harsh breathing, sweat trickling down each boob causing them to glow and glisten through the moonlight. Her ruby eyes showing passion and love for the boy, with her own similar blush rivaling Ash's own; her green hair somewhat sticking against her forehead and meshed around the pillow she is laying on: while her red horn is poking and being cramped between her cleavage also being covered in her sweat.

Gardevoir smooth flat stomach pressing gently against Ash's own stomach, to curving outward with her somewhat small hip. Feeling her silky legs and thighs rubbing up against the side of his knees and down his legs, with her feet and toes curling and pressing lightly against his own feet and toes.

Never once removing her hands around his neck as he felt her delicate fingers, curl and flicks against the back of his neck to then opening her palms. To massage and knead into his shoulders giving a very loving smile at the boy. With a hint of bashfulness behind her expression. Watching in confusion at the way Gardevoir: tilted her head to the side and then nudging towards her breasts silently directing Ash to where his next focus should be. Wanting to go the next step forward with their foreplay as she wants to know how it will feel if she had Ash's, strong firm hands grasping and groping against her large breasts. To feel his fingers sinking into her skin, wanting him to flick and poke around her nipples to even then pulling on them and tweaking them between his fingers.

"Voir?" The female Pokemon spoke softly at the boy while tilting her head. Asking him if he could go and start fondling her boobs. Even giggling lightly as she used her psychic powers to rock each breast in different directions, to tease and temp Ash into grabbing them and groping them. Watching curiously at how Ash gulped and then chuckled nervously down at her.

"I...that is…" Ash stuttered out and then gave a light gasp when he felt Gardevoir. Moving her hips forward and gently grinds herself against his boxers and near his covered manhood. Making him shiver and shudder from the friction to then widen his eyes when he then felt her hands. Removing themselves away from his neck and then down to his hands. Curling and wrapping with his own hands and fingers, moving them and gliding his hands by his wrists too her breasts. Placing both hands down onto her boobs, causing Gardevoir to gasp sharply while mewing in pleasure. "Gardevoir…" Ash said quietly as he felt his breathing picking up in speed a bit and more of that hot, warm sensation going throughout his entire body once more. Especially down near his pelvis "are…you really sure about this? Don't you think this is sort of wrong to do?"

The response he got from Gardevoir is a shake of her head and happily giggled. Giving him some subliminal imagery for him to show and reassure him that she will enjoy it. By imagery of the girl moaning and smiling throughout their entire make out session: groping her boobs and body will make her feel quite amazing! Too then showing imagery of the boy himself enjoying it, showing him how if he allows it? Gardevoir can also bring him into pleasurable state and feeling amazing like she will be, once he starts groping, massaging and fondling her body lovingly. Even showing how he won't regret it and will like the idea of making out with a Pokemon like herself, or possibly other female Pokemon.

Ash seeing the images through his head and Gardevoir explaining to him how she will most definitely enjoy his hands touching her like in the images. Even the other girls if they ever become brave enough to approach him and show their feelings for him: in the same fashion as her. Gulping and seeing he doesn't have much choice in this. That and it will be quite wrong to leave Gardevoir hanging like this, to be denied of the pleasure she is looking for. So building up courage and being a daring person who won't back down from anything? Ash decided to give it a shot and see how things will play out if he goes with it. So he goes and begins gently squeezing a handful on both of her breasts, getting chills shooting throughout his body for unknown reasons? To then felt his fingers and hands sinking into Gardevoir's boobs, feeling her fleshy orbs sinking between each of his fingers. Along with getting a pleasurable moan from the female Pokemon.

Ash gulped as he heard Gardevoir giving out that moan and felt her hands tightly gripping him harder. Getting a good idea of what she wanted him to do now and begins rubbing, kneading and massaging against the female Pokemon large boobs. Somehow and guilty pleasure enjoying the moans and gasps Gardevoir is making along with closing her eyes and breathing heavily from feeling his firm hands working their magic on her boobs. "You really like this?" Ash asks while he gives couples squeezes to her boobs, getting a yelp and squeak from the girl. To then looking at him, telling him through her eyes of not so hard.

"Oh sorry Gardevoir…I'm", and then felt her leaning up to kiss him on the nose. Giggling and laughing at him making him realize she is teasing him. Apparently she wanted him to be somewhat rough with her boobs but has a suspicious feeling: to not doing it to hard that it hurts. Ash nodded and resume what he is doing with the girl and continues moving his hands over her breasts. Feeling how slick, smooth and soft they felt in his holds. Surprisingly enjoying the way how it is making Gardevoir happy with that smile of hers, breathing and gasping seemingly in pleasure from the massage.

Ash gave couple squeezes once in a while towards the female Pokemon, getting her to raise her legs up against his sides. Too then stretching her leg flat across the bed: her face beat red and breathing hot breaths and cooing happily from feeling her nipples flicking and being pressed between his fingers. Even enjoying helping the boy out by grasping his hands with her own. Moving them further towards the outside parts of her breasts, to then having him pushing them together and against her sensitive red horn. Earning even louder moans from Gardevoir as she arch her back into the air and threw her head to the side. Breathing heavily and gasping somewhat fast, smirking at the boy's blushing face and the way he kept gulping in nervousness.

"_I…can't believe how soft and smooth they feel. Is it because of how well taken care of she is from her previous trainer? Or is it from me taking care of her during our travels so far?" _Ash said to himself while he continues to grope and massage the female's boobs. Slowly getting into it and somewhat getting lost sense of time. His hands begin moving a bit more daringly and faster against Gardevoir's boobs, enjoying the way how her skin would slide easily across his palms: feeling the way her nipples poke and flick against each of his five fingers making the boy to curiously start poking it and pushing down on the pink inviting pink nubs of hers. Earning more mews and moans coming from Gardevoir as she removed her hands off from Ash's, moving one hand up to her mouth as she gently bite against her finger lightly. Moaning, groaning and moving her head left to right. Chanting out Ash's name over and over through her Pokemon tongue.

Grinning up at him as her eyes begins glowing blue, using her psychic powers to return the massaging favor back to the boy. "Voir", she chanted nudging her head down at her breasts to then doing a squeezing motion with her free hand. Telling the boy to squeeze much hard and move a bit faster against her breasts. To then starting mewing in pleasure when Ash nodded his head and does as she asked.

Moving a little bit faster with his hands on her boobs, watching the way they were easily sliding and moving in many directions in his palms. Feeling how soft and smooth her skin felt with bit of sweat building up from the two of them. Becoming hot and bothered from their minuscule: even Ash is breathing heavily and panting lightly from feeling Gardevoir psychic powers. Vibrating and massaging all over his lower regions and even his covered member through his shorts. Forcing him to moan out lightly and closing his eyes: in turn having him squeeze her breasts that much harder when he felt the vibrations getting strong around his member.

Earning a loud lustful moan from Gardevoir who enjoyed it greatly and didn't let up pleasuring Ash with her powers. She felt the boy insecurities breaking away and becoming bolder with his groping on the girl. Gardevoir gasps and moans lewdly from the feeling of her breasts pressing against each other now, with his fingers gripping down onto them. Putting bit more pressure against these large mounds of hers; enjoying the way his fingers would sink into her flesh and slipping about the glowing white wet skin of Gardevoir.

Breathing and groaning once in a while doing his best not to lean down. Resting his head against her chest or even her sensitive horn. Though she probably would enjoy the feeling of Ash's raven hair tickling her sensitive red horn, or even using her boobs as means of cushions. "Gardevoir…" he breathed out as he opened his eyes halfway "It…it feels really good whatever…whatever it is you're doing." Panted the boy as he is now making wide and far motions with her boobs. Making each breast to slide all over the bottom of her chin and gently stroking against her green hair on her shoulders. Pushing them aside and being with the rest of her hair. Pressing and enveloping her red horn in her large cleavage when he brings the two mounds together and then starts squishing them much as he could into each other.

Forcing her hard and stiff pink nipples to stand out more and sticking out into the air profusely. "Are you feeling good? I'm…I'm not hurting you am I?" Ash asked the gasping, moaning and mewing Pokemon beneath him. Feeling good about how he is not hurting her, but bringing happiness to her only to then blink his eyes and saw tears going down her cheeks. Causing him to stop his rubbing, only to feel her stare silently telling him or more of demanding him not to stop "but…but your crying Gardevoir?" Ash pointed out.

Which she shook her head no and gave a wide smile cooing softly at him while brushing the side of his cheek. "Gardevoir, voir Gard." She chanted telling him or hopefully he understands that these were tears of happiness and fondness for the boy. Letting him know that she is glad that Ash is breaking out of his shyness or insecurities of making her feeling good and that: She is enjoying this special moment with the boy and wants to push things forward into the best part of making out. Granted, she would love to touch and having the boy manhood in her mouth or even rubbing her breasts against it. But she is afraid that will scare him off and ruin the moment with him. Though possibly rubbing and moving her hands along his length wouldn't push things to the edge, and hopefully he will allow her to do so.

Beginning to lean up and feeling the pressure of his hands pushing deeper into her boobs. Flattening them against her body and making her giggle at the tickling sensation of her nipples being poked deep into her breasts. As she then brings Ash into a deep, passionate and raw kiss! Rubbing and caressing her hands along his chest and right cheek, moving and tilting their heads left to right and then start pushing herself now on top of the boy.

Making Ash to groan and moan into her mouth feeling sweat building up all over his body now and the weight of Gardevoir leaning over his body. To pushing him down onto the mattress, had him adjusting and moving his legs away from underneath him to then out with Gardevoir's own legs. Stretching and snickering lightly at the girl moving her own feet with his and wiggling her toes against Ash's own toes.

Gardevoir completely laid down on top of Ash and just kept continuing kissing him constantly. Moving and meshing their lips into one another, breathing through their noses as they felt each other's breathing against their faces. Too Gardevoir removing her hands away from the side of his head, down to his chest and along his sides: pushing and grinding herself against Ash's chest. Making sure to do soft and slow circular motions with her breasts. Enjoying the feeling of his nice and tone chest against her breasts, making both his and her own skins kissing against another with wet noises. Too then hearing Ash groaning and pulling away from her mouth to get some air into his lungs.

"Oh …Gardevoir what are you doing?" Ash moaned out and then looks down at the girl. Who stared back at him with her eyes, kissing and sucking down against his skin. Smiling up at him chanting quietly up at Ash. Telling him that she is going to return the favor back for making her feel so good and massaging her E cup boobs. This had him raising an eyebrow up in confusion of what she meant by that? Only to then widen his eyes in fear and shock! He realized her hands were dancing and moving their way down his exposed body and stomach where his shorts were. Gripping tightly and curling her fingers against the waistband of his shorts: ready to start pulling them down "No! Gardevoir, wait you shouldn't or we can't…I mean!" his voice was frantic and worried of where things were leading too.

Even though he didn't mind pleasuring her or groping her nice…soft, firm sexy looking body. Which he couldn't help but contradict himself of freaking about the female Pokemon. Possibly wanting to do the same with him and to do so, in order to making him feel good is to take his shorts off. "Gardevoir", he was about to protest only to have a psychic force covering his lips lightly. With Gardevoir shushing him and giggled: nodding her head letting the boy know that she must do this to then sending imagery of how good he will feel. If he allows her to do what she is about to do and quickly threw his shorts right off from him.

To cause her ruby eyes that were looking down at his covered manhood to widen in pure shock! At the full size and erect his member is; her womanhood quivered in need and wanting his good lengthy member to be inside her now! Though quickly fought down her animalistic intentions to then gulping down the saliva building up inside her mouth. Gardevoir couldn't believe how nice and big he is for his age, let alone just from seeing it turned her on greatly. This though had Ash freaking out a bit at the way she is just staring at his erect manhood, causing him to gulp along with ready to begin covering it. Only to feel her psychic powers holding him down completely on the bed. To then starts moving her body around to having her face looking at his erect member, with her rear and womanhood facing towards Ash's face.

Having the boy to widen his eyes and blush crimson red at the sight of how aroused Gardevoir is. Even the scent coming from her is beginning to cloud his mind, trying his best to even out his breathing though failing to do so. Giving Gardevoir chills from feeling his hot, heavy breathing hitting against her womanhood; enticing a moan from the female Pokemon. Finally stopping right in front of Ash's member and having her body sprawled out against his body. Gardevoir wiggles and moves her breasts down against the boy's waist and upper thighs as she stares hungrily at the boy's length. Her delicate and soft hands moved forward on each side of his member, to lightly poking and touching against the erect body part. Squeaking and giggling lightly at the way it would twitch and stand up in attention whenever she touches it as well getting moans from Ash. Whenever she goes and touches it or starts poking along it, it will cause the boy behind her to groan and shift very subtle against her psychic hold.

Gardevoir kept this up for another good two minutes of just poking and tapping against Ash's hard on. Teasing him greatly as she loves the sounds he is making whenever she is just poking his length. Turning her head over her shoulders and watching at the way he is tossing and turning his head left to right in pleasure that she is giving him. And the hot breathing she feels from him breathing heavily against her womanhood and rear felt wonderful! Causing her to even moan and whimper in pleasure herself: wiggling her lower body right in front of the boy to tease him with her body. Getting good results considering his hard on would constantly twitch, move and even becoming harder from all the teasing she is giving him and the small show of her wiggling ass at the boy's face is an added bonus.

Getting bold and not so nervous anymore Gardevoir went ahead and starts grabbing Ash's hard on fully with both hands. Wrapping them completely with both her hands, making the boy to groan a bit louder and panting heavily as he felt her soft, smooth and silky hands beginning to rub up then down against his length. Causing new hot pleasures going throughout his entire body, tossing and turning his head even harder against the bed. "Gardevoir…that…whatever you're doing feels…feels great." Stated Ash with a low moan.

Losing himself to the hormones and feeling that his brain is becoming mush from all the pleasures Gardevoir seems to be giving him. Along with knowing just what places to touch or fondle on his body, to please him like this. Yet…he isn't giving it back to the girl at all, which he feels kind of stupid of allowing Gardevoir to give him all the pleasure. Granted, he is new to this and though he was taught about the birds and the bees? He is still embarrassed about doing this sort of act with anyone or a girl unless he is ready.

Yeah sure he accidentally caught Leaf and Robert almost doing it with each other if he didn't immediately left the area. All he saw was them groping one another and kissing but this? Is this what the two were going to do if they go further…and is it fair that he is only allowed the pleasure? He groaned once more when he heard Gardevoir giggling to herself and increases her speed of massaging Ash's hard on, moving it left to right enjoying the way her hands were easily sliding up and down his length and towards the base of it too. Cooing and moaning happily out in the open, indicating for Ash of how she is enjoying it.

Only to blink his eyes when a random image popped into his head, one of what appears to be a Kirlia giggling and happily dancing around somebody. A silhouette of a person who is bigger and taller than her, to them hugging her close and Kirlia nuzzling against their chest with a huge blush on her face and subtly humping up against them "_Is that her trainer? Is Gardevoir unintentionally sending images of her past?" _and what he can detailed out from the shape of her trainer? Seemed like Gardevoir as a Kirlia, really wanted to mate or make out with him but was too afraid of suggesting it or even showing her interest to her trainer. Hell, when images of her as Gardevoir began floating into his mind: he could see how sad and upset the psychic/fairy type looked as well having tears running down her face.

To then arguing and throwing a very angry fit at someone that Ash couldn't see beyond Gardevoir's view. That led up to her being recalled into her pokeball and getting sent too Professor Oak "_that…that is how Gardevoir got abandon? Is because she was upset over something with her trainer that led her to being recalled into the Pokeball…"_

The boy widen his eyes and went silent too then leaning his head right of Gardevoir's body. Watching her continue massaging and kneading his hard on, but that wasn't what made him widen his eyes. No what made him widen his eyes, is from feeling tears dripping down onto his body and the small hiccups Gardevoir is making as she pleasures Ash: she was crying. The female Pokemon who was happy and serene earlier with her feelings for the boy. Is now crying and hiccupping while rubbing his hard on.

And were increasing in volumes as Gardevoir just couldn't help it anymore. She let go of his manhood and begins to sit up crying and sniffing uncontrollably while shaking her head left to right "voir…voir…voir" she chanted over and over. Rubbing her right hand against her eye, doing her best to control her emotions but couldn't. Making Ash who felt the psychic force disappearing on him, raised his upper body lightly against his elbows. Showing concerned and worries through his eyes watching his sweet Pokemon going into tears.

"Gardevoir, voir", she continued chanting while shaking her head left to right. Too then fully look at Ash, hiccupping and gasping, shaking her head at him "Voir…" she chanted one last time to then closing her eyes tight. Getting more tears to fall and dripping down onto the mattress, getting Ash to really becoming quite concern of the girl and why it is she is crying?

"Hey come on Gardevoir what's wrong why are you crying?" Ash asked softly while moving the two of them into a more comfortable position, with him reaching both hands up to her cheeks. Softly cupping them and brushing his thumbs over her tears "is it me? If so I sincerely apologize as I am not good at this at all." He joked hoping to lighten up the mood. Along with being apologetic about how much he is protesting about doing this with the girl…let alone mating with Gardevoir in her terms. But silently began to liking what they were doing, even enjoying how caring and patient Gardevoir is with him. Despite how much he doesn't know about well sex, except from his mother, Gardevoir still made sure to take the time and patience to allow the boy to adjust and get a good idea of how it worked.

Even allowing him to massage and knead her boobs at his own pace. "Right it", only to have his mouth shut from a chuckling Gardevoir. Placing her finger onto his lips while shaking her head at him, still hiccupping and crying at him letting him know it is definitely not him! Hell she even gave imagery of how happy and great she felt from him groping her earlier like that. "Then…" Ash pulled back lightly from her fingers and gently kneads his thumb against her cheeks "what is it Gardevoir?"

"Voir…" she cooed and lean against his right hand while breathing a heavy sigh. To then softly open her eyes halfway "Gardevoir, voir, Gard." She is telling Ash that it's her, for the longest time she told him. How she waited for this day to being with someone, to sharing her love with that special someone. Even if they are either human or Pokémon? She wouldn't stop no matter what the cause is…Gardevoir then gritted her teeth and felt her sadness building up again as fresh tears begins rolling down her face. Too then feeling Ash bringing her close to him, hugging her and rubbing her back in hopes of calming her down and getting her happy again.

"Shh, shh its okay Gardevoir it's okay", Ash told her and chuckle from Gardevoir retorting back at him. Probably saying how it isn't okay or that she is acting really stupid "this has to do with your trainer huh?" He asked her which he felt her stiffen up to then relaxing with a soft giggle. Nothing gets by him when there is something troubling his Pokemon, which she nodded "they probably didn't allow you to mate with anyone back then huh? Which is why you looked upset and angry at them in those images right?"

Though Gardevoir panic lightly at how she must've accidentally shared a bit of her past with Ash. To then relaxing glad that the images didn't show or detailed out that it is a female trainer that she is arguing with.

Though he is correct as Kirlia she did wanted to mate with someone which at the time. She wanted to mate and make love her trainer but as soon she evolved into Gardevoir? Her feelings changed drastically from her trainer and wanted to be with a Pokemon. But the other reason for getting mad at her trainer…is something completely different and hope someday Ash. Will never ever run into the cold hearted witch she is! She pulled back from his shoulders and nodded her head while sniffling lightly, to then moaning a bit from relaxing herself and lowering against his body. Gardevoir felt her cheeks touching and pressing down against his hard on.

Earning a jolt of electricity to course throughout their entire body and earning a moan from Ash. Who blushed crimson red but still smiled "then…" Ash choked a bit, to then softly caressing Gardevoir's back a bit and near her horn. Making her to breath heavily and then gasping a bit from the boy touching her sensitive red horn, making her to blush deeply and widening her eyes at what Ash is about to say. "Then…I, I don't mind being that special person for you Gardevoir." His voice broke a bit. To then feeling happy about saying it "yeah…yeah I do", he nodded as that cheerfulness kept growing inside of him. For whatever reason he loves saying that! Hell ecstatic to even saying those words towards Gardevoir "yes, yes I do want to be with you Gardevoir! I want to be that someone who can make you happy, to share with your sadness, kindness and any troubles that you might be having." He told her with the god honest truth coming out of his mouth towards the female Psychic Pokemon.

Who couldn't help but blink her eyes to then glowing with delight as another wave of fresh tears came rushing out from her eyes. "VOIR! Gardevoir!" she chanted loudly while wrapping her arms over his neck and shoulders when the boy nodded his head and felt her lips smacking right into his and throwing him back down onto the bed. Moaning and groaning in timing with the boy as she grasp, grope and rubs her hands all over his bare chest. Wiggling and moving her slender and curvy body down against his stomach, pelvis and waist to even using her psychic powers. To push and lift his hard on right up between her butt cheeks, slipping it between them and then clenching her cheeks together.

Earning more groans coming from Ash as the boy felt her soft cheeks rubbing against his stiff member. To even then feeling her wetness dripping down against his hard on. As they moved and lightly wiggle around on the bed as Gardevoir, wanted to rub her entire body down on Ash and having the boy feel her breasts compressing and squishing down against his body. Nearly covering his chest, shoulders and arms from her E cups spilling over his body.

The way her nipples flick and tweak against his chest whenever she slides down against him and then back up. To then lifting her upper body away from him to having her large boobs dangle and swinging over her chest, giggling and laughing lightly at the embarrassing expression Ash is having on his face, but still chuckled with the girl knowing it is her way of trying to please the both of them and making this all feel good for the both of them. She then felt Ash moving his one hand up towards her face, brushing his thumb between both of her eyes, wiping away the stray tears that were still coming from the crying Pokemon, not from sadness but joy. Happy from Ash's words and saying how he will gladly be the one to be that special someone for Gardevoir! To make her happy and joyful too have someone to be with, to stay by her side and love her the way she wants someone to loving her.

Though she knows she wouldn't be the only Pokemon who might try and get Ash to loving them and she would not fret about it ether. Since all the girls so far he had caught will definitely deserve his love, and being by his side throughout his entire journey and possibly life as a Pokemon trainer. Hell, she and the others would probably make his life amazing than what a human female could possibly give! After all Pokemon aren't all that complex unlike human females…and if trouble times do come? She and the girls will make sure to get through it with Ash and making sure he will be one lucky son of a gun!

Xxx

Few hours has gone by for the two of them as Gardevoir is now resting and sitting against Ash's lap. Wanting the boy to continue with his fondling and massaging of her body: too then leading up of having the boy start having her pressed against his chest. Enjoying the way her skin is being tickled lightly with Ash's legs, to which has Ash laughing lightly as the boy. Throughout most of his protesting and not wanting to hurt the female Pokemon, or having her becoming upset more. Began moving and rubbing his hands along her sides, stomach and sometime her breasts. Enjoying the way Gardevoir eye smiling and sighing in bliss from the way his hands. Would travel and massage against her body with the Pokemon returning the favor by moving her left hand up towards his left face cheek. With the other one moving down over to his thighs and waist; massaging and kneading her delicate fingers into his skin.

Including gasping and panting heavily from having his length that is pressing and sliding underneath her rear. Move forward and back between her ass cheeks, laughing lightly at the groans and gasps Ash is letting out from Gardevoir: clenching her ass cheeks down against his manhood. The warmth it is producing and twitching up against her body sent chills throughout her entire body. Gardevoir even began to rock left to right, pushing down into his length as she felt the boy pre-cumin a bit. "Gardevoir…I, I don't know how much I can." Ash voice then got muffled when Gardevoir tilted her body slightly too her right, locking her lips with his and then pushing her tongue into his mouth and then wrapping around with his tongue.

Gardevoir nodded in understanding as she too is getting close of releasing onto the boy. She didn't want this to end without having him fully inside of her and completing their mating session with one another! Gardevoir came so far to get too this moment and she will not let it slip by her! So with that in mind and wanting to end the night with a pleasurable ending: the female Pokemon removed herself away from the boy, grinding her lower body fully along his entire length enjoying the gasps and moans Ash is giving out with a crimson blush on his face. Too then widen his eyes a bit watching at how Gardevoir is beginning to lay herself down on the bed.

Cutely moving a finger near her lips showing shyness and yet lust behind her expression, giggling lightly as she begins separating her legs apart. Watching in fascination of how Ash's body is reacting normally to her sexual approaches: the way his manhood twitch and poking upward into the air and eager to enter inside of her. Caused the psychic/fairy type Pokemon to leak a bit of her essence as she teasingly moved her right hand down near her womanhood and gently places two fingers against her folds. Opening them up with hesitation and embarrassment at first, but managed to move forward with what she is doing and spread her outer folds out a bit. Though squealed in embarrassment as she quickly removed her hands and covering her eyes with laughter.

Making Ash who is completely stun and frozen at the action Gardevoir just did…couldn't help but also chuckled lightly with a deep red face. Rubbing the back of his head at the way Gardevoir is laughing and covering her face at the same time shaking it left to right "Gardevoir you don't…don't have to do things like that okay? If it's too embarrassing for you than don't okay", he reassured her while brushing a hand across her cheek. Making the female Pokemon to coo lightly and then smiled softly at Ash as she removes her hands away from her face. Nodding up at him and then laughed cutely with her arms stretched out of wanting to hug him and bringing him down against her body again. To kiss him passionately again and meshing their lips together: even wanting him to finally insert himself inside of her womanhood with that full length member of his.

Much she knows what she just did is embarrassing no doubt in her mind that Ash is also embarrassed about what they are going to do. Gardevoir can sense it and feel the boy's emotions as he is still questioning if this is alright to do? She poked through his memories and got one of where his mother, went and explained to him one month before he went to get them at Oak's lab. Began telling him about how boys and girls basically mate with one another…no doubt the boy didn't expect doing it with a Pokemon though.

"Voir, Gardevoir", she chanted up at him which brought him out of his musings and looks at the girl with curiosity. To then felt her psychic powers to start pulling his upper body down to her body, resting his bare chest and body on top of her e cup boobs. Enjoying the way they would flatten out and squish upon Ash laying down on them to then softly shift or shimmy her upper body against his chest.

To then wrapping her arms over his back and brought her delicate hands down his spine near his lower body where his butt cheeks were. Pushing him down and having his length going near her womanhood, though can feel slight resistance coming from Ash. "Gardevoir, voir" she continued speaking letting him know that everything will be alright and that they will feel great pleasure from one another.

The two of them shuddered and shook as they both felt Ash's length about to insert into her womanhood. The way she felt it stretching out her outer folds caused Gardevoir to moan heavily, clutching a bit tighter against Ash's cheeks as she prepared herself for when the boy begins pushing further inside of her. His own hands gently grabs onto each of her sides with him grunting and groaning lightly: the wetness Gardevoir womanhood has felt really incredible to him and can feel himself going into the female Pokemon!

Immediately Gardevoir clenched her inner walls tightly against the tip of Ash's length. Too then feeling more of his member going further inside of her, causing both of them to grunt, gasp and breathe heavily from the incredible pleasure coursing throughout their entire body. That Gardevoir, couldn't help but begin to rock and rub herself around the boy's manhood: enjoying the way it would rub and slide along her inner walls, giving a slight bulging look to her pelvis area and even more pleasure from Ash. Rubbing and kneading his hands into each side of Gardevoir's body giggling lightly at the tickle sensation each finger were giving her and then laughed some more when Ash opened his eyes, to then having them a playful glint.

"Hey~ I totally forgotten how ticklish you are!" which Gardevoir widen her eyes and began between fits of giggles and laughter shouted at Ash no repeatedly. To then start bursting out in laughter from the boy beginning to tickle her and wiggling his fingers all over the side of her body, making the female Pokemon to thrash about on the bed for a bit. Enjoying both his member moving and wiggling around inside of her with pleasure; to his hands tickling her happily as it definitely helped out easing out the tension between the two of them "eheh you are really ticklish aren't ya Gardevoir!" joked Ash. He then felt Gardevoir using her psychic powers to bring his head down to her neck, immediately knowing exactly what she wanted and that is for the boy to tickle her on the neck.

This went on for a short while as both of them were now cover in their sweat from the tickling sensation, but also having one another grinding and moving their pelvises against one another. Causing pleasures to shoot throughout their body and Ash length pulsing a bit inside of Gardevoir's womanhood: to the point he felt her sucking his length deep into her as possible, to reaching where the boy felt something blocking his length, making him pause and Gardevoir to inhale a sharp breath from his length touching her barrier. Making the two of them to open their eyes halfway, staring at one another with deep crimson blushes crossing their faces.

Ash who is on top of her and watching the way Gardevoir, leans her head forward and pressing gently against his lips. Drops it back down too then cutely moves a finger up to her lips "Gardevoir…" she chanted quietly giving him the go ahead. Only to confusingly stare up at Ash, with him trying his best to even out his breathing and feeling the sweat dripping off from his raven hair and touching against Gardevoir's own sweaty hair.

'If I…I remember what my mom told me. This, this is usually where it gets painful for…for the girls right?" Ash asked with concern and saw the female Pokemon below going through her thoughts and moving her eyes towards the right. Her hands then gripping a bit tightly against Ash's lower body for a bit too then looking up at him with a nod of her head. "If so…how, how should I make it so it wouldn't hurt you Gardevoir?"

Gardevoir stared lightly at him as she is going through her thoughts of how to make it not feel painful for herself. She knows how mating works, she knows it's going to hurt and Ash knows too. But the sincere in his tone of not wanting it to hurt her? Which no doubt the boy will probably panic and blame himself for bringing the pain: would have him probably not go any further of what they are doing with each other. Especially if the only thing that will come out of this is pain. "Gar…" is all she stated with a shake of her head.

Telling the truth of how it will hurt no matter what, but then smiles "voir, Gardevoir." The female Pokemon motion her head down to her chest. Giving imagery through Ash's head letting him know that if he were to help her only focus on being pleasured and not pain. Then it will go away a lot faster getting replaced by pleasure instead.

Being mindful of what she is asking of him as well being somewhat confuse: Ash caught on quickly at what she wanted him to do as he nods. He then gulp while removing his hands from her sides, gliding them along her body and moving towards her stomach then abs and up onto her breasts. Gently cupping them as he heard her gasp lightly and clenching tightly around his length. Causing Ash to groan lightly and gently gives a firm squeeze as he prepares himself to thrust into Gardevoir.

Xxx

Blaziken, after everyone rushed to the Pokemon center to getting healed from their fight against Lt Surge. Broke out of her Pokeball on the account she didn't needed to be healed. Headed on out to the nearby trees and beach area of Vermilion city; wanting to separate herself from the others and begin thinking things through of what has been going on lately.

Or more of trying to come up with a conclusion behind Gardevoir's behavior around Ash. Why was she behaving in such a way of wanting to attract the boy to him? Doing the motions of what most female Pokemon species does whenever they are seeking out for a mate: which is by rubbing themselves against the potential mate while leaving their scent behind.

Yeah sure that is what Ninetails and Lucario are doing but in a way for affection or attention from the boy. Not in the way of what Gardevoir is doing or hell, trying to even entice the boy of wanting to mate with her and becoming her lover. It just ludicrous of how she thinks the boy will ever, ever falling for her or even becoming interested in her species! This alone makes her angry and frustrated that she couldn't help but kick her feet against the fences as she stomps her way back to the Pokemon center.

Blaziken began to tell Gardevoir off along with scolding the psychotic Pokemon of how it will never work! Hell, even going far as saying that no human in their right mind will ever dare themselves too falling in love with their partners: or those who are different species mind you.

Her thoughts got interrupted though as when she got back to the Pokemon center, as she doesn't want to be up late at night. Or wanting the poor excuse trainer becoming worried about her or fret over her being missing…even though she badly does want to be away from him. But for odd reason or deep down her mind doesn't want her to separate from Ash?

The cry of what sounded like Gardevoir's voice brought her out from her thoughts and had the fire type Pokemon to growl and run on over towards one of the windows. Ready to jump in attacking anyone who is harming the psychic/fairy type: especially if it was Ash. Oh how she wishes it was Ash and giving her a reason to harm the boy! But…what she didn't expect was something entirely different along the situation Gardevoir and Ash are in: when she peek in the window and froze from what she saw.

Yes it look like Gardevoir is in pain and yes its coming from Ash. What doesn't make sense to Blaziken right now is the fact they were both in bed, Ash entirely removed of his clothing and Gardevoir of her gown. With Ash being on top of Gardevoir with his eyes shut tight and Gardevoir with her eyes shut tight with mixture of pain but also pleasure. To which she saw Ash beginning to grope and massage Gardevoir's breasts as if trying to wash away whatever pain she might be feeling, listening to what sounded like whimpers and moans from Gardevoir.

Blaziken then widen her eyes at the way Gardevoir moves and glides her hands along the trainers back affectionately and with loving embrace! To then turn completely pink in the face of why these two were in such a state! Ash…and Gardevoir, human and Pokemon…MATING!?

Blaziken didn't know what to feel gross out that a human and Pokemon were mating with one another. Or the fact a human and Pokemon could mate with one another? She watch out of disgust of what is happening, at the same time she couldn't pull herself away. She watches as the boy continue to rub and grope those E cup breasts of Gardevoir; trying his hardest to having her feel pleasure and not pain. To which from the looks of it and Gardevoir opening her mouth with a loud raspy moan. The psychic type then opened her eyes softly with a smile, too then bring Ash down to her lips kissing one another with the boy looking to be still bothered by what's going on? Although slowly transitioning into liking making out with Gardevoir: Blaziken then saw the psychic type beginning to move and rocking her hips against Ash's own hips, making the both of them to moan and gasp against one another as she does so.

Watching through the window and unable to steer herself away of what is happening inside the room. Blaziken, continues to watch Gardevoir and Ash stay like that for a few minutes. With the boy rubbing and massaging Gardevoir's breasts; kneading them and caressing them pushing down his palms against them. The way her E cups would sink and slip through each of his fingers to then having her own hands remove themselves from Ash's neck to help him out with the caressing. Moaning and gasping with what appears to be a happy yet pleasurable look in her eyes. Mewing and cooing up at the boy and telling him that he can start moving again.

Rocking and moving her lower body just a tad or even the slightest it seemed at first is hurting her. With Ash letting her know she shouldn't move or should take her time to adjust, hell even Ash looks like he doesn't want to continue doing this after hearing Gardevoir yelping out or giving out a moan of pain from inserting himself into her womanhood. Gardevoir on the other hand told him otherwise and explained how she will get used to it: telling him to slide his length in and out of her womanhood with slow movements first. Too then explaining how her body will adjust real quickly and begin to feeling pleasuring rocking her being greatly!

Blaziken didn't know what to make of the situation as the boy from what she could tell through the window. Gulps lightly and says alright too Gardevoir, as he begins moving forward and out of the female psychic types womanhood. Forcing Gardevoir to open and close her mouth once in a while with fast gasps and yelps. Too then smiling in pleasure and mewing happily as she turns her head from right to left, gasping and breathing heavily out yes over and over.

The psychic/fairy type female continues helping Ash with groping her breasts. Rubbing them a little bit harder against them and enjoying the feeling of his somewhat now sweaty hands, sliding easily over her large breasts to then pushing her E-cups down against her chest. Moaning lovingly at the boy with her nipples poking between his fingers, to then grunting and gasping happily when she felt the boy thrusting beginning to pick up speed: even listening to the boy himself gasping and grunting in timing with Gardevoir.

The way she is tightly holding him in place with her legs, her inner walls hugging and tightly rubbing against his member. Enjoying how it is hitting the right places and even rubbing along her womanhood walls. The friction and sensation shooting throughout her body is just incredible and couldn't help but show it through her somewhat lewd moans. She began folding her hands with Ash's own hands as they form into fists and began pushing slightly harder against her fleshy white mounds. To even giggling lightly as she playfully lifts both of their hands up and then pounding them down against her boobs. Forcing her mounds to jiggle and bounce lightly from each punch she has him doing to her breasts, to even having Ash's knuckles rub roughly against her nipples.

Blaziken who is watching and spectating the forbidden act between Human and Pokemon. Couldn't help but feel herself becoming quite warm and hot…not because she is a fire type neither, but because she knows her body is responding naturally at the erotic scene in front of her. The way Ash hips were hitting and slapping up against Gardevoir's own hips and womanhood, the sound of skin tapping against one another. Their grunts and moans of pleasure being heard through the window is all erotic: Blaziken, could not look away despite how disgusted she feels about what's happening in front of her.

The two now apparent lovers in Blaziken eyes were speeding up with their love making as they were grunting and moaning louder and louder. With the bed they are laying on rocking forward and back, constantly with their Ash's thrusting into Gardevoir's womanhood. Hearing the female speaking to the boy through her tongue: shouting faster and harder to him as she continues forcing him to rub and punching against her large boobs. The speed they were going at is even making those fleshy mounds to rock up against her face and chin, to smacking up on Ash's own chest as the two were completely engross with their love making.

They could easily forget everything around them and solely be focusing on pleasuring one another instead of who is around them or even watching. Blaziken could feel herself breathing now and her womanhood somewhat tingling sensation of the action happening in front of her. To then quickly shook her head and calming herself down, especially after hearing Ash saying to Gardevoir that something is about to happen. Meaning the boy has reached his limit and is about to start releasing deep inside of Gardevoir; who no doubt will also be releasing along with Ash too.

Which was a lot sooner than they both thought it would be as both Ash and Gardevoir, with Ash moving his head back with a loud moan and sweat pouring down his entire body. With Gardevoir arching her back away from the bed and screaming out in pure bliss as they both then collapsed and relaxed against one another, heavily panting and breathing with each other as if they ran an entire marathon.

Seeing how they were done for the night and not wanting to get caught or seen from the window. Blaziken, after recollecting her thoughts and getting her senses together. Rested up against the side of the Pokemon center walls evening out her breathing: trying to comprehend of what it is she just witness let alone why would the two of them, even mate with one another in such lovable passion!?

Shaking her head and coming to the conclusion that Gardevoir, is completely crazy and desperate for wanting to well…fuck someone as most will call it. Just giving into her nature of wanting to mate and saw Ash the only candidate at the time. Which is the lie she is going to go with for now until she can truly comprehend the reasoning behind her behavior and decides to head back inside the center and right into her Pokeball.

Xxx

***Lemon scene end***

Ash and Gardevoir after recovering and regaining their strengths. Were now laying side by side each other with the female Pokemon. Nuzzling and cuddling happily against Ash's shoulder and arm, enjoying the warmth his body is sharing and the nice gentle rubbing his hand is giving to her back. Sighing lightly and mind a buzz of what he just done.

But…he is happy, no other way around it he thought to himself. He is actually glad and happy he had done his first with Gardevoir; sure it was weird and strange at first. All the while very against the idea of even having sex with the Pokemon. But the way she showed him what she likes about him, the positives and some of the negatives along the things she has been thinking about as well falling in love with. She showed him that he was the perfect candidate for anyone to fall in love with and with that huge heart of his? Caring for others and treating other's with great respect as well scolding those who treats Pokemon badly!

Hell even having the patience and fortitude to putting up with all of his Pokemon antics and strange behavior. Too even withstanding all of Lucario and Ninetails advances on him or wanting more attention from him to also subduing with their somewhat sexual advances…although mostly from Lucario who seems to be more upfront of wanting Ash's attention.

"Gardevoir?" The female Pokemon open her eyes and shifted her ruby eyes up to the boy. Wondering if he is alright? In which the boy shifted his head at her and then back to the ceiling nodding his head.

"Just thinking about how to beat Surge." Ash stated as he can already tell Gardevoir read his thoughts about his first time with her and doesn't seem bother if he speaks openly about it. Which turn out to be true as she giggles and just caressing her cheek against his chest, nodding in understanding his absent look. "I just…" he then moves a hand up into the air "need to figure out a way to take advantage over his Raichu's strength! I mean despite what kind of training we might do or try, no doubt the electric Pokemon will be able to powerhouse his way through our own attacks and defenses." Grumbled the boy as he rests the hand back down to his chest sighing deeply.

Gardevoir listened to Ash's breathing and reading his thoughts over of the rematch they were going to have. One occurring thing though that seems to pop into his head though is the girls and Pikachu, being overpowered by Raichu strength and being pummeled badly to the point of being harmed and injured badly: to then being mocked and made fun of by Lt Surge constantly calling them baby Pokemon who works with a baby trainer. Yeah, Gardevoir can definitely see why he would have trouble thinking of a way to stop Raichu's attacks.

Plus the boy didn't want to be like Surge and use the Thunder stone to evolve Pikachu. He would be just like him if he did that to his best friend; even betraying the girls trusts on the ordeal. Ash groaned lightly while resting his left arm over his eyes "if we can't plow through his attacks or defending against them? What other course of action can we do…" he then lifts his left hand up with each finger "Lucario despite being a Steel type won't be able to react or get a hit in with her force palm. Let alone we have to worry about Raichu having the static ability." Ash then lifts another finger "Ninetails despite being fast and quick won't be able to handle attacks like those from Raichu. Considering one Mega punch sent her flying right into the wall…even then Raichu still managed to move out of the way from her quick attack."

Fast…fast was echoing in Gardevoir's head as she recalls after leaving the gym and everyone being assholes began laughing and taunting towards the boy and Pikachu. Everyone in his team that it made Gardevoir furious at their disrespect! Making her to use her psychic powers on every single object in the gym and send them all flying straight at them and Raichu. While she did and watching them flail about of not wanting to get hit Raichu, who is easily one of the fast Pokemon? Was unable to avoid any of them and even gotten hurt when she threw them at the Pokemon.

Which honestly Pokemon instincts would have kicked in and having Raichu easily avoiding any of those dumpster cans. Despite being surprised or not a Pokemon reaction is faster than a humans: he would have easily avoided all those cans with relative ease…then again how will that help Ash and the girls during battle? Gardevoir openly sighed without realizing it and caught the attention of the boy, who blinked his eyes turned his head at her asking "something up Gardevoir did you come up with something that could help us defeat Surge?" Which Gardevoir look up at him from his chest to then placing her chin onto his body laughing lightly. Just wanting to behave cute in front of him right now, to then nodding her head in an unsure way.

Before he could ask what she has in mind. Felt Gardevoir sending mental images through his mind as she replays of what happened when they left the gym yesterday. With her throwing all of the cans in the building at the assholes who were laughing and making fun of them, centering all her focus on Raichu who was unable to dodge any of what was thrown at him. Making Ash to hum lightly after the imagery stops projecting inside his mind "okay…Raichu was unable to dodge them all I mean he was surprised." He stated which Gardevoir nodded her head and then gave out a yawn.

Ash chuckled and rubs her cheek lightly "come on let's get to bed Gardevoir, I'm sure I can come up with something after a good night sleep." After saying that and yawning himself the boy happily wraps an arm around the female Pokemon back, snuggling her close in which she giggled and laughed happily as she got herself comfortable allowing sleep to take her and Ash away into slumber.

After everything has happened and what they went through Ash will have to say. It was an amazing feeling of what he and Gardevoir just did and throughout the entire making out with the female Pokemon? Not once did he felt out of place of doing it with her or even feeling uncomfortable when pleasuring her. Making him curious if he is messed up in the head or, his body is just really comfortable about doing it with a female Pokemon? Along with possibly wondering if why he sees the like humanoid girls might also have some sort of play with this, who knows and he shouldn't let it worry him too much. What's done is done and he will be honest to saying that 'it felt right'.

Three hours into his sleep the boy had a big smile across his face to which reflected off from Gardevoir's own happy smile. To then turning into a wider smile in a 'that's it!' fashion as he replays that scene with Raichu and the drum cans constantly throughout his dream. To which then replacing the drum cans of Pikachu using his speed and agility to striking and hitting against Raichu without any trouble or worries, to even using his swift body to avoiding all the Mega Punch, Thunder Bolt Raichu will try to deliver on Pikachu. With Pikachu quickly moving past Raichu before he could go and using his surf attack against the electric mouse in which Ash has his buddy counter attack with his own Thunderbolt attack on the water Raichu is surfing on.

"Yeah…that is how we will win." Ash softly said in his sleep as he hugs Gardevoir closer to him some more. Feeling her breasts and warm body pressing up against him "thank you Gardevoir for helping." With that last sentence the boy fully went to sleep and began thinking of a way to destroy Lt Surge cockiness greatly as well that smug Raichu of his! They will regret they ever made fun of him and his Pokemon!

Xxx

The morning has arrived with the bright sun shining down towards the city of Vermillion, welcoming everyone and greeting them to the warm sunshine. To seize the day and conquer any challenges that may come to Pokemon trainer's way to pursue their goals and dreams! Our young hero with Pikachu by his side with Buneary smiling next to Ash all step out from the Pokemon center, determine and ready for their rematch against Lt Surge. Ash adjusting his hat and smiling brightly went ahead thrusting his arm outward and straight towards the sky.

"Guys our shining star is shining brightly upon us!" Declared Ash too Buneary and Pikachu who looked up at him and then towards the daylight sky. Looking and moving their heads left to right, trying to find this star Ash speaks of only to then tilt their heads in confusion. Too then flinched when the boy fell comically onto the ground with a groan "it is a figure of speech you two…" and quickly gets back up onto his feet behaving like nothing ever happened and coughing into his fist "now then you ready for this Pikachu?" he asked his buddy with one arm pumped. Watching Pikachu looking back at him with a firm nod as Ash pump his other arm in excitement "know how we are going to defeat Surge and his pompous Raichu with our plan?"

"Pi-Pikachu!" chanted the electric mouse with a happy nod and sparking his electricity. Excited and raring to go kick some ass! Even chuckled when Buneary hopped over and nuzzle against him, not minding at all of the electricity coursing through her fur and puffing out her hairs. Getting the two Pokemon to happily giggle and laugh with one another too then Buneary giving a small kiss on Pikachu's forehead for good luck.

"Heh alright then you two let's go and show why you shouldn't mess with us!" Exclaimed Ash as they began marching forward and heading straight towards the Pokemon Gym. Ash had woken up very early in the morning and silently walked towards the healing ward, there he saw Pikachu sleeping peacefully with Buneary right next to him: with the rabbit Pokemon happily and cutely nuzzling, cuddling with the electric mouse Pokemon.

The trainer woke the two of them up and went onto a long plan of attack and how they will defeat Lt Surge and Raichu; stating how he got an idea through his sleep as well the help of Gardevoir giving him an image of Raichu. Unable to dodge or move out of the way from these drum cans she had tossed at everyone from the way they were laughing at their loss. At first the two drowsy Pokemon figures that Gardevoir just surprised Raichu, only to then widen their eyes and then began smiling brightly when Ash told them he thought the same thing! Only to realize that despite being surprised Raichu natural instincts would have let the rodent move out of way for being a fast Electric type!

And since he was evolved from Pikachu, who are considered fast while learning all the speed type skills that Raichu doesn't. Ash came to the conclusion that Surge, with a lot of deep thinking and remembering him tell the two of them how evolving your Pokemon right away to making them strong is the way to go? Made Ash remembering a lesson during Professor Oak's Pokemon camp one day: 'A Pokemon if evolved will be able to learn moves a lot faster, but some will not learn the moves their previous evolution may have. Which he gave a couple examples and funny enough it was Ash, who asked how come that was?

With Oak stating and explaining that certain evolutions even if they did evolve or not. Will not learn that specific evolution skill and the examples were Torchic and Mudkip: these two Pokemon can learn Flamethrower and Hydro pump as their basic evolution stage, but cannot learn these moves after evolving and will never be able to learn them unless: you get a move remember to help them re-learn those moves.

This is the conclusion Ash came up of why Raichu could not dodge those drum cans. Is because he didn't spend much time as a Pikachu, to gain all of that evolutions speed and move sets! Blinking his eyes and standing in front of Lt Surge gym, the three of them stood there for couple minutes. Both Pikachu and Ash breathing in and exhaling out at the same time going over the plan of attack they came up at the Pokemon center. Too then looking at one another with strong looks in their expression "Ready Pikachu? Will you be alright handling Raichu just by yourself buddy and this time", Ash chuckled while kneeling down at the mouse who sheepishly blushed and scratches lightly on his cheek patch "you won't be name calling Raichu this time around?" Ash laughed as the male Pokemon nodded. Never again will he call Raichu a big, fat ugly rat again and get pummeled to near death again.

Lesson learned: don't taunt or name call somebody who can easily overpower you and knock you down couple sizes from your ego. Pikachu will definitely not make that same mistake again, even being careful of how cocky they might get in battle. No doubt Surge will most definitely get cocky if he thinks they are starting to win and beat them "Alright seeing how you are aware of the mistake…as well my own." Ash chuckled out the last part feeling Buneary rubbing and patting his back. Assuring him that everyone will make mistakes it's what makes them human and Pokemon. Too then giggling when the boy turn his body halfway tickling the rabbit's sides. "OH you don't ever change that personality of yours Buneary!" the boy smiled and stood up after giving the rabbit a break from being tickled. Staring intently at the gym doors as he straighten up his shoulders and nods "alright let's do this." And goes inside the gym with the doors opening up from his hands.

Xxx

"Well, well, well look who decided to come crawling back into the gym." Snickered the smug tall war veteran looking man as he then mockingly begins clapping his hands "I must say most babies would have run off and quite their careers whenever they face us Gym leaders."

Which retorted while thrusting a hand out "don't you mean 'you' asshole? The gym leaders I met so far hasn't acted pricks like you!" growled the boy while throwing his arm down. Getting Surge to hold out the word oh at Ash's bravado and such mouthy language.

"My, did we get a notch in our belt, seems like our baby is trying to act all big and strong for everyone." Then began boasting with laughter along with his crew who join with him. Though this didn't phased Ash at all or letting the insults and taunts get to him. That was his first mistake when he challenged Surge, he came here with guns a blazing with no real strategy to his attacks except for using Nidoqueen to have an upper hand with his electric types.

Granted that is still a valuable choice to make for this rematch but no, he can't win solely on pure strength or incredible defense for this fight. Speed right now is the key component to defeating Lt Surge and his Raichu "man do I needed that you are certainly a riot kid. Kids like you don't come here often", taunted Surge with a chuckle as he goes and grabs Raichu "and looks like you still kept your baby Pokemon the way he is."

"You be surprise Surge", Ash smirked with a confident look "not everything has to be about power or evolving your Pokemon." Then shrugs his shoulders "but not going to be on a tangent about it. Since anything I say would probably be ignored." Informed the boy while shaking his head and then swings his right arm out "but one thing for this time; things will be different as Pikachu will show you exactly what I mean!" exclaimed the boy as Pikachu runs forward into the ring and pumps his arms. Sparking electricity from his cheek patches glaring hard at the tall menacing man.

Sure lower his eyes halfway with a grin "you will show me how things will be different this time around eh? You putting a lot of faith in yer Pikachu, despite what happened last time?" He chucks his Raichu Pokeball forward and into the fields. Releasing the brown fur color Pokemon onto the field once more as he did his cry, stretching his arms outward like before and begins sparking electricity from his cheek patches. "So then kid", then both trainers eyes harden at one another "you think Pikachu is feeling lucky for this rematch?"

To which Pikachu and Raichu's eyes harden at one another with their electricity sparking out "I know Pikachu can do it and he will win." Announced Ash with fire burning between all four fighters for the biggest rematch of their lives!

"This will be one on one battle between the Gym leaders Raichu vs. The Challenger, Ash Ketchum Pikachu!" The referee called out while raising his arm up above his head. Looking between the two challengers "there will be no time limit and the first Pokemon to fall will declare the victor! Are both sides ready?"

Surge smirk while shaking his head as his orange eyes glares at Ash "it's not too late to turning back and running away baby."

Which Ash retorted back as he turns his hat around his head and got into a more serious position glaring back "We're not running away and we're not scared of you." Replied Ash with the referee taking couple more seconds to look at the two. Feeling the tension in the air rising to choking levels and even feeling the hairs on the back of his neck standing from the electricity Raichu and Pikachu were giving off.

"Alright then let the battle begin!"

"Let's go Raichu go and use Mega punch!" Shouted Lt Surge swiping his arm from right to left. Watching his Pokemon discharge electricity to then darting forward with incredible speed towards Pikachu, gathering swirling energy around his right paw.

"Pikachu dodge by using Quick attack!" Commanded Ash while then shielding himself from the huge whiplash of winds coming off from the Mega punch that erupted on the ground right after Pikachu, quickly runs to the right from Raichu. To then hopping up from Raichu swinging a left Mega punch at him, to then rolling on the right after the next one to then jumping over Raichu when he tried to hit Pikachu directly in the stomach. Only to fall forward when the electric mouse bounced off his head and slamming him down on the ground "Good job Pikachu, keep close and watch out for his moves!" Cheered Ash.

"Raichu don't let this punk make the best of you, go and use Thunderbolt!" Surge shouted as he didn't want to use Surf early on. Considering it takes a whole lot of energy out of the evolution Pokemon: he heard charges of electricity beginning to gather around Raichu's cheeks. Turning yellow and blue to then firing it off at Pikachu with tremendous power!

"Pikachu counter with your own Thunderbolt!" Thus Pikachu did so as he quickly hunch down on all fours and began firing off his Thunderbolt against Raichu's own. Both electricity smashing and clashing one another, erupting and echoing throughout the entire gym stadium. With loud booms and cackles of their attacks meeting with one another and canceling each other out whenever they clashed. Only for Pikachu to then dodge roll out of the way one second before Raichu could over power him: Followed by a quick attack straight at his stomach earning a loud grunt. Only to suddenly spun around and whack Pikachu hard with his tail, sending the small mouse across the stadium, to quickly upright himself and slides backwards. Then jumping back from Raichu firing off couple more thunderbolts at the electric mouse.

"Pikachu Iron tail!" Ash cried out as he saw his buddy looking at him and then back at Raichu. Watching the rodent pumping both of his arms and swirling energy gathering around both of his paws. Indicating he is going for Mega punch and he was right. Summoning energy and turning his tail completely into steel, Pikachu began swinging and clashing his iron tail with Raichu's Mega punch attacks. By twirling and flipping into the air: moving backwards once in a while to have some room for no errors at the same time. Pushing Raichu's attacks back away from him as the two continued showing tenacity between one another.

"Body Slam Raichu!"

"Quick attack Pikachu!" They both called out and both Pokemon did their moves. But with Pikachu quickly going out of harm's way when Raichu. After getting pushed back from the electric mouse previous Iron tail, quickly spread his arms above his head and did a short hop at Pikachu. Though missed completely when Pikachu used Quick attack to get out of the way while having white trail of energy following behind him. Running completely towards the right and then began drifting into a small 180 turn at Raichu and then fully darts straight at him with gritted teeth!

"Raichu he is coming your way, quick use Surf before he touches~"

"To slow Iron tail Pikachu!" Ash called out while throwing his arm forward ad watches his pal. Leaping into the air and begins spinning like a top, gathering energy once more into his tail. Turning it completely iron once more: the recovering Raichu who stomp his foot down from turning to face Pikachu. Yelp and grunted out in pain! The Iron tail made a direct hit towards the side of his face, to then the left of his face while then huge amount of air left his mouth when Pikachu. Canceled out his Iron tail and elbow tackle him in the stomach!

"No Raichu!" Surge shouted watching his long-time friend bounce and roll completely on the ground. Showing signs of injuries and bruises covering his body, but still manage to get back up on his feet. Throwing his left arm away and growling loudly at Pikachu. "_This is nuts when did the squirt get this good after just one battle?!"_ The gym leader then looks towards the Pikachu. Who seems still raring to go and continue with the fight! Signs of exhaustion could not be seen anywhere on the electric mouse, minus some bruises and dirt on his tail from hitting against Raichu's Mega punch. Which Surge couldn't help but smile and begin chuckling as the two electric types began sparking their electricity again. "I have to hand it to you baby, Pikachu here is not ordinary. Let alone never have I seen one lasting this long." Informed the leader making Ash and Pikachu to harden their glares.

"Usually they go down quite easily after taking a few hits: unable to stand in battles for so long, they are considered weak Pokemon." Shrug the man who then growls. "And I plan to keep it that way! Raichu surf!" Surge punched forward and watches his comrade screaming out in pure rage and raising his paws over his head. Making Ash and Pikachu to stand their ground.

_"Won't be fast enough to hit Raichu in time to cancel out the attack. And I can't risk Pikachu getting Paralyze by Raichu's static ability!"_ Time is fleeting quickly as the fully evolved Pokemon had gathered a great amount of energy in the orb he has summoned and slams it straight down underneath him. Causing the white orb of energy to disperse and splashing out water all over the place. While beginning to turn into one giant wave, one surfers always rides on with Raichu. Quickly adjusting his lightning bolt tail under his feet and begins riding the wave.

Pikachu who is sweating nervously at the attack took couple steps back and lowering himself to the floor. Hearing Buneary frantically shouting and cheering for Pikachu, telling him to get out of there or find a way to run! Much that will do him any good the wave Raichu made is too big! Let alone if it hits the ground the force of the water will still knock him off from his feet, leaving him open for any type of attacks Raichu or Surge has else planned.

"_Wait…Sludge bomb when Nidoqueen tried breaking it, disperse a bit of the wave. What if we…"_ "Pikachu!" called Ash watching his body looking over his shoulders at his trainer "Iron tail, wait for my signal!" Ash called out with both hands near his mouth. Making Pikachu to face forward at the wave and gulps: hoping Ash knows what he is doing considering Iron tail is not going to be strong enough to burst through that giant wave!

"Bwahaha! Just throw in the towel then baby, you're throwing the match already by trying to counter with a move like that! Please!" Taunted Surge and getting everyone in the room to laugh and cackle at the stupidity of Ash's commands.

Raichu began leaning forward with a wide menacing smirk on his face as the waves began dipping downward and ready to crash on top of Pikachu. Who look quite fearful and closes his eyes for the pain that is about to come! "NOW PIKACHU AIM AT WHERE RAICHU IS!" screamed the boy! Having the electric mouse shooting his eyes wide open and then glared right up towards Raichu.

Everything suddenly stops moving as Pikachu, quickly slams his forward paws onto the ground and lifts up his lower body into the air. Followed by his tail that stretched completely outward and began bending backwards from the force Pikachu is using to flip; making Raichu to widen his eyes in complete shock of what is going on and then: shocking everyone in the room. Felt himself go flying off the surf attack as Pikachu's iron tail.

Slams right at the tip of the curving waves and began breaking through it, slicing it open into two too which Raichu's tail bumped right into it and sent the electric mouse flying forward. Smashing into the floor and sliding hard against it. The roars of the surf attack began breaking apart and splitting into two as Pikachu grunts and growls loudly, doing his best to keeping his claws on the floor with his body standing upside down. Feeling the force of the waves slowly pushing him back and away from the move, hoping to slip him up and swallowing him whole! Only for the waves to hit everywhere else but Pikachu and began covering the stadium with water as everyone had their mouths wide open.

Gawking and blinking their eyes in disbelief of what is happening! Even Raichu had to stare in disbelief of what just occurred in front of him along with the large surf splashing down and calming itself against the floor. With Pikachu fully moving his lower body forward and back down on the ground, panting and breathing very heavily from his muscles keeping him place. His iron shape tail glistened and sparkled from the droplet of water hitting onto it as the silver color tail: changed back into his regular tail. To which Pikachu happily smiles and wags his tail left to right, making sure that it wasn't broken or badly hurt. Though had to wince once in a while whenever he did moved it, he then looks forward at a very shocked and wide eyed Raichu who slump his body down at the spectacle of what just happened!

"Alright you did it Pikachu you did it! Now go and show Raichu what you're made of!" Ash cried out along with his voice being somewhat drowned out by Buneary's overwhelming cheering and screams as she hops up and down for her lover!

"Pikachu!" Pikachu chanted while dart forward and head butts into Raichu stomach. Causing the large mouse to stagger backward. Bringing his attention back to the fight as he growls and began shooting small burst of thunderbolt at Pikachu, who is quickly rolling out the way or hopping into the air before he could get hit. To then counter back at Raichu by using Quick attack in close range and then whacking him across the face with his tail, to yelping out in pain when Raichu stood his ground and returns the move with his Mega punch attack but sadly at low power.

"_I-I don't believe it!" _ Surge said inside his head while throwing commands left and right for Raichu. With Ash doing the same with Pikachu with the two mouse Pokemon going at each other in what…he deems an incredible fight he ever had! "_The little runt managed to defend his Pikachu against surf! Not only that but he figured out where to hit and split the water apart, so this way his friend. Won't get swept up or slipping out from his feet!"_ Pikachu and Raichu were now firing off thunderbolts to one another with the same results as before. Booms of electricity clashing and slamming against one another, exploding within contact and flying small electric sparks everywhere. Illuminating and shining the battlefield into one heck of a show "_this kid is definitely not ordinary and here…I thought he was hot stuff when he came in with fully evolve Pokemon." _ His mad expression face began turning one into excitement and smiles.

Which is also being reflected with Raichu's or expression and smiles as he and Pikachu were now hitting one another with their tails. Pushing one back from the other for couple inches, to then the same happening to the other with the smaller mouse pushing him back with his own attacks as splashes of water on the floor flew into the air. "_He really trained his Pikachu well and no doubt the same with the other Pokemon…"_ he then closes his eyes as he heard Raichu screaming out one last time and then gets electrocuted by Pikachu when Ash, told the small mouse to push him into one of the puddles "_Surge…you should honor the kids skills. And become a better man"._

"Raichu is unable to battle! The victor and match goes too Ash and Pikachu!" Exclaimed the referee excitingly with wide smiles as he raises the green flag into the air!

"We did it…WE DID IT!" Cried out Ash and throws a fist into the air with Buneary copying him, to then the two of them began running forward into the battlefield "Pikachu, you did it you won the battle! You did it for everyone!" shouted the boy as he then began laughing and chuckling happily when the electric mouse turns around from Raichu, to then darting at Ash with closed eyes leaping into his arms and begins hugging the boy happily! To then laughing even more when Buneary hops into the trainer's arms and began hugging Pikachu with her own congratulations. Too which the electric mouse feeling so happy and excited from the two of them, began discharging electricity across their bodies with Ash and Buneary groaning and whimpering, to then smiling brightly "I can now see many stars for us Pikachu! And we are only just getting started!"

"Pi-Pikachu!" chanted the electric mouse agreeing with the boy. Smiling and laughing with both boy and Buneary. Surge, who is chuckling and laughing to himself watches the small group celebrating their victory and couldn't help but be happy as well. They definitely deserve that impressive win greatly: he walks up too Raichu and kneels down in front of him. Watching the small rodent shaking his head and then blinking his amber eyes, to then smiling brightly with a happy Raichu. Too which he chuckle even more when he felt Surge resting a hand on his head, which he leans into it and turns his head at the man.

"You were great Raichu as always: can count on you to having an amazing display of power and skills." He told him and chuckle when the electric mouse bashfully rubs the side of his cheeks. To then looking at Ash, Pikachu and Buneary who were laughing and smiling being surrounded by Pikachu's electricity.

Xxx

"Here you go Ash the Thunder badge, it is rightfully yours and you've earn it!" Announced Lt Surge as he places the orange and yellow gym badge into the boy's open palm and then pats Ash on the head. "I have to say: you raised Pikachu amazingly well along with taking great care of him." He then removes his hand and brought it behind the back of his head. Showing apologetic "listen I know I was a bit harsh to ya yesterday and everything. But I have a good reasoning behind my behavior."

Which had Ash tilting his head confusingly towards the right as well Pikachu and Buneary. They then lean their head in when Surge did a come closer motion with his hands. Whispering something into the three ears, in which caused the three to widen their eyes and Ash saying "What really!? That is why you are rough with the trainers?!" to which Surge nodded and couldn't help but chuckle and laugh at the bashful expressions behind their faces. "Now…I feel like I'm the asshole now."

"Ah but your heart is in the right place." Surge then happily extends an arm "that was an amazing fight Ash. I hope you keep going and getting stronger from here out, things won't be easy with future gym battles. Keep surprising everyone like you did with me and you, Pikachu and all yer Pokemon will do fine."

To which Ash nodded and happily clasp his hands with Surges giving a thumbs up "no sweat Surge and I promise will keep on improving." Even Raichu and Pikachu shook one another, only with their tails sparking electricity to one another with happy chu's and even laughing when Buneary tried to get into he shake but got shock instead and collapse on the ground with swirls.

An amazing victory indeed as Ash and Pikachu, along with his Pokemon. Continue moving out with their journey taking one last look back at the city. Where they have fought one incredible Gym leader, who has defeated them in a one sided victory to then being defeated with the two coming back for the rematch. Including Ash experiencing his first ever time being with someone and them showing their love, affection and fondness over him by none other than Gardevoir. Things can only keep getting better for our young hero as he smiles and fondly remembers his experience in Vermilion city, to then feeling Pikachu cuddling against his cheek. Making him laugh and raise the thunder badge into the air…

What kind of Adventures and quest awaits our Hero?

Xxx

"Hey! Someone out there who can hear us, we need some help!" groaned and yelled couple of voices. Which belong to none other than a very tired and exhausted looking Team Rocket! Who were hanging for dear lives on a floating ocean bell out in the ocean.

"We don't have any strength left to swim to shore and are terribly hungry!" They continued complaining only to then blink their eyes and shifted their attention out in the ocean. To then screaming and flailing about at what looked like a cruise ship, porting and docking into the Vermilion docks as giant waves came crashing right on top of the three pulling them with incredibly speed into the ocean "LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET IS DRIFTING OFF AGAIN!" gurgled out their voices as they tried desperately to keeping themselves afloat in the water.

As our Hero journey continues!

**To be continued…**

**Whose that Pokemon! "It claws when displeased and purrs when its affectionate. Its fickleness is popular among some."**


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors notes: I do not own Pokemon! Hey everyone sorry for the long update for this story, things got pretty out of hand last year that prevented me from getting a lot done for this story and some of the others. But have no fear it is finally here and the next chapter is done. With a whole lot of things happening in this chapter that it is...quite literally lengthy, nearly 47 pages long to be in fact XD which was not the intentional idea but got so much fun writing it and explaining what the Prototype device does, along with revealing a little bit of Blaziken's past in this chapter, to then introducing an OC that a member offered Which I hope did justice for him near the end and fight. But anyway...sorry no who's that Pokemon for this chapter, and the answer is Glameow. So without further adieu enjoy and have fun!  
**

**xxx**

**"**Hey Professor Oak, Robert, Leaf and…Mom?" Called out an overly excited Ash Ketchum as he waves his arms back and forth towards the traveling group as well confusingly his mother also? As just like Officer Jenny told them back in blare gits Professor Oak was indeed going to regroup and meet with the boy at Vermilion city and what is surprising is that not only is Oak coming to check up on him: but also Robert and Leaf along with his mother looking to be excited as the others along with whatever news: from the look on her face to go by, has in store for him.

Then again it is nice to seeing his mother again for over the month of his travels. Even Pikachu on his shoulder is wagging his tail and cheering over towards the group happily, including sparking his electricity happily once in a while though making sure to not accidentally shock his best friend and trainer. To then smiling over at Buneary on his left shoulder who looking quite bashful and shy about seeing what looks to be Ash's mother to then giggling when Ash places a hand on her head, flattening her ears "Don't worry Buneary you will love seeing my mom, and Professor Oak." They then lifted their head up at the group as Oak was the first to call out and waving his arm.

"Hey Ash how ya doing I hope you don't mind that I brought your mother along. Like me she too has something important to tell ya as well discovered something incredible!" Yelled Professor Oak. As our young Hero will soon discover something incredible about his family heritage that will have meaning and connection to as why he is able to see certain Pokemon humanoid figures, all the while something in store for Ash and his friends will be expecting someone incredible who will no doubt have incredible influence on our hero and his friends! As Ash and his Pokemon are eager to know what it is that Professor Oak has for him as well as what kind of information his mother wanted to tell him?

Xxx

**Chapter 17: A Date with Destiny!**

Xxx

"OH wow that is amazing Ash, I can't believe you actually managed to defeat Lt Surge!" Exclaimed Leaf in disbelief as everyone who were down in the sandy beach area of Vermilion city with different beach tables and chairs along with some umbrella's and a made shift grill on the side. With the ocean breeze blowing gently through the waters, through everyone's body and skin even whipping up some grains of sand into the air. Leaf then adjusted her hat happily while tilting her head with her brown hair sliding against her shoulders "and not only that but defeating LT Surge Raichu surf with Pikachu's Iron tail is just simply amazing!"

Robert had to chuckle and laugh "I would never think of using Iron tail in a way like that! Heck", Robert then took a quick sip of his soda while eye smiling to then placing it back down onto the white table "how I manage to get through surf attack was either stopping Raichu before he could use it, or having Senny start using swift attack to break through it…" then sweat dropped "and even though it didn't stop the surf attack, it did however hit Raichu perfectly." Informed the boy rubbing the back of his head getting some chuckles and laughter from everyone. He then leans forward "but ether way that is pretty cool of you Pikachu, taking on a full forced water type attack like that. If anything", Robert then playfully poke the electric mouse stomach getting him to giggle "I might have to watch out for your skills in battle if we ever face off."

Robert teased and then playfully rubs the electric mouse head as Pikachu purred and chuckled from the attention as everyone was having an enjoyable time, until Professor Oak began clearing his throat and extended an arm "speaking of Pokemon why don't you all introduce us to all of your Pokemon? Before I go and make my announcement as well Miss Ketchum here informs her son about her findings?" The old man suggested while then grinning "it will be awesome to see how you are all progressing and taking well care of your Pokemon!" Asked the Professor with a big smile making the three children look at one another and nod.

With Ash being the first to stand up from the table "sure thing Professor Oak!" he then grabs all the Pokeballs from his belt and tossed them out into the open "come on out everyone and say hello to the Professor and my mom!" announced the boy watching all of his Pokeball's shooting out white energy into the sandy beach. Revealing each of his Pokemon one by one, side by side with Gardevoir being the first who bowed down to everyone in a polite manner. Lucario next who immediately darted right towards Ash followed by Ninetails as they both jumped him and pounce him right into the ground, causing the boy to scream in fright and then grunts in pain from the two girls snuggling and nuzzling against him. Too then glaring at one another with serious looks in their eyes only for Ninetails, who saw Ash's mother and being a new person she is seeing yelped and jumps off from the boy running right back with the other Pokemon and behind Nidoqueen who came out next.

As the female Pokemon tilted her body and lift an arm up in curiosity of the shy and bashful fire fox, who sheepishly smile at her and quietly informed how she is quite shy to new people. Making Nidoqueen to raise her head in a 'ah' fashion while then saluting towards the Professor and Ash's well mostly to Delia since Nidoqueen already has met Oak. With the last Pokemon to be sent out was Blaziken who looked like is in a very grumpy mood and didn't even shouted, yell or did her battle cry or even Flamethrower ASH! Which the female just huff and waved lightly at Oak and Delia, making the mother to happily giggled and wave back at the fire-fighting type with a sweet smile, causing her to blush a bit and turn her head away some more. Gaining some teasing giggles from Gardevoir who had a mocking look on her face quietly stating 'oh so you will be nice and calm around the mother but when she is not around, you will harm and hurt Ash huh?' which caused Blaziken to shrink her pupils and then screamed and chirp at Gardevoir. With Nidoqueen holding onto the fire type Pokemon by wrapping her arms underneath Blazikens own lifting her up into the air as she thrashes and kicks her legs.

"I…I see what you mean now Professor Oak when you said how Blaziken can be quite harsh." Delia stated with a sheepish giggle. But began fawning and being amazed at the many friends and Pokemon Ash had made or caught, while laughing at Pikachu and Buneary hurrying themselves off the table and heading in line with the rest of the team. '_Judging most of their stature and stances they all seem to be females, strong ones at that.'_ Delia thought and then laughed when Lucario after coaxing from Ash and the boy scratching under her muzzle told the female Pokemon that if she behaves she will be able to play with the other Pokemon. Having her squeal in delight and ran right on over towards the other with a very big smile then grinning smugly at a fuming Ninetails earning some more giggles from Delia as she tries really hard not to boast in laughter of how lively her son's Pokemon are.

"Well now you all acquainted with Ash's Pokemon, here are mine come on out everyone!" this time around it was Leaf who went and stuffed her hands into her bag, throwing out four different Pokeballs into the air with all four opening up and sending out her team into the fields couple inches away from Ash's Pokemon team.

That consist of her Charmeleon who swiped her claws up and down to then finishing up with a show off pose by crossing her arms and swishing her flaming tail. The next Pokemon to come out from their Pokeball was Leaf's Butterfree who chirped and twirled in midair happily too twiddling his small little claws against one another with the third Pokemon who got sent out next is a rare Pokemon Cubone: which shock Ash and Robert greatly when the skull Pokemon appeared onto the beach ground with a big smile on its face while marching in place swinging his bone left to right as if leading a marching band, even twirling the bone around like a performer and Leaf last Pokemon to be sent out is a Clefairy, another rare hard to see Pokemon or at least catchable Pokemon who lives in Mt Moon.

"Oh my, you sure definitely have rare Pokemon with you Leaf and amazing finds as well!" Oak exclaimed happily as he stares at her lineup of Pokemon though surprised she has only caught four of them. Then again knew that the girl wouldn't really be all that much of catching or getting a lot of Pokemon joining her. As she is more of a traveler than a Pokemon trainer but when she gets serious in a battle, just like Robert and Ash: Leaf can be quite dangerous and skilled trainer when it comes to Pokemon battles. She just prefers to be either a traveler or someday being a Pokemon doctor. "Cubone and a Clefairy are really rare to come by, I am surprised you even manage to find either one of these two."

Robert nodded while smiling at her "I guess when you said wanted to check out something before we even reach Vermilion city; you wanted to go and check out some of the rumors we heard back where Bill told us about there being some migrating Pokemon that is not common around route 24 huh?" Robert asked with a chuckled as it seems he is next to send out his Pokemon onto the field, even getting shouts and cheers from the Pokemon themselves of wanting to see his party members as he gets up from his seat to prepare releasing his Pokemon as he heard Leaf giving a smug smile as she tips her hat.

"What can I say there are days where even I, a future traveling Pokemon doctor would have to keep her secrets from her friends. Even hiding some of the Pokemon she managed to catch during her travels with her best friend." Leaf winks at the group earning some chuckles from Delia, Oak and Robert but a disappointed aww from Ash.

"Right, right anyway I am only to keep one Pokemon in their Pokeball alright? Want that one to be a surprise so come on out everyone!" Robert informed and then threw out all five of his Pokeball's minus the one he mention as they all burst open and shot out their white beam of energy towards the sandy ground. The first Pokemon to be sent out was his starter Pokemon Ivysaur, who happily cried out its name and then smiled brightly at everyone waving one vine whip out to greet them all.

The second Pokemon to be sent out was Eevee who just as before bundle of energy bouncing and kicking the sand everywhere while running around in circles playfully chasing his tail around in circles to then plopping himself down on the ground with a happy squeak: even more so when his eyes widen in happiness including Nidoqueens own eyes, as he began barking and yipping at the fully evolve Pokemon amazed at seeing her again and how great that she has somehow fully evolved into her final evolution. With the Nidoqueen laughing and chanting back at the little male Pokemon, congratulating him on finding a trainer and even laughing bashfully when she then began telling him of how she almost hurt or harmed Robert and his friends when she thought they were hurting or attacking some of the Pokemon back at the preserve in which Eevee chuckled and snicker while waving a paw, saying how Robert had informed him about the situation but glad everything turned out great at the end.

The third Pokemon to be sent out next was Robert's Sentret Senny, who blinked her eyes cutely at all the Pokemon around her and went ahead to stand on the tip of her tail, in order to see all of them and getting better views. To then happily wagging her body to the left and right with great balance, thumping and pounding her paws onto her circle stomach. With Pidgeotto being the fourth Pokemon to be sent out as the flying type immediately soars into the sky, twirling and spinning rapidly into the air and then stopping its flight completely by falling backwards to then dive bombing straight down towards the ground that caused Ash and Delia to gasp lightly thinking the Pokemon had pushed itself to hard only to then defend themselves by blocking their faces when Pidgeotto quickly spun upright and darted mere inches above the sands too then climbing back into the air.

Finding a spot where to land and smugly raised his head up in proudness though sweat drop when Robert sighed with both hands on his hips saying "yeah…sorry about that Pidgeotto can be quite the show off when he wants to be." Informed Robert while rubbing his face lightly watching the bird nearly throwing a fit for ruining his dramatic entrance.

With the last Pokemon to be sent out next out of Robert's six Pokeball's is the water type Pokemon Horsea! Who happily appeared out onto the ocean with a happy cry of her name while dipping down and out of the water to even making happy leaps into the air, while twirling and firing off water gun in spirals!

"Whoa Robert how and where did you catch a Horsea!?" exclaimed Ash happily while getting up and grabbing his Pokedex to scan the Pokemon in the water who is happily jumping and leaping out of the water with glee and continuing to play around in the water by rapidly spinning in circles. As Robert chuckled with a big smile and placing his hands onto his sides.

"What is funny is that near route 11 which is just east from here. I was just minding my own business while training and teaching my Pokemon on some techniques or battle plans to use for any future fights! When suddenly this fisherman who was about couple distance away from me." Robert then looks up in thought while humming lightly "yeah think that is right, well he was fumbling about in getting his many fishing poles all set up and the likes. With him and his Pokemon Spearow getting all tangled up, offered me one of his spare fishing rods for helping him out and began telling me about how fishing lures can catch Water Pokemon in the lakes, oceans and even ponds." Robert then chuckled when Horsea let out a happy cry as she was being cheered and applaud by everyone else Pokemon. Even Ash's Buneary was hopping up and down throwing her arms up whenever she jumps, to then pretending to twirl and dance in place trying in her own way mimic Horsea own excitement and dance.

Once Ash got his Pokedex ready he faced towards the light blue scale water Pokemon with a ping coming from Dexter "Horsea the Dragon Pokemon! If Horsea senses danger, it will reflexively spray out dense like ink from its mouth and try to escape. This Pokemon swims by cleverly flapping the fins on its back." Informed the Pokedex as Ash then yelped when he felt a stream of water hitting him on the face, getting him to laugh and chuckle from the playful Pokemon stop attacking him. Wiggling and flapping her fins happily towards him and then diving down into the water.

"And so after helping the fisherman as well finding a spot to fish or at least give fishing a shot. Next thing I knew my rod has gotten Horsea in the water with the Pokemon", Robert then laughed while rubbing the back of his head "had apparently thought it was a toy and started playing with the lore by shooting her water gun at it and throwing it into the air." Robert then crosses his arm waving lightly at Horsea who is squeaking out at Robert in a fashion of saying look at me, look at me and what I can do! "I think the Pokemon thought I had dropped a toy into the water and started playing with it for a while then when she got done playing. She swam up to the shore and handed the rod back, not before realizing that I was reeling it back to me and nearly burst in excitement."

"Aw how sweet! The Pokemon must have really thought it was a toy you could shoot out and pull back in to ya only to firing it off again" Delia giggled while clasping her hands together "sounds like Horsea is quite the curious Pokemon in your team Robert." Delia suggested as the boy look over at her and then towards Professor Oak who went ahead to speak up, hearing some of the Pokemon gathering around or speaking with one another in the background.

"It is wonderful as well I heard it is quite difficult to catch a Horsea with a fishing rod considering most if not a lot of water types would take the bait. Tell me what kind of lure did you use?" Only for Oak to suddenly blink his eyes when Robert fully turn his attention towards the professor and said he didn't use any lures at all let alone doesn't even know how to fish! "Really!? Huh…then I guess it was pure luck!"

Leaf then snicker "or Horsea believed it was a rubber ball that was floating in the water. But yeah Robert here", Leaf then playfully places both hands onto the now embarrassed looking teen as he looks away from her at the same time rubbing the bridge of his nose lightly "hates fishing or anything that has to do with sports. Never once I have seen this guy pick up any kind of baseball, basketball or even soccer ball!" giggled the girl while she pulls away and with a heavy pat on Robert's back, forcing him to stumbled forward a bit "if anything and betting my money on it Robert, would have given up fishing after the first thirty minutes and continue on his way. That and the food we were cooking was nearly done." Informed the girl as she and Robert walked on back towards the beach table.

Too then Leaf feeling her Clefairy coming on over and hopping right on top of her lap after she sat down on a chair. Then cooing happily when she began petting her head getting Delia and Oak to laugh a bit "yeah Miss Arma has told me Robert can be quite impatient sometime" getting a hey from Robert. "But anyway before I go and tell everyone or Ash something important? Who here is hungry?" Oak then nearly screamed out when every single Pokemon minus Nidoqueen and Blaziken as well Horsea considering the Pokemon needs water. All whipped their attention towards the man and came rushing over towards and about to run over Ash as he is about to return the table. Only to completely missed him when Gardevoir went ahead using her psychic powers to lift the boy away from the stampede and placed him right towards her, too then happily letting him down with a big smile and immediately places her head right onto his shoulders with a happy coo of her name.

Getting Blaziken who watched this to sneer angrily at the affection she is showing and then swing her head to another direction. Unable to find a tree branch or spot for her to hide up onto or distance herself away from everyone: especially Ash himself as the boy could be heard thanking Gardevoir and laughing happily as he tries making his way over to the table once more. Only for Gardevoir making things difficult in her own teasing way by having the idea of hanging off from his shoulders. Laughing and giggling excitingly even feeling her feet getting tickled by the sandy ground.

This had Ninetails who is watching curiously at the female Pokemon to tilt her head confusingly. Wagging her nine different tails up and down pondering the sudden mood change from the psychic type? Only to then smiled brightly and eye smiling happily when she saw how happy and excited Gardevoir look, compare to earlier in their journey where she didn't want to have anything to do with Ash. Minus probably teasing him or messing with the boy, but seeing how different she is behaving and even having FUN with the boy brought a happy feeling to her heart.

Though the same could be said differently for Lucario who is trying everything in her will power to not stomp on over and tell Gardevoir off about hanging off from her MAN like that! Even daring herself to getting more attention from the boy than herself; Ash deserves her cuddling and putting his attention to her, even petting and messing with her and being glomp by her! And yet here is Gardevoir who originally just like Blaziken not wanting to do anything with the boy, except for maybe giving him somewhat a difficult time or messing with his head. Hanging off from his shoulders, pressing herself against his body and even trying to climb on top of Ash only for him too quickly telling her no and that they might get hurt if she were to try and ride on his shoulders. Lucario couldn't help but glare harshly at the female psychic type as they were walking past her, then flicking her ears upward when Gardevoir stuck her tongue at her in a teasing manner and then hearing Lucario, growling at her with eyes halfway open with her ears folded back against her head in a threatening manner.

To then start yelling and shouting at Gardevoir while throwing a bad temper towards the Pokemon. Who in a lady like manner got off from Ash and began spreading out her dress, to then snickering as she looks at Lucario with a playful work, causing Lucario to stop her thrashing and angry shouting too then blinking her eyes confusingly towards the psychic type. But got no answer from her as she just giggled while turning around folding her hands behind her back as she happily stride on over towards the beach table. Making Lucario to growl out once more and about ready to throw another fit but decided against it on the account what good will it do and will be wasting her energy on the Pokemon. Who knows what goes on in her mind and now that she is wanting Ash's possible attention now? Means that she now has another competition to be up against and with Gardevoir sexy and alluring curves she could possibly win him over without even trying!

"Hey mom are you going to be making lunch or should I?" Ash asked while walking on over and then happily extend his arm when he felt Pikachu running up to his back and climbing all the way up to his shoulders. Then chu when the boy began petting his head while taking his seat, to then looking towards his mother who happily smiled.

"Well I wouldn't mind watching you cook for us Ash but I would not mind cooking for everyone! Even having my famous outdoor barbeque hot dogs, corn, steaks and even cheeseburgers if you all don't mind!" Which she widen her eyes when everyone minus Oak shouted yes please with pleading eyes. Making the mother chuckle while placing a hand against her mouth "oh-oh my, my sons cooking has to be quite good if Robert and Leaf wants some of my cooking."

"You kidding!" Leaf exclaimed while lifting her fork and knife up into the air as she then smiled happily. "But yeah Miss Ketchum having a homemade meal taste amazing when a family member cooks it. And since you are family to Ash, with his amazing cook meals no doubt your cooked meals will be even more amazing!" Teased the girl as Delia couldn't help but close her eyes and blushed from being complimented by the girl.

"Hey my meals aren't that bad right…" Ash played while sweat dropping to then lightly chuckling "but yeah she is right mom! Your food is always amazing and then while we eat, could tell me what it is you wanted to say!" The boy beamed and even got Gardevoir nodding and agreeing with him. Getting his mother to smirk as she gets up from the table resting her hands on the edge of the table.

"Alright then if my son says so then I will cook for everyone and it's a deal Ash dear!" And got a groan from the boy asking her or hoping she wouldn't embarrassed him by saying embarrassing things about him or calling him with names like dear or Ashy-boy, oooh how he hates being called Ashy-boy from his mother. His rival Gary…always calls him that to taunt him or make fun of him whenever they challenge each other in something "alright then Ash how about you help me get things set up. Leaf you go and grab the food from my cooler bag and Robert." The mother then turns towards the boy only to shrink her eyes, more of everyone shrinking their eyes a bit as they saw that before he could get up and ready to assist them with the meal.

Almost every single Pokemon who were out of their Pokeballs minus a few, or mostly the smaller of the bunch were surrounding him and getting all up into his personal space. Begging and widening their eyes into puppy eyes at the young man, who is doing the best he could not to move an inch on his seat. Only to then get tackled and dog piled by almost everyone's Pokemon to then dragging him with them with happy yips, barks or cries of their names as the boy who is being dragged by Charmeleon. Shrugs his shoulders at everyone ad then laughed lightly "I…think have other plans." Robert chuckled out as Ash, Leaf and Delia blinked their eyes as they then turn towards what seems to be a laughing Oak.

"Trust me he will be fine apparently everyone wants to play and have fun with Robert. Or in Robert's case, they want the boy to play games with them and find some activities to do." Oak then thumbs towards the boy being brought up onto his two legs and then oomph when his Ivysaur whacks a rubber ball he found inside of Robert's bag and tossed it to him. "Something tells me they saw Robert having toys in his bag to either play with them or train them with." Chuckled the man as he then reaches down next to his chair opening up his own duffle bag "in any case he is going to be quite busy for when the food is done. So this gives me enough time to grab what I need and get it all set up." Informed the professor while happily tinkering and pressing on what appears to be a strange device with a flip open lid case, with what appears to be an opening underneath it for someone to slide their hands through and then click onto the belts together so it will attach to each other without falling off the persons arm.

"We-well since the Pokemon will be playing with Robert", Delia giggled lightly while turning her attention towards a smiling Leaf and Ash "that means we need-", she didn't get to finish as Pikachu let out a happy Pika and holding what appears to be the hot dog buns within its bag. While Gardevoir came up next with a smile holding the hamburger buns for the cheeseburger. As the two Pokemon then happily smiled and blush when Delia accepted the bags "OH thank you both was very kind of you, now come on let's get this barbeque ready!" Cheered Delia as she smiled at her son excitement who woot and fist pump into the air as he and Leaf went ahead to have the grill going and lit for the mother at the same time helping her get all the food onto it.

All the while trying their best not to laugh or burst out laughing when they heard the Pokemon and Robert playing with each other and the boy calling out to them of cheating or not playing fair. Only to then for said Pokemon to try their best to argue and say they didn't only to get caught from Robert and Eevee, looking down at the ball it was holding noticing it was covered in some of their attacks or had gotten somewhat dirty from the sands blowing into it and sticking badly on the rubber. Then screamed out when everyone dog piled on the Pokemon with Robert hand extended out to calm them down but sighs in defeat seeing his voice is going on deaf ears.

Xxx

Yeah everything is exciting for the group today as they were happily enjoying themselves and the atmosphere they were all giving out. With Ash and Leaf helping Delia out with setting up the table and plates, silverware and even bowls which they managed to pull Robert out from all the playful and hyper active Pokemon and giving him their food bowls for everyone to start eating and munching down on their own food.

Which would have gone greatly but whenever Robert tried to approach Blaziken and hand her food bowl. He will get snarls and growls from the fire type Pokemon and even feeling his hands getting somewhat thwacked when she swiped the bowl away from him to then stomping her way to eat in peace. Making him to tend his wrists lightly and rolled his eyes at the angry Pokemon, though had to stop and lean back a bit when Nidoqueen approach him to then gently grabbing his hand lightly, tilting t and shifting it around in a fashion of a mother to making sure he didn't badly cut or looked broken. When she saw nothing seems out of place and Blaziken not going out of her way to harm Robert let out a comforting sigh and happily chants at the boy saying how he is alright. Making him chuckle and pat her head lightly as he goes and grabs more of the food bowls.

As for Professor Oak who is sitting at the table and working diligently at the device in his hands. Couldn't help but laugh lightly when he had Lucario, Ninetails Buneary and even Charmeleon getting close to the man as well staring at what it is he is working on. To then nearly snorting when he felt Lucario softly placing her head onto his right shoulder, feeling her fur tickling and brushing against his skin curiously humming and growling lightly at the man. Asking him what is the strange device in his hand for, while once in while with a whimper tries to reach out and take it from him. Only to get her paw smack very softly from the man while scolding her about waiting till he is done, getting her to tend her paw while then sticking her tongue out at him. As she decided it wasn't important and goes on over towards Ash, ready to glomp him only to slam down the breaks when she saw that Ninetails had beaten her too it.

Watching the vixen rubbing and nuzzling her cheek against his side along with rubbing up against his hips and legs, dragging her nine tails over him and tickling him. Only to then yelp when Ash gently places a hand onto her back to rub it only for her to freak out a bit and darts under the table in complete shyness earning a soft aw from Delia. "Aw the poor dear is really shy…" informed the mother as she approaches the table and then knelt down in front of Ninetails, who widen her eyes and quickly covering herself with her tails "it's alright to be shy and bashful Ninetails: there is no shame in it." The mother said while stretching her arm out to then gently pets her head watching the Pokemon peeking between her tails then removes them completely with blinking eyes and hums happily. "You sure are a beautiful Pokemon and I bet Ash has taken great care of you huh?" The mother smiled while tilting her head getting a nod from her "then that means you really care for Ash right? Is that why you are shy or bashful whenever he tries and pets you, is because you're not sure if what you're doing is a good thing?""

Making Leaf, Robert and Ash to stare at Delia with confusion and realization as Leaf was the first to step forward and ask "are you saying the reason Ninetails tends to back off whenever someone tries to pet her and return her kind gesture is because Ninetails, doesn't know that she will scolded or punished?" Delia nodded as she happily stands up and watches Ninetails bashfully walks out and then yipped happily when Ash approached her and pets her head chuckling down at the female, telling her that she doesn't have to worry about that. "How could you tell from just seeing it Delia?" Leaf asked once more as the mother hummed and shifted her brown eyes upwards.

"Well I can say it definitely wasn't from her trainer that caused her to behave like this, so no one doesn't have to be concern about that. But I have a feeling ever since being a Vulpix and hanging around with her previous trainer, she might have been quite the hyper active Pokemon. Like children whenever they get overly excited or to hyper they tend to not pay attention to what they are doing." She then turns her head at Ash figuring it out right away earning a bright smile from Delia.

"I get it and since she probably just learned one of her Pokemon moves or becomes overly excited! She must have always accidentally use either Quick attack or ember towards her previous trainer without noticing they were getting hurt." The boy then laughed when Ninetails happily hops up onto him knocking the boy down into the sandy ground to everyone eyes. While for Ash she got extremely happy when the boy figured out why it is she is so bashful and shy or darts away whenever he tries to pet her or places a hand on her. Forcing the boy to feel her entire weight and nicely figured body rubbing, pressing and squishing up against him with her breasts rubbing roughly against his chest. Enjoying the boy rubbing and gliding his hand down her slender back "okay-okay girl! So that's why you always run from me when I try to pet you, you're afraid that I might scold you or yell right?" Asks the boy while getting a happy lick to his face and pushing him more down into the ground as Lucario. Who is fuming and puffing her cheeks out in annoyance.

Smiled caringly at the two and even wagging her tail happily as she now knows or understands why Ninetails does that to the boy. Her trainer "which means that Ninetails trainer used to yell and scold at her a lot, causing her to get quite scared over the course of her travels with them. Too forcing her personality to shift from her original persona in which is who we see right now." Robert finished the thought for Lucario as the aura Pokemon look down with a sadden look.

Leaf hums lightly while crossing her arms trying hard not to get mad or gritting her teeth "I don't know if I should be mad at the trainer or disgusted: to even acknowledge where the trainer is coming from but..." They all then heard Oak shouting ah-ha after finally getting everything done with what he is working on as well interrupting their conversation as it brought their attention. In which Leaf cleared her throat while spreading her arms out with open palms "do you mind Professor Oak we were having a discussion here."

"Oh-oh sorry about that you guys but I have finally done it and finished the latest prototype device I have received from a colleague of mine from Professor Ivy!" Exclaimed the man as he then cleared his throat while setting the device down on the table, as Delia who let out a gasp and wide-eyes quickly run over to the grill in order to make sure that the food wouldn't get burnt or crispy for anyone to not eating it "now.., you were talking about Ninetails right?" Which Ash and Leaf nodded as Ash then looks towards Robert, watching the boy flailing and trying to hold back all the Pokemon were jumping or trying to swipe away the food bowls away from the young teen.

"Hey Robert I'll help ya!" Ash shouted while running on over and seeing even his Pikachu is joining in on trying to swipe away the food making the inspiring young trainer to scoop the electric mouse up and had him facing towards Ash while then bashfully chuckle at the scolding but smirking face of Ash "buddy you know better than that! Now come on let's help Robert out with everyone." Ash suggested while throwing the electric mouse into the air "Thunder wave!" thus Pikachu began firing off waves of electric rings to everyone surrounding Robert, to causing the status effect of paralyze to everyone though failing on some of the smaller Pokemon or being completely avoided by some of the flying Pokemon who moved out of the way in time. Which the Pokemon who got paralyze glared over at Pikachu and Ash after the mouse landed back down on his shoulder, with the two widening their eyes in fear and then screaming out in terror when every Pokemon decided to charge at him forming a dust cloud with both Ash and Pikachu crying out mercy.

Robert gulped and had only pupils staring at the outrage Ash got himself caught into though not entirely getting hurt or harmed from the Pokemon group.

"I…would help Ash but I am prone to bruise easily." Robert excused lightly while laughing a bit at the hilarious scene in front of him as well doing his best. Not to get hurt or blinded by some of the sand being thrown around during the wrestling that both Ash and Pikachu are receiving right now. As he decides its best to let Ash and Pikachu learn what it means to '_not_' get in the way of Pokemon and their food as he proceeds placing the last food bowls down "okay everyone make sure you find the ones with your pictures." Robert told them while pointing down in the front of the bowls so the Pokemon. Will know which bowls belong to whom as he stands up and heads back to the table, in time to hearing Delia announcing that the food is ready.

"Is that so…" Leaf asked while leaning against the tabletop "you say that the trainer behavior to Ninetails is the cause for her shift in personality, but it isn't because they didn't care for them or wanted them anymore, is just they couldn't figure out how or what to do after Ninetails began acting differently? That they decided to send the fox through the PC and leaving her with you Professor Oak?" Leaf asked while rubbing the side of her right forearm as she watches the old professor nodding his head with a smile while finishing up with the device he's been working on and seems to be done fine tuning it.

"Yeah it took me awhile figuring out behind the abandonment but after fully see her now and what Mrs. Ketchum just said about how she is and bashful I think finally figured out why it is that Ninetails was abandon by her trainer." Informed Oak as he stretches a hand out from his side of the table and begins petting Ninetails on the head as the fox happily hums and purrs from the petting treatment "is because of her 180 shift in personality that the trainer obviously didn't know what to do and afraid that if they were to continue training or traveling with Ninetails, with her acting all differently by her bashfulness and backing away from everyone like this: they probably thought they couldn't get anything done if Ninetails were to constantly run away."

Robert and Leaf let out the same time of "OH's" while nodding their head in agreement and understanding where Oak was coming from now. Ninetails abandonment was now in full detail and explained form Oak of why the trainer at the time abandon her although, it is still wrong to abandon your Pokemon just because of a stupid reason "either way Oak even if her personality shifted or not. A trainer shouldn't abandon them just because of their behavior taking a 180 turn like that all of the sudden?" Robert informed while smiling as Delia began placing everyone's meal with a big smile on her face as the mother giggles when she handed Robert his lunch and being thanked having two cheese burgers, while then giving Leaf her own and Professor Oak his meal too with all of them thanking her.

"Ash stop playing with the Pokemon to come and eat son! Your food will get cold!" Delia exclaimed while giving Ash his own big helping amount of food to eat and chow down on, which is the same amount of food Robert has. Making the older teen to stare disbelieving at the amount of food is on Ash's plate, causing him to raise an eyebrow lightly while looking up at Delia. Who giggled and winked whispering out "trust me Robert Ash has quite a huge appetite when it comes to my food." The mother laughed while they then heard Ash calling out that he will be right there and began crawling right on out of the beat down he was getting from the Pokemon who were being prevented from eating their meals from Ash and Pikachu.

Once he broke free and out from the fray he immediately darted right towards the table with a very hungry look in his eyes and happily smiled brightly towards his mother, thanking her for the meal and was about to begin scarfing down the food only to get his hand thwacked by his mother's spatula "Ash table manners young man I raised you better than that!" Delia scolded too him. Watching the young boy chuckling lightly while sheepishly rubbing the back of his head to then blushing in embarrassment from Leaf and Robert snickering lightly at the boy only to then lean back when Delia looked at them with the Spatula raised to their nose "now no teasing from any of you, you hear? We are all here to enjoy one another's company and have a great time with one another." Informed the mother and laughed when the older teens smiled bright and gave a happy nod with Robert giving a two finger salute.

"Now", Delia cleared her throat as she happily adjusted her long skirt with a sigh and begins setting up her own plate while sitting down next to Ash "I believe Professor Oak has some important things to discuss with you Ash. Something pretty amazing that he has been working on the past few weeks ever since you four left from Pallet town!" Exclaimed the mother happily watching her son who already began eating and cheeks puffing out with food. Blinked his brown eyes at his mother to then turning his attention towards Professor Oak on the other end of the table watching the old man chuckling at the three. While telling Ninetails to go ahead and eat her meal which she happily yipped and nuzzled her cheek against the man's thigh and ran off to find her food bowl "so exactly what have you been working on Professor? I never got the chance to ask on our way here considering I too was a bit excited to telling Ash about the discoveries I found!" Beamed the red hair mother making the children at the table to stare confusingly at the two adults and then at each other.

To then shrugging their shoulders as Ash tries his very best to pound his chest in order to swallowing the amount of food he stuffed into his mouth while then gasping heavily from nearly choking "ugh blegh…oh really mom, Oak what is it that you want to tell me?" Asked the curious young trainer watching the professor smiling happily at Ash while lifting up what appears to be that device he had brought looking to be working and turned on.

"Well my boy it is still somewhat a prototype but it is also a joint project that one of my colleagues from the Orange islands, Professor Ivy and I had started working on last year. But had sent her to finishing up the design and materials for this little device here while I go and work on the more complicated computer and technology aspects for the device." He then happily places the wrist looking device that seems to look like a mixture of what seems to be a Pokedex coloring but at the same time behaving like a portable computer device that fits on a person arms. "You see this device here that Ivy and I have been working on for the past year." The man then paused lightly as he goes and begins pushing couple of the buttons and setting on the device.

Making everyone there who is watching and making sure to taking some bites out of their sandwich to stare intently at it. Only for Robert to suddenly grunted when he felt Ivysaur rubbing and nuzzling his head against his leg, making Robert to stare down at the grass type who then stretches out his vines. Begging or asking if it will be alright if he could have piece of his cheese burger in which made Robert to chuckle lightly and peels off a small size of his burger and hands it down to Ivysaur who happily bark his name and carefully took a bite out of it as Robert smiles "and after I go setting things here and there along with making sure things are in working order…" Oak held onto his sentence and then laughed in success as the words 'please register a Pokedex' came on screen "good it is working! Ash could you please hand me your Pokedex?" Asked the man while stretching a hand out and happily thanks the boy who nodded eagerly while bringing the Pokedex out from his pokedex.

Then handing it over to Professor Oak "whoops…" Ash suddenly said as Oak let out a surprise yelp from feeling what seems to be ketchup smeared lightly on the covering of the Pokedex "oh man so-sorry Professor" Ash then blushed embarrassingly "should have used a napkin before grabbing."

"Oh Ash don't worry about it "Oak laughed happily as he grabs a napkin to wipe the Pokedex "you know how many times I stain this device while I was working on it? You wouldn't believe how much different oil, paint, scrap metal and yes", he chuckled at the end "even food get smeared on these things? It is a good thing I made sure they are proof from everything that might get into this little encyclopedia!" Oak laughed and earning some more from everyone at the table minus Robert. Who is doing his best to pay attention but at the same time, keeping some of his Pokemon away from the food or in this case EVERYONE Pokemon from wanting to taste some of the human food. Which always happens whenever he tries and sneak in some of his food to either Ivysaur or Eevee, which the ones who were begging and asking for food was Eevee, Lucario, Clefairy and even Buneary who were all giving the boy cute bubbly eyes at the young man who gulped and sweat drop at the collective stares he was getting from everyone.

"Now once we placed the Pokedex face first onto the device and have the portable trans-comp scan your Pokedex and information within the device. We should all be ready and good to go giving this a test run for what it can do!" Exclaimed Professor Oak happily as he can be seen eager and itching to show everyone his combine efforts with Professor Ivy and his greatest invention, despite it being a prototype and possibly having limitations it will definitely change ways of how Pokemon trainers will travel and being able to make things easier for them to raise all the Pokemon they had befriended or catch during their journey.

"It takes awhile for the device to register the information on the Pokedex which is something I am going to try and make up for once I get the resources again. But if we wait and allow it to scan the Pokedex, you should be able to do something wonderful Ash!" Exclaimed the man getting Ash to widen his eyes in excitement as he can't wait for whatever it is that he will be able to do with this prototype Trans-comp device.

"If you don't mind me saying this Professor Oak but I think the name Trans-comp is not a very good name don't you think?" Leaf informed while deadpanning lightly as she lowered her eyes halfway "it is an idiom for Transportable computer right, then should it have a bit more of a fancier or better name for the device?" Leaf suggested while watching the old professor laughing lightly as well sweat dropping.

"Yeah know where you're coming from Leaf and trust me the name for now is just a place holder. If you, Robert or Ash ever come up with a better name in the future. I will gladly re-name the device of whatever it is you three will come up with!" Oak informed happily and then smiled when he heard a ding coming from the device as he removes the Pokedex, seeing the 'OK' appearing on screen to then showing a PC symbol in the corner of the screen with Ash's name and how many Pokemon he has currently in his PC storage.

Making Ash to smile brightly to then grunts out when Leaf came around the table and shoves the boy down onto the picnic table in order to see the device in action with Ash having dilated eyes in annoyance while looking up at her "do you mind getting off of me Leaf?" Growled Ash as the girl just stuck her tongue out and took the device off the table to see what Pokemon he has making the boy to turn at the girl "hey that is invading privacy!"

"Oh come on Ash there is no harm of me looking to see what is being shown right!" Teased the girl while looking down at the screen "though it is impressive Professor Oak why is it showing Ash's PC box by the way? And Ash…" Leaf then nearly began snickering and snorting into fits of laughter "for someone who wants to be a Pokemon master you sure don't have a lot of Pokemon caught do ya!" Leaf teased as she is doing everything in her power not to make fun of the boy or laugh out loud. As Ash growled out and swipes the device away from her in frustration to then his eyes turning into dots once more from the girl now fully laughing "seriously Ash what have you been doing this past month besides training your Pokemon!" The girl announced laughing and giggling uncontrollably.

"I have you know that most if not all Pokemon Masters always have a slow start and don't usually go around getting every Pokemon they see!" Stated the boy with his head held high to then flinching lightly and lowering his head a bit when he heard Delia his mother laughing along with Leaf while making a statement.

"Well much I don't want to agree with Leaf dear she does have a point though. Most trainers by this point in their journey usually has a pretty good amount of Pokemon under their belts." Laughed the mother as Ash slowly turn his head at her like a crank with twitching eyebrows, wondering when this all became picking on Ash day?

"Come, come no reason to get angry Ash even though it is true!" Leaf teased while slapping his back hard and causing the boy to yelp in pain while then rubbing his back glaring up at the girl. "But seriously let's get back to topic; hey Robert…eh!?" Leaf turn her attention towards the boy and then twitched at the sight of what appears to be Robert once again being surrounded by some of the Pokemon who looked to be getting some food off from the table by Robert, ignoring their food bowls completely with their tails wagging and happily smiling up towards the boy. Who also has his own smile on his face telling the group of how it tastes and that they should not try to rush through their foods "ROBERT!" Leaf screamed while her head enlarging in anger forcing Ash to cover his ears from the sudden shout while making Robert who is sitting on the edge of his chair.

To nearly jump out of his seat while flailing his arms and then began juggling the plate of food in his hands trying hard not to having it fall onto the ground. Too then sighing when Gardevoir who was among the Pokemon quickly used her psychic powers to prevent his food from flying off onto the beach and then smiled happily at him with Robert thanking her though flinched when he got shouted at once more "Robert how many times have I told you about giving Pokemon some of the human food! Every time you do feed them the food, they will always want to try and have some more of it. I don't care what you say or do around with your food but you always tend to not finish them or even eat your entire meals. Cause of you always giving it away or sharing them to others!" Leaf scolded and yelled out at the boy as he is seen raising his hands up in defense trying to calm her down and waving his hands back and forth.

"I-I know but Leaf it is" then nearly falls backwards when Leaf thrust and jab her finger repeatedly on the boy's chest as she continues scolding and shouting at him with her eyes turning quite angry and scary looking towards him and the Pokemon behind him as everyone panic and immediately began stepping away minus Robert's Eevee, Ivysaur and Pidgeotto who were sitting there with the boy to take some of the shouting and yelling of Leaf as they were much guilty as the boy while lowering their heads down in shame.

"NO BUTS ROBERT you always do this and always get left with nothing to eat in the end. When you don't eat you start crashing and unable to get very far on your journey, don't you forget Robert that your health isn't the best, especially your sugar levels! What will I say to your mother if she finds out that you have been giving the Pokemon you catch or see your food but left with nothing on your own! Do you want to pass out in the middle of nowhere without anything to eat or help keep your blood sugar from crashing!"

"m-my I know Leaf can be quite protective with Robert…but I thought Miss Arma was kidding when she said that the girl adopted her mother like instincts." Delia stated with dotted eyes and blinking them along with Oak and Ash who nodded their heads slowly in agreement.

Ash then turn his attention down to the device around his wrist, pondering and curious of what it could do and waiting for Oak to continue explaining what it does or why it is showing his PC box and the current Pokemon he had caught on his journey. Showing Meowth, Flareon and Lopunny who are currently waiting and in Ash's PC storage box with the status of OKAY over their little icons. "Ahem right well anyway the reason behind the portable device, showing Ash's storage box is because of registering his Pokedex onto the device and having it scan the ID on said dex. It will allow Ash not only to see his Pokemon current conditions: this device will also allow you to being able to not only check your Pokemon. But also allowing you to being able too wirelessly connect to your storage box and switching out any of the Pokemon you have currently with you, to the ones in the PC!" Beamed and exclaimed the professor happily as well enjoying the wide-eyed expressions everyone is having. Even Robert and Leaf stopped from what they were dong to look at Oak with their own wide-eyed expressions.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa you mean I-I can switch out any of my Pokemon any time I want?!" Ash shouted while jumping out of his seat and pumping his arms in great enthusiasm. "Does that mean I can even call and switch out my Pokemon when I am in a Pokemon battle?" Which he lowered his arms when Professor Oak shook his head no but still smiling.

"No it does not mean you will be able to switch while you're in a Pokemon battle. That is the one feature Ivy and I made sure it will not be made. Considering it wouldn't be fair for those who don't have this device feel cheated out of the battle, if you were to show or switching out with more than six Pokemon Ash." Oak informed the boy making the young training nodding with a big smile. Completely understanding the situation behind why he wouldn't be able to switch during a battle.

"Okay I understand and you are right wouldn't be fair. So…how do I switch?" Ash asks while staring down at the device twisting and turning it feeling Pikachu, who got done eating his food with the girls ran on over towards him and climbing up his body towards his right shoulder. Too then peaking his head over the boy's shoulders sniffing lightly at the device in curiosity.

"Quite simple really all you have to do is grab one of your Pokemon Pokeball, return them inside of it and then place the ball on top of that little open slot where the Pokeball goes; you then choose which of the Pokemon you want to switch with on the screen by tapping on the switch command and hit confirm, viola! Instant transmission between your party and stored Pokemon have successfully switched give it a try Ash. I'm sure Lopunny would love to return back to ya, all the while Meowth and Flareon will want to meet up with the other members of your team." Explained Oak as he went ahead and begin eating his food that Delia had made.

Speaking of Delia the mother began clapping her hands happily as she really wants to see the other Pokemon as well "oh yes Ash please do I would love to see Lopunny, Meowth and Flareon! No doubt they are interesting Pokemon like the ones who are currently with you right now" exclaimed the mother as she would really like to see those three Pokemon as well. Sure she hasn't spent too much time with the group as of now, but seeing how well they were being taken care of and behaving quite amusingly around the boy. Along with the fact she now knows that Ash is able to see the female Pokemon like humans, just adds in the fun factor of seeing just how amazing they were.

Even by first glance at his Pokemon she can tell they were all very close to the boy, well minus Blaziken who is still warming up to her son. Everyone else seems to be very much enjoying his presence and having fun wanting to try getting Ash's attention to them. Definitely noticeable between Lucario and Ninetails who seems to deem one another as rivals; trying to get the boy to pay attention to either one of them by rubbing or pressing up against him or nuzzling their heads into the boy.

Nidoqueen it is hard to tell but seems to be quite calm and collective around Ash: though still can see quite fondness in the tall female Pokemon eyes for the young raven hair trainer, to even blushing happily at the boy when he isn't looking.

Gardevoir well if anything she could go on a guess on and the way the female psychic type seems to be glowing and unable to keeping that smile of hers away? Something tells Delia she and Ash had done something to make her permanently glow with excitement and love for the boy in which is possibly…well doing the act already. Which granted she should talk to Ash about it but hell will she embarrass him or tell him off about doing it with a Pokemon, if Gardevoir is glowing like this and seemingly being very close to him or literally cuddling with him without hesitation. Then why should she ask the two if they done it. Clearly they have and if Delia is remembering Gardevoir species correctly and with any Pokemon that needs high level friendship to evolve: Gardevoir or any psychic types for that matter will become very attached to their trainers and will do anything to making them happy and proud of them.

"_Or my son case make love"_, Delia giggled at the thought and softly blushes "_aw my little man is growing up no doubt he treated Gardevoir right." _And here she is not getting upset or even mad about the idea of Ash and Gardevoir doing it together HELL, after discovering why Ash could see the female Pokemon the way they are and if they're very compassionate to the boy? Then what rights does she have of preventing the girls from making love with her son, after all and been told many times by Miss Arma.

"_The most interaction a Trainer will have is mostly with their Pokemon. Rare occasion do they ever meet or travel with another human. Now I see why Miss Arm told me this a lot while we were growing up and it is true. I did not meet my husband until I was literally settling in Pallet town around 19 years old."_ Delia then got out of her thoughts when Ash shouted out cool making the mother to shake her head and blink her eyes over at the boy.

"Punny, pun? LOPUNNY!" Lopunny voice could be heard through the device and even can be seen on the video screen from hearing something tapping onto her Pokeball after Ash pressed the button to having her come over to the gang. To which opened up a different kind of space in the device and showed a full on screen image of Lopunny, who at first that didn't notice was seen flicking and plucking frustratingly at what appears to be a grassy fields. Which had the rabbit Pokemon to suddenly blink her eyes at the sudden change in scenery, making her tilt her head of why she is suddenly in a grassy field. Only to then hear Ash shouting cool which alerted the female rabbit to swing her head around her shoulders and beamed brightly at what appears to be a screen showing Ash's face. "Pun, pun, pun PUN!" she began shouting and cheering only to then grunt and face plant right against the screen too then falling backwards onto her rear, while she went ahead and began grabbing her muzzle tending to its injury.

"OH Lopunny you alright?" Asked the boy watching his Lopunny suddenly shaking her head to get out of her dazed state and happily hops back onto her feet. Smiling and giggling happily at finally seeing the boy's face as she then glared harshly at the boy. Causing Ash who is seeing this to chuckle sheepishly, knowing exactly why she is getting mad and that is because she wanted to fight Lt Surge and Raichu "Lopunny trust me when I say this; that Raichu of his is really strong and has almost every moves to being able to take down any type of Pokemon that comes its way." Though stop in mid-sentence which had Lopunny tilting her head, while then smiling happily at the sight of her little sister Buneary.

Hopping on up onto Ash shoulder waving happily at her and then became a giddy schoolgirl at the older sister. Who couldn't help but laugh with her and then literally beaming brightly when Ash, who wanted to get into a better position without throwing Pikachu or Buneary off from his shoulders opened up his jacket and smiled at the female Pokemon "but look we managed to win in an awesome rematch against Lt Surge, Pikachu Iron tail versus Raichu's surf attack it was really amazing!" informed the boy making Lopunny go into jumping joy and glee as she began bombarding the electric mouse of how he is able to over powered such a powerful move, or asking questions of how exactly strong is Raichu and would she stood a chance if she were to have a chance to fighting him?

"Huh Oak I thought you said Ash can only switch in and out his Pokemon? I didn't know he could also speak to those who were in the PC storage?" Robert piqued after finally getting done with his LOUD lecture from Leaf as he can be still seen rubbing and wiggling a finger into his ear. Approaching the old man while watching Ash, Pikachu and Buneary along with some of his other Pokemon who are gathered around interacting and speaking to Lopunny. Who then was approached by a female Meowth and a somewhat bashful Flareon though immediately became happy at the sight of the boy and ran along from the right side of the screen.

Professor Oak hummed lightly as he too was surprised of the featured as he then looks up in thought "hmm I might have forgotten some of the newer features Ivy probably inserted into the device before sending it on over too me? Then again we tend to overlook our own notes and forget to inform others about what kind of features are shown and given." Which Robert nodded but not entirely upset about it as it does seem quite fun from the looks of it. Even laughing at some of the funny gestures and motions both Ash and his Pokemon were given to the ones in the PC storage boxes or Transpute-ceiver as Oak had dubbed the wrist device which seriously he needs to come up with a better name for it.

Delia definitely seems to be enjoying it more than Ash is as the mother is definitely having a blast talking and interacting with everyone, including the Pokemon appearing on Ash's wrist device. Getting up-to-date information about Ash's journey, how he ran into some of the Pokemon or where he met them in certain cities and routes. Along with the mother getting more ideas on everyone's personality and behavior from the female Pokemon and she could not be any prouder of her son finding quite the fun batch!

Lopunny personality like a sister to her Buneary: is definitely one who prefers more of the action life, challenging things that really test her might and abilities along with being quite the tomboy when Delia began asking and pondering of what the girls looked like in their more humanoid figure. Considering unlike Ash, she is unable to see what his female party members look like which the girls happily explained what they all look like, minus Blaziken who is still calmly eating her meal with Leaf and Robert's Pokemon. But yeah Lopunny is definitely more of a tomboy and loves being adventurous and heavy on fighting strong opponents.

Meowth or Meowzy one of Ash's newest Pokemon he had caught. Definitely have the feline personality of hers and seems to have a strong sense of wanting to show her strength and has what it takes to show her skills, the air around the feline Pokemon is definitely of loyalty and is willing to do anything to make her trainer/owner happy best she can, along with having somewhat a 'lady' like persona meaning she is very dignify in the things she does and is not afraid to get somewhat dirty or feral in battle.

Flareon is definitely one of the more surprising Pokemon on the account the way she was treated. But since Ash told Flareon that she has nothing to fear and can show her true self whenever she is around him, his friends family or even Pokemon? This female Pokemon has a prideful personality out of every Pokemon here minus Blaziken, like all fire type Pokemon are prideful of their strength and abilities all the while having a very serene presence around the female Pokemon, how does Delia knows? Considering how cuddly Meowzy is with Flareon and allowing the feline to nuzzle or be close to her shows that this fire eeveelution has a very kind and caring side of her though she does get annoyed whenever Lopunny tries and flaunt out how her assets are more sexy than hers from what Delia and Ash could detailed out.

Though the group nearly burst into laughter when Robert Eevee heard Ash calling Flareon? The bundle of fluff energy Pokemon, used quick attack in order to reach Ash in mere seconds jumping onto the boy's head and looking over it pushing his hat down against his eyes. Squeaking and wagging his tail happily at the sight of seeing Flareon who had first step back from the sudden appearance of Eevee, but then began smiling and tilting her head to the side going into what appears to be a small discussion with the energetic fluff ball. Getting Delia to hold her stomach from hurting at all the laughter she is giving out along with the others as it seems he is preventing Ash from being able to remove the male Pokemon off from his head.

And basically that is how the rest of the greetings and hellos continued on with Delia seeing all of Ash's eccentric female Pokemon group. All the while getting a better idea with Pikachu, Buneary Gardevoir, Lucario and Ninetails as Nidoqueen definitely shows she is the calm and collective type Pokemon, all the while having this somewhat legal guardian character around everyone.

Lucario is quite the curious Pokemon she has ever met as it seems that anything new or interesting sparks the female Pokemon greatly and will immediately begin to investigate or ponder what that thing does to even lean close she could onto the said object or person. Sniffing and even lightly tapping her paw against it or them too then jump away quickly, then yipping with a smile as she goes back to the object or person again to tap on them again or see what makes it tick.

Ninetails out of the whole group seems to be the shy type of everyone and somewhat bashful. Especially whenever she meets someone new or out of the blue feels someone brushing her fur or petting the fox Pokemon, she will immediately squeak and dash away out of slight surprise though once she knows they mean no harm or want to pet the female Pokemon. She will blushed embarrassingly and then happily walks on back to the person who is brushing or petting her fur, definitely saw this right away when Delia tried petting the female fox Pokemon.

Gardevoir oh how she can definitely get along greatly with the female Psychic type. Caring, loving and quite the protector to those around her, everything about this particular Gardevoir that stands out the most is that she isn't afraid to show her fun side or even show others unlike most Gardevoir that she is quite interested in having fun or wrestling with another person slash Pokemon. Too even having somewhat a teasing side to the female Pokemon on the account from what she could tell between a small discussion with her and Ash out of Leaf and Robert's ear shot. The female Psychic type seems to enjoy teasing and messing with Ash a lot during his travels and can be quite the trickster Pokemon when she wants to be, though has quite the ticklish body as Delia could definitely picture their time at the river side of Mt Moon. Gardevoir giving the boy somewhat a hard time washing her; flinching and thrashing about from the tickling sensation going throughout her entire body.

Delia then stared on over towards Pikachu and Buneary who were being talk and spoken to by Lopunny after Ash. Who asked Nidoqueen if it will be alright if she were to switch places with Lopunny? Happily nodded and even roared out in her own speech saying to Ash 'no problem just remember to call me anytime and the other's' in her own language before being recalled into her Pokeball and were switched places with Lopunny. As Nidoqueen could be seen in that interesting world space smiling down towards Flareon and Meowzy who greeted her and welcomed her back, to then immediately asking her of how the fight went.

The mother just couldn't help but smile seeing just how happy everyone seems to be with her son. Heh even Buneary and Pikachu seems to enjoy being with Ash, especially Pikachu. Never has she seen two best of friends being so close to one another or having such a strong bond together that they will try anything in their power to making one another happy or feeling proud of themselves. That is definitely the vibe she gets from just looking at Pikachu alone if anything she could say Pikachu is like a long lost brother to Ash and is quite happy to finally finding him to then becoming close of friends.

Delia giggled at how bashful and loving Buneary is acting around Pikachu no doubt like Ash, Pikachu is also beginning to attracting girls towards him and falling for him. Though it does make Delia pondered if he will be in the same situation as her son Ash? Where it won't just be one Pokemon falling for him but others along the journey…if anything and what she could tell from Buneary. Buneary is a very loving Pokemon who has such a big heart it will be difficult to be mad or angry at the girl and possibly will even feel bad of herself, if she might accidentally had someone messing up or distract them from something unintentionally which would have them. Reassuring her that she meant no harm that is the feeling Delia gets from Buneary.

The mother then turn her attention towards Blaziken in the distance as she soften her eyes and sighed worriedly. The fighting/fire type story she had heard and gotten from Professor Oak along with hearing how she treats her son illy at time to time, though couldn't help but snicker at some of the tales of Blaziken flamethrower her son at times from invading her personal space little too much, or tries to pet or touch the female Pokemon without her noticing or warning her of him doing so. If anything and her personality is…she hates to say it but she has no idea what Blaziken is like?

The posture and angry vibe the fire type seems to showcase and emit is definitely scared along with keeping things to herself. Only question Delia has "_what is it that she is scared of?"_ A mother's intuition is never wrong they say and what Delia is seeing or noticing that Ash seems to not be able to see. Is that Blaziken is scared of something how you may asked? Well considering how Blaziken is doing everything in her power to keeping Pokemon and Ash from ever getting close to her is one thing, violently attacking and thrashing towards the other whenever they ask what is wrong with her or why she is behaving in such a way is another reason.

THAT and when Robert's Eevee after getting done groomed and petted by Robert hops off from his lap. Only to then Robert having Ivysaur coming over to the boy and nudging his head against the boy's legs, wanting to be groomed and petted by him along with Senny doing the same on Robert's other leg and getting him to sigh out playfully.

Delia watched the Eevee try his best to walk and approach Blaziken or even carrying his food bowl with his teeth towards the female fire type. Who just opens one eye at the fluff ball of joy, then blushing lightly when he happily places himself onto her lap and sat the bowl down in front of him. With Blaziken having her arms raised up in a defensive/what are you doing fashion looked left to right in case anyone is watching and stares back down at the Eevee who is behaving cutely, looked up at the female with a tilt of his head and a smile. Only to then blink his eyes with a squeak of his name when he felt Blaziken lifting him from both sides. Too then carrying far to the right of her as possible and giving him a little light toss away from her which he grunted after landing back on the sandy ground and trotted couple steps forward to then swinging around to face her, then flatten his ears while lifting one paw up soon after the fire type Pokemon tossed his bowl gently at him though making sure it wouldn't spill over.

Then turning her back towards him and going back to eating which had Delia giving a caring smile. Feeling somewhat sorry for Eevee as the little guy just wants to be friends with the girl. But is constantly being denied by Blaziken or even getting roughly shouted by the Pokemon telling him off whenever he tries to lift his food bowl back up and sits by the girl, only to given up at the end ad carries the bowl back over with the group. "_I wonder what it is that she doesn't want to show or is scared of Ash or anyone noticing something from her? If anything and the way she is quite defensive about it…along take into fact that fighting and fire type Pokemon tends to have pride. She might also be afraid of being shamed by everyone, whatever her trainer did besides saying horrible things to her and breaking her Pokeball right in front of her. Must've really destroyed her confidence and trusts for other…"_ Well she can't do anything about it or she would be able to do something about it.

But after couple hours and few attempts of getting close to Blaziken. The mother has notice the fire/fighting type is HIGHLY afraid of her and would immediately start freaking out and does her very best to running away from Delia whenever she spots the mother to start approaching her, making the mother to well laugh and giggle at the Pokemon. As guessing the term of feeling a mother's wrath when messing with their children is no stranger to apparently Pokemon! She even laughed when Leaf even mentions how seems like Blaziken fear of being chewed out and scolded by the mother, will do her best to keeping her distance away from her in case the boy or his Pokemon had told her about the way Blaziken mistreats Ash.

Xxx

Couple more hours went by as everyone was enjoying the peaceful day with each other along with their Pokemon. Having mostly a blast with the device on Ash's wrist and what it could, what is allowed and what isn't allowed to even explaining from Oak of how the device will automatically lock itself if Ash is in a Pokemon battle. Asking how that will be possible Oak went ahead and points to what appears to be a lens on the device that is near Ash's hand, showing that there is a camera there that is program and has a built in scanner that will know if the trainer will be in a battle and make sure to lock all its features from being used for cheating purposes or the trainer switching out a Pokemon from the PC storage box.

While this is going on with the trainers, Professor Oak and Delia; Ash's Pokemon deciding they had enough fun and enjoyment from learning of the device Oak is giving Ash. Went ahead to go and do whatever they feel like doing and spend time on the beach some more before everyone gets up and heads on out in their own direction with Pikachu, Buneary and Lopunny going off playing with one another in a game of tag, Lucario just standing by with Robert's Ivysaur and Eevee all taking a little quiet nap and huddling together. With Ninetails speaking and chatting with some of Leaf's Pokemon asking them of how everyone is doing and how Leaf's journey is coming along with Robert?

While Gardevoir who isn't too far from the table and yet not too close to it either, is happily and lovingly staring at the backside of Ash her lover, her mate rejoicing the amazing memory inside of her head of the two making amazing love with one another and fully making out with each other as her blush kept growing and getting the girl to giggle, clasping her hands to her cheeks with a big smile and bashfully covering her eyes while shaking her head left to right in pure happiness as she couldn't believe how amazing that love session felt even not feeling odd whatsoever when she did with a human too! She even read Ash's mind during their love making and was surprise to hear how Ash thought the same of how right it felt making out, kissing and having sex with the female Pokemon.

The Pokemon just sat there smiling lovingly at the boy just having quite the dreamy look on her face. Pondering and wondering if the two of them will be able to perform the act once more later down the road, ooh how that will be nice and amazing thing. Hell she could have some fun with the boy outside of her Pokeball like how all cute couples do! Kissing playfully against one another's cheek having their lovers carrying them in their arms or just cuddling and snuggling as they walk with each other to their next destination. This had Gardevoir giggling like a school girl nearly squealing out in the open almost alerting everyone there to her excitement as she quickly covered her mouth and then eye smiled.

Though unaware that Blaziken who is close by and staring at the female Psychic type with her teeth baring lightly. Couldn't believe how ridiculous Gardevoir is being! Behaving like a lovelorn who just experienced the most exciting thing ever in her life, which makes it disgusting to know or even seeing a Pokemon crossbreeding themselves with a human! A HUMAN, she doesn't fucking care if the boy they are with right now is able to see them in humanoid forms or not. No Pokemon in their right mind nor desperate enough.

Should ever considered seeing humans as possible mates and lovers! That is wrong and sickening to even think about it or doing a taboo of forcing themselves onto the humans. IF she recalls it is humans who will do harm to them and hurt them in the end if they were to ever show affection for Pokemon. Her trainer is prime example of it and now Gardevoir, will no doubt make the mistake of trusting Ash into thinking he will keep loving her and having her around throughout his entire journey.

"Ken." No she stated, she is not going to let it happen nor will she have Gardevoir tainting the minds of the other females into thinking the boy's a saint! Clutching her talons tightly into her hands and beginning to march her way over towards the female Psychic type: all the while being mindful of Eevee being next to her considering the little fluff ball kept insisting of wanting to be friends with her and wanting to eat nearby her; had Blaziken making sure none of the sand gotten into his food as she steps over him.

Making the little Pokemon to blink his amber eyes a bit too then turning his head over his shoulders. Watching the fire type marching right on over towards the Gardevoir, causing the small Pokemon to whimper lightly knowing that trouble is about to start between the two of them, which Eevee immediately began running straight towards the trainers hoping he will be able to reach them in time before a fight breaks loose between Blaziken and Gardevoir.

Xxx

Speaking of the two and Gardevoir quietly licking her lips lightly undressing Ash in her head and thoughts heard what sounded like crunching of sand near her being stepped on by a Pokemon. Making the female to growl out in irritation of being brought out of her fantasy world of her and Ash doing it again has the girl. To lean back with a disgruntle sigh with both eyes closed to then opening them up towards the person who interrupted her daydream. Too then blinking them wider at the sight of a very, very pissed off looking Blaziken who had her arms crossed over her very large and supple double E cup breasts that were being pushed up by her forearms and squishing against each other "…voir?" she asked the fire type with a tilt of her head with a yes?

To which Blaziken responded back with a sneer quietly shifting her gaze towards Ash and then back at her with Gardevoir doing the same. When she looked back at Blaziken the female Psychic type moved her hands apart with open palms doing the motion of 'yeah what about Ash?' fashion. Earning another low growl from Blaziken even though it is not needed since she isn't exactly relaying the message clearly. Situated herself by moving one leg up each and removing her arms from her chest, to then thrusting a finger talon right up against the center of Gardevoir's face causing her to cross her eyes at it and then up towards Blaziken.

"Blaziken ken blaze-blaziken!" The female fire type growled out with deep rage behind her voice and in a threatening tone too. Demanding and asking Gardevoir of why is it, while not openly asking about what she did last night, she seems to be so interested in the boy or does she not care that everything he is going to do with them in future will just turn his back on them?!

Making Gardevoir who is really getting tired of this argument being repeated over and over throughout their entire journey. Let's out a frustrating sigh of annoyance and slaps her hands onto her own knees while standing on up in front of the female Pokemon, being couple inches smaller than her. Glared at Blaziken who returned it back to the psychic Pokemon "Gar-de-voir", she stated with each syllables of her name and then humps by flicking her head up to then start walking off away from the girl.

Stating how she doesn't need to listen to all this bull crap again or needing another repeat with Blaziken of how 'trainers are evil, trainers will turn their backs on you' blah, blah she is sick and tired of arguing with the female Pokemon over something that will ultimately go into a battle between the two of them. Plus add in the fact Gardevoir called her an immature witch for not letting go of the past and keep moving forward: just because she had one horrible experience with one trainer. Doesn't mean she will have constant repeats with every single trainer that she will be partnered with.

This, this got Blaziken blood boiling and rising greatly throughout her body as she never felt so much rage in her entire life! Moving one talon hand absently towards her right side of her rubs gently grasping and holding onto a very hard to see scare beneath her red feathers, growled and shouted out with a thrust of her arm forward. Forcing Gardevoir to completely stop in mid-step with wide eyes as Blaziken screamed "OH and fucking my trainer just to feel happiness isn't your way of coping with your emotions!" through her Pokemon tongue that literally had Gardevoir froze in place. As Blaziken thrashed her arms down and continue shouting towards the female Pokemon with sheer hatred.

Shouting and screaming towards the psychic type that she is just fooling herself, wanting to believe that loving and mating with Ash will make everything to go away. Thinking that coping by doing this will make all her worries and troubles go away making everything so perfect in the world of Gardevoir!''

"Voir…" Growled Gardevoir in saying towards the fire type to shutting up. As she continued pressing forward and telling the psychic type how just because she will find happiness in mating with Ash. Will not make anything or everything to go away and that the boy will sooner or latterly break her heart by being or pairing up with a HUMAN girl that is a lot better than being with someone like her. "GARDEVOIR!" the female Psychic type spun around while throwing her arms as she once again tells Blaziken to shut up!

"Voir, Gardevoir, voir, voir!" Gardevoir screamed and thrash her arms around telling Blaziken off. That she knows nothing about her or what she can or can't do with her life. Let alone telling her what she can feel with her emotions, stating how she and her are nothing alike and it will never be the same! Having the psychic/fairy type breathing and panting heavily in anger feeling the blood boiling up inside of her; her face red in embarrassment of how in the world Blaziken knew she and Ash even mated with one another?

But Blaziken continued pushing and pushing saying how she probably forced Ash into doing it with her, she probably forced Ash to having no choice in the matter forcing him to take of her needs and pleasure of what it could be felt like mating with a complete stranger. Basically having him be forced down, stripped away of his clothing and against his will because of how strong her sexual desires were "VOIIIIIR!"

Xxx

"Oh right Ash there was something I needed to tell you before I forget again; I have searched." Delia went to say after everyone had calmed down and got over the excitement of the Transpute-ceiver device in the boy's wrist. As Ash who took down his drink ready to listen to his mother continue on what it is that she had searched for, only for everyone to gasp and jump out of their seats of what sounded like a very loud explosion very close by and near them. Forcing them all to getting up and running over towards where they heard it from.

At the same time spotting Eevee running towards them squeaking and shouting out at the group, only to stop by slamming down all four of his legs into the sand and immediately turning his entire body around soon as the explosion erupted not soon after he finally gotten towards the picnic tables. Flattening his ears at the sight of different fire and psychic type moves being thrown at one another, erupting and exploding sand everywhere! "What the hell is going on!?" Leaf shouted while running pass Eevee who jumped out of the way and began whipping, turning his head up at the group who were rushing past them and then squeaked when he felt Robert hands scooping him up into his arms and followed right after everyone else. With their Pokemon also following right behind them to seeing what is going on and pondering who in the world are attacking?

Unaware couple distance behind them and standing there with a Charizard and a shiny Gardevoir next to the tall man. The three of them look over the hillside leading down towards the beach witnessing the battle that just broke out or the conversation being made between two Pokemon. Who seemed to be arguing and fighting over something he was not completely sure, but from the expressions Gardevoir is giving along with interest? It seemed to have something to do with the young raven hair boy in his Pokemon league hat that they were arguing "well…we better go and intervene in-case things get overly hectic between the two. Or their trainer getting hurt badly from one of their attacks", the tall man stated with a slight worried tone but mix with amusement. Never has he seen Pokemon being quite passionate in things that may relate to their own trainer that will break into a fight. Even if it is just two Pokemon though he didn't want to risk any chances that they were very strong in their skills or power as he went ahead, grabbing all of his other Pokeballs from his belt hearing Charizard scoffing lightly and shaking his head.

"I know Charizard but still it is better to have everyone out and preventing those two Pokemon attacks. From over-shooting or flying straight towards the others and having more casualties you know that." The man chuckled as Charizard sighs while hanging his head down with a shake of his head. Agreeing and his trainer is correct, better to protect everyone than having their reckless attacks and type moves flying everywhere that might hurt someone nearby. Gardevoir next to him just giggled being somewhat surprised and interested of over-hearing the two Pokemon, reading through their thoughts a bit and actually got one hell of a shock to hearing how this trainer's Gardevoir? Had managed to admit her feelings and love for him all the while even proving to show him just how much she loves him, being very careful of her timing and showing this boy Ash, just how much she loves him.

Xxx

Back with the others or more of a jumping-jack Blaziken and a twirling, jumping and barrier using Gardevoir who were at each-other's throats trying their best to actually scoring a hit to one another. To prove and show that either side were wrong about what they think of the situation or more of wanting to force and show Gardevoir from Blaziken point of view. Of how sick and wrong she is of thinking that loving and breeding with a human being is seriously messed up! Along with stating how Gardevoir is quite the sick Pokemon to ever thinking it will work out between her and Ash; saying that he will just betrayed her and everyone around her by falling and becoming infatuated with a female human who will no doubt will be better in Ash's eyes than some Pokemon!

Who after tilting her body from dodging a Shadow ball from the female Psychic type Pokemon, to then cartwheeling out of the way from a Fairy type move Disarming voice that echoed loudly throughout the entire beach area as rings of energy came flying towards Blaziken, but missed entirely when the fire type Pokemon got out of the way of the attack and counter-attack with Blaze kick as she jumps up into the air and then dive straight down towards Gardevoir by flipping forward at the tip of her jump: then arcs straight down towards Gardevoir.

Though was futile considering Gardevoir smirk and had her eyes glowing blue using her Psychic attack against the fire type Pokemon, who grunted and felt her entire being becoming completely frozen in mid-air as she tries desperately to breaking out of it. Only to then get blasted with a loud boom and nearly get sent backwards away from Gardevoir.

Bouncing and tumbling against the sandy ground nearing the tip of the ocean water "Voir, Gardevoir", stated the psychic/fairy type as she crosses her arms over her chest. Announcing out that Blaziken won't win and can't even win on the account how different their beliefs are, all the while now that she has complete trust with her trainer or Ash in this case: she has the duty of making sure to protecting and defending the young boy from anyone who may want to harm him or herself. Giving her the strength she needs in order to fight someone like Blaziken, especially over who is right about how they should share or show their true feelings too the one they love or like!

"Hey what did I told you two about fighting and arguing with one another! I thought told you two that it isn't good for the team morale!" shouted Ash across the sandy beach, alerting Gardevoir quickly towards his general direction. Watching the boy and his friends, Oak and even his mother rushing their way over towards the two fighting Pokemon as Gardevoir, softly turns to face the group with sadness crossing her facial features as she watches Ash with Pikachu on his shoulders stopping right in front of the girl with confusion "Gardevoir…oh." Surprising Gardevoir at how he just said and then looks over towards Blaziken with sympathy and disappointment if he already came to a conclusion of who started the fight. "Did she", Ash went to say only to stop in mid-sentence when Gardevoir shook her head no, to then patting herself while stating how she is the one who attacked first.

Making Ash to nod lightly while understanding that Gardevoir is the one who initiate the fighting by attacking Blaziken. Though what for will be the question as the fire/fighting type who is near the ocean and water is slowly regaining feeling back into her body, as she is slowly moving and lifting herself up from the ground with her arms tugging close to her body and then flattening out her talon hands onto the sandy ground. Shaking her head lightly as she began feeling the water brushing up against her feet and legs growling in frustrating by slowly lifting her head up towards Gardevoir and now others who were near the girl. Red is all she can see as her anger definitely broke through its limit and is all she can right now.

Just watching the Pokemon interacting and speaking towards the trainer like he is no threat to them! No threat to the Pokemon who are with him, traveling with him and knows deep down he will betray them all and hurt them. She doesn't care if his kindness to them is real or not she knows it is just a ruse, a ruse…like her own trainer who was the same like him…her the same as Gardevoir. Tears…? Blaziken felt her eyes burning and vision blurring up as she felt tears falling down from her eyes but for what reason…

Jealousy that she couldn't get the same happiness that Gardevoir and the other Pokemon were having? Unable to receive that kind of love anymore from anyone or even ignoring the boy's attempts of giving her that same love? Or is it because she wishes that the situation between her and her original trainer were the same as what Gardevoir and Ash shared.

What happened to that happy Blaziken, the little hyper-active and go getting Torchic she used to be before evolving and becoming who she is now along with becoming serious with her trainer. It isn't fair she thought while rising up onto her hands and knees: nothing but red at the direction of Gardevoir. Why does she get to have happiness and succeed in getting a human to be alright with it? When she tried doing it and attempting it all it got for her was pain, horrible pain from her trainer and getting badly injured for it. WHY, WHY is it that a psychic type worse an elegant Pokemon is able to do something that Blaziken tried so hard for nearly a two years of traveling with her trainer? Only for her to be denied of the true happiness she wanted and get seriously injured, leaving her for nearly broken…unable to accept what was happening around her, watching her world crumbling and falling apart all around her.

Blaziken fully stood up with claws digging deep into her talon hands almost ready to draw out blood from them as her flames began roaring out from her wrists and ankles. Breathing and panting rapidly as her anger, frustration and even her rage were breaking out of her limit seeing everything and everyone as the enemy now. "_Worthless piece of shit Pokemon is this what you have been trying to do all these years!? You're disgusting you think just because of showing affection or pushing yourself on me, ya think will turn me around and fall for someone like you?! Think again…!"_ Blaziken closed her eyes in fear when she heard screams of her own name being attacked and slashed at by one of her trainers other Pokemon.

Who were thinking the along the same line as him and thought illy of the starter Pokemon. No matter how hard she plead, beg and ask for forgiveness from the young man. He did not let up or even told his Pokemon to stop attacking her, harming her and leaving her nearly dead on the route. Too almost having one of his Pokemon nearly leaving a huge gash across her right side leaving a terrible scar behind, a reminder for Blaziken and an oath she had made to never once again trust anyone that is human, trainers and even Pokemon who agrees with them. "Blaziken you alright what's wrong why are you crying!" Ash voice ranged out in which had Blaziken widening her eyes at him with a very scary scowl that literally caused everyone there, including Gardevoir to nearly freeze up and felt their skin crawling at the very scary kill intent coming off from the girl that literally scared some of the Pokemon who were nearby.

With Pikachu, Eevee, Charmeleon and Ivysaur all to step in front of their trainers, Professor Oak and Delia from whatever action Blaziken might do or even harm them in the process. Though even if they do stand in front too protecting their trainer they too were shaking and sweating badly at the high level kill she is giving off. Even Leaf's Charmeleon felt nervous about fighting Blaziken, considering how she is a fully evolve Pokemon and a very powerful one at that if she recalls what Leaf told her. Charmeleon is worried that she might be able to protect her trainer and friends?

"_I am not showing mercy nor am I going easy on you just because I told them to stop."_ His voice echoed inside her head as Blaziken pupils were disappearing completely through her yellow eyes. Showing just how far in her rage is consuming her and began taking steps forward at the group in front of her. Tears rushing down over her cheeks and down to her beak "_It wouldn't do me any good if I, kill something like you. Even though there are so many reasons why I shouldn't let you live; but instead make you live through this guilt instead."_ Is all she could remember him saying before blacking out in front of her trainer and hearing the snap of her Pokeball breaking and dropping down in front of her.

Too be left there to die on the cold wet muddy slash bloody ground he had left her to lay in. "Bl…Blaziken calm down!" Ash shouted while he grabs her Pokeball ready to recall the female Pokemon back to her ball, only for Blaziken to letting out a powerful battle cry of pain and agony to then dashing straight ahead at everyone! Tilting and weaving herself between the red beams of lights shooting off from her Pokeball that is trying hard to bring her back into the Pokeball.

"IVYSAUR STUN SPORE!" Robert voice cracked while rushing his voice out to command the grass type in hopes of getting its Stun spore attack out. While Leaf with her own rushed tone told Charmeleon to use Metal claw at the sandy ground in hopes of throwing the grain of sands into Blaziken eyes, in hopes of blinding her and forcing her to stagger as the two well everyone steps back in complete fear. When Blaziken jumped into the air powering up a full power Flamethrower at them all as Gardevoir.

Quickly moves in front of everyone in hopes of bringing up her Barrier in time as she felt the entire world around her was slowing down. Fear etched across her entire face as she isn't going to make it in time and fail in protecting everyone from the raging Pokemon as her eyes widen in fear from the orange glow illuminating right in front of her!

"Wing Attack Charizard!" shouted a male voice from the distance as the next thing they heard was a great roar. Too then seeing something going right in front of Blaziken, causing her to bulge her eyes out and nearly choked from her flamethrower reverting her blue pupils back to normal as she felt the entire air in her lungs leaving her and then screams in pain from feeling another wing thwacking right across her head and sending her flying backwards from everyone. Bouncing, tumbling and rolling uncontrollably on the sandy beach unable to stop herself or even get a footing until she finally came a stop on her stomach and slide across the sand. Groaning and moaning in great pain as whatever hit her hard was definitely strong and the attack itself, being a flying type move also nearly whipping her out instantaneously as she felt bruises all over her body and face.

"Blaziken!" Ash shouted and then everyone who were holding in their breath and felt death in their presence let out a loud breath of relief. With some of the Pokemon nearly collapsing scared out of their skin feeling themselves skipping couple years ahead from what they just almost experience. While Gardevoir nearly fainted as she tumble back but felt Ash grabbing her in time, with Lucario, Ninetails, Buneary and Lopunny rushing on over towards her and Ash yipping, crying out literally thrashing their limbs about if the two of them were okay.

Only for them to stop and whip their attention towards the Charizard who is standing high and proud in front of everyone, puffing out small flames from his mouth. Staring intently at the injured fighting type, somewhat surprised to seeing the female Pokemon managing too getting back up onto her feat. "Recall your Pokemon we don't want a repeat earlier. Also don't worry her rage should be calmed down from a blow like that." A young man announced while approaching the group with his Pokemon going on ahead of him and dong a formation that seems very odd and out of place to everyone.

Ash who look at him and then back towards the rising and crying Blaziken, hesitated a bit as he watches the fire type Pokemon. One of his partners just on her knees hiccupping and crying heavily on the spot not moving, not accepting anyone's presence or even looking towards them. Only…only to lift her head lightly and through half-closed eyes stares at Ash causing the heart of the boy, to nearly choke him and felt sorrow going through it just from making eye contact with the girl. "Ash recall Blaziken please we don't want to go through that again!" Leaf raised her voice in case the boy didn't hear the man or was too afraid to hearing anything. Which jolt the boy that caused him to shake whipping his attention at her and then back to Blaziken who lower her head with gritted teeth in shame which he nodded lightly.

"R-right Blaziken re-return." Stuttered out Ash as he goes grabbing Blaziken Pokeball that he dropped onto the ground and aims it at the Pokemon with the red light shooting out towards her and absorbing her back inside the ball.

Xxx

"Thank you young man for your help earlier." Professor Oak chuckled out lightly while shaking hands with the new comer who had ordered his Pokemon to come and attack the raging Blaziken, who almost blasted everyone with her Flamethrower attack.

"It was no problem was kind of hard to have some meditation with all the racket. But seeing what was about to happen I couldn't let her hurt you guys." Informed the man while he stares over towards Ash Ketchum. The current owner of said Pokemon who seems to have a very worried and upset look on his face as if contemplating of what he just saw really happened. "_He even knows Blaziken had a reason behind her attack and possibly saw her crying out of pure sadness. Whoever mistreated her before getting Blaziken must've been really horrible event for the girl."_ "Hey Ash it will be alright Blaziken will be back to her regular…somewhat self." Shrugged the man making the boy to lift his head up at him with a huh "if I know about fighting types they usually calm themselves down after getting the sense knocked into them."

"Yeah…" Is all Ash stated quietly while thanking the man for the help. As the young boy sighs and placed Blaziken's ball with the others to then laughing softly when he felt his mother placing a hand onto her sons head rubbing it gently.

"Again thank you for helping us and my son back there what you did is truly amazing." Delia smiled while giggling a bit from feeling her son removing her hand from his head and then bows gently "if there is anything we can repay you with." Which the young man raises his hand up and shook his head.

"Oh no-no need to repay just doing what anyone would do to help out. Now if you excuse me, my Pokemon are waiting for me to train them." He informed as he turned his back on them and began heading on out to where his Pokemon team were, with his Gardevoir who was with him waved happily at the group and follows her trainer. Leaving everyone there to stare confusingly at the man and pondered who he is as well where he came from?

Definitely a strange fellow that is for sure and since it is getting somewhat late in the day? Professor Oak and Delia should head on back, speaking of Delia after watching the young man walking away and towards his Pokemon. She widen her eyes with one hand near her mouth "oh my gosh I nearly forgot about what I needed to say!" she then giggled and turns around towards Ash with a big smile "oh Ash I need to tell you what I discovered back at home with Oak." She started saying as she folds her hands down in front of her stomach with a tilt of her head. "Ash I have figured out the reasoning behind of why you are able-"

Only to once again something interrupting her and completely having her stop from what she is about to tell Ash. When the entire party heard what sounded like another explosion happening very close by them and started worrying if that young man is in danger? "Come on let's see if he is in danger sorry mom!" Ash stated while rushing on out over the dune hill with Robert and Leaf, who looked at one another with confusion to then shrugging their shoulders while Leaf hum lightly as they both decided to go ahead and follow Ash as Delia stretches her arm out.

"But Ash it is really…important oh brother." The mother joked while looking sheepishly at Professor Oak who just smiled. "Seems like I raised him too well don't you think Professor?" Delia said while rushing on over after the children leaving the man behind as he chuckled at the same time rubbing his head gently.

"Which is exactly why I believe he is right for those Pokemon, especially Blaziken." Before he went and follow them the professor looks back to the spot. Where Gardevoir and Blaziken were fighting to nearly almost trying to hurt one another with Blaziken on her hands and knees, crying heavily with tears…anguish behind those hurt and sad eyes of hers "_just hope Blaziken will be able to see just how much Ash is willing to show her how kind everyone is. That not everyone is exactly like her old trainer…"_

Oak said to himself quietly while shaking his head softly he really does hope that this journey will have the head-strong fire type Pokemon open up more to the young man. Too even trusting everyone around her and knowing they are not here to cause her harm. Anyway he better go see what is going on the other side of the sand dune.

Upon finally reaching up the dune though tired and losing of breath "phew…need to remind myself to start working out more, if a silly dune like this is making me exhausted. I better catch up on personally checking the Pokemon back at the lab instead of papers and videos." Chuckled the Professor as he tried to openly make a joke and have someone laughing or smiling towards him, only to see everyone with wide eye expressions and concern on their expressions considering of what they were witnessing.

"That is it everyone doing this will help us out, make sure not to let up or show any kind of mercy." Came from the young man ordering and training his Pokemon in what appears to be…training? But a very odd way of training and the fighting style they were using seems to be quite…brutal "Beedrill try swinging your stingers in a left-to-right motion not only will it pick up in better speed, but also gain an advantage against those who are very defensive. With the sharper end of your stingers will no doubt having them letting their guard down for an open attack." Informed the young man nodding at his Beedrill, who paused a bit and stared at its stinger for a bit too then buzzing its wings in approval and does so against the strange sword and shield looking creature it is facing up against.

That look quite out of the norm for everyone there who couldn't tell what Pokemon that was. Even Ash is having trouble getting information of the Pokemon, as the Pokedex stats data not found on the Pokemon. Which said Pokemon who is battling against the Beedrill sounded like it is getting hurt, as well having trouble defending itself against the bug type Pokemon who is effectively using its twin needle attack effectively!

"Glaceon sweep and slide all around Gardevoir even if you're on four legs doesn't mean your limited to movements. Gardevoir, conjure up much smaller reflects to shield yourself against any types of attacks that may come to you in any directions. Just because your eyesight is in front of you, does not mean your psychic powers and senses aren't limited to what you see." Even though his advice and methods of training looks to…be extreme and the way his Pokemon were fighting one another and attacking one another in such a fashion and way they are hurting each other is very brutal.

"The way he is training his Pokemon are way too rough how are they not protesting against this kind of training?" Leaf stated with a light growl well granted. Everyone has their own way of training their Pokemon or having them fight in a certain fashion, but the way they were attacking one another looks and feels like they are fighting what appears to be fight to the death kind of fashion.

Robert who is watching this and lightly curling his fingers into a fist wanted to lash out. To tell the guy off from what he is doing but…he can't for some odd reason? But he will definitely not stand for this especially when he saw Charizard fighting against what appears to be a Sneasel, who is doing her best to avoiding and dodging the very deadly and violent claw swipes the fire/flying type is trying to deliver towards the small Pokemon. Then hearing it squeak out in pain and nearly going flying across the sandy beach only to flip onto its legs and slide against the sandy beach "HEY!" Robert raised his voice down at the man causing the Pokemon there who were training and fighting one another to look over at the boy.

Who came running down carefully the sand dune with his Eevee following right behind him. Curious of what he wanted? With Charizard lazily lifted an open claw up grabbing Sneasel paw before it could get a sneak attack against the flying type, to then grunting slashing and kicking her limbs at the fire type Pokemon then groan in annoyance and stops its attempts completely while hanging off from the Charizards hand with a very annoyed expression on its face.

"Yes can I help you?" The young man asked while turning to face Robert and his small Pokemon following right behind him as the boy who approached him couple inches away and lightly breathing a bit, trying to get some air back into his lungs raised one finger up into the air. "Ah take a deep breath and hold it in for a few seconds then let it out." Suggested the man with a small smile as he watches Robert doing just that and then exhaling out looking a lot better and having air back into his lungs. Too then tilting his head in a huh fashion, at how that worked then looks up at the young man "yeah it is a useful method but don't rely on it too much. Anyway is there something you want because as you can see we are kind of busy." The man informed while thumbing towards his Pokemon, though deadpan when sounds of Sneasel shouting and yelling at Charizard to letting her go! Only to then yelps loudly when he did let her go and face planted right into the sand.

Robert crosses his arms as the others began approaching the two "yeah the way you are training your Pokemon. What or why are you having them do such harsh methods and even having them striking, hurting and harming one another! That is not how you're supposed to treat your Pokemon!" Robert exclaim while pointing over at the team "can't you see how tired and exhausted they are or even care that they are hurting their friends throughout this entire training method of yours…uhh."

"Des." The young man stated quickly already catching on why Robert paused and lifted an eyebrow lightly at him. Which Des happily told or gave him a nickname he always goes with.

"Des…okay, can't you see", Robert repeated then shook his head and once more thrusted a hand over at the Pokemon group. Who do look tired but not extremely exhausted sweaty yes, exhausted no and they are really used to this type of training, well minus Sneasel who is the newest addition to the group as it finally pulled its face out from the sand and began spitting it out from her mouth.

"That treating your Pokemon this way is no good to forming a bond? Why having them train in such a way that they will harm or hurt one another to brink of exhaustion or unable to move at all!" Robert stated while standing upright with slight anger and frustration in the way Des is treating or having his Pokemon train in such a way that the man in front of him sighs lightly.

Too then looking towards his Pokemon team as they stared back at him, not at all disproving or seemingly against the idea of his training let alone hurting one another. They like him, were all thinking the same thing and that is this kid doesn't understand or know the situation they were in. Or what kind of place they live in except for Sneasel who seems to be somewhat out of loop and no matter what or how many times they tried to explain the ice/dark type Pokemon of their situation. It seems to either not really care or just really interested in the way they were training and helping one another to improve their skills "look…you seem like a person who really, really cares for his Pokemon and others around you and I respect that. But", Des started saying while closing his eyes moving one arm to his left shoulder rolling it around a bit "and not going to bore you with the whole everyone has their own way of training. But considering the type of situation and events we went through as of recently it is beneficial that we. Train in such a fashion in order to make sure too keeping our training up and going without slacking."

Robert furrow his brows along with giving a somewhat angry look towards the man. Causing Des who open his eyes and stares at the young man in front of him, while hearing the others or more importantly Leaf agreeing and shouting out how it is wrong to treat his Pokemon in such a way, while the youngest one Ash. Seems to be puzzled and not entirely sure what he should say or do as the boy seems to be indifferent or not entirely understanding what to do in this situation. "Tell me what way or how do you train Pokemon, for what purpose for the way you train them?" He asked turning the question around towards Robert who blinked his eyes and then felt Eevee, who is behind him did an impressive jump onto his shoulders while squeaking happily at the boy.

How does he train Pokemon? Guess that is a fair question Robert thought while thinking through of how he should answer, to then petting Eevee on the head "I train my Pokemon in a way to improve their skills so this way we can be ready when we face off against my brother!" Robert informed with a determined smiled at Des. Same with Eevee who nodded though both of them blink their eyes while their smiles disappeared when Des sighed in somewhat a disgusted way and shaking his head "what?"

"I'll ask again why do you train your Pokemon and how do you train them?" Des asks again as if he doesn't like the answer Robert had given him. Making both him and Eevee to raise their eyebrows, to shifting their eyes at one another a bit and then back at Des ready to answer only to back up when Des raised a hand "don't repeat the answer tell me the truth of what it is or why you train your Pokemon?" Des demanded the truth from Robert, as if what Robert is telling him isn't the right answer or even the truth?

"Err…to help them improve their skills and ability so we can…prepared for when." Once again Des stops him with annoyance. Making Robert to grunt lightly as well lowering his eyebrows "what! How do you want me to answer then?" Robert asks while moving a fist up not in a threaten manner, more of how does he want to answer. "We been training and practicing our skills so that we can prepare ourselves for when we go up against my brother sometime in the future or even the Pokemon league! How else will we get strong if we don't!?" There's the full answer and from the looks in Robert's eyes that Des can see?

His eyes were telling a different reasoning behind his training of his Pokemon. Along with possibly something else too which is very faint in the words he is speaking. Though the looks on Eevee definitely shows the truth behind the boy's words as he squeaks and growls out of why he is questioning Robert's own training…but seems like he knows the real truth behind it and is definitely happy with how Robert trains him and his party members. "_Seems like his Pokemon knows the true reasoning behind Robert's journey and seems Robert does too…but seems like something changed it over the years."_ Des went to speak only for him and Robert who is about to ask, while taking a step back to think through of what kind of answer he wanted.

Both look down towards the ground at the sight of Sneasel who somehow made its way between the two of them with their conversations. Staring intently at Robert and his Eevee to then smirking and widening its smile greatly followed by hopping up and down against its legs. Looking up at Des with one claw pointing at the boy "Sne! Sneasel, sel, sel!" it chanted and demanded from Des of wanting to fight and battle Robert. Saying how she can feel a strong presence from the boy or a very strong will coming from Robert as it really wants to test its might against him.

"Sneasel I don't think that will be appropriate, you are still new to the team and learning our fighting style." Des informed sternly while crossing his arms down at the Sneasel. Who puffed its cheeks out and crossing its arms like Des, being stubborn and not moving from its spot unless it fights Robert! "Now Sneasel we went through this just because you pout or huff your cheeks out. Doesn't mean you will always get your way, just because I say no does not give you the right to openly ignore me." Des informed with slight annoyance but with an amused tone in his voice while hearing Robert chuckling lightly.

"Dude I know how it feels Pidgeotto is the same with me whenever we meet or greet somebody on the road." Robert informed but smiled "but why not? I wouldn't mind seeing your way of training is doing well for the Pokemon and can show just how effective it is compare to our ways of training." Robert stated and suggested why not? If Des think his method of training isn't harming his Pokemon but actually more profitable then Robert won't question his methods of training, plus it will be interesting to see just what kind of style the man could show.

In which Des who was about to protest and said no couldn't help but raised an eyebrow, then smiling himself as he saw a very big spark in Robert's eyes. One most trainers usually have when they want to challenge someone, but this spark or interest from Robert? Is actually showing that he wants to know him better by fighting and interested to seeing if his style is strong, like a true trainer willing to challenge those who are strong. Not to prove themselves or impressing someone in their skills, just out right wanting to see how strong they are and if later could be friends "_so that is his way of fighting and training…to make friends to those who are strong or knows they care for their Pokemon. He maybe training his Pokemon skills and abilities to wanting to beat his brother, but the real reasoning behind it without him knowing. Is to reach out to his brother and show that being strong is not the way of being on a journey. Very well then I will learn from his heart and Pokemon to understand his real meaning behind his training."_

"What the heck why not, it will also do some good for Sneasel I guess, along with it will show how far along she is with her fighting style. Robert, I accept your challenge." Eh why not it will be good for Sneasel and it is true, he would like to see just how far in the ice/dark type Pokemon gotten through his methods and new fighting style he has been teaching it as of late.

Though Leaf seems apprehensive about the idea of Robert battling this man especially the way he trains his Pokemon. Though all of them seemed to not mind at all and even looking interested in what kind of fight Sneasel will have against the boy "we will do four on one fight with your four Pokemon, too my Sneasel and don't worry about it not being a fair fight. I'm sure", Des then looks down at the now even more eager and pump Pokemon "she will enjoy it greatly to fighting more than one opponent." This had Leaf widening her eyes and whipping her attention at Des, ready to protest and telling him how that will be too much for the small Pokemon.

Only for Robert speaking up before she could protest "if you are sure she is able to handle it? Then I don't see why not." '_That and considering her typing…she can probably beat my Pokemon without much effort because of type advantage. But will still try my best to making sure to give an excellent fight for him and Sneasel.'_ Robert said and thought to himself at the same time as he shook hands with Des seeing the man nodding in agreement.

Xxx

Oh how things seemed to have gone from interesting to incredibly bad for Robert in just a few minutes after sending out his first Pokemon against Sneasel. He knew that this battle is going to be tough with his current team members considering Ivysaur and Pidgeotto were Grass type and Flying type Pokemon. Who were weak against Ice type Pokemon, which Des demonstrated greatly by commanding and ordering Sneasel in such a way that one would considered unimaginable to see!

Its movements, its speed and fighting style just like the training is harsh and very deadly during battle. Especially the effectiveness he had the dark/ice type Pokemon do with its Ice Punch attack. Two forward jabs right into Ivysaurs face, sides and ribs were very deadly and hard to follow. Even being able to parry and block his Razor leaf and Vine whip attacks with little to no effort but still managing to get in some hits on the Pokemon who gotten overwhelmed when Robert, had Ivysaur keep his vines out and slamming them down onto the sandy beach to lifting it into the air, then flinging itself over Sneasel in the air to then firing off Razor leaf at her, followed by some Stun spore.

Though Des counter attack by having Sneasel using Icy wind against the leaves and stun spore. Freezing them in place and having them fall right onto the ground, though unable to freeze most of the razor leaf as a few of them managed to make contact but not enough to slowing down the Pokemon. The next Pokemon to come out was Robert's Pidgeotto after Ivysaur fainted and passed out from getting a heavy round house kick to the cheek, flinging the semi-heavy Pokemon off the ground and rolling towards his left.

Making Ash and Leaf to wince lightly at the brutality of Sneasel attacks were and how rough the odd fighting style was when used against the grass type Pokemon. Ivysaur despite being somewhat bulky couldn't really handle the swiftness of Sneasel along with the multiple Ice punches she been dishing out at him, surprisingly only taking about five minutes to knocking out Ivysaur. Too which Des couldn't help but smile from this as he didn't expect someone who from the looks of it, traveled for about two months to have a Pokemon last this long against Sneasel. Then again he has to take into account he just gotten Sneasel as a new member, so it hasn't fully awaken its potential but the results he is seeing is quite good enough.

Pidgeotto though after being sent out and began fighting Sneasel faired a little less than Ivysaur, which is understandable considering that in order to strike or even hit Sneasel? Robert had to find a way for him to swoop down and immediately fly back up into the air, only for whatever fighting style Sneasel has been learning? Actually slapped both her claws onto the side of Pidgeotto's body and then used Icy wind point blank on the flying type to then throwing the bird over its shoulders, slamming it straight down into the ground which had everyone flinching and guarding themselves from again…another brutality the Pokemon just delivered instantly knocking the bird right out and fainting on the spot.

Making Robert to rub the side of his hair while questioning and pondering of how he should handle the fight with his next Pokemon, though got reassured by Des that he himself did not think Sneasel could pull that off, on the account of her size and height it usually goes flying from the initial hit. Too then saying how Pidgeotto would probably even lift it off the ground, which Robert responded back saying how it was smart of the Pokemon to use Icy wind at close range.

Though he had notice how the man hasn't at all compliment Sneasel on the good job of being able to take out two of his Pokemon? Though the only noticing thing Robert could tell whenever Sneasel looking at him for a praise, is a small nod from the man in which causes her to tilt her head while lightly scratching the side of her cheek. Then puffing it out in annoyance and then face front once more as if ready to get a praise out of him, wagging her finger at Robert to send out the next Pokemon. In which Des who saw this couldn't help but deadpan lightly while shaking his head with a sigh…considering the Sneasel possibly did not understand of his praise and compliments of the Pokemon great progress of showing her skills against Robert's Pokemon, or understanding that his nods is sign of praise and approval…he might still need to work on that as well that sass of hers.

The next battle that took place was Robert's Horsea and Sneasel which you'd think Horsea has the advantage over the land driven Pokemon. Being in the water and all as well not on land will give the water female Pokemon an advantage over Sneasel who is a land Pokemon. At first she seems to be winning or at least having the edge in battle with the combination of bubblebeam and Water gun firing off straight at Sneasel.

But the ice/dark type Pokemon is proven she can be quite nimble despite being on land and not close to the ocean waters. As she is doing amazing twirls and jumps into the air while avoiding the many different bubblebeam and water gun firing at her, to then sliding underneath what looked to be an aurora beam? Which surprised Des a bit when he saw the attack curious if this Pokemon was bred or not…then again one will be surprise of what Pokemon can learn what. But thanks to the aurora beam being an ice type move, gave the man an idea of how to beat Horsea without too much concerns. By ordering and telling Sneasel to freeze the water surrounding Horsea by using Icy wind near the Water type Pokemon.

After that and trapping the water type after few minutes and hurting it with the ice move. Looking ready to faint Sneasel, who approached the water type with light breathing and sweat pouring down her own body. Twitched her ear and look towards Des, telling her to finish the Pokemon off earning some confusion by her and looking down at the Pokemon who is whimpering and crying in slight pain from the icy wind constantly hitting her. Sneasel also whimpered and turn her head towards the man while shaking her head, to then flinching as she closed her eyes with a hiss at the man shouting out how its kill or be killed at the girl.

In which Robert stares at him with a harsh glare and thrust Horsea pokeball out recalling her back inside of it. Making Sneasel who watched this to sigh lightly with relief and then happily ran back to the shoreline, chanting at Robert for recalling the Pokemon who nodded at her. Then glared when Sneasel went to look at the man for signs of approval though whimpered a bit when he just glared at her, while stating the female Pokemon of why she didn't go and finished the job? When knowing that in the world they live in is what it is?

Giving Sneasel who stared at him for couple times to humph and blew raspberries at him and then turn her head up in somewhat disobedience or not caring of the motto of his. Earning some snickers and laughter from Leaf and little bit of Ash who saw this. Which Des who was about to discipline stop midway of his movement while shifting his gaze to the corner of his eye…rethinking of what or why she done it and then just slump his shoulders lightly. Letting it go for now but reminding himself to later on informing Sneasel of what is going on around them after they get done battling and…guess he will have to apologize as well for the Pokemon.

After all Robert and his Pokemon are not the enemy this is just testing to see whose training methods are good for their Pokemon. No war, no important battle to be made here just an innocent, if not fun fight between two trainers who just newly met. As he then sees Sneasel flicking her wrist in a manner of let's get the show on the road and gets back into her fighting stance once more for Robert's final Pokemon which no doubt is Eevee as the energetic fluff ball hops off from Robert's shoulder and got poise for battle!

Xxx

"You sure want Sneasel to keep going? Fighting three Pokemon in a row will definitely be taxing on any Pokemon." Robert called out towards Des who nodded in return. Showing that he is quite confident in Sneasel skills and the way things are going? The ice/dark type Pokemon can probably continue till the fifth Pokemon came out and then finally fainting, even if she is breathing heavily or sweating a bit she is eager and ready to keep going.

"I'm sure Robert and might I say", Des began as he harden his stare. "You are quite the trainer even for someone who only traveled for two months, never have I seen Pokemon managing to not only survive or stand up against my Pokemon moves? But being able to semi-keeping up and taking their hits while still getting their own attacks in is good." He complimented as the boy in front of him blinked his eyes confusingly while then raising one eyebrow, waiting for that but. Which Des couldn't help but laugh on the inside as not only is Robert good at taking care of his Pokemon but he is very observant…meaning his fighting style can be determined as timing his Pokemon moves just right or knowing when they are about to attack. '_There it is took me awhile to figuring out his fighting style but Robert fighting style seems to adjust depending on what Pokemon he uses in battle. Ivysaur despite being somewhat slower than Pidgeotto and Horsea, is one of maneuverability by using its vines as means of mobility and throwing its weight around in order to escape certain attacks. While doing so or air-born he will follow up with an attack or having Ivysaur using a powder attack to inflict status effects on his opponents Pokemon."_

Des then closes his eyes to think through of the other two fights even though Pidgeotto was over in mere minutes, he already deducted what style Pidgeotto has "_Pidgeotto style is dive in and out while following with possibly with his Flying type moves as such Gust, possibly even twister to confuse or blind his opponents by picking up dust or dirt surrounding his Pokemon or just blow them away with powerful gust of wind. While following up with either quick attack or Wing attack to deliver physical strikes to his opponents…in a hit-and-run tactic. Same with Horsea but with long range moves since being water Pokemon and all."_ The man then opened his eyes and stares at Eevee who is raring to go and eager by digging his paw into the sand and kicking it off lightly "_now what kind of battle style will he do with Eevee?" _Des said to himself as the next battle is about to get underway and started with the final match.

"Alright then if you're ready Sneasel we will make the first move! Eevee let's start things off with Quick attack!" Robert called out while swinging his arm outward watching the fluff ball squeaking out and leaping forward as he begins gathering energy around his body and darts quickly ahead leaving behind a white energy trail, causing the sands to literally get thrown into the air from the incredible speed and power Eevee is showing as Sneasel braces itself for a commands.

"Alright Sneasel counter with a two jab Ice punch." Des ordered calmly while biding his time when Eevee got close, then widen his eyes at the suddenness of the small Pokemon slamming down all four of his paws and then darted away from Sneasel when she went to punch her right arm forward, but missing completely while widening her eyes at this and then screeches in pain when Eevee: who hopped towards the right quickly slide against the sandy ground, while then darted right back into the ice type with quite the strong force of power that caused Sneasel to yelp with each bounce she made against the ground, while then digging her claws into the sand to hopefully stop her sliding only to then grunt out badly when Eevee continued once more with his Quick attack and slammed right into her stomach, sending Sneasel into the air. "Sneasel Icy wind!"

"Swift Eevee!" Robert and Des both commanded at the same time with Sneasel opening its eyes while then flipping upright as it then thrust its mouth forward to fire off Icy wind down towards Eevee. While Eevee counters back with his Swift attack by gathering yellow energy around his tail and then does a very heavy spin in place with his tail stretching out, throwing multiple stars straight towards Sneasel. Exploding and erupting when making contact to the Icy wind and barely missing the Ice/Dark type Pokemon when she fell back to the ground and runs forward at Eevee.

"Fury swipes with your fighting style." Des commanded while stepping forward. Only to then grunt lightly when Robert told Eevee to use dig and burrow into the ground. Which the little brown Pokemon did so and just barely avoiding Sneasel first claw swipe with the Pokemon, stomping her foot down frustratingly as it then goes down onto its hands and knees. Peeking inside the hole curiously with one eye "Sneasel stay alert and focus don't let your frustration make you blind." Shouted the man in slight annoyance only to then sweat drop and groan at how his Pokemon. Who turn its head away from the hole yells and shouts at him of stop stating the obvious or knowing about not letting her frustration getting the best of it.

Too then jumping away from the hole thinking Eevee was going to pop up from it, to then cartwheeling at the last minute away from Eevee digging out from behind and missing completely. To try and counter with a forward punch with her claw, only to feel Eevee's hind legs bucking up into her arm forcing her to get thrown off course and then yelp after the brown Pokemon landed on the ground and shoulder tackle her only for Eevee to yelp in pain when Sneasel, right before crashing onto the ground twirled her body in midair: delivering a double roundhouse style kicks into the male Pokemon and sending him flying towards the left from itself, bouncing and awfully close towards the ocean waters "Quick Icy wind!" Des quickly commanded while pointing towards the ground in front of Sneasel.

"Eevee get out of there with Quick attack and follow up with Shadow ball!" Robert commanded as the fur Pokemon with his ears upward and flapping when it shook his head, darted away from his spot and avoiding the icy wind Sneasel just used. Waiting the right moment to use Shadow ball after it gets done firing off the move, to which he leaps into the air forward flipping while gathering a purple orb of energy in front of his mouth and fires it straight towards Sneasel who slashed straight down the middle of the attack, splitting it into two and exploding right behind it to then smirking smugly when Eevee fell back to the ground began fumbling and slipping uncontrollably on the icy ground the Ice/Dark type had created.

Earning some snickering and laughter from the ice type Pokemon who is trying its best to be serious in the battle. But still shows that it is somewhat having fun with this fight, making Des to shake his head though quietly on the inside also laughing at the funny expressions and looks Eevee is giving as he tries desperately to keep his footing. Though yelp out in pain when Sneasel ran forward with a short hop and landing onto the icy ground, ice skating all the way towards Eevee who began flailing and shaking his head right before Sneasel delivered a heavy elbow thrust into his chest sending him flying. Too then jumping off the ice and dashing straight towards the normal type Pokemon "Eevee recover by using Dig!" Robert commanded quickly in panic then flinched when right before could land down on the ground.

Got hit by the first ice punch to the right cheek of his and then to his left cheek with another ice punch to it. Followed by Sneasel after swinging from the left side, spin her body with her left hook motion to deliver a powerful kick to his ribs and then another one with a short hop kick once more into Eevee's ribs with another powerful kick into it. With sounds of pounding echoing throughout the entire beach area followed by Eevee's painful screech as he went flying with incredible speed away from Sneasel.

Not hitting the ground or barely hovering right over it, until he finally did hit the ground tumbling uncontrollably! "Eevee!" Robert screamed while giving chase to his buddy as Sneasel. After recovering from her incredible and deadly combo fighting style she was taught. Blinked its eyes at the spunky Pokemon and nearly gasps in fright at the sight of the Pokemon looking to be quite injured and incredibly in pain, as it is having trouble moving or even twitching a single part of his body…but what surprised Sneasel and even Des who came walking towards Sneasel, right before Robert could slide down and aid the little Pokemon…saw the male Pokemon with gritted teeth and one eye shut tightly, forcing himself to getting back onto his feet! "Eevee no stop it, it's over the fight is over I am not going to push you too fight!" exclaimed Robert as Eevee still refused of giving up and continues to trying his best on getting back onto his feet. But whenever he does and feeling his right front paw going inward from the incredible pain, causes the male Pokemon to fall back down into the sandy ground.

The others also rush on over towards the boy and Pokemon with Ash, who ran past by Sneasel and Des. Looked indifferent towards the man with a harden look "_Just who is this guy!? What kind of strength was that let alone how ruthless that move Sneasel just did. Was he actually planning to harm Robert's Pokemon to being unable to battle for months!?" _Ash thought to himself as he turned his head forward at Robert and Eevee, watching the older teen lifting the little energetic ball of fluff into his arms.

Twitching and yipping quietly in pain though still smiled up at Robert. As it watches Leaf huddling close to the two of them holding what looks to be a super potion. With Delia asking Robert and the girl if he will be fine and alright, with Robert who is lightly shifting the Pokemon around looking over his body doesn't see anything out of place "I think he will be alright nothing seems to badly hurt?" Robert stated as he then looks towards Ash who approached them as well Pikachu and Buneary. "Don't worry he is fine the little guy a lot tougher than he looks." Robert chuckled and then heard Eevee through tired eyes nodding too then hissing in pain from the super potion being sprayed on him.

Oak though not liking the idea of such rough battling style turn his head at Des, ready to scold him on behalf of Eevee only to be out spoken when Des spoke first. "Robert you trained Eevee…hell all your Pokemon well." Informed the man as he chuckles lightly from Sneasel who looked very apologetic, bashfully and tentatively approaches the two speaking in its Pokemon tongue towards the male Pokemon. Asking and hoping that he wasn't hurting to badly or is in great pain as the Sneasel then lets out a sigh of relief when Eevee replied with a happy chuckled shaking his head, letting her know that he is quite alright…pain yeah but he will live. Making the ice type to feel somewhat better but still being guilty of hurting him in such a way that she never realized how dangerous her fighting style is…

"If anything and the way you train them…is quite fine indeed." Des informed with a smirk "don't change the way you train your Pokemon alright. I wish you the best of luck", as he goes and turns around ready to take a step he lifted his hand with one finger raised "oh-oh right almost forgot, Eevee", he stated making the normal type to raise his ears upward with blinking eyes "don't worry I am sure Robert will soon realize what his original goal of his Pokemon journey is. You're a kind Pokemon to helping him along with Ivysaur and the other's, just make sure you four and whoever else comes with ya watch over him. And Ash", the man then turns his attention towards the boy who blinked his eyes.

"Don't you worry about a thing no doubt in the future all your Pokemon or those who you meet and join you. Will no doubt trust you, I'm sure Blaziken will know it soon just keep being persistent and no doubt that the Pokemon, no doubt see that your feelings and your friends are true and means no harm. Come on Sneasel we need to get back with the others, as well work on that sassy nature of yours." Des informed and heads on out leaving the group behind him and with his somewhat vague advice towards the two trainers who no doubt are going to compete in the Pokemon league.

Along with groaning lightly from hearing Sneasel bantering and chanting out things in her tongue, no doubt saying that no matter what he does or tries to change about her. She will not be losing that sassy personality about her, to even being sassy right now by stating it right now along with sticking her tongue out him or smugly smiling with her head held high only to deflate and deadpan at the man when he told her that she should not get a swelled head. Reminding her of how she hesitated on having Horsea fainting or even having a hard time with Eevee's raw speed! Which is another thing that somewhat surprised him was how fast Eevee was in that fight against Sneasel…never has he seen a normal type of that magnitude have such incredible raw speed but unable to controlling too use it for his advantage. The man lightly hums and rubs his chin wondering if even Robert knows about Eevee's raw speed…he saw how great his timing and directing Eevee, or his other Pokemon in battle but seems to tend to lose track or start falling behind in orders when the battle drags out.

It brought a smile to Des face _"Hit and Run tactic indeed…I wonder whose battle style will win? A Hit and Run battler, or an all on attacker while making sure not to get hit battler? Things will definitely be interesting when he and Robert reaches the Pokemon league."_ Which will no doubt be a spectacular battle indeed if the two ever makes it in the league.

Xxx

Near the routes exiting between Vermilion city Ash and his friends were now standing outside the outskirts of the city. With their Pokemon healed up and all rested at the Pokemon center, along with everyone being somewhat exhausted and tired from such an incredible event today. With Ash getting a new prototype device from both Oak and Professor Ivy, too stopping a fighting outbreak between Gardevoir and Blaziken while noticing the fire type while being blown away from Gardevoir psychic type, crying in pure sadness and anguish. To being protected from a mysterious trainer by the name of Des, whom Robert challenged and fought after they spotted him and his Pokemon training.

Though at the same time looking quite harsh and lethal to everyone, to Robert losing a 4 on 1 battle with the man's Sneasel! With Eevee and Horsea putting up better fight with the ice type, but were overpowered by the man's advance tactics and commands that caused horrible if not deadly strikes on Robert's Pokemon but turned out to be quite a nice guy near the end, despite his harsh ways of battling and commanding his Pokemon. He seemed like he enjoyed that fight greatly, along with even saying how Robert's training is great for his Pokemon and not to change it at all…though right before leaving he told Eevee and his Pokemon friends to keep watching over Robert that one day; he will find the true reasoning behind his Pokemon journey, they just need to make sure to watch over him and see that he does.

After everything said and done along with so many things happening, everyone said their goodbyes as well once again went their separate ways. With Robert stating how his next destination will be taking him near Rock tunnel, which heard some rumors about there being a Pokemon he could find and train along seeing for his Pokedex, not at all upset about his lost against Des. While Leaf happily exclaimed while waving some Tickets for the S.S Anne nearby at the Vermilion docks that are welcoming people to come aboard and take them on over towards a resort island.

With Oak and Delia saying to Ash how they will return to Pallet town with Oak stating how he hopes that Ash will used the device to its fullest, without abusing it or trying to override anything that has restrictions. Which he nodded and happily tells the Professor he wouldn't all the while hugging and saying goodbye to his mother, who hugged and rubbed his head then informing him if he continues along the road side of the beach: he will no doubt reach and arrive to his next gym battle in Saffron city. Thus everyone heads on out with each goals and destination set.

What kind of adventures await for our young hero in Saffron City.

"Oh SHOOT!? AFTER ALL THAT EXCITEMENT I FORGOTTEN TO TELL ASH ABOUT OUR HERITAGE!" Exclaimed Delia with a panic look on her face and then hanged her head down in embarrassment while feeling Oak, with sympathy rubs the mother's back telling her that she can always tell him, whenever he gives her a call or ever comes back to Pallet town as our Hero's journey continues!.

**To be continued…**


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors notes: I do not own Pokemon! Hello, hello everyone another chapter done and another bite the dust XD we are slowly working our way to Saffron City soon. This chapter may not be as epic like the last two chapters, but it is a nice change of pace and away from all the battling and fighting that's been going on lately. I figured it will do some good all the while introducing Lucario's original trainer in this chapter. So hope you all enjoy and have fun reading, I do apologize for this being quite long ^^; again did not meant it to be so.  
**

**Although the next chapter despite the title, will be filled with a lot of fan service and figured you all deserved it and would like to see little bit of it with Ash's female Pokemon. Along with wanting to show off the prototype device of his some more and what features it has : D so without further adieu enjoy! Also, the next chapter of Tale of Two Fox spirit's: Hinata story chapter will be next for the updates.**

**xxx**

"Gardevoir~" Purred an excited and playful happy Gardevoir who is enjoying the new perspective view of the road she is walking along with her lover. Even enjoying tapping and drumming her fingers against the young boy head: feeling him holding onto both of her calves and somewhat butt cheeks. Doing his best to making sure that she wouldn't be falling off from his back anytime soon. Hearing the boy grunting lightly and panting from the extra weight she is giving him all the while laughing from her sliding her arms around his neck into a hug. Nuzzling and rubbing her face against his to then teasingly moving her hands down towards her breasts.

Grabbing them through her dress and tries her best to bringing them between his head. But is unable too as they can only cover the back of his neck and bottom of his ears, which always brings blush on Ash's face with a deadpan expression. "Voir-Gardevoir!" chanted the female Pokemon stating how he shouldn't be embarrassed about her wanting to knead her boobs into his neck and shoulders like that especially after sharing one hell of a mating session between each other. Making Ash who is walking and carrying the female Pokemon through the sandy beach towards their next destination and city that is only about twenty minutes away. Had Ash to lower his head lightly with a chuckle then deadpan towards what looks to be a snickering Pikachu , who is teasing and making fun of Ash about not being able to handle someone like Gardevoir.

"May I remind you Pikachu that I am the trainer here, I can easily make sure that you won't get twice the helpings of food in your belly." Ash joked out causing the electric mouse to twitch his ears upward in panic and widening his eyes "yup that is right the more you tease and make fun of me, the less second helpings you will get." Informed the boy though grunted when he heard Gardevoir laughing a bit to then begin playfully patting and drumming her hands on the top of his head. Enjoying the small piggyback ride she is getting from the boy, along with even teasing Ash by pushing one boob lightly against the side of his head. Being mindful and careful of where her sensitive horn will rub against him or get pressed on.

"Though I should make the same thing to Gardevoir, if she doesn't stop with her own teasing." Stated Ash while then getting a fake scoff from the female Pokemon, who proceeds to cuddle and nuzzling her face into the top of his head: after picking his hat up briefly in order too nuzzle her face into his raven hair, stating and chanting out how he can try to take away her meals only in the end. He will lose the battle and might give her even more helpings than the others "or I could send you through the Transpute-ceiver device Oak gave me and having one of the other girls here." Which had Gardevoir widening her eyes and then lower them halfway with her cheeks puffing out lightly. Whimpering how that was not fair...actually losing to an argument against ASH! Never she thought there will be a day where Ash will actually outsmarted her or even resisting being bashful against her teasing.

This of course got Pikachu and Ash to chuckle and laugh at the pouting Pokemon who just proceeds to facing forward and resting her chin against his head. "Hey I did warn ya that the more times you tease and messing me with your body Gardevoir, sooner or later I will get use to it." Ash informed with a proud smile though completely turned red when he heard Gardevoir humming with a deep tone, to then snickering as she is about ready to start taking her dress off by sliding one shoulder strap off from her shoulder, to then moving her arm forward so Ash could see and watch the strap sliding on down.

Only to then yelp out in surprise and began laughing hysterically on the sandy ground holding her stomach in pure laughter. From when she did show Ash her arm and the strap sliding down her arm, he had froze in place to then dropping the girl onto the sandy ground, possibly with a tomato face with his shoulders stiff from calming himself down from the embarrassment and then coughing into his hand, Buneary who has been quiet through this trip and somewhat distancing herself from Pikachu, couldn't help but squeak and laugh lightly at the antics between the two lovers in front of her.

Ever since the two of them after Gardevoir had explain towards Pikachu and Buneary; during their little trip across the sandy beach road, from the two little Pokemon asking Gardevoir of why it is she been teasing and messing with Ash a lot lately and even cuddling, rubbing and even kneading her entire body up against him as if trying to entice him of pleasuring her again? In which she responded that she and Ash are now lovers and mates!

This had Pikachu bulging his eyes a bit and then smiling happily towards the happy Psychic/Fairy type Pokemon while Buneary; tilted her head confusingly of how that is possible? Little out of the loop about the boy being able to see certain female Pokemon humanoid. In which Pikachu and Gardevoir after the electric type began asking the girl, if she was being slow with the boy or that she didn't rush him into doing anything that might be uncomfortable or was about to ask those question only for Buneary to interrupt and asks Gardevoir how did she persuade Ash into doing it?

Saying how aren't they different species and that human, Pokemon relationship couldn't work? Making Gardevoir to stare confusingly at her for couple minutes too then looking up in thought with a light hum. Figuring out exactly why Buneary is asking this only to then come to a conclusion when she then asks Buneary if she knew about Ash, being able to see them in humanoid figures? In which the reaction spoke for itself when Buneary literally jumps couple inches back shouting out 'Ash can see us as humanoids!?' at Gardevoir. Which is all the answer she needed and went on to explaining the young girl about his special trait.

"Buneaaaary..." though the answer was simple and straight to the point. That isn't the real reasoning behind why she is being quiet today or distancing herself from the group. No, nothing to do with Ash at all hell, she sees the goofball of a trainer like an older brother a best friend she never thought could find ever! Her real reasoning for being quiet and somewhat bashful, after being told how Ash is able to see them in humanoid forms...with certain ones. Is that she asks Pikachu if he too could see the girls and Gardevoir in their humanoid form? Which the electric mouse nodded his head and stated how Pokemon always sees each other like that whenever they hit their maturity...'_maturity'_ being the keyword.

Buneary is somewhat upset that Pikachu despite kissing him at the Pokemon center, admitting her feelings for the boy and asking him if he doesn't mind being her boyfriend. Doesn't see her like Gardevoir, Lopunny even and the other girls is because she hasn't reached her maturity yet and is still considering quite young even though she is literally if not possibly couple years younger than Pikachu... Buneary would have assume she is at maturity age for Pikachu, considering her heart won't stop thumping or beating whenever she looks at the handsome electric type Pokemon. Even sighing happily with some of the daydreams entering her thoughts.

Honestly though and she hates to admit it, she hoped back at the Pokemon center in vermilion city she could have gotten further with their relationship. But couldn't do it especially after the way he gotten hurt "Okay, okay I get it pick on Ash day! You all need to settle down now we are almost at the beach." Ash's voice broke the bunny out of her thoughts and had her shaking her head, to then hurrying on over towards him and then smiled brightly when he looked up from his bag too Buneary "hey Buneary everything alright sorry if Pikachu and Gardevoir here are getting on your nerves." Chuckled the boy with a sheepish smile "seems like they just love to tease me today after everything that happened two days ago." And nearly fell backwards when the bunny Pokemon hops right up into his arms and then giggles with a shake of her head.

Letting Ash know through her Pokemon tongue that they aren't bothering her, in fact find it quite amusing and cute of how the two of them were behaving around him. She then burst into laughter when the boy places a hand on top of her stomach and began tickling her "heh well then hope you won't be experiencing what I am getting. Considering if there is someone who you might like or in love with: you too might get teased about it." informed the boy as he then laughs when Buneary.

With her head up in a proud manner flicked her paw in fashion of saying nothing will bother her. Or let their teasing upset her, to then bashfully clasping her paws together wrinkling her nose lightly in a sense of saying she would probably like the attention. Making Ash to laugh almost loudly as he carefully places her down onto the sandy ground "oh you, sister might have more influence than you think. Then again Lopunny is more of a fighting action type of girl?" Ash openly stated with Buneary just happily shrugs then raises a paw.

"Bun aery, aerry!" begging and asking Ash if he will allow the other Pokemon out from their Pokeballs. Even having those who were in that device of theirs to enjoy the party with them? Especially Meowzy who gotten switched places with Ninetails after the fire type Pokemon, who became quite worried and scared with the water and ocean. Didn't want to accidentally roll or wrestle into it if she were to get into a tussle with Lucario. Considering their little rivalry between each other for Ash's affection she didn't want to get wet or soaked by getting tossed into the water if Lucario tries kicking her off from her body with to much force. Might cause the fire Pokemon to get thrown right into the water by accident, so she went ahead and asks Ash if it will be alright for her to skip out on this travel to Saffron city. Or till the boy manages to make it back onto nice cold dirt and grass again.

"You know what Buneary you're right I'm sure everyone will love to have a beach party! How about it Pikachu and Gardevoir! Shall we have our very own little beach party with everyone who is with us, be just us and no one around to cause any trouble! So why not be great to take an amazing break after everything we went through!" With a cheer and happy cries from Gardevoir, Pikachu and Buneary Ash and his Pokemon went ahead to get started on their well deserved break from all they went through recently including the Pokemon battles, recruiting new friends and allies to their team to even saving Flareon from an abusive trainer.

This special occasion definitely calls for a well deserved break from all the events that had happened. Grabbing his Pokeballs and tossing them out into the open, minus Blaziken of course. All his Pokemon one by one came bursting out from their Pokeball's and onto the sandy beach. Everyone giving their different cries and cheers of their names to even Meowzy appearing before them all, stretching out her upper body and then blinked her eyes at the sudden change of ground. To which the feline looks down at the sand with her paw facing at her face. Meowing lightly at the strange feeling and pondered where she was?

In which Lopunny happily tapped her shoulder causing the normal type to look up at her and then laughed happily when the rabbit Pokemon, wiggled and sniffed her muzzle around her first. To recognizing who she is then squeak in delight seeing she is a friend. Too then pointing an arm out for Meowzy to go and see that they were at the ocean too then stating what she is feeling is sand in her paws.

Meowzy face brighten up greatly and had a wide smile on her face. Wagging her tail happily and even wiggling her rear a bit, to then went ahead moving close towards the water and began examining it and swiping at the water with a childish like manner, giggling and laughing enjoying herself quite a lot! Stating in her tongue of how she heard of the beach and ocean before on television, magazines and post cards she would usually get from her original owner. Bringing happy smiles from everyone there with a few chuckles from Ash, who let out a yelp when Lucario took this chance to charge at him and pounce onto the boy, pinning him on the sandy ground wagging her tail happily with a big smile on her face.

"I should have seen that coming ugh...hello to you too Lucario." Ash chuckled lightly to then laughing when she began licking him and nuzzling herself onto him. Earning some laughter from Pikachu and Buneary, only for the two of them to suddenly get pounced on by Lucario and getting wedged between her breasts with her muzzle, pushing lightly against their cheeks yipping and chanting out of how they were doing?

To then hearing Gardevoir speaking up and saying that if she doesn't let them go? She won't get any answers from them, which confused the steel/fighting type a bit as she looks down and lets out a sharp gasps and throwing the two off from her. Too the whimpering and whining down at the choking Pokemon if they were okay and that she didn't hurt them to then sighing in relief from hearing the slightly chuckling out of breath Pokemon, informing her that they are okay and she didn't hurt them.

"Alright you guys go and have fun alright? I will set up a small camping area for all of us, to relax and enjoy the nice sunny day!" exclaimed Ash as he goes swinging his travel bag down onto the ground and begins carrying things out from it. Then got some assistance from Meowzy who heard the boy stating how he will get the camping set up for them, wanted to help him out and grab the things he needed along with Gardevoir also helping him out. But also wanting to have fun and tease the young trainer with her body, by either getting in front of the bag and him to bending down. Giving him an amazing view of her very large cleavage too him which confused Meowzy for a bit of why it is she is showing off her assets?

To then snicker and giggle with a huge blush on her face of the mental images Gardevoir is transferring into her mind. Informing her why she is doing this and getting the female up to speed about her relationship with Ash. To which Meowzy with her cat like smile and closed eyes asks Gardevoir if it will be alright to join in the fun? Hearing Gardevoir saying she has no problems with that and even encourages any of the girls who wants to try and tease the boy, to join in on the fun and show off their best assets. OF course this had Ash sighing out with a defeated sigh '_something tells me that my journey has gotten even more interesting than what it original intended to be...'_ Ash said to himself with a shake of his head and honestly; he probably will enjoy it as things won't be so boring. Only thing he wishes though is that Gardevoir doesn't encourage everyone into doing it.

Lucario who heard this and would feel jealous or angry about there being more competition to be had with every other females? For some reason she doesn't at all feel ill about it; in fact she herself will also encourage it since that getting Ash's attention more will feel even more satisfying to receive than letting the others get his attention. Though she giggled lightly with a paw up to her muzzle realizing of course Pikachu and Buneary will get all the attention they needed from the boy. On the account Pikachu despises Pokeball's and is Ash's starter Pokemon, while Buneary who can't hide it whatsoever is infatuated with Pikachu wants to try and stay with the two much as possible. Especially when she broke out of her Pokeball before it got sent and transferred towards Professor Oak's lab.

Yeah everything is so going to be enjoyable and fun as she is just standing there minding her own business. Watching everyone doing their own things, Lopunny, Buneary and Pikachu were playing with each other in a game of tag and chase. Meowzy and Gardevoir were with Ash helping the boy out with the table and setting up camp for the day. Too even which she found quite interesting after getting out of her shock of Gardevoir, mating and making love with the boy. Were trying to tease and show off their bodies towards the boy in which Meowzy, who doesn't have exactly the womanly figure or hourglass to her? Does have quite the amazing hips and butt to look at, showing off those hips of hers by swaying and swinging her rear left to right whenever she gets in front of Ash. Trying so hard not to laugh or bust into laughter of how fun it felt which got couple smiles from Lucario.

Yeah everything seems to be going well...despite the incident with Blaziken yesterday who went into a rampage and nearly attacked everyone in pure rage. Had Lucario feeling quite worried and concerned for the fighting type Pokemon, especially how dark her aura felt...so dark that it scared Lucario so much that she couldn't believe one's aura could feel so scary or even filled with hatred. Though besides those readings of darkness inside of Blaziken...what really made Lucario nearly into tears at the emotions of sadness, sorrow and feeling like she doesn't belong with anyone. Thoughts that should never be ever cross someone minds: Lucario sighs while placing a paw against her heart...

There is one emotion she managed to sense and picked up from Blaziken and it was towards Ash...respect. Despite her anger, hatred and lashing out on the boy all those times he ever takes her out from the Pokeball or trying to spend time with her, only to get retaliated by the fire type Pokemon. Blaziken still showed emotion of respect and little bit of fondness towards the boy. It is little and barely able to sense the aura from her, but she does knows this though and that is Ash slowly breaking through her walls that she built within her heart.

"cario..." The female Pokemon groaned lightly as she figured when she saw Gardevoir giving a dreamy and fond expression on her face, might have broke the cattle in the herd for Blaziken. Seemingly something about Gardevoir love being returned by Ash has snapped something inside of Blaziken's memory...but what memory that was she would never know.

"Riolu come on slow down will ya, how many times have I told you not to run off without me!" A female voice screamed out in the distance. Causing Lucario to blink her eyes and twitching her ears upward, to then fully turning around couple of times to figure out where that voice is coming from...that sounded so familiar! "Riolu stop right now or else you won't get ice cream!" there Lucario pinpointed the location of the voice, unaware that Ash and the other Pokemon stopped from what they were doing and also look in the direction of where the voice came from.

In the distance and what they could detailed out looked to be a small little blue and black fur Pokemon, happily running and stopping in giddiness whenever it was called. To then start running once more towards the water with a happy smile, then stopping again when it got called again. To which the little Pokemon waved and swung its small arms towards what appears to be quite the beautiful girl who is rushing and running to the best of her abilities towards the young Pokemon, in hopes of stopping the Riolu from diving into the water.

The girl who looks to be around 19 years old with bright pink highlights mix in with her natural orange color hair with tan looking skin, wearing what seems to be a two piece bikini with the top being a tube-top and the bottoms being tight forming looking shorts. Stretching her arms out and grabbing the happy Pokemon right out of the air before it could enter the water "you silly Pokemon how many times have I told you not to go into water! You can't swim!" scolded the girl with a happy smile then giggles when the Riolu slammed its face right into her torso, laughing and sniffing wildly into her skin causing her to laugh and burst into giggles from the tickling sensation!

Ash and the others who was watching this couldn't help but smile at the scene in front of them and how cute the two of them were being with each other. Especially when the girl lifted Riolu up from her chest and wiggle her nose with it "heh good thing she manage to get Riolu before it could even get into the water right girls, Pikachu.." though before he could speak at Lucario the boy widen his eyes and stretches out his arm "wait Lucario what are you doing!? Get back here!" shouted the boy at the suddenly running fighting/steel type who is charging straight towards the girl with great haste and even using her quick attack to rush at her quicker. Making Ash and the others to giving chase towards the inbound Pokemon.

To which Ash's voice that kept shouting towards Lucario had the girl and Riolu to blink their eyes confusingly and then stared towards their left. Only to then hearing Riolu yipping and shouting happily towards the Lucario who too is smiling and laughing her name out in giddiness...too then pouncing right on top of the girl who let out a yelp of pain and then began grunting, squeaking and struggling against the Pokemon who is literally hugging, rubbing and nuzzling against the young girl to even then hugging the girl into her arms sighing peacefully "Lucario no, no you do not tackle other people like that!" shouted Ash while grabbing onto the girls shoulders, then hearing Lucario groaning and growling lightly as she is being pulled away from the girl "sor-sorry about this miss don't know what gotten into...her!" Ash grunts before shouting 'her' when he succeeded in getting Lucario off from her.

Only to then defend himself when Lucario, out of playfulness and yet scolding began slapping and whacking her hands into the boy. Then proceeds to hug the girl once more who grunts from the sudden force after fully standing up, not getting the chance to speak as she raised her arms a bit too then widening her eyes with a gasp "...C...Carla...Carla is, is that you?!" exclaimed the girl getting Ash and his arriving Pokemon who finally got there to raise their eyebrows in confusingly, as they then watch the Lucario pulling away with her tail wagging so fast to even crossing her eyes from Riolu, jumping off from the girls shoulders and landing onto her snout. Having its own big happy smile and nuzzling against her affectionately as if...

"Wait Carla...you mean that?" Ash began to say while lifting an arm up and towards the older girl. Who turn her head at him with a soft and confusing nod.

"I...am Carla's or this", The girl then faces at the happy looking Lucario and Riolu, whose laughing and giggling from being cuddle close to the female chest in a baby hold. Pressing her snout into Riolu's belly and began tickling it "Lucario's original Pokemon trainer." Which cause Ash to step back with a shout of what along with his Pokemon, few of which widen their eyes and others having their mouths wide open at such a beautiful girl being the original trainer of Lucario's!

**Xxx**

**Chapter 18: Beauty at the beach, Lucario's trainer!**

**Xxx**

A beautiful day and event morning for our young hero Ash Ketchum who had plans of staying and enjoying the crisp warm ocean air of the beach he and his Pokemon team. Had decided to take a well deserve vacation from everything they had went through and the stress they've experienced from losing against LT Surge, to tending his Pikachu and girls to their recovering state and then being treated to what one would considered a very romantic if not hot make out session with a female.

Of course for Ash it is a Pokemon who made out with him along with sharing her feelings, Gardevoir certainly look worried about what Ash might have felt or feel about their situation but glad everything turned out okay. But that is another thing right now and currently trying his best to getting his mouth shut from shock and surprise: watching his Lucario, or should say this teenager Lucario 'Carla' playing and goofing around with this girl's Riolu, who also look to be having fun and giggling from the playful fighting type Pokemon.

The girl who is watching this and seems to be in the same boat as Ash, surprised and shock to seeing a Pokemon she never thought will ever appear again. Was her Carla she had two years ago "wait-wait-wait are you saying that your Lucario's trainer!?" Ash exclaimed finally as his brain couldn't really rack up an answer or question towards her. Making her to blink her eyes and then deadpan with a kidding me look towards the boy, too then giggling when Ash slumps back while apologizing with a sheepish grin "sorry about that just...kind of hard to make a validated argument there when you said 'she is my Pokemon'." informed the boy getting the girl to nod while placing her hands onto her hips.

"Got that right..." The girl then smiled softly as she watches Riolu breaking out of Carla hold and began hopping around the tall Pokemon. Yipping and barking up to her too then the others as well. "She seem really healthy , I am guessing your the new Trainer I was informed about by Professor Oak? Ash right?" She asked while focusing her attention fully on him now, studying him down and up "hmm...you don't seem much but then again, new trainers don't often get through one whole route in a day. Seeing how somewhat scrawny and skinny you are, don't look like put up much a fight against Lucario." She giggled and laughed at the angry or insulted looks the boy is giving her to then glaring harshly.

Too then glaring over at Lopunny and Gardevoir who laughed a bit then began whistling openly, knowing they were caught laughing but still does their best to feint ignorance from the looks he is giving them. Ash then turn his attention back at the girl while raising a fist "I have you know I am fit as a fiddle and I can so handle anything Lucario throws...wait?" he then blinked his eyes then deadpan in annoyance when the girl began snickering and openly laughing "I cannot believe I walked into that one!" he groaned while face palming.

She was baiting him to see just easily he loses his cool or how angry he gets if someone were to taunt him. What a fighter usually does when they taunt their opponents "alright, alright I get it I am easy to fall for a taunt." The boy grunted out while crossing his arms "but anyway still keeping the question, how you know I can't handle anything Lucario might bring me miss..."

"Susan, Susan Genoia and how I know that Lucario won't give you an easy time is because I raised her since she was a Riolu. Or...at least before evolving into Lucario." The girl groan at the end while rubbing the side of her cheek. Which Ash who heard from Oak originally how the trainer who had Lucario, was to afraid of keeping her and gotten scared when she suddenly evolved "I can say the reason behind it is because, Riolu's tend to be quite clingy if your friendship with them and bond are literally to powerful. I should know, this one Ri-ri who is my new Riolu is quite clingy on me and never wants to leave my side. Similar to how Carla was...but at a level that isn't to extreme." She stated raising some eyebrows from Ash and even Gardevoir, while Lopunny just yawns at the boring discussion; deciding playing with the other Pokemon will be more interesting than this.

To which she happily giggle and bounces her way over to Lucario, Riolu, Pikachu and Buneary as the three of them were playing and rough housing around in the sands, rolling and tumbling about on the sandy beach throwing grain of sands into the air. While Ash, Gardevoir and Meowzy who is curious about Lucario's trainer stood next to the boy as they blink their eyes at the girl. "What do you mean by extreme?" Ash asks the girl who sighs while lightly holding the bridge of her nose to then gently nibbling her lower lip, pondering how she should tell him and his Pokemon? Let alone how much free time she and Ri-ri has left before they get called by her parents in order too head on back to the restaurant that is...literally losing sells and property value. Nearly not making enough money each year to paying off the loan and are nearly entering debt with their business, especially to their rivaling restaurant: 'Beauty Crescent Grill'.

"Well...I could tell you right now but I don't have enough time for chit-chat as Ri-ri and I, are only on break for the next five minutes and we really need it. Considering the troubles that my family rivaling business is giving us and the fact we are barely getting through without being harassed by some of our customers. I seriously need this break", informed Susan while then yelping with a smile when she felt Ri-ri running on back to her and leaping into her arms, then crawling on up to the back of her head and places both her legs between the girls neck while cheering happily of king of the human!

Making Ash's Pokemon who were chasing her and playing with the Pokemon to slam down the break, only for Pikachu to yelp when Lopunny over step her speed tripping over the electric mouse. Then right into Ash, causing both him and her to slamming down into the sand with grunts and groans of pain while having swirls on their eyes. With Ash, feeling the female Rabbits large boobs pressing down against the back of his head and smothering him into the sand. As Gardevoir and Meowzy who jumped out of the way lean down to look at the two with Meowzy, poking and tapping against the two's back. While Gardevoir chanted and yipped out her name asking if the two of them are alright?

In which Susan could not help but boast in laughter seeing the hilariousness in all of this, all the while trying hard not to throw Ri-ri off her shoulders. Who too is laughing and snickering at the silly trainer "say!" Susan suddenly pique while opening her eyes widely to then staring down at Ash. Making sure she is not bending forward or down considering she doesn't want to show off her cleavage or skin towards the boy.

Being very passive about exposing herself to another boy or guy "Ash if it is alright with you and your Pokemon? Why not come at my family's restaurant there you can enjoy and relax with your meals and possibly", she then eye smiled when he and Lopunny shook themselves out of their daze state while looking up at the girl. "If it won't be too much trouble to ask maybe you could help us out in the store!"

To which all of Ash's Pokemon who finally gathered around and staring at the girl, tilted their heads lightly of why she even wanted their help? Or even asking a complete stranger for assistance "uh much I don't or wouldn't mind helping but what for...you just met us and I don't really see how we could be some help." Ash stated to then looking up at Lopunny who is still on top of him "do you mind?" he asked with a deadpan expression then groans when Lopunny, who proceeded to place her hands under her chin. Giggled and shook her head saying she doesn't mind at all only to then laughed when Ash sighs while bucking the rabbit off from him onto her back, getting her to laugh and giggle happily as she continues to roll couple more inches from him and then hops up onto her legs.

Susan smiled "I know, I know but you could seriously help us out by ordering some of our finest food and cuisine specifically made for Pokemon! I'm sure that you and your Pokemon are pretty hungry right now, and if you do come to the restaurant I can tell you the reasoning behind why I left Lucario with Professor Oak and any other questions you might have so...will you come and help?"

It is mostly not the food he is going to help them out with. It is the reasoning behind why she wanted him and his Pokemon to go towards her family restaurant in order to helping them out with something he is not sure of? Yeah granted getting food will be good, considering he himself is really hungry along with hearing his stomach growling out for said good. While the same could be heard from his other Pokemon, who are also having the same growling treatments from their stomachs as while groaning lightly at the feeling of empty.

Ash who gotten up from the ground and dusting off the sand from his body then look over towards Lucario. Little bit concern that the female Pokemon will behave differently around him and Susan if they were to suddenly go and meet with her family as well eating at their establishment though the look she is giving and the way her eyes were showing concern of why Susan needed their help? Has him getting a gutsy feeling that the female Pokemon, no matter what Ash might say or even disagree too: wants to do her best in solving what is troubling the family. That and why shouldn't he help the girl's family from the urgent of her voice and being very true to her words.

It sounded like she needs more than just Ash and his Pokemon buying or enjoying whatever they order from their restaurant. Humming and thinking things through along with letting his and the Pokemon stomachs answer for them as well sheepishly chuckling: Ash responds with a "yeah sure sounds like it will be great though you promise will tell us why it is, you left Lucario with Professor Oak AND", which he emphasize the and part with two fingers on each hand pointing up. "Give us the real reasoning behind of us helping you out, cause it sounds like there is more to just having us as customers."

Which Susan and Riolu teeth were beaming brightly with their smiles as the girl who threw her fist into the air and then pumping with a hush yes nodded at the boy "Deal! Come on it is this way and make sure your Pokemon behave alright, much as we aren't all that busy we are a family business. We don't tolerate those who causes trouble now follow me!" she exclaimed along with Riolu shouting out towards Ash's Pokemon that they will most definitely enjoy her trainers food and meals and that if like their trainer help them out with their little problem. No doubt they will get rewarded with even more delicious food which seems to be a plus for Lopunny as her eyes were shining brightly at the idea of being rewarded with free food, to then hopping right behind Ash trying her best to shove, push and force the boy to begin walking towards the restaurant only to yelp and began flailing about when Gardevoir.

Began using her psychic powers to lift her up off the ground sighing with a shake of her head. Telling the girl to have patience and that they will get going, once they head on back to their camp to gather their things once more and pack it all up into the boy's bag again. "Good idea Gardevoir, this way we won't have anyone stealing it Pikachu, Buneary", Ash spoke while looking down at the two which Pikachu saluted while Buneary wiggled in place, always enjoying to help out anytime Ash needs her assistance "want you two too go with Lucario and Meowzy on over towards the restaurant with Susan and Ri-ri, while Lopunny, Gardevoir and I go get our things into my bag too then head on over towards the restaurant okay?" He then stands up using his hands against his knees. Too then smiling on over toward the happy tail wagging Lucario who seems to have cutely folded her hands in front of her waist.

"You will make sure to take care of them alright as well don't give anyone a hard time okay? If they ask where you, Pikachu and Buneary came from make sure to state how Susan asked us too come." Which she happily nodded and then glomps herself onto the boy, hugging him close to her and rubbing her face into his chest. Getting Meowzy who is watching this to blink her eyes confusingly of the affection, as she looks at Gardevoir raising her hand with a finger pointing towards the girl. Too quickly her answer with Gardevoir snickering stating or telling a lie of how Ash really, really enjoys the way how his Pokemon rubs and presses their bodies up against his own while nuzzling with the kid. To stating that he likes even more when you hug him, or even pounce him towards the ground with light grinding of your pelvis.

Which had the feline blushing lightly to then facing back at the boy. Lightly making a small nya in a 'ah' fashion with an eye smiled while deepening the blush on her face. Never knowing the boy will enjoy people or Pokemon grinding themselves against him to then figuring out that is probably why, he always allows Ninetails or Lucario to slamming him down into the ground like so: pressing their sexy looking body all over him or even rubbing up against him "nyaa", she meowed happily while placing her hands up to her burning cheeks. Her imagination going overdrive at the thoughts of what she could do too the boy with her very flexible body; in which Gardevoir who made the lie towards the cat Pokemon.

Turn her back away from everyone and lightly smirked with perverted thoughts entering her mind. Thinking she had succeeded in getting another Pokemon too enjoy or like the idea of having Ash, getting a feel of their bodies against him or having quite an interests on him. Even though she is his first ever lover and mate for life Pokemon, doesn't meant she can expand his love towards the other females in the party: she just has to be careful and mindful of how she goes about this. Definitely doesn't want another Blaziken on their hands...speaking of Blaziken and her behavior yesterday.

Gardevoir wondered what that whole freak out was about? Much as she wanted to think this through she didn't had enough time on the account Ash got her out from her thoughts to quickly shake her head with blinking eyes to face at the boy with a smile "alright then go on ahead with them Meowzy. Gardevoir, Lopunny let's go towards the camp and gather everything up, am interested in what Susan's restaurant has to offer." To which the two Pokemon nodded with a happy smile and began following the boy towards the camp site. OF course not without Meowzy who was told by Gardevoir of how the boy enjoys being glomped randomly from his team, jumps at his back and hugs him tightly she could while nuzzling her face into his shoulders since...well it is the only part of his body she can reach being about couple inches smaller than the boy. Feeling her whiskers dancing and tickling the boy's bare back as he nearly fell forward and stumbled onto the ground.

Getting some purring and giggles from the feline Pokemon as Ash, who is doing the best he can to ignore the cat Pokemon smooth fur breasts pushing into him. Along with not laughing or going into a chuckling fit from the tickle sensation her whiskers were giving him: managed to get her off while telling her that she should really warn him next time when she does that, to then lightly rubbing the top of her head being mindful of the charm. Earning even louder purrs from the female cat Pokemon to then folding her arms close to each other and lightly against her modest b cup breasts, nodding her head and licking Ash's cheek happily saying she will.

Which of course this didn't go unnoticed by Lucario as the female fighting steel type huffed heavily with her cheeks puffing out. Once Meowzy gotten close to her, Pikachu and Buneary the fighting type lightly taps her shoulder asking and chanting what that was about? As they are making their way towards the restaurant like building that is couple distance away from the beach and the roadway leading towards the streets of the nearby city. With many different people and humans wearing nothing but weird looking outfits and clothing to the Pokemon eyes., as Buneary and Pikachu tilted their heads over their shoulders to listen in on Lucario and Meowzy.

In which the shorter female Pokemon blink her eyes lightly to then flatten her cat ears in concern. As she then began meowing towards Lucario saying how Gardevoir told her, Ash encourages behaviors like that too him and enjoys having the girls or other Pokemon jumping on him or pouncing him into a big tight hug. Meowzy even went to saying how she saw Lucario and Ninetails doing that a lot before joining the team when they first met each other back where the Persian gang were.

Making Lucario who blinked her eyes and now knowing where Meowzy got the gull or idea of glomping their trainer like that? Was none other than coming from Gardevoir, who told somewhat a lie about Ash liking it when they hug him like that, pushing their bodies and assets into the boy or even nuzzling him. "nya, meow?" Meowzy asks once more that it is alright to doing that kind of thing with Ash. Which had Lucario humming lightly and blushing faintly as she then begins rubbing her left paw, around her right wrist not entirely sure on how to answer that.

Granted she and Ninetails don't usually get in trouble when they try getting Ash's attention? Especially when they will wrap their arms around the boy or even pressing themselves against him, rubbing their assets or even grinding gently into the boy's legs. "Lucar...cario, car?" she stated lightly while closing her eyes in thought as she then opening them up with insight and then eye smile towards Meowzy "Lucario!" she then clasps her hands together with glee. Telling Meowzy that is in fact alright to glomp and hug Ash like that! If anything she enjoys the challenge and would feel even more victorious if she does win Ash's attention over more female Pokemon.

Making Pikachu and Buneary to look at one another and then sighing in disbelief of how infatuated Lucario is towards their trainer, with both of their ears lowering down behind their heads as they try best to ignore the now lady like laughter Meowzy is giving off along with Lucario's perverted like giggles as the two of them began plotting and going through ideas of how to best one another or getting Ash's attention to focusing around them. Hell to even mentioning Ninetails once in awhile as Lucario does declare the fire type to be her rival in this battle. In which Meowzy jokingly asked that she doesn't see her being a rival either? Causing the fighting/steel type to laugh and nodding her head, but more of a partner-in-crime kind of rival since they were sharing ideas or ways to try besting each other.

Unaware that out in the distance and in the ocean pair of para-scope began rising out of the ocean surface and causing a small wave to be flying apart from it. With those who are peeking through zooming in and out of focus on the walking Pokemon, or more importantly setting their gaze on the happy and smiling electric mouse Pikachu. With the scope being attached to something under the water, shaping to be like a submarine but not just any submarine though.

One that is made and design to be similar too that of a Gyarados...a rather fat metallic looking Gyarados with it's mouth gaping wide and small propellers spinning away to keeping the momentum forward with great speed!

Xxx

A cackle echoed out inside the machinery device of the submarine Gyarados, to which the cackle belong to one Team Rocket member Jessie! "Twelve o'clock somewhere and that somewhere is pointing in the direction of our prize Pikachu!" exclaimed the woman as she holds onto the para-scope. Watching the electric mouse waddling next to a happy looking Buneary as the two of them were approaching what appears to be a restaurant of some sort near the shore line and streets of the city. "Now all we have to do is go up to it and catch it, plus there is no signs of the twerp anywhere."

"That is good Jessie but how come we couldn't install a motor inside the sub! My feet are killing me!" Whined James as he pants and breathes heavily by moving his feet against the bike petals "and couldn't we have gone with a more softer and smoother bike pedals this is killing my heels."

"Yeah and why do I have to pedal, my feet barely reaches these pedals anyway. Could not have gotten those training wheel like pedals?" This time Meowth groaned out as the two of them lower their heads in slight fear when Jessie turned her head to look over her shoulders shouting out.

"Oh you two be quiet and shut up it is hard to think with your whining, besides it is the only thing we could afford from our money account. No thanks to our last plan of attack and using the extra money to spend on the electric resistant restraints and the electric case Pikachu trapper, we are literally down near the red", Jessie then lower her head sheepishly and then deadpan when her own feet began cramping up from the constant pedaling of the sub. "Besides attacking and sneaking underwater is the best plan we ever had and with reinforced plating of the sub that will absorb electricity, there is no way the twerp and his Pikachu could ever touch us."

Panting and breathing heavily James began stuttering out lightly with short of breaths "but if we come out of the water and even does absorb Pikachu's electricity, doesn't that only work if we are dry Jessie? I mean wouldn't the electric attacks cause the metal to overheat if they are still wet?" James asks watching the woman in front of him to blink her blue eyes a bit, to then looking up in thought then opening her mouth in a 'that could happen' expression.

Though quickly shook her head and grabs the para-scope once more to look through them. "Not to worry about that or needing to get shock from the rodent, all we gotta do is make sure we come out of the water and onto dry land. Now be quiet and focus on pedaling Pikachu is getting away!"

"Hey Jess I just thought of something..." Meowth began while leaning on his right "if your in the front seat and looking through the para-scope? Who is controlling and steering the Gyarados sub?" He asks which the female rocket giggles and turns to look at the two of them with a smile.

"Me of course I wouldn't trust the two of you too steering such complex machinery of my brilliance!" Exclaimed the red hair only to then blink her eyes confusingly from the two worried expressions that were now on both James and Meowths face.

"Then if you are going to steer it hows come you are not steering it right now!" Meowth exclaimed as he watches the woman facing back forward with interest. Looking up to her arms holding the para-scope and then down to the steering wheel to which as she stated earlier of how she is in control of the steering, only one thing and before she could even react or realize what is happening. The trio began screaming and yelling out when they felt the sub beginning to shake and tremble terribly, to then bouncing and rocking up and down against the sandy beach.

With its treadmill wheels spiraling out of control while swerving the sub left to right, too then scaring off some of the beach goers as they ran and flee from the sight of the rampaging Gyarados that is going out of control and attacking the sands, unable to hear the screams of terror within the hollow fake Pokemon. As Meowth screams could be heard shouting "Jessie stop this crazy thing!" as the trio could not control the direction their sub is going as they continued to stupidly pedal their feet into the wheels as Jessie.

Who managed to get a look at the scope to see where they are going? Nearly freaked out at the sight of a large sand dune "Shit, shit, shit hit the breaks!" screamed the female rocket member. As the trio did their best to stopping their pedals with the treadmill wheels screeching and crunching down against its gears, unable to slow down or even coming to a halt as it rams right into the sand dune. Going straight up into the air and soar through the skies "Looks like team rocket~" they never got to finish their sentence as the Gyarados sub flew into the air and then came crashing back own towards the ground, nearing a parking lot where more people and some Pokemon were running out of fright, avoiding any massive damages or injuries it might bring as they got into the safe distance.

All watched the sub hitting hard into the ground with a loud crash and bang of metals scattering, rolling out from within the machine with slight black smoke flowing out from the wreckage and couple gears began falling down onto the parking lot pavement. With the trio popping and moving their heads out from within the rubble, with dirt scars and slightly sludge covering their faces as they slouch down against their now destroyed Gyarados sub "don't trust us to steering such complex machinery huh...yeah sure Jessie." groaned Meowth to which Jessie had a vein showing on her forehead growling dangerously up to the feline Pokemon.

"Oh shut up you like your plans ever worked or even gotten us to safety without blowing us up!" shouted and screamed the red-hair woman as she began pinching, stretching and even pulling Meowths whiskers, cheeks and mouth. With him retaliating back by doing the same going into a small fighting argument with the woman.

"Ooh...this is so not going to look good on our wallets..." whimpered the blue hair man as he sighs, to then blinking his green eyes from what could be a person stepping up towards the trio and blocking the sun from their bodies. Making him to stare up to whoever it was, then nearly freaking out at the ugly wrinkle looking face that had a nasty mole near the person chin. Looking to be only 3-4 foot tall staring down with a very nasty and angry look on her eyes.

"I hope to hell you three have a very good reason to be blowing up and destroying my parking lot like that. All the while trespassing on my plot of land." Informed the very old yet scary looking old lady staring at a terrified James, in which the woman just spit towards the left while looking up towards Jessie and Meowth who froze in place. Still stretching out their mouths and cheeks as they stared back at the old lady "though the three of you look like a bunch of idiots, you all seem to be hard workers too." She finished with that last statement as she then crosses her arms "so explain why it is you three did this to my property and I might go easy on you."

"I'm sorry is that a threat old lady?" Jessie growled out as the three of them finally got out of their rubble and standing before the person. Standing mighty and tall with their poses "don't you know who you are messing with? We bring the trouble with prepare."

"And you can expect us to double it when you challenge us." The two stated while they are about to move both their arms forward pointing at the old lady, though before they could continue with their motto. The lady before them grabs their fingers to then bending said fingers backwards, causing both Jessie and James to scream out in agony as well falling down onto their knees, punching and pounding the parking lot asphalt below them. With Meowth flinching and sliding back from the old lady, afraid she might go and grabbing his whiskers or even worst his charm on his forehead!

"That isn't what I asked and you two morons know that now get it over with and tell me why it is you three. Need to go and busting up my business with your fucking machine, which I bet it is poorly made and design with the way of how it crumbles easily. Possibly to your own efforts as well falling apart the moment you two make a step or even speak from your pathetic mouth."

"_Yikes this old lady is one tough nanny thank Arceus I don't have a grandma or aunt like that. Feel sorry for the poor saps who do have her as an aunt..."_ Meowth told himself while watching the agony James and Jessie were going through. With tears and their faces turning red from the pain building up and swelling up in their index fingers.

Too then gasping and blowing on their fingers after she finally let them go watching with amusement at the way the two whining grown woman and man. Waved and wagged their hands around to ease the pain away too then looking up at the old lady with Jessie furrow her brows.

"Listen here you have any idea of who we are!" Yelled Jessie as James pumps an arm forward while taking one step in front of the old short lady, as she tilts her head uninterested in what or who they are? They look like nothing but losers or pathetic people begging for attention.

"That's right we work for Team Rocket! One of the scariest if not strongest organization out there who are going to have world domination and every Pokemon out there!" James then pounds his chest with pride "and as of right now we are on a mission to getting what could be considered the strongest of Pikachu's in the world!"

This had the old lady to open her mouth a bit with a they are delusional expression. Too then shaking her head left to right as the woman next to the man, also began sputtering out nonsense that she doesn't want to hear about and going on about this kid's Pikachu "wow how dumb can the two of you be? I can see why you would even think that a Pikachu would be strong, considering you three from the looks of things can't even handle being lost in a hedge maze before crying out to mommy." The lady discriminated the trio as they began grinding and gritting their teeth angrily at her along with getting fed up of being disowned like that. "Seriously though the Meowth there will easily lose to a Pikachu, who by the way has pretty decent strength in it's electrical attacks and possibly high chance of paralyzing him. If he was trained correctly or properly." Which she just blinked her eyes when the Meowth she just insulted.

Shouted and yelled out to her with actual human language: stating how he could easily beat that Pikachu with his one paw tied behind his back. But doesn't want to get dirty or mess up his fur "...you have no real battle experience whatsoever do you...spent too much time learning how to talk did ya?"

"Wah.." Meowth flinched while throwing an arm over his chest and then leaning forward with a sweat dropped "how-how did you know I used my experience for talking?" He asked in which Jessie and James who look at him and then back at the old lady, nodded their heads in wondering too. Hell, they themselves don't even know how Meowth is able to speak human either.

"Because you just told me", Blunt she was as the three of them collapsed onto the ground comically and then quickly got back onto their feet. Now interested to whatever or whoever this lady is, as she seems to be quite perspective. "And what are you're two Pokemon?"

"Um Ekans for me"

"Koffing for me." They both told the lady who hums lightly and closes her eyes as she begins to judge if the two Pokemon will be strong enough to even face a trained Pikachu or not? Then again she isn't exactly sure how skilled this trainer is or how he met up with them "the reason we know it is a strong Pikachu, is because it wiped out both Ekans, Koffing and even Meowth in one shot back in Viridian city when the twerp was just starting out!" James stated getting her to widen her eyes in disbelief.

"Alright then that is interesting and see why you three thought this particular Pikachu is strong. I never heard of a starting or even low-level Pikachu being able to take not one, not two but three Pokemon at once? If anything it could possibly only last about five minutes against one Pokemon, to then faint when it continues fighting onto the second Pokemon." She stated getting Jessie and James to grin hilariously while nodding their heads in agreement "and how many times you ran into this trainer?" Only to widen her eyes and began smacking the trio over the top of their heads "for crying out loud you got me all rambling and changing the subject away from what is really important! And that is my destroyed parking lot I fucking paid a lot of money on it and saving nearly two years of money for it! Only for you three stooges go and wrecking it all in one attempt" which she paused and stared at the destroyed pavement along with folks and people surrounding the area with confusing stares, or curiously looking in her direction of what is going.

"Though will admit that is impressive of how one submarine destroyed my entire parking lot..." She mumbled then growls lightly with her eyes closing and crossing over her chest. Feeling the wrinkles on her face sagging even more as team rocket looks up at her with worried faces, starting to become quite scared of this easily angry grandma "of all luck too had to happen when my rivaling restaurant competitors are about to lose their own home and lands to me." The old lady then began rubbing and rolling her thumbs gently against her closed eyes.

"Rival restaurant?" The trio repeated with blinking eyes and looking at the four foot lady who open one eye at them and then points in the direction of said rivaling competitors. Too which the trio turn around and nearly screamed out at the sight of Ash's Pokemon and himself speaking, chatting and talking to what appears to be a group of people. Which had the lady behind them to stare confusingly at them "the twerp and his Pokemon!" which the announcement had her widening her eyes to then try her best to tiptoe and see this kid with the strong Pikachu.

Spotting them at the last second "okay now I can definitely see why you three have trouble with him. If those Pokemon are with him now...wait?" She then looked up in thought recalling the trio saying how this boy just started out his journey with a Pikachu. Now here he is with a possible full team of six Pokemon, but they all looked fully evolve which is not an easy feat for a beginner trainer or even a rookie trainer to accomplish.

"Great so much for stealing the twerps Pikachu, be impossible with all those people around. Especially those workers hanging around with him." Meowth grumbled out while crossing his arms "only if someone weren't focusing on the para-scope we would have Pikachu by now!" This got Jessie to literally about to kick Meowth hard in the butt, only to be stopped by the old lady clearing her throat and getting the trio's attention once more.

"Listen here you three, you are not going to go anywhere without repaying the damages you have done to my parking lot. But", and this is where the trio gulped while sweat dropping at the idea of needing to work with her and serve under her guise for repaying the damages. Only to then standing up straight with blank stares as she goes saying "if you do work with me and seeing how it is almost the deadline of that 'family' who your trainer just met up with the daughter? I think we can come to an agreement of helping each other out, you get whatever you want from the trainer or that Pikachu you three keep hounding on about, by helping me by finally ruining that restaurant completely and having this entire landscape belonging to me!" she cackled out while then thrusting her fingers up towards Jessie and James.

"In which I already have an idea of fully ruining their business completely and having them shutting down. To then being forced to live and move somewhere else without giving me any competition at all so I can become the greatest beach restaurant and resort ever!" The old lady exclaimed and began cackling loudly by placing her hands onto her hips.

Forcing the trio to huddle together with their arms lightly place on their shoulders whispering to one another "this old lady is crazy mad as the only reasoning for her wanting our help. Is so that we can ruin a family restaurant and having them get run out of town." Informed James towards Meowth and Jessie.

"Even so there has to be a reason behind it but if not, have to admit. She is one scary person and very one to be looking up to as a model for us evil doers right? Plus she said can help us out by catching Pikachu from the twerp." Jessie then snicker "and if she is true to her word, we can still double cross her and steal all the money she possibly had in the cash register or even a safe hidden somewhere in her", the trio then look over where her restaurant is, to then bulging their eyes wide at the amazing large sized looking building that could house possibly over 230 customers all in one building, with the main floor and second floor of the building with some side apartments being added to house even more people with a sun room and open screen doors on both the west and east side of the building.

"Holy Milktank that is no ordinary cafe or restaurant its more like a mansion!" squealed out Meowth as the trio couldn't help but stare wide-eye at the massive building to then quickly huddling back to each once more "alright Jessie I think can see where your coming from not only do we get Pikachu."

"We will also become rich beyond our wildest dreams if we also steal from her." James added to then Jessie closed her eyes and clasping her hands together.

"Adding the bonus of being praised and promoted from our boss if we also find the deed to this place. No doubt Team Rocket will become infamous for one of the greatest scheme that could ever be accomplished!" Exclaimed Jessie as all three of them gave a very menacing and yet ridiculous looks to one another with a firm nod. Standing attention with all three rubbing their hands and paws against another "we will love to help you out boss ma'am, and even do some dirty deeds if you want! After all..."

"Us Rocket members know how to play dirty and we do dirty pretty well! Just give us the word and we will be there in a snap of a Milktank strawberry milkshake!" Kissing up to the old lady while nodding their heads to agree with her terms, she smirked and began cackling while heading on inside of her restaurant wanting them to follow them and begin explaining exactly why it is she is trying her best to getting rid of her rivaling competitors from this beach: too even beginning to explain why it is she wanted to keep the entire beach side to herself and her restaurant.

Too even telling them about a almost successful plan she had two years ago, revolving around their daughter's Pokemon. Too which she wants to try again and pinning the blame right on the daughter's Pokemon once more with her Riolu this time around, so they can have them once again have the daughter being forced to rid of the small aura reading pup.

With the color pattern doors open up automatically for them and butlers welcoming the group into the restaurant, with red carpet greeting their customers and guests with the door closing right behind them as we head on over towards the other side of the beach. Where we will meet up with our hero and his Pokemon being introduced and conversing with Susan's parents and co-workers.

Xxx

"That is terrible why would anyone do that to their neighboring hard working people!" Exclaimed Ash as he is sitting at a wooden beach table, being handed some cheeseburgers and fries for the boy to enjoy. While his Pokemon were with Susan's Riolu on another table eating and munching down on their own meals, with specifically made Poke-treats for everyone single one of them. Too which Pikachu and Buneary, to whom wanted to be a little bit romantic with the electric mouse wanted to share and hand feed Pikachu of his food, to which she asks if Pikachu does the same to her.

At first confused him of why she would request this as he stares down at their food and then smiled brightly at the thought of the girl. Just wanted to be friendly by trying something new with the electric mouse by having her feed him his food, in which finds it odd? But went with it either way not looking much into it, as he goes and hand feed Buneary her own food watching how she giggles happily and blushing in delight of the male Pokemon feeding her food to herself, even moaning lightly as she gently places her lips onto the poke-treat as well Pikachu's paw. Then the two of them were giggling and laughing lightly as Buneary pulled away with a blush on her cheek, to then squeaking lightly with a deadpan expression on her face.

When she felt her older sister Lopunny, resting a paw onto her head teasing the girl and cooing at her of how close she and Pikachu were becoming as of lately. Then defended herself with her hands up laughing at the now flailing limbs of Buneary; shouting and scolding at the older sister to leave her alone or it has nothing to do with that. Making the electric mouse to close his eyes happily at the bonds the two have for one another.

Susan who is sitting at the table with Ash while gently petting and rubbing her hand against Riolu's head, had to sigh with both eyes closed. "It is how it is Ash, it's a business opportunity to those who works here will try their best too having the land or plot we currently own." Informed the girl as she then scratches Riolu's chin getting the pup to smile and cooing happily from the girl petting her. "If anything this has been going on for nearly two years: and never had stopped since Lady Georgette been trying to swipe away our home for a long time."

Ash hums lightly as he stares at the girl who is petting her partner in order to keep herself calm and collective. Noticing the item around the little Pokemon neck, being that of a ever stone. An item to which the Pokemon must hold in order to prevent themselves from ever evolving into their final stage. Considering the tale and story she told Ash on his way here while getting comfy at one of their tables. Susan told him of how Lucario or Carla, one night had been destroying and wrecking up the family business kitchen area as if she was behaving very wild like...to which he has to call as one would say bullshit on.

Knowing Lucario species and how friendly, protective they are as well being very possessive to their trainer. Will do anything to protecting those who meant to do harm or wanting to cause trouble, which that night had to be someone or something that wanted to mess with the family only to put the blame on Lucario. But something seems off with the tale Susan told him earlier as he enters the shop "Susan how come you didn't defend Lucario after that whole incident, I would have thought you could have done everything in your power to making sure that she becomes innocent?" To which Lucario who is next to him and happily munching down on the food, open her eyes in curiosity to then look at Ash at his question about why her ex-trainer did not proven herself innocent before her parents?

Yet throughout the entire conversation and the boy speaking with Susan, Lucario has shown not one single bit of being sad, angry or even distraught about meeting up with the person who left her to Professor Oak! She even smiled when Susan giggled and then points at her for Ash to see exactly why she didn't defend her.

"Cause I think Carla understood the situation and where my parents were coming from. Since we were nearing bankrupt two years ago and were already pushing our budget limits for the shop. Lucario here probably knew the best option is to do what my mom and dad says: by being sent and transferred too Oak", she informed then laughs when Lucario bark with a happy nod then leans herself against Ash with a puff "that and well seeing how happy she is with you? I think it was the right decision plus", this is when the girl lean forward from her chair and holding one hand to the side of her mouth towards the boy.

Who lean close to listen in of what she is going to say "considering how expensive Pokemon food were at the time, don't think my family could afford both recipes for the restaurant AND buying food for Lucario, know how expensive her type of meals are?" She told him while then giving him the exact numbers of Lucario and Riolu's food alone, combined with the restaurant's ingredients for their food.

"WHAT!?" Screamed Ash while jumping out of his seat with both arms above his head in complete surprise and shock. Causing Lucario and Riolu to nearly jump out of their fur while leaping onto their own feet ready for action, though blink their eyes and then at Ash seeing it was him shouting out "13k Poke-dollars!? Yikes now I can see why your parents wanted you to send Lucario towards Professor Oak...then add into the damages and repair..." wow Ash thought. He never knew how expensive running a shop or restaurant will be? Especially on a business like the shore lines and having a rivaling restaurant that looks a lot nicer and bigger than the one here. Susan and her family will definitely have a hard time bringing in customers or even trying to get meals done without losing their business.

But still...as he looks towards Lucario who cutely had her chin on the table with three fingers each on the edge of the table. Yipping and chatting with Susan's Ri-ri, who too is laying down on the table with her paws under her chin. Laughing and smiling between their conversations with one another, to even rolling onto her back out of playfulness as she felt Lucario wiggling and tickling her fingers against her stomach "even...if Lucario didn't mean too or not you still should have defended her from your parents Susan. While figuring out exactly WHY Lucario did all that damage in the kitchen", Ash then crosses his arms while closing his eyes with a firm nod.

"No Pokemon will ever lie or will ever destroy their trainers property unless there is a reason behind it. Every Pokemon I have seen so far or own by someone, will always do their best to making sure their owners or trainer's are happy and praises them for their hard work." The boy said yeah maybe wild Pokemon might lie or try to get out of a situation they put themselves into. But never will a trained Pokemon or one who is considered as a pet, will ever do anything to cause trouble for their owners or trainers.

Susan sighs "I know, I know Ash but when your parents are running the shop and using their own money to keeping their business going? It is not easy along with you cannot go the easy way out of things, if anything", too which the girl began flicking and tapping her fingers on top of the table. "They were in the right about their decision of needing to let Lucario be with Professor Oak and considering we had to repair most of the tables, cabinets and even some of the silverware that got destroyed? It was becoming to much and with the constant nights of Lucario, constantly attacking..."

This is where had Ash blinking his brown eyes when the girl surprised him of saying "something in the kitchen? But always seems to get away, it is quite difficult to figuring out if she is doing it or not." To which she stopped her sentence when she shifted her gaze up towards Ash. Then leaning back at the you knew expression on his face which she responded back with a defeated sigh and nodding her head.

"If...If you knew oh..." Ash then stops himself now understanding why. No proof of something being in the kitchen, no way to prove Lucario's innocence or accusation of her not meaning to destroying everything in the kitchen. And if he recalls what Professor Oak said about how Susan's Lucario or Carla, evolved before having any real battle experiences? The only move the fighting/steel type knew two years ago was Endure and Quick Attack to which Quick attack, Lucario will have no way of stopping herself or slamming down the breaks in time without damaging something. "I understand now and why I didn't see it", he then groan while face planting his head into the table.

"Yeah...she couldn't control her attacks hence why I didn't argue with my parents. Seems like you do understand Ash." But giggled when she saw Lucario rubbing his back and tilting her head down to seeing his face "but did you know? Lucario wasn't upset at all when I sent her to professor Oak, though what surprised me the most." Susan stated while nodding her head lightly and shifting her gaze towards Riolu, nearly awed at the cute little pup. Plopping herself down in front of Ash and gently began patting and rubbing his head in a 'there, there' fashion. To which she yelped lightly when Ash lifted his head quickly, to then flailing his arms out to grab Ri-ri before she fell to the ground with her being upside down.

Then the two of them sigh in relief, for Ri-ri from falling and getting hurt while for Ash is catching the young Pokemon in time. Too then placing her up right back onto the table which she then happily licks his cheek thanking him for the save "don't mention it", he then looks at Susan "no I didn't know that from what Oak told me when he handed me Lucario? Said you gave her to him because of how afraid you've gotten when she evolved and didn't know what to do with her...or afraid she won't listen to you."

In which the girl blink her eyes and then look up in thought trying to recall exactly what she told Oak. "Hey Susan think could come in the back and help with cooking up the shrimp, we are going to be quite busy during lunch hour." A female voice called out from the restaurant kitchen to which is Susan mother. Who came out from the kitchen letting out a low gasp "oh my didn't realize we had visitors" then widen her eyes at how many Pokemon there were.

All having fun and enjoying their meals with one another, to then pausing in mid-bite of their food. Waving and smiling at the woman who chuckle lightly while waving them back "My-my very well behaved too" to which she turn her head over where Susan was noticing Ash right away with his league hat as the boy stares back, to which the mother saw Lucario's happy smile waving at her. "Carla...well one surprise after another..." the mother openly stated while trying to figure out when or how her daughter got her back.

Though seeing the boy and how close Carla is..."hmm", she looks up in thought playfully giggling as she looks back at the group "your new trainer?" She just randomly asks towards Lucario who snicker while nodding in happiness, to which she spoke up before Ash's could ask how she know "oh come now look how close she is too you! Who wouldn't figure out a Pokemon owner or trainer is the one they're standing close too." Inquire the mother while laughing lightly to then placing her hands gently on her hips as she face towards Susan "dear."

"I know, I know heard you mom oh this here is Ash Ketchum mom", Susan quickly introduce while standing up and adjusting her bikini top for a bit "I asked him if he and his Pokemon could help, which hope you don't mind?" As she said this the girl already head on inside the restaurant. Making the mother to turn at her and then back towards Ash. To which she sweat dropped sheepishly in which had Ash snickering knowing that expression anywhere, having good idea that her daughter has done this before.

"Don't worry I actually would not mind helping out miss! After hearing what's been going on and what happened two years ago, I and my Pokemon will be glad to help your restaurant in bringing the customers!" Exclaimed the boy while standing up and pumping his arms. To which his Pokemon team who were now finished with their meals as well Lopunny happily patting her belly, all chirp and cheered happily in agreement.

"Oh", The mother eyes widen a bit and then smiles brightly "well-well then I-I don't know what to say and seeing how Susan told you everything." The mother then glances down at the sand "hope you're not upset about us leaving Lucario to Oak like that...after what happened two years ago with her destroying some of our materials..." In which she grunts a bit when she felt someone walking over to her and began nuzzling her face deep into her stomach and wagging their blue tail happily. Causing the mother to look down in surprise at who was hugging her, then softly smiling as she hugs the Lucario back who went around the table to give her assuring hug.

"No worries and seems like Lucario completely understands too." Ash informed while smiling only for the smile to go away as he looks down at the table. Flashback memories of Blaziken the other day and how she behaved...to then crying right before he went and recalled the female Pokemon back into her Pokeball. Making Ash wonder what that is about along with pondering if her...memories of her previous trainer flashes into her mind? But what doesn't make sense is why she began attacking Gardevoir with so much hate...if, if only he could understand Blaziken more than maybe he could find a way to help her out and forgive her raging fits...

Like how Lucario has forgiven Susan's parents for sending her to Professor Oak. Although she forgiven them from the very beginning after being sent to Oak "hey you won't mind me asking Susan mother but do you think there could be more than Lucario attacking or purposely destroying your silverware and plates?" Ash asks while leaning forward on the table towards the mother as she blink her eyes with a tilt of her head. Too then feeling Lucario letting go of her and barked happily when Ri-ri, Pikachu and Buneary all tagged her leg to then burst out in giggles while using quick attack to run away from the fully evolved Pokemon.

Who couldn't help but laugh and give chase towards the trio by using her own quick attack to hopefully catch or tag one of the Pokemon with her paw. Making Ash and Susan mother to smile and laugh at the playful trio, as the mother returned her gaze at the boy who too look back while raising an arm. "Well...I have been thinking and wondering if the reason why Lucario stays up at night some times...are you having her look over the place like a night watcher?"

"Yes of course Carla offered to watch the store at night for us whenever we close shop." The mother then sweat drop and rubs the back of her head "we don't want her to constantly watch the store at night all the time, considering she would be exhausted in the morning and have no time to play with Susan."

Making Ash to chuckle and then felt Meowzy coming over too him as she begins purring, rubbing and nuzzling herself against the boy's left side. To which she happily mewed when he began petting her head carefully, on the account of the charm around her head "definitely, but maybe she was doing her job at the time and actually began attacking or using her quick attack against an intruder." Which Ash shifted one eye up towards the mother who blinked her own eyes "if you were to...well think about it?" He began slowly while adjusting his hat a bit.

At the same time keeping an eye out for Lopunny and Gardevoir who were at the other table discussing something through their Pokemon language, even giggling and laughing at one another as Lopunny seems to be greatly engross of whatever they were talking about. "Anyway, what if there was an intruder in the shop that night and Lucario, who only knew Quick attack at the time. Probably tried to stop them with that move but, since she had no battle experience? She couldn't control where she was going and because of it, she began crashing and banging right into the shelves that knocked over the plates and forks."

"From the intruders and without successfully stopping the intruder without any proof Ash, she would be the only one who caused the damage." The mother inquire but then rubs her chin looking down to the corner of her left shoulder "but then again Carla will have no real reason to break the chairs, or sabotaging..." the mother then widen her eyes and face palm herself with gritted teeth "oh dang it...why didn't I see the signs let alone, Lucario wouldn't be able to do all those damages to some of our equipment let alone knowing how to sabotage the chairs, coffee machine, the stove things like that."

The mother though sighs and closes her eyes tightly "but even so and with all the expensive costs to replace some of our equipment we would have no choice, but to send Carla away an to Professor Oak." Too which Ash nodded in understanding while fiddling around with his drinking cup. Hearing how expensive Lucario's food is? They wouldn't be able to keep buying the Pokemon chow over the weeks of them repairing everything and getting them replace for their restaurant. And considering how close they are of loosing their land and home from their rivals? It would be too much for the family to handle along with the added stress wouldn't do them any good.

"Add the stress", Ash just stated openly while feeling Meowzy pushing her head some more against his arm, whimpering lightly as she been listening on the conversation while sensing Ash's emotion of the topic "you couldn't handle the already trouble of the restaurant and home about to be taken from you. Had to do the right thing, even if it means you have to hurt your daughter's friendship with Carla right?" Ash finished while looking up at the mother who smiled.

"You know Ash for a traveling trainer and only being 14 years old, you are becoming quite the mature young man." The mother then giggled at Ash laughing with a small smile "but yeah that is right, though if you think about it." She then places a finger on her chin turning around to look at the playful Pokemon who were chasing one another with Carla. "IF we hadn't send Carla away you would have never met her, and Susan", the mother then flinched when she heard both husband and daughter yelping out, followed by sounds of water rushing indicating that they accidentally spill cleaning water "wouldn't had met up with another Riolu or Ri-ri", then raises her hand to stop him from interrupting or asking why.

"Ah it wouldn't be fair if we didn't allow Susan to have another Pokemon companion, and since she was really close to Carla, we had asked my grandmother the next time she visited from Sinnoh." Which she giggles as she heard Gardevoir squeaking and yelping out from Lopunny beginning to become too frisky with her. Wanting to judge and determine exactly how womanly the two of them were as the psychic/fairy type ran past the mother, to Ash's back too then grabbing Meowzy who mewed confusingly.

Too then get swung towards the front of Gardevoir as the cat blinked her eyes with confusion noticing Lopunny bounding her way rapidly over towards the two of them. Or more of Gardevoir who is hiding behind Meowzy, using her as a Pokemon shield. Held her firm with her hands as Lopunny tries her best to tilt and lean around the feline Pokemon in order to reach Gardevoir, but is unable too when Meowzy seems to be fling or swung around in all directions causing swirls to appear in the cats eyes. Trying to understand and not get so dizzy from being used as a rag doll.

Earning some laughter from Ash and Susan's mother when the mother decided to continue from what she is saying by raising an open palm. "To see if she could bring a spare Pokemon egg of Lucario, to which she happily obliged and so ever since then. Ri-ri and Susan has formed a friendship ever since we sent Carla too Oak." The mother then sighs lightly while looking down in somewhat sadness "though I think Susan is still quite upset about us, having to leave Carla with Professor Oak after everything that has been happening to our store. But if we didn't and continued as we were last year, while barely making the payments for keeping our store and home? We would've been kicked out of our own living and work place."

Ash nodded in understanding ignoring the frantic yelps and squeals going on behind him, hearing the mother's tale of why it is they had to leave Lucario with Oak. Too then stating how things were breaking or being sabotage too which Ash has no doubt that Lucario: has nothing to do with those kind of things as he suspiciously turn his head over his shoulders, looking towards the other restaurant down the street. Which is having a lot of different customers of all kinds entering and stepping into the massive building "how many days you have left till the next payment to keeping this place permanently?" Asks the boy while facing up towards the mother who look down at him, while then looking up in thought with one eye closed.

"We have until tomorrow 8am in the morning, we have one last chance to get at least 20k Poke-dollars, we have about 19k saved up right now after a whole year. But we are still 1k short from reaching our goal and ever since we reach this amount of money? We have been getting random accidents and damages happening to our shop lately. We are slowly going to lose our chance of paying off the loan for good...why?"

Ash smiled while pounding a fist into his chest "because I and my Pokemon will love to help you out and getting your family to keeping your store!" He announced while then pumping his arms up. "Think about it if we have our Pokemon help handing out fliers too the people on the beach , we can get more customers that way along with allowing them to see some really cool if not never before seen Pokemon!" Ash then laughs when he saw Pikachu, Buneary, Lucario and Ri-ri coming their way with Pikachu running right on up Ash's chest and plopping himself on top of the boy's right shoulder.

Too then nuzzling his cheeks against him as he seems quite out of breath and tired from all the chasing he has done and playing tag with the other Pokemon. "Then we could probably have Lucario, Lopunny and Gardevoir handing out some of the plates towards the customers on the table. While Buneary and Pikachu can go hand out the fliers, and maybe then we could have Meowzy and Ri-ri entertain with some of the customers or even some of the children families might bring in while they wait for the food!"

The idea sounds quite amazing to the mother's ears from what Ash is telling her, along with it might actually really, really work! How the hell she didn't see or even thought of something like this? Hell how did her husband didn't think of using Pokemon to attract customers to their restaurant!? The mother looks through the open window of her restaurant where she can see both Susan and her husband working, laughing and helping each other out with cooking the food and serving them out towards the very little customers they have. To then facing towards with Ash with a bright smile "you got yourself a Deal Ash, won't mind greeting and handing out the menu to our customers when they come towards the door?"

"You bet, alright everyone let's go and help out Susan's family make a killing!" Ash shouted and cheered towards his Pokemon as he then quickly spoke towards Lopunny "Lopunny! Leave Gardevoir and Meowzy alone, you and Gardevoir have a job to do!" exclaimed the boy with slight scolding towards the rabbit Pokemon, who blinked her eyes and then humphed with her cheeks puffing out. Being denied her fun of checking out if she is more womanly than Gardevoir but knew she wouldn't be able to beat the busty female at all with her perky breasts, as she rests her hands onto her semi-wide hips walking on over towards the group. With the other Pokemon also joining and heading on inside the restaurant to get things started!

Xxx

And so the battle for keeping their land of plot began between the two restaurants trying their best to their ability to winning and attracting customers to their establishment. Things were slowly winning to the favor of the taller restaurant, what kind of surprised Ash and his Pokemon team though is when they spotted Jessie outside the staircase leading into the restaurant!

Handing out menus and greeting everyone inside to even giving a happy smile too them. Wearing what appears to be a very formal waitress outfit, to then smirking darkly towards the boy and his Pikachu. As they sneered lightly and glared back in annoyance but stayed cool. Considering things maybe slow but sooner or later will start to attract customers and were getting them too.

Though not at a speed the parents were hoping for plus as they were serving and making food? That is when things began becoming troublesome as for some reason without even looking or checking it the tables or chair's out, they will hear some squeaks or yelps of people falling off or on top of their now collapse chairs. Earning some of the Pokemon and Susan to rush on out towards them asking if they were alright at the same time helping them up.

Only to get scolded or yelled at by the customer saying is this anyway to treat their customers. Though had to stop and blink confusingly at Lucario. Who bent down and look at the rubble, shifting her eyes left to right as if searching for something or what is out of place. Too even beginning to close her eyes and focusing lightly as she began picking up what seems to be odd Aura on some of the chairs left by someone's hand or paw?

Too which she widen her eyes and jump up onto her feet shouting, screaming to everyone not to sit down! Making the customers who had entered or were about to sit down stare towards the Pokemon curiously: even Ash got alerted to Lucario's shout and came running in to see what I the matter at the same time resting a hand onto a chair. Only for him to nearly trip forward from the back of the chair coming right off from the chair to then completely falling apart, making Ash who stumbled a bit and stood upright stared back at the chair in surprised.

"What the heck who went and mess with the chairs?" He openly asks while lifting the piece in his hand up to his face, hearing the customers around them began murmuring and chatting to one another stating how they just arrived or even pondering if one of the Pokemon are clawing things or were in their teething phase? Even one of the children asks Susan if the Pokemon were probably the cause of this, to which Susan shrug her shoulders informing the young boy and the other customers about how they've checked every Pokemon in the room.

Stating and clearing their names of saying they were check over twenty times before opening up the shop and began attracting customers. Though Ash who is still looking at the piece in his hands, tilting and twisting it left to right felt a tug on his open coat, making the boy to turn his attention towards who it is and saw it was Lucario. Having a very stern look on her eyes as she lifted up her paw towards the bottom of the back piece connecting too the chair, letting him notice that there were signs of fowl play and was even slashed at with a Pokemon move.

"Hey Susan come here, folks if you excuse us the food will come. Gardevoir, Lopunny!" Ash called for Susan to come over, while then letting the people know they will still get their food at the end calling for the Psychic/Fairy type and Large Rabbit to come into the room. Though smiled brightly seeing they were already thinking ahead of time by bringing out new sets of chairs with Gardevoir, using her psychic powers to carry a good dozen of them. With Lopunny giggling and laughing happily by carrying four chairs in each hand to showing off her strength.

Getting everyone who were standing and waiting for the chairs to be amazed and awed at the strengths these two Pokemon were showing as they began replacing the broken chairs with the news one, to even laughing at how Lopunny went ahead with fits of laughter to show. That these chairs were in great condition and won't break apart on them, too then yelp embarrassingly when she accidentally test the waters too much and slammed down onto the floor breaking the chair beneath her. Gaining a room of laughter from everyone with some customers stating and saying how they don't get this type of amusement anywhere else, or even having hilarious Pokemon like these to entertain them.

Susan after informing Ri-ri and Meowzy to go check on her dad in the kitchen; went ahead towards Ash and Lucario wondering what it is the two of them found by examining the chair as she steps close while looking closely at the piece Ash is holding "you notice anything off with this, the way it got slashed looked like a Pokemon could have done it." He informed while handing the girl the wooden piece. "Only problem is the way it was slash though is not precise, meaning they had to run through the shop sometime before we just opened. And all our Pokemon were accounted for or headed onto the beach with the fliers?

"Yeah..." Susan hummed while lightly placing a hand onto Carla's head getting the aura Pokemon to hum lightly with a giggle then purred happily from feeling her scratch her head lightly "Ash this looks like a Meowth claw marks?" She whispered while turning towards Meowzy who was on the counter-top in the kitchen waiting for when the father is done cooking the food, so this way she can carry the plate of foods on the tray on her back to deliver it too their customers. While Ri-ri is sitting cutely on the edge of the counter with her tail wagging, eager to get ready to deliver her own set of plates too the customers.

"Though no way your Meowth could have done it since you said just had her out of the Pokeball right?" Susan asked while looking at the boy, who nodded his head "and knowing trained Pokemon, they would not be this sloppy with their moves. So...it had to be a wild Meowth that could have done this...but."

"No Meowth are native in this area and the only Pokemon that would be native, are water type Pokemon." Ash finished for her while closing his eyes in thought pondering exactly who could have..."WAIT", he growled and head on out of the restaurant doors swinging around the entrance, staring towards the other restaurant with his hands balled up.

Watching and listening to Meowth in the distance laughing and chanting out towards the visitors who were coming into the restaurant. About the many different kind of food and drinks they were selling, as well their specials or special deals they are having when buying one order gets the second order for free. "Have a suspicion that Team Rocket is up to no good and are trying to sabotage us", Ash openly stated towards Susan and Lucario who came walking out of the store too where Ash ran off to. Stopping right behind him as they too look towards the Meowth who were handing out the menus "Lucario", Ash then turned his head down at the female Pokemon who saluted in attention.

"I want you to feel and get a good idea of Meowth's aura, so this way while we work you can pick up on it right away. In case he or Team Rocket does something dastardly once more to our shop okay." Which he laughed when he saw how bright Lucario's eyes gotten and nearly knocked him down onto the ground by hugging him tightly, to then nuzzling her face into his chest yipping yes sir, or sure thing Ash over and over. Getting a lot of the beach goers who were walking by to laugh and smile happily at the affectionate Pokemon is being, to then suggesting to their partner or some of their girlfriends that they should go to that shop and get some food there, while some of the children who were with their parents or family were pointing and saying how they want to eat over there.

Making those who were lined up in front of the rivaling restaurant and where James, Meowth and Jessie were handing out menus to those who were waiting to be seated and enter inside the shop. Watched how one by one everybody were leaving their store, preferring to head on over towards the other restaurant and having a great time over there. Causing the trio who were out in front of the building, ready to hand out another wave of menus: blink openly at the empty line and began looking left to right too then Jessie, gripping tightly on the menu as she began whacking Meowth over the head "what did you do Meowth that scared away all our customers!" Shouted Jessie.

"Ow...I did nothing and don't you dare put the blame on Meowth, I was doing what we've been doing ever since we opened up. How do I know you two goons didn't do anything to mess things up!" Meowth accused while pointing a finger up at Jessie, as the two of them began going into a small argument between one another while James. Who let out a defeated sigh and hanging his head down, opened his eyes and stared on over towards the other restaurant. Noticing the twerps Pokemon moving about and handing out fliers, or doing cute things in front of the shop to attract customers and even welcoming them in or even serving their food and drinks. "I oughta scratch you into pieces like I did too-" Meowth began saying only to get interrupted by James.

"I think found where our customers been going and it seems the twerp is winning them over with his Pokemon." whined the 25 year old man while pointing across the fields. Making Jessie and Meowth to look over in the direction at the same time widening their eyes at the many customers they were having "and here I thought sabotaging their work place before lunch hour would have work, but seems like they are finding a way around it." groaned the man while face palming.

"What makes this even worse besides the twerp helping the family, we won't get paid or enough money to repair our Gyarados sub that we spent fortunes on!" Jessie growled out while crumbling the plastic menu in her hands and nearly ripping it apart. "We can't afford to lose too them let alone some snot nose brat like him!" she growled out while then having a light bulb "or...we could easily make them lose everything all at once." cackle the red hair woman causing the two males next to her to freak out a bit. But stood firm as she is right if they don't do something, not only will they lose their pay? But will no doubt be fired right off the bat for letting their rivals get the best of them or even business.

"Alright Jessie I see where this is going what is the plan Meowth claws are purr-fect to scratching things up." Chuckled the trouble making cat that and he is somewhat getting slight paper cuts from handing out a lot of menu's today to their customers. He wouldn't mind for some mindless sabotaging and messing things up for the twerp and his friends today, payback for all the times they blasted them off into the stratosphere!

Jessie chuckled darkly while rubbing her hands up and down together with her lips curling up into a sinister smirk. "Oh don't worry your little paws Meowth cause what I have in mind is more dastardly and evil that is right up our alley for Team Rocket, now huddle up this is what we are going to do." She wrapped her arms around the two members of her group close and began whispering out of what they will be doing for the next few hours of work they have left.

Too which they began their devious work right away against their rivals and Ash: making sure that things will start going sour for everyone including mixing things up for the Pokemon who are helping them out by starting with the Pokemon who were handing out fliers and menus too everyone who is out about on the beach or walking past the restaurant, or just lounging around on their beach towels. Getting them to come and checking out the restaurant in case they were hungry.

To which Buneary, Pikachu and Riolu were having a blast handing them out only to start yelping and screaming out in fear! Trying their hardest to keeping their hold onto the fliers and menus that were literally being flown right out of their hands and then getting buried by large plowed of sand splashing right on top of them from James, driving a sand bike right past them while drifting past them causing wave of sands to pile on top of the three small Pokemon with Buneary one ear popping out, with Pikachu's electric tail and Riolu's blue tail poking out of the sand dune. Too then their heads digging themselves out from the sand dune, to then shaking their heads causing couple sands to get thrown at the surrounding people who were shouting and scolding the Pokemon to stop too then started marching off while crumbling the fliers and menus in their hands.

Throwing them down at the three Pokemon who flatten their ears against their head in sadness as they were being told off by random strangers, to then watching their hard work being thrown into the ground and being stomped on, causing the three Pokemon to whimper.

While James who is driving off in his sand bike looked over his shoulder with a cocky smile while lowering his sunglasses down a bit laughing at the sight of the twerps Pokemon and his new friends Pokemon having depressing looks on their faces.

Xxx

Meanwhile that is going on back at the restaurant things were beginning to looking up as Susan and her family who had a tip jar next to the register is filling up nicely along with the cash register also being filled up with their business booming and prospering greatly, almost having enough money to fully pay off the loan for their home and plot on the beach.

"Lopunny, Gardevoir think could deliver these drinks too table 13 and 14?" Susan asked the two female Pokemon who happily skipped their way over too the front of the register, with Gardevoir grabbing the smoothie glass and Lopunny, grabbing onto an orange soda "cool , I will be right behind you with their meals." Too which Susan smiled happily when Meowzy came out from the kitchen with the food tray neatly tied on her back meowing happily to Susan "thank you very much Meowzy! You're quite helpful aren't ya." She smiled while petting the cat on the head.

Once she took the two plates and began following right behind Lopunny and Gardevoir, Meowth who had sneak his way into the restaurant unnoticed. Hiding right behind one of the tables began eating some banana's from a fruit bowl, snickered with a wide scary grin on his face and threw the banana peel right in front of Gardevoir first, knowing well the Psychic/Female Pokemon will lose balance very easily with those legs of hers.

Too which trouble ensued as Meowth made sure to throw it right before she could sense it or see it on the floor causing the female Pokemon to literally yelping out while throwing the drink forward into the person right into their face and staining their entire clothes. Forcing them to jumping up in pure shock and anger, to which they glared at the Pokemon only to wince their eyes closed from hearing Lopunny yelping out as well throwing and dumping an entire orange soda on a young lass wearing a white dress only for it to becoming ruined and covered in nothing but soda.

This had the two shouting and scolding at the two in which alert Susan to the outrage as she asks whats going on, only for once again Meowth to cause trouble but this time. Sticking out his leg in front of Susan, causing her ankle to get caught and having her falling forward and hard into the floor of the restaurant! Sending hot pasta and pizza to fly everywhere and hitting those in front of her and causing them to get burned badly! Forcing a large group of people to start leaving or demanding some refunds for the poor service and treatments, which the mother tried her best to giving them the refund or apologizing for what is happening.

Too then flinch and nearly whip herself around at hearing what sounded like roar of flames being heard from the kitchen with black smoke coming out from the kitchen. Followed by Ash, Meowzy and Lucario rushing out from there covered in nothing but soot and ashes, coughing badly with puff of smoke coming out from their mouths to which everyone began hearing what sounded like a fire hydrant being used against the stove.

Causing more and more of the crowd of people leaving and stepping out from the restaurant, murmuring and speaking to one another about how they will take their business somewhere else and at the rivaling restaurant. Too which had Ash rushing out the door wanting to stop them and calling them back, though groaned in defeat at seeing it was fruitless "man...we were doing good to what in the world happened?" Murmured the boy while then turning his attention over too his right spotting Riolu, Buneary and Pikachu sadly walking their way over too him with drooping ears and tails "hey what happen to you three?! Why are you covered in sand!" exclaimed Ash while bending down and began patting the trio and getting the sand off from their bodies.

Listening to them whimpering and whining out too him saying how some jerk drove by them and caused a wave of sand to fly on top of them. Too which then they tried shaking the sand off from them, causing the grain of sands on their fur to hit and slap against the people they were handing out fliers too "hate to say that is all the business we're going to get..." came Susan's father's voice from within the restaurant causing Ash to lean back towards the entrance. Watching the family gathering around in the kitchen which no doubt whatever happened to the stove? Is completely busted or too dangerous for usage throughout the rest of the day as they seem to be somewhat upset, but at the same time not "apparently the gas burner pipes were dislodged during cooking though easy to fix for someone like me. But I suggest we close shop since I can't get it burning again for at least eight hours."

"It's alright dad we did our best today anyway and seeing all those customers! IT was amazing to see this place becoming so lively again!" Susan exclaimed as her voice had gotten Ri-ri to run on inside and hopping up onto the girls arms. "I say we did really good today problems or not!" the girl continued while nuzzling her nose with Riolu's own nose getting the fighting type to bark cutely and rubs her snout with hers.

This had Ash smiling softly as his Pokemon minus Lucario all regrouping with him and gathering around him. Chanting and explaining the best they could of what happened with them while they were trying to serve drinks, with Lopunny who has a very scary looking scowl lifted up two banana peels in her paws to then handing them too Ash. Who blinked confusingly at the peels, too then looking over at Gardevoir looking like she has a good idea who was responsible for tripping them, causing her and Lopunny to accidentally throw the drinks onto the customers.

Too which Meowzy who approached the boy last blinked her eyes lightly when she heard the Psychic/Fairy type stating how Meowth is behind this and that is responsible for causing her, Lopunny and Susan to all trip at once which Meowzy had to furrow her brows speaking up at Gardevoir with a shout. Stating how she has nothing to do with this nor will she ever cause trouble for anyone, even going far as saying how she's been with Susan's father in the kitchen this entire time handing out the orders towards the girl and them.

"Voir, Gardevoir!" Though Gardevoir would have gotten mad being yelled like that, couldn't help but laughed and giggle a bit as she can see where Meowzy is coming from. Thinking that she is blaming her for their misfortunes. Only for the female feline to blushed madly, to then sheepishly rubbing the back of her head apologizing back too Gardevoir for her outburst then widen her eyes when Ash stated.

"I see Meowth from Team Rocket did this did they! They also probably drove past Pikachu, Buneary and Riolu over with sand too! And have no doubt Jessie herself probably caused the stove to burst into flames by removing the...OOH!" He jumps up onto his legs with gritted teeth and a angry scowl n his face "I say we confront Team Rocket for what they were doing, as well their boss they are working with! Lucario!" He called towards her to which the boy blinked his eyes as when he called her?

She did not come at all nor did it look like she is anywhere to be seen "hey where did she go?" asks the boy as he continues looking for the female Pokemon. Too which had Lopunny and the other to start looking for the canine Pokemon as well, to which Pikachu after swiping his paws over his head and ears, while quickly shaking it left to right. Blinked his amber eyes and stared ahead of him seeing what appears to be one angry fighting/steel type Pokemon who is stomping and marching her way over towards the other restaurant where Team Rocket can be seen out in front with smiling face.

"Pikapi! Pikapi, Chu-Cha Pikachu!" shouting and exclaiming the electric mouse as he grabs onto Ash's pant leg and tugged on it in order too get his attention. To which it succeeded as he looks down at the male Pokemon to then up where he is pointing at, noticing where Lucario is heading too and about to confront by herself!

"Thanks Pikachu, Lucario wait you shouldn't fight right now come back!" Shouted Ash as he gives chase towards the angry Pokemon followed by the others following right behind him, getting the family inside to blink their eyes and head on out of their restaurant like home to see what is the commotions all about, to which they see Ash and his team of Pokemon rushing on over too the rivaling restaurant where they see three people handing out menus.

Xxx

"You three did an amazing job am quite proud of my decision of hiring the three of you." The manager announced out towards the bundle of crowds surrounding the front entrance and slowly making their way inside "have you three ever thought of doing this kind of work full time? You are amazing at it and would love someone of your energy and enthusiasm for such work effort apart of my restaurant." The old lady cackled out while looking up at two of the three members who were giggling and chuckling sheepishly down at her.

"Oh you're too kind but our work and business is with Team Rocket, once a rocket member always rocket member I always say." Jessie inquired while rubbing her hands together while folding them together as James and Meowth nodded their heads in agreement.

"Though we are glad to be of help and hopefully that our business with you has been quite fruitful!" James added getting the old lady to laugh and smile brightly as she agrees. They have been quite fruitful in their work ethics and did such an amazing job to sabotaging her rivals work place? Along with angering the customers there by having the Pokemon and their daughter messing up to even causing the stove gas pipe loose is even more genius! Preventing them from cooking anymore food for the rest of the lunch hour; while having to be forced to fixing the gas pipe that will literally take nearly 8 hours for the stove to re-heat again is just an added bonus.

"Yes, yes and don't you three worry you're Gyarados submarine is fixed and waiting for you at my cousin's boating docks in the next city over. I just wanted-" before she could congratulate them for helping her out and possibly ruining a family business the only thing the trio heard was a very angry.

"CARIO! Lucario, car, cario!" coming from the female fighting type who is breathing and huffing madly at the trio with menacing eyes. Her shoulders rising and lowering with each deep breath she took to then thrusting her arm outward pointing and calling them out for what they did back at the restaurant! "Cario, Lucario, cario, cario, Lu!"

"Um translation Meowth?" Jessie leaned close to the male cat Pokemon, who looks up at her and then back at Lucario. Letting out a low hum as there were some profanities being said between those lines of dialogue but nevertheless heard what she was saying too them.

"Yeah I would like to hear what this crazy of a Pokemon, who belongs to such a crazy trainer has to say!" Pushed the manager as she watches and hears Lucario snarling dangerously at her, ready to lunge and rip her to shreds for speaking badly about Ash like that only to get prevented from doing so when said boy. Managed to reach her in time while grabbing her arms holding her back from doing something reckless or even harming another human being in front of everyone, even if the old hag deserves it.

"Alright but it ain't pretty", Meowth groaned out while shaking his head "she says that we are ugly, smug looking, old looking no good for nothing assholes she has ever seen in her life. Stating and saying how it is low of us to cause trouble to her ex-trainer's families restaurant like that. Too even going far as to damaging and ruining their only home they have here, wondering why it is the old hag is doing all of this." Meowth repeated what the thrashing Lucario been chanting out and thrashing around in Ash's arms.

Making Jessie to get lightly ticked at being called old but will let it slide for now, considering right now and the situation at hand. The canine Pokemon has no evidence or even hints that they had done anything as such, or even going over there destroying or ruining the brats home "pssh, you kidding me mutt you have no proof or evidence we did such things!" The old lady commented with a snide remark, getting Lucario to fume out once more and thrashing again.

"Settle down Lucario, settle down!" Ash tried to calm her and with enough strength in his muscles, manage to spin her around his back and right into the other Pokemon who finally arrived to the scene. Too which Lopunny quickly grab a hold on the girl, grunting and groaning loudly from the steel/fighting type trying to force her way towards Team Rocket and the old hag.

Though Ash isn't going let them off that easily as he quickly throws an arm forward with one finger pointing at them all "and as for you don't you ever called my partner mutt ever again! And we do in fact have evidence and proof of fowl play in Susan's restaurant!" exclaimed the boy while pulling his arm close to him with a harsh glare and grinding of his teeth "if you four haven't know or have knowledge of Lucario's species as well Riolu's! They are able to sense on both Pokemon and Human's AURA: from what Lucario has been picking up as of lately is Meowth's aura."

Meowth humphed while smugly looking up on his tall small chair of his crossing his arms "please twerp there is no way for her being able to pick up anything from me." He then opened one eye halfway looking at the boy and his leering Pokemon, unaware of a female Meowth heading her way over here one he knew from his past "there is no way you got any kind of clawing evidence of trusty old Meowth!"

"Can it Meowth you are not trustworthy much I can throw you and believe me when I say this", Ash smirked "you are quite light to throw." The boy stated making the feline to growl out while stomping his foot against the flat end of his chair, receiving quite the burn from Ash as he is right. The boy can't trust him nonetheless he throws him, and boy was it a good burn. "Now enough why is it that you want to get rid of Susan's families home like that! It is the only place they have!"

"Because boy I got here first and believe me when I say this too you." The old lady then lifted her cane and began poking, shoving and even causing pain to enter into Ash's stomach causing his Pokemon to growl and bark at her to knock it off "you are to young to even understand or comprehend what it is about being in a business, though I doubt a simpleton like yourself will even know what business is!" She scowled out while then yelping when she felt Pikachu. Tackling into her stomach forcing her to stumble back and closing one eye, watching the electric mouse sparking electricity from his cheek sacks "humph doesn't matter by the time the day is over? They will lose everything including their home and there is nothing you, or this disgusting, pathetic excuse of a mutt can do about it." She finished while thrusting her cane over towards the very angry and thrashing Lucario.

"I am getting really tired of you treating my Lucario poorly like that! What rights you have to dissed my partner like that huh!" Ash shouted while stepping forward as Meowzy finally reach where the others were, lightly panting a bit as she isn't used to running through sandy beaches yet. Huffing and puffing lightly from trying her best to run over and hopefully help out Ash with whats going on.

Too which once she looks up at the group and Team Rocket, who were just happily indulging themselves of inviting the customers in. Too which Meowth who went to look over at the twerp and his Pokemon, blinked his eyes down at the female Meowth who is standing nearby the boy, who is bickering and bantering between the old lady and himself: which Meowth tuned them out while staring at the girl Pokemon intently "Me-Meowzy? Is...Is that you!?" Meowth exclaimed getting the female Pokemon to look up at him with blinking eyes.

Too then widening her eyes at the sigh of Meowth jumping down from his chair and began approaching her on two legs! It...couldn't be him she thought, she hasn't seen him since 2 years ago!? "It's me Meowzy Meowth remembered, what-what are you doing here with that twerp?" Meowth asks ignoring the looks he is getting from Buneary, Gardevoir and Lopunny. Who is still doing her best to keeping Lucario from breaking free and pouncing onto the old looking hag who is arguing with their trainer.

"Nya...meow, merrow", Meowzy meowed out while lifting one paw up into the air. Informing with a scowl look on her face that Ash, or the twerp as he rudely called him. Is now her new Pokemon trainer and is on his journey of becoming a Pokemon master! All the while having an amazing time with him and the girls who are with him! Too even stating how amazing and great he is with everyone along with how caring and kind he is to his Pokemon.

Making Meowth to grimace lightly as he then scratches the side of his cheek "oh-oh is that so...I-I guess that means you are happy huh...wait-wait-wait!" He began shaking his head rapidly left to right too then holding onto the female paw with concern "what happen to your original owner?! She didn't abandon you did she or tossed you out onto the streets like the human she is?!" Meowth then yelped when Meowzy swiped her paw away from the male with a huff. Too then forcing him to start walking backwards when she began growling and shouting at him for accusing her original trainer or owner will ever do something like that to her and even began getting on top of the Meowth.

Who is holding one arm over his face in defense scared out of his wits of Meowzy using her fury swipes, or scratch attack on him as she then began stabbing and poking him in the chest with one claw. Stating how he shouldn't judge or think that every trainer will be like that. Though she had to take a breather and sighing out "meow...meow nya", she stated with a defeated look saying how a freak like him wouldn't probably understand.

Causing Meowth to lightly whimpered and whined out, feeling his heart being crushed and braking apart from the female he fell in love with two years ago. Calling him once more a freak of a Pokemon "oh...oh my heart...she aches every time you call me a freak..." whimpered the cat, to which Meowzy who opened her one eye lightly. Sighs and blew some air up into her whiskers silently apologizing too the male Pokemon, while saying how it was rude of her to say such a thing.

Getting Meowth to brighten up and eye smiled "oh...OH it's quite alright, yeah it's uh", he then chuckled lightly while scratching the side of his cheek "hurtful but hey what can I do right? Anyway you keep looking up at the twerp and the old lady? Something you want to know?" asks the male Pokemon unaware of Jessie and James calling out for him or wondering where he is.

Meowzy who look down at him when he asks why she kept looking at Ash and the old hag. Had her to look up at them once more and then back down too him, beginning to ask him what is going on and why is it that Ash and the lady are arguing. Too even asking why it is she seems to know Lucario a lot and going out of her way of discriminating or calling her horrible names?

"Oh the reason behind that is because she used to know that there Lucario two years ago, she blackmailed her back at her original trainers restaurant. Too hopefully force them to getting rid of her and having the Pokemon abandon by her trainer, to which then she would have an easier time to sabotaging and destroying their property! In hopes that getting them to go bankrupt or possibly lose enough money by spending so much on resupplying their utensils, kitchen wares and the likes to not meet their deadline." Meowth then grins widely and spread his arms out unaware that he is spilling the beans to everyone who is right there.

Listening in on his voice and speaking towards Meowzy, in which had Lopunny chanting out towards Ash to quiet down or getting his attention. Too which Gardevoir went ahead of doing so for the normal type, by using her psychic powers to silence him and the old lady: to then Lucario who blinked her eyes and felt the force of Gardevoir's energy turning their attention down to the shocked Meowzy as Meowth goes and tells her why it is Ash and the owner of this restaurant are arguing.

What made this even more golden is that Susan and her family , along with what appears to be a very formal wearing Officer Jenny from the Police depot with a middle-aged man who seems to be carrying official and important looking papers as well folders for the property of Susan's family were trying to save also arriving, just in time to be hearing the cat literally letting the cat out of the bag.

"Too which us Team Rocket agrees to helping her finishing the job she left those years ago, in return of her fixing and repairing our Gyarados submarine if we went and made sure they go out of business for good!" Meowth then chuckled sheepishly "although if I knew you were with the twerp and the girl's family, I would have never gone and mess things up for everyone by throwing banana peels on his Pokemon too then tripping the girl up, while breaking their chairs they set...up...uhhm..." Meowth then realized how quiet everybody were being to which had him began looking around. Noticing the frantic and panic like expressions Jessie, James and even the old hag were having on their faces.

Too then looking over towards his right at the many disgusted and scowling looks the customers were having, to even getting what appears to be hating glares from the twerp, the twerpette and even her parents too even getting scary scowls from the twerps Pokemon, too which they were growling deeply in their throats when they were looking at him "uh-oh...something tells me I just goofed..." whimpered the cat while being forcefully grab around the neck by Jessie then began thrashing him about like a rag-doll.

"OH YOU THINK YOU AND THAT STUPID MOUTH OF YOURS JUST WENT AND RUIN EVERYTHING!" Jessie screamed at the feline, with James stomping his foot as pumping his arms. Shaking a fist towards the cat and saying how to blow their cover like that.

"You stupid cat why would you go and tell that dirty little Pokemon about my plans! Now I'll never be able to go and scaring off others who tries to dare step their boundaries over my property!" The old hag then flinched and shook when she heard Jenny announcing herself.

"Your property?! Last time I recalled and going over with the builders director boards committee that the family who is currently living here and running a business is actually their property and land." The officer announced with the man next to her nodding with a stern look in his eyes, while then giving the officer the papers causing the hag who is wide-eyed and mouth gaping began turning quite pale as she watches Jenny moving the property rights and sign papers forward "but that does and has solve the biggest mystery of there being fowl play around here over the years. Thanks to you spilling the beans I have everything I need to put you under-arrest, along with the rest of you who are working for her!" Jenny went to say as everyone who were busy paying attention towards her and the man.

Went to look over at Team Rocket only for them to be nowhere in sight causing Jenny to blink her eyes "what the hell...? Where?" Too which she then heard Ash growling and crossing his arm in frustration.

"If there is one thing Team Rocket is good at, it's running away when there is trouble facing them and not the other way around." Ash grumbled out lightly and then smiled brightly down towards Meowzy who looked up at the boy confusingly then purred happily when he bent down and began petting her head "that was amazing Meowzy, how were you able to get Meowth to spill the beans!" Ash laughed with a smile as the other girls and Pikachu chanted out the same thing, asking how she was able to getting the male to speak and telling her of the plans.

Too then having all the Pokemon laughing and busting a gut when she just giggled with a shrug of her shoulders saying how she just asked him why Ash and the old hag were yelling at one another, too which he began speaking and telling her everything that has been happening. Though Ash isn't sure what it is that's funny or how she got the Meowth to tell her the truth? Has a good feeling that it was probably something very basic that had them all laughing.

Xxx

After it was said and done along with Officer Jenny finally getting the needed evidence to arrest the resisting old hag. Going through all the crimes she had committed or done over the past 50 years of her life here on the beach side, too which the old lady thrashed and shouted out how this is her land, her home!

Going on and on blabbering how it is her rightful land that her ancestors and generations of family lineage over the years. In which Jenny just opened and closing her mouth as sarcastically saying yeah over and over as she shoves, pushes and puts the cuffs on the old lady too then placing her inside the police car.

While the man at the borrow who works at the building inc department and one who looks over properties that people own. Went ahead and began speaking to Susan and her family about how it took him a while to find the paper work, but work diligently too finding the deed to their home along with looking up exactly who own the land and plot on the beach side. Then smiling happily when a small key-chain looking Pokemon flew up off from his belt, to then happily rattling in front of everyone even Ash who was amazed at the sight of the Pokemon! Asking who it was and what it's name, to which he responded back by saying Klefki, although sadly for Ash his Pokedex couldn't read the data or information about the Pokemon stating how the information cannot be found.

Making the boy wonder if there was something wrong with it? But get's assured that it just needed to be updated in the near future, and went ahead discussing things with the family about ownership. Congratulating them all the usual to saying how they are now the rightful owners and landlord of the land near the coast side and streets.

As we now see our Hero near the route leading onto the next city standing in front of the exit with Lucario and Susan standing in front of another "are you sure about wanting Lucario to continue traveling with me?" Asks Ash as he nervously rubbing and scratches the back of his head "sure that she would..."

"And what take her away from having an amazing adventure?!" Susan playfully scoffed while then rubbing a fist into Ash's head in a headlock "come on kid I think she deserves to be with you more than I, besides", she then lets go of Ash and laughs when Lucario during that excitement including Pikachu and Buneary. All pounced and snuggle against the boy "seeing how happy and healthy she is with you Ash? No way she will be happy about staying with me and my family, besides", she then waved a hand up and down "she is a fighter and the only way a fighter is going to get strong is by traveling the world." The girl then leans down on one knee whistling lightly towards the female Pokemon, who happily hops off from Ash by lifting both legs into the air and playfully sat herself down in front of Susan. "Carla...I am glad to have reunited with you, I was so worried about how upset or sad you might have been when my parents sent you away." She informed the girl while gently resting a hand on Lucario's cheek, hiccuping lightly as she felt hot tears beginning to swell in her eyes.

"Though seeing you with Ash and how much fun you were having and how happy you were with him and the other Pokemon..." The girl sniffed while lifting her head up from hanging it low, smiling brightly with fresh tears staining her cheeks "I-I don't want to take that away from you nor will it make me a good person to suddenly and selfishly ask you to come back and live with me again. So please...please I know you forgiven my parents, but can you ever forgive me for not trying my best in keeping you." The girl hiccuped and beginning to feel her emotions breaking down her walls.

To which Lucario soften her eyes and while tilting her head towards the right a bit, then shuffles forward wrapping both arms around the girl, pulling her close into her body and nuzzled her face against her neck "Cario...car" she barked saying that she was always forgiven and is happy for the girl's choice to which Susan couldn't help but wrap her arms around Lucario quickly, already beginning to cry and whining out of how a great Pokemon she is and that she is glad her and Carla will forever be friends!

Once they pulled back and Lucario giving a light lick to the girl's face, Susan couldn't help but giggle and gently pets Carla's head with a smile "now promise me from here on out Carla, you be the best fighting/steel type Ash has ever seen! Defeat strong opponents and help him, Pikachu and the rest of your friends to becoming a Pokemon master!" She claimed while standing up with the blue canine Pokemon who sniffled and gently rubs her eye with a firm nod, too then shoulder slapping with Susan.

Another exciting adventure and reuniting with trainers of old. Ash and his Pokemon said their goodbyes too the girl while waving towards her from the distance, happy to hear and understand why it is she had giving Lucario to Professor like that while also learning Lucario, or Carla. Had no animosity or hate for her original trainer, heck even her family for sending her away. Showing great maturity throughout their encounters today and thanks to Meowzy somehow getting Meowth to spill the beans, they had the family fully learning and understanding just how devious their rival was and begged Carla for forgiveness only to be assured from her with nervousness that she had forgiven them ever since the beginning of spending time with them.

"You know Lucario you are one cool Pokemon", Ash smiled down at her in which had the girl beaming with pride and began to stepping forward with stride "that was very mature of what you did. No doubt Susan and her family will remember your generosity girl." Which she laughed when he petted her head and then swung his arm forward with a pointed finger "alright everyone let's keep going and show that we will become strong and grow from everything we have experienced! Onward to Saffron city!" Ash cheered with Pikachu, Buneary and Lucario as they all leap into the air and began running down the road leading them too a port town that will have a boat that will lead them to another part of the Kanto region! As our hero's journey continues!

**To be continued...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Authors notes: I do not own Pokemon! Hello everyone I am very exhausted as I could not sleep last night, so forgive me if things look a little off near the end of the chapter. Was up all night and no thanks of the new Pokemon episodes being aired at 7am in the morning...I barely got any sleep, but anyway. Another relaxing type of Chapter today as the next one will also be somewhat another relaxing Chapter, but will be focusing around Blaziken growth with the team and then Ninetails original trainer will be next, then finally Ash will be meeting with Sabrina to get his fourth Gym badge XD  
**

**So hope you all enjoy and have fun reading this chapter, as well some of the fan-service X. Though I am seriously going to get some sleep today, so without further adieu! Enjoy! **

**xxx**

Blue skies, warm sandy beach, cool crisp air and an ocean waiting for beach goers to come and spend time in the sun! Our young hero Ash Ketchum, on this beautiful day and no Team Rocket to bother him or his Pokemon team. Ash stretches out his arms over his head and then wraps them around his head, humming in thought as Ash goes over the current events. That has been happening for couple of days now, looking down in thought at the sand stopping in place.

While Buneary and Pikachu who were up ahead of him were just enjoying themselves by playing tag with one another, or jumping around in the sandy beach. Pikachu laughed when Buneary does an amazing jump from her spot, too then tackling the electric mouse down, rolling around in the sand as the two of them jumps into the air. With Pikachu landing on all fours wagging his tail at the rabbit Pokemon: whose head is planted face first into the sand, then Buneary pulls it out with a shake then kicked off after Pikachu with fits of giggles.

"_We've have done a lot this past week ever since arriving to Vermilion city."_ Ash began thinking to himself while crossing his arms, lifting his head up to watch the two playful Pokemon. Going about or running around on the beach "_Pikachu losing and facing off against Raichu. The girls nearly getting their wits scared out of them from Blaziken..."_ Ash then grabs Blaziken Pokeball, lifting it at stomach level tilting and turning the ball, containing the fire type inside of it "_who got into a very...Upsetting dispute with Gardevoir, for what reasons I don't know...? But have a feeling might have to do with her and I doing it."_ Ash then groans lightly as he goes grabbing the other four Pokeball's containing Gardevoir, Lopunny, Ninetails and Lucario Placing both hands together with them lightly clicking against one another "_and then we ran into Lucario's original trainer", _ he had to laugh lightly as the reunion was quite pleasant for everyone.

Even saving their family of saving both not just their home, but also business they have been running for generations! Only for the old hag across the street from them, along with Team Rocket helping her, trying so hard to getting rid of them. Too even framing Lucario in the past of all the troubles she had caused, but Lucario or 'Carla', at the time when she was told could not stay? Understood the situation and agreed with the mother, the father about having her being sent to Professor Oak.

"_You know Professor you must be getting old, considering YOU told me", _Ash stated while looking up in the air. As if speaking to Oak through telepathy or silent long range communication "_the reasoning behind Lucario's trainer being with you, is because they were afraid of her when she evolved. I...think should try and check your story out more."_ Joked Ash while shaking his head left to right. Ash then paused and laughed lightly when he felt Buneary climbing up his arm, then resting on his shoulders laughing slash scolding Pikachu, who had accidentally zap the rabbit Pokemon during their little tussle.

To hilarious began waving and pointing her paw out too the electric mouse, as if demanding Ash to scold him for hurting a lady! Making Pikachu, who ran back up to shout back and trying to apologize towards the female Pokemon; explaining how that is how electric types play.

Making Ash to shift his gaze at Buneary and then down to Pikachu, sighing a soft chuckle. "Hey, hey you two knock it off alright? I know you two are playing and trying to get each other to laugh", informed Ash seeing how their lips were trying hard not to curl up into smiles. Snickering and doing their best not to eye smile "but try and get along alright? Pikachu", Ash looks at his best friend who returned the look, cocking his head cutely to the right. "Try and not to spark too much of electricity when playing okay. Some may not be used to getting zap." Ash told Pikachu who nodded his head.

Which Buneary was about to laugh only to then giggle when she felt Ash, tickling one finger against her chest "and you, you need to know when your playing too much!" Stated Ash while making sure he wasn't dropping the Pokeballs in his hands, watching Buneary nodding then leaping off from his shoulders, as the two of them then faces at the boy with curious gazes. Noticing him staring at the Pokeballs "...you know what? I think we all deserve another little vacation, but this time we will make sure it be just us!" exclaimed Ash while smiling down at the two Pokemon. Who were beaming brightly at the idea and watches Ash, moving the small Pokeball's to his left hand, while moving his right arm in front of him where the Transpute-xeiver; which Ash seriously should come up with a better name.

Curiously, Ash wonders if he should also bring the other girls out from the PC storage? Considering Professor Oak did told Ash he can only use six Pokemon with him, but he didn't say he could have the girls or other Pokemon out. From the PC box if it wasn't a Pokemon battle: hell why not he figured, everyone deserves to meet each other and get too know one another. Especially Flareon who hasn't gotten the chance yet!

"Alright then guys I say we have everyone out here with us! Too enjoy the entire day of having fun!" Cheered Ash along with Pikachu and Buneary, with the raven hair boy tossing up the Pokeball's containing his other teammates, too then start transferring the other Pokemon from the storage box , to have one big beach party! To celebrate and try once again to have a vacation from everything they went through!

All the while Ash is also hoping too get Blaziken, or at least pray that Blaziken had calmed down from her dispute with Gardevoir, then hopefully speak with the fire type of her behavior couple days ago. Ask Blaziken of why she raged like that and tried to harm Gardevoir in such a way, or even Ash himself for that matter? When the girls came out from their Pokeball's one by one, shouting and giving out their cries, everyone closed their eyes preparing for Blaziken too do her usual thing of roaring and screeching into the air.

Which Ash quickly defended himself knowing that after the screech...Blaziken will then use flamethrower on him and roast Ash into a crispy human. But it never came...? Making them all to blink their eyes and look on over where Blaziken had came out from the pokeball. Only for all of them too suddenly go quiet and whine lightly at the sight of a very depressed looking fire type.

Who seems to want nothing too do with any of them, Blaziken had ran off quite a distance from everyone wanting to be alone and away from them all. But not too far away though, on the account she can still keep an eye out on Ash, for any nasty and terrible things he might do with the girls. Blaziken shifted her gaze at Gardevoir, who did the same at Blaziken with the two eyes locking with each other. Gardevoir gaze that were challenging, quickly change into concern and sadness for Blaziken. With Blaziken's own eyes doing the same then looks away in shame, tugging at Gardevoir's heart greatly and even tearing up from the distraught and dark emotions emitting from the fire/fighting type.

Making Gardevoir really worried about the female Pokemon, as she can be seen just grabbing and tiling the sand where she is sitting, as if the girl isn't sure what to do anymore or how to behave around anyone. As the image going through Gardevoir's head were definitely ones that no one, should be ever getting their mind into. Especially how dark and scary Blaziken's thoughts were, making Gardevoir to stare over at Ash.

Who also looked like is staring over at the female Pokemon like her, Ash then look back at Gardevoir. Having the saddest look on her face for him, while shifting her ruby eyes back too the fighting/fire type Pokemon. "Gardevoir I'm sure she will come around, we just..." Ash began saying while walking up too her and began patting her shoulder "just give her space okay? I'm sure when she sees us having fun and enjoying the beach!" Ash then smirked while swinging his arms apart "no doubt she would want to join us and have fun also!" Ash then stares over at the other girls, who were apparently having fun dog piling, wrestling with Pikachu and Buneary as the group are laughing their butts off greatly, tossing and throwing sands around while they wrestle.

"Hey girls, Pikachu you think we should invite the others so they too, can have some fun in the sun!" Ash exclaimed happily watching them all lifting their heads and ears pointing upward. Minus Lopunny who is just tickling and rubbing her nose into Buneary, making the small Pokemon giggling and thrashing about on the sand.

As Pikachu happily rolled onto his side smiling at his best friend, while then throwing his limbs up into the air in agreement. Having the others who are at Oak's lab, will make this small vacation more enjoyable and fun! Even more lively, even make introductions a lot easier to make with them all. Meowzy meeting with Nidoqueen, the two of them then being able to meet with Flareon? Along with Flareon meeting with the rest of the group; in order to hopefully get the fire type. If nervous, be more comfortable around them all, and if not nervous. Well then they can have the girl enjoy the fun in the sun, and getting to know the entire team!

"Alright then it is decided! Let us have an amazing Beach day!" cheered the boy along with the Pokemon also shouting out their Pokemon cries, with the sun beaming down and flickering its rays down onto the group, who happily deserves this small break.

**Xxx**

**Chapter 19: Beach time fun! A day off!**

**Xxx**

"Flareon...Flare?" Oh how she always wanted to be out here with Ash and the gang, although she didn't expect herself. Or the other Pokemon who were in the PC storage box, too be brought out as well, but never did she expected to be out in the beach? "Flaaarr..." she hummed lightly as she blinked her pearl eyes at the other Pokemon who were brought out of their Pokeballs.

Running and dashing after one another throughout the sandy beaches, playing tag with one another or just having a blast making some sand castles in the sand. To even running and darting away from the ocean waves, in which had her flattening her ears a bit and then looks down at the beach. Watching the water of the ocean rolling up to the shore, then back out into the ocean. She then yelp when the water touched her, making her hop couple seconds away from the water but then smiled happily. Wagging her tail happily and wiggling her ears, as she steps forward once more.

Kicking and swiping at the water whenever it comes close too the shore, having her giggle and laugh happily! As she then began hopping and skipping about in the water making noises whenever she kicked the water into the air. Having her yellow tuff of fur flying and dancing in the air happily, with her c-cup breasts moving up in one direction while the other one moves downward whenever she hops or dances about on the water!

Ash who saw this from couple distance away from Flareon, couldn't help but smile and laugh at the girl. Who is having a blast with the water "Cool she is having a good time glad too." Ash told himself while placing down couple of chairs around a picnic table. Grunting lightly and groaning a bit when he tries unfolding the chairs, he had rented out at a nearby store. So this way the girls and his buddy Pikachu will have a place to sit at and enjoy having lunch with him. "Was worried that spending time with that guy, would have damaged her mentally...that and wasn't sure if having a Fire type, near water is good." Chuckled the boy . Smiling as he finally got the last chair opened up with a confident grin, he then turned his attention towards the beach once more. After hearing what sounded like giggles and laughter coming from Lopunny, Nidoqueen and Meowzy.

Who were in the water, well mostly Nidoqueen and Lopunny were out halfway into the ocean waters, with Meowzy only being about shin deep in the water. Waving and swinging her arms around, calling out to the two girls too throw the beach ball at her. Wagging and wiggling her rear left to right with her tail, having her butt cheeks to jiggle or vibrate whenever she wags or swings her hips side to side.

While laughing happily when she twirled too her side, having her moderate boobs moving along with the water droplets that came with the rubber beach ball. As she then passes it back towards the other two girls, with Lopunny leaning back with happiness. Forcing her D cups to fly straight up and moving apart from one another when she hits the bottom of the beach ball with her hands, clasp together and passing it over towards Nidoqueen as she turns towards the left, throwing her wide hips outward with her rabbit tail wiggling in happiness.

Nidoqueen roared with happiness when she moved one arm back and then punches it towards the ball. Forcing her F cup boobs to defy gravity, swinging and wiggling all over the place trying so hard to contain themselves in her breast plate. Squishing into each other, forcing them to extend outward a bit with bit of her boob, slipping out from the breast plate and then wiggling, jiggling in many directions when she threw her body forward raising her rear up a bit. Having her tail swaying left tor right, clenching her cheeks as the tail wags.

As the three of them were just happily laughing and enjoying their time with one another, passing and hitting the ball back to one another, then tripping over their own feet with Lopunny splashing into the water when she lost her footing, then swung her body up with a gasp. Splashing water with both her ears and boobs as they swung up into the air, with little pink nipples lightly poking out of her brown fur as its drench.

Making Meowzy and Nidoqueen to boast in laughter of the female falling into the water. Making Lopunny to glare at them with a playful mirth in her expression, then squeals out as she dives right into Meowzy, sending the two of them into the water. With Lopunny pulling them up onto their feet, wiggling and thrashing about with the feline, who is doing her best to breaking free!

Making Ash who is watching this to blush a bit and then shook his head, paying attention back to what he is doing. Then jumping a bit when he felt Pikachu and Buneary running right between his legs, with fits of laughter. Having Ash to look at them with a smiles, then faces forward though screamed out when he saw who it was they were running from. It was Lucario and Ninetails who were playing chase with the two Pokemon, as they came crashing and tackling the boy down into the sandy ground.

Having their own fits of giggles and laughter, rolling and tumbling with the boy. Then being on top of him with Ash being underneath them, nuzzling and cuddling with the boy. As he tries hard to breaking free of the two, groaning lightly with a defeated look on his face. As he felt the two of them rubbing and caressing their nice round boobs into the boy's back, all the while shoving and pushing against each other. With growls and yips of their names, trying hard to push one another off the boy, in order to snuggle and cuddle with him. Making Ash who is between the two of them right now, to lightly rests his hand against his chin and sighs.

"Girls you do know if you want to eat? You will have to let me go eventually..." Ash spoke up at the two females, who paused a bit when they heard him. Then cooed out happily as they once again began nuzzling him, though gave each other death glares. Forcing Ash to face plant on the ground with a disgruntled sigh, feeling the girls trying their best to push each other off. But all the while the boy, can't help but rock with them whenever Lucario or Ninetails, grabs one another shoulders or faces too shove one or the other off him.

But because of this and the way they were lying flat on his body, the boy can feel both sides breasts rubbing into his back and flicking their nipples through their fur. To even lightly hitting and forcing his hat to move in front of his eyes, having him just laying there taking the treatment. Knowing full well that trying to get either one of them, off from his body will be fruitless. Considering they will probably just grab his head and tries having his face, get shoved to either Ninetails cleavage or Lucario's cleavage.

Which the spectacle is amusing for Gardevoir to watch, as she just shook her head happily smiling while placing her hands on her lap. Sitting on one of the beach chair's Ash had set up for himself, enjoying the ocean breeze and the playful girls having a blast at the beach. Gardevoir even had to laugh at the sight of Flareon, leaning so far down on the ground examining what appears to be a Krabby walking on its sides. Frothing it's bubbles at the curious fire type, who happily smiles and gently paws at the water type. Who in return tries snapping its pincers back at Flareon, who will immediately pull it back, then hopping back and then forward again with happy squeaks of her name. Wiggling her rear in the air happily, with her tail swishing left to right.

Having Gardevoir to laugh and giggle at the cuteness she is giving off. Though her happy expression then turned to concern, when she turned her head at Blaziken in the distance. Who is still crossed leg sitting in the distance, not having any part of whats going on behind her. Still lifting and dropping a handful of the sand too the ground.

Making Gardevoir to whine lightly wondering what it is that has her so upset? The female Psychic type quickly look over her shoulder lightly to see if Ash or any of the girls were paying attention, though were to caught up with one another and playing with each other. So, being brave and begging to Arceus that Blaziken doesn't go killer mode, gets up from her seat and began walking on over towards the upset fire Pokemon, carefully as she could walk through the sandy grounds.

Approaches Blaziken with her defenses up and ready to defend herself, in case the Fire type will go and start attacking her out of the blue. Or rampaging like she did couple days ago back in Vermilion city..."Gardevoir?" she spoke after reaching behind the fire/fighting type Pokemon. Who lifted her head and slowly turns her attention towards Gardevoir, but not making any eye contact at all.

Making Gardevoir lightly pulls her hand to her chest a bit, then shifted her gaze over where the picnic table is. Nudging her head lightly at it with a chuckle, silently asking Blaziken if she wouldn't mind joining them at the table? To at least getting some lunch today and spend some time with the other Pokemon...

Blaziken just looks down at the ground and turns her head away from Gardevoir, slouching down against her knees more with her chin. Shaking her head left to right "ken...Blaziken", chanted the fire/fighting Pokemon. Stating how she has no place to be with the others, or the female Pokemon she probably had no doubt made them to become, quite fearful of her if she ever approaches them.

Having Gardevoir to lower her eyes halfway, gently shifting her mouth a bit. Lightly nodding her head and gently rubs her right arm a bit. Hearing the roars of the ocean waves brushing up on the beach, then pulling back out into the ocean. "Voir...Gardevoir?" Gardevoir chanted, saying how she is sorry for what had happened couple days ago, for whatever it is she did. Along with stating what she probably said was going to far of...Whatever they were arguing about, or possibly saying how Blaziken was jealous at the time. Of what she and Ash had something special, though lightly widen her eyes when Blaziken huffs lightly while shaking her head.

"Blaziken, ken, Blaziken..." The fire/fighting type stated how it wasn't her fault, though bit of it was. But stated it had nothing to do with what she and Ash had shared, is the reason why she lashed out like that. It was more of what the two had, made her behave as such let alone wanting to cause harm, wanting to hurt either one of them for her aggression: Blaziken lifted her hand up lightly and then folded it into a fist, hanging her head down lightly. "Ken...Blaziken, ken" which what she said next had Gardevoir softly smiling and that is.

'Why does he insist having her with him? Despite everything she has done or behaved around the boy, or the other Pokemon? Ash still keeps her around...' Making Gardevoir to chuckle lightly and approaches her calmly, with one hand touching the female's shoulders.

"Gardevoir, voir, voir", Gardevoir response was that is because he loves Pokemon. He cares for his team and those around him, even wild Pokemon he doesn't even know about. The reason he keeps Blaziken around is that he knows, ASH knows that there is a bond between him and her. Ash is just waiting for that time and moment when Blaziken, discovers it herself and accepts the boy for who he is and becoming her Pokemon trainer "voir", she nods finishing with that is why he keeps Blaziken around.

And with that the psychic type decides to leave Blaziken too herself, as the starter type lightly turns her head, shifting her blue eyes left to right going over what Gardevoir had said to her. Even then turn completely around a bit too stare over at the boy, who is now being surrounded by couple of the females, some of them soak and some of them dry wanting attention.

Watching the young boy just laughing and smiling at everyone of them, then even more so when Pikachu, climbed up his body and rested near his shoulders. Giving a happy cha when Ash petted his head, as Pikachu then nuzzles and rubs his cheeks against the boy's face. After that though and placing the food down, Ash suddenly will get bombarded by more Pokemon, dog piling on the boy and sending them all down onto the sandy ground.

Making Blaziken, who is watching this from the distance, lightly smirk a bit staring at the goofy Pokemon and girls who were pushing down on Ash and Pikachu. Having some of their breasts squishing up against the back of the boy's head, too even sliding forward and back on his back. Even Gardevoir, who at first is questioning if she should join or not? Decided the heck with it by throwing her arms up and then glee happily on top of the dog pile, adding more weight too the electric mouse Pikachu and Ash.

Trying their best to breaking out or crawling away from the girls, unable to get any leisure from the girls at all. Blaziken who is watching this, and seeing some of the Pokemon the boy managed to catch, during his journey here into town. Can see Meowzy and Flareon giggling and laughing openly from everything they are experiencing, they were having fun. Their fun even is making Blaziken wanting to join them, to mess with Ash and the other girls, but knows if she even lowers her guard just by couple minutes or seconds? No doubt Ash will find a way to hurt her or harm...

"Blaziken..." Blaziken growled out with a humph. Placing her chin against her talon hands, growling lightly at herself. Truth be told she needs to knock off this whole tough girl act and look at the facts...Much it pains her very much to saying this and even admitting it. But Gardevoir and Pikachu are right, Blaziken then sputter and spit out couple of times trying to get the nasty taste out of her mouth for saying those words! But they are right...Ash has shown now ill intentions whatsoever throughout this entire trip here, never once raised his voice or even discipline some of the girls or Pokemon in his team.

Granted there are times where Ash had to put his foot down on them, in order having the girls to calming down as well Pikachu. But not too a level where he will go out of his way, too hurting any of them or even having other Pokemon attacking each other. "Ken...Blaziken..." Blaziken chanted out with a depressed tone and hanging her head down over her chest.

Blaziken just wants to show the girls, to prove too Gardevoir, of how Ash's personality and love for Pokemon is all but a ruse, he doesn't really care for Pokemon and just using them for his own purposes. Too help him becoming the League champion with his own strength, not at all mentioning how they helped him getting there...!

"Nidoqueen, queen." Nidoqueen voice rang out behind Blaziken, causing her to open her eyes and sat upright. Then turning her attention at the very womanly fully evolved Pokemon, seemingly holding out what looks like a plate and was handing it over to Blaziken. Smiling fondly and softly down to the fighting type with a caring smile.

"Queen, Nidoqueen." The female explained too Blaziken of how Ash had made some lunch for them and wanted Nidoqueen, to deliver Blaziken's food for her in case she didn't wanted to come over and hang out with the others. Nidoqueen then giggled lightly as she went ahead and sat down with the busty fire type, making sure not too make so many movements considering her breasts plates. Were still soak and wet by hanging out in the water, will easily break off from their straps and releasing her large F cups out in the open and dancing about whenever she moves.

"Blaziken?" The fire type asked why she is being kind to her? Wouldn't her nature of needing to protect the others take over, or not having the Ground type Pokemon not trusting her. After what happened couple days back when they reunite with Oak, Robert, Leaf and Ash's mom? Blaziken grunted when the plate was playfully shoved into her stomach, which Blaziken accepted it by looking down at what looked to be quite the delicious meal of couple Oran berries, Oran berry juice and what appears to be Oran berry lathered toast and pancakes!

And the way they smell so good, is starting to make Blaziken to drool a bit and licking her lips. Surprised, and she means really surprised of how Ash even knew what her favorite berry is, let alone what she loves to eat!? Blaziken then heard Nidoqueen speak up after taking some bites from her food, hearing the brushing of the waves pushing up against the shoreline, staring openly out into the horizon, replying to Blaziken's question from earlier saying 'because I know you don't mean it, I know you are hurting and hiding something traumatic you've experienced in the past. Much I want too be angry, to be thrashing you about here and now? It won't do me any good nor will it too you.' Nidoqueen then stares over at the fighting type, who paused herself before drinking the juice.

Blinking her eyes confusingly at the Ground type who then smiled softly, continuing with her speech 'but if you do go way too far, I will be force to harm you greatly Blaziken.' Nidoqueen then places a hand on her shoulder, lightly patting Blaziken 'but please...try and give Ash a chance alright? You don't have to trust him for now or immediately becoming friends with him, but...' Nidoqueen then looks down at the ground 'please don't give him too much trouble throughout his journey okay? There will be a time where he will need you the most, the same can be said for you too. That one day you will be needing Ash to come and help you out, when the time comes for you to come into terms with Ash. Understand?'

Blaziken hums lightly as she stares back at the food, already had eaten three of her Oran berries while Nidoqueen spoke to her, laughing lightly and feeling the pain in her heart hurting...not out of anguish or sadness, hell not even happiness but sympathy. "Blaziken", what Blaziken said next literally had Nidoqueen boast out in laughter, nearly smacking the fire types back hard when she leaned back, then forward with Blaziken grunting and moving from the impact.

Then softly smiled up at the Pokemon after saying 'well he does make delicious food, I guess could give him a little break.' as Blaziken then scowl lightly saying how she will still flamethrower him in the face, if she finds him being way close too her personal space.

Having Nidoqueen nodding in respect and understanding, anyone would probably attack Ash if he ever crosses their personal space. "Nidoqueen", though giggles lightly and joked of how she would probably allow Ash get a feel or two on her body, whenever she gets the courage in doing so. Making Blaziken to nearly choke and gagged against her own food when she took a big bite of her pancakes, too then wincing through teary eyes at Nidoqueen.

Blaziken expression says it all as she demands why she would even allow a human, a HUMAN to touch her body in such a way?! Only to blush lightly and widen her eyes when Nidoqueen looks down at her plate with a loving smile as she responds with 'because I miss the touch of a trainer hand on my body...how they groom you, how they treat you and pet you so affectionately. I miss the feeling, especially when I got separated from my own trainer.'

Blaziken now felt bad for demanding an answer like that, honestly forgotten about how Nidoqueen got separated from her original trainer during their travels. And from what she learned when the group, were greeting and taking Nidoqueen in their family, how she got separated from her trainer was a terrible storm broke out and snapped her Pokeball right off his person...

"Blaziken, ken?" The fire type asks if she hates her original trainer for losing her? Or not bothering to go out searching for her after the terrible storm. Only to be surprised when Nidoqueen smiled and shook her head, stating how deep down in her heart and soul, no doubt her trainer is probably still out there. Looking and searching for the girl. "Blaziken are you alright over there!" Ash's voice yelled out towards the two of them, having Blaziken and Nidoqueen turning their attention at the boy in the distance.

Too which Nidoqueen answered for Blaziken by raising a hand up into the air, giving a thumbs up with a nod of her head. Which Ash seems to accept but stared a bit longer for Blaziken to respond, watching and waiting for any signs of her hearing him. Then smiled brightly after Blaziken lightly scratches her chin, turning her back on him, then slowly raised her hand up lightly with her own thumbs up "Alright, as long your okay, try and not eat your food too fast. Unlike the girls over here!" Ash joked, getting some of the Pokemon behind him, to gasp playfully and then chanting out at the boy with whimpers and whining, only to then having them start bursting out in laughter and returned to their meals.

Nidoqueen smiled as she looks at Blaziken, who looked to be contemplating what she should be doing, just what it is she should do? The look on her face is showing that she can't keep this up, nor can she keep constantly argue or getting into disputes with Ash constantly or even getting into fights with Gardevoir, Blaziken then hang her head down with a groan.

"Nidoqueen, queen Nido", The ground/poison type chanted out while patting Blaziken shoulder. Telling her that no matter what kind of choice she makes, whatever it is she decides on. Ash will no doubt still be kind to her and will do the very best of his abilities too helping her out "Nido." With that and seeing she has nothing else to say the Female Pokemon, gotten up from the ground and began walking her way over towards Ash and the others. Having Blaziken to look up at then following Nidoqueen with her eyes, as she quickly chirped out of what does she mean Ash, will still be kind to her despite how bad she treats him?

Making the tall Pokemon to stop in her tracks and then looking up in thought, she turn her head over her shoulders and gave a smile with a shrug. Chanting out that she just somehow knows Ash, will no doubt still be kind to her. He has been all this time with her and doing his best to getting close too Blaziken, so why would the boy start now being disrespectful to her? By now Blaziken would have been sent back to Professor Oak at this point, but didn't.

Having Blaziken to blink her eyes couple of times as Nidoqueen, continue her way over towards the table and the other girls. Having the fire type female to look down at the sandy ground, pondering over what she just said and told Blaziken, of how any other trainer who has a misbehaving Pokemon. Would have sent them to the PC storage system or with Professor Oak by now...But no, Ash did not do so or even come talking or telling Blaziken that she will be sent away to Oak, never to see the light of day ever again!

Blaziken closing her eyes went through her emotions and gritted her teeth, feeling a foreign pain aching inside of her breast. Her heart must be aching...Or could just be chest pain, one thing she does know and hates to admit it. But Nidoqueen is right, any Pokemon trainer any Human would have automatically send away their disobedient Pokemon, to the nearest Professor or Daycare. So they won't have to deal with them over the course of time or living with them. Even the Pokemon trainers would have cut their ties altogether if their Pokemon, wasn't behaving nicely or giving them a hard time.

Of course dedicated trainers will no doubt try their very best, too taming or getting their disobedient Pokemon to listen and befriend them...Which is exactly what Ash is trying to do with her. With all of the Pokemon who are with him right now: Blaziken tilted her head over and stare at Gardevoir, who is being her usual teasing and playful self By hanging off and rubbing her body against the boy, messing with Ash by trying to get him comfortable with her, to even lightly from what Blaziken could see? Kissing him lightly on the cheek and laughs loudly when the boy, freaked out and accidentally shoves her away.

To then laugh along with the Psychic/Fairy type Pokemon, after calming down and watching her holding her stomach in pure happiness and laughter. Having the other girls doing the same, with a few jealous glares coming from Ninetails and Lucario.

Gardevoir who was abandon the same way as Blaziken...Somehow had her heart thawing out and became completely trusting on the boy. "Ken..." Blaziken then blushes a bit as images of the two of them, sharing quite the intimate passing and love with one another too then full on making out with Ash, having him to agree on mating with the girl and sharing their love. Well Gardevoir sharing her love with Ash.

While Ash is still somewhat uncertain from what Blaziken could sense from the window. But yeah, Ash has gotten Gardevoir to trust him and completely obeying him. Even defending the boy when Blaziken almost tried to hurt him and the others during her blind rage! Blaziken groans while resting her chin on her hand, silently and quietly eating her meal. Figuring to finish up before anyone comes over and asks if she is doing alright, or how is the food , so she won't be bothered by them constantly checking up on her.

Though for Blaziken, one thought she has been getting in mind, is maybe...Just maybe she should be a little nicer and calmer around Ash? After all like Nidoqueen said, he is trying his best to be nice and respectful to everyone...Just loves Pokemon and wanting to be friends with them. Seeing how everyone behaves around him and are comfortable being with Ash, she figure could try a bit harder and be nicer for Ash.

But making sure not too keep any promises, on the account if Ash pushes the wrong buttons and crosses her line of personal space? She won't be so kind too him, Blaziken will make sure that Ash will understand the meaning of thirty degree burns with her flamethrower! "Come on Pikachu stop give back my hat!" Ash voice ranged out in playfulness. Having Blaziken to turn her head lightly over her shoulder, watching the electric mouse and Ash playing. With Pikachu having the boy's hat in his mouth, swinging and shaking his head happily in a way to have fun, too then darting away from Ash whenever the boy gets close to Pikachu, having Ash nearly falling over but catches himself by slamming his hand down on the ground: laughing and giving chase once more at Pikachu.

Which the electric mouse had quite the smile on his face, of how much he is having with his trainer and even using Quick attack. Too dart out of the way before Ash could dive at him and grab him; then jumps over the boy before he could swipe his hand at the male Pokemon, grunting and shaking his head "you're going to get it now Pikachu! Come back you goof!" shouted Ash giving chase once more to the electric mouse Pokemon.

Making the girls at the table to laugh and smile at the playful duo, too even scarfing down their foods quickly in order to join in on the fun, with Lucario and Ninetails being the first to get done with their food. Quickly wiping any crumbs on their muzzles then running off towards Ash and Pikachu, so they can join in on the fun. Same with Buneary following right behind them making Blaziken, to lightly shake her head with a half-chuckled. Yeah...maybe she could try harder to be nicer for Ash and the others after all? They seem to have fun with the boy and seeing how interested the new comers are of the boy?

Blaziken figured why not and try her hardest of being nicer...it will be a slow road ahead for her getting close to Ash, but she will try her best. Though she nearly blushed crimson when Lucario and Ninetails after reaching him and dive bombing at Ash, slammed right on top of him who then slammed on top of Pikachu, with both him and Pikachu groaning lightly. With Ash having his head being squished and meshed with both girls breasts, as they were laughing and cooing out as they push themselves into the boy and cuddling him tightly too their bodies, with Lucario being quite mindful of her chest spike.

Watching how the girls were doing everything they could to being on top of Ash, rubbing and squishing their breasts against the back of his head. Too even sliding up and down against him, only for the two to glare at one another and began doing the traditional tug-o-war with the boy, who is yelping and shouting out help from the other girls.

Making Blaziken to look over towards the others just seeing some fond smiles coming from Gardevoir and Lopunny, which Lopunny giggled out as she bounces her way over along with Buneary, too the group and join in on the fun and adding more pressure onto Ash. Causing Pikachu to pop out and rolling forward couple distance, then happily laughs when Buneary, jumps at him and resumes his rolling some more and gets pinned by the electric mouse.

Meowzy who is at the table is content of where she is, happily enjoying and eating every last drop of her food. Being an alley cat all her life, food is like the holy grail for any alley Pokemon, making sure to lean up against her knees on the chair much she could. As Blaziken watches the cats tail wagging left and right, making sure to move her hips whenever she does so. While Nidoqueen who is with the feline, is just happily chuckling and collecting the plates that were left on the table, from the Pokemon finishing up their meals.

Flareon, who Blaziken manage to catch in the corner of her eye, went back on over towards the ocean or near the water. Barking and yipping at some of the Krabby and now Shellders who were gathering around the beach, Krabby frothing bubbles through their mouths at Flareon, who will hop away whenever they snap their pincers at her, to then yelping lightly when she gave a big smile and flips the water crab on its back, when she swiped her paw at it. Too then going into a giggling fit as she circles around the Shellders, while flinging them up into the air by reaching down and scooping them up.

Making the Shellders happily eye smile and squeal in delight as they were being toss up and down from the sandy ground, even making the waves of the water to splash out. Making Flareon shiver her entire body and sticking out her fur, forcing Flareon to back away in slight fear but then immediately goes back to the two species of water Pokemon, having the biggest smile on her face.

Blaziken couldn't help but give a low chuckle at how playful and free-spirited Flareon is. Everyone seems to be having a great time and enjoying their little vacation after everything been going on, for the past couple of days. From her losing her cool and nearly went onto a rampage against everyone, too meeting Lucario or Carla's original trainer and helping her family out. From losing their home and restaurant from a very scary looking old-hag lady, who had framed Lucario into being sent away too Professor Oak, after having some of her own Pokemon. Go and start trashing, destroying and wrecking their business items and property.

Looking back down and placing the plate aside after finishing up with her food, Blaziken decided for now and despite how much she wants to punch the living daylights out of Ash! Blaziken decided it best time to start behaving for the best of the Pokemon, in her own way of course and try her hardest not too lose her cool...Or having Gardevoir disgusting lovey goody personality get the best of her, whenever she is around Ash or cuddling with the boy. For now she will just watch over the group from where she is sitting and...Well enjoy the playfulness of the Pokemon.

Xxx

"Okay you girls ready!" Ash called out towards team of four Pokemon, on the other side of what looks to be a net for Volleyball. Which consisted Nidoqueen, Lopunny, Flareon and Meowzy, while for Ash's team consisted of him, Pikachu, Buneary and Gardevoir. All of the Pokemon nodded and happily cheered as they were ready to start playing and have one hell of a time with Volleyball with the boy!

"Hey Blaziken!" Ash called out towards the Female Pokemon, who straighten her upper body while then turning her head with a harsh glare but also curiosity, of what it is he wanted? "Come on over and you can be the referee!" Ash informed having the female raising an eyebrow while lowering one eye halfway, watching the boy chuckled as he turns and faces at her, still wearing his jacket which is opened up revealing his bare body underneath, while wearing some swimming trunks "A referee is someone who makes sure that things are in order, catches if someone is cheating and keeping tabs on the score for each team, in case they are unable too keep track on their own! So what do you say? It's better than sitting out there by yourself without anything to do, come on you will like it!"

This had the other Pokemon chanting and cheering out for Blaziken to come on over and be the referee, saying how she will definitely enjoy it or even might become interested in playing with them. Making the fire type to look away in a humph fashion, though clenches her eyes tighter as they continued and persist that she does so, even saying it is better than being a stick in the mud! Causing Blaziken to shake her shoulders a bit and throw her arms up with a "Blaziken!" as she gets up and stomps her way over, moving and thrashing her arms around saying things like how she won't enjoy it, or she won't have fun watching their stupid little game of theirs.

Getting everyone there and even Ash to smile and giggle at the flustered Fire type Pokemon "thanks Blaziken, I knew can count on you." Ash stated making Blaziken to lightly blow some fire from her mouth, telling him not to get his hopes up into thinking she is going to be nicer for him. While thrusting an arm out pointing angrily at him, saying how she is only going to be doing this so they can leave her alone and not say terrible things about how, she didn't bother to join in on their fun or how mean she was about helping. Earning some giggles and snickers from Ninetails and Lucario on the sidelines, too which Blaziken asks them why they can't be ref?

Only to then deadpan at the girls who yipped and barked out, while shaking and waving their arms about: saying how they are the cheerleaders for Ash, saying how they overheard some of the girls or men at the restaurant about how, good looking some of the Pokemon sports cheerleaders were and figured. If they were to be cheerleaders they can gain some attention from Ash, though paused and looked at one another, too then growling at each other with both of their ears folding back. Making Blaziken too just stare openly at the two, then sighing in defeat...Shaking her head and head on over the side of the small playing field, in the center so she can keep an eye on everyone.

"Alright everyone ready, I am going to serve first!" Ash called out as he tosses the ball up into the air. Waiting for it to come down just couple inches from his head and hits the ball across the net, over towards the other girls. As the game begins!

Throughout the match things started out shaky in the first couple rounds as most of the Pokemon didn't know how things work, or what they were suppose to do, despite how Ash been telling them how the rules work but over time. They have managed to catch on and understand how the Volleyball game and rules works, with both sides doing a lot better than before. Whenever the ball reaches on the other side with Ash, letting the girls know they have to work together had Flareon running towards the left a bit, too then cupping her hands together, for Meowzy to run on over towards her and leaps up into the air after placing her one foot against her hands, then gets tossed into the air. Causing Flareon's breasts to bounce up and down against her body, wiggling a bit and revealing bit of her under-boobs.

Meowzy who is in the air with one arm stretching over her head much she could, smacks into the ball forcing her rear, too literally throw up into the air with her butt cheek, clenching a bit and rubbing against one another then even more into the air, after she landed onto the ground on all fours. Wagging her tail happily as she watches the ball, about to hit the ground.

Only for Buneary to quickly run on over and lightly hops up, using her ears to bop the ball into the air, followed by Pikachu approaching her and hitting the ball once more into the air, by using his tail so Gardevoir who is on the left side of the field and Buneary. Runs on over under the ball and smacks it hard she could over the net! Forcing part of her dress to separate and revealing, exposing her butt towards Pikachu and Ash, making Ash to blush a bit as the boy notices how Gardevoir cheeks. Would press into one another when she jumped into the air, with one leg bending upward, hitting against her left butt cheek and then stuck it outward when she lands back on the ground.

Which Ash quickly shook himself out of it and looks over to the other side, somewhat regretting doing so as the ball flew over Meowzy and Flareon, moving on towards Lopunny and Nidoqueen. Who both were about to run into each other, their rough movements forcing gravity to throw their assets around. Nidoqueens large F cups flying and smacking into one another and pushing into each other, showing off large cleavage of her breasts, to even then almost popping out of her breast plate. With Lopunny own breasts free to do whatever they want, since they have nothing covering them as her boobs, were swinging with the same motions as her arms.

Too then get thrown straight up into her chin when Nidoqueen, grab onto the female rabbits hips and tossed her into the air a bit. Forcing her own arms to press into the side of her breasts, causing her pink nipples to lightly show themselves a bit, same could be said about Lopunny as see got tossed into the air. The gravity pulled her double D cups downward, then upward way when Lopunny gave a happy squeak when hitting the ball back over the net, her nipples barely poking through her fur.

Pikachu and Buneary watches the ball flying over their heads and straight towards the ground behind them, too which Ash. Dived forward and manage to catch the ball in time as it hover into the air. Which Pikachu happily steps under it and cheered at Buneary, to get on top of him. In which she did so as she happily hops on over and onto his shoulders, with the two of them giggling and laughing as they were balancing off from one another. Buneary hits the ball over towards Gardevoir, who ran in front of the net and then leaps into the air, kicking her foot upwards and doing a flip-kick into the ball.

Having Gardevoir to do a full on flip and slams into the ground lightly, flattening out and popping her boobs right out of her top. Giggling and laughing happily as she quickly pushes herself up on the ground, looking over her shoulders to see if she had score, unaware that her dangling breasts were exposed and showing off her nipples for her entire team to see, with couple pieces of sand falling off from them and smearing a bit on her white skin.

Flareon, Meowzy, Lopunny and Nidoqueen tried their best in fright, to stopping the ball by either jumping up towards it, which Flareon and Meowzy did so only to smack into one another and fall back down onto the ground with a painful yelp, Flareon landing on the side of her body with light swirls and her orange scarf like fur pushed up on her body, exposing her double C-cups to the opposing team, while Meowzy is laying on her back with both of her legs, over her shoulders and between her head. Tail laying flat against the sandy ground, having her cheeks and womanhood exposing a bit.

Nidoqueen and Lopunny also did the same while running forward, in order to stop the ball from hitting the ground, with Lopunny reaching out with her hand and Nidoqueen also reaching out. But then the two of them collide with one another, having Nidoqueen moaning very loudly when she felt both Lopunny's hands, punching and pushing straight into her breasts! Forcing the large and fleshy orbs to literally pop out from the breastplate, engulfing and swallowing Lopunny completely into her cleavage.

With the rabbit's thrashing and smacking her hands all over Nidoqueens breasts, causing them to jiggle and rub all against the rabbits head, forcing Nidoqueen to moan and cry out in pleasure from the pleasure running throughout her entire body, the sight of the two looking quite hilarious and somewhat hot. Considering Lopunny is unable to break free or even get her head out of the Poison/Ground types boobs, with each of her legs kicking and popping upward in hopes of pulling herself out, too then digging into the ground with her fingers spreading out and squishing the large boobs into Nidoqueen chest!

Shaking and throwing her hips in all directions while her rabbit tail jiggling in desperation, forcing those meaty thighs of her to wiggle very lightly, along with her very plump and big rear showing itself greatly in the open, to even clenching in and out as Lopunny tries desperately to break free from Nidoqueens, engulfing boobs...Forcing the team on the other side to blush lightly at the sight, but then slowly snickering and then boasting out in laughter from the plight Lopunny is in right now, as well the moaning Nidoqueen who is desperately trying to reach her arm over her boobs, in order to grab Lopunny and pull her out from her cleavage, but is unable to doing so considering the pleasure and constant, furious slaps and punches Lopunny is giving her breasts? Were preventing the tall female in getting her out...

Blaziken, who is blushing like the others, is also trying very hard not to laugh at the sight or even being amused at the distraught the two females seems to be in. Too unable to help herself and began laughing very loudly with tears in her eyes, holding and wrapping her stomach with both arms doing everything she can to keeping herself standing and not falling onto the floor.

Though the same can't be said about Lucario and Ninetails, who were rolling in laughter on the ground, tossing and throwing grand of sands everywhere, kicking their legs up and down against the ground. With Lucario pushing up on one hand, with the other one over her forehead, trying hard not to fall back on the ground, forcing her boobs to jiggle and rock forward and back.

As for Ninetails, she just let it all out and laying flat against the sands. Forcing her boobs to flatten out and spread lightly on the ground, getting some of the sand into her fur and cleavage. As her nine-tails were laying up against her back and sides, revealing her very plump and bouncing butt cheeks, being smacked and kicked by the heel of her feet, as they kick up and down against the ground and her ass cheeks, rubbing and pushing said cheeks around with her heels, spreading them apart to reveal her womanhood for only a quick second and then squishing her cheeks together. It was quite the fun game and Ash's team, managed to win the match by 5 to 4 on the opposing team.

Xxx

After they were done playing Volleyball and calming down from all the excitement, and the girls calming themselves down after what they went through, crashing into one another and Lopunny. Doing her hardest to keep the blush down as well Nidoqueen, from when the rabbit crashed into the Ground/Poison type, getting sucked and trapped between the large females boobs. Too even popping off her breastplate from her body, which Nidoqueen desperately tried finding the chest piece and popping them back onto her body.

Later after getting done and cleaning up the Volleyball net, Ash went on over towards his backpack. Grabbing some utensils and camping set, having a good idea that they will be staying overnight on the beach. "Oh right almost forgot?" Hummed the boy having some of the Pokemon who were nearby, turn their attention towards him. Noticing him holding what looks to be a bottle of some sorts, tilting it and moving around in his hand. Hearing Ash laughing lightly while turning towards the girls and Pikachu "well my mom always tells me that whenever you're at the beach, it is best to wear sunscreen." Ash announced while zipping up his bag.

"Though I don't know if Pokemon can get sunburn or not? But I definitely need to apply the lotion onto me, so I don't become a red tomato!" Chuckled the boy as he uncaps the bottle and began splashing the lotion onto his hand. As he then starts rubbing it and sliding it along his arms first, lightly humming a bit and laughing in his head, watching some of the Pokemon approaching him and staring intently at what he is doing.

Even Flareon who gotten closer to Ash, sniffed lightly at the lotion and then stuck her tongue out, wrinkled up her nose while shaking her head "Flareon, on!" she barked asking why it smells weird? Getting Ash to laugh and smiling towards the female, who blushed lightly at his smile and then cooed when he placed a hand, on top of her head rubbing it gently.

"Yeah it probably will smell weird to you and the others, but honestly it smells fine to us humans. Lotion protects our skin from the sun." Ash informed. Continuing to smear the lotion onto the rest of his body, as he then hearing Gardevoir cooing out in delight, then leans over towards the other girls. Whispering something into their ears, along with those who were slightly farther away from her by sending imagery into their heads. Minus Blaziken, who distant herself after the volleyball game, shook her head at Gardevoir, telling her through her thoughts of how she wants nothing to do with whatever it is, Gardevoir is planing!

Which Gardevoir happily giggled and let's the fire type know she doesn't have to join them, and then gave a sneaky smile with the other girls who also did the same. Well more of Ninetails and Lucario, while Meowzy and Nidoqueen looked at one another with confusion, as for Flareon?

Flareon is quite content sitting there watching the boy adding the lotion on him, bobbing and moving her head in timing with Ash's arms, moving and gliding across each limb of his body. Causing her to slowly get swirls in her eyes and beginning to become quite dizzy.

The day went by quite fast for the team as they were spending time at the beach, getting Ash to agree on placing and smearing the suntan lotion on their bodies. On the account despite if they have fur or not, Gardevoir informed Ash that Pokemon can in fact, get sunburn from the sun. And wanted the boy to go ahead and share the lotion for them all, Ash happily obliges and asks who wanted to be first. Only to immediately regret the idea later, for it will become quite the most embarrassing thing he has ever done, nor would Ash ever thought he would applied suntan lotion on a girl.

And when you have Pokemon females whose assets are quite hard not to look away from, or feeling up on them. It was hard for Ash to focus and being able not too harm the girls, especially considering what he and Gardevoir did back at the Pokemon center in Vermilion city! Lucario was the first female who wanted to get the lotion on her, happily wagging and tapping her tail against Ash's stomach. Getting him to laugh and chuckle out, flinching and twitching his body around, getting some laughs and giggles from the other Pokemon. Enjoying the smile on his face and that happy laughter of his, being quite contagious as they join in on the laughter.

Lucario cooed and mewed happily when she felt Ash beginning to rub and glide his hands, over her arms and sides. Trying her hardest to having his hands move to certain spots of her body, especially around her breasts and thighs, leaning her head back in delight while snickering a bit. Whenever Ninetails who is looking at her, growled lightly and folding her ears back, whenever Lucario tries her best to getting Ash's hands on her perky D cup breasts. Though laughed when Lucario went into a haze like state when Ash, placed his hands onto her thighs and began applying the lotion on them.

This went for the same with the other girls, a little bit difficult and hard time when it came too Nidoqueen's turn. Considering she is a bit taller than Ash and can nearly tower him, though the female Pokemon got really into it and now saw why Gardevoir, wanted everyone to get the sun lotion rub against their bodies! It felt amazing and truly pleasurable too having a human hand, gently caressing into your body and being quite soft hands from Ash, made it even feel ten times better!

Nidoqueen couldn't help but laugh and twitch about for being a ground type, her skin is always smoothed and soft like the sandy beaches, in order for her to move and run about without being weighed down by having rough skin. And since Ash's five fingers were kneading and smearing the lotion into her, it is causing her to giggle and thrash about lightly, from the tickling sensation he is giving her. Which had her plump and bouncing butt cheeks to push between Ash's legs, having his knee pushing around her tail, even lifting her tail up whenever Ash leans forward to reach her torso or shoulders.

The same routine happen with the rest of the girls and Gardevoir, trying their hardest in getting Ash, too caress and rub the lotion all in the right places and even between their legs. Well, minus Meowzy and Flareon who just rather enjoy him petting or rubbing the lotion into their skin or fur. Having the two females enjoying it greatly and then happily meowing or yipping at the boy for the thanks. As it finally gotten too Gardevoir's turn, considering the lotion bottle is almost empty. Telling her and Lopunny that he probably only has enough for one, in which he laughed when Lopunny.

Just happily shrugs and asks if he could just dab some of it on her cheeks and face. Laughing happily with her hands folding together in giddiness feeling Ash's soft hands, gently tapping and rubbing against her face cheeks and muzzle. Making her laugh and happily thanks the boy, by hugging him gently into her body. Laughing lightly as her breasts pushed against his chin and neck, while quickly pulling away and bounding off towards the sand, telling him and Gardevoir she is going to build sand castles. Leaving the two too their own thing, which Gardevoir will be making sure that it will be quite...Sensual experience for herself and Ash, by smiling coyly at him and happily sat down between his legs with a giggle. Too then eye smiling at Ash, by grabbing her dress straps and sliding them down too her forearms, releasing her breasts out in the open as they bounced a bit. Then grabbing Ash's hands to move in front of her body and pressing them up against her boobs, moaning lightly telling the boy through his thoughts.

That it has been quite awhile since they cuddle or caress one another, making him to blush lightly and sighing a bit. Though chuckled when Gardevoir closed her eyes and wiggled their noses together "just cuddling right?" Ash asks her. Which Gardevoir nodded letting him know she doesn't want to mate with him again, till she thinks they are ready to do so again or feeling up for it.

Lopunny, after leaving the two somehow lovebirds together and by themselves; began squeaking and yipping quietly to herself, moving and turning her head in all directions. Looking to be quite worried and as if she is missing or looking for someone? Especially whenever she comes to a stop with her hopping, the female Pokemon will lift her right arm over her eyes and began scouting around the area. Too then crossing her arms underneath her boobs, getting slightly frustrated of not finding the person or something she might be seeking out.

This alerted Blaziken and jerking her awake from her little nap, stretching her arms out and then began smacking her beak a bit, turning her attention at the lightly worried rabbit. Who is looking and standing on the tip of her toes, in hopes of spotting something or someone from the looks of it? "Ken...Blaziken?" The fire Pokemon asked what she is doing, or who is Lopunny looking for? To get a response from the normal type, after whipping her head at Blaziken.

Lightly lifting her ears up a bit then down against her back, sighs and tells Blaziken she is looking for Buneary. Her sister suddenly disappeared on her while she was waiting, to get some sun lotion on her face from Ash. Being the worried and protective older sister she is, wanted Buneary to get at least whatever sunscreen is left in the bottle, after Ash is done applying them onto Gardevoir's body.

Seeing how worried she is and concern for Buneary, as well Blaziken herself is being worried about the young Pokemon. Look up in thought and then forward with an ah expression, while then stretching her arm out forward, informing Lopunny that she saw Pikachu and Buneary heading in the direction where there are rock formation, leading towards what looks to be a boardwalk connecting too the street and out towards the ocean. Saying they might be over there exploring a bit by themselves, probably to their own little adventure while Ash, was applying her and the other females with the sun lotion.

Lopunny blinked her eyes and then cooed with a big smile, saying how cute it was to seeing her little sister, going out and going on an adventure with Pikachu. Afraid she would never do so, considering how much they had to defend themselves back on Mt Moon, along with well...Lopunny keeping her away from some of the wild Pokemon, after the whole incident with their mother. Right before she bounded for the two Pokemon, Lopunny nearly tripped when Blaziken growled at her: telling her that she shouldn't interfere with them, to then stating if Buneary wanted her to be there or is in trouble? She will call out for her or the others. Blaziken then flicked her wrist while waving her hand a bit stating how, Pikachu is right there with the girl, no way he will let anything ever happen too the female Pokemon.

"Pun, Lopunny!" Chanted Lopunny with raspberries being blown at her, having Blaziken to roll her eyes and went back to having her nap. Grumbling out how she worries too much and should trust Buneary to do her own thing. Which Lopunny fumed and pouted her cheeks, then flipping her ear with her head turning up too the sky.

Saying how there is no way she will ever be separated from her sister, knowing Buneary needs her to be there! Then chanted while leaning forward, wagging her hand around stating how she needs her, Buneary won't be able to do most of the things without her! Only for Blaziken too stare at her, looking quite...well shock of how much Lopunny loves her sister, but at the same time is worried about Lopunny being devastated if she finds out. One day that Buneary, won't be needing her older sister to help her or protecting her from danger...Too instead be saving Lopunny from danger herself and standing up for herself "Blaziken...Ken?"

The female Pokemon ask does she honestly believe that? Making Lopunny to blink her eyes a bit, and hears Blaziken asking again but with a worried tone. Asking does she honestly believe Buneary needs her to be there all the time, then explaining to her about how it WAS Buneary, who came up with a plan and jumps up into Team Rockets balloon by herself, defeating them AND saving Pikachu, without her help.

Then went and explain how it was Buneary's choice of wanting to travel with Ash, it was Buneary who managed to get Lopunny to travel with them, stating how her older sister will be able to fight and face off, with the Gym leaders that Ash is going to challenge for Gym badges. Blaziken then crosses her arms with a concern and sad expression on her face, "Buneary is growing up Lopunny...You can't keep on protecting her forever. What will happened if she were to tell her that...She won't be needing her to be there for her? Or how she can handle future Pokemon battles herself without the need of her sister...Being there for her?"

This struck hard to Lopunny as she just stood there staring at Blaziken, feeling the soft ocean breeze blowing gently across her fur. Making the rabbit to look down lightly and began shifting her eyes left to right, then clenches them shut and stiffening her shoulders. Turning her back on Blaziken shaking her arms a bit. "Buneary...Buneary does need me, we always been together!" Lopunny then threw an arm at Blaziken with a scowl "I...I don't care what you say, even if she does think she can do thins by herself. She wouldn't be able to do it all alone", then thumbs at herself trying hard not too tear up. "Buneary is my sister, I know whats best for her, I know what makes her safe and sound!"

"Like when she fell off the mountain side during a Pokemon battle, YOU had with a Hiker? In order to get and steal food from?" Blaziken retorted very calmly, causing Lopunny to blink her eyes and then blushes in embarrassment. "Yeah...you know what." Blaziken then went quiet when she saw Lopunny turning her back once more, telling her to shut up and how she wouldn't understand what she feels, considering she doesn't have a sister or a brother to grow up with. Or losing a mother who died in front of their very eyes...

Making Blaziken to whine a bit and then sighs nodding in understanding, saying how Lopunny is right. She doesn't know what its like or how it feels to having a sibling. "Alright...but please take my words to heart Lopunny, because one day", Blaziken went back to resting and meditating once more with her back turned once more "Buneary will show that she wouldn't need her older sisters help, for everything...She is capable of taking care of herself, as well you need to know. Buneary now has friends with Pikachu and the girls now, she isn't alone...Neither, are you." Blaziken silently said. Biting against her lips of what she is saying or even telling Lopunny. Considering she is not even taking her own advice on the matter and is constantly pushing everyone away...Even Ash and Blaziken didn't even bother adding him to the equation.

"...I don't care a sister is always there for their relatives, for good or bad times." Lopunny stated and quickly wipe her face and hops away from Blaziken. Not wanting to hear anymore or wanting to admit about all the things she is saying, is absolutely correct. But what does she know, Blaziken didn't grow up with Buneary when she was only a baby, she didn't grow up with Buneary when she needed food, needed to be shelter and taken care of for all her life living at Mt moon! Lopunny will and always be there for her sister, till the end of time!

Xxx

It took awhile and couple minutes to look under the board walk, Lopunny leaning forward and back in order to search for Pikachu and Buneary. Which she is able to hear them quite well with her ears and echoing of their voices through the wooden support beams, she places a hand gently on a beam and then about to walk around it, only to then squeak and hid behind it with light breathing.

Grabbing the side of the beam gently, she poked her head out to see if its them or not. While then smiling brightly seeing it was in fact Pikachu and Buneary! Lopunny about to step out only to stop and freeze in place as she listens in on the conversation, watching with wide eye of Buneary's behavior. Looking all flustered and nervous, rubbing her paws up and down against one another, looking to be quite nervous about something but also quite content being next to Pikachu.

Who too looks a bit nervous and bashful about what is happening, as the electric type looks over at Lopunny's sister, chanting quietly asking if she is okay? Along with if she is sure she wanted to speak too him alone, without her sister. Buneary nodded lightly while quietly replying back that her sister won't be able to help her with this, or will probably make fun of her if she tries asking her for help. Making Lopunny to lightly breath in a lot of air, then looks down at the ground fumbling over her lower lip.

Gently placing a hand on her chest..."_I-I would never make fun of her if it's something serious. Probably have a little fun...But I?"_ Lopunny then widen her eyes while listening on the conversation some more, making her to look over at the two Pokemon again. Watching her sister stepping a bit closer too Pikachu inch by inch, stuttering and stammering out towards the electric mouse about something.

Making Lopunny to then tilt her head ajar and then nearly squealed out; figuring out exactly what she is doing! Buneary is going to confess too Pikachu...It hit her hard and now understanding what Blaziken meant. It hurts to say but Buneary doesn't need her for this...Causing the rabbit Pokemon to look down with light depression but then smiled softly when she heard Buneary, blurting out towards Pikachu about wanting to be mates, wanting to be lovers with him. Which Lopunny couldn't help but hold back some laughter at Pikachu's reaction, Lopunny looks over her shoulders softly sighing as she then shifted her gaze down. "_I guess...a big sister can't always be there..."_ The female sighed out though lifted her head, along with Pikachu and Buneary, who looked like had quite the love like expression on her face when they heard Ash calling out.

"Hey Pikachu, Buneary, Lopunny, Blaziken come on back! Dinner is about ready better come back before Flareon and Meowzy eats it all!" Joked Ash. Having the Pokemon coming on back, not before Pikachu stops couple distance from Buneary, having a smiling blush on his face asking her to come on. Making her giggle and following right behind the electric mouse, sticking close too him as possible. All the while running past Lopunny, who hid herself behind one of the support beams then poking her head out. Having a caring smile mixed in with feeling of not being needed anymore. Which hurts Lopunny greatly, but knows she will have too...Try and adapt to it and heads on back with the others. Seeing Ash waving towards them and then laughing when Pikachu, leaps into his arms and crawls on up to his shoulders. Then nuzzling his cheeks with Ash who laughed at the affection, while petting the electric mouse cheek.

Too then nearly topping over when Buneary also hopped into his arm, then crawling up onto his shoulders. Showing the same amount of affection while laughing and giggling cutely when Ash, eye smiled and tickled her stomach "well what has gotten into you Buneary. I never seen you smile this much before, except for when you and Lopunny joined our team!" Chuckled the boy and then, places a hand on Lopunny when she stepped close too the boy, making her give a cute squeak of her voice then nodded when he asks if they were all hungry and heads on over too the Picnic table.

And then heading to bed for today was quite eventful and fun for everyone in Ash's team, spending time at the beach, playing games, enjoying lunch with one another and having suntan lotion being rubbed onto their skin, to Buneary and Pikachu which was fresh on Lopunny's mind. Of Pikachu saying that he will be glad of being Buneary's mate and got knocked over from how excited the little bunny was, while nuzzling and rubbing their noses together then kissing Pikachu on the lips.

As a new day will bring our Hero much closer too his Pokemon, along with Blaziken slowly but surely, calming herself down from what she did couple days ago, but is going to try doing her best too make it up for at least the team. For who knows what kind of day will bring tomorrow?

Xxx

Meanwhile...

Somewhere on the eastern part of Kanto, a meeting is taking place between three individuals. After receiving a message, and a call from someone very important, who wanted to discuss something very crucial towards the two of them. With one person being a boy wearing a green like hoodie, with blue sneakers lightly tapping against one another, with the front end of his shoe hitting against the wooden street sign. Flicking and tilting the toothpick in his mouth, having his spiky brown hair being flatten out from his hood, shifting his gaze over at his traveling partner "he's late..."

The boy told towards a girl being around his age, wearing what looked to be a sunhat, tilting her body forward and back, lightly stretching out her blue double shirt and lightly crossing her legs stretching out her skirt pants a bit, while giggling lightly "don't worry I'm sure he will arrive soon, you're just slightly impatient is all."

Which the boy chuckled with a smirk "yeah I guess it's hard to get rid of that habit of mine." He then opened his blue eyes over at the third party coming on up towards them, looking very passive and with stoic look on his face that never seemed to leave... "Speaking of the devil",the boy announced while leaning away from the wooden sign post. "Des! I was wondering when you would get here, when you told us through letter and phone about spotting 'them,' and also wanting to meet us I thought you were pulling our legs!"

"So how is he?" The girl then asked while hopping down from the fence she was sitting on, looking up at the boy with green eyes. Then laughed and giggled when she suddenly felt Sneasel, climbing over her body and then began sticking her hand into the girls traveling bag "hey Sneasel, same as usual huh? Don't worry I brought a lot of snacks for all of us!" Giggled the girl. Smiling at the happy and cheering Sneasel after pulling out Ice cream sandwiches, the pokémon then wrapped her legs around her neck and began munching on them with gusto!

"He is good, didn't look like he had any trouble, though he was the same like most others we met who resembles him." Des announced while sighing lightly and shaking his head at Sneasel, helping herself too the ice cream sandwiches, who stuck her tongue at him. In a way of saying he can't have any. "You... I got to teach you some manners...So, any word or got any sense of Tey?"

"Tey..." Growled the boy in the hoodie while crossing his arms. "Always straight to the point aren't you, to let you know. We haven't been able to spot him or even sense him anywhere, and if we did you will be the first to know." The boy then crosses his arms with a stern look then smiles. "But I want to know about is how they are like here?" He then leans forward. "How are their personalities huh, I am curious if they were somewhat like us?"

The girl then nodded while leaning forward, "yeah how are the three of them like? Are they what we thought about? And do they think and behave in what we hypothesized?" Then looks up at Sneasel while raising a finger "remember not to get any ice cream on my hat Sneasel!" she scolded, making the female Pokemon to wave her claw in a don't worry manner.

Des rolled his eyes while looking up at the corner of his face, sighing lightly. Course they would be curious of how the three will behave, after all Tey is targeting them and will do anything to try taking their lives if they ever meet. Shrugging his shoulders and lightly shaking his head "well I haven't met their friend yet, but the other two I have met. And hate to say...with their current strengths and abilities? They will stand no chance against Tey and his monstrous strength of his", though hums lightly while looking down at the ground scratching his chin a bit "although the choice of Pokemon the two of them have is quite interesting though? Nothing at all what we thought they would choose?"

Making both the boy and girl too blink their eyes curiously, asking through their eyes of what Pokemon they have. Des shrugging his shoulders a bit, "well I only saw only one Pokemon from the girl, but the other one's choice of Pokemon, or in this case, his full party is completely different than what we originally thought."

"What Pokemon does the boy have?" The girl asked, then the two of them widen their eyes in disbelief. With Sneasel flailing her arms wildly when the girl step forward in shock: Sneasel then squeaked in panic when she tried to recover, or prevent herself from falling off. Had to lightly grab the side of the girls sunhat, only to then smeared it with her ice cream covered claws. Making Sneasel to panic a bit and start trembling on the girl, but quickly gave a sheepish giggle at her, when the girl looked up at curiously then back too Des.

"Yup his Pokemon line up is completely different and how he gotten them...Is quite unnatural, although I did give him some Ray of hope, I believe he will be able to befriend them all and even his most stubborn Pokemon."Des then groans lightly and shaking his head. "But what if anything and just looking at his Pokemon altogether...They will not be strong enough to face off against Tey. Even the girl will most definitely have a terrible time if she met up with Tey, if they have fully evolve or experience Pokemon." He then shrugged his hand outward with a concern tone "they are not strong and from what I heard, they have only been traveling for a good month or two. So if they did run into Tey...They will be utterly destroyed."

The boy in the hoodie nodded while sighing out "and if that is true about the boy only traveling for one month? Then no doubt the other boy won't be skilled enough or strong enough, too handle any of his Pokemon at all: what do you suggest Des?" The boy in the hoodie asked while pointing at Des. "Should we try and meet up with them, find them and train them for when they do come across Tey?"

Which Des shook his head "no, I don't want too interrupt their Journey or having them concern about what is going on...He is my target and mine alone, I can't watch him go and taking out another group of kids like those other times." Des informed with a dark tone tightening his hand. "I will make sure he will be sorry for what he has been doing, I won't fail this time around."

"Des..." The girl began saying and about to stretched out her hand, only to then pull it back when he turned around. Making her glare harshly and places her hands onto her hips, as Sneasel seeing him doing so? Meant that they are leaving, which she quickly hops down from the girls shoulders, running rather quickly towards Des as the boy began leaving.

Making the boy in the hoodie to purse his lips to the side a bit and then looks at the girl. Only to then widen his eyes at the sight of her sunhat, now knowing why Sneasel looked to be in a hurry as the girl shouted "Des don't think you are alone in all this! You're not alone, you can always count on us! Come on!" then stomps her foot when the boy continued walking forward "don't you ignore me damn it!" Then thrust a finger "I know you can hear me DES! Your not deaf and stop acting like you're a lone-wolf!" She yelled out and began breathing heavily with her shoulders moving up and down, then flushed in anger when the boy just lazily waved his hand left to right.

With Sneasel looking at her worriedly and then began punching rather fast against her Pokeball, when the girl raised an eyebrow at the Pokemon. Then shifted her gaze upward where her hat is and rubs a hand over it, feeling something sticky and wet. As she then pulls it down seeing it was Ice cream, making her gasp and quickly take her hat off causing her long brown hair to fall out. While the boy next to her cleared his throat and began walking away fast he could.

"SNEASEL! YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN WE MEET AGAIN, THAT HAT COST ME NEARLY 2,000 POKEDOLLARS!" screamed the girl as she thrashes about and tossing the hat down on the ground, having a very scary look on her face. Making Des who is walking with Sneasel, watch his Pokemon getting sucked into her Pokeball finally after it finally registered her punching it. Having the boy to shake his head left to right, looking down in thought...Glad he had informed his allies about those two and what kind of strengths they have, the only person he left out in their discussion. As he doesn't think he is all that important or having a role at all with all of this...Is Robert.

"_If anything he could just be another trainer from Pallet town, what kind of role will he have with us?" _Des told himself while shaking his head left and right. What are the chances he will even run into Tey and stand a chance against him. Robert Pokemon could barely take out Sneasel in a four vs one match, yeah sure Sneasel began tiring out near the end of the match "_then again he shows promise for his journey, his Eevee definitely got a speed advantage over Sneasel. I wonder if he will notice it...? Bah, I have to focus Tey is around here somewhere, waiting for the right time to strike. I have to make sure that Ash, does not run into him at all!" _As our Hero's Journey Continues.

**To be continued...**

**xxx**

**Who's that Pokemon! "It has been said that they swallow those who gets to close and turns them into mummies. They like to eat gold nuggets."**


	20. Chapter 20

**Authors notes: I do not own Pokemon! Hello everyone, no your eyes are not deceiving you XD. A second update to this story has been made only three days from last chapter lol. I got a good night sleep and felt so energized and excited to get working on this chapter, I went ahead and did! Got it done by today too from 8am in the morning till now around 7pm. Of course I took naps and slept in between writing.  
**

**Anyway I will like to give thanks to the one reviewer who suggested an idea to this one. I hope you also don't mind that I also added in the Maiden's Peak episode lore into the mix, in order to make it even more amazing! So without further adieu and bring a lot of tissues people, have fun and Enjoy the Chapter!**

**xxx**

"There it is Pikachu, Buneary Mount Gathering we are almost back to the main land!" Shouted an excited Ash Ketchum, as our young Pokemon Master runs up towards the side railings of the boat. That Ash had bought tickets for in order too travel far distance from the west side of Kanto, to the eastern part of Kanto. Where he, Pikachu and Buneary who now joined him by climbing up his shoulders, feeling the ocean breeze blowing against their skins and fur. Can see in the distance of the docks "Once we come to port, not only will we be in a new area, but also be able to take the route beyond the city. That will take us to our new Gym battle", Ash then pumped his hand "and where we will get our new gym badge, are you excited Pikachu!"

"Pi-Pikachu! Pikachu...Chu?" Pikachu chanted out until his eyes spotted something in the distance, making Ash and Buneary to stare at him and then towards the direction he is looking at. "Pikaaa..." Pikachu cooed in amazement while staring at an amazing rock formation in front of the main lands of the city they are about to land on.

Making both Buneary and Ash also to stare in amazement of the rock formation, "Oh wow will you look at that? It looks like..." Ash then squinted his eyes to get a better look or determined. Of what kind of formation the rock is in, while humming lightly "I think it looks like a woman holding onto something?" Ash said openly then blinked his eyes when he heard someone walking up to him, making the boy to look at the person who approached him.

Looking like a young woman wearing what he could describe as a beautiful dress, reaching down all the way to her ankles. Deep blue cerulean eyes staring at the rock, having a longing look on her expression watching her green hair. Floating and blowing with the ocean breeze, reaching just above her waist wearing what looked to be pear necklace with a locket hanging off from her neck. Pikachu and Buneary both blinked their eyes with light blushes of how beautiful the woman looked, then bashfully hid behind Ash's head when she looks down at the three with a soft smile.

"Sorry for disturbing you or stepping in on your conversation with your Pokemon young man. But I couldn't help but notice you, looking at the rock formation in front of the island." The young woman voice was like silk into Ash and his Pokemon ears, making him to lightly chuckle while bashfully looking at the rock formation, scratching the side of his cheek. Nodding lightly and was about to ask if she knows anything about it, the young woman smiled softly and stared ahead "of course...It is called 'The Hopeful Mother and Son' it'." The woman announced while having what looked to be quite the worried expression on her face.

Making Ash and the Pokemon to hum lightly, "people believes that those who ever gotten lost or can't find their way? Always come here and pray in front of the statue, to one day in hopes of finding what it is they have lost or forgotten..." The woman then lightly grasps onto the railing bar "but others have also said that this rock formation, brings together lost family members to their children...In which is something I have hoped to do this year."

"This year?" Ash widen his eyes as he steps back in surprised "m-miss are you missing your child?! That, that's terrible! How long you two been separated from?" Ash asks her making the woman to blink her eyes, turning her attention at the young boy. While sadly smiling and looking back down at the ocean waters, folding her hands together while having a small tear rolling down her cheek.

"I have lost my child for nearly six years in this village. We were having fun and playing around on the carnival rides, games and banquets." The woman then closes her eyes softly, trying everything to hold back her tears and not cry in front of Ash and his Pokemon. "But...we got separated and turned around when the parade and main event of the village festival. That I couldn't find my son...anywhere!" She then clasps her hands against her eyes. Crying into them and sniffling, rubbing them and brushing her hands across both her eyes "I'm, I'm so sorry its just I have been searching forever for my son, for so long, for so many years that I have come to this village. But never having any luck at all", The young woman wailed out while doing everything she could to keep herself calm.

Making Ash, Buneary and Pikachu to tear up as well sniffling a bit. With Ash lightly using his jacket collar to wipe over his face a bit, then sniffs while then smiling "he-hey if you, you want miss maybe my Pokemon and I could help you find your son!" Ash exclaimed with a bright smiled. Having the woman widen her eyes and then faces at the boy, grabbing his hands and clasping together earning a light blush from his face.

Watching her cerulean eyes watering up and having quite the pleading look "you, you will?! Young man are you sure I don't want to interfere or interrupting on whatever you are busy with!" Exclaimed the woman and then gave the most hopeful, happy and gleeful smile on her face when Ash nodded. Even his Pokemon team were cheering and throwing their arms into the air, saying how they will help also.

"Of course! I would be devastated if I were to be separated from my own mother, or losing my own child in this village", Ash then rubs the back of his neck giving a sheepish smile. "And from the looks of it from here, it looks like their going to have a festival!" Ash then pumps his arms with a wide smile. "I have no doubt if we were to search around the village during the festival? We will no doubt find him, cause your son loves festivals right." Which the woman nodded and smiled happily as she too connected the dots.

"Exactly why I came here once more", The woman then clasps her hand together real quickly while then raising a finger. "On the account I have constantly searched the village on the days, the festival is never around. But I figure this year, on the anniversary of 'The Hopeful Mother and Son festival'? I have no doubt the music and festivities will no doubt bring my son close too it." Which Ash and his Pokemon nodded with excitement.

"Oh where are my manners!" The mother giggled while shaking hands with Ash, as the boy for some reason felt a chill going through his body. But figured it was just the ocean breeze being semi-cold this evening "My name is Serenade what is yours young man?"

"My name is Ash Ketchum, this here is Pikachu and Buneary." Ash introduced himself as well his teammates. "And don't you worry Serenade, I have no doubt we will find your son! I will have everyone of my Pokemon come out and search for him." Exclaimed Ash, having Serenade smiling bright and then separates her hand from Ash's, as the two of them stares ahead in the distance. Where lanterns, lights, candles and even street lights could be seen from their spot. Being lit and illuminating the entire village they are about to dock at. As our young Hero adventures will be one he will soon not forget, as his mission now is to bring a mother and son together once again!

**Xxx**

**Chapter 20: Mount Gather, Rekindled Spirits!**

**Xxx**

Five whole days passed ever since leaving the west-side of Kanto, our young Hero who took a boat leading towards the east part of the region. Had met up with a distressed mother who is searching for her son, whom she lost about six years ago at Mount gathering. The two of them had separated from one another when the festivities were near its end, during the parade ride happening and going on. Both mother and son got lost in the large crowd of people, who all are gathering and following right behind the parade that was taking place.

The last place Serenade had remember seeing her son was somewhere, near the concession stands within the city limits. Where the party, games and food are being displayed for everyone to see and have an enjoyable time at. Too even have fun playing some of the games, "I am really grateful of you doing this Ash", Serenade announced towards the boy. Walking in timing with him as she watches Ash, looking up at her with a finger salute "you sure you're alright with finding my son? I don't-" Serenade then gets interrupted once more and giggles with a soft smile.

When Ash waved his hands down with a blush and awing out, "Come on it's the least I can do!" Ash then went and grabbing all of his Pokemon Pokeballs "a mother in need, is the deed we need is always I say."

'Really?" Serenade asks with widen eyes and then nearly boasting in laughter when Ash smiling face, faltered a bit and chuckles sheepishly, even having Buneary and Pikachu laughing loudly from his sheepish expression.

"Well no not exactly", though Ash lifts a finger. "But doesn't mean we shouldn't help a mother out right? Alright everyone come on out!" called Ash while tossing all of his Pokeball's up into the air and releasing everyone from within as each ball, bursts open and shooting out white energy.

Revealing Gardevoir, Lucario, Ninetails, Lopunny and Blaziken. To which all of them did their little cry minus Blaziken, who just stood there staring at the ground. Not making a single noise or word, then rubbing her ear a bit with one eye closed when Lopunny cheered a bit too loudly, then eeped when she saw Blaziken glaring down at her, wiggling her hands lightly at the fire type.

The girl all then stared forward towards Ash who cleared his throat "alright girls this here is Serenade." Ash announced while pointing towards the mother, who waved lightly at the group. Giggling lightly at how amazing everyone looked and laughing lightly, at how goofy some of them look when eyeing Ash for a quick second, but then turn their attention at her. Bowing from Lucario and Lopunny, while a curtsy from Gardevoir. A yip from Ninetails happily wagging all nine of her tails, while just a shrug from Blaziken, to which then Blaziken widen her eyes and shifted her gaze ever slowly at the mother when Ash said.

"She had lost her son somewhere around Mount gather and we are all going to help her find...find..." Ash then paused. He completely forgotten to ask the mother of what her Son's name is? "Actually Serenade what is your son name?" Ash asks with an embarrassed chuckled. Unaware of Blaziken walking slowly and quietly away from everyone, as if she wanted to get out of there quickly but also listening out foe whatever is Serenade son's name is? To which she immediately darted off before anyone will know she disappeared, minus for Gardevoir.

Who sense emotion of concern and worry coming from someone, to which her gaze shifted lightly at the backing away Blaziken, wondering why it is Blaziken? Is feeling so much concerned and worried within her body...? Only to then watch the fire type dart off right when Serenade said "Oh my son name is Alexander, Alex for short. He sort of looks like me in a way from facial and hair, either than that he loves to wear long sleeves with shorts..." The mother then looked down with a sigh "sadly since its been so long now, I don't remember what color his clothes are...All I know is he has messy green hair, with mixture of blue bangs on his forehead." Serenade then open her eyes and looks up towards the evening sky with longing "while having cerulean blue eyes, which looks so innocent and so insecure. You can't help but wanting too be his friend or helping him out." Informed the mother while quickly sniffing and lightly rubbing her eyes a bit "I'm-I'm sorry...I didn't mean too start crying." Serenade sniffed with an apology.

Having Ash and the girls tearing up a bit, as Ash gently rubs his finger-less gloved hands over an eye and chuckles "It's alright Serenade you don't need to apologies, alright girls", Ash then faces towards the group though blinked his eyes. Seeing no signs of Blaziken among the group, to which had Lopunny blinking her eyes and squeaking quietly, with a tilt of her head the female rabbit. Turned her attention next to her and jumps back in surprised!

"Punny...Lopunny, lo?" Questioned Lopunny as she twist and turn her body in different directions. Making the others who looked in the same direction, began to spread out a bit too search for the female Pokemon. While Lucario, is growling lightly as she crosses her arm over her chest, mumbling out how rude Blaziken was for leaving them like that!

"Blaziken...!" Ash then groans lightly facing at Serenade with a apologetic look on his face. "I am really sorry about that Serenade, Blaziken...Um Blaziken has somewhat a distrust in humans. After having somewhat a bad experience with." Though stops when she shook her head and raises both hands with a caring smile. Having Ash and the girls blinking their eyes confusingly at her, wondering why she doesn't feel disgusted for one of Ash's Pokemon heading off like that?

"Ash I have no doubt everything will be fine with Blaziken, remember: Pokemon have better senses and feels than Humans do." Serenade inform while then bringing her hands together and down in front of her waist, her floral pattern dress blowing gently with the soft breeze "I am sure Blaziken probably is off right now, looking for my son. Without needing to hear my tale or what my son name is." This had everyone around her to look to one another, then smiled fondly at each other and grins brightly. At the idea of Blaziken actually going out of her way, to go and finding Serenade son!

"Well then we should take Blaziken's lead then! Lopunny and Buneary I want the two of you-" Before Ash could make the teams, he watched Buneary shaking her head no. Making Lopunny who saw this to look down at her sister with somewhat hurt in her eyes, as she then watches Buneary move on over towards Pikachu with a bashful look. Then hugging onto him, yipping out if it will be alright to search with Pikachu? Making the boy to hum lightly and then smiles softly "alright I don't see why not, then you and Pikachu will search around each exit points of the festival and city limits." Ash then looks over at Lopunny, who quickly tried her best to hide her hurt expression and grin softly at the boy "which then I hope Lopunny, you won't mind searching around the shrines with Lucario then?"

"Punny...Lopunny", Lopunny saluted as she then looks at Lucario with a smile, nudging her head to having her start following her. Which Lucario giggles happily and began chasing after Lopunny, as they head on out too find where the shrines are in the city. Ash then looks at Gardevoir and Ninetails.

"Which leaves the parade routes and surrounding forest to you Gardevoir and Ninetails, as that is the last place where Serenade and Alex were at both, before they separated." Ash informed which the two nodded and headed on out, with Pikachu and Buneary heading out next towards the exit points of the village, as Ash looks at Serenade with a serious look. Which Serenade returned with a nod of her head while pointing towards the festivity games, rides and food courts.

"Which we will search in those areas, if we don't find my son in any of these locations? I suggest we try and head on over towards the Rock formation." Informed the mother with a smile. Ash nodded and began following her as they head on out into the bright lights and stands of the festival that is taking place, with Ash's Pokemon all in different locations in hopes of finding Alex and reuniting him with his mother, and hoping to doing so before the end of the day and before the festivities end late tonight.

Xxx

With in the forest and woods of the village, Blaziken could be seen running through some of the bushes and shrubs, moving them aside with her hands lightly gripping onto the twigs, sniffing and huffing lightly as she is doing her best. Too hopefully pick up any scent or signs of human in the forest, when she couldn't find or pick up one in the spot? Blaziken will then head on out towards another spot of the forest, being mindful and quiet for any Pokemon, who might be sleeping and resting in their nests or homes.

Not at all seemingly being bothered or having trouble sleeping, with the random drums beating down from the village, to which when Blaziken hops onto a tree branch. Turning her attention down at the village, which she is only about good five minutes away and not far enough, where everything is looking like ants or miniature. Could see the orange lights illuminating from the distance, and some of the candle lights being danced around within their lanterns; having the fire type humming lightly then shaking her head, facing away from the city. Never understanding why humans need to celebrate, stupid if not useless traditions or festivals. Granted! She does not know what exactly their celebrating but whatever it is, has to be quite stupid.

Blaziken silently crouches down on the tree branch, overhearing what sounded like rustling of leafs and bushes from the distance. Leering at the ground floor, stiffing up her shoulders with her blue eyes shifting left to right, only to then groan lightly and relaxing her shoulders. Seeing that it was just couple of Caterpie and Wurmples moving about with leafs, berries and twigs on their backs and head, stocking up on things for the night and possibly make their sleeping spot more comfortable.

Blaziken huffed lightly as she stood up on the branch, looking out deeper into the forest. "Ken, Blaziken, ken", Blaziken told herself wondering exactly what to do? How will she be able to find a boy out here in the woods, without any hints or signs of what he might look like? All she knows is that his name is Alex, who got separated from his mother six years ago...Nothing really to go on with this search. "Blaziken", The fire type then closes her eyes with a shaky breath, wondering exactly what drove her to even search for this kid?

Could it be because of Ash wanting to help the mother or the Pokemon wanting to help her? Who knows, but one thing she does know and understand one thing? No family members should ever be separated from one another, or at least children being separated from their parents! Blaziken looks down at her hand, then her arm as she slowly moves her feather around a bit to revealing.

What looks like a terrible scar reaching from the wrist, all the way up to where her elbows were. Sighing lightly and shuddering a bit, when she glided a finger along the scar. Being very mindful of it or accidentally cutting it, reminiscing her time again with her trainer. Recalling as a Torchic of how she gotten separate from him for nearly three days...Blaziken remember that day faintly and recalls that a terrible storm, A tornado warning was issued out in one of the towns she and her trainer spent the day in. Only for the two of them becoming a bit cocky, being told that they should not go out when there is a tornado warning going off, then being told by the Officers that they should head into the bunkers!

OF course they ignore their warnings, considering Tornadoes rarely ever happened in that area. And when they went out to try and catch some more Pokemon for the team, or finding some strong ones that will join them on their quest? The winds began picking up, the loud thunders began booming and roaring loud with each hour the dark clouds came overhead, with the howls and screeching of the winds blowing strongly against her, and her trainer. Too the point that Torchic could not keep her feet planted on the ground anymore, being swept off from the ground and flying straight up into her trainers arms.

Knocking her Pokeball out of his hand and watches the boy turning around, trying to reach out for her but missing her mere inches, as Torchic just screamed out for her trainer and begged him to save her, until things went black and a loud thumped. Blaziken let out a trembling breath and then shook her head, never understanding why that memory popped into her mind, as she growls a bit and decided to continue her search and going deeper into the woods, hopefully she will be able find the boy. Before the end of the day, as it will be near impossible to find her way back to town without the lights...

Blaziken just hopes the others will have better luck than she is, Blaziken right now is just going on experience when she got separated from her trainer. When she was thrown into deep in the forest during those strong winds of the tornado watch...

Xxx

With Lopunny and Lucario who were walking along the roads of the busy streets filled with children and people, along with family members. Spending time and enjoying their evening, as well as swinging their child up into the air with their arms and back down too the street. Had Lopunny who is looking at them with soft caring eyes, to look forward and then sighs lightly as she stares down at the road.

Making Lucario who heard this too tilt her ears upward and turn her attention at the female rabbit, watching her lightly bringing her arms together and underneath her breasts. Whimpering lightly and sadly, "Cario, lucar?" asks Lucario towards Lopunny. Wondering what is wrong or what is having her so upset?

Lopunny just sighs while moving one arm out, as they're making their way over to the first shrine of interest. Being in the center of the town "Punny, lop-lopunny." Chanted Lopunny at the fighting type. Telling her how she is just thinking about her, Buneary and them being with their own mother...Lopunny then turns at the family members, watching some of the kids enjoying ice cream and licking some of the tasty treat with their mother's; tugging at Lopunny's heart of how close everyone seems to be with their mother "Lopunny, pun-pun op..."

This made Lucario to fully turn her attention at Lopunny from what she just said, saying how she isn't sure if she is being a good mother for Buneary. Raising a confusing brow from Lucario, the fighting type face forward with one eye looking up in thought,too then lifting a paw saying, 'wait aren't you Buneary sister?' asked the curious fighting type. Listening to Lopunny giggling lightly while sighing a bit, hanging her head down with a distraught sigh.

Though understands where the fighting type is coming from, probably never hearing about a sibling or older sister, being the mother of her family in which she opened her ruby eyes replying back "Punny, lop, Lopunny, pun, pun" chanted Lopunny explaining too Lucario. About how ever since her mother passed away on the two, during a frightful storm back at Mt Moon? She had the responsibility to watching over her little sister, while also being the mother of the two. Lopunny and Lucario gently tilts and turn their bodies a bit for people walking past them, or moving out of the way when some of children or at least, young babies were throwing their arms out and grabbing anything they could.

Making the two females to laugh and giggle, though yelps when some of them succeeded and having Lopunny, get somewhat teary eye from her ears being tugged on. Hearing the mother scolding lightly at their baby, informing them to let go of the beautiful Pokemon ears. Then apologizing too the Pokemon, who is tending to her ear and chuckling lightly at the mother, saying or at least relaying she is alright. Which Lopunny then cutely began tickling the baby in the mother's arms, having the girl laughing and giggling although, when Lopunny and Lucario began walking away the baby began crying out for the rabbit.

Earning some coos and awes from the people around, as the mother tells the baby that it's alright. Informing her that Purrloin back at home will be excited to seeing them again. Calming her baby child down, who cutely waved lightly at the two Pokemon. Getting them to squeal lightly and giggling at one another, continuing their way over towards the shrine.

"Cario, Lucario", Lucario suddenly spoke alerting Lopunny to stare over at her with confusion. As the fighting type explain to her, of probably the reason why Buneary may not want to be around her? Is because she probably wants too show she can, if not, do things on her own. Having Lopunny to stare the female fighting type for a bit and then faces forward with half opened eyes, humming lightly and then closes them when Lucario continued speaking, "Lu-Lucario, car, cario?" Lucario informed that she probably wants to show her older sister...?

That Buneary isn't as young she thinks she is, or is ready to start doing things or making her own decisions now? Which Lucario tilted her head with a soft smile when Lopunny was about to protest, ready to shout and explain that she won't be able to do everything on her own! Buneary would need her to help her out with things, she doesn't understand or is confused about! Only for Lopunny...Not say a single word or even whimper out, just walking with Lucario both hands up to her chest, ready to argue and tell Lucario all of that...But it never came, nor did Lopunny even dare say it as Lucario is probably right?

Lucario who began wagging her tail and seeing they were approaching the first Shrine of the festival, giggled happily waving a paw up and down, "Lucario, car-car-cario." Lucario told or more of asking Lopunny the same thing as Blaziken told her back when they were on the beach a week ago. Saying: 'You know I betcha if Buneary didn't ran into us, and recovering back to health thanks to Ash and Nurse Joy? The two of you would probably never be with us, and making this journey even more fun!' is what the fighting type Pokemon announced. Facing forward and walking proudly with a snicker and a bashful giggle, earning wide-eyed expressions from the female rabbit Pokemon when Lucario then said, 'If anything...You're more like an older sister to everyone, a funny older sister, but a sister nonetheless with us all.' Smiled Lucario.

Lopunny lightly grabbed onto her right breast feeling her heart nearly jumping out of her chest, sensation of happiness and being loved could be felt from those words Lucario just announced. Never...Never she eve thought that everyone in the Pokemon team? Would ever see Lopunny as their older sister? Lopunny then thought it over and how everyone behaved around her throughout this journey of theirs; Gardevoir...Images of the Pokemon always smiling and laughing whenever Lopunny comes out of her Pokeball, curiously and if not hilariously judging her own assets with the other females, to then spending and playing with Lopunny. Whenever they are resting or taking breaks from their travels, whenever Ash let's them out of their Pokeball.

Lucario and Ninetails no doubt sees her as an older sister figure, of one day when they were training or preparing themselves for some future fights or wild Pokemon battles? Lopunny actually took it upon herself to bring both girls away from the group, teaching them and telling them exactly how, battles work when facing off an opponent. Helping and hoping that they will understand or improve themselves from her teaching, so they won't be losing fights whenever Ash sends them out...Lopunny then blushed with a happy giggle, remembering Ninetails that day bringing the rabbit into a hug. Nuzzling lightly into her and saying how grateful she is of having her with their team.

Lopunny then began sniffing lightly while rubbing her eyes a bit, feeling tears falling from her eyes. Lucario is right...She can't be the mother figured for Buneary forever, nor can she also be a sister at the same time. Hell! Lopunny is everyone's older sister or middle-sister in the team and welcomes her with open arms, asking her for some advice on Pokemon battles, or even asking the experience fighter how they should move "Lucario."

Lopunny whipped her head at Lucario who is smiling softly at the girl, as Lopunny giggles and nods at the fighting type. When she asked her does she now understand? "Lopunny...punny, pun", chuckled Lopunny as she nods in response and then immediately does a choke hold on Lucario, rubbing her face happily with bright smiles. Forcing Lucario to laugh and thrash about in a playful manner, of wanting to break free or not wanting too trip the two of them up: Lucario, who stop thrashing about and felt Lopunny letting her go, lightly rolled her own neck to hearing cracks. "Lopunny...?" Lucario then stops when she places a hand on her shoulder, when she heard Lopunny asking her, 'you think Buneary still wants me to be a mother?'

Having Lucario giving her a gentle and warm smile, watching how the orange lanterns of the street they were walking down, is illuminating and giving off an orange like glow. Reflecting off from Lopunny's ruby color eyes when she looked at Lucario, asking through her eyes which is jumping between a lot of emotions, Lucario smiled and then tilted her head, "I have no doubt Buneary will want you to be her mother, but more importantly", Lucario then places a hand onto Lopunny's shoulder patting it with a wide grin. "I think she rather have a sister more than a mother right now, that's what she sees in you Lopunny...A sister."

Lopunny couldn't help but give a big, teary eye smiled and then nudges her head into Lucario's forehead. As the two females began laughing and giggling happily down the street, getting some of the people who were walking by them or, looking in their general direction. Let out awes or smiling happily at the two giggling Pokemon, speaking to one another and saying how those two seems to be having fun!

Making the festivities even more pump and eager to getting things even more excited! As Lopunny and Lucario pulled themselves away, with Lopunny stretching out an arm saying the shrine is just up ahead and challenges Lucario to a race, as she bounded off before Lucario could react. Making the female fighting type to smile brightly and give chase, both were making sure that they wouldn't crash or bump into anyone, who is on their way to paying their respects at the shrine.

Xxx

Speaking the subject of Buneary: traveling and wandering towards the exits with Pikachu, the same kind of thoughts and emotions were going through the young rabbits as well. Sighing lightly and gently placing or gliding her paw over some of the wooden benches, staring quietly down at the dirt road.

Hearing and listening out to the many people and children having a fun time in the festival...Children laughing and giggling, to some of them crying and getting distraught over their favorite ice cream. Falling onto the ground, only to then become happy when either a sibling or mother hands over their own Ice cream, for them to share and enjoy together.

Just having a wonderful time making Buneary, too once in awhile replacing the family members. With herself, Lopunny and their mother...Doing the exact same thing and having a blast at the festival, playing together and even having the enjoyment of eating Ice cream together. "Buuuun..." whimpered the rabbit Pokemon sadly, as she just plops herself down on the ground. Lightly grabbing and tugging at the grass near the gates.

This alerted Pikachu when he heard the Pokemon whimpering, having the male Pokemon hop on down to the railings of the gates. Staring confusingly down at Buneary, looking to be quite upset and sad about something? In which that something he isn't sure of though, upon looking over at the crowded streets of the city...Pikachu raised his ears up lightly at the sight of all the humans and little children, who were enjoying themselves or having a blast in the festival. Their shadows walking and flashing over Pikachu and Buneary: as the electric male Pokemon then stared down at Buneary with a low Pi.

Pikachu then climbs on down softly and carefully of the grated fence and hops down onto the ground, then silently walking over towards Buneary. Who continues tugging and pulling at the beads of grass from the ground, then dropping them back on the ground. Wiggling her pink nose once in awhile with a soft sniff..."Pii..." whimper Pikachu silently as he tilts his head. Looking back out into the crowd of people once more, Pikachu tries his best to determine what it is that's upsetting Buneary? All he could see or detailed out from the humans, is them being with family members and..."Pikachu."

That's why Pikachu thought, Buneary is missing her entire family and is curious if they could have done this together. Her, Lopunny and her mother just having the time of their life, enjoying the amazing smelling foods that were hitting their noses, which would make any Pokemon have a far off look on their faces. To wanting drool at the amazing smell and wondering what the food will taste like, if they were to eat some of it?

Then possibly spending time with her sister and mother on some of these amazing looking rides, to getting thrills and excitement from them. Pikachu looks at Buneary once more and understanding now or why it is she is so sad...Buneary, wants her family to be together again and possibly spend their time here at the festival. Sighing lightly and giving a caring smile, not needing to say anything that will or might upset her: Pikachu silently walks on over towards Buneary who began speaking openly, about how things might or could be different if her mother was still alive?

How they could probably still be living on Mt Moon, never to journey out from their home or exploring the region like they are doing right now...Too never meeting Ash or Pikachu if that storm, never took away her mother from their lives, never seeing her sister Lopunny being so happy and excited, for seeing or meeting new Pokemon or battling very tough opponents and trainers that are out there. Buneary then lightly leans to the right, resting her cheek against Pikachu who had recently and silently, sat down with the girl.

Watching the festival in front of them going by, hearing people shouting and calling out from their stalls, the orange glowing lanterns shaking and blowing gently from the crisp warm breeze blowing throughout the area. The two of them just silently sitting down with one another, watching things go by in front of them, knowing they have a mission to do in order too help find Serenade's son Alexander...But. Buneary can't help but go over her thoughts and feelings of what's been happening lately, how much her and Lopunny's lives had changed ever since running into Pikachu...Into Ash, both of them giving them the best of all worlds, allowing them to experience something most wild Pokemon ever does!

"Pika-Pikapi, Chu, Pikachu." Pikachu smiled down at the female Pokemon while wrapping an arm around Buneary's shoulder, holding her close too him. Letting her know that things...Tends to play in ways that they can never understands. Explaining that despite everything or how their life were, their mother is and will always be watching over the two of them, being happy and glad of their decisions and choices. Too even being glad of how both Lopunny AND Buneary, are making choices on their own occur, being mature about them and doing what will be best, for the both of them.

Pikachu even then grins stating how no doubt Ash life and travels would have never gotten this much excitement in his Pokemon adventure, when the two of them joined with the two. Ash couldn't help say how exciting and wonderful it was, to catching or having both her and Lopunny on their team! Speaking with them and having a blast whenever they are out with one another.

Getting Buneary to laugh and curling up in shyness, pushing against Pikachu even more when the male Pokemon then said, with a crimson blush and bashful look on his face, "And...I probably would have not gotten very close to you, if the two of you didn't join us." Pikachu said. Getting Buneary to giggle happily and nearly fainting from the romantic gesture; she too nodded and said the same thing to Pikachu. About how if she probably didn't convince her sister or telling her, how nice Pikachu and Ash were?

They would have never met or gotten really close to one another and falling in love..."Thanks for being there for me Buneary, after that battle with Lt Surge." Pikachu suddenly said. Getting Buneary to blink her eyes and looks up at him with a deep blush, watching him look down at her with a wide smile. "I-I couldn't have said it back then, because of how injured and tired I was. But now we have the chance...I can finally say it now."

Then the electric mouse Pokemon moved his nose forward and rubs it against Buneary's pink nose, making the girl closing her eyes tightly, gaining a very big red blush on her face. And then began giggling, laughing in a giddy fashion as Buneary, then jumps up onto her feet once more. Giving Pikachu a quick kiss on the cheek and then grabbing onto his paw, pointing and directing them too the next exit area. All the while saying thanks to Pikachu, for making her feel better and that he is right...Her mother would probably feel proud and happy to knowing that her daughters, are doing alright and are in good health. Enjoying their adventure with the ones they respect and love.

Though Buneary couldn't help but laugh when Pikachu, who began following her through the streets, stating out how he doubt's Lopunny. Has any real romantic interests with Ash, only to tilt his head while running next too the girl, who just snicker and stated, "Oh I don't know about that...after all?" Buneary then looks at Pikachu with a smile "love can work in mysterious ways right!" Which Pikachu chuckles and nodded in agreement as its true. Love can definitely work in many and weird ways, it is also the last thing you will be expecting when it hits you hard! "Now come on we got a son to find!" exclaimed Buneary as she doubles her hopping, while Pikachu double the effort in his running as they go and search for Alexander in this large crowd.

Xxx

Same results could be for Gardevoir and Ninetails, who are looking and searching through the parade routes of the festivities. Asking for some directions with Gardevoir, using telepathic imagery of where the parade usually runs to and out of the town? Getting some of the officials or workers, informing the two Pokemon, about where they can find the beginning of the parade and where it ends. Curious of why it is they are looking for such a thing?

In turn Gardevoir sharing a image of Serenade through their heads and explaining how, she and Ninetails along with their trainer, are looking for her son. Who had been missing for nearly six years in this city. Making the people there to get concerned and offered any help if they can, too even then reporting it to Officer Jenny and other Officials around the area, about there being a missing person.

Which will definitely make the search that much easier for the group, in hopes of finding Alexander in this large crowd of people. So with that and now getting the aids of the officials, Gardevoir and Ninetails went ahead and start seeking out for the boy, by first going to the middle of where the Parade will head through, figuring that will be the best spot to look for him. On the account most if not everyone will gather there the most.

Well Gardevoir would have said that or at least wanted to get there, but it isn't becoming easy...Especially considering Ninetails, keeps on yelping or dashing away whenever she walks past or around people, nearly jumping ever time someone either went to pet the fire fox on the head. Or stroking one of her nine different tails? The female Pokemon would make things difficult for Gardevoir, by taking a different route that had less people wandering around, or where Ninetails doesn't have to worry about to many people staring or looking at her funny.

Having some of the crowd who watched her dash off and away from them, to look at her strangely or wondering what is wrong? To only then shrugging their shoulders, figuring she is kind of skittish about being touched or pet: which had Gardevoir. Whom heard some of their thoughts or reading their minds, of the word skittish or saying how Ninetails may not like people touching her...Had walked on over towards the fire Pokemon.

Who looks to be sighing in defeat while shaking her head left to right, beating herself up for behaving so ill around those. That are just being nice to her and wanting to pet the Pokemon, only for her to run away from them at the sight of a hand reaching out, "Tails...Ninetails..." whined the Pokemon as she laid down on the ground, resting her muzzle over top her paws. Whimpering and whining lightly, shifting her red eyes forward when she spotted Gardevoir legs.

Stopping right in front of the bleachers she is hiding underneath of, to then bending downward onto her knees, then hanging her head down sideways. Having Ninetails laughing a bit at how silly Gardevoir looks, especially the way her green strap was hanging off from her arm. Gardevoir giggled when she heard her laughing, but then immediately stops, "Voir, Gardevoir?" cried the Pokemon. Asking what is wrong and why is it that she, is running away from those who wants to just pet her?

Ninetails who heard this question lowered her eyes halfway and then looked away. Whimpering lightly at the psychic/fairy type, stating how it's just the way she is...Ever since she left her owner? Ninetails had always been afraid or worried that she might make someone mad, for just letting them pet her or touching her. Or having them move away from her if she tries nuzzling or rubbing herself against them...Which really confused Gardevoir greatly.

Gardevoir sat upright while rubbing the side of her cheek with one finger, curious of why it is that Ninetails thinks...Someone would get mad at her, for wanting attention or just brushing up against them? Let alone, WHY would she even make humans mad for running away from them when they tried to pet her...? "Gardevoir, voir Gar?" Chanted the Pokemon who decided to rest her arms on the lowest bleacher, then resting her chin on it to stare at the Ninetails underneath.

Who looked up at her and then down in thought lightly shifting on her spot, "Ninetails, tails, nine..." she chanted out, surprising the Psychic type greatly when she told her. That is how her original trainer behaved...He would always pull away or suddenly jumps from someone reaching a hand out to them, or congratulating on them. Only to get frustrated and mad at them whenever he pulls away or jerks himself from those, who are greeting, congratulating or just checking up on his conditions.

Ninetails wagged her tails up and then down when the next thing she told Gardevoir, is that he even does it whenever she tries to be friendly towards him. Always wanting to be pet or having his hand glide across her fur, to enjoy the feeling of a human's touch. Brushing against her sleek white fur...But knew it could never happened, "Voir..." which was a simple question of why?

Why does she think it will never happened...Ninetails allows Ash and even his friends to petting her, only to then get her answer when Ninetails looks at her, raising her upper body a bit "Because what I was doing scared him, touching my original trainer always scares him. Even his own parents will scold at me or yell at me for touching my trainer..." Ninetails then lowered her eyes halfway, looking off to the side. "Even sometime hitting me or chasing me away from my trainer, whenever he starts to shake or tremble whenever someone brushes over him, or me brushing over his body."

This...This is definitely new to Gardevoir? A...Human trembling or reacting negatively just by being touched, she never heard of that before and because of this. It probably made Ninetails wanting to help him out more by calming him down, by letting the boy know she is there for him. For anything he needed or a friend to speak too. But getting hit or chased away from his parents just for touching him...No wonder Ninetails always reacts negatively when Ash or someone else tries to pet her. Ninetails is afraid that they might actually chased her away, or smack her on the nose in a scolding manner of telling her no it's wrong.

"Gardevoir, voir, Gardevoir?" Gardevoir told Ninetails that there had to be a reason, behind the parents for behaving as such? Even stating that the trainer probably experienced something tragic before having Ninetails, or even went through something that is having a very bad effect to his body? To which Ninetails lightly bite down on her lip for a bit and then shook her head, saying no...She's been with the family with their son, who had this strange reactions while living with them.

Stating how there was a time where he wasn't like that, but began behaving strange on day. But Ninetails decided that they shouldn't really get into it, as she tries her best crawling out from the bleachers, grunting and groaning lightly from feeling the seats. Brushing and lightly scratching against her back, to then yelping out with a giggle. From Gardevoir getting up and walking in front of her, helping the female Pokemon out from underneath it and then boy flew backwards with a light thump.

Laughing and giggling a bit from the impact, then staring at one another with blinking eyes. As Gardevoir then gave a caring smiled at Ninetails, "Gardevoir?" asking she is sure she doesn't want to talk more about it? Which Ninetails happily nodded her head and leaps off from the Fairy/Psychic type Pokemon.

Allowing her to get situated and standing back up on her two legs, dusting and slapping her hands against the white dress "Ninetails, tails, tails, nine!" barked the fire type Pokemon. Saying how if they continued talking or speaking about why or what caused her original trainer to behave in such a way? They will never be able to find Alexander! Getting a giggle out of Gardevoir, agreeing with the female Pokemon as she is right, they won't be able to find Alexander if they go on a long discussion about Ninetails trainer! Which Gardevoir watches the fire type heading on out before her, grimacing a bit at the way Ninetails suddenly slowed down and once again, trying her best to not rub or accidentally touching any of the humans or children along the way...

Really worrying Gardevoir now of this odd behavior of hers? No doubt she had gotten this kind of reactions and semi-negativity from being treated from her trainers parents..For chasing her away from her original trainer whenever she touches or rubs against them, to being scolded of having her trainer start behaving strangely WHEN he does get touched...It is definitely confusing for Gardevoir, though if Ninetails is alright and doesn't want to talk about it. Then she will respect her wishes and follow behind the fire type, after all...They have a mission to complete and hopefully reuniting a mother and son once again!

Xxx

The noise level of the festival is starting to increase, sounds of sizzling grills and bubbling of boiling water could be heard in Ash's right ear, while games and cheering of people. Could be heard on his left ear, making this search and rescue mission quite hard to do: considering in order for him or Serenade to find her son Alex? They will be needing to have good hearing for the crying boy or a child who will be crying out for his mother "I know we told officer Jenny about your son being missing Serenade, but it is going to be quite hard to look for him in this crowd." Ash informed the mother loud enough for her to hear.

The mother nodded while chuckling lightly with a worried expression "you are definitely right about that Ash? I forgotten how exciting and loud this place can be during the 'Gathering of Souls festival'? I am amazed that everyone still holds this holiday to heart." Serenade informed with a loving smile. Silently giggling at Ash confused expression while looking up at her, with his hands down to his side.

"Huh 'Gathering of Souls' what is that?" Ash questioned up at the mother having his full attention, listening closely and staring intently. When Serenade smiles down at the boy and playfully rub his hat covered hair, then places her hand back down and around her back. Connecting with the other one staring forward, as Ash once again, felt chills going down his body for some reason? And it isn't even that could out tonight...?

The mother began explaining what the Gathering of Souls festival is about, "well it sort of goes like this Ash." Serenade began while walking with the boy. Being mindful and weary of finding her son in this crowd of people, but also wanting to tell and explain to Ash about what the Gathering of Souls is about "Long ago about two thousand years ago, there was once almost a fallen happening here in Kanto. Where battles and war broken out in two neighboring nations, the nation of the west and the nation of the east." She began recalling the story very well and sucking Ash into the tale already, as the girl eyes shimmer and glisten from the moonlight and then orange from the lanterns. Indicating the fire and destruction that was happening in the story.

"Both of the nations were always at war with one another, claiming and conquering each others homes and villages. In hopes to broaden and expand their rights and ruling each sides with brute force and power", The mother stares down at the curious Ash. "The eastern part of the region is known for their amazing and incredible strengths and defenses, while the western part of the region? Is quite known for their tactical skills and infiltration, as they continued fighting and seizing one another land. Too the brink of almost destroying the home they love...both aiming for the same thing, both striving for the peace they so desperately seek." Serenade then looks ahead, watching some of the parents and children playing some of the games in the stands. Where some of them were water gun games, where you had to shoot water into what looked like a Squirtle head, to fill up the balloon on top until it pops.

"They wage war for almost five to ten years...Ruining the beautiful and peaceful landscape, even scaring away the Pokemon who also lived on these lands." Serenade breathes in deeply while then exhaling out, feeling Ash's eyes asking questions and wondering if they have ever stop the war? Making her to look towards the side and nodded "with a cost they did finally stopped their fighting and destroying the lands...The leaders had finally come face to face, in one last battle, one last duel to decide it all." Serenade tone then turn one into sadness and sorrow. Having Ash to also look at her with a sad expression, did they...?

"No...They did not kill each other or did they even had the heart to doing so. Matter of fact both leaders before they got put in the role, of leading their nations? Were of best of friends and were really close to one another in secret: that they could not dare to bring harm or death to each other." The two then felt the wind blowing and whipping up gently against their bodies, bringing some bead of grass into the air as they swirl and dance through the night sky.

"If...If they didn't want to kill one another or bring harm to each other, even with their Pokemon? Then...Why decide to have a final bout and where did they had their final fight? What...What made them stop their fighting and brought Kanto together!" exclaimed Ash. Now really curious of his home regions history and what it is that had ended this war?

Getting Serenade too laugh and giggle lightly at how Ash is getting into her tale, what surprised Ash the most is when Serenade, lifted up her arm and having the boy looking at and then following where her arm is reaching towards. And then looks in the direction she had pointed at, making Ash to blink a couple of times and then rubbing his eyes, no he thought? It couldn't be what she is pointing at that made the war stop?

"It was a mother and a child who had stopped the war. Unaware they were near them, the two leaders got ready their swords. Got their Pokemon ready to take each other down in a knock out fashion, the two charged at one another for one last blow, only for then it happened..."

As a horrific scream echoed through her head along with a baby crying out, only to suddenly be silenced with the sounds of swords, clashing and meeting with a body. Flashing through her head and had lightly began tearing up...Blood. Only for her to quickly wipe it away from her eyes, before Ash could notice it or even see the mother having blood on her face. Too then sniffing lightly and then gave a caring smile down at the boy, who look somewhat upset...But not at all mad about what happened. In fact...it seems like Ash figured out what happened after, though still asked. "They stop the war because of what they've done..."

Serenade nodded with light hiccups but still smiled and continued moving forward once again with Ash. "Not only that Ash, but the mother and the son the two had accidentally killed. Was family to both of their nations...The son being born in the eastern nation, while the mother came from the western nation. Came over to the east side to give medical treatments and recovering Soldiers wounds...Only for her to have fallen in love with a nearby village Black smith." Serenade informed, as the mother couldn't help but smiled fondly at that information. Too which had Ash laughing lightly, looking up at Serenade with a bright smile.

"They...They've must have loved each other a lot, if they had a child. Is that what had the leaders of both sides bringing Kanto together?" Ash questioned and smiled when the woman next to him, happily nodded while then crossing her arms affectionately.

"Yes and thus every year ever since that incident, the leaders had gathered everyone too that location. In order to pay their respects for the mother and child. Who which rushed out in order and hopefully stop the two from continuing their fighting, and hoping that she could show them. Her child, who is born from both nation sides, to show them that they can in fact get alone and live with one another in peace." The mother looks up towards the now starry night as hours had began passing and ticking away, night had finally arrived and things were slowly quieting down in the village.

"But because she and her new born child lost their lives? They were unable to see just how much they meant too the nation rulers." Serenade then gently rubs her eyes, while sniffing a bit. Making Ash to be a little worried about her, knowing it must be hard to say this tale too him. Knowing her son is out there somewhere waiting to be found and reunited with his mother again.

Serenade after calming down and breathing lightly turn to Ash once again, but in a much chipper mood when she then said, "That is how the festival got its name and why it is called 'Gathering of the souls' festival." The mother then stops walking. Having Ash stop as well with the two of them standing in front of a food stand, with her asking the chef if she could buy a corn-dog for the boy. Which he happily oblige and began making the food, though Ash protested that he is quite alright and didn't want to stop for food.

Only to widen his eyes while giving a 'oops' kind of expression when he heard his stomach growling out. Earning some giggles from the mother, who then paid for the food and handed him the corn dog. "Nonsense you need to eat Ash, and don't worry about me." Serenade quickly said while waving her hand dismissively "I already ate quite a big lunch on the boat." That and she didn't want him to worry about her being hungry, as they resume walking once more and began heading towards the rock formation. Seeing how they had no luck with finding her son anywhere near the concession stands and games.

"Let me get this straight...This festival got its name from the people, always gathering on the same spot where the mother and child died at. Making and honoring them by making a stature, out of the side of the mountain. To show their unity between both nations sides of how, they were brought together and ended the war?" Ash pondered openly at Serenade who nodded lightly. Gently brushing a hand across her hair as her gaze, were set on the mother-son rock formation.

"I see that...That is quite an amazing and sad story." Ash stated with a low tone and then began thinking about his own mother back at Pallet town. Yeah he met up with her back in Vermilion city beach, but it was still quite a long time since he last spoken to her, or even updated her on his Pokemon journey? Maybe...When he gets the chance he should find a Pokemon center and call home, let her know he is doing alright and that everyone who is with him. Is in good health and happy!

"You know there is also another rumor about this holiday", Serenade began saying while turning her attention at Ash with a fond smile. Watching him look back at her with a curious gaze, taking a quick bite out of the corn-dog, silently asking through his eyes of what that is? "They said that same mother and child every year on this festival, will appear in front of important people. Who do not understand what they could do or feeling, questioning about if they should be with one another. The rumors goes that those important people, even Pokemon, who does meet the mother and son separately? Will be guided and brought in front of the Mother-son statue, to bring them revelation of what it is that they seek."

Making Ash to hum lightly and then chuckled sheepishly while facing forward with a smirk, "Well if I do meet one of them, I already know what my revelation will be. And that is to be a Pokemon Master", Then pauses lightly when he wrapped his hands around his neck, throwing away the stick of the corn-dog. "And maybe becoming friends with the Pokemon I meet and join my team...Especially Blaziken." Ash suddenly looks down in thought, having the mother eyes glisten suddenly.

Eye smiling and having the biggest smile on her face, discovering what it is Ash wants especially when he then said, "now thinking about it? I do hope run into them this year, maybe they can help me figure out Blaziken some more or show Blaziken, I mean no harm and really want to be friends with her." Ash then chuckles and rubbing his nose happily "though what are the chances of that happening! I'm am being so selfish!" Ash then thumbs up at Serenade with a confident smile. "Maybe you and Alexander will meet with them this year, bringing the two of you together!"

Having the mother laugh happily with her hands holding onto her stomach, amazed at how much of a big heart Ash has in him. Too even saying how he wishes for her and Alex to meeting with the spirits of the ones, who ended the war and brought both sides together. "Don't you worry Ash, not being selfish at all and if they do appear? I am sure they will help you and Blaziken first, for how much you care for her...Now come on, I say we get to the Mother-Son statue wouldn't you agree?" Serenade suddenly announced and began moving forward. With Ash nodding his head and adjusting his hat, though openly spoke up at Serenade.

"Oh wait what about my Pokemon, should we go and find them?" Ash asks only to then stare confusingly when Serenade turn her head at him, with the most loving and caring eyes she could offer giggled.

"Don't you worry I have a feeling..." Serenade then held her sentence for a bit while looking away. "They too are heading on over towards the statue. Same with Blaziken, now come on I have no doubt my son will be there, if not anywhere in the festival itself." Exclaimed the mother. As Ash nodded though questioned how she would know...? That his Pokemon will also be heading that way; he didn't informed them or tell the group where to look for him, if they didn't find her son anywhere in the festival? Let alone Blaziken! How would Blaziken know to go and head towards the Mother-Son statue...Without being told where it is?

"_She is one strange lady...But if Serenade says my Pokemon will be there, then I will trust her."_ Ash said to himself while looking up towards the forest area, where Blaziken had gone and search for Alex. Possibly thinking he will be somewhere out there, "_hope your having better luck than we are Blaziken and return back safely..."_

xxx

Blaziken who had one out and began her own search for the young boy named Alexander, began panting and breathing heavily, tired and somewhat covered in sweat . From searching high and low for wherever this boy will be or hiding out here in the woods. Making the female Pokemon to lightly punch a tree next to her, causing couple of Metapod and Kakuna falling out of the tree, lightly blinking their eyes and then glaring up at the fire type Pokemon.

Who looks down at them and apologizes for waking them, Blaziken bent down and began placing them back up onto the tree, watching them happily chatter to her and thanking Blaziken, for the help and then asks her why she is out here? Which Blaziken, gave a rough sigh of air and gently turns her back on them with a light hum.

Chirping towards them about how she is looking for a boy named Alexander: he went missing six years ago while being separated from his mother Serenade. Blaziken then asks if they have seen such boy or kid out here in the woods, who is lost and confused? Upon asking the two bug Pokemon, who look at one another by moving their bodies ever lightly at one another. Turn their attention back towards Blaziken, who smiled brightly at their answers of saying YES! They have seen a boy out here in the woods, explaining and telling her that he actually lives, up on the hilltop just couple miles from here!

Inside a little cave, informing her that most if not all the Pokemon in the surrounding area, comes and brings him food and refreshments whenever they can. They even watched and took care of the boy themselves, when they were only Weedle and Caterpie. When they heard that Blaziken is looking for him and met his mother, the two of them couldn't be anymore happier to hear the good news, telling Blaziken if she hurries now? She will be able to meet up with Alexander before he goes and travels towards the statue near the town.

Coincidentally is where she heard Ash say, right before she left, they will all meet up there if they have no luck finding Alexander anywhere. How she knows, Blaziken wasn't sure but it is quite the strong gut feeling she is having. "Ken! Blaziken", the female thanked the two of them and bounded up the hill top at maximum speed! Praying to Arceus that she will be able too get there before the young boy, leaves the safety of his cave and make his way over towards the statue. So Blaziken, can join him and tell Alex.

Of Blaziken meeting up with his mother and that she is worried sick about him, to then even taking him under her wing towards the statue, so this way no Pokemon or even Team Rocket...If they're around, will get in his way or her way of bringing the mother and son together again!

Splashing some of the nearby puddles and drops of water that is around the hill, panting and breathing lightly from leaping to flat stones to flat stone,s Blaziken is working her way up the steep hill, questioning on how the hell this kid? Could even climb these without slipping or injuring himself, or even cracking his head upon impact with any of the rocks blow...Making halfway Blaziken decided to go for a tree branch, by grabbing onto it with both her hands, and swung herself up into the air and back down to the ground.

Landing right in front of the cave entrance, though nearly collapsed when she took a step forward. Exerting a lot of energy and stamina coming out here in the forest, never thinking or ever thought that she will ever lose nearly all of her energy, just to look out for this kid...Let alone exerting so much of her strength searching for a lost kid, but hopefully it will all pay off. The female Pokemon then looks up when she heard what sounded like something, being tossed to her, then rolling across the ground hitting against Blaziken feet. Which had the fire type looking up towards what seems to be a sitrus berry, then continued looking up to where it came from?

"You-you, you look hungry and tired there...I figured, I could-could share some of the berries that the Pokemon here, who lives in the forest. To you...I-I hope is in your taste." Came a shy and quiet voice from within the cave, to then when the Moon began moving further up into the sky. Illuminated everything in front of Blaziken, showing her a small boy...Looking to be not older than seven or eight years old. Wearing just what Serenade described, long sleeve shirt with shorts along with what appears to be old style boots, one would wear back in the olden days. Blaziken smiled softly while chirping at the boy, letting him know the Sitrus berry is just fine and happily eats it carefully.

Watching at how the boy smiled "Oh good, you are quite a beautiful Pokemon. What kind of species are you if...If you don't mind me asking?" The boy chuckled happily. Beginning to step on out of the cave entrance and walking over towards Blaziken, who sighed happily and feeling her strength returning to her. Blaziken then stood up and began stretching out her limbs, smirking down at the boy and knelt in front of him.

"Blaziken." Is all she said knowing well the boy will figure out what species she is, by just saying her name. Then chirp happily when he smiled and began gently placing his hands, onto her face and beak. Gently stroking and gliding his hands over her face, awing at how amazing she looked.

"Blaziken that is a very beautiful name...Wow, you are quite strong! Whoever your trainer is must have taken great care of you, making sure you need everything and have the right treatment", Though gasped when he accidentally brushed his hand over Blaziken's chest, causing her to jump back and hissing out in pain "oh gosh, oh gosh I am so sorry, so sorry I didn't mean...Too...?"

"Ken, Ken, Blaziken!" Blaziken quickly retorted saying it wasn't the boy's fault. Taking in a sharp breath and then exhaling out, laughing a bit "Blaziken", The fire type then did a chilly motion with her arms. Saying how the boy is quite cold to the touch, making him to stare up at her and then back down with a soft sigh.

"Ah-yeah, I...It is quite cold tonight and I haven't been able to get warm most of the nights." Informed the young boy, who then felt Blaziken, cupping her arms underneath his own and brought him up over her head and then sitting him down, between the back of her neck and shoulder. Having him stare confusingly down at her, wondering where this suddenly came from?

"Blaze-blaziken" Blaziken then holds onto him with one hand, stretching out her other towards the statue. Asking him if he was going to head on over there, in which he stares at the statue and then back down at Blaziken, silently asking how she knew he was heading there? To then watching the fire type smiling happily, pointing down towards the Metapod and Kakuna hanging on the trees, wiggling lightly on the bark of the tree as if to wave up at them.

Alex smiled happily while nodding and hugging onto Blaziken comfortably, earning a light blush from the female Pokemon. Who shifted her gaze back up at the boy, "you are a very kind Pokemon Blaziken...You're trainer must be proud for how kind you are." He then nuzzled his face against her hair, getting the Pokemon to look down at the ground...She really wished her trainer was kind to her and appreciated everything she has done. But because of his mistreatment and literally leaving her for dead, Blaziken isn't sure if she could trust anyone anymore "you're letting me be on your shoulders Blaziken? That there should prove to you that deep down inside...You do trust in others. Even if it is small right now and only growing ever slightly." Whispered Alex as he hugs her lightly. "But yes if you can or want too Blaziken I would like to head too Mamma..."

Blaziken blinked her eyes up at the boy curious and wondering why he just called the statue Mamma? Then again and being lost for nearly six years in this forest and village, you would probably associate a statue, who is holding what looked like a young child. Your mother, just to have that empty feeling inside of you feel complete, and so with a nod of her head and holding possessively on the child's legs. Blaziken head on out towards where the statue was, being careful and taking light steps down the hill back towards the lower area of the forest.

"Blaziken...Can you tell me what it's like being with someone who cares for you? I-I wouldn't mind hearing what they mean to you and how, much they care and love for you." Alex asks. Making the fire type to shift her gaze at him and then back forward. Knowing greatly the child won't be able to understand Pokemon language...Though the way he tighten his hold on her feathers and leaning more onto the top of her head. Earning a small giggle from the fire type, he probably wanted a story to be told from her, so this way their quiet journey to the statue wouldn't be boring or silent.

And so Blaziken went ahead to tell what her life is about from the beginning of being a small Torchic, all the way to being a Blaziken and towards meeting with Ash...With leafs blowing and swirling straight up into the starry sky, with the rivers and lakeside reflecting glimmering with the stars, ripples of water Pokemon popping up their heads, Woopers who peeked out from the top of the lakes. Gently swimming along and watching Blaziken and Alex traveling along the river, with some Magickarps and Poliwags now joining in on them, watching glowing dust flying into the air enlightening the area around the two of them.

With the glows and neon lights of the city down below, glistening and shimmering through the night. Bopping and dancing lights could be seen from any people, families and children alike. Carrying their lanterns through the city and towards the direction of where the mother and son statue is now standing...

"_In the morning when you wake up? Open your eyes to a new day...Look around at the gifts you've got.~"_

Blaziken who is walking down a nice and soft looking terrain road. Went on and explain to Alex about her days of Torchic, spending every minute and seconds with her old trainer. Happily running, jumping and dancing about to even pecking her trainer, whenever he has done something incredibly stupid? Or she just does it out of being fun and goofy, saying how each day she spent with her trainer. Felt like new adventures every waking moment, just being beside him and just having him by her side meant the entire world to her...

They would play with one another, they would share food with each other...Too even some where Nurse Joy or his parents scolded him for allowing her to eat human food. But they didn't care and would chuckle at the memory of him, sneaking off foods like Pizza or french-fries into his room, just so she can experience what they tasted like, instead of those name brand Poke-foods she would always eat when his Parents come home from shopping.

"_You've been so lucky along the way...Time to finish what you've begun. Have the faith, you're the one!~"_

Pokemon were now gathering around the two a bit more in numbers, with Aipoms quietly chanting and some Mankeys, lightly hopping up and down on the tree branches, knocking down some flowers from their branches and dancing down into the ground, swirling around Blaziken and Alex, as the two of them watches the flowers floated down and over them. Too then one of them landing on top of Blaziken head, in which Alex. With a soft chuckle and laughter gently leans forward and blows it off.

"Then what happened Blaziken?" Alex asks down at the female Pokemon who is carrying him. Watching how her blue eyes looked up at him and then back forward, lowering her eyelids halfway. Continuing on with the story, not entirely sure if he can actually understands her? But went on with the story of her life being with her original trainer, to then the two of them hearing about the Pokemon league.

With her Trainer saying and speaking towards her about how, if they were to join the league or compete in it? They could if not show the entire world just how strong they are and how an amazing team the two of them were! Thus the two of them and with a lot of begging from the parents, set off on their journey to becoming Pokemon champions of the Kanto league.

"_Throw your hat up high -Up into the sun~ "_

"_Now you face, you're greatest test. Use the lessons that you've learned~"_

The walk towards the statue has been quite the adventure as Blaziken, began walking up some hills and following some zigzag paved pathways with logs. Lodge into the ground to indicate where they were going, or pointing out where this road will lead them too. Which is the statue up ahead, as Blaziken is making remarkable time and is having easier time, traveling back then she did through the forest. Continuing her tale of her original trainer, their many different battles and challenges they went through, to even telling the boy of how on couple occasions? Blaziken gotten separated from her trainer a few times, to only somehow someway finding her way back to him, where she would break down into tears and nuzzle close as possible into his warm body. While her trainer would also cry to her...Though jokingly will then scold her for scaring him like that.

Earning couple of giggles from Alex as he sighs peacefully in Blaziken feathers, making the fire type too stare up at him. Feeling all the weight of the world...Slowly draining away from her body and lifting her up her spirits by just watching this young child, being so comfortable so at peace with her...Despite how angry or how much she hates humans?

"_You're goal is to be the best,. And claim the prize that you've earned~ _

_Xxx_

"Pikachu, Buneary, Lopunny, Gardevoir, Ninetails, Lucario over here!" Ash called out towards his team, who were all rushing and running on over towards him and Serenade who were both standing right in front of the mother and son statue. Too then nearly topping him over and dog piling on top of the boy, hugging him and laughing happily in seeing his smiling face. Even Serenade couldn't help but smile down at the affections Ash was getting from his Pokemon, never seeing such strong bonds between a Pokemon and Trainer before.

"Any luck you guys?" Ash asks after removing himself from the group. Who all gave him a depressing look on their faces, whimpering or whining out that they had no luck. They couldn't find Serenade's son anywhere and even turned towards the mother, of how sorry they are about it. But for some reason and unbeknownst too them, they felt like they were needed here and hurried their way over towards the statue, which Gardevoir. Could not explain it at all or wondered why it is...She and the other Pokemon had this strong emotion of needing to be, in front of the mother and son statue?

"Man..." Ash groaned while then facing out towards the forest area, showing great concern for Blaziken. Noticing she hasn't returned yet or there being any signs of her anywhere. "Blaziken..."

"_Ever since your were a young man, you've kept your eye on the Master Plan~"_

"Ash how close are you to Blaziken, you seemed to really care for her or worry about her a lot the past couple hours, I've spent with you." Serenade ask. No doubt he shares equal love to all of his Pokemon, but seeing just how worried and concern he is for Blaziken? Just touches and tugs at her heart, to seeing someone who truly cares about others, ether Pokemon or human. This alerted Ash to her question as he turns towards her and then looking down at the ground.

His open jack blowing gently against his black t-shirt underneath as the boy sighs lightly, while rubbing the back of his neck, "Well like I told you earlier of how Blaziken doesn't trust humans?" Ash reminded her which Serenade nodded. "I'm worried that if she does happened to find your son, she won't give him a hard time. On the account of the treatment she gotten from her original trainer..."

"_To reach for the top and touch the Sky~ It's your destiny, spread your wings and fly~"_

Ash then pocket his hands looking down at the ground with a bit of distraught. Feeling Pikachu climbing up his shoulders, to then licking him gently on his cheek swirls. Making the boy to close his eyes lightly and chuckle "I just...Don't know if I will be able to help her, break her out of this wall she built around herself. Or having her trust in others again...How can I call myself a Pokemon master, if I can't even lift the weights of my own Pokemon? Or getting rid of the damage that's already been done?" Groaned the boy as he gently rests up against the railings behind him. Having the girls in front of him to lower their ears or folding them backwards, with Buneary folding up both of her ears as she felt Lopunny.

Kneeling down and hugging her into her, knowing how she feels., as she too is worried that Ash. Won't be able to break through that wall Blaziken built around her...Serenade, who saw how distressed and upset Ash is for his Pokemon, he wouldn't be able to call himself a Pokemon master if he can't even help out, a heart-broken and hurt Pokemon who had shut everything out and refuses too trust anyone.

"Ash..." Serenade began to speak while approaching the distress boy, who this time didn't bother looking up. Having his hat covering and hiding his face from her, afraid to show her how pathetic and weak he probably is feeling right now. Afraid she might laugh at him or make fun of him, for thinking he can become a Master, if he can get all of his Pokemon to be friends with him.

"_You can do it, if you really try! You can do it if you really try, trust in your heart and learn to fly, you can do it...If you really try~"_

"Ash look at me", Serenade asks while gently placing her hands onto his chin. Having the boy lifting his head up and staring up at the woman face, who had the sweetest...Kindest smile she could ever offer, one a mother uses whenever they try to make their children feel happy, or that it is alright to be sad. "Don't think that you aren't a Pokemon master, or feel like your not able to help Blaziken." Serenade started saying while going ahead and thumbing, over the boy's eyes wiping away the stray tear that is falling down his face. "I know one thing and that Blaziken can fell your love, even if she tries to ignore it or even dismiss your affections for her? I have no doubt that she understands you..." The mother then stood upright still having that smile of hers "Pokemon Master's all go through these type of things no doubt, even with the most stubborn..." Which this had Gardevoir bashfully looking away, rubbing her arms. "The most silliest or disruptive..." To then Lucario and Ninetails whimper lightly as they look at one another, then smiled at each other with happy wags of their tails "or even among family...All of your Pokemon knows or understands your feelings." Informed Serenade.

Making Buneary and Lopunny to blink at her and then at one another, only to shrug their shoulders of not exactly sure where she is going with this? But it seems the others understood where she is coming at, so they will just pretend they know too and nod their heads at the boy. Pikachu then let out a cha when he felt Serenade petting and stroking his head "This little guy here knows it, and I have no doubt is doing his best, to help show your party. Just how much love and affection you have for Pokemon, for them and others around you." Serenade then looks back at the boy, who is trying everything not to break down, but couldn't help but laugh between chokes of breath.

"_Keep moving forward to stay alive, trust your heart and you'll survive~ Follow your dreams never let them die~"_

Xxx

"Blaziken why is it that you give Ash such a hard time? Don't you know or can't you feel how much, he wants to help you or be friends with you?" Alex voiced echoed out. Being carried by the female Pokemon throughout the forest and getting into a more open like fields, can clearly see the statue without any problems now.

Blaziken lightly huffs and growled lightly saying how Ash...Would probably be the same way as he old trainer, leaving her and possibly the other Pokemon behind. Leaving them for dead or having the others attacking them just to show high level affection, this had Alex smiling softly as he leans on the right whispering out "but he didn't did he? Ash never once had anyone attacking Gardevoir, for showing her affection too him right?" This had Blaziken widen her eyes greatly and shifted her gaze up at the boy.

Alex is right...! Never once did Ash asks or commanded any of his Pokemon, or even Pikachu, too attacking and hurting Gardevoir. For showing her affection for the boy, matter of fact...Although could blame ignorance on his side, but he never had anyone biting each other heads off? For just caressing or rubbing themselves against Ash, especially Ninetails and Lucario who does it constantly, at any given moment when their out of their Pokeballs!

"_You can do it if you really try!"_

"I bet you if you were to allow it and get close to Ash?" Alex began saying, his voice picking up in excitement as they are almost at the top of the mountain. Where they will be seeing the statue soon and possibly his mother!

"_You can do it, if you really try!"_

"I have no doubt Ash will be excited and happy to seeing you, getting along with him a lot better! Or allowing him to petting you and stroking your beautiful feathers!" Giggles the boy. Excitement getting the best of him and even began smiling widely at the sight of other people and Pokemon, could be seen in the distance!

"_Spread your wings and learn to fly!"_

"All you gotta to do" Alex began saying.

"All you got to do", Serenade starting saying to Ash, only for Pikachu. Who climbed on top of Ash's head, look over towards the slanted hill and shouted out his name, thrusting his arm forward in excitement. Alerting everyone in the direction and nearly broke into smiles and tears for the mother, when they saw Blaziken walking on up to them and then happily tossing the boy down in her arms and onto the ground "ALEXANDER!"

"MOTHER!" Both mother and son cried out for one another and began dashing towards each other, then the mother spinning around in place when her son. Leaps into her arms and hugged him very close, crying and wailing out for finally seeing his mother once again. Making Blaziken and the others to stare with happiness, while sniffling to one another with light whimpers. Having their tears falling down and hitting the grass below them, as they watch the Mom and Son rejoicing and crying too each other...

"_You can do it if you really try!"_

"_Reach for the top and touch the sky!"_

"Way to go Blaziken..." Ash smiled happily at the fire type while approaching the female Pokemon. Along with the others who gathered around her, saying and cheering her for an amazing job. Too even Gardevoir, playfully punching her on the shoulders saying not bad for someone who hates humans.

Earning a light chuckled from the fire type Pokemon, along with a blush on her face. As she then stare down at Ash, nearly backing away from the boy about to pet her on the head. Only to pull away a bit from Blaziken, for Ash too then gasp when he heard Blaziken sighing out and looking away sheepishly , then chirping out 'go ahead'. Nearly making Ash have a heart attack when she is giving him permission, to PET HER!?

"Are...Are you sure Blaziken?!" Then chuckles and laughs when she roared at him, only to then claps her mouth shut and then cleared her throat. Blushing out an apology and lightly nods again, warning him that if he questioned her again? She will give him a full power Flamethrower to the face, "eheh deal...!" Exclaimed Ash as he goes ahead and begins stroking Blaziken lightly on the head, making her sigh happily! Sighing in happiness, for the longest time and being in Professor Oak's PC storage for nearly 12 years, ever since her trainer left on his journey at 12 years old. Blaziken is finally understanding and missing the feel of having a human hand, once again touching her and petting her with affection and congratulating her on a job well done!

"_Trust your heart and you'll survive, spread your wings and learn to Fly~ Follow your dreams...You can do it!"_

"_You can do it, if you really Try~"_

_Xxx_

"Ash, hey Ash!" A voice called out from the distance alerting the boy and his Pokemon over too who it is that was shouting towards him? "Hey you are Ash Ketchum right? Who made a file report about a missing person?" It was Officer Jenny, panting and breathing lightly "young man I've been looking for you everywhere." Giggled the officer and then hums lightly, at the sight of all of Ash's Pokemon trying their best to wipe away tears in their eyes, or breathing heavily from some emotional experience they just went through. "Oh what happened here?"

Ash chuckles while about to turn towards Serenade and Alexander direction saying, "Nothing happened Officer Jenny, we were just happy to finally have Alexander and his mother-" Then gets interrupted by the Officer who nodded her head with a hum.

"That is what I came here to tell you about, the missing person you reported? Had passed away", Officer Jenny informed making Ash to quickly whip his head at the female officer with a shock of surprised, even his Pokemon crew widen their eyes in disbelief!? That couldn't be possible right...They just now "you see the person named sounded so familiar to me, like I had heard it in a story or the foundation of this Gathering of Spirits", Jenny then began rummage through her travel bag and pulled out what seems to be a very old book. "So I went to the library and looked the person up, in our case files, missing people reports nothing had shown up at our office. But the strangest thing I notice with those reports, they were classified as solved. So I did some digging in the Library and well, here you go Page 44." Smiled the officer as she handed the thick book to Ash.

Watching him slowly opening it up with his Pokemon, gathering around him and looking over his shoulders at the page she wanted him to look into. Only for them all to scream out in a what the heck expression as the page Jenny had them look at? Had photo's of a Mother, holding a child in her arms looking to be seven years old in the picture. Oh but that isn't what's even the shocking part, what shock them the most is that this Picture? The mother and child in the photo looks identical to Serenade and Alexander "But-but-but how!? Serenade how is this...huh!?" Ash turned around ready to ask the two of how it is that their photo's are in it...

Only there to be no one around "Serenade...Alexander?" Ash repeated and then watches his Pokemon began looking and examining the ground where the two were just at. Making Jenny to blink her eyes confusingly, of how or why Ash knew the mother's name...Too then widen her eyes and giggles.

"What...what is..." Ash then went silently and felt his heart being tugged at, including Blaziken as they stood still at what the next things Jenny said. Which slowly brought the two mouths...into soft Smiles.

"Ash I think what you and your Pokemon just experienced? Is one of the life time experiences that most if not, all troubled people experience here in our village." Jenny then gave a happy smile as she then places her hand, on Ash shoulders "Legends says that the Mother and Child will appear in front of those, who are in need of help or revelation of the things they are blind too. The mother or 'Serenade', appears before those who are having trouble figuring out what to do, or are about to give up hope of succeeding in the goals they need. While the son or 'Alexander', appears to those who need guidance and finding their way once again, by talking, riding on their backs or just holding their hands too the Mother statue. Same with Serenade, as the two will bring the trouble hearts and those who are in need of guidance." Jenny paused for a bit and began walking over towards the railing bars.

Where then she gently grabs onto it, with Ash and his Pokemon following in the same fashion. Feeling the soft caressing winds blowing against their cheeks and faces, "To this statue to show them the way and what they are missing in front of them. Or needing to understand what it is they are doing...Thus why this Festival holiday is called."

"The Gathering of Spirits...It isn't just for lost souls to be together and move..." Ash started saying as he closes his eyes and opens them back up with great new found determination. "It's to gather those who maybe lost or doesn't know what to do anymore, they gather here in order to pray for the mother and son too what it is they need." Which Jenny smiled and nodded at the boy. No doubt the spirit of the mother told him and his Pokemon, about their own legend and what they have been doing all these years, helping and aiding people.

"Come on let's head to the shore, I'm sure you will want to help guide the lost souls back to their families Ash. It will be a great honor for you to do so, too hold Serenade and Alexander's wishes." Jenny asks as Ash agrees, even his Pokemon cheering or yipping out that they want to help too! As they all head on down of the mountain side with Jenny head before them, in order to help lead the way. Only to stop and turn her head back at the group, then smiling fondly at how Ash and his Pokemon stood side by side with their hands folded together in a small prayer. Than followed right after the officer as they didn't want to miss out on the last event for the night!

A new day and new beginnings, we all seek out answers and searching for ways of how we should continue with our lives. As our young hero and Blaziken, were brought together and guided towards the Mother and Son statue, to learn that the answers are always right in front of them. Or deep within their hearts, either it be wanting to help assist those who are close to you, or needing someone to help guide you in the right direction. No doubt in their hearts as Ash, Pikachu and Buneary take one last look at the statue in the distance. Shining brightly from the morning sun, has our young hero nodding his head and thanking the two for their help. As our Hero's journey and with new found strength inside their hearts, Continues!

**To be continued...**

**xxx**

**Who's that Pokemon! "When its electricity builds, its muscles are stimulated, and becomes more aggressive than usual." **


	21. Chapter 21 Part 1

**Authors notes: I do not own Pokemon! Hey everyone, hate to say and sorry for how long this chapter is. It got to long, so I went ahead and split it into 2 parts. With the second part, having the rest of this events ending, to then having Ash arriving to Saffron City. Dang Team Rocket XD. Why is it so fun, writing them in stories lol. I swear whenever I have them appearing, they make my chapters very long lol. Anyway, SO! I had some help with writing and typing out, learning that whenever you make a new paragraph? You use the tabs key, to extend the paragraph. But for some reason, Fanfiction uploads or when you save what you written, onto the document. It doesn't save the tabs paragraph. What gives? I can't even use the tabs key when editing...so yeah. When you guys read the paragraphs, take in mind that they WERE entered by the tabs key, but for some reason. Fanfiction doesn't alloow it..**

**Also, to the reviewer who suggested an idea. I hate to say I cannot do that. It is a very, very touchy subject and I do not want my readers to feel uncomfortable, reading or having something like that as part of a Pokemon story. I know, it could probably make the story interesting, but this isn't what the fanfic is about. I don't want these chapters to always have to or feel like, it needs to having dark subjects. Though do not fret, I did take it into consideration and instead of being in that subject? I decided to alter it around, and make it more sense for what I had in mind. So hope you don't mind, this being the reasoning behind Ninetais skittish behavior XD. Also, I want to thank everyone! Who has been reading and enjoying my fanfics! I don't know if Authors, often do this and thanked their readers/reviewers for enjoying their story. I personally want to thank you all and having the patience for these updates XD. And this story, is almost about to hit 1k favs and 1k alerts, which I will go and decide to make a future Story, connecting to this as special thanks and 1k special XD. So without further adieu, and again. Sorry for this being 50 pages DX. I hope you all enjoy and have fun reading, as this is now a 2 part chapter. Enjoy!**

**EDIT 4/28/2016: Hey everyone, A Different Tale of Ash Ketchum: Specials is now up! With the first Pokemon movie 4 if not, 5 part chapters will be posted on there. Along with any other Pokemon Movies and Specials! As promised XD. My special thank you to my readers and reviewers, fanfic will go there. Along with any mile stone this Story, or any future sequels will gain! : ) So hope you all enjoy Part 1 and Part 2 of "Mewtwo Strikes Back!" in DT Ash Ketchum: Specials!**

**Who's that Pokemon answer: It's Rachiu!**

**xxx**

"How long has it been since we've actually succeeded in something?" Groaned a very tired and worn out Jessie, her hair drooping down against her lower back and skirt. She walked in time with James and Meowth as they all walked hunched over.

"When _was_ the last time we succeeded? Every time we try and do anything, the twerp and his friends always get in the way." James smiled and lifted up his hand. "Though it's not all bad! I managed to not only find something rare and valuable, but I found a limited edition, one of a kind bottle cap from an early 1900's Cola-Frisk juice pop!" He grinned as he stuffed the bottle cap into his pocket.

Jessie and Meowth leered at him lightly and sighed defeatedly. "If Meowth hadn't opened his big mouth back at the beach, we would've been rolling in money by now and been able to pay off all our expenses for our Pikachu capturing device!" Jessie growled, the three of them sluggishly making their way down the yellow dirt road, blissfully unaware of where they were going. The forest surrounding them slowly disappeared as the scenery became one of many open spaces, turning into a plain grassy field with a few mountains far off in the distance. There even seemed to be a very quaint and small town in the distance.

"Yeah, I'll have to admit it, even if I don't want to", Meowth said as he dragged his feet along the grassy road, kicking some tiny pebbles in front of him. "I messed up big time for us all." He shrugged, having a faraway look on his face. "But seeing my sweet and dear Meowzy again was such a treat!" He fisted his paw. "Though I never realized that she would be traveling with that _twerp_! How in the world did he even manage to catching her?!" He yelled, ranting on about how it isn't fair, or why she still thinks that he is such a freak still! Everything he had done to impress her, too show her that he was her true Meowth! But choosing the _twerp_ and his Pokemon over him?

"There he goes again...yapping on about that female Meowth," Jessie deadpanned while both she and James stood upright. James sighed and shook his head, shrugging his arms.

"That's love for ya. Always crushing you, hurting you when you don't want it to." James lamented, crossing his arms. "By the way, Jessie? I was wondering...exactly where are we going?"

"Ugh! Where else we are going to find the twerp and capture that Pikachu of his?" She barked. The three entered the town, walking past a sign that read 'Sirouses Town: Home of the hit Kanto TV station and kids action show series!'. "We just have to find him and plan our next attack on him!" Jessie rubbed her hands, snickering. "I have something devious in mind; in which there's no way he or his Pokemon will ever expect it!" Jessie announced while laughing openly with her arm going under her chin.

"How, Jessie? Every time we do attack or steal Pikachu, the twerp will use a Pokemon we've never see him use before, or one-upping us with an attack that our device usually can't handle!" Meowth said.

James, blinking his green eyes and looking around the town, noticed a lot of the citizens in the town were staring at them, looking as if they had seen them before. They whispered to each other, some of the children shyly hiding behind their parents. They smiled softly at the man, waving their small hands at him. James blinked in confusion, then sheepishly smiled and waved back at them.

Jessie leaned forward, wagging her finger and giggling lightly. "Ah, but that's where the plan comes into play!" She grinned. Meowth close one eye halfway, unconvinced. "Tell me, Meowth, what Pokemon does he have with him currently? If we figured that out, then we can prepare ourselves for any if not all of his Pokemon's attacks!" Jessie clapped her hands together and leaning her cheek against them.

"Oh, umm...let's see now..." Meowth counted with his fingers. James, who was only half listening to the conversation, was also looking around the town they were walking in. He noticed that people were _definitely_ noticing them now, and began laughing and smiling as they took snapshots of the trio walking down the streets. He was becoming quite worried of what was happening. Why were people taking their pictures? What worried him the most was if they knew who they were and what organization they worked for…

"Uhh, Jessie?" James tried to speak up while tapping on the woman's shoulder, only to be ignored.

She swept his finger away, hissing "Don't interrupt!" The feline Pokemon had counted three Pokemon belonging to Ash.

"Then there's Lopunny, Meowzy, Nidoqueen from the preserve..." Meowth looked up at Jessie with a curious gaze. "And that's about it, Jessie. Why, you have something in mind that might help us?" Jessie was about to say something, to only get interrupted from James shouting.

"Jessie...!"

"Not now James!", Jessie hissed in irritation, again swiping his hand away and facing forward, using one hand to grab her right shoulder. She raised a finger and winked. "Why of course, my feline friend. Knowing that the twerp has those Pokemon, and figuring out what kind of moves they have? I have no doubt that we can build or make an incredible machine that not only resists Pikachu's thunderbolts..." She happily squealed with Meowth jumping in joy at the idea already. "But we can also make it so it will resist _all_ of his Pokemon's attacks! And before they even know what's going on..." She punched her opened hand with a wild smile. "BAM! All of his Pokemon are down for the count, and for us to swipe from under his nose!"

She closed her eyes with a proud smile on her face. Feeling a familiar finger on her shoulder, she opened her eyes, annoyed, and turned herself towards James. "WHAT IS IT?! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, THIS BETTER BE IMPORTANT, JAMES!" She screeched, the poor man cowering in fear.

He lifted a leg and his arms up in defense, a scared expression on his face, He pointed towards the sidewalks. "D-don't look now, but I think w-we're being watched! " He stammered. Meowth and Jessie turned to the crowd that had been gathering on the side of the road.

"Err...James, why are they taking our pictures?" Meowth asked, wearing a worried expression on his face. "More importantly, why didn't you tells us this, you fool?!" He shouted, gasps of surprise coming from the crowd of people.

"James! Why didn't you speak up?!" Jessie scolded, bopping the man on his head, making him yelp, wide-eyed with pain

"What do you two think I've been trying to do for the half minute or so?!" He roared back, his partners having dotted eyes on their faces and then sweat dropped in embarrassment. They turned back to the crowd, fearing a bit for themselves of why it is they're gaining so much attention. The trio then blinked their eyes at what appeared to be a man running over towards them, looking to be in a hurry.

"There you three are!" The man called out, stopping in front of them. He hunched over on his knees, panting heavily and trying his best to catch his breath. Jessie, James and Meowth just stared at him and then at one another, shrugging.

"Do we know you?" Jessie asked with a curious tone.

The man extended a hand while stretching out his back, laughing softly. "No, not yet, but I was worried that the actors I had called from the TV station wouldn't arriving in time to do an act for my child's eighth birthday party!" He explained while clasping Jessie's hands. Shaking her profusely before moving on to James and doing the same. "I can't thank you all enough for taking the time off your busy schedule and performing to come and be part of my son's birthday party and perform in front of his family!"

Jessie chuckled sheepishly with a worried look. "Oh-oh there has to be some kind of mistake. You see, we-" But suddenly stops in mid-sentence when the man stood upright and places his hands on his sides, smiling at the baffled trio in front of him.

"Nonsense! Aren't you the villain actors for the Nine-Tailed Fox Fighter and Ninetails?" The man dug his hand into his jeans pocket, sticking his tongue out with one eye closed. "I mean you are them, who else will you be? Wearing their costumes and everything!", He then smiled, pulling out his hand and showing them a photo, his brown eyes showing relief "Here you go! You are them, right? Or are you their stunt doubles? Either one is fine by me!"

Team Rocket looked at the picture, noticing that the actors of the show do look almost identical to them. James took the picture curiously, studying it intently as Meowth climbed up onto his shoulders to get a good look at it, "Name's Shawn Gern," The man informed the trio, rubbing his semi-spiky red hair and chuckling sheepishly. "I was told that you and the main hero of the show had agreed to my terms of coming to the party. You'll put on a show and perform in front of my son and his friends from the Pokemon Academy."

"Did you say _Pokemon Academy_?" James asks. Shawn nodded with a smile.

"Which children will be coming to the party with Pokemon?" The man nodded though sheepishly started scratching the side of his head. Humming quietly, the man then points at the trio with folded hands.

"Well, yeah! But we had informed their parents and legal guardians that we would make sure to keep the Pokemon in a different part of our yard: the Pokemon pen I made..." He leaned forward having the trio, to also lean in and having smiles on their faces when he then told them. "My wife is still somewhat touchy about Pokemon being around our son. She's afraid that they might snap or bite our son. I've told her that Jimmy would be devastated if any of his friends or the actors of his favorite TV series didn't bring their Pokemon." He shrugged. "The party wouldn't be all that fun without them. So we came to an agreement that I allow the Pokemon pen to be open for our guests, including yours." He grinned and rubbing his hands. "So what do you say? Want to come to the party and perform for the children? I can even show you where I live!"

"O-of course, of course! Could you give us just a couple of minutes? My..." Jessie almost said friends then quickly cleared her throat, correcting herself. "Co-workers and I need to discuss something before we can take up your offer" She said. Making Shawn to nod his head while raising his hands up in understanding, then place them back to his sides. They quickly moved out of earshot, crouching down on the ground whispering to one another. "Alright, you heard what he just told us about and what he's inviting us to, right?" Jessie snickered with a evil glint in her eyes.

"All those snotty brats are gonna be at a birthday party, put their Pokemon in a pen just asking to be taken, and they think we're the actors from some stupid kid show?" Meowth smiled. "Who wouldn't take up that offer?" The feline Pokemon told the three as they nodded in agreement. Closing their eyes and rubbing their hands, each one spoke after another.

"With the Pokemon in party land"

"And the party goers busy with cake and placing"

"Team Rocket will be stashing away with all the Pokemon!" Team Rocket smiled at one another with dark intents as they whispered quietly in unison "_And a haul we shall be giving for the boss, proud he will be. Then we'll be the ones celebrating!" _With the plan set and silently confirming with each other through eye contact, they all get up and turn at Shawn, nodding their heads in agreement to his terms.

"Of course we will love to perform for your son Shawn! Just lead the way and leave everything else to us!" Jessie exclaimed with a happy wink. "We'll deal with the decorations and setting up the stage." She said. The man threw his arms out with glee, gesturing for them to follow.

"Wonderful! Then come with me. I'll lead the way to my house. Thank you, thank you very much for doing this." The man happily said while walking forward, unaware of Team Rocket smiling at each other in silence, trying hard to contain their excitement. "With you three and, hopefully, the main heroes of the show also coming, I have no doubt my son will think that I'm the best dad in the world!"

"Oh, no doubt!"

"Father of the year material, that's you alright!"

"Yeah, everyone in this block will be envious of you! Having the main villains and Heroes at the party!" The three exclaimed. With their plan set into motion and having a house that will be filled with Pokemon to steal all for themselves, Team Rocket will not only be swimming in gold, but they will also be taking candy from a baby! No doubt they will also be taking the cake as well, not knowing that things won't all be that easy!

**Xxx**

**Chapter 21: Tales of keeping Ninetails!**

**Xxx**

It is a nice crisp beautiful day as our young hero, is making his way towards his next destination of becoming a Pokemon Master! Along the way and after the events of _Mount Gathering_; our rambunctious trainer has began actively seeking out Pokemon Trainers on his way to Saffron city. In hopes that he will be able not just have his Pokemon gain experience. But also gain knowledge and learn more about Pokemon battles, coming up with plans of attacks and ways of defeating his opponents without, having his Pokemon using up unnecessary energy and stamina when they fight.

Not only that, but Ash is also keeping tabs of just how many fights each of his Pokemon part take. Taking in mind of not only the team who are with him are getting experience, but those who is also in the PC storage or back at home with Professor Oak! "Pidgeotto use wing attack, swoop in low to strike Ninetails!" Commanded a young girl's voice. Watching her Flying type Pokemon, who is soaring in the skies, flying over couple of trees then looping around one tree. Chirping out in a battle cry, having its sights on the female Pokemon in front of it.

"Ninetails, do a front flip over the Pidgeotto and then counterattack with Ember!" Ash shouted while swiping his arm outward. Hearing the female fox yipping out in agreement to then grinding her right paw into the ground as she ran forward! Watching the flying type Pokemon getting close to her and about ready, to strike her down with a powerful attack.

"Heh easy target!" Stated the young girl trainer. Blinking her eyes when Ash smirked at her with confidence.

"You may think that. Now, Ninetails jump!" The boy called out. Watching the fox Pokemon doing just as he expected, leaps right before Pidgeotto could attack or whack the female Pokemon. With one of its wings, as the fox Pokemon curled up into a ball right over the flying type. With her landing back on the ground behind her opponent, quickly turning her head over her shoulders firing off about, three different ember attacks at Pidgeotto.

"Pidgeotto, quick dodge the attacks! Get out of there!" The girl yelled out with urgency. Watching her beloved Pokemon, tilting its body doing its best to flap out of the embers projectory. Chirping out in pain when the first ember attack exploded right next to it, to then getting hit by the second ember attack. Exploding on its back and screeched out in pain once more when the third ember attack...made contact with the flying type Pokemon's back! Almost having it fall into the ground. "No! Pidgeotto, fly up, fly up!" The girl trainer shouted. Doing a scooping motion with both of her arms, looking a bit silly when doing so.

"Alright Ninetails, go and use Quick Attack! Don't give Pidgeotto a chance to recover and end the fight!" Cheered Ash. Hearing the female Pokemon nodding in his direction and howled out a battle cry! With a short hop and a skip, the fox gathered energy around her body and runs straight to Pidgeotto, with trail of white energy following behind her. As soon she got close enough and watching the flying type about to recover? The female Pokemon, pumped more energy into her quick attack, delivering a powerful shoulder tackle on Pidgeotto! Sending the flying Pokemon straight towards a nearby tree. Having the Pokemon trainer, who is watching this, covering her eyes with both hands. Then flinching at the sound of something or someone, hitting into something hard! Followed by a light thump of a body falling on the ground; making the girl to slowly remove her hands away from her eyes.

"Pidgeotto! Aw...man", she then collapse onto her knees whining out. "We lost...return Pidgeotto." The girl reached into her purse that is hanging of from her shoulders, to pull out her partners Pokeball and watches the red beam of light absorbing her friend. Smiling kindly at the ball "you did a amazing job. Take a good rest Pidgeotto."

"Alright! You did it Ninetails, I knew you could do it!" Praised Ash. Running on over towards Ninetails, having Pikachu leaping off from his shoulders so he can go congratulate the fox Pokemon. Who is yipping and hopping in small circles, excited and happy for winning the fight for her trainer! Although, when the boy got close and about to hug her into him, the female fox quickly jumps out of the way with fear in her eyes, both of her ears folding backwards in a apologetic fashion. Whimpering up at Ash in a different tone of saying sorry to him, making the boy to smile either way for the fox. "Hey, hey it's alright girl, it's alright...no need to be sorry." Said the boy. As he goes petting her head and stroking down her body carefully, hearing the female Pokemon humming happily with a smile. Leaning against the boy's hand as he strokes her fur, while he is being mindful of where he is touching the female Pokemon.

"Something wrong? H-how come Ninetails behaved like that to you? She skittish?" The young lass asked while running on over to Ash. Staring down at him and the female Pokemon, giggling when the fox began licking his face happily. Making her trainer to smile and laugh lightly, rubbing both hands over the fox's fur, who is purring even louder now and getting really into the petting. Having the lass who comb her hand over her black pony-tail. "Well she seems to be fine now...why did she do that Ash?" She asked the boy.

"Well?" Ash was about to speak. Though couldn't when Ninetails moved closer into him, nearly knocking him down. Wanting to get petted more, though jerked back when the boy flicked her nose. Telling her to calm down, laughing at the female Pokemon moving and tilting her muzzle around. Then bark up at him saying she is calm with a goofy smile, wagging her nine different tails. Ash, who got up from the ground and patting his hand against his jeans, looked over at the girl with a caring expression. "From what I was told or had figured out so far...is that Ninetails here is a bit skittish, because of her original trainer," he then looks down at the happy fox. Who looked to be quite interested in a flower down next to her,sniffing and lightly pawing it. "My friends who met her figured the reason for her skittish behavior, is either because One: her trainer couldn't handle her hyper-upbeat personality as a Vulpix, tending to scold her or pushing her away whenever she wanted to be pet or praised for her actions or two:" The boy then took a breath and exhaled out. Rubbing a hand through his hat, watching the black hair girl in front of him, reaching out to pet the fox Pokemon. Only to have the same results and watching Ninetails; backing away with a surprised yip to then whimper.

"Or two: Ninetails behavior changed after evolution and started having her original trainer worried for her new behavior, he or she didn't know what to do with her. So, they decided too send her over at Oak to watch over her." He informed the girl. Watching her humming with sympathy, stroking the happy fox Pokemon gently. Turning her head over her shoulders smiling softly, having the boy to tilt his head confusingly.

"Well I don't know how to help or what will make Ninetails understand, not to be afraid?" The girl then stood upright with a big smile, then lifts an arm up pointing down the road. Having the fox tilt her head up at the arm , she then followed where the girl is pointing. Only to yelp and giggles when she lean to far on her right, having her fall on her side to the ground laughing happily. "There is a town just about twenty minutes from here, I heard that there might be someone there. Who could help you and getting you to understand Ninetails here, a lot better and probably figure out the reason. Behind her skittish behavior!" She exclaimed turning her head back at Ash. "Although, I don't know how legit they are but hey!" The girl then places her hands on her hips. "Doesn't hurt to give it a try right!?"

"Yeah!" Ash nodded while then turning his head over at one shoulder. "What do you think Pikachu, Ninetails?" He asks first to the electric mouse and then down to the fire fox. "Shall we check this person out and see if they could help us out?" Which the boy got happy cheers from the two of them , he watches Pikachu happily jumping off from his shoulders and then climbs on top of Ninetails back. Having the fox smile happily towards the male Pokemon and began pretending to run around with the electric mouse.

"Hey Ash earlier you were telling me that you usually have Buneary, out with you? What makes it different today?" The lass asks the boy. Watching him already walking down the road, turning his body slightly on his sides smiling at her.

"Oh, I actually sent Buneary back to Professor Oak through this!" He shouted while lifting up his arm and points at the wrist looking device. "She looked quite exhausted and considering we've done nothing but battles, the past couple days on our way here? I figured she need some rest!" Watching the girl nodding and accepting what he told her. The lass gave her good byes towards the three of them, watching Ash and his Pokemon head on into town!

"OH, ASH! The Pokemon center is in the square, right behind couple of restaurants! Can't miss it!" Lass quickly shouted. Letting the boy and his Pokemon know where to find the center, just in case he needed to get everyone rested up and back to full health.

"Thank you! You hear that Pikachu, Ninetails?" Ash chuckles out at the two. Enjoying how much the female fox, seems to enjoy having Pikachu on her shoulders. Holding onto her furry ears, waving his paw at the boy. "two restaurants at the square, there we can find the Pokemon center..." The boy then hums lightly and raised his right arm up. Looking at the transfer device Oak had given him, back at Vermilion city: he opens up the device and turns it on. Watching the screen saying connecting to PC Storage, _Ash Ketchum _scrolled across the screen. Then a green _OK_ popped up next, revealing a open fields through the screen. Showing him the conditions and residence Pokemon, who are wandering and playing around the fields. "Hey girls, you all okay?" Asked the boy with a smile, laughing to himself when he saw three different heads popped out, from the side of screen. Showing a happy Lopunny, Lucario and Buneary running away from the screen, to then turning around with a salute fashion. Waving and chanting out their names to the boy.

"You all look like you're doing okay, glad you three understood why I sent you there right?" He asks getting them to nod, while Lucario wagging her tail happily. Though silently looks away with a hated look, or looking more like a jealous look. On the account Ninetails is spending time with him and no doubt that the fox, is having a blast of being able to take _all_ the advantage she could get Ash. To liking her or petting her, or even being closer too her than she herself!

"Buneary, aery?" Asks the small rabbit Pokemon. Leaning forward to the screen, shifting her eyes left to right. No doubt asking Ash if Pikachu is there, then giggles happily when she heard Pikachu voice, from the distance saying he is there. Riding on Ninetails's back, which had the female Pokemon whining with awe, then playfully stomps her foot on the screen.

Ash couldn't help but shake his head with a grin. "Alright, so you all getting along then? You aren't giving Meowzy a hard time are you?" He asked the trio, who all happily shook their heads. Then the boy saw Lopunny moving her arms left to right, chanting lightly with eyes closed. Telling him or explaining too him about how lazy the cat is, while then bringing her hands against the side of her right cheek. Imitating what could be someone sleeping then crosses her arms underneath her breasts.

To then Lucario began speaking or making a small comment about how impatient Lopunny is, to even go saying to Ash at the screen. Who is being mindful of where he is going on the road, he then looks away from the device screen for a bit. Watching the playful Ninetails giggling with the laughing Pikachu, running in and out between some of the trees nearby the roads. Zigzagging each one of them with great reflexes, having the boy to stare a little to intently near her hips and butt cheeks. Watching the way they will clench a bit and then relaxing, having the boy to quickly shake his head and scolding to himself. Blaming Gardevoir for making him start behaving this way...or at least, starting to look at the female's body like so: _especially, _when the psychic female Pokemon wanted to mate with him last night.

He tries telling her no or doesn't want to do it again, despite it being literally two weeks from their last make out session. "_Granted, Gardevoir made sure we wouldn't do it completely, just more of...touching her body." _He fought back the heat rising in his cheeks. Half-listening to Lucario yipping towards him, though shook himself out of his train of thoughts. When he began hearing the girls in the device arguing or yelling at one another. With Lucario and Lopunny pushing their foreheads together "hey-" he quickly stops from scolding them. Noticing the challenging expression on their eyes, one he is all so familiar with, in which is the same expression he and Gary will always give each other. Whenever they get into a heated discussion or heated competition.

Laughing lightly at how desperately Buneary is doing, to calming the two females down. Unaware that they aren't really going to be fighting each other, just getting into a playful rivalry with each other. Though Ash wished it didn't had to do with figures, as the two females in the screen and grassy and bubbled filled fields, were beginning to puff they're cheeks out. Pushing both of their boobs into one another, trying to show dominance in their breasts. "Err...okay you girls work that out. I am going to head on out, just wanted to quickly check on Meowzy Oh, there you are!" He said smiling at the cat who entered on screen. Rubbing her right eye lightly from their sleep. "How are you doing Meowzy? The girls didn't wake you did they?" The boy asked sheepishly. Watching the feline shrugging her shoulders and yawned, meowing at the boy with a sort of fashion. Wagging her tail left to right while sitting down.

She then asks Ash where he was, pointing behind him noticing the open clear skies and lack of trees nearby. The boy smiled and lifts a thumb at himself "I am actually now entering a open fields, there is a town up ahead. Which is where we are going, going to heal up everyone from battling over thirty trainers today, and possibly..." He then looks up from the device. Spotting Ninetails and Pikachu only couple distance from him, with the female fox now bucking along the open fields like a wild Ponyta. With the electric mouse just in fits of laughter doing his best, to staying and hanging on the fox best he could! Without being thrown off or being thrown down into the ground, making their trainer to shake his head "find some trainers in town. To ask for some more battles for everyone with me, and I will then switch things around by having you, Lucario and Lopunny switching places with Flareon, Nidoqueen and Ninetails."

Ninetails who heard her name came to a complete stop. Sending Pikachu flying forward and bouncing on the ground, rolling to a stop and then sat up from his spot. Laughing lightly with swirls replacing his eyes, shaking his head and looking behind him. Wondering what made the female Pokemon to stop suddenly, looking curiously at their trainer. "Ninetails," Ash started saying. "Don't worry you will be switching back to with the others, once I deem they have enough experience!" he shouted. Smiling as the female fox just gave one of the cutest if not, beautiful smile she could offer with a tilt of her head. Barking at him with a nod of understanding, then playfully growls out to Pikachu.

Who got onto his feet returning the growl back with his own happy smile, digging his paw into the grassy ground. Challenging the female fox, as their trainer looked up with a soft sigh and shaking of his head "alright deal you four? Also Buneary," The boy spoke to her. Getting her to turn her head over her shoulders, looking a bit embarrassed about her sister and Lucario measuring each other boobs, to even pushing and rubbing them against one another. Showing just how plump they're breasts are compared to one another with Lopunny, seemingly winning in the challenge of softness.

"If you ever want too, you could battle also if you want?" Smiled the boy. Seeing the excitement in Buneary eyes as she claps her paws together, though blinked her eyes when Ash said. "But! If you do battle, it means that you will have to be inside your Pokeball." He informed. Watching the small rabbit tilting her head lightly and then bashfully pulled her fluff over her face, laughing when the boy then said. "Cause I don't want us to be accused of cheating, if the trainers think we are going over the limit."

Lopunny who heard this by having her ears lifting up a bit, pulled away from Lucario with a surprised look. Causing the fighting/steel type Pokemon to yelp out and fall on the ground with a loud thud, groaning lightly and hissed from the pain. The female rabbit who heard Ash saying her sister could battle. While watching her younger sister becoming giddy as a school girl, by hopping around in small circles shouting out yes, yes over and over. Had the older sibling to frown and was about to speak up, saying that Buneary is not ready for Pokemon battling, only to stop in mid-step and blushing lightly when she then heard her sister. Chanting and waving her paws over at her for Ash, asking and saying will she be strong as her sister?! Making the boy to grin and nods. "You bet! If you work hard enough and train, I have no doubt you will be as strong or even stronger than your sister!" Announced the boy. Getting the younger sibling to be even more bashful inf front of him, then laughing in fondness and imagining herself being as strong as her sister.

Which is tugging at Lopunny's heart greatly as she rests a hand onto her right breast, relaxing her body and feeling the need to scold. Immediately leaving her system, but then grunts out in surprise when Lucario sneak behind her, pouncing at her and sending them down onto the grassy fields. Cheering in triumph as she sat on top of the female rabbit, declaring the winner. But squeaks in a moan like fashion, from the girl underneath her stared up at her with _oh yeah_ look to then lifting her legs right up against the jackals thighs, to then flipping them over with the rabbit being on top. Slapping both hands down against the blue female fighting types breasts, making the girl to let out even louder moans.

Gaining attention from Buneary who was speaking to Ash and Meowzy, who almost went back to sleep. By curling up into a ball only to lift her head in their direction, wondering what the commotion was about? To then blushing at the sight of Lopunny playing and messing with Lucario's assets, getting the feline to be stuck in a daze.

Ash though stayed silent and then deadpan at the frisky older sister of Buneary, messing with Lucario. "Okay...well you go and try calming your sister down Buneary, then later tonight we will talk it over about you fighting, okay?" Says the boy with a smile. Watching the younger sibling nodding her head absently while waving goodbye. Closing the device on his wrist and shaking his head. The boy decided to check on his other two playful Pokemon in front of him. Nearly bulging his eyes out and laughing loudly at the sight of Ninetails. At the sight of the happy female fox, carrying and running he way over to the boy, with Pikachu in her arms, his head wedge between her breasts. Looking quite embarrassed about his predicament.

Snickering and snorting through his closed lips, he shook his head while clearing throat silently with a hand near his mouth. Places both hands onto his sides smiling. "Alright, Ninetails much as Pikachu loves to be carried by me? I don't think he appreciates being wedge between your chest like that." He stated. Making the female fox Pokemon to tilt her head cutely and then smiled brightly, not seeming to care as she nuzzle the tip of her snout on Pikachu's head. Having the male Pokemon get pushed up further in her cleavage, whining lightly then he hummed happily from the fox nuzzling on him.

Making Ash who is seeing this give a kind smile. Enjoying the way how friendly the girls are with Pikachu, not giving the electric mouse a hard time or becoming jealous of him. For being out of his ball all the time and staying by Ash's side all this time. The boy saw Ninetails looking at him with a coy smile, wiggling her eyebrows as she nudges down where Pikachu is. Curious if Ash is jealous of the male Pokemon being between her breasts like this and not him? Which he chuckled to himself and looking up into the corner of his eyes, shaking his head and then began vacantly waved his hands forward.

"Come on Ninetails let's get going, we' ve got a lot of ground to cover and seriously need to get to the Pokemon center." He said. Approaching Ninetails and lightly grabs her shoulders, turning the fox away from him and happily pushes her forward. Getting the shy and bashful Pokemon to laugh lightly, then some more when Pikachu. Managed to break free of her hold by struggling and thrashing against her smooth fur boobs with his arms, kicking his feet against her hands and got out with a pop. Climbing over her shoulders and then leaps over at Ash's head. Happily grabbing onto the hat and swings himself around the back of the boy's head.

Ninetails who turn her head over her shoulders, looks at Pikachu eye smiling at him. To then blinking her red eyes when she felt Ash began pushing her forward. Having her heels dragging lightly against the dirt ground, blushing in shyness when he said. "Okay if you two are done playing and Ninetails finished suffocating Pikachu in her chest? Can we now get going, I really don't want you two passing out on me!" He exclaimed. "We've battle over twenty times today you guys, I'll be less worried to know that we reach a center. Got you both healed up and the others from their injuries, before we continue any further." He said. Laughing when Ninetails somehow twisted her head at him. Then licking her on the nose quickly then looking away bashfully. Humming out an apology for the boy, even Pikachu gave couple of whines at him. Saying he is sorry too for holding them up like that and then coo's out from his trainer.

Removing one hand away from Ninetails shoulder to pet him on the head. "I know Pikachu, but I'll feel a lot safer knowing that you, Ninetails and the others are at full strength." Said Ash. Removing his hand from Pikachu's head and place it back on the female fox's back. "Who knows when we will see another Pokemon center? If we do continue our way to Saffron city, so it's best to be safe than sorry right!" He stated. Getting the two Pokemon to nod their heads and cheered happily, while the female fox wagged her tail happily against her trainers stomach and waist.

The trio head forward towards the town up ahead, as they were walking through the open plains without any worries or troubles. Making sure that they will be entering the town, focus all their attention to finding the Pokemon center that the lass from before. Had given them directions to said center, saying how they will be able to find the familiar red tile roof building near the square. Between couple of groceries stores that towers over it, where the fountain can be seen in the middle of the surrounding buildings.

When entering the town Ash and his Pokemon, couldn't help but stare confusingly at what looks to be fliers and posters being place on some of the building walls. Getting the trainer ,who is pushing Ninetails still, try his best to get a good look at the posts that were being posted. But unable to get any good looks of them considering; the people who were posting them on the walls? Were blocking his view while other times, crowd of people will gather in front of the poster making it difficult to see anything. But it didn't bother him to much, figuring it is some sort of even happening in town and right now Ash, whose doing his best looking around the town for the Pokemon center, has no time for any events that's happening around here. He didn't want to spend too much time in place. Like he did with the girls back on the western part of Kanto.

"Ninetails, tails-tails!" Ninetails stuttered. Running ahead of her trainer and then coming to a stop, by swinging her body around at him. She then lifts a paw up with excitement. "Tails!" She cheered happily, telling her trainer and Pikachu that she had found the Pokemon center. Even sounds of what could be water splashing and rushing can be heard from the distance. Which Ash ran on over to where Ninetails is sitting at and stops next too her. Looking over in the direction she pointed at, having him smile widely and began petting her on the head.

"Way to go Ninetails, you found the center good job girl!" He said. Praising her for a good job and ruffled her fur a bit. Getting the fox to giggle and laugh from the treatment, she then followed her trainer straight into the center. Passing by another large crowd of people who were standing in front of the Pokemon center, staring at another poster that's posted on the center's windows. The poster having what appears to be a picture, of a boy and a Ninetails in their battle stance. With the boy's left arm stretched out with his open hand, looking to be giving commands to the fox Pokemon. Looking is jumping ahead of him, ready to strike down the bad guys on the picture. With their own Pokemon leaping towards the fox Pokemon, looking to be a Meowth with it's claws ready to strike the fox down!

What makes the picture odd though? Is that the boy looks eerie resembling that of Ash, to which the boy managed to enter the Pokemon center. Before anyone could connect the dots or those who saw him walking into town, came rushing towards him and surrounding him. Murmuring to one another and then laughing, their voice can be heard with Pikachu's great hearing. Having the Electric mouse who is on top of his trainers head. Looks towards the crowd of people before their voices became muffed, after he, his trainer and Ninetails entered inside the furnished Pokemon center.

Xxx

"Of course ,we will be delighted to go and heal your Pokemon!" Nurse Joy said. Watching Ash recalling Ninetails into her Pokeball, he then went and grabs the rest of his parties Pokeball. With Pikachu happily hopping down onto the tray with a smile. "Now, if you like can read the brochure to get a better understanding of our town. Then maybe, can send some of them to your friends and tell them about the place." Giggled the Nurse. Having him to tilt his head lightly on the right. Wondering why it is she is behaving as some advertiser? Getting the Nurse Joy to smile, she lifts the tray up saying. "Don't worry, much I don't want to push trainers into reading the brochure? Our mayor of the town wants to be sure everyone who visits. Can invite those who are interested on sightseeing, to come too our town and visit the TV studios up on the Hillside Peaks." Joy then bows lightly and heads towards the back of the main lobby.

"Huh..." Ash hummed. He shrugged his shoulders with both eyes closing, figuring it won't be such a bad idea. He can read while waiting for the girls and Pikachu get treated from their injuries. Looking over to his right and spotting the small rack, grabs one of the papers and turns his back against the counter. He then opens it up and starts reading what was inside or...at least skim through most of what's written on it. "Oh, didn't know the TV network here makes most of the shows mom watches? That's interesting..." He said. Continuing to read what else there is about the town. Noticing most if not, everything is revolving or surrounding the TV station on Hillside Peaks. "Nurse Joy wasn't kidding! The mayor here definitely wants to focus all attention, to the TV Station here. I wonder why that is?" He told himself openly, squinting his eyes to read most of the smaller text that were written.

"I think it has to do with the fact of the most hit children show, "Nine-tailed Hero and Ninetails' are made and aired here in the town Ash." A young male voice said. Having Ash to blink his eyes vacantly, to then moving his head away from the brochure and nearly broke out in excitement of who it is that spoke! "Hi there! Seems like you're doing well Ash." Robert said with a very big smile on his face. Two finger saluting towards the boy and then claps hands with him, greeting one another by shaking hands. "So, what you've been up to lately Ash? I hope everything is going well for you and your Pokemon." Robert asked.

Laughing lightly when the boy gave a big grin while nodding. "You bet! We went through a lot since our last visit Robert. Can't wait to tell you and show you how everyone is doing!" He said with excitement. Watching the older boy laughing lightly as he can tell just by look at him. He then blinked his eyes when the young trainer, began looking around the lobby. "Hey where's Leaf? You're usually around one another or traveling with each other?" He asked. Curious why it is Robert isn't with the girl?

The older teen rubs the back of his head waving off any worries. "Not to worry, she's fine Ash. I just recently called her not so long ago. With her saying she just got off from the S.S Anne, after getting a free ticket for the cruise." He said. He then shrugged his shoulders, suddenly having a worried look on his face. "Of course though Leaf didn't tell me what had happened. After she got on the boat?" Robert then paused his sentence a bit, to adjust his weight and places a hand onto his sleek long-sleeve pants. "The girl seemed pretty shaky in her tone of voice. Making me even more concerned of what _happened_; after she got off the cruise." He said. He then chuckled sheepishly when Ash nodded, but then crosses his arms with a knowing look.

"I see...and the other reason why you didn't go with her. Is because you don't like boats right?" Ash said. Laughing lightly when a blushed appeared on the older teens face, who looked away sheepishly while nodding. He waved his hand in a not to worry manner to the older trainer. "It's alright Robert, I understand. But it does make me curious of what happened to Leaf?" He stated.

"Well, don't worry too much about it. Leaf seems to be alright and has informed me, she will be meeting me at the entrance of Saffron city." Robert said. Getting the younger trainer to look up at him quickly. Widening his eyes in shock. "I take it you are heading over there?" He asks with amusement. Watching the young trainer nodding his head and then laughs with him. "Well then! I have no objections of traveling there with you, though need to ask." He paused while then turning his body sides-way. Pointing towards the cafeteria. "You hungry Ash? Cause I know I am and in the mood for some fast food or good eating!" He said. Getting some chuckles from the boy who nods in response, then follows the older trainer towards the cafeteria of the Pokemon Center. "Good! We can share stories of what we've been doing so far."

"Heh, sounds good to me I want to know how your journey coming along. As well there being so much I need to tell you! That I don't know if we will have all the time in the world, to discuss what's been happening!" Ash said. Excitement and enjoyment behind his voice, he then chuckled when he felt Robert wrapping an arm over his shoulder. To then rubbing his hand into his hat cover hair, letting him know he will enjoy that as they've enter the cafeteria.

After couple minutes of ordering their meals and getting drinks. The two trainers went ahead to find a table to sit at, only for Ash having to head back to the lobby. After being called and told through a speaker phone; of his Pokemon are fully rested and ready to be pick up. After doing so, he returns back to Robert and saw he was waiting for him to return. Laughing happily when Pikahcu, hopped off from his shoulders and on the table. Saying hello to the teen and cooed when he petted his head. "You look great Pikachu. Looks like Ash has taken good care of you." He said. Then pats the electric mouse cheeks for a bit, rubbing the cheek sacks. Getting the male Pokemon to purr happily and giving off light sparks. "Yup! Very healthy and looks like you gained a lot of experience, since I last saw ya." He stated. Watching the electric mouse nodding and then cooed happily when the teen. Gave him couple pieces of fries with some ketchup. The male Pokemon then happily walks his way over to his trainer, sitting down next to him and happily began eating the fries. Blushing and cooed out in glee from the tasty treat!

"So Ash, how many battles have you've done lately? Pikachu here looks quite strong, especially if you challenged a lot of trainers and Pokemon." Robert asked. Watching the boy in front of him kind of stuffing and shoving food down his gullet, making him look like a pig almost. Having the teen pondered of how long he went without any food? Recalling...that the young trainer in front of him is quite the good cook? "Err...Ash?" He spoke up. Watching him stop in mid-bite and staring up at him with a curious gaze. "Did you hear what I said?" He asks crossing his arms in a bit irritably. Robert isn't one to be ignore or having people not hearing him, when he speaks directly at him. But, still smiled when Ash nodded his head and swallowed some of the food he stuffed himself with.

"Yeah, I heard ya." Ash said. Swallowing and pounding his chest so the food will go down. "For how many battles I have challenged so far?" He then looks up in thought humming lightly. Not noticing Pikachu, sliding across the table for a bit and grabs the nearby ketchup bottle. Prying the cap off from it in hopes to continued eating the sweet, tasty topping that Robert smeared on his fries. "Ever since leaving Mount Gathering; I had challenge about twenty different trainers, done some training with couple of the girls and Pikachu of course." He stated. While smiling over at the electric mouse with an eye smile, he then faces back at Robert. "Switched my team around so everyone can get the needed battles. After that...?" He then paused his sentence. Trying to recall what he's done after doing those and switching the girls around.

Having the teen in front of him to wait patiently for him to continue. All the while eating and enjoying his food, taking quick glances at Pikachu once in awhile. Whenever the male Pokemon struggled to get the cap off, nearly fell backwards and had the cap flying. Thankfully gets caught by Robert, shooting his arm out and grabbing it in midair! Before it could go and hurt anyone in the cafeteria. He smiled at the male Pokemon who had lower his ears. Sheepishly smiling at the boy in a apologetic expression, but cooed softly when he felt the teen. Rubbing his head and being told to be careful next time, wanting him to ask for help next time.

"That's good to hear Ash, I'm glad you're using the other girls for Pokemon battles." Robert said. Smiling up at the trainer with a soft smile. "Has Blaziken beginning too listen or obeying your commands?" He asks. Lifting a hand up. "I understand that it can be difficult, but if you don't let Blaziken get in her own battles? She might start falling behind the others. And trust me, you don' want any Pokemon to fall behind from the others." He stated. He then leans back on the seat, watching the boy in front of him closely. Watching the way he is humming and rubbing his chin softly, his eyes looking up towards the ceiling as he chuckled.

"Well, to the first question...yes! Blaziken has in fact began to listening to me." Ash said. Though felt a sweat drop as he suddenly recalled. "Of course, she still does burn me and use flamethrower on me couple of times. But, I think am getting through to her. Especially after the whole festival back at mount gathering happened and all." He said. Leaning forward on the table and having Robert doing the same, he lifts up one hand to the side of his mouth as if want to whisper something to the older teen.

This had Robert shooting back from the table, widening his eyes at what just got whispered in Robert's ears. "Whoa, wait?! You..." The teen paused his sentence for a bit. Shifting his gaze upward for a quick second and then back to Ash. "You've met the Mother and Son spirits during the festival!? H-how, when...I." He stuttered out. Feeling quite flushed from what the young trainer in front of him just told him. Getting the young trainer in front of him to chuckle out at Robert's flustered state. "Man Ash, you have to be one of the luckiest people out there!" He exclaimed. Finishing up his food and sipping the rest of his drink. "I have heard rumors about the festival. I never thought that you, will be running into the two of them together!" He said.

"Yeah, same here I didn't think we would meet them too. Blaziken." Ash began saying. While tapping her Pokeball. "Actually went and find the child spirit, whatever the boy was telling Blaziken? Gotten her to loosen up a bit and having her, begin trusting in humans..." He paused for a bit. Then chuckles lightly as both he and Robert, began getting up from their seats and taking care of their trays. "Well me at least, not sure if it will be enough for Blaziken. To trust every human out there or Pokemon trainers?" He states. As the two of them reach the trash bin, throwing away their food. To then making their way out of the Pokemon center with Pikachu, following right behind them holding a ketchup bottle in his hands.

Robert who looked at him with a curious gaze. Heard how he said Blaziken might allow only Ash, to gain her trust. But if what he says is true about Blaziken? Not trusting any humans or trainers...then how come she allowed a young child to hang around with her or...going out of her way to find the lost child? "Who knows how about once we get out? You let Blaziken out of the Pokeball, as well Ninetails. This way." He then got interrupted from Ash taking few steps forward and stood in front of him.

"Whoa, whoa Robert, I don't think that is such a good idea!" Ash said. Waving his hands in order to stop the teen from heading out further. Making Pikachu on his shoulders, to look at him in a curious fashion of why not? Only then remembering about Blaziken using flamethrower whenever she comes out. He probably didn't want Robert to get burnt or hurt from the fire type Pokemon?

"Much I want Blaziken to get used to me, I don't want you getting hurt. Especially with your health and all. Don't think your mother." He then got interrupted when Robert. Glares at him and lightly tapping a finger against his chest. Pushing him forward a bit, having a scowl on his face.

"Look Ash, I appreciate that you don't treat me as if I can't handle it. I have been traveling with Pokemon, battling with Pokemon and doing things that I! Would never usually do and never once let my poor health get in the way of it!" Robert said. He then stood upright, crossing his arms and stared at the surprise trainer in front of him. Who gently rubs against his own chest. "Believe me, I can handle whatever Blaziken might do to me...besides." He said. The older teen then smirks confidently at the young trainer as he then says. "There is a reason why I want you to send out Ninetails as well." He explained. He moves an arm out with a open palm.

"I think Ninetails has the ability Flash Fire, a ability that allows Fire types. To absorb any fire type moves to heal them, or powering up their abilities. Whenever a Pokemon uses the same typing as them, so please." He explained. The teen then nudge his head while moving the same forward, in the fashion of go ahead and send them out. "Don't think I won't be able to handle it Ash. I get that enough with Leaf, whenever we are together and right now. It is starting to grind my gears, for how overly protective she is."

Ash nodded lightly as he didn't know this upsets Robert? When people try and prevent him from doing something he wanted to try. Hell! He didn't know Leaf still treats him as if his poor health. Will get in the way and having him feel exhausted from over-exerting his body to much. But what came most surprising is that he did not know, Ninetails had such ability to absorbing fire type moves and powering herself up? The boy smiled and nods "yeah, your right Robert! Just because you don't have the best of health. Doesn't mean I should treat you as if, it will get in the way of your abilities. Sorry, it's just...I didn't." The young trainer tried to explain. But was stopped from Robert nodding in understanding, he was only looking out for him. Hell...everyone is looking out for him, bad enough most if not people back in Pallet Town.

Treats him in a way of being his older brother's shadow, always thinking he will follow in his footsteps. But when they start being overly protective of him, because of his poor health? That is where Robert draws the line and will prove everyone he isn't weak as they think he is. "Just send Ninetails out first, and then send Blaziken out next." Robert said with a smile. Watching the boy nod in response as he goes grabbing, both Ninetails's and Blaziken's Pokeballs. Tossing Ninetails ball first to send her out into the open and then later Blaziken's Pokeball next.

Ninetails who came out from her Pokeball, let out a small cry, to then blinking her eyes at the sight of Robert. Who she began yipping and bouncing around the boy in happiness. Glad to seeing the older teen again, she jumped back when she saw the teen ready to pet her. Making Robert, who saw this to blink his eyes a bit, to then smiling softly recalling what Oak said back at the beach. "Ah right, don't worry Ninetails, I understand. But hey! It is good to see you again, you're doing alright?" He asks. Which Ninetails happily yips and nods her head. She then approached the boy and began rubbing her body along his legs, purring when she felt him sitting a hand down her back and pets her.

"There ya go, alright Ninetails get ready. Blaziken is going to be sent out next, if she goes using Flamethrower Attack; I want you to stand in front of Ash and absorb the flames." Robert told her. Having the female fox to blink her red eyes vacantly, to then looking up at him. Cocking her head in the fashion of '_she can do that'_? Having the teen nodding his head in response. "Yup, your other ability is Drought, which makes you summon a powerful bright sunlight. Which powers up Fire type moves and allows Grass Pokemon. To fire their Solar beams without the need of charging the moves up." He said.

Ninetails bark in glee as she goes ahead and stood in front of Ash. She then happily leans against him with a content look on her face, nuzzling her head into his chest. The older teen who is seeing this, raised an eyebrow of how the young trainer is responding to it...? Sure, it look like the female fox is rubbing against his stomach and waist. But, ever since the young trainer told him back in Glare Blitz? About how he can see certain female Pokemon, looking like female humans...the older teen is beginning to see what he means now. Ash, is behaving in a way that the female fox. Is nuzzling against the side of his face, with how he is moving his head strangely. Considering what Robert can see? Is a Ninetails rubbing and nuzzling against her trainers stomach and waist, but to Ash who's standing up. Is behaving as if she is rubbing against his chest...

"W_eird? I know I said to him about understanding where Ash is coming from? But, now actually watching how he is behaving around the girls...?"_ He thought to himself. Looking between the two of them. "_He is definitely behaving as if Ninetails, is rubbing up against his face and yet. Here I am, seeing a regular Ninetails rubbing against her trainers stomach."_ Robert figured he will look into it some other time and not worry too much about it.

"Alright Ninetails, you ready for Blaziken?" Ash asks. Grabbing Blaziken's Pokeball, looking down at the female fox Pokemon. Who nodded, followed by Pikachu also nodding his head. The two watch the boy nod back and tosses the Pokeball forward, watching it burst open and shooting a white beam of energy out on the ground. Forming and revealing Blaziken to everyone. Who let's out a loud roar, not roar of anger or pain. But just your typical Blaziken roar; she then whips her head at her trainer! Ready to fire a Flamethrower Attack, only for the move to suddenly get caught and swirling around Ninetails body.

Then burst into small embers and blown away from Ninetails. Who gave a happy bark and wagging her tails. Feeling strength being pour into her body, feeling like she could go and do a marathon! Blaziken, who saw this had made her arms go limp. Shocked to seeing Ash being smart for once and used one of his Pokemon abilities. To protect him from her Flamethrower attack, she even humphed and crosses her arms underneath her large breasts. Grumbling at being outwitted by the boy, only to then shift her eyes over at Robert. "Blaziken." She said. Greeting Robert quickly, who waved his hand back at her and laughed when the fire bird, turn her attention back at him and points in a _'hey' _fashion.

"Yeah, I told Ash to using Ninetails Flash Fire ability. To absorb your fire type moves Blaziken, so no hard feelings?" Robert said. Chuckling sheepishly and then laughed when Blaziken wagged her finger, to then bringing the boy into a headlock. Chirping at him for how quick he was of thinking that! Earning some laughter from her trainer, who is watching this and doing everything he could not to fall on the ground with Ninetails and Pikachu. "I see what you mean Ash! Blaziken, is definitely coming around and good too!" The teen said. After clearing his throat couple of times from being released. Standing upright and faces the female fire bird Pokemon. "So, Blaziken? How are you doing, you getting better and having a good time now. That you are being much kinder to Ash and his team?" He asks. Making the fire female Pokemon, to turn her head away from him. Waving her hand in a so-so fashion, chirping at the teen about how she's trying, but is getting along alright.

"Cool that is all I need to hear, long you're trying your best to being nicer. Than that is great to hear, plus! You will be able to enter more fights if you do become kinder to Ash." Robert said. Wiggling his eyebrows at the female Pokemon. Who blinked her eyes at him and then stared vacantly at nothing, never has she thought about that? If she is kinder to her trainer, then he will allow her to enter Pokemon battles! If she isn't nice to him and doesn't give her trainer a care in the world? She would be prevented from entering any gym battles or Trainer battles! This had her humming in thought while looking down.

"Heh you go ahead and think over that Blaziken." Chuckled the teen and patting her shoulder. As he then looks over towards her trainer with a caring smile. "I will say this Ash, she is definitely looking quite healthy." He stated. "So, where are you going next after this town?" He asks. Watching the boy humming in thought, rubbing a finger under his chin as he thinks where he should go next? As Ninetails and Pikachu, decided to go ahead and speak with Blaziken. Getting her out of her thoughts as the trio began having a conversation with one another.

"You said Leaf will be meeting up with you at Saffron city right?" Ash asks towards Robert. Who looks up in thought real quick and then nodded his head. "You know if there is a Pokemon Gym there? If there is, then that will also be my next destination!" Smiled the young trainer. Getting the older teen to laugh happily. Waving a finger in a one sec fashion, pulling out a portable map device from his pocket.

"Let's see...Saffron, Saffron city ah here we go!" Robert exclaimed. Looking through the map of Saffron City. In order to see and check if there are any Pokemon Gym there. Getting the young trainer to approach next to him, to get a look at the map. With the other Pokemon also doing the same, Ninetails trying her best to stand on her hind legs to see the map. As Blaziken, walks behind Robert and looking over his shoulders, to see what the map is showing or if there is a Pokemon Gym?

"I'm very sorry Shawn, but they are way to busy and won't be able to make it to your son's birthday party." Nurse Joy voice called out from the counter. Watching the father in front of her, Shawn, sighing lightly and drumming his fingers lightly on the counter top of the nurse's desk. Nodding his head as he turns to face at the door. "Don't worry, I'm sure your son and his friends will still be happy. About having the villains of the show being there still!" Joy said with a sweet smile. But the smile quickly falter, when the father looked down with a defeated look.

"Much as it is cool getting the villains?" Shawn lamented. He began heading out towards the door, looking at Joy so he wouldn't be rude. "But I know my son, and that he will really like to have the Nine-Tailed Fox hero, coming to his party with his Ninetails. Performing in front of everyone and the other actors." The man said. Sighing as he opens up the door with one leg out, waving good bye at Nurse Joy. "Anyway, if they can't come then I could find someone who can take...their place?" He said slowly. Stepping out of the center and spotted two children standing in front of the center.

Having what appears to be three Pokemon out from their Pokeballs. Hovering around the older teen, who is looking down at what appears to be a device for a map. But that isn't what caught his attention, what really caught his attention the most are the Pokemon! A Ninetails and a Blaziken, were with the two of them! Quickly adjusting his black and orange color sweat shirt sleeve, he stuffed his hand into his jeans pocket. Feeling around for the picture of his son favorite heroes from the TV show, pulls out a photo and open it up.

"Says here that there is in fact a Gym!" Robert said. The group unaware of Shawn looking at them and the picture in his hands. Robert places a finger on the screen, scrolling through the information about the gym. "The Gym belongs to someone name Sabrina? She specializes in Psychic type Pokemon. Oh?" The teen said. His expression turning into worry, making the Pokemon and Ash surrounding him to stare up at his face. Then back down at the screen, wondering what is the matter? "Sabrina, what says here, is that she has never lost a single Gym battle or challenge...fighting nearly over about 99 different trainers. Not a single loss..." The teen stated. Lifting his head at the young trainer. "Are you sure want to face someone like that Ash? She sounds like isn't one to be messed with..." He said..

Ash just grins, thumbing at himself with confidence. "Please Robert!" He scoff. "With my team and how much training we've gotten over the past two months? I have no doubt we can handle whatever it is, Sabrina will dish out towards us! Right guys!" He said to his Pokemon. With Ninetails and Pikachu yipping with his excitement. Agreeing to the young trainer of how they will definitely, be able to handle anything that Sabrina will dish out in their battle! While Blaziken, just shrugs her shoulders and wasn't really sure how things will turn out? She definitely wouldn't fight someone who has psychic types, on the account of her being half fighting type. She is weak against Psychic type Pokemon, including Ghost type Pokemon.

Robert on the other hand just sighs, shaking his head at the over-confidence Ash has. Thinking he will be able to defeat Sabrina with his current skills. "Ash, you recalled me saying how it took almost all 3 of my Pokemon? To defeating Lt Surge's three Pokemon? I barely won with my last Pokemon, who was Ivysaur." The teen said. Placing his hands against his side giving the boy in front of him a, '_rethink your plan of attack_' look. "Even then despite being resistant to electric attacks? I still had to worry about Surges Pokemon, having incredible speed or paralyzing my Pokemon. Even then! I still managed to win by being lucky with Ivysaur Vine whip." The teen paused for a bit. Adjusting his weight on his right foot, unaware of Shawn. Who got done looking and determining the two of them, being good replacement for his son's TV heroes? Went ahead and starts approaching the two in hopes they will help out.

Before Robert could finished his sentence, he and Ash turn their attention over at Shawn. "Hey you two!" The man called out at the two. Getting the two boys looking at one another and back to him. "Sorry to interrupt whatever discussion you're having, but I need to ask the two of you some questions. If...if you don't mind answering to them?" He then smiled happily. When Robert and Ash, nodded their heads, with the older teen crossing his arms smiling. While Ash chuckles from feeling Pikachu, climbing all the way on top of his head, with Ninetails standing close to Ash. Although, kept tilting her head lightly, staring intently at the man in front of them...curious if she has seen him before?

Even the man's scent smelt familiar to her? As if she has been with him before, or stayed with the man at some point in time? Whatever it was...it's so going to bother her greatly. "I can't help but notice that the two of you are with a Blaziken and Ninetails." Shawn said. Pointing at the two Pokemon with smiles. "By any chance do they belong to the two of you?" He asks. Smiling greatly when he watches Robert lifting a finger, pointing at Ash replying.

"Actually matter of fact, they both belong to Ash. Why?" Robert questioned. Then looks back at the man with a curious gaze. "If you are looking for a trade, I doubt Ash will be giving away any of his Pokemon to anyone." The teen then quickly paused. Looking down in thought with a finger, under his chin humming. "Of course, Pokemon who only evolves during trades? Probably, but Ash here probably would-" But get's interrupted when the man shook his head.

"O-oh no, no nothing like that and I would never dare! Separate a trainer from their Pokemon, especially if they have such a strong connection and bond between one another." Shawn said. Laughing lightly at the relaxed look Ash had on his face, with Ninetails and Pikachu's ears drooping. Sighing in relief that the boy, or the man in front of them wouldn't want to make any trades.

"Matter of fact, I want you two to look at these photo's and tell me...who do you see?" Shawn asks with a big grin. Watching Robert taking the photo's by moving his hand out, then pulls it close to him and Ash. Nearly widen his eyes at the sight of what looks like, two trainers in separate photo's. Having a Blaziken and a Ninetails next to them; both of which were wearing what seems to be costumes or outfits, nearly matching that of the two Pokemon. "I want you two to know the two in the picture? Is none other than, 'The Blazing Hero and his Blaziken' and "The Nine-Tailed Hero and Ninetails'!" The man said. Having both boys looking up at him and back down at the pictures, nearly having quite the shock expression on their faces.

"Wait-wait are you telling me, you know who the Blazing Hero is!?" Robert raised his voice. Having quite the excited tone to his voice, watching the man nodding his head. And began laughing happily at how the teen in front of him. Went into a whole discussion about how much he loved the show, as a child! How he will always if not, tries to wake up early in the morning to watch the episodes on the weekdays and weekends! Even going on about how he almost collected most, if not all of the action figures made of the show, but they gotten lost or misplaced when his family. Would always do spring cleaning or cleaning out the house, or shifting things around in the house. "Oh man I am such a huge fan! The final season was definitely the best!" The teen said. Though hanged his body down and gave a half-felt chuckled. "Though, because of a certain incident happening? I was unable to see the last five episodes of the show.

Shawn, who couldn't believe he would ever meet someone who's quite the fan of a TV show. That ended literally four years ago. "Well then, it's a good thing I spotted the two of you. What's your name?" The man asked. Getting the teen telling his name with him nodding. "Robert, well Robert? My son is going to have a birthday party in just about two hours from now. How..." Shawn paused. Rubbing his hands happily with a big grin. "Would you like to make a child's day, by dressing up and playing as the Blazing Hero himself!" He asked. Getting Robert to widen his eyes greatly, he then looks down at the picture, then back at the man. "Reason why I am asking this...is because you almost look like the Blazing Hero during the first season of the series! And with Blaziken here, I have no doubt the two of you will be able to do him justice!"

Ash, who is hearing this, lightly grabs the picture and gets a good look at it. To then looking up at Robert. "Robert do this pose real quick?" The young trainer suggested. In which the older trainer hums and does so; by placing his foot firmly on the ground. Placing his right arm over his chest, with one fist against his left chest. As he does the pose Ash, Shawn and the Pokemon all look down at the picture. Then up at the teen, with the man smiling brightly, even Blaziken had to smile as they're definitely a huge resemblance between the two of them! "Whoa! Robert, you DO look like the Blazing Hero, if you dress up in his costume. You wouldn't tell the difference!" The young trainer said. Turning the picture towards the older boy. Who squint his eyes at the picture and then chuckles sheepishly, immediately seeing the resemblance now.

"Well...I don't mind dressing up for the Blazing Hero, as he is my favorite TV show." Robert said. While looking over at Blaziken, who looked back at him with blinking eyes. "As long you don't mind Blaziken? You will make a child very happy!" He said. Making the fire type to look away, scratching the side of her cheek a bit. Then shrugged figuring why not, it could be fun and if she can make a child happy? Then she doesn't see the harm of letting Robert, command her for only this once.

"Cool! Then that leaves me being the Nine-Tailed Hero huh?" Ash asks. Looking up at the man who nodded in return, showing him the picture of the hero. Letting the boy be able to see why he chose the two of them or asking them. To dress up and pretending to be the two TV heroes from a show, as the two of them definitely does look similar to both Robert and Ash. The young trainer laughed when Ninetails happily pushed her head against his arm, yipping up at him. Telling him to go for it. "Oh, what about Pikachu?" The boy quickly said. Pointing at the electric mouse who tilted his ears upward. "I can't leave Pikachu behind or even have him inside the ball. He doesn't like Pokeballs." He said.

"Oh, no worries Ash! Pikachu can be with you, my son will probably not even care. If the Fox Hero has an electric type with him." Shawn said. Laughing lightly and placing his hands firmly on his own waist. "If anything and how my son loves Pokemon? He would be happy to seeing a lot of Pokemon..." The man paused. Looking left to right around the center as if, looking for someone of interest? He then leans forward waving his fingers to have the girls, their trainers and Pikachu to lean forward. Turning their heads a bit to offer their ears. "You guys, when we get to my house? Please don't mind about my wife behavior. You see..." He then stood upright. Not wanting to hurt his own back or the others, as they look at the father. Who seems to have a sympathy look on his face. "But, she doesn't actually like Pokemon being around our son, or him being close to one." He said.

Getting the group to stare at one another and then back towards him. Nodding their heads, letting him know to continue. "And well, I hope you guys won't mind keeping most of your Pokemon. Inside their Pokeball's." He said while raising his hands up. "I have made a Pokemon pen-house, on the account have no doubts. My sons friends will be bringing Pokemon with them...I will have them placing their Pokemon inside the Pokemon pen-house. To keep them away from my son..."

"Is your son allergic to fur or something?" Ash asks with a curious tone. Watching the man shake his head, combing his hand through his hair and letting out a disturb sigh. "Then, what is the problem? Why doesn't your wife want her son...to be anywhere near Pokemon?"

"Well, I'll tell you along the way as we are breaking daylight." Shawn states with a chuckle. Moving a hand out for the two boys and their Pokemon, to follow him. Leading the way to where he is living. "Hopefully when you two here my story, I hope you won't be made about my decision on the manner." He said watching the group nodding their heads. No doubt with how he is saying not to be made about his decision? Must mean, he was reluctant about whatever he had to do, with whatever Pokemon he probably originally had. Before he and his wife went having a son, which Robert can probably understand greatly whatever the reason is. Ash though, with his mindset of thinking you should never be separated from your partner or Pokemon friends?

Is thinking that the wife probably has a problem with Pokemon, or doesn't honestly see them as equals and just wanted to be sure. Her son won't have any involvement with them...but threw the thought out. If she is allowing their son to be at the Pokemon Academy, from what Shawn has told them on their walk to his home? Then there must be another reason for the wife, not allowing any Pokemon inside the house or anywhere near their son; definitely confusing matter that is for sure. As they head on out to Shawn's house, him telling the two boys about having some spare costumes in his house. Of the Blazing Hero and The Nine-Tailed Fox Hero; from working and being one of the staff members in the TV studios.

Ninetails, couldn't help but keep looking over at Shawn, having a nagging feeling inside her head. Pondering if she has met this guy before or knew him before she was sent to Professor Oak? His scent smells familiar, the way he talks sounded familiar and the way he walks also looks familiar...whatever it is, she hopes to connect the dots soon before they arrive at his house.

Xxx

While the group are making their way to Shawn's house. Team Rocket, who was invited before Ash and his friend, were working very hard on the decorations and setting everything up for the man's son. Making sure the streamers were up, the ribbons for the birthday were all hanging and the balloons were full of helium. James, who is tying a knot to one of the balloons and getting a bit dizzy from blowing air into the balloons. Looks over at Jessie, feeling bit light headed from all the blowing he's been doing. "Jessie", whined the man. "Why are we doing this again to some brats birthday party? I thought we were here to steal Pokemon." Before he could finish his sentence or even speak about stealing.

He rightfully got elbowed in the stomach, causing the man to suck in the balloon into his mouth. Gagging and choking on the rubber item. "Shut up!" Hissed Jessie. Returning to blowing up the balloons and tying them together, ignoring the squeaky cry of help from James. "I told you before we got here, we need to set everything up! Including our trap, which Meowth is doing right now as he is checking the Poke-pen out back." The woman said with a hushed voice. "And the only way we can get anywhere near the pen, is to get trust between us and that man. Who thinks we're those stupid make-believe villains from a TV show!" She exclaimed waving her hands around.

James, who finally manage to cough the piece of balloon out of his throat. Looks at the red hair, who tossed one of the balloons aside, watching it float up towards the ceiling of the house. "By the way Jessie, speaking of the TV show?" He began saying while stuffing his hand into his pocket. Then pulling out what looks like a piece of paper, getting the woman next to him too hum lightly. Facing in his direction and leaning over his shoulder. "I looked up the characters from the show and well..." He paused for a bit, looking over the information on the paper. "They're nothing or anything like us Team Rocket, they don't steal, they don't pilfer and doesn't even take Pokemon away from anyone!" James exclaimed.

Having Jessie to blink her eyes vacantly at the man, then lowering both eyes halfway. "What do they do then, if you don't mind sharing the details James?" Jessie hissed with irritation. Watching the man shrugging his arms and sighing.

"Apparently and since it's a Kids TV show, the things they do or how they behave is really childish and gives all bad guys, a bad name." James said. Handing over the information towards the red hair partner, who took it and began looking through the list of things they have done or acted out in the show. Getting Jessie to furrow her forehead and beginning to grind her teeth.

"Are you serious!?" Jessie raised her voice as she looks at her partner. Looking back to the paper, tapping it with her fingers. "They go and tries to rusting up the playgrounds in the counties-area? They go and unscrewing bolts from parking meters, popping balloons and taking the cart for themselves and even the ice-cream cart!? What kind of nonsense is this, this isn't villains! These are just annoyances and lowest of the low bad guys!" She exclaimed while standing up on her feet.

"Well..." James closed his eyes and rubbed his folded hands. "The Ice-cream cart doesn't like a bad idea, you can never go wrong with Ice-cream." He then licked his lips. "Especially sherbert-rainbow color ice cream!"

"I guess that is alright...especially double-dipped whipped-cream vanilla-chocolate flavor ice-cream." Jessie swoon. Immediately shaking her head out of it and stomps her foot, crumbling up the paper in her hand. "But that doesn't mean anything, this man is mocking us!" She said. Having James to now standing up next to her, nodding in agreement. "He thinks we are childish, he thinks Team Rocket is nothing but stupid villains, thinking we are only made to make entertainment for the children! Well I say we make him see the truth, to see just how evil we can really be!"

"Yeah uh Jess, I am pretty sure he didn't actually called us childish..." James then whimpers when Jessie got into his face. Having the man widen his teeth, raising both hands up to guard himself from whatever shouting or lashing his partner will give him. "O-of course we're not childish, no not at all and he will pay for mocking the Team Rocket name!"

"You better believe it James." Jessie said. While she goes looking around the house, taking in some of the furniture and appliances of the house. Living room definitely roomy enough to fit an entire party, or group of children with presents and party favors. A large sofa which no doubt will be ideal cushion to place the birthday boy, and his presents on while everyone watches him open presents.

Nice green see-through curtains hanging off from the windows railings, to the nice coloring of orange and yellow painted walls of the house, to even the arch way leading into the kitchen. Nothing really note worthy of stealing or making money off from them. Best for now, to try and get the Pokemon instead and not steal anything inside the house. "For someone who works at the TV station/Studio? They're sure are quite the average types of folks." Jessie commented while crossing her arms under her chest. "James, can you handle the rest of the balloons? I am going to check on Meowth and see how things are going with our plans." She told her partner. To which he nodded and returns back onto the floor, blowing the balloons up once more and tossing them aside.

Jessie went ahead and began moving towards the kitchen, where she could see the house wife. Sitting down near the table, adjusting her green hair a bit. Looking through what seems to be a cook book on how to bake a cake. Getting Jessie to lightly shift her lips to the side, then something caught her attention at the corner of her eyes. Making the woman to blink her blue eyes curiously at what appears to be a small little made-shift bed? A bed that is design to house a small or medium size Pokemon..._"If I remember correctly, Shawn did said they used to have a Pokemon living with them."_

"I know what you're probably thinking and yes...we did used to have a Pokemon. Or at least my husband had a Pokemon. Before I went and ask him to send her away to Professor Oak." The mother chimed in. Turning a page on her book and then looking away from it, to stare over at Jessie with a soft smile. "Hi there, you must be the actors my husband told me about will be visiting."

Jessie hums and then quickly nodded in response. "Yup that is right, my co-workers and I are hard at work. Making sure this will be your son's best birthday bash ever!" She announced while turning her attention back to the Pokemon bed. "So did the Pokemon do something bad that warned her to be sent away?" She asks while pointing towards the bed. Approaching the mother at the table, who sighs lightly with a shake of her head.

"Could say that...but it is mostly of me being a worrywart and thinking that Pokemon. Might attract diseases to babies or children. Or his Pokemon might accidentally snap and attack our son, out of no reason at all , to even possibly using a fire type move to hurt my son."

This information made Jessie to turn her head over at the mother with a curious gaze. Blinking her blue eyes lightly as the mother continued speaking. "I know that books or professionals has stated that Pokemon, are very good with children. Even helping them with their terrible moods or having a bad day." The mother groaned. She began mixing the cake batter in the bowl, watching the ingredients mixing inside the batter and watching the colors mixing inside of it. "But I didn't want to take any chances." She said. Frowning lightly and getting flashes of memory of the Pokemon. Constantly wanting to rub herself against their son, or always hanging around with him, wanting to be petted or even playing with him.

This, has Jessie humming lightly as she thinks it's kind of stupid. To prevent a Pokemon to hang out or even playing with her son? Hell, despite not having Pokemon of her own back when she was a child? The Chansey she hanged out in one of the Pokemon centers, while learning to be a nurse, became very close to her and even became friends with the Chansey! Sure, the normal type Pokemon was such a klutz during their work efforts. But not once has it given up and did everything she could, to becoming a Pokemon nurse! _"Even then, young children played and hang out with the Pokemon."_

Jessie told herself only to suddenly break out of her train of thought, and now knowing why it is the mother, was such a worrywart. "You see...we are sort of new to the whole parenting thing." The mother explained. Lifting up the cake batter in the bowl and moving towards the oven. "Even though Shawn says we have nothing to worry about, or that we shouldn't be too concern about Pokemon hurting our son? I just can't help but worry you know..." She stated. Opening up the over and sliding the bowl in. Then standing upright dusting off the flour and cake mix, off from her apron and long sleeve teal shirt.

The red hair woman shook her head , ready to speak out and telling her there's nothing to fear about Pokemon. Only to suddenly get an idea through her mind and smiled devilishly. No doubt using the mother's worries and concerns for her son, will no doubt make their jobs. Easier to stealing everyone's Pokemon that will be placed in the Poke-pen house out back! All they got to do is play their cards right, have the mother be on their side or liking the idea of Team Rocket. Moving or taking the Pokemon to another location from the house, and away from the party. And when she does like the idea or even grants them permission, to move the Pokemon to another location, without interrupting or destroying her sons birthday? That is when she, James and Meowth make their move and get away with ALL the Pokemon cooped up in the Poke-pen!

"Say, you know what we could do something about the Pokemon if you want!" Jessie announced clapping her hands together. Having the mother to blink her yellow eyes over at her, tilting her head in curiosity. "You see...since your husband has entrusted us with the party favors and helping the two of you, setting up the birthday party?" The red hair woman then points to herself. "Me and my co-workers could do something about the Pokemon, who will be all placed inside the Poke-pen?" She then moves one hand outward. "To a whole new location! Where you or your husband won't have to worry about the Pokemon. Crying out or causing trouble with one another inside the Poke-pen!"

The mother stares vacantly at Jessie. She hums a bit to think it over and what it could mean, if she allows Jessie and her co-workers? To go ahead and bring whatever Pokemon, who will be coming with their parents children, to a whole different location instead of the Poke-pen? IF she does let the three of them, take care of the Pokemon, and bring them to another location.

Then the mother won't have to worry about using her broom, to whack the Pokemon away from her son. Or chasing them away from him or scolding them to not be anywhere near him. It will definitely be a lot of work too...since her husband Ninetails, tried everything she could to be near her son or hanging around with him. While he was a little baby, causing the mother a lot of stressful mornings or days. To keep the female fox away from the young boy. Always afraid of what the fox might do, if he might accidentally hurt her or unintentionally pulling roughly on her tails.

So many things could happen to her son if she wasn't there. To stop Ninetails from doing any harm on him or might retaliate against him for touching her roughly. Whatever it could be that might set the female fox off; that might have her attacking her son.

"Trust me when I say this." Jessie said. Placing both hands onto her hips, having a wry smile on her face. "If anyone of those Pokemon get hurt or touched roughly from the children. Not only will you be getting a lot of complaints, from the other families. But also," the red hair woman then closed both eyes, shrugging her arms with a sympathetic look on her face. "Your son will be the laughing stock of the entire Pokemon Academy! To even get made fun of or getting hatred from those who came to the party, even his friends will hate him. If he were to learn that; because of their rough housing or messing with the other Pokemon? Only to then be told and taken away their permission, to be around the Pokemon?" She then paused her sentence for a bit. Giving the mother the '_I think you know where this is leading too'_ look.

The mother hummed lightly as she looks at the kitchen floor. The woman in front of her is right, if she does this and prevent any Pokemon. Who will be coming with any of her sons friends? Will no doubt give him a hard time in school, if they were to learn that she told everyone they aren't allowed near the Pokemon. Will no doubt give her son a terrible time in school, to even possibly bullying him!

"If...If I allow this? You won't be hurting the Pokemon, once you bring them to a different location, right?" The mother asks with a stern voice. Staring at Jessie with a serious look. "Much I want my son to be protected from them. I don't want the Pokemon, getting hurt when they get transferred."

Jessie nods folding her hands together and began rubbing them. "Of course, the Pokemon will be just fine." The red hair woman then winks. "All we are going to do is relocate them further away from the party." She said while crossing her arms. "This way neither children or Pokemon, will be curious about whats going on. That has them leaving from their places, to interrupt the party. Or...having the Pokemon coming in and began terrorizing the entire party, or stealing food from the catering table." The red head said.

"Now if you excuse me, I need to check up on my partner outside. Seeing how things coming along and the party favors, are organize to you see fit!" Jessie exclaimed with a happy tone. Walking over towards the sliding doors of the kitchen, that will lead to the backyard where Meowth is currently at. "Don't worry about a thing, my team and I will do everything we can to making sure. That things will go A-OKAY!" She said. Closing the door right behind her and headed off towards the side of the house, where she will meet up with Meowth.

Having the mother who watched this, to tilt her head slightly while raising one eyebrow. "Well...that was weird?" The mother said. As she then faces towards the living room hallway, watching what seems to be a tangled up James. Slowly but surely, making his way towards the sliding doors of the kitchen. Heading on out where the others are, having what appears to be balloons sticking against his body. Zapping and shocking anything near him, to then shocking the man himself; after turning around and closing the door. He gave a light wave towards the mother, who returns it by waving back weakly.

Laughing quietly at how messy James look, with all those balloons sticking to his body. Waddling his way over to the side of the house, possibly looking for his partners. The mother shrugged her shoulders, smiling happily when she heard the timer on the stove. Going off and alerting her that the cake is done and ready to be pulled out. After doing so and placing the cake on the table. The mother gave herself a congratulated pat on the shoulder. Decided she would get washed up for the day and come back to decorate the cake with icing later. Plus! The party goers should be arriving soon as well her son, coming on home from school considering, there is only one hour left before school is over.

"Okay, the cake should be fine by itself. Needs to cool off before I start decorating." The mother told herself. She looks at the clock and gave a quiet nod, knowing her husband should be arriving soon. With the other cast members of the show. "Best I leave a note and inform him, I will be in the shower." She giggled. Grabbing a note from one of the cabinets or at least a sticky note, then began writing on it and leaves it near the bake cake. As she goes ahead and head on upstairs, to get changed and washed up for the day. Hearing what sounded muffled voices coming outside of the front door, which one of the voices belonging to her husband. She hurried herself up the stairs and towards the bedroom, right when the front door opened up. Revealing Shawn, Ash and Robert entering inside the house, along with Ash's Pokemon stepping inside.

Ninetails couldn't believe her eyes! This, this is the house she was raised in, was taken cared of and lived with her original owner! The female fox recalling everything about this house, the layouts, the pieces of furniture and placements of everything; it was all what she remembered before being sent to Professor Oak! Then that means...

"Here we are, welcome to my humble home everyone." Shawn said. Shawn, from the memories now rushing through Ninetails's head, is her original trainer! She felt hot tears about to fill up her eyes, but did her best hiding them and holding them back. Her nine different tails were wagging more vigorously than ever. The father turns around at the boys and giving them a big smile. "So, what you'd all think?" He asks of them. The group nodded and liked how the house looks like, with everything being decorated and filled with all sorts of party items. They will agree on one thing; this home definitely makes you feel like your welcomed here.

"The party will be out back, the presents and food however will be brought in here and the patio deck." He informed while facing towards the living room. "The presents will be set on the coffee table, then well..."

"Ash and I, along with two others, are going to do a performance from a episode. Of The Nine-Tailed Hero series. Out in the back, where children will be sitting in front of a stage. That is being setup by the villain actors, correct?" Robert asked the man. They were well in deep in a conversation with the father, leaving Ninetails enough time to go ahead and look around the house. Sniffing in all the different scents that are familiar to her. Shawn, his mate and their son scents were definitely all over the place, bringing back fond and fun memories of her time living here. To even some of the more sadder memories, of times where there would be terrible thunderstorms, howling of winds and flashes of lightning. Striking outside and lighting up her small sleeping quarters as a Vulpix. Having her to run out from her room, to finding Shawn in hopes that he will be able to comfort her and calming her down from her fright.

To even silly memories of when she went shopping with the man, looking for some evolution stones to buy. Especially the Fire Stone, which will grant Vulpix the evolution to Ninetails. That there was one of her precious memories, second to best when her original owner went and gotten married. Expanding their living quarters to bring his mate into their home, increasing their bonds even more with all three of them. The female fox, who stopped in front of the love seat, leans her head down and began sniffing it. Yipping happily as she recalls happy cuddle moments with her original owner and his lover!

Even when the mate stomach began to expand out, indicating she was going to have a child. The female Pokemon couldn't help but give a content sigh of happiness, remembering how she spent all their time together on this couch. Nuzzling and cuddling with one another, using her nine different tails like a blanket for Shawn's mate. To keep her warm and comfy while going through the process of having a baby.

There were memories of the time when the baby started living here, where her trainer and his mate brought the young child from the hospital. Oh how joyous it was, to witness the young child and how much he looked so much akin to Shawn, and even his mother. Though that is also when things began to become...troublesome as most will say. Especially neighboring Pokemon, who had warned the female fox, about how once a baby or young child enter their trainers lives? Things only become difficult for the Pokemon to adjust and live with them.

Getting scolded at for just being anywhere near the child; getting chased out of the house over something they didn't do. Even getting the blame pinned on them, from the child either purposely breaking something and blames the Pokemon. Or just out right put every single thing they would get in trouble for; only to switch it to the Pokemon being at fault. Of course...the female fox didn't believe everything they said. But made sure to be cautious when it does happen to her and well?

It wasn't all that bad from what they said it was! Sure, the child after growing and aging became a lot curious in many things, once the boy started walking. It became a full time job for both parents too making sure, he wouldn't get hurt. Injured, or getting bruises on his soft child like body, this being one of the many reasons why her trainer. Went out shopping with her in hopes of finding a Fire Stone. Is so this way and being in her fully evolved form? Ninetails, will be able to help them out and stopping their son, from getting into anything dangerous. In a way Ninetails, adopted sort of a nanny persona for Shawn and his mate, to watch over and being the guardian of their son. Of course though...that is when things began spiraling downhill for her, at least things were becoming more difficult to watch over the young child.

It started when the mother began spending more time at home, changing her work hours to the weekends more often. So she can spend more time with her son during the weekdays. Whatever she had learn or heard out there in the streets or work; about Pokemon being very wary about children or attacking them. Had gotten Shawn's mate quite paranoid and overly protective of her son, being near or around Ninetails. That, she began getting chased, whacked or even hit by her broom whenever she is near their son, or just watching over him from couple distances.

Ninetails got out of her train of thought from hearing what sounded like the front door opening up. "Hey Mom, Dad I'm home! You wouldn't believe what we learn today at the academy!" The young and quiet tone voice belonging to what looked like a child. Who is excitedly pushing the door open with force. Then closing it right behind him, throwing his book bag across the living room hallway and landing right onto a nearby sofa. "We learned a lot about Fire type Pokemon, and how...they learn different...moves." The young boy trailed off. Ready to rush his way into the kitchen figuring that is where his father and mother will be. Only for his eyes to stop and spotting a Ninetails in the middle of the living room. Staring right back at him with a curious gaze.

Ash and Robert who had heard the door opening, along with a young male voice shouting through the house. Pokes their heads out from the kitchen, to see who it was and then they look over to where Ninetails was. Watching the two of them just staring at one another, while Shawn went ahead and about to greet his son, whispering quickly at the two boys. About needing to keep themselves hidden, so they can get into their outfits. So this way his son, won't spot them and think they're not the actors from his TV show.

"Ninetails?" Jimmy said. Squinting his eyes a bit at the female Pokemon who is in the living room. He stretches out his black t-shirt collar a bit and steps forward a bit. "Ninty is that, is that really you!?" He exclaimed with a wide smile. Watching the female fox widen her eyes, then lowered her body happily in glee! Hopping left to right, as she then began rushing on over towards the eight year old, who laughed and spread his arms wide open. "Oh my gosh it is you Ninty! Where you've been girl!" He shouted.

Having Ash and Robert to look at one another and then back at the scene in front of them. "_Ninty, does that mean this is Ninetails owner?"_ Whispered the young trainer to Robert. Which the older teen just shrugged his shoulders. Not entirely sure himself, but it does look like it. Especially how excited and happy the female fox looked. Though the two boy's suddenly closed their eyes, gritting their teeth at the sight in front of them. More of what just happened when they heard Ninetails, who was about ready to leap into Jimmy's arms. Only for a broom suddenly coming out from nowhere, hitting right against the female fox's cheek and sending her flying from the boy!

"Get away from my son!" A woman voice screamed out. Looking quite out of breath and holding the broom high into the air. "Don't you dare ever attack him!"

"But mom she wasn't." Jimmy tried to say. Only to flinch when his mother, turned to him and glares at him. Making the boy to look down at the floor, biting his lower lip. Ready to speak up again, but flinches when his mother raised her voice.

"Don't be stupid Jimmy!" Yelled the mother. Quickly facing at the female fox, who is groaning and wobbling back to her feet. Shaking her head as she tries hard, not to get swirls in her eyes. "That is how Pokemon attacks, they pounce at you, pin you down to the ground and then start maiming you with no remorse or thoughts behind their action!" She said. Making Ash, who is hiding behind the arch way of the kitchen, to claw against the side of the wall. Ready to step on out and giver her a piece of his mind, only to feel Robert AND Blaziken! Hands grabbing on his shoulders and pulling him back, as they didn't want to be seen yet or caught by Shawn's son.

"_I can't allow her to treat Ninetails like that!"_ Ash whispered to the two of them. Making Robert, who understand where he is coming from, to point back at the son and mother arguing with one another. Wanting to at least tell the young trainer to listen and learn a bit more of why. It is the mother whack Ninetails from her son?

Making the boy to blink his eyes and stare forward. "_Trust me Ash, I understand where you're coming from. Really I do." _Robert whispered back. Even Blaziken had to agree, much she dismay of it. But she is curious of why a mother would hit a Pokemon, or being very protective...till that word came across her head. This train of thought had the fire type Pokemon chuckling to herself and shaking her head.

"Now go to your room and get ready for your party Jimmy." The mother said. Having the boy groaning lightly; he wanted to protest some more about wanting to see Ninty. But the mother's tone was final and had point up the stares. Getting her son to humph and began stomping up the stairs, grumbling to himself. "And better change your attitude when you come back down!" She called out to him. She sighs and turns around facing at the fire fox Pokemon, who lowered her head and gave out couple whines and whimpers. To then pointing her ears upwards when she watches the mother, come walking over to her. Having the fox to stuttering out, while walking backwards from the mother.

"Look, Ninty..." She began saying. Scratching the back of her head, staring confusingly at the female Pokemon. Wondering where she came from, or how her husband brought her back? After making a promise to her. That he wouldn't be having any Pokemon, here in the house and keep Ninty with Professor Oak. "I'm sorry that I had to do that too you, but you must understand as a mother." She said. Crouching down in front of the fox and stretches a hand out to her, only for the fox to whine and jumps away from the mother; having her to pull the hand away and grunted out. "I must protect my child from anything, especially Pokemon like you. Who breathes fire, might retaliate or snap at my son." The mother informed. As she succeed on petting the female fox. "Which is why I need you, to go back to Professor Oak. So please, stay away from my son and return where you came from."

Ash, not able to take it anymore and breaking free of Blaziken's and Robert's grips. Rush on out and over the sofa, by leaping over it. "Hey knock it." Ash went to say. Though when he hopped over the sofa, his foot got caught on one of the cushions, tripping him up and crashing down into the ground. Flipping the coffee table downward. Causing the presents on it to go flying up, then coming back down on top of him. Knocking the boy back on the floor after he got up. "That...there...is my Ninetails." He stuttered out. Getting himself back up on his feet, wobbling a bit and then quickly shook himself out of it and thrust a finger at the mother. "I can't forgive you for hitting her like that! Or using a broom, or telling her how she doesn't belong here!"

"Ash, technically she didn't say Ninetails doesn't belong here." Robert said. Announcing himself from the kitchen. With Blaziken following right behind him, having her arms crossing under her chest. "But it does sound like it. Any reason you don't want any Pokemon, inside the house ma'am?" Robert asked after approaching behind the young trainer in front of him. Watching Ninetails walking over to the trio, whimpering and whining out as she sat next to Ash.

Shawn, who was in the kitchen with the boys, told the two to wait for him in the kitchen. As he needed to check up on the others, came back inside the house. Hearing what sounded like Ash and Robert. Asking questions to his wife about a Ninetails, but not any Ninetails though; it was his Pokemon who's been with him ever since he started his journey! "Ninty!? Is that really you?" He exclaimed. Having the female fox whipping her head over at the man.

"Ninetails!" She barked happily. As she bends down and then darted over towards the man and leaping into his arms. Knocking the two of them down onto the ground. The man laughs happily from Ninetails jumping into his arm and sending the two down on the floor. "Ninty, I knew you looked familiar when Ash arrived here! How are you doing girl, you're getting treated nicely are you?" The man asks. Stroking and petting her back as the female fox yips and nods her head.

The mother who saw this sighs and shakes her head. Lightly placing a hand onto her cheek. "If you want to know the reason, ask my husband okay? Right now, I am nearly falling behind schedule. The birthday party will soon be starting, and I need to set up the catering table." She said. Walking or more of stomping her way out of the room. Having the two boys to flinch when the outside door slammed shut. Robert rubbing the back of his head, looks over at Ash. Who responded back with a shrug of his shoulders, but then glares over at Shawn. Much he would say the scene in front of him was adorable, with Ninetails nuzzling and rubbing herself along the man's legs. He does need some answers as to why the mother? Behave in such a way or attack his Pokemon like that. Let alone, treated Ninetails like she doesn't belong here.

"Well Shawn?" Ash asks. "Why is it that your wife attack or hit Ninetails with a broom. Preventing her from being close to Jimmy?" The young trainer said. Wanting some answers behind the mother's behavior, let alone why she told the female fox. She needed to go back to Professor Oak and staying there? "Is Jimmy allergic to fur or something and why is it she said. That Ninetails will attack the boy with no real reason."

"Yeah, I am curious about that too Shawn." Robert spoke up. As he crosses his arms, putting some weight against his right leg. "I understand mother's being very protective of their children...but studies has shown Pokemon. Are quite gentle and caring to little kids and children? They sometime." Robert snickered. "Imprint children, thinking them as their own little child and such. So, yeah...is this what you meant when you said. All the Pokemon will be in the Poke-pin?" He asks.

Shawn, who heard this and listening to the boys. Nodded his head, hearing Pikachu chanting his name lightly as he leans over Ash's head. Staring down at him and Ninetails, with the female fox. Whimpering lightly, licking the man's face gently and then cooed happily when he petted her head. "Yeah...and here is why."

Xxx

"Do you see who I see?" Said a womanly voice. To her partners in crime as they peeked their heads at the outside window. "It's the twerp and his friend, what are they doing here?" The voice belong to Jessie. Pondering and asking the two, of why their enemy is here of all places!

"You got me Jess? Though they're probably in the same situation as us, and probably got confused for one of the characters, from the TV show?" James said. Shifting his gaze over at the red hair woman. "If so then does that mean, our plan will back fire?" He asked with a worried tone.

Meowth, who look at the two with a leer shook his head. "No way, they have no clue what we are planning! And even if they do guess why we are here, they won't be able to stop us at all! If we play our cards right, we should be clear to escaping!" Said the feline. Making his partners to look over at him. Backing away from the window and crouching down, they whispered among one another. "Besides...you heard the mother. She doesn't want any Pokemon in the party, there ain't no way those twerps will know we will be stealing them." Meowth said. Which his sentence lighted up a light bulb in Jessie's head. Getting her to snicker and giggling openly.

"Meowth, you just gave me a million dollar idea!" She said. Raising a finger while wagging it. Getting the two males to stare over at the woman. "Not only will we be able to get free Pokemon, but no doubt we will also be having Pikachu in our grasp as well!" She said. Making her partners to look at one another and then back at her. "Look, Pikachu is an electric type Pokemon right?"

"Right?" The two responded towards Jessie. Nodding their heads in understanding.

"And electrical attacks causes electrical disturbance, right?" Jessie said once more. Watching the two of them nodding their heads. And then smiled widely. "And there is no way a mother, would ever want her son or any children for that matter. Be near electrical devices and outlets, so be the same with Pikachu! And if the children bother, stretching or pinching a Pikachu body?"

"The electric rodent will discharge powerful electrical attacks! Wanting them to get off of him, unintentionally hurting the kids."

"And the mother will be steaming in anger, for letting someone like the twerp. To having such a dangerous Pokemon with him and in the party. Will no doubt force him with no questions asks, to bring the electric mouse. Inside the Poke-pin!" James and Meowth said. While the three then leans back up to the window. Laughing and snickering at the same time, taking note of the two children faces looking down and upset.

"Operation taking Pikachu and the Pokemon of the party, is a go-go team. Come on let's make sure everything is ready and set in stone." Jessie said. She then points at James. "James, go and tell the mother about Pikachu electric attacks." She then points at Meowth. "Meowth, go and make sure all the chairs and tables are in place. Then I." Jessie then points to her self. Pushing a thumb against her chest with a grin. "Will get the stage all set up and prepare for our daring escape, we will show the twerps. Team Rocket's true powers and skills, we will succeed in stealing both Pikachu and the Pokemon. Now team let's go!" She cheered out. Which the other two members also cheered. As the three of them headed on out in different directions. Making sure that they're plans will not fail.

Xxx

Things went on without too much of a hitch. Unless, you account for Ash being told by the mother, he is needing to put Pikachu with the other Pokemon. That were in the Poke-pin, saying how the electric mouse will definitely try and harm the kids. Having the young trainer ready to argue his point. But couldn't, as the mother is right, if Pikachu get surrounded or overwhelm by the children. No doubt the electric mouse Pokemon, will definitely discharge electricity. Just...the young trainer has never separated himself from Pikachu, or Pikachu separating from Ash.

The Pokemon looks up at the boy and then smiled cutely, chanting up at the boy. Letting him know with a wave of his paw. He will be alright with the other Pokemon and watches Ash, kneeling down in front of Pikachu. Petting his head and letting him know that it won't be long, they will do their scenes and act quick as possible. Then he will be going towards the Poke-pin to pick him up and bring Pikachu with him. Having the electric mouse nodding his head in understanding as he happily nuzzle his cheek against Ash's own. Making Robert to smile happily.

As he leans against his knees and tells Pikachu, he could keep an eye on the Pokemon. Making sure they behave and won't do anything that will have them. Fighting against each other or causing trouble to one another. He then pets the mouse on the head. Wishing him good luck and telling him they will be done soon as they're done, doing a scene from the show. With that and nothing else to do, they all head on out and got themselves ready. Unaware of Team Rocket, also being here and plotting their own little scheme. Of getting both Pikachu and the children Pokemon, from the Pokemon Academy, who might bring some of their Pokemon from there or from their own house.

One by one they came to the house, walking around and greeting themselves to the mother. As the children who were friends of Jimmy. Did in fact, bring some of the Pokemon from the academy or from their homes. In order for them have some fun; playing with them and allowing Jimmy to see some of the Pokemon they own at their houses. Course, the mother wanted the parents to go ahead and bring the Pokemon out in the backyard. Where the Poke-pin is set up, saying how the Pokemon can rest or play with each other in the pen house. Without the need of causing trouble for them or messing up the birthday party.

The children along with Jimmy, who after getting changed and dressed for the party, all gathered around and almost went into a cheering frenzy! When they were told by Jimmy father, Shawn. Of how there is a big surprise waiting for them outside, saying how famous TV actors will be waiting to do a skit of his son favorite TV show. Getting the young boy who heard this, to beam widely in excitement, bouncing off his heels asking and wondering if his father. Gotten who he thinks he got to come and perform in front of everyone?

Having the father to lightly rub the back of his head, chuckling nervously as he kneels down in front of his son. Whispering into his ears, letting him know that two of them are stand-in's for his heroes; but looks exactly like them. Making Jimmy about to frown at how he couldn't get the real deals. But then smiled either way, when he heard his father saying. _"Don't worry Jimmy, the children won't suspect a thing! The two boy's who are filling in for the heroes. Look identical to them that you can't tell the difference. So, give them a chance alright?"_

Which Jimmy happily nods, thanking his dad and saying how he understand. Who wouldn't the kid thought, when you're a super hero? You always have no time to make house calls or making room in your schedule, to make children happy all the time. Matter of fact Jimmy, is just excited he at least managed to get the villains of the show. Two out of three ain't so bad after all...long the look-a-likes know their lines or what the heroes say? Then he can't complain...though is excited to hear how the two even have their Pokemon! That is what really catches his interest of the 'Nine-Tailed Fox Hero" show, is that Ninetails of his and how amazing their friendship is between one another.

Sighing in relief of his son understanding Shawn, went ahead and took a walkies-talkie out from his pocket and pushes down on the button. To make radio contact with the others. "Alright Ash, Robert. My son and his friends are gathering into the yard as we speak. You two doing okay? Need anything to drink or eat Robert?" The father asks. Hearing static on his end, laughing a bit from hearing the two boy's fumbling about. With Robert telling Ash that in order to talk back, they need to hold the button.

"Like this Ash." Robert voice echoed through the walkies-talkie. "Yeah we hear you Shawn! And no, I'm good. You're wife gave me big enough snack to chow on and gave me a good soda bottle to drink from. Just in case my sugar starts acting up." Robert said. As the father nodded his head with a chuckle. Hearing Ash speaking through the radio this time around.

"Shawn, you never told us who the villains were or what they look like? How are we suppose to know, what to do when they come on stage?" The young trainer asked through the radio. Having the father to look up in thought. While crossing his arms a bit.

"Don't worry Ash, Robert. You both will know what they'll look like once they come on stage." Shawn said. Walking over towards the sliding doors, heading out back where the children are. "You four are only doing a battle sequence from the show. After that, you are all done with your jobs and can enjoy the rest of the party." He said. Informing the two children about what they will be doing. Having both Robert and Ash to look at one another, then towards Blaziken and Ninetails. "Alright, I am going to informed the other actors that we will be beginning, the two of you stretch out, relax and be ready to start performing okay?"

"Okay...can you check on Pikachu for me though?" Ash asks before the man goes turning the walkies-talkie off. "I just want to be sure he is doing alright and not getting overwhelmed." He said. Hearing the man on the other side, saying he will definitely check on the Pokemon. And turns the walkies-talkie off. The young trainer sighs and places the device on the nearby table, he then chuckles when he felt Ninetails nuzzling into him. Cooing out when he return her affection by petting her head.

Robert, who is adjusting and stretching out the Blazing hero costume, making sure the red long sleeves, won't be going over his gloved hands. Laughing lightly, twisting the plastic flame wrist cuffs that is imitating to a real Blazikens. Flames that surround their own wrists. "I have to say, being the worker of a TV studio. Gives you a lot of benefits and access to some costumes!" Said the older teen with a smile. As he goes and adjusts the Blaziken mask that comes with the costume, as he also stretches down the long-sleeved shirt under the fluffy short yellow vest. "What do you think Blaziken? I make a pretty good humanoid looking Blaziken huh!" Joked the teen.

Getting Blaziken to roll her eyes, but playfully shoves the mask further down his face. Getting Robert to bend his head down with a chuckle. Adjusting it back, hearing the female Pokemon chirping at him. The teen just smiled up at her and turn his attention towards Ash and Ninetails, to then dropping his smile. Noticing the worried look on Ash's face. "Hey...whats the matter Ash? You look like someone just stole the league trophy from you?"

"Do you think the mother is in the right? At the way she treated Ninetails, or hurting the girl for all the times. She tried to cuddle or nuzzle against her son?" Ask asks. Turning his attention towards Robert. Having the mask that looks similar to a Ninetails, fall down a bit. Being somewhat a bit too big on the boy. Having the older teen and Blaziken to look at one another, with the fire type sighing and turning her head away from Robert. As the older boy looks back at the younger trainer. "Because of her mistreating Ninetails like that! Caused her to become skittish, afraid that I or anyone else who tries to pet her...will be punishing her for doing something wrong. When we aren't going to punish for doing something wrong."

This had Ninetails lowering her head a bit, whimpering quietly as she agrees with the boy. The fox even hates herself, for her skittish behavior, unable to allow someone petting her. Without questioning of what is wrong with her, or why it is she keeps backing away from people. To even react negatively too those who wants to congratulate her, on a good job or amazing battles.

Robert, who saw the two looking down in the dumps. Smiles, while placing a hand on Ash's shoulders. "Hey, come on Ash it isn't bad as you think." He said. Making the boy and the female fox to look up at the teen. Who raised a thumb with a grin. "The mother was doing only what was best for her son. I mean, what first time parent wouldn't behave like that!" He stated. Though deadpan a bit when the young trainer. Gave him a very passive, but annoyed look as he begins listing off things with one finger each.

"My mom allowed me to be around Pokemon, Leaf's mother allowed her to be with Pokemon, your mother allowed you to be with Pokemon. Hell!" Ash then spread his arms. "You lived with a very protective if not, possessive Jolteon all your life! Can't tell me that Jimmy's mother was overreacting back there or in the wrong." He said. Making Robert to sheepishly look away with a embarrassed chuckled. He is right the older teen thought; his mother, Leaf's and Ash's own mother did allow them to be with Pokemon. While he himself actually lived with a Jolteon, who spent her entire time outside the Pokeball...

"If you ask me, I say she is in the wrong here and didn't needed to treat Ninetails so negatively!" Ash said with a firm nod. Scratching and petting the female fox on the neck, waiting for their cues to head onto the man-made stage. The fire fox shifted her gaze away in worriment, as much she has to agree with her trainer? She just can't help but feel like, she was in the wrong, she did deserve those treatments back in the past. Ninetails, just wish she knew what it was that she did wrong? That made the mother to give her such treatments and having her original trainer Shawn, send her away and be left with Professor Oak.

"Listen Ash, some people just do what they think is right." Robert started saying. Watching the boy shifting his brown eyes at him, stretching out his golden short sleeve shirt, with the plastic tailed necklace rattling a bit. Having the helmet of his to slide down his face a bit. "Especially mother's...I bet even our own parents probably behaved the same fashion, as Jimmy's mother." The teen said placing both hands onto his sides. "Yeah sure, the way she could have done it, could have been less extreme...but is she in the wrong? Thinking that Ninetails, might accidentally bite or using ember on her son, while being just a baby or a child?" He asked. Making both the fox and even Blaziken, to give a faraway look on their faces. To then lowering one eye for the fighting type Pokemon, crossing her arms in thought. While the female Fox looks up in thought.

Even if that is right or not. The mother still has no reason to hit or smack Ninetails to scold her, let alone even making her understand what she's doing. Is in the wrong or isn't safe! Making Ash to huff lightly and crossing his arms angrily. "Either way...It doesn't mean I have to like it." The young trainer said. Making Robert to sigh lightly while shrugging his shoulders. Not much he can do to have the young trainer in front of him, to change his mind or understanding where the mother is coming from.

"Alright Ash, it 's your opinion and I respect that." Robert said. As he then heard the radio giving off static, to then Shawn voice chiming in. Informing the boys that they need to get ready and walk onto stage. "Okay we will be there." The older teen said through the walkies-talkie. As he then places it onto the nearby table, and then approaches the raven hair boy. Patting his shoulder. "Just...try and not let your judgment get the best of you Ash. Sometime." Robert then paused his sentence. Humming lightly while looking down at the ground. He then shook his head with a half-chuckle. "Sometime, we just have to understand where people are coming from. Get to know the two sides of the story." He said. While heading on forward towards the stage. With Blaziken following right behind him, turning her head at the young trainer.

Watching his expression and how deep in thought the boy looked. After being told or explain by Robert, of how there are two sides of the story. Or at least...to a situation most people and Pokemon go through. Having the fighting type to face back forward and following behind the older teen. "_There...are always two side of a story. There is never one-sided story..."_ She said to herself. While shaking her head with a half-chuckle. "_Damn it...first the kid, and now am getting more life lessons from his friends."_ The female Pokemon then stop right behind Robert. Watching him carefully, laughing silently to herself of how nervous he looks, about performing in front of lots of children. She faces forward and then once more to Ash. Curious if he will take his advice seriously, which honestly be hard, especially since he is in a made-shift Blaziken style costume.

That is when she sighs, having a very faint but caring smile. "_Much you hate them...loath them. You have to admit Blaziken..."_ The female fighting type Pokemon then looks up towards the sky. "_What they've been telling you over this past journey. You'll have to take into heart..."_ She then stares over at Ash. Watching Ninetails trying her best to nudge him forward, yipping and chanting up to him. Saying how Robert is right, they should take into consideration of the mother's side of the story. Even if she herself, doesn't understand it. Blaziken then lets out a shaky breath, fisting her hands and relaxing her fingers. "_Much as it pains you or even kills you're beliefs...you should try and let him. Get closer to you, or at least see the real you. Damn it all, this is going to be one hell of a recovery..." _She then carefully places her hand onto her arm. Where the scar was, biting her beak lightly, trying everything to fight back a hiss. Hoping that things later down the road will become a lot easier, instead of being difficult.

Right now though, she should try and do her best to performing in front of the kids and Jimmy; for today his birthday. It will be bad if she starts misbehaving or giving Ash and Robert. A hard time during their performance.

Xxx

After they were settled and ready. Ash, Robert and the female Pokemon, could hear the father. Walking out in the front of the made shift stage, which was built by the actors who does the villain from the show. Heard the father doing his best to calming down the children. Announcing to them and informing the little tykes, about two special people from the ever famous and hit TV series, has agreed to come and perform in front of them! As well saying they are here to make, one birthday boy day; be one heck of a birthday! "So without further adieu, here they are!" Shawn said. Moving his right hand over towards the curtains.

"'_The Blazing Hero Blaziken' _and '_The Nine-Tailed Fox Hero and his Ninetails!'" _The father said. Announcing the two names as they come on out from behind the curtains. With their arms spread wide and smiling towards the children. Who were going nuts and wild with their cheers, even some of the parents were clapping for the two trainers on stage. The children, who cheers increased in volumes, from watching Ninetails and Blaziken. Also walked on out with the two, the female fox wagging her tails happily at all the children. Though shyly being very close to her trainer, as she yips and happily howls out her name.

While Blaziken, who is doing everything in her willpower not to melt or feel like pudding. From all the happy smiles and faces of the children. Or even blushing in front of them all, from the welcome they were receiving. Could not help but give a small happy smile and waving towards the little tykes, making sure to be standing next to the Blazing Hero; knowing her species was the hero's choice of Pokemon.

"And now." Shawn went to say. Only to blink his eyes and gets interrupted, from hearing what sounded like a megaphone being turned on. Along with a record player being played in the background. Causing the man, the trainers and their Pokemon. To blink their eyes confusingly, looking for the source of where the music is coming from? Only to then look at the end of the stage, seeing what looked like a tall curtain being pulled down, onto the stage from above and in the nearby tree.

"No need to introduce us!"

"Yeah, we do our own introductions with style!" Said two separate voices. Coming from the megaphone, causing Robert and Blaziken. To bring up their guard and gritting their teeth; recognizing those voices from anywhere. While Ash and Ninetails, seems a little slow on the update or not knowing who the voices belong too. But, right now and seeing how defensive the older teen and the fighting type Pokemon were? The two of them decided to also put up their guards as well. While the children were cheering and shouting happily, thinking the show is about to begin!

The curtains came to a stop after placing on the stage. Then pulling off rather quickly, revealing the two actors who are the villains, posing and wearing...quite the outlandish outfits. Nearly making Robert and Blaziken, to laugh historical at their out-of-character costumes. Looking like they went to a blender and just blend, different outfits and rags from a rack. Then wore whatever came out, looking nothing like the villains at all. Which of course confused some of the children who were watching this, but so caught up in the play. They didn't really care, as the strange people, step forward and began laughing.

"What kind of poor excuse is this? Wannabe children, who thinks they are Pokemon? How pathetic!" Announced the red hair woman. Who raised a hand near her chin, cackling loudly in a mocking tone.

"Yeah! Where you get those costumes, from the hand-me-downs department?" The blue hair man said. Joining in the laughter, getting Robert and Ash, to roll their eyes at them and then the younger trainer throwing his arm forward.

"You're one to talk! The two of you look like you came from the rag department!" The Nine-Tailed fox hero said. Getting laughter and giggles from the children, who were holding their stomachs and somewhat teary eyed. "Matter of fact, the two of you look like candy-canes than regular outfits." He continued saying. Having Ninetails and Blaziken, trying their best not to laugh hard, failing miserably considering the children own laughter, were contagious.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up you twerp." The woman quickly shook her head. Before finishing her sentence, almost giving away her and her partners identity. "I mean, you despicable runts! Who do you think you are, messing the two of us. When you know stand no chance whatsoever!" Cackled the woman. Making the two boy's to stare at one another and then shifting their gaze back towards her.

"Yeah, today won't be your lucky day punks!" The blue hair man who swung his cape over his chest. Laughed menacingly. "Especially that we have the home field advantage!" He announced. Flicking his wrist upward behind the cape, revealing the Pokeball. "For we, the Disaster duo!" The man then threw the ball forward, watching it burst open and shooting out beam of light. That stops in midair and began forming into the Pokemon. Revealing the Poison type Pokemon Koffing! "Shall stop you here and now!" He shouted.

"Hey...wait?" Shawn started saying. Quickly looking over his clipboard, going through the information of the villain team Pokemon. "The Disaster duo, doesn't have Poison types? Let alone a Koffing?" The father said. Somewhat confused of whats going on? Though, when he look towards the children and seeing their wide-eye expressions. Doesn't seem to be phased or really cared, if the villain did had a Poison type or not. "Well...as long the kids are happy and Jimmy, is enjoying the show. Then fine by me!" Chuckled the father. But he couldn't help but notice Robert's and Blaziken's defensive stance...as if they know these two are real trouble.

Xxx

While things were playing out on the stage and some witty comments going back and forth. Between Robert and Ash, with the villains of the TV show. Who had reveal their next Pokemon being Ekans, had the older teen and Blaziken worrying about whatever it is. These guys have in store for them, though they both had to deadpan at the young trainer and Ninetails. Getting fooled by Team Rocket, who are pretending that they're really from the TV show.

After telling Ash and Ninetails about this, along with quickly slapping a hand over the boy's mouth, to prevent him from revealing themselves to be fake. On the account of the children, might get heartbroken if they knew, they weren't the actual characters from the show. Having the young trainer and Ninetails sweat dropping, giving light worried looks towards their crowd. He is right they thought, if they say Team Rocket's name? They will no doubt break the children hearts, especially on Jimmy's birthday...

So! They continued with their act and try, being the keyword, reenact the scenes from the TV show. But with Team Rocket going off script and actively trying to harm Blaziken and Ninetails? It was becoming hard for the two trainers, to keep up their facade of being the Heroes or forcing Team Rocket to blasting off! Into the stratosphere and disappear in a starry flash in the skies!

What they weren't aware of or even the parents and Jimmy's friends; is that the birthday boy isn't at the party! No, he took this chance during the scramble and fighting between the actors. Had sneak his way out from the audience and his mom's detection. Crawling underneath the man-made stage, and climbing out from behind it. Laughing to himself as he then goes running off, to where the Pokemon pen-house is located in his backyard. Wanting to spend time and play with the other Pokemon. Of course sneaking away and not being at the probably, most important if not, amazing show he will ever see or watch in his life-time? Jimmy, rather prefers spending time or being able to hang out with Pokemon. Then watching some actors, doing some pretend Pokemon battling with each other.

"There it is!" Jimmy said to himself. Having a wide smile on his face, as he reach the Poke-pen house his father had built, for his friends Pokemon to spend time in. "I know mom doesn't want me to be near them...but I can't help it! I want to be a trainer and a trainer, must be around Pokemon. To know Pokemon or understand how they behave!" He said. Walking on over towards the made-shift barn house. That is holding and keeping all the Pokemon inside.

As he got close and near the doors. The boy suddenly flinched and turned his attention towards the party, hearing what sounded like explosions and Pokemon attacks. Being used and called upon, with the actors. "What-what?! They're actually having a Pokemon battle!?" Jimmy exclaimed. His head then whips forward from hearing the knobs, jiggling and clacking lightly. "Uh-oh!" Jimmy then ran to the side of the barn house, nearly tripping over his feet. He then slams up against the side of the wall; peeking around the corner to see, who it was that's coming out from the barn house?

"Man, keeping myself hidden from the twerps Pikachu. Is a lot of work and intense..." It was a talking Meowth! The young child eyes couldn't believe what he is seeing, nor what he was hearing the feline Pokemon saying. Watching the tan cat Pokemon, rubbing his right paw over his charm, smiling and giggling to himself with a pleased look. "Thankfully, I have manage to rig this entire barn house with our devices. Ready to be snatched away and be brought to Team Rocket headquarters!" The cat cackled.

He then looks over in the direction of where the party is being held at. Not noticing Jimmy, around the corner of the barn house. As the boy tries really hard to keep himself hidden. Listening to whatever this Pokemon is saying, wondering what he meant by Team Rocket? Though it didn't take him long to figuring out, what is going on. Especially when the cat Pokemon said. "Come on James, Jessie, get going and use Smokescreen! So I can light this candle!" The feline Pokemon said with a irritated growl.

_"Are they planning to steal the Pokemon!? I...I need to get in there and stop whatever it is, he planted inside. From being turned on!"_ Jimmy thought to himself. Waiting for the right moment to sneak by the feline Pokemon, while having his back turned. And when he did, the boy would quietly sneak by the cat and then quickly entering the barn. Making sure to swing the door ajar, so he can keep an eye the feline Pokemon. Who seems pretty occupied on staring at the distance. The boy smirk and looks ahead of himself, awing and widening his eyes at the many different types of Pokemon that were in here.

Some of them he already knew from the Academy. While the others , are some he never seen before that belong to his friends. Couple of the Pokemon were walking about, or playing with one another to even chattering towards each other. With a few of them staring at the boy, having happy looks or waving a paw or leaf at him. Jimmy, who shook his head out of being amazed at the many different Pokemon. Had to move quickly; by approaching one of the Pokemon he knew personally from the Pokemon Academy, who were Nidoran Male and Nidoran Females. "Listen guys! You're all in serious trouble!" He told them as he swings an arm towards the door. "That Meowth out there? He isn't what he seems to be! He's working with some thieves, and placed some contraptions in here that will take you all!" The boy told them.

The Pokemon stared at one another, not entirely sure where he is coming from? Or understanding what he is saying, except for a small voice. "Pikachu!" It was Ash's Pikachu. Who hopped onto a nearby counter-side. Twitching his ears and stares over at the boy, who mentioned Meowth's name. "Pikachu, chu!" He said. Waving his arms up and down wanting Jimmy's attention.

"Oh a Pikachu!" Said the young boy as he heads over to the electric mouse. "Did you see anything weird in here? That Meowth said something about...about stealing everyone here for Team Rocket?" He told the mouse. Who nodded and hops down to the floor, and then waved his paw wanting him to follow. As they head into one of the Pokemon stalls, hearing what sounded like beeping of a device, as well a flickering red light. Whatever it was, it was buried underneath some of the hay. To which Jimmy and Pikachu, began digging it out and tossing the hay away.

Revealing the strange device that seems to be attached to the wall. Hooked with what appears to be a rope of some sorts. Jimmy knelt down, tugging at it and poking the strange device. "Hmm...I don't know what this is, but the Meowth probably planted this some time ago?" He told Pikachu. Who hummed and gave a thunderbolt at the device. But, no avail...it didn't respond or react to Pikachu's attacks. Having the electric type to groan a bit and then growled in irritation. Making the boy next to him, to gently place a hand on his head and rubs it. "It's okay Pikachu...maybe the." He never got to finished his sentence.

On the account another loud explosion could be heard...actually two explosions being heard. One from the party and inside the barn house! Alerting and scaring the Pokemon inside, even Jimmy jumped in fright. Watching in complete terror of his dad's Poke-pen walls, falling and collapsing down each side of the building, to the ground. He and Pikachu then screamed out in fright, along with the other Pokemon: who were all being bundled up and squished against one another, from a large and strong fishing net. Coiling and wrapping up all around them! "What the...!?" The boy exclaimed and yelled out in pain, when he collided with the rest of the Pokemon.

Their kicking, thrashing and struggling to getting out of the tent. Caused him and Pikachu, to be pulled and pushed towards the center of the net. Unable to see or even hear whats going on out of the net, but were able to hear what sounded like collective laughter and the ropes. Being tugged on or grabbed by what Jimmy thinks, are weird and strange people wearing white uniforms. With a large R on their shirts.

"Team Rocket! You won't get away with this!" Shouted out the Nine-Tailed Hero's voice. This had Jimmy whipping his attention towards a small opening. He could see between the many different bodies of Pokemon. Trying his best to scream or shout out towards him, the Blazing Hero and his parents who all ran over here. Even Ninty, his dad's Pokemon, also came rushing towards the weird people and their Meowth. Ready to reach out and bite down on the net! With Blaziken, following right behind her, engulfing her hands with what appears to be a ghostly claw!

"Koffing, Sludge Attack!"

"Ekans, Poison sting Attack!" The two Rocket members commanded their Pokemon. Watching their Pokemon, move forward on the balloon basket. Firing off needles of energy and sludge, towards the two female Pokemon below.

"Blaziken, slash the Sludge!"

"Ninetails, Flamethrower the Poison sting Attack!" The two trainers called out. Watching Blaziken, slashing her ghost like claw through the sludge, having it split apart and fall straight towards the ground. While the female fox, charged up fire in her mouth and firing off towards the energy needles that were coming their way. Evaporating them before they could touch, to continue traveling forward at Team Rocket.

"No worries! I got this!" Meowth shouted. As he hops up onto the edge of the basket, pointing what appears to be a strange gun. With a solar-panels extending out and around the pointer, to then absorbing the flamethrower attack, to cause it dissipate out of thing air. To then having the strange ray gun glowing white, firing off a energy blast at the fox. Who widen her eyes and yelps in terrible pain, when the ray made contact and exploded on her.

"Ninetails!" Screamed the Nine-Tailed Fox Hero. As he runs forward towards the fire fox Pokemon, to then leaping up in the air, extending his arms out and catching the female Pokemon into his arms. Then rolling forward and sliding to a stop, as he then lowers her. "Hey, Ninetails, Ninetails! Are you alright!?" He asks with a worry tone.

The female fox Pokemon grunted and hiss a bit, but still managed to move her head and whimper up at the boy. Nodding her head and quickly licks him on the face, letting him know that she is okay. Having the young trainer smiling and nodding his head. He places her down on the ground and then whips his head up at Team Rocket. "Team Rocket! You...you won't get away with this!" He shouted up to them. As they just responded back by laughing and cackling down at them, to then blasting off into the distance with their jet boosters, propelling the balloon forward.

Robert and Blaziken ran on up next to Ash and Ninetails. With the older teen snapping his thumb. "Fudge! We can't let them escape, or get away Ash!" Said the older teen. Down at the young trainer as he points forward. "After Ninetails is feeling up to it, we should follow the dust cloud they left behind. We can follow the trail to their destination!"

"Yeah!" Ash then gets up. After Ninetails rolled off from his lap, and got on all fours. Growling and yipping out that she is ready to continue! "Robert, send out Pidgeotto!" The young trainer said. Smiling as he saw him doing just that by grabbing the Pokeball, ready to send out the avian bird out. "IF Pidgeotto spots Team Rocket in the air, we can follow him and lead us right to them." He said. He then turns towards Shawn, having determination in his eyes while giving the man a thumbs up. "Don't you worry Shawn, we will make sure we get those Pokemon back." Before he could say anymore.

The three of them suddenly turn their attention down the road, followed by a very frantic yell and screaming of Jimmy's mother. Who was running her way over towards the two of them, colliding with Shawn and grabbing onto his shoulders. "What is it Jasmine, what?!" The father asked. Then nearly went wide-eyed and nearly had a heart attack, when the mother suddenly said.

"It's Jimmy! I can't, can't find him anywhere, he's gone Shawn!" The mother panted and breathed out. Trying so hard to control herself and not stutter her words. Making Robert and Ash, to stare at one another and back to the mother. While Ninetails, who's ears tilted upward from hearing their son went missing, quickly turned her head in the direction of where Team Rocket went. Growling out and leering her eyes, as she went ahead and chased after them. Without consulting with the others first or even alerting them that she ran off before them.

Xxx

Up high in the sky on a Meowth like balloon. Team Rocket, who is sitting down and enjoying their victory meals, let's out a cheer of happiness and claps their glasses together. "I have to say, the looks on those twerps faces was just priceless!" Jessie said. Giggling happily, taking a sip out of her tea cup.

"You bet! Seeing how surprised they were, along with my Koffing amazing Smokescreen attack." James said. Smiling at his beloved Pokemon. Who is just happily floating up and down next to him. "Our escape plan would have never succeeded!"

Meowth after taking a bite of a sandwich. Moan and happily mewed from the taste, opening one eye at James. "But thought we agreed that we were going to use Poison gas attack. For our getaway, instead of smokescreen?" The curiously asked the two of them. To which James waved his hands up and down.

"Why would I go and use such attack? Especially on children?" James stated. Taking a small sip of his tea. "That would be so barbaric of me to do, we may be evil. But we don't indulge in child endangerment." He said. Taking a bit out of his sandwich. "Besides, why would we even attack small children? When they are so defenseless."

The feline Pokemon deadpan while leering at the two of them with a annoyed expression. "Says the ones, who constantly attacks the twerp and his friends. Even though their considered children?" He stated at the two. Only to get some laughter from the two teammates, as they told him they weren't technically kids, as much they're teenagers. They can be attacked by Team Rocket and their Pokemon, on the account they keep getting in their way.

"Besides, we are miles ahead of them. There is no way none of them, will be catching up with us whatsoever! So relax, sit tight and enjoy the ride Meowth." Jessie announced while looking down towards the feline Pokemon. "We've won and that what only matters, we finally defeated the twerp and his friends on this battle! And look at the haul we've gotten!" She said moving one arm outward towards the basket. "Yeah they maybe basic Pokemon, but we've caught some that aren't native around here, no doubt the boss will be proud of our success!"

"Yeah! I guess your right Jessie." Meowth said smiling. As he gets up onto his feet and walks on over towards the edge of the basket. Trying his best to look over it and stare down, at the large net filled with Pokemon. "Just look at all of the beautiful Pokemon and human. Trying to struggle and break their way through the net. By using their teeth and attacks." He chuckled. Hopping down from the edge of the basket. To then walking over towards the small picnic his team made. "They're so cute thinking they can break free."

Jessie on the other hand. Who blinked her eyes and then looks at the feline Pokemon, with a irritated look, then asks. "Meowth...did you just said and I quote. '_And human too'_?" The red hair woman asked. Watching the cat nodding his head. Then everything went silent between her, James and Meowth, as they just stared at one another and then felt a sinking feeling going down their stomachs. They then began fumbling and thrashing about in the basket! Trying to get up and on their feet, to then rushing their way over towards the side of the basket. Gasping loudly and nearly freaking out! When they spotted said human, a young boy who is holding a Rattata in his arms, having it using Super Fang against the ropes.

"Hey brat what do you think you're doing in there!" Shouted James. Raising his fist into the air and then stretching his arm down with a pointed finger. "Can't you see Team Rocket is boasting up here!?" Shouted the man. Having the boy to look up at them. He then furrow his brows and blew some raspberries at the man. Causing him to fume and stomping his feet. "If there is one thing I hate about brats! Is when they get smart at you and dissing you!"

Koffing chanted in agreement with his trainer. With that still happy and faraway look of his, making his trainer. Who looked at him with a defeated look. Sigh, while shaking his head. "Koffing sometimes...I don't know if you are agreeing with me, or making fun of me with that expression of yours."

Jessie, who isn't to worried about the net breaking anytime soon. Leans against the edge of the basket with one arm, placing a hand against her cheek. Pursing her lips to the side as she then said. "Hey kid, you do know that if you break the net? You will also be falling down about..." She then paused her sentence. Humming lightly to figuring out how high up they were from the ground, to then snapping her fingers. "About 50 foot in the air right?" she told him.

This had all the Pokemon, Jimmy and Pikachu all sweat dropping. To then gulping all at once, when they looked down below them and all became quite pale. Realizing that they should've thought this through a bit more thoroughly. "Pikachu! Pika-Pikachu, chu, chu!" chanted Pikachu towards the boy. Letting him know that they shouldn't worry about that, as the mouse then points at the many flying types in the net.

Which had the birthday boy, looking over at them and saw the Pidgey and Spearows. Raising their wings and cawing at him. Then eye smiling, as if saying to him they have it covered. It boost the boy's moral as he nodded towards them and faces back at the Rattata. In his hands. "Go Rattata, keep using Super Fang! Pikachu is right, the flying types will help us get a soft landing!" He said.

This had Meowth twitching his ears when he heard the boy. Saying Pikachu's name, making the cat Pokemon, to lean further on the basket and what he spotted. Was indeed the twerps Pikachu! "Oh my gosh, we actually got Pikachu!" He shouted. Then grunts out when Jessie and James, grabs his head and leans on it. Making the feline Pokemon to thrash about and grunting out in pain.

"Oh my! Meowth is right!" Jessie exclaimed pointing down at the electric mouse. Who stared up at the two of them. He then gave them a very scary scowl. "We caught Pikachu! We did it, we did it James! We caught the twerps Pokemon!" The woman cheered while clasping her hands with her partner. Who squealed happily and dancing with her.

"This _is_our lucky day Jessie! Not only we swipe a school filled with Pokemon, but also we got the Pikachu we've been after for a long."

"Ninetails!" A voice interrupted the man's sentence. Having both he and the red hair woman, to pause their dance and looked at one another confusingly.

"Ninetails? James, what are you talking about? Ninetails aren't long." The red hair said. Glaring at the man, only to then blink her eyes in confusion when they heard the name of the Pokemon once more. "Wait, did we also caught a Ninetails?" She asks while looking over the basket once more.

"No!" Meowth shouts. Thrusting an arm out over the basket, pointing down towards the yellow dirt road below them. "There is a Ninetails chasing right after us! And she looks really, really pissed!" Exclaimed the normal type Pokemon. Alerting the woman and man towards his direction. As they approach behind him and looks down towards the dirt road. Spotting the white fur Pokemon, chasing right after them and shouting up towards the trio. "She is saying that we should let the Pokemon go and her previous trainer's son go. Or else, we are bruising for a barbecuing!" The feline translated and fell backwards, when a Flamethrower Attack. Nearly hits him and his partners as they back-away.

Jimmy, who heard his father's Pokemon voice, looked over his shoulders and smiled widely. "Ninty! You've found us, come on girl go and teach those bad guys! Show them what happens when you mess with a family member!" Cheered the boy. After crawling and moving his way over, towards the back of the net with Pikachu and Rattata. Who smiled up at him when he looks at the two. "That's my dad's Pokemon! And The Nine-Tailed Hero's partner, we are safe now guys!"

James and Jessie growled irritably at the boy. As they then turn towards the fox Pokemon, who is now leaping into the air and firing off some Ember's this time around. Trying her best to popping their balloons, burning and melting a hole through the air-balloon. In order to have the team come crashing down towards the ground. "So, the twerps Pokemon wants to be a hero huh? Then she will get it, Ekans go and use Dig!" Jessie commanded. Throwing her arms out and pointing towards the fire fox. Watching her Pokemon, hissing out and jumping right out of the balloon basket and came crashing down. Into the ground and digging right underneath it!

"Koffing go and use Sludge attack! Defend the balloon!" James said next. Watching his Pokemon floating over near the basket edge. Spitting and firing off black sludge down towards Ninetails! Who is leaping left to right, dodging the attacks and avoiding them with great evasion. While counter-attacking the two, by firing off another wave of Ember Attacks! Watching the fireball's go flying up into the sky, whizzing by and sizzling past Team Rocket and their balloon. "Meowth, evasive maneuver!" Shouted the purple hair man.

"Aye-aye captain!" Cheered the feline Pokemon, as he goes grabbing a remote control. Moving and turning their Pokemon balloon, left and right. Dodging and evading the ember attacks that were coming their way! Unaware that their constant moving and swaying. Is causing couple of the ropes of the net, getting hit and smacked by the Ember Attacks!

Causing some of the Pokemon to freak out a bit. To then watching the steam coming off from the ropes, alerting Jimmy to the ropes that were getting hit. "Hey! That's it!" The birthday boy said. As he looks back towards Ninetails, who barely dodge Ekans Dig attack! "Ninty! Don't use Flamethrower, keep using Ember attack okay girl!" He called down towards the female fox.

Watching her stare up at him worriedly, to then smiling brightly when the next thing he said. "Don't worry girl! We will escape just keep using Ember!" The female fox nodded as he she is putting trust to her ex-trainers son on this. She yips out in pain, when Ekans managed to hit her with another Dig Attack! Sending her flying into the air for a bit, to then getting blasted by Koffings Sludge Attack next! Exploding on her and sending the fox backwards! Causing the Pokemon and Jimmy to shout out in concern for the Pokemon, who was bouncing and rolling along the ground.

"Yes! Direct hit, keep at it...Koffing?" James went to say. Only to then confusingly look at his Pokemon. Who began glowing and being enveloped by a white light. "Koffing...!? Is, is this!?"

"Ekans is evolving!" Jessie shouted before James could finish his sentence. As the two members of Team Rocket. Stared in disbelief and awe at the sight of their Pokemon. Being engulfed by a blinding white light and blue glow, watching the two of their bodies. Beginning to expand and grow right before them!

"Seems like it is finally their time to evolve." Meowth said with excitement. As the two new evolution Pokemon. Broke out of their glowing white, and having new forms to them! With Ekans down below, roaring out in excitement!

"Charrbok! Bok!" Chanted the now newly evolved Arbok. As it glares down at the Ninetails. Who climbed back onto her paws. Growling and snarling at the large cobra Pokemon.

"Weezing, zing!" Next was the new evolved Weezing, who had enlarged greatly and had another face below it. Connecting to the larger body, with both mouth opening and closing lightly. To then eye smiling when James, out of nowhere, glomps on the new Pokemon and hugs it close to him.

"This...is not good." Jimmy weep out. Getting Pikachu to whimper lightly, while folding his ears back against his head. While he then stares down towards his partner, though squeaks. When more Ember attacks strikes the net! Earning some gasps from the Pokemon, but immediately began chewing and biting down on the burnt ropes. Hearing snapping and creaking of the ropes, slowly breaking apart and ready to snap underneath them. Alerting the birthday boy to what they were doing. He then smiled while looking over towards the Bellsprouts.

"Alright Bellsprout! Go and use Razor Leaf Attack! Towards the ground, make a large leaf pile to soften our impact!"

Things only seems to be escalating quickly! As Ninetails is in desperate need of trying to rescue her original Trainer's son! Who has been caught up and mixed with Team Rocket's plans of capturing the entire school Pokemon! That his friends from the Pokemon Academy has brought over, during his birthday Party. Now with Team Rocket's Pokemon fully evolved, our young female fox is in dire need of assistance from Ash and Robert, who are nowhere in sight and trying their best to come and assist their fox friend in dire need! Will our heroes reach her in time, will Ninetails be able to save her Trainer's son from his captors and prove to his wife? That she is no threat to her son?

I don't know, but one thing for sure this is one exciting battle you should not miss!

Xxx

Meanwhile back at Cerulean city...

"Don't make this harder than it already is kid! Hand me you're Pokemon now, or get a thrashing from Team Rocket." Said a scruffy voice. Who had stalked and prey on a child, who came on back from Nugget bridge. The man figuring that the child's Pokemon, must've been injured and weaken by the trainers on the bridge. Who came rushing on back towards the city. In hopes of recovering his partners at the center, only to suddenly get chased and followed by the Rocket grunt towards an alley way. That is far from any body who will notice.

"No-no! You're, you're not taking them from me!" Said a young boy. Who is pressed up against the alley walls. Watching the man in front of him, grinning sickly and grabbing what looks like an electric baton from his belt. Raising it high above his head, snickering and laughing crudely at the boy.

"Wrong answer!" Said the man. Ready to strike the boy down and harm him to take his Pokemon away. Only to then yelp and shout in pain, when he felt something hitting against the back of his hand. Forcing him to grab onto it, and turn his attention behind him. "Who fucking dares to interrupt Team Rocket!?" He demanded. Only to then see there was someone at the other end of the Alley way.

Just standing there. Wearing what seems to be some brown-beaten up and dirty looking cloak, having dark stains here and there on the clothe. As the person is just standing there, not moving a inch or even responding towards the Rocket grunt. "Are you messing with me!" The man said, only to then backed away and nearly screamed. When that person suddenly flicker from his vision, to then appearing right before him and then thrusting a hand out. Grabbing his face with all five fingers, squeezing and crushing against his skull. "What the hell!? Get-get off me! Get off!"

"Not much of a appetite...but you'll do!" Came a voice behind the hood. Sounding quite young, maybe around at least the early twenties or mid-twenties in age. As the boy who is cowering and shaking behind the two of them. Watches the Team Rocket grunt in front of him. Being lifted up into the air! Screaming and thrashing about, trying to break free of whoever this person is arms. Pounding and punching against his arm. As his screams then intensify in volumes, to the point that no man has ever screamed before. The boy then widen his eyes as blood...actual blood! Came pouring down the man's now quiet and limp body, who then got tossed aside hard into the wall. A loud snap of bones breaking no doubt, as the scared child watches in fear.

From the now killed Rocket grunt, laid on the ground in a heap. With his pupiless eyes staring at him after the body, hits the ground. Looking like the life got literally sucked right out of him. The boy then screamed in fear when that same cloaked man. Appears before him, having deranged and crazy looking brown eyes. Staring down at the boy's very soul and grabs onto the child's neck, who choked and cried madly as the life before his very eyes flashed. "You're quite connected to your Pokemon, I wonder if you will be enough to feed us?" The derange man asked.

As the next thing you can only hear echoing out from the alleyway, is a child screaming bloody murder. Followed by noise of liquid being splashed against the wall. As the mysterious figure then came walking out from the alleyway, laughing and chuckling. Staring down at the souls of the two he just killed, swirling around his hands and arms. Entering inside of his body, to then revitalizing his body, with his pale looking skin regaining some color to them and his hood. Falling back after bringing some life back into his hair, as the white hair spikes up lightly. He inhales and exhaled out some air, with his open hand...now clutching into a fist. "It isn't much...but it should be good enough, to taking care of 'him'." The man chuckled. While he then stares over towards a clock tower in town. Smiling to himself. "If I hurry and knowing the path '_he' _takes? I should be able to meet him at Lavender town." The man told himself. As he throw his arm out to open up the cloak of his, showing four to five Pokeballs on his belt.

He then headed on out towards the direction of south-east. The direction of where Lavender town is located. Leaving behind two dead bodies in the alleyway, with the walls surrounding them covered in blood, but no indications of the two being hurt or harm physically...as the journey continues.

**To be continued...**

**Xxx**

**Who's that Pokemon!: "It has a secret, devastating move. It rubs its blazing fur together to cause huge explosions." **


	22. Chapter 22 Part 2

**Authors notes: I do not own Pokemon! Hey everyone, welcome to another chapter of Different Tale of Ash Ketchum! : D Yeah, I know in three to four weeks, I have been updating like mad XD. I have never done this before in a long time! I am really excited to say Part 1 and Part 2 of Mewtwo Strikes back, are posted and ready to be read in "Different Tale of Ash Ketchum!: Specials" fanfic that has been newly posted. And I have decided, it will be canon to the main story. It begins after this chapter, and before the next chapter.  
**

**I originally was going to have Ash and Robert, getting to Saffron City on this chapter. But then had struggled figuring out, what I would do or write out? And then it hit me...the flow wouldn't look right, if I finished the fight and the Mother's explaining her behavior towards Ninetails, to then having the two of them heading towards Saffron in the next line of paragraph. So instead, I solely made this behave like the Buneary and Lopunny chapters 7 and 8 XD. And well, it turned out great and had no troubles typing this chapter out XD**

**SO! With that in mind and further Adieu! Enjoy and have fun reading!**

**Whose that Pokemon Answer!: It's Typhlosion!**

**xxx**

** Chapter 22: Tales of keeping Ninetails! Part 2**

Where we last stop on our story, we see that a fierce battles is taking place! Between Team Rocket's, newly evolved Arbok and Weezing. Against Ash's Pokemon, Ninetails. Who is breathing and panting heavily, from exerting a lot of energy of chasing the trio's balloon down! To then firing and attacking them with her many Ember and Flamethrower attacks...Then focusing all her attention towards the net, which also has Jimmy: her ex-trainers son who is caught with the other Pokemon.

In hopes of being able to burn and cut the ropes with her attacks, in order to set the boy and the net full of Pokemon. Free from their bindings, but right now...She has to keep an eye out for herself now! Now that Team Rocket's Pokemon evolved? Ninetails, will have to do everything in her power to making sure that they will not stop her! But...can she do it without the help of Ash?

"Arbok! Let's go, use Poison Fang Attack!" Jessie shouted down from the balloon. Watching the cobra Pokemon, slithering forward and straight towards Ninetails. With incredible speed and lunges straight towards the female fox Pokemon, by extending its fangs out. Summoning purple like energy surrounding said fangs, to get ready and chomping down on the fire fox Pokemon. Who quickly leaps out of the way, by swinging her weight towards the left and easily dodged the attack. While following up with a Quick Attack towards Arbok's back. Sending it flying good three to four feet away from her.

"Weezing, Go! Take Down attack!" James called out while throwing his arm out. Watching the new Pokemon of his, flying straight towards the fox Pokemon. Who managed to turn her head in time to seeing the attack! She leaps backwards, dodging the move and watches Weezing; quickly swerving back into the air...So this way, it would not slam into the ground hurting itself.

Before Ninetails could retaliate, with a Flamethrower Attack...she got hit hard against the side of her ribs, feeling Arbok using Poison Fang on her sides. Causing her to screech out in pain, growling and hissing horribly from being lifted up into the air. Causing Jimmy and Pikachu, to widen their eyes and call out her name. "That's it Arbok, now throw her into the ground and then follow up with Poison Sting!" Jessie commanded.

"You as well Weezing, Go and use Sludge attack! Show that fox, what Team Rocket power is!" Exclaimed James, throwing and pumping his arms up and down. Stomping lightly on the balloons basket, causing the net below them. To wobble and swing lightly from the constant motions. Causing some of the Pokemon, to turn green a bit...Even Pikachu and Jimmy, had to hold back their lunches; but shook their heads. Watching the battle ensuing below them!

The fire fox Pokemon, yelps and then whimpers when being thrown into the ground from Arbok. And then screeching out in pain! Getting hit and bombarded by the multiple Poison needles, hitting her and erupting against her body. Then, went flying into the air when Weezing Sludge Attack: exploded when making contact with both Ninetails, and the Poison Sting attack. Creating a medium size explosion, sending the fox Pokemon into the air and limply falling back down into the ground.

"NO, NINTY!" Jimmy shouted with tears going down his eyes. Watching his dad, The Nine-Tailed Hero's Pokemon! Getting pummeled and ganged up by this bad people's Pokemon! "Can't you see that she had enough!" Screamed the boy towards the trio. Causing the three members to look down at the net, then down towards the ground. Where the female fox Pokemon could be seen from their view...covered in nothing but cuts and horrible bruises. Twitching and even flinching her body, doing everything she can to getting back up on her feet!

"What do you think Jess?" James began asking. Turning his attention towards his female partner, who shifted her blue eyes at him. "Think we should stop attacking her...She does, look like she had quite enough." The man stated with a happy chuckle. Getting Jessie, to cackle openly while raising her hand near her mouth.

"I don't know why we shouldn't! Obviously", The woman then leans against the side of the basket. Leering at the injured Pokemon, who is failing completely of getting on her feet. Constantly falling back down...or going into a kneeling position with her legs. "She wants to keep on going and fight to saving the Pokemon and her friend. I think...we should at least do her a favor, like a true hero..." Jessie stood up and then stretches her arms out. "Knock her senselessly until she is not conscious anymore!"

"What!?" Jimmy widened his eyes at this. "You...You can't!" And then flinches when Meowth, who jumped up onto the side of the basket. Blew raspberries down at the kid, boasting in laughter with eye smiles.

"What did you think this is kid? A TV show!" Cackled the cat, while wagging his finger. "This is the real world kid, there are no heroes in the real world." He then leans forward on the edge of the basket. Wagging his tail excitedly. "And in the real world, people and Pokemon get hurt! Especially, to those who thinks they can be heroes!" He then swings and moves his arm towards Jessie and James. "Alright!" And then pumps his arm. "Let it rip you guys! Make sure that fox will not be moving anytime soon!" He exclaimed.

"NOO! Ninty, RUN!" Jimmy shouted down at the fox. Who finally managed to get back on her feet...only for her attention to turn up at the Pokemon in front of her. As her red eyes widen in great fear! Hearing Jessie and James, commanding their Pokemon to use Poison Sting and Sludge Attack simultaneously. Forcing Ninetails to quickly shut her eyes, turning her head away and preparing for the on coming pain...No doubt, the force of the attacks kicking her right off the ground and forcing her to faint...

"Blaziken! Quick, Flamethrower Attack!" Shouted a voice in the distance. Followed by the roars of flames shooting and darting right in between Ninetails, and Team Rocket's Pokemon attacks! Causing all three attacks to create an explosion in midair. Whip-lashing both sides away from each other, with Arbok and Weezing flying back, with Ninetails being pushed in the opposite direction.

She then felt what would be strong and comforting arms, holding her and scooping her up from the ground. Opening her eyes halfway, she spotted what looked to be talons holding onto her body, with red and tan feathers around what looked to be pair of Double E cup breasts, weaving and blowing against the winds. With the soft mounds gently bouncing and bopping into Ninetails's own breasts, as the female fox then fully open her eyes and let's out a happy yip! Seeing it was BLAZIKEN!

"Ninetails! Ninetails, oh my god are you alright!?" The voice belong to Ash! Which had the female fox, looking out towards the yellow-ish and brown color road. Watching and witnessing both Ash and Robert, running at full speed. Stomping and kicking their legs hard into the ground; in order to gain max speed and approach the two female Pokemon. Blaziken, who landed back on the dirt road knelt down close to the ground. Placing and sitting Ninetails down softly, while watching their trainer. Literally sliding against the ground and quickly, hugging the female fox into his body. Wrapping both his arms around her back, stroking and rubbing in protection.

"Oh gosh...was so worried Ninetails!" Ash said. He then pulled back, having the most worried and concerned look on his face. While poking her snout, causing the girl to cross her eyes and then sheepishly giggles. "DON'T, you ever do that again to me Ninetails! You hear me!?" He scolded. Then gave a relax sigh, hugging the female once more into his arms. "But damn it, if it wasn't for you keeping up with Team Rocket and keeping them busy..."

"We...would've not managed to make it here in time." Panted a breathless Robert. Who was hanging off his legs and knees, trying everything to get air into his lungs. He raised a hand and lazily wagging a finger towards Blaziken. "Even Blaziken, here got really worried about you Ninetails. Using every ounce of energy she had...just to reach you!" The teenage trainer said. While standing upright and then leaning backwards a bit, sucking in a lot of air. To then quickly throwing an arm forward. "But right now...Blaziken! Go and use Shadow Claw!" Robert called out. Watching the fire type turning around, growling loudly...Then extending her claws out and became ghostly, she then gets up and darts straight towards either Pokemon of Team Rockets.

"Arbok! Dig underground, evade the attack and strike from below!" Jessie commanded. Watching Arbok, who swiftly burrow underground and evading the attack completely. As Blaziken, still continued running forward and leaps into the air! Ready to strike and slash across Weezing body!

"Weezing get out of the way! Counter-attack with Tackle Attack!" James called out. Watching his Pokemon, quickly twirling out of the way from Blaziken's downward Shadow Claw attack. As she twisted her body towards the Pokemon; preparing for the Tackle Attack. Though grunted when she heard the ground below her...breaking open and Arbok, came shooting out from the hole!

"Blaziken, Blaze kick into a split!" Robert called out while turning his hand into a fist. Having Ash, looking up at the teenager and then towards his Pokemon partner. Never realizing you could do such a command like that? And nearly smiled in excitement, watching Blaziken summoning flames around her ankles, then tilted her body towards the side! Throwing the left leg up towards Weezing, smacking him away from her and canceling out his Tackle Attack: While the right leg, kicks downward and slams hard against the back of Arbok, then placing both of her feet on Arbok.

Kicking off from the cobra's back and lands back down towards the dirt road, while turning her body with her talons gliding over the ground. While then roaring out a battle cry, firing off a Flamethrower Attack! Which nearly hits both Weezing in the air, who quickly swung his body away. Though paled...when the Flamethrower Attack instead, hits and roasts Jessie and James. Causing their faces to be burnt lightly with their eyes, turning into saucers and coughs out small puff of smoke from their mouths.

"Hey watch it!" Screamed Jessie. While she then pulls out a small pocket mirror. "You nearly made me break out into hives." Groaned the woman. Getting couple sweat drops from James and Meowth. James, shook his head and got rid of the dirt off from his face, throwing his arm outward.

"Yeah! Can't you see we are winning here, get out of here if you don't want to lose!" He told the group down below. With Jasmine and Shawn, finally reaching and approaching to where everyone is. Panting and breathing heavily, with the mother almost losing it, when she saw her son trap inside a large net. Surrounded by many different Pokemon, who probably no doubt were thrashing and clawing their way out! In order to escape, which would lead to Jimmy; getting hurt and cut badly from the Pokemon.

Robert glared at the two as he threw an arm out. "You idiots think we'll let you go!?" He shouted while throwing his arm down. "I can't stand people like you! Especially, those who had to stoop so low and kidnap children to get their way!" Robert exclaimed. "Blaziken, try again and aim for the balloon this time!" Which Blaziken grins. As she bend low and nodded her head, chanting out how she will gladly pop their balloon!

"Blaziken!" She then screamed out towards the trio. As she darts forward with incredible speed, jumping left to right. "Ken, Ken, Blaziken!" She shouted couple more times towards Team Rocket. Having Meowth to blink his eyes and then folding his ears backwards. Causing his partners to look at one another and then down to their Pokemon partner Meowth.

"I hate to ask this, but what is ruffling her feathers Meowth?" Jessie asks. Listening to the sounds of Arbok shouting out 'charbok', over and over. The cobra trying desperately to dive and wrap its body around Blaziken! But...is unable to with how fast and swift she is moving, and gaining distance between herself and the balloon.

Even using Weezing, to springboard herself further into the air. Spinning forward and then extended her limbs outward. "She said...that us bastards, will think again of ever touching or kidnapping hatchlings." Meowth repeated out. Though despite him being afraid and scared, the feline manages to leap onto the edge of the basket. Pulled out his ray gun and extended the solar-panels, around the pointer. Absorbing and taking the full frontal attack of Blaziken's Flamethrower Attack! To then sending it back towards the fire/fighting type Pokemon, watching her widening her eyes and then gets blasted away from their balloon. "Apparently, our feathery angry friend here! Is very protective over children, and will do anything to making sure that they won't get hurt!" The feline finished saying while lowering his gun.

"Though to bad, because of her wanting to protect children and making sure they're safe?" He then smiled when he watches the girl. Hitting the ground hard and rough, making Robert and Ash, along with Ninetails. To come running over towards her and lifting her up from the ground. Asking if she is alright and that she wasn't badly hurt? "Makes you blind to everything! Hahahaha...!" He cackled.

Even having James and Jessie to also laugh out loud, with the two ginning cheek-to-cheek! "Oh, is that all huh?" Said the red hair woman. While bending down wiggling her brows towards the kids and parents. As the trio were unaware of the fact, the rope that is holding all of the Pokemon and Jimmy? Were slowly coming undone and breaking apart. "Well then, we will have to use your son as insurance then! If we are to win this battle, keeping the Pokemon for ourselves." She then straighten up her body. Jabbing a finger down towards the group. Watching the anger rising in all of their faces, even the scowl on Ninetails face.

Intensifying, though blinking her eyes lightly when she noticed. Her original trainer's son, wobbling a bit with Pikachu and the Pokemon. To then cheering on the Pokemon once more, despite how upset and sad Jimmy looks...The birthday boy is still commanding and telling everyone they're doing great! "Cowards!" Shouted Ash. "You will stoop that low just to get what you want?!" Continued the young trainer, while stepping forward. Feeling his costume clothing, being blown with the small winds and gusts that were blowing through the route.

"Well of course! Who do you think we are, some pathetic childish super villains?! Who won't take advantage what is giving!" Exclaimed the blue hair main. While thumbing to himself and then extending his arm out. To Meowth and Jessie. "Unlike those fake super villains on a kids TV show, we are real villains. And real villains, use any type of advantage or situation in their playing hand. To good use!"

"Yes, now Arbok! Go and use haze, it is time for our great escape!" Jessie exclaimed. Watching the parents eyes widening in great fear. To Jasmine, screaming loudly begging them to not take her son from them.

"Ah, don't you worry ma'am. We are doing you a favor!" Meowth cackled while waving the controller to the jets. "We won't take your son, oh no. Team Rocket wouldn't do that to a parent!" Said the feline. Getting the mother to blink her eyes and then nearly faints, when she and the others witnessed. The captured net, hanging off from Team Rocket's balloon; fell towards the ground. But safely landed and fell onto a large pile of leaves, to which all the Pokemon. Began heading off and running back towards their owners. Or the crowd of people who was at the birthday party, came to the action!

"That's right, we are just going to take the Pokemon and." Before the two could even continue speaking, or boasting about their victory. The three of them screamed out in fright, from a Flamethrower Attack! Blasting the control device out of Meowth's hand and blowing up. Causing Jessie to growl and glares down. "Hey what's the big...idea..." She paused her sentence with a pale look on her expression. All the while her expression went into a blank look, even Meowth and James own expressions went blank at the sight before them.

"Please tell me...that isn't our haul of Pokemon, with the twerps and their owners." Meowth slowly asked. The trio then slowly gripping onto the edge of the basket, leaning over their balloon basket to see where their net is. To then screaming out in pure shock! "OH NO!" They all screamed at once, while whipping their attention back to Ash and Robert. Who were smiling and smirking up at the trio, to then Ash laughing and chuckling. When Pikachu, came running over to him and leaping into his arms.

"Mom, Dad!" Jimmy shouted after untangling himself and running over towards his parents. Who were also going to do the same. Ready to reunite with each other and hugging one another, only for Jimmy to get stopped in his tracks. Nearly screaming in pure fear, with his eyes turning into saucers. When Jessie's Arbok slither right on in front of him!

"NO!"

"Jimmy!" Shouted the two parents as they watch the cobra. Ready to start wrapping its coils around the boy, to start threatening and having a hostage. For Team Rocket, to use once again; in hopes of making a trade with the entire group! Not wanting to fail its master for it's mistake, knowing the child is their only ticket. In order to possibly get Pikachu if not, even the injured Ninetails!

"Ninetails! Quick Attack!"

"Blaziken! Flamethrower Attack!" Both Robert and Ash shouted at the same time, in pure fear and instincts of helping the child! Watching Ninetails, howling out in pure rage and anger. Summoned all the energy she could into her injured body, then blasting off straight towards the cobra Pokemon. Getting in front of Blaziken! Who also roared out in pure rage and anger, shouting how dare Team Rocket will attack the child.

Jasmine, who is witnessing this and widening her eyes at the sight of the Flamethrower Attack...firing straight towards Ninetails body. Watching the flames swirling and whipping all over the fox Pokemon. Then going inside of the fox, as she was absorbing the attack and enhancing her own abilities! As the mother watches how Ninetails speed, increased tens fold! Hitting and whacking Arbok away from the cowering Jimmy, who watches the snake crying out.

"Charbok!" And gets slammed against a nearby tree bark. With Ninetails, panting and giving out shaky breathes. Barking and yipping at the trio in pure rage, saying how they shall not harm this boy! Never in their life, will she let them harm little master! Causing the trio to glare down at her, with James throwing his arm out. Telling Weezing, to go and use Take down against Ninetails! In hopes of knocking the Pokemon out in one blow!

"Wait..." Robert suddenly said. "Blaziken, again use Flamethrower Attack, on Ninetails!" He suggested. Causing the fighting/fire type and Ash to look at the boy. And then both smiled at each other. "Ninetails has the Flash Fire ability." The teenager said. Looking towards Ash and Pikachu. "If we keep feeding Ninetails fire type moves."

"It will enhance her strength and abilities! She can use the buffs, in order to take out both Weezing and Arbok!" Ash moved his arm towards the right. Then pumping in front of his face. "You heard the Blazing Hero, Blaziken! Go and use your attack and power up Ninetails!" He told her. Which the Hoenn starter nodded and faces towards the female Fox.

"Blaziken, Ken, Ken!" She shouted out towards the boy. Who turn his attention at Blaziken, watching her swinging her arm in a 'get away' motion. Wanting him to move away from Ninetails, so he wouldn't get hurt or harmed, from her Flamethrower Attack. Which she saw the boy nodding his head and faces at Ninetails, who is guarding him and standing in front of Jimmy. Making sure, either Arbok or Weezing gets the idea of ever stepping close to the boy!

As Shawn and Jasmine blinked their eyes at the two trainers. Then, turning their attention back towards Blaziken, who summoned another gathering of flames, firing it towards Ninetails! Watching Jimmy, moving out of the way right after whispering to Ninetails. About showing them what happens when they mess with her, and took good couple steps away from the fire fox. Who let's out a battle cry! Absorbing the Flamethrower Attack once more! Swirling, and twisting all around her body and entering inside of her.

Causing heatwave to start showing around the female Pokemon. She thrashed and thumped her tails up and down against the ground, feeling the surge of energy flowing through her body! Giving her the extra energy, she needed to keep fighting. Not only that...it is also altering and changing her figure lightly from absorbing the flames. With her breasts growing just slightly, enough to be double D cups in size. With her hips and thighs, extending a bit outward with a bit more muscle growing around in all of her limbs. To even having her medium plump rear, extending out and becoming even rounder...almost in a heart shape, the ground surrounding the female fox? Had the grass and dirt, being blown away from the female Pokemon; radiating off heat whenever she takes a step forward and lowering her body down.

"Charbok!"

"Zing, Weezing!" The two Pokemon cried out. Firing off Poison Sting, and Weezing's new move, Sludge Bomb! Towards the fox Pokemon. As they soar through the air and ready to explode on the female fox Pokemon!

"Alright, Ninetails! Full power Ember attack, shake your head to spread the Embers into both Weezing and Arbok!" Ash commanded, taking a step forward and throwing his arm out. Taking note of how Robert earlier, had Blaiken, splitting her legs in order to hit both Arbok and Weezing! With her Blaze Kick Attack...and is now going to do something similar with Ninetails, Ember Attack to Team Rocket's Pokemon!

Which the female fox follows Ash's commands, by raising her head up and opening up her mouth. To then firing off multiple Ember's from her mouth, while moving her head left to right, to spread them apart and aiming in the directions of Arbok and Weezing. Exploding and erupting into miniature sparks, when making contact with both Sludge Bomb and Poison Sting Attack! The Ember even then exploded against Weezing and Arbok, after breaking and forcing their way through their attacks. Sent the two Pokemon flying backwards and sliding against the ground, breaking up the grass and dirt around them.

"No, my beautiful Arbok!" Jessie shouted and growled out. Slamming a fist into the edge of the basket.

"Weezing, come on buddy get up! Don't let the twerps!" James then got interrupted from his sentence...As Meowth started screaming and stuttering his voice out. While stretching his paw out and pointing in front of them. Causing both Jessie and James, to look down at him and then forward...wondering exactly what's wrong? Only they too; started freaking out and flailing their arms when they saw. Blaziken, somehow jumping straight up towards where they were! Smirking evilly at the trio, while pulling her arms back and flexes her claws! Summoning a ghostly claw and swiping it downward, slashing three claw marks on Team Rocket's balloon!

Having the helium blowing out from the balloon, hurdling Team Rocket out from the air and straight down towards couple of the trees and bushes. As everyone can hear Team Rocket, yelling and shouting out in pain from the impact. Followed by a loud shaking boom of the balloon, crashing into the ground. As Blaziken, lands back down to the ground and immediately runs on forward towards Ninetails and Jimmy.

"Alright, way to go Blaziken! And you too Ninetails, that was excellent teamwork!" Ash exclaimed excitedly...Having Robert nodding and cheering himself for the two girls, doing an excellent job. While then the two boy's look at one another, high five each other and then went out to check on the boy and girls. Seeing and checking if everything is alright? Especially, for Ninetails, considering she did fought both Team Rocket's Pokemon, all by herself and without any assistance from Blaziken or the trainers.

"Ahaha, come on knock it off you two! I'm okay, I'm okay!" Chuckled Jimmy. Who was being nuzzled and licked by Ninetails, who is whimpering and whining towards the young boy. Asking if he is truly alright, to then began sniffing around his body, to find anything misplaced or out of order...To then giggling happily when Blaziken, approaches the boy and scoops him up into her arms. Chirping and nuzzling her beak into the boy stomach, underarms and neck. Getting more laughter and chuckle out from Jimmy. "Stop, stop! It tickles, it tickles, I can't breathe!" He laughed openly.

Jasmine, who was running on over and nearly in tears of worry and concern for her son. For her young man...had to stop halfway from the Pokemon, who were moving and circling the boy. Watching intently at how...Caring, they were of her son? Looking quite worried and concern for his health and safety, like a real doting mother would be with any child. "I...don't believe it." She whispered to herself. Raising her hand towards her heart. _"I...was told that Pokemon...don't handle well with other children?"_

The mother thought to herself, she then looks to her left when Shawn walks up next to her. Chuckling and wiping his forehead out of relief; he then turns his attention to his wife. Smiling happily at her, patting and rubbing her shoulders. "Phew, things got heated up there...but everything turned out alright!" He smiled. Getting Jasmine, to smile lightly and slowly closed her eyes halfway nodding, to then facing towards her son and the two Pokemon; who were now playing and messing with her son. Getting even Robert and Ash, to join in on the fun, even cute Pikachu. Is happily jumping and hopping between one another children shoulders.

"I say it before and say it again..." Shawn began saying. "He is just like you, when you were young Jasmine. Always, getting along with the Pokemon, having a blast playing with them and such." He told her. To which she was about to say yeah, only to widen her eyes and backed away from him.

"Wha-what are you saying..!?" She exclaimed while placing her hand fully on her chest. "Shawn, I have always been protective or overly worried with Pokemon! Even as..." She then blinks her eyes and blushes crimson red, out of complete embarrassment and even feeling quite...devastated, from what her husband said next. Who scratches the side of his cheek, tilting his head.

"What do you mean Jasmine?" He then chuckled and throw both arms outward. "You LOVE Pokemon! Never there was a dull moment, whenever I was at your house. Where I would have not seen you, without a Pokemon on your side." The father stated while chuckling, at the confused expression on her face. "You...don't remember?" He asked. While now rubbing the back of his neck when his wife, shook her head. Getting him to purse his lips to the right. "When we were children, and a bit rowdy as well troublemakers?" He chuckled. "You would always sneak on your Parent's PC, go into their Pokemon storage box and take one of their Pokemon. From there and having them out to come and playing with us!"

The mother widen her eyes and squints one eye halfway, silently asking through eye contact...if that was true? "Yup!" Replied Shawn. "We always would do it, considering we had to wait for when we're able to become trainers ourselves." The man then turns back to the children. Enjoying the sight of Jimmy, chasing and running after Ninty. "Four years we've been doing it, and you're father not once...ever argued or seems to getting mad at us." He then looks down in thought. "Well, at least your father didn't. I can't say the same for your mother..."

That is when a quick flash of memory recalled into the mother's mind, back when she did got into trouble with her mother...a terrible day or experienced she had, as a child. That changed her life completely. And it was because, she grabbed one of her mother's battle capable Pokemon...One of them to which, her mother was using to compete and battle in the Pokemon league. During that whole summer traveling through Kanto, collecting the gym badges. That halfway through getting her fifth badge, the mother received a phone call from one of the local hospitals.

Informing the mother and telling her of how one of her children...Jasmine, who got a hold of one of her Pokemon. Tried playing with it and got hurt badly from it, retaliating and getting agitated by the girl. It used one of the Pokemon moves, in order to scare the girl and having her run away from it. Not at all intentionally hurting her...the Pokemon she called out from the PC storage box, was SemiSear, The Fire monkey Pokemon!

Because of it attacking her and being rushed towards the hospital; then being released...her mother would do EVERYTHING to prevent Jasmine, from ever being near Pokemon or spending time with them. Even, preventing the young girl from becoming a Pokemon trainer...changing and altering her life before her. So much so...Jasmine, adopted her mother's worries and concern for her daughter, it effected her greatly and had the mother. Study and figuring out what would be the best way, handling Pokemon or any of that matter. She herself is close to or nearby, only to learn during her teen years. A certain author had written a book about, '_How to care for your child, when near Pokemon.'_

That and well, her mother's influence during the times she was about to give birth? Her mother, spent a lot of days with her and Shawn, while Jimmy was about to be born. Went and began telling her and Shawn, how they should raise and care for their child. The usual mother like things, to a fellow mother...and hammering in the whole. 'Pokemon is dangerous for young children and babies'. But seeing...seeing how great Ninty and the Blaziken are being around Jimmy? She wondered...exactly how wrong WAS her mother?

"Oh..." She groaned and gritted her teeth. "I...have, have so much to apologize for..." Moaned the mother. Lightly brushing a finger over one eye, getting her husband to stare confusingly at her, to then watching his wife. Go and start approaching the trainers and their Pokemon, fumbling and rubbing her hands together...a behavior trait she always had, whenever she is nervous about something. Or feels like she had done something wrong. Although, before she could even apologize or get her voice to be heard?

Everyone turned their heads in the direction, of where Team Rocket had crashed! With Jessie shouting loudly, after shoving and breaking some of the branches and bushes that were in their way. To the side while thrusting a arm at the group. "HEY! What you all cheery about!?" She growled out and had flames burning in her eyes. "There is no happy ending for you! No one, and I mean NO ONE GET'S A HAPPY ENDING! Arbok, Poison Fang Attack!"

"Charbok!" Screamed the cobra Pokemon, lunging through some of the bushes and heading straight towards either Blaziken, or Ninetails.

"That's goes double for me! How dare you think, you could ruin our very own happy ending!" Shouted James while moving his own arm out. "Go Weezing, multiple Sludge Bomb Attack!" Commanded James.

"Weezing, Weez!" Shouted the Gas Pokemon, as he flies forward for a bit and began firing a lot of Sludge Bomb Attack towards the group! Ash, Robert with their arms extended outward. Told the parents and Jimmy; to go and get in a safe distance. While facing back ahead of them...Standing side by side, along with Ninetails and Blaziken doing the same. Watching Arbok coming straight to them with incredible speed!

"Blaziken!'

"Ninetails!" The two of them said in unison. While throwing their arms forward. Having Ash's Nine-Tailed hero's cape blowing from the wind. With Robert's flame fabric wrist straps, also moving with the wind. Both giving one command to each Pokemon. "Use Flamethrower at the Sludge Bomb, back u Blaziken!"

"Use Blaze Kick against Arbok, send him flying into Weezing and Team Rocket!" Commanded Robert. As the two boys watches them following their commands. With Ninetails, running couple feet forward and threw her head upward. Moving her head left to right in the same fashion as her Ember Attack! Using the wide spread Flamethrower Attack, to hit and interrupt every Sludge Bomb that will hit Blaziken.

While for Blaziken...The Female Pokemon dashes forward with incredible speed! Gathering flames into her feet, running and pounded them into the ground. To then springing up into the air with a twirl, extending her arms right against Arbok's chest. To which the cobra widen its eyes, grunting out loudly in pain. "BLAZIKEN!" Screeched the bird, who spun in midair once more, kicking her other foot right into Arbok...sending the Pokemon flying with a loud boom, straight into Weezing! Who let out a loud weez and their momentum kept them flying over the road. Crashing right into the flailing and thrashing Team Rocket...

"Alright, now..." Ash then felt a hand being placed onto his chest. Having him look up at Robert, who nudges his head towards Ninetails. "Hm?" The young trainer hum confusingly...then grins widely. "Oh! Yeah, it is only deserving for her to finish the job!" He cheered happily. Getting the female fox Pokemon to turn her head. And then smiled brightly; turning her attention back towards the tangled up and beaten Team Rocket, who stares back at her and paled greatly at the menacing look she is wearing...

"Blaziken, I think it is time for Team Rocket." Robert started saying, while punching his right hand into his left palm. "Understand, what happens when you play with fire! Power up Ninetails once more! Give her the needed strength and power, to send Team Rocket off into the stratosphere!" Robert commanded. In which the female nodded and yells at Ninetails, telling her to prepare for another power boost!

Which the fox nodded and took a moment, to stare over at Shawn, Jasmine and Jimmy. To which the young boy had the biggest grin of his life. "Go get'em girl! Show them the power of the Nine-Tailed Hero's strength within you!" Cheered the boy. Jumping up with his fist into the air, getting a big smile from Ninetails. Who wagged her tails happily and then smiled evilly towards Team Rocket...Taking few steps forward towards them in a very angry manner.

"Something tells us..."

"That we're going to see..."

"Exactly what happens to us bad guys, again!" The trio mouthed and watched Ninetails in front of them. Getting struck by Blaziken's Flamethrower Attack once more, swirling and whipping around the female Fox's body. Once again...having her womanly figure to grow and expand outward. Her breasts growing and reaching now in their E cups, nipples ready to be exposed and harden out through her white creamy fur. With her hips inflating again, evening out her now hour glass figure with her ass. Completely now forming a heart-shape with her butt cheeks. Clenching tightly against each other, from the fox leaning down to the ground. Her body emitting high heat levels around herself, scorching the very ground she is standing on.

Aura of flames began surrounding her body...still receiving more of Blaziken's Flamethrower Attack into her body. Considering Blaziken, really wants the female fox, to teach Team Rocket a very hard lesson! About messing with children and kidnapping them for their own evil needs. "What's going on with Ninetails?" Ash openly said. Grabbing his Pokedex and pointing it towards the fox. Looking to be gathering and swirling energy of fire in front of her mouth, slowly turning and swirling into a small little vortex...

"Fire Spin, one of Ninetails many attacks. This creates a vortex of powerful flames, creating a massive tornado. When it hits, it traps and engulfs the opponent in its torrents. Preventing them from escaping or being recalled back into their Pokeball." Informed the Pokedex. The young trainer smiled widely.

"Oh my...Ninetails learned a new attack! Let it rip Ninetails, use Fire Spin Attack!" Said the young trainer excitingly. Watching the roaring flames from the front of Ninetails mouth...Blasting forward, tearing up the ground in front of her! Burning and scorching anything that is coming it's way, spiraling and whipping upwards. Forming a giant and terrifying Fire tornado! Digging into the ground, breaking it apart forming a path to Team Rocket. Who were freaking out and trying desperately to get back on their feet!

Hoping to get out of the way in time and fleeing from their spot. But were unable to, with the roars of the Fire Spin Attack. Sucking them right inside of its tornado, roasting them into crispy delights! Turning their outfit and skin, even hairs into a brownish coloring from being a burned! As the family, party goers, Ash and his Pokemon with Robert. All watch the Fire Spin continuing its path and burning away some of the trees, before dispersing and whip-lashing Team Rocket into the sky.

"This is no fair...! What is it about villains, always losing in these type of situations. To even the Heroes, always seemingly win these kind of fights!" Shouted Jessie as she holds her skirt upward with her hands on the account...she was upside down.

"I guess it all comes down to how the story and plot ends..As they always say in show biz." Meowth groaned out.

"The Good guys, always win and the bad guys always lose." James finished Meowth's sentence. As the trio groaned and closed their eyes in defeat. As they continued soaring through the skies and heading out into the horizon! "LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET, IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" And a star appeared where the trio disappeared too.

Xxx

"I don't know how to thank you five!" Shawn announced. Been three hours later, the party had ended in a erupt way...no thanks to Team Rocket. Interfering, trying to steal the Pokemon Academy school Pokemon, to even trying to capture Pikachu and pretending to be super villains from a Kids TV show. To the children all happily cheering and rooting both Nine-Tailed Hero and the Blazing Hero for a job well done! Even asking for their Autographs and signatures, from the trainers and the Pokemon. To which Blaziken, couldn't help but happily oblige and places her hands against the children papers. Then carrying them over her shoulder, playing with them and excitedly having the children, even Jimmy.

Playfully hang off from her arms and get spun around with the Pokemon! With Ninetails, despite her skittish behavior, happily allowed some of the kids. To riding her back and run around the back yard, with Pikachu. Happily shaking hands with some of the children, playfully causing their hairs to static and stick up in all directions.

"Ah...It was nothing! It was quite fun pretending the rest of the party, and acting out some of the episodes from the show. "Ash stated and happily places a hand. On top of Ninetails head, who happily cooed and leans against it. "Even Ninetails was able to learn a new move out of all this craziness." Chuckled the young trainer.

"Yeah." Robert then grins at Blaziken. Causing the fire type to turn her head in a scoff attitude, then blushing madly when the older teen brought up. "Especially, seeing the happy and excited look on Blaziken's face? Was definitely worth seeing, happy to see the girl enjoying herself and allowing children to play with her!" He then nudges her side. "Despite, if she hates humans or not!" Robert then laughed, when Blaziken shoved him away from her. But still gave a sheepish chirp.

"You boys and your Pokemon were definitely wonderful back there..." Shawn then shook hands with the two trainers. "And thank you again, for taking the heroes places. I don't know what would have happened, if my son were to find out. They weren't coming to the party or were to busy." The father stated happily, getting the two trainers to blush lightly. Then blinked their eyes when they saw Jasmine...lightly clearing her throat and staring over at Ninetails.

"Though...before you leave, I...I have something to say to Ninetails." The mother suddenly said. Getting the female fox, to blink her red eyes and tilted her head. When the mother approached her and about to place a hand on her, the fox as expected. Backed away with a whimper and whining, flattening her ears greatly...making the mother to pull back. She then closed her eyes lightly and scrunch her face. "Look at you...Ninetails, is-is this because of my treatment to you?" She softly asked. Getting the fox, to tilt her ears upward and then back down. Lightly wrinkling her snout a bit and then nods softly...whining and backing away some more, when Jasmine tries once again to pet her. "Please...please don't be afraid Ninty...I." She paused her sentence and then looks down from the Pokemon.

Sniffling and beginning to tear up. "Oh man what've done...Look at what I've done to you!" Jasmine suddenly raised her voice. Getting everyone there to stare confusingly at her, with Ash and Robert. Turning towards at each other and back at the mother. "I can't believe my behavior, my...overly paranoia get the best of me!" She raised her voice and lifts her head. Showing her emerald eyes, hazy and watery from the tears.

"Paranoia...it can definitely get the best of us Ma'am." Robert said while kneeling down next to Ninetails. Stroking her fur lightly. "But something...tells me, there is a reasoning behind your paranoia?" He asked. Getting her and Shawn to look at him, and then the man looking down at her. Softly smiling her and rubbing her back.

Ash, who is listening to this...despite not wanting to or even daring to know why a mother? Would even attack or hit a Pokemon the way she does. As he crosses his arms and glaring at her, though hissed when he felt Pikachu. Giving him a light shock, making the boy to close one eye and whispering what towards his body. Who glares at him and points towards the mother. "Pikapi, Chu-chu Pikachu." He softly chanted. Telling Ash to give the mother a chance to speak; explaining why it is...she had constantly, kept Ninetails away from her son!

Making the raven hair trainer, to stare a bit...then looks back to the mother. Much he doesn't want to hear any excuse or reasoning behind the mother's behavior. Pikachu...is right, it wouldn't be fair just to automatically written the mom, as a bad person. "It was my mother...who made me realize the dangers of Pokemon." Jasmine said. Getting everyone there to blink their eyes, even Shawn had to hold back a gasp.

The mother sniffed lightly while rubbing the bottom of her palm, against her eyes and had her shoulders shaking from holding back the tears. "While was in the hospital, waiting for when Jimmy will be born. My mother, will always visit and come to my side. While Shawn." She then looks at her husband with a caring smile. "Would always be at work...there, and because of my recklessness as a child. For..." She then sheepishly giggled. "Taking out one of my mother's most dangerous Pokemon out from her storage box..." Then hangs her head down. Causing everyone there to nearly lose their balance and falling over. When she then said while throwing her head up with a very, 'I am so sorry!' look.

"All I ever did to the Pokemon, annoying it to the point. It literally retaliated and attack me..!" She then sheepishly chuckled, still crying for her. "I was a stupid child, and what any child? Who wants to play with Pokemon, or even egged them to playing. By tugging on their bodies, pinching them...pulling on their tails and even ears. Just to have fun with them..." She sniffed lightly. Having Ninetails, who was watching her and listening intently at her word. Straighten herself up and cooed lightly.

"Because of my stupidity as a young girl, and going into the hospital." Jasmine then softly looks at the ground. "It had my mom so afraid for my safety, around all of her Pokemon...she forced them all to be with the towns Professor. Only keeping those, who wouldn't attack or harm anyone with her." The mother then closes her eyes, clawing against the ground. "And since she was with me in the hospital..."

Shawn nodded and knelt down next to his wife. "I see now, that's why you were so overly protected of Jimmy, whenever Vulpix was around him." He said and then scratches the side of his cheek. Getting Robert and Ash, to blink their eyes. Which Robert then smiled after he said. "And here...I thought was doing something good for you, by evolving Vulpix into Ninetails. On the account, she will be strong and have a strong protective persona...like yours."

"So that is why you had her evolving!" Ash openly said while turning towards the fox Pokemon. Watching the girl, be in deep thought and shifting her eyes left to right. "You...were looking out for Jimmy's safety and figured, a fully evolved Pokemon. Could do the job better, of looking after your son without doing anything extreme."

"Yeah." Shawn said and then looks at the mother. Who giggled and rubs her eyes. "Your mother probably reminded you, of what you did with her Pokemon. To prepare you for when Jimmy, might do the same thing as you and get hurt." He asked. Facing at Ninetails who is now wagging her tail lightly, relaxing her shoulders. "But even then...you didn't need."

"I know, I know!" Jasmine groaned out and leans into her knee. Extending her arms out once more for Ninetails, hoping for her to forgive her. "I am really sorry Ninty, I truly am. For shouting at you for when you didn't do anything wrong, keeping you away from our son. Whenever you wanted to play with him...to cuddle with him or snuggling." She can feel the hot tears coming again. "If I could start it over again, I would love to have a second chance Ninty." She asks the female fox. Who blinked her eyes and stares at the hand. "I mean...you-you don't need to apologize right away, or forgive me..." She then smiled. "But I want this to work, I want to have you around again Ninty..."

This had Ash widening his eyes at what was being said. Hell, what the mother was requesting! Asking Ninetails to come back home, to give her another chance around her and being fair...for her. The boy then looks down with a soft look. Which didn't go unnoticed for Blaziken, Robert and Pikachu. Who were all sharing his sympathy, knowing exactly how he feels. But again...and truth be told? Ninetails, doesn't exactly or fully belongs to Ash. "_Even though Oak says she belong to me, it isn't true...from what I have learned and understood so far? Ninetails, is still owned by Shawn and Jasmine." _He pulls out his Pokedex and points it towards Ninetails.

Going through her information and saw that the OT name...'_Shawn_' appeared next to the OT listing. Meaning...she was only deposit to Oak temporarily, until things probably went better between Shawn and Jasmine. Or in this case...waiting till Jasmine came to her senses and understand that Pokemon; aren't bad and not dangerous to kids. "_What...should I?"_ Ash then heard Ninetails yipping. Causing him to get out of his thoughts and lift his head. To then nearly awing at the sight, of the female fox. Approaching the mother and begins cooing, sighing and mewing happily at the mother!

Barking and yipping happily, with her nine different tails wagging excitingly. Letting Jasmine know she is forgiven, while licking the mother's face happily. Saying how she finally understands everything, the reasoning behind her behavior, why she kept the fox away from their son! To then sheepishly blushing herself, softly whining out of how she too...Would probably behave the same way, if she had her own mother. Telling her and informing her about the dangers, Pokemon could bring if their child. Isn't careful around them or being watched when near said Pokemon.

The mother laughed breathlessly from the fox, apologizing and rubbing herself against her. Letting her know, she is all forgiven and she doesn't need to worry. About Ninetails, hating her or being indifferent around the woman, who then playfully rubs her paw over Jasmine's face. Wiping away the tears from her eyes, earning a bright smile from the mother.

"Heh...getting teary eye myself." Robert joked. "That is great you two and thanks for telling us, your reasoning behind your behavior." The teenager then wraps one foot around his other, while bringing his hands behind his head. "It touches the heart to seeing Pokemon and trainers getting along, or in this case." He chuckled while smiling at Robert. "Pokemon and owner coming to an understanding, working things out and figuring out their reasoning. Behind they're behaviors, right Ash!" Robert then blinked his eyes and tilts his head. Noticing the boy expression and face, was being shadowed from his hat. His head tilted down a bit, his shoulders shaking lightly. "Ash...?"

"Pikapi..." Pikachu also asked his friend what is wrong? Noticing how quiet he is being right now..Curious of what is wrong? Or why the trainer seems to be in deep thoughts. "Pikachu..." Before he could go and tap his cheek. The group looks away from the boy and towards the direction of the parent's house. Seeing Jimmy, coming out and approaching everyone with wide smiles and giddiness.

"Jimmy, what are you doing out here?" Jasmine asks while getting up from the ground. Quickly wiping her quickly. "You should be resting and sleeping...especially what you went through today." The mother said and laughed when she saw her son. Laughing lightly and nods.

"I am mom, but I didn't want to miss Ash and Robert leaving!" Exclaimed the kid and then hops forward, pumping both arms close to his chest. "You both were AWESOME! The way you were controlling and commanding your Pokemon, or Ash's Pokemon?" He quickly said at the end. Pointing towards the two, watching Robert nodding his head. "Cool...just seeing you two in action, being calmed and collective against Team Rocket! Command not only Ninty!" He threw his hands out towards the fox. And then threw both arms to his right, pointing over at Blaziken. "But your awesome Blaziken as well, taking on both Arbok and Weeizing, it was incredible! AND I WAS ABLE TO SEE IT ALL UP CLOSE AND PERSONAL!" He screamed out, literally fan boy towards the two trainers.

Who couldn't help but rub their head and neck lightly. "I was iffy about being a trainer...but after seeing the two of you in action!? As well, pretending to be my favorite super heroes!" He then couldn't help but groan out with happiness. "It was just so cool, best. Birthday. EVER!" He exclaimed while then having stars in his eyes, leaning far forward his body could give him. "Are you two heading to Saffron City, to go and fight the Gym leader there!?"

Ash and Robert looks at one another then down at the boy, with Ash nodding and lightly tapping his chest. "Yup, I am going to face the Saffron gym!" Informed the trainer. "I already have three gym badges and going to work, getting my fourth badge next!" He chuckled. While then leaning forward. "And yeah, being a Pokemon trainer is amazing! Being able to travel, meet all kinds of Pokemon and possibly making new friends along the way."

"And dangers..." Robert quickly stated with a firm nod. "But that is what preparing yourselves, having the knowledge and survival skills. You need out in the world we live in." He then smiles down at the young boy. "If you study and keep all the lessons you've learn seriously. No doubt, you will become a great trainer too Jimmy."

"Oh that reminds me." Jasmine suddenly said. Smiling brightly towards her son, tilting her head and feeling her hair sliding over her shoulders. "I know originally was planning on getting you something rare, but...I think it is fair enough and since it is your birthday." She couldn't help but see the wide smile crossing her son's face. "I think it is time for us, to get a Pokemon. What do you say? Is there one you want?" She asks, watching her son fully turning around at her and smiling widely.

_"Till the END! I will be with you~ ! We will go where our dreams come true. All the times we had been through, you will always be my best friend~!"_

"You mean it mom, really!? Really, you mean it!" Jimmy asked excitedly. Watching his mother nodding her head. As everyone then watches the boy turn his head, towards where Ninetails is currently sitting at. Playfully wiggling and wagging her tail up towards Pikachu, who is giggling and laughing at the playful fox.

Ash, knows that look anywhere and had to turn his attention away from the group. Knowing exactly what he is going to request...And that is to have Ninty back with them, living in their home again. Much he wouldn't mind making a boy happy, especially on his birthday...is it wrong for him to be a little selfish, about not wanting Ninetails to be back with her trainer? He looks up at the boy, trying his hardest to have such a brave face.

"I actually do have one in mind, and I wouldn't mind getting a Ninetails!" Jimmy announced with a happy, yet soft tone voice? "I want to be like my dad, when he started out his journey with a Vulpix! But even more so, a Ninetails!"

_"Here we are on a new adventure~ Danger lurks, somewhere in the darkness`!"_

_ "We were set for surprises-even battle! We're a team, no one better mess with us~!"_

Shawn smiled softly and then looks up towards Ash. Seeing the solemn look on the boy's expression...Knowing how he is feeling, and no doubt had become really close to Ninetails. During his travels with the female Pokemon. "Alright then son...I am sure that Ash, wouldn't mind if be alright if we could have."

"No dad!" Jimmy exclaimed with a big grinned. "Much I wouldn't have Ninty as my Pokemon and having her back with our family." He then turns back to Ash. Watching the boy blink his brown eyes at the young kid, shock evident in his eyes.

"_If we stand as one. There's nothing to fear, We'll beat the darkness and stay right here~!"_

_ "Time after time, that's how it will be~! Just you and Me~!"_

"Why would I separate her away from Ash? Especially, to the Nine-Tailed Hero's Pokemon...why would I go and separate an amazing team like that!" He then grins and smiles up at the trainer. Getting Ninetails to happily coo loudly, waving her head left to right. Trying everything to hold back her happiness or pouncing on the child right now. "I don't want to do that, no way! Think of all the cool and amazing heroics Ninty could do, and the amazing battles she can enter!" Jimmy exclaimed and turned around at his mother and father. "That is why, I want my own Vulpix to grow and raise. To learn everything there is to know about her species, and then possibly when I come to age? Start my own Pokemon journey with a Vulpix!" He exclaimed. Getting the parents to look at one another.

"_Till the end! I will be with you, we will go- where our dreams come true~!"_

_ "All the times, that we've had been through~! You'll always be my best friend!"_

_ "_That sounds like an amazing way to start your journey Jimmy!" Ash smiled brightly while giving a thumbs up. "I too didn't start with a regular starter Pokemon...Pikachu here, my best friend in the world. Is my starter Pokemon, and I have no doubt." He looks at Pikachu and then back to Jimmy. Grinning ear to ear. "You and your future partner Vulpix, will be close like Pikachu and I!"

"Really, oh that is so cool!" Jimmy exclaimed and then laughs. When Ninetails walks up to him and began licking him happily. "Okay, you do great out there you hear me Ninty?" "He said with a big grin, petting the fox's head. "You'll see, someday I will be friends with my very own Vulpix, and we will try and make you proud of us. When we start our own Journey!" He said. Nearly getting knocked down on the ground from the fox, earning more laughter and chuckles from everyone.

Xxx

_"Good friends are those who stick together~!"_

_ "Where there's sun and in the heavy weather, yeah~!"_

A single Pokeball was deposit from what looked to be a trading machine, where Ash happily picks the Pokeball up. And releasing the Pokemon inside, revealing Ninetails who happily cooed out and pounces against Ash, rubbing and pressing herself into him. Getting the boy to chuckle and laugh loudly. "There we go! Ninty, is now officially your Pokemon Ash." Shawn said with a smile along with his family.

"Now, I don't need to remind the two of you, to look out for each other and making sure. You both be safe out there right?" Shawn said while crossing his arms. Smiling down at the two partners, with Ash, rolling Ninetails off from him and sitting up. Giving a two finger salute towards the husband, along with Ninetails doing the same...though more of a paw salute.

"_Smile after smile, that's how it will be...Just you and me~!"_

_ "Till the end~! I will be with you, we will go-where our dreams come true!"_

_ "All the times that we have been through, you will always be my best friend~!"_

_ "_You bet sir, don't you worry. Ninetails and I will make sure to look out for one another, and our friends!" Ash replied to the man. As the two of them gotten up from the floor of the Pokemon center, shaking hands with one another. To then heading on out where Robert, is waiting for the two of them with Ash's Pikachu, standing on the floor.

_"Remember when we first met? We had such fun, oh I will not forget~!"_

_ "Since then the times were so good, we've stuck together like best friends should~!"_

"Goodbye and good luck on your Journey! Ash, Robert! Make sure you look out for them Ninty, you have the will of the Nine-Tailed Hero spirit inside of you!" Jimmy shouted and waving his arms out. Sending the trainers off with a happy smile, with them waving and saying their goodbyes back to the family. Ash, Robert and the Pokemon faced back forward, walking down the road heading out of the town...The road where it will lead to Saffron City!

"_Till the end! I will be with you, we will go where our dreams come true! All the times, we have been through, you will always be my best friend~!"_

_ "_I have to say...glad everything turned out alright for the family." Robert started saying. Walking along with Ash, who couldn't help but smiled lightly and nods. "And it was even more cool...how they allowed Ninetails, to keep traveling with you. It's pretty cool how understanding Shawn was huh...right, Ninetails!" He smiled down at the female fox. Who barked at him and nods, while then rubbing and snuggling her head against Ash. Then purrs when she felt Ash, combing his hand over her head.

"Yeah, and we've made a promise to Jimmy. That we will do great in our next Gym battle, to show everyone what we are capable of!" He said. Getting both Pikachu and Ninetails cheering happily and eager to face the next gym leader, to win Ash and themselves their fourth Gym battle. "You know Robert...we worked amazingly well back there as a team!" Smiled the boy. Looking up at the older teen, who tilted his head lightly at the younger trainer. "We should team up more often, or help each other out whenever there is trouble."

This had Robert smiling brightly. "No question about it, I felt the same way Ash." He then extend an arm out. Forming his hand into a fist. "Though if we ever face each other in the league? We don't hold back, understood? And we always look out for one another, right!"

"Right!" Ash replied back and fist pumped with Robert's fist as the two of them face ahead. Where the next destination, will lead our young heroes to the next city and Ash's fourth Gym battle! Meeting a family and getting them to make amends with Ninetails, as Jasmine and Ninetails relationship has been rekindled! As the mother went out of her way to go and telling our heroes, her reasoning behind her behavior behind Pokemon, especially why she was overly protective over her son! With their family Pokemon, officially becoming part of Ash's team and their wishes for giving their all on their quest? Our young hero, has gain new knowledge and growth through this event, to even witnessing Ninetails learning Fire Spin! He smiles proudly and walks proudly to his next destination...On becoming a Pokemon Master!

Xxx

Somewhere in the middle of Saffron city, a building that had the words Gym on the billboard. In one of the darkest of rooms; sitting down on a throne like chair. Staring vacantly towards nothing, with her eyes slowly opening and glaring towards her main hall doors. "...this presence..." She spoke up. Listening to what sounded like a little girl laughing and playing around the room.

Bouncing a white rubber ball up and down against the floor. To then grabbing it, moving her white dress around and feeling her green hair shifting. Stares at the older girl in the room. "She's finally return to repent...for her sins." The older girl informed while her eyes began glowing blue, crushing and warped the candle-stands on each side of her. "She will be punished, brutally for what she tried and do to you." The girl said as she lifted herself up from the throne chair and began walking down the halls.

"OH! Are you talking about that one play mate of ours, who escaped?" The young girl asked. Giggling creepily as she follows the older girl. "There will be no way for her to run away anymore...right Sabrina?" She asks and tugs her hand lightly on the girls skirt. Walking with her towards one of their training room. "Gardevoir, will soon understand her place and what it means. To try getting between us, right?"

"No..." Sabrina said and opens the door. A closet of some sort, having what appears to be four different Pokeballs. "She not will only learn her place...but she will be obedient to us. No second chances, no remorse for her actions. IF she refuses to comply." She then began crushing some of the furniture in the room. Her hair raising up eerily into the air, gust of wind blowing beneath her. "She will no longer exist...neither will the one, who has Vision of Pokemon running through their veins."

As our hero's journey...Continues.

**To be continued...**

**xxx**

**Whose that Pokemon!: "It was created by a scientist after years of Gene-Splicing and DNA- engineering experiments." **


	23. Chapter 23

**Authors notes: I do not own Pokemon! Sorry for the long wait everyone lol. Summer, is just not good year for me to getting much writing done. Am surprise, I still even managed ot getting Chapter 22 done for this story, along with Part 4 of Mewtwo strikes back, written before the summer heat came.  
**

**Though heck September weather, just couldn't decide what it wanted to be huh? Anyway, here it is! Chapter 23, these two chapters are going to be focusing mostly on and around Gardevoir. So there will be somewhat little interactions between Ash and the others, also yes. Mewtwo strikes back is cannon to the main story, I still need to finish Part 5. But it is basically done and finished, just need to add the last bit of the movie in and a other thing I will be adding.**

**Also quick note...the subject that is about to be shown...is something that had happened to me back when I was 12-13 years old with a friend of mine. But, it could also bring up bad memories for those, who had this happening to someone they cared for or even friends with. So yeah...it definitely brought some bad memories for me, but I think...it fits nicely for what I have in mind for Sabrina and Gardevoir's pasts. Sorry, there is no fights in this chapter, I am saving it for the next chapter including the climax XD. As well, the rest of the explanation happening in Chapter 24, as Blaziken and Gardevoir, will be getting a lot of Character development together. So without further adieu! ENJOY!**

**Who's that Pokemon answer: It's Mewtwo!**

**xxx**

_ "Help me..."_ Echoed a voice within the black void of darkness. Unaware of where she was, or why she seems to be here? Unable to see or describe any land marks or the surrounding forest she and her trainer was once at? "_Why did you abandon me...why do you hate me?"_ The voice continued speaking, echoing in this void the female Pokemon was in.

"_Why do you not help me? Why do you not help me?" _The voice was now more distinguishable. It belong to a young girl. A young girl voice was calling out to her, to the female Pokemon who finally spun around and stared behind her. Widening her ruby eyes at the sight of the girl. "_Help me...help me...help me."_ She continued saying, as she just floats there in front of the Pokemon. Who was shaken and frighten at the sight of who it was...she was speaking to.

The small lips on the girl began to slowly curve up and giving somewhat a frightening smile. "_Help me...help me, won't you Gardy?"_ Giggled the girl now as she began lifting her head. Causing the female Pokemon to hyperventilate at the sight. Shaking even more, backing away with light steps and making sure to keeping her distance from the girl. "_Are you scared...are you worried, I might do something to you?"_ Said the young girl.

Whose eyes was blank and spacious. No emotions behind them, no soul or even any hint of there being anyone there. Giggling and laughing, as she then began materialize a rubber ball in front of her hands. Then began bouncing it against a solid floor beneath her, as her white dress began moving with her legs.

"G...G...Gardevoir!" Shouted Gardevoir, who quickly turned around. Shutting her eyes shut and tries desperately to run away from the young girl. Who began following her and yet...not gaining any distance from the weird girl. "Voir, voir!" Screamed the psychic/fairy type. Saying stay away from her and then saying how it wasn't her fault!

"_Help me Gardy, help me Gardy, help me Gardy."_ The girl kept saying over and over. Laughing every time she finished her sentence. Getting Gardevoir, to try and use her psychic abilities to getting away...only to widen her eyes with gritted teeth. Of not feeling any psychic powers at all, or any of her skills activating on her will!

Her arms pumping, her chest tightening with each time she tries running forward. Her legs kicking against the fabric of her dress, to even nearly tripping and collapsing down into the black solid ground. But will quickly, recover and continued to run. "_Why do you run Gardy...don't you like me anymore? Aren't we best of friends?"_ Cackled the young girl. Whose voice was beginning to change and becoming a little bit...dark.

Things were beginning to change around Gardevoir, who continued to run away from the ever approaching young girl. Dead trees were beginning to show, gray like grass and ground beginning to crunch beneath her feet. Twigs, tumbleweed and even dead bushes...plant life were beginning to appear and materialize before Gardevoir. Who was panting, huffing and breathing heavily through this dead like forest.

Grey dull tone clouds and skies were beginning to appear above her. To then whipping of twigs and branches, whipping and slashing against Gardevoir. Who was yelping and gasping from being hit. Being caught in some of them, with her dress getting snagged, as the female Pokemon. Who turned her attention towards the young girl...who was slowly growing before her, bouncing that ball. Thumping against the ground, making the sound of pat whenever coming down and back into the girls hand.

"_Why won't you help me? Why won't you help me, Gardy? Don't you care anymore?"_ The young girl voice was beginning to distort and change before the female Pokemon. Who was tugging and pulling against her dress, off from the branch. To which she successfully managed to rip it off, toppling against the ground and scrambling back onto her feet. Not caring how decent she looked, with her left leg being exposed. Her soft skin and thighs, getting cut and sliced a bit from the bushes...becoming even thicker and thicker.

Making it nearly impossible to see what was in front of her, unable to see above the dead trees. Which were now swallowing the skies, looming over her and bringing despair to whatever is going on here. Gardevoir whimpered and whined, feeling hot tears filling her eyes and coming down her cheeks. Begging the girl to stop chasing her, to stop following her...even going on and saying how it wasn't her fault, wasn't her fault that she became like this.

"_Help me Gardy, help me Gardy, help me Gardy."_ Now the tone of the voice was one of mocking at the frantic and scared psychic type. As the girls looming shadows, began towering over the frantic Pokemon. Watching in sick enjoyment at the female, struggling against the more thickets and rough terrain in front of her. Constantly falling and collapsing into the ground, more and more of her dress getting torn, more of her body being exposed in the harsh environment.

Her white pale skin, were receiving cuts and slashes against her legs, arms, cheeks, thighs and even her sides. Leaving red marks all over the female, who was doing everything in her power to getting away. Away from the white dress, green hair girl who was pursuing her throughout this environment. Constantly shouting out to her, asking her to help her...which Gardevoir. Refuses to doing so, even trying to covering her ears to stop hearing the girl speaking.

"_Why did you leave me."_ The tone was menacing and dark. Scaring Gardevoir greatly, as her eyes shot open. The fear rising to insane levels, as she was now literally screaming her voice out, calling out for Ash. Wailing and screaming bloody murder, as she felt her legs and feet beginning to dig into the ground...kicking mud and muck into the air.

"_Why did you abandon me, why did you betray me!"_

_ "Help me Gardy, Gardy why won't you help me?"_

Now there were two distinct voices, as Gardevoir's body. Was slowly sinking into the mucky ground. Her thighs and legs halfway into whatever it was, she is being sucked into...gasping and coughing badly. From having the purple and glowing oddity in her mouth...shifting and slurping against her body, slurping up into her thighs. Slurping and vibrating into her womanhood, as her dress was complete torn now and beginning to be absorb into the ground.

"_Why did you abandon me, why did you betray me!_

_ "Why won't you help me Gardy? Why won't you help me?"_

They continued speaking towards the panic Gardevoir. Who was struggling now and throwing her arms all over the place, sputtering and spitting out the strange muck. Watching tendrils beginning to form out from the ground, to then coiling and snaking around her stretched out arm. Gasping and whimpering with cries of fear. "G...Gardevoir, Gardevoir!" She screamed and sputter through the strange sinking purple glowing muck.

Feeling the tendrils coiling and wrapping all over her body, squeezing her tightly. Her breasts, bounded and tighten with these mucky tendrils. Making it difficult to breathe, making it hard for her to get air into her lungs. She even felt it going around her mouth, silencing her and sucking her even more into the ground. With her out stretched arm and hand, waving and desperately grasping anything she could that's solid.

Watching another woman beginning to form next to the young girl. Having demonic looking eyes, cold and harsh judging stare. Just glaring vacantly at her, showing disappointment. Betrayal, disconnected from the entire world. Showing no emotion but...anger, hate and rage. "You will be punished for what you did to me...all of you, will be punish. You will atone for your sins."

"Mmph...mmph." Moaned Gardevoir, as she felt herself now slowly descending into darkness. Feeling the cold and wet muck hungrily eating her more into the ground. Her hand lazily waving and trying desperately, grasping anything in front of her.

As the only two things she saw before everything began turning dark or at least, last words before being consumed into the ground came from the young girl. "Bye, bye Gardy...maybe next time!" Chortle the young girl right when the glop of the purple muck completely absorbs her.

Xxx

"GARDE!" Screamed the female Psychic type Pokemon. Literally throwing herself away from the pillow, to even throwing the blanket off from her body. To then whipping her head towards the outside of the small tent she was in. Hearing loud thunderous booms of a raging storm happening outside...then the rattling rhythm of the rain. Smacking and banging into the tent. While hearing the howls of winds, blowing through the route...as Gardevoir. Pants and gasps for air, feeling cold sweat pouring down from her forehead, body and legs.

To which she then began grasping and grabbing onto herself. Making sure she was all there, that what she just experienced right now was all a dream. She even went and gently touches her exposed breasts, feeling the hard nipples flicking against her fingers. Making her shudder a bit, to then looking down at herself...then blinked her eyes when she heard a light groan. Alerting her to the person next to her; it was Ash. "Gardevoir..." She whispered and lowered her head.

Letting out a loud breath of relief, as memories were being recollected. She recalls it now...though she didn't need to or wanted to remember. As she shook and shake in fear, her legs curling up to her chest. Gardevoir, was crying...shedding tears down her cheeks. Her teeth gritting and hiccuping loudly from what that nightmare was. "Voir...voir...voir." She whispered quietly to herself over and over. Saying how it wasn't her fault, she didn't wanted anything bad to happened to her...blaming herself for what had become of the person in the dream, what had happened to Sabrina.

She inhaled loudly and threw her head back, resting against the tent walls. Sniffing and hiccuping heavily, as she shook her head sadly. To then looking lazily towards the somewhat window of the small tent, watching the raging storm happening outside. "Gardevoir..." She whined and continued to shed tears. Knowing full well that this storm was definitely an omen to come...one, she knows Ash is not prepared for. As the female Pokemon then turned her head towards the young boy, sleeping peacefully next to her. No doubt, he will go in without second guessing or being afraid to challenging Sabrina.

To show her trainer that her winning streak will end, and will be defeated by him. Gardevoir hiccuped and sniffled, as she rubs her nose lightly and sucked in her lower lip. Afraid...afraid of what things may happen, if they were to go and step into Saffron city? Let alone...to which she extended her hand forward. Glowed her eyes blue and materialize an item in her hands, which seems to be cracked down in the middle and looking like a locket of some sort.

To then using her psychic powers to force it open. Showing past memories and painful ones, as her tears began falling onto the opened locket. Which was showing a young Ralts, Abra, a young girl and her parents standing in front of a camera. With a red 'X' crossing out what looked to be a doll, wearing a white sundress and a sun hat that seems to be bigger than the doll. As Gardevoir's reflection shown through the worn out locket metal.

"_I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry." _Gardevoir whimpered and whined out as she began rocking in place. Waiting for the storm to pass and hopefully, her sorrows can bring her back to sleep before sunrise. As no doubt in the morning, after everything she and Ash went through during the whole Mewtwo event? Then meeting back up with Robert, after leaving the docks. To continued traveling towards Saffron city, in order to regroup with Leaf. Gardevoir...will be reliving her childhood once again and the old memories resurfacing of her time here in Saffron city.

Reuniting with her old trainer, her old master will no doubt be one. Her and Ash, will ever forget!

**xxx**

**Chapter 23: Saffron we come! A love the Psychics had!**

**Xxx**

The storm had come and gone, leaving behind dew and water drops onto the wild life. Some of the morning Pokemon, who were resting and sleeping lightly against one another. Especially Pidgey's, some wild Vulpix's in the nearby bushes and burrows. With some wild Meowth and even some bug Pokemon, crawling their way up some of the trees. Were welcoming the morning day with excitement and happiness.

Some Pokemon even yelped or darted away from the trees, from feeling some of the branches. Being shaken by Pokemon, causing huge drops of water to splash all over them and scaring them away from their living place. To which then having a tick mark, on their forehead and began shouting at the ones who splashed the water on them.

We then meet our Hero, Ash Ketchum. Awake and packing up everything of the camp site, with his partner Pikachu and Buneary, helping him out. By gathering some of the smaller items and placing them back into his bag. With Robert and his Eevee, happily humming and cooking some breakfast for the group.

"Talk about that storm huh? Never seen strong storms like those before in my life, glad we pinned our camping tents down deep into the ground." Exclaimed Robert. Who looked up at Eevee, watching the fluffy Pokemon, leaning his front paws against the edge of the cooking pot. Being mindful of getting burned. Sniffing and cooing in delight of the food, Robert was making. "Smells good huh?" Robert asked with a chuckle. He then turned his attention at Ash, who seemed to be quite happy today.

Although, kept spotting the young trainer...looking over towards his other Pokemon. One who has been quite distant and quiet this morning, not doing her usual routine of pressing against Ash. Teasing him or being her usual playful self. Just sitting at a tree, with her legs and knees pushing against her chin. Blinking her ruby eyes suddenly, to then lifting her head up and gave a weak smile at Ash. Waving silently at him and went back, to resting her chin on her knees.

"Yeah...I wondered, if it bothered Gardevoir last night?" Ash spoke finally. As he whips and flaps the blankets they used inside of their tents. "Cause and know she probably doesn't want me to say this, to anyone." He chuckled and looks over at Robert. Being mindful of the now cute pair of Pikachu and Buneary, running around and chasing one another. To even tackling down each other, going into a small tumble.

Having Ash to jump over them, in order to not trip over them or falling over. "But I think she was having a nightmare last night. With the way she kept tossing and turning." He grunted out after kneeling down to the grassy ground. Opening up his back pack, to then gently placing the blankets inside. Using one hand to lay across a knee. "I didn't understand what was happening or what was going on..." Ash then sighed and wipe his forehead. Turning his head back at the female Pokemon.

"It was like in my dream, I could hear her screaming out for help. Running, from something I couldn't understand quite well." Continued Ash. Unaware that Gardevoir, was staring sadly down at the locket she pulled out, from her Pokeball with her Psychic powers. Tears lightly going down her cheeks and hitting against the locket. "It...almost feels like she doesn't want to be here, or has bad memories about the city we are about to enter."

This had Robert stop flipping some of the eggs and pancakes on the pan. Humming lightly with one finger, tapping his chin. "Maybe...I have heard whenever Psychic types, are close to their trainers? They tend to accidentally, show them images or sharing what kind of emotions and feelings. They are experiencing right now." Said the older teen. With both he and Ash staring towards the silent Pokemon.

"I am sure things will be alright Ash, she probably just needs some more sleep." Robert said and turns back to the breakfast. Smiling softly at the boy with a grin. "Knowing her and getting the needed rest, she will be bouncing back to her usual self! You'll see."

"Yeah..." Ash just said openly. Still looking at the female Pokemon...noticing the light puffiness of her eyes. Looking to be crying for a good long time and was staring at something, something he couldn't see. But could've sworn, whenever the sun shined through the branches and leaves of the tree she was leaning on. Ash couldn't tell or was going on a wild guess, the female Pokemon might be staring at something with metal, or something that can be easily reflected off from the sunlight.

This had alert Pikachu and Buneary at the sudden quietness...or least, semi-silent trainer of theirs. Looking at him, then turning towards Gardevoir, with both of their ears standing upright and straight. Pondering what was up and what is making Ash, be worrying over their sexy and busty Psychic partner of theirs..."Oh well..." Ash suddenly said and smiled brightly when he felt his stomach growling. "I bet she is just hungry and is just upset, breakfast isn't finished yet! Need some help?" Ash asked Robert. With the blue hair teen laughing and chuckling, making a small remark about how they all slept in.

And couldn't get started on breakfast because it lasted, for a good while this morning. Which had them starting out late in the morning. "Hey, Gardevoir!" Ash began shouting towards the female Pokemon. Who lifted her head and quickly wiped her eyes, smiled sweetly at Ash. To then blinking her eyes with a tilt of her head. "Think you could and grab the Syrup from Robert's bag? Be careful, it is quite sticky from the bottle itself." Ash said and asked for the Pokemon.

Who happily smiled and nods her head, putting the locket of hers back with teleport. To then leaping up onto her feet with one hand, causing her breasts to swing up and then back down against her chest. She then walked on over to Robert's bag, bending forward to peek inside and opening up the pack. Giving quite an eye view for her trainer, to seeing her cleavage...despite not trying to entice or seducing the boy? She didn't care though as she likes doing this, likes to see how far she can push the boy or even making him becoming bashful; it's what she enjoys and loves seeing how modest. Ash can be about, not wanting to stare or ogling at her assets.

But this morning, she figured to give the boy a break. After all...it's good to take a break form teasing once in awhile. And since they are very close to Saffron city, her old home...where her trainer lives and is currently the Gym leader? She will have to try and be on her best behavior, for Ash and Pikachu. Especially Ash, considering this match will mean everything to him. And will acquire him the fourth Gym badge, for the Kanto league!

The female grabbed the needed items and had them levitating, over towards Ash and Robert. Who thanked the girl and began working on making breakfast. With Robert, shouting at Eevee from putting his paw near the pan. Scolding him for nearly getting burnt! Saying how he needs to be patient, if he wants food he will have to wait. Just like everyone else; this promptly had Eevee sticking his tongue out at Robert, blowing raspberries.

Which had Robert twitched a brow and began chasing the Normal type Pokemon around the fields. Making Ash, Pikachu and the girls to openly laugh and giggle at the antics the two were having. Seemingly, was Eevee way of wanting Robert to play with him and goat him, into playing chase. Leaving Ash, with the food as the young raven hair trainer had no problems of cooking for everyone. As he went ahead and got started, on making the bacon for their breakfast. To then staring up at his Pokemon, which was Pikachu and Buneary...

Who were also staring at the still somewhat depressed Gardevoir. Having Ash, to look over the female Pokemon. Noticing her green hair lightly blowing gently from the breeze, shuddering once in awhile at the town. Making Ash becoming bit worried...concerned for the Psychic/Fairy type health. He too then look towards Saffron city, curiously wondering what it is about this town? That seems to cater Gardevoir's attention so much, making her feel so spaced out and unresponsive to everything around her...Even Buneary, who would whimper lightly, whenever she tries and plays tag with the Pokemon?

Gardevoir will not respond and just continues staring at the city, making Buneary to lightly hop close once more, then inch her way closer to Gardevoir. While then bopping her scrounged ear into her leg, then darts with incredible speed from the Female Pokemon. Only to slowly come to a stop, then turning around and face her. "Arrry..." Whine the Pokemon openly. As she sniffled lightly and stares towards Ash, who looked at her and back to Gardevoir...

"Chuu..." Pikachu this time whined next to the young trainer. Who nods in agreement...there was definitely something wrong, with Gardevoir. And this city, seems to be the main focus point for the female Pokemon.

"I know Pikachu, but...what can we do?" Ash started saying while facing back at the food. Then begins placing them onto some plates. "Every time we try and ask Gardevoir, what is wrong? She will usually wave it off and tell us, there isn't anything wrong." He sighed irritably and began mixing the eggs up a bit. "It's like...she doesn't want us to know, or why it is this town; Saffron city...is the main cause of her worries or staring vacantly at." Ash then flips the eggs a bit and starts batting at it with a spoon. He turned his attention back towards the Female...watching her breathing in and then out, having light tears falling down from her cheeks.

"Pika-Pikachu, chu...Kachu?" Pikachu chanted and spoke to his trainer. Waving his ears up and down, while then pointing at the tall metropolis like buildings in the distance. And then towards Ash's Pokeballs...Making the young trainer to hum lightly, turning his attention towards his belt and then back at Gardevoir. Catching onto what Pikachu was saying right away.

"Maybe your right?" Ash perked up with a serious tone. Getting Buneary to lightly yip a bit, after returning back to him and Pikachu. Tilting her head ajar. "Maybe the reason Gardevoir is behaving like this, is because...Her trainer or her original owner! Might still live in Saffron city!" Exclaimed Ash, just loud enough for his Pokemon to hear, as well Robert. Who managed to dive bomb at Eevee and grabbed him on the sides, with the two of them sliding across the grassy ground. Coming to a stop behind the boy, to then lifting their heads up a bit.

"Hey Robert, I think might know what is wrong with Gardevoir!" Ash said while turning his attention towards the teen. Who looked up at him with blinking eyes. "I will tell you after breakfast, and soon we arrive in Saffron city!" He said having quite the determined smile on his face. Which then said smile turned towards Gardevoir. "We will make sure everything turns out alright for Gardevoir, when she meets back to her trainer. Settling things straight, will do both her and the trainer some good!" He chuckled. Already formulating a plan of action of how, they should approach and react to this trainer of hers...making Eevee and Robert, who were on the ground.

To stare at one another and then chuckled lightly, then sighing quietly to themselves. "His heart is in the right place...just, hope everything turns okay for the two. Eh, Eevee?" Robert said brushing the Pokemon's fur a bit. Who smiled and gave a happy wag of his tail, agreeing with his trainer.

Gardevoir...who had been listening and overhearing everyone's conversation. Had to close her eyes, to prevent more tears to running down her face. The female Pokemon felt her heart tugging against her chest, making it quite hard to breathe. She couldn't believe how much Ash, really cares for her...Never, she has seen a trainer show so much love and affection for Pokemon in her entire life. That they will go the extra mile, to making sure they will be happy and alright. Even feeling the courage of the boy, wanting to go and face off with her trainer: Her master Sabrina.

Gardevoir hiccuped quietly, as she grit her teeth into a smile. Oh how much she would love to have the young trainer's courage, his boldness...okay maybe not boldness, since she is quite bold already. But his ignorance to the world, never knowing what kind of dangers or troubles they might face against in their journey. This...is what made her fall in love with the boy, is just him being him. Not letting anyone changing who he is, or making him thinking out of a plan he already came up with.

"Voir..." She sighed quietly and began wiping her tears and stared back up at the city. Saying how she wish...she had his courage. As right now...she's scared, she is afraid to return what used to be her home. What used to be her childhood, her lively hood and what would've been her hometown...If only, she didn't act so brash and unrealistic, towards that stupid doll! That stupid in-animated object and possession of Sabrina's toy? None of this would've happened, she would not have been sent to the Professor, in order to study her and figuring out the cause of Gardevoir's rage that day.

Though she knew it wasn't her rage that got the best of her...No, it was something she saw that scared her. With a voice calling out for help, to help them to being release from the doll...but she could never figured it out and was unable to free them. As Sabrina, who will catch her every time she is near the doll or by herself with the toy? Will punish her severely, to the point she would not been able to move for almost the entire night...And just doing it out of trying to find joy from her, yet never to any of her other Pokemon.

Gardevoir shuddered and then gasp, when she heard her name being called. Causing her to get out of her musing and turned towards the others. Hearing Ash calling out that breakfast was done, making her smile and start running on back to the group. She will worry when the time has come for Ash, whenever he reaches the gym after all? She can always prevent him, from going to the Gym and stopping him from challenging the Gym leader right...Least that what she thought and threw the idea away. No way, anything will be prevent Ash from heading to the Gym and fighting for his fourth Gym badge! So for now, she might as well take the walk into town, with stride and possibly...relive her memories of the city. Before Sabrina started changing on her, becoming a completely different person.

If only she can recall what it was...That changed the young happy girl, to this person she had become in later years? Whatever happen to that happy go lucky girl, she once knew and fell in love with during Christmas time...this is definitely going to be a mystery, she will have trouble solving. But for now, she will enjoy breakfast with everyone and enjoy her walk into town. After all...she still has time to figure things out. Leaf is waiting for the boys to arrive and wanted to speak to them, about things she has learned or probably Pokemon locations, she is dying to tell Ash and Robert about.

And know these three, when Pokemon is on the table...they can nearly spend two hours talking none stop about Pokemon, battle strategies and what kind of moves, they should teach their team in. That...that is when Gardevoir, will slip away from the team and start wandering about in the town. Using her empathetic abilities, to possibly read memories of Sabrina. Hopefully, they will be strong and still residual over the years. The psychic Pokemon figured, she could go to places where Sabrina's memories are the most strongest at...will try reading the memories or past events there. Following the trail that leads up, to the young girl change in personality and entire being.

She just hopes she will have enough time, to figuring it out...along with being strong enough to handle such strong emotions. To even hopefully, prevent Ash from getting transmutation into Sabrina's doll house, which happens to challengers who loses against her. Definitely one thing she will try and defend Ash from...she just hopes, she will be strong enough to protect him.

XXX

After breakfast was finished and everyone had their fill, Ash and company continued their way towards the bustling city of Saffron. Where there, they will be welcomed and towered over by many tall buildings and business places, to even some shopping centers, Mall complexes, to even restaurant beau. Where one can find most if not, anything they need. Especially, for wandering Pokemon trainers...The city was definitely active and quite busy this week.

With construction being done and made in certain districts, children and parents. Walking through the city, doing some window shopping and looking through some of the toys in certain windows. To even some native alley Pokemon, running about and playing among one another in the alleyways and back streets of the city. To some being with Pokemon trainers, having friendly competition or even competing to one another. Of who will have the best Pokemon of that type, it was truly a welcome experience for anyone, who comes to this city.

It was quite the sight to behold, especially with how towering some of the buildings can be, along with making it quite intimidating. Forcing Pikachu and Buneary, to sticking close to Ash; riding on his shoulders as they travel through the city. "So where did Leaf, wanted us to meet her at?" Ash asked. Feeling Gardevoir's soft hands, encircling around his...wanting to stick close as possible. So this way, they wouldn't get separated or split apart. Having the boy to hold her hand back. "I mean...there has to be somewhere, where there isn't a whole lot of people right?"

"Well, she did say through telephone there's a open park. Near the central area of the city." Explained the teen, who looked up at the map. Then handing it to Ash. "Here, your better at reading the map than I am. If I hold onto it, I will have us getting lost." Robert chuckled. Earning some snickering from Eevee, who nods and even yipped out how it is true. Robert, can't read a map even if it saves his life.

"Alright, let's see..." Ash mumbled out and straighten the field map. With Robert leaning over to see, if the younger trainer can figure it out. "So we came from this entrance, on the north-eastern part of Saffron city. Right between the routes of Lavender town, as well a long bridge leading towards the northern part of Kanto. Leading towards Cerulean..." He then leans further into the map. "If we take three blocks forward, then make a left. We will entering a street lined up, with different housing district with a open shopping center." He said with a smile. "So, we just follow this road three blocks and we will get to the park in no time!"

Which had Robert looking over his shoulder, to see what path they will be taking. Smiling at the quick route Ash chosen, to which having the older teen. To lightly rub his shoulders with appreciation.. "Alright, lead the way Ash. I don't want to cause." The older teen then laughed. When Ash chuckled and finished his sentence for him.

"I know, you might end us getting lost in the end, with the map in hand." Then chuckled when Buneary, decided Ash shoulders needing rest, by jumping onto Robert's own shoulder. Which he happily accepts and rubs her chin. Ash then turned to Gardevoir. "Hey Gardevoir, we are heading out! Don't fall behind okay?" The trainer announced to his Pokemon, who turned her head away from the store she was staring at.

Smiling happily and nods and then follows after the boys and Pokemon. To the park of Saffron city...She remembers all those times heading there with Sabrina, having fun and enjoying play time with the girl and her friends. The female Pokemon sighed lightly, turning her attention towards the buildings she was walking part, staring at her reflection...as memories began playing in her head. Of the times she spent walking down this same street, with young Sabrina. Who was at the time around nine to ten years old. Wanting to spend time with her and Abra, telling them they will be playing at the park...

Xxx

_"Ralts, raaaal!" Shouted the young female Pokemon known as Ralts. Rushing her way over towards a young green hair girl, who was happily skipping along and moving through the sidewalk. While then stops in place and turns around, smiling at her young Pokemon. Who approached the girl with excitement and giddiness...to then laughing, as she got brought into a tight hug._

_ "Don't worry Ralts, I won't leave ya!" Giggled the young green hair girl. Who was hugging and swaying the Ralts in her hold. Then placing her down. "I just tend to forget, your not very fast...and that." She then giggled when the proud Pokemon. Began marching forward with her head held high, to then yelp and trips right over her own leg sleeves! Causing her to fall and hit the ground hard, while groaning lightly. "You tend to trip over your own pant legs,whenever you walk." Chuckled the young girl. Who walked on over and helped Ralts up onto her feet, which then the two of them._

_ Suddenly jumps and got frighten a bit, when their other friend, Abra. Teleported right next to them and floats on down on the ground. Yawning lightly and swishing his tail lazily. Getting the young girl and Ralts wide eyed at the Pokemon, to then looking at one another...followed by some laughter. "Anyway, are you guys hungry?" She suddenly said. "I know a very good ice cream shop, who sells great flavor of Ice cream! She lives on the next block over, come on. Want you two to meet her!" She smiled and held onto Ralts hand, as she began running forward. _

_ Giggling and laughing with the young fairy/psychic type. Who was doing everything to hold onto her hand, as well looking behind her. To seeing Abra still sitting on the spot, he teleported on...then teleporting once more, disappearing from sight. "I tell you Ralts, it is such an amazing place...I have no doubt, you will love it." Smiled the girl while blushing a bit and smiling at the girl. "Especially this flavor Ice cream I always love getting, with sprinkles on top of it. Followed by some sliced bananas on the side!"_

_ "Ralts! Rallts!" Hummed the Psychic/Fairy type happily., licking her lips at the delicious sounding ice cream. The young Ralts, though blushed a bit when she saw her trainer Sabrina, smiling down at her with loving eyes. "Ralts?" She asked lightly, tilting her head cutely. Wondering what was wrong or why she was staring at her like that?_

_ "It's nothing Ralts, just happy to share something I like so much, to somebody I can trust." The young girl said and faces back forward. Making Ralts heart feel a fluttered, but also bit worried...she felt mixture of love and slight sadness from the girl. Wondering what gotten her so upset, when she told Ralts: She trust in someone like her with something she likes? Whatever it was, the female Pokemon will definitely not betray her trust! After all..._

_ They were partners and best friends! Like how a trainer and Pokemon should be, even sharing a psychic link with one another. "Anyway...just try and not eat to fast of the ice cream!" Giggled the girl suddenly. "You can get what my daddy and mommy say, brain freeze." She stated while making a right turn around the corner. Nearly lifting Ralts off from her feet, who slap her other hand onto Sabrina's arm, laughing happily as she was lifted off the ground._

_ To then jumping and skipping along the ground, in order to keep up and not fall behind her trainer. Sabrina then suddenly stops, to lightly grunt and giggled, when she felt Ralts. Slamming up against her back and then playfully, wrapped her arms around her stomach and tried tickling her through her white dress. "Ralts, stop!" Laughed the girl and grabs the small Pokemon. Swinging her around and hugging her against her body. "Payback!" Shouted the girl. Laughing and giggling along with Ralts, by tickling the young Pokemon into a laughing fit._

_ Once again though, they both let out slight frights...when Abra teleported right next to them once more. Scaring the life out of them, to which the two of them glared at the floating Pokemon, then at each other. "We should seriously think of getting Abra, a bell...want do you thin?" Sabrina asked Ralts. Who in returned nodded, then facing back at Abra, watching how the Pokemon flinched a bit and then sweat dropped lightly...then eye smiled nervously towards the girl, hoping to apologize for his sudden appearance like that._

_Xxx_

Gardevoir sighs and shakes her head fondly of the memory. The ice cream shop was definitely one of their favorites stores, to visit when they were young. And would be standing there for a good long awhile, for least four years. Before they go and started closing the shop down, after not making lot of money during the two last years, in the city...especially when the building Silph company. Began development and started hiring workers to the building, and manufacturing more and more Pokeballs to the market.

The psychic type lifted her head and then stared north-east, to one of the tallest building in the city. Which was the business building, Silph co: which can be seen easily. When one gets to the park of Saffron city or any open areas of the city. Making it easy to spot the large building from the distance, or even in hotel rooms. This made Gardevoir to sigh and look down at the grassy field of the park, to which they arrived couple minutes ago; as Ash, Robert went and met up with Leaf.

Who also had someone else there with the young girl, who she ran into while entering the park. Her name was Cindy, she was traveling around the region just like them. Just sightseeing and checking out some of the towns, Kanto has to offer. To even happily joining the children for lunch, as she goes and pets Ash's Pikachu, on the head. Who chu and cooed happily at the soft hands she had, to even sighing in bliss when the girl...began rubbing on his sweet spots. And then let's out a happy Pikachu, after she was done.

Making Cindy, to giggle and smile at the electric mouse, to then lifting her gaze up towards Ash. "So Ash, if you don't mind me asking? How many badges do you have right now?" Cindy asked. Brushing her brown hair a bit, while also fixing her sunhat...which Sneasel, nearly ruined with her ice cream filled claws of hers.

Ash, who was sitting on a bench and laughing from Pikachu. Walking over and leaping onto his shoulders, while moving behind his head. Smiled and opened up part of his jacket. "I actually manage to get three Gym badges, which some of them. Were really tough to get and hard to gain, especially the thunder badge one." Stated the young boy. Who then grins and rests both arms on the table. "I wouldn't been able to get these, without my Pokemon team! They trained really hard and fought bravely, to getting these badges from the gyms." He then look at Pikachu with a smile. "Especially my buddy here, you showed that Raichu what you're made of huh, Pikachu!"

"Pikachu, pika!" Pikachu proudly nods and pounded his chest. Making Cindy and Leaf, to giggle and laugh at the same time. From the happy Pokemon. Who then blushes lightly and rubs his head gently, while yelping out in surprise. When Buneary, tackling him down towards the ground and followed by pinning the male Pokemon, against the grass. Giggling and wiggling her nose happily, wanting to play with Pikachu some more.

To which he happily accepts, by lifting his legs underneath her stomach and kicked her off. "Bun!" Grunted the bunny, who flailed about and got back on her feet. Glaring playfully at the running and taunting Pikachu. "Bun, buneary!" She shouted. Saying how he won't get away with that, so easily! As she lift her leg and began chasing after the electric mouse!

Cindy, after calming down from her laughter and seeing the playful Pokemon. Playing with one another, she turned her attention over towards Robert real quick. Who seems was playing with his Eevee. And then looking over towards Leaf, who was sitting next to her...rubbing and petting a Clefairy on the head, who was happily squeaking and chanting out at the girl. To then snuggling lightly against her chest, while then opening her mouth from Leaf. Giving a small berry into the Pokemon's mouth.

The older girl then turn and faces towards Ash, who seemed to be preoccupied...staring openly towards on of the other Pokemon...His Gardevoir. Which had Cindy, humming and leaning lightly on the right, looking at the Psychic/Fairy type as well. Seemingly lost in complete thought and staring openly, towards the open field of the park. "Is everything alright with Gardevoir, Ash?" Cindy asked. Alerting the boy of where he was, making him to sigh and turn back facing her.

"I...honestly don't know?" He said with a light sigh. Shifting his gaze once more towards the vacant Pokemon, who seemed to have sat down on the hill she was on. Continuing to stare down at the fields, with her legs curling up against her chest. "She's been acting little funny, ever since arriving here in Saffron city." Ash started saying, while then leaning against his hand. "Especially, when we left the boating docks couple weeks ago. Like...she is afraid of something or doesn't want me coming here." He said and lifted his hand up and then back down on the picnic table.

Cindy, hums lightly and turns her attention back towards the Gardevoir. Then back to Ash. "Has she told you the reasoning, for her behavior? Or why it is she seems...antsy of coming here?" The older girl asked. Which her response she gotten from Ash, was a shake of his head. "Hmm..." Cindy hummed and then rubs her chin. "Well...what have you noticed Ash?"

Which he looked up at her and then back down at the table. "Nothing to much, just she tends to walk very slowly whenever, we seemed to pass certain buildings?" He began counting off. "Then she will be whimpering lightly and refuses, to go towards a certain block. That may lead to the gym...either than those two things. They're the only strange behavior I noticed." Informed the young trainer.

Which this had Cindy, after hearing and giving Gardevoir's behavior. To close her eyes and began thinking it over. If there is only once conclusion she can think of? It is that Gardevoir...used to live in this town and belonging to someone at some point in time. After all...from what Leaf told her, the Pokemon Ash gotten from Professor Oak, were all abandoned or giving to the professor to watch over. To which then, he gave them over towards Ash, thinking he will be right for them.

The girl laughed a bit, when she saw Ash. Getting his hair ruffled and messed with by Pikachu, who hopped onto the table and then. Leaps up on his shoulders, removing his hat and began sparking electricity through his paws, then moving it along Ash's hair. Which the trainer laughed and giggled lightly, from his buddy being silly, which he happily picked Pikachu up from his back and places him down on his lap. "Come on Pikachu, knock it off." Chuckled Ash. Petting his head and then yelps when Buneary, hop up on his lap too and then cutely removed his hat. Then placing it on top of her own head, giggling and smiling with a blush.

Getting some coos from Leaf and Cindy, from the way Buneary was acting cute. To then turning her attention towards one another. As Leaf, lifted up her cup of lemonade and gently places against her lips, before speaking to Cindy. "So, Cindy...you know anything about the gym leader here? Or what they maybe specialized in?" She asked while taking a sip.

Making the older teen to hum lightly and staring at her own drink. Lightly drumming her fingers lightly against the cup...wondering if she should tell them or not? Then again, it wouldn't hurt to giving Ash some tips or advice on how to handle Sabrina...though the young trainer in question. Already beat her to the punch, after he gently picks the hat up from Buneary. Placing it back on his head, to then smiling at the girl.

"Oh, Sabrina specializes in Psychic types Leaf!" Exclaimed Ash as he goes lifting up the Pokenav, Robert was using before they arrived here. "This device, gave me a bit of info about her...as well, Robert looking her up while on our way here." He then places it on the picnic table. To then rubbing and stroking Pikachu's sides, who was humming in delight. "Already have something in mind, to handling her and the Pokemon! Since Psychic types, specializes in mostly Special traits? I figured." He then laughed and chuckled, when Pikachu...after making sure not to be knocking Buneary off. Laid onto his side and chu cutely, of wanting to be petted more now on the stomach.

"Using Pokemon, who excels in physical traits will fair more against her. Than, using Pokemon who relies on special traits." Ash then looks up at the girl. Who hums and gently wipes an arm over her lips. "Of course...having Pokemon, who can resist special traits from Pokemon. Will probably help out more, for physical attackers right?" He sheepishly asked. Making the older girl to nod lightly, while raising a finger.

"You are on the right track though Ash." Leaf said, while shimmy to her right. For Robert, to sit down and join in on the conversation, and get some food. "Though having Pokemon with Special traits, can be effective too. Especially, when using Ghost type moves, Bug type moves and even Dark type moves." Leaf then paused. While looking up in thought and humming to herself, going over the team Ash has currently. "Let's see...Blaziken and Nidoqueen are out of the question. As Fighting and Poison types, are weak to Psychic types." She then opened her right eye, leaning lightly to the right. "Lucario...might have some struggle against her, as she will receive regular damage from Psychic attacks." She then smiled.

"But being part steel, will make it hard for probably her psychic type Pokemon. To lift and toss the Pokemon around, so might want to use her then!" She then clapped her hands. "Especially, if she knows Shadow punch!" She then blinked her eyes. When Ash, gave a light chuckle..."Ah, guess you don't know how to teach her, the move yet huh?"

"That and the TM, is very hard to find." Ash then groaned lightly and shrugs his shoulders. Getting Cindy to giggle lightly and laugh a bit, as it reminded her of her friend Des. Whenever he finds something odd or frustrating, to figure out...or when items are quite expensive to buy. "Heck, some of them are quite costly, I barely have enough money as is. To even getting them, considering I mostly just buy Potions and other healing items. Along with some Pokeballs, even then..." He then took the time to sigh.

Laughing lightly when Pikachu, began whining...wanting his trainer to keep petting him. But then blushed a bit, when Buneary. Decided to go ahead and scratch along his tummy, for him and Ash...with a cute blush crossing her nose, as she smiles down at him. "It will be to much to buy, and if I did get a TM? It will make me broke." Joked the young trainer.

"Know what you mean." Robert stated with a nod. With everyone else agreeing with Ash, Technical machines are quite expensive and costly. Makes one wonder, how they even cost that much money..."There some TM Leaf and I want to get, but even together or getting them both. Is like almost 80k money, it's insane with some of the things these stores. Sell items for..." Sighed the boy frustratingly.

"Speaking of which." Leaf began saying, while then leaning on her hand and resting an elbow, on the picnic table. Lifting up a palm and spinning her wrist about. "What about that one trainer, we met back at Vermilion huh?" She said, while then thumping that hand down on the table. Causing Cindy, who was taking a sip of her drink. To cough suddenly and choking lightly on her drink, rapidly grabbing a napkin in order to not, get any lemonade on her dress.

"What was his deal!? The way he was training his Pokemon, having them doing such straining training regime, and attacking each other. Like their life depends on it, is ludicrous!" Exclaimed the teen. To even then pounding a fist into the table, gritting her teeth. "Who goes and treats their Pokemon like that?! I mean." She then throw her arms out forward.

Opening up both of her hands. "He literally had his Charizard, palming his Sneasel into the ground, without any hesitation or even looking like he cares, for their health and safety!" Growled Leaf. Making Cindy, to lightly chuckled and sheepishly looks away with a sweat drop.

Yup, seems like her friend went and fought one of them. Though which Trainer he fought, is the question...no way. He will go and fight Ash at his current strength, considering they don't want to damper the young trainer's mood, or making him feel like he has no real chance in the Pokemon league.

"Yeah!" Ash then leans forward, accidentally having both Buneary and Pikachu. Falling right off of his lap, with Pikachu winding on top of Buneary and her. Underneath him, with both Pokemon blushing furiously and staring wide eyed at one another. To then quickly separating from one another, with their faces completely red, at the same time, rubbing their paws behind their heads.

"Whatever or however he trains them, or even taught them how to fight like that. Makes me wonder, exactly how powerful Des. Really is..." Ash then grins lightly and chuckled. Considering Robert, fought him first hand...he wondered. If Robert took that lost heavily or not really well at all...though when he looked at the teen? He only saw Robert, nodding and smiling lightly at the training method being quite cruel and harsh, but effective.

"I'll say, his Sneasel was definitely tough and challenging. Being able to take on three of my Pokemon...though." Robert then chuckled and smiled lightly. "I have a feeling, which is just a gut feeling mind you." He quickly added while raising his fingers from his arm. "She tends to not take her training to seriously, considering...after the second Pokemon. She was starting to slow down and began losing stamina, while fighting my Eevee back then. But boy..."

He and Ash looked at one another with wide smiles. "Was his Pokemon team amazing! Never seen such variety or so many different Pokemon, all in one place. Have you!?" Robert asked Ash. Who rapidly nods his head and pumping his his hands.

"Yeah, they were so cool!" Ash then threw one arm up. "And did you see how some of them, looked quite different from the regular Pokemon?" He then leans forward. "What did you call them...Shiny Pokemon? Were they really shiny Pokemon, on his team Robert?" He asked and had his eyes glimmering with excitement.

When Robert nods and chuckles. "Yup, their considered to be very rare...and I mean." He then spread his hands apart. "Really, really rare Ash! I didn't think some of the Pokemon, could even look like that! He must've search for them really hard, to looking for specific Shiny Pokemon." Robert said and laughed with the boy.

This had Cindy laughing to herself and giggling lightly, at how excited the two boys were. Seems like Robert, was not upset at all about losing to Des at all. "Hell you two on about!?" Leaf shouted. Causing everyone there to look at the girl, while she stood up and thrust a finger at Robert's nose. Causing him to nervously laugh a bit.

"Robert, he literally obliterated all of your Pokemon!" She then leans away a bit. "Even though, it was quite impressive on his end." Leaf quickly shook her head and glares at the two boys. "I mean come on, aren't the two of you even worried for his Pokemon safety!? Let alone, what kind of injuries they might have to go through or how bad, their muscles maybe screaming out in protest." She exclaimed. Making Robert and Ash, to stare at one another with their eyes shifting...then back to Leaf.

Cindy, also stared lightly at the young female trainer. Definitely noticing what Des said, or informed her and Ramsez, at their meeting place near one of the routes. Leaf, seems to care for Pokemon quite a lot and may someday, wanting to possibly be a traveling Pokemon doctor someday in the future. Though...the way she was talking about Des and his training method; she may have to intervene and informed everyone. The reasoning for the training method and why, it is that Des...seems to being doing this for his Pokemon.

Heck, she and Ramsez also somewhat took this training method to heart. But not in an extent, Des takes it with his Pokemon. Considering, they have different ways of training and incorporating, their own means and methods to help improve their Pokemon, skills and abilities. To even teaching them human fighting styles or techniques...

Which is what Sneasel, used against Robert's Pokemon from the way. Leaf, was describing the movements of the Pokemon, and how it attack and fought back against Robert and his team. "Leaf..." She finally spoke up. Causing the brunette trainer, to turn her attention towards Cindy..then tilting her head lightly, curious of what she wanted? "I think there some things, I need to clear up and why it is, Des uses this training method of his. On his Pokemon, care to listen?" She asked sweetly.

Getting the young teenage girl, to blink vacantly for a bit and then nods. As she went and sat back down on the bench. Making Robert and Ash, to sigh lightly and relaxing themselves...they were afraid, Leaf might chew the two of them out. For praising such harsh training methods, to even possibly forcing or having the two of them. Find a way around Des's Pokemon, fighting techniques and abilities. If they ever wish to stand a chance, against the older teen.

"Listen Leaf, dear..." Cindy began saying while folding her hands together on top of the picnic table. Sighing lightly. "You are right, the training that Des puts his Pokemon through are somewhat harsh and inhumane...to even being quite dangerous for them." She began saying while then brushing her sideburns a bit.

"But it doesn't mean he is in the wrong, to training them in such manners. Does it?" Cindy said with a giggle and smiling up at Leaf. Who was about to argue and retort, by standing up and ready to slam her hand on the table. But pauses...shifted her eyes a bit to then sitting back down, groaning lightly and shook her head. "Heck, even I started taking on his training method for a good while. Proving to be quite effective and good for the Pokemon."

This had the three kids blinking their eyes lightly, while staring towards the older teen. "You're all probably in what way right? Well...you already seen it for yourselves." She giggled lightly. "The way Sneasel was moving about in the battlefield, reacting and bending in ways. One wouldn't even think Pokemon, could ever do or even perform from anyone." She then scratches the side of her cheek. While lightly grimacing a bit. "Though granted...it puts a lot of strain and muscle pain, for the Pokemon, who goes and tries attempting this. Even the ones on four legs, it can become quite horrible on their muscle joints."

Cindy then quickly looked up at them. "But don't think it is out of anger, or frustration or just doing it to see how far, he can go and push his Pokemon." She then raised a hand. "He cares for them and loves them, like you and I. He just wants the best for them and to seeing them, being able to handle any situation they may come across. Or getting into any dangers, they may need if they're ever separated."

"I see..." Leaf said softly while folding her hands, looking quite serious and still somewhat annoy. Someone will even do that with their Pokemon. "Including teaching his Pokemon, how to even use Human fighting styles?" She bluntly said. Causing Ash and Robert, to literally choke and cough on their drinks. Both of them trying their best, to get their lungs cleared and calming down from choking...not expecting to even hear about Pokemon, learning how to fight like a human would!

This didn't bother Cindy at all and found it amusing, how Leaf...thinks it is kind of wrong for them, to learn such techniques. "Well...nothing in the rules says, Pokemon can't learn fighting styles that regular martial artist or even regular boxers learn right?" She then giggles and grins widely, while leaning forward on the table. "And come on, Hitmonchan, Hitmonlee, Machoke and Machamp. ANY fighting type Pokemon, are basically using human like fighting styles. It is in their genetics and instincts to use human like styles."

Which Leaf groaned a bit and shook her head. "That isn't the point!" She exclaimed, while slamming her fist down. "My point is...is why does he train them like that! Why does he having them, train in such manners that. They need to fight, that they need to do it if it like." Then looks up at Cindy, with her brown eyes being quite serious.

"Like if they're life depends on it, I saw how Sneasel was moving and battling! She was fighting in such manners, as if Robert and his Pokemon. Were the enemy of war!" Declared Leaf, while glaring harshly at Cindy. Who looked quite surprised of the girl, being able to notice something like that? While then looking down in thought and staring at her hands. "Well, can you tell me why it is, you guys would even train like that?" Leaf egged on while crossing her arms. "Huh, why do you need to."

"Something...you wouldn't understand honestly." Cindy finally said. Getting the young girl to blink her eyes, to even gaining Ash and Robert's attention. After they calmed down and recovered from their choking fits. Staring confusingly at the older girl, who seemed to have quite the serious look on her face...but also an expression of we do it, because we care. "Trust me, it is something we only know and care to only share, between each other. We don't want any of you worrying or adopting in our wars." She informed and then giggles. "Cause, something tells me if I were to even tell ya? You wouldn't believe me anyway!" She laughed at the end.

Which had the trio to lightly stare at one another and back to the girl. "Anyway, the technique and training method Des is teaching his Pokemon. Is on his own occurred: Something that most trainers, have done or believes their training ways is the right way." She then leans lightly on her chair. "Heck, I've been using it for nearly two years, getting great results. But I stopped after awhile, seeing it wasn't really worth it..." Cindy then lightly rubs her hair, after lifting her sunhat just a tad. "It wouldn't be any good, if they can't be ready for any Pokemon battles or fights, they may get into with other trainers."

"So in a sense." The older girl then folds her hands back again. "What you guys may think is harsh, may be the right thing for those who uses the techniques and method. But the same could be said, about your way of training and battling. May be harsh to those, who doesn't understand how Pokemon battling works or, how trainers can train their Pokemon. Without thinking they are hurting them." She then shrugs her shoulders with a giggle. "It is black and white, no matter how one sees it...all it will end up doing in the end, is bringing in arguments and unwanted fights. So, to end it..." The girl then lightly looks at the three and then to Leaf.

"Yes it is harsh, but at the same time can be good for the Pokemon. Is it good for long hours? No, but does it bring good results for all of them." She then reaches out and gently, touches Leaf's hand. "Your heart is in the right place Leaf and don't ever change from it. Sometimes, you have to see through others eyes, to come an understanding or why they are doing this." She inform while lightly pulling away, watching the young girl look at her lightly.

"There is always two sides of a coin and two sides of a story, you just have to find them and figure it out." She said. "Plus." She then winks. "Let's be honest, boys are going to be boys, always acting tough and thinking they have to act tough. To make themselves looking strong and confident right!"

Which earn some loud giggling and fits of laughter from the two girls. "Well, if you put it that way! Then yeah it makes sense now!" Giggled Leaf. While wiping her eyes a bit. "But still, am not going to be let bit go that easily, nor will I let it not bother me. I still don't approve of it and it is wrong, to having Pokemon do such things." She said. Which Cindy happily nods and went ahead and continue eating the delicious lunch of theirs.

"Sure thing, I am not going to change your mind don't worry. Anyway, is there anything you guys want to know? I may not look like it, but I am pretty knowledgeable about Kanto quite well." Cindy offered while holding onto her sun hat, after feeling gust of winds. Beginning to blow from the back of her, causing her hat to flap a bit.

"Actually yeah!" Robert suddenly said, while turning and face the girl. Feeling Buneary, plopping herself on top of his head, waving cutely at everyone. To even lazily having one paw, swinging between his eyes. "Am curious if you know, where we could go and find some Ghost type Pokemon or even Cubone?" Robert asked, chuckling a bit. "Considering, Leaf wants to try and catch some of them and possibly add them onto her team." Informed the blue hair boy. To which Cindy giggles, while happily saying she will oblige and began giving the two information of where to find, the two Pokemon.

While Ash, who was being quiet for some time now, had began focusing his attention towards the still quiet looking Gardevoir. Who was still standing and staring down near the lakeside of the park...watching the way her white dress, will gently brush and blow up into the air for a bit. With her green hair, blowing gently up and down against her face. Her ruby eyes, showing strong focus down at the lake, with a few strand of tears...which he can barely see, from where he is at. Dropping down from the female's cheeks.

This had Ash humming and turning his attention towards the lake...wondering. Wondering if something had happened there? That would bring pain to the female Pokemon. "Pikapi?" Pikachu suddenly chanted up at Ash from below. Which alerted him and stared down at the Pokemon, to then smiling softly at the electric mouse, to then bending down lightly and pets his head. Having the electric mouse, to chuu cutely at the touch and even lean his head into the hand. When he felt Ash hands, brushing down against his ear.

"Hey Pikachu, just worry about Gardevoir..." He said while looking up at the female. To which had Pikachu doing the same, turning around and facing at Gardevoir. "She is really focus on that lake...and it is making me wonder? If, if something bad happened here in this park?" Ash stated and sat back upright again. Unaware of the tug of war, going on between Leaf and Robert's Eevee right now, after the girl had accidentally lower her arm with a pretzel...which had tempted Eevee to going after it, to then biting down on it.

Which had the girl reacting and throwing him up on the table, while trying to pry the pretzel off from the Pokemon. Who was growling and doing his best to let go, but his teeth was stuck on the food, with it; surprisingly not breaking apart. As she, Eevee and Robert, were doing their best to getting the Pokemon mouth off from the food.

"I am really worried..." Ash said and lightly crosses his arms. Sometime wishing, he was a psychic himself and could possibly, probe into Gardevoir's mind and see what it is...she is reliving of her past? Or what kind of tragic experience she had, back before being sent away from her trainer?

Which he was not far off at all, as Gardevoir, was in fact reliving her past memory. Recalling the tragic memory that bestow here in the park. Everything was going so great too, her and Sabrina became a lot closer and more friendly to one another. Evolving into Kirlia was the exciting event she ever had, as this is where they spent and battle a lot of People and trainers in the park. Along with Abra...to even hanging out and spending time here, whenever they have free time. Or when Sabrina, returned from her school and hanging out with her schoolmates.

Oh, it was so fun that Gardevoir, can still remember some of the children. Who hang around the girl and her Pokemon in the past. To even hanging out and having sleepovers at their houses, to even sleepovers with her friends houses. Especially one friend, who was really close with Sabrina and them...one who was the best of friends, and surprisingly. Not even a born psychic!

"Voir..." Gardevoir closed her eyes and sniffed...That same friend who stuck by the girl till middle school, was also the one who given Sabrina that doll for Christmas. Saying how, she spent almost an entire month on December, making it and crafting it with the help of her mother and father. Wanting it to be special for her, along with saying how. She wanted it to look similar to Sabrina, but with a little bit of her own likeness as well. The young girl was such a good friend...too bad, bullies and people had other ways of making her life miserable, to even downright. Causing a tragic event to happen between the two of them.

Which will always haunt Gardevoir to this day, as she recalls the event that transpired. It was a cold winter month...her, Sabrina and her friend. Emily, all went out that day to go sledding and making Snowman at the time, laughing...playing and even making snow Angels.

_"Kirlia, you don't go and flailed about you silly!"_ A young tomboyish voice announced through Gardevoir head, as she twitched and bite gently on her lips. "_This is how your suppose to make the Snow angel silly!"_

_Xxx_

A young girl by the age of twelve or thirteen year old, wearing a long sleeve sweater jacket and having light caramel skin and beautiful sapphire eyes, plops herself down onto the snow. With her snow caps fuzzy, gently bouncing along the snow. Began moving and swiping both her arms and legs against the snow, to then giggling and laughing with some braces. "This is how you do it, you kick and swing your arms, while not moving your body at all!"

"Kirlia...kirr." Cooed the Psychic/Fairy type, who was staring down at the girl. With Sabrina on the other side doing the same, with her wide smile and holding onto the doll. Her friend gave her, for Christmas. "Lia, Kir!" The female Pokemon suddenly said and joins the girl, by closing her eyes and plopping on down to the ground. Beginning to swing her legs and arms, in the same fashion...making Sabrina to laugh at her silly Pokemon, to even joining in on the fun.

To which then all three of them, stop at once with Kirlia, hopping onto her feet and then using her Psychic powers. To lift up both Sabrina and Emily, from the ground, in order to marvel and feel great about their masterpiece of snow angels. Though, Kirlia had to puff her cheeks out...considering hers still look a bit messy and somewhat rounded, than the other two.

"Aw, don't worry Kirlia." Came the soft voice of Sabrina. Who walks over to the female Pokemon and gently pets her head. "There, there." She said with a soft giggle. Watching the Pokemon, eye smiling and tugging her hands close to her chin. "I think it is because your a Pokemon, it is a little harder to make snow angels. Right, Emily?" Sabrina asked while turning and adjusting her blue winter coat down, to uncover her mouth.

Making the friend to smile and nod, while giving a thumbs up with her winter gloves. "Yup, don't fret okay Kirlia! I betcha, if you evolve and become your next evolution." She then spread her arms out and gave a big smile. "I'm sure you will be able to make amazing Snow angels. Now come on, let's go and make igloos!" She suddenly said randomly. Running off before the other two, could even react and spread her arms out, in a T shape.

"Wait!" Sabrina shouted and grabs the doll from the ground. "Emily, slow down you know Kirlia and I aren't that fast!" Giggled the green hair girl, who was trying her best to give chase to her friend. While quickly twirling around. "Come Kirlia, don't get left behind!" Shouted the young girl. Making the slight absent Pokemon, to suddenly blink her eyes and began giving chase towards the two children. Laughing and giggling about, to even skipping here and there, watching the two best of friends. Crawling and making their way up over a steep hill.

To which had Kirlia coming to a stop, while sliding near the hilltop. To then looking up at the girls, who were making it look easy to climb. To even disappearing at the top...though watch Sabrina stopping and turning her head down. "Kirlia!" The Pokemon called out, while waving off. Letting Sabrina know through telepathy, she will catch up...to go on ahead and spend time with her friend.

"...Okay, please try and reach us when you can." Sabrina said a bit worriedly and went on ahead of the Pokemon. Who nods and lightly huffs, to then glared at the hilltop...the same one she always had trouble, climbing over and reaching the top as a Ralts. No matter how hard she tries to even get her foot on it? The steep hill, will always send her back down, to this spot and preventing her from ever seeing what is up there...always has to rely on, walking around it. But not today!

"Kirlia, kir, kirlia!" She chanted and moved a hand forward. Telling the hill how she doesn't like it and it doesn't like her. "Kirlia, la!" And then exclaims how she will conquer it today! And thus the female Pokemon, goes and tries running up the hill. Digging and swinging her hands into the snow, in order to try and grab the blade of grass underneath. Panting and huffing lightly, as she was trying her best to go up the hill...feeling her feet and legs, constantly slipping and kicking about from the slippery slope and even feeling her dress becoming a bit wet.

"Kiiiiiiir!" She suddenly fell and let out a loud scream, from her body sliding completely down the hilltop and back to where she started, while grunting out in pain and holding the back of her head upon impact. From slamming into the ground hard, as she rolled left to right, tucking her legs up close to her chest and then slams all limbs down. To then sitting up with her cheeks puffing in anger "Kirlia." Then huffs roughly, as she then crosses her arms and began drumming a finger against her arm.

To then snapping her finger, laughing happily as she probably figured something for her problem. She will get on top and doing so, she needs something to keep her feet on the ground and not slip or slide her way back down. She quickly turns around and began using her psychic powers, to lift some of the wood, while also grabbing some nails. To try and start hammering them into them, from the bottom...while she did that and places them in front of her. She lightly taps her chin and began looking around with her eyes, to try and find anything that can act like straps?

"Kirlia!" Then smiled when she found some rubber bands, from nearby bulletin boards. To which had some tacks sticking into them, which fell out and pop from the board. When she used her psychic powers to grabbing the rubber bands, while bringing them over to her. To then wrapping them over the plank of wood and foot. Which then she lifts her feet up with a giggle, while laughing at her genius, to then pumping her arms.

"Kirlia, la, Kir!" She chanted out with glee. Saying she will definitely get at the top of the hill this time around, and without any worries too. As her plan was definitely working wonders, as the nails digging into the ground were preventing the female Pokemon, from slipping and sliding down...though couple of times, she felt herself sliding. Though coming to a quick stop, when she dug into the snowy ground greatly.

After awhile and good thirty minutes, on the account and she definitely blames this on her species. Kirlia's aren't the physically fit Pokemon, and climbing the hill without losing traction or even sliding down to starting over again, was taking a whole lot out of her and even began crawling the rest f the way to the top. Panting and breathing heavily, while shivering lightly from the cold snow, being pressed against her body and face,

Her eyes lowered halfway and let out couple of growls, as she tries her best to getting to the top. While reaching out towards what seems like a bench leg, which will help her greatly and getting her all the way to the top. Also being able to see, the entire park this way, which she managed to do so and rolled onto her back. Panting and breathing heavily, both eyes closed...a smile creeping on her face and then began letting out loud cheers of excitement!

"Kirlia, Kirlia, lia!" She shouted and screamed. Saying she did it, she won and beat the hill! To even jumping onto her feet, kicking the wooden planks off. While then thrusting a finger down at the hill, laughing and chuckling. "Lia, kir, kir, kir!" She chanted over and over of how, she beat it and she is the victor. To then blowing raspberries at the hill. To then doing a little victory dance, by rocking her hips side to side, while gently shaking her hands forward and back against her chest.

The female Pokemon happily throws one arm into the air, with a loud cheer. To then turning around and looking over the hill...marveling at the beautiful view in front of her. Along with the snow covered looking city and lights, glimmering through the small snow that were falling down to the ground. Though, this isn't why she came up here, she came up here in order to find Sabrina and Emily..."Kirlia?" She suddenly said, while mumbling out where they even went...

When she did finally spotted them, she felt fear creeping up in her body. Noticing some other people, children who were couple years older, than Sabrina and Emily. Were what seems to be causing some sort of commotion with the two of them. Tugging or poking fun at the two girls, which this case...was mostly Emily.

The Psychic type Pokemon whined lightly and then glared her eyes, mad about how these people, these children. Have the nerve to go and messing with Emily. Who is friends with herself and Sabrina, no way she will standby this at all! "Kirlia!" She shouted and went to run forward, only for her to squeak out and bulge her eyes out in fright...her legs tripped over one of the tree roots sticking out from the ground. Causing the female Pokemon, to fall forward and coming down hard into the ground!

To then bouncing and rolling downhill, unable to stopping herself or even getting any sorts of control, during her tumbling. Feeling the coldness of the snow, slowly and yet firmly, forming all around her body and beginning to make her into a medium size snowball! Rolling down the hill at incredible speed and loud rumbling, the snowball somehow manages to scare of the children for a bit, to even having Sabrina and Emily. To stare at the ball of white powder, come rolling along and passing between the two of them, which then smashes against a tree bark, causing the ball to burst open and revealing Kirlia!

Who had slight swirls in her eyes, while giggling lightly at her dazed state...mumbling out how she is here to save the day. Only to the feeling her legs, falling over her shoulders and touching the ground near her head. Which had her blinking her ruby eyes, to then staring up at a smiling Sabrina, who approaches her and helps Kirlia to sitting upright and then brushing off the snow from her body. "Jeez Kirlia, do you ever not trip on your own feet?" The young girl asked with a giggle.

Having Kirlia, to bashfully rub the back of her head and giggling a bit. To then hopping onto her legs, asking and chanting towards the girls. If they are alright and that they weren't hurt? Which had the two shaking their heads, although Sabrina...had to lower her head a bit, trying hard to fighting back few tears. "No...they didn't hurt us, but what they said and told Emily, about how she doesn't have Psychic powers like us. Were...were." Then gasped lightly when she felt a hand. Patting her back really hard, followed by a few chuckles.

"Aw come on Sabrina, you think I would let those comments get to me?" Giggled the purple hair Emily, who went and helps Sabrina up. By grabbing her hands and bringing the girl, up to her feet and patting her shoulders some more. "Who cares I don't have Psychic powers, it doesn't mean anything at all, let alone." She then fold her hands behind her back. Having her braces teeth smiling brightly at the girl. "Does not matter at all, long you and I are friends. Then that should be the only thing that matters, right Kirlia!" Cheered the girl while lightly pumping her arms.

Getting the female Pokemon to nodding her head excitingly, to then blinking her eyes and looking out over towards the frozen lake. When Sabrina went and said. "Yeah..." While turning her head over towards her doll. "They threw the doll,you made, out in the lake Emily...How are we suppose to get it now?" Sabrina asked with a light whine in her tone.

The two of them watch Emily hum lightly and then saw her turning her attention towards the doll. Which, from what Kirlia can tell from the distance alone and how hard those kids, threw the toy? It was pretty far out there on the lake, possibly slide out further when it made contact on the frozen water...Kirlia whimpered lightly. Her senses were screaming out, it isn't safe and that the children should not go out there!

Let alone start walking or even stepping on the ice, hell! Kirlia can tell, the ice is very thin and that any more weight that gets onto it, or any more pressure will no doubt. Break underneath anyone's footing, sending them to their chilling demise! "Well, the water is made of ice right?" Emily suddenly said, causing Kirlia to widen her eyes and whipping her head at the girl. Who smiled. "I can go and get it Sabrina, you and Kirlia wait here." Exclaimed the girl.

Who began running on over towards the lake's edge, causing the Pokemon there. To freak out and flail her body around ferociously, scrambling to getting up and running on over towards Emily. Causing Sabrina to blink her eyes and watches her Pokemon, move over to her friend and literally throwing her body at the girl. Causing the two of them, to fall on the ground with light grunts and groans, to then Kirlia rapidly chanting and speaking out at Emily. To not go or walking on the Ice!

"Kirlia...ugh, it's alright my mom has told me before." Emily began saying, while grunting and trying to pry Kirlia off from her body. "When the cold air reaches to a very cold temperature, it causes...ugh." She grunted out and began pushing Kirlia on the forehead. "The water to freeze over and that, people and Pokemon. Will be able to walk on over it!" She growled out and even heard Kirlia, growling back. Trying everything in her muscles to keeping her away from the lake, only to then widen her eyes and flailed about when she felt Sabrina.

Walking over to her and began tickling her, hoping to letting her friend go. "Come on Kirlia, you're acting strangely, let Emily go." Scold the green hair girl. Who was doing everything to freeing her friend, from her Pokemon's grip and strange behavior. Watching her being disobedient, as she shouts and shakes her head no at Sabrina, making the girl becoming a bit frustrated and angry at her Pokemon...not understanding what is wrong? If her friend says its safe to walk on the ice, then they have nothing to worry about!

"Come on Kirlia, your starting to hurt me..." Whined Emily. Who now has both hands on the female Pokemon shoulders. Trying to shake her off and shoving her away from her body, getting really upset from the Pokemon, wanting to know what is the matter. "Come on, stop it!" The two girls began saying As Kirlia had her eyes closed tightly and wrapping her arms, even tighter against Emily's body, only to start feeling her arms and her own body...starting to slip and slide away from the girl's.

To then yelping out and then grunting, when she felt her entire body get lifted off the ground, to then get thrown away from the two girls. Lightly hitting against the tree bark and then to the ground, groaning a bit and having her eyes, rolling around a bit in a daze. "Sorry Kirlia, you are acting weird...and I had no choice, but to stop you from hurting my friend." Sabrina voice echoed out through Kirlia's dazed state.

To which the female Pokemon, was trying everything she can to getting back on her feet, her world spinning and making doubles of everything. Was barely able to focus or even getting up on her legs, watching the two young children speaking one another. "You sure about this Emily...I-I mean."

"Hey no worries." The girl said with a smile and then began running on ahead. "It will be just quick second, besides! Not the first time Kirlia, behaved weirdly right!" Screamed the girl. Which to Kirlia and her recovering vision, saw Emily. Stepping out into the ice and running on over towards the doll, that is sitting in the middle of the icy lake!

"Kirlia, Kirlia, Kirlia!" The female Pokemon frantically shouted out, throwing and digging her hands into the snowy ground, while then literally jumping up onto her feet and darted past Sabrina. Who gasped and shouted out towards Emily, of Kirlia was chasing after her! Watching the two of them running on the lake, with Kirlia...slipping and flailing about with her feet, trying to find some traction with the icy lake. Shouting and calling out with fright, towards Emily, trying to warn her not to go any further, to leaving the doll alone! Saying how it isn't even worth her life!

But was going on deaf ears to Emily...seemingly ignoring her and continued moving forward towards the doll. To then sliding too a stop, bending down and picking up the small white dress doll. She smiled at it and gently brushes her hands, against the green silky yawn like hair..amazed how much she managed to lightly capture, her friends likeness in the doll. The girl then hummed a bit, hearing two frantic voices shouting and calling out towards the girl. One being Kirlia and the other being Sabrina, whose voice was being drowned out by Kirlia's own voice, though the panic in the Pokemon's tone.

Alerted Emily and even felt dread, pushing throughout her entire body. As the tone was something, the female Pokemon was quite scared of. "What's the matter Kirl-" She stopped mid-sentence. When she turned around and took a step forward...a cracking sound could be heard, causing her to panic a bit and looking down towards the ice. Whimpering and beginning to hyperventilate...trying her best not to move to much or gently bouncing her heels, against the icy ground as more and more cracks could be heard. "Kirlia...?" She slowly said and looks up towards the Psychic type Pokemon.

Who literally came a stop at three feet from her, panting and breathing heavily and even having tears streaming down her eyes. "Kirlia..." Emily said once more. She looks down at the doll and then towards Kirlia, who raised her hands up and let out a long drawn breath. Ready to go and using her Psychic powers, to hopefully lift up Emily and getting her out of danger...but with the two of them both being there, and despite Kirlia; being three feet from Emily?

The ice was beginning to crack even more and even showing, where the cracks were forming. As Emily, who was frozen with fear, felt her body being surrounded by blue like energy. To then feeling weightless, it was Kirlia's confusion attack being used on the girl. Lifting her up from her spot and slowly, but surely moving her away from her spot...The Pokemon, who was focusing and concentrating hard on getting Emily out of there, began walking backwards by sliding her feet. Around the ice, trying her best to slowly spin herself and Emily, around to facing back towards the ground and Sabrina.

Who looked to be panicking of what was happening and even looking ready, to cry and break down on the ground. But no, she believes in Kirlia and even had her hands folding together...praying to whoever is watching the two, that they'll make it back to safety! "Kirlia...please, don't...don't drop me..." Emily said with fear in her voice, as well hugging the doll tighter to herself. Watching the female Pokemon, looking up at her and nodding her head...

Speaking through telepathy towards the girl. "_Please...don't talk, don't move and don't panic. Slightest jerk or flinch of your body, will make me drop you."_ Warned the young Pokemon. As she wishes now she could be Gardevoir, it will make things a whole lot easier to saving the girl and herself, from their impending frozen doom...

But thankfully she thought to herself...it wasn't long before they will be reaching towards the edge of the lake, where Sabrina was lightly chanting and talking over towards the two of them. Letting Kirlia know, she is almost there! Just few more feet and they will both be safe...heck, Kirlia could easily blast Emily towards the ground, but didn't want to risk missing, that and she was starting to lose a lot of strength from holding the girl up for long period of time.

Which can be seen with how Kirlia, was struggling to keeping her focus, her fingers flinching and twitching ever so slightly...with even the blue glow around Emily. Almost disappearing and quickly reappearing, to keeping the girl a float. As she will squeak and whimper lightly whenever she felt herself being lowered or dropped, couple inches closer to the ice...then a splash.

Xxx

Tears were dripping down Gardevoir's eyes, the female Pokemon wasn't sure how or what had happened. But she recalls losing her strength right there, near the edge of the lake and the girl...Emily. Plummet right through the ice and into the water, making sure to throwing the doll before she fell inside of the lake.

The psychic/fairy type sighs and hiccups to herself, as she felt she was back inside of the Pokeball. Which no doubt, Ash probably had recalled her inside, from probably getting her attention or even getting a response from the female...only for her to not answer or just seemingly staring off into space, at the large lake at the park. Oh, she was aware of her surroundings and what was going on around her...her memories though, had her lost in thought and didn't want to get interrupted by anyone.

Trying to figuring out behind Sabrina's rage and hatred to the world...to even herself. And now...she knows why. The Pokemon began crying and sniffling inside of the Pokeball, folding her legs up to her face and shoving her eyes into her dress and knees. _"I hate you...! I hate you ! I hate you!"_ were Sabrina's words shouting and echoing inside of her head...

Flashes of Kirlia getting hurt and harmed by the young girl, after her parents returned them back to their house. From leaving the hospital and Kirlia, along with Abra, went and tried to help the girl out and hoping to making her feel better. Only for Sabrina emotions, getting the best of her and began scolding, yelling and hurting Kirlia, physically and mentally...and apparently, it had to be the day. Where her psychic powers were awakened to. All she could hear was the girl shouting 'I hate you' over and over...

"_I'm sorry...I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."_ Gardevoir whispered to herself over and over. Knowing her fate will be cruel, knowing she will have to face the young Gym leader sooner or later. To which no doubt, Ash right now, is possibly heading straight for the Saffron Gym as she speaks. Making Gardevoir, to hug herself even tighter, somewhat trying to choke herself into fainting, with how much her knees were pressing heavily against her chest. Though knew it wouldn't do any good...especially, if Ash needed her to fight Sabrina's Pokemon.

But can she really do it she thought...can she really face Sabrina, after all these years? It will definitely be something that destiny, had set its course for her. As she will have to sooner or later...relive her past and concur it. She just prays to Arceus, she is ready to do this and hopefully...save Sabrina, from her self doubts and building rage. Hopefully, Ash won't be needing her in this fight and she doesn't need, to face Sabrina eye to eye...she doesn't care if she's running away. What good will it do, if she couldn't save Sabrina in the past, what possibly way could she save her now in the present?

The female Pokemon, lifted her head up and stared openly towards the generated holographic, fields it made for her...eyes showing no emotion except for fear and sorrow. "_What can I do...what will I do?_" And once again lowers her head into her arms sniffing.

Xxx

It was kind of creepy Ash had to admit, as he was greeted with one of the staff's of the gym. Bringing him and guiding the young trainer, through the many halls and doorways. Where the boy, is able to peak inside and see people. Who had gathered around from the city and such, to practice and work on their Psychic abilities and gifts, being told of how Sabrina: made and formed this academy slash Pokemon gym, through her dedication of learning the psychic ways and empowering people.

To come and learn the ways of using their special gifts, without being criticized of not being able to awaken said gifts, till they are older or mature. To even allowing some of the children, to attend to...it was, interesting to say the least. "This here, this room is where our glorious leader and powerful psychic teacher Sabrina, resides in." Said the man suddenly. Alerting Ash and Pikachu, including Buneary to facing forward and watching him holding an arm out.

"She had predicted of your arrival and is awaiting for your body...challenger." He then gave a low cackle, sending chills through the three's bodies. "I pray, you give her a good challenge. Unlike, most fools who have come here and dare, challenge our great leader." Informed the brown hair man. Who went ahead and opened up the doors for Ash. Creating quite a loud rumbling while being opened, to then stepping forward.

Where Ash...had to grimace a bit, at the sight of the arena. It was quite large and wide, nearly covering the entire room, with little room for the trainers to step forward or even get leg room. Looking to be spacious enough, so both sides Pokemon will be able to win and battle without any problems. While the other side of the room, looked to be covered in some sort of curtains. "Master Sabrina." The man began saying, while stepping forward couple feet and then kneeling down. "I brought the challenger, like you asked me to do, after he has arrived." He said...

Lights began turning on and lighting up the room, showing just exactly how wide the arena was. To even showing where this Sabrina, person...was waiting at and behind the curtains. As they were gradually and slowly, rising up towards the ceiling. "I don't know why you should bother...he seems to be one of weakness and doesn't deserve your attention." The man suggested. While looking over at Ash and his Pokemon. Who harden their stares at the man, to then stepping back...in fright!

At what seems to be blue aura surrounding the man, to then hearing him getting choked and what seems to be his neck, getting grabbed tightly. "I-I-I am sorry!" He shouted. 'I did not mean to interfere...it is just...argh!" He shouted at the end while being lifted up into the air. "Sabrina, please...! I...I apologize!" He begged and pleaded, while then getting thrown right into the wall. Causing Ash and his Pokemon, to let out a fright of whoa, to then flinching. When the man slammed into the wall, sliding on down to the floor...then scrambling himself onto his feet and leaving the room.

"He was always such a bore! But you." A young girl voice rang out, making Ash to quickly turn his head over in the direction. Spotting what seems to be two people, being revealed through the curtains as they finally risen. "You look like a lot of fun, I do hope your able to make this fun and enjoyable, for both me and Sabrina!" Announced the young girl. Wearing what seems to be a white sundress, with a sunhat. Bouncing a white rubber ball against the ground, her vacant and pale looking blue eyes...her creepy smile, just staring towards Ash. "What is your name by the way?"

"M...My name?" Ash stuttered out and then chuckled lightly. "Um, my-my name is Ash Ketchum, I come from Pallet town." He then raised a fist. "And I am here, to getting my fourth Gym badge from this gym. And I challenge you to a Pokemon battle, for it!" Announced the boy.

"Really now..." This time a older voice spoke. Belonging to Sabrina, who began levitating off from her throne, green locks flowing down to her back and wearing what seems to be a red suit of some sort. "I have vision you coming...and vision you losing at the same time." Sabrina started saying, while then silently stepping down onto the trainer's box. "And yet..." She then lifted her head. "You also have the one, I've been seeking for...For nearly 12 years now. And now, she has come." She began saying as Pokeballs. Began teleporting around the girl, who raised both hands up and opening her palms. "Her punishment and judgment, needs to be finished. She has disobeyed me for a longest time, and even having the gull."

Which her tone was reverberating against the walls and even the Pokeballs. To which had Gardevoir, literally widening her eyes in complete fear! "To run away from me...and now, she is with you? The two of you will have no choice, but to suffer my wraith."

"What!?" Ash exclaimed, as Pikachu and Buneary...who were quite scared and shaking behind the boy's legs. Uncurled their ears and widening their eyes, at the girl. "What are you talking about!? I don't even know you, yet you want to punish me!?" HE growled out while throwing his arm.

"What Sabrina means, is that if you lose this fight? You get to play with us, with all of our toys and even doll house, we've collected!" Giggled the young girl, who was now holding the ball between her hands. Laughing. "You won't be harm, but Gardevoir will! Gardy, always brings the best of fun! If you lose, you have to give her up, and then you have to play with us!"

Which had Ash widening his eyes and then shaking his pupils, as flashes of Gardevoir's behavior, began playing back swiftly through his mind, to even why the female Pokemon crying. "_Sabrina's Gardevoir's original trainer...?"_ He said to himself, while then looking down at the Pokeball. Holding the female Pokemon. "_They said she disobeyed and ran away from her, but for what reason? For what cause...I thought."_

_ "_Wait!" Ash then looks back at the two. "I thought you sent her back to Professor Oak, abandoning her and not having any more use for her?!" He exclaimed. "That is what he told-"

"She abandon us...she ran away from us, from me." Growled Sabrina, with her eyes looking quite harsh with her tone. "I did not send her to Oak, nor do I ever plan on giving that old fool. Any of my Pokemon."

"Yeah, he is boring! He doesn't know how to have fun or even enjoy himself, all he wants is that Pokedex of his to be filled." Cackled the young girl who threw her ball to the side. "That is why Gardy, must be punished!" She then closed her eyes in a creepy smile. "Do you...also want to get punish?"

Which had Ash stepping back and then shake his head. "No...not, not exactly." Then steeled his nerve. "But nor does Gardevoir, I'm sorry but I can't let you hurt her! Rather she is or isn't your Pokemon, she doesn't deserve such treatments. Unless she has a reason!" Shouted the boy, as he goes and grabs a Pokeball. Then stretching his arm out forward. "And I will win this fight, if I win! You will allow Gardevoir, make her peace and explain the reasoning behind her behavior or why it is, she ran from you Sabrina."

"Fine...challenge accepted, but know this." The three Pokeballs, were now beginning to circle and floating above the girls head. Her green eyes were now glowing blue. "You, are no match for me...no trainer has defeated me. And I will be sure, you will be the next victim to losing this fight. Ready your Pokemon challenger...Ash." She then had one of the Pokeballs, covering with blue energy. "This...will be the last gym challenge, you'll ever face!"

The curtains are raised, question still being seek out as our hero. Has learned the reasoning behind Gardevoir's behavior, but what is it does Sabrina mean? She ran away and abandon her, what connection does Sabrina and Gardevoir, have with the girl Emily? The answers are soon to come, as the Journey continues!

xxx

**Who's that Pokemon: The fragrance of the garland, on its head has a relaxing effect. It withers if its trainer does not take good care of it.**


End file.
